Jaune Torchwick
by patattack750
Summary: Roman was not a good person. He was Liar, thief, murderer and a cheat. He liked his life and wanted it to stay that way. Until one day after his first real job with the white fang leaves a stranded blonde baby in the aftermath of a terrorist attack. Roman never knew why he adopted that child. He never wanted to be a parent. But soon had two children to look out for and raise.
1. Chapter 1

"Now I don't think I'm asking a lot here you know?" The man in the white tuxedo and bowler hat said as he sat on the cushion chair of the abandoned warehouse. "I know you think you don't ask for a lot _human_ but in reality you do." Said the cow faunus who sat opposing to him also on a cushioned chair said to him as she eyed him warily. Roman sighed deeply as he looked to her compatriots. Two fang grunts that flanked the boss mask set and rifles ready. Roman pitted them.

To Roman, the white fang were, all the same, A bunch of ignorant fanatics that did not even know the first step of the revolution they were fighting for, as far as he was concerned. So blind to their own cause of fighting racism and hate that they never stopped to see their own glaring problems. Not that he cared anyway. Roman was a thief by trade he worked for the highest bidder and this time it was the fang.

" All I'm saying is that I don't see why I can't just take the device and blow the thing straight to hell the moment i'm Scot free." Roman asked as he watched the cow fauns seethe visibly. As he stared at her Roman guessed she was attractive? He could never really tell with these fang types. The masks they wore obscured their face and their uniforms were so bland and unisex they left nothing to paint a picture with.

He _guessed_ she was attractive but had no real idea. She was skinny enough with black hair but beyond that, the woman was a blank.

 _"You_ will not trip the device until you reach the all clear zone. At which point _we_ will activate the bomb for you. _Human_ do I make myself clear to you?" "Enough with the human talk all ready!" Roman said tired with her blatant disregard for him.

"I'm a criminal! You are criminals! We can talk like equals can we not?" Roams said exasperatedly to the white fang members in front of him. "Criminals!?" One of the fang masks behind the woman sad incredulously stepping forward."How dare you call us criminals! we are freedom fighters offering you the opportunity of a life time and you dare to insult us!?"

Roman cocked a lone eyebrow to the man."Freedom fighters? Really?" That right there Fido? Roman thought as he bit back his smart assed response for a more diplomatic one

You are being offered a starring role in the world to come! You will get preferential treatment compared to every other human once the white fang overthrows Vale!

Roman was no fool. He knows a zealot when he saw one and wanted nothing more to do with them. If he didn't desperately their money he would have walked right out of the door a long time ago. But alas needs com as needs must. "Fine... I'll hold the trigger..."Roman said grumpily at not getting to blow something up. "Good! The cow faunus said as she clasped her hands together suddenly before staring at Roman with that indifferent mask. And as a sign of good faith, I will tell you why we are the ones pulling this trigger. Have you ever heard of Menagerie Roman?"

" You mean the hellhole where he faunus are forced to live?"One of the masks growled but the cow stooped him."A rather _colorful_ but accurate description if I do say so myself. You see there is a royal family visiting the city for a sporting game and we can not let them be harmed by our operation." "The us have royalty? Really?"

Roman asked her honestly curious on the matter. BAH! said the goon behind her the human know nothing of our ways! nor should he! said the woman before him said with a snarl. He is an outsider and should be kept as such! Ladies! Ladies! Roman said with a textbook grin. Enough fighting! We already have the plans so the next big question is when do we start?

* * *

Roman was not having a good day. FSIHHH! The sound of a bullet ripping past his head made the master thief duck into cover. Not only had he been dined the ability to cause as mayhem and destruction, a fact that personally affronted the thief. But he was now in the process of avoiding having any extra openings in his body as he ducked into cover. The fact that he was getting shot at made this day even worse.

A sigh escaped the master criminal as a hail of bullets sailed above his head eating away at the fragile cover he was hiding behind. Damn it! He whistled softly as he checked his cane. He smiled as he stared at the master craftsmanship that formed one _Melodic Cudgel._

It was currently running dangerously low but it still had ammo though. He thought as another fusillade of bullets pelted off the metal barrier keeping him from being rendered into a pincushion.

As the guards fired on his positions. Roman decided to do what he did best, bribe and misdirect. You know you guys could at least ask me to surrender! He shouted over the rain of hard rounds and glancing shots that impacted his frail and rapidly disintegrating cover as the bullets whizzed closer. Screw that! a voice sad as the bullets only increased in intensity.

Clicking his teeth in irritation Roman decided that enough was enough. Forget this! Roman hissed as he brought his cane inwards and fired a shot into the air disrupting the barrage of hard led before taking a deep breath and leaping over his cover and into the enemy's ranks. Now personally running out of hardcover and into the guns of the enemy was not Roman's m.o. Not in the slightest! But seeing the mouths of an incredibly surprised gaggle of security guards flop open like a broken door before they ran for cover was almost worth it.

"Evening lads!" An affectionate young Torchwick chided as he lept over a group of supposed guards, as the rent a cops raised their blocky grey rifles at him. "Now! Now lads! No need to be so hostile!" Roman said as he lept over his quickly dissolving cover and onto the surprised rent a cops as he used his cane as a blunt instrument slash makeshift Pogo stick, smiling gleefully as he used one unfortunate guard's head as a stepping stone as he stepped off it and into the air.

"Get him!" A angry voice shouted from his flank as he vaulted into the air with one motion before hooking the bottom rank of a low hanging ladder with the crook of his cane, using the momentum from the leap he hoisted the ladder down before using reaming force to clamber swiftly up the descend ladder and onto a close by catwalk. Leaping over the flimsy construct as he went for the exit he had entered on.

Before leaving he fired one last shooting he rent a cops ranks, hitting the guard he use as a stepping stone square in the chest causing the man to burst apart in a violent display of pyrotechnics and offal. He sighed dejectedly as the man was suddenly in several pieces as the body flew across the floor. " Such a shame to see you go, but I have business to attend!" He said and swung his weapon one _Melodic cudgel_ and unleashed a shot of fire on the other guards causing one of them to erupt into flames.

* * *

As the guards recoiled from the violence rendered in their ranks Roman smirked as he started to sprint down the metal catwalk. I made it! He thought happily as he grasped the small metal ball in his right hand. He had no idea what the thing was but the white fang we're paying top coin for it and he wasn't in the business of asking questions.

He smiled smugly as he rapped his cane on the metal catwalk he was residing on as he saw the fresh outlook into the city of Vale the package whatever the hell it was was as good as already delivered and now only a handful of guards were in between him and freedom. as he ran the few opposing guards and sigh escaped his lips as he looked at them. As he sprinted a group of five guards in grey combat armor rushed to stop him.

"STOP!" One said before raising a hand to him you are under arrest! The man yelled before reaching into his back pocket. Wincing instantly Roman cursed his luck as he bit his tongue waiting for the painful sensation of being riddled with bullets. A second passed, then two, then three... the hell?

The master thief thought as Roman tentatively open one eye he had been expecting to be met with a hail of to breathe a breath of relief as he found himself without any extra holes he forgot where he was!

Roman was in Vale! Not Atlas! As the realization dawned on him Roman had to fight he urge to hit himself in the head. You see he was in the so called more _Civilized_ corners of the planet. Here the local arbiters would at least have to courtesy of _asking_ you to to stop before pumping you full of lead.

Meanwhile in the l _ess courteous_ parts of the world _aka Atlas_ the local authorities operated under much more… strict policy towards trouble makers. A policy that usually ended up with said trouble _AKA him_ laying face first in the snow with a couple dozen extra holes in them. Using a shoot first ask questions never policy for the undesirables.

But! Luckily he wasn't in Alas! He was in Vale! And these poor saps of an law men had just given him a chance, not realizing what a absolutely _lethal_ mistake he had just made.

Roman knew that Vale cops wouldn't shoot on sight. The idea of shooting a man before giving him _every_ option to surrender himself went against everything they were taught, in fact they would not open fire until they had confirmed lethal force and seeing as he just incinerated two of their squad mates?

He might have to put some work as took off at an run. "Stop!" One of five men in grey armor called as they pulled out batons!? Roman was convinced he was having a violent hallucination but was shocked as he came to the reality that they had drawn batons against him."Batons!?"He asked in mock surprise what is this amateur hour?

As he sprinted forward there were five men opposing him one the catwalk all of them armed and armored in cold grey material, one of the men _actually_ shouted "stop in the name of the law!" Causing the master thief to balk at the man's blatant cliche.

"Or what the big bad bogey man's gonna shoot me?'

"I said sto- he never finished that sentence as the tip of Roman's cane came crashing down caving in his skull through splintering his helmet eliciting an sickening crack sound as he crushed it, blood and pink matter sprayed through the visor.

In that moment it was hard to know who was surprised more. Torchwick or the guard who's skull he just caved in. They have _no_ Aura!? Was this _really_ amateur hour in the V.P.D.!? Roman was shocked to see his opponents did not have their aura unlocked. A prospect that was ridiculous int he less civilized parts of the world _aka Atlas,_ and downright fooling every where else.

His surprise lasted only a moment before being replaced with a vicious smirk. It took a lot to get Roman to grin let alone smile. Being a criminal had that effect on you. But now he sported a absolutely massive grin from ear to ear. He know that in a fight between aura unlocked and aura locked individuals could only end one way.

"You bastard!" One shouted to charge forward baton out only to be hooked in by Roman's cane, and drug underneath the thief before being unceremoniously shot in the chest. Roman smiled as his upper torso literally flew apart into a dozen fleshy pieces as the other guard upon seeing what happened to the other three were taking no chances and decide to use their heads for what probally was the first time in their lives.

As one charged while his partner's where readying their real weapons, _heh rookies_ Roman thought as he smiled calmly as he easily stepped into the swing of the threat eliciting another curse and grabbed his arm and moved to use him in a more efficient manner, as Roman use him as a makeshift shield using him to halt his comrades as he brought up his cane, _BANG! BANG!_

He killed the men with two shots in rapid succession, before taking the fifth and throwing him down smashing his face and telling him to " _stay down if he knows what's good for you"_

That was _fun,_ Roman thought as he observed the carnage he had wrought on the guards. " A perfect ten out of ten!" Roman said bowing extravagantly to the defeated and dead guards. "You were all a wonderful audience! I thank you for your time," he said before he began to leave the carnage. "Over there!" A voice yelled form below the thief causing him to turn his head as a line of guards appeared from beneath catwalk to the ground proper stop thief! A smile crossed his face as he saw the canister behind them as he lined up a shot and watched the fireworks begin….

* * *

It was _hot_ and when Star Arc said hot she meant hot. _It's so hot!_ Star Arc thought as she struggled to carry her younger brother her family had been right in front of her but a moment ago and now they were gone lost in the crowd of humanity as she trudged along. "Why me?" she asked depressingly as she worked her was though as her clothes bean to stick to her body giving her no relief and the sticky sweaty clothes began to eat into her flesh.

As she made her way through the see of humanity her pieces was broken by the sound sleeping brother of in spite of everything, everything was content to sleep. I _t wasn't fair!_

She thought to herself as she looked to him he gets everything. He was pampered from head to toe, everybody loves him heck Hazel the sibling who probably didn't even notice the existence of _anything_ other then herself, Hazel I tell you! The one who treats the rest of us as a bother at _the best of times_ takes time out of her schedule to rock you to bed!

I mean she never rocked Star to bed, or at least she couldn't remember if she did! as she sighed sadly she was stopped in tracks by two large people both wearing Grimm mask, as she bumped in them i'm sorry!

She said as the two looked down at her they had apparently just appeared in the crowd out of nowhere, and many of the adults were giving them odd looks as they did the first one began to speak. "F _ret not child." S_ aid one who apparently had a pair of dog ears, " _you're end_ will _be soon."_ With That they left as soon as they she looked at them _weirdos._

Come on! She thought sadly as her clothes now really began to eat into her armpits. Her body was aching covered in sores and stains as she trudged through the crowd. Her legs where creaking and her brow was filled with sweat. All the while her brother slept peacefully in her arms. You just like to see me suffer don't you? she thought Grimly look at his sleeping peacefully though she had less the peaceful thoughts regarding him. It's your fault she said as started to him. It's your fault mom and dad don't love me ! It's you fault Ashley and Karen never read to me!

It's your fault that Meril and Misty always fight over clothes because we have to buy them for you! She nearly yelled to her brother as she stared at him hot tears fell from her face as she do. You Know what Juane? she said half shrinking him in her arms it's be best for everyone if you just up and- she never finished that thought as a sound no a force a wave of air hit her like a brick wall. As an loud crack! filled the surrounding air as a wave of heat that made the previous sweltering bog fell like a cool breeze filled the air as she was suddenly hurled off of her feet as her world want grey...

The next thing she knew she was one the ground, in a world of pain as she attempted to open her eyes it was like being stabbed by shards of glass. As she looked around the entire world was lost in a grey mist as she tried to see Jaune was out of her hands.

The entire word was filled with dust people were shouting screaming crying for help. She saw a lady with golden eyes yelling at her but she couldn't tell what they were saying as an loud ringing sound was in her ears and there was a taste of blood in her mouth. As she struggled to get up her body refused to cooperate as a pain she never knew existed filled her. As she tried to stand up and cry escaped her lips as it felt like knives in her knees, she never thought something could truly hurt! As she forced her muscles to move made her muscles move Jaune?

She tired to from the words but nothing came out her mouth was dry and hot. Like she been spend a week in the desert, and She asked a single question her eyes lost focus Jaune!? She called before see a familiar bundle of blankets and the gold grey dust Jaune! she yelled as she fought the the pain seeing the form of a baby in the blankets and grabbed something that _looked_ to be her brother and crawled out of the smoke.

* * *

"STAR!"The voice of her father bellowed as he ran to see his missing daughter beaten badly bruised but alive. And judging by the concerned looks face of her entire families heck even Hazel looked worried about her!

As her Dad rushed to her daughter gripping her into an bear hug "Star! I was so worried about you! Where do you go!? Are you alright?!" the big man asked as he busily checked his daughter for any sign of injuries. _"Daddy!"_

She yelled finally giving in and letting her bundle drop as she embraced her parents hug. Letting weeks of pent up feelings along with a healthy supply of soot and blood off one his shoulder. "I thought I was going to die!" She cried as he patted her head it's OK it's all going to be- "Star?! Star!" Her mother finally spoke up after looking the pile on the ground, a look of pure panic was spread across her face, as her cool blue eyes as she stared at her daughter. "Where is Juane? Where's Jaune!"

"Uh him again!?" It's been less the two minutes and all they can think about is Jaune! "He's right there!" She said pointing to the bundle with a moving baby in it. "I brought him back!"

"No you didn't!" Her Mother yelled as she revealed instead of a blonde younger brother there was a young baby faunus with black hair golden eyes and a pair of cat ears that looked like a younger brother as she started to it in shock as her parents eyes filled with horror. She couldn't look into her mother's eyes as she stared numbly to her as her mouth opened up Star..."where is Jaune?"

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Whoa these White fang goons sure know how to do some damage!" Roman said as he twirled his cane in a circle.

He was casually strolling through the Vallesian streets in a attempt to escape the law and now ironically enough, found himself in the epicenter of the recent bombing attack. So far the master criminal had yet to receive even a drop of police support as he wandered past the shells of burnt out cars and broken bodies and cracked shop windows and the occasional odd missing limb.

 _That's the the price of business._ He rationalized to himself not really caring little about the cost to lives. Lives especially human lives were fickle thins. They were all dead regardless of it anyways, they all died in the end it's all a matter of time is all.

Not that he wanted to die! NO sir! Roman planned on living forever! If he could help it! or at least until no one wanted to kill him and he could retire to a calm sunny bungalow in Mistral sipping cocktails in a private beach being serve by a tanned waitress in a bikini for the rest of his time.

Although that all hinged on people actually _not_ wanting to kill him. A highly unlikely prospect in his line of work Roman thought simply as he moved. A sound broke the gloom that stopped him dead in his tracks. Now Roman was a simple man despite appearances, yes he owned the flashy suit with the bowler hat and the pearl colored cane but those were more cosmetic.

More practical than anything else. In reality he actually like to keep things simple. Do a job get paid. Do it well and get another job. Keep this up and eventually you build yourself a _reputable network of un-reputable contacts._

Everyone had a plan, a preconceived version of themselves, and in his experience, as long as you followed that order then their was no reason to pause and as some more sentimental people would say sniff the roses. But now as he walked through the bombed out street he heard something definitely not in his word of order, he heard a baby crying. The hell?

He thought as he twirled his cane through the gloom of smoke and soot as he leisurely stepped over several free ligaments that head decided to take a vacation from their homes and go gallivanting across the town. Narrowly avoiding pools of dried and some not very dried blood and guts.

As he walked he pinpointed the sound of the crying and surprise, surprise it was a baby! He started in shock to see someone had left a bundled up but not unkempt baby with a sword and is that kid on a shield?

He thought as he looked to the small child he had scraggly blonde hair with crystal blue eyes. The hell? Roman thought as the vehement child wailed impudently into the night sky. As the master thief approached the infant. "Who are you kid?" He asked absentmindedly as he noticed a name on his blue onesie "Jaune Arc?" Arc... Why does the name sound so familiar?

He thought as he looked down at the petulant child, where's your family kid? He asked to no one in particular as the child continued to wail impudently into the night, a sigh escaped the master thief's lips as he watched the infant cry this kids had it rough huh?

Roman thought as he notice for the first time that the baby had stopped frying and was staring it;s crystal blue eyes int his green ones. I guess i should be going he through as he walked away something stopped him, it was like a invisible force a unseen hand of some type was visibly pulling him down and striking his legs.

His breath came up short and in ragged bursts, his hands where sweaty he had the shakes, HE Roman Torchwick! A criminal mastermind who was just established in Vale! The single most safe place in the word was was shaking like a rookie on his first run!

As he tried to remind himself of what he was he knew the thing that plagued him the kid. Something told him something deep down inside of Roman's cold heart that night. It told him that if he walked away right now he would be making the single biggest mistake of his life!

Roman was _many_ things but sentimental was _not_ one of them, he was a professional at heart and took his job very seriously. In fact in all of his years of stealing he had never _once_ let emotion get in the way of practical decision making it's how he stayed alive after all.

Being one step ahead of the enemy was a great way to keep your internal organs air tight and getting emotional tended to impede thinking straight hence why he never did. And he would be damned if he started now.!But at the same time he had not made it to where he was by ignoring his instincts.

In Fact they were one of the few reasons he was alive today! The latter being his _ridiculous_ ability to talk himself into _and_ out of almost any situation he came across! As he looked to the child he spent every second of mental prowess he had to justify not taking the child. In fact finding reason to not take the kid wasn't hard. Not by along shot.

He's too young! He'll never make it! How will you look after him!? There's no was he can be here in a life of crime! As he went through excuse after excuse some legitimate. How do you even look after an kid? What will you feed him!?

Some not like what if he whines at night? or the kid can walk it off! No matter what reasons he found to leave the kid behind It mattered little as he was now lifting the boy into the air.

Each excuse just seemed to galvanise him further. As he looked to him dual blue eyes of the child know as Jaune Arc the crying suddenly stopped and crystal blue eyes regarded him with curiosity. Before letting out a smile that made him feel something he hadn't felt in years, Roman felt warm as he let out an extremely uncharacteristic and rare true smile. What am i doing? He thought as he looked to the child. as a broad smile came to his face.

" You want to take a ride with your uncle Roman? He asked the petulant child. As a wide smile broke the kid's face as he giggled infectiously and smiled that finished it."OK kid you're coming with me!"Roman said as a smile broke his face as he hefted the child plus arms into his arms."Although that name's going to need an major overhaul."He said as he walked away form the epicenter of the blast."Who needs a name like Arc anyways? How dose the name J _aune Torchwick_ sound to you?"

* * *

 ** _AN: Cleaned up updated version!_**


	2. This life of mine

**AN Back for round two! Thank you to everybody who left a review followed or Favorited it means the world to me! I also tried to incorporate the reviews feed back in regards to punctuation and grammar. Here's the next part to the story hopefully not full of spelling errors. I Checked... But without further adieu this one's a bit longer then usual so enjoy! Also also leave a review they sustain me...**

 **obligatory I own nothing all credit goes to RT Monty Oum**

* * *

Roman Torchwick was a simple man. He liked what he liked. And he hated what he hated. Although he disliked hating things on principle. Hating something _anything_ really, meant giving it power over yourself and in Roman's life giving _anyone or thing power over you was not a good idea._ As he slowly walked around the absolutely decimated warehouse his perfect white boots crunching long shards of glass and bits of rubble softly under foot. A long sigh broke his lips as once again life made him find and exception to his rules. An occurrence that he had found became disturbingly more _frequent_ since he had adopted his son Juane who was currently sleeping like a baby in his crib not to far from where the master thief was walking.

As he stopped his slow gait planting his cane down firmly in front of the broken, bleeding, cowering faunus in front of him. As his slow methodical footsteps came to a halt in front of the man, the faunus sniveled pathetically as he tried to breath through his broken nose, a nose Roman had personally caned in not three minute earlier. As The man cowered as he finally found the courage to speak. "Please don't hurt me!" The man barley choked out a plea for mercy causing Roman's green eyes to hardened and glower balefully towards the man as nasty snear formed on the master thief's lips. Roman had found something to hate...

earlier...

* * *

THUD! THUD! THUD! The heavy staccato of a large caliber gun thudded from behind him. As the master thief slid into cover. FISH! FWIP! _Crack!_ "holy hell!" Roman snarled as a fist sized hole was suddenly ripped out of the metal work he had just slid behind as the three man crew worked the heavy turret that was pounding his cover into shreds. "This is not good!"

The thief thought to himself as he desperately reloaded _Melodic_ _Cudgel._ Immaculate whit gloves desperately pumping cartridge after cartridge into the weapons interior _._ The weapons usually pristine white exterior was now slightly smudged and dirty. A fact that irked Roman to no small extent. "Don't you animals have any sense of duty!?" Roman yelled hoping to catch one of them off guard and make them emotional. Because as Roman knew from experience when you _start_ felling you _stop_ thinking. And when you _stop_ thinking you end up dead.

His point was proven not a moment later as some righteous voice rose over the sounds of gun fire. "Not to a thief!" A faunus man yelled jumping over Roman's rapidly fading cover wielding a blocky assault rifle with a wickedly curved bayonet attached to it in both arms. The man was tall with a pair of dog ears attached to his forehead. He gave a roar as he swung it down like a improvised club.

 _Hammer meet nail._ Roman thought as he simply swung his cane out form beneath him hooking the man;s foot catching the man under foot causing the man's face to widen in surprise then in fear, as he was thrown down bodily into the ground with a loud _THUMP!_ In one swift motion refusing to all him to rest, Roman had taken his cane and slammed the but of _Melodic Cudgel_ into the man's face in eliciting a long line of blood and a pain filled yelp, as he smashed the mans nose in with a nasty _crunch!_ As he finished the attacker before he could even breathe FISH! Some thing around the size of his head and with the force of a semi-whipped past his head causing the thief to duck a tracer round form the gun emplacement nearly took his head off at the neck, causing Roman to leap back down into cover as the gunners found their aim. He cursed the luck that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

* * *

It wasn't his fault! Not at all! Roman had done the job the white fang asked _exactly_ as instructed! He had stolen the device form the Valesian authorities. Successfully made his way to the retrieval zone _without_ detonating the device! As per instructions and had proceed to hand it off to the white fang before receiving his payment. It was all so simple! But now it seemed that those very same terrorist who he _aided,_ were now attacking him! Attempting to take his life all because a faunus royalty had gotten hurt?! It was ridiculous! Even by white fang standards! Roman sneered to himself as he looked over his rapid fading cover to get a better handle on his situation. He didn't even set the bomb! It was the fang who blew up their own leader! How the hell was Roman supposed to know that the damn bastards didn't know who was who and ended up blowing up their king?!

As Roman sighed dejectedly WAP! Another heavy caliber round tore through his cover in a shower of sparks and twisting metal. Growling to himself Roman knew that the lack of knowledge probably caused more deaths the every bullet, blade or grim combined. Sighing deeply he took a deep breath and poked his head out over his cover...

As he peeked over the edge of his flimsy cover he got his first good look at his attackers he finally saw his situation. There were eleven gunmen in front of him. Three of the men were working the heavy turret in the back. And eight providing small arms fire with a variety of assault and smg type weapons. As the blizzard of shots rang over his head the bloody cacophony of combat was starting to grate his ears. As he desperately looked for a way this story could end without him gaining any extra holes in him in the process. _Think Roman Think!_ He thought to himself as he peered out of his vanishing cover staring at each and every inch of his warehouse. Come on.. come on.. come- "there!" Roman yelled as he saw his salvation.

"I need to be fast!" Roman said aloud before taking a deep breath and preparing himself to jump out form behind cover into a hail of bullets. Another action that had also become disturbingly common since Jaune came into his life. Speaking of the little guy Roman desperately hoped that he was okay in his crib. _If anything happened to him_.. The Master thief willed such thoughts away reciting his further _start_ feeling _stop_ thinking advice, pushing them to the side to deal with them when the time came. But now was not that time.

Now was the time to remind these mangy muts why Casa De La Torchwick was a no pet zone. As Roman lept out of his cover he deftly picked up the fallen white fang's assault rifle in his left hand as he held his own _Melodic Cudgel,_ in the other before sliding on the floor and firing his cane. As he pulled the trigger of the weapon it gave a violent kickback as a red meteorite flew form it's barrel.

BANG! FWOSSH! The sound of the flare gun firing filled the room as the angry red meteorite soared thorough the air like a angry sun, straight into the gun crews nest. The men must have had a horrified expression on their faces, at the prospect of a imminent fiery death came nearer to them, only to widen in relief as the shot sailed past them hitting the water cooler tank behind them instead. THUMP!

The shot smashed into the water container, the red meteorite easily smashing clean through the thin layers of armor it had on itself before a steady stream of steady liquid began pouring out from it self covering the faunus in h20. "A pity really," Roman said still sliding as he watched the water pour on the unsuspecting and now extremely confused faunus. "I just bought the thing..." But needs come as needs must. Roman thought as he continued to aim at the enemies in front of him. they were still stunned at the prospect and supposed good fortune of not being hit by a giant red ball of flame. _And now they must._

"You missed us!" A faunus taunted haughtily causing Roman to grin wickedly. "Not yet!" The thief said before raising the assault rifle over his head adjusting his aim and firing over the enemies heads. He had to give them their credit. They knew a lot about Roman such as where he lived, how he got to and form his house, his daily schedules hell they even knew enough to bring a damned mobile gun turret without him noticing! Even their attack plan was solid! Eight men bust down the door gun blazing giving covering fire while three others set up a heavy gun turret? He couldn't have orchestrated a better plan himself! Well he _could_ have but that was neither here not there.

What the white fang did _not_ know in _any way shape or form,_ about their target was that Roman was a man of action! A man of class and dignity! As such he had made sure that _any_ warehouse of his was not just fully furnished with the most expensive _and comfortable_ furniture money could buy, but was also fully _powered_ and _watered_.

BANG! BANG! The assault rifle kicked wildly in his grip bucking fiercely as he struggled to hold the thing one handed. Come on... Roman thought as he opened fire on the terrorist most of his shots went wide and far but several struck true. A viscous grin appeared on Roman's face as he saw several bullets strike through and rip open the gun grey fuse box behind the faunus gunners.

The grin only got more sinister in aspect as a tangle of flashing snakes made of metal and spiting electricity came tumbling out of the box as the wild wires fell to the ground. Roman's grin took on a down right _predatory_ lengths as the live wires met standing the pool of water the faunus were standing in buzzing like a swarm of angry hornets before smashing into the water making a sizzling cracking noise as the smell of _cooking flesh_ filled the air.

It was a thing of beauty... Roman thought to himself as he had to fight the urge to become emotional as a lone tear came to his eye as the faunus sizzled and _popped!_ As the live current ripped into their bodies. Roman smiled brilliantly as the men shook their bodies twisting and shuddering as volts of electric current pumped into them making the man utter strange, and if Roman was to be perfectly honest _something he rarely if ever was_ rather amusing crackling noises as the electricity flooded their systems causing their aura to over load with an audible _pop!_

Roman smiled as the smell of burning flesh filled his nose as bodies jerked and shook flesh sizzled and poped, as eyeballs exploded from their sockets like all too macabre streamers on new years eve. Roman felt no sympathy for these faunus. None what so ever! They had come to _his_ house. In _his_ par of the city. and had not only attacked him but endangered _his_ son in the process, they deserved what ever was coming to them!

As he watched the gun crew twist burn and expire another miracle happened. As the eight men in front of the gun emplacement froze in shock. Not sure of what to do. Some tried to rush in to save their friends only to be pulled back by others with more good sense. Mean while others watched in pure shock and horror. others til tried to get close to take a second look to see if their was a way if they could help in any way. All terrible options as the electric current spread it reached the aura infused ammo cartridges at the base of the gun emplacements.

As the electricity found it's way into the ammunition stored the weapons feet, the electric current cooked off the dust infused projectiles causing them to go off in spectacular fashion, He grinned as he watched the rounds explode taking the entirety of the weapon's stand and it's crew in a violent explosion of fire and shrapnel, that not only destroyed any trace of it's being but also succeed in pulping the remaining Faunus in form of him into a fine misty red paste. As Roman smiled beatifically at the carnage he had just wrought, the broken gun emplacement the rended guards, it seemed to Roman that before the real fighting had even started it was over...

* * *

" I know I'm not a good person." "Really I do!" Roman said as he walked to the panting faunus holding a plastic box in one hand. "You thought you could take me and for good reason." "I might add.." Roman said dramatically before bowing and shoving the white box into the man's face. "But this!?" "Do you know what's in this box!?" "Huh!?" "Do you!?" "Do you miserably muts have any clue what you almost destroyed in your while hilarious, terribly timed and planned out attack?!" As Roman shove the box into the man's face the Faunus sniffled as his eyes read the words, Schnee brand infant formula! _the taste your baby not only needs, but deserves!_

During any other time the man's nose might have tuned up in disgust after seeing the hated Schnee name but right here, right now? With a furious master thief pointing a deadly cane and his formed assault rifle at his face? He had other problems to look into. "It's baby formula!?" The faunus said through broken breaths as Roman glared balefully at him. " Of course it's baby formula!" Roman roared at the man causing him to shiver in fear. " Do you know how it's for!?" "A baby?" The white fang member added meekly before Roman's glare silenced him in an instant. " Not just for any baby!" It was for _my_ kid!" Roman said pointing angrily to where a small crib was in the distance of the room. With a large pair of black earmuffs sticking out from it.

"You tried to kill my son!?" "I didn't know he was there!" the man pleaded desperately which only seemed to anger Roman further. " If you wanted to kill me fine!" "I get it!" I don't like it!" But I get it! I'm a professional and I know how the world works!" "But him!?" "He's a child!" "You tried to kill my son!? Oh no.. oh hell no!" Roman said through gritted teeth as he felt his blood boil and temperature rise.

"You want to kill me?" "Fine go ahead and try!" "Oum knows I deserve it!" "But make the mistake of attacking my son!?" you can go and- Roman barely saw the mans hand move for a discarded assault rifle.

He never got very far as _Melodic Cudgel_ came crashing down on head smashing it open like a ripe water melon in the summer. "You don't make that mistake twice..." Roman said darkly as he turned away form the bleeding man...

* * *

 _three years later..._

"But dad I don't want to be alone!" Jaune said petulantly as he sat on the recently refurbished couch Roman had bought him and his on two years ago. As he sat on it his twin crystal blue eyes stared at his dad's green ones as his messy blonde hair despite it being six pm was still bed ridden a sloppy. Roman sighed at his son's puppy dog eyes, Roman had long ago learned to not challenge them as he would never win. In fact, it was his puppy eyes that were the mainreasong that across the couch were well over forty issues of his favorite comic _X-Ray and Vav!_ Something that Roman had got him into several months ago and the boy devoured them like they were chicken nuggets.

It had become a favored past time of them to read them together. " it's OK kiddo." Roman said in his best parent voice a voice he hag gotten _significantly_ better at over the years and now believed was on par with parents across the globe ,as he put a hand on the boys; shoulder. " I won't be gone long, you just have to watch the house till I get back OK? " "OK..." Juane sad petulantly as he sported a small frown as he sat back down on the velvet colored couch. "Why don't you watch some TV?" Roman asked as he flicked the flat screen on the wall.

As the black screen shimmers in white light before correcting itself as a rather attractive news anchor with the name lavender appeared on the bottom of the screen with the title of _today's news_! Written in bright red letters on the bottom of it. As she introduced herself her co anchor a woman with brown hair began to talk. "Menagerie is still outraged in the wakes of the past attack," as she began to talk the screen displayed the picture of a woman faunus with Black hair amber eyed and tanned skin. "Three years have past since the attacks and Belladonna is still outraged- " "enough of that-" Roman said as he went to change the channel to something more appropriate for Jaune.

"Outraged at the loss of her husband and daughter-" "There we go!" Roman said as he turned on a mindless cartoon for his son to enjoy. "Be a good boy and daddy will bring you home a treat?" "OK"! Jaune said giving the widest smile Roman had ever seen before opening his mouth. "I love you dad!" Jaune called as he waved his father good bye a flood of warmth erupted form Romans chest as he heard the words making him give another rare true smile at his son, as he stepped to the ware house door. "I love you to son." Roman added before taking a pause at the door. "What do I always say?" Roman asked testing adopted child's memory. "lie, Cheat, Steal and survive!" Jaune replied happily as if reciting prayer. "Damned right! Roman said before bowing and exiting the room leaving his son alone.

* * *

This is the place? Roman thought as he walked up to the what had to be the single most, or at the _absolute_ least the _second_ most swankiest manor in all of Remnant. It was the type of place you only see in spy moves, where the main here is infiltrating the enemy base to save the planet or those absolutely ridiculous castles you'd see on _the real house wives of Atlas._ At the name of such terrible programming Roman shuddered, how could any body watch that stuff? As Roman walked up to the manor he whistled softly he had to admit it was impressive. standing well over five stories tall with had to be dozens of stainless glass windows all complete with mosaics of some sort.

Each and every door to the house was made of rich mahogany wood that probably cost more to paint then most men would see in a life time. As Roman approached the door large stone gargoyles stared down at him form the manors' ramparts making the entire place give off a odd Gothic style that while not his cup of tea the thief had to respect.

As he approached the first rich red door a small sign read _the_ _Politan estate._ Personally the name meant nothing it him as Roman had no idea who owned this place but if they could afford this type of style? they must be the filthy stinking variety rich as he wrapped on the door three times. He made a quick check of his outfit. Pure white freshly pressed tux? Check. Shimmering also white pants? Check. Pure white shoes? Also check. _In case you hadn't noticed Roman has a thing for the color white._

Blood red tie? Check. Bowler hat he never left home without? Check. Immaculate white gloves? Check. Definitely not a pimp cane cane? check. Seeing as his outfit was as together as it ever was going to be Roman began waiting patiently until at the door until the thing swung open and a large portly man in a red outfit with dark hair greeted him warmly.

"Ah you must be Roman!" The man said happily wrapping a massive arm around his shoulder before striking it so so hard and often it knocked the air form the thief's' lungs. "Come in!" "Come!" "My boy!" the large man said in a deafening jovial voice that mad his ears ring. As he brought Roman inside of his house, nearly dragging Roman inside form his front porch. "You'll catch your death out there!" The man said warmly as he drug Roman much to the thief's delight inside the house seemed to get even more fancy as Roman looked on in wonder.

It. Was. Amazing. The entirety of the houses wall's were a rare type of rare wood Roman had only seen in magazines about endangered Vale rain forest. And the floor was made of pure marble and lined with enough rare vase's, bust's, paintings, sculptures, and statues to make an Atlesian collector jealous. He had no idea what each individual piece was worth besides rare and insanely expensive. He did know that any one of theses pieces that could be stolen and sold would probably feed a normal man well for life and Roman for a month. In short this entire house was a collection of rare and priceless pieces of art making it a virtual paradise for a man like him. The entire manor was a thief's wet dream! Roman could only lick his lips before smiling ironically at his situation.

For what may have been the _first_ time in his life Roman had entered the home of some one richer than him without the intent to rob him blind. Oh no, for what was perhaps the first time in Roman's life roman was on a job to a swanky estate where he was not here to line his _incredibly_ expensive and _equally_ as deep pockets. Not this time! Call it a sign form above, a minor miracle but ever since meeting Jaune the thief's out look on life had changed. And Roman had done something he would have thought impossible. Roman had turned over a new leaf...

It was true, Roman Torchwick had decided to stop his life of crime and quit being a criminal. Now why would he master thief stop being a criminal? simple. It was a simple fact that when you have to make a living off of stealing things you tend to need to need to keep doing it. And if you wanted to survive in Vale of all places you needed to continually steal more and more valuable and _protected_ things to survive. _Unfortunately_ however the more thing you stole the more _attention_ you got. The more _attention_ you get the more likely it is for you to end up face down in a ditch in the forever fall's with two bullets in the back of your head.

It was a vicious cycle and one that when alone Roman had no problems with what so ever! In fact he loved it! He was born to be a thief! It was in his blood! But now? With a kid? He no longer could only think about himself, and while being a thief was great in all.. With a young son it was just being _irresponsible_ if _something anything_ happened to him what would become of Jaune? he'd be left alone and scared in a dark place of the criminal underworld with no one to look after him, and that was something he had vowed to never do. That's why this night had to go off with out a hitch. For their futures were depending on it for both him and Jaune.

He was not here to steal but to protect! The owner of this estate Mr. Politan was hiring roman too be his families personal bodyguard during an opera that was being held in his house's second wing. Yes this house had entire wings! And one was devoted entirely to being a personal opera theater for the manor's residents.

 _Rich people._ Roman thought as the man suddenly stooped talking before bowing and pointing to three of the most beautiful woman Roman had ever seen. "Roman my boy these here are my pride and joy!" "I'd like you to meet my four daughters!" "Form oldest to youngest" "Michelle!' He said point to a absolutely stunning woman of around the same age as him.

"Hello" the oldest Michele a brunette with long brown hair and purple eyes. "Hello," she said before smiling at him seductively. Roman had to strain himself not to stare she was a beauty! a true rare example of what good genes and more money then white blood cells can do for a person! She was damned near perfect! Perfectly shaped and sized eyes, legs, head, _chest_ they were all pristine examples of humanity. From head to toe!

They all were! form the oldest Michelle, to the middle daughter Tiffany a redhead with piercing blue eyes pale skin and a hourglass figure that made Roman sweat, to the youngest of the three Lea. A girl barely out of her early teens but approaching her first growth spurt with brown hair and green eyes.

As Roman counted one, two, thee.. wait a second where's number four? He thought as he stared to the trio. As if reading his mind the man spoke up. "Ah here she is!" The man said pointing to Michelle's feet where hiding behind the woman's left knee was small girl. With pink and brown hair and mismatched eyes. "That's my baby, Neo!" The man said suppressing a sniffle as the incredibly short child waved at him happily. Roman smiled warmly at the child's enthusiasms and returned her wave with a short one of his own. Already having a son Roman knew instinctive how to handle a child.

"Hi there." He said getting on one knee so to look her in the eyes. "My Name's Roman and you are Neo right?" the girl gave a cute chuckle as she hid her eyes bashfully form him. "Neo like Neopolitan?" He asked making the girl blink rapidly before nodding her head in agreement. "Someone likes kids," Michelle said with a grin. As she eyed him teasingly flaunting her chest ever so slightly at him. Roman took the bait. "I have one of my own about the same age," Roman admitted as she got up. "What?!" Mr. Politan said with an outraged tone. "You have a child of the same age and didn't tell me?" "We must set up a play date at once!" The man yelled in a commanding tone.

Honestly the man had a point, Jaune was at that age where he _really_ should be socializing by now. So far it had been just him and Roman and the kid needed a friend his age to play with not some retired master thief who was only good teaching him how to pickpocket without being caught.

And if this girl could be his that would be all the better. The thought of Juane having a friend warmed roman's heart. Causing Roman to smile to himself, this was it. Roman had to do well here. If he could do a good job and secure a contract with these people?! Forget the already insane amount of lien Roman would be making for this job if he got brought on as regular then both of them would be set for life! Guarding these people should be a walk in the park! Roman thought to himself happily as he smiled to the youngest child Neo who blinked sheepishly at him from behind her elder sisters leg. After all, it's an opera party! What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 _Everything..._ everything can go wrong. Roman cursed himself as he jumped past the burning pieces of furniture fighting back smoke laced tears and ignoring the cries and screams throughout the smoke choked corridors, around him everywhere he looked the manor was in flame. A White Fang raid had seen to that and now Roman was just one of many people trying escape with his life. As he jumped a fallen piece of ceiling ignoring the cried for help coming from them woman trapped under it instead sprinting past the throng upper crust members trying to avoid being turned into country fried versions of themselves Roman cursed how this all went so wrong...

* * *

It had started off so simple! Roman had been enjoying the show from behind the stage, His mouth agape at the near Vytal size of the opera house he watched in revelation as he saw dozens upon dozens of rows all leading up to grand balconies were more dozens of rows of chairs could be seen there had to be over five stories of seating for this place! roman thought as he stared in awe it's size, his time was split between wondering at the sheer size of the room and marveling at the beautiful fingers on the stage. At first he had been surprised and a little shocked to see that the main singers were all daughters of the proprietor mister Politan. At first Roman doubted their vocal talents then he heard them speak and swore he could hear angels. As their voices began to resonate in a beautifully haunting melody.

As he watched them the first shadow had appeared. At first Roman thought it was a trick of the light. Being back stage to a opera tended to involve a lot of people moving too and for, doing a variety of tasks setting things up and what not. So one shadow moving up a gantry was not so unusual and to be expected.

But this shadow was _different_. Roman didn't know what inspired him to look into this particular shadow but he did. And so he began the audacious comb among the gantry was passing numerous hanging ladders and wooden platforms as he began his climb the haunting melody began to form into words. " _Can you_ see?"The opera began as Roman continued his audacious throughout the ladder each passing rung brought a with it a overwhelming felling of dread.

* * *

As a cold felling gripped his heart he know something was not right. Passing ladders and gantry's so cobbled up and thrown together they looked as if they were spun by some mad giant arachnid. As he finally reached the top of the journey to the spot he first saw the shadow his last moments of climbing and passed the threshold to the top of the maddening entangled walkways he nearly gasped.

There were dozens of men and woman in withe masks and black uniforms all busy scurrying two and for wiring up several large silver canisters. If Roman hadn't know any better he _might_ have suspected them to be giant milk jugs you may see in a school cafeteria. But Roman _did_ know better as he instantly recognized them for what they were high yield explosives. Upon further inspection of the bombs he found he actually recognized the type of explosives and he had to fight the urge to swear. Those were _Daisy cutters!_

A downright _nasty_ mix of old world phosphorous and fire dust outlawed by the Vale convention. If those thing go off... it would be a _charnel house_. What were the white fang even doing here?! Sure most of these people were Vale's upper crust and maybe didn't like the faunus but he doubted many were actual racist. Hell some of them even were faunus themselves! Did the white fang not care about their own people!? Roman thought darkly as he rose up form the stairways if that bomb went off most of the people including the ones he had been hired to protect would be killed, as he took his first steps onto the wood gantry he quietly drew his cane as he resolved not to let that happen.

Roman didn't hesitate not one second. As soon as he saw the threat he was off in a dead sprint. As he charged the faunus the music increased in tempo the haunting melody rose in tempo as he reached the first faunus a bear who barely had the time to tun his head to see him as his eyes widened in shock.. " _I will not be tamed!"_ Roman bashed his head in with his cane eliciting a sickening _Crack!_ As he struck the man's face caving it in two and splintering the mask into a hundred pieces of bloody white shrapnel.

Before the body hit the ground he was already moving. This time a cat faunus opposed him raising a sharpened sword to his face. Roman wasted no time disarming the man's weapon before braking his head in at the front smacking it with the head of _Melodic_ _Cudgel_ into his head like the tip of a spear ,bursting it open like a grape in a brilliant display of blood, mask and bone. Felling more then seeing his next attacker Roman instantly ducked as a cutlass sailed out form behind him narrowly missing his tux.

Turning form this he riposted to another fang operative that tried to grapple him striking at his head Roman was to fast pivoting and swinging his cane down on him expecting a shower of bone of gore. Roman was shocked however as instead of being reward with a splattering of bone and brain instead he was greeted by a blue glow that flashed out suddenly blocking _Melodic_ _Cudgel's_ attack.

He has aura? Roman thought before he developed a nasty snarl as the faunus while in one piece was still dazed form the cane strike, Roman recovered twirling his weapon briefly in the air before grabbing it in a twin handed grip. Snarling briefly at the irritating barrier Roman brought the cane down on the man's head with such force it went _through_ the man's aura hitting the head with enough force to cause a eye to _pop_ out from his skull as the cane connected breaking his temple with a satisfying wet _Splat_ in a decisive hit.

As the man fell Roman was brought into the fight he raised his cane. Two White fang members too close to run but too shocked by the brutal dispatching of their fellows were too stunned to move. Roman aimed his cane and fired four times two at each of them hitting them both twice. The first one was blown paint int hundreds of bloody pieces as her body was ripped into shreds as the balls of fire hit, the other manged a scream before Roman blasted her, her body flashed blue as the aura took the first shot before the second struck true slamming into her aura completely destroying it and ripping her body in three. She gave a half heard scream as her body drifted like broken top before slamming into the wooden planks dying them the color of roses.

 _"I will not give up this life of mine!"_ As the dead faunus fell he saw to his irritant that the rest of the fang had equipped rifles and were now aiming at him. Swearing loudly this time not caring who heard him Roman took a low stance as he felt his Aura flair while he mentally channeled it, as the two sides began a deadly duel as Roman began dodging bullets and firing back as they fought in the rafters trading shot after shot filling the world with striking flashes of gold and brilliant showers of red, The two sides traded shots viciously as the haunting Melody of the background went undisturbed masking their fight.

* * *

As the last faunus fell Roman gave a small sigh of relief. The entirety of the Fang force was finally defeated. It had only taken him six minutes to do so. Roman was not surprised by this not in the slightest. Honestly not to sound arrogant or anything his victory was assured form the beginning. One he had the element of surprise on his side which had proved a key factor in the battle. Two he had Experience. Almost anyone can fire a gun or swing a sword but it takes years of dedication and hard work before you can really use you weapon to it's fullest potential. It took long hours of work taking no short cuts truly honing yourself until you weapon was just an extension of your body like an arm or a leg.

Roman had years of practice and experience at his side to aide him in battle, while he doubted the white fang even those with their aura unlocked had barely gone past the basics of how not to poke their eyes out with their blades, or the simple basic of not shooting yourself in the foot with your rifle. They were rookies at best and day time blue collars at worst. Wannabe freedom fighters and those with to much time on their hands with a ax to grind, in short they were pathetic. Even then the quality of the weapons were too great for fare competitions.

the best the fang had were Block GHK assault riffles back stocked form when Vale was in the great war some odd decades ago. That plus whatever swords or blunt objects that they could buy find or steal meant they were forced to live by slim pickings.

Mean while he had _Melodic_ _Cudgel_ a master crafted weapon form a bygone era when Roman was on a different path in life. When the desire to be a hero still shone brightly in his heart. It was a master crafted weapon made form only l the finest metal and cared for with the best quality dust money could buy. It was _meticulous_ cleaned and maintained by him with daily greasing, oiling and firing. Roman knew that if you treated your weapon right it did the same for you. Comparing such a master crafted weapon to something like a GH or a dirty old blade was not only ridiculous it was _Insulting_ to the extreme.

Even if _some_ of the fang had their aura unlocked they were still new and had _absolutely_ _no_ idea on how to use it efficiently or effectively. They had theirs all _over_ the place! It was shaky at best and fragile at worst! Roman had learned how to control his aura at a early age. He know how to push it to the front taking it form his rear when charging. Knowing where to bolster your defenses when you need to. Also knowing where you can let some slack were all basic aura 101 something the fang had either never heard of or simply skip that day of terrorist class.

Although it had practically _doubled_ their life expectancy it was just what aura did, that miracle substance in all living things could make even a bumbling buffoon a credible threat to a lay man, but either way it made no difference to him as soon they were all dead or dying. Another change in Roman's behavior that was no doubt one that Jaune had acted on him.

In the past he was absolutely merciless. Roman would have killed them all of the Fang without exception. It wasn't that he hated them _though he did_ it was just that at the end of the day roman fancied himself a business man, a man who treated each and ever person as individuals and looked at the world through a rational if selfishness lens, and he knew form grim experience that you can't deal with fanatics after all. If he didn't kill them here then they would most definitely come for him later on. But ever since Juane he had been around he had found himself becoming much more _lenient_ in combat.

He had started showing mercy to his opponents thinking that if he could change then maybe so would they? It was a fact he would come to _regret_ and _soon._ As he walked down the blood soaked gantry way he stared down at the stage where one of the daughters he thought it was Michelle? Stood on the front singing for the crowd. As he looked down at the immaculate opera he felt a smile form on his face. He had done it...

For the rest of his life Roman would wonder whether it was greed, arrogance, avarice, or some form of twisted pride that made him complacent during that key moment as he looked down into the crowd he may not have seen the half dead faunus reaching fro a dark metal box in his broken uniform but he _heard_ the raspy voice yell _" For the Fang!"_ Roman was already sprinting towards him turning around and breaking into a dead sprint he was the broken dying faunus with the shattered mask glared hate at him. Eyes dull and glossy but hard. As he pushed a red button on the black box there was a brief _CLICK!_ causing Roman to yell out before the room suddenly ignited sending the entirety of his world into a howling wind and a blazing conflagration of fire and wood.

* * *

"Dammit!" Roman swore as he leapt over a pile of recently crushed bodies. Aura or not you generally do _not_ survive a pillar of marble crashing down into you making you a messy paint smear on the stainless floor. The macabre painter in this case a thirty foot pillar of marble had decided to use the Elite of Vale as a liquid and had been unceremonious crushed under the weight of a stray stone pillar. How could I have been so foolish!?

Roman thought as he ran through the smoke-filled hall way of the Politan estate. The entire manor despite his best efforts had become a charnel house of human flesh, fire and broken masonry. As he ran past the next corner he saw a sight that made him squirm. Michelle was in the the center of the room laid out on the middle of the floor. She had a dull look in her eyes and Roman had to admit she looked _much_ better with her intestines on her insides, and not spread out like strange macabre flowers on the marble floor , her body impaled on a falling light fixture.

As Roman trotted up to her eyes were already glazed and dull a far of look n the that spoke of a last look in fear. _She's gone._ Roman was not a religious man not at all. In fact if he did believe in a higher power he would probably have asked him or it where the hell it had been all his damned life! As he began to walk away he had no idea how through the screams of the dying, the constant roar of flames and the creaking of wood he heard _it_.

Pausing Roman was certain he hard heard a small pitiful cry form his right as he turned to see the youngest girl Neo on her back in the corner of the room. It looked like she had been shove by some one out of the way of something. A sight that made her sisters current position seem more relatable as he dashed to the young girl he felt his heart freeze as he saw her lying in a pool of her own blood with a absolutely massive wound to her throat.

She was on the ground covered in bright crimson blood when Roman slid to her, side quickly grabbing her wrist and checking her pule. _"Come on, Come on!"_ Roman hissed as he felt her wrist then neck before finally finding a steady but weak pulse in her veins. Neo was still alive but just barely. She was in bad shape. The wound in her throat was massive like somebody took out a sword to her. _A distinctive possibility given the current situation._ Roman thought grimly as he held her impossibly light frame in his lap and she was losing a lot of blood very rapidly _But!_ she was still alive. An Roman was determined to keep her that way.

"Come on!" He hissed to himself as he gripped her tightly, her already small body was unreasonably cold in his hands. Despite the sweltering heat of the manor she felt like she had just taken a ice bath in the frosted lakes in Atlas. Roman knew she would die and soon. though er wounds were large they were not necessarily fatal but there was _no_ way she would last until he got her a doctor. Hell there was no way she would last until he got her to a doctor.

T _hink Roman Think!_ He berated himself as he looked at the small girl there has to be a way to- The sound creaking of wood filled the air louder and much more intimidating then before. Causing the thief to look up in panic as suddenly a large chunk of the ceiling broke, bent and plummeted to the floor.

"Shit!" Roman yelled as he ducked to his left skidding along side the heated marble floor with Neo into curling in a ball barely avoiding the meteor of falling debris as it slammed into the floor making a deafening thunder clap all the while throwing up a shower of smaller debris in it's wake. Coming up in a ball as several chunks of flaming wood bounced harmlessly of his aura. Thank Oum for Aura. He thought as he turned his attention back to the dying girl. I have to find a way to- _That's it!_

Roman had it! as he gripped the child's shoulders why hadn't he thought of it before! As he looked to the dying girl she was small unreasonably even for a child. Her brown pink hair was matted in blood and dust and her breathing was pained and labored. He knew what he was doing was desperate but it was all he could do. as he gripped the small girls shoulders tightly he began to chant.

 _"For it is in passing that we will obtain infamy, a true paragon of the angry and the desperate." "A poor broken soul bound to lie, cheat and and steal for the rest of their days." "With this chant I unshackle your soul and send you into the maws of the world, unbound and unbroken a true symbol of the freed, By my vow, I release your soul."_

Roman panted barely finish his chant as a bright light enveloped her body. He watched in sweet relief as a bright glow formed around the girl as her aura was unlocked. The light glowed a brilliant silver before fading into a low pink as it began to slow her bleeding Roman watched in wonder as her wounds began to knit themselves closed. We need to leave! Roman said before picking her up into his arms and making for the doors...

* * *

 _Seedy waiting room..._

It had been three hours since Roman had been waiting in the dull waiting room of a seedy office building in down town Vale. Three long hours of waiting, worrying, in a dim dank waiting room with a rusted clock that didn't tell time. After escaping with the girl Roman had made with all due speed and had taken her to the only place he could think of where he knew she would be safe bad he cold go without question of safety. As he waited in the dim dark waiting area his was still head flooded with thoughts about the manor...

* * *

It was a turkey shoot... As soon as Roman exited the manor with Neo in arm it was the scene of the single most one sided battle in history. Rich men woman were sprinting out of the burning house shouting their freedom only to be gunned down where they stood. The White fang had elicited a firing line around the perimeter using small arms and gun emplacements and were taking their time gunning downy any one that made it out. Human _and_ faunus that made their way out of the burning Manor.

Seeing the straight line as a death trap Roman had instead taken them them side of the estate only to be attack not once but _twice_ and nearly killed by two separate white fang scouting parties. Not typical fang wither. These were trained professionals, hunter killer teams with their aura unlocked and fully equipped. While that was not unusual what was unusual was that on the scroll of a scout who's head Roman had reduced to a messy stain on the shrubby had a rather disturbing picture on it.

Roman had seen a picture of Neo and her entire family on it. Though on the scroll her face was the only one that had a question mark next to and with out a bright red x through it. Roman shuddered. Neo was being targeted by the Fang. He ad no idea why but she was a high priority target of the white fang and that meant that almost no where was safe.

* * *

This is ridiculous! Roman thought angrily as he gripped his head. Since when did the fang do out right massacres!? Sure he knew things were changing in them and they were becoming more aggressive but this!? What happened to the days of peaceful protest and boycotts? What happen tonight!? Did the angry sign store shut down early and the gun shop have a two for one sale!? Did the leader in charge just say fuck it! To their whole peaceful protest ideal and do straight for genocide instead!? That made no sense! Even if they wanted get back at the rich elite why there!? That place was of _no_ importance to their cause! And even if it was that important was gunning down running civilians really necessary!?

I mean sure! If the place had been stacked to the gills with the full Schnee family tree down to each and ever last cousin, grandma, aunt, and ever illegitimate child that their mad bastard of a leader had then sure! That would have made sense! Roman might have even toasted with them! The Schnee's had been screwing the faunus for years it made sense that they would want a little payback! But this!? Attacking a manor full of rich people just trying to enjoy an opera!? That made no sense to the thief. There were even faunus there! Their own kind! They still shot them down like all the rest? What the hell is going on?! Roman thought depressingly as he sat in the cold plastic chair of the waiting room.

The attack had only made things worse for him. Before he had been planning on dropping Neo off at the nearest hospital before scramming back home to Jaune. Who Roman desperately hoped would be ok being by himself for so long. Roman had expected to be back hours ago! But that was a problem for later. The white fang were hunting Neo that meant leaving her in a public hospital or polices station was like leaving her to die. And he refused to do that. He had been paid to protect that family and seeing how he failed four of five of them he would be damned before he failed her. Although that didn't change much for him. With no legal means of reprieve and with Neo _badly_ needing a doctor Roman was left with once choice if he wanted to save the girls life. One and one only...

So Roman had taken her to the _one_ doctor this was still Vale and all, that wouldn't be a threat to Neo or him and did't mind a criminal or _three_ in his office. In fact he welcomed it. You see there comes a time in any law breaker life where despite it's inherit beneficial properties _aura_ _can't heal all wounds_. Even with it's great healing and protection people with aura still get hurt they still bleed and they still can die. And in Roman's lie of work when your aura wasn't enough for whatever reason. And you got hurt you and you can't get a proper doctor to stitch your wounds or mend your bones you came _here_. The man here was a _discrete_ individual with some medical back story.

He had once been a doctor to some hot shot prodigy in Valesian school for the medicines before dropping out under mysterious circumstances. After ward instead of reapplying the nest term or going to another top-tier medical school like in Atlas or Vacuo where he could have with out a shadow of a doubt been excepted, he had sent out to the seedier parts of Vale and sold his services to the underground of vale. Where despite being Vale there was never shortage of patients.

If you got wounded and you had no where else to go, wand _if_ you had the money he was your guy to go to. And now was his last hope. As Roman sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair that was two times to small fora man like him. He sighed sadly as he held his head in his hands the bowler hat on it hanging on by a thread. Please be alright.. He said as he looked to the door where here life was in the balance. A low _Click!_ filled the room as a man covered in scrubs exited the room his mask covered his most important features before fixing Roman with a hard look.

* * *

Sh'es going to live... Roman thought as he watched the small girl on the table. She was breathing so smoothly as her small chest went up and down. Her throat would keep that nasty scar on it one that would probably never go away in her lifetime but was otherwise fine, she would live.

The doctor had said that she would need _lots_ of rest and recovery. After the initial prognoses of no imminent danger the doctor had proceeded to give Roman a small mountain of pills schedules and dietary plans that she would need to make a full recovery. All costing him a pretty lien in the process but for once Roman didn't care about the money. He wanted her alive as long as she was alive and well that was all that mattered.

But more then anything according to the doctor she needed a place to stay but besides that she was expected to make a full recovery. A place to stay... Roman thought as he looked to the small child form what he remembered her entire familywas dead. She had no place to stay. And if it was true that her family was being targeted by the fang of all things he doubted there would be a safe have in all of Remnant.

Especially some run down orphanage in the crappier part of vale. As Roman looked down at her sleeping form the past Roman would've dropped her off at the nearest police station or fire house ans said good luck! But this Roman.. He couldn't, he wouldn't abandon a child. Not after raising his own. But that left the question where to put her? If hospitals and police stations were out then where?

Maybe one of his underground contacts could take care of her? Roman's mind briefly went through his impressively long list of underworld contacts but much to the thief's disappointment there was still only one person that he knew of with _any_ child rearing experience. And he was currently in the process of raising twins! A situation which Roman both envied and pitied simultaneously. Especially given how he got into the situation in the first place.

But that was neither here nor there. Neo need a place to go. Roman couldn't think of any one he trusted. As he looked down to the sleeping girls peace full form what's she really small inhumanly so. In fact from the right angle she might have appeared to be a very life like doll instead of a child. As Roman looked down to her brown pink hair still matted with traces of blood what's one more mouth to feed?

* * *

"I'm back!" Roman said as he walked inside the abandoned warehouse where he and Jaune lived. "Dad you're home!" Jaune said happily as he jumped off the couch and ran to see his dad. " did yo bring me any-... His words trialed off as he noticed for the first time the small girl standing behind his fathers left white pant leg. She was short very short with multi colored eyes and pink brown hair. "Dad who's that"? Jaune asked pointing to the small girls who hid behind Roman timidly causing him to sigh "Jaune meet Neo... Your new sister...


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN It has come to my attention that I have a competitor in the Jaune Torchwick idea strong hold! Guy's called Tambrone check his stuff out it's pretty good. This will not stand! There is only one Jaune Au allowed on Fan fiction! so your challenge is welcomed and accepted with open arms!_**

 **This story will be A tad shorter chapter then per usual hopefully with no spelling errors. Mainly because I'm working on updates for some other stories also. So bear with me on this! As per tradition Reviews are not only welcome but wanted! As I have said before they sustain me... Also, I can't write children!**

* * *

Chapter Three new sister...

" _Neo?"_ Jaune asked his father questionably as he stared at the tri-colored girl standing behind Roman's leg. "Yes, Neo" Roman said sighing exasperatedly as he motioned for the girl to introduce herself. Jaune beat Neo to the punch introducing himself or at least _trying_ to do so first.

 _"_ Hi! I'm Jaune!" Roman's adopted son said with a confused smile. As he held out a hand towards her. Neo looked confused as well, as her multi-colored eyes shot open. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights. She opened her mouth to speak only for a pained squeak instead of actual words...

* * *

 _Earlier seedy doctors office..._

 _" She will probably never speak again" The calm voice of the doctor said to Roman as he held the small girl in his arms. Her breathing was steady and stable a fact the thief was eternally grateful for but Roman had more pressing matters to attend to rather then thank his luck stars for her health. "What do you mean she may never speak again!?" Roman asked the doctor who's face he still could not see covers in green scrubs. "She has terrible damage to her throat, esophagus, her larynx was so badly damaged that it's a miracle that I managed to keep any of it intact." The doctor replied taking of one pair of green surgical gloves to reveal a immaculate pair of silver ones underneath it._

 _Layer in layers huh? Roman thought looking at the doctors gloved hands. " Will she eve speak again?" Roman asked his emerald eyes pleading with the doctor for some good news. " it's highly unlikely" The man admitted as he stared Roman in the eyes. His thick glasses blocked any attempt of Roman's to see into his own. IN fact Roman caught his own mired reflection in them making the thief shiver in anticipation. "now let me show you the routines and pill she will need to make a full guaranteed recovery" The doctor said as he brought out a brown board with long lines of paper attached to it._

* * *

Present day.

" Yes she is your new sister," Roman said barely keeping awake. His body was covered in suit and dirt. His usually pristine whit outfit marred and stained with dried up blood, dirt and other hazards he had accumulated over the long night.

As he gazed at his two children. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. He never asked for this. He never asked for any of this! Before he could go a tangent Roman forced himself to calm down, grimacing as he swallowed down a notion of bile as he remembered that he had chosen to take both children freely. No one had made him take them and it was his duty to either raise them or abandon them. Something he refused to do.

The thief sighed as he felt Neo tightened her already death grip on his pant legs. "Why won't she answer me?" Jaune asked a hurt look on his face. The boy was not used to dealing with rejection in any form. And he looked about to cry. His big blue eyes on the verge on tearing up. Neo was about to do the same. Her multi-colored iris sided and esp and as tears began to form on her face, as she tried to mouth out words that refused to come out. The sight was to much for Roman and he instant put stop to it.

" Jaune Neo got hurt tonight ok?" "She got hurt!?" Jaune asked previous dissent forgotten and instantly replaced with concern for his new sister. " Should I get her an ice pack?" Roman smiled at his son. Despite everything, the boy was naive to a fault. Always willing to help someone no matter who they were. It was a fact that made him proud to be his dad adopted or not.

As he checked on Neo he saw her eyes widen in what appeared to be surprised before a smile broke her lips. Perhaps the first one Roman had seen since her first meeting with him in her old house. Before the White Fang had murdered her family.

Damn them! Roman thought bitterly as he clutched his hand together tightly balling them into hard fists. Why'd they attack the manor?! Why did the slaughter those people? Roman's head ached for answers but he knew they would probably never come. At least not right now. As he looked to his kid particularly the newest addition to the family who looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. " Look we've all had a long night so why don' t we just go to bed ok?"

* * *

"Watch the house while I'm gone!" Roman said as he strapped up his new _clean_ suit. He gave himself one final check before looking to his son. Jaune was standing in his usual lose clothing of baggy pants and a messy t-shirt.

Roman had bought him better clothes of course. He was Roman Torchwick for Oum's sake! HE would _not_ let his kid be a miser! But Jaune preferred the simpler things in life, for whatever the reason and kept his baggy clothes on as much as humanly possible.

Standing ten feet him huddled behind a rocking chair was Neo. She had refused to get any kind of sleep last night and her eyes showed it. Even after Roman had dragged the spare cot form the back of the warehouse she had simply spent the night sitting ramrod straight refusing to get a wink of sleep. And it showed, hey eyes had deep dark circles under them and her normally ensnaring multi-colored eyes were now overshadowed by bloodshot.

To be fair the old cot was not the nest thing in the world. It still had some bullet holes and even some _bullets_ left from the last time it was out. But it worked well enough. She had stood the entire night on it refusing to get any sleep. It was deeply disturbing to Jaune and Roman had even offered her to sleep with him. AN offer she instantly refused. Roman hadn't pushed her on it choosing to let it go for know, but knowing she had to deal with it later.

"I'm going to be gone till night, so I'l need you to watch the housed _and_ look after Neo." Roman said as he opened the door. "I'm trusting you here Jaune" Roman tipping his hat to his son. "Don't let me down." The father said causing his son chest to swell with pride. " I wont'!" He replied giving his best responsible stance causing Roman to smile and gave a light chuckle. " I know you won't..." Roman said before stepping to the door stepping out leaving his two children alone...

An awkward silence descends on the tow children who might have well have been perfect strangers to one another. This was their first time really being alone together since Roman had brought her home. Jaune did the only thing he could think of. " Do you like to draw with crayons? Juane asked pointing to a table in the middle of the ware house with several half drawn pieces of paper on it. Cause if you do we can use that to draw on," The multicolor girl looked shocked before she gave a light blush and nodded her head once.

* * *

Roman was _not_ having a god day. As he walked down the streets of Vale. He recounted how quickly life had turned against his way. First his grand plans of early retirement and financial security had gone up in smoke all thinks to a bunch of mangy animal radicals.

Then he was given _another_ child by the whims of fate who's sanity probably hung for the far end of the mental spectrum. He had no idea what was going thorough her mind but after seeing her who family get killed?Watching Roman kill himself?

It was easily not good. Roman was no shrink but he know a serious case of the shakes when he saw one. It burned the thief that outside of offering her the _bandit's council_ , which amounted to little more than a shot of hard Vacuoan whiskey something even _he_ would not give to a child especially his own, there was little he could do little more to help her but with her current situation. She was alone in the world with on Roman to look out for here and hat was not even counting the fact of having a active bounty on her head combined with Roman's need for steady income led to grim predictions for Neo.

Roman hoped that she was too young for anything o stick and would instead only get a nasty case or repressed memories for her trauma instead of something nasty and new like shell shock.

Speaking of new troubles. The thief sigh deeply as the aspects of raising another child where slowly dawning on the formerly ex now back from retirement Master their Roman already ah his hand full with Jaune. But now another child needed his care?

A sigh escaped Roman's lips as he realized what he needed to do to keep his family alive. Roman had tried to go the road of the straight and narrow and that had ended miserably. Now it was time to go back to doing what he did best. Stealing things from rich people who didn't need them..

* * *

" I usually like to draw alone but having someone to draw with for once is nice!" Jaune said to his new sibling as he scribbled a messy figure of his dad along line of white paper. The girl called Neo who was apparently his _new_ sister looked up to him, her strange multi colored eyes and brown pink hair swayed in the air before she gave a light smirk before she continued to draw on her own separate piece of paper. Jaune still did not know what to think of this strange new girl who had suddenly come into his life.

Truth be told Jaune had no real experiences interacting with other people besides his dad. In fact the only other people he really talked to where the odd business partner his dad was a business man after all. And uncle Hei and his nieces. Melanie and Millita. Though to be fair he didn't really count them as siblings, mainly because uncle Hei never liked it when he called him Uncle and he was under the _distinct_ impression that the girls did _not_ like him, not at all.

They seemed to take a strange amount of pleasure in making his life _miserable_ at the best of times, or downright unbearable at the worst. Like the last time dad and Uncle Hei had a business meeting, he had been left to play with the girls in the basement of their house, and they had taken turns dressing him in strange outfits before accidentally setting him on fire! Not that he mined the fire part per se. The girls seemed to like his frantic motions of pain and desperate attempts to not burn to death. And in Jaune's mind as long as other people were happy so is he!

That was why he was having such a hard time dealing with this _Neo_ girl. She was clearly not happy with her current situation. And Jaune had more than one question to ask her. Like if she was his sister where had she been all his life? He didn't know much about families other than his own but he was pretty sure that siblings tended to stick together throughout life. As he looked to the girl.

" I like your drawing!" Jaune said through a cracked smile showing his various growing teeth, as he pointed to Neo's art. It was a well drawn for a child's piece of a girl whom he assumed ot be Neo holding hands with two other stick figures he assumed to be her parents. The girl gave him a thin smile as she opened her mouth to speak but only a pained grimace came out making her wince in pain, and causing Jaune's heart to sink.

" Are you hurt?" Jaune asked a hint of true concern in his voice as he eyed his sister. Despite knowing her less then a day he already considered the young girl as family. Mainly because his dad had said so and his dad was _always_ right. As he looked to the the girl gave another pained squeak as she tried to talk. Her mouth would open to speak, but no words would come out. Instead a dry raspy sound would emerge followed by a slight pained choke before she would be force to hold her mouth in pain.

Jaune did not know what to do about his. He wanted to help her but he had no idea how. "Do you need anything?" He asked attempting to help his sister. " I can get you- "

" _It's fine."_ The broken scrawled drawing read a two word answer to Jaune's question, as Neo had finally resorted to using her paper to communicate with him. " Are you sure?' He inquired not giving up on helping his sister. " I can get you a band aid if your not-

" _I'm fine thank you though_." Neo scrawled on her paper before flashing Jaune a true smile _" It means a lot to me."_

* * *

" You got a lot of nerve coming here Torchwick!" The man in the knock off three piece suit sporting a garish purple brown color scheme that hurt Roman's eyes. "'Says the man wearing a human right's violation!" Roman fired back as he reloaded _Melodic Cudgel_ as he hid behind the kitchen counter. Roman was after getting a reliable tip and a good piece of information from a contact was currently in the process of robing form one of the lesser gangs of Vale. Although calling the Malone's a gang a gang was really a leap. Seeing as how even the big gangs of Vale were little more than insects compared to the simplest gangs of Atlas or Vacuo.

That being said! The Malone's had recently uncovered the lucky fortune of coming into possession of an _incredibly_ rare artifact. A strange type of dust stone that was said to have the properties of being able to replicate any type of dust that it came into contact to with to a lesser degree. A stone that could make dust form dust.

Though unlikely as all hell, Roman thought as he eyed over his cover to the remaining Malone gang members as they reloaded their weapons. All of them carried the Valesian standard Grim Hunter Killer mark eights. And they appeared to know how to use them.

Actually _decent_ weapons Roman lamented as they loaded their GHK8's. Not third rate hand me downs this time. He grimaced as he checked his sides where the object of his quest rested in a bland leather pouch.

Fools! Roman thought to himself as he eyed the strange stone, a dust stone that makes dust? The very idea of a object turning one type of dust into another was laughable at best.. And down right foolish at worst! As Roman finished load his weapon he prepared to act. Foolish or not there were still a lot of people waiting to pay top dollar for the thing. Mainly his current employer one Mister F.

A strange man that Roman knew next to nothing about who he had met through his various underground contacts that had a penitent for drinking and shooting things with more then two legs, and most importantly, was willing got pay top Lien for the stone if delivered in one piece. More than enough to get him _and_ all his kids through the next year comfortably.

In fact his offer was so great that it was only seconded to by a mysterious other buyer simply called _Miss C_. Although mysterious was a leap as Roman had never even seen the buyers faces before. The vale underground though new and feeble still knew the basics of criminal transactions. No real names, no faces and all things must be paid for in full. "At least they got that right." Roman said under his breath as he tucked his cane into his tuxedo and leapt over the counter into a hail of gunfire and bullets...

* * *

 _GREOWWW!_ A loud growling noise filled the room as Neo looked positively mortified as her stomach had released a growl so loud it had shocked both children form their coloring, causing them to briefly wonder if there was a wild grim in the room. " Are you hungry?"" Jaune asked Neo who after getting a moment to calm herself finally nodded her head once.

" Why didn't you say so?" Jaune asked as he pushed his chair away from the table after taking a brief measurement of distance he jumped to he ground landing straight on his feet toward the bland chalk colored refrigerator where the food was kept. " Do you like chicken nuggets?" Jaune asked as he opened the fridges door and took out a pack of frozen chicken nuggets his favorite. Neo stared blankly for a moment before nodding once. _" I guess?"_ She said eyeing the frozen treats suspiciously. Neo had never had the food personally but she was not about to turn down free food. " Will these work for you?" Jaune asked as he held up the frozen treats for Neo to see.

Neo still did not know what to make of this Jaune person. He was apparently the son of the Roman, the man who had come to her home and saved her life the night before.

Thinking of the memories brought up pain filled memoirs for the girl. The fire, the screams the last sight she had of her eldest sister Michelle as she pushed Neo to safety before she was impaled by a falling chandler. To he horrible burning pain of something long and metallic striking her throat. . She missed her family! She missed being able to talk! Sure Roman seemed like a nice enough guy but he was _not_ her father, and Juane was nice but she already had a family... As she stared to the boy holding up a pack of frozen meat with a worried look on his face.

Neo looked at him worriedly before a sudden manic look broke her face and she began to rapidly point to something behind him. "Huh," Jaune asked as he turned around to see what had Neo so interested. " You want the ice cream?" Jaune asked as he eyed the tub of Neapolitan that they kept in the fridge. It was a rare thing for them to have anything but vanilla honestly. Seeing as Jaune _only_ ate vanilla ice cream and Roman ate what June ate. It didn't make sense for them to have anything different. Although Roman was not a fan of ice cream he did enjoy it on occasion.

Eve if he didn't have much of a sweet tooth what kind of man doesn't like ice cream? " _Yes!" " I would like some ice cream please!"_ Neo wrote on a long piece of paper sporting the largest smile Juane had seen her with.

Jaunt smiled as he gripped out the ice cream as well as the chicken nuggets. " usually I'm not supposed to do this." Jaune admitted as he put the meat int he microwave and pressed meat. "Dad usually doesn't trust em enough to cook by myself but for you..." I'll make an exception!" Jaune said as eh flashed his new sister a toothy grin as he slammed the meat into the shiny black microwave perched on the small stool next to the fridge, it was one she returned whole heartedly...

* * *

 _First of all RUDE!_ Roman said as he walked over the battered remains on the Malone gang members. _DING! DING! DING!_ the sharp metallic ring of a fire alarm blared in the background as the sound of spraying water filled the air. One of the kitchens many sinks lay in open ruin like a twisted stell flower courtosey of one _Melodic Cudgle_. The thief had shot the sink by accident and now it sprayed water liberally flooding the kitchen whit a dull FWISH! sound as the water, mixed in among the dead gangsters turning the floor a bright red.

GRCH! Roman grunted as he tore _Melodic_ _Cudgel_ from a dead man's face taking half of his upper face with him as he did. Roman gave a heavy sigh as he looked to the absolutely devastated kitchen that was once of of the finest in all of Remnant. The fight between him and the Malone's had been as quick as it had been brutal.

The evidence of the fighting was all around and _on_ him. As Roman twirled his cane carefully avoiding large chunks of destroyed granite and the occasional piece of grey matter. Out of the eleven men sent to fight him only two drew breath. And out of those two who breathed one was going to stop in the next five minutes. Courtney of a jagged piece of glass in his throat. Hey no one ever said Roman was above improvising.

Just because the thief had _Melodic Cudgel_ didn't mean he would not use what ever weapons he came across if they proved convenient. As he walked over two of the eleven were no longer recognizable as humans. Taking two shot form his cane each had rendered them into messy stains of hundred on pieces of flesh and tacky outfits. At least they had died quickly.

Three of the men were bludgeoned so severely that there faces resembled swollen potatoes, Three more men had their heads caved in by the hook of his cane. Their bodes were laid out unceremoniously on various parts of the kitchen for all to see.

The first of the three had his head turned into a messy pulp when Roman had broken through his guard and spared his nose in caving in the man's face in decisive blow, The second man was laying flat on the floor misting the entirety of his upper face as Roam ripped it out whit the hook of his cane after he broke it in. The third man who had not died well was a rather _unfortunate_ specimen.

Roman stooped as the smell of frying meat filled his nose. the other man had been unfortunate to be smashed into the open stove top burning of half his face before escaping only for Roman to cave the other half in. Now the man laid on the stove cooking in the summer heat.

The rest of the guards had died in some similar way or another. Whether beaten down by his canes hook, or blown apart by it;s base they were all dead of dying now.

Roam gave himself the slight condolence that their families wouldn't have to pay for an open casket funeral. Not that any of these guys had families. And if they did Roman _highly_ doubted they would pay for _anything_ let alone a funeral.

"You'll never get away with this Torchwick!" The last breathing Malone said as he panted through heave breaths. The two foot long metal pole still firmly embedded into his longs from where the counter had explode after taking a shot form his cane in a attempt to make cover for himself.

" Why do you say that?" Roman him a smug grin on his face as he saw the man's blue eyes narrow in hate. Roman saw it coming a mile away. The man had been reaching for hsi assault rifle this whole time and Roman had let him. It was always better when they think they can live. "die!" The man yelled as grabbed his assault rifle only for the hook of _Melodic Cudgel_ to slam violently down into his hand. " So dramatic." Roman sad as he smashed his cane into the man's hand.

The man howled in pain before Roman reversed the weapon and hooked him up." _Didn't you know?"_ Roman asked the man as he swung him upward in one fell swoop before slamming the hilt of the cane int the man's stomach causing him to to cough up spit. " _Interrupting some body!"_ Another cane hit this to the face slam min the man down onto the counter with enough force to dent it. _" Is rude!"_ Roman yelled before slamming down his cane on the stunned man's face smashing it and the counter in one violent display of blood and bone.

 _" Now onto the main course!"_ Roman said as he bent down to pick up the pale glowing sack in front of him. Roman had to admit he could see how people were fooled by this thing. The dust rock which it now without a doubt was, a medium sized grey colored object, with a gaping hole in it's middle that glowed a healthy blue light...

As Roman unmasked the bag he had to suppress a gasp at the sight of it's contents. The rock seemed to have a living pulse to it. And it beat a odd low beat as Roman held it close, "what the hell is this thing?" Roman asked aloud as he stared at the strange rock.

Ah well beggars can't be choosers. Roman rationalized as he ran from the kitchen kicking open the dual doors that led inside to dash into the building's lobby only to be met by a lone figure.

" That thing is why you are never going to leave this house alive!" A gruff voice called form his left as Roman saw what happened to be the biggest man if Remnant. He was over ten feet all with are thicker then most tree trucks, legs that could lift a semi and muscles that made an elder grim pale in comparison. All tied up neatly by the man's absolutely massive chain saw in his right and. " _I hate big guys.'_ Roman said as the man revved up his chainsaw and Roman took aim with his cane...

* * *

"TA-DAH!" Jaune said as eh struck a winning pose as he stood up on the table with one chicken nugget pointed in mid air. " So how'd I do?" Jaune asked his currently choking to death sister. Who despite being unable to talk was in the process of laughing herself to death.

Her body twisted and shook as it gave minor contractions on the table as New proceeded to laugh herself silly. Jaune smiled at this change in behavior in his sister. This morning she was shaky tired and sad. Noe she was happy vibrant and she struggled to get up form the table their half eaten bowl of ice cream were in danger of falling off the table and onto the floor. Neo I think you should calm down you know? Jaune asked not wanting to break any dishes that his dad liked. Neo briefly stopped her laugh fit as she turned her head to him. It was still not know whether she would give the boy a chance.

So far the blonde had been nothing but soutious to her. Never showing her anything but kindness and consideration. He had even gone so far to cook for her despite not knowing her, he had even given her the lion's share of her favorite Ice cream! Honestly the kid was more like Michelle than anything.- At the thought of her sister Neo felt her breathing stop. She was dead... Michelle was dead, Leah was dead, even Tiffany was gone! The girl felt a cold hand grab her heart as her breathing began to increase in speed and tempo.

She was alone, Neo was panicking. Stuck in a strange place with stranger people with no one to call a friend? It was to much for the young girl to deal with as she drooped her spoon, tossing the metal to the floor with a loud clanging sound that echoed thorough the building. She felt a cold sweat as she felt her nerves rise. As a steady felling of disquiet rose in her mind. She felt like she was begin suffocated. Like a giant pillow was being forced over her mouth and she could do any thing about it!

She wanted to yell, to scream aloud, to shout her discomfort to the world. But every time she opened her mouth it felt lie her throat was burning, like her mouth was made of sand paper and she was forced to close it. Speaking of yelling, her voice!

When was she going to be able to speak again!? Roman had taken her to the doctor! He said so himself! So that meant she _had_ to be cured! And with all that medicine she was sure it would be time soon before she could speak again, and she would no longer be reduced to using crayons to communicate with the outside world!

She hoped it would be soon but what if she never got her voice back!? Would she be force to communicate with crayon drawing the rest of her life?! That was no life she wanted, as he hand shook like a live wire was put into them. This was wrong! Oh so wrong! she should not be here! she should be at home with her actual family! Her real family not with a strange kind blonde and a effeminate man with a fetish for the color white!

As her her shacking reached new levels of violence and her breathing became more erratic and haggard. As her eyes began to spin her throat felt like it was going to split open. She felt compressed. Neo felt as if two impossibly heavy objects were pressing in on her attempting to fold her in two. Neo saw her world spin as bright and fantastic brand of color entered her vision, she felt like the whole was going to collapse like reality itself was going to _shatter, implode_ , and then rearrange itself in violent displays of energy and pain, It was like she was just going to _blip_ right out of existence. Right before that could occur, right as she _knew_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was going to vanish, disapear without a trace she felt a warm presence on her hand anchoring her to the ground.

Instantly she felt her breathing calm as a small hand rested upon her own. as The blond child know as Jaune was resting his hand on her own eyes full of concern.

" I know that I don't know much about you..." The blonde boy began his azure eyes drifting down to his baggy t shirt before rising up and resting on her's. "And I also know that you have no reason to trust me but..." The boy paused not sure of how to articulate the felling in his stomach. He wanted to comfort to help the girl in form of him but the words failed to come to him. In the end he decided on the simple path. "I know you may not want it but I'll always be there for you!" Jaune said eyes full of confidence and concern in equal measure.

Neo paused as she looked to the blonde in front of her. Only one word came to her min to describe Jaune. _Idiot_. HE was a true fool. Showing unconditional love and concern for a perfect stranger. He should have been much more cautions of her! Trusting her about as far as he could throw her!

Although knowing Neo that might be rather far actually. Though despite him being a fool a complete and utter idiot. Neo couldn't bring herself to hate him as a small smile broke her face as she put her own hand over his and squeezed it causing the blonde to blush. As she gave him the warmest smile that he had ever felt as she held up a piece of paper that read " _Thanks."_

* * *

Keep your cards close to your chest. It was a simple thing but it was one that Roman lived by. This motto was not only useful when playing cards but was double as effective when you were in fight. As Roman ducked backwards avoiding yet _another_ swing of the absolute massive chainsaw hit the ground tearing up the remaining counter top in a violent flurry of ceramics and water.

"Stay still!" The man wielding the weapon asked like Roman would really just let himself be killed? Don't be ridiculous. I mean to be fair Roman loved a title mid fight banter. IT kept thing light and airy while in an otherwise deadly situation. Although the point of banter was to make fun and tract your enemies with witty one liners and snide remarks.

Hell even back handed compliments worked wonders in a fight, especially if you threw in some off kilter puns? It was golden when you _actually_ put effort into it that it, the point of banter was to be subtle not to ask them to actually let themselves be killed. that was just poor manners.

But that's what you got when you fought with ignorance on your opponent! Rome realized as he grinned wicked at he man, he was so going to die! And this man was ignorant on one thing about Roman's cane.

 _Melodic Cudgel_ was not a commonly know weapon. In fact the only people who new of it's name and were not taking long dirt nap were Roman himself _obviously_ he named the damned thing, it would be a shame if he didn't know his weapons own name after all. Besides himself only Juane, Hei and a smattering of contacts and information brokers he had met over the years. And what they all did _not_ know about his weapons was it's _special_ features. You see _Melodic Cudgel_ despite equally designed for all forms of combat, Being able to take on roles form battle field sniping to cold up brawls and anything in between with causal ease. It carried two more _exotic_ features to it making the weapon truly one of a kind.

The first of these features was the kinetic absorbent. You see if you hadn't noticed by now Roman _loved_ racking his cane onto objects before fighting some body. That was not just to intimidate but to build a _charge_. Whenever the cane struck a target it would gain a charge of kinetic energy. Basically whenever an object of significant force would strike the cane it would not only absorb and disperse the attack assuming it was not broken in the impact, it would store some of the latent kinetic energy building it up to be released for a _devastating_ strike.

As Roman parried the last strike the man with the chainsaw would ever give a fierce gin came to his face as he swung the cane upwards as the _second_ of the exotic features came into play.

Now while the firs one was neat the second one truly put the cane into a class of it's now. Honesty Roman had no idea how to explain the second feature of the weapon. As any explanation of his would do a gross injustice to the intricacy of the weapons craft.

IT had been designed by his teammate back when Roman still desired to be a hero. To put it bluntly whenever you swing _Melodic Cudgel_ up or down the weapon will _lose_ weight but _gain_ mass. Basically every time you swing the weapon it got _lighter_ and hit _harder_. How in the seven hell's it managed that was a complete mystery to Roman. The team mate who designed it was a genius beyond compare and it was his gift to Roman as a friend. Something Roman rarely had these day's.

The combined ability to literally gain mass at the cost of weight was incredible. That combined with the stored kinetic energy made for some absolutely _devastating_ results in combat. Something Roman never got tired of seeing as the tip of his cane flashed a brilliant shine as his entire cane glowed a brilliant white glow before connecting with the mans chin.

The man's head pooed like A grape as it literally flew off his body leaving a missive red contrail of blood flowed freely form his neck. Hole in one. Roman said calmly as he smiled wickedly briefly before bowing once and taking a step back form the lime light. he had other matters to attend to...

* * *

"MR. F. I Presume?" Roman asked as he tossed the dust rock on the table. "Here's your rock where's my two million Lien?"" Roman asked the man as he leisurely stroll into the upscale business office of one Mister F. IT was a nice office really that spoke of corporate responsibility. It was large with tacky yellow walls a number of window over looking down town Vale and a long red rug covered the entry way all the way to the man's desk. Where a rich burgundy swivel chair was facing a computer screen away from him "Honestly I have no idea personally what your going to do with it but hey truthfully I don't care." Roman said as he walked forward to the mysterious Mr f.

"Mister F? Roman asked again seeing how despite his boisterous entrance the man did not seem to respond to him. Hell he didn't even acknowledge his existence at all.

" are you there?" Roman asked before walking up to ravel gruesome sight. Mr was burned to death on his chair. in the the place of a large business man was a charred immolated that had it's skin burned right off and it;s bones bleached clean. On his desk was a envelop with the words. _Miss C_ on it. With shaking hands Roman opened the envelope to reveal a total of two million Lien his entire asking price in cash. As he ripped opened the letter he was surprised by a wave of _cinders_ that fell out of it, the dull grey matter seemed to be _alive_ as it fell in a organized pattern on the desk making a grim pattern on the desk before sudden;y igniting in a flash of flame painting a burning effigy of a man in a desk screaming while he burned to death..

The hell!? Roman shouted as he prepared to make a b line for the door. _CLICK! CLACK!_

The sound of walking heels filled the room As Roman turned his eyes to see one of in not _the_ single most beautiful woman he have ever seen. The only thing stooping him form down right flirting with her was the two glowing red eyes that smirked at him as she opened her mouth. "

" I know that you were expecting to hear form mister F but..." As she spoke her voice was deep and sultry, and made Roman shake to his very soul with each syllable from her mouth. "Seeing how he is _indisposed_..." She said in that same sultry voice that made him fell equal parts aroused and terrified. A glowering ball of fire suddenly erupted form her right and as she flashed him a beatific smile. "I _do_ hope that you'll listen to me..."

* * *

As Roman got back home he was conflicted. On one hand he had just landed himself with the cloud have possibly been the _single_ most lucrative business deal in the history of Remnant. A deal that paid him such incredulous amounts of lien that he would never have to work again Under any normal circumstances Roman would be in a state of pure joy. If only the deal had not been with the devil herself...

Roman had no idea who that mystery woman was but he know if she wanted to she could have killed him o the spot. HE had no idea why she offed him a job be he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth not when he had kids to proved for.

Speaking of kids. Roman wondered how they got along while he was gone. he hoped they had gotten along well together and not had too much fights. Though Roman doubted Jaune even knew how to fight. Or Neo for that matter. A situation Roman would soon have to rectify. IF thee was one ht He knew beyond a doubt was that if you can't defend yourself you will be ripped apart by those who can.

As he opened the door his state of flux got worse. There in Jaune's used cot were the sleeping forms of his tow children. Wrapped up beautifully in one another's arms sleeping the day away. it was a sight so warming and soul touching it made Roman want to cry.

As he saw it if only it wasn't for the site next to it he might have have been able to die a happy man. What happened to my house!? Roman screamed internally as he looked around in horror to see massive wads of bundled up parer littering the house with mounds upon mounds of uneaten melting ice cream scattered about every where. Tails of ketchup flowed freely through the kitchen zone and the microwave had filthy grime encrusted finger prints all over it. I told him not to use that thing! Roman nearly shouted aloud as he looked to the filthy cooking device. Looking at this disaster only seven word cold leave his mouth as he stared numbly at this catastrophe that was his home" Who's going to clean up this mess!?"

* * *

 ** _AN_ And done! Another chapter of Jaune Torchwick completed and ready for your viewing pleasure! This one took me a while to make but it;s here so enjoy. Also there will be another update to endangered species later on tonight, The harems is strong in that one, so keep an eye out! Also! Also! I have another special surprise for anyone that enjoy's my stores. It will be up around midnight pacific coast time so keep an eye out until next time see ya!**

 **PS don't use fire dust for dipping sauce. You will cause your kidneys to spontaneously ignite. Th is not a drill. Please keep fire dust away form children that is all...**


	4. Dance of death

**AN. I'm back! Thanks for everyone who wrote a review! This story is a lot of work but I'm doing it with a possible editor! So until the kickback relax and enjoy Jaune Torchwick!**

* * *

" _Neo! Give it back!"_ Jaune asked petulantly as he walked after his new sister. Neo cocked her head backward at him and flashed him an beatific smile as flushed her brilliant mismatched eyes at him. In her hand were Jaune's most prized posses the first issue of X ray!

Jaune had spent all of his time and all of his allowance which was considerable seeing as who was giving it to him, on the issue. When he purchased months ago tears had come freely form his face as he wept pen in the dust and Comics store as the old man behind the desk tried to console him while his dad merely shook his head. He had loved the book instantly and had cherished ever since!

But now! Now his most prized possession was in the hands of the single most dangerous human on Remnant, the cruel, caniving, merciless girl how he had come to love! She was his sister of _two_ years after all, and in that time he come to love and fear her in equal measure!

His _baby_ sister Neo. Though baby was a technical term and one he would absolutely positively under no circumstances _never_ say aloud seeing as how Neo got _prickly_ when you mentioned her height,

Though Neo was far shorter than him being about half a foot beneath Jaune's collar she was still _much_ stronger then him. Thanks for unlocking her aura dad! Jaune thought sarcastically as Neo bobbed her head suggestively at him. Her brilliant multi-colored eyes shone in anticipation as she smirked at him viciously.

"Neo..." Jaune said glaringly as his sister held up his favorite possession. " Neo put the comic down and no body has to get hurt ok?" Jaune asked as diplomatically as possible causing his sister to blink in confusion before grinning and pulling out her scroll. " _Who says you can hurt me?"_ Neo _asked_ Jaune as she used her go-to method of communication whit any one in or outside of her family.

As his sister eyed him in a open challenge Jaune took a deep breath. " Neo I don't want to do this." Jaune said with as much steal as a five year old could muster. " _Do what? Are you going to cry until i give it back to you? Or are you going to beg you kind sister to give your silly comic back"_

Jaune stared at his sister who still held his comic firmly in hand as she flashed him a beatific smile. " I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Jaune said as Neo merely shrugged her shoulders, herform-fittingg white outfit wrapped snugly on her body, as if to say what are you going to do?

Neo was mute due to a long standing injury she had suffered from a past mission that his dad had been on. Jaune still felt bead he was not as supportive as he could have been when Neo was brought home. But he had to be strong if he was to secure his comic book! Feelings could not delay what was about to happen.

" You leave me no choice!" Jaune yelled as he pulled out the item behind his back and watched in delight as Neo's eyes widened in fear. _" Not that! Anything but that!"_ Neo _said_ as Jaune revealed the tub of Neopolitan ice cream he had hidden behind his back. the last tub of Neopolitan to be exact. " Put the comic book down or the ice cream gets it!" Jaune said firmly as he started to spill the ice cream on the floor.

Even if his dad would be mad it would be ok, Jaune's dad was awesome and he had never once hit or disciplined Jaune in any way! Usually because Jaune was actually a good child and needed little correction. Neo on the other hand however.. Neo was another story entirely.

 _" Please don't do anything hasty!"_ Neo said as her fingers worked blindingly fast over her scroll. The faint click! clack! of tiny fingers running over the keyboard filled the abandoned warehouse they called home. " Only if you put the comic down- Jaune never finished his sentence as Neo dropped his comic like a hot potato. Jaune flinched as his beloved comic hit the ground with a loud _thud!_ Such a comic deserved better! But I just have it deal with Neo first, Jaune thought as he narrowed his eyes at his sister. A panicked look filling her eyes as he held her favorite treat in his palms.

Hah! She's not so tough after all! Jaune thought a he smiled triumphantly over his kid sister. Now maybe she'll start treating me with more respect and start- Jaune never finished his thoughts as his chest felt like it was exploding as Neo dive tackled him sending them both cascading to the floor in a tangle of limbs and yelps.

" Stop that!' Jaune yelled as Neo pushed her palms into his face desperately trying to get the ice cream from his hand. _" Hand over the ice cream!"_ Neo shouted to Jaune over her scroll causing the boy to toss the tub of ice cream across the floor, causing a terrified gasp and a murderous glare from his sister, before he wrapped her in a bear hug sending them both tumbling across the floor in a sea of bites bruises kicks and other minor injuries. As the two siblings fought they squawked bit and pulled at each others hair rumbling through the warehouse and just making a general mess of things as they went along.

" Honey I'm home! And I come bearing gifts!" The energetic voice of Roman Torchwick said as he opened the door to his house with a bag full of groceries in hand. " Kids have you been playing- gah!" He said as he saw his two children in the process of biting each other's faces off. A cursory glance around the room told Roman all he needed to know, as he saw Jaune's prized comic book on one side of the warehouse floor and a pint of ice cream tossed across the room.

 _Children!_ Roman thought as he rubbed his head exasperatedly. " I came home after a long day of stealing things I didn't earn! Expecting to see my two kids _lovingly_ getting along only to see them tearing each other's faces off!? "

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Roman!"_ His two children called as they instantly forgot about whatever _petty_ squabble they were having and rushed Roman instantly. " Did you bring us anything!?"

They both asked at once as they eyed grocery bags hungrily causing Roman to sigh bitterly. "You know I have half a mind to _not_ give you two these chicken nuggets and ice cream that I actually bought for you, you know that?"

" No!" "Anything but that!" His two children begged as they huddle closely together giving him the combined forces of twin puppy eyes causing Roman's heart to melt. " Oh Alright!' the thief said with a false hint of reluctance as he tossed the treats to his children " Thanks, dad your the best!" Jaune said he grabbed his chicken nuggets out of mid air. _" Thank you, Roman!"_

Neo said as she picked up her tub of Neopolitan happily as the two siblings now bereft of whatever asinine and yes it was _asinine_ for the two siblings who usually could not leave each other's side for more than enough time for one of them to use the bathroom alone, and that was because Roman was insisting that they do! These kids spent _way_ too much time together, hell they had even been sharing the same bed for the past two years! So even when they fought they would soon forget whatever issues kid even hed these days as the two went to enjoy their favorite treats together.

Roman smiled happily at the scene of his two children eating and laughing together, it was a rare and if Roman was being completely honest a totally unexpected joy. Roman had _never_ wanted to be a parent. that was real, he just never saw him as a parenting type. He _especially_ did not see himself as the kind of parent who gave their kids everything they ever asked for. It was true Roman spoiled his kids, there was never a time when either of his children had asked for an item that he could retrieve that he had denied them.

Luckily for him, Jaune was too good of a kid to be spoiled and while his sister did not share her brother's humble outlook on life insisting on wearing the best designer clothes that he could find, she was never _spoiled._ Probably having to sue with how they first met. The Politan massacre as the news had called it as a touchy subject for the girl and both Jaune and Roman respected her privacy. " What am I going to do with them?" Roman asked aloud as he walked over to join his children for lunch.

* * *

 _"Give it back!"_ " Not yet! Jaune said as he held up the last cup of ice cream in front of Neo who was petulantly demanding for it. _" Give it Jaune!"_ Neo said as Roman smiled at the current situation. In an odd reversal of roles, it was _Jaune_ bullying _Neo_ and not the other way around as his son waved the treat in front of her. It looked like Jaune had _finally_ started using his head and was using his superior height to take advantage of his sister, knowing that as long as he held the treat she shouldn't risk an all out attack on him.

Usually, by this time Roman would have stepped in and put a stop to this nonsense if for nothing else to relieve himself of the headache it would surely cause him. But seeing as How Jaune _never_ bullied Neo and she _always_ teased him he felt this odd role reversal would be good for her. To see how the other side felt.

 _" Jaune give it!"_ New typed into her scroll frantically waving it in front of her brothers face. " Not yet!" Jaune replied as he took a scoop of the frozen treat and put it to his mouth threateningly close to it. "Don't!" Neo said as Jaune put his tongue ever so closer to the vulnerable treats, " _I said don't!"_ Neo _yelled_ as there was suddenly a blinding flash of pink and the sound of breaking glass filled the room as Neo suddenly disappeared from existence. " What the hell!?" Roman yelled leaping up from his chair _Melodic Cudge_ l in hand. He just saw his own daughter disappear and he was far on the freaked the hell out side of the spectrum.

" Dad!?" Jaune asked as he stood horrified on the spot where did- Crash! The Sound of breaking glass once again filled the air as Neo came flying down from the ceiling drop kicking Jaune in the forehead sending him sailing across the room.

" Neo!" Jaune yelled instantly leaping up from his downed position and wrapping his sister in a bear hug who look equally bewildered as to what had happened to her as she confusedly returned her brothers hug. A sinking fell cam to Roman's face as he knew that, from then on out his life as a parent would become much more difficult. For that was the day Neo found her _semblance._

* * *

two years later...

"Stop that!" _Whap!_ " Neo cut it out!" _Whap!_ Neo i'm being serious here! _Whap!_ " Neo!"

Jaune said petulantly as Neo giggled briefly before disappearing into thin air followed by the sound of breaking glass. Jaune grimaced as he attempted to track his sister as she indulged in her favorite past time. Making Jaune's life as irritating as possible. _Whap!_ "Ouch!" Jaune cried as Neo blinked into reality only to deliver a shining dropkick to the top of his head, before skinning just off the top of his scalp, not doing any real damage but being incredibly annoying before disappointing to the sound of breaking glass.

" Neo- OWW!" Jaune yelled as another particularly brutal drop kick sent him flying across the warehouse floor making him growl at his sister who winked at him with one of her multi color eyes before vanishing into thin air. Out of all the semblances she could get she _had_ to get a teleportation semblance!? Jaune thought angrily as he eyed his father's warehouse anticipating where Neo would reappear this time.

Jaune paced back into a circle as he eyed the _extravagant_ but _bare_ warehouse. It was a simple thing with dull grey aluminum walls and ceiling, with several rafters and catwalks allowing you to walk on the gantry's. Follow those where the few ceiling windows that let in a slight amount of ambient lighting. After that came the better parts of the warehouse.

Roman may have been many things but cheap was _not_ one of them. He had sprung for a couch made of the finest Atlesian fabrics that were redder then fresh blood. In front of the couch was the large flat screen TV that served as the main entertainment for the three of them, there was also a smattering of other furniture including tables, two simple cots as despite all appearances Roman did not care where he slept and took a simple cot as a bed. The other cot was shared between Jaune and Neo mainly because, despite her _daily_ assassination attempt on him, combined with her _constant_ comic pilfering, the girl had _refused_ to sleep alone after the first day she arrived insisting that his sleep with Jaune and Jaune had learned to not deny her.

A minor kitchen dominated the center of the warehouse looking pristine and sparkling as the day the had _acquired_ it, some years ago and had since been almost never touched mainly because Roman _hated_ cooking. Finally, there was the fridge, home to the most protected items in the house aside for Jaune's comics, _Neo's ice cream._ Although none of this really mattered when your opponent could _literally_ appear anywhere at any time. Such a BS ability! Jaune thought as he eyed the air glaringly.

The attack came so quick that Jaune almost took a steel toed heel to his face. Neo came at him from a step left angel in a flying dragon kick. If there was any hesitation in his body Jaune would have been sprawled out on the floor with a boot mark larger then his fist on his face. Luckily Roman had practically purged any forms of hesitation from him and his sister. When the attack came Jaune didn't know if it was luck, skill or a combination of both that let him not only dodge the attack but from his sibling causing her, eyes to fly open in panic before he tossed her easily across the room.

"Hura!" Jaune yelled as he flung Neo effortlessly across the room causing her to crash loudly and violently into a table and sending her flailing across the ground. Jaune was at first worried that he had actually _hurt_ his sister before she popped up pink energy flailing around her. _Oh right aura!_

Jaune thought in relief before he noticed the baleful glare in Neo's eyes as she narrowed them at his direction before disappearing again. Oh hell now she's pissed. Jaune thought as he knew that when Neo got mad people tended to get stabbed with whatever sharp object was in hand. And by people he meant _himself_. " Come on Neo it was all fun and games right!?" Jaune negotiated with his sister getting nothing but silence in response. " Oh come on!" Jaune thought as he waled in a tight circle eyeing each piece of air as a potential target he didn't wait long.

Crashing from above Neo appeared ready to deliver a furious kick of retribution to her foolish younger brother who thought he could defy her. Only for her aura to shine pink causing her to yelp before she dropped lick a rock...

"I got you!" Jaune yelled as he suddenly forgot about his impending death and sprinted to catch his falling sibling. Neo was still even after all these years _trying_ to master her semblance, and while she had gotten fairly good she still would have hiccups with her teleportation and would sometimes fizzle out after a jump causing her to drop like a stone. _" I got you!"_ Jaune yelled as he slid underneath his falling sister catching her in both arms before she could impact the ground. " Are yo ok!?" Jaune asked as her mismatched eyes were still widened in shock before they calmed down as she gave his arms a death grip.

Jaune noticed a light blush come to her face before a aura infused punched nearly sent him to the ground. "Off!' Jaune coughed as Neo punched his solar plexus nearly dropping her brother flat. Bright searing pain flashed into Jaune's mind as he struggled to keep his sister in his arm's and not drop to the floor. " But why?" Juane asked as he coughed up a fair amount of spittle as the aura infused attacks struck he had to squint his eyes to keep his vision fro flooding. As he held his sister he saw a flashing green light in front of his face as Neo's scroll gave a faint green light as she waved it in front of his face. _" Thank you..."_ Neo flashed her scroll to him as she ducked her face away form her brothers...

* * *

Roman was on a job. His first _real_ job in two years. "We all have to pay eventually don't we." Roman asked his _employer_ as her golden eyes simmered in the dim glow of the white fang base. Normally Roman wouldn't have been caught _dead_ any where near the white fang, unless it involved breaking a few of their heads that is. " _Roman there is no need for such anxiety."_ His employer cooed at him as she seductively walked forward to him in a blatant display of seduction, her very movements reeked of unbidden lust and carnal cravings. She was a fairly tall woman with a _perfect_ hourglass figure and hair as black as pitch. Her body was the definition of beauty itself and she radiated lust incarnate. There was no doubt that she was _easily_ among top ten beauties in Vale maybe even Remnant as her golden eyes gazed balefully at him, Roman was _not_ convinced.

Roman had survived for _twenty six_ years by trusting his instincts, and right now they were screaming at him to either get the hell out of this room, as fast as humanly possible and run to the farthest corners of Remnant, _after_ retrieving his kids of course. Or to kill her where she stood, but every shred of Roman's _substantial_ reserves of self preservation screamed at him that _any_ hostile actions he made against her would result in _immediate_ and _painful_ death something Roman wished _very much_ to avoid.

" Yes Torchwick there is no need for us to be enemies." Another feminine voice called form his left as Roman's eyebrow raised, as he saw the same cow faunus that gave him the job that led him to meeting Jaune. " Is that you _Bessie?_ " Roman asked the cow faunus taking a Grimm please as he watched the woman seethe at his easy remark.

" Now, now." His employer and current reason for his easy life chided playfully as she swayed her hips in way that would be lethal for lesser man as Roman _fought_ to keep his eyes straight. " We are _all_ friends here are we not?" The woman asked as she gave him a beatific mile. " I highly doubt that some of us would call the other friend _"Cinder._ " Roman said staring her straight in the eyes refusing to let her intimidate him, or notice how close to knee shaking bowel loosening terror he was currently in.

This woman this _Cinder_ was the one responsible for murdering his last big job employer and then for some miraculous an _enigmatic_ decision of hiring Roman giving him a _inhumanly_ large monthly salary and then vanishing form his life for the better part of two years. Roman had no idea why Cinder kept him on the payroll but he knew that he wouldn't like it.

" We have come to off you a _olive branch_ Torchwick." The cow faunus whom he now called _Bessie_ said as she stared at roam she still wore that same blank mask and dull uniform that gave Roman no clue to her actual looks or descriptions. " Excuse me if I _don't_ have a over flowing trust for the white fang." Roman said sarcastically as he crossed his arms and stared at the faunus. " Last time i worked with you lot I _distinctly_ recall you trying to kill me _after_ I did our job to your _exact_ specifications! So don't be surprised if I look at this deal with a bit of suspicion, especially after that crap you pulled at the manor."

" Ahh yes the Politan incident." The woman sad with a calm voice. " We apologize for that rather _unfortunate incident_ and we _assure_ you that it was the work of a fringe group of radicals and dose _not_ in any way represent the white fang as a whole." " Yeah because that sounds convincing." Roman sneered as the faunus bristled briefly her cow tali switching in irritation before righting herself and speaking.

" We are well aware of you lack of trust in us but we are here to put that to rest." Roman did not believe a word out of the woman but let her talk regardless, Roman knew personally that people tended to let all kinds of information slip when you let them speak. He just had to wait for this mangy mutt to slip up. " Rest assured that we have raised and hounded these radical elements, successfully purging them form our ranks, ensuring our continued progress to our goals of equality between Humans and Faunus remains unopposed."

"Excuse me." Roman said as he rubbed his ears in a exaggerated display for the faunus benefit. " I had something in my ears because it _almost_ sounded like you said equality and not subjugation at best and out right genocide at worst. My mistake really." Roman said as he scratched his ears and the cow growled at him.

" Enough, we are all on the same side here." Cinder sad as she walked in between the two, she was still wearing that same red satin dress that seamed to mold to her skin simultaneously leaving nothing to the imagination, while somehow _paradoxically_ hiding _everything_ you would _want_ to see. How the hell The dress managed that Roman had no idea but he wasn't complaining abut the view..

" I know you have issues with the fang Roman but we have a _very_ tempting offer for you." Tempting ? It had better be lot to make me want to work for these mongrels." The faunus looked ready to leap at him but a casual glance form Cinder kept her firmly in her seat. " First of all you do _not_ work for them you work for _me_ let's make that clear Roman. You will do as I say, _when_ I say it, _how_ I say it, for as _long_ as i say it do I make myself clear?"

She asked as she took a step towards Roman as he fought the urge to whimper. " Very." He replied not dropping the poker face he wore for over two decades for a second. "Excellent, now we have a operation planned and organized by the Vale branch of the white fang that I am _particularly_ invested in." " You do realize that these are the same people who assassinated their own king on accident right? Do you really think we can trust them with anything beyond sit or stay?"

" You know nothing _human!"_

"Oh back to calling me a human again huh? You know we are _all_ _still_ criminals here and I think _personally_ that we should treat each other as such. You know maybe drop the blatant racism and the holier than thou attitude and treat me whit a little _professional courtesy_? If you even know the meaning of the word that is."

"Why you-

"Enough." Cinder said as Roman swore he saw the air burn around her lips as she spoke. " While incredibly _rude_ Roman is not wrong, you did kill you own ruler seven yeas ago and his distrust is well placed however! We have come here with an offer that you not only _cannot_ refuse, but one that you wouldn't want to _refuse_. " "And what would that offer be?' Roman asked her warily as she flared him another beatific smile. " We come to offer you _revenge."_

* * *

Roman had to admit revenge felt _good._ SRKSH! " That's for my daughter!" Roman snarled as he bashed the head of a white fang member open in in dazzling display of blood and bone. Before he could even finish his swing two more fang operatives, were sprinting at him swords in hand yelling some type of war cry of all things.

" _Bloody amateurs."_ Roman sighed tiredly as he calmly without any real effort shot one of them in the chest reducing him to a messy stain on the ground of old ware house. Before turning his attention to the other stunned faunus who look nothing more then he wanted to go home and be in bed. Too bad he was going to die tonight, one of of many white fang to die really. Not that that mattered to the group really. If there was one thing the white fang always seemed to have on their side, _it was numbers._

True to her word Cinder had taken him to the last warehouse of the rouge fang who had attacked the Politan estate. It turns out there really were a radical group of faunus acting in separately from the core of the white fang. _Who knew?_ Roman though as he ducked low taking the second mans legs out at the knees. The man a bird faunus of some type yelped before crashing into the ground. before Roman could finish him off thought he noticed two other fang soldiers _ruining_ at him with assault rifles in hand.

" Is this actually their version of amateur hour?" Roman asked aloud as he hooked the leg of the down man with his cane tossing him into air just as his comrades raised their weapons. BANG! The sound of assault rifles firing filled the air causing Roman to grin viciously.

* * *

As the formerly winded man on the floor had been tossed into the air ala one _Melodic Cudgel_ and was now acting as a temporary but effective bullet shield. "Bloody animals didn't even bother to shoot around him." Roman snarled as he braced his impromptu shied as it jerked and sputtered as the man was filled with bullets form his comrades guns. It took the fang members _three_ whole seconds to figure out a, that they were shooting an ally, and by, that they were not hitting Roman at all. " Three second to late boys!" Roman yelled as he lept out of the now bullet filled bloodied shield of the fauns before firing twice at the men killing them both instantly.

Roman would have relaxed but for some fool who had watched _far_ to many action movies and was currently doing _the worst_ impression of Spruce Willis that Roman had ever seen. As he attempted to sneak up on him. I mean honestly! Who _stomps_ their feet when they're trying to sneak anywhere!?

It was sad really! Watching the out of shape twenty something attempting to sneak up on him. _Roman_ felt bad for him. As the man finally decided sneaking was for cowards and decided to rush him blade in hand.

" _For the fang!"_ He yelled causing Roman to sigh heavily putting a gloved hand to his face, this man wasn't even wort killing, Roman thought as he prepared to knock him out the need was proven redundant as a dagger made of obsidian lodged it's way into the man's eye socket. The man dropped like a sack of bricks as his body tumbled to the ground before a mocking laughter filled Roman's ears.

" Playing with your food? How _very_ unprofessional of you Roman." Cinder chided a she elegantly walked up to Roman blowing him a mock kiss before casually pausing briefly to remove the dagger form the mans face, A beatific smile broke her face causing Roman to shudder internally as she twirled the onyx blade in hand before stowing it _somewhere_ in her dress. " Shouldn't you be killing them right away rater then enjoying _pointless_ banter?"

"Out of all people I thought you would be then ones to most appreciate a little _pointless banter_ _Cinder."_ Roman added making sure to call her by name. Cinder's eyes widened at this, she was definitely _not_ used to be called by her first name by any one _without_ red eyes.

" My aren't you a _bold_ man." She said as she took astride towards him and placed her knee in between his groin. _She smells like sulfur and peaches..._ Roman thought as he smelt something between creamy peaches and burning ash, coming form her body making her seem paradoxically like the most unlikely type of fruit in all of existence and making her all the more tantalizing. Although the time to ponder such things soon passed as the remaining white fang rallied them selves and began to charge the two.

" OK let's do this." Roman said reluctantly as he twirled _Melodic Cudgel_ in hand. He was getting bred honestly, at first slaughtering a bunch of faunus for murdering his adoptive daughters family had been the single most cathartic experience in the world, better than any liquor, bed or vice Roman had ever relied upon for relief. But like any other vice after a while it soon got tiresome.

After all you can only break so many heads and cave in so many chests before all things become tedious. " I have a better Idea.' Cinder sad as she stood by Roman's side with a growing grin on her face.

" Would you care to _dance?_ " Cinder asked Roman as she stuck out hand revealing smooth perfect creamy skin under the red dress. " Dance? You do know we are in the middle of a fight right?" Roman asked as the surviving white fang rallied and charged them.

" I know that of course but I just _feel like dancing!_ What do you say _Torchwick?_ These mongrels are going to be dead in a matter of minutes no matter what, so shall we give these animals one last show?" Cinder asked as she flashed him that same beatific smile as before as Roman felt his heart thump in his chest.

" _After you._ " He said as he bowed to her taking her naked hand into his gloved one. "Ladies first." Roman said with a cock-shire grin making Cinder smirk at him. " Oh my what a _gentleman'_ She said as they both tuned to the encroaching white fang and they began to _dance..._

* * *

" Roman was always a firm believer that combat was just another type of dance. You moved with you enemies foot steps like they were that of your waltz partner, you acted based on their moments like vivid salsa as you both darted in and out of each other 's range as you performed the ever expanding tango of death. _WHAP!_

A fang members skull came apart like a rotten grape as Roman swung his cane downward on the man while spinning Cinder into himself her form fitting dress and inhumanly perfect figure almost melding with his own tuxedo. The woman seemed to be having the time of her life as her free hand glowed a bright red and shot out a lond tendril of flame at a charging line of faunus immolating them in one fell swoop.

Thank Oum the flames cooked their lungs out silence the voices. Roman thought as he watched the pathetic twitching forms of the dying faunus desperately trying to give voice to their pained existence as they clawed usefully at their throats before expiring into piles of dust their cries of pain forever silent. Good, now maybe you mangy lot know hoe Neo feels. Roman thought as he returned to his _dance._

Speaking of forever silent Roman thanked his stars that he _didn't_ attack Cinder before. One look as her power was all it took to convince Roman to stay on her good side as long as possible. Roman always saw Cinder was powerful, if she made him a harden criminal fell like tossing his hat to the ground and running for the hills, she had to be strong. But this!? Roman almost didn't want to believe his eyes when he first saw her hand glow and a tentacle of flame shot out form her palm, she can control fire!?

That's a helluva semblance! Roman thought as he pulled her close relishing the felling of her smooth creamy skin as he shot two fang member taking aim behind her. The two men exploded into withering pillars of smoke and bones as they fell to her knees in silence. Before he could relish his kills Cinder ducked him smashing a glowing palm into the chest of a charging bear faunus making the entirety of his upper torso glow bright yellow, before incinerating the upper half of his body making it glow gold before vanishing into chard smoke and vanishing into thin air.

As the man burned to the floor the two partner looked into each other's eyes admiringly. Both sets sensing something familiar in the other pair. As green met gold they both realized that despite coming from different backgrounds they shared one thing in common. As they were swarmed by desperate fang a feral smirk came to their lips. Sensing the familiar longing, the burning need in one another the two partners finally understood what they had in common. It was an mutal and firm _addiction_ to _slaughter._ Specifically Of those who were _weaker_ than them. The desire head been so overlooked in both of them that it head taken this penal action for it to resurface an when it did the white fang learned the meaning of pain.

* * *

It was a _charnel house._ Roman thought as he kicked a downed member of the fang. His body still burning form where Roman had shot him. As he looked around the entire warehouse was full of burning bodies in similar condition. there was around forty dead fang total. All thought that number only accounts for bodies that were still _recognizable_ and do not take into account the fang that head been burned into ash by cinder, or shot into barely recognizable oe of flesh and muscle by roman. As heaps of entangled and fused flesh lined the ware house surrounded by pools of ash, it real was a true slaughter.

The ones that were still _identifiable_ as single bodies had either been shot, smashed, flayed, impale by knives, eviscerated by an high kick from Cinder, beaten to a pulp or incinerated into tidy piles of ash on the cold floor.

bodies line the ground, floors, and even the ceiling parts of flesh all the way from liberated limbs to falling ropes of intestines hung from rafters and gantry ways like an macabre Oum'smas decorations making the once dull warehouse into a newly minted charnel house.

As Roman walked around slowly admiring their work he head to admit it was a thing of beauty. Seeing the remnants of the radical faction that head attacked Neo so thoroughly devastated brought a smile to his face, and warmed his heart. Any other time he would have been jumping for joy at getting his revenge but instead his feeling of triumph felt _hollow and mute._

As he stood over the desecrated corpse he knew that it was all _pointless,_ that no matter how many of these bastards he killed it would _never_ bring Neo's family back _or_ give her her voice back. So despite his triumph the victory felt empty, like it was a Pyrrhic victory at best and a _minor_ defeat at worst.

As Roman contemplate his apparent loss he looked to she his new partner cinder wave to him from across the room. Her immaculate red dress swayed in the dank blood soaked air as she flashed him a beautiful smile that made his heart hump in tune.

" For the fang!" A voice yelled as a not quite dead faunus lept form and pile of corpses barely holding his intestines in with one hand an covered in the blood and viscera of his friends. He cursed Cinder before tossing a small black canister at her, before Roman could do anything Cinder's body was engulfed in a pure white blaze.

Roman was conflicted... on one had his employer was dead, that meant no more easily living. On the other hand that also meant that his meant the his employer could no longer put a gun to his head. All in all it was a confusing situation. As Roman looked at the half dead dog faunus who was laughing manically as he held in his intestines. "I killed her! I killed the witch!"

He said as he punched the air shouting excitedly before stopping suddenly. The man look shocked no confused as he put his hands to his stomach where a long black blade was sticking out from the man's exposed intestines. The blade hovered for a moment before retreating back into his body giving an loud squelching noise as an thin line of blood left his mouth.

" Not bad for a first timer... I'd say _four out of ten stars._ " Cinder said as she walked effortlessly out of the inferno looking as calm and as collected as when she head first been subjected to it. Everything from her form fitting dress, to her perfect raven hair looked absolutely immaculate showing absolutely no sign of damage or stress.

"But how!?" The fauns demanded barely holding in his guts. " _That was white phosphorus!_ There's no way you could have survived that! " The man sad before coughing up a line of blood and making Cinder smile.

" _White phosphors was it?_ You poor, poor misguided animal." Cinder said as she leaned in closer to the dying man's ear and whispered. " _I use stronger stuff for hair conditioner."_ She said before the fang disintegrated none ot quickly screaming bloody murder as his body was slowly but surely burned from the inside out until he was nothing of what he used to be, an his body turned into ash..

"This is for you." Cinder said smugly as she handed roman a long black box with a gold trim lock on it. " What is it?" Roman asked as he opened the box to reveal a immaculate looking parasol with the word Politan written it bright pink letters it. " A heirloom from your daughter's family, I hope this will help bring her peace." Cinder sad as Roman picked up the parson in one hand. It felt like a weapon.

One grip was all it took for Roman to see that this was no ordinary parasol. It was perfectly balanced from tip to end, it's weight impeccably calculated and measured to be at optimal fighting efficiency at all times. Although Roman could see no definite weaponry on the parasol beside the parasol itself being a blunt object, he just knew Not i the sense of that he was certain but more like he knew how to breathe, or that his legs would move when he wanted them. He could feel it! This thing was a weapon! As Roman eyed the parasol inquisitively as Cinder spoke up. " It's for your daughter, may she finally find some form of closure."

* * *

Neo did _not_ know what to think. It had been busy week for the young girl. First of all Roman had left for four _days_ straight leaving her and Jaune alone together, which was _nothing_ new. Her adopted father often left on _business trips_ as he had a _very_ hectic job. Something Neo knew all too well. Roman kept his truly work hidden from his son an Neo head vowed to do the same. It wasn't that she thought Jaune _couldn't_ handle his dad being criminal more so she _didn't_ want him to change.

She didn't want him to lose that same caring and kind expression his blue eyes head head when they first met, or every day since then. Mainly she didn't want things to change. Neo had head enough change for one lifetime and she vowed to keep things as they were with her brother for as long as possible.

Speaking of Jaune and changing the boy had recently done something so bizarre so strange it baffled Neo's senses. As she looked dead ahead at _Jaune's_ _Corner_ of the ware house. Neo still had no idea what was going through her fool of a brother's mind when he bought the old bathtub. Even less when he lugged it there himself before strapping an old tacky yellow shower curtain around it and putting the sign _Jaune's corner_ on it.

When she had confronted him about it he head used some ridiculous reason like _privacy._ Neo did _not_ like that. She _loved_ her brother more than life itself and the idea of him spending time witjout her both _infuriated_ and _terrified_ Neo half to death.

AN inkling of irritation came over Neo's mind as she used her newly minted weapon to prod open the tip of his corner as he so proudly called the out of place shower tub.

It's insides were a mess of loosely strewn comic books, action figures an half eaten snacks all topped upon three sets of messy blankets and an pillow. _figures_ Neo thoughts she felt a warm smile come to her face as she saw the messy insides of her brothers corner much like the boy himself it was messy unkempt and in _desperate_ need for guidance.

Sprawling over the majority of the trash heap or as he called it a corner was his favorite comic X ray and vav! Neo never really liked the comic but her brother did so made sure to read them as well. If nothing else they gave her something to talk to him about. As she eyed around the tub she saw at the foot of the basin was an small book shelf were Jaune's latest comic had come with a folded up pin up of some kind. Must be unopened, Neo though before doing the perfectly sibling action of looking into her brother's things sans his permission. As she reached for the unopened poster gasping loudly as she opened it revealing its contents.

Phyrra Nikos eats pumpkin Petes! A bright caption read as it showed an cute redheaded girl with emerald eyes eating a bowl of cereal that Juane liked. It's pin up poster? Neo thought as she looked to the girl who she begrudgingly admitted was attractive before a single thought came to her mind.

Jaune was going to pin this to his wall… Jaune was going to be looking at a girl.. A girl who was _not_ herself… . _.alone_.. _Jaune would be looking at another girl_.. The thought repeated itself over and _over_ in her mid and each time it did she felt her heart tighten as an sickly feeling entered her stomach as she stared at the picture.

It took her less than five seconds to effectively shred the poster with her parasols hidden sword, a feature that would only be unlocked if _she_ was the one using it. As the falling poster pieces fell into unrecognizable pieces on the floor. Jaune doesn't need another girl in his life. Neo thought convincingly as she let the drifting sheets of former poster were now little more than scrap fall to the ground. I'm more than enough for him. He doesn't need _another_ sister, he doesn't have to replace me… Neo thought darkly as she wandered off from his corner to untie her brother from _wherever_ she had left him…

* * *

 **Done! This took longer then usual but here it is! Also I now have a better sleep schedule and possible editor! So expect more chapters and better writing soon! Until then Bastion is next followed by my latest new story until one of my current ones is done! I'm having some trouble making up chapters until Beacon starts which will be aorund chapter seven so until then minor spoiler expect chimichanga's! Count down till chimichanga's t minus 8 chapters**


	5. Adventures in Remsitting

**_AN What's this? A brand new chapter of Jaune Rorchwick?! Early!? Madness!? Jokes aside this is a transitional chapter, I've been working with a new editing software and wanted ot know how it looks. If you like it leave a review or tell me. Other wise enjoy!_**

 ** _ps... Many, Many humans and faunus were harmed in the making of this chapter..._**

* * *

It's a thing of _beauty!_ Roman said blissfully as he fought back the urge to cry as he gazed at the magnificence that was before him. Pure black onyx exterior, so smooth that it appeared to be grated. Followed by burning silver rims and ink black wheels, with dark raven tinted dust infused windows and a small crest of a star on the things hood, the car was the pinnacle of perfection and Roman was amazed.

Hei you've outdone yourself! Roman said as the side door of the car opened to reveal the face of his fellow underworld criminal Hei-Zong. Hei was a bear of a man tall with broad shoulders thick muscles and a nice black business suit with matching pants adorned his body with a blood red tie that was _definitely not but totally was_ a copy of Roman's own red tie.

I know she's good! Hei said as stepped out of the car smiling happily she's my baby! HE said as the two men pause to admire the vehicle. Hei broke the silence first, "why do you need this car again? And why are you asking me of all people to get it for you?"

"One because I have to go somewhere and I _need_ to impress, to You're My best friend! Who else am I going to call!?"

"More like _only friend"_ Hei grumbled before sighing heavily, "I guess I do owe you for all those times you babysitted for me anyway. Hei agreed before opening the door into the car. Well, what are you waiting for? Get in...

* * *

This day could be going a lot better! Roman thought as he hugged the ground of Hei's cars as bullets ripped into its sides. " I thought you worked for the white fang!" Hei yelled from the front as the car took a violent turn tires screeching as the smell of burning rubber filled Romans nostrils as they tore through downtown Vale.

" I do!" Roman shouted back as bullets whipped around his head causing shards of broken glass to fall on his head as he loaded _Melodic Cudgel._

" Then why are they trying to kill you!?" Hei demand as he took a sharp bend speeding causing the car to tilt on its side, causing Roman to be slammed viciously against the far end of the back seat. He grunted as the rich leather of the seats absorbed fall as the g-forces of the turn forcibly pushed him into the side door until the car evened out.

Cursing loudly Roman tried to right himself only to flatten as a bullet the size of his first ripped past his head forcing him down. _FIT! WHAP!_ The solid round ripped right through the car doors sending a soft ball sized hole through the reinforced armor before a deluge of other rounds followed it. " Ah hell!"

Roman yelled as the torrent of heavy caliber rounds started to rip apart the car. " Do something about that!" Hei yelled from the front as the large man swerved hard banking the car to the right sending them into a violent tail spin causing Roman to swear loudly as the car evened out. The thief began to grumble. " I hope Jaune's having a better time than me…"

* * *

Why did you do that!?" Jaune asked as he kneeled on the floor next to his collapsible stack of cups. " Because this game is boring and you don't know how to play!" the irritated voice of Militia Malachite snarled at him as she finished knock over Jaune's already tenuous cup stack. Her tight red dress fit her snugly as hey icy cold eyes eyed him disparagingly. " I don't think you or the game are stupid." the calm voice of Melanie Malachite said as she knelt next Jaune her tight silver outfit hugged her _developing_ form tightly as she rested with him. " I think it was pretty cool and so are you- "Don't call him cool Mel!" Militia said as she eyed him warily.

" He's just a stupid fool Mel who wasn't even- " _No one calls my brother stupid!"_ Neo _yelled_ as she waved her scroll angrily in form of Militia's face as she hopped up onto the table. " _Oh yeah?_ What are you going to do about it _short stuff?_ An affronted gasp left Neo's lips as she raised her hand to her mouth in outrage before she began furiously typing.

" _Short stuff!?"_ Neo typed before leaping forward at the girl her right arm glowing bright pink and launching an aura infused punch into the girl eliciting a loud _WHAP!_ as the punch connected with the elder sisters jaw before sending her careening backward off the table in a tumble of limbs. " Oh, you are so dead!" Militia roared as her body was engulfed in bright blue as her own aura flared as she leaped back onto the table flying into Jaune's sister...

" Why do they always have to fight?" Jaune lamented as his sister Neo and Militia who might as well be his sister traded punches and kicks as their individual aura flared bright pink and blue.

Melanie took his hand slightly, as her silver white outfit seemingly glowed in the dull basements light. " Don't worry Jaune… it'll be ok…" The Girl said as she fought back a large blush that Jaune clearly ignored. As the younger Malachite blushed heavily as her hand rested on his while their two sisters fought tooth and nail in the dim basement of Junior's club trading haymakers and dragon kicks and a heavy sigh escaped Jaune's throat.

It was a normal Friday night for Jaune, with him Neo and the Malachite twins sitting in the basement of uncle Hei's club playing board games, and fighting each other tooth and nail. Though the latter was mainly between Neo and Militia those girls could _not_ get along for some reason. I wonder why Jaune thought as the girls traded punches eliciting loud curses from Militia and _silent angry noises_ from Neo as they fought one another.

As he rested on the floor Melanie had put her hand onto his which he reciprocated interlocking their fingers together and completely missing the bright blush as he did. Out of the two sisters, she was always the nicer one. Always willing to put up with Jaune's stories and thoughts he only wished her sister was that nice.

As he rested on the floor Melanie had put her hand onto his which he reciprocated interlocking their fingers together and completely missing the bright blush as he did. Out of the two sisters, she was always the nicer one. Always willing to put up with Jaune's stories and thoughts he only wished her sister was that nice.

All in all, it was a pretty normal evening for the two as they watched their siblings fight. "I Wonder what dad's doing right now?" Jaune thought as he looked to his sisters fighting as Melanie held his hand blushing furiously…

* * *

"Damn it!" Roman swore loudly as Knuckle sized bullets ripped right clean through the car's armor zipping by in yellow trials of fire in front of his face.

" I thought you were working for the Fang!" Hei yelled from the front as the car jerked and sputtered as it was peppered with hard slugs.

"I am!" Roman shot back as several bullets nearly put a fist-sized holes in his head. Making the thief curse loudly.

"Then why are they shooting at you!?" Hei shouted a the tired to keep the car going in a straight line as they sped through downtown Vale.

"Hell if I know! Maybe a change of leadership!?" Roman retorted as another bright glowing ball of death nearly decapitated him in one instant.

" Do something! Hei shouted as he gave the car a final turn to left sending Roman into mid-air.

" Hell!" Roman swore openly as he used one arm to push himself upward ignoring the literal flood of projectiles that would turn his aura to mulch if they so much as grazed it. As he forced himself up the car's tan leather interior filled his vision. Time seemed to ebb and flow as what was once the finest interior decorating a car could have outside of Atlas was ripped apart by mass reactive projectiles.

Roman saw it happening in slow motion as bullets larger than his wrist ripped and fired into the car, tearing out the metal exterior and cracking the dust infused window. As Roman lifted himself up he saw shards of shattered glass falling all around him, his sight was briefly captivated by broken prisms of transparent matter falling slowly catching and reflecting the light from the street lamps turning the inside of the car seem into some type of bizarre kaleidoscope of light.

Ignoring the effects of the bullets were having on the car Roman saw his chance. A large hole had been ripped in the car by the bullets was his opening to the outside world and he took the moment. Come on, He thought as he aimed _Melodic Cudgel_ through the hole as he peered down the cane a small scope appeared on it's end giving, him better aim one of many add-ons to the weapon Roman had made over the years that while practical would have sent its original creator into a fit.

There! Roman thought as he saw the black van with the side door open as a Gatling gun jerked erratically as it spewed out hot lead at him. The gunner had the aim of a blind four-year-old, something Roman was eternally _grateful_ for as he pulled the trigger sending a red comet into the van.

BANG! The van shook horribly as the gunner was blown out of its side causing the van to swerve and tile until with sound of screeching parts it crashed into oncoming traffic before turning into a titanic fireball sending the whole thing ten feet in the air.

" Great now get the other one!" Hei demanded as he continued to drive.

Not wasting a moment Roman righted himself turn around to where the next van was firing on the cars opposite side. Luckily this gunner was having less luck and the door was only badly dented and not out right ripped apart. Other wise Roman would have been swiss cheese by now. taking brief aim Roman fired his weapon at a cracking part of the glass. The raw concussion force made him grit his teeth as the flare smashed its way through the glass and into the van.

Destroying the gun and incinerating the operator before the van swirled and swerved itself head-on into oncoming traffic. Roman winced as the van crashed into a big rig sending the driver flying out and splattering _hilariously, in Roman's opinion that is._ Against the truck causing a loud slick _FWAP!_ As the man painted the window in a shower of blood.

" We got them!' Hei yelled happily as he punched a fist into the air in triumph. Roman _almost_ let himself relax before looking behind him though the car;s back window he felt his heart stop. Two more black vans were approaching them at high speeds from their back. As their side doors slid open to open Roma cursed loudly as he saw a pair of White Fang elites, hunter-killer units standing inside next to a large black emplacement, as one man operated a large turret on both cars Roman cursed loudly as he saw what the turrets were, They weren't gun turrets Roman realized as several large black projectiles flew through out the air, they were harpoons...

* * *

" I landed on Vacou!? That's the worst property!" Jaune said crestfallenly as he looked down at the board game in front of him. " _Don't worry Jaune! Those are the cheapest properties to develop! All you need is five hundred lien and then you can put two hotels on them, and then Boom!, You're back in the game!"_ Neo _spoke_ enthusiastically as she waved her scroll in front of her brothers face. " Thanks, Neo maybe I'll still come out of this on top after all," Jaune spoke honestly to his _baby_ sister who smiled warmly at him, her mismatched eyes glowing brightly.

" Don't count on it! You are just three jumps away from Patch! And when you get there Melanie's going to wring you dry!' The hostile voice of Militia said as she stuck a finger at him accusingly daring him to respond

"I'll let you have a free stay at my property Jaune... If that's what you want..." The shy voice of Melanie Malachite said as she stared face down at the table, the bright red blush on her face was a stark contrast to her creamy white skin and stuck out like a sore thumb. " You need to stop coddling him, Mel! If he doesn't toughen up and _soon_ he's going to be eaten alive!"

The angry voice of Militia said as she stared at her younger twin. " I'm not coddling him..." Melanie said as she still refused to meet her elder siblings glare causing her eyebrow to raise suspiciously. " Why are you cheeks so red?" Militia asked Melanie as she gave her the older sibling look of suspicion, it was a look Jaune knew all too well and despite it not being directed at himself for once and not coming from been his elder sibling seeing as he was older than the twins by a month or two he still felt his spine shiver at its proximity to him.

" Are you blushing?" Militia asked her younger sibling incredulously as her voice took on a rising tone of disbelief. " No! I am not blushing!" Melanie said as her cheeks turned an even darker shade of red almost rivaling a tomato in color. " You are blushing!" Militia accused as she pointed a finger at her sibling. " No, I'm not!" Melanie retorted as her cheeks burn a bright scarlet. " Yes, you are..." Militia replied as she eyed her sister but the question is at who...

She mused before tracing her sister's eyes to the blonde goofball sitting across from her. _Oh. Hell no._ She thought as she felt her palms twitch in anger.

" You baby sibling _are not_ crushing on boy wonder over here!" Militia said point an accusing finger at Jaune who had been doing a wonderful job of staying out of this conversation until he heard his name and was dragged back into it. " Hello?" Jaune asked as he turned to face the twins. " Did somebody call for me?"

" I do _not_ have a crush on Jaune!" _"Damned right you don't!"_ Neo suddenly inserted herself into the conversation as she waved her scroll in front of the two sisters faces.

" Neo don't be- " What do you mean by that!?" Militia interrupted her as she took an aggressive stance shaking the table as she put one of her heel feet onto it. Her shoes like her dress were also blood red and looked quite nice on her.

In Jaune's opinion at least. They both were quite attractive in their own _unique_ way. Militia reminded him of napalm it was really attractive and pretty to watch from a distance but break the safety zone and you'd find yourself in a world of hurt. While Melanie was much more subdued like a gentle night breeze that washed over you and took your stress away. Either way, he just wished the girls would get along.

" _He's way out of your league so don't even try!"_ Neo _yelled_ at Melanie causing her sister to balk.

" Out of _her league!?_ Please! The only time a girl even lets him within three feet of herself is with one of us! Any other time he gets closer he either talks himself to death or gets slapped across the face like a fool!"

" _Don't talk about my brother like that! :"_ Neo _shouted_ at Militia.

" Then tell your brother to step his game up!'

" Guy's can't we all just get along?" Jaune asked as he tried to calm down the argument before it got out of hand.

" Quiet you! This whole argument is because you don't know how to deal with people in the first place!" Militia growled at him her icy blue eyes making Jaune squirm in his seat.

" What does that even mean?" Jaune asked as the girl eyed him violently.

" It means that you always get the good things without even trying! You are always taken care of so you have no desire to fend for yourself! I mean hell! Your sister practically watches you like a hawk twenty-four seven like your some kind of child who can't even walk up right, And then when you come her Mel treats you like you're some kind of toddler and coddles you endlessly!"

" I don't coddle him!"

" Hush Mel! Yes, you do! You always coddle Jaune, always! Hell, you even let him be _the corgi_ when you won it, You let _somebody else be the corgi_ Mel! how does that sound?!"

 _" I wanted to be the corgi,"_ Neo _said_ sadly as she eyed her cannon warily.

" See! Even _Neo_ thinks your coddling him!"

' I just asked if she wanted to be the corgi and she said no so-

"Jaune we _all_ want to be the corgi ok? Mel just feels bad for you and wants you to return her crush on her ok?"

" Melanie has a crush on me?" Jaune asked as his cheeks turned a faint shade of red as he looked to the youngest Malachitehcth who looked ready to throttle her sister.

"No I _she_ doesn't!" Neo and Melanie said at the same time as they both came to the others and unexpectedly. Seeing this Militia sighed as the two started arguing and bickering about how much she did _not_ like Jaune even though it was clear as day Melanie was crushing hard.

As the two argued Jaune blushed heavily as he looked to the _Remnopoly_ board as four distinct pieces ranging from the cannon, to the yacht, to the heel and the coveted Corgi were scattered about its layout. She has a crush on me? Jaune thought as he looked at he board as he blushed deeply.

* * *

 _CRACK!_ A red glow enveloped Romans fist, as he launched an aura infused punch into the white fang elite's face cracking his mask as his neck snapped backward violently, as his head crashed into the car's window or what was left of it. Out of the six white fang that had attempted boarding only three remained and had got inside the car, the others were all red stains somewhere on the roadway courtesy of _Melodic Cudgel._ It took less than a second for the operative behind him to lunge forward brandishing a massive pistol towards Roman's face. Roman never hesitated as he grappled he gun in the Faunus hand, BANG! The gun fired sending an instant blast wave into Roman's face making his ears ring.

Damn it! He swore internally as he grappled with the faunus, that gun must have been at least a .50! The damned mutt has a bloody hand cannon! Roman swore as he knocked the hand cannon from the man's hand before delivering a punishing elbow to the faunus face. The mans neck snapped as Roman's elbow threw him to the ground as his face spurted blood, Roman was about to deliver the coup de grace only to be surprised when the Faunus on the ground, the one Roman thought he had knocked out doubled kicked him in the chest knocking the air out of his lungs and sending Roman flying out of the car.

"Ah Hell!" Roman yelled as he _barely_ stopped himself from hitting the speeding pavement as Hei was easily pushing eighty miles an hour. " Stupid mangy mongrels!" Roman mumbled as the wind whipped past his face while the various beeps and horns of passing cars filled his ears as he struggled to grip onto the hanging door the only thing keeping him from being a messy stain on the pavement. As he held on for dear life a sudden booming horn filled his ears.

BRNN! BRNN! Roman's mouth hung open like a broken gate as he saw a massive semi coming straight for him. "Oh shit!" Roman yelled as he used every ounce of his strength and dexterity to haul himself forward as he _leaped_ upward on the exposed car door just as the big rig slammed into it and ripped it clean off and sending Roman into mid-air.

Time slowed to a crawl as Roman watched the fantastic shower of sparks fly off as the door was ripped clean from its hinges as the massive form of the semi barreled past him. A nasty snarl formed on Roman's face as he took out Melodic Cudgel, from his back and struck it against the speeding Semi truck building a charge.

His grin became downright predatory as the cane glowed a bright white color as it charged. Roman sensed himself falling as gravity took its inevitable toll. Roman swore loudly as he looked up one last time to see a low overpass surging into view directly in front of their car.

Before Roman could fall altogether, however, he gripped the cars hood bringing his legs together into a solid object and using what was left of the side of the car as a fulcrum swung his way inside the car drop kicking one of the three faunus, the one he had punched as he sat in the seat kicking him straight out of the car and through the broken glass window.

As the man soared out of the seat Roman never hesitated, he could not hesitate as he swung _Melodic Cudgel_ forward in a precise jab caving in the chest of the Faunus with the hand cannon before gripping his by the collar. " Now!" Roman snarled as the car accelerated faster than usual as he smashed the fauns head through the sun roof just in time as Hei drove them under a low clearance overpass.

Roman _felt_ the faunus head pop like a grape as it was ripped clean off from his body showering the already devastated inside of the car in a torrent of red rain. As Roman let the body fall spraying blood like an open fountain, he turned to the last dazed Fauns tried to get up, Roman was on him in an instant hooking his cane behind the man's neck and pulling it backward eliciting a sickening _CRACK!_ Though he did not decapitate the man he ripped his spine clear from its column killing him before he tossed his body out of the speeding car door.

Once again Roman never had time to catch his breath as the entire car shook violently as Roman was smashed brutally forward into the front seat as one of the remaining vans rammed the car at full speed. " Don't these animals ever learn!?" Hei yelled from the front as he tried to keep the car steady."Do something Roman!" He yelled as the van rammed them again causing the car to lurch brutally to the side.

" I'm on it!" Roman yelled as he took aim at the car's tire. As his scoped popped up there was a hiss of motion as a light opening came to the bottom of his cane as a pointy metal spear showed up. Just another one of Romans handy inventions, the grappling hook he often used to escape from tight spots had its others uses as well, like ripping tires of cars for instance.

FSHT! The sound of the hook firing filled the car as the can recoiled slightly as the titanium tipped spear ripped straight through the vans back right wheel. _three... two... one..._ Roman counted in his head as he braced his legs against the car before the whirring sound of the canes motor started to fill his ears. _Melodic Cudgel_ yanked itself violently as the grappling hook pulled back in full force successfully ripping the tire clean off of the van, as it ripped itself free of the wasted cans tire sending a shower of sparks every where as the van futilely tried to retain balance before slamming into the ground and sliding across the street.

As the car ceased being a threat Roman turned his attention to the other van that was hounding them. Felling extraordinarily petty Roman decided to take it out on the white fang driving the van. Now while his grappling hook may be used to rip car tires form their supposed spots on cars it could also do a whole lot more. Taking careful aim and hoping this mutt was _not_ wearing his seatbelt Roman fired the grappling hook clean through the cracked window striking the faunus in his arm.

" _Get over here!"_ Roman yelled as the canes motor _yanked_ the man outside of his van sending it crashing into the ground after a moment as its drive was pulled across the free way into his former targets car. CRSSH! The sound of a grown man breaking through dust infused glass fills the air as Roman pulled the man inside. Roman would have like to think the man looked surprised but before he could ask Roman had already punched the man's neck mid flight into the bottom of the yawing cars side breaking his neck with an aura infused punch before tipping him off the side into oncoming traffic where he popped like a zit against a speeding sports car.

" _Show off!"_ Roman heard Hei call from the front as the car roared through down town Vale. Before Roman could formulate a snarky come back through the frantic screaming of Hei filled the car as he began to curse loudly. " Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh, shit! We're going to hit somebody!" Hei yelled causing Roman to turn his head just in time as the car felt like it hit a brick wall and ceased moving instantly...

 _An object in motion tends to stay in motion until a greater force comes to stop_ it. Or something like that Roman thought as he looked up hazily. The car was a mess the windows shattered seats ruined doors ripped off literally, and the driver Hei nowhere ot be found. "What the hell did we hit?" Roman asked as he looked forward his vision was blurry and his head was ringing but he could still see well enough. As his vision returned he also noticed that the car was not in fact on the ground. _It was in mid-air._ As Roman eyes widened seeing as how the car was being held afloat by something or as he looked forward he felt his heart stop in his chest. _Some one..._

She was a picture of beauty, a looker so out of his league she could stand next to Cinder and feel pride. As this woman held the car in mid air her jet black hair and blood red eyes widened upon seeing his face and Roman knew fear. As his heart clamped up he knew those eyes. He had seen them almost every day when he still desired to be a hero. Roman knew all too well those cold red merciless eyes, that belonged to one of the greatest killers he had ever known. Roman choked back a gulp as he knew was staring in the face of _Raven Brawnnren_ and she did _not_ look pleased...

* * *

 _SCHMACK!_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room as Neo and Militia both gave each other a hay maker that sent them flying backward as their aura flared in irritation. " Why can't we all just get along?" Jaune asked Melanie as the two sat removed from their sister's conflict. After the failed Remnopoly game Jauen had decided that they could play a simple game of _aligning quad._ But after several incidents in which Neo _may or may not_ have caused her self both Militia and his sibling where now engaged in standard fisticuffs fight that was their relation ship.

" Do you really coddle me?" Jaune asked Melanie who had somehow worked her hand into his interlocking their finger tightly together in the process. Jaune didn't know why she kept doing this but he liked it. Melanie was warm and soft and she smelled nice too so that was a plus. Although to be fair all girls in his opinion smelled _really nice._ with the odd exception of the older woman, he saw in the grocery store when his dad took them to go shopping that is.

" I don't think I coddle you _too_ much," Melanie replied as she tightened her grip on his hand as she bashfully looked away from Jaune. "And even if I did what's wrong with a little affection?" Melanie asked as she doubled her fingers grip on his hand.

"There's nothing wrong with it per se it's just that I don't see you doing this with anybody else and I was wondering... why me?" Jaune asked as he started the blushing malachite in the face his deep blue eyes staring into her light crystal ones.

"Well. it's because..." Melanie stuttered and struggled before finally gaining her courage and confronting Jaune on her feelings. " I like you Jaune!" Melanie said as she stared him in the eyes as her grip doubled.

" I like you too!" Jaune replied easy causing her at first to flush them to grimace.

" Not like that. Jaune... I like you as more than a friend." Melanie admitted doing her best to keep her heart in her chest.

" I don't get it." Jaune dead panned her causing the girl to fume.

" I like you a lot!"

" I like you a lot too!"

" Not like that I really like you! Like _really_ like you!"

" I _Really_ like you to Melanie!'

Melanie fumed before finally deciding that subtlety was for the weak. " Look Jaune I _like_ you and when I say like I mean _Like_!" The girl said as she took a deep breath gripped the back of Jaune's blond her with her free hand and pulled his head to hers. The boy gasped as the distance between their lips became none as she stole his first kiss...

Jaune was in _heaven._ Melanie's lips were softer than the cushiness pillows or his dad's most expensive bath towels and _trust me_ Roman had _good_ bath towels. As the two kissed, Jaune felt like time could go on forever as he saw stars, galaxies, and whole universes being born. But like all good things it came to an end. As the two separated by a loud popping sound. Bout looked incredibly embarrassed at one another.

As a bright blush infected both of their faces. " Jaune I- FIT! Melanie never got to finish that sentence as a large umbrella with a sword implanted in it broke the connection as it impaled itself between them Jaune got a twin murderous killing intents focusing solely on him...

* * *

"Torchwick!? You are still alive!? But.. How!?" The incredulous voice of Raven Brwnred asked him as Roman stared on in shock to see his old friend in Vale of all places as she eyed him her eyes full of shock and what appeared to be pleasure? As he looked at his friend she wore a form-fitting black and red dress fitting of her character although she had the most un Raven things in her hand. It looked like a grocery bag with an assortment of sweet treats and things you'd give to a child along with a small sticker on her back of her shirt says _WORLD'S BEST MOM!_

Rae-Rae!? Roman asked trying to keep things light and enjoying the flush that came across Raven's face as he used her pet peeve neck name.

" _Don't call me that!_ " Raven snapped at him while giving a faint blush in the process.

" How _cute!"_ Roman said before starting a snarky comeback before an infamous death glare shut him up in an instant.

" Why are you alive!? How long have you been alive!? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! How worried _Bart_ was about you!?"

Roman's heart twisted like it had been stabbed at the mention of his old teammate and partner. " Don't talk about them, Bart is better off without me." Roman spat painfully at the former tribeswoman who look saddened by his response.

" Roman..." Raven's voice took an oddly comforting tone one that he had personally never heard her use before. In fact, the very idea of a comforting Raven went against his very picture of her. Hell, the only person she _ever_ showed any warmth or affection too that wasn't family related or her best friend was that mad bastard Tai-Yang. In fact, last time he heard Raven was dating him and... slowly surely the pieces fell together. As Roman finally put two and together and got the answer he needed.

"You have a kid!?" Roman asked incredulously as Raven gave him a slight blush.

" I have two daughters why?"

" I have a son! And I-

" You have a son!?" Raven asked a look of pure shock on her face as she did. "Since when does Roman Torchwick have a kid!?"

" Since I adopted him?" Roman gave her his best deadpan causing Raven's face to flutter before it did something _much_ more terrifying, to Roman that is. Roman watched part in shock part in morbid fascination as Raven's face instead of turning into the well known and almost welcome snarl she usually wore at all times suddenly but naturally became a serene smile.

" They change your world don't they?" Raven asked in the most soothing voice had Roman had ever heard. Causing the thief's mind to partially balk as his mind tried to picture Raven and soothing in the same sentence without a negative, only to come back with an error, does not compute messages.

" They sure do," Roman replied evenly as he stared at the ex-Beacon student who was _STILL_ holding Hei's car one-handed. A tidbit Roman decided to leave alone for now.

As the master thief gave a smile so serene and so genuine it matched her own as Raven looked positively radiant.

" I don't know what I would have done without my children. I was on a different path one that I know I would have regretted if I had stayed ." Raven admitted as she sighed deeply while holding Roman a loft in mid-air.

" As Raven started knowingly her face took a look of worry, is that _Melodic Cudgel!?_ What did you do to it!?"

" I gave it a few upgrades?" Roman said as he winced externally as even the thought of _him_ upgrading his partner's gift made him wince in pain.

" _You_ upgraded Bart's designs? Tell me why I find that skeptical at best and blasphemous at worst?" Raven asked as she eyed him harshly.

"More importantly! Tell me why the white Fang is trying to kill you!" Raven demanded of him making Roman wince.

" Because I kind of semi foiled an assassination attempt on one of Remnants biggest families a few years ago?"

"And?" Raven demanded as her bright red eyes refused to leave his face. Roman prided himself in a poker face that could hold up with CInder but Raven's death glares were unstoppable.

" I also kind of adopted the last remaining family member of their failed assignation attempt and have been raising her with my adopted son for around five years?"

"AND?"

" And! I also kind of took a contract with a new reformed White Fang who doesn't like the old White Fang who attempted the assassination, and after doing some light _culling_ of their ranks the old white fang that is the one who tried the assassination, with my new boss the renegade Fang now apparently put a price on my head and is trying ot kill me, my son and my daughter."

" Can you stay out of trouble for one day!?" Raven demanded before slamming the car down to the pavement, causing Roman to lift not the air before being self-righted as he stared at the irritated huntress? He guesses as Roman had no idea if Raven had actually become a huntress like she intended an honestly he had no intention of staying to find out.

" Well at least Bart will be happy to see you again," Raven said in resignation causing Roman's eyes to sharpen. _Again?_ Roman had _no_ intentions of meeting with his old teammates and judging by her reaction Raved guessed that to be the case and spoke.

" Roman you are going to talk to your old teammates again, It has been far to long since we all sat down together to speak, and after starting a family of my own, I have finally understood the importance of bonds, trusts, and relationships. You are coming back Roman willingly or not!" Raven stated as her eyes burned holes into Romans trademark bowler hat. Figurative holes that is, had she _actually_ damaged his hat? Not even Raven could stand up Roman's wrath was that to occur.

" I'm not going back, Raven." Roman deadpanned her causing her to glare at him. " I've donw.. too much. If you only knew what I did and my bull shit selfish attempts at redemption you'd leave me here right now." Roman admitted as he felt a rare wave of guilt pass through his body. Guilt was something Roman was _not_ familiar with and it bothered him greatly.

" Roman you think you are the only one with soiled hands? The only one who has taken life that was not theirs to have? Trust me I have done _far worse_ than you and for far less. And unlike you, I made zero attempts to make up for them. You are doing a far better than me Roman and I do not care what self-pitying phase you are going through so I am going to- Roman never figured out what she was going to do as a sharp whistling sound filled the air followed by what sounded like an ignition of some sorts. Roman never turned his head a massive bow wave of air hit him as the world exploded into flames...

" I got her!" Hei yelled triumphantly as he pumped his free hand into the air as his mother cradled his massive rocket launce affectionately named _Martha_.

"Hei the hell are you doing!?" Roman half coughed half demanded as he crawled out from the wreckage of their burning car looking just as suave and just as dapper as usual. Hei had no idea how the hell Roman's clothes never took any damage or got scuffled despite the crap they had been through over the years. He was even less sure how his bowler hat stayed on his head.

" I just saved your life that's what I did!" Hei replied defensively as Roman finally got up from the car wreck.

" No, you fool! do you realize who you just shot!?" Roma demanded of his friend angrily as he pointed to the burning wreck of a car.

" I shot your enemy" Hei guessed causing Roman to seethe in anger.

" You just shot Raven! Fucking! Brawnwren!" Roman hollered at Hei who lost most of the color in his already deathly pale face.

" What!? I thought she was just stiff!"

" How the hell do you confuse one of the _single_ most dangerous individuals on this planet for some random shmuck!?"

"Yes, how do you consider me to be a _schmuck?W_ as it?" the cold terrifying voice of Raven said as she stepped out of the fire. Her grocery bag was ruined and the small pen that said _world best mom!_ Was burning in flames. " My eldest daughter gave me this pin" Raven said as she held the small token in hand as it burned into ash.

" Oh, hell we are so dead," Roman admitted as Raven's eyes flashed red.

 _" Yes, Yes you are."_

* * *

Come on!" Jaune asked as he watched the two girls fight. " Calm down!" Melanie yelled as Neo as she ducked an umbrella strike from the petite stepsister.

" _Thief! Charlatan! Harlot! How dare you touch what's mine! Jaune belong to me not you, your thieving cat!"_

 _"_ Did you just call me a cat!?" Melanie balked as Neo attempted to give her the knuckle duster of a lifetime.

" _You are a thieving cat! A jealous treacherous backstabber who goes behind people backs because she can't get for herself"_

" Why I never!" Melanie began but was cut off by a striking from Neo.

" This is ridiculous." Militia said as she sat down next to Jaune who was still impaled on his collar by Neo's umbrella.

" Why do they have to fight?" Jaune said as the eldest Malachite who was interestingly enough the calmest one out of this whole situation sat next to him.

" You do realize that this all your fault right?" Militia said as she watched her siblings and yes despite what she said she did think of Neo as a sister _of sorts._ An annoyingly small hyper-violent of a sister, but a sister none the less.

" What did I do?" Jaune replied as the girls dueled back and forth.

" If you'd just pick one already then this would never happen you know?" Militia asked him as he hung limply on the wall. The multi-colored parasol still impaling him securely.

" Pick one what?" Jaune asked causing the older girl to sigh heavily.

" Look Jaune I'm going to be honest with you here. Melanie likes you, as In has a crush on you likes you. Which is honestly not that surprising since you are _literally_ the only boy our age we get to see. The only other guys in our life our dad and the men upstairs and they practically raised us so that doesn't count."

" Honestly I'd be more surprised if she didn't fall for you eventually, and honestly..." The elder girl sighed taking a deep breath bere continuing on. " Do _NOT_ let this go to your head but... You aren't the worst she could do. You are dumb, uncoordinated, and can't take a hint of a girl who's obviously crushing on you for years but you're not that bad. You kind considerate and seem to always put the interest of others before your self"

As she spoke Jaune was humbled by the girl's kind word. usually, Militia was so harsh on him and seeing her acting kind and considerate was rare to the extreme.

as she spoke _DING!_ The electric sound of beeping noise filled the room as a smell that could only be described as heavenly filled the air.

" Ahh, they're done!" Militia said as she hopped down to the microwave that had just finished cooking their meal.

As a heavenly smell smelled the room. " What is that?" Jaune asked as his mouth began to water as Militia giggled at him.

" Tell me Jaune have you ever had a _chimichanga_ before?" Militia asked as she took two out with a steaming plate of heaven and put it in front of Jaune. It was a red and yellow gooey mess that mad his mouth water as Militia brought out two forks. ' If not the sit back and let's watch our show." Militia said as the siblings fought in front of them.

* * *

 _Breet! Breet! Breet! Breet!_ " Tai can't this wait!? Raven asked as she ducked another missile from the man now called Hei as flash a wave of crimson energy at him. " Raven Yang's piano recital starts in five minutes where are you!?" the worried voice of Tai-Yang replied over the scroll system.

"I'm working!" Raven answered as she ducked a flare shot from _Melodic Cudgel, as_ the red projectile almost slamming into her face and sending her off of her feet as she chased her friend down the street.

" Yang _really_ want's to see her mother tonight," Tai said on the scroll as a third missile soared into Raven causing her to slide under the massive projectile.

" Isn't Summer there!?" Raven demanded as she hopped to her feet darting at the fleeing friend and his associate.

" You know what I mean! Yang wants to see _her_ mother here, not just Summer. She stars in less than two minutes and it would mean _the world_ to her if you could come." Tai said before disconnecting the scroll line.

" Damn it!" Raven yelled as she ceased her chase of Torchwick as she pondered her options, she had already promised her daughter that she would be at her recital and she knew from personal experience that catching a fleeing Torchwick when he did _not want_ to be caught was near impossible. The lessons she had learned at Beacon still fresh in her mind, if she attempted to catch Roman it would mean breaking her promise, and Raven _never_ broke a promise. Even if it meant her old friend might slip further into the darkness which she could see so clearly consuming him, Raven had to choose her own family first. " Roman I will save you," Raven swore as she ripped open a glowing red portal and stepped through leaving the sidewalk oddly empty and isolated.

" We lost her!" Hei yelled as he cocked another load into _Martha_ as they watched the huntress step into a scarlet portal.

" More like she gave up," Roman added as he bent over panting roughly as he loaded _Melodic Cudgel_.

" Why are you so depressing? why can't you look at the better thing in life?" Hei asked his best friend as the two mean panted fiercely on the Valesian sidewalk.

" You didn't go to school with her. Trust me if you did you would know just how terrifying an angry Raven can be." Roman added before straightened his tie.

" Where are you going tonight anyway?" Hei asked as Roam fixed his tie as he checks his pristine outfit that despite being through hell and back looked freshly pressed. As Roman smoothed out the last wrinkles on his all-white suit a dangerous hint came to his eyes. " Tonight _I have a date!_ " Roman added smugly as he turned away from Hei and walked into the night.

* * *

" Roman, I thought you' never make it"Cinder cooed at him from her seat at the immaculately dressed dinner table.

" Sorry about that, I got a little caught up on the way here," Roman said plainly as he took out a seat and sat at opposite his dinner date.

" Oh? What could have stopped you from coming to see me?" Cinder asked innocently as her eyes glowed a bright golden color setting Roman on edge.

" Oh I don't know, just a little white Fang trying to put an axe in me is all. Nothing unusual" Roman said making his sarcasm clear as day as he eyed his boss evenly.

" Oh? The white fang isn't behaving now, are they? Well, that won't do will it Roman? Perhaps another obedience lesson in required?" Cinder said calmly as she flashed him a beatific smile making the thief sweat.

She is beautiful. Roman thought as he eyed the form-fitting satin Cinder seemed to always wear whenever she went out. Or maybe she wears it just for me? He thought before he dashed such thoughts away from his mind. She's trying to mess with you head Roman! Snap out of it! he demanded his inner self as he shook his head rapidly.

" I don't know about all of that now. I mean I'm pretty sure I taught them a lesson on discipline well enough on my own to be fair." Romand said calmly as he relaxed all the way in the cushioned chair of the five star Vale restaurant _Rouge's choice_ , an aptly named restaurant for a date with the devil. Roman thought as this devil, in particular, seemed to smile beatifically at him.

 _"Really now?_ Tell me just what kind of lesson you decided to _impart_ to our erstwhile allies will you?" Cinder cooed at him as she grabbed his right arm, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his flesh and twisting in such a way the sent shivers down his spine.

She's perfect! Roman thought to himself as he had to fight the urge to leer at the woman in front of him. It took every part of his willpower to not stare at her form-fitting satin dress that while seemingly loose and free fitting, molded around her every possible curve and highlighted them for his eyes to see. Her perfectly sized breasts c-cup if Roman was not mistaken, were flawlessly pushed up to the front and pronounced as she leaned forward and her dress further accentuating them as the low cut in the top of the dress revealed the top hint of her cleavage.

Roman began to sweat as his green eyes took in her smooth utterly flawless creamy white skin that while _appearing_ cool actually _burned_ to the touch even through his tux. Roman could feel it this woman radiated heat! Not surprising actually think about what those wrists could do, Roman thought as her black as pitch flowed to the side of the table revealing her twin smoldering eyes the Roman swore glowed gold.

" Roman you look a tad wane! I do hope you're not coming down with something" Cinder said in a voice full of mock concern and fake intrigue. As she uncrosses her legs in such a way that revealed just a hint of her inner thighs and making Roman gulp in the process.

"It's fine! I just got out of a pretty hot situation and need some time to cool off!" Roman said truthfully as he gulped heavily while desperately trying to combat the steady rise in room temperature.

" You just out of shot place didn't you? That's funny from the way that you're looking at me I would be thinking you were trying to get into _another_ hot place as of now." CInder cooed at him making Roman choke on the water he was drinking.

"I wasn't- Roman stopped there was no use denying it Cinderw was literally lust made flesh and he was merely a man, an incredibly dressed morally bankrupt bowler hat loving man but a man none the less, and Cinder was... Cinder.

I think you might have it all wrong C _inder_ " Roman said enjoying the flash of awe that came over the woman's eyes as the briefly shone red as she twisted his arm once more before interlocking their fingers together as her palm began to pulse heat.

" You are one of only two _beings_ to call me by my first name Roman. And definitely, the only _Male_ to call me it more than _once._ " She said as she tightened her hand's grips her palm began to bleed out intense heat making Roman wince in pain.

" I feel honored," Roman said as he returned her grip pound for pound refusing to back down from this woman even if she might literally be the devil herself.

Cinder's response was a look of shock before her face took on a deviant smile so depraved and filled with an emotion so nebulose and devouring Roman could only call _want_.

" _You should feel privileged!"_ Cinder nearly hissed at him as he felt her foot slowly rise up from under the table and work it's way up his leg before settling on his groin and pushing forward.

" Any other man would have been turned to ash by now." Cinder stated as her now definitely glowing eyes locked onto Roman as small amounts of golden flakes fell off of them. Roma was _not_ intimidated by the woman. Oh, he was absolutely _terrified_ of her and what she could do. Make no Mistake Roman was no fool and he knew full well that he was dancing with the devil. But he refused to back down even in the face of Cinder ORmanwas man first and anything else second.

" Funny you should say that _Cinder_ " Roman said relishing how her expression widened as her nebulous smile became terribly beatific as she pressed her heeled foot harder into Roman's groin clearly feeling the _obvious_ physiological reaction she was was causing him as Roman pressed on. " You speak a lot of me staring and wanting you, and how I am the only male to say your name twice which I Believe for a fact! But what I also believe is that you don't let anybody and I mean _anybody_ near you without permission. So the fact that I'm even touching you means you want this just as bad as me"

Roman said as he began to counter Cinder's seeking foot as he began an to slide an immaculately shined shoe up the hem of Cinder's dress making the woman gasp in what appeared to be at the audacity of his actions. " I'd say I'm not the only one looking for a hot place this evening" He cooed at her making her eyes positively smolder.

" What _are_ you insinuating Roman?" Cinder asked as she tripled her pressure on his crotch as she opened her right leg inviting his questing and bold beyond belief foot even father on her.

" I'm saying, not guessing that you might be the one _hunting me._ And that it might not just be me who want's to eat something _completely_ off of the menu tonight," Roman added causing he to positively glow as her skin seemed to give off a steady pulse of heat

"MY. My you are either the bravest of the most foolish man in all of Remnant. To not only call me by my first name not once but _twice!_ Only to force your body on me? And then to insinuate that _I_ would lust for you? you are either _incredibly brave_ or irredeemably foolish, and the Roman I know is not a fool." Cinder said as she increased her foot's pressure as she began to twirl her foot in small circles causing him to wince.

" Trust me Cinder and don' think less of me for this but I _doubt_ there is a man or _woman!_ On Remnant that could force themselves on you if they tried. The only way something happens to you is by your permission and nothing less."

Before he could continue a loud laugh escaped Cinder's lips as she began to laugh openly at him. It was a strange sound some were between and angels harp and nails scratching n chalkboard that filled with him equal parts fear and dread.

As the woman finally recovered from her laugh a pure beatific smile came to her lips as she opened her mouth.

"Very well then Roman If _you_ insist there will be some, _extracurricular_ activities after this dinner but until then, Let's talk business."

* * *

I must say you sure know how to pick a meal _Cindy_ " Roman said as he stood before what appeared to be Cinder's apartment. As per usual, it was a luxury sweet on the penthouse floor of a prime Valesian highrise. Not that Roman expected anything less this was Cinder of course.

" A nickname Roman? I know you know that I like my men bold but that's a risk, not even I'd take with me. I mean what if I did not like the nickname and decided to immolate your precious bowler hat huh?" Cinder asked as she put her arms around Roman's tantalizingly.

"I'd just have to take something equally important of yours than to compromise wouldn't I?" Roman asked as he put his arms around Cinder's slender hourglass like waistline, even though her clothes he could feel her perfect creamy skin, and he wanted to do nothing more than rip off her satin dress and take her on the spot. An action Roman was not entirely convinced that Cinder did not want him to do right now as he gripped her waist.

CInder slid a knee between his groin as she unlocked her apartment door before teasingly biting his ear. " Careful Roman I am known to be hot to the touch." she sad before bitting his ear. seeing what might be his last chance for good banter Roman took it willingly.

" You know I don't usually mix business with pleasure." Roman chided before CInder pushed him forward as the distance separating their lips became no more as she forces him into the apartment and slammed the door.

* * *

"Did you miss me!?" Roman asked as his kid spun around to see him a happy shine in their eyes.

"Dad!"

"Roman!"

Both of his kids _said_ as they came to meet him. " How were you holy hell! Did you get run over by a freight truck!?" Roman asked as he says his children come up to him. Jaune was wearing his usual tattered t-shirts and jeans but only now with what seemed to be his sister favorite parasol lodged into his shirt's collar, as his face was smeared with messy food debris.

His daughter, on the other hand, looked like she had gone through twelve round with a drunken Brwnena her bruised and marred face showed no sign of ill will just all Neo levels of happiness. Which was usually high and unusually sadistic for a girl her age.

"Dad why is your hair so messed up?" Jaune asked honestly perplexed by his dad unkempt appearance. His hair was ruffled and messy, his favored red tie was crooked and off-kilter and his entire outfit looked like it was had been hurriedly taken off and put back on with no concern for appearances. Something Roman _always_ had.

As his son looked at him Neo came up and sniffed his shirt before her head recoiled in surprise, as her multi-colored eyes regarded him in shock as she brought up her scroll. " _Perfume? Why do you smell like Perfume_ Roman?" Neo asked causing Roman to stutter. I just ran through a mall on the way here that's all he said making Jaune smile happily and Neo to look at him with suspicion.

Damn it Cinder! I have to tell her ot take it easy next time! although that might be hard since there was definitely going to be a next time and Cinder did not do made a not to look out for his appearance that but that was for later now he a plan.

" Ok kids! You remember how you were always asking me to take you on a mission right?" He said as his kids suddenly stood ramrod straight eyes open wide in anticipation. They had been _beginning_ him to go on a mission with him for months and now they had their chance.

As Roma pulled out a large piece of paper from his back." Well, get ready because this one's going to be a doozy!" H said as he flapped large paper with the markings of a giant house on its body. " Get ready kiddo for your first mission! we are going to be raiding _Schnee Manor!"_

* * *

 ** _AN Done! A brand new chapter to Jaune Torchwick. Trying out a new editing software so tell me what you think! t minus 8 chapter to chimichangas..._**

 ** _Next time The raid on Schnee Manor! New characters!? New plotlines?! Love triangles with ancient machines?! Stay tuned for the next Jaune Torchwick._**


	6. Another day, another Lien

**AN: Here we go. another day another chapter. THis pre beacon work is killing me I'm on my way. One more chapter to go then we are at Beacon! And the story can start properly.**

 **Thanks for all the rives as always and enjoy the story. pd/ Don;t cheat at ring games. It's not fun alright?**

* * *

This is _not_ a good idea. Roman thought silently as he looked at the holo display of Schnee Manor as his boss slash potential lover went about her speech.

It wasn't that Roman was _against_ attacking Schnee manor. Hell, he was all for it! The madman Jacques had more treasure than the entire damned planet, and he would be happy to relieve him of some if not half of it. No Roman was not mad about the attack he was however apprehensive about its party members...

* * *

"Now as you all know, Schnee manor is a veritable fortress. Surrounded by state of the art security an immensely insulated from all attacks. Its very position in one of the least hospitable parts of the planet where the temperature alone is near freezing at its warmest and many degrees below at its coldest makes it all but impervious to assault or siege."

Cinder said as she calmly walked around the display table. Roman watched with a vested interest captivated by her steps as her form-hugging red dress clung to her every curve. The dress was already ludicrously revealing, and it was not helping that he now knew what was underneath it.

"Now I said it was strong, but I did _not_ say it was invulnerable." Cinder cooed to the assorted members of the briefing room. It was a mixed crew if Roman had ever seen one, as he heads seen some ragtag teams in his life. To his immediate right was _Bessie_ or whatever the hell her real name was.

Roman neither knew nor cared to know the cow faunus true identity as she watched Cinder with equal interest her bovine tail swung softly. Her real figures were still hidden by her bland garments that Roman had long grown used to observing.

To her right was a rather strange member of the group if Roman did say so himself. And when Roman said weird he meant _strange_ for the white fang which meant he was _pretty damn odd._

He was the tall, quiet type that thought he was giving off a faux intimidating vibe that Roma liberally translated into _I'm an edgy kid with a troubled past_ vibe. As Roman looked at the redhead bull faunus, who head only identified himself as Adam. To his right was the boss lady herself who Roman swore on his most prized Atlesian scotch was giving her hips an extra sway whenever she walked in his direction.

It was as if she knew his eyes were locked on her back as she sashayed across the meeting room in the abandoned warehouse. It was one of Roman's many, many backup stores. He had set aside for rainy day situations. Like the occasional children induced house fire, or in the incredibly unlikely event of a Valesian raid on his property.

One that was almost guaranteed never to happen. Mainly because Vale cops were well _Vale cops_ and despite being a master thief, and the single biggest thief in Vale. Roman was not only an infamous criminal, but he was also an _unknown_ perp…

He took great pride in stealing, killing and breaking laws without leaving a trace of evidence as to who or what did the crime. As far as the vale cops were concerned, there was just some incredibly bold burglar or semi sociopath with a compelling case of kleptomania. Either way, there was somebody robbing and killing in Vale, and they hadn't; the foggiest idea who it was. Ther was just a mystery figure prowling about taking a coin and bludgeoning the unwary guard or Fang member.

One whose description was completely unknown and motives besides stealing for the hell of it and killing those who stand in his way.

It also did _not_ hurt in any way when your boss had the entire Vale police either on her payroll or quaking in mortal fear of her.

And though Roman still did prefer the respect over a fear approach to his subordinates, or would if he had any that is.

"Now I will go onto the how of our plan. As you know the target is Schnee manner, we will be entering it to retrieve an individual object that I have deemed to be of great importance."

"What's the haul, _Cindy?_ And _how_ are we leaving the place?" Roman asked His partner in crime and other less than professional actions. Said partner flashed him a beatific smile still not used to having her monologue interrupted or being and called by her first name, let alone a nickname.

"I was about to get into that Roman. I have at great personal cost found out the extensive details of Schnee Manor."

As she spoke the hologram changed shape with her words, revealing several specialized displays and a virtual wall of statistics about their target.

" On the outside, there is a state of the art perimeter defense system. It is one of a kind and the best of its class. The defense system sports several defense batteries well hidden into the three-story walls of the compound's entrance."

"The walls themselves are made of some unknown material, that I have yet to fully identify what it is though I doubt that we should attempt breach. Instead, we will go about this more stealthily."

* * *

You brought us all the way over here so we can sulk into the shadow like _cowards?_ " The _edgy bull_ said as Roman watched Cinder's eyes glow.

" Now Adam I know that you prefer the more _direct_ approach to problem-solving, but it's like you say there is always more than one way to skin an mark."

The faunus seemed to sneer not the Roman head the faintest idea of what his face was doing as his mask hid it near completely.

"I have uncovered a service tunnel that goes deep underneath the Schnee manor that we can use to infiltrate the mansion. The tube runs about three miles underground beginning a half a mile outside of the defensive batteries maximum range."

"Now the corridor itself is used to bring supplies and such into the manor and is a such not undefended. However, luckily enough there is little in the way of physical resistance. The tunnel idea was always meant to be a well-guarded secret. So the tunnel existence is mainly defined by confusion, misdirection and simply the nebulous nature of its existence."

Cinder cooed in her satin voice as the hologram changed with her speech as showed various corridors and readouts of the tunnel below.

"Now as I said this a service tunnel meaning it is intended to be bringing in supplies of the more _unsavory_ manner into the mansion in the most discrete way possible. The supply truck that goes into the estate is often profoundly loyal but relatively weak servants of the Schnee family. As such we have acquired several of the service vehicles, dismissed the first guards and had the first step into gains access to the manner."

"The next and possibly most painful part of the operation is getting to through the main service door. Once we have breached the tunnel, we will still need to remove the tube of all remaining resistance. After that, we will need to get past a highly advanced Biometric scanner. A state of the art variety that only a genius level hacker would have the faintest hopes of getting into."

"Do we have a genius hacker? I mean I can hack almost anything under the sun, but even this looks a bit above my what I presume to be a substantial payday." Roman added once again making Cinder smile in her beatific manner. As she tossed a wave of her raven colored hair over her head letting it fall smoothly over her back.

"That's what our esteemed friend is here for," Cinder said pointing at Bessie who looked on with what Roman still assumed to be a vague interest.

"Oi! You know how to crack code do you, _Bessie?_ " Roma asked making the cow fauns twitched in agitation and to Roman's everlasting surprise he got a small chuckle from, Adam, as well. "I am ex-Atlas I'll have you know!" Bessie sneared at him form behind her mask makin him adn Adam chuckel at her.

Roman had half expected the man to fly off the handle at a _mere human_ calling a faunus a name, but he instead seemed to enjoy the joke as he was laughing silently to it. Maybe he wasn't just another white Fang racist and had a sense of humor.

"Yes, Roman she will be helping us, once we reach the door, she will be the one to get us inside and then stage two will begin."

"Where we will get to take revenge on the Schnee correct? I look forward to spilling as much of the blood as possible. We will make their halls run red with their own blood" Adam stated without even attempting to conceal his bloodlust or killing intent.

 _There we go!_ _There's that blatant racism and self-hatred that I've come to know and love about the Fang!_ Roman thought as the faunus licked his lips.

"Yes, Adam I have not forgotten our deal. Once inside you will be allowed to wreak havoc upon the Schnee's as you can, so long as you stay in our time constraints, you are given a free pass as long as you don't interfere with our primary mission goal that is."

Cinder demanded as the faunus nodded once and spoke. "Acceptable," Adam said and sulked back in his chair. That man needs a break; all that stress will kill him if. That is if a Schnee plasma gun doesn't get the job done first. Which if he acted as hastily as he spoke was becoming more and more likely. Roman had seen first had what Schnee plasma could do to a man and, it was _not_ a pretty picture. Roman thought as he sank into his chair.

"Now in case you did not know the next part of the operation will begin there, Adam will use a team of his best men to create a distraction while Roman and his people start the big play. To steal this."

Cinder said as a small metallic ball appeared on the screen. It was a ball around the size of a tennis ball and looked vaguely disconcerting as Roma eyed it.

"The hell is this?" Roman asked as he looked at the holographic display.

"That Roman Is on a need to know basis. And don't worry you will be filled in in time but for now, just know that it is currently being guarded by a high-density energy field that we will need you daughter's semblance to get through."

" that is where you come in. While your little girl is skilled in infiltration, you, on the other hand, are a master sweeper and will be required to help her reach the goal while you navigate the various and _numerous_ pitfalls and inner mansion security that will surely be defending the vault. Not to mention the potential of you running into the eldest Schnee daughter a specialist in training."

"After that, your evacuation route will be sent to you via scroll communication. And while it may not be the most _traditional_ way of extraction I am sure it will e more than suitable for your taste."

"That sounds like a helluva task Cindy, you're going to owe me one hell of a favor after all is said and done," Roman said as he reached for a cigar and went to light it.

The motion proved futile as a burning finger lit the cigar in his stead as Cinder leaned into him pushing a knee into his chest.

"I _must_ be hearing things, for I just swore that Roman Torchwick was just suggesting that I Cinder fall has _never_ done him a personal favor. I mean I could think of several incidents where I came to your aid in various and extremely personal matters with nothing but your best intentions at heart."

"Like for instance the time when you called me concerning your daughter and her _maturity_." Cinder chided as Roman gasped as the unpleasant memory surfaced in his head.

* * *

Roman was having a good night. Well as good as a night he could be expected to have. He had succeeded in putting his children to bed early for once without any extra fussing or teleportation chicanery which was a minor miracle in his opinion.

After he had tucked both his children into their bed and read them each _several bedtime stores of various variety_ and age appropriateness,

he had then proceeded to acquire some much-needed rest for himself, and he was currently having a pleasant dream of retiring in Mistal in a sunny bungalow on the coast, with a bikini-clad waitress.

That up until recently was a formed as a vaguely attractive woman who was now entirely reimagined as his boss's hourglass figure brought him endless refreshments.

Roman was having a good dream until the _screaming started._

Now screaming in Torchwick household was _nothing_ new. Especially when one of his children was a _verified_ sadist and the other a good-hearted but quickly convinced sibling. But this scream was different. For one it spoke of sheer terror and fear as Roman jumped out of his bed to see his son screaming at the top of his lungs. He flicked the bedside lamp on and jumped out of his bed.

"Jaune what's wrong!?" Roman asked jumping out of his simple cot as he saw Jaune freaking the hell out as he cradled his sister who was also screaming her lungs out in fear and confusion. At first, Roman was worried sick as he saw his son's pants were dyed red as if he was bleeding.

For one horrible second Roman thought, his children had been injured in some way until he looked at her clothes and realized that the situation was much, much more complicated.

* * *

"Now Neo? Was it? You have _nothing_ to worry about this is just a simple natural consequence of growing up." Cinder cooed gently at the rather small child in the oddly revealing skin-hugging white outfit that she wore like a glove. The child was no more than twelve or thirteen at the time, and she was looking rather distraught.

" _Will_ _this_ indeed _happen_ every _month_?" Neo _asked_ as she held, out her scroll as she hung her head lazily.

"I'm sorry to say yes but It will. It's just a part of growing up." Cinder explained not quite believing the conversation she was having right now.

It had been late, in the middle of the night and she had been on her way to a potential clients residence when Roman had caller her desperately asking her for a _favor_.

At first, she assumed due to his panicked nature that it was a life or death situation and had rushed over. What she had not been expecting was to be explaining to his adopted daughter the pain of becoming a woman.

As the small girl sat uncomfortably by herself before finally sighing deeply and saying in her way, " _thank_ _you_."

" You are more than welcome." Cinder explained to the small child as she stepped out of the bathroom. Roman was going to pay _dearly_ for this if he thought-"Excuse me, miss? Is my sister going to be ok?"

A small, timid voice asked Cinder as she turned to her left to see a small child in a white onesie staring up at her. He had bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and was no more than ten years old or so. As he stared up at her, his eyes shone with honesty and compassion. An emotion that Cinder was _not_ used to seeing, especially in her line of employment.

This must be Roman's adoptive son Jaune Torchwick. The boy Roman had adopted after his first job with the WhiteFang who Cinder realized who was now probably currently worried sick about his foster sister's state of being. It was a strange, foolish single-minded compassion that in anyone else Cinder would have reprimanded them harshly but in him. In this Jaune? It gave her a warm feeling that made her grow a glowing sense of warmth in her heart.

"Your sister will be okay. She just had a moment of maturity is all. You must be a real brother to worry about her like that, Jaune was it?" Cinder asked as she crouched down to see him on his eye level. As she stooped down, the boy gave a light blush as he put his head down and rubbed his small feet in a small circle on the floor.

Seeing the little child blush gave Cinder a playfull felling as the boy blushed deeply at her presence.

"Is something the matter Jaune? You don't look very well are you sick?" Cinder asked as she brought herself closer to the boy and dropped an arm around his shoulder.

"It's nothing! But you're... you are... You are beautiful Miss Cinder..."Jaune admitted as he fought down a blush. _He_ _is_ _adorable!_ Cinder thought to herself as she fought the urge to toy with him. He was so cute and fragile as he fought the desire to look at her chest. While he might have thought he was stealthy Cinder knew all too well the ways of youth. Normally a man staring at her chest while nothing

While he might have thought he was stealthy Cinder knew all too well the ways of youth. Typically a man staring at her chest while nothing new, and would have sent ripples of displeasure down her spine. But seeing his earnest attempts to look away but still glancing up at her in childlike wonder brought a rare and incredibly uncomfortable sincere smile to her face.

"Don't worry Jaune your sister is going to be ok. She's just growing up and will need to deal with it alright?" Cinder said putting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair gently. As she did the boy smiled brightly and laughed causing strange warm feeling in her chest as she took her hand from his head. " You care for the girl don't you?"

Cinder asked as the boy flashed her a bright smile that almost made her want to give one back. As the kid wrapped her in a long hug, as he thanked her for helping his foster sister.

Despite being complete, wrong-footed Cinder returned the hug before the boy soon ran off to see his sister.

" You look like you would make a good mother." Roman chided as Cinder stood up slowly before putting a searing and on his shoulder.

" I do hope you are more than ready to make up for this situation... Roman. CInder added as she put a smoldering hand onto his shoulder.

Look I'm sorry about this. I am it's just... I've had trouble dealing with Neo, in the past and I felt given this... situation she could use advice from another female you know?" Roma admitted causing a lone eyebrow to raise on CInder's perfect face.

"So you called one of the most dangerous people in Remnant to teach your daughter about menstrual pains?"

" No, I called the woman I am dating who I _hope_ will have a larger impact on my own kid's lives, later on, to teach her about it." Roman said in a way that both flattered and irritated Cinder at the same time.

" What makes you think that I want _anything_ to do, with _your_ children?" Cinder asked as an enigmatic look dawned on her face as Roman smiled.

"Well mainly because they are a _huge_ part of my life and if we keep, seeing each other, then they will hopefully be a _huge_ part of, yours as well. And besides, I _saw_ the way you handled Jaune. He was practically fighting the urge to call you _mom._ That kid has been looking for a mother figure for ha entire life, and I think he just nominated you for the job."

Cinder was flabbergasted. Her a mother!? She had never even given thought to the idea in the past and hearing it now in particular through the eyes of a small and admittedly adorable young child brought a star aged confusing emotional response out of her.

Cinder was _not_ one for emotions one of the reasons both she and Roman got along so well. They could keep, their personal and business lives separate and private.

But the _offer_ if you would call it as such, to be a surrogate mother to the young boy was both strange and oddly, appealing to her. As the image of her holding a smiling boy with blonde hair in diapers filled her followed by her stifling tears at a graduation ceremony followed by what is wrong with me!?

Cinder thought as she briefly regained control fo herself. She was _Cinder fall!_ The _second_ most powerful being in all fo Remnant! The second in command of the queen, she was the _rightful_ fall maiden! She couldn't just become some boys mother! Could she...?

* * *

"You said there might be a specialist at the manner? What are the odds of there being any other type of hunters there during the assault?" Adam asked as he eyed Cinder calmly.

"Though the odds of the eldest Schnee daughter being there are almost one hundred, I can not say in any manner of certainty to know for sure the likelihood of other hunters being present at the Schnee manner. There is a chance no matter how small it may be that there may be none to several hunters in the mansion on all sorts of business."

"Hunters! Who would even _want_ to be one of those reckless death addicts?" _Bessie_ asked as she fumed in her chair.

"Quite a lot actually, being a hunter is become quite common after all. And one of us use to be one of those so-called death addicts? Was it?"

Cinder asked as she turned to Roman.

"Roman, you were once hunter in training, do you have anything you could add to our potential encounters int he mansion?"

"Not much. I was only a hunter in training. Even if I was a team leader, I never graduated so I doubt I could be of much help here honestly, and since I tend to avoid them like the Jovian pox, I don't have much info on them." Roman claimed as he shrugged his shoulders at the group.

"That's fine, I have fought them on more than enough occasions to be more than prepared for whatever they might throw at us. I will serve as a liaison if any of you run into the specialist during your attack." Adam said as Bessie turned over to face him.

"If you never finished your training then why did you even start the thing in the first place.?" Bessie asked as she stared at him her opaque maks hidden her face but words dripped with spite.

"Why did I want to become a hunter?" Roman mumbled as he thought back to himself...

* * *

"Dad what's a hunter!?" Jaune asked as he pointed to the television set as it played a propaganda commercial displaying a mighty hunter fighting off hordes of Grimm on tv.

"A hunter is somebody who protects the world from darkness! or so they say," Roman added attempting to add more sarcasm then humanly possible as he lounged back on the lazy-boy that he had recently stolen. As he turned to see his son pointing to the tv gesturingly excitedly to the television set while his sister drew happily on the table next to him.

Roman had to admit that Neo had become a _much_ better drawer. Now if only she drew drawings _other_ than ones of her and Jaune holding hands.

Roman had seen this type of development happen before and he was already regretting had been through a serious trauma in her life and was now in a profoundly codependent relationship with her brother. Roman had seen these types of relationships play out before and was _not_ looking forward to the aftermath of it.

They almost to a fault ending poorly for one of the people involved. Whenever people used the other as a _crutch_ so to speak. Normally, however, this was all fine and dandy until the one using as a crutch deiced to move on causing the other to fall flat. Usually with incredibly _violent_ aftershocks.

Roman cursed himself profusely at not intervening and making Neo develop other bonds, but he had no choice. I mean he could barely feed both of them and them almost no other social contact besides him. Honestly who _else_ was Roman going to pick for Neo to latch onto emotionally?

She treated him as a surrogate dad which was fine, mainly because she treated him like a father. A.K.A. a different person entirely. But she treated Jaune like he was a _part of her, not a_ separate _entity_ and was _refusing_ to let go.

Roman had no idea how bad and or how deep their codependence was but every day it was growing deeper, and Roman knew that was not good... Still, It was still a good drawing, for a child that is.

Still, It was still a good drawing, for a child that is.

"Can I become a hunter!?" Jaune asked as Roman felt a cold hand grip his heart. As he stared at his son's bright, young, enthusiastic features.

" I want to save people dad, and being a hunter sounds cool! What do you think Neo? Don't you want to save people too!?" Jaune asked his older if not smaller sibling as he turned her head shaking her tri-colored her meeting his stare as her mismatched eyes regarded him in confusion.

" _Why would I ever want to do that?"_ Neo _asked_ as she held up a drawing with the words scrawled on it up to him. I _really_ need to buy her a scroll. Roman thought as his daughter user her default means of communication. Hastily drawn messages on scrap paper.

"Because saving people is great! And we can do it together!" Jaune added making Neo sigh.

 _" I'd only do it if you did. Otherwise, it's too much work."_ Neo added as she went back to drawing on her paper Roman felt his chest seize up as he sprung up from his chair.

Roman had been through the hell of becoming a hunter; it was a brutal and thankless job that had the nasty habit of either putting you in an early grave or the mental ward.

Even the best of the huntsmen at Beacon had succumbed to some from mental ailment by now. Or at least the ones he knows personally anyway. Even the ones that hand;t been killed by a slashing talon or stray bullet were all suffering degrees of mental harm. Despite their various levels of success in outside life most of his friends were dead or missing.

It was a sobering thought that chilled Roman's spine as he remembered better days in the past. He still wondered if Qrow ever did come home after he up and vanished.

Knowing Qrow Roman doubted anything less than the Oum damned end of the world would bring that wayward bird back to roost. That or his sister actually found, beat and dragged him home. Whatever comes first.

Food for thought Roman decided as he went to his son. He had walked the path of the hunter once before seeing the light, and he would be damned if his son walked the same. At least without knowing full well what he was getting himself into.

"Jaune take a look at this!" Roman said pointing to the bland shelf full of smaller rectangles as he distracted his son form the tv set.

"What's that dad?" Jaune asked honesty curious to see what his da had to offer. He was a good kid, barely a child but still wanting to learn.

"Ths here is what I call music!" Roman added as he produced a large square rectangle with a black onyx disc inside it.

On the box's cover was the picture of a man it fancy grey suit with bright blue eyes and white teet. With the title ** _Only the best_** under it.

Ths was one of Roman's prized possessions. Rare music collection from the old world. Roman had stolen it some time ago along with the record player needed to play the damned things.

Back then he was just a young dumb thief without a care in the word stealing thins form people he didn't like. He never knew the profound effect the music would have on him, and he would soon share with his children...

* * *

"I was just never really cut out for it I guess. Too much of a dashing rogue! If you get my drift." Romans started causing Adma to nod and give a grunt of understanding of all things as Bessie snarled under her mask as Cinder smiled beatifically at him. " I'm sure Roman has his reasons but back to the planning alright?"

"As I have said after we have infiltrated the mansion and during Adam's distraction Roman will be attempting to retrieve the primary objective while I will be stealing your payment, Roman." Cinder chided as she presses a button on the holograms ground projector.

"Oh? And I thought I was getting a nice fat wad of Lien as payment. You got something better in it for me _Cindy Clause."_ Roman stated knowing full well how embarrassed the nickname made Cinder fell even if Jaune had been the one to give it to her.

 _"No Roman your payment will not be in lien, in actuality, only Bessie is getting paid in lien, for you, however, your payment will be in this!_ " Cinder said in a small voice as the hologram shifted and changed as Romans jaw dropped from his mouth.

" _The Jeweled Thorn of Mistral!?_ " Roman could not believe his eyes it was there. _The Jeweled Thorn_ was dead in front of his eyes! The wet dream of all master thief's was in the front of him! Even in holographic form the thing still brought tears to his eyes.

Form petty burglar to world-class criminal to an infamous shadow of death like himself all who aspire to hold the title master thief knew what the Thorn was and what it symbolized.

The Jeweled thorn was one of the several pieces of rare Mistralian jewelry it was one of the seven pieces that were worth more than half of the Vacuo regarding sheer value and antiquity.

The Jeweled Thorn looked like a bright crimson heart that was made of the purest red rubies; it was followed by an ancient string of gold lining that was molded to represent a crown of thorns that surrounded and strangled the thing giving it a dramatic if not morbid appearance as Roman felt his mouth drop.

"A fitting piece for a lowly thief." Bessie snaked from across the room. Roman was three seconds on form backhanding the cow off the table before once again Adam stepping in.

"If there were ever more noble prize for him then I doubt we would see it. The Jeweled Thorn is one of the single well most guarded secrets in the world."

" Part of seven incredibly rare and valuable pieces dating back years before the fall of Remnant. It is also said to be un-stealable with all six other members of its family residing deep underground deep under the Mistrallian government's palace. It is a treasure worthy of any master thief." Adam stated shocking Roman with his strange but comforting words of support.

" _Fear not Roman for_ I know all to well of the thrill of the hunt, and I am aware of no greater joy finding and killing the most elusive of prey. You can rest easy knowing that what you do is not only honorable but is just as well."

Adam said as he breathed in a small huff or air making Roman stutter.

"Uh... what he said, exactly," Roman said still into believing that the faunus had come to his aid at all as the bull sat back down in his chair.

As the crew settled down Cinder smile beautifully to herself. As she watched the ragtag assortment of the crew finally start to talk amongst themselves, well as much one could expect cohabitation between an infamous master thief with a kill counted a mile wide and supposed anti faunus sentiments with ties to the Whtie fang.

A leader of the main bran fang membership and a Radical Fang member who all knew of the others past. Except for may Roman. As he tended to give two shits about the fang besides the ones that he and she ended up seeing when they went _dancing._ Speaking of dancing, it had been over two weeks since they last went and Cinder was feeling the need to immolate something.

But just as Ciner knew all it took for people to get along was the right motivation. And that often the gentle touch was much more efficient. The carrot is better than the stick after all. You just need to give the perfect gift, and they would be eating out of the palm of your hand.

Funny how that lesson had literally come from the most unlikely of sources...

* * *

"Jaune why don't you come sit in my lap?" Cinder asked as she beckoned the tired boy to the cot she sat on in Roman's warehouse. They had been left alone together as Roman was and Cinder quotes, " _Forced against his will to chaperone an incursion into the palatial district of Vale."_ Whatever that meant.

Meanwhile, Cinder had been asked to... she struggled to say the word that was the best description of what she as doing forcing it out syllable by syllable. She was asked to babysit his youngest child while he was away.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked as he looked down to his feet. He was still painfully shy around her despite her best attempts to _break the ice_ so to speak.

The boy did _not_ deal well with strangers of the opposite gender. Cinder believed his sister and her rather _unhealthy_ attachments that she held to the kid was at least partially to blame for this behavior.

"Of course it's ok now come!" Cinder said brightly trying a new tactic that Roman called _enticement._

Now Cinder was no stranger to _negotiations._ Although in her case the vast majority of negotiations were merely thinly veiled demands and nothing more.

"If you say so..." Jaune said as he walked over on the cot and put his head onto her lap using it as a pillow.

Cinder couldn't help but giggle at his shyness. He was so cute when he was flustered, and something about seeing this small, shy child resting in her lap gave her a warm feeling she never knew she was capable of having. As the child slept.

" Jaune is the anything you would like to talk about? We had a long day today and if you want to speak to me, you can." Cinder was giddy in a way that directly went against her personality.

She couldn't help it, talking to the small child just seemed to make her happy for some reason, and she felt like she could do it forever.

As the boy and she talked for the first time, Cinder realized something. Throughout the day she had taken Jaune all over Vale, mainly to buy his loyalty and to have another hook in with Roman who was becoming a bit too _free_ as her partner.

She needed to real him in and going through his son would be a _perfect_ way to do it. Usually, she would have picked his daughter but the mute child was treated her like she was the plague and her guard was perpetually raised whenever Cinder was around.

 _Clever girl_. Cinder thought as she admitted the young mute had _excellent_ instincts if she sensed Cinder's danger.

So she instead went with the son.

* * *

So she had taken him all over the city in an effort to buy the child's loyalty and affection, much to the young boy's delight. Starting with a passing carnival where she had proceeded to with him the single largest Grimm teddy bear in a knife tossing game.

It was a prize he was simply _ecstatic_ about and had almost refused to stop thanking her for. she had also nearly incinerated a vendor who was running a rigged ring tossing game she had been halfway through burning his neck bones before she thought better of it.

Generally killing those who wronged people you were trying to get closer two was a sure fire way to get into their good graces but she decided that murdering a man in front of a child no matter how _justified_ she might be was not the best way to make a good impression.

So instead she had just made him give Jaune a fair game where he won her out of all people a small plastic pop ring which he gave her with a blush that matched her dress.

After that, she had let him use the bathroom using her time wisely she had proceeded to return to the rigged ring tossing games manager, show him a bit of flesh lure him to the back of the still where she proceeded to charbroil the ring vendor when his back was turned. Really now? Cinder thought as the man's skin cracked and burned most men were so _simple._ Show them a bit of flesh give a half worded promise and they followed you anywhere.

As the man's body turned into ashes that's why she like Roman so much. As much as he found her irresistible, and she knew for a fact that he did find her irresistible he would be dead in the ground before he went somewhere with her without several back-up plans of either escapee or attack.

Not that any of his plans would actually _succeed_ but it showed initiative and Cinder liked a man with a plan. as she turned away from the pile of ashes one thought was in her mind as she went to retrieve jaune form the bathroom stall. Rule number one **_never let someone wrong you and_** live. That was what she was taught after all.

After that, she had made sure to take on a rather motherly domineering role much to his chagrin. She had then taken him from the fair and bought him his favorite flavor of ice cream to lower his guard and cause him to open up to her; he had profusely thanked her for the treat the moment he had received it. Apparently ice cream was a rare commodity in the Tochwick household and worth its weight in lien. Who knew? All Cinder paid attention to was the fact that he was so polite!

Something she was sure that Roman had taught him. She had then made certain to hold his hand despite his constant half-hearted complaints as she then went to buy him several fo the latest video games and a brand new outfit.

Cinder had no idea how or why Roman let his child dress like a miser. Especially when he was on her more than _generous_ payroll that is. Whatever reason it was Cinder was not having it. When he was with her, he would look his best period!

As their day ended with hem them traveling all over the city of Vale, as Cinder showed him any and all sights that she thought she could impress him with her superior knowledge of the world.

Something that was not proven hard as the boy hung off of every word that left her mouth.

For this, she supposed she should thanks his overbearing sister for Jaune had developed a seemingly near total submissiveness towards women. Whether this was good or bad was still unknown, but Cinder still intended to make the most use of it as the day went on.

By the end of the day, Jaune was exhausted having probably walked more in the last three hours than he had in the last three weeks as the boy had soon and after some light persuasion collapsed into her lap as he quickly fell asleep on her lap.

The invisible hand at work. Cunder mused to herself as her plan to buy the boy's loyalty was mett with a rather odd roadblock. It said that while he appreciated the physical gifts which were evident by his real genuine happiness at receiving them the only gift that seemed to get his attention was the Grimm bear she had won at the carnival.

It seemed Jaune was more impressed by physical acts of devotion rather than just material gifts. Making his loyalty hard to buy, but at the same time making it ridiculously easy to earn.

She just had to be a _good girl_. Appear kind and generous use a gentle touch, and he would soon be hers. As the boy slept soundly on her lap deep despite being a pawn in her tryst to win Roman over completely, Cinder felt a type of affection for the young child.

He was honest in such a way the was refreshing to her. He spoke to her like she was the entire world to him and his reverence to her while appreciated, was profoundly strange seeing as how she doubted winning him lone grim bear would buy his enter obedience as she petted his head.

Even if he was not her son and was merely a pawn, that did not mean that he could not be a _favored_ pawn. A pawn she could look out for during her current operation and maybe even for some time afterward, she thought as she petted the child's soft head calmly.

This type of motherly affection would server her well in the years to come. Especially when she got to meet Mercury and Emerald. Her two favored or more useful pieces on her ever-expanding chess set

* * *

"Now let's go over the final plan, so we are all clear on the objectives alright? We will infiltrate Schnee manner through the service tunnel here. At the farthest point of insertion at the end of the entryway. At which point we will board the liberated service trucks and press along the tunnel until we reach our first destination the lading zone for Schnee Mannor. At that point, _Bessie_ will hack through their biometric security interface and allow us access to the building."

"After that Adam and his forces will go about and cause as much of a distraction and general ruckus as humanly possible giving time for Roman to achieve our mission objective. Roman! You will then proceed to make your way to the main objective disarming or avoiding the traps and snares of the mansion as you see fit. You also must be on the look out for any potential security forces that are not busy fighting Adam so be on guard alright?"

" When you find the object whose name you will learn as of later you will be given coordinates for your means of extraction. You will then proceed with the detailed map that will have been sent via scroll communication to the evacuation point, and await extraction. Do I make my self clear?" Cinder asked as she stared at the assortment of criminals and murders in front of her.

" _Yes, boss!"_ _Bessie_ said sarcastically as she twitched her tail in irritation at Cinder.

"The plan is clear, and our way is shown. We have nothing left to do but proceed." Adam agreed as he unsheathed his bright red sword. " Let us be off!"

 _Edge lord strikes again!_ Roman thought as he raised his voice. "I'm in also as I get to crack some head and steal some change I'll have a little fun while I'm there too." Roman chided as Cinder smiled everything was going to plan...

* * *

 _It. Was._ **Cold.** A flurry of white now assaulted his eyes as the blizzard attacked Jaune's senses as they stepped off the white fang transport.

"I can't believe we did that!" Jaune yelled to his dad as his voice was barely audible over the snow storm as several white fang member disembarked around him.

"I knew we could do it all along!" Roman said as he nursed a side wound as the blizzard swarmed them. Blood seeping our form his usually perfect white suit as Neo held his wide worriedly. The wind cutting into his exposed skin like a dagger in the night. Roman lasted all of nine seconds before Cinder came ad quite literally dragged gg him to the medical tent the white fang had set up bringing Neo along for the ride.

The raid on Schnee manor was a _staggering success_ with all operations complete with no casualties on their side, as the mansion smoked and burned in the background. Even if the White the fang had been a little bit too _enthusiastic_ overall, the mission was a success, and it was time to finally go home! Jaune thought before seeing the familiar bull faunus Adam Taurus. As Jaune saw Jaune instantly walked over to the man who was busy cleaning his red katana which gave him his rather unique fighting style.

"This is for you," Jaune said as he handed a book to the faunus know as Adam Taurus.

"Why would you give me a book human? _Are you to say that I can not read?"_ Adam asked as he slightly unsheathed his sword.

"Not at all. I was just merely suggesting that you take a look and see what is. I think it will change your life." Jaune said as Adam took the before as he turned away.

Adam was an interesting person with a unique way of fighting. As Jaune gave him the book, He hoped he would read it and learn something from it. He might just change.

Jaune thought as walked away from Adam to join his family, he was blissfully unaware of the fact that his action of kindness, he had just signed the death warrants of thousands of civilians in the process...

* * *

Adam was _shocked._ He had no idea what the book the human youth had given him was about, but after reading it, his world was forever shifted. It was a detailed record of old world leaders. Specifically, human tyrants that had plagued remnant before the time of the four kingdoms.

He was fascinated and horrified at the same time as he read about horrible presidents and dictators that came to power on platforms of freedom and equality only to cause butchery and desolation instead. He saw such tyrants Adam had an epiphany...

 _He was no different._ Adam saw for the first time that he was nothing more but a dictator in the making. A confused individual on the wrong path and made a vow to change that. Righ here right _now._

The old book had taught him much. It showed him how to avoid being a dictator. It showed him the thin tightrope he must walk if he was to tread the lines between o _ppressor and liberator._

It also highlighted some alarming things about remnants past, precisely the suspicious and complete lack of _any_ faunus in ancient history a matter he would personally look into...

The faunus were being oppressed, that was a fact. Ther was no denying the day to day oppression that his kind went through, but now his eyes were open. Before he had been blinded by hatred and racism, now he saw the problem for what it really was.

Humanity was _not_ his enemy. No, in fact, the vast majority of the humans were repressed like his own people were! No, longer would the white fang be the enemy of humanity. No longer would the be blinded by hatred and racism against the _actual_ enemy they all faced.

Adam had found his resolve. He had found his real purpose in the world. His blood boiled and his veins were on fire. As he knew what he must do. The path ahead would _not_ be an easy one, but it was one that he must travel. There were no doubts in his mind that the path would be long and filled with blood but it was the right path and one he would not falter form seeing through to the end.

As he turned away from the snowy cliffs out looking the smoking remnants of Schnee manor he had one thought on his mind. The governments of Rmenat msut be brought down! _Humanity must not!_

* * *

 ** _AN_**

 ** _And done! another chapter of Jaune Torchwick hot of the press. Writing this pre Beacon fluff chapters is killing me! Thankful I only have one more to go! One more fluff then off to Beacon where the real story will begin! T- minus seven chapters till chimichangas._**


	7. Gangsters Paradise

**_AN I am goin to be honest here. I am not happy with the last chpater. I had no idea where i was going with the sory so it was rushed and subpar. To make up for that heres this chapter which I hope will improve upon the story. As always thanks for reading. PS. I UPLOADED THE WORNG CHAPTER! I AM SORRY!_**

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP!_ A wailing alarm clock rang out as a large drowsy hand reached out to silence the piercing cries of the machine.

"That time already?" The man mumbled to himself as he opened his eyes to the darkened bedroom, before turning over in his bed.

To his great disappointment, it was indeed that time. It was nine pm, and he needed to get ready for work.

Mumbling lowly and cursing to himself the man reluctantly drug himself out of his bed's warm embrace. Already regretting leaving the warm confines of his bed as he felt the last vestiges of warmth leave his body only to be replaced with string stabs of chilly nighttime air.

"There's always a price isn't there?" The man mumbled as he fumbled his way into his darkened bedroom looking for his dresser so he could get trim and proper.

After several minutes of half-hearted searching and fumbling over every single piece of clutter on the ground and only after stubbing his pinky toe and every piece of furniture did the man proceeded to his dresser and started getting the dress for his night.

As the man took off his sparse night clothes he began the rather quick process of getting dressed, as he put on his plain white t-shirt, silver overall white pants plain white socks essential silver boots and white shirt whit the loge of Vale Security over it. As the last bit of his ensemble was complete, the man smiled at himself in the mirror.

He was a tall, middle-aged man with black hair sunkissed skin and a worn smile the displayed years of hard manual labor. As he stared into the dimly lit mirror, a smile crept over his sun kiss tan features as he regarded his name tag. It read Hank Sullivan night watchmen of Vale security incorporated. The name made Hank smile as he reached his badge with pride. He had worked his entire life to get this job, and he refused to let it go. As he did one final check in the mirror, before deeming his appearance presentable and walking downstairs to the bottom floor of his house.

* * *

As Hank walked down the single flight of stairs in his two-story house, he noticed the light on in his kitchen and a lovely smell coming out from it. As Hank entered the homey kitchen a small but hyper voice regarded his presence. Daddy! A little feminine voice squealed as is youngest daughter Nara ran up to greet him. She was four years old and the youngest of three children Hank had with his wife of two decades Heather As the young girl ran up to meet him she was small even four a four year old, with long dark black hair blue eyes and light brown skin. She wore aloos fitting skirt and top and squealed when she saw him.

" How's my little princess?" Hank asked as he felt his heart nearly implode with warmth as he bent down to one knee to catch his young daughter impending bear hud. " _I'm great!"_ The young child exclaimed as tackled her father who proceeds to accept her hug and lift her into the air spinning her around and making her squeal with delight as he did.

As his youngest squeal with glee another voice rang out from inside the kitchen. "Nara let your father rest. He's just woken up from his nap so he can go to work and earn food for us ok?" the stern but the affectionate voice of his wife Heather said as Hank felt his smile only depend as he saw his wife of two decades.

She was stunning in Hank's opinion. LIke him, she had brown sun-kissed skin, tall stature for a woman and was around the same age of him. Unlike him, however, she had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was a well built rounded woman who Hank had loved his entire life and thanked Oum every day for her continued presence ib it. He loved her more than anything, every stand of dust every drop of gold, even the stars in the sky paled when compared to the beauty he saw when he looked into his wife piercing eyes.

"It's good to see you finally up. How's your night going dear?" Heather asked the love of her life as he went in for a quick kiss before pulling away from her. " Better now that I got to see you." hank admitted making his wife give a faint blush as a shade of red overcame her brown cheeks.

I still got it! Hand thought to himself as he reveled in making his wife blush like a school girl on prom night all over again.

"EWW! Gross! Why can't you get a room!?" The voice of his middle child and only son Milton said as he studied his homework. Milton was ten and took after his father with dark short hair tall build and tanned skin.

"Oh hush you! Your father and I have been dating for over thirty years and married for twenty! The last we need to hear is you complaining at the dinner table! Now his and so your homework before your father eats."

"He works hard all night for us, and he doesn't need your moth in his ear all the time alright?" Heather scolded Milton who just rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

"That boy I swear. Acts like he owns the house!" Heather said as she turned to her cooking.

"He's young, let him have his fun dear." Hank chided playfully before putting a hand around his wife's curvy waist.

"speaking of doing things all night..."

He began before his wife playfully slapped his had away from her. _"Later."_

She said with a wink making Hank grin like a schoolboy who just got his first kiss which Heather coincidentally gave him. As he sat down to enjoy his meal.

It was almost criminal in Hank's mind to not savor good food. And his wife mad the best diners. For tonight's meal, she made a hearty, meaty stew with bits of steak, pork, and poultry. With a plate of bread and several sides of greens. It was perhaps the single most delicious meal he had ever tasted. But that was a bit of a stretch for Hank sower that every meal his wife made was the most delicious Meal he ever tasted. As he finished the meal, his kissed his wife goodbye bid his two awake children farewell leaving his eldest daughter Shana to of books as he left the front door of his house and went to work.

* * *

As Hank slammed shut the door of his busted down and second-hand pickup truck a smile came to his face. As the dust powered engine revved to life with a healthy roar as it shuddered alive. He felt an old sense of pride overcome him as he pulled out of the driveway of his house.

The house that he owned in Vale. The single most expensive place to live outside of Atlas and let's be real. Hank wasn't going to be residing in Atlas anytime soon. For one it was too damned cold! And tow with all that nasty white fang business it was no place to raise a family.

As the old pickup came, to live Hank grinned as he reversed out of his driveway in one of the better neighborhood in Vale and began his track to the graveyard shift.

As Hank drove past the simmering blazing lights of downtown Vale. Grinding through mid-city traffic, going at near snail's pace he never once felt bothered or rushed. He had a good job that paid well. A job that he had earned through hard work and a persistent never quit attitude. To Hank, he was used to grinding his way through life and downtown traffic was just another part of it. A she looked out his window, besides! He liked being in traffic at Vale. All it took was one look outside the window to see why! The city was beautiful! Ther was a reason they called Vale the city of lights after all. Just one look out the window and you were bombarded with signs and advertisements for all sort of things as lights and billboards all flickered on and off in a dizzy display of bright kaleidoscopic lightwaves it was beautiful.

* * *

As Hank appreciated the night lights like all other good things in life, this too came to an end as he found himself pulling up for his night shift at downtown's Vale Schnee run warehouse.

As Hank walked through the ID scanner the blank monotone face of the other night guard watched him through his Atlas brand security visor as he walked inside.

" _Evening_! Lovely weather tonight!" Hank said knowing full well that the guard would never respond to him. He was one of the few none Atlas personnel assigned to guard this facility, and the Atlesian staff tended not to be too trusting with outsiders after all.

But that was all right with him. Hank was hear to earn a check to support his family not to make friends. Whether the Atlas guards approved of him or not was up to them and of no concern to Hank. He was the primary breadwinner of his family and even though his house was a pain for Vale was an expensive place to live. Not Atlas expensive but it still cost a pretty penny to stay afloat especially where he lived.

Hank and his wife had bought their house at a pretty lien after deciding that it was best for their children. Hanke knew that Vale could offer a less than excellent education for its underclass of citizens so to speak. So he had forked up a pretty lien and earned a job as a night guard fora Schnee bard company to afford it.

It took him over ten years, but with an Atlas paycheck he had soon bought his own home and was now putting money into his children;s college fun. Another piece of stress for Hank as he finally sat down in his night guard chair as he looked up at the evening sky that shone beautifully through his office's rooftop. The sunroof was an Atlas feature to better improve employee morale. They thought if their people could see the sun in the day and moon at night it might make them work better. And for Hank t sure did.

Not, that he would have worked any less if there was no sunroof mid you. Hank was always a stern but fair man. He prided himself in working hard and earning a decent living. Even still he needs more. If he lost his job for whatever reason, his family would be in big trouble. Only he worked Heather had chosen to stay and raise the children. A decision he respected and vowed to make worthwhile as he took his first yawn of the night, he needed his paycheck if he didn't have this his kids chances at a decent education would be shot to hell. And the chances of them not having to work hard every day of the lives just to keep a roof over their heads dropped dramatically.

"That's why I won't let anything happen to me.' Hank said with a firm finality as he loke out to enjoy the beautiful shattered moon, as he stared up he caught a flash of blonde hair shoot across the roof before a lock _CLINK!_ was heard as Hank barely caught small red object fall in his office.

The thing was a small red tube, but before Hank could speak out to aks what it was, he suddenly felt his skin peeled off from his bones as the canister exploded into a bright inferno of fire. Hank screamed as he had never thought himself capable as he suddenly and abruptly found himself in the most agonizing pain of his life.

The fire dust broke out and spread throughout his office and consumed him. The implacable fire dust shot out eating into his aura locked skin as flamed bite right through his flesh, disintegrating his uniform and charring his bones.

As he fell screaming across the floor, he knew that he was going to die. As he screamed in agony as the flesh sloughed from his bones his eyes searched the room as they threatened to melt before finally settling on the picture of his family on his desk.

As he lay there on the ground the flames finally succeeding in burning off the last of his nerve endings he felt what remained of his lips turn into a smile, as a tear came out of his eyes as even in incredible heat his body still, found a way to shed tears. As he got one final look at the family, he devoted his life to before the fire consumed him and Hank died alone and afraid the cold night floor...

* * *

"This is it!" Jaune yelled as he finished dropping the incendiary grenade down the night watchman's roof incinerating the guard in a puff of flame. As he sprinted across the ceiling, he wore a tight back form-fitting suit as he rushed to a nearby ceiling fan.

"Commence Inflitration miss pink!" Jaune his earpiece as he hears a soft giggle from the other side as Neo laughed in confirmation.

Jaune smiled as he slammed down the ceiling fan hitting it three times with his foot before crashing through into the empty section room of Schnee; corporations Vale headquarters.

"Here we go!" Jaune thought as he put on his night vision goggles as he saw the word turn into a green haze. Revealing a rather bland room with several long tables swirling chars and an old rug. Ignoring the Rugg and tables, he made his way to the white door leading into the hallway and his real objective.

As he opened the shocked visor of an Atlas guard was the first thing to greet him as he left the empty room.

" _Hi, there!"_ Jaune said happily before reaching into his back retrieving a dagger and stabbing the guard in the throat.

The Atlas guard shook and buckled as Jaune pierced him through his jugular. The man desperately tried to claw the weapon out before Jaune turned it to its side eliciting a sickening gurgling sound from his throat as red blood shot out before ripping the dagger out of is destroyed jugular walking away after wiping the blade on his pants as the man collapsed on the ball ground. _"Ha, you died like a fool!"_ Jaune's knife sang to him as it glowed red as he pushed it into thsi pocket.

" Neo I'm at our target." Jaune sat as he stood in front of the bland white door that housed his current goal.

"Why does Atlas love the color white so much?" Jaune asked as he pulled out a long cord and plugged it into the doors security panel.

A mini holographic screen popped up on his scroll as a whirling logo appeared with the words hack progress on it. "Come on.' Jaune willed the device as it burned into the door. The hacking device was making quick work of the Atlesian security detail. Not that Jaune was surprised in the _slightest_ , this was a _Melanie_ hacking device after all. And he expected nothing but the best form his sister in all but blood.

As the device finished its hacking, it flashed a bright teal icon of a girl in blue grinning fiercely with the words _Melaine rules!_ Along with bright aquamarine flames flashing on it making Jaune grin as he stepped through the door.

There were two more guards waiting for him inside, as Jaune smiled to himself.

" Hey, you! stop right-"

The first guard never finished his sentence as Jaune slit his throat before twirling not him using him as a shield as he drew his rail pistol and shot the others brains out. A silent FEW! Filled the air as the silenced pistol ending the guard as Jaune went to work.

 _"HA! HA! I Killed you!"_ The haughty voice of Jaune's pistols AI said as he holstered the gun. A grin came to his face as he relished the familiar tone of his childhood friend _Militia Malachite_. Just what I'd expect from my weapons maker Militia, a gun that will sass. Jaune thought as he saw his floating prize.

The prize was right in front of him. A supposed new Atlas scroll design it its base form. A brand new scroll that's blueprints were top secret and was worth a good Lien on the black market awaited him hovering in suspended animation.

Jaune smirked as he pressed a button on his scroll as the stasis filed suspending the floating piece of hardware failed, and he gripped the prize out of mid-air before dashing out of the room

As Jaune walked through the hallways of the Atlas hallway, he knew that the disarming of the stasis filed would alert every guard in the facility to his presence. Which considering this was Atlas facility was a lot of guards. But as Jauen walked through the empty and soundless has he was not worried in the slightest as he waited for patiently at the elevator to the roof and his extraction. _DING!_

As the elevator opened itself revealing the fate of the majority of the guards in the building. There was an old saying Jaune herd once; there will be nobody to notice if there is _nobody_ to notice. That saying rang tur as the doors opened, and he saw the inside of the elevator, _it was a charnel house._

* * *

"It's nice to see you too Neo," Jaune said to the short girl in the skin-tight white outfit with black pants pink, brown hair and mismatched eyes. Eyes that she fluttered bashfully at him as he stepped into the elevator, Feet squashing flesh as he stood on the bodies of the ex-security guards.

The entire elevator was filled with them. The desecrated bodies of the formed security guards piled waist high in the elevator as blood pooled into the ground, making itself into an ankle-deep quagmire of blood and viscera.

Guts and limbs fell from the mound of corpses, and broken armor and shattered helmets adorned the elevator making Jaune sigh. He had no idea where his sister got her violent streak. He _certainly_ never picked it up as the girl hugged he was tight. He returned it ruffling her hair affectionately a the elevator made a DING! Sound as they hit the rooftop and ran off into the night.

"What took you guys so long!?" Militia aksed as Jaune and Neo as they jumped into the dark van parked several blocks away from the Schnee headquarters and slammed the van's doors shut.

"It was a rushed job M stop worrying!" Jaune said making Militia seethe. "Stop calling me M!" She huffed as the doors slammed shut and the Van began to drive.

"How did it go Jaune? Did my software work out ok?"Melanie asked him through a blight blush that Jaune returned until Neo reminded him of her presence and smashed his foot with a metal heel.

"It went great! Your stuff made mincemeat out of the Atlas firewall!" Jaune said to his on again off again girlfriend Melanie as she batted her blue eyes at him. "Did my weapons work out ok? Militia asked him as Jaune smiled to his _other_ on again off again girlfriend Militia.

" They worked perfect M! They were just like their maker! As in they were both _malicious and delicious!"_ Jaune said happily as the girl in question face grew to match the color of her dress as she spat the word, "Idiot" at him as he delivers his favored punchline to her.

Though he hissed the last part through batted breath as Neo stomped on his foot. Just how the girl could look so adorable while inflicting inhumane pain?Jaune thought as the van drove them off into the night.

Though he hissed the last part through batted breath as Neo stomped on his foot. Just how the girl could look so adorable while inflicting inhumane pain?Jaune thought as the van drove them off into the night.

* * *

"Dad, we're home!" Jaune said as he and Neo walk into their warehouse as Roman was busy lazing on the couch.

" Jaune? Neo? That you?" Roman asked as he looked up from his nap.

The master thief _almost_ looked disheveled as he looked up half asleep as his eyes locked onto his children. " Where have you two been all night?" Roman inquired while Jaune threw something silver on the couch while Neo went to give him a light hug. Which Roman returned in kind as he patted his daughters head making her giggle and blush.

"We were just off stealing shit," Jaune remarked making Roman nod once.

"Ahh, the usual then carry on!" Just remember we have a business deal tonight, and I need you for it ok?" Roman stated clearly, as his son nodded.

" Of course dad I would never forget a deal. Especially my last one!" Jaune agreed making Roman smile ruefully.

"Right then, Neo if you want to come you are more than welcome, that or you can hang out with the twins. Either way, it's up to you."

Roman said already know the answer. When it came down to spending time with Jaune or irritating the hell out of the twins the answer was still the same.

While Neo _loved_ annoying the twins half to death _especially Militia,_ she would _always_ prioritize hanging out with her brother more. As Neo made a faux think pose before nodding once. Epically this was Jaune's last criminal act. A sniffle broke Romans eys as he tried to maintain a tough facade but failed miserably.

As much as he hated to admit his boy had grown up! As he felt, his chest swell with paternal pride, The scared crying bay he found in downtown Vale all these years ago was no more! Now that scared child was a man! And it made Roman heart beam with pride seen his son cem a fully fledged man. It seems just like yesterday he was changing his diapers and now look at him! Off to join Beacon academy!

Even if Roman did _not_ approve of his career choice he would respect it. He just wished he had more time with the baby he had come to love! The child that ahd put him on the right path. From infancy to toddlerhood to finding his other and _equaly_ unexpectedd child Neo, who beacme the daughter he never kne he watned. He raised them both andot see one off to fufuill his dream almost made him cry. _Almost._

"All right it's settled then, let's get some rest before we head out alright?" Roman said as children nodded in response and went about their business.

* * *

"Now, remember Jaune we are here on official business so when you get here to try to look good alright?" Roman asked his son via scroll.

"You got nothing to worry about dad! I'll wrap up this deal and be there as soon as possible!"

Jaune said through his scroll as Roman smiled at his son;s enthusiasm.

"Good to hear, take your time and be smart. _Rember what I say about felling?"_

"When you _start_ felling you _stop what?_ "

" _You stop thinking_. I Know dad, trust me I got this!" Jaune asked making Roman laugh.

" Ok, Son sure thing, whatever the case get hers as soon as possible alright?"

" sure thing dad. Love you!" Jaune added making the thief chuckle.

"Love you took on, now hurry up!" Roman said before clicking off his scroll and turning it his business associate.

 _"It's so nice to see families getting along_ , even if they are adopted." The calm, collected voice of Merlot said as Roman eys his contact warily.

Personally Roman hated making connections like this. He preferred to know exactly who he was meeting form a series of regular channels. Not some shady backwater methods that Hei cooked up. But a job was a job, and Roman need the dust. Or to be specific _Cinder_ needs dust which amounts to the same thing. Even if they are together, the woman was _all business_. Roman respected that and was doing his part to push the relationship.

"You know what they say about blood and water right?" Roman asked as he took a seat at the white folding table he had set up in the middle of the abandoned warehouse.

"That blood is thicker?" Merlot asked Roman grin.

"The real saying is _the blood of our covenant is thicker than the waters of birth._ It means that bonds formed through free will and choice are always stronger than one assigned at birth."

"And your family exemplifies that now does it?" Merlot aksed making Roman grin. Merlot was an odd mad short with squinty eyes black hair and darker eyes. He was a black business suit with black hat and red tie. It short it looked like Roma had met an alternate less charming version of himself.

"Well personal values aside let us discuss business, shall we? I believe you are interested in buying some of my dust is that correct?"

Merlot asked coking his head at Roman making the thief smile.

This deal was an important one to make work seeing as Merlot was the head trafficker of dust in Vale and if Roman got him in his pocket, it would make life a _helluva_ lot easier form him. Having a stable supply of dust would make it so that Roman didn't have to spend his nights knocking over dust stores that all seemed to be run by the same old man. how the hell a man of that age ran several dust stores was beyond Roman's knowledge, but it seemed that he made a decent living off it. Especially if he kept getting more as Roman stole from him, and it had the added benefit of not running into any more p _int sized reapers with oversized gardening tools._

I eman seriously! Who give a kid scythe that big? And who in ther right mid deceds to give it a bloody sniper rifle as well!? Roman had no idea who the hell tha kid was only that Cinder was stll not letting him live that event down, as he had been forced to all his _Knight in shining armor_ to resuce him. I'm never goin to live that down am I? Roman thoughta she looked to Merlot.

"Now you're speaking my language! _Let's talk dust!_ " Roman said cracking his knuckles and making Merlot give a small smile to him.

"My you seem eager. I like that in a partner it makes it easy to talk to don't you think so Roman?"

Merlot asked making Roman grin.

"Of course anything beats talking to a board after all right?" Roman added breaking the tension and letting the negotiations begin.

As the talks began Roman got a good feel for the Merlot. He was a practical if not _incredibly_ paranoid businessman. One who was not quick to jump to conclusions but rather let things ride out so he could make a calm well-informed decision. But he was also deadly serious. And if he smelled trouble he leave and often with negative consequences for those he believed had wronged him. Roman liked that. It meant he and Merlot would be getting along for a long time if this kept up.

Unfortunately for Roman things never went the way they were supposed to as the door to the warehouse slammed open and his son walked inside.

"Jaune!? The hell happened to you!?" Roman asked as his son staggered inside looking a flaming mess. His usually perfectly managed dress shirt was singed and burned as his pants look like they were filled with what appeared to be buckshot?! Of all things as his son laughed it off.

"It looks like you were in a fight young man," Merlot said evenly as Jaune grinned at him.

" You can say that again! There was this girl with flaming eyes and-

"That's enough Jaune. We can tell Neo about your new girlfriend later for now we-

"Mister Merlot!" A man in a black suite shouted as he ran in the door Jaune as walked through with a scroll in hand that he gave to his boss instantly.

As he did Roman saw a frown form on Merlot's face and a sinking feeling formed in his stomach. As Merlot nodded and agreed on the phone Roman caught the sounds of footsteps as he saw that both he and Jaune were slowly becoming surrounded.

As Merlot let go of the phone, it looked like all negotiations were off as the man wore a slight scowl.

"My, my _I thought we had a deal, Roman._ I _thought_ I would seel you dust and you would give me lien. Not that you would lure me here and have your son try to attack my men and steal the dust. I must say I am equal parts _impressed and annoyed_ at your bravado."

Merlot admitted as Roman shot a deadly glare at his son who's stupified expression only made matters worse.

"I don't know what he's talking about! Dad, I swear I never tried to steal any dust! You have to believe me!" Jaune said as Merlot clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Young man you can save the performance. My men have just confirmed that someone matching your description and bearing your types of injuries has attacked one of my warehouses demanding dust around ten minutes ago. You can claim it was a different person looking exaclty like you, but the report I have said tall blonde and knew about our deal so if there is anyone else who matches that description do tell me. I am all ears."

Merlot said making Roman sweat as his green eyes traced across the room. There were over fifty men in black all stand patiently around them in a circle and bearing swords of some type making Roman sweat.

"Now, now! Let's be reasonable here! I'm sure there is a perfectly logical non-treacherous explanation here that was just not seeing is all!" Roman said was trying to placate merlot to no avail.

"It's no trouble Roman, you sought to steal from me and failed. It happens to the best of us, but it never happens twice." Merlot added before gesturing to him.

"Your son failed you is all. No big deal really, I do wish he had succeeded though. If only for your sake, it has been a pleasure doing business with you. _Kill them."_

Merlot said before standing up and walking away as two suites rushed to guard his departure while the others began to encircle them.

* * *

"Dad!? What do we do?" Jaune asked making Roman sigh. He had no idea how this had turned sour. Oh, sure Jaune had come in looking like he had just gone through the ringer and then somebody matching his description tries to steal dust from Merlot? This reeked of a setup and Roman was not having it.

"Jaune you remember what I said about the _cookie dough in the cabinet?"_ Roman asked as the line of men began to charge them.

 _"That they're always under the table?"_ Jaune answered as the men sprinted forwards swords raised as Roman reached to the table, before splitting in two with an aura infused fist sending tow plastic halves flying into the air and revealing the tow long silver objects under it.

" You're damned right it is!" Roman yelled grabbing one of the items before tossing one to his son and sliding the safety of the machine gun.

A feral grin came to Roman's face he _always_ wanted to do this, back up plan SF7 Or as Roman like to call toe ot call it put machine gununderey the table and fire, as he flipped the _HK9_ machine gun in his hands it was time to have some fun. The _HK9_ was an experimental machine gun designed by the Valesian military for fighting both armored and unarmored targets simultaneously.

The HK, unlike the GK, was designed to fight opponents who tended to have a bit more in the department of ranged attacks and plate armor.

In short, they were meant for infantry units that needed to attack other infantry and enemy armor at the same time. Currently, they were in the experimental phase of development, but Hei had slid him a pair was a gift for their longtime friendship, and Roman was going to use them well.

As Roman gripped the weapon, it had along the silver barrel with a massive ammunition box colored with yellow warning chevrons as he sighted the approaching enemies truly predatory girn came to his lips as he pulled the trigger and the gun began to thump.

 _THUD! THUD! THUD!_ The gun kicked and bucked wildly as it fired causing Roman to usee all of his upper body strength to keep it level.

The first man to be hit popped like a grape. As his body was torn to bloody pul aura and all as the large bullet ripped him to shreds. The resultant explosion killed three more men next to him as he fired.

The HK9, unlike most weapons, fired and incredibly _unique_ bullet. For one this shot was much longer than you regular machinegun ammunition and packed a much more solid punch. And two, while the fire rate was, lower the gun hurled objects so fast that the more concussive force might knock a man unconsciousness.

Although all those paled to the bullets that the weapon fired specifically their design. Each shot was tipped with a reinforced tip capable of penetrating the toughest armors know to man with contemptuous ease. Making all but the heaviest of defenses null and void.

That ability was backed up by the weapons secondary featured the _net._ It the shrapnel charged based inside of it. Evey bullet the gun fired had an onboard sensor that when detected it and reached optimal penetration levels would have the round explode into a massive storm of shrapnel.

The basic idea was that a bullet would tear through an enemy tanks armor and shred the crew inside. _In theory,_ the weapon was perfect. It hit hard it hit fast, and it hit often. Capable of engaging both heavily and lightly armored targets with ease. In reality, the gun was heavy, bulk inaccurate as hell and above all else _damned expensive._

But all those factors proved mute as the men charing you were so packed together they might as well have been wearing bright red shoot me! Signs on them as Roman and Jaune opened fire.

* * *

 _It was a slaughter._ Then men's line was torn apart in such a vicious display of blood and guts it made Romans stomach balk. As it appeared as somebody had taken garden hose filled with blood and sprayed it into the enemy lines. As the gun fired the sheer brutality of the report was enough to stop the enemy charge and send them running for their life. And for one moment Roman, though they might just walk out of her alive, that was until a stray shot hit something flammable and the warehouse exploded.

If the men were not desperate before they were sure as hell were now. As a string of explosions that seemed all too ready ripped apart the warehouse singing plumes of fire crashing through the walls. As the fire consumed some men, others were spared and went sprinting for the only fire free path. Right, at Roman and Jaune.

"Dad this is getting close!" Jaune yelled as the two went back to back. Machine guns fire desperately trying to keep the horde of frenzied despite men back. Before the sheer brutality of the guns had acted as a deterrent but now with the threat of fire. Something primal emerged in the suits and they now rush them with a zealous energy refusing to die quietly.

As Roman fired into them, Something did not sit right in the thief's stomach. As he witnessed half of his warehouse go up in flames how the hell did that happen? Roman cursed as he watched the towering flames, even _if_ a stray shout had struck a flammable object there was _no_ way that any standard explosive would create a chain reaction so large and so quickly. For one that's not how ow fire spreads. You don't just make a spark and have half the Oum damned warehouse that was made of metal mid you go up in a titanic explosion.

As suspicious as the volume of the fire was its origins were doubly as suspicious. You see this was not your everyday warehouse. This was Roman's warehouse; this was a Torchwick certified warehouse. That meant that not only was the entire thing fireproof to conventional fire that is; there was no way in hell Roman kept something so substantial in his warehouse. At least not in ones that he held negotiations on.

As Roman fired his gun into the crown of desperate men, he saw it and felt his blood boil. Roman cursed louder than ever as he saw them on the catwalks. Lithe figures range the upper gantry fo the warehouse. All clad in monochrome armor with grim masks on. White Fang?! Roman thought as the plan made sense.

It was a good idea honestly and as much as Roman hated to give the animals anything this one made sense. Put him in a familiar location a business deal, then have somebody attack Jaune making him look like he had been in a serious fight. At the same time, you have someone matching his description attack one of Merlot's supplier souring the negotiation. Afterward, merlot sent his men to attack Romand and Jaune only for the white fang to force them into this death match.

Where Roman and Jaune had to choices, one shoot the men charging them like half mad beowulf's or two, shoot the fang. If they did not focus their fire on one, they would be overwhelmed by one if not both of the factions. As the first assassin rappelled towards Roman, he had to give them their credit for this attack. I mean sure it had its flaws plenty of them!

But it was a solid base and had it been used on anyone else this plan would have worked. But unfortunately for them, he was not everyone else He was Roman Oum damned Torchwick, and he would be damned before he let a group of mangy animals tell him how he dies.

As the assassin swung ever closer the sound of shattering glass filled the air as the man was ripped in two.

* * *

" Excellent timing Neo! I thought you got bored as decided to leave us all by our lonesome!" Roman chided his daughter who shot him a vicious smile making Roman shudder internally. His daughter's bloodlust was becoming legendary in the underground of Vale.

As Neo seethed in anger gripping her parasols handle so hard, it looked as if she might start bleeding. Roman knew the fangs life expectancy could be measured in seconds for if there ever was something his daughter hated it was them. Truth be told Neo only hated about three things in the world one where people who ate her ice cream, two was things that threatened or hurt her or her family. And the third was White Fang. The monsters that had stolen her family and her voice form her. As she gripped her parasol the bloodlust falling form her Body was almost enough to make Roman feel bad for the faunus _almost..._ As his daughter gave a feral grin as she lept into the air slaughtering any in her path. Neo was always hungry for vengance and now she would get her fiil. As Roman went back to back with his son as the men rushed them.

* * *

"Kids we are leaving!" Roman demanded as his gun ran dry. The secondary problems with the HK were the damned ammunition. The things ate through their belts in a matter of moments, and they took forever and a day to reload and Roman had no time as his daughter bisected another faunus in mid-air as the towering flames reached up higer and higher as Roman heard the tell tale _Click_! Of a weapon running out of ammunition. "Neo!" Roman yelled to his daughter as the girl dipped back and grabbed her family tight before teleporting them back to safety.

* * *

" Jaune reload the guns! Neo cover our sides!" Roman yelled as he floored the acceleration on the get away car courtosey of Hei he had stashed away in case the meeting went sour. a loud VRMMM! Sound was heard as Roman floored the gas as they sped through the empty streets of Vale Roman felt a growing pit in his stomach as he already knew what was happening.

You see Vale had a reputation for being _the city of lights!_ A perfect place, a crime-free utopia where only the lucky and privileged could even _attempt_ to live in. As such it attracted the richest of clients who wanted to live in the lap of luxury in one of Remnant's more habitable environments, AKA where they could be around other rich people and not be freezing to death.

As such Vale's police and a very _odd_ place in the city. While Vale did have one of the single most well equipped trained and overall competent police force they almost _never_ used it. The answer for why they never used it, in short _gentrification._

Have to keep the rent high you know? If you wanted to get the big spenders and kick out the undesirables _AKA faunus_ you needed high property values and _higher rents._ Unfortunately rich people were _not_ the fools you see on tv, usually, that is. As Roman drove he notice the four black vans rapidly approaching their car as he swore loudly before further accelerating.

You see the problem with advertising yourself across the entire planet as a crime-free utopia is that some _less than savory people_ tend to notice and when the whole city is like an untouched land, or a baying defenseless sheep you tend to get some rather _nasty_ predators looking for a new place to prowl.

In the last few years, some of the most dangerous people in Remnant had moved to Vale both, individuals and organizations all eager to get in on the ground floor of a city with a fresh unestablished criminal underworld ripe for the molding. and Vale _hated_ that.

Especially their damned council! Who not only hated that their city was becoming a breeding ground for filth and vermin, but there was precious little they could do about it. Mainly because Vale had the incredibly bad luck of attracting some truly _monstrous_ entities to its corner of the world. Roman always knew that there were dangers in the world that he had no clue about , he was no fool but after spending time with Cinder? Roman was privy to a _scant_ few of the real horrors in the dark and some had come to call Vale home. The thought of such monsters sent a shiver down his spine as he drove down the freeway.

So the council was in a deadlock. They had the _power_ to get rid of these various groups and organizations, _or they thought they did_ at the least but that would take a _considerable_ and _concentrated_ effort that would not be done quickly or quietly.

If they started having police raid the criminals hide outs, for one the resulting firefights would be disastrous not only in the cost of lives but sheer property damage. I mean hell! You have teenagers carrying around weapons fit for the damned military like they were backpacks or something! And those were the _legal_ guns!

Imagine if the Valesian underground with all its underhanded tactics and contacts went to all-out war with one of the best manned and highly equipped police forces on Remnants? It would be a marketing disaster.

People would freak out, panic and more than likely move away from Vale, taking not just their influence but _more importantly_ their money form the city and much more importantly taking money away from the _council._

So Vale instead of fighting the criminals and _leviathans_ nesting in it's underside Vale decided to go the path of blissful ignorance.

The Vale police would ignore crimes above a certain threshold that were taking place in downtown Vale. Oh sure they would break up the minor stuff occasional white fang rallies, small drug deals potentilla smuggling ring if they were feeling particularly chivalrous but nothing more than that.

The little stuff was clamped down on just enough to give Vale that squeaky clean appearance it was known for but other crimes? Like actually heinous crimes like mass murder? Real acts of terrorisim? That stuff got the media blackout.

Despite being one of the richest cities in Remnant or maybe in spite of it, Vale was also home to the council making it one of the single most authoritarian places to exist. When things got out of hand in Vale, the council tended to make history _disappear_.

Names were erased off registries; apartments got cleaned up and put back on the marked the fate of the previous tenants all but unknown, although it was becoming increasingly common for people in Vale to begin taking long extended vacations overseas to mysterious lands. Only to die under mysterious circumstances leaving no remains and never to be heard from again.

Anywhere else this blatant censorship and media blackout would be flagged in a heartbeat but this was Vale, and in Vale, the council had the first last and most importantly final say in all matters period.

As Roman drove through the freeway right empty not downtown Vale, he knew that he couldn't count of the cops for backup. Not that he ever did as he felt his stomach burst out of his chest as the entire car slide to the left as the sound of breaking glass and heavy guns ripped into his ears.

* * *

"Damn it!" Jaune yelled as he was forced back into the car as a large black van rammed them sending him and his sister rocking backward. Snarling in defiance Jaune began unloading the HK into the hostile van the weapons signature. THUD! THUD! Filled the car as bright antic flashed nearly blinded him as he watched bowling ball sized holes appeared in the van before it beag to shutter shake and swivels as the van capsized itself and turned into a golden puff of flames.

Jaunes victory was short lived however as another van crashed into their car sending him flying face first forward and nearly out the window shaking his head vigorously against the shattered glass and cutting himself deep. A scream left his mouth as blood spilled throughout the car as he tried to right himself. "Damned locked aura!" Jaune swored as he tried to focus his vision.

As his vision blurred Jaune staggered up as his blue eyes widened in fear as time froze. Everything seemed to stop for the blonde knight as his eyes widened in panic as he saw this next black vans side window drop open as a man in white make slid halfway out and pointed a long tube towards Jaune's face.

It was a sawed-off shotgun shot black and stubby and more than capable of blowing half of Jaune into the ground. As the large man aimed the weapon, Jaune swore that he saw him smile as he watched the faunus large muscled arms twitch and as he went to pull the trigger. Jaune knew he was going to die as he dropped his gun closed his eyes and prepared for the end. _It never came._ BANGG! The gun fired only for Jaune ot fell somthing soft warm and incredibly small forced itsef onto him.

As Neo leaped infront of her brother parasol spred to block the shot. Her mismatched eyes were abalze with anger as she guarded Jaune with her familial herloom. The canopy took the blast from the shotgun flashing a bright green as Neo was forced into Jaune's side, she was incredibly soft and smelled like ice cream but Jaune had neither the time nor mental wherewithal to appreciate it as he picked up his gun and fired onto the van from beneath the parasol's protective shield taking out its tires and sending the van crashing into the roadway.

The tires disappeared as silver met pavement eliciting a screeching _SHEEN!_ shound as a wave of bright yellow sparks flooded his vision as the van tipped to its side. A fierce smile came to Jaune face as he caught the last second the-the faunus man still halfway out the window before the vane slammed into the pavement turning him into a long red smear on the roadway.

As the car sped forward, Roman was briefly aware of Jaune being on the ground with his sister on top of him guarding him with her parasol before firing onto the van that had rammed them.

Roman uses the term briefly as he was currently busy breaking the neck of a White fang assassin who had so rudely jumped onto the hood of his car with a ripjack in hand. Before the faunus could act Roman tossed an aura infused fist at the woman gripping her through the window before pulling her into the car and snapping her neck on an aura infused knee before throwing her body across the car as he speeds down the freeway.

As Roman drove he saw his kids fighting desperately in the back seats Jaune fired into the last two vans and Neo shielded him as the remaining two fans adopted a ranged stance and were laying into the car with what appeared to be old world _auto guns._

As he sped through the freeways of downtown, they had been in a prolonged firefight for over thirteen minutes, and there was not even the _faintest_ sign of a police response. Frowning loudly Roman knew why this was called _the city of lights!_

As everyone on the outside and upper crust called it. A city where there was no crime no poverty and most of all no danger. Although Roman knew better. He knew why some called it a city of light which it was there was _so much more._

It was a city that while shiny on the outside it housed profound and dark secrets, a city where the criminals and monsters lurked without fear of reprisal. Knowing that the cops would leave them alone and not only ignore but occasionally help their criminal enterprises when it was to their benefit.

It was the place for the assassin, the mercenary, the drifter to come and make a living, it was a place where the elite of the elite could dine in opulent decadence, as politicians and sycophant's laughed and toasted, while less than two blocks away there was a literal fight to the death raring through downtown as open warfare was being waged on the open road.

Some call this a city of light, but Roman knew better, he knew that it was called a _city of light,_ in reality, it was a _gangsters paradise._

A feral smile appears on his lips as he swerved his car hard as one his tires blew out causing a roar of sparks to fill the road as he and his kids lurched in their seats. This was his home! A true place for people like him! The thieves the drifters the mercenary. Even as Romans life was in danger and his kids fought desperately in the back he couldn't help but smile. As the bullets ripped into his car as he swerved hard avoiding being shared by cannon fire as the car continued to be chased by the white fang...

* * *

"Was that all of them?" Jaune asked as his family watched the last burning car disappear in a puff of flames yeah that was all of them. Roman said as he took a cigar thinking briefly before taking out two more and hand one to each of his children, who took them without hesitation as they watched the burning vehicles littering the freeway.

"I guess we win?" Jaune asked as Roman sighed. "We win Jaune today, but there is always tomorrow, whoever they were they would be back," Roman muttered darkly before a ring sound came from all of their scrolls.

"Crap! we're going to be late!" Roman yelled as the three of them jumped back into what remained of the bulled ridden halfway destroyed car and speed off toward the Bullhead docking zone...

* * *

 _"They grow up so fast!"_ Roman said through mock tears as he prepared to send Jaune off to Beacon. "Thanks, dad" Jaune said as the bullhead touched down and a gust of wind came over them.

"It's just hard to see you go!" He said through mocking gasps of farewell. _"Thanks, sir"_ Jaune said with every bit of sarcastic mockery his life had taught him. And when you live with Roman that's quite a lot of sass.

 _"Don't sass me, boy._ " Roman said with a shit-eating grin as he stood over his cane."I didn't save your life for you to become a sarcastic little shit did I?"

" Would you rather I was a big shit instead?" Jaune deadpanned him making the thief grin ear to ear.

"Departing to Beacon!" Aloud voice said over the intercom as the bulls head began to power up. "Well, I gotta go now..."Jaune said as he turned away " wait for a second!"

Roman said before pointing over his shoulder "I think there's someone who wants's to say goodbye to you."

At this, he looked over his shoulder where a small woman in a white, pink suit and jet black pants stood definitely behind her father. Jaune sighed before walking over to them "goodbye Neo!"

He said in his best I'll miss you voice. The girl sniffled her tri-colored hair and multi-colored eyes hazing before she turned on her heels and pouted. "Oh come on!" Roman chided her.

"Don't be that way! You know you may never see him again?" Roman said of his daughter to get her to see reason.

Still, Neo pouted as her pink-brown hair swayed the breeze "Last call!" The ship's pa said as the sound of turbines feel the air. "I gotta go…."

Jaune said as Neo stood silently as she does Roman sighed as eh ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Kids…" he muttered silently as he looked at her. "Get going Juane!" He said before walking over to his daughter "she'll forgive you eventually…."

Jaune sighed at his her crystal eyes tinged with sadness. He was losing a sister to his enrollment, but it was something he needs to do.

As he left his family behind he made a few strong strides making it inside the loading ramp as he got in. The ramp closed before he felt something warm and soft that reminded him of cushions wrap around him.

Cushions? A soft cushiony presence came from behind him as someone wrapped him in a hug. TING! A Scroll flashed as message read _"You better not forget about me!:("_

"Forget about _the_ Neapolitan?" Jaune said in mock outrage "I'd never!" At this, a soft giggle came to the girls face before the sound of breaking glass filled the air as he found himself alone in the ships docking bay. That girl likes her hugs Jaune mused before walking up the ramp into the transport compartment, I wonder if she likes me?

* * *

Loading bay...

" _Yes you can get ice cream,_ " Roman sighed as he finished sending off his son off to become a hunter, he now had to pacify his daughter. And she was in the process of going into a major pout and was refusing to use her scroll to communicate. Reverting to hand gestures and rapid arm movements, something we know all too well as bad sign. "Yes you can have all the flavors you want!" He said trying to get her to speak to him

Something that was excessively hard since considering she was mute. As she stalked off in front of him, he noted that she looked nothing more like then a petulant toddler.

Not that he'd ever mention that of course, Neo gets _testy_ when you talk about her height.

 _Testy_ is just a short word for she will _literally_ gut you with a spoon if you say she's small.

Ah poor Greg… Roman thought sadly ever since Juanes party two years ago when the newest member and _only_ bartender or Roman's new crew had unfortunately made a wisecrack about Neo's rather diminutive stature.

After two minutes of the most adorable pouting Romand had ever witness Neo had leaped up grabbing the nearest blunt object a spoon in this case and proceed to stab him with a said spoon, striking him repeatedly with it repeatedly until he died.

Roman sighed ruing the loss of _Greg._ Even if he was a bastardized bartender , he was the only member of Romans crew that could make a drink to save their life! Even if he could make a drink Roman didn't have time for that! Between running around with Cinder and dealing with _two_ hyperactive teenagers one following in his footsteps of the master thief the other attempting to join the hunter academies life never gave him one time to simply _sit down mix and drink._

Jaune never picked up mixology to busy clearing to practice while training to be a hunter and ignoring Neo's more obvious and increasingly blunt advances something Roman was now almost one hundred percent sure he did on purpose. I mean come on! No one's that dense! Right?

And his other child was too busy making parfaits and eating tri-colored ice cream to give it much thought. As they walked Roman realized he had raised two children who did not know how to make a drink. _Where did I go wrong!?_ He thought internally bemoaning his lack of parenting skill. I should have paid more attention! He thought in a melodramatic tone as they walked away from the bullhead zones.

And while he _could go_ to Junior's bar he doubted junior wanted to see him again. Not since his bar had been destroyed a while ago and Junior practically banned them after his twins tried to get friendly with Jaune. And Neo had to be held back form eviscerating them something that got considerably harder when you mixed alcohol and teenagers with weapons. The fight their kids had been catastrophic, to say the least, and the damage that night was still being paid back! Mainly by Roma because Neo refuses to pay it back when she was wrong and Jaune was too confused to know what the hell was happening.

As the two walked "ok!" He said finally broke down by his daughter's adorable pout. " I'll but you the entire store!" At this Neobrighten as the thought of stores, ice cream supplies belonging to her cheered her up immediately. As she gave a quick hop to show that she was happy. As she waved her arms in celebration roman smiled before seeing her nice happy smile he hit the nail on the head.

"You're going to miss him aren't you?" The girl in pink paused, pouted and sighed all at once before typing her answer. _"Yes,_ I _already miss him... A LOT."_ Roman ruffled her hair appreciatively "don't worry about it," he said grinning, "he knows how much you love him and won't forget about you alright?" Roman asked his daughter as she smiled before frowning as she typed on her scroll.

 _"What if he meets someone else… someone better than me?"_ Neo typed unveiling a rare weaker side to herself that Roman only saw on rare and sad occasions in her rather happy go lucky life.

"Nonsense!" Roman said with an exaggerated arm flail. "I know for a fact that there is no one better than Neo! _Lover of ice cream and puncher of Jaune!_ The girl who threw not one! Not two! _But three!_ Goons form a three-story building while not only protecting said younger brother but also making dinner for him at the same time!"

Roman said making his daughter's happy smile come back to life as she hugged her father. _You better not pick up any girls…_ Roman thought darkly as Neo hugged him close, If Jaune did get a girlfriend at Beacon Roman doubted he could live to see the end of it.

A thought flashed across Neo's brains as she sent a quick message to her brother _Don't hit on any girls!_

Bullhead…

* * *

Why would I hit a random woman? Jaune thought as he read the strange message from his sister. It doesn't make sense if they're not attacking me why would I attack them? He Was about to message her back when he noticed a strong presence in front of him.

Looking up he saw a young girl dressed in an all red with black hair silver eyes black combat boots and cape. As she hid a blushing face less then one foot from him as she shot out a thin arm and spoke ."Hi, my name is _Ruby! Ruby Rose!_ And I' happy to meet you!"


	8. No Capes!

**AN Well here it is Beacon! Now let's have some fun!**

 **Ps you thought I coped out on you, didn't you?**

* * *

"Ruby! Ruby Rose!" The small petite girls said in front of him as she held out a skinny arm to his face. "Jaune Torchwick nice to meet you!" Jaune said noticing how the girls face filled with a blush as he did. The girl was short, not Neo levels of short but still relatively small for a girl her age. Speaking age Jaune found himself wondering how old this girl even was.

Jaune himself was seventeen almost eighteen, but this girl barely looked she was a teenager and _not_ Beacon age. As he eyed the same girls, she wore a red outfit fitted with a red skirt and topped with a cape? Jaune found himself taken aback by the strange and honesty potential disastrous choice of attire. Life with ROman Torchwick had severely curbed his tolerance of the dangling suicide traps as ROman made sure to instill in Jaune one lesson before he went to Beacon. "Remember Jauen you can go do a hunter and be the most hypocritical savior the world has ever know! That's fine I don;t mind just promise me you will never wear a cape! The last thing I need is to hear my kid got killed because some damned decent asset got his sorry ass snagged on tree what under got curb stomped him into oblivion. Your sister would kill me if anything happened to you."

If there was one phrase to describe Romans attitude toward the literal death traps it we merely put _"No capes!_ " Seriously they were just an accident waiting to happen! I mean you could trip on them, they could snag on an object, they could literally choke you! That's not even counting when a half competent enemy come and grabs them from behind you to slit your throat!

Just being by one made Jaune fell like he was tempting fate. "Nice to meet you!" Jaune said flashing his trademarked smile. IF it worked on Neo, it would work on her! Jaune thought and was proven right as the girl gave a heavy blush making Jaune grin.

If there was one thing beside additurs of capes Roman had taught him it was how to _handle a woman._

* * *

"You dunce! You could have killed all three of us!" The angry girl in white shouted as Jaune put down the screaming heiress who looked she had seen the better day. She was a short girl with snow white hair, piercing blue eyes and pristine white outfit that ended in a skirt.

The girl was beautiful Jaune could tell even if she looked like she has seen better days. Her usually beautiful eye was dark and had bags forming under them and her entire outfit just seemed disheveled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't meant to pump into you!" Ruby squeaked trying to hide behind Jaune as he put down the angry another girl who he had printer her fire dust vials from going off.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it! If it wasn't for him! Excuse me what you name is? You look like an Atlas student, so I guess you know mine."

"Names Jaune Torchwick! And no I an not an Atlas student. I've lived in Vale my whole life although I can see ho my tuxedo would confuse you it is pure white after all.'

"You say you have never been to Atlas? Your voice sounds familiar are you sure you've never been to Atlas?"

Have I ever been to all? Have I ever been to Atlas...

* * *

WHAM! The truck shuddered as Jaune hunkered down in the dark, dim cabin as the truck roared its way down the tunnels into Schnee manor. It was the day of the raid, and he was prepared to fight.

As he looked to his left, he was surrounded by bleak, grim faces all hidden behind pearl grim mase, White Fang. Jaune searched the inside fo the van crystal eyes looked left and right as he saw his family long time enemies, his present-day allies. It was a minor miracle that Neo hadn't attacked them on sight, and only the calming presences of his dad had kept her anger in check. Jaune desperately wished he could sit with them as the transport thundered down the path. The trunk these as a large WHAP! Struck the cabin sending the passengers staggering forward before the righted themselves as they barreled down the express tunnel.

A shrill sound voice announced to the assorted passengers that they were t minus a minute out from their destination as Jaune readied his weapons. His "Family's" heirlooms one Crocea Mors an ancient sword and shield combination that his father swore were rared then mag technology. As the readied his weapons, a frown crossed his face. Truth be told he had little to no experience with the weapon pair, preferring to use improvised arms and whatever the environment gave him.

That was not to say that Jaune couldn't fight! He was Roman Torchwick's son! Of course, he could fight! It was just that he almost never used these weapons and was nervous about his first _real_ heist.  
SUre he wanted to go on a heist with his father ever since he could walk. As he flexed and unflexed his hand in an attempt to calm his nerves repeating his father's mantra in and out. Just keep thinking. When you stop thinking you start felling. And when you stare felling you end up dead. And as much as a heroic death did appeal to Jaune you didn't need to tell him that what he was doing was afar from heroics as humanly possible.

Sure maybe you could say that stealing from the Schnee's was doing the _right_ thing. They didn't have the best reputation for... well anything really. Their name was slandered by accusations of corporate slavery, backroom dealings, human rights violations and even straight up murder. The Schnee's desperately needed pr man anew. And Jaune doubted even that even Roman could swing them out of the mud they were currently in.

As Jaune finished his mantra, he clenched his teeth as he fought down a shiver as another wave of bitter cold stabbed into his body. His entire self-was shaking as the cab's interior was flooded by the shape cols Atlas winter air.  
As even over thirty feet below the surface level the cold, harsh wind found a way to get into the van and pierce his armor making his breathing come in labored breaths and appear as clouds of smoke in the interior of the cabin as the Truck thundered on.

"Checkpoint secure!" Was the first thing Jaune heard stepping outside of the truck and into the dim harsh artificial light of the delivery zone. As he stepped out the entire area was secured. Even if he hadn't seen the battle he waited, he could have help in some way. As two men dragged the remainder bodies off from the center into the corners.

Jaune adjusted his eyes as the harsh light stabbed into them as he saw his environment. He was in a boxy room around two hundred feet long and half that in width. It was perfectly boxed square filled with biting cold air as he walked around the interior. They were large letters on the wall painting designations for him to seed. Currently, he was in somewhere called A1. As the sizeable symbol barred into his vision.

The white fang made quick work of the resisting guards as Jauane caught himself from rambling and made his way to the service elevator where the majority of operatives had left for the surface leaving only a lonely cow faunus sitting by herself.

"Umm excuse me... _Bessie?"_ Jaune asked wincing as the faunus turned her head up to see him. Even though her mask Jaune could tell she was growing at what was most likely was not her real name.

"What is it human? Can' you see that I'm working?" Bessie asked as she crouched by the large serving door that reminded Jaune of those classic bank vaults that he uses to see on his Saturday morning cartoons he watched on the couch trading scoops of cereal with Neo. Speaking of his sister he hoped she was doing ok.

As the cow faunus looked up at him warily. "Bessis isn't your real name is it?" Jaune asked trying to be friendly with the woman as he saw her tail bristle.  
"No, it's _not,_ not that anyone even cares about it anyways! You can thank you so-called father for that one!" she hissed at Jauen as she fiddled with her scroll.

"You'd think that they would treat me with more respect after all! Do they even know who I am? Do you?" Bessie asked as she stared hard at Jaune.  
"Aren't you the tech support?" Jaune asked trying to toss her a joke, and he got a case of harsh bitter laughter from her.  
"Tech support? Is that all I am? Reduced to IT? I guess that's all I can expect really."

"Kid do you know about the T.O.P.?" _Bessie_ asked Jaune as he shook kid head to her make the cow woman sigh tiredly.

"Let's just say that it's the same thing as being a dirty cop. Nobody likes you. Either the people you work for hate the fact that your criminal or know that you're a traitor and distrust you. I was a member of the technologic branching program that was taken by Atlas to see if anyone of their youth had technical talents. And guess what I had them in droves kid."

"So you became a technician?" Jaune aksed making the faunus snicker a laugh.  
"A technician? Kid, you are looking the first Faunu specialist! I was the very first one of my kind to make it that far in the Atlas military hierarchy. I made it to the top using nothing but my brain and my wit I was supposed to be a poster child for Atlas faunus relationships. And guess what happened to me?"  
"You quit?"  
"They left me for dead kid. Abandoned me in the cold Altesian winter miles away from civilization. The only reason I survived was a passing white fang patrol that was trying to scout the Bullhead that had gone down."

"You know they told me to die? That it wasn't efficient to sen a rescue that far into grim territory for one soldier? I would mean hell even if it was true when it wasn't. Atlas will risk life and limb for it's specialist and I knew that my heritage was why I was going to become a damned popsicle in the wild. I was elated when the fang came only to find out that they saw me as a race traitor. Somebody who sacrificed the lives of her people to advance in the world. If I had;t joined them offering my technical skill I probably would have been shot on the spot."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Jaune said honestly to the woman who sighed as she pressed a button and the elevator opened.  
"Don't be kid, no one else is and neither should you. Noe gets going. The opinion of a race traitor like me shouldn't bother you." She said as the life touched down as the giant bank like door swung open Jaune felt a twitch of sympathy for the woman called Bessie as he stepped inside and into the mission.

* * *

 _"Human, you are coming with me!"_ The large bull faunus said as he grabbed Jaune by the chest and yanked him out of the lift. They were in the manor proper now, and Jaune gasped as the bull pulled him off by his dress shirt like he weighed nothing.

"What the hell!?" Jaune gasped as the bulled slammed him into a wall taking his breath away before letting him slide down to the floor.

"I don't know why you thought you would walk around freely but you will not. I do not trust you father despite what Cinder says, and I trust her even less than the thief. So in case, you didn't know you are here for insurance. You will follow me, and if your father or Cinder attempts betrayal, you will pay dearly." Adam seethed at Jaune as he pointed to a gaggle of white fang operators as they readied for their mission.

It was incredible. Jaune thought as the broke into a sizeable pristine marble hallway. As he sprinted next to Adam, he saw several faunus with large packs laying down det tape all along the manner. Bulky pack backs dispensed the long black cords as they readied the manor for demolition. That was the white fangs price for their assistance. They would get to blow up the home of their hated enemies in return for assisting Cinder or as Jaune liked to think of her his mother as they sprinted through the cool marble hallways.

"Human stick by my side. Even if you are not planning to fell at the first sign of trouble, you will need to be ready for a fight when it comes. The Schnees are many things, but they are not fools."  
Adam said as they stopped before a large silver door that leads along with their preplanned demolition route. Long rays of sunshine poured down the from the outside as the stained glass window allows the waves of pure light to fall in beautifully.

"Freeze!" A man shouted as Adam kicked down the door casting subtlety to the wind as both he and Jaune shot through to see over two dozen armed guards all in pristine Atlas body armor and what looked like two professional huntsmen at the fore.

"You are trespassing on private property! Surrender now, and you will be treated fairly!" A hunter shouted making Jaune grip his sword and cause Adam to smile wildly.

"Human take notes, I heard you were attempting to become a hunter yes? If so watch closely as I show you how I deal with your kind." Adam said with a feral grin as he unclasped his sword hilt and began to _whistle..._

* * *

"The hell... what the hell?!" Jaune shouted as Adam holstered his sword. It had taken him twelve seconds... It took him less than a damn minute to completely annihilate over twenty armed guards and two professional hunters! As Jaune watch dumbstruck as Adam resheathed his sowed as he ignored the blood-stained marble hallways, carpets, walls, and ceiling. He took them all by taking a single step. As the bull sneered menacingly to him his face twisted into a fierce grin. " I hoped you took notes human, if you continue on your path to becoming a hunter then you just might find yourself on the edge of my blade."

Adam was confused after slaughtering the security guards he had felt a rush of endorphins as he spilled the blood of the men. His only regret was he was killing the dogs and not her masters. As he sprinted down the hallway. "Where to now?" The blonde human youth Jaune? Asked him as they made their way deeper into the manor.  
"We continue clearing a path for our demolition team. Afterward, we will rendezvous at our designated meeting point and retreat to our extraction zone." Adam told the human as they both sprinted he hate to think it, but he had to begrudgingly admit that despite being a human this boy was keeping pace.

Adam was not a fan of this human. The thieves adopted son. Usually, Adam would stay as far away from him as possible and leave him to one of his subordinates. But something about the boy intrigued him. His adopted father was a rare example of a human that he could tolerate. Not because he was any less racist than their kind was but for the fact that his father had spilled as much human blood as he had his own kind and Adam respected that in a man.

Roman was a professional. A man who put the mission first and was a ruthless pragmatist to the core. The type of person Adam could respect, either human or Faunus. Roman didn't see color, race, or heritage. He only saw lien and opportunity. Even if he was in a relationship with Cinder. His professionalism never once dipped.

Adam liked that, it was far too rare to see somebody human or faunus that could put their emotions to the side and focuses on the task at hand it was a unique trait and one Adam wondered if his son took on as well. The only problem with the design was his son was adopted, so inheritance was out of the question. But Adam was about to find out as he sensed enemies behind the next marble door. Let's see what you're really like. Adam thought as he raised a booted foot and smashed the door down.

Crack! The door exploded inward revealing a dozen security guards guarding a branching hallway and Adam smiled. Eight, nine, ten. Adam thought as he killed the guards in an efficient and working order. As he slaughtered them, he let one live watching as he snuck up behind him. This was a test he had ordered Jaune to watch his back and wanted to see if the human would come through when the time came. As The guard lept at him to Adam's surprise Jaune shield bashed him out of the air before delivering a coup de grace and stabbed him through the throat.

Adam smiled bitterly as he received another killer. Jaune was a killer by nature. Just like his father and just like Adam Jaune Kills. As he dispatched the last guard, Adam was happy.

* * *

"Um! Adam! What's the plan here!?" Jaune said in a not unwelcome anxious voice as he started in front of them. Adam had to admit the boy's trepidation was well founded this time. As he stared up at the over three dozen armed guards and sole Schnee Specialist as they impeded their journey as they stared down at the pair menacingly.

"Adam Taurus and his partner? I am WInter Schnee Atlas specialist, and you are two very unwelcome guests in my home. Surrender now, and you will live. Resist, and you will die." The woman who stood slightly taller than Jaune said to them with such icy finality that It made Jauen shudder as chills worked their way into his body.

"Says you, Specialist. If you knew what was good for you, you would back down now and run away behind the bastard of a father or yours before you get you and your men killed for his pointless and endless greed." Adam snarled at her as he took a step forward menacingly.

"You had your opportunity to flee," Winter said as she drew a long silver rapier sending down a wave of icy air as she being to float in mid-air as a gust of fressing wind began to surround her.  
"Jaune run!" Adam snarled as he stared at the woman. " You have to make it to your extraction point for the mission to proceed!"

"But what about you!? I can't just leave you here!" Jaune shouted making Adam give him a dry chuckle.  
"You _actually_ care about my well being? You are a strange human and a fool Jaune Torchwick. But I wish there was more of you, now go, and let me handle this pretentious pathetic excuse for a specialist." Adam said making Jaune nod once as he unsheathed his sword. Jaune sprinted out of the room as he heard the telltale whistle of Adam as he slammed the door as the first sound of gunfire sounded followed by the awful sound of human screaming.

* * *

Jaune had no idea how long he had run as he left the sound of shooting and gunfire behind him. He was following the navigation point on his scroll desperately trying t find his family as he heard the manner going to hell. It was still quiet where he was but the sounds of gunfire and combat were now prevailing over the quite as he sprinted he never went more than a minute without hearing the vague staccato of gunfire or muffled crack of a heavy weapon firing as he rounded a corner, "Get down you idiot!"

Jaune heard his father yelled as he tucked into a slide without thinking as a red ball of fire soared over his face and struck a painting next to him causing it to fizzle and shortcircuit as it blew apart as sparks filled the air.

As the painting hissed an invisible wall of energy revealed itself as the pink barrier glowed brightly then falling, leaving Jaune to wonder what it was ever a familiar form tackled him from behind.

"Jaune!" A scroll read as it was thrust in front of him by his sister Neo.  
"Nice to see you too Neo!" Jaune said as his sister glomped him from behind.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Or are you just being stupid?" Roman asked as he strutted up to Jaune Melodic Cudgel in one arm and a silver ball in the other.  
"You got the objective!" Jaune showed as Roman gave him a smirk.

"Was there any doubt? Speaking of which where is Adam?"

"He stayed back when we got confronted by Atlas guards and a specialist!"

At his words, Roman frowned. 'That must have been Winter. Tough one I'll give her that much. Suprised she's even alive at all.

She wasn't to happy last time I saw her. Something about not liking it when I kicked her down that elevator shaft or something, anyways! Our extraction is just beyond this door so let's get moving!" Roman said as the three made their way into a sliding door and into a silver showroom.

"What is that?" Neo asked as she pointed to the large object in the center of the room.

"That my dear daughter is our way out of here!" Roman said as he pointed to it. It was a massive bulky object with a square top that had a long smooth barrel that stretched out roughly two yards from its base with large tracks and heavy slab of some type of armor on in.

"Its a refurbished main battle tank of some old world empire. Jaquess Schnee found it repaired it and kept it in working order a few years ago. Cinder used her contacts to retrofit it with dust grade ammunition and weaponry so we can get out of here on it."

"Wait a minute were leaving the mansion in a tank?" Jaune asked as Roman climbed on top of the tank and grinned "You bet Kiddo now get in. We got some driving to do! Or at least our scroll dose." Roman said as Jaune climbed up on the tank. It was a stout boxy thing with brown paint on it and several letters on it, as Jaune read the letters. **M1A1** on its side with the letters U.S.A. next to it.

"Ohh sah?" Jaune said trying to pronounce the word as he jumped into the tank's turret.

A low growl filled the cabin as Roman tied his scroll to the tanks navigation system. "All right kids her's the plan! These things got itself a fancy GPS that will make it drive itself to our nearest extraction point! We just have to make sure it gets there! Neo read the firing manual and man the main gun! Jaune this thing needs a manual loader so do that."

" Everything else is taken care of via Scroll AI. I'll man this monsters turret so we can have some damned cover other than that let's go!' Roman yelled as the tank shuttered to life. As it gave a beastly roar as it growled loudly before lurching forward and charging right through a showroom wall and into the manner

"Targets at three o'clock!" Roman yield as the heavy staccato of the tank's turret sounded as he fired off high caliber rounds into the scared shitless mansion guards. "Loaded!" Jaune yelled as he put another shell into the things loader. "NEO!"  
His sister grinned as she pushed a button and fired the gun. THUNK! The tank kept a surprising amount of forwarding momentum as the gun fired the dust infuse old-world ammunition with a loud BANG! The gun sounded it blew apart the security checkpoint sending shards of rubble and broke bodies scattering about the formerly pristine marble hallways.  
"Reload!" roman yelled as Jaune shelved another round into the chamber.

* * *

"What is going on here?" The voice of Whitley Schnee asked as he made his way through his manor. It sounded like there was a damned war going on inside! As healed " I bet its the faunus and their damned- he never got to finish that thought as the sound of a roaring engine filled his hears as the wall collapsed as a monster of metal was on top of him.

SKRECHT! " What the hell was that?" Roman asked as he sat in the tank's turret taking a break from firing the main gun.

" _Don't know but it sounded like a little shit,"_ Neo said as she held up her scroll as Jaune reloaded the gun.

"We got company!" Roman yelled as he swiveled the tanks gun mount. It was a primitive old world model that shot are metallic slugs at the enemy. Although it had successfully with dust as the bullets ripped watermelon sized holes into the guards as the report of the gun filled his ears as he pulled the trigger.

THUNK! THAKA! THAKN THUNK! THAK! THAK! was the melody of the beast as Roman continuously fired the turret while his kids worked tirelessly on the main gun. The GPS was guiding them to wherever they needed to go, so they just had to keep shooting.  
As The main gun fired again a loud THUNK! Filled the air followed by a sharp BANG! As the round tore apart another chortle of men before Roman picked off the stragglers with the things turrets before the beast smashed into a wall and stopped.

* * *

" YOU THERE!" A furious voice shouted as Jaune saw the woman Winter? standing in a large white robot with the Atlas crest on it. "You attack my house! Kill my family and just expect to walk out the door!? Surrender now, and your deaths will be quick!"

"Not a chance love!" Roman shouted as the tank kicked into high gear apparently deciding that ramming the robot was the best course of action.

"Neo fire!" Roman yelled as the main gun sounded kicking a high-velocity shell right into the Paladin's armor.

WHAM! The Paladin rocked as the shell struck dead center causing the robot to stagger and sway but ultimately right itself as the sounds of powering weapons filled the air.

"Reload!" Roam yelled as he unloaded a constant stream of heavy caliber rounds into the thing as he opened fire on it. THUNK! Another shell shot out of the tanks main gun as it fired this one hit deep. As it scored a deep impact crater on the Paladin making sparks fly from its chassis. The victory was short lived as the robots weapons systems powered up as she oped fire of the tank.

Pink and purple laser shot out at the thing as Roman kept up his stream of fire. It was like the single most bizarre disco he had ever been to. As the multi-colored lasers fired all around him turning Roman's world into the worlds most deadliest light show.

As the two enemies charged each other, it was a battle of time. As one of the pinnacles of twentieth-century engineering, retrofitted with modern weapons charged down the single most advanced combat robot created to date. As the futuristic firepower met twentieth-century armor, the tank was torn to shreds...

"DAD!" Jaune shouted as a pink laser tore into the tanks hull like a hot knife through butter. As the laser ripped through it struck his dad completely bypassing his aura and spraying the cabin with blood making his father gasp in pain. Before Jaune could help he felt the ground leave his feet as the tank hit a depression and flew into the air. Neo fired one last shell striking a critical component it the Paladins chassis sending the things core into meltdown as a titanic explosion enveloped them.

* * *

"At least we lived!" Jaune said as They got off the transport they had left their tank where it had stopped driving, and Cinder had promised to bring it back to their warehouse. Speaking of Cinder, the woman had just dragged his father away to the infirmary tent with Neo into leaving him alone. That was until he saw Adam walk back into the snow-filled camp. Jaune remembered the book he had brought with him from home and decided that he needed it more than him...  
"Adam I want you to have this..."

* * *

"You could say that I have been to Atlas before," Jaune said as he looked at the smalle haggard girl in front of him. "You don't look so well. Are you ok?" Ruby asked her as the girl rounded her.  
"NO, I am not ok! I in the past few months I have had my house attacked, my brother was killed! And my sister is missing! I a very far from ok!" The girl seethed at Ruby making her quake.

"Winter?" Jaune asked instantly regretting the word choice as the girl in blue stopped her staring at Ruby and locked eyes with him.

"How do you know my sister's name!?" Weiss demanded as she took an intimidating step towards him.

"I used to spar with her!" Jaune said thinking of a lie on the fly. Another perk of growing up with Roman Torchwick was you learned to lie on the fly and how to lie well.  
"Spar with her?" Weiss as Jaune was sure of who she was now asked confusedly as she stared at his blue eyes full of suspicion and mistrust.  
"Yeah, you got me! I know I said I was not an Atlas student and I'm not! It's just that my dad and your sister spared from time to time and I got to get in a round or two in the process!" Jaune said with a firm grin.

Rule one of telling a lie. The best lies are ones that are not necessarily false. And have ties to the truth that seen from a particular light will be the truth! If you look hard or long enough, that is.

"She never mentioned sparing with you. Who did you say you were again?" Weiss asked making Jaune grin at her in his best calming smile that disarmed the girls questioning glare in a moment.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have mentioned me! It was really my dad who she fought with really! Me and only fought twice, and I only managed to win one of those bouts!" Jaune said inwardly cursing his own ego. A downside to living with Roman was you tended to embellish stories making him look better than he really was.

"You beat my sister?" Weiss asked in a completely dumbfounded manner. As her mouth hung open like a large-mouthed bass.

"It was only once really! And it was by more luck than skill!" Jaune said flashing her his trademarked girn instantly disarming the girls inquisitive and hostile look. Yes! Jaune thought as he saw his charm work. If it worked on Militia, it would work on you! He thought as he punched the air mentally.

"Really it was a fluke win! and-  
"Jaune, my sister... where ever she is she does not give fluke victories. If you won against her, then you won based on you own skill and nothing else." Weiss replied as she reevaluated her opinion on the blonde.  
At first, she thought he seemed a respectable sort. He was well dressed in a burning white tuxedo that she had at first mistaken for an Atlesian dress uniform. He also had a pair of perfectly shined shoes also white, with a blood red tie on his chest followed up with a nice stylish bowler hat that was also white. In short, he looked the picture of the ideal gentleman. The fact that he spared with her sister and won? Made him a man she wanted to know more about.

But that would come later. For now, she bid him farewell before deciding that she might as well say goodbye to the child who she assumed was his younger sibling. As she hid behind her probable brothers back like an infant. Pathetic Weiss thought internally. Hiding behind another like a child, I hope I'm not on her team. She thought as she walked away.

* * *

"She's scary!" Ruby whined as soon as the girl was out of earshot of them. "I don't think so. She's just shaken up a bit. You heard how her house was attacked and all right?" Jaine asked strategically leaving out how it was him who blew up the place, or at least he played a significant role in its destruction.

"Yeah, but did she have to be so mean!" Ruby chided as she huffed adorably. "You did almost cause us all to explode you realize this right?" Jaune asked as the girl started to wave her arms frantically up and down. Denying in an ever rising in pitch voice how it was all an accident! And blowing up is a more common experience than he would realize!

"Sure whatever you say... Crater Face." Jaune said making the girls face turn the color of her cape as she huffed at him balling her fist together in what must have been her version of a threatening pose.

"Hey, you can't call me crater face you! You! You!" Ruby stuttered out a series of ever less insulting nicknames as Jaune grinned wickedly at her.

"What's the matter Rosebud? Can't think of a better one than crater face?" Jaune asked enjoying the bright blush that came to Ruby's face as she stared vehemently towards him.

"Rosebud!? Why would you call me that?!" Ruby shouted as her face took on the form of a tomato.

"Ah, your right! I shouldn't be calling you Rose Bud!" Jaune said enjoying the brief look of triumph that came over her face. It really was like Roman said. The victory was always so sweeter when you took the rug out from their feet.

"Your right if I keep calling you Rose Bud I'm sure your boyfriend would get jealous," Jaune said enjoying the sight as her face literally turned the color of her cloak, and she began to choke.

" B.. B... Bo... Boyfriend?! Why would you ever say that I have a boyfriend!?" Ruby shouted as Jaune took a mental note that when flustered she was just as adorable as Neo, as he went in for the kill.

" Because it would be entirely criminal for a girl as cute as you to not have a boyfriend! I mean look at you! Your cute, determined, adorable and-

"HAVE YOU MET MY BABY!" Ruby shouted as she instantly deployed a sizeable red scythe into the ground making Jaune jump backward to avoid being struck.

"Whoa there!" He said as he jumped backward as Ruby panted heavily as her face turned a brighter crimson to match her scythe.

"This is my baby Cresent Rose, and she's perfect in every way! She's a scythe that I made with my uncle when I was younger, and now I use it as my weapon to become a hunter so please show me your weapon!"

Ruby was fuming as her heart threatened to hammer out of her chest. As she looked at the sharply dressed blonde in front of her. She had no idea who he was but he made her heart fell like it was beating out of her chest as it threatened to explode inside of her. As if mocking her the blonde chuckled before taking out a sword and shield.

"This here is my weapon. Crocea Mors. It's a sword and shield combo from an apparently long time ago. I know it may not have all the bells and flashy gadgets of most weapons but it works just fine."

" That's fine! Nobody appreciated the classics anyways!" Ruby finally grateful to be talking about something she understood weapons!

"Yeah, it gets the job done what about yours huh? That scythe got any hidden features? Any hidden blades or flamethrowers tucked on the sides of it?" Jaune asked relishing how Ruby's face still completely red with embarrassment turned into one of excitement.

"She doesn't have any hidden blades or anything but she is also a high impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said before listing any and everything her weapon could do, from Grimm slaughtering weapon of mass destruction to paperweight there was no task that her weapon could not accomplish.

"So, in short, it's the best thing ever created?" Jaune asked causing Ruby to beam.

"Your right on that one! Although not only is it the best but it is also the most beautiful things as well!" Ruby said making Jaune go for the throat.

"Oh, I don't know about all that now. She may be one of the most beautiful things on the planet but I can think one thing that makes her staggering beauty pale in comparison. Like a candle to the sun, or a puddle to the ocean." Jaunde said drawing a confused eye from the girl.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Ruby asked voice heavy with suspicion as she eyed Jaune warily. It was not every day that someone questioned the greatness of present rose especially to her face and she demanded proof of the thing that made her weapons beauty pale in comparison.  
"Show me!" Ruby pouted as Jaune showed her his shield that held her reflection in it. " Jaune! That's just my reflection! What are you..."

The girl froze as her body went rigid and her cheeks threatened to go nuclear as the-the blonde mouthed out the letter as Ruby's heart stopped.

Jaune loved the expression on her face as her face literally outstripped her cloak in ranks of redness. This was perfect! Teasing Ruby was just like teasing Neo except less of a chant that she would break his shins when he mouthed off to far. As he looked at the girl, who was nearing a catatonic state.

Ruby couldn't think, couldn't breathe she could barely stand! What is going on!? She thought desperately as she tried to talk. Her mouth moved but it felt like she was in the middle of the dessert and her mouth was full of sand. It opened gapped widely and did nothing as her heart attempted to explode out of her chest. He thinks I', beautiful!? Why!? Why would he think that?! I'm not Yang! Why would a say oh OUM! He really thinks I'm beautiful?! What do I do!?

Do I say you two?! No, I Can't do that! I Mean he is attractive! With those tall, broad shoulders bright blonde hair and those deep blue eyes! They really did remind her of the ocean as she found herself getting lost in their depths. Her heat felt like it was being pinched as a warm tingly feeling developed in her chest. She felt like she was going to be sick. Like she would lose her lunch all over the place while at the same time like she was full of butterflies and on top of the world!

As she stared at the boy her heart hammered and mind swam as she mouthed silently to him as he approached her.

Ok, I've had my fun. Jaune thought as he went up to rub Ruby's head. It's what he did whenever Neo got that far gone and if it worked for her it would work for Ruby! He thought as he put a hand on her head and ruffled it gently.  
"There we go Rubes, all bet-  
" _IS THIS WHERE I GET PREGNANT!?_ " Ruby shouted and Jaune almost fainted...

* * *

" _I'm sorry."_  
"It's _ok_ Ruby."  
" _I'm sorry."_  
" _Ruby_ I said its _ok."_  
"I'm sorry," Ruby repeated for the umpteenth time as Jaune sighed and got up from his sleeping bag.

Ever since his admittedly harsh tease, Ruby had been damned near catatonic only mumbling the same three words over and over again. "I'm sorry."

"Ok I'm going to get some water you stay here alright?" "I'm sorry." "I'm sure you are Ruby," Jaune replied as he left his new friend use the bathroom. After their initial greeting, they had briefly set out to find this sister, this Yang that Ruby kept referencing through her catatonic slurred speech.

"Ahh, that's better!" Jaune said as he stepped out of the Beacon bathroom and walked out before bumping into something soft, creamy and that had a hint of tuna?

"I'm sorry!" Jaune said as he saw what or who he had bumped into.  
"No, it was my fault!" The girl said as amber orbs eyed him worriedly.

She was a cat faunus about his age with raven colored hair and golden eyes that seemed to bore into him. She had smooth, creamy skin and stood up tall and proudly her adorable cat ears poking out of her head as she held her faunus features out proudly for all to see.

"My name's Jaune, Jaune Torchwick!" Jaune said extending a hand toward the absolutely stunningly beautiful girl in front of him. "Blake Arc! Nice to meet you!" The girl said as she gripped his hand firmly as she held onto it with iron like grip.

"Blake Arc? Sounds like a good name if I do say so myself! And I do." Jaune added tossing a feller to the girl as she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. My family name is significant to me so thanks."

"No problem Blake it was nice meeting you and I hope we can be friends," Jaune added bowing to the girl before walking away.  
"Hold up!" Blake asked as her amber eyes eyed him warily.

Had it been under any other circumstance Jaune would have suspected her of trying steal from him. Whoever this Blake was she did not hide her emotions and wore them prominently on her sleeve.

"That sword and shield! Where did you get them!?" Blake asked pointing a finger at Jaune that if it had not been under different circumstances, he would have been sure she was accusing him.

"I've always had them," Jaune said evenly not sure why this girl was so interested in his arms.

"That's impossible! That symbol!" Blake shouted at him causing Jaune to raise a lone eyebrow.  
"You mean this?" Jaune asked as he showed his sword and shield.

There it is! Blake thought as she saw her families crest on the weapons. She knew she had not been mistaken! There was her family symbol! She would know it anywhere! One moon and two arcs! It was unmistakable! As she stared at the human in the silver onesie, she eyed him warily before clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. May I see your hand?" "You want to see my hand?" Jaune asked suspiciously as the girl held out an arm to him.

"Yes if you don't mind," Blake said doing a pose that she knew that all men were vulnerable to as she arched her back and stretched her arms.

Is she trying to scratch back or something? Jaune wondered as the cat faunus was either trying to scratch a particularly bad spot on her back of doing one of the single worst flirting moves he had had the displeasure of witnessing. As she looked more like she was attempting to become a living pretzel than being seductive. Which was was hard because she was actually a picture of beauty.  
"Sure..." Jaune said as he gave her his palm with an amused smirk on his face.  
"Excellent!" Blake said as she hid a grin. Hiden for Blake that is which was basically as subtle as an Ursa in a china shop as her lips stretched ear to ear.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions and I want answers! What color is the sky?" Blake asked in her best inquisitive voice as Jaune gave her his best-deadpanned expression as she felt for a pulse.  
"Blue." He said and Blake swore he had purposefully said that voice in as monotone way as possible. "Good now, what is the school we are in?"  
"Beacon," Jaune replied with all the charisma and enthusiasm of an emotionally stunted doorknob.

" What is your name?"  
"Jaune Torchwick," Jaune said as the girl gave him the worst and most obvious lie detector test he had ever received in his life. And he had received a lot.

"Where did you really get that sword and shield?"  
"I was born with them," Jaune said enjoying the flabbergasted expression that came to Blake's face. "You... You mean that?! That means you're telling the truth!" Blake gasped as Jaune sighed inwardly.  
"Did you think I was lying about it? I mean I just met you I have no reso to lie about anything, and it's not like you were giving me a lie detector test were you?" Blakes expression took on a panicked form as she struggled to cover up her face.

" Nnn... NO! I wasn't giving you a lie detector test! Not really..." the girl mumbled as Jaune sighed again.  
"Really? Cause it sure looked like you were fishing for answers then."

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again I give you my word!" Blake said with more pride than he thought she was capable of.

"Your word?" Jaune aksed teasingly expecting Blake to blush and stammer, but instead, she went ramrod straight as she pushed our her considerable chest. "I gave you my word, and an Arc never goes back on her word!" Blake said with a firm resolve making Jaune smile.  
" I hope so. Good night Blake, I do still want to be your friend. You seem like a nice girl after all." If not a tad open.  
Jaune thought as she gave a faint blush to him before bowing her head and walking off.

What was I thinking!? Accusing another student of stealing like that!? I didn't even know him, and I already accused him of something! I'm just like Mary! Blake moaned as she thought of her older sister back home one of seven in her adoptive family.

And he was actually good looking! Blake whined internally. She had come to Beacon not only in the hopes of becoming a hunter but possibly fina romantic partner too. It was true that she just met Jaune and while she knew next to nothing about him except that his first and last name and that he was the spitting image of her father, Nicholas. Besides that strange familial reference aside he was an average good looking boy, in a sharp onesie that had the same crest of her. He wasn't even a racist! Something that should have been trivial but Blake had seen enough of racism even in her hometown to be pleased whenever she meets a human with an open attitude.

And I just had to make it awkward! Ahh, I'm; such a fool! Blake thought as she bemoaned herself once more before deciding that an Arc can always make thins right! It's just like her father always says. All you need is confidence!

* * *

 _Ren. Hated. Everything._ He hated the bland color of Beacon's walls. He hated how the sharp morning light pierced his eyes. He hated how the cafeteria bench ate into his pants. But most of all he hated the strange blonde boy who hap appeared at their table and was not singing with Nora at maximum volume.

" _Who likes pancakes!? I like Pancakes! Who likes pancakes!? I like pancakes! Wow likes pancakes!? I like pancakes! We lake pancakes how about you!?"_ The two new friends shouted together before going into the equally repetitive and soul-crushing final vers.

" _Syrup lovers united! Will never be divided!_ " They said together as Ren looked around the cafeteria he contemplated murdering every last one of them with his spoon.

* * *

"Jaune how can you have never heard of Phyrra?" Weiss asked as the blushing champion took the respectable young mans hand on her own.

"I've never even seen her before let alone heard of her. Trust me, Weiss, I would remember somebody this gorgeous." Jaune said making the tall girl's face turn the color of her hair.  
"Stop that!" the girl said half-heartedly as she waved him away with a trembling hand.

"Oh, how can I? How can you possibly ask me to stop when one of if not the most attractive woman on remnant is standing right in front of me?" Jaune asked eating the blush that came to her face. As she turned one of her literal perfect cheeks away from him. Flashing her emerald eyes at him. She was the picture of beauty standing near seven feet tall with perfect pale skin, and bright blood red hair that traveled down past her waist. As her muscled legs stood out, prominently Jaunefought the urge to stare.

" You've really never heard of me?" Phyrra asked not believing her luck that such a charming young man that had no idea of her celebrity status would be here in Beacon with her.

"Nope never heard of you! I mean I think I would remember if I had ever laid eyes on one of the most beautiful people on Remnant."

Jaune stated taking the red head's hand on his own and making her giggle like a school girl.

Weiss saw an opportunity and went for it.

"Well since we are all getting along so well how about we decide to form up and make a team? It surely would be a strong one!" Weiss said as the wheels turned in her head.

Yes! Yes, this could work! All she needed to do was play her card right! There in front of her was the man who had bested her sister, her sister! Winter Schnee in combat and one Phyrra Nikos on the same team?! Either one of them would make an ideal partner but to have them both on a team? That would be incredible! She just needed to find another member? Maybe the green boy? Although he looked somewhat attached to that pink girl for some reason or the other.

" I mean I don't mind what do you think of Phyrra. want to make this team a thing?" he asked noticing the blatant disquiet on her face.

" I was hoping to let the chips fall where they may," Phyrra said as she eyed the blond. She only had one partner in mind, and he was standing right in front of her.

Students, please report to the cliffs for launch. A monotone voice said as the Pa system sputtered to life and the student walked outside.

* * *

"What do you mean landing strategy!?" Jaune shouted before he was flung into the air screaming like a girl as he did.

A soft chuckle left Ozpin sipping his mug as his assistant stared daggers at him.

"Something the matter Miss Good Witch.

"You know what the problem is! You let a hardened criminal into our school!"  
"Hardened criminal? Where I do not see a hardened criminal anywhere."  
"He's the son of Roman Torchwick!"  
" I was under the impression that the sins of the father did not transcend the generations. Or am I wrong miss GoodWithch?"

" But sir!"  
"It is quite all right Miss GoodWitch. I know why I let the boy in and trust me I have plans for him." Ozpin said with a sly grin as he watched the boy fly through mid-air.

* * *

 **AN. Whitely dead**


	9. New friends

**AN: From thirty thousand feet in the air the next chapter of Jaune Torchwick!**

 **Using the fanfiction app to write and edit is terrible! It is not bad but int he future I will stick to the computer for the majority of my work. That beign said enjoy clumsy Blake!**

 **PS. Yang group mom**

* * *

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Jaune shouted as he was flung through the sky and into the strange green forest. "Ok! Ok! Jaune you got this! You just have to calm down think of a landing strategy that won't end up with you plastered onto the ground all right! Simple really!" He thought to himself as he was flung through the air. "You know this whole landing strategy business would be a helluva lot easier if you unlocked your aura!" He shouted to himself as he found the chance of him not being reduced to red past dropping by the second. Ok hold on, just spread your legs keep all of your forward momentum you can and try to glide- his thoughts were interrupted as a large orange object slammed into him from his left and sent him flying the other direction…

"Somebody…. Please…. Help…." Jaune said as he was impaled on the tree by his collar. Whoever the hell had shot a javelin of that size through the forest and managed to hit something as small as his collar. On the one hand, whoever head impale him to the tree had no doubt saved his life on the other hand. "Why me!? He was so young! He did not deserve to die!" Jaune lamented loudly at his straining cloth.

Out of all the thing why the suit!? Why did they have to be so cruel!? Take anything else! Take everything else! Just leave the suit alone! "He was innocent!" Jaune sniffled slightly as he took a look of hard concentration. Ok, first things first. First of we got the hell of this tree the after we find the person who made our suit… His thoughts were once again interrupted as the javelin glowed black as it began to vibrate slowly.  
"Oh hell…"Jaune said as he felt the thing shifted and bent before finally ripping itself out of the tree sending him falling to the forest floor.

Now falling from high places was not an unusual even for Jaune, far from it! In fact, you could say he was used to being dropped from high places. But even if he wasn't! He was raised by Roman Torchwick! That meant rule number one was if you wanted to keep breathing you kept thinking! Think on your feet if you didn't _you were dead_.

It was simple as that really. _Be quick or be dead_ as his dad would often say to him before he red him a bedtime story about dashing robbers bumbling cops. The second reason why Jaune was so good at falling was his family. You see Jaune grew up with Neo as a sister, a sister who he loved with all of his heart minds you. But a sister who had a teleportation semblance. And said sister that whenever she got irritated with him or bored really, whichever came first. Had developed the nasty habit of picking him up from behind ignoring his cries of help teleporting him to the top of their warehouse and dropping him…

I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't so bad! I mean Jaune knew his sister loved him withal of her heart like himself. Hell, sometimes she would even catch him when he fell. As he fell through the trees, he instantly bent his knees preparing for the hard floor impact. One...two. "Now!" Jaune shouted as he tucked his knees hitting the carpeted floor with a roll maximizing the time it took him to stop before jumping into the air and land on both feet. "Ten out of ten! Thank you! Thank you! I do nights." Jaune said after giving a mock bow to fake applause and adoration before he heard the authentic sound of clapping behind him.  
"That was quite an impressive show! I'll be sure to write you a rave review." The melodic voice of the red-headed Mistral came forward to him as he felt his heart flutter at her beauty.  
"Ah if it isn't the most beautiful girl in the world. What was your name again?" He asked waiting for her response to continue his charming he knew she was vulnerable to.

"You said Phyrra? Yes?" Jaune asked before taking her hand and kissing the top of her gloved finger making her give him a melodic giggle in return….

* * *

"Weiss, please don't walk away from me! If we don't stay together how can we get back to Beacon!? Weiss? Weiss, please don't leave your partner-  
"You are not my partner!" Weiss shouted to the small girl in red as she huffed through the forest.  
"But Weiss why not?! I thought the headmaster said'  
"He says a lot of things! Now I need to find my real partner before- Weiss's voice was cut off as a giant shadow flew overhead as she turned her head up just in time to see a mass of black fur approaching her from the sky before she was deafened by an ear-splitting CAW!

* * *

"Hey, there boys! I'm looking for some relics you haven't seen them by any chance have you?" The girl inquired as the Ursa roared in defiance. "I take that as a no then?" She asked the Grimm before it charged her. "Ah, men. So impatient can't take a hint!" She yelled as she pulled back as a first as blew the monster's brains out. The Ursa shook as it was pushed back as its head popped out from its neck.  
"That's one! Who else wants to go out with a Yang!?" She asked as three more of them charged her.

"Ok, so contestant number one!" Yang shouted before punching one square in the head blowing its skull out in a plume of blood and bones before uppercutting the second winking once before pulling her trigger send its head flying from its shoulders. The third tried to be smart and go around her, but she caught it an bolstered its side apart with a series of jab and crosses as its ribs were torn asunder by violent shotgun pellets.

"That's three for three! Another great debut for the one the only Yan- Merrow! The girl's monologue was cut off as what could only be described as a frightened cat sounded in her ears as a blur of black and white crashed into the ground in front of her and mewled softly.

"Holy hell are you ok!?" Yang asked the now recognizable form of a faunus girl with long black hair and golden eyes. She was a tall girl with creamy skin, who wore a pair of loss baggy jeans that were several sizes too big for her while also wearing a black hoodie with a rabbit on the front followed by a pair of black sneakers.

As the girl looked up at her, her golden eyes widened in surprise as her face split into a huge grin. "My name's Blake Arc! Let's be friends ok!" She asked with such honesty and sincerity it made Yang grin ear to ear.

* * *

"Why are you such a charmer?" Pyrrha asked her partner as they walked down the emerald forest alone.  
"Maybe it's because I have such a charming partner?" Jaune asked back knowing the reaction he would get a smiling as the Mistral smile back and gave him a melodic giggle in response. As this girl Phyrra? Giggle Jaune felt his heart race. He heads never felt this way about another person before. Seeing her laugh seeing her smile it made his heart soar and gave him a warm feeling his chest. He didn't really know who this Phyrra was, but he was determined to ask her out. He could tell she liked him for some reason mainly because Jaune always knew when a girl like him. He had two on and off again girlfriends after all!

Now he just needed the right time to talk maybe after that cave up ahead…

* * *

" Jeez! What's up with all these trees? If you ask me they should just up and leaf!" Yang said grinning as her partner burst into fits of laughter at her joke. " That was a good one!" the faunus girl Blake said as her hoodie fell backward revealing her long black hair adorable cat ears. "I love puns! My dad uses to tell me them all the time as a kid!" Blake said making Yang grin harder.  
"So you're a daddy's girl huh?" She asked hoping to tease her adorable kitty a bit.  
"Sure am! I love my dad!" Blake said smiling happily taking Yang aback for a moment with her sincerity.  
"I love both of my parents and my siblings!" Blake said smiling widely as her ears twitched in happiness.

"You have siblings huh? Well, I got one too! A perfect little sister in the world Ruby Rose! Who I totally did not abandon on her first day of school and am now desperately hoping is still alive and in one piece." Yang mumbled under her breath as Blake blinked once at her new partner.  
"I have seven sisters. All older than me by at least three years." Blake said proudly and making Yang balk.  
"Seven!? How can you handle that?! I mean I can barely deal with one hyperactive younger sibling but seven older ones? You must be great!"

Blake blushed at the compliment as she tried to hide her face, but her ears betrayed her true emotions as they fluttered in happiness.

"It was nice, and I grew up surrounded by love and affection. They treated me just like one of their own even though… Well if you didn't guess I am adopted. My parents found me alone after the Midnight Massacre seventeen years ago. I guess my real parents are dead and gone." Blake added tiredly bringing the mood of the conversation down.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry." Yang added putting a hand on her partner's shoulder who smiled broadly. "It's ok my adopted parents and siblings loved me like one of their own, and I never wanted for affection." Balke smile before gasping. "AH! Look at this!" She said happily as she held up a longsword with what Yang swore to Oum himself was attached to a simple rope at her hip….

* * *

"So as you can see using the rope as a fulcrum I turned this already formidable melee weapon to a powerful ranged melee weapon! Creating and efficient an effective killing machine!" Blake said happily as Yang eyed her blandly. " You tied a rope to your sword do it would look cool didn't you?" Yang deadpanned her as the faunus gasped.  
"N..N…. NO! Of course, not that would be ridiculous!" Blake added in what was the worst case of hiding a fact Yang head ever was seen. She had seen Ruby try to lie. And that was hilarious enough.

"You sure because it looks like you literally tied a rope to a sword and tried to swing it around," Yang added to make the faunus girl gasp then mumble quietly.

"What's that?" Yang asked making the girl mumbled again this time more loudly than before.  
"Say again? Some of us are trying to listen to you Blake so why don't you speak-  
"I did it to look cool ok!" Blake added making Yang snap her fingers at once.  
"AHA! AN older sibling always know when the younger is lying to them!" Yang added before the faunus girl mewled silently before tipping over her own rope an entangling herself in her weapons cord.

It took Yang six minutes to stop laughing an another twelve to get Blake free of the rope. "You could have helped!" Blake said cheeks flushed as she looked away from Yang. " I'm sorry, but you just looked so cute!" As they walked Yang's head noticed several things off with Blake. Her stance was terrible her walk was off. She walked like a rookie like the girl had little to no combat racing. As she walked her thoughts were enforced as the cat tripped again on her own weapons cord before falling face first into the ground and sighing softly.

"If you can't tell I'm not very good. I never really head combat training like you, I only had my dad teach me some sword stuff for a while before I got into Beacon." Blake admitted Making Yang sigh. "It's ok Blake we all started somewhere right? You just go to- "LOOK OUT!" AN voice yelled as a blonde meteor slammed inform of the two girls

"Pyrrha!where are you!" The meteor said as a blonde boy jumped out clad in all white. "It's the handsome boy from before!" Blake said before slapping a hand over her mouth as Jaune looked at her only to freeze as he stared at her partner as both of them opened their mouths at once. _"YOU!?"_

* * *

Jaune was having a bad night. On the one hand, he heads just successfully got the contact form the man of Merlot. On the other side… 'Take her down!" AN man yelled as he opened up an assault rifle on the blond girl who was wrecking the bar he was supposed to leave and go meet up with his dad.

" No one _Hic!_ Tells Yang Xiao- _Hic!_ Long when she's head enough to drink!" The blonde shouted as she smashed a man through a table. As her bright yellow gauntlets put him clear through it. " Do something!" A terrified man in black added as he grabbed Jaunes leg while firing a pistol at the blonde to no effect.

"Why me? Why do I always have to talk to the angry woman?" Jaune thought as he picked up a liquor bottle and began to make a Molotov. I mean seriously! Whenever Neo or Cinder got pissed of Roman sent him in first to take the first hit. Knowing or hoping to be honest that they wouldn't kill or at least severely harm Jaune or best case scenario might even calm down! Jaune thought as he finished the Molotov and tossed it at the blonde girl. There was a loud Crack! Followed by a FWOOSH! As the bottle popped open igniting the girl's hair followed by an unearthly scream.

"MY HAIR!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as her blonde mane went up in flames. "YOU!" She shouted pointing a lone finger at Jaune. "Uhh me?" Jaune asked as the girl stared at him on wings of fire. The girls flew at him as Jaune sprinted at her. He slid across the dirty bar floor at the last second barely avoiding a shotgun blast that nearly took off his head in the process. Still, the slide was perfect but the pellets went wide. Half of them caught his pants igniting the white fabric into a ball of fire.

"Oh hell!" Jaune shouted as he dodged a punch that would have surely ended him as he put three rounds of magnetically accelerated bullets into her. BANG! BANG! The blonde cried out as the shots took her back before Jaune sprinted forward and pistol-whipped her face.

Before putting one hand on the bard table next to the girl before jumping up onto to. And making a Neo pattern taken down move wrapped his legs around the girl once and pulled taking her off the feet a suplexing her into the ground. There was a loud CRACK! Sound as neck hit the floor only to be shielded by a wall of aura. Seeing her barrier up Jaune instantly kicked her in the face once before reaching down to finish off the spitting blonde and stabbing her in the neck.

Her aura still functioning unfortunately absorbed most of his attack as the girl's red-rimmed eyes locked onto his. "Hey! You-HIC! Your- Hic! Your kind of cute!" The blonde said making Jaune balk before she pressed her lips to his and kissed him harshly. Jaune froze as the blonde kissed him suddenly. She was clearly drunk out of her damned mind. her breath smelt horrible and her lips, tasted like hard liquor and fruit as she forced her tongue down his throat.

"THE HELL!?" Jaune mumbled as he desperately stabbed the girl in the back with his combat knife. If the girl felt any of his damage, she ignored it as her still flaming har pressed into his non-flaming hair.

"The hell why is he kissing her?!" "Isn't that Romans kid?" Is he working with the enemy?!" " Somebody call Merlot we've been had!" A chorus of voices raised making Jaune's breathing hitch. " I'm not with her!" he mumbled but failed to escape the blondes inhuman grips. How healthy can you be!? Jaune thought as he gripped his pistol and shot her face.

Unfortunately, she happened to hiccup right at this t time causing the shot to go wide and hit the bars fire dust storage... The next thing Jaune know he was flying out of the window as the bar went up in a titanic fireball sending him into the night…..

* * *

"YOU!?" Jaune and Yang both shouted as the eyed each other before they could talk, a roar came from behind them as what could only be described as a girl riding, and Ursa ran into the field…

 _"Left! Right! Up! Down! Twist! Shake! Jump! Grip!"_ Nora sang as she finished the eight staged greeting with her fellow pancake aficionado Jaune. As the blonde finished, Nora was impressed as she wrapped him in a bear hug. Not only had he done the greeting correctly, even though the neither rehearsed or discussed it before this. Not that I expect anything from a true lover of pancake Nora thought as she eyed him. While the two blondes suddenly looked ready to throw down. "I think there's is a girl falling from the sky." The adorable if not balance challenged Faunus Blake said asthey group saw a red dot falling from the sky.

"Catch me, Yang!" Ruby shouted as she fell from the sky. " Ruby?!" Both Jaune and Yang shouted as they both leaped for the falling girl.

"Yan- you ok Rose petal?" Jaune asked as he held Ruby bridal style making the girls blush fiercely as her heartbeat out of control as some _not so_ understandable desires flooded her body...  
At least not so reasonable to her. As her body had no reason to feel like it was being pinched by an industrial size pair of pliers or heated by a miniature flamer. As Jaune held, her in his bridal style carry.

" How the most beautiful thing in the world? Still carrying the best scythe? " Jaune asked before Ruby instantly started to flip her arms flaps like a landed fish as she half left half fell out of his arms sheets the shade or her cape. As her body flailed in his arms half of it wants to jump and go as far away from the blonde as possible to avoid this strange tingly feeling in her chest. the other wanting nothing more than to hug him close and never let go.

"I'm so sorry! I don't mean to jump into, you an-  
"Ruby it's ok. It's a privilege to catch someone as beautiful as you." Jaune said making the girl freeze as he enjoyed the sight of her mouth flapping open like a fish.

"Catch me you, dolts!" Another voice said as Jaune sprinted forward once again before catching a second girl from the air. " You ok princess? You need me to sway you away?" Jaune asked making the girl blush before jumping out of his arm with a curt "thank you." Before Yang jumped in between them. "Ok now that the gangs all here now we can all die together!" She said as she held her arms up in exasperation.

"Wait for a second! Pyrrha isn't- Jaunes words were interrupted as a red meteorite slammed into the ground as the dazzled form of the mistral beauty appeared from a small crater in the ground."Pyr!" Jaune said happily hugging the mistrial as she got out of the crater-causing her to blush fiercely as the current and so far only object of her affection stepped out to her as he held up her hand.

"Ok now, the groups all here so we can all be dinner to these bastards!" Yang said sarcastically as the nevermore cawed and the deathstalker roared as they two ancient grim encircled them.

"No one's getting eaten on my watch! " He said as he eyed his new friends, potential fiance, Jaune has a thing for redheads. _Don't tell Neo! She'll get jealous_! As he looked the old Grimm, "I got a plan, but I need _three_ people who have _incredible skills_ and _little to no_ sense of self-preservation!"

* * *

"This is a terrible idea." Ren deadpanned his newest _friend_ as him and the tuxedoed blonde dodged a deadly pincer strike from the deathstalker. The plan was as always according to the blonde _a piece of cake!_ They Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha would charge the Deathstalker, while Ruby, Yang, Nora and the faunus Blake would attack the nevermore. Splitting the two Grimm would divide their attention meaning that the students would have a higher odds of survival and might last a couple of minutes longer until one of the ancient abominations put a talon or claw through them.

"Look out! Jaune shouted as a pincer smashed in between him and Ren. The ninja quickly darted out of the way as he and Ren went around it Ren distracting it until Jaune got into position. "Ren now!" He yelled as the soft-spoken man got the monster to look at the small human in the tuxedo. "Yoo-hoo! Mister tall and ugly! _Dinners served you fool!"_ Jaune said before blushing as he felt the Militia influence in him leak out. It was only for a moment before the creature roared terribly and started to smash down around him. He had one shot at making the plan work, and if he didn't, they would all be large red stains on the grass.

* * *

"I Need a straight shot!" Yang shouted as she fired shotgun shots into the nevermore before Weiss shot shards of ice at it. Timing was going to be harsh as they monster swooped down before releasing a hail of razor-sharp projectiles at them. The Monster howled as a puff of smoke appeared on it's back as her partner teleported on top of it before stabbing her long sword into the things eyes. Yang was about to let out a cheer of victory until the creature screamed in pain and whatever joy the blonde would have had at her partner's successful distraction was cut short as it turned violently and smashed Blake into the earth.

"Blake!" Yang yelled as she shot twin guns back as she flew towards her chosen partner. Her heart went still as she saw the silent form of her partner lying in a mound of dirt. No. No. NO. NO! Yang thought as she stared at Blake's motionless body. The blonde slammed next to the faunus as she instantly grasped the black haired girl's shoulders. "Blake! Talk to me!" Yang yelled as she gripped her still moving body. "Blake answer me!" Yang shouted as the faunus sat silent.

* * *

"Go Nora now!" The blonde friend yelled as Ren successfully slashed the monster's tail of its back Jaune pushed the cheerful girl into air as the girl's eyes took on a dangerous tela color before she slammed her massive hammer down on the monster back. It screamed so loudly Jaune thought they would all go deaf, as the stinger broke past its pearl like carapace armor.

The monster roared before his partner slashed forward destroying its pincers before shooting its eyes from the things head. The Monster gave one final scream as it started to disintegrate. A smile formed on his face as he watched his plan come together. Ren sliced off the monster's tail while Nora after being boosted form Jaune smashed its pincer into its armor before Phyrra, came in and took its pincers from the things face removing the monsters offensive capabilities before killing it with one final attack.

A grim smile came to his face as he felt a need for a cigar before as his blushing partner walked to his side followed by the bouncing form of Nora with the green boy in tow. It was almost a good sight as he saw a decapitated nevermore fall to the ground everything was perfect until he looked to the right and saw the full form of the faunus Blake lying still on the ground as Yang cradled her in her arms.

* * *

"Blake don't die! Please, I'm begging you!' Yang cried as she grabbed her shoulder and shook vigorously. The girl's hair was a mess covered with dirt and grass. Her pale creamy skin marred with purple bruises and dark welts. Her aura flashed in and out as her breathing got faint and slow. " Blake?! Don't you dare die on me!" Yang shouted to her partner as the first tear fell from her eyes. This was not how initiation was supposed to be! She was supposed to get into the Emerald forest find an awesome partner who loved her puns which she did! Then have a kickass time at Beacon while her her new partner did all sorts of shenanigans across the campus! That's what was supposed to happen, not her partner dying in her arms on the first day!

" Please Blakey don't you dare die on me, I'll give you all the tuna and catnip you can eat! Just don't die. _Please?_ " Yang asked as the first golden eye of her partner opened as she moved her mouth. " you did say all of the catnip didn't you?" Blake asked as the blonde brawler nearly slugged her for making her worry…

* * *

" Led by Ruby Rose!" The headmaster said as she announced the second too, last first-year team as they left the stage. " the next team will be comprised of Jaune Torchwick, Phyrra Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. They will for team JNPR lead by…. Jaune Torchwick!" Oozing shouted making Jaune freeze.  
He as a team leader? The boy freed as he began to shake. As his body began to tremble. " Just like dad…" Jane mumbled before he could go, on his teammate an fellow member of team JNPR Nora tackled him from behind.

" Yay, we got Jaune-Jaune as our leader! Now, our, pancakes, will never run out an, our syrup will flow forever more!" Nora shouted before Ran gave her a small tap on the back before bowing to Jaune.

"I'm glad to be on your team Jaune," Ren said with pure honesty. He heads no idea who Jaune was other than a reasonably competent student who was now his leader. Besides, that and his suit the only thing that stood out to him was how he befriended Nora. It was not easy to get along with the young girl and most people who tried, were pushed away and later alienated the girl who, while she pretended to be unfazed by the isolation he knew it cut her deep.

But seeing a total stranger not only disregard her more Enthusiastic tendencies an become her real friend was more than enough for him to give the boy a fair chance at being his leader.

" Congratulations Jaune! I think you'll make a wonderful leader!" Phyrra said before giving a leisurely punch to his arm that nearly dislocated the joint. Jaune screamed internally as his aura-less body took the blow as he nodded weakly to his, partner. " Sure thing Pyr! Anything for the most beautiful partner in the world!" Jaune grimaced as he felt his dislocated socket flair in agony while Phyrra blushed madly.

* * *

" Well, it's not home, but it'll do!" Jaune said as he flopped into his bed. As the rest of team JNPR flocked around him Nora, called the far bed and Ren got the one next to her. Leaving him at the one closest to the door a Phyrra next to him as the beautiful redhead said goodnight to him face flushed the color of her hair Jaune smiled as he knew what his next goal in Beacon would be. He needed to find a girlfriend, and there was one possibility, and she was seven feet two inches and sitting right next to him…

* * *

" Good night everyone!" Ruby shouted as her teammates all field into bed. As Blake and Yang went to their beds next to each other. As they did her sister spoke out." Reminds you of old time huh Ruby? When I used to read you bedtime stories before you went to sleep?" " Yang don't tell them about that!" " You used to read bedtime stories!? My sisters read me bedtime stories too!" Blake said as she perked up at the conversation.

" Oh, do you want me to read you some bedtime stories, Blake?" Yang asked already expecting her teasing of her easily excited partner to set her blushing like a schoolgirl. Any minutiae now she, would be-

" Would you really?" Blake asked as her ears perked up as she stood on her knee on her bed. " I wouldn't mind if you read something!" Blake said making Yang choke as the girl accepted her offer. She's just kidding! There was no way…

" My elder sister also used to read me bedtime time stories to. When she was still.." Weiss stopped as painful memories of her murdered brother an o missing elder sister filled her mind. Weiss would not lie. she was _Never_ close to Whitley and she would never make the claim to have been. But to have him murdered in her own house? And in such a way that they couldn't even hold a funeral for him? There wasn't even a body... All that was left of her youngest sibling was a stain of blood on the hard marble floor. Ther was so much blood in her house...

The cleanup crews worked for days but still failed to get the horrible iron stench out of the hallways and carpets. And to top, it all of having her own sister missing Weiss could use some comfort in her life for once. She knew she was childish even considering asking her teammate Yang to even _entertain_ the idea of reading to her. But some hidden part of her mind yearned for simple times when Winter was still there, and her family was not in disrepair…

" Wait is this really going to, happen?" Yang asked incredulously as Blake pulled up a chair next to her bed with an expectant look on her face. Followed closely by Ruby as she sat on the foot of her bed with a plate of cookies and a cup of milk which Blake tried to swipe only to be whapped by Ruby's hand making the faunus whimper in defeat. All the while Weiss looked down on them with a faux look displeasure as the blond girl sighed before reaching into her bag, " Alright which one am I going to get to tonight? Hale's castle? Four maidens? Butcher and the thief?"

* * *

Ozpin have you gone mad!? Letting a hardened criminal become a team leader?!"

"Miss GoodWitch I would like to, point out that just because his father is a former student of our academy I might add, is a criminal it does not mean that he is, now does it?"

" But sir what if he is here to undermine one if not all of our operations!?"

" I highly doubt that he is. Call it intuition, but I have a hunch that the boy will be a hero the kind that stemmed from being raised by a villain who should have never been one…"

* * *

 **AN Done! Another chapter knocked out of the way. This one was a bit quicker but the next one will be a bit longer. Until then take care!  
Ps. Does anybody smell that? Smells like...**


	10. Distance

**An: It's here... Chapter ten.. my first double-digit chapter in fanfiction history. I know it doesn't seem like much but I'm incredibly surprised to have gotten this far, and I Couldn't have done it without everyone who reads this fic. So thank you for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah hell..." Jaune said as the harsh rays of sunlight fell onto him. It was already bad enough that he had to wake up in a new bed although he did like the Beacon beds. The feeling of a bed that wasn't a base cot in the warehouse of Roman's didn't sit right. As he reached forward he suddenly realized what exactly it was that didn't sit right.

 _Neo,_ he thought as a feeling of profound sadness crept into his heart as he realized that for the first time in a _long_ time he had woked up alone. Usually, he woke up to a small balled up and cuddling Neo, or if he was _incredibly_ fortunate the warm safe arms of _Cinder._ Although more recently he had found himself more and more waking up clothless next to a huddled up Melanie or Milita but never alone. To be honest the feeling of being alone in bed was rather _cold_ for lack of a better word.

"Good morning Jaune." A melodic voice said as Jaune felt any and every trepidation he had at waking up disappear in a flash of sparkling emerald eyes as he looked over to his partner as his eyes shot open.

"Morning gorgeous, hows the best partner in the world? Still beautiful I see." Jaune said making Pyrrha blush as she got out of bed. She wore a long pink evening gown that highlighted her red hair that fell all the way to her waist. "My you must love complimenting me, it almost makes me wonder if you think of me as _just_ a partner," Pyrrha said making the blonde grin from ear to ear.

"Well I do love you like the best partner in the world, I wouldn't mind calling you _misses Torchwick_ either," Jaune said making the beautiful amazon blush fiercely as her face matched the color of her hair.

"You shouldn't say things like that! Not if you don't mean them..."  
Pyrrha added in a melancholic voice as she looked down to the soft Beacon rugs.

"Pyrrha I _never_ joke about something like that," Jaune said getting up from his bed. The silver sleep pants and shirts he wore still clinging to his lean but toned chest. "You are an amazing partner and a better person. I would _love_ to marry you. It would be an honor no! _A privilege_ to call you miss Torchwick- "Stop it!" Pyrrha said as instinctively pushed him back throwing him into the wall on the opposite side of the room slamming him into the wall with aloud WHAM! As she turned away her face blushing madly in the process. "I need to use the bathroom!" She said as she sprinted into the door closing to so hard it left cracks in the walls.

" _Pancakes_!?" Nora shouted abruptly through bag filled eyes as the loud noise awakened her from her blissful slumber. As the redhead looked around the room wondering why her leader was currently slammed into a wall and why the bathroom door now had several large cracks in it. Briefly deciding that whatever answer she might gleam were ultimately unnecessary the ginger decided to go back to bed and settled for a couple more hours of blissful slumber as she fell back into her bed.

Jaune screamed silently as he felt his ribs crack as his aura less body slammed hard enough into the wall to make it break. I really need to unlock that stuff and soon! Jaune thought as he slowly slid off of the wall.

* * *

What do I do!? He said he wants to marry me!? I came here to make friends! I never expected to find a partner! And at least not one so suitable and _definitely_ not so soon! Pyrrha thought as she eyed herself in the mirror. As her bagless perfect green eyes looked back at her pale face. "I'm sure he was just playing a joke on me! It's not like he actually likes me! Or I love him..." Pyrrha said as she stared at the mirror. "I _never_ joke about that." She heard Jaunes voice related to her through her own lips. "surely you must be kidding." The redhead said as the steam from the faucet finally rose up from the sink and spread over the face. She shivered never being one to do well in cold environments.

As she let the warm mist overwhelm her face. She felt her body relax as the fog took her skin and opened her pores. "I just need to take a long shower. Then I'll see if he's serious or not. If he's just joking them, that's fine. I'll be disappointed but its fine. Joking shows closeness, and that is always good. If he isn't joking and he's serious?"

"Then I'll see just how much Jaune torch wick really loves me." Pyrrha thought as she got into the shower.

* * *

"What is-  
"Breakfast time! Pyrrha grab a seat!" Nora said as the hyperactive girl sang to her as he bounced around the room. " Ren made Pancakes," Jaune said as he finished a plate of the delicious smelling food.

"Yes I did, although we have _suspiciously_ run out of syrup for some reason. I wonder why?" Ren asked as he looked pointedly at Nora's bouncing form which was jumping on her bed.

"GASP! We ran out of syrup!? It must be those damnable syrup robbing brigands from the land of Mapolnia! Quick constable Ren! Gather a posse! We must hunt those hooligans down _post haste!"_ Nora shouted making Ren sigh.

"Nora you drank all of the syrup. Why don't you just admit-  
"I said assemble a posse! Ren, your mayor, commands you!"

"My mayor? I thought you wanted to be a queen?" Ren asked his friend who shot him a perplexed look  
" I can be both!" Nora stated happily as she continued to bounce on the bed.

"Nora you can't be a mayor and a queen. You have to be one or the other." Ren stated as the ginger's confused look doubled in size.

"Why can't she be both? She can be a mayor and a queen! A _mean_!" Jaune said with a shit-eating look that made Ren seethed in his direction.

"Yes exactly! Jaune-Jaune gets it! I can be _mean_! Although I'm not mean! Except when Ren hides the maple syrup form me."

"Nora like I said before that that was-  
"It's eight fifty-eight, you dolts! We're going to be late for class!" A high pitched shrill voice said from across the hallways as team JNRP heard a series of creams muddled curses and shape insult and what sounded like an angry cat hissing before the door across from them slammed open, and the entirety of team RWBY Sped out leaving team JNPR blinking in confusion before Jaune looked at his watch. "We're going to be late for class!" He shouted before the entirety of team JNRP Sprinted down the hallway after team RWBY.

* * *

Neo woke to an uncomfortable feeling. As her multi-colored eyes opened, she instantly felt cold. As her hands reached forward expecting to find the giant ball of warmth she called brother to be sleeping right beside her only to see empty air instead.

Here hands recoiled instinctively at not felling their intended target. As Neo felt a profound sense of emptiness in her chest. As she turned over in her cot to see her brother was nowhere to be found and she was by her self. _He's not here..._ Neo thought to herself as she eyed her empty cot. It felt bigger for some reason, as Neo stretched out. She was never very large but sharing a cot always made the space a premium. But now with a cot to herself, she couldn't help but see just how large the bed was, and how empty the space made her feel...

Neo felt as if some type of chill spell had been implanted into her core as she sat up in bed. Usually, this would be the time when Jaune would wake up his blue eyes looking up at her smiling gently at her. He would probably say something corny like good morning beautiful. Or how was the best little sister in the world? Still being fabulous? The lines though entierly genuine were obviously corny. Even so, Neo would play along like the kind elder sibling she was.

She would, of course, laugh and giggle. Maybe potentially stab him _lightly_ with her parasol. Not too hard! Mind you, he still didn't have his aura unlocked yet, and she didn't want to do any real harm to him. As she got out of her cot, Neo hated being alone. As a chilled breeze fell into the warehoused cold stone floors. Neo wondered if Roman turned off the heat for some reason as she made her way out of the bed and into the shower. Maybe a shower will do me some good? She thought as she walked herself to the lone bathroom of her house.

* * *

Well, the bath did _fell_ good. Neo thought to herself As she left the shower. After dressing herself in one of her _many_ white leotards and fully drying her hair Neo was not surprised to see _it_ was still in their house. _It_ was currently taking up half of their living room which was more or less the ample space in the center of the warehouse next to the couch and flat screen tv. _It_ was a massive bulky, boxy thing with pointe slopes and boxy lines surround and covering _it_. Neo was, of course, talking about _the tank._

The very tank that had served them in their escape from Schnee manor was now resting peacefully squarely in the middle of the house. Roman _insisted_ they bring it back with them after the raid. It was _good luck_ or something along those lines. How the hell it made its way past the Vale authorities was beyond her imagination, she knew Vale cops were terrible but it was a damned tank! It's not exactly hard to see after all. As she looked at the thing WHAM!

The door to her house slammed open violently making the girl grab her parasol instinctively before she saw who was at the door.

"Anybody home!?" The irritating voice of Militia Malachite said as she strode directly into her house not even bothering to take her heels off, with her sister in two. "Neo you done sulking that your brother broke up with you or not!?" Militia said as Neo felt her teeth begin to grind.

"Sorry for intruding." The more demure pair of girls Melanie said as she walked inside. Her typical light blue almost silver dress clung to her body jealously, a stark contrast to the fierce crimson dress her sister word as the twins walked inside Neo prepared to greet her _friends..._

"Hello Neo, forgive her I know this must be hard for you. I mean I don't know what I would do if my sister left me for a few years."

"Hard for her? She never even had to courage to ask him out! You were his first girlfriend you know Mel? If anyone has aright o be angry at the blonde fool it's you!" Militia said as Neo resisted slashing her in half with her weapon. "Mil! Don't be mean! I'm sorry about her Neo. She's sorry that your alone and she missed Jaune as well." Melanie sad asher sister face brief turned crimson like her dress.

"What!? _As if_ I would miss the thick-headed dunce! He _barely_ had enough hand-eye coordination to walk and talk at the same time let alone be passing fancy for me." Militia said as her sister giggled.

"Funny that you say that now Mil, but I _distinctively_ remember you asking him out and him saying _yes_. You were his girlfriend to you know?" Melanie added making her sister blush fiercely.

"Mel! Don't bring that up right now!" Militia said as she hides her blushing cheeks behind a gauntleted hand.

" _Is there a reason you two came here?"_ Neo _asked_ as she held up her scroll as she typed up a message for the two.

 _"Wow!_ Nice to see you too Neo! Not like the only two people your age that will tolerate your snarky _words_ or your _winning personality_ , that aren't your relatives came to see you are anything!" Militia said in her most sarcastic voice possible as she eyed Neo warly. " _Excuse me for not being courteous to the two guest who barged into my house uninvited! And **insulted** my family members right off the bat."_ Neo said as Militia scowled at her as her grey eyes narrowed on Neo's multi-colored ones.

"You never change! You and your whole family is ridiculous! I mean you still have that damned tank in your living room of all places!" Militia said pointing to the large body object to her right. As the tank stood silently in the middle of the room

"You're still using it to hang your underwear on!? Really!?" Militia asked pointing to the long line of bras and underwear ward currently drying on the tanks long barrels as Neo looked up to them.

" _First our dryers not working, and the last time I checked some of those where your underwear as well from the last time you spent the night."_ Neo remarks as Militia blushed brightly.

"Come on Mil! We aren't here to insult Neo!" Melanie said as she pulled on her twins dress.  
 _"Could have fooled me,"_ Neo said as she helps up her school to hem making Militia scowl and Melanie sigh.  
" We're here to take you out! It's been too long since we've had a girls night out with just the three of us! I know you miss Jaune so how about we go out together! It will be fun! We can have ice cream paint our nails talk about boys!"

"Boys? Don't you mean to talk about Jaune and whatever fantasy you two imagine up for him?" Militia said releasing the blushes that came to both of her sister's faces. As much as she _hated absolutely loathed_ to admit it, Neo was for better or worse usually for worse her sister.

She had grown up with the girl and treated her like any sister should. Mainly annoying insulting and attacking each other every day of their lives. It was painful, irritating and frustrating, but it was family. And Militia had a love for both of her adoptive siblings as Neo finally relented to them and they left the warehouse.

* * *

"I call them prey!" the bombastic voice fo professor Prot said as Jaune watches on in awe. There is no way on remnant one man can speak so much. Jaune thought before quickly killing the thought.

He had grown up with Roman long enough to know as much as he talked down to them, the man loved his monologues when he could he would take for hours. As the man spoke, Jaune noticed that his teammates were not fairing well under his lecture. Nora was knocked clean out her face firmly planted in a vast and ever-expanding pulled of drool from her mouth as her small body berthed softly as her red hair nuzzled itself into her Grimm studies book.

Ren was _in theory_ doping better than his friend, mainly because he was at least _pretending_ to be awake. At a glance, it looked the green boy was merely staring silently at the man lectured on. While upon closer inspection he was apparently knocked out and sleeping with his eyes open. A useful skill but one that was mainly pointless in Jaune's life.

Mainly for the only people who lectured him would spot this trick in a moments notice and they were _not_ fond of being ignored. Be it Neo, the twins of Oum forbid the adults in his life... He still had trauma over the last time Roman had not paid attention to a lecture, and their warehouse was nearly immolated. After that, it took two weeks, so pampering to get back into the good graces of his partner and for Jaune not to be scared of flickering flames ever since.

Out of all his team, only his partner Pyrrha was taking a decent amount of notes although her face had a strained smile on it. To be fair Jaune thought his partner was beautiful no matter what look she had on her face but that was only his opinion.

Below them was team RWBY who were in more or less similar state. Ruby was currently busy balancing an ever-expanding number of stationery items on her nose while her sister egged her own. Weiss looked ready to throttle the both of them as she did. Blake was the only one _attempting_ at paying attention as her cat ears flicked back and forth as she tried and _failed_ to keep up with the massive man before eventually giving up and slamming her head on her desk in defeat.

"Now which one of you has what it take to be a true huntsman."  
 _"I do!"_ Weiss shouted apparently eager to take her frustrations out on something she didn't have to share a room with.

"Of course miss Schnee! Come to the front of the class will you?" The man asked as he pointed to a large metal cage that was growling suspiciously and wait.

" _The hell did that come from?"_ Jaune asked aloud as he saw the ten by the twelve-foot cage in the class. " Guys the hell did that thing come from?"

"Jaune it was always there, what's wrong?" His partner asked s her eyes flicked to him in concern.

"Pyrrha _do not_ try to tell me that I missed an object half the size of the class for forty minutes. That thing can't even fit through the door! How the hell it got tot he classroom is a-

"Excellent Miss Schnee let's see how you do!" Port said as he brandished a large musket ax!? As he slammed it down on the cage and a boarbatusk ran out.

"Go, Weiss! Represent team RWBY!" Rwby shouted as her team wave a series of small flags with the words team RWBY On them. The get flags!? How come we don't get flags? Jaune thought sadly as he watched the girls wave their flags as Ruby waver her wildly her sister who Jaune _may or may not_ be planning on shooting in the back of her head the first chance he got. You didn't see here anything! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Jaune thought as he looked at the blondes massive golden maime, still remembering their rather _intimate_ first meeting in the bar. Next to her Blake who was probably the _most_ outgoing and expressive member of their team who was wearing a long black bunny hoodie with loose jeans, who besides Ruby or Yang, was waving her flag cheering wildly for her teammate who had just been disarmed by the Grimm.

OH hell! She's disarmed?! Jaune thought as the Grimm ripped her rapier away from Weiss before rolling into a ball and charging the heiress directly.

"OHO! Disarmed, are we? Let's see how you react!" Port laughed aloud as Weiss had to dodge to the right as the Grimm lamed into the wall behind her. "The stomach! Wess go for the- "Quit distracting me, Ruby!" Weiss yelled to her team mater before she ducked under a tusk swipe before rolling forward three times and retrieving her rapier.

The grim snorted at her as it charged again. Weiss grinned as she cast three glyphs making the monster explode onto the air only to be skewered by her rapier as it came down. As the monster gave one finale piercing squeal before it disintegrated into nothingness the class gave around of applause at the girl's victory.

'Well done miss Schnee! Class, you are in the presence of a real future huntsman!" the teacher said as laughed heavily. As the heiress gave him a quick bow befre class was ended.

"Yay Weiss! You did it!" Blake cheered for her friend as she waved her flags openly as the heiress looked up to the faunus girl she huffed once before allowing a small smile on her face as she bowed to Blake.

" _How come she likes you,_ and not me?" Ruby asked her new friend who shrugged nervously as Ruby looked down painfully before the class ended and they went to lunch.

* * *

"Please stop it! That hurts!" The voice of a pined faunus screamed as her adorable rabbit hears were pulled by a giant boy in armor.

"You see! I told you they were real!" What a freak!" Try to pull them off man!" Another boy said as they bullied the poor girl.

" _Despicable_!" Pyrrha hissed as she at them Blae looked on nervously obvious tone as Yang looked split between looking down to check on her partner and breaking the bullies necks.

"Jaune where are going?" Nora asked as her lead step off from the table smoothing over his white tuxedo that he looked damn snazzy in! If she did say so herself a _nd she did_. " I'm just going to talk," Jaune said as walked over to the group.

Jaune sighed as he walked over to the group of bullies. As he did, it was weird that the reason he was going to save the girl stemmed not form himself or his own sense of self-righteousness but form the most unlikely and unexpected of sources. _His stepmom..._ _Cinder..._

You see Cinder always had a saying the goal of life is to become strong. And that power is the sole right of those who are strong, and the golden rule of being strong was picking on the weak _never_ makes you strong. It only proves how fragile you really are.

"Excuse me would you stop harassing the beautiful lady? Please?" Jaune added being polite as the all the boys turned to him. "Who the hell do you think you are defending this freak- the boy tugged her ears one more time before a fist crashed into his face and he was sent backward.

"Why did you do that?!" the bunny girl asked the human in the white tux as he finished punching the last of the would-be bullies. " Do what? Help a beautiful woman? I would be damned if I didn't" Jaune said as he leaned a hand to her.

"Why you!" One of the bullies with a mohawk said before he charged them. Jaune sighed kicking up a spilled lunch tray and sending it flying to his fee making him trip fall as he stumbled briefly before he crashed into a table.

"There we go. No was to why I helped you? Why not? Your beautiful and I don't think you deserve this treatment. Unless you do, do you?" he asked as the bunny girl took his hand as she smiled softly at him. Though Jaune was smiling softly on the outside, he was screaming internally. Oum damned aura users! Jaune cursed as he felt the knuckles in his hands threating to break. He had fought the group of teens as intelligently as possible. Using all sorts of

He had fought the group of teens as _intelligently_ as possible. Using all sorts of environmental hazards to his advantage, a stray try a passing fork an untied shoelace. He tried to avoid using his body as _much_ as possible mainly due to the fact that aura versus flesh also never works out in the flesh's favor...

* * *

Not that these four put up any _real_ fight that is. Only the ringleader the one with brownish hair was a real threat. the other three were just vultures surrounding a powerful leader. Well, powerful being a _relative_ word, as Jaune defeated the three aura clad huntsman in training in under three minutes. Not to dimish them! But they were nothing compared to the Malachite twins or his sister. Hell Jaune once sparred against Cinder! and lasted a grand total thirty seconds! That was at least ten times longer than any of them could have laster against her.

"I don' t think I do. My name's Velvet, Velvet Scarletina by the way." The beautiful girl who was wearing what looked like a jet black skin tight jumpsuit with brown short shorts and a brown combat vest said as he helped her up.

"Jaune Torchwick if you ever need help just call me. Heres my number may I have yours?" He asked as the beauty with long brown hair brown eyes, and cute bunny ears giggled. Jaune knew a good person when he found one. Mainly because Roman always taught him to look out for good people.

Not because he likes them or wanted to be one but the be wary of one. " Y _ou can trust a dishonest man to be well to be dishonest. You can trust a greedy man to steal! But you can not trust an honest man! Because The moment you do! The moment you think you understand and honest man they go and do something incredibly stupid."_ Jaune said quietly repeating his father's words to himself as he sat back down at his table groups to stunned faces.

"That was amazing! Thank you for that!" Blake spoke up first smiling happily and blushing slightly as Jaune nodded to her. " No problem just me being me." He said as his table snapped back to life.

"You were all like _BAM! POW! KAZOW!_ And they were all like oww! That hurts! Someone help us!" Ruby said going through some rather overexaggerated hand motions as she did.

"You did the right thing leader," Ren added before Nora jump in.

"Why didn't you break their legs!? I want to break their legs!" Nora shouted all _too happy_ for Jaune to be completely comfortable with.

"I am impressed I must admit." his partner said as eyed him carefully. _I Knew I Picked the right person._ He's a perfect match! Pyrrha thought happily to herself before the final class bell rang, and the students left the cafeteria leaving the indisposed team of beaten students behind them to wallow in pain.

" The first match will be _Jaune Torchwick!_ Versu _Ruby Rose!"_ Miss GoodWitch said as Ruby practically teleported to the arena side. "You go, sis!" Yang shouted as she blinked to the arena. "Ruby!" Black shouted happily as she cheered her younger leader on.

"Go get hem fearless leader! Break her legs!" Nora shouted as she waved a banner?! WIth the word JNPR GO FIGHT! Written boldly on them "So they get flags, and we get a banner?" Seems fair. Jaune said as he made his way to the arena where Ruby was burning a hole into his head. It was _almost_ intimidating watching the girl bouncing on her heels as her silver eyes threatened to bore holes deep into his skull. As the small girl took out her strange sniper scythe abomination and insult to the Vacuum convention and the rules of physics as she eyed him hungrily.

You see Ruby was a bit of a weapons buff. She loves all kinds of weapons and guns, and Jaune was her new best friend and first guy friend was holding out on her! Ever since she first met him he had yet to use his weapons! All through initiation he never _once_ attacked a Grimm or did anything! He just coordinated! He did it well but still! How was Ruby supposed to get to know him if he never used his weapons!? After all, weapons were a part of you! they were _an extension of your soul!_ a piece of your innermost being made manifest! If Jaune never used his thy how could they stay friends!?

Especially when Ruby has os many questions for him! Like where was he born? did he have any siblings? I mean Blake had seven! But that was Blake. What kind of trick his weapons could do? Or how many he had! Or why did she get this tingly feeling in her body and a pinched felling in her chest whenever he was around her!? The last was actually more pressing as her chest tightened and heart threatens to explode as she watched the boy in his white tuxedo calmy walked into the arena.

All though all of that could until after their _epic_ duel! And yes it _would_ be a duel of epic proportions Ruby was certain of that! He had to know how to fight to get into Beacon right?! When she pressed him for information on his weapons, his only reply was a cocky smile as he said he had _two_ types weapons one for Grimm and one for humans. Meaning that he was holding out on her and that was _not_ ok gosh darn it!

Ruby thought to herself as As the went to the arena, Ruby was determined to make his show her his weapons no matter the cost! As she looked at Jaune who merely smiled calmly at Ruby as he prepared to fight his very first arena fight in Beacon. A grin came to Jaune's face as he took in his situation. He was in his first arena fight against a talented and adorable if has being honest and he was, Huntress in training. Both of them were fully armed and ready, Ruby with her crimson-colored war crime maker and _blatant_ affront to the laws of physic and Jaune's weapons all _of then_ were both primed and ready to rock. He still had _no_ aura as he walked into the combat area it was time to fight smart and not hard...

" Begin!" Miss GoodWitch said as the two fighters rushed each other and the fight was on...

* * *

 **AN: Its time... Do you smell that? It smells like... chimichangas! Next time the first fight! Until then take care of yourselves! Peace out!**


	11. Blonde terror

**AN: The _terror_ of Jaune Torchwick begins. I hope you're ready.**

 **Ps. The chimichanga's have come. Oum have mercy on Beacon's souls...**

 **Pss Many, many people, humans and faunus were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

* * *

Hands ran through hair as flesh met flesh. Bodies intertwined as flesh and squeezed around itself. A sharp intake of breath was heard as one neared the end. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh intensified as two bodies became one. Hands gripped the bed sheets as the end as both bodies shook and spasmed. Shaking violently then collapsing into heaps of flesh and sweat.

"That was _fun_ ," Roman said as he laid there panting heavily next to the sweat wracked body of Cinder Fall. "You could say that." She said through panting breaths as her sweat wracked body looked up to him. _Dear Our_ she was beautiful! Roman thought as he eyed his partner's body. Her long flowing raven colored hair was a mess. Flattened and matted with sweat as it clung jealously to her dripping body. As her _perfect_ skin moved up and down as she breathed rapidly drawing Roman's eyes to the hourglass form of her body.

"My do you look _good_." Cinder stated as she licked her lips making Roman chuckle. "You're not so bad yourself," Roman added already knowing what was coming next. As she took a shocked stance. "Not _so_ bad? Roman, are you _mocking me?_ Because if you are, I must teach you some _serious_ lesson about respect."

Roman laughed as Cinder put a bare leg over his chest, signaling she wanted more. She _always_ wanted more, as he looked into that beautiful sweat covered golden eyes. Matted with damp black luscious hair. He felt his pace quicken as the woman he loved Cinder fall that was in his bed with him and there wasn't a place he would rather be in the world...

* * *

 _"THERE!"_ Cinder cried out loudly as she gripped Roman's shoulder nails bypassing his aura and digging deep into his flesh, as hot water poured down onto her as Roman held her tightly agist the tile slicked wall in the shower. It was later that morning, and Cinder was as insatiable as usual. As Roman held her smaller but _incredibly_ appealing form. Relishing the feeling of her soft, perfect skin as he body shook with her climax. As he led her eyes closed.

"That was _perfect_ Roman." She said in a calm, sultry voice as Roman merely shrugged and smiled brightly. "I aim to please."  
"And you did. _Now get out._ I need to actually get clean, and with you in her, that is a _distinct_ impossibility." Cinder chided as Roman stepped out of the small shower and into her apartment.

* * *

Water ran down his face as Roman lathered his hair. It was already morning and after a successful day night and now morning with Cinder he was finally enjoying getting the sweat off from last nights _activities._

As he let the hot water roll over his skin making clouds of steam form in the shower, Roman grinned like a child. Here was a man with a perfect set of hair, chiseled abs, light green eyes and a winning smile showering after spending the night with the love of his life and the most beautiful woman on Remnant.

Roman had it gon on, a beautiful partner tow amazing children. On who was current enroll in the prodigious school for hunters Beeaon. And the other was currently moping with the Malachite twins about the loss of her brother.

As Roman lathered up his hair, he noticed out of the assortment of pink and purple cleaning products Cinder had in her shower there were only two the stood out to him. The hair conditioner, on the left, was the one Roman was supposed to us. It was two foot high dark purple bottle that made his hair smell like peaches.

On the right, however, was the _pink_ bottle and the one _exclusively_ reserved for Cinder's own _personal_ use. It was alight pink bottle that Cinder had forbidden Roman from ever touching. She said she wanted him in one piece after all. As he looked at the bottle, he remembered a conversation from the past.

* * *

 _"How!? You're supposed to be dead!" The shacking cowering faunus man said as Cinder calmy walked out of the inferno that she was previously engulfed in. "My poor man, you see me and fire have how you say? Mutually beneficial relationship. You would need a lot more than that to kill me." Cinder cooed to the man who looked ready to wet his pants._

 _"But how!? That was white phosphorus! Ther's no way you should be alive!" "My dear, did you say white phosphorus? I thought I tasted something familiar in there. But no sir, you should know that when it comes down to your white phosphorous, I should let you know that I use stronger stuff as_ hair _conditioner." Cinder said as she put a hand on the faunus head and began to incinerate him as Roman watched in awe._

* * *

"If you use this it will _literally_ melt your face off. And I have become _unreasonably_ fond of it as of late so don't." Roman remembered Cinders words as he put the conditioner down with a smirk.

"What a lady." He thought as he lathered his hair with the safe conditioner, the last time I checked Neo was with he Malachites drowning her sorrows in liquor flavored cream she'll be alright for some days. I wonder what Jaune is up to? Roman thought as he washed his hair in Cinders beyond luxurious apartments shower.

* * *

Ruby was _no_ t happy. As soon as miss GoodWitch had said the words begin, she had been expecting an epic battle to the death! Will not literally at least. As she landed her tenth strike on Jaune with her blades flat end, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Here she was expecting a great fight but instead she had been knocking around Jaune who seemed to be flailing around aimlessly since the battle began. As she speeds around what bothered her most was how he refused to draw his weapons!

That's it! If he doesn't want to fight, I will make him! Ruby thought as she turned a corner and started to spin and then _-CLACK!_

 _"AHHHHH!"_ Ruby cried as she felt the _single_ most horrendous pain in her entire life shoot up her leg. The small girl cried out as her scream pierced the arena walls and into the stands drawing a "Ruby!" Form her sister as she cried in concern. As she looked down, she saw what looked like a large _steel jaw_ had bitten into her right leg with the force of a Goliath.

As the small girl saw the massive silver teeth biting severely into her aura, she cried out as she looked up to see what looked like a flying pear? Come her way as the small green object soared to her face before it turned into a small sun and her world _exploded..._

* * *

Ren had been paying close attention to this fight form the onset. Ren like Ruby had also been curious about his leader's weapons and was interested to see what they were. His leader had yet to actually draw any weapons during their battle with the Deathstalker, and nevermore and Ren was curious to see what his leader used in combat.

Ren had _zero_ ideas of the weapons Jauen would use, but the things in front of his eyes defied even his wildest expectations. And after growing up with Nora that was not something he said lightly. What he was _not_ expecting was the type of weapons his leader used. " _He fights with_ _Bear traps and hand grenades!?"_ Ren said aloud as he had watched Jaune who seemed to be stumbling around aimlessly only to have subtly been laying silver almost see through bear traps throughout the arena.

 _Ren_ had almost not seen them they were so translucent, so it came as no surprise when Ruby did not see them. As the girls first pain filled scream wandered into the stand the entirety of teams JNPR and RWBY flinched in pain as Yang's eyes went red as her hair went aflame as a grenade exploded in her sister's face sending her across the arena.

* * *

As Ruby flew backward, Jaune instantly went to work. Come on Jaune you have to work _twice_ as hard as her! You got no aura and everything to lose! He thought as he tossed two more grenades to the reaper causing her to fly careening backward in a pile of smoke. As she careened away only to scream in unspeakable agony as she fell back first into two more silver bear traps.

CLANK! The traps closed around the reapers arms making her cry in pain as two more traps affixed themselves to her body, one to her right arm the other to her torso as the metallic teeth dug into her soft flesh. 'IT HURTS! _Ithurts!It hurts!Ithurts!"_ Ruby cried aloud as she failed to walk as the massive bear traps weighed her down, making her drop _Crescent Rose_ with a loud clatter. Before she could move Jaune was in her face with a pistol drawn. Start low Jaune thought as he pulled the trigger.

 _"Pull out a pistol and shoot you right in the face!"_ Jaune's _gun_ said as he fired three times into the girls face, BANG! The girl jerked and shook as the mag rounds depleted her aura. As she fell back eyes water in he flicked his gun around and instantly pistol-whipped her in the forehead.

 _WHAP!_ The sound of his pistol but smacking the tiny girls forehead reverberated through the arena as he hit her fragile head three times causing her eyes to explode into tears. He wasted no time to grab the girl by the death trap hanging behind her head.

 _About time she learned._ Jaune thought as he grabbed her red cape and pulled it over her head. The girl shouted a muffled cry as he wrapped her head in her cloak. "I _did_ say no capes," Jaune said as he wrapped her head tightly. As he did, he drew his combat knife and stabbed her not one not two but three! Times into the top of her head, each hit eliciting a harsh muted cry from the girl and making her aura drop to the yellow.

Jaune wasted no time gripping the girls head and smashing it into his knee grimacing as his bone met aura. As the girl cried in pain Jaune prepared to finish her off.

Using her hood as a base he pulled her forward by her collar, punching her in the throat opening her mouth as she gasped for air. He then deftly pulled the pin on a grenade in his vest before shoving it _into_ her mouth. He slammed the object into the young girl's mouth eliciting a pain filled scream and terrified gasp from the girl. As the large foreign item was shoved into her before she could retaliate, he had once again wrapped her cloak around her head in a tight ball, forcing her to be temporarily incapacitated before he raised his right foot and proceeded to viciously Sparta kick her away from him.

The girl cried aloud as she tried to get rid of her hood trap as Jaune tuned around in one fluid motion ignoring her muffled cries for help, he needed a smoke. As he took a cigar from his back pocket sniffing it once relishing the scent. "Vacuoan fresh," Jaune said before he struck a match to his knife and lit it at the exact same time the grenade in the young reapers face exploded. _Scratch! BOOM!_ The girl exploded just as he lit his cigar as she was blown back in a fiery explosion as her aura hit _zero._

* * *

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week!" Jaune said as he bowed to the class as the ball of fire that _was_ Ruby burned in the background.

" _I do nights!"_ Jaune said before he had an epiphany. RUBY!? Jaune thought as he spun around to see a _motionless flamming_ body on the other side of the arena floor. " _Did I kill her_!?" Jaune asked as he rushed to the devastated reaper who was lying on the ground...

"Are you alive!? Please be alive! I can't be here less than twenty-four hours with a body count!' Jaune shouted as he rushed to the silent form of the young girl. She was on her back cloak burning, and silver bear traps eating into her flesh.

As Jaune slide to her side, he instantly undid her hood, "Come on! Be alive! Be alive! Be alive and _not_ paralyzed!" Jaune added remembering Roman's words. " _While prayer usually is for fools, if you do find yourself at the mercy of a greater power pleading for aid it never hurts to cover your bases. Just like a business meeting!"_

The others words rang true as Jaune undid her scarlet hood as he saw her face. Her eyes were spinning, and her body was bruised, her mouth lolled open dipping long strands of drool. Putting two fingers to her neck, a low moan escaped her body. She's alive!

Jaune thoughts he saw on the projector at Beacon that she had just a _sliver_ of aura left, she _literally_ had one percent of aura left. As she moaned she kicked her legs- and she's _not_ paralyzed! Jaune thought happily as the girl began to stir.  
 _"What happened?_ " Ruby asked as she finally had the wherewithal to open her mouth.

As Ruby opened her eyes to see the concerned face of Jaune in front of her. The last thing she remembered was shining light, sharp pain to her face my legs! She cried as her body was too drained to articulate the sounds so instead it went for the simple question. "What happened?" Ruby asked as Jaune sighed in relief.

"You were defeated by Mister Torchwick Miss Rose. Who used a rather _unpredictable_ fighting style. Students! Pay close attention! Using strange and slightly _unorthodox_ tactics in battle can lead to great rewards! Keeping your enemy surprised is not only a great way to win a battle but an excellent way to stop yourself from being so."

"Good fight mister Torchwick. Even if your fighting style was a bit _unorthodox_ , you pulled through and prevailed in the end. And I guess that's what matters most doesn't it?" As she spoke Jaune had the distinct impression that Glynda GoodWitch did not want him in her school. For whatever reason...

"It sure does!" Jaune said as a memory took him, it wasn't that Jaune didn't want an aura unlicked it was more like he was _purposely forbidden_ from having his released mainly because-

* * *

 _"Jaune's winning,"_ Roman said as he watched his son fighting the Malachite girl _Melanie_. As she slashed at him with her large silver claw gauntlet. Jaune easily ducked out of the way sweeping her off her feet in the process, before delivering the pistol hits straight to her face sending her flying backward before he put a knife to her throat.

"Yield." The Malachite stunned sat their blind for a minute before she sighed and gave up. As Jaune helped her up, Roman felt a well of pride rise up in his stomach. Here his son was fighting an opponent with _all_ the advantages; she had _everything_ on him. Better weapons, better armor, more training, and most importantly _she. Had. Aura._ And Jaune _still_ won.

As he helps the girl off the brown floor of the combat club, Roman took his kids to spar at. Neo teleported down to her brother's side hugging him carefully as she helped him walk.

" _My_ he has potential." Cinder cooed as she watched his son with her golden eyes flaming. She had paid especially interest to Jaune's combat training for some reason. She said she found something _attractive_ about his fighting. The skill, the speed, the _brutality of force._ She cooed to Roman as he smirked at her. He knew his son was good and Cinder did too. That's whys she had _personally_ requested that Roman not unlock Jaune's aura.

At first, Roman was shocked, utterly wrong-footed by her decision. After initially calming down, this was Cinder, after all, she never did anything without reason.

When confronted with this her reason was simple. "Jaune was like a sharpened knife. Edges sharp and fine, his skill almost unparalleled in subtlety and force. I want him to continue developing as he is. And if we unlock his aura he might grow dull. Complacent in his newfound security." You see in this world there were people with their aura unlocked and there were people without it unlocked. And when the two clashed the one with their aura unlocked always wins. But not here, as Cinder watched the boy Jaune clash and _triumph!_ Over aura users it was unprecedented it was unfathomable it was how sill a force had not seen her entire life, it was a skill she would _not_ let go to waste, it was a skill she would cultivate and mature so it would serve her and her alone.

She argued that unlocking his aura might make him _relax_ and that the reason for his skills being as refined he was quite literally fighting for his life, with _no_ margin for error. Cinder saw that had made him so strong. And if he unlocked his aura this might diminish his skills, and were that to pass well that would be a waste and Cinder did _not_ waste...

* * *

As Jaune walked out of the area after the remaining member of team RWBY, specifically the WBY came to check on their downed lear. Weiss and Blake rushed past him while Yang shot him a menacing he strode out of the area, he could already hear calls of support form his team.

"WOOHOO! GO, FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora yells Jaune walked up to his times a shit eating grin on his face, today he was tested, and Jaune past with flying colors. Hunters could be beaten; their aura helped them, and it made no difference. Jaune fought one and won handily. He fought smarter, faster and more desperate and he had won. As he looked at his trusty weapons on his sides he was glad his strategy worked out. It was like Roman always said the number one way to win fights is to _keep the enemy guessing._

Have as much weaponry of a varied amount as possible and be ready to use them all proficiently. After all a jack of all trades but master of none will _always_ beat a master of one. Jaune repeated his own mantra silently in his head. As a shit eating grin broke his face as he walked back to his friends. As Nora cheered, Ren bowed his head and Pyrrha _shot_ his cigar from his mouth, now the terror of Jaune would begin...

Jaune was unstoppable, in the three weeks since he had beat en Ruby in the arena, he not only was he a terror of blades and bombs Jaune was unbeatable... _cue the montage.._.

* * *

"Stand still Torchwick! I-AH!" Weiss screamed as another hand grenade exploded behind her. Sending her flying forwards in a mass of fire and shrapnel. She had to wrangle herself in mid-air _narrowly_ avoid the inhumane amount of beartraps on the ground as she flew forward. CLANK! "Myrenister!"

Weiss cried as her cherished weapon was caught int one of Jaune's many, many, _MANY!_ Bear traps, as she slid forward to the sword, gripping the hilt casting several glyphs as a shadow fell over her face like a wrecking ball as a pistol but crashed into her face, making it explode in pain as her vision saw stars and sending her aura into the red and her body slamming into the ground. _"Winner Torchwick!"_ Glynda said as Jaune stood confidently over the defeated heiress pistols in hand. Spouting a cocky smile as she glared daggers at him. "Torchwick _I swear to Oum_ above if you-

"Good fight Weiss! I'd say you should you should _chill out_ but as I _snow_ , you already know, you are already _snow cool! Snow angel!"_ He said making her slap her face in annoyance. That doesn't even rhyme! Weiss cried internally as she fought the urge to stab him in his Achilles' tendons. _Why is he so infuriating!_ Weiss thought as Jaune pulled her up. At least he's a gentleman about it...

* * *

 _Damn it!_ Ren thought as he was blown away by another deadly pistol shot. He was already trepidation about his first fight with Jaune. Seeing how the boy had a _plethora_ of seemingly never-ending weaponry at his disposal. Ren knew this fight would be a hard-fought battle and one he would probably not win but he had to fight. As he eyed Jaune he had studied him over the past few weeks and come to a sobering conclusion. _Jaune was a monster._

He used an ever-expanding arsenal of strange and exotic weaponry and he _refused_ to fight fair. He used every underhanded trick in the book to him. He swept legs, poked eyes, threw dust, _split ankles_ , head-butted, stunned, he even once _tasered Cardin in his testicles._ A maneuver that had forced Ren to have some sympathy for the bully. Not even bullies deserve that. Ren thought as he eyed Jaune, he knew he was a massive disadvantage in his fight and Jaune knew it as well as he flashed that shit eating

Not even bullies deserve that. Ren thought as he eyed Jaune, he knew he was a massive disadvantage in his fight and Jaune knew it as well as he flashed that shit-eating grin he always wore when he knows something you didn't. At that moment Ren never wanted to punch somebody's teeth as hard or as often as he did his leader.

Ren eyed his cocky team leader who still sported that same pure white tuxedo who flashed him an infuriating grin and Ren charged. He knows from experience that Jaune could out shoot him for days but what about up close?

Ren had been watching Jaune's arena fights for days and was now aware of the strange circumstance that Jaune never seemed to want to get involved in melled combat.

Sure he used it to end the fight but he never really seemed keen on just rushing in and attacking. Preferring to set up traps and wait for you to work yourself out before delivering the coup de grace.

As Ren charged him, he was _hoping_ that his sudden burst of speed would at least put him on the backfoot but to his _incredible_ surprise and growing frustration Jaune merely smiled and charged him back.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Ren said as slashed upward with _Storm flower_ just as Jaune brought two large knives out fo his tuxedo. _CLISH!_ The blades clashed as sparks flew out from their meeting as Ren _effortlessly_ disarmed the boy. _He's so weak!_ Ren thought as he knocked the blades out of his leader's hands. There's _no way_ somebody in combat school should be so soft! Not if they have their aura unlocked! Ren thought as he disarmed his leader in one strike.

"HA! Now I- _CLISH!_ Before Ren could talk another pair of blades magically appeared in Juanes hands. As Ren still shocked the speed of their appearance easily disarmed those as well before charging at his leader again. Now back to- CLISH! _Another_ pair of blades appeared in the blonde's hands as Ren disarmed him a third time before- _CLISH! Another_ pair of blades, _CLISH! Another_ pair of blades, _CLISH! "Where do they keep coming from!?"_ Ren shouted as he disarmed the blonde for the eighth time before he opened his mouth. _"I got blades for days!"_ Jaune said confidently before finally breaking Ren's attacks and slammed the two metal swords into his face.

Ren staggered backward as he moved to fire on Jaune only for the blonde to suddenly be in mid-air about to deliver a flying roundhouse kick to his face with two pistols replacing the blades in his hands. As he left dodged Ren's bullets. _"Evades and more!_ " Jaune said before he kicked and fired into Ren's face into the floor before shotting him thrice sending him flying backward with his aura in the red.

* * *

 _"I'll kill you!"_ Yang shouted as she strode forward. Both of her legs ensared in multiple silver bars traps as her eyes glowed red. "Really? Kill me? I find that hard to believe honestly you know? It's not that I don't think you could!"

"I mean you _can_ but just not now, I mean _look at you!_ You have almost no aura left, three bear traps on each leg and one in your hair!" He said pointing to the real cause of the girl's anger as one massive bear traps were currently caught in _Yang Xiao-Longs hair._ Trapping her golden Maine as she struggled to go forward pulling her beautiful scalp back and revealing a tempting target.

"I'll kill you Torchwick! Just wait till I get my- _VEEERRTTT!_ Whatever threat Yang was about to make never happened as Jaune walked up to her struggling form and slapped a wad of _duct tape_ on her mouth _WHAP!_ The blonde girl's eyes went wide as her voice was cut off thanks, to the piece fo plastic now resting comfortably on her mouth.

" _Much better,_ now I know you wanted to quit but sheesh! There's' no reason to yell! But I must say if you wanted to end this fight so badly! I would be happy to oblige you." Jaune said as he pulled out a grey wad of _plastic explosives_ and slapped it on her head.

The girl's eyes widened in fear as Jaune slapped the explosive bomb onto her forehead as a red _10_ flashed on the screen. _9.. 8... 7.._. Yang made to scream before Jaune hushed her.

"Chill out S _unny D_! You need to think ahead of every once in a while, or you will end up getting burnt." _6.. 5... 4..._ Jaune said as he leaped backward as the timer hit 0 and the device exploded send Yang flying backward in a tumble of limbs. _"Winner Torchwick!"_

* * *

You know Cardin for such a big guy you really need a better mace you know?" Jaune asked as he stared at the slumped form of Card Winchester who was barely breathing with several burns and scorch marks through his whole body. As he stared down to him, Jaune sat comfortably atop the man's mace which he had stood up for a better seating position and was now using it as an improvised stool as he stared down to him. "Torchwick! I'll! Get you!" Cardin spat before he coughed once and passed out on the ground.

"What waste," Jaune said as he stood up letting the mace fall on the boys head with a resounding _THUD!_ knocking the boy out cold as he walked away. _"Winner Torchwick!"_

* * *

Jaune-Jaune look out!" Nora cried before slamming her hammer Magnahild into the arena floor where had leader once been standing.

"Not so fast Nora! We can't have you swinging that thing around can we?" Jaune aksed with cheerful smile one Nora returned twice as hard.

"Just try and stop me!" Nora shouted she fired her hammer and flew toward him. Thre.. Two. One.. _Now!_ Jaune thought as he reached back one arm and tossed... Nor couldn't help herself but _sing_ as she flew in a pink flowery burst like a neon-colored meteorite of sugar and pain on a crash course to her leader.

 _"I'll smite you down! "I'll clean your clock! I'll bust your tux!_ I'll- _KAPEHF!?_

Nora's words were interrupted as she was suddenly and rather _violently_ ripped from mid-air and brought crashing down to the floor. As she coughed loudly on her back she looked down to her neck was a thin metal wire was wrapping itself tightly around her throat.

As she fought to breathe as the metal wire began whirring as it cut off her circulation, As Nora looked down she saw it was a long metal wire with three silver balls hanging off of it. _It was a bola,_ and each metal ball had a rapidly depleting red timer on them. " _Oh, crud!"_ Nora said before she exploded in a ball of fire and was sent flying away _. "Winner Torchick!"_

* * *

Blake, you _do_ realize I _will_ run you over in this Zamboni right?" Jaune aksed the currently tied up faunus girl who was struggling meekly to get away from Jaune was he casually rode the large Zamboni in the combat arena.

She was currently on all fours tied up due to Jaune beating her with own weapon and _then turtle shell bondage_ the poor girl before he aimed a swift strike to her exposed and rather plump rear end. Tha strike and subsequent _MARROW!_ From the girl in question had earned him an impressive jiggle of the _Arc_ _booty_ as well as a fierce glare from GoodWitch and a burning one from Yang. And also to his surprise, a slightly piercing and quite disturbing glare from his partner as he rode the Zamboni after the struggling faunus.

"Where did he get a Zamboni!?" Pyrrha asked aloud as she watched her partner chased the poor faunus girl with it.  
She swore that just one second ago he was beating Blake handily before tying her up and much to Pyrrha's chagrin _spanking_ the poor girls bottom with the flat part of Crocea Mors. As Miss GoodWitch glared and Yang seethed. Pyrrha felt a pang of envy at the girl.

" _Why can't I tie him up!?_ I'll be sure to spank him extra hard when the time comes." Pyrrha thought silently as her more _darker_ thoughts reached the surface as she stared at her blonde partner. As her thoughts and utterings gained an increase in pitch and tone a dark, malevolent aura surrounded Pyrrha's body as she whispered things like _"He's mine!"_

 _"Don't you touch him!"  
"Soon it will be you who is tied up and in my clutches no less Jaune!"  
"Just you wait! By the end of the semester, you'll be handcuffed to my bed and..."_ Pyrrha mumbled vehemently causing everyone one within ten feet of her to scoot away in fear.

"That _can't_ be legal!" Yang shouted as he looked at miss GoodWitch for some support.

"There is nothing _against_ riding a Zamboni after an opponent in the rule book. How he got down into the arena much less the school without anyone noticing is another issue altogether, but there is nothing _truly_ against it. _I Checked_." Miss GoodWitch said as she put down the rulebook.  
"You are going to get run over by a glorified street sweeper! _In like ten minutes!"_ Jaune shouted to the girl as GoodWitch sighed once turning her head and leaving the poor faunus to her fate...

* * *

"Now tell me what's a pretty thing like yourself doing in an arena like this?" Jaune asked the prone form of the bunny faunus Velvet Scarletina who laid face first on the arena floor. Both her feet hogtied to her hands as she laid on the ground.

"Owwwww please let me up." She said as Jaune looked to her downed form. "Oh but of course! I could never keep a beauty such as you waiting!" Jaune said as he helped Velvet to her feet as miss GoddWitch called the fight for him.

"Thanks for the compliments but you don't have to keep lying to make me feel better you know? I know you're just trying to be polite and thank you! It's just you can be honest with me you know?" Velvet asked the strange first-year boy in the white tuxedo who had just wiped the floor with her. He used a spread of _neigh_ invisible bear taps to hound her into a corner ber trigger a snare that tazed her body sending her aura into the red. Where or how he set up that snare she would never know as the strange undefeated boy looked up at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"My dear I may be a liar by nature but I would _never_ lie about a woman's beauty!" Jaune said as Velvet blinked once before narrowing her brown eyes at the human.

"Listen Jaune I said it's _ok_. You don't have to keep pretending that you find me attractive alright?"  
"Velvet I am _not_ pretending when I say you are attractive. You are _easily_ one of the most beautiful women at the school if not the city of Vale." Jaune said as the girl's eyes became _piercing._

"Jaune I'm a faunus! And I am sick and tired of humans saying nice things like that only to take them away or trick me!"  
"Velvet I assure you when I say you are one of the most beautiful people in this school I mean it. Your eyes are like dark chocolate, while your voice reminds me a soothing honey. You carry yourself with a dignity and grace that is years beyond yourself and the way you treat others _especially_ the ones who are cruel to you deserves respect."

Jaune said as he immediately stepped into Roman Torchwick woman impressing autopilot mode! AKA _don't let Cinder murder me or my entire family._ A mode he went int whenever conversing with the opposite gender. It had been used to much in his life it was like second nature and now it was working as the rabbit fauns blushed fiercely as her eyes went str up and her foot thumped adorably against the ground.

"Yor really mean that?"  
"With all my heart."  
"You really think I'm beautiful?"  
"Of course, you are kind, courteous and forgiving and it is nothing but a minor miracle the fact that I can keep my eyes on your face when the rest of you is so perfect." Velvet snickered at his corny lines as her foot thumped nervously.

"If you _really_ mean that here's my scroll number. If you're not doing anything thrusday how about lunch just _me and... you?"_ She asked shyly as Jaune bowed to her taking her hand and kissing the top of it gently making her blush and grin.

"I'd love to," Jaune said as the rabbit faunus grinned.

"It's a date!" Velvet said as she walked away smiling broadly. what had started out as an embarrassing thrashing from a freshman turned into a win in the most unexpected of ways. As she held her scrool to her chest this was her first real _date_ in _ever_. And she hoped it would lead to something more, as she left th are on thoguhtenter her mind. _I need to find Coco!_ She thoguht as she dashed out of the arena.

As Jaune watched the beaufti faunus girl walk away he suddeny felt an overwhelming and terrifying fellling of dread wash over him. As he gripped his pistols and scanned the arena. For some reason, a voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to be on the lookout for stray, _Javelins, Parasols, Gun-scythe abominations, girls with gauntlets on their hands and strange swords on ropes that have no businees existing in the laws of physics_. "I must be imagining things." Jaune said to himself as he walked out of the arean witha grin on his face before focusing on the brighter pars of life. "I can't wait to tell Neo I got a date! She'll be so happy for me!" Jaune said quietly as he exited the arena floor.

* * *

As the groups sat down on the table, Ren was already regretting coming to lunch. Juan had not only won every single one of his arena fights. He did so completely and utterly flawlessly.

He never even took a smidge of damage. Ending every fight with a full aura bar and an enemy deep in the red if there at all. So far only Nora and Yang and come close to hitting the bone and even then he always managed to evade and or distract them long enough before he ended the fight.

The only other person with a record that came close to Jaune's was Pyrrha's how was also undefeated, but unlike Jaune, she took a hit or two in the process making him technically the stronger opponent and number one in the record boards in Beacon.

While this was a sensible move on the teacher par he was devasting the area Ren could see Pyrrha's eye light up with competitive fire he never know she had. Guess she wasn't a winner for nothing.

He mused as the partner of his leader stared at him with a burning fire. That unlike Yang's equally burning gaze was not of a rival but frustrated and secretive passionate love. Although it would _not r_ emain that way for much longer.

Ren knew his leader and partners confession was coming soon, only then would their strange flirty awkward talk end. Until the Ren would have to deal with the worst part of his leader's personality. You see not only did Jaune win his arena matches flawlessly and with style, but Jaune also did something that infuriated Ren to no end. You see not only did he win. _Jaune. Talked. Shit._

* * *

"That was a _helluva match Weisscream!_ You almost had me for a moment, but as always you stood _snow chance!_ " Jaune said as Weiss nearly stabbed the blonde through The table. The only thing stopping her from attempting to eviscerate the blonde and keeping her passive was the fact that she knew Jaune probably had the whole damned thing rigged with _C-8_ plastic explosives or some other _equally_ deadly hazard.

"Oh come on now! Don't give me that face _Snowangle!_ I mean look at Yang! She takes her beatings with a smile!"  
"Watch it Torchwick!" Yang gowled as Jaune grinned.

"Oh? Is something the matter _dragon blossom_? I thought you like the comedy gold that I gave out for free? You know if you asked me I was always kind of _punny!"_

Jaune said as the girl nearly broke the table in half she was gripping it so hard. "What's the matter? Were your last trips to the ER not _hot enough_ for ya?" He asked as the girl broke the table with her fist.

" _Go Jaune!_ you tell me how you kicked their buts!" Nora said making Jaune grin.

"Oho! Nora! _You_ are one to talk! After all isn't your neck still feeling the aftershock of the bola attack?"

" It! Was! _AWESOME!_ We _need_ to fight again!" Nora said loving the insult comedy her lead gave as Jaune shifted into the _chaotic neutral_ pantheon he and Nora both so lovingly embraced. As the two teenagers practically kept each other alive concerning raw energy and boundless supplies of insults, practical pranks, and sheer unpredictability.

" _That's the spirit!_ You see that guys! You all need to be more like Nora! Get some spirit!"

"Yeah, Renny! Just because you got _Lieked_ in the combat area doesn't mean you have to be so grumpy about it!" Nora teased her friend making him growl as he wondered if there was a way he could kill a man with a spoon.

"Now this just one mo- Ruby! I almost forgot you were here! You keep hiding yourself behind that cloak, but it's like I always say! You can't keep _the most beautiful things in the world hidden!_ Especially when there's _two_ of them!" Jaune said making the girls face tun the color of her cloak as she babbled incoherently before blushing and turning into her hood.

"Don't be shy Ruby! You did great int he arena! You were adorable and cute- "I was not!" Ruby shouted as she could barely contain her embarrassment as she felt her heart pinch and cheeks flush at the bald-faced compliments she was getting. Form her not so secret crush, or as she called him her strange best awkward pinching feeling in her heart friend.

"You say that now but with a face like that it says you like the words coming out of my mouth," Jaune said making the girl give an indignant yell of "I do not!" As she hid behind her cloak.

"Jaune leave Ruby alone." His partner said with a hint of jealousy that Ren saw clear as day, but Jaune missed entirely. For being so perceptive on an arena fighter, he lost a lot of human emotion.

"How could I forget!? The most amazing partner and most beautiful woman o the planet and future wife if I'm lucky right?" "Sto that!" Pyrrha said happily before landing a hard smack on Jaune's back sending him flying face first into his burger. "Oww that hurts!" Jaune said before slowly getting up.

" _Your aura will heal you,"_ Pyrrha said smugly as she twirled her hair happily. As Ren saw the girl blush form the compliments, he noticed something _odd_. Jaunes recovery time when he did take some type of damage was exceptionally high... It was almost like Jaune took more damage for some reason? And his time to get back up was far too long for anyone with an aura to have... I wonder what's wrong with him? Ren thought as he looked at his leader as they ate lunch.

* * *

"What a _perfect_ day! I got to fight in the arena! I got to beat hunters in training, and I-" Jaune paused as he heard the sound of rushing foot in the Beacon hallway.

AN ambush? Was Cardin trying something again? Not that Jaune was concerned in the _slightest_ by a potential trap by _anybody_ here in Beacon as he grabbed his pistol whose internal scanners and sensors instantly picked up on the threat. As the gun let it's opinion be known. _"I say let them fight! All these bitches are pre-madonnas anyway!"_

His pistol sang as the familiar voice of Millita Malachite entered the hallway. _"They might bring the noise, but we bring the pain."_ His _knife_ said calmly and collectedly as the sound of Melanie's cool voice entered the hallway as well.  
"I agree, I thought after the last time I sent him to the infirmary- Juanes words were interrupted as he saw slammed into and tackled by the clumsy cat faunus Blake Arc.

"Jaune I need your help!" Blake said as she straddled the blonde making him raise an eyebrow.

"Look, Blake, I find you attractive too but if you to do this shouldn't you at least buy a guy dinner first?" Jaune said to the girl who was becoming _painfully_ aware of their compromising positions as her face turned bright red as jumped of him with a frightened _MERROW!_

"That's not! I didn't!" Blake began to stutter before Jaune not wanting to cause the cat girl to have a sudden seizure hushed her.

"I Know you didn't come here for that so what's up Blake?" Jaune asked the girl as she blushed fiercely as she tried to hide her face in the corner of her trademark black bunny hoodie.

"Well, you see, I don't know how to say this but!" Blake stuttered to herself and mumbled incoherently causing Jaune to sigh.  
"Just say it, Blake. I'm not going to get mad at you or anything. Unless you insult me or something, but I doubt you can. I've never seen you give somebody a _mean look_ let alone insult them." Jaune said as he stared at the cat faunus.

"So tell me what's wrong? Is Cardin bullying you because you are a faunus again? You know I'll _kneecap_ him for you right?" Jaune said as he stared at the cat faunus.

"Your the strongest person here and I would like you to train me! Please! I'm not good enough right now! And I'm a burden to my team! I came to be a strong hunter, but I'm just dragging them down... I can't go to my team for help, there already busy with their own classes and training, so I can't take their to help me-

"So you thought you'd take time away from _my_ training instead?"

"That's not what I meant! It's just you are the _best_ at Beacon. At least in the first years. Jaune, please! I'm tired of being a burden the one everyone looks ours for. I don't want to be the girl stuck in the tree that everybody has to take time out of their schedules to save! I want to do better; I need to do better so help me? Please?

Jaune sighed he knew why this was happening. He was undefeated in their duels, and Blake was _not_. She had entered the combat arena twelve times so far. And she had won _three_. She was quick on her feet, and she had a strong semblance with aura unlocked. All good things but that's where the good times _stopped._ Despite her inherent good combat qualities Blake also had many, _many_ negative ones.

She was clumsy, ill-coordinated, unfocused and didn't know how to swing her sword worth a _damn!_ She never knew how to attack or when to defend at the proper times, and her stance was all over the place! And worst of all she couldn't take a hit to save a damned life! I mean come on! Not knowing how to use her sword was one thing but not knowing how to take a punch then recover?!

Who trained this girl!? At this rate Jaunw was getting suspicious that she didn;t even go to combat school and she did something ridiculous like _forge her transcripts_ to get her into Beacon! But then again _that would be ridiculous_.

Jaune looked a the golden pleading eyes of the adorable cat girl and sighed. Despite every Voice in his head telling him not to he knew what he was going to do. Not let a girl cry...

"Ok, meet me on the roof in an hour and then we can -

Yay, t _hank you so much!_ I promise you _won't_ regret this!" Blake said as she happily hugged Jaune who sighed once.

I know I will. Jaune thought tiredly as the cat girl hugged him tightly...

* * *

This was not going as planned as Blake ended up on the ground for the _twelfth_ time in a row.

"Come on Blake you got to work on your stance!" Jaune said as the girl huffed once before standing up. Her body was already shaking under the pale moon's light while the cool Vale air blew past them, she had truly trained herself to the bone since coming out and her determination was rather impressive. It was their first night on the roof, and Jaune was already putting her through her paces.

"You need to be _unpredictable!_ I mean come on! You have a teleportation semblance and you can't even surprise me!" Jaune said trying to get an emotional reaction from the girl. He had been trained like this too.

By Roman _obviously,_ almost all of his direct combat training came from Roman the man may be a lot of things but he knew how to train a man. First, you get a look at their skills; then you put them through the ringer. Go hard on them don't let them get the easy way out. After you get a solid base of their skills, you then make them angry.

Most people hold back even in fights. It's in human nature apparently, and unfortunately, you can't get a good look at people if they are keeping themselves in check so you got to get them _out_ of check.

And to get people out of check, you get them _angry._ Get them _mad_ make them show you their true selves then you can get a real _fight_ out of them.

"Come on Arc! Is that really the best that you can do? I thought your family was one of respected warriors, not _scardey cats!_ Or did that skip a generation?" He asked Blake as she hissed in irritation before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Where are you... where are you... where are-aha! There!" Jaune said as he blocked a strike from Blake before catching her sword in his knifes blade and sending her sprawling to the ground.

"I can't take this!" Blake yelled as she laid tied up in her swords strange and clearly unnecessary rope. I mean come on! She literally tied a rope to her sword because it looked cool! Who does that!?

"Yes, you can now get up," Jaune said before a particularly Neo-ish idea came to his mind as he stared at the exposed rear end of Blake.

 _WHAP!_ Jaune smacked Blakes behind using _Crocea Mors_ making the girl hiss in surprise and anger. _MERORAW!_ She hissed as she shot up three feet in the air.

"What was that for!?"  
"You were being a pessimist and taking to long to get up. I need you moving so you can train alright?" Jaune said as he walked around the violently blushing girl.  
"Don't spank me!" Blake said shrilly as Jaune saw the red blush that was now spread across her face. Did she like it? Jaune thought as he eyed her up and down.  
"Then don't let yourself get spanked then," Jaune said evenly as the cat girl got angry as she hissed violently barring her fangs at him before disappearing.

"There we go _much_ better," Jaune said as Blake renew her attack with a vigor he had never seen. She teleported in and out of reality leaving behind several clones at once. Before she would appear at _semi_ Random angels to attack Jaune all at once.

He smiled she was using her true power. Using her semblance to created a distraction before attacking him with all her might. Now they would get a true fight.

Well, as true as one can be with such varying power levels. Even at full strength, Blake was _no_ match for Jaune. It wasn't even close. As the faunus attacked again and again only to be tossed to the ground each time tangled up in her own rope and given a firm _WHAP!_

To her bottom eliciting an angry _MEROAW!_ From the girl and making her face burn red as Jaune sighed as he saw her plump rear end jiggled with the force.

This happened for half an hour or so as Blake gradually got better. Jaune was about to call it seen how the girl was nearing total collapse as she fell face first again. Sighing he decided to _not_ let her go easy as he gave her one _last WHAP!_ Putting extra force behind his swing as he smacked her rear end.

This time, however instead of an indignant screech he got a softer _purring_ noise from the girl as she gave a soft _Merow..._ To him as she _groun_ d her rear on his sword as the word _harder_ escaped from her mouth before her hand shot up to cover it.

"Did you say _harder?_ " Jaune asked as his mouth dropped open and the faunus face turned cherry red.

" _She did indeed say harder."_

 _"Oh my god she enjoys it."_ Jaune's weapon said as Blake went red as the weapons spoke. While his gun and knife _usually_ kept a cool head _all_ of his friends knew about his sentient weapons and their rather sharp tounges. Especially _Yang_ who was a _personal_ favorite target of his pistol and the two had developed a rivalry of sorts.

"N-n-n-NO! I didn't say harder! That's ridiculous! Why would I want you to spank me!? Even if you _did_ hit hard..."

"Oh my god you're a masochist," Jaune said as the faunus paled.

"A-a-a what!?"  
" You _like_ getting hit." Jaune dead paned her as a light bulb flashed in his brain.

" _I told you she was kinky. She's a real kinky kitty you know? It's always the ones you least expect you know?"_ His pistol said as it hung from his side its body glowing crimson in the bright moonlight.

" _At least she figured it out now and not later you know? If she learns about her fetish now she can deal with it in a healthy manner!"_ His knife said as it's blue hilt glowed from his pocket as the Faunus's ears went flat and she let out a weak mewl.

"Ok, Blake how about this. If you can block _three_ hits from me I'll spank you deal?" He asked as the girl turned crimson.

"I already said I don't like that stuff!"

 _" *Cough!* Bullshit!"_ His pistol _said_ as it put it's two cents into the conversation.  
"And Neo doesn't like tri-colored ice cream."  
 _"Who's Neo?"_  
"My older sister."

"You have a sister!? I have seven!"  
"Wow... That's... anyways if you block three hits I'll spank you ok? Or let you walk either way let's call it a night after this ok? My teams probably worried about me and the _last_ thing we need is for Pyrrha and Nora, or Oum forbid Yang, to walk in on me bending you over on the rooftop you know?"  
" Don't say things like that! And I already said-

Blake never finished that thought as Jaune charged her, he gave the girl no time to react as he was swinging his knife down full force in a downward arc. Huh? Arc to an Arc?

Do you get it? He thought as the girl barely blocked with her long sword. He instantly swung at her midriff with a reverse blade thrust as the used her pommel to stop it. As she swung down he brought his knee up to check her open stomach, just as she blocked it with her rope.

"That's three!" Jaune said as Blake smiled proudly golden eyes flickered with pride before he punched her in the face making her fly backward. "A fight isn't over till somebody is knocked out or dead."

He said as Blake mewled in pain. "Ok Blake good work out there! You want to train again just tell me until then I'll be in my roo-

 _"Wait!_ You said you'd do something..."  
Blake said barely having the courage to speak as Jaune neared the door know leading back to the school.

"Huh? But I thought you didn't like it when I spanked you?" He asked already knowing where this conversation was heading.

" _See I told you she was a kinky kitty."  
" Oh stop that! Let her be! She's trying to talk!"_

"I didn't- I DON"T! It's just... It's just... I am an Arc and an Arc k _eeps their word_ no matter what! And you said you would do something so you should do it too!" Blake said as Jaune smiled to her.

"I _also_ said I would let you go if you wanted so what is it? Do you Blake want me to spank you or do you want me to just go?" He asked as the faunus was quiet for several long seconds ears twitching wildly as they were bated in the moons cool light, she stood still as a statue before she calmly walked forward and adopted a kneeling position. Presenting her bottom to him

 _"Please hit me. Sensei."_ She said quietly as Jaune sighed to himself "This is so weird." He thought as he raised his sword and prepared to bring it down...

* * *

As Jaune finished _rewarding_ Blake a thought came to his mind. We can have our aura unlocked at any time. And it would do nothing but help him. So why don't we? Jaune thought to himself as he walked through the Beacon hall ways. As he looked to the dimly lit pale walls his answer was simple. You see Jaune inherited many things from his father.

Sense of style, mannerisms, ways of speech, _charm with the ladies_. But with anything there is good and there is _bad_. And Jaune inherited one of _the_ worst things from his father, that was Jaune was _cocky_ to the extreme. Oh sure Jaune _could_ get his aura unlocked any time but where's the fun in that? Where's the danger where's the excitement of having your life on the line everytime you enter an area?

The thrill of beating and _conquering_ an opponent who could destroy you in a moments notice? Jaune not only inherited his fathers sense of pride he also inherited his innate recklessness, his desire to take a chance and _beat_ the odds. Jaune was an adrenaline junkie and fight stronger opponents than him was his fix, and currently, he was desperate for a fresh fight.

No matter how insurmountable they might be! But _unlike_ his father Jaunelacked the experience of failure the soul-crushing defeath that humble the hears of even the worst gambler, no Jaune was young cocky and armed to the teeth, with no significant life failure to date he believed he was invincible and that was a dangerous combination for _anybody_ period.

No Jaune did not need his aura to do well in Beacon. Not at all, Jaune just needed to be _perfect_ and he would be...

* * *

 _WHAP! MEROWW!_ The sound of metal impacting flesh filled the air as Ozpin stared evenly at his screen. "Sometimes it doesn't pay to have monitors." He said as he watched one student _rewarding_ his pupil. As he was about to turn away- "Ozpin what the hell are you watching!?" Glynda said as Ozpin sighed to himself it was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **AN: There we go another chapter done! Now the story's going to go into full swing, so I hope you are prepared! Until next time! Bastion's next so until then take care!**


	12. Cloak and dagger

**AN: Here we go Mor Jaune being Jaune and some Plot! Eat your fill boys cause meat's back on the menu!  
** **PS. Meat was never off of the menu just letting you know.**

* * *

"Good job! Keep this up in the future, and I'm sure you will get better!" Jaune said firmly as he just finished rewarding his newest student. As the two trained under the moon. It was the _third_ week of their training and Blake was making real progress for once and Jaune was thoroughly impressed with both his pupil and his sucess at a teacher. Who knows maybe I coule be a teacher her at Beacon? I coudl be a _professor_ or something? Jaune said as looked at theout of breath faunus girl befre him.

The cat faunus merely purred in response as she stood up groin form all fours to two feet as had a look of utter contentment on her face in the process. As her amber eyes had a glossy faraway look in them, that read of pure happiness as she sashayed her way back to the rooftop entrance and into Beacon proper.

"Roman _did_ tell me to adapt to my situations; I guess this is just another one of his classic _improves or die situations."_ Jaune mused to himself at the thought of his strange new protege, a masochistic cat. A sexy cat to be sure but still. _"This is just so fucking weird,"_ Jaune said to himself before a shrill voice sounded form for the store below him. " _Put a lien in the swear jar!"_

 _"_ Go to bed Ruby!"  
"Buy Yang some-

"Ruby go to bed or so help me I will _burn_ you cookie stash!"  
 _"You monster!"_  
"Girls." Jaune mumbled to himself as he walked back inside Beacon to enjoy a good night's rest.

* * *

"Roman _honey_ , don't tary now, will you? I'd hate to be late for the meeting today, and you of all people know how I am when I get angry." The perfect voice of Cinder cooed as Roman slowly put on his shoes. It was ten am and the two were late for their _meeting_ as they called it and Cinder _hated_ being late. It was a serious pet peeve of hers and Roman knew better than to push it.

"Trust me I Know. I've seen you literally _immolate_ men for wearing the wrong pair of socks. I know how you get."

"Then you know not to let me get that far." Cinder added h smugly as Roman finally finished putting on his expensive and custom made suit.

"You're still beautiful though, _even_ when you commit crimes against humanity there's no one that quite captures the _picture_ of pure beauty quite like you."

"You are a _charmer,_ Roman. I like that. Do try not to get yourself killed will you?" Cinder as her form-fitting dress with a personal vendetta against the laws of physics _mocked_ Romans eyes.

"Oh trust me Cinder I'm not going to die for a _long_ time. Not as long you keep wearing that. Plus if I did somehow manage to kick the bucket I believe with the fact that there is a one hundred percent chance you would revive me only to kill me you're so there's also that keeping me alive. ' Roman said as he stood up t take his girlfriend? By the arm as she giggles happily once before they left her stylish apartment.

* * *

"So Jaune, where were you last night? You come into the dorms awfully late." Ren asked as teams JNPR and RWBY ate breakfast together. "Oh, I was just on the rooftop," Jaune said as he forked another pile of pancakes in his mouth. The current stack of pancakes had a sugar to bread volume so ludicrous that it was a minor miracle that Jaune did _not_ suddenly entertain an abrupt case of type two diabetes.

This pancake death trap was _only_ allowed to exist let alone go inside of him because of Jaune had the _official_ and _overwhelming_ support from his fellow pancake official and new sugar lover friend Nora. Who vehemently defended their position form the as she called them "Syrup police!" Pointing to Ren and Pyrrha while shouting and cursing in a syrupy fashion.

As they ate their break "What were you doing on the roof Jaune?" Ruby asked as looked at her fellow team leader and cause of the strange _tingly tight feeling_ in her chest that she had no idea what it was.

Jaune smiled down at her making the girls face flush before rubbing her head affectionately. She squeaked indignantly at first before pausing and allowing him to rub her head contently. _WHAM!_ It seemed like every metal tray in the cafeteria suddenly slammed shut. Vertically the turn in half forward in complete disregard for gravity and physic, as Jaune swore he saw a black glow on them while they did.

"I was on a late night training session."  
"Training!? With who!? If you train with them, they must be _super cool!_ Wait I know is it your master!? Is it the person who taught you how to fight like you do now!?" Ruby asked the table suddenly lost its violent killing intent and now they looked at him with curiosity-filled eyes.

"Is it your master Jaune? If it is, I would love to meet the person who imparted upon you such a... unique style of combat." Ren admitted as the table nodded in agreement.

"I concur _Tor-_ Jaune. Whoever taught you to fight as you do must be very skilled, and very mad." Weiss chimed in as Jaune laughed a small chuckle.

"Well he sure was outstanding, and he was _very_ stylish to boot. But I don't know if I would call him mad perse. The only questionable things he did were his pick in dinner dates. Although he only picked the _one._ "

"So it _was_ a man who trained you?" His partner asked as her blood red hair flow to her immaculate golden armor making he look extra gorgeous.

"Sure was _future misses Torchwick_. I was trained by the _old man_ himself!" Jaune said makingPyrrha blushes punch his arm lightly. Which made him feel like it was going to get ripped right out of his socket.

"You got trained by you dad goldilocks?" Yang askes her lilac eyes widened in surprise.

" _Watch it blondie! We don't nee any of your special training we got it from the best there is!"_  
 _"What my counterpart meant to say was that we are already fully trained and equipped. If you would like a demonstration of our skill, this can be arranged."_

Jaune's weapons talk froze the label froze in shock as they all forgot his gun and knife could _talk._ As The table blank-faced the. Jaune mere took them out of how tuxedo and place them on the table so they could be better heard.

 _"Yeah, we were training out on the rooftop last night. What about it?"_ His gun with the voice of Militia bias as it glowed red as the sherpa red flames and scarlet curves of the weapon pulsed crimson whenever it spoke.

" _Yes. Training. We were on the roof imparting knowledge into one of your merry group after they came to us in a plea for our assistance."_  
The much more demure of his weapons his vibro knife with the voice of Melani sad as it;s blue film pulsed pure maroon as the know looked at the group.

"One of us? Who came to Jaune for training?" Yang asked as she eyed the weapon wearily. She still did not have a good relationship with Jaune's gun. The pistol had an apparent blood grudge against her involving her chest. She had no idea why the gun did not like her, but it was clear it held her in distaste, that and the damned thing despite not having a mouth had a tongue that could cut through plate mail.

 _"It was you damned cat!"_  
 _"You mean the damned kinky cat."_  
 _"Yeah, the damn cat with a spanking fetish came to us last night for some hands-on training!"_

The gun said as Jaune coughed up his food as Blake gave ad indignant cat noise that was somewhere between a MEOW! And a scream as her face turned cherry red as the gun kept talking.

"I _t was quite... exhilarating if I do say so myself. If I am, to be honest, I **never** designed with such... **pleasing** purposes in mind and to be honest before last night I would never have seen myself doing them. But after? I must admit to finding them quite **enjoyable.** I must say miss Arc your rear and was **immaculate** in texture! It was equally **firm** and ample; and your loud rapturous screams of ecstasy that coursed high into the night as I struck you will be **forever** cataloged in my data bank for my **amusement** from this day forth. It was a **joy** to interact with your rear, and it will be a pleasure for me to hit it again for **your** pleasure."_

The blade is the entire table dropped their food as Jaune hit his face with his palm as Blake turned the color of Ruby's cape as this time a _whole table_ flipped in two, as a strange black glow enveloped it sending both students and food flying everywhere.

* * *

"First match! Jaune Torchwick versus."  
 _"Not anyone I know! Not anyone I Know!"_

Jaune mumbled numbly as a full half his teammates and friends sent him death glares. As Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha, and even Ruby gave him the look of death. Although, to be fair Ruby's was more of an _I'm mad at you because you didn't train with me!_ Look rather than the actual glares of jealousy and death he got from his team.

As after his guns outburst the who table turned into anarchy as the group suddenly accuse him of being a leecher, a pervert. Or a molester. Thankfully both Blake and his guns along with Ruby and his partner defend him.

Although his partner had gripped his hand firmly preceding to interlock their finger while dragging him across the school to the combat arena.

Ever since the table had exploded he had noticed a strange black glow coming off of her armor the hell is that for? Jaune thought as GoodWitch started to talk.

"Versus! Yang Xiao-Long!" "The world hates me. Jaune said as he looked to the firey blond who seemed to want nothing more than to pummel him into the ground with her fists. A feat that she was no doubt capable of doing and one that would no doubt end in him being reduced to a nasty red smear of the training arena floor.

" _Bring it on Blondie! We already know you cant hit us for a damn! You two damned top heavy is what it is! You to lose those pointless bags of meat and go on a diet!"_ His gun said as Yang stuttered once as she coughed violently.

 _"She is correct miss Xia-Long. Having your body burdened downed with those needlessly large breasts will lead to back trouble and pain when you get older. That's why a balanced diet when you are young is so important."_

" _Plus big breast aren't even that great! Their cumbersome, they go everywhere! And when you get old they're just going to sag on_ your _knees! Plus any real man will see right through that charlatan display and go for a real woman! One with a fiery red dress, and modestly sized breasts! Like my maker! A real woman of class, and a refined palate that Jaune has already tasted the finer parts of you know?"_

At this Yang literally exploded in fire as Jaune sighed.

"Girls don't be mean."  
 _"She started it!"_  
 _"I do believe we are quite justified in our comments."_ His weapons said as they walked into the arena.

As he squared off against Yang Jauen was surprised. As it seemed that Yang lost her spirit, as her eyes were not flaming in anger anymore, and more importantly is she blushing!? The hell? Jaune thought the match began.

Yang. Was. Sick. Jaune thought he landed a third punch to her throat as his popper. Came off to crush the girl's windpipe. A popper as it was now called was the wearing of a metallic part of your body meant for somebody just like Jaune. Who had no aura when dealing with an aura based opponents. It was basically a pair of metallic knuckles that would pop off form his glove hand when he struck some take the majority of the impact as he punched the girls face in.

Something was off. Really off, he had seen Yang fight she was easily top three in Beacon. With him being number one and Pyrrha being number two of course. Although don't tell her that because the last thing Jaune needed was to fight the one girl he never fought against from his group of friends who could actually harm him.

As he finished breaking the girl's windpipe. Or would have if she were regular civilian it would have broken her throat and sent her into a sprawling bleeding mess onto the ground. Instead, it just stunned the girl as he, as he planted a c-8, chared on her neck and sent her aura into the red in a plume of fire.

"Winner Torchwick! In what was I must call a stunning display of combat and poise! Miss Xia-Long I am disappointed in you. You must keep a clear head for a fight, or you will lose! Be thankfully fo you miss Xiao-Long this is just a training room an not real combat!" she said as Yang got up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jaune asked as he held up a hand to the girl as she sighed once before standing up and hugging him?!

Jaune was so shocked by the sudden and honestly apparently unprovoked act of affection that he never noticed the entirety of a bench as it was snapped in half sending the unfortunate students tumbling in the arena like giant hail drops. "Yang not that I pm complaining or anything. I'm really not, but why are you hugging me?"

"I'm sorry! It was all my fault you could have gotten hurt! I;m so sorry ok!?"

The girl blurted out and pop as Jaune was sent reeling. What was she apologizing for? what did she dod? Besides crack a few bad puns that Jaune really enjoyed.

"Not to be rude but Sorry for what? What did you do?"

"Don't you remember the night we met! When you _saved me!"..._

* * *

"Hello? Is this Raven?" Jaune said to the voice only scroll as he sighed heavily in the phone booth in downtown Vale.

" _Yes, now who is this?_ " A sharp, clipped tone came from the other side as Jaune felt his heart race. Jaune was still young compared to his father, but even he knew when a voice was threatening. Whoever this Raven was, was not somebody he wanted to fight and if she was in this girls contact list, he better play it cool.

"You are using my daughter scroll, and you are _not_ my daughter. You have less than five seconds to tell me where she is or a fate will befall on you worse than the-  
" _Hey, mom! How are you? Can Ruby come to the phone!?"_  
"Yang? Is that you? Are you-  
"She's _stone_ drunk." Jaune deadpanned into the scroll getting a heavy sigh from the woman on the other end.

"How bad is it?"  
"Bad. She attacked me outside of a club when I was on my way to.. _work._ And I had to help her fight off some bouncers. She's pretty out of it right now, and I think she could use some help! An- stop trying to get in m pants!"

Jaune yelled to the drunk girl with her right arm firmly down his pants front side as she fiddled with the single most _crucial_ part of his body. "Dear Oum I can't believe this is happening." Raven sigh over the phone as Jaune gave a low moan as the girl finally found what she was after.

" _But I want to! And you like it as well!"_ Yang cried petulantly as Jaune shuddered in brief ecstasy as a voice said unbelievably.

"Tell me your address, and I will be there momentarily."  
"I'm the corner of third and Rumsfield it's in downtown V-  
"Third and Rumsfield downtown Vale. I got it I'll be there _now."_

"Now," Jaune asked entirely unsure of the woman's intent as his jaw dropped liter portal was cut open in reality. Juan for one of the single most beautiful woman he had ever see stepped out.

She was tall, easily six feet and entirely radiated with bloodlust, and dark almost onyx hair and bleeding red eyes. That their sheer dominant aura reminded him of Cinder. As a complete and utter wave of dominance radiated from her.

She glared at making him want to dive for the nearest large sturdy piece of cover and cower, before years of training kicked in oh him standing up to Cinder and his sisters kicked in as he held her gaze.

Crystal blue met blood read as the two figures refused to break eye contact with one another. The woman seemed pleased for a minute as a happy smile came to her fac.e

"HI, mom! _hic!_ How- _HIC_! Are _HIC!_ You? _Hic!"_ Yang said as the smile disappeared and turned into a nasty frown.

"Yang I can _not_ believe you! You know how critical this part of your life is! You are going to be a huntress, and this is the example you set for your younger sister?!"

"Rubes is _fiiineeee! hic_! She has a mom like hic! Summer! And dad! Hic! And hell even you do something! Hic!"

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Raven asked dryly to her daughter who was now hands deep in the young man's Tux.

"Both!" She said proudly as she delved deeper into the form of the young boy's pants.

"Yang stop that!" Jaune said as he tried to get the girl to stop molesting him as he got a sultry wink in the process.  
'Why? Is not like you don't want it to the right?"  
"Yang thas not the-  
" _Yang, Brawnren Xia-Long!_ If you do _not_ stop _molesting_ that young man right this instant! You spent all the hours you spend warning your sibling about molester when they drink then you go out and do the same thing?! Honestly!" Raven said as she suddenly grabbed her daughters hair and yanked her away/ "we are going home now!"  
"But mom!"  
"NO buts! Now go! She said as she tossed her daughter into ht blood red portal before turning to Jaune.  
"You, boy, you not only saved my daughter, but you also held my gaze. That is not something most men can do what is your name?"

"Jaune Torchwick! " He said proudly as the woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Torchwick? Are you? No, it couldn't be. Are you perhaps related to Roman _Torchwick?"_  
"Yeah, he's my dad. Why do you ask?"  
"That makes more sense. It also explains your respect of an inebriated beauty." She said as she smiles once before bowing Jaune.  
"You saved my daughter's life and possibly her dignity so thank you. We will meet again and tell your father that _Raven said hello."_ As she stepped in the glowing red hole in reality as they both disappeared.

Jaune stood speechless for several long seconds before the air met his lungs. " _The hell just happened?!"_

* * *

"Wait a sec? Your's apologizing for fighting me at the bar?" Jaune asked flabbergasted as Yang bowed twice in rapid succession.  
"Yes, it was a stupid and foolish thing! You might have gotten hurt! And the way I acted!? Raven told me all about it! And I put up such a front with Ruby and-  
"Stop, Your ok. We're good You got drunk and made a mistake it happens."

"But you could have gotten hurt or worse-  
'Yang, I'm in Beacon if I didn't want to get hurt I would go somewhere that my job description, doesn't almost require me to get eaten ok?" Now just calm down for a minute. You are ok you made _a_ mistake, and nobody got hurt, it happens to everybody right?

He said in such a calm and soothing manner that he made the young girl blush violently.

"Now come on! It isn't right to see a gorgeous girl like yourself cry is it?"

" _I'm not crying!_ And I am not _that_ gorgeous." Torchwick appealing mode AKA Do _not_ let Cinder burn down my _entire_ warehouse becue I let her conditioner spill mode activated!

"Yang Xiao-Long. I will be _damned_ in the cold hard earth before I let you think that you are not _easily_ one of the top ten beauties on Remnant! And I would now! One is on my team, and the other is a relative of mine!" Jaune said making the already blushing girl stutter incoherently. "You think gorgeous?" Yang asked as she looked away from his face blushing fiercely and twirling her foot in a circle in a way he found to be entirely adorable.

'Blind people think you're gorgeous!" Jaune said as his compliments _finally_ reached a critical hit as the girl pulled him close and planted a swift yet burning kiss on the side of his cheek making him pause and stutter as his mind went blank for a moment before forcing itself back online.

"Thanks," Yang said as she turned and spun away as Jauen put a hand on his face still feeling the burning aftershock on his cheek. For some reason, his _Neo is about to murder me with a sharp object run!_ Senses kicked in as he jumped to his side neatly avoid a spear of ice that shatters harmlessly into a million pieces on the ground where he was recently standing. Even if the attack had miss had it stuck him he would have undoubtedly been impaled and very much dead.

" _Watch it will you?!_ " He shouted to his resident Ice queen as he grunted once shrugging as he made his way to his teammates, who may or may not be planning on murdering him as he spoke.

* * *

"Why are you guys hell-bent on watching me train her?" Jaune asked as Blake blush viciously while the whole of teams JNPR and RWBY watched Jaune and BNlake getting ready to train.

"Because _someone_ needs to keep an eye on you two to make sure you too stay decent!" Weiss yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at him. It was a strange night after all. As both Jaune and Blake had gone to their usual training spot on top of the roof only to be _forcibly_ dragged down to the training hall used by their combat class for supervision.

"I _can't_ let you put your hands all over my partner lover boy! _Kitty belongs to me!_ " Yang declared loudly point to her faunus parter as Blake blushed.

"If you say it _that_ way." Jaune sighed loudly as he drew his weapon. He watched as his past partner drew her... Armament. Calling whatever in the seven hells Blake use as a damage dealer anything other than a hodgepodge of assorted item loosely strung together by rope and cutting instruments was a severe and profound insult handcrafted arms everywhere.

As he readied his stance he couldn't help but get a shit eating grin on his face. "ALthough now that I think about it. Whenever I get told not to do something, I tend to want to do it even more. So, Blake, I _hope_ your ready for some _rewards!_ I got a _kink_ in my arm that needs for me to _beat_ some sense from it you know?" Jaune asked as Blakes face too on a furious blush as her cat ears went flat down on her head as she mumbled incoherently.

"GO _~Jaune-Jaune~!_ Kick her but fearless leader!" Nora sang from the bleacher as Jaune waved at his happy go lucky teammate and fellow irritate of Ren. "I believe in you Jaune!" PYrrh side s waved a small foam finger with the letters JNPR#1! On it as Nora waves their ceremonial banner. Ren looked one hundred percent bored and out of place as he shook his tow foam finger with the enthusiasm and liveliness on an _emotionally stunted cinderblock_. As he looked passively to them.

* * *

"Ok, Blake remember what I said yesterday? You got to get angry!" Jaune said as he began to pace around Blake making them enter a circle as they walked in step with one another.

"Get angry? Don't you always say not to get angry? That feeling rather than think gets you killed?" Blake asked as she drew her longsword and held it close to her chest. Her footwork is wrong. Need to correct that. Jaune thought as he watched Blake move her feet to close together.

"Spread out your feet. You're too easy to knock down as of now." Jaune said as Blake obliged him. As she spread her feet, Jaune continued to talk. "As I said before. You are right; I am a firm believer that logical thinking and pragmatic decision making are the only thing separating us from a long dirt nap. And unless you plan to venture to the ever yonder anytime soon I suggest you follow the rules."

 _"Rule one_. Emotions are important you are supposed to have them. You are only human, and they come naturally to you, that is a fact and one you can not control, what you can control however is how you react to them."

"Rule two. Felling is good for most things but doing it more than thinking is a recipe for disaster. Use your anger in a fight let it fuel you but do not let it control you."

"Rule there. Remember when you start felling you stop thinking, and when you stop thinking you end up dead." Jaune said he circled Blake who was spinning her strange sword gun hybrid in a rapid loop as Jaune nodded impressed.

She was already taking his advice and working in other combat techniques to her already steadily improving swordplay. Although her progress was slow, she was making it. And she really needs to train if she was going to continue to be using that abomination of a weapon in combat.

"Attack!" he shouted as Blake instantly disappeared from the visible spectrum Jaune felt his environment. Good, hide you intent make me guess- "there!" He said barely picking up his knife if time to parry an attack from her. Blake held her offense to earn a knife attack to her stomach via his Vibro blad making her cry out in pain before he delivers a brutal kick to her ribs as she teleported away.

"You committed way too early. Don't panic that you are being watched take your time and strike when you are ready to. Now again!" Jaune shouted as Blake took her time for this attack hiding in the shadow before jumping on the guard. Her direct attack almost surprised him as he blocked the assault and struck her with the but of his pistol. She dodged the pain part of the offense taking a firm strike on her shoulder blades as Jaune stabbed her in the stomach.

Blake rallied through the pain as she attacked him in rapid succession. Taking quick and brutal strikes to get into his guard. She was fast she was quick, and she was confident. All good things to have in a fighter. But she was also greener than freshly snipped grass. As she thought the duel was over as she managed to hit him.

She needed to learn and quickly that a fight was not over until somebody was knocked out, otherwise incapacitated to the point where they could not fight back, or they were dead.

Seeing as how Balke needed to be taught this lesson he decided that the best way to explain it to her would be to show her the way Roman had taught him. By smacking her in the gut.

"Don't get overconfident," Jaune said before sticking her in her chest with his kife making her cry in pain as he fired once knocking her kneecap to the side making it jut out in an entirely unnatural angel as he kicked her face sending her scattering across the arena.

"A fight isn't over until somebody is knocked out, otherwise incapacitated or they are dead, if you want to keep the air in your lungs I Suggest you learn this lesson now and not latter," Jaune said as he helped the skittish cat faunus up with one hand. "Otherwise you did the great good job." He said as the girl smiled up broadly up to him. "So do I get..." Blake began before Jaune sighed and removed his combat knife from his side. "Present your self for your reward!" Jaune said as his knife began to talk.

" _It will be a pleasure to reacquaint me with your rear end miss Arc. I hope it to be as pleasurable for you as it is for me."_ His knife said as Jaune sighed as he twirled it in mid-air. It was strange how it had volunteered to do the job of Blakes _reward._ After two weeks of using his sword, Blake was starting to have trouble sitting down in class and when questions started to arise as to why she could not si a change was needed. That was when his knife _stepped_ in to _volunteer_ its service.  
 _"You are all a bunch of freaks you know that?"_ His guns as it made a familiar sighing nose as Jaune laughed at their banter. Jaun'es gun much _unlike_ his knife and not taken well to their strange _reward_ system and appeared to look down on it more than the rest of them. Disdain it and insulting them except its sister weapon whenever it got a chance to.

"Ok then without further adieu."  
Jaune said before drawing his blade back and sing it hard down on Blakes rear end resulting in a resounding _WHAP!_ A large _WHPING_ sound was heard as the cat girl meowed in pleasure as the kife hit made her entire body jiggled in response to his strike on her unguarded rear end...

* * *

Weiss was _impressed,_ and that was not a word she tossed around lightly, to say the least. To be honest, she shouldn't be really. She knows that whoever this _Jaune Torchwick_ fellow was he was skilled beyond reason and _leagues_ above _any_ student and maybe even some instructors here at Beacon Academy. I mean he fought her sister for Oum's sake!

And he had indeed demonstrated his superiority to her in the area multiples times if the young heiress's bruises were anything to go by. Even if she dodged his bear traps, getting punched and shot in the face still hurt! A lot actually! And his weapons packed a mean punch and a pair of sharp tounges to boot!

The fact that his weapons were matched in their fighting potency only by the sheer ludicrous nature of their apparent sentience aside, Jauen was a capable and skilled combatant who went toe to toe with Winter Schnee and came out in one piece and he was trained by the man who beat Winter, so the fact that he could teach a pupil well cames as no real surprise to the young girl as she watched them duel.

"If you _stop thinking_ you _start felling_. And when you _stop thinking_ you end up _dead."_ Jaune said as he circled Blake slowly knife drawn in a defensive stance as they paced each other slowly.

 _"Sound advice."_ The quiet gunman Ren said as he watched the two fighters circling each other slowly.

"Move your feet; you are too easy to knock over right now."

"He took the words _right_ out of my mouth." Pyrrha nodded as she watched the two begin to spar. If Weiss was not already impressed with him before she sure was now. Here not only was the boy who was trained by the man who defeated her elder sister, Oum protect her soul where ever she may be.

He even earned praise from Pyrrha. That made him special in Weiss's eyes. As Jaune and Balke fought, she had to admit the faunus girl was slowly getting better at combat. At first, Weiss was worried about the poor girl's lack of combat skills. Not because of how this might make their team look, however.

Weiss spent the vast majority of her life learning how to ignore what other people say or think about you, so that was irrelevant. What was relevant was the poor girl might get herself hurt in the battlefield! And while Weiss had not know Blake for long she certainly did not want the faunus girl to end up hurt or worse

As the two fought, Weiss saw the outcome plain as day. Jaune was testing her weakness seeing where she would attack so he could defend in such a way that made it so she could learn to form her mistakes but also know that he was apparently holding back on her.

As Weiss saw Blake launch three quick counter attacks on Jaune the blonde suddenly stopped her attack with a brutal knife attack to her stomach before sending her flying across the arena in a pile of scattering limbs before helping her on he feet with a few encouraging words.

Jaune was a good man. Weiss though and she was proud to call him her friend. He was a bit strange a total terror in battle with a sharp tongue to boot. But he was a friend he bragged like it was going out of style but he meant well he was honest kind an-  
"Present yourself for your reward!"  
Reward? What kind of Reward did Jaune use to praise his student? Was it food, a kind word or was it-  
WHAP!  
 _"The miscreant!"_ Weiss shouted as the entirety of the bench exploded in a plume of fire and twisting metal as the team shot off it in one instant...

* * *

"Now children I do _not_! Think I need to remind you that while the use of the training arena is open to all students of Beacon twenty-four seven we do request that you keep the training inside of the arena. Is that too much to ask for?" Miss GoodWitch asked as she scolded the twin first year teams RWBY and JNPR. Who apparently got into an altercation of how one of their leaders mist Torchwick was _rewarding_ his fried. Whatever the hell that means. Glynda thought before sighing deeply and looking to them sternly.

"Now all of you get out of here and go to bed. Tomorrow is our first field trip to the forever falls so I expect you to make it there and back in one piece all right?"

A chorus of yes miss GoodWitch was heard as the assorted teams left the devastated arena to go back to their dorms. I mean really! Who can put this much craters into one simple arena?! I mean honestly, not even Jimmy could-

"You need some help?" Mister Torchwick asked her as his pure white tuxedoed from came in form behind her as he lifted a slab of fallen concrete from off the ground and onto its side.

"Mister Torchwick. I do believe I told you to go to your dorm for the night. Why are you here?"  
"You seem to look like you need some help and seeing as how I caused most of this mess here I think it's only right that I help clean it up as well don't you agree?" Jaune asked as he went to move another fallen pice of a bleacher that was bent like a huge pretzel somehow. "Kids," Glynda muttered as she turned her attention to her young student.

"Mister Torchwick I assure you that I need _no_ assistance as of right now so please go back to your dorms ok?" She said trying to reason with the young man whose honest and to be fair entirely surprising gesture of goodwill caught her completely off guard.

She thought the son of a thief would be a low down rapscallion of a student! But then she remembered when his father was enrolled in Beacon when not playing odd pranks on the student body _especially_ on Raven Brawnren Roman was the literal picture of morality and it was quite refreshing to see that passed on to his _son._

"It's fine Miss G. I never really sleep much anyway so this works out for the both of us don't you think?" Jaune asked as he moved another piece of rubble as Glynda raise an eyebrow to her student.

"Miss G? Mister Torchwick I do not remember us getting familiar enough to the point where you could call me by a nickname." She said in a warning tone as Jaune just smiled at her.

"Why not _Miss G?_ We've always gotten along great! Why wouldn't I give you a nickname?" Jaune asked as the length of Glynda's raised eyebrow doubled.

"When have we always gotten along so well?" She asked curious to see where her student got their apparent endless stream of good will from. It was not that Glynda did _not_ get along with mister Torchwick. Despite ding the son of a thief he _always_ respected school rule and outside of his bragging of arena wins he was the model student. And if Glynda was being _perfectly_ honest a thing she _usually_ was he was young and had not even been _scratched_ in the arena he had a _right_ to toot his own horn. So to speak.

"I mean from the first day I met you I thought we got along great! From the introduction in combat class to your constant encouragement! You and me are like good friend don;t you think?"

"Mister Torchwick I must say that while I am flattered, you think so highly of me I do not see how I treated you any different from any other student. If anything I was harsher on you from the beginning. I held you to a higher standard than the rest of the class and judged you _thrice_ as harshly than the rest of them. If anything I expected you to have a _problem with me_."

"You see that's where you're wrong. Where other people see anger and full headedness I see what's really inside of you _Miss G_ "

"And that is?"  
"Passion."

"Passion Mister Torchwick?"  
"Yes Passion you _love_ your job and you _love_ your students. That's why you put in so much work into it right? I mean you work _twice_ as hard as any other teacher her. Do double as much paperwork then them and you _still_ find time to give each and _every_ student in the entire academy personal and specialized combat advice as well as free counseling? Miss G if there was ever a better example of a professor that cares I would be hard-pressed to find one who was not only a fraction as dedicated as your self."

"Mister Torchwick! I don't know what to say I-

"I just wish you would let someone else in you know? Putting the weight of the world is _not_ good for you health. And it is clearly stressing you out. You can let people in you know? It doesn't hurt to let others help you especially when you need it the most." Jaune said as he took a step forward to his dean and took one of her flawless hands in his gloved one.

"Mister Torchwick! What are you-

"My name is Jaune and try not to worry so much ok? You put all the weight on your shoulders day in and day out but you can take a break you know? It's ok to relax and get rid of the stress. Although even with the stress you are still one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on." Jaune said as the dean's face took fierce blush stuttered her words before a heeled foot caught on a piece of rubble causing her to lose balance and fall backward.

"I got you!" Jaune shouted as he interlocked his finger with her own catching her in a dancer's dip as he brought his face close to hers.

"You need to relax. Even with all the strength and passion you so clearly posses you can not do it alone. Let others help, I mean you clearly do _not_ need your beauty sleep but even still you should just _relax."_ Jaune said as tightened his grip on his teacher's hands as put a hand on her neck and brought her face up to his.

Glynda was _panicking_. Her heart was racing out of her chest as she felt her body dip into paralysis. What is going on!? Why is he saying these thing to me?! Why is he touching me!? Why am I _letting_ him touch me?! Why does it fell so good!? She thought as he brought his now that she looked at it in the light near perfect face to meet hers. As the deep blue eyes met her light green ones as her heart thumped in her chest as it threated to beat out of her ribcage.

He called me beautiful... No one calls me that ever! He meant it to! Those eyes he really thinks that I'm beautiful? But's he's so young... He's your student! He won't be our student forever... A chorus of voices fought for control in her mind as she felt her breathing hitch as her student finally brought her lips to his. Breathing hitched hearts stopped, and Glynda felt lie she was taken to the moon as their lips finally me-

"AHEM! Am I interrupting something here?" The familiar and _especially_ smug sounding voice of Ozpin said as both pairs of eye locked onto him. As the enigmatic headmaster was giving his best version on a _shit-eating grin._ As his light green eyes eyed them happily. They held an extra ting of warmth in them as he smiled at his staff and student.

"Headmaster! When did you get here!?" Jaune asked nervously as he still held Glynda ina dancers dip. Hands fully on her hand and neck. Not having moved even an inch in his presence. _Impressive_ the boy has nerves of steel to be doing that with my dean in front of me. Let's see how far those nerves go.  
"I was just wondering why one of my students was _assaulting_ a teacher is all," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee mug, _let's see how you handle that._

"Assaulting? Perish the thought! I would never force myself on a lady no matter what! Especially one ad dedicated and as _beautiful_ as Miss _G."_

"Miss G? My do we already have nicknames for one another?"

"Only for one. She hasn't given me one _yet_." Jaune said as he kept he headmaster gaze with a steady glare.

 _You are either one of the bravest or the most foolish student I have ever had the sheer pleasure of teaching. Let's find out, shall we?_ The headmaster though as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"You claim what you do is consensual but how about some proof of consent huh?" Ozpin aksed knowing the boy would fold. _They all fold soon enough and-_

"Sure, you want proof? You can have it!" Jaune said before tightening the grip he never let falter on the dean's face. The dean who had been suspiciously quiet this whole time as he did the one action Ozpin _never_ expected him to do. HJuneected Jauane to beg, to run, to try to deny the whole thing as an accdient.

He did _not_ expect him to bring thier faces together for a passionate meeting infornt of his very eyes as the boy tightened his girp on her waist and to Ozpin's _eternal_ shock and awe, Miss GoodWitch _lifted_ a leg like some scholl girl getting her first kiss as they broke their embarce.

 _CRACK!_ The sound of Ozpins mug hitting the floor filled the room as he stared dumbstuck at the scene before him. Befre he could move a field of purple energy envloped him. Seeing as his time was running short and his coffe suppy _temporarily_ gone. Ozpin decided to do what he did best. Be a completed and total shit.

"I must say Glynda you always did like them young. I must ask that you refraim form consummating this relationship until he is _18_ that is for legalr purposes of course so that Beacon as a whole does not-

"Get out! Both of you!" GLybnda shouted as she toseed them both out of the are arena in a ball of purple enrgy. Jaune slammed into a wall disloacting _three_ of his ribs while Ozpin went flying out of a window and into the night.

 _"You did that on purpose!"_ Ozpin shouted as his voice faded away as he was sent sailing off into the night.

As he wared int the Beacon courtyard a thoguth popped in Jaune head.

"Where is my scroll? I thoguh I _HUMP!_

Jaune couged as his scrllw as sent hrtling into him at high speeds _cracking_ a rib as coughed up a wee bit of blood. As he looked down themind numbing pain left his world enter as he saw what was on it's screen. A sblue screen read _New contact added! Glynda GoodWtich! Note: Call me later._

Jauen grinned like a fool as he thanked Melanie form the bottom of his heart. Now you see dear readers who are now the unfortunate victim of a terrible fourth wall incursion.

Our boy here had a few tricks up his sleeves and me;m not talking about plot armor. No one in this story has that except for Port's mustache of course. But you see ole Jaune has a secret, right before coming to Beacon he made a deal with the one, the only Cinder... What kind of deal do you ask?

Well, let me tell you. Cinder along with Melanie Malachite who is a technology savant did an experiment on Jaune before he arrived at Beacon. This little test gave the young man something that until now was unheard of in Remnant. It gave him an artificial semblance, a first in history. For Jaune, while having no aura had a fully operational semblance. One he used without his knowledge. Every. Single. Day.

In reality, Jaune thought his trip to beacon was a merly a journey to become a hero! A thank you gift from his step one for years of loyalty and trust! While that was partly true, there was a secondary purpose to Jaune going to Beacon one that was much more sinister in nature, one that Jaune had no idea he was even doing as he dusted himself off and got up, sighing once before getting up and heading to his dorm.

"Tommorow's a big day! I can't wait for the forever falls!" He said as he skipped like a love stuck child all the way into his room.

* * *

 **An: Suprise? We got some older woman love and breaking of the fourth wall!? Well, do not worry my friends this fic will not be a harem one, only over my cold dead body. Trust me the Semblance aJune has is a 100% Cinder Fall Approved semblance. Whatever you thinking it is it' doesn't trust me. It's just useful to get people to trust you... I've said too much! As always Bastion is next so until then take care!**


	13. Dead men walking

**:Another day another chapter, was pretty sleepy when writing so sorry if it seems a bit rushed. Until then enjoy.**

* * *

"Hurry up _please!_ I know this is early, but that is no excuse to tarry!" Glynda said to the assorted first years as they boarded the bullhead bound to forever falls. IT took the class of first years over five minutes much to the older woman's distaste before finally boarding the transport as it took off.

"I can't believe we get to go on our first field trip! What do you think about this ~Jaune-Jaune~?!" Nora asked her leader who was busy grinning ear to ear as he buckled himself in the bullhead seat.

"I think it's going to be _amazing_ Nora." He said as the ship began to lift off. The engines roared as the remaining members of team RWBY who out of all of only Blake and Ruby were _not_ busy giving Jaune the glare of death as they walked into the ship.

As Purple tuned to red and frosty blue glares bored into him, Jaune was for some reason reminded of the _freezer burn_ effect as the girls sat in their seat and the craft took off. "I can't believe we're already on a trip!" Blake said as she eyed the window as the housing of passing forest sped past her vision. " What the matter kitty? Never been on a field trip before? What happened parents kept you on a _tight leash?_ " Yang asked as she temporarily stopped giving the tuxedoed blonde who she totally _didn't_ have a minor growing affection for whom she was certainly _not_ jealous of him _rewarding_ her partner's rear end and _not_ hers. As she convived herself that her fellow blonded did, in fact, earn his death glare.

"Nope! I never really went on field trips in school, after the M _idnight Massacre_ people really didn't trust Faunus going on public transportation and..." Blake went off with a pained look came over her face that made Yang grimace.

Shit. _Wait to go, Yang,_ you just made your _already_ vulnerable and completely adorable partner fell like crap for no reason. The girl berated herself while her team sat in an awkward silence that permeated their ride as the bullhead reached its final destination.

As the ship touched down, Yang was busy trying to explain to her partner that it was in no way her fault what other people thought or did. As they walked off the ramp, team JNPR was already at the front where Miss GoodWitch was giving them instructions.

"All right class listens up, we are here on a field trip, but we all are still ina Grimm infested forest. As such you will be split into partners of my choosing. Stick close to your partner, and you will be fine."

"But miss GoodWitch, why are we being split into partners when we already have one?" Ruby asked as she raised her hand to the stern disciplinarian who merely grinned in response.

"Because miss Rose, in a combat situation you may not _always_ have your partner to watch your back so learning how to work with different people is essential if you want to stay alive. Now let's see your pairs."

The teacher glared at the students who after a quick mental gymnastics decided the pairs much to every body's chagrin as she announced the first pairs of students.

" _Jaune Torchwick, and Blake Arc._ Will be the first pair."  
She said before pausing at the stunned, outraged, and downright horrified expressions that some of her first years made before they erupted into protest.

" _You can't!"_  
"Miss GoodWitch I _must_ protest!"  
"He belongs to _me!"_

 _"Pancakes!"_  
The assorted first years shouted all at once to the disciplinarian who paused a moment before doing an abrupt sanity check by pinching her arm the slapping it rather hard, eliciting a loud _whacking_ sound before finally determining that she was _not_ dreaming and several of her students had actually drawn arms at a choice of something trivial as a temporary partner.

"Is there a problem with mister Torchwick and miss Arc being alone together?" Miss GoodWitch asked the students all lever various glares and assault weapons at their dean

" _Yes!"_  
 _"Absolutely!"_  
"He's a _pervert!"_  
" _Do they serve breakfast here?_ "

"Nora when have they _ever_ served breakfast int he forest?"  
"They _always_ served breakfast here before! Rember the last time we ate in the forest Ren!? When they Grimm came out of fear and made us all breakfast?!"

"Fist of all Nora that was the _Grimm lodge_ not a forest, second of all they were not Grimm who served us breakfast but rather the staff at the hotel."

"That explains why the Beowulf was wearing a suit! The crafty devil!"

"Did... did you really think the staff was Grimm in human clothes?"

"Of course not! That would be ridiculous! Although it would be _smart.._. Think about it, Ren! Grimm in human clothes!? They could infiltrate our towns! Our homes! Our cities! They would take over the world maybe even get rid of _all_ of the syrup! Ren we can't-

"Nora please stop shacking me like that my neck _will_ break," Ren asked his best friend who was in the process of gripping him by the scruff of his collar and shaking vigorously.  
"Oops sorry, Ren! Usually _Jaune-Jaune!_ Stops me from strangling people nowadays. speaking of our fearless leader where is he?"

"I _think_ he is being strangled by the girls and miss GoodWitch?" Ren asked with a rare inflection of emotion as he watched his tuxedoed blonde friend and leader fighting off a mob of angry school girls with what looked like a _stun baton_ as several hands went for his throat and even miss Goddwitch seemed to be using her gravity dust ot choke him.

"I _'m coming Jaune-Jaune!_ Your queen _will_ save you!" Nora shouted as she unfolded _Magnihld_ and shot towards the group in a pink explosion of sugary power. "I guess I better help too." Ren sighed as he unfolded _Storm Flower_ and _lightly_ jogged to where Nora just smashed her hammer in the middle of the pack teenagers sending them all scattering.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my team Jaune. _Especially_ my sister. She can be a bit overreactive you know?" Ruby asked as her and Jaune laked the forest. After the uproar that was the pair split, it was decided that they would be partner base in team rank. IE leaders with leaders.

"It's ok Ruby. I know what having overprotective elder siblings is like. Trust me it's nothing new." Jaune said as he bras the remain shotgun pellets off his tux.

"You never told me about your family Jaune. You always keep talking about your sisters, but You never say anything about them. What are they like?"

"Well, the older one is a lot like you. She's a bit taller than you, similar taste in food. She's got a sweet tooth a mile wide, and she is just as adorable."

"You think I'm adorable?" The girl asked with a bright blush on her face as she turned her shiny crimson flush away from her not so secret crush.

" Of course I think you're beautiful." He said bowing briefly to the girl taking a small petite hand in his, making the younger girl squeak indignantly as she hid her face.  
"Stop that! You should say thing like that! Unless you _really_ mean them." Ruby mumbled quietly as Jaune grinned at her.

"But I _do_ mean them, Ruby. I mean. _Each. And. Every Last. Word._ You _are_ beautiful _Rosebud."_ Jaune said trying his experimental nick name for Ruby and grinning at the predictable results.  
 _"Rosebud!?"_ Ruby squealed at the top of her lungs as her face turned cherry red as she coughed twice in surprise.

"You _nickname_ Ruby it's beautiful just like its wearer," Jaune said as he gripped Ruby's hand and spun her close to him. The smaller girl squeaked as she nearly dropped her weapons he put her face inches from his.

"You are beautiful you know that? With your smooth, pearly white skin, immaculate prose and soul-searing eyes."  
"Jaune!?" Ruby shouted as her face matched her cloak as she briefly stopped al higher brain functions as Jaune put a hand at her waist and brought her face to his. As the girl pause her breathing hitched as he brought her face to his as she pushed her lips out.

* * *

"What the _hell_ Yang!? _Why_ did you just blow up the tree!?" Weiss asked her sap partner as she just finished demolishing a sizeable red tree that was giving them their sap that was their very purpose of being in the damned forest.

"I... I... I don't know Ice Queen. I just felt the need to _pummel_ something, and I don't quite know _why._ " Yang admitted as Weiss huffed at her before picking up a jar form her side.

"Well, at least I have a secondary jar, so our job is not _completely_ over," Weiss said as she walked forward to the other, not currently burning the tree. "Just where you get the tempter I will never know." Weiss sighed as she stabbed the tree drawing the sap into the jar.

"Hey guys! How are ya!?" Nora asked as she bounded into her friend group with a large smile on her face and war hammer drawn.

"Nora where is Blake?" Ren asked as she and Pyrrha finished collect the sap as Nora gave a dry chuckle.  
"Well, you see, the thing about that..." Nora said as she looked a the ground and giggled. "Nora where si our friend?" Pyrrha asked a Nroa sighed once and looked up. He teal eye regarding her friends evenly.

 _"I lost her."_ Nora said as he team paused and then exploded.

* * *

 _"I can't see!_ " Blake shouted at the top of lungs as she fumbled through the forest of the forever Falls. Her eyes were sealed shut with a sticky sweat liquid as she tumbled out of the bushes. She had _no_ idea what was happening one second she was looking for her partner Nora who was out looking for more sap to collect after she _kept_ eating it! After she had devoured the sixth jar of sap Blake stopped trying to stop her. Not that stopping her was _ever_ an option for Blake. She wasn't Jaune, or literally anybody else who could fight. She learned early on that until she got her skills to at least half of Jaune's level which seemed impossible she would be best off listening to those that could turn her into a stain on the ground and chase after her in the forest.

Then next thing she knew some that hard and made of glass smashed into her head spilling a sticky sweet liquid all over her temporarily blinding her making her cry in pain and ... _"Jaune?"_ Blake said as she saw Jaune who was currently in the process of pinning Ruby _roughly_ against the ground. As he forces the smaller girl into the soft green grass of the forest. The younger girls legs were wrapped _tightly_ around the blonde in the white tux as he seems to be wrestling with her.

" _Jaune! Ruby! Thank Oum!_ I need your hel-

" _Run for your lives!"_  
 _"Dear Oum It's going to skin us!_ " Panicked shouting voices yelled as Blake saw the bully Cardin Winchester burst out of the forest only to be followed by a large angry Ursa.

"Jaune! _HELP!_ " Blake said as she heard an agitated sigh come from her sensei. Jaune looked ready to _annihilate_ the Grimm as his blue eyes held a sort of anger that Blake had never seen in them as he let go of Ruby and stalked forward brandishing his knife and gun.

"Of all the damned _coc-_

"We need to kill it!" Ruby shouted as she shot up sitting straight up with her scythe in hand as she aimed it at the Ursa. Such a solution was complicated as ten more of the things appeared out of the forest.

 _"The sap!_ They are going after the sap!" Jaune yelled as he and Ruby got ready to fight. "Blake go get help! We'll hold them off!"

"I"m faster Jaune! And Blake looks hurt! Let me go!"  
Ruby shouted as Jaune grimaced once then nodded. "Ok, but be _quick!_ It looks like we're in for one hell of a fight!" Jaune said as he drew his pistol and knife.

" _Look at these bastards. They fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch along the way."_ His pistol _said_ as he aimed it towards the Urasa.

" _Oh my it looks like we angered the things. Let's make this quick no?"_ His knife said as he drew them Ruby nodded once firing a shot that wounded an Ursa before sprinting off.

"Ok, _Blake Cardin I_ need you to.

" _Game over man! Game over! Every man for himself!"_ Cardin yelled as he got up and sprinted away from the battle abandoning the tow as Jaune stared dumbstruck at his cowardice. "Cardin!? You idiot get back here!" Jaune yelled as the bully left him and Blake to fight alone.

"Jaune? What do we do now?" Blake asked a _distinct_ trace of fear in her voice as she fought the syrup out of her eyes.

They are attracted to the sap! We can abandon her! It would be _easy_! Just one shot in the leg! A traitorous voice yelled in he s head before he swiftly banished it from his thought.  
 _"Good choice master."_

 _"It would be rather a poor form to leave a girl behind."_

His weapons said at the same time as the gave him their approval of his decision to stand in the fight. Of all the damned implants why did Mel have to give the damned things emotion reading applications? His bloody weapons always knew what he was feeling and would _not_ be quiet about it!

"Blake stay behind me. I need you to cover my back while I attack these things, can you do that for me?" Jaune asked Blake nodded firmly once before drawing her long sworn ad pointing it at the enemy.

"Sure thing sensei. I won't let you down." Blake said with a grim finality. As jaune nodded once before fining.  
 _BANG!_ He sent out alone magnetically charge bullet instantly going through the eye of a grim blowing it's brains out of its skull and killing it instantly. Seeing this as their queue the other ten Ursa roared in defiance and charged...

* * *

" _Yang! Pyrrha!"_ Ruby shouted as she burst out the clearing sweating for her life as she aimed her scythe at her friends.

"Ruby!? What's going on? Why are you here? Why are you out of breath?" Yang asked as Pyrrha stepped forward naked concern on her face.  
" _Ruby where is Jaune!?"_ Pyrrha asked as she strode towards the panting reaper a look of increasing worry on her face.

"He and Blake are holding off a horde of Ursa! They need our help!" Ruby shouted as the group went silent.

" _Miss Rose_ where are they right n _ow?"_ Miss GoodWitch asked in a clipped tone as she strode up confidently to the group. "I can take you to them!" Ruby says the teacher nodded once.

"Students with me. Let's go save your friends and my charges." She said as they bork into a sprint.

* * *

"That's all of them!" Blake said as she _finally_ killed one out of the Grimm as Jaune sliced off the last head before putting a boot into its' neck.

Damned monsters! have you ever heard the word bad timing?! Jaune swore to the dissolving grim as he spat at one in disgust. I was so close to bagging the loli!

" _I wouldn't be so sure about that kinky cat, there are at least a dozen more on the scopes."_

" _Make that four dozen. You are drawing them to us with your sap. You **must** remove if form your body."_ His knife said all humor gone from its voice as Blake balked. Blake mumbled as the wheels turned in her head.  
"They want me? Then... Jaune! If you run-  
 _"Don't even think about it._ I didn't stay to abandon you, Blake. We fight and live together ok?" Jaunakseda Blak nodded once as a new hard of Grimm encircled them.  
" _Well, this looks like the end Blondie. Any last words Blondie? Kinky cat? If you really are dying, I'd like to log your final thoughts for your friends and our maker. Jaune I think Neo and your father would especially like to hear your final thoughts."_ His gun said as he aimed it at the encroaching horde.

" _I must admit I will miss the both of you. Jaune you were the ideal owner and treated both my sibling and me with the utmost care and respect. And miss Arc I would like you to know that while I have been struck against many surfaces in my life, your backside was the most splendid and supple of them all."_ His knife admitted as the horde of Ursa encircled them.

"Easy now girls, I ain't dead yet, and neither is Blake. _We just got our backs tot he wall."_  
" _And like your father always says."_ His gun said before his knife finished the sentence.  
" _The real brawl doesn't begin till you back to the wall._ "  
"Your damned right," Jaune said as he slammed a fresh magazine into his pistol firing it twice into the ever-growing mob of Ursa making a massive roar enter the clearing as the Grimm attacked.

* * *

"Jaune where her- " Ruby's words died in her throat as she felt her heat exploded. Jaune was gone. So was Blake the body was a mess of craters and scorch marks. Disregarded silver bear traps and shrapnel littered the field surrounded by the masses of _freshly_ disintegrating Grimm corpses and what looked like the top half of Blakes shirt. As her team went to the clearing where the shocked gasps and cries of her teammates filled the air time, so the possibility of the dead frinds hit them like a tone of bricks, Yang fell to ehr kness as her eyes flashed between yellow and purple, whoe Nora dropped her warhammer as Weiss gapsied adn Ren grimaced, as Pyrrha collapsed on her knees as the first tears left Ruby eyes. " _I was too late..."_ Ruby said as she fell to her knees and wailed.

* * *

 _"Were alive!"_ Blake said as she hopped up in mid-air as Jaune sighed. It was almost night and the two teens were lost beyond hope in the Forever Fall.

Blake was currently naked from the waist up. Having ditched her top trademarked bunny sweater and all. In favor of surviving. As the two ran into the woods, to evade the ever-increasing Grimm horde they soon found themselves lost without scroll signal and alone. Jaune looked up into the rapidly darkening sky and had one thought. "We are lost," Jaune said as he silently went to gather some firewood, they would need lots of rest and recuperation to survive. Luckily they were not too far from Beacon as the tower was still in view, although it would take them around a _day or two_ to get back in one piece.

"Ah well, _I always wanted to go camping,"_ Jaune said as he yawned done and went about the night.

* * *

It had been _three weeks_. Ruby thought as she sat numbly in doctor Ooblecks class. As the doctor rattled on and on about some complicated subject the young girl neither knew enough about to listen or care enough to know. Ruby was currently busy dealing with an uneasy feeling in her chest, it was cold and hard. It felt sickly and freezing. As it froze her limbs and numbed her fingers, it gripped her hears like an iron vice and refused to let go of the girl came face to face with the worst feeling in her existence. _Failure._

Ruby was _not_ used to failure at least not like this. Oh sure she fought Yang for candy or lost at video games with her uncle. Wherever he was, Ruby thought as another tear threatened to find it's way down her cheek.

She vowed to stop crying after the first week Jaune and Blake had gone missing. If only I had been faster. Ruby thought as she balled her hands into a small fist. If only I was a little bit faster... Her body began to shake and vibrate as fi somebody had put a live wire in it as she choked back her tears.

They were dead, Ruby had to face the fact, it was like the sun rose in the morning and set at night. Blake and Jaune were dead and it was all her fault. As the girl sat the remaining members of teams RWBY and JNPR specifically the RWY and NPR sat with various amounts of distress on their faces.

Pyrhha had lone since cried herself red. As her, once beautiful green eyes were now blood colored and puffy with tears. Next to her was Ren who sat silent and stoic. Even if he kept a hard face Ruby saw the pain under his pink eyes. He didn't cry openly like her or sob himself to sleep at night like Pyrrha no Ren kept it together.

Even still Ruby had a thing for reading people, and to her he might as well have been sobbing. Next to him sat Nora who looked like a statue. Ever since the incident Nora had not spoken _a word, not a single sound had escaped her mouth_. She was nearly ripped in half by Yang who blamed her solely for her friend's deaths. It took the combined might or Ruby, Pyrrha and Ren to stop her from ripping the ginger in two. Who merely stood there not moving not blinking as she stared dead faced into the raging blonde.

After that GoodWitch organized them into search parties, Nora looked the hardest and longest. Her endurance and stamina were _inhuman_ as she simply _refused_ to come back without a body or her friends alive. But even still she had her own limits. As days turned to weeks hope left their teams as Ozpin sent their death warrants to their respective families. He said Balke's family would be coming by in a week to collect her things, while Jaune's family was a bit more _complicated..._

The headmaster had told her he expected an actual bombing of his office when Jaune's father learned of his death, though Ruby doubted very much that Jaune's father could _even hurt a fly_. He had raised Jaune after all who was a perfect gentleman and her first friend. She wished she asked more about him.  
 _"If only I weren't so slow,"_ Ruby said as the lecture went on.

* * *

"So you _are_ a cuddler," Jaune said to the now half-naked form of Blake Arc as she put her almost naked chest to his smooshing her ample c cup breasts against his chest as she wrapped her body around him.

"It's cold, and I want to stay warm, you don't mind do you?" Blake asked him her face redder then Ruby's cloak as Jaune sighed one before pulling the adorable kitten into a warm hug as she gasped once before rubbing her immaculate porcelain covered sticking to his chest as the the fire crackeled behind them.

"It's all right Blake. I know you're scared right now, but trust me. Things will be all right. They always are ok?" Jaune asked as her amber eyes blinked once before she blushed and nodded once nuzzling her face into his chest and purring softly.

" _Sleep tight Blake_. We are going to be all right." Jaune said donning his best _protective brother_ voice he could as he held the faunus close.  
 _"You bet your ass you are!"_  
" _We will stand guard all night. We are fully powered and need no sleep. Rest assured nothing will surprise you as long as we are here."_ His weapons said as Jaune nodded once and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Weiss was _odd._ She had no idea what to be thinking as the teacher droned on to her right her team leader and actual friend Ruby sat with a blank face look like she had seen the grim reaper as the girl fought back tears. Yang spent _hours_ trying to convince the poor girl that what had happened was not her fault, but it was to no avail. Ruby blamed herself entirely for the events of that day as she choked back her tears.

To their far right sat the remnants of team _JNPR_ specifically the _NPR_ portions. Poor Pyrrha had cried herself sick the first week, and the sight of the devastated champion did nothing for Weiss's morale. To her right, Ren sat stoically although Weiss knew a poker face when she saw one. He was fighting back his emotions and doing a damned good job of it too. But they always had a tell. As she looked to his right her gaze turned to flexing temperatures as she eyed the cause of the problem.

 _Nora Valkyrie_ sat suffering alone at the far end of her team. _As she should be_. Weiss thought bitterly as she eyed the girl. It was her fault this happened in the first place! Not Ruby's hers! If she had stuck with Blake the battle would have been four hunters in training instead of two! Then they could have probably won against the Grimm and not died!

Weiss paused at the word, death was permanent... It was the final say in this life and unlike most girls her age, she had _often_ thought of her own morality. With White Fang assassination attempts and family quarrels, Weiss was no stranger to death as she thought to her friends. She did not know either that well, Blake was her teammate and a good friend. At first, some thought that she being a faunus would be a source of tension for their teams but nothing proved further than the truth.

Blake was about as much of a threat to her as a one-legged ostrich with a seeing disorder; the poor girls could _barely_ keep _one_ shoe tied let alone attempt an assassination on her. She had almost _zero_ combat skills and was more of a threat to herself than to others.

Now Jaune though? He was different, to Weiss he was a _riddle wrapped in an enigma._ He was a boy she only really talked to once, and since then she really did not have much interaction with him, although the one talk did she did have with him die leave an impression on her...

* * *

"So Weiss queen tell me about your self!" Jaune asked as he and Weiss walked the Beacon dorms back to their respective rooms. "I do wish you would stop calling me that. It makes no sense." Weiss asked her, and the bone terror of Beacon walked back to their rooms.

Night had fallen outside, and it was time for sleep, or would be as soon as the two teens made it back to their dorms that is. As the two walked." I want to know more about you Weiss. I never met you until Beacon, and we are friends so I think we should know more about each other."

"Sure, _why not?_ I am Weiss Schnee _second_ eldest of three children. I had two siblings, but they were recently killed ina brutal attack on my home. My father owns one of the worlds largest conglomerates in the world the Schnee dust corporation."

"Wait... You mean you name in Schnee like the Schnee?!"

"Jaune you cannot be that hopeless can you?"  
"I never knew! You're the ones that make the dust!"

"Well, mine is more accurate although we do dabble in other industries as well."  
"Like what?"

"Surely you have heard of Schnee foods, or at least some of our products, like _Pep-Schnee, Blue crush,_ or the ever-popular _Schnee-kers_ bars. The thick crunchy taste or peanut butter and chocolate that will _surely satisfy you?"_

"You guys make _Schnee-kers?!_ That's amazing! You are awesome!"

"Thank you Torchwick. Most people do _not_ think highly of me due to my corporation."  
"Why?"  
"We tend to have rather shady history when it comes labor issues, and most people judge me for my father."

 _"Well, those people are idiots."_  
"I'm sorry?"  
" Those people are idiots. You are _you_ , Weiss, you are not your father. No matter what he doses you are you, and anybody who tries to pin you to crimes you did not commit is wrong. This is your life to live and not theirs, as long as you keep moving forward and pick itself that you choose it will all work out. Just believe in yourself." Jaune said the girl paused blushed and nodded once...

* * *

Weiss did _not_ know what to think about Jaune Torchwick. He encouraged her once in the hallway but he made her feel good. Almost like she was on air as the teacher talked, all Weiss hoped that _when_ his end came, _it came quick._

* * *

"Well, we are all going to _die slowly."_ Jaune said as he eyed the titanic Grimm in front of him. It was a deathstalker twice the size of the one at initiation, and Jaune had one magazine of rail rounds left to his name. The monster hissed and clicked it's massive talons at them as they circled each other. Each Tallon was half the size of a bullhead and the things tail could probably break through concrete.

"Jaune what's the plan!?" Blake asked as he legs trembled in fear as her cat ears went flat against her head.

"Clam down Blake just follow my lead, and it will all be ok," Jaune said as he aimed his gun and fired thrice. Each shot blinded an eye to the monster as it cried out in pain. As the creature gave a mighty roar of pain it charged the pair of now starving hunters in training. One week dodging the big bastard in front of them had but Jaune and Blake in a do or die situation as they were hounded by the grim. The thing chased them for over a week but now the chase was over. It was time to fight, either they would be victorious and go on or they would _become lunch._ Either way, this thing was losing some Oum damned eyes in the process.

"It's time to die," Jaune said as he took a deep breath and charged the monstrosity.

* * *

 _Yang. Was. Not. Happy._ Her eyes smoldered, and palms flexed, in the last three week, she lost not only her partner but a man she owed her life to. As she eyed the teacher her eyes exploded into the fire as she thought about the next week. Soon Blake's family would come to collect her things. She had no idea what she would say to them when they arrived. _Hey guys! I'm your daughter's ex-partner who let her get eaten by Grimm! How was your trip?_

The word meant to be sarcastic left a bitter taste in her mouth as she turned her burning gaze t the source of her problems. Nora, Yang wanted to end the girl. The foolish, clumsy air head who is there a partner and a friend. If she could, she would-

 _WHAM!_ The sound of a door slamming open filled the class room as the whole class turned their attention to the nose as their collective mouths dropped as one.

 _"Sorry was later professor!_ We got a bit _sidetracked_ in the Forever Falls!" A family movie said as Yang's jaw hit the floor.

There standing in front of the class was Jaune and Blake. Juanes was cut and bruised his face a mess of minor cuts and scratches while he smiled weakly up to the class. As Yang looked down her breathing hitched as she saw his usually pure white Tuxedo was stained crimson. _Several bullet holes_ riddled the outfit and the Blonde was leaking blood all over the floor as he coughed up a large mouth full of the red liquid.

To his right was Blake... Yang coughed as she covered her mouth. Her partner was a mess. One of her eyes was blacked, so dark it was almost purple, her clothes where tattered and she wore the outermost part of Jaune's suit to cover her exposed chest. Looking up Ynags eyes went from lilac to red as she saw head. One of Blake's ears had been cut _off._ It was served neatly in half as the girl carried a small bag full of ice as she smiled weakly at the class her amber eyes tried and sullen.

Both of them were anemic and looked like they had not eaten in weeks. In the end, the class for a minute the tow slowly yet steadily race their old search trailing blood and mud all throughout the classroom before sitting down. As if at once whatever spell they put the class under was broken as the room exploded into noise.

* * *

"This is not good!" Jaune yelled as to cut the hand off an offending white fang member. The man screams in pain as Jaune put a round through his head. "One shot left! Make it count!" His gun said as he finally reached his last round. Jaune and Blake had somehow killed the Deathstalker and now we're fighting tooth and nail to escape a white fang ambush.

They were so close! Jaune could literally see the walls of Beacon when the damned white fang patrol stumbled into them. What were the odds!? Really!? Jaune thought to himself as he effortlessly killed three men before they could react. After the initial fight, Jaune killed five more but was not doing well Neither of them were, to be honest, Only Blake even ahd aura ot begin iwth but she was fresh out, they ere both starvign having not eaten in days and the battle with the fang was _not_ helping in the slightest. He had one round of ammunition left and need to be smart with i-

"Blake!" Jaune yelled as he saw time freeze.  
"AHHH!" Blake yelled as she ducked a white fang sword strike that would have decapitated her instead he watched as she slid to slowly and while she missed the attack on her neck the blade easily cut her left hear _cleanly_ in two.

The faunus gave the most horrible pain filled cry Jaune had every heard another creature give, and when you live with Cinder that is saying a lot. As hot blood shot out vehemently from her wounded ear Jaune _stopped thinking_ and _started feeling_ he raised his gun. The universe's laughing god grinned as Jaune made his move.

 _"You bastard!"_ Jaune shouted as he emptied his last shot into the white fang members head pulping his brain into pink mist. As he fired his gun as if Oum had a sick sense of humor karma came _instantly._

As the white fang member, he had been aiming at aimed his rifle at him and opened fire. RAT! TAT!

The gun fired and Jaune gasped. He had no idea when the first bullet hit too high on adrenaline and starvation to notice. He only somewhat felt the impacts of hard round entering his flesh as they bypassed his armored coast and penetrated his flesh. Harsh yellow light burned his eyes as the weapon opened up in full automatic spraying his chest with fire.

The taste of iron fille this mouth as boll escaped courtesy of a punctured lung maybe two. As the faunus finished emptying his magazine, Jaune replied by tossing his kif gith at him penetrating the faunus skull and sending him sliding on the ground in a slow fall. Funny, I always tell Blake not to act with her head, but here I go trying to be the here, what a life. Jaune thought of himself as the last fang member fell, Jaune heard Blake and his gun cry his name as consciousness left him.

* * *

Yang couldn't move as she watched in s stupor, as she watched her teammates takes their seats it took Jaune finally coughing up a mouth full of blood to eventually shock her out of her trance as the blonde yacked up a bright scarlet phlem the class finally snapped out of it and exploded.

"Get them to the infirmary!" Oobleck shouted as Jaune merely waved a hand.  
"I'm good you don-

 _"YOU ARE NOT GOOD JAUNE TORCHWICK!"_ Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs stunning the class with the severity of her one as no one expected the petite girl to be capable of that level of ferocity. Even Pyrrha looked so taken aback as she pointed at her partner.

"Pyrrha! Take him to the infirmary! Yang take Blake! NOW!"

Ruby order instantly snapping the team out of the setup as they grabbed their friends slung them over their shoulders or princess caried them respectively and ran...

* * *

 **:An here we go! Our people our back, maimed injured and bleeding ot death but they are back! Let's see how every body reacts! Esspically a certain ice cream lover who thinks her brothers taking thelong dirt nap.**


	14. Sound of silence

**_:Here we go! Another new Jaune Torchwick! Thanks to everybody for reading this and enjoy!_**

 ** _ps. On a personal note, I got a comment that really got to me and I just have to ask, do you the readers think that Jaune has ever straight up murdered somebody in this fic? Because I got a comment saying that he had no trouble straight murdering somebody but I don't think I ever had him do so. If you think so drop a review or pm, but until then enjoy._**

* * *

 _Death._ It was the eventual destination for all living creatures, and there was not a force in existence that could go against that. All things were born, and all things will die. It was the cycle of life, and it was _brutal_ in its efficiency.

Roman knew this from the onset of his career into professional _swashbuckelery_ and _thief hood._ He knew that one day _sooner_ or _later_ he'd slip up. He knew that sooner or later he would _stop_ thinking and he would _start_ felling. Then he would die, simple as that.

This was natural and part of life, Roman was despite how he acted _far_ from perfect and expected ever since his debut _seventeen_ years ago that one day he would be put in a box and placed six feet into the cold earth with nary a tear nor prayer. Maybe the preacher would give him a kind word or two. Maybe Hei would pour a drink on his tombstone and perhaps if he was really _truly_ lucky his team might even show up for the final goodbye.

All of that was _highly_ unlikely, especially given Roman's profession, he was more than your run of the mill thief. Hell, he was more than your average no _excellent_ master thief! He was _Roman Torchwick_ , the master thief of _Vale._ The man who could and would steal _anything._

Be it material possessions, information from scrolls, ideas from the heads of targets and in his final days the love of one of the _single_ most _rapturous_ and _beautiful_ beings in all of Remnant.

Even still, even after the money, the fame, the reputation, the power, the Roman Torchwick would more likely than not end up lowered into the ground in a _shallow unmarked_ grave by the side of the road where he would spend the _rest_ of eternity alone in a _dark_ wooden box.

That was just the way of the world, people lived people died, it had been like this since the beginning of time, and there was no reason for it to stop today. No Roman fully expected one somber gloomy day like now, to be dressed in his best suit and tux, given a cursory flower and lowered into the earth. Wile a small group of mourners watched as a box with the name _Torchwick_ on it being lowered into the ground as it marked his final passage into the ever after, it was just how things were done.

What Roman did _not,_ under _any_ circumstances expect to happen was for him to _attend_ said funeral. Were the box that was lowered into the ground with the name _Torchwick_ on it did _not_ belong to him no it belonged to one of _two_ people Roman _never_ wanted to be seen lowered into the ground. It belonged to his _son_.

The funeral for Jaune Torchwick was a hollow and somber affair. As a group of six people stood outside a shallow grave on the outskirts of Vale as a mechanical wench lowered an urn into the earth. _They didn't even have a body._ As the small blue urn was lowered into the ground Roman felt _cold_. Not your average cold but like a hand made out of pure ice had reached into his body and squeezed his internal organs freezing them solid and making them _break_.

His son was _dead_ , the son he had _saved_ form the bombing the son he had adopted and raised as his own was not just dead, he had been _killed_. Gone, taken away from him in an instant and sent to the unknown country that no man ever returned from taken away by an entity so _blind_ and so _disconnected_ with reality that it probably _never_ knew what it had done.

That it had taken a life, living breathing creature with _thoughts, hopes_ , and _dreams._ Years of emotions, caring, memories, all snuffed out in one instant; there wasn't even a body to bury.

As the blue jar was lowered into the ground Roman felt a vice jaw appear on his arm as his remaining child gripped onto him in support. _Neo,_ he thought as he put a comforting hand on the girl's pure white leotard as she stared blankly at the ceremonial jar, that should be containing her brother's ashes. As she stared at it, Roman felt another shard of ice pierce his heat as his daughter's blank expression filled his vision.

Neo had not _spoken_ once since the news of her brother's death had come to the Torchwick warehouse. On that late weekend night that shattered her world and flipped it upside down. It was a typical Friday night for them. Roman was scheming with Cinder while also playing a light flirting game while Neo did her favorite _non-Jaune_ activity talking with the Malachite twins about whatever it was that teen girls talked about in _rented out refurbished bathtubs._

Roman once asked Cinder for advice on the subject, but she merely laughed and told him that he would never understand young girls heart. As Roman chuckled, a triple knocking sound came to the warehouse door. Seeing as no one knew about the warehouse that wasn't supposed to Neo jumped to the door expecting it to be Hei but instead, the towering form of _Raven Brawren_ walked inside carrying a note signed by Ozpin.

After assuring everybody inside that she meant _no_ harm and was not here for trouble, and _after_ reviving Neo who nearly died from the shock of a masked avian humanoid entering her house Raven finally told them why she was there, as she handed them a long piece of rolled up white paper. It was Jaune's _death certificate._

Roman's brain had taken a mental picture of that exact moment. Like a camera on a still frame, he remembered everything about that fateful night in _perfect_ detail. He remembered shaking as Raven calmly announced that his son was dead. Gone killed by Grimm on a training mission gone awry. Everything seemed to happen all at once. _Melodic Cudgel_ fell from his hands, the ornate weapon clattering loudly onto the floor at crashed down to the floor and clattered loudly.

 _Neo screamed,_ even if she had no voice the sound that came from her throat could be considered as nothing _but_ a scream. As the girl dropped to knees to wail. His ashtray fell over the table spilling grey burning embers everywhere as his throat went dry. It felt like he hadn't had a drink of water in weeks, as he nearly fell to his knees in hopelessness. His son was dead, gone and he never said goodbye. As he stared dumbstruck into Raven's blood red orbs.

At first, _he yelled_ , he _shouted_ at Raven demanding to know what happened. He didn't care that she was a Brawren of that she could rip him _in four_ if she felt like it. It didn't matter to him not anymore. His son was dead, and there was going to be some _poor son of a bitch that was going to be wishing that he was very soon._

 _Unfortunately_ Raven gave him the same story every time, a routine mission gone wrong, he and another student were lost in the Grimm infest forest of Forever Falls, and it had been too long for anyone to survive with no food or water. After this Roman finally felt himself quit or try to. Roman refused to give in to despair, as his body _shook_ he remembered his one rule if you _stop_ thinking you _start_ feeling, and now was _not_ the time for emotions, it was a time for thoughts and rational decisions that kept everyone who was still breathing in one piece. Even at his lowest Roman still had another child to look out for and if he stopped thinking and started felling here, he might lose her as well. And he refused to let that happen.

Neo was wailing long before her friends came to clam her down, after the news she had to proceed to go into Forever Fall herself to launch a rescue mission to get her brother back. With the Malachite twins at her back, they scoured the woods of Grimm. Killing them by the tens of dozens before collapsing due to exposure and exhaustion, and having to be _forcefully_ dragged back to the warehouse. She did this time and time again, _every day_ she would go into the forever falls and every day the Malachite twins would bring her bruised bleeding unconscious body back for medical treatment. This was the daily routine in house Torchwick until Roman finally saw enough.

After the _second_ week of this Roman _forbade_ her from going back, Jaune was gone. As much as he hated, no loathed to admit it, no matter how much it tore him apart on the inside his son was gone and he would _not_ lose his daughter as well.

Neo _hated_ him for it, hated him more than he thought was possible for the girl. She _screamed_ and raged for days on end, yelling cursing breaking any object she could find before finally breaking down in _Jaune's corner_ and sobbing among the tubs many blankest as she finally accepted the truth. Roman knew Neo knew he was gone.

If Roman learned anything about Neo, it was grounding a child with a teleportation semblance was all but _impossible_ to achieve. _Neo went were Neo went,_ and that was all there was to it. The fact that she _stayed_ indoors the entire time meant she already knew and had just been refusing to face reality. After a while Roman wished he let her continue searching because after she finally realized he was gone _Neo quit._

She turned herself off like an alight bulb. _Click!_ In one moment one instant the Neo that he knew loved, the girl that he raised as his very own was _gone,_ the playful mischievous sometimes _murderous_ but _perfect_ daughter of his was gone, replaced by a shell of her former self. Her mismatched eyes once alight with mischief and mirth were _gone._

Replace with _dead hollowed_ out orbs that radiated neither _mischief or warmth._ She resembled nothing more then a walking corpse as she shuffled around the world in a blind daze searching for anything Jaune owned and clutching it like her very life depended on it, believing that if she squeezed it hard enough he would come back. He didn't.

As Neo stared blankly at the slowly falling urn, Roman's eyes drifted to the other girls affected by the loss. His friends and siblings in all but blood the Malachite sisters. Roman knew Jaune had _some_ type of relationship with them. At least with Melanie, maybe even Milita? Roman never bothered to check on such things when they were growing up. The three had been friends since their earliest childhood. They spent every other Friday at each others house, either huddled up under heap upon heap of Blankets in the renovated bathtub at Roman's or piled on top of each other in a massive pillow fort under the basement of Hei's club.

As they urn was lowed the one in red Milita cried openly as her sister fought to keep her upright. It was obvious this was hard on the two. He was the brother as well as Neo's and losing him broke them. Or else Milita, even if she was always the harshest on Jaune Roman saw her affection a mile away.

As the girl cried her mascara dripped down her check leaving dark ugly lines as her sister barely stood straight. Hei slowly worked the crack to lower the urn, Hei had a complicated relationship with Jaune. Hei was Roman's best friend and to not get along with Roman's adopted son was not an option. So Hei _reluctantly_ let Jaune come over on playdates with his children. At first, they were cool towards him only after some weeks finally opening up and making a real friendship be born.

At first, Hei was _ecstatic_ his girls had a new friend and Jaune was a good kid, so it was all good. When Neo came into the picture things got complicated but worked out in the end. Although Hei went back to being back cold to Jaune when Jaune started dating _both_ of his daughters, which was to be fair. Roman would have had a fit if Neo said some boy was stringing her along. In the end, Hei knew Jaune, and he made his daughters happy so what was the problem?

As the crank lowered, a light rain fell over the party as Roman tuned to the most enigmatic one of them all. _Cinder._ She had _not_ taken the news of his death will. She grilled Raven for information, demanding to know why if there was no body they believed him to be dead. Raven _calmly_ for a Brawren that is explained that it had just been too long for anybody to survive, let alone with two people to try to look out for.

Cinder did _not_ believe that. Even now Roma saw her smoldering eyes that burned then hissed as the rain fell on them and Roman knew she thought Jaune was alive. Her belief in his survival was so strong she even flat out told them so. Jaune was simply _too stubborn to die_ and it would be a matter of time until he waltzed back through their warehouse door waving hello and apologizing for making everybody worry if he even realized he did at all.

 _If only,_ Roman thought like that as he looked up at the dreary overcast sky and wished had one more chat with him. To tell him things give him advice mainly say that he was as one of the most precious things in his life and he was proud to call him his son. But that chance would never come as the urn lay into the cold earth...

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?!" Pyrrha demanded of the nurse as Jaune lay breathing unevenly as the Beacon nurse sighed deeply. It had been a week since two teams of teens had brought their broken, bleeding teammates, one human one faunus into the Beacon infirmary demanding that they be saved. At first, it looked like the boy would die but that one was a fighter and pulled through. Despite his quite literal _led lungs._

The boy had been shot over thirty times in his chest by what appeared to be an assault rifle, how the rounds had missed his heart and only penetrated his lungs, was a mystery as was how he did not choke to death on his own blood on the way here.

Besides that, he was bruised all over bleeding internally and suffering from a significant case of malnutrition. Overall nothing aura could not heal. Although this boy's aura must have been _deep_ in the red as he showed no signs of aura heling as of yet.

Hearing this news his partner a Mistrali was _not_ happy, not in the slightest. She _demanded_ to stay by his side until he got better, she even refused to leave for classes and only Glynda literally floating her away to her her out of the office, that's not to say her teammates made it _any_ easier as the two orphaned teens practically fought the disciplinarian to be allowed to stay. Especially the ginger girl who seemed almost guilty for some reason.

Besides that there was the girl, the faunus she had several wounds and was missing a full half of one of her animal ears something that her partner stress was imperative that she have fixed. Luckily the blonde one Jaune? Decided to have her put her severed ear in ice, and the appendage was spared _barely._

Although if the nurse thought the Mistral was terrible, the Atlas girl was _worse_. Weiss was her name, and she practically demanded to know every operation, procedure, and type of equipment she would be using on her friends. Even going so far as to say anything but the highest quality of materials was not fit and show would have some flown in from Atlas within the hour if it was not up to her standards. This combined with the redhead's determination, the gingers guilt and the blonds _literal_ hot head made life a bit _hectic_ for the Beacon residential nurse.

As the final day of their treatment was over the nurse was glad that the blonde and the faunus could finally talk with her team as they were taken off their painkillers, as their teams swapped them for information the nurse sighed heavily as she went to a time quiet place of the infirmary laid on a cot popped some painkillers her self and went to bed.

* * *

 _"You idiot!_ _What_ were you thinking?!" The girl asked as she began to throttle her partner who spat in panic.  
 _"Pyrrha!_ I can't breathe!" Jaune gasped as the girl began to strangle him viciously.  
" You _weren't_ thinking that's what you were doing! And you almost got yourself killed in the process!"  
" _You're choking me!"_ Jaune gasped as Pyrrha proceed to nearly ring the boys' neck while Nora meticulously crushed his lung in a massive bear hug.

"What happened to you!? How did you get lost!? What did you fight? Who shot you!?" Pyrrha asked him as Jaune who she finally let breathe, as the boy gasped for air he took a deep breath before answering her question in chronological order.

"Got stuck fighting Grimm. After being surrounded, we ran into the forest where we got lost and tried to get out. We then spent the next week and a half being hounded by a giant deathstalker which _we_ killed. Then the white fang shot me." Jaune said as the group of friends went silent, and the whole room exploded.

Jaune was a _firm_ believer in downplaying your own significance in a story, for one no one likes a braggart, and two it never hurts to keep some secrets for yourself. Not that showing off every now and then was bad especially in the arena, but it was a fact the more attention you drew to yourself the more likely that you would catch the eyes of some rather _unwanted_ gazes.

But when _each and every time_ he tried to downplay himself Blake made it her mission to sell him as a herd it becomes a bit difficult. Jaune wanted to have as low-profile as possible, but Blake painted him as a damned _white knight._ She went on and on about how he saved her lifetime and time again, how he always gave her his portions of food they gathered rations.

How had saved her life against the deathstalker on _multiple_ occasions and been severely hurt in the process, She even told them how he took the bullets that _might_ have gone to her during their fight with the Whtie fang.

That story _nearly_ made the room burst as both Yang and Pyrrha looked ready to murder somebody, Nora was going on and on about _breaking Legs_ , and Weiss was _two_ seconds from calling down as Atllesin carpet bombing of the forever fall to _burn those rogues away from it_! As she put it, luckily for the forever falls and the entirety of Vale Atlas relations as a whole, Ozpin had said there would be _no_ air strikes, _or_ vigilante justice allowed, Thank Oum. As Jaune and Blake were both put on strict rehabilitation schedules wich, their partners swore to make sure they would follow to the letter. And if there was one thing Jaune learned about Pyrrha was she kept her word _always._

* * *

"Pyrrha I'm not that hun-  
"Eat," Pyrrha said as she put another piece of meat on Jaune's food tray as he sighed. It was _two_ days after his and Blake's release from the infirmary and Jaune was currently struggling with was becoming a slightly uncomfortable daily routine of being force-fed meals, as both Pyrrha and Ruby had refused to leave his or Blake's side. Making sure they both had a healthy balanced diet that Weiss had _meticulously_ planned out a tailored diet meant for the both of them that they would be fed regularily whether they wanted to _or not._

As the two teens care was split evenly between their group, mainly Blake was being cared for by Yang who ever since her partner safe return a feat she refused to stop thanking him for. Yang _never_ let the cat faunus out of her sight. Keeping her within arms reach at all times. Only letting her go free when she had to use the bathroom. Were Weiss would step in and make sure anyone not on team RWBY or JNPR would keep a _minimum_ of a five-foot distance from the injured friends.

 _"Eat."_ His partner said again as her beautiful shining eyes bore holes into his head as she held up a piece of some kind of meat. "Listen Pyr; I appreciate what you are doing for me, I really do! But I just am no-  
 _MPH!_

Jaune's protest was muffled as a long thing greasy object was shoved into his mouth as the younger girl Ruby, who had also refused to leave his side pushed a string ob bacon into his mouth.  
 _"You need your food_ ," Ruby said in a voice that was _far_ too stern for somebody so adorable. As he chewed the bacon in his mouth, the fat crunched and popped as the greasy texture of the most filled his mouth. _Bacon is so good!_

As he ate his food, he noticed something else that was off. As he looked to his right hand, he felt the familiar presence of warmth that had latched onto him upon his return and was now refusing to let go. As he saw Ruby's tiny soft pearl-like hand curl around his. The girl had grabbed his hand the moment he had returned to Beacon, and she had refused to let go of it.

"Ruby is right Jaune," Pyrrha said as she eyed him over. "You have been starving yourself for the past few weeks and your need you nourishment," Pyrrha said in her usually sweet motherly voice that Jaune felt his heart melt at the sound of. As she rubbed his shoulder, he felt her hand tickle him as she fought the urge to grabe it.

Deciding for her, he decided to act as he moved his left hand and interlocked their fingers together. Pyrrha blushed viciously as he did but returned the interlocking as she smiles broadly.

As the three sat there, "Nora you _don't_ have to bring them all this _food_." Ren deadpanned his teammate and partner as she smashed a literal tower of pancakes covered in syrup, sugar and what looked like gummy candies?

"Yes, I do Ren! they need their food, and this _is_ food!" Nora declared as the towering stack of pancake threatened to topple over and douse the table with a syrupy waterfall.

"Is that for me?" Blake asked as he pupils dilate to the size of saucers as she drolled at the sight of such sugary deliciousness.

"Yup sure is Blakey! You can have as much as you like!" Nora proudly declared as Blake reached out a tentative hand to the cleverly hidden diabetic bioweapon.  
 _WHACK!_

 _MERROW!_

Blake shouted as a dainty hand knocked her hand away from the syrupy afront to the food pyramid. " _After you salad,"_ Weiss said neutrally as she prevented Blake's hand from getting anywhere near the thing.

"You can have some _after_ you finish you real food, and then you can have _one_ slice," Weiss said in an authoritarian tone as Blake mewled at her. "Just one? But it looks so good..."

"Blake that thing has to _literally_ be the _single_ most unhealthiest thing I have ever seen. In fact, the mere fact that we are standing within three feet of this thing and have _not_ contracted some type of diabetes is a minor miracle," Weiss said as she eyed the tower of sugar in disgust as Yang took a meaty slice of the thing slammed it on her plate.

"I think I'll follow her example," Jaune said as he reached a hand towards the tower only for it to be slammed into the table with the force of a comet.

 _WHAM!_

 _"The pain!"_ Jaune grimaced as an iron like a hand forces his left palm down on the table.  
 _"Jaune._ " A sickly sweet voice called out form his left as he felt his hairs raise on edge as his innate _you are going to be hurt!_ Sensors blare off in his mind. "You don't _really_ need to eat that do you?"

His partner Pyrrha asked as she interlocked their hand in a tight embrace that really hurt! As he fought back a grimace as her already muscled hand accompanied by the strength of her aura gripped his palm threating to break them.

"She's right you know? Jaune that looks _really_ unhealthy, although it is _probably delicious_. _And scrumptious and amazing..."_ Ruby said as she fought back her instincts to droll at the tower of sugary goodness.

 _"None for you missy_!" Yang said as she snatched by plat away from the girl drawing an indignant squawk from the girl as she saw her life dream snatched away.  
 _"Yang!"_ Ruby cried petulantly as her sister snatched her syrup treat away like a mother hen shaking her finger at her disapprovingly.  
"Don't you _Yang_ me! I sat that look in your eyes! You were going to tackle that thing head first and dive into it weren't you?"  
"So what if I was?!"

 _"So what?_ Ruby, you are already hyper enough! We don't nee you losing your crap and going on _another_ sugar rush like you did when you were a kid? Remember when you got into the pantry and ate all the cookie dough making you run out of the house in your underwear call yourself the-

"Yang stop! _Not in front of Jaune!"_ Ruby hissed as he faces turned the color of her cloak s Yang's elder sibling instinct kicked in.

"Not in front of Jaune? Oh, my! Is my baby sister in love?"  
"N- no! _She / I_ am not!"  
Both Ruby _and_ Pyrrha said at the same time making the girls give each other confused looks as Jaune sighed and dug into his food.

"Thanks for the food Nora, Pyrrha, Ruby everybody. It means a lot to me. Jaune said drawing warm smile form his friends. "Don't mention it." His partner as smiled slowly at him as she closed her eyes.

"It's the least we can do!" Weiss said with a humph as turned her face away before Jaune could see her smile.

"It's no biggy blondie! After you brought out cat back how could we not help you! Thank you for that by the way, seriously." Yang said as her normal happy go lucky tune took a serious note as she thanked Jaune for the safe return of her partner.

 _"It's what I do,"_ Jaune said casually once again playing down his here role and once again failing _miserably_ at doing so...

* * *

 _"Why is his aura so low?!"_ Pyrrha asked the nurse as Jaune sat under the infirmary blankets thanking Oum for Melanie and Cinder. After being _bridal_ carried to the infirmary and after his partner put his bloodied form on a bed, but _before_ anybody could see, and when the nurse had yet to come, Jaune had taken an extraordinary pill form his pocket and swallowed it.

This was a very _specia_ l blue pill mainly because it was a gift from Cinder herself. Cinder _rarely_ gave others gifts, physical one that is. She was quick to praise and to dote especially to him. Cinder had taken on almost maternal attitude toward Jaune as a child, and the two shared a close if somewhat _complicated_ relationship.

He was the son of the criminal turned subordinate, turned lover she was currently dating. And she was like the surrogate mom he never had. As he chewed the pill Cinder was well aware of his plan to keep his aura locked and had bestowed upon him with a boon. As she called it.

It was a one of a kind pill that when chewed would give the body the appearance of having an aura, with minor healing effects. Not enough to fool a tournaments sensor or anything, but if he was hurt or needed to cover his tracks he just had to chew and viola! He had an aura. Now Jaune was no fool and for one moment he had to marvel at the ludicrousy of _faking_ he had an aura potentially denying himself _life-saving_ treatment all for a matter of pride? The irony was palpable as Jauen was doing the _exact opposite_ of Roman's teachings as the nurse came back into the room with a metal tray and a pair of pliers.

 _Oh great_ , this is where they take the bullets out, I hope Beacon has better painkillers than bottles of whiskey and a piece of wood. Jaune thought as the nurse put a needle into his arm and went to work...

* * *

"It's been _two_ days! Why is his aura not fully healing him!" Weiss demanded as she stood over the barely lucid Jaune who was recovering from his pain medication.

"I don't know." The nurse said as she stared at clipboard around Jaune. "He got through surgery fine, but his healing is going much more slowly then planed."

"I knew we should have used Atla tools! I'm going to have some delivered right now!"

"There is no need for that miss Schnee! Now Mister Torchwick do you have _any_ idea why your aura is so low? Despite you _obvious_ malnutrition and weeks in the forest, Miss Arc's aura is behaving as usual so why is yours so slow?"

Jaune, in fact, _did_ have an answer for her. He had a plethora of answers, to be honest. As he searched his mind for the lie he would tell, he was saved the issue as Blake stepped in.

"It's my fault his aura is so low..." Blake said in a pained voice as she looked down to her bed.

"What do you mean Miss Arc?" The nurse asked as Blake sniffled once " He lost his aura because of me." Blake said as she sighed once and began to speak.

She regaled them in a tale about how every time they went foraging Jaune always made sure she ate first. Giving her the lion's share food time and time again, sometimes even going without meals for _days_ at a time so she could eat.

She then told them of all the blows stabs and hits he took for her when fighting the deathstalker while simultaneous blinding and killing the abomination with naught but his combat knife and pistol. Speaking of his weapons the damned things had been pretty quiet ever since he got back. I wonder why? He thought as the assorted teammates drew a collected breath as Jaune sighed.

On one hand what she said _was_ true. He _did_ make sure Blake _always_ had enough food, even at the cost, of him starving. That was true, but what she did not know was that mainly stemmed from him growing up not knowing when a meal may or may not come, Roman's _job_ often took him away from the warehouse for long periods of time, and he would often be gone, days, weeks, sometimes months!

And even early on Jaune had to learn to ration his food supplies accordingly, doubly so when Neo came into the picture and he couldn't rely on uncle Hei to feed them reliably, though they _never_ starved or even came close really, he was just used to eating _far_ less then most people were comfortable with.

So when the time came for them to split food, of course, he gave his to Blakes. One he didn't need it, two she _was_ starving and about to lose her mind!

The poor girl had _never_ experienced this kind of stress before, and she was showing signs of cracking under pressure. That and well she needed her strength. The journey was getting rougher, and Blake was _not_ equipped for such. Already showing signs of metal fatigue, if she broke then their trip home would get _immensely_ more complicated, and the odds of them both arrived safely would be cut in half. As such he always made sure she was safe, fed and warm as much as humanly possible when one is lost in a Grimm infest wasteland that is, call it big brother instincts if you will. Even if he wasn't a big brother.

After that Blake, went through the whole story of him taking a bullet, _thirty_ of them to be precise for her as he sacrificed his body over hers. As she finished the tale of selfless heroism and selflessness, there was nary dry in the room as his part gripped his shoulder tightly before Yang nearly suffocated him in a bear hug.

Afterwards, Ozpin came, and things got _weird..._

"Mister Torchwick is what she said true?" The man asked as Jaune fought off the form of Ruby who was trying to _literally_ take his left are off in a constrictor like hug.

"Yes, sir all of it," Jaune replied as he felt his arm slowly losing its blood flow. Seriously! Was she a boa faunus fo something!?

"Then you killed a man?"  
" Twelve of them," Jaune said matter of factly before mentally berating himself as he forgot his audience as the room froze.

"You _killed_ people?" Ruby asked as her gripped froze as Jaune spoke.  
 _"Twelve."_ He said again in the same even tone as the room seemed to be caught in a still picture.

"Mister Arc, why did you _not_ say this sooner?" Ozpin asked as Jaune shrugged.  
"I didn't see why I should, I mean I told you the fang where there, they are the ones who took Blakes ear off, so I stopped them from taking her head as well, it was her or them and I think I made the right choice in _saving_ Blakes life even if it nearly cost me my own, don't you think?" Jaune asked as he deflected the tone form him being murdered into him saving Blakes life.

The headmaster's gaze narrowed on the young man clearly seeing his deflection but no being able to call him on it as his partner looked at him with a worried expression in her emerald eyes.

"So you _were_ protecting her!" Ruby declared as her grip quintupled in strength as Jaune gasped in pain. _How is she so strong!?_ She has like _no_ muscle mass!

How could I have ever doubted?! Ruby thought to herself as she gripped onto her blonde crush as he might disappear. Of course, he was protecting Blake. Jaune was _not_ a murderer! He would _never_ kill somebody without a good reason! In fact, Jauneen was probably mentally berating himself for the taking of another human life! He needs a best friend and I have to be that friend!

Ruby thought to herself as her confidence was not only restored but doubled in her leader slash _boyfriend_ , _boyfriend..._

The word brought a bright blush to Ruby's face as she remembered the forest. Before everything had happened, Jaune had been pinning her down on the soft grass while she wrapped her legs around him.

The memory of that moment sent shivers down her spine as electricity flew through her body as she remembered her soft lips against his as his hands wrapped around her body sending her back into puddles. As she gripped him tightly, she missed that feeling, and ever since he was gone and now especially since he came back there was a _longing_ deep within her loins, a fire that had been sparked and now _refused_ to go out.

She wanted no she _needed_ to feel him again, Ruby _needed_ him to be pinning her to the floor or on a counter before she flipped him over and _forced_ his hands over his back. Jaune was _her_ boyfriend, and he _belonged to her._ As she had her warm, happy thoughts, a disquieting voice came into her head as she looked to her left.

 _Pyrrha..._ Ruby thought as she felt her face turn into a frown. The girl _was_ Jaune's partner, and she was a good friend of not only Jaune but herself as well. She was tall, beautiful, smart and overall a good person. But she had the _disturbing_ and frankly _uncalled for_ habit of acting like Jaune was _hers._

Ruby noticed how she gripped his hand when they were in the room, or when she drug him around campus before the fall. Sure Jaune teased her about being married in the future, but that was just that. A joke. Jaune already had somebody he was going to marry, and her name was _Ruby Rose!_ I mean they had _already kissed!_ _That's as good as a proposal!_ Since we _did_ kiss I'm probably _already_ pregnant, I can't wait to message aunt Raven, mom and dad to tell them that a boy got me pregnant! They are going to be so happy! Mom always said she wanted grandkids and auntie Raven loves children despite what she says.

Ruby thought as the thought of motherhood entered her mind filling it with happy thoughts of her Jaune a white picket fence two kids and a small corgi entered her mind.

Ruby thought as she eyed the girl, she was a good friend, so Ruby would make sure to let her down gently, but she needed to know when to back off. Jaune was her's nobody else...

"I see, Mister Arc I know this may come as a shock to you but I must do this, any Beacon student that has gone through some type of trauma, like _killing a person. Must_ report for _mandatory_ counseling sessions with Beacons resident therapist, _Peter Port,"_ Ozpin said as Jaune felt his throat clam up.

" _Excuse me?"_ the boy asked not quite believing the words that had come from Ozpin's mouth. As it _almost_ sounded like Jaune would have to spend two _extra_ hours a week with professor _Port_. And there was _no_ way, no way in all of Remnant that his luck was that bad. No way he kicked _that_ many puppies or small children in his past life to screw his karma up so royally.

" I said you _must_ meet with _Peter Port_ _twice_ a week for the remainder of the semester for mandatory counseling. Don't worry my boy despite his appearance the man is _quite_ the good counselor, and I'm sure the _hour-long_ sessions will go by in a breeze."

"Sir isn't this a bit _excessive?!_ I mean it was just-

" _Just twelve people?_ Mister Torchwick are you telling me that this was not your first time taking a life?" Ozpin asked switching the tone of the conversation again as Jaune felt his pulse race.

 _"No sir_... I am _no_ murderer." Jaune siad as Ozpin nodded.

"Of course you are not, I wasn't suggesting _anything_ otherwise."

"What about Blake sir? Does she need therapy like Jaune?" Weiss asked as she eyed the boy and girl worriedly.  
"If they feel uncomfortable talking to Beacon staff I can arrange for some Atlas therapist to speak to them if that would be acceptable." Weiss offered as Jaune felt anew affection for the young heiress, who might be his only hope for retaining his sanity.

"Why thank you, Miss Schnee, but the Beacon staff will do nicely, as for Miss Arc I think that she should also see Port but only twice a month, unless you think you need to see him more often MIss Arc. If so just say it and can arrange for it to happen."

"I'm ok! I mean! I.. I'm ok Jaune needs help more than me!" Blake offered for the first time being the one to offer Jaune assistance as the boy glared at her.

 _"Cough! No rewards! Cough!"_ Jaune signaled to the girl who merely cocked her head to him in confusion.

"Mister Torchwick I assure you the decision to send you to therapy was made _long_ before I got to your cot, so please do not take away Miss Arcs... _Rewards_ because of it." the man said as Blake balked at the man as she nearly shut out of her bed, spitting up the water Yang had been giving her.

 _"Looks like the jig is up, kinky cat!"_

 _"My we did have a good run, didn't we? I will miss you backside sincerely."_

 _"You two both need to go to counseling, hey headman! Do you offer to counsel for weapons to? Cause if you do my sister here needs it, badly."_  
 _"I do not need counseling! I am a perfectly functioning knife that just happened not like rewarding our owner's friend for a job well done! How does that make me require counseling?"_

 _"You see what I'm talking about?"_

 _Now they speak up._

" _Girls please_ , Blake is about to start hyperventilating, the _last_ thing she needs is more stress," Jaune said as the cat faunus looked ready to pass out.

"You know about that!?" Blake asked looking absolutely horrified as Ozpin sighed deeply.

"You _do_ know that there are cameras on the roof right? It's _not_ exactly a well-kept secret, neither is your two's nightly... _activities_. I must say the first time I saw I was more _shocked_ than anything, but for but the _thirteenth_ night I just turned the sound out as static background noises. Although I must say I am glad to see that Mister Torchwik is a responsible dominant, the fact that he changed his _rewarding_ instrument form his long sword to his knife when you started having trouble sitting down show a good level of responsibility for these kinds of... _Arrangements._ "

The man said as Blake attempt to crawl in her cot as Jaune felt the grip on his arms reach bone breaking levels of pain. "Help me!" he gasped as Ozpin smiled smugly.

"Mister Torchwick the female heart is a fragile thing, you best learn to respect it or else... They tend to get a little violent." Ozpin said with a Cheshire smile as he left the infirmary and the poor boy to deal with two very beautiful but _very_ jealous women.

 _"Ah, youth."_ The man said as he walked out of the office and into the hallways reminiscing about his younger days as a galavanting young gentleman... _"What's a harem_?"Ozpin said smartly as he walked throughout Beacon.

* * *

"Oww... Pain. Oww..." Jaune said aloud as he sulked throughout Beacon. By some Oum inspired miracle he had managed to give his teammates the slip in the cafeteria using the god ole Torchwick foolproof escape plan! Of tossing a flash bang into the ground and rolling away before Pyrrha or Ruby pulled him in two, literally as he uses the ensuing chaos caused by his double agent and fellow agent of anarchy Nora. While Jaune was the leader of JNRP Nora was the official _Senior Vice, Presidente, Admiral, Generalissimo!_ As she called it. Who took his grenade and added her own explosive mayhem dying Yang's hair pink knocking Pyrrha's shield into Ruby and putting Blake through a window sending the table into chaos.

"You earned yourself some pancakes with _triple_ the legal syrup content!" Jaune said aloud as he walked through Beacon regretting not taking the headmaster upon the use of crutches, further regretting that choice as he smashed into something _soft, light_ and _incredibly fluffy..._

 _"Jaune!?_ Is that you?!" A thickly accented voice said as Jaune reluctantly freed himself from the soft pillowy confines of a pair of an incredibly smooth pair of breasts as he looked up to see a couple of chocolate colored eyes looking down on him.  
 _"Velvet?"_ Jaune asked as the faunus girl instantly wrapped him in a bear hug as she squeezed him tightly.

 _"Jaune!?_ They told me you were dead! What happened to you!? Where have you been, are you ok!?" She asked s the girl nearly broke his ribcage with her bear hugs.

"Velvet! Please! Air!" Jaune gasped as the girl finally realized she was hutting the poor boy as she put him down.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out before Jaune got his breath and took in the absolutely _gorgeous_ faunus woman standing in front of him.

She was _tall!_ Even for a faunus, Velvet was tall, she was at least seven feet high and a good foot above him, her long bunny ears added another _two_ feet to her height as she gazed down at him with naked concern.

She was still wearing the form-fitting and eye-catching black jumpsuit that showed off every part of her beautiful body. With a pair of brown shorts, and jumper of some type of her chest.

As he later at eh beat he felt another thought enter his head as he instantly bowed to the girl.  
"Velvet!" Jaune shouted to the girl who looked ready to have a heart attack.  
"Yes?!"

" _I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"_ Jaune shouted as he bowed forward completely catching the girl off gaud as she looked at him like he had grown a third leg.  
"Jaune?! Are you feeling ok? what are you apologizing for?"

" _Our date!_ I _completely_ missed it when I got lost! I'm so sorry for that! Please forgive me! I'll make it up to you I swear! Just give me a chance-  
"Jaune, you almost died! There is no way that I would you missing our date because of death against you!" Velvet said in a calm voice against her under classmates shoulder.

"Really? You won't let a near-death experience make you angry?"  
"Of course not!"  
" Huh... you are a _lot_ nicer then the other woman in my life you know that? My sisters and st- _my mom_ would never let me get away with a brush with death as an excuse for missing a date."

"Oh? Have you another woman _beside_ me? _Bold_ for you to be asking me on a date when you have a harem on the side." She chided expecting her adorable underclassman to blush and stutter only for him to blink in confusion. And he was cute; Velvet thought as she licked her lips, he was just her type.

Tall for a human, lanky with blonde hair and blue eyes. His acceptance of her as a faunus drew her attention after he bested her in the arena, but that was not what made her agree to a date.

Oh no, Velvet saw something inside of Jaune, something that was calling out to her like a siren's voice something that made her mouth drool and teeth wet, as she took a deep breath as she eyed his _immaculate_ read end. The faunus fought the urge to droll, his but was _scrumptious._ And if he let Velvet have her way with him she would _eat. Him. Up._

"I have three sisters and a stepmom. They tend to _not_ take the near-death experiences as an excuse to be late to a date let alone miss one entirely. My dad tried to use that excuse _once_ and our house was almost burned down in the process. At least we got better fire extinguishers out of it though." Jaune deadpanned her as she grinned.

"Well luckily for you I am _not_ one of them. And it would take a _lot_ more than near-death experience to get me to miss taking my _cute,_ underclassman out on a date." Velvet said as reposited their bodes os she was still lifting him, but this says she was pinning him again the wall as she let a hand caressed his back. "Velvet?" Jaune aksed she felt a blush run on his face as the much stronger girl pinned him against the wall. "What are you doing?" the boy asked as his face flushed crimson as Velvet took a whiff of him. "You smell good." She said before to take her nose and sniff his neck mag the boy blush.

Velvet said as reposited their bodes os she was still lifting him, but this says she was pinning him again the wall as she let a hand caressed his back. _"Velvet?"_ Jaune aksed she felt a blush run on his face as the much stronger girl pinned him against the wall. "What are you doing?" the boy asked as his face flushed crimson as Velvet took a whiff of him.

 _"You smell good."_ She said before to take her nose and sniffed his neck making the boy blush.

"It's always good to meet nice underclassmen who will like me for who I am you know? Most people do not look past my animal features you know?"

"Th- That's not right! I.. I mean you are b _e-beautiful and all_!" The boy stuttered as Velvet chuckled.

"My, my Mister Torchiwck you can sure charm the ladies but are not so good at getting charmed in return are you? You can _pitch but can't catch?_ _That's adorable."_

" I can _catch_ just as good as the next guy!" Jaune shouted before hearing his words and flushing as the faunus girl giggled.

" You better be careful Jaune, I know I might be the bunny but from where I am standing you look like the terrified rabbit and me the snake. If you keep looking that adorable you know I can't help myself if I end up, _eating. You. Up!_ " Velvet said popping the _p_ in _up_ with a seductive grin making Jaune blush like his friend's cape.

Velvet sais be gripped his rear with her right-hand squeezing hard and making him flush and moan.

"Tomorrow meet me at the docs. I know a great place in Vale we can go! Coco takes me there all the time, and she will be thrilled that I have a date! She'll probably follow us, but until then remember my scroll number and I better _not_ see you with anyone else, until then see you later! _Boyfriend."_

Velvet said taking his nose and pinching it lightly making the boy moan before she gently put him down on the floor and skipping away from him leaving the poor boy scared, excited, and enthralled on the Beacon floor.

* * *

"This is _childish!_ _Ludicrous_! And _Assanine!_ I won't stand for it!" Weiss yelled as she was _taped_ to a chair.

"You said that about story time at night before remember?" Yang asked as her and Ruby finally finished the _remodeling_ of team RWBY's dorm.

The new bunk beds were a _smashing_ success! and after the debacle at the cafeteria team RWBY needed one. It took Yang six hours to get the pink color out of her hair. Jaune would be paying for her nest stylist appointment personally, and if she was not already in debt to him for back at the bar, and for saving Blake's life. A debt she vowed to repay would be dead several times over. That and she was lightweight crushing on the boy and that helped.

"That was just harmless reading! This violates every workplace safety rule known to man!"  
"They're just bunk beds Weiss, what's the problem?"  
"The problem is that a stack of textbooks does _not_ count as quality structural support!"  
"Ehh it'll be fine, you worry to much _ice queen_ let your hair down for once."

"That's what you say! Your partner didn't support their bed with duct tape and silly putty!"  
"Hey! That silly putty was a gift from my aunt I'll have you know!"

"I don't care if it was the last trace of you long-dead grandfather! It was _not_ meant to act as a structural support!"

"Weiss, you just need to relax you know? It's just a bed not like it can kill you."  
"Then you try sleeping under it!"  
 _"I don't have a death wish."_  
" _You see!_ Even you don't want to die under a bed!"

"Uh, guys what are we arguing about?" Blake asked as she walked out of the bathroom as Yang _slapped_ a piece of duct tape to the tied up heiress mouth eliciting an indignant squawk and a frosty glare from her.

 _"Why is Weiss tied up?"_ Blake asked as she finished coming from the bathroom as she dried her ears.

"She's enacting some _hardcore bondage voyeur role play fantasy's_ right now. You know like the stuff in your books Ninjas of love?"

 _"What!?_ Weiss, I didn't know you were into S&M! Since when did you get into the community?"  
 _MPPHHHH!_  
"Oh, Weiss has _always_ been into the sadomasochism community! Didn't you know that Blake? In fact, she was _just_ going on about how she might be interested in getting _rewarded_ by Jaune." Yang said as Weiss gave her a glare that promised absolute murder if she continued.  
 _MPHHHHHHH!_  
 _"What?! NO!_ Jaune _only_ rewards me! For a hard day's work an-

"Is Kitty Jealous?" Yang asked in a shit eating grin as Blake blushed and Weiss looked ready to murder somebody.

"You know Blake you should think about sharing. Jaune _is_ such a good _teacher_ I'd think you would want to help your friends." Yang said before the temperature in the room dropped by several degrees as waves of frost covered the windows and door.

"You have a point, I _could,_ not say I will! Text him saying Weiss is interested in getting spanked by him on a bi-weekly basis."

"You know what Blake you've had a rough week, let me text him ok," Yang asked as Blake nodded her head and the room's temperature dropped another ten degrees. As Yang grabbed her scroll and dialed.

 _MMMPPPHHH!_

"Hello? Nora? Where's Jaune? Why is Pyrrha tying him to his bed? _What? WHAT!? Ok? Ok?_ I got it, anyways tell him Weiss wants him to spank her alright? I said tell him don't shout it! No, don't email the student body about the _heiress with a spanking fetish!_ Or if you do at least give her a made-up name first! What? _K Bye!"_ Yang said as she felt the room reach _absolute zero._ As the air became so cold their breath came out in crystalized ice as Ruby and Blake shiver as Yang sighed.

"Jeeze, I'd say you need to be put on _Weiss_ but it looks too late for that."  
Weiss looked ready to commit a felony as her eyes promise bloody revenge for any infraction to her reputation after this.

As her team ignored her death glares Blake finally spoke up.

" By the way! I _don't_ own any books called Ninjas of love! Although if I _did_ I have _lost_ a hypothetical copy and would like help finding it _please."_ Blake said as she shivered into her warm pumpkin Pete onesie as she snuggled next to Ruby who was already wrapped in several blankets and awaiting the team RWBY tradition of story time with Yang

"Don't worry Balkey you smut is safe in this dorm."  
"It's not smut its art!"  
"Whatever you say _kink cat_ now come on it's story time! Tonight's story is the last stand of the first guard! A tale of love friendship and loss!" Yang said as she began reading from large fable book as Blake huddled with Ruby under a mass of blankets as Weiss glared death at her teammates."

* * *

"Is there a reason you are tying me up? And why does Weiss want me to spank her? From what I can tell that girl is _not_ a masochist. A sadist maybe but not a masochist." Jaune said as Pyrrha finally finished tying her leader to his bed, wrapping his legs in a thick roped that only gave him enough room to use the bathroom.

"Because whenever I leave you alone you have the nasty habit of either running away from us or _almost dying,_ neither of which is very good don't you agree?" Pyrrah asked still not over the face that Jaune had flash banged her at lunch. Sure he had Nora launch the grenade that destroyed the table and had Pyr Ko Ruby and turned Yang's hair into a fashion nightmare.

Let it never be said that Nora can't take a punch, as the ginger apparently went one on with Yang and _won_ the first fight. Oum that girl was strong. Jaune thought as settled into his ropes. They were shoddy quality know but he was not going to pop Pyrrhas bubble just yet. He would probably untie them in the middle of the night before tying her to her bed for payback.

Until then he just needed to prepare for his date. Velvet got him in the hallway with his damn fear of powerful woman, a trait he blamed his mother Cinder for with his full heart. As he closed his eyes. "At least I have a bed for once," Jaune said as he closed his eyes for whatever reason he felt like he was forgetting something _important_ like there was some deep, _unnegotiable imperative_ thing he needed to do as soon as possible, but for the life of him he could _not_ remember what it was. It can wait for morning. Jaune thought as a smile came to his face. I wonder what Neo is doing right now? Probably laughing while eating ice cream I can't wait to tell her about my adventures. She probably doesn't even notice I'm gone! Jaune thought as he sighed calmy and let sleep take him.

* * *

 **: Well there we go! Another day another chapter! Too bad our boy's family thinks he's pushing up daisies. I'm sure he won't forget to tell them until the Vytal festival where Cinder nearly puts him through a wall. Anyways If you follow me Bastion is next and that chapter will be a doesy so stay tuned!**

 **ps, Chapters might dry up for a bit, it's finals time so you know how it is. until next time! Take care! And don't look into the sun, you will be stabbed by a parasol while it distracts you, you have been warned.**


	15. Ren Shady

**:AN Here it is! The next chapter of Jaune Torchwick. I hope you like it!**

 **PS I got a bit carried away, I might or might not have decided to take a shot of rum every time I wrote Jaune before I decided that that was a _bad_ idea so this chapter is...**

 **It's a ride.**

* * *

Roman was _not_ having a good day, as he walked around his unusually empty warehouse. It was midday but lately, time seemed to have lost all meaning to him. As he walked around the empty cold warehouse, his footsteps let heavy, dull thuds through the building as he debated lighting his last cigar. As he looked forward Roman was cold, not it the average it was a chilly day, and he needed to either throw one an extra blanket or call Cinder for a date to _warm up_ cold.

As he inevitably lit his cigar, he finally felt himself threaten to break. It had been hard, no it had been _miserable_ the last two weeks. Nothing mattered to him not anymore. Even his _cigars,_ his prized Vacuoan made with loving craft and only the _finest_ ingredients known to Remnant were bitter and chared things that turned to dull ash in his mouth. Every liquor he owned tasted like watered down swill you got in shitty dive bars downtown. Even the most excellent Vacuoan whiskey tasted like watered down lagers you got a local dive bar. As he took a drag from his cigar _nothing_ mattered to the thief, his _son was dead_ , and he was _never_ coming back.

As he finished his cigar Roman felt the first hint of tears coming from his eyes. He swore internally as he instantly and _ruthlessly_ quashed such emotions. He told Jaune that men don't cry once and he would be damned if he becalms a liar, not now not after that very son was somewhere deep in the ground in a small urn that didn't even contain his body. No Roman wouldn't cry not today not ever, as he gave one last look at his cold dead warehouse the thief quashed all emotion he once had and focused on the task at hand.

His son might be dead, but he wouldn't be the only one, and soon the majority of Vale would follow him as he put on his pure white Bowler hat it was time to get to work. As he took his first step out of the warehouse and into the day.

* * *

"Ren be honest, tell me how I look," Jaune said as Ren looked him up and down. His leader was getting ready for his date with the second year Velvet Scarletina, and he had requested a _man's_ look on his drees.

"You look _fine_ Jaune. I'm sure you'll do great." Ren said in his usual deadpanned voice as he looked at his leader trying on various white tuxedoes. Jaune had been _obsessing_ about finding the perfect tux for this date and had spent the better part of the last two-hour doing such. After his leader had untied himself from his bed, quickly undoing his partner's rope binding sometime during the night, the blonde had made the decision for some revenge and tied up Pyrrha as well.

Normally, such pranks did _not_ matter to Ren, _not at all._ But then somehow because god has a grudge against him or a lazy writer wanted some conflict in his stories. _"COUGH! Do your final! COUGH!"_ His partner and best friend Nora had somehow against each and _every_ possibility woke up before him and seen him tying Pyrrha up.

At first, Nora had been curious to why her leader was tying his partner to her bed until she got.. Well, _Noraish_. She thought it would be funny to tie him to his bed as well. Using some type of stealth technique the bubbly ginger had success tieing the young man to his bed before giggling like a madwoman and going back to sleep.

Needless to say five hours later when Ren woke up to find him tied down to his bed with a grenade on his chest rigged to blow if he made the _slightest_ movement that would paint him pink with the word _boop!_ Written on it on a scrawled out a torn piece of binder paper Ren as _less_ than happy.

Be that as it may, it was still a _minor_ distraction at best. Nora had been tying Ren to beds and various stationary and _moving_ objects for as long as he could remember, something about not wanting him to leave in the middle of the night and disappear. Ren's thought saddened at that but focused once more as he began the arduous and challenging task of untying himself from his own bed frame.

It took the boy thirty minutes to untie himself to the point where one arm was free, after that it would be a simple matter of taking S _torm flower_ cutting the rest of the roes and then-

"AHHH! Whats going on!?" A feminine voice yelled causing Ren's hand to slip as Pyrrha woke with a start to find herself tied to a bed and panicked. As she shrieked tot he heavens her sudden noise caused him to tip the grenades sensor as a happy voice began counting down from three, two one...  
What a world. Ren thought as he closed his eyes and the room was covered in pink...

"I _still_ blame you for that you know?" Ren asked as Jaune busily put on another tuxedo. How many did the blonde have? Ren wondered as his leader and as much as he didn't want to say it best male friend, put on his clothes.

Truth be told Ren _actually_ liked Jaune. As a person and as a leader. He was strong confident, and his fighting style was equally unpredictable and deadly in equal measure. As his _flawless_ arena reputation clearly showed for all to see. The boy was a madman in the sparring domes and his ability to survive for two weeks alone in the woods with Blake lent, even more, credibility to the boy.

Speaking of that Ren had to discreetly thank Jaune for his handling of Nora throughout that situation. For the two weeks, he was gone the girl had retreated into her shell of isolation and distrust she had only recently broken out of. Their combined teammates save for him and _potentially_ Pyrrha blamed Nora for their disappearance, and they were _not_ entirely wrong.

Nora _had_ abandoned Blake in her usual Noraish pursuit of all things sweet. Leading her to be struck by a jar of flying sap... something that raised several questions to the young man such as why was there a jar of flying sap just in the forever falls? Or who threw said jar? For as Ren knew quite well an object at rest stays at rest until a great enough force comes to move it. And as far as he knew jars full of sap both A, do not fill themselves up and B, jars also do not just go up and flying at random faunus students.

So that meant that Blake had somehow acquired a magnetic semblance similar to Pyrrha's not so subtle magnetism. Or somebody had thrown the jar at her. And the odds of that being anyone else then a certain student with prejudices was getting lower and lower.

Ren had kept his voice silent on this matter only telling Jaune and Yang his suspicions in private. Yang had reacted predictably in a very Yang like manner by threatening to kill him where he stood in a ball of fire. Luckily Jaune had been there to advise her against homicide of another black student. Saying there was still too much unknowns in the field. Quoting his life motto. This was a situation that required them to _start thinking_ and _stop felling._ Because when you _stop thinking_ and you _start felling_ you make bad decisions. And bad decisions make you _dead._

This was also Ren's thoughts on the mater. Although there was no doubt in his mind on who threw the sap, he still did not have any definitive proof, and as such he could not act in any retaliatory manner. Well, at least they couldn't do so without evidence and be one hundred percent sure in the justness of their plan. Although this was a serious issue the latter part of Jaune's return had truly endeared him to the quiet boy.

At first, Nora had been petrified at his return. Believing that he would scold, yell or even hit her for her actions. She had bonded with their leader quite profoundly over the past few weeks treating him as an honorary older brother. As he was one of the few people, who could not only tolerate but _amplify_ Nora's more _eccentric_ tendencies. A talent Ren had come to love _and_ despise over the past few weeks.

Nonetheless, Jaune had returned and squashed all bed feelings about his trip. Saying that it was no one's fault and _nobody_ should be blamed for it. Even if he and Blak had gotten hurt, it was due to the Grimm and Fang and not to their friends as Beacon. This action had not only ended weeks of animosity between the teams but had put Jaune forever more in Nora's and more strongly in Ren's good graces. A spot that was hard to secure.

"Jaune you look _fine._ I'm sure that _any_ outfit that you wear will be well received you just have to go and... be yourself?" Ren said as his leader stopped trying on a suit and smiled his perfect white teeth ar Ren in a way that made him want to gouge out his eyes.

"Thanks, Ren! You're a true bro you know that?" Jaune said as he patted the boy on his shoulder as he left the dorm room.  
"I do _try,_ " Ren said dryly before a thought came to his head.  
"Try _not_ to get another date while you are on this one. Most women _don't_ like playing second fiddle to another woman you know?"

"Ren, please! I am a professional when it comes down to a woman for your information." Jaune said with a shit-eating grin that made Ren sigh as went back to meditating. Getting the pink hair dye out his hair clothes, skin and bed had taken the majority of the morning dangerously cutting into his meditation time.

"I warned you," Ren said as Jaune laughed and left the room finally letting the boy have some peace.

* * *

"Jaune! Are you ready for our date?" Velvet said eagerly as she waited anxiously for Jaune at the bullhead docking zone. The tall bunny faunus waved enthusiastically at him as she _hopped._ up and down. Jaune waved back and had to take a minute to admire the girl's beauty.

She was a knockout if there ever was one. Her long cascading brown hair seemed to have the property and texture fo fine silk. Her eyes were light brow like cups of hot chocolate, and her voice was richly accented in a tone that despite his best efforts Jauen could not place.

She wore the same form-fitting and eye-catching outfit of the jet black jumpsuit that ran from her neck to her legs showing off every inch of her impressive toned body. With her _massively_ muscled legs, to her sleek near hourglass figure that held a toned midsection he had a passing fell for yesterday when she pinned him against the wall.

The memory of which sent shivers down his spine as he remembers her sweet breath, long flowing hair, ample chest was forcing him back. He had to fight back the bright blush that was now plaguing his face as he walked up to the beautiful second year.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jaune said as he walked up to the girl he fought the urge to shiver as her eyes narrow on him. He felt his body quake as the rabbit girl licked her lips as her eyes and face took on expression that could _only_ be described as _predatory._ She looked at him like he was tasty morsel and she some alpha predator as she eyed the younger student up and down.

"You look nice, did you wear that just for me?" Velvet asked in a cocksure voice that set Jaunes teeth on edge.  
"Of course I did! It wouldn't do to meet the beautiful girl in anything but your best!" Jaune said as he gripped her hand and kiss it lightly. "now-  
 _DANGER!_ His intuition screamed in his head as he instantly ducked backward avoiding what looked to be an extremely fashionable handbag that had just whizzed past his face narrowly missing it and leaving a bowling ball sized hole in the ground.

"Hey, there lover boy! _Hands off the bunny!"_ A cool, determined voice said as Velvet giggled.  
"Coco! This is the boy I was talking about! You know the one who helps me out in the cafeteria gains the bullies? And the one who I am going on a date with today?"

Velvet said as Jaune looked back to face his attacker, this _Coco_ if that even _was_ her real name, as he turned his mouth dropped from its hinges as one of the most drop dead gorgeous females he had ever had the pleasure to exist at the same time with regarded him with _approving, predatory_ eyes.

She was gorgeous. Seriously! What was with this school and beautiful woman?! Was being a drop-dead beauty a prereq for joining or something?! Jaune thought as he fought to keep his mouth on its hinges as he looked at the gift form Oum himself in front of him. She wore a tight-fitting brown and black outfit that _screamed_ dominance! She had perfect light skin long left a series of scarfs around her neck and a pair of form-fitting brown pants and shirts tied together with one of _the_ most fashionable handbags Jaune had ever seen. Topped off with a necklace made of golden _bullets_ and the most _stylish_ berret he had ever laid eyes on.

"I gotta say Vel, you sure know how to pick em! You told me he was cute, but you never said he was this... _delicious."_ Coco said as licked her lips. She had to admit she was impressed, with the boy in front of her. And being impressed was something that did _not_ come east to one with such high standards as Coco Adel. The _second_ daughter of the Adel fashion company and self-proclaimed and _universally acknowledged_ as the most fashionable huntress in Beacon.

This boy this _Jaune Torchwick_ was a catch if she ever saw one. He was tall for a first-year with long, lanky limbs fixed with _noticeable_ but not overwhelming slabs of muscle. His body was toned but not butch and seemed to have a decent amount of weapon on his side. Or if what Velvet had told her about him the boy was a literal walking arsenal something she very much approved of. Though all of those things were all well and good, they were not what kept the girl almost drooling at the sight of him. It was his clothes.

Clothing was like water to Coco, and if you did _not_ know how to dress, she did _not_ want to know you. But this kid? This Jaune Torchwick? _He could dress._ Coco nodded in approval at his pure white outfit. In the sheer white dress shoes, that sparkled from a clear spit shine. To the snazzy pairs of dress pants that radiated also pure white. To the _impeccable_ by ever her standards three pieces white Tux that had the only not white part of his outfit, in the form of a blood red tie. Followed by the light white gloves on each hand and a pure white _bowler hat._ This boy knows how to dress, and he looked good enough to _eat._ Something Coo would find about enough very soon.

"Coco was it? It's apes to meet one of _the_ most beautiful women in Remnant." Jaune said trying to work the god ole Torchwick charm on the fashionista in front of him.  
As Jaune spoke Coco's eye lighted up in a challenge.  
"Oh? You think I'm beautiful to do you?"  
" No I think you are drop dead gorgeous, And I thank Oum himself for every second I spend in your company."  
Coco _fought_ the urge to laugh. She could see why he won Velvet over. Those corny lines were like air on the bunny girl, and Coco grinned accordingly to him.

"You talk a big game Jauney but from what I can see you are quite the _catch!_ But from what I _hear_ your quite the _catcher_ if you _catch_ my drift. Good on the offense but _not_ so much on the defense am I right?" Coco asked before casually sauntering over to Jaune and gripping his but.

Jaune squawked as he looked to Velvet who giggled briefly at the blushing Jaune, as she laughed happily before she took him away from her team leader.  
"Coco! He's my date! If you want your turn, you _need to wait."_ Velvet said in a happy sweet tone that sent chills down Jaune's spine as Coco and her leader giggled at them before Velvet dragged the blushing teen onboard the dust plane.

"Come on Jaune! It's time for our date!" Velvet said as the door to the dust plane close as she waved goodbye to her leader and best friend. The two women shared a conspiratory wink and giggled as the door closed and the ship took off leaving Coco alone on the dock.

"I can _not_ wait to get a hook into him. Did you see his tux? Now that's what I call style." The woman said as she laughed once and sauntered back to Beacon proper.

* * *

It was a busy day at the Beacon cafeteria as teams JNPR, and team RWBY sans the J sat around for lunch. It was a rather typical day for the teens. Nora was eating mounds of pancakes while Ren and Pyrrha lightly scolded her from behind. Blake was being fed tuna by hand from Yang who looked after her partner with a motherly intuition while Weiss ate her salad calmy to the side enjoy the freshly squeezed lettuce from it.

As the teens ate, there was only _one_ student that did _not_ eat freely. Just one member of their group that instead ate with a conspiratorial look as silver eyes regarded emerald green and amber gold. Ruby slowly after her plate of chocolate chip cookies as she contemplated her action. She _knew_ what she had to do and she needed to do it now.

Ruby had seen the way both Pyrrha and Blake had been eying _her_ Jaune. Young, as she was Ruby, knew that look on an almost instinctual level. You just knew! Ruby needed to let it be said loud and clear that Jaune belonged to _her._ And that while it was _cute_ for both Pyrrha and Blake to try to get his attention they were _clearly_ outclassed.

I mean have you looked at Ruby? She's adorable! Big beautiful silver eyes, cute blackish red hair, and lovely smile that combos perfectly with her puppy dog eyes for an irresistible pout. She had in her opinion a nice figure with long slender legs a slim midriff and a small but growing chest size! Even if it wasn't Yangs _blessed_ size or _bounciness,_ it was still growing! _And she was drinking her milk!_ So it would only be a matter of time before she not only caught up and _surpassed_ her sister in bust size, so there was that!

As Ruby looked a the team, she felt a stab of pity for her partner. Who despite being older than her was still flatter than a table as she gave her a pitying look.

 _"What?"_ Weiss asked in a warning tone as she and her young partner and begrudgingly leader who was looking at her with what could only be described as a look of pity.

"It's ok Weiss. I'm sure they'll grow one day." Ruby said in a patronizing voice as Weiss nearly flipped her salad.

"What?!" Weiss asked as her face turned a bright crimson as Ruby took a deep breath.

 _"Attention!_ Team's JNPR and team RWBY! I Ruby Rose have an announcement to make that you all need to hear!" Ruby said catching all of the team's attention as they turned to face her as one.

"Go on another team leader who we will one-day destroy in glorious combat! Speak your mind before we have you drawn and quartered like the heretic scum that you are!" Nora yelled causing the entire table to stare blank-faced at her as she sighed.

" _It would have been better with Jaune here,"_ Nora mumbled bitterly as Pyrrha patted her on the back as Rens sighed before Ruby continued.

"As I was saying I-  
"You said you had something to say? What about?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby took second to take the interruption in stride ber Yang spoke

"Yeah Rubes, what' so important that you had to shout for the whole cafeteria to hear? Do you miss your boyfriend that much?" Yang asked with a shit eating smile but instead of a bright indignant squawking Ruby merely, smiled and went on.

"Yang this does involve Jaune, so I want you all to listen up! _Especially_ you two _Pyrrha and Blake!"_ Ruby said gartering a confused, bewildered look from the redhead and a _frightened, nervous_ look from Blake, who instinctively went into Yang's side for protection. Yang responded subconsciously as older sibling instincts took over as she wrapped a large arm around Blake for support.

"You said you had something to say about our leader? What's it about?" Ren asked as Ruby glared t him.

"If people would let me talk then I would tell you! Jeez! Anyways I realize the this must come as a shock, but I will say it now for all to hear. Me and Jaune are dating! Yes, we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Ruby said as the table nearly exploded. Yang's eyes went red. And half of the next table suddenly bent it two as it was wrapped in a menacing black glow. Nora did a spit take as a wad of panicked to where Weiss was seated drawing an indignant squeak from the girl.  
"Nora! Really!? _Right in front of my salad!?"_ Weiss asked before turning a semi blushing face to her leader.

Ren and Blake both froze as Ren raised an eyebrow as Blake _literally_ growled at her. Pyrrha looked _completely_ unfazed by this, but Ren sensed a deep killing intent form her as Ruby went on talking.

"I know that some of you, looking at you Blake and Pyrrha! Have been trying to get a little too close to Jaune as of late but that stops here! He is my boyfriend, and I would _appreciate it_ if you now _backed off_ of him! That means no more clinging to him like he's a giant glass of milk in the hallway Pyrrha! And no more... rewards for you Blake" Ruby side said looking at the two girls pointedly. Pyrrha looked like she was ready to tear the poor girls head off before surprisingly it was Blake who spoke up.

"Who... who. Who died and said you could be in charge?! You... you can't tell me who to be close to!" Blake said as she fought to speak up for her self as Yang's gaze took on a torn look, as her mind was split between defending her sister or her adorable partner.

"Yes, Ruby. I will be as close to my partner as I fell like. And for your information, I do not think You and Jaune are dating. I believe you just have a mere fantasy. I mean you are quite inexperienced in this matter after all." Pyrrha said as eyed Ryb sharply who merely smiled back.

"You say that now but guess what Pyrrha? You might think me and Jaune did not have a serious relationship but guess what!?"

"What," Pyrrha said in a steely tone as she glared at the girl who wore an infuriating smirk on her face.

"Jaune has already gotten me _pregnant!"_ Ruby said as the table froze as if put and some type of stasis field for several seconds before it literally exploded...

* * *

"So where is the place Vel?" Jaune asked as he fought down a bright blush as Velvet led him through down tow Vale. It was a nice warm sunny day and the sidewalk was crowded with people talking about the young couple that walked happily down the street. The girl had locked their fingers together form the beginning of the date in a vice like a grip that could put even the strongest of Nora's bear hugs to shand and had refused to let go ever since.

"Oh just over here! It's a good place to eat and-  
AH!  
Velvet squeaked as two tall men dressed in _bright_ blue armor suddenly bumped into her. Sending her date sprawling backward before _cornering_ him against a wall.

" _Hey!_ that's my dat-  
Jaune paused as the voice of his irritated date drowned out in his ears as he saw the two men in front of him and _froze_ as two figures form his past stared at him. "Esquire." Jaune hissed as he glared at the two _professional_ mercenaries in front of him.

" _Jaune Torchwick_? As we _live and_ breathe. Is that _really_ you?" The first man in full blue combat armor that eclipsed his face and body as he eyed Jaune carefully. "I heard you died? If so you are looking _awfully spry_ _for a corpse._ " said that second man as his emotionless blue visor bore into him.  
"I heard you were reduced to kibble for the Grimm. And yet here you stand." The other man said as Jaune glared at them.

" _I came back."_ Jaune hissed before gripping Velvet's hand and dragging her away from the men before they could ruin their date or otherwise threaten Velvet.

* * *

This. Is. Not. Good. Jaune thought as he excused himself from the small cafe table that he and Velvet were waiting on. Jaune knew the older girl saw clearly through the facade he put on as she had been grilling him repeatedly after the meeting with the Esquire mercenaries. He had told her it was nothing but some old friend but the girl saw through him like glass, and while she had stopped pressing the issue, she saw him being uncomfortable and that made her nervous.

Clan Esquire was a group of professional mercenaries that he did not have a very good relationship. Something to do with stealing from their downtown Vlae branch back in the day when on a dare from Neo. Long story short her and Melanie ended up blowing up a small warehouse of them killing a couple of dozen of their guys and stealing some of their tech in the process for Melanie's experiments.

Since their massacre Jaune had been on _less_ than favorable terms with the remaining members of Esquire as they more or less had a hit on him ever since.

As Jaune entered the bathroom of the cafe, he took a minute to calm his nerves as the prospect of a fight to the death with armed mercenaries os soon after getting released from the hospital did not sit well with him. "It's ok Jaune; they don't want to kill you. They were just passing by. Your totally fine and are in no danger whatsoever-

"That's one opinion." A voice said from his left as three men in blue entered the bathroom as one of the men blacked the barricaded the door.

As three men in bright blue armor walked into the room quietly before blocking his exit and drawing _three_ assault rifles on the boy. Jaune froze as for the first time in a _long_ time he felt _true_ fear. As the man aimed their rifles at him Jaune froze as he began to hyperventilate. I'm going to die, I just got back form surviving the forever falls and now I am going to die in a _bathroom_ of all places because of my _stupid_ pride. Jaune thought as the men pointed their thick bulky blue assault rifles at him he needed a plan and he needed it _now._

"Come on guys. Is this really how it has to go down? You know if you kill me my family will torture you to death slowly right?"

"Normally yes, but they think you are dead." One man in blue combat armor said.

"Now hold up! If we are going to do this let's do it right!"  
"What do you mean Torchwick?"  
"I mean, well look at us! We are int he _middle_ of a public establishment even in downtown Vale the cops _won't_ overlook a shooting in a popular cafe right?"  
The men paused as they looked to one another _briefly_ lowering their assault rifles as they spoke.

"So what are you suggesting then we _let_ you go?"  
"Hardly! All I'm saying is let's do this the old-fashioned way!" Jaune said as he drew his combat knife to the mercenaries who paused hesitated and then put away their rifles as the trio of mercenaries in bright azure plating all pulled pairs of glistening knifes and shortswords.

"I guess if you want to play rough I have to oblige you." He said with a casual arm shake as the three men fanned out in front of him. The air in the bathroom are heavy s the four combatants sized each other up. IT was not long before one man seized the opportunity and dashed at Jaune short sword swinging in a diagonal pattern hoping to catch him in the left shoulder with the serrated blade.

He dodged the fist before him and gripped the arm and smashed it against the glass mirror in the bathroom shattered as he crashed his wrist into the glass. The man screamed before kneeing Jaune in the stomach knocking his scroll into the wall and turning it on. Jaune grimaced in pain as dull throbbing jolts of pain entered his stomach before gritting his teeth and charging the man as a familiar rhythm began playing in the background.

 **NOW PLAYING: Without me by Reninem.**

 _~Two Vacuoan girls go 'round the outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside!_  
 _~TwoVacuaon girls go 'round the outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside!~_

The sound of the electric beats of the _reclusive_ rap l _egend_ and musical sensation _Reninem_ began to play as the four combatants squared off. The injured man backed up as two of the other two shot forward hoping to catch him in a rush of sharp objects.

 _~Guess who's back?~_

 _Back again?~_

 _~Renny's is back, tell a friend~_

The first man took a kick to the stomach sending him sprawling back before Jaune jumped _on_ the sink before dive-bombing the other man.  
~ _Ren is back,~_

 _~Back again~_ Jaune struck the man in his throat. As his _poppers_ popped out, the brass knuckle impacted against the man's armor breaking it asunder and then simultaneously caved in his windpipe making him choke on his own spit before Jaune broke his face is in with a brutal haymaker that sent him sprawling back in a shower of blood.

 _~Renny's back.~_ The man cursed wildly as Jaune broke past the stumbling man before throwing a brutal elbow against another that broke past his guard as his elbows _popper_ broke his nose in a shower of blood.

 _~Renny's back~_ As the man with a broken nose screamed as Jaune dove to the floor stabbing one of the men through his shin before ripping out the knife wincing as the hot blood hit his face before flipping him on his back and kneeing him in the throat.

 _~Renny's back~_ Before he could recover the last uninjured man rush him knife swing before Jaune dragon kicked him in the chest sending him flying backward as the other two got up.

A howl came from the first man as he dove forward swinging his sword down in slashing arc that Jaune dodged out of the man's arc before jumping back into a stall as the man lunged forward again. _~I know that you got a job Miss Schnee, and your husband's heart won't let you be. Because the SDC won't let me be or let me be me so let me see. They tried to shut me down on the CTV, but it feels so empty without me!~_

Jaune took the man's arm gripping it and forcing half of it into the stall position it against the stall door and using a technique Melanie had taught him on pressure point, and twisted it in a brutal arc inward relishing the sound of bone splitting flesh as he felt it snap it two as the mans bone pierced his skin as he screamed in pain .  
 _~Now this look like a job for me! So everybody just follows me~."_  
Jaune grimaced as the man screamed in agony as blood poured out of his right arm before dragging him into the stall and smashing his face against the door WHAP!  
He slammed the mans face downward before smashing the door against it.  
 _WHAP!_  
 _WHAP!_

 _WHAP!_  
 _~Cause we need a little, controversy!~ WHAP!_  
A final door slam finally broke the man's faceplate in as he crashed his skull apart in a show of blood and bones. _~Cause it feels so empty without me!~_ Jaune tossed the dean man to the floor as the other tow took out a pair of swords as he stepped out of the stall and began circling them.

Instantly the injured man leap throws swinging his blade vertically as Jaune jumped out of the way before the man riposted with Ruby like speed as Jaune barely avoided being eviscerated by the blades. The man turned again to swing at him using his momentum to power him forward. Grinning like a madman Jaune took his popper and swung it downward cracking open a sink and sending a wave of water that surged ahead and struck the man mid swing causing him to loos his foot and trip in an expanding puddle of liquid.

 _~Have my ten liens cause my two is free!~ ~ Nuisance, you sent who sent for me?~_ Jaune smirked as he pulled out a small silver object from his back pocket twisting it once and tossing it into the pool of water.

 _FISSHT!_

The man let out of horrible scream as the electric bomb sparked and saw, The man's body shocked and jerked as it rocked as the electric charges from the shock bomb another invention courtesy of Melanie's industries spread through his body shocking and cooking them mas as the smell of charred flesh filled the room as the bomb electrocuted his body.

He jerked and spasmed on the ground as his eyes popped from his skull like terrible macabre streamers his body shook and spasmed before the chared man died as the war was filled with the smell of burning flesh.

"Just me and you," Jaune said to the lone surviving mercenary the one whose arm he stabbed earlier. The man grunted before diving forward in a low sweep that Jaune leaped over before delivering a punishing kick to the man's spine in the back of his head.

~ _Cause this looks like a job for me!~_ Jaune wasted no time gripped the man by the back of his uniform while stunned and dragging him to the remaining sink.  
 _~Now everybody just follows me!~ WHAP!_  
Jaune took the back of his hand and began _beating_ the man's face against the sink.  
 _~Cause we need a little controversy!~ WHAP!_  
 _WHAP!_  
Jaune stuck again, and again. Each blow was breaking chunks off the man's armor as he smashed through his visor, faceplate, flesh and finally his skull.  
~ _Cause it feels so empty without me!~ WHAP!_  
A final strike breaks the main face in as bright bold spurted everywhere along with gobs of pink matter. As the shatter fragments of bone and brain speed out in the bathroom puddling up on the stream of water like test too candy last. Jaune sighed once as the song finally ended before straightening his tux smoothing out his hair and leaving the bottom room as the dead bodies remained to rot.

* * *

"Are you ok? What took you so long?" Velvet asked her beautiful brown eyes wide with worry. " Why do you smell like blood?!" Jaune kicked himself for making the girl worry as he took her hand.  
" _Nothings_ wrong Velvet, sorry I took so long. I was.. distracted. _My song came on.'_ He said as he slumped into his chair.

* * *

"Everybody calm down," Weiss said in a typical voice of reason. As the table threatened to self-implode as ruby and suddenly announced that Jaune had gotten her pregnant.

As Yang's eyes turned blood red and her hair turn into a literal sun, Pyrrha's semblance lost it and broke several tables in half send flying student and food debris everywhere. Before any more damage could occur, Weiss decided to act.

"Ruby, you said Jaune got you pregnant correct?"  
"Yup! he sure did!" The girl replied proudly as Weiss fought the grin coming to her face.

"So I'm guessing that your first time must have hurt quite a bit. You were alone presumably in the forest with _no_ way to prepare." Weiss said as she watched the glowing eyes of Yang turned towards her.

"What are you saying _ice queen._ Yang hissed with barely concealed rage making Weiss sighed as Ruby looked at her still clearly confused.

" _Hurt? What hurt?_ " Ruby asked innocently as her silver eyes widened in curiosity as Weiss saw the ending.

" I mean getting pregnant. I'm sure it _must_ have felt good _eventually_ but before that? On your first time? It must have been quite the ordeal."

"Weiss I don't know what you're talking about! I don't see how getting pregnant could hurt!" Ruby said silver eyes widen in shock as Weiss watched the girl seal her fate. "It's _just_ kissing!"  
Ruby said as the table paused and stared deadpanned at the young reaper.

"What's wrong? Why is everybody staring at me?" Ruby asked her earlier confidence vanished in a puff of smoke as Yang's fire died down as stared at her sister.  
"He... he _jus_ t kissed you?"

"Yup!"  
" He didn't do a _nything_ else to you? Didn't _put_ anything inside..."

"I mean he kind of used his tongue a bit but _what does that matter?_ I'm already _probably_ pregnant so what's the big deal with a bit of tongue."

Ruby asked as the once heavy atmosphere of the table faltered fizzled and popped like a water balloon before a fit of laughter broke out amongst the humans and faunus.

It started with Nora. Who couldn't keep up her facade of ignorance as she started giggling like mad, then it was Pyrrha who gave Ruby a patronizing smile before bursting on the table laughing out loud.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Ruby asked as her feelings of confidence vanished like rating ina dessert. Next came Yang who broke into tears raddling her sister in a protective way.  
"Oh, _Rubaby_! Don't you _eve_ r change!" Yang said making Ruby blush furiously.  
"Yang! What's gotten into you?!" Ruby yelled before a hand touched her shoulder.

"It's ok Ruby. You are _still_ too young to be expected to know such things." Blake said in the singles most condescend voice Ruby had ever had the displeasure of hearing as the small girl fumed. Even _Blake_ was talking down to her?! This wasn't right, what was happening?! Why did she get the feeling that everyone knew something that she didn't!?

"I blame you Xiao-Long. You should have taught her this by now." Weiss added as she fought back the stream of giggle coming from her face.

"Weiss?!" "Like I could corrupt my sister!" Yang said the entire descend into fits of laughter leaving the young Reaper confused and added by their reaction wondering what was so funny?

* * *

"Jaune I know something happened in the cafe. But if you do not want to talk about it that's ok. Just know that I'm here to talk alright?" Velvet asked as she and Jaune both left the bullhead and onto the Beacon docks.

Ever since the bathroom incident velvet had been on Jaune like a drowning man on air. Peppering him with questions comments and a look of genuine concern that made Jaune fell like a dick for making her feel so bad. She was just worried and for a good reason.

Her date bumps not some random strangers who they seem to have a problem with, excuses himself to go to the bathroom for several long minutes only to come back stressed out, sweaty, face a mess and smelling like blood? She had every right to be worried about him, and he was only making it worse by denying it and saying that he was okay.

"Look Velvet, I know what you are doing, and I want to say thank you but please. I don't know how to say this so I'll be blunt. I... I have a past that I would rather _not_ bring up, it's _not_ something I like talking about ok?" Jaune asked as the second year's eyes widened in curiosity as she stared at him naked concern in her eyes.

"Jaune if your past is secret or private I won't pry. But I just wanted you to know that if you ever and I do mean _eve_ r feel like talking about it you know that I'm always here for you right?" Velvet said with a warm smile that spoke of trust and warmth as the blonde smiled at the girl before a voice broke their moment.

"Hello, there love birds! How was your date? Did anyone get past second base? Or did one of you get lu-  
Coco's outburst was cut short as Velvet made a throat-slitting gesture to her best friend indicating her to stop her were she was.

At first, Coco was confused as the display before signing to the girl, _who did the problem?_ Velvet signed back indicating that no one of them did anything but something _was_ very wrong. Coco' voice softened but her eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde. "You ok Jaune? You look kind of down there." Coco asked as the boy sighed heavily as he looked up at her.

"Sorry, it's just... I've been thinking a lot about.. _life_ , how I almost died less than a week ago and how I never got to say goodbye to my family." Jaune said in a rare serious tone as the second year girls tone softened as they both put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

"Hey, there blondie. It's ok; you did great living like you did. I'm sure your family would be proud of you." Coco said in an attempt to cheer him up. She knew personally the effects of life or death situation and what they did to a person, so she had nothing but sympathy for him.

"Exactly Jaune. If you feel like you are being overwhelmed or just need somebody to talk to know that I'm here for you all right?" Velvet asked as the boy smiled.

"It's fine it's just that me and my family are pretty close knit and I _really_ do not want them worried about me. Not that they _do_ anyway. I bet I could fall off the face of the earth and even my own sister wouldn't shed a tear." The blonde said with a wry smile wondering if Neo would actually miss him if he bit the big one and _actually_ died.

"So you are close to your family then?" Coco asked as the boy nodded once.

"Yeah I was adopted when I was a baby after the _midnight massacre_ and have lived with my adoptive dad ever since," Jauen admitted as the girl's faces went white.

"You... you were orphaned during the midnight massacre? And you still wanted to date me?" Velvet asked with a shocked look in her eyes as her rabbit ears extend out to their full length in shock.  
"Why not? I _hope_ you are not saying that I wouldn't want to date you just because you are a faunus. You're beautiful and you seem like a good person so why wouldn't I ask you out?"

"You are a good kid Torchwick!" Coco said playfully for her slapping him on his shoulder making him cry internally. Why is everybody so strong?! Jaune lamented as he felt his shoulder blade threatening to evacuate his arm.  
"Never change you hear me?" Coco said in an approving tone laughing once as the three students walked back to the academy.

* * *

"You look _familiar."_ Jaune said to his fellow Nora watcher and sole male comfort in Beacon, Ren who was busy reading a meditation book. It was late in the evening and team JNPR was busy preparing for bed in their normal fashion. Ren, reading his books Jaune sitting on his bed _meticulously_ inspecting his various outfits and weapons, Pyrrha combing her hair and Nora riding in the official Nora _mobile_ aka the Zamboni Jaune had brought into Beacon to fight in the combat arena.

 _Don't ask how it got inside the room! Just enjoy the giant ice cleaning machine!_

As Nora rode around happily on the machine Jaune was wondering about his family. IT was strange that Neo had not been calling him. Usually, she _never_ stopped texting him late at night and it was true that he had been away for some time that didn't mean she had to stop texting right? I mean it was like she fell off the face of the earth! By not just her but his dad, Melanie, Milita and even _Cinder_ had stopped communicating to him!

Although to be fair Cinder rarely spoke to him over the scroll. She preferred a more hands-on approach with Jaune, wanting to see him in person and talk to him _face to face._ The memory of such encounters made the boy blush before coming back to his first problem. Why wasn't his family calling him? It was like he had _up and died._

Jaune thought sighing once before putting down the magazine he had as he finally got the nerve to ask a question that was burning on his lips.

" You _really_ look like this guy," Jaune said pointing to the magazine cover of music icon and _reclusive_ and _mysterious_ rap legend _Reninem._

"Jaune, are you insinuating that _I lie Ren_ am secretly living a double life as a reclusive rap legend and music icon while also training be a hunter. And that I have been secretly moonlighting as a rap god for years in order for me to pay for me and Nora's expansive pancake, syrup and travel expenses?"

"uhh... No. I was just asking why you look so similar. Although now that you mention it you do share an uncanny resemblance to-

Jaune was interrupted from his rambling as Nora lept off the machine before launching another of her feared paint bombs in the room causing Jaune and Pyrrha to both take cover under their beds.

 _"May the real Ren shady please stand up!_ " Nora said as pink colored balls of paint filled the room as Jaune and Pyrrha curse aloud as the giggling Valkyrie bathe in her madness. They never noticed the man in green who braved the storm and stood above all the rest.

* * *

: **OK! So I know I said that there would not be an update for a while and their won't! It's just this chapter was done in advance as I was not fully sober writing so there is a slight chance that this will not be canon. I Might make a poll to see if it should be. If not tell me or it'll be a chance if Ren Shady is or is not Cannon. Until then take care and happy holidays!**


	16. Scent

**AN: OK! I'm back! Did some soul search a crap ton of editing cleaned up the entirety of this and my other stories and now we are back! WOOHOO! So here it is the next chapter of Jaune Torchwick hot off the presses! Now since this story has hit a hundred followers YAY! During my editing of this storied _numerous_ grammar errors, I decided to think to the future and open a poll to you all to see what story you would like to see replace this one! So after you finish reading take some time and see what you want to see next! Until then enjoy.**

 **Ps. There seems to be something at the end of the chapter that I can _not_ get rid off. No matter how much I reload this document so sorry about that. Until then enjoy.**

 **Pss. This is the first of MANY updates for my stores so stay tuned!**

* * *

Neo was _cold_ , or that was what she _thought_ she was. As the small girl opened one bleary puffy red mismatched eye to the glaring afternoon sun. Neo _hated_ being awake, especially this _early_ , well early was a relative term as it was now _well_ past noon and the day was already underway for the majority of Vale.

Neo had taken to sleeping till noon after... after Jaune's death. The thought of the incident nearly sent the girl into a downward spiral of bawling and tears, as the small girl felt a well of tears come to her eyes. She knew it was a pointless endeavor and that no tears would come, she had dried herself out. Neo didn't get up, she didn't really move much now. She was curled up in a ball on her bed covered in white tear soaked blankest and debating why she was even alive?

Things were _not_ going well for Neo Politan, as she raised her head to the empty barren warehouse, no one was inside which was usual even... _before_ they are house rarely had note than _two_ people in it at once and now that one of the residents was _not._ The warehouse and seemed oddly huge, cold and _dead_ like her brother.

The first time she heard of Jaune's death she _wailed._ Neo had thought her voice once long gone, but on that night when that Brawnren woman had come to tell her of her younger brothers fate, she _screamed_. It was a _horrible, pathetic_ sound that broke from the depths of her soul and threatened to rip our her throat as it scratched her ears with its pitch.

As for the first time since her meeting with Roman Neo _wept, openly_ wept in front of the Malachites, Cinder, and her adoptive father as her world was taken tossed to the ground and _shattered_ into a million pieces, _like pieces of glass._

The first few weeks had been _difficult_ for the young girl. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat she hadn't bathed in, Oum knows how long, it had been at least over three days. _Her_ Neo Politan had not taken a hint of a shower and was _far_ from being her best. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate, she barely remembers Roman screaming at her and _literally_ forcing food down her throat and making her swallow. Even still Neo had _easily_ lost twenty pounds over the weeks, and she was starting to lose muscle mass a task that was _neigh impossible_ to someone with aura. Even then the tears refused to come.

She had cried her eyes out for days on end at the beginning. She spent _every_ waking moment when inside her home not hunting for her brother curled into a ball on their bed weeping openly. In the first two weeks, she cried herself out as she sobbed to the point where her pillow was a waterlogged mess and her makeup little as it was running in _dark, ugly_ lines down her face.

 _Everything_ was broken. Durning those weeks Neo had searched for her brother with the strength of a man proposed. She spent _days_ combing through the ForeverFalls, and Emerald forest along with the Malachite twins looking for her idiot of a brother who had _dared_ to get himself lost or _worse_ hurt and made his big sister grieve so much.

She had _slaughtered dozens_ upon dozens of Grimm in those early days. When her blood ran hot, and her eyes burned with white-hot righteous anger. She saw every Grimm as the sole monstrosity that killed her brother; she saw every denizen of darkness, judging them all as one. They were all the _stupid, unthinking, uncaring abomination_ that had probably been too stupid to _even_ care that they had torn her family apart and would probably _never_ notice either.

After the _third_ week of searching, Roman had _forbidden_ Neo from returning to the forest; she had been leaving at the crack of dawn every day only to return _well_ past one in the morning, _beaten battered_ and sometimes not even _conscious._ Being carried in by the Malachite twins who were _barely_ standing themselves. After the third time, she did this Roman put his foot _down_ and forbade her from that he had already lost one child and he _refused_ to lose another. Neo _hated_ Roman for that; she hated him more then she thought she could hate another living being after he made that decision.

Neo raged for days, she _screamed and hollered;_ she pouted and cried. She broke _every_ expensive item Roman _ever_ owned save for his cigars, which he _skillfully_ moved before he made his decisions. She did everything to make his life hell demanding to be let back into the forest. Still, he refused. Neo hated him for him; she cursed his name and swore at him with every word her fingers and scroll dictionary could come up with still he remained adamant Neo stayed inside _period_. And in the end, she did, because in the end, Neo knew he was right.

Neo _always_ knew he was right, Neo knew that if she _really_ wanted to, she could just leave in the middle of the night, as there was _literally_ nothing Roman could do to stop her from just up and teleporting away leaving him in the search for her brother to her heart's content. She _stayed,_ sure she cried and yelled, _screamed_ and hollered, but in the end, Neo stayed put. And she knew why. Neo had been _trying_ to fight it, trying to deny it but she knew deep down that it was a fool's errand and she was just running form the truth. Her brother was dead, gone, taken by some _cruel, unthinking, uncaring_ creature before she could even say goodbye. Her brother was _dead,_ and her family had gotten smaller. _Again._ And the thought of that was _breaking her heart._

Neo blamed herself for this happening; she knew that no matter _what_ Roman said or how much he tried to convince her otherwise Neo knew that deep down this was _utterly irrevocably and entirely_ her _own_ doing, her brother's death was _entirely_ her fault, and that thought was killing her.

You see there were somethings called fundamental truths in this world. Like what goes up must come down, the world is round, the sky is blue, Lien makes the world go round and, _Neo. Protects. Jaune._

These were fundamental _facts_ intangible as the passing of time and the changing of the seasons. They were simple rules of life, and you needed to get used to them. The world is round; the good guy's don't w lays win, the sky is blue and, _Neo. Protects. Jaune. Not, the other way around!_

This latter fact sent cold knives into the young girl's heart as she felt tears once again begin to form in her eyes as she found she had no tears left to give. As the true reason for her brother's departure from his mortal coil was laid bare to the girl, _it was her fault._ Neo _killed_ her brother; Over the last few years, she had gotten compliant, lazy, and comfortable with the idea of _Jaune_ protecting Neo. An idea that should _never_ have been.

Neo didn't quite know when she started down this path of thought. Maybe it was when her brother nearly _doubled_ her in size? _Perhaps_ it was when he _finally_ started to be able to take care of himself in a fight? No longer was he the _cowering_ younger sibling _bravely_ encouraging his older sister as she drop kicked a mugger out of a window while she cooked them both Mac and cheese on a Friday night when Roman was dating Cinder.

Maybe it was when Jaune _finally_ started doing missions with Roman risking _his_ life for a job that Neo began to let lax her guard? _No,_ Neo knew where it had all gone wrong. In the end, it was like most problems in her life it was _Jaune himself._ Neo got _comfortable_ with him, she got _accustomed_ to being held in his big strong arms. She got used to being lifted up and cradled in his bright smile and warm chest. Neo got _greedy._ And as Roma always said Neo _stopped_ thinking and started felling. This was her brother! Jaune! There was no way he could handle himself int he world! He was for to kind and caring to live without her constant protection. Although in a paradoxical ending when Neo _stopped_ thinking and _started_ feeling it was her brother who ultimately paid for her _arrogance_ with his own life leaving Neo _alone.._.

She had spent _long_ hours listening to the rhythmic _Thump! Thump!_ Of his heartbeat, as she closed her eyes and huddled into his large warn chest taking deep in the scent of the sibling that she loved with _all_ her heart and one who she dearly hoped would one day be broken out of his dense shell and give her his love back _in full._

Though now that day that day would _never_ come as Neo's lack of responsibility finally caught up with her and sent a hot flash of anger into the girl's body.

 _I should have been there with him! I should have insisted! I go to Beacon with him to keep him safe! I should have been his partner on his team! Not whatever hussy he got teamed up with! There I could have kept him safe! There I Could have watched this back! Ther I could have been a good sibling!_ Neo cried as she finally felt the last of her tears broke the surface as her misery fear and self-loathing made her cry fry tears into her bead as he curled up in a ball on her bed whimpering silently.

She had been doing this more and _more_ as of late. Wandering around her house in a _half_ -sentient haze, taking whatever bit of Jaune's clothes she could find back to the small tub of _Jaune's corner_ and breathed _deeply_ the scent. It was the _last_ real piece of him she had left and even that was fleeting. Roman was _never_ big on pictures, _what master criminal was_? Preferring to live in the moment and leaving as _little_ physical evidence as humanly possible, meaning that Neo had _precious_ little _tangible_ memories of her brother.

And now she was only left with his clothes. The _last_ piece of his existence, and one that faded more _and_ more with each passing day. Each ticking second each passing minute his scent went further and _further_ away from her slowly erasing her brother from existence. She had b _egged cried and pleaded_ with time to stop, to wait to go back and giver her one last smell a sniff, a hint a _trace!_ Of her brother. Before eventually even his smell was gone and the last traces of Jaune would leave her life _forever..._

* * *

Jaune had many questions in life. Like why was the sky blue? Why did Cinder decide to help him enter Beacon with his aura locked? Why did his sister tend to sleep in the nude with him and more often than not decide to get _cuddly?_ Even if she was just comfortable enough around him to be naked, she was a bit old to be dong that doesn't make you think? If she kept clinging to him, people might get the worn die and think she _actually liked him_ or something! Which was _ridiculous_ by the way! Neo loved him _as a brother_ it was a _familial_ affection and _nothing_ more! And he loved her!

But that was _not_ one of the questions on Jaune's mind now. No the only real question his mind was this.

"Weiss? _Why_ are you tied over a chair with the word spank me taped to your but?" Jaune asked the hogtied heiress who growled indignantly at the blonde as he took in the situation.

There in front of him smack dab in the middle of team RWBY's dorm was the renowned Schnee heires tied over a wooden chair with the words. _"Spank me!"_ Written over a blank white piece of paper in bright bold letters hung over her rear end with a bright arrow pointing to her backside.

"You _want_ me to spank you?" Jaune asked the hogtied heiress who screamed wildly as her cries were muffled through the duct tape on her mouth as she shook her head vehemently at him.

 _"MPPPHHH!"_ The Schnee growled as Jaune signed and pulled out his life.

" _Whatever you say,_ " Jaune said as gripped his knife and pointed it down at her.

" _Jaune, you can't be serious right now. She clearly does **not** want to be spanked."_ His knife said as it spoke its mind on their situation.

" _Yeah Jaune, the kinky cat was one thing, but this is ridiculous! She is obviously not an **m** like their perverted cat so are we really going to do this?"_

 _"I like to follow_ directions, what can I say?" Jaune asked dimly as he swung his knife forward and Weiss _screamed._

 _FISSHTT!_

The sound of tearing rope filled the air as Jane sliced through the rope holding the Schnee to the chair. The girl gave a shocked cry as Jaune cut her free before she ripped the duct tape off of her mouth and gasping loudly.

 _"GAH!"_  
 _"I thought I was going to die!"_ Weiss shouted as she fell off the chair coughing loudly onto the floor as Jaune offered her a hand up which the girl took eagerly.

"Are you ok Weiss? I know there is a rumor going around that you are a _kink queen_ , but I didn't think it was true. I thought Blake was our resident _kinky cat_ after all?" Jaune asked as the heiress stared at as the fire in her icy blue eyes glared into his soul.

 _"Torchwick_ , for a moment there I thought you were _actually_ going to spank me," Weiss said as she spat out the last bits of duct tape from her mouth causing Jaune to raise an eyebrow to her.

"Really? _Why_ would I do that? You were clearly tied up against your will, and you do _not_ seem like you are into spanking. Like my girls said you are _not_ Blake."

" They seemed awfully sure that you might strike me."

" _Nah we were just joking with you."_ His gun said as its handle glowed crimson as it _spoke._

" _Yes, our owner would never do something to a woman without her consent. He was raised better than that."_ His knife _said_ as it glowed light blue as it communicated to the young girl.

 _"You mean he had the piss scared out of him by demons right?"_  
 _"Our maker is not a demon!"_  
 _"I wasn't talking about her! I was talking about the other woman in his life!"_

 _"Girls_! Enough! Weiss, you were clearly tied up against your will, and I hope you know that I would never do anything to yo without your explicit consent." Jaune said as the heiress raised a hand before sighing slowly and rubbing her temples with her hands.

"I... I don't know what I expected. You have always treated me and others fairly so I don't know why I thought you would act differently know. I apologize for suspecting your Torchwick. You have my most sincere apologies."

"It's ok it happens to the best of us. But what were you doing tied up and why did Yang ask me to come into your room to check on a problem with your sink? She said something about having to whack out some kinks in it."

"Xiao-long you are _dead!_ I'm _so_ sorry you got involved n this Torchwick. I know you must _no_ t be in the best of physical shape after your ordeal in the forever falls, but I assure you that I will _not_ forget what you have done for me. Now if you excuse me I have to cut some hair and go downtown to scope out my compete-  
"I mean greet our friends from across the sea!" Weiss said giggling once before walking out of the room.

"Woman, what can you do?" Jaune aksed as he left team RWBY's room and wnt of to his original object before Yang had dragged him in here.

* * *

"I can't wait to go visit home!" Jaune said as out loud as he walked through sunny downtown Vale. As he happily walked his way to Romans warehouse to see his family again. He had been away from his family for _far_ too long, and he needed a good family day. He couldn't wait to see Neo or Roman again! The twins maybe if he were really lucky he would see Cinder. Maybe if he were _luckier,_ still she would let him call her mom and rest his head on her lap.

Although to be fair Neo probably hadn't even noticed he was gone! Sure she clung to him like he might disappear when he was around but she was a strong independent woman! And Jaune was half convinced dropped dead she woudl be over him in a _week!_ She'd probably forget about me in a day and try to sell all my clothes! Jaune mussed happily to himslef as he hummed the lyrics, ~May the real Ren shady plese stand up?~ As he walked down the street.

As he walked down the tree Jaune's daydreams were interrupted as he ran into a _literal_ brick wall in the middle of the street, Jaune spasmed as the air was knocked from his lung and he fell into the pavement.

Now usually when something like this happened as this was Jaune we are talking about, he did have a habit of running into stationary objects after all. So Jaune was used to hitting a wall and being tossed to the ground. What he was _not_ used to, however, or _less_ used to be perfectly honest, three sisters, after all, was being pinned into the pavement by a small figure wearing a pair khaki pants green boots with red hair and green eyes , all rather _unique_ features for a wall to have, Though unusual still was the pair of breast he now found himself gripping as the _wall_ opened its mouth with a smile before speaking to him.

 _"Salutations!_ "

* * *

"You are _dead_ Xiao-long! Do you hear me!?" Weiss shouted to the indifferent brawler as they walked through downtown Vale. "Dead for what? Did I do something wrong?" Yang asked innocently as the young girl nearly stabbed her with her sword.

"You! You tied me up like some common... _Charlton!_ And tried to have Jaune sodomize me in the dorm room! Again!"

 _"Sodomized?_ What does that mean? "

Ruby asked Blake as she walked side by side with Blake as she watched her sister arguing with her partner.

"Umm... It mean's that Weiss was going to get _rewarded_ by Jaune." Blake hazarded to the young girl not sure how to explain the act of sodomy to the young girl without drawing her partners anger something that Blake at her best would instantly cave to especially now when she was still recovering from her trip to the fall.

" So does that means Jaune _likes_ to sodomize you?" Ruby asked as Blake did a spit take and nearly coughed up a lung.

" _I wish he would sodomize me,"_ Blake said with a pained sigh as she glared jealousy at the heiress.

"It's a _lways_ the pretty ones, the get all the good stuff," Blake whispered causing Ruby to perk up.

"Blake, do you _want_ to be sodomized? Hey, I know! Since this means so much to you! If you want _we can get sodomized together!_ Yeah, it can be a _team-building exercise!"_ Ruby shouted making Blake do a spit take and Yang nearly explode.

 _"Nobody_ is sodomizing my sister!" Yang shouted scaring several nearby civilians and attract a large amount of unwanted attention causing Weiss to sigh heavily.

"Calm down Yang, you know there is only _one_ person who would _want_ to be sodomized here. And Ruby probably doesn't mean the meaning of the word _do you Ruby?"_

"Do you know what _sodomy is_? Or is it just like when you thought people got pregnant with the _power of love?"_ Weiss asked giving a shit eating grin to her young partner who fumed.

" _Hey!_ That's not fair!" Ruby whined her cheeks turned the color of her cloak. Why did everybody keep bringing that up!? It was a _common mistake!_ How many people actually knew that you didn't get pregnant by sharing a kiss and the power of love making a child!? That's what her dad taught her so why would she have believed anything different!?

"It's ok _Rubaby_ ; I know you are doing your best. Just don't go getting pregnant with those lips all right?" Yang asked in a condensing manner causing the girl to deliver a lightning fast punch to her older sibling face, only to _immediately_ regret that decision as she almost broke her hand on said face.

Before Ruby could cry out in pain, a terrible smell entered her nose as the young girl fought the urge to wretch.

"What's that smell!?"

"It smells disgusting!"

"It's worse than Uncle Qrow after a day of drinking!"

"It smells _wonderful!"_

Blake said as the four girls finally reached the doc as the foul smell of raw fish enters their nostrils.

"Do you guys smell that?! It smells amazing! Can we have some fish!? _Please! Please! Please?!"_ Blake begged her team getting a disgusted grimace form the heiress a look of horror form Ruby and a sigh from her partner.

"Blake, I gotta be honest with yah, you _really_ are _not_ doing a good job of showing how faunus are more than pets you know? I mean you like fish, you hiss at birds your scared of dog-  
 _"Look,_ " Weiss said in a calm tone as the group approached what looked to be a recently burgled dust shop.

"Can you tell me what happened?" A plainly closed detective of the VPD asked the shop clerk an elderly man who looked ready to fall over if the wind so much as blew in his general direction.

"It was a man in a _white suit!_ He came in stole my dust, but he left my Lien." the old man said as the detective looked at him questionably.  
"They stole you dust but _left_ your lien?"  
"Yes! That's what I said! It's the _third_ time this month that he has happened!"

"Interesting, let me talk to my partner for a bit and then we'll get back to you ok?" The man asked as his partner came out of the dust shop and whispered to him.

"Looks like the fang huh?"  
"Yeah, they're getting more aggressive by the day. We need to do something about this. This is uptown Vale man! We can't have shit that's supposed to be limited to the slums happening here! The council will have our asses!"

"Excuse me, may I inquire as to what is happening here?" A calm, dignified voice said as a girl in blue came up to the detective who raised an eyebrow at her.  
"And who are you?" One man asked as the girl pulled out a small identification card.  
"Weiss Schnee hunter in training at Beacon Academy, these are my teammates. Ruby Rose, Blake Arc, and Yang Xiao-Long. We would like to inquire as to what is happening here and to help if we are able."

"Miss Schnee! I'm sorry for the introduction. It looks like the work of white fangs here. THis is the fifth shop they have hit this month, and the third time they have hit this shop in particular."

"Thank you, detectives, if there is anything we can do to help you just let us know," Weiss said as she bowed to the detectives and walked away.

"The white fang and nothing but a bunch of _animals!_ They go around _robbing and killing_ like a bunch of _savages!_ They don't care who they hurt or what lives they ruin! They are _nothing_ but a bunch of savages!" _Blake_ said as she balled her fist in anger as team Rwby starred at her.  
"Blake? Are you all right?" Yang asked her partner who shook with rage.

"No, I am _not_ ok! I have been dealing with the fallout from the white fang all my life! They are the reason I got bullied at school, the reason I couldn't go outside without guardian for most of my life. I hate the white fang!" Blake hissed as she saw Weiss giving her a surprised look before the heires sput a hand on her shoulder.

"Blake I understand how you fell," Weiss said in a sympathetic voice aa Blake eyed her curiously. "  
"Weiss, I always thought that-  
"You _thought_ that I would have issues with a faunus on my team? Blake let me tell you here, and now I have no issue with you being on my team."  
Wess said with a calm smile as she reassured the girl. To be honest, Weiss _did_ have an issue with a faunus being on her team. Absolutely! Just not with _Blake._ Weiss would admit at _first_ when she was a bit filled with trepidation with faunus on her squad _especially_ after the attack on her house, the death of her brother and disappearance of her sister, Weiss's opinion of the faunus was at an all-time _low._

But after seeing the faunus girl tied up on the floor of their dorm for the sixth time wrapped in the ludicrous rope attachment of her won weapon, Weiss lowered her guard around the girl. Blake was a harmless addition to her team and though she _was_ a faunus _she was one of the good ones_. Weiss still did not like the faunus as a whole. To the heiress they were _little_ more then _murders kidnappers and terrorist._ Whtie fang or not.

Even if she could be friends with _one_ faunus. Weiss was _well_ aware that Blake was _A_ raised by _humans_ ensuring she had a _proper_ upbringing and B she was a literally harmless addition to the team making her an _exception_ to the rule. _Not_ the rule itself. The actions of the individual do _not_ reflect that of the whole. And just because _one f_ aunus was good did _not_ mean that the others were _anything_ close.

Blake was one of the rare people who when armed was more of a threat to herself than anyone else especially the heiress. And the clumsy faunus had wormed her way into the series heart as a trusted if no _t conditionally challenged_ member of team RWBY.

"Listen Blake I have no-

" _Stop! thief!_ " A voice yelled as the four girls turned to see two men chasing a blonde faunus across the docks.

"Stop you no good stowaway!" A guard shouted as the faunus merely grinned back at him.

"No good stowaway!? If I were a no good two away, I would have been caught! I'd say I'm a _great_ stowaway!"

The boys made s help over the guard rallying of the dock spring forward and past team RWBY getting a series of confused, angry and indifferent looks from the girls before blinking at a certain cat fauns making her face tun in shock before sprinting away.

"After him!" Weiss shouted as sprinted after re runway. Blake not being one to question anybody with authority real or not follow her in her own way before been caught up in her own sword rope and falling face first into the pavement. Giving a loud pained _MEROW!_

Before faceplanting into the ground as Yang sighed and went to untie her partner. While Ruby was busy searching the internet for what this whole sodomy thing was and where she could have it done to her!

She was really curious as to why Blake and Weiss were so into it. I mean if her team wanted to get sodomized Ruby rose was behind them one hundred percent! They could even make it a team building activity! Yes, she could see it already!

The team that gets sodomized? Sodomead? Together stays together! She was thought as she typed into her scroll while Blake was untied and nursed up by Yang.

* * *

 _"Salutations!"_  
"Hello?"  
 _"Salutations!"_  
"Hello!?"  
"Salu-

"Can you please _stop_ crushing me!? You are kind of heavy you know?" Jaune asked the strange girl with orange hair as she instantly took a look of shock and jumped off Jaune and to her feet.

How the hell the girl went form a perfectly flat position to a perfectly straight one with a leaping jump up and back was beyond him, but hey to hell with physics! _Right?_

If Ruby can use her sniper to fly around like a rag doll and Yang's gauntlets can propel her self across half a city block _Without!_ Ripping her arms out of their sockets! _Which is complete bullshit by the way! _Then hell what's a little physical anomaly am I right!?

 _"Salutations! Friend!_ I am sorry for inconveniencing you earlier! I hope you are not harmed!"

The girl said in a strangely _metallic_ sounding voice. As Jaune regarded her. She was short, even for a girl she was still taller than Ruby by two inches with red hair, green eyes, and a... _questionable_ outfit that would have made Coco either have a heart attack from stress or attempt to buy the clothes from her back.

It was a bright green top, with long baggy khaki pants, dark green combat boots and a grey top giving her a unique look.

That and the damned girl weighed a ton! _Literally!_ It was like she was _made of metal or something!_

Jaune thought as he straightens out his tie and stuck out his hand.

"Jaune Torcwick! Nice to meet you!" He said seeing no reason to be rude to the girl who _he_ had run into.  
 _"Penny! Penny Poleidena!_ It is a _pleasure_ to meet you as well mister Torchwick!"

"Thanks? Not to be mean but what are you ding out her alone Penny? I mean it's not like I'm against meeting new friends but what are-

 _"What did you say!?"_ The girl Penny? Shouted as she near teleported in front of Jaune making the boys' already fragile grasp on the rules of physics erode even further.

"Uh... Why are you alone?"  
"No! _After that!_ You sad we are _friends!_ Do... do you mean that?"

"Sure! Why not? It's not every when I get to meet a new friend and-

" _Exceptional!_ I have been outside for less than five standard minutes, and I have already acquired a new friend! This is a _one hundred percent increase_ from yesterday when I had _no_ friends _whatsoever!_ And requires a celebratory notice!"

"You _didn't_ have any friends before?"

 _"None whatsoever!_ " The girl said in the happiest voice Jaune had heard for some admitting to not having friends.

"Well, I guess I'm the first then? I mean it's not like I'm complaining when I made a friend this cute!"

Jaune said making the girl blush, flush and stutter in quick order as the sound fo what shock swore for all the lien on the damned planet as a sound that he swore was that of computer fan whirring filled the air as the girl paused, force and completely artificial look red hue came to her cheeks.

 _"Cute?_ This designation had never been used to describe me by anyone outside my... _home._ Do... do you think I am physically attractive?" Penny asked the strange human who despite _appearing_ to be a hunter in training was surely _not_ due to the fact he had yet to have his aura unlocked! As she scanned the human she guesses him to be a mercenary of some sort an _very_ well equipped mercenary as he was wielding two entierly custom weapons a knife and a pistol that were worth their weight in dust.

"Sure! I mean why wouldn't I? You look like somebody who likes what she likes and is not afraid to dress how she wants! I like that I think it makes you unique as well as adorable."

Jaune said before the whirring sound appeared against the girl look down as her cheek were literally red. Like not blushing, but actually, the color red, as he was now convinced that this girl was either the worst blusher since Ruby Rose or _not_ a human.

"This... This is _unprecedented,_ you have given me a romantic overture out of the kindness of your heart. I am assuming this _was_ a romantic overture and not merely... _Getting my hopes up?"_

"I would _never_ mislead a woman Penny. I said you are cute because you are cute! And I would be remiss if I failed to make a romantic overture to such a cute and efficient person like yourself!" Jaune said guessing that anyone who sue word like, overture and unprecedented would like the word _efficient_ as well.

He was rewarded by the sound of a computer overheating as the girl paused turned and stared at her feet. As Penny's hardware _attempted_ to process the correct response to a romantic overture from a member of the opposite gender. Well, opposite was a _loose_ term but oh well...

"I have little experience in regards to dating, except form the female soldiers at the base I have little knowledge of Romance. I am quite ignorant of it actually!"

Female soldiers? Was she some kind of army girl? _The general's daughter?_ If so dating her was something that Jaune wanted to cross off his bucket list ASAP. As he had a long stand desire to woo a general's daughter...

"So I am sorry If my performance during our relations ship is _less_ than satisfactory, but I hope to do my _best!_ And I hope you will be _patient!"_ Penny said in an adorable way making Jaune rub her head affection before yelping in pain.

She's hot! Jaune swore internally as her head was literally so hot it made his skin burn. As the girl blushed fiercely Jaune had a question that he needed to ask.

"Penny you said you are living on a military base? Is there a reason for that?"

"Of course! I am here for the Vytal tournament! I am representing Atlas, and I intend to win!"

"What a coincidence! I am also in the tournament, well trying to be! I lead a team from Beacon and-

 _"Jaune."_ The girl interrupted him her usually happy go lucky carefree demeanor turn into a hard glare like granite.  
"Yes, Penny?" Jaune asked unsure as to why the girl went from sunshine and rainbows not looking like she was going to eviscerate him where he stood.

"Jaune I know we just got into a relationship, and it may sound _prudent_ to make demands of you, but this is a must. If we are to date, you _must_ be honest with me at all times this is _non-negotiable."_  
"Penny, what are you talking about?"

"You said you went to Beacon and were not only enrolled there but are a leader of a team!? That is _quite_ impossible!"

"Why is that?" Jaune aksed becoming slightly irritated at the girls sudden and a rather callous dismissal of his leadership position.

" _Because you have no aura!_ That's why!"

Jaune paused as he felt his hand falls to his weapons as he saw Penny glaring at him.  
"Beacon would never let somebody in much less be a leader without their aura unlocked! You would have to be the greatest and most foolish combatant ever to live to even _attemp_ t such a feat!"

"Well, no one ever accused me of being a genius before."

"Jaune!"  
"Check for yourself, Penny. I am a leader in Beacon-

" _You are correct!_ The Beacon database has you _clearly_ listed as a leader! Why are you going to a hunter school without your aura?! As your partner, I _must_ express my concern over this matter!" Penny declared as Jaune sighed already hating what he was about to do to the girl.

"Penny, you said we are friends right?"  
"Right!"  
"Do you want to keep being friends?"  
"More than anything! I would _hate_ to have one hundred percent reduction in friends!"

"Well, I need you to do me a favor..." Jaune said as he leaned into the girl's ear and whispered into it secretly.

* * *

"Gotta do better than that ice queen!"

"Why does everybody keep calling me that! My name is _Weiss! Not_ Ice queen!"

"Whatever you say _Ice queen,_ but I got to go!"

Sun yelled as he leaped over a fire escaped and dashed onto a building leaving Weiss in the dust.

"Get back here you _rapscallion_ or so help me!"  
"So help you what? You're going to freeze me!?" Sun taunted as his tail disappeared over the building leaving Weiss to seethe.

Weiss couldn't believe it! She had _lost_ that damned _scoundrel_ and _potential_ member of the white fang! She had let him slip through her grasp, and now Vale as a whole might suffer for it.

" _Imbecile!"_ Weiss shouted to the sky bere stomping off to find a tired Blake being carried over the shoulder by Yang and a different Ruby who seemed to be searching for something on her scroll.

"So let me guess you lost him?" Yang asked as Blake nursed a bruised kneecap causing Weiss to sigh.  
"Yes I lost him now can we just drop it already!?" Weiss seemed as the group made their way back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Later on Beacon AV Room...**

"So let me get this straight. You want _you_ meaning both you _and_ me. To leave Beacon for a time, to go undercover to _hunt down the white fang_ operating inside of Vale?" Jaune asked the determined cat faunus in front of him who waited with baited breath to hear his answer.

"Yes! _Yes, I do!_ The white fang has been allowed to move freely for too long! _We_ can stop them Jaune! Me _and_ you! You are the _best_ fighter in Beacon, and I've gotten _much_ better!"

 _"Don't get ahead of your self-kinky cat."_ His gun _said_ as it glowed crimson as it _spoke_ up.

 _"Yes, or you just might **lose** your head in the process." _His knife added calmy trying to potentially save the faunus girl's life.

His weapons chimed in as Jaune gazed at her.

"Why are you so determined to destroy the white fang? You don't seem like the political type to me."

"It's because... It's; because I'm tired of it Jaune!" "Tired of what?"

"I'm tired of being followed by them!"  
"The white fang is following you? I find that hard to believe."

"Not literally but figuratively! Every time the white fang launched a terrorist attack they make things worse for faunus and human alike! I spent my entire life clinging fear of what people would do me because of them! I lost friends, teachers and almost everyone but my family because of them!"

"And now that they are in Vale? I might lose my Beacon family too! Jaune... I _don't_ want that. I _don't_ want to lose my friends."

"Blake they would _never_ abandon you, neither would _we_ so why are you worrying so much?"

"Because if we _don't_ do something one will! The cops don't care the teachers don't care so who?! Who will step up to do something if not us?!"

Jaune was about to go into a detailed and _thorough_ description of why what she was suggesting was a terrible, horrible, dreadful of an idea before an idea popped into his head.

Whtie fang equals _criminals_ , criminals mean _Vale organized crime network._ Vale coordinated criminal network means _Roman!_ If he went hunting for the white fang then inevitably he would find Roman _or_ Cinder who was on good terms with them, and he would meet his family!

He had been sidetracked today by the strange girl Penny who he had spent the day with listing to music and eating ice cream with oddly enough. So he had forgotten to see his family. But if he used Blake's idea then not only could Jaune _potentially_ start his quasi-good guy career on a strong note by taking down some terrorist! He could meet his family again so this was a win-win!

"You know what Blake? You are right! Let's do this!" Jaune said as he nodded his head to the girl as he scratched his chin.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes seriously! Were two of the best hunters in Beacon has to give so we should be more than enough to take down some pesky white fang! what do you say!?"

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Blake said jumping into Jaune arms and nuzzling him with her nose.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me! I can never repay you!"

"Don't thank me just yet we have to convince our teams and-  
"No. We _can't_ bring them." Blake said in the hardest tone Jaune had ever heard as he stared at her.

 _"Why not?"_

"Jaune this is _dangerous!_ We can't put our team's lives at risk! And I refuse to put mine in harm's way!"

"So you are willing to put _me_ in harms way instead?"

"No! That's _different!"_

"How so?"

"Because _you_ are different! Jaune you are _untouchable_ in the combat arena! No one can lay so much of a _finger_ on you! If anyone is in danger here, it's the terrorist, not you! I'm putting myself at risk because I won't risk my team! It's as simple as that!"

Blake said as Jaune looked at her nodded once and sighed.

"Fine, we go alone. Just let me take a drink first." Jaune said pulling out a small bottle of liquor, a gift from Hei.

 _"Can I have some?"_

"Sure," Jaune said handing the girl a shot and laughing loudly as she chocked on the liquor shooting him what seemed to be a piercing for blake glare to the laughing blonde as he picked up his weapons and gestured to the outside.

As the two teens got ready to leave the av room they never noticed that their scrolls were set to _broadcast,_ as the two teens had inadvertently broadcasted their ill thought out to anyone _but_ Jaune and possibly suicidal attack on the Vale branch of the white fang was broadcasted to the entirety of Beacon leaving several teammates and teachers _slightly_ irritated in the process...

* * *

 **:WHOA! There we go! new chapter! The nest one will be out in maybe a week but until then thanks for reading and have a pole to see what story you want next!**

 **poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=491286**

* * *

 **Omake: To catch a Remaphile...**

"I'm telling you that it is the best ship!" Blake shouted to her friends who were currently _refusing_ to listen to reason.

 _"Blake no! Just no!"_ Yang shouted as she looked at her partner in disgust as she visibly yacked on her arm.

"What you are implying is against several laws both local _and_ federal!" Weiss added making Blake sigh to her.

"You are all wrong! Rosewick is the _best_ ship and there is _nothing_ you can do about it!"

" _Blake. It. Is. A. Literal. Crime!"_ Jaune added trying to make his student see reason for once.

"No, it's not! First of all true love has _no_ age! And second of all, I changed their ages so it's legal!"

"Don't you pull that age change bs on me! You know what you did! You know what you are!" Jaune hissed at the girl making her finally throw up her arms in disgust as she stormed out of the room.

 _"Fools! Idiots!_ They have no idea the _glory the majesty!_ Of the ship that is _Rosewick!_ It's such a _pure and untouched_ ship! About a young naive girl falling head over heels for a hardened criminal who she is supposed to capture! It follows their perilous ups and downs as they battle both of their rival organizations and their own _growing_ feelings of _forbidden love_ that all _climaxes_ in a stunningly graphic scene that makes the whole story worthwhile!"

Blake said putting down the latest ninja series book _Rosewick._ As she sighed openly lamenting the fact that all of her friends were to stuck up to see this ship in all its glory!

As she opened her team's door Blake was surprised to instead of finding an empty room she instead found a tall tanned human standing in the middle with a large wooden table on it who was smiling at her.

"Blake Arc? Is that you?"  
"Yes? Who are you?" Blake asked surprised to see what a random human man was doing in her dorm as the man flashed her a calm smile to her as he gestured for her to sit down.

"You see Blake my name is _Chris Hanson_ and I need you to take a seat..."


	17. Reunion

**AN: Well were back! I know the last chapter was a bit clam but now we have the fight! Will the son of a thief prove to be better than his family? Or will the boy _burn_ under the heat...**

* * *

Well, now we are _all_ going to die. Jaune thought to himself as he stood in the smoking dust filled docks. It was true, they were all approximately _two-minutes_ form a grisly and somewhat painful death, and if he was going, to be honest, which he _was_ , w _hat did he expect?_

As he stood in the chilly Vale night air, it was with a _heavy_ shot of irony that he gulped as his throat swallowed the large wad of spit that had gathered in his mouth as the bullhead door opened.

As the door opened his two companions gathered at his side, as Blake readied her long sword _Obsucrus_ and Penny summoned a series of glistening floating metal swords and pointed them towards the new arrival on the devastated dockyard. As formidable as Penny was and as _ridiculous_ as Blakes weapon is there was _no_ chance of a victory tonight as the trio of teenagers stood amongst the smoking ruins of the destroy dockyard standing proudly over the bodies of defeated White Fang as the small Bullhead touched down on the smoking ruins of the docks a well of dread formed in his stomach as he gripped his pistol and knife tightly as Jaune felt his heart sink. To think it had all been going so well...

* * *

 _Earlier..._

Things were going more or less as planned for Jaune as he laid on the rooftop on the brisk Vale night. As he stared at the _temporarily_ empty dockyard. A familiar presence appaerated at his side and indicated that Blake had returned from _wherever_ and was now holding her long sword _Obscurus_ tightly in her hands as the girl fought down her growing panic attack as she laid flat on the roof.

"You are feeling scared," Jaune said plainly as Blake nearly lept out of her skin as she heard her senpais' friends and _possible_ first _true_ _love's_ voice spoke to her. Blake almost jumped out of her skin as her mentor's voice surprised the catgirl causing her to blush and hiss instantly before righting herself and fixing her master with a half-hearted glare.

If she was going, to be honest, and Blake knew how to be nothing _but_ honest. She had no idea when her feelings for Jaune ever had their origins. Perhaps it was after the first night of training or after her very first _reward._ Maybe it was after all the times she failed in front of him in the arena he never got angry never got mad just told her to shake it off and she would do better next time.

Regardless of her feelings inception, she knew how she felt, whenever he was by her she felt her chest tighten and her heart _pinch._ She knew that she had feelings for her teacher, she also knew so did _most_ of the girls in Beacon, _including_ her partner, Pyrrha and Coco Adel all had _some_ interest in Jaune. Blake knew she had nothing against the beauties of Beacon in terms of looks, skills or _aynthing_ , and they were all _far_ more suited to him than her.

Despite this Blake wanted to confess her feelings to him but she just didn't know how to express them. The fact that they were risking their lives for _her_ vendetta also weighed down on her as she rubbed her ears as the cat faunus almost had a heart attack as the boy spoke up.

" _I'm not scared!_ " Blake denied adamantly as Jaune sighed to her left. "Blake it's ok to be scared, you are only human. If you're afraid, it's only natural. Just don't let it control you if you _stop_ thinking-

"You _start_ felling."  
"And when you _start_ felling?"  
"You end up _dead_." Blake finished as she completed her sensei's saying as the two drew their weapons and waited at the dock. It had been _two_ full days since they had left Beacon in search for the local Vale branch of the white fang. A search that would have taken Jaune about _thirty minutes_ by himself but with the added person of Blake meant that any _too quick_ discovery of the Fang could lead to some _uncomfortable_ revelations from his apprentice, which _could_ lead to some rather _awkward_ conversation about his relations with the criminal underworld.

So Jaune had led the faunus on a merry hunt around the city instead. Taking what he thought would be the bare minimum time to satisfy the sense of reasonable doubt, so that Blake would believe that when they _did_ discover the white fang, they would do so by accident. And not because Jaune was on a f _irst name basis_ with _Adam Taurus._ The bull faunus had taken quite a liking to the young human, and the two had developed an exciting and _productive_ relationship, giving Jaune the older brother he _never wanted_ and Adam, a human who he could _trust._

"It's just we have been out here for _days!_ And we still have _nothing_ to show for it!" Blake hissed as Jaune looked steadily onto the empty dockyard.

"Patience my friend. We just need to wait a _little_ longer." Jaune said as he heard Blake actually _growl_ at him. A rarity from his shy and rather submissive pupil who usually took his words as gospel and did what she was told without hesitation _or_ complaint.

"But we have been out looking for _days!_ And I'm sure our teams are worried sick about us! Do you really think that message about you taking me to train away from Beacon for a few days will fool them?" Blake asked the boy as he peered through a pair of night vision goggles and looked onto the dock.

"It doesn't matter if they fool them or not. It just needs to be a _plausible_ excuse gaining as reasonable deniability so when we returned we have a _legitimate_ excuse for leaving Beacon, and we can return _without_ causing a big fuss. I _doubt_ we would survive _another_ return from the dead if you get my drift."

Jaune told the faunus who was about to reply with some earnest, and heartfelt remark about honor and truth before the roaring of turbines filled the air as a wave of bullheads word over the docks and into the area.

" _Bingo_. Right on time." Jaune said aloud as the fang arrived just when they had agreed to two months ago. Damn it was helpful to be in the room when the fang made their plans! It was also useful to be the one making plans with them as the ships touched down.

"Ok, Blake we've had our fun. We know the fang is in Vale now we just need to-

Jaune was interrupted as the cat fauns that was until recently _right_ next to him seemingly just vanished like a cloud of purple was left in her wake as the girl disappeared into mid-air.

" _Oum dammit!_ " Jaune hissed to himself as he drew his pistol and blade and began running off the roof...

* * *

"Ok, you _lousy runts!_ Roman wants these boxes unloaded before he gets here so let's get to work!" A massive faunus with a massive chainsaw said as he stepped out of the bullhead and into the night.

"Yes, _sir!"_ The faunus around him said as they went to work. "Ok, that's what I want to hear! You know that if you are late Roman gets angry! And when he gets angry Cinder get's angry! And that's when people tend to get a little _singed_ , so if you don't want to be charbroiled the-

" _Stop right there criminal_ s! You are _under arrest_ in the name of the law!" A high feminine voice yelled as Banesaw felt a sharp metal object pressed firmly against the base of his neck as he stared down to see an adorable faunus with cat ears staring up at him.

"Stop and surrender _criminals!_ You are _under_ arrest!" The faunus said in what undoubtedly her _best_ intimidating tone, a gesture that was _completely_ wasted as the shaking of her knees gave away any chance of her being taken seriously.

"Ugh, guys? Which one of you decide that today out of all days was a good day for _bringing your daughter to work day?"_ The large man asked gesturing haphazardly at Blake who nearly fumed with his dismissal of her presence and authority. She was a huntress in training _dammit!_ And she would be _damned_ before she let a terrorist ignore her!

"I am a _hunter in training!_ And I am here to _arrest_ you for crimes _against Vale!"_ Blake shouted in a pouty manner that made the large faunus give a bone-crunching laugh before a long silver string came out of nowhere and latched onto his neck. There was a whirring sound as the bola wrapped around Banesaw's neck as the metallic device proceeded to _latch_ onto his throat befre _pulling_ in on itself.

The man coughed for several seconds before the rope exploded in a violent fireball causing his aura to glow night blue as he was tossed back into the night.

* * *

 _"Boss!?"_  
 _"Are you ok boss!?"_

" _Medic! Somebody!_ We need a medic! The boss is hurt!" A cacophony of voices yelled as the massive faunus groaned and stood up.

" _Quit your yapping!_ I'm alright." The man grumbled tiredly as he stood up in the smoking dockyard still trying to beat some order into this subordinates.  
"Boss! _You're alive!"_

"Of course I'm alive! It takes a lot more than that to kill _Banesaw!_ Now, who the _hell_ is trying to kill me?!" The man yelled as he looked in front of his as a _literal demon_ stood in his path.

A _demon_ stood in his way. A sharply dressed demon but a demon none the less. Right next to the adorable cat fauns was a man in a pure white tuxedo, pure white dress shoes, and glove with blood red tie and a pure white bowler hat. Thought it was not a shirt that made him a demon it was _his face._

Instead of a regular face, the figure wore a _terrifying_ demonic face with long sharp jagged teeth painted blood red and donning pitch black eyes as the figure stared at him.  
 _Jaune. Looked. Ridiculous._ It was _beyond_ humiliating to wear the _abomination_ of a disguise he had on as he glared at the fang through his _hideous_ fright mask. As terrible and as much of a horror to good fashion as it was it was doing a _fantastic_ job at disguising his face from people he knew, and he made a mental note to thank Nora for making it if he survived.

 _"Bane saw!_ Surrender now, and you will _not_ be harmed! You will only get _one_ warning!" The man said in a disfigured voice as if he had some type of voice modulator on him as he ordered the man to surrender.

All ready Jaune _hated_ the voice modulator that made him sound like a _depressed morally ambiguous vigilante on a crusade for justice after the death of his parents._ It was bad enough that Jaune was playing a _beat to death character troupe_ , but he didn't have not sound all _grouchy!_ _Did he!?_

"You know my name? You must be quite knowledgeable then. I wonder what else you know human?" The man asked as he waved his men into position. It would only be a matter of time before he had the two surrounded then they would swarm them an-

Whatever thought he was going to have her interrupt as another shiny metal object fell on his feet, as a small spherical ball rolled to his shoe blinking in a bright red as the man swore silently and the world burst into flames...

* * *

 _"Dammit!"_ Jaune swore as he jumped through the docks as the world exploded around him, as the harsh bang! Of automatic weapon, fire filled the air. It was sheer pandemonium at the docks as he aimed a carefully targeted pistol shot blowing the skull out of an aura less fang member ber rolling on all and sliding across the yard.

As he _dipped and dodged_ the hail of bullets, the whole plan was going to hell! He had tried to knock out Banesaw when he was caught monologing during his _horribly_ predictable keep them talking maneuver. A move that Jaune had taught him himself to try to get his men around him for an encirclement attack! Seriously who did this guy think he was?!

Jaune thought as he fired his magnetic pistol into the fang ducking dipping rolling and diving as he fought his way around the docks.

" _Well our owner sure has got himself in deep today."_ His gun said as it fired killing a Fang member by blowing his aura less head apart before his knife slit another throat spilling hot red blood all over his already horrifying visage and adding an entirely new level to his perceived demonic appearance as he rolled forward.

 _"I simply **must** agree with you on that. Our master has definitely **bit off more** than he can chew."_ His knife said as he slit the throat of a man before rolling forward in a combat jump before Jaune was struck by an explosive device and sent _flying_ through the air.

* * *

 _"GAH!"_ Jaune yelled as his flight path was interrupted as he flew from mid-air and caught him before could hit the ground as he found himself in a pair of sturdy arms and glaring emerald eyes.

" _Penny!?"_

 _"Jaune!?_ Are you ok _boyfriend?"_ A familiar mechanical voice said as Penny caught Jaune in her arm in a princess carry as the strange girl eyed him worriedly.

"Penny!? The hell are you doing here!?" Jaune asked as the girl eyed him strangely as her emerald eye glowed a fierce green ass he eyed him.  
"You are _injured!_ You need-  
"Penny it's ok! I'm fine and-

"You are _not_ fine! You have _three_ broken ribs and a _damaged_ lung! I am i _mmediately_ withdrawing you from the combat theater! And-

"Penny! My _friend_ is down there! If we do not save her, then she will _die!"_ Jaune yelled as the strange girl's eyes glowed red for a moment before she nodded grimly.

"It is as you say. Very well _boyfriend,_ fear not for your friend's safety is in my capable hands!" Penny said as she put Jaune down on the roof as she eyed the Fang warily. The girl took a deep breath before the sound of whirring motors filled the air as she spoke. " _I am combat ready_ ," Penny said before a series of floating glistening swords came from her back as the girl leaped over the edge of the building and jumped into the fray.

* * *

Jaune was aware that Penny had enrolled int he Vytal tournament, so that meant she could fight but this?! This was _ludicrous_ even for a hunter let alone one in _training!_

The docks were in sheer _anarchy_ as Jaune watched dumbfounded as the girl, just butchers, the literal _platoon_ of white fang who after Roman took over the training was at least _somewhat_ competent. Not that matter one bit as the girl in green turned the men into a red _pulp_.

As the girl attacked with an arsenal full of swords and lasers it was the very definition of a _slaughter._ Men screamed and gasped as flying glistening swords took knees form legs, arms from bodies and split torsos in half as the girl moved through the docks like some type of living blender as she diced the faunus into red bits.

Jaune was amazed as even _Banesaw_ was brought low by her r _elentless_ assault as the strange girl annihilated the faun in a somewhat anticlimactic role end the fight before it really began as less than five minutes since Penny's arrival the three of them now stood victorious on the field of battle.

" _We did it!"_ Blake yelled at the top of her lungs as she hugged Jaune _tightly_ making the boy cough up blood and groan in pain as his broken ribs finally started to tell.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ Blake apologized before Penny held up a hand. "We have not won't he day yet. Another enemy bullhead approaches we must be ready!" Penny said as another bullhead come into the sky, as it filled Jaune's body with _dread._

As the bullhead approached Jaune instantly knew something was wrong, seeing, insanely inhumanly wrong with it. As the craft was far too small to be a regular transport. It was a calm even black hull, painted in the fresh black paint and moved at speeds so fast that it was near impossible for a noncustom bullhead to achieve as the ship soared din Jaune felt a gaping pit in his stomach as he saw the ramp fell downward as thee figures emerge.

" _Well, well well. What do we have here?_ Some curiously suicidal kids out past their bedtimes? Don't you brats know that staying out late is liable to get you in trouble. Or worse dead." A far too familiar smug voice said as the three figures slowly emerged from the bullhead.

"Now, now dear. We can't just kill them out right now, can we? We need to properly thank them for breaking our operation destroying all of our dust and killing our men first am I right?" A haunting melodic voice said as Jaune felt the temperature rise by an impossible amount of degrees as his body was wracked with a cold sweat as he saw the three figures step off the ship and entered the dock.

The third figure said _nothing_ but _bobbed_ up and down eyes alight with mirth and chaos as the pairs of eyes one _harsh emerald_ , then _smoldering_ yellow followed by the last set, a pair of _mismatched_ irises stared at him as Roman Torchwick, Cinder fall, and Neopolitan enter the docks Jaune knew they were all going to _die._

* * *

Jaune was _dead,_ not figuratively by _almost literally_ as he was in a literal rock and a hard place. There in front of the ship was his literal family all looking ready to commit the type of bodily harm that would go down as human rights violation and to his left and right were his friends.

People whom he did not feel that he knew long, but he especially felt loyal to. Especially, Blake, he had one with the conditionally challenged faunus over the past few weeks and would be damned before he let anything happen to her.

He had no idea when he had grown so close to the faunus girl. _Maybe_ it was when they first started training together? _Perhaps_ it was after her first _rewards?_ Or most likely it was during their journey through the emerald forest when she had _first_ depended on him for her life that Jaune felt a _genuine_ bond with the girl going beyond student and teacher and becoming a person he truly cared about, a true friend he would do anything for. Even if that meant fighting his family and more then likely die in the process.

So he was stuck, if he took off his mask to reveal himself and _begged_ clemency form his friends, a task that when done on Cinder usually ended up with him in a world of pain or fire or hoping that they could not only fight but win, against three of the most potent people Jaune knew.

Even if he _did_ come clean what would Blake or Penny think about him? Would they just say hey! _You're related to the single most significant criminal outfit in the city? That's cool!_ Probably not. They would most likely freak out and either tell Ozpin about his secret or attack him on the spot ending their chance at survival and his attempts at being a hunter that night.

As he saw two _equally_ unappealing choices, reveal his true identity to his friends and potentially save their lives at the cost of his dream.  
Or, he could stick to his guns and make a fight out of it, a fight of which he was sure that only he had the slightest chance of surviving and keeping his secret at the cost of his friend's lives. Neither option was right, and _neither_ was acceptable.

Seeing not only his own life but that of his two friends _imminent_ deaths coming near Jaune did the only thing he knew how to.  
He _strategized._ A hundred thoughts strategies and plans ran through his head in the span of a second as he looked over analyzed and went through every possible course of action for his friends that would not only let both Blake _and_ Penny keep breathing but would _also_ keep his secret of his _less than reputable_ life choices.

 _"Penny!_ Listen to me these people are going to kill us! If you want to live, then you need to listen to me!" Jaune paused as the gild glared before nodding her head and listened to him.

"Ok, Penny you take Cinder the one in _red_ an-

" _My, my_ you not only know my name but have the _gall_ to call it on a first name basis? You are getting to be a quite interesting young man. I simply _must_ know where you get your information. Perhaps we can talk all over dinner?" Cinder cooed in a velvety voice making Jaunes blood run cold as his mom smiled beatifically at him.

The boy wanted to beat himself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ He bemoaned his slip the tongue as his father began to speak.

 _"Now now honey_. I thought I was the only one ou ate _candlelight with?"_ Roman chided as Cinder giggled ina unnerving way "My is Roman getting jealous of a _child?"_ Cinder cooed as Jaune felt his breathing hitch.

"Penny you handle Cinder! I'll take Roman!" Jaune hissed as his dad's eye's locked on him. The once light and warm green eyes that Jaune had learned to love and call parent over the years that had once regarded him with warmth and affection as he was the literal apple in Roman's eyes now looked to him in a cold, harsh calculated malice as his father green eyes glared at him.

"You know who _I_ am? And you _think_ you can take me? I got to say I _already_ liked your dress style kid, but the style will only get you so far you know? At first, you were cool, but _now_ you're either being cocky _or_ stupid. And like I always say, when you _stop_ thinking-

"You _start_ feeling and when you _start_ feeling _you end up dead_ ," Jaune said trying to put Roman off-kilter, and succeeding as Roman glared at him in a harsh glare.

"Who the _hell_ are you kid? I only told a _select_ amount of people that saying and seeing as one of them is dead that makes the odds of you knowing one slim to none. So unless you do know one of them, you better give me some _damned_ answers before I _beat_ them out of you!" Roman shouted making Jaune grimace. He _really_ hated his damned mask identity but now he didn't really see a choice between fighting his family until help arrived or reveal himself and beg for forgiveness. Seeing no good option Jaune decided to act.

" _In for a penny... In for a pound."_ Jaune whispered to himself before donning his best _dark_ voice and shouting to his family.

"If you _must_ know I am _Mephisto! Defender of Vlae! And all her inhabitants!"_ Jaune hissed making Roman's jaw dropped as Cinder raised an eyebrow and Neo looked ready to stab him.

"Blake listen to me! You have to run. _NOW!_ " Jaune said grabbing the cat faunus by her shoulders and shaking them vigorously.

"What?! No! I won't leave you-  
"Blake listen to me! These people are serious! If we mess around, we will die! I _need_ you to go and call for help, please! If you don't leave right now! We will all die here!" Jaune begged the faunus as he went over the fact that Jaune and Penny would hold them off until Blake could bring help.

"I won't let you! Jaune! I am an Arc, and A arc never leave the friend behind!" The girl said in response to this statement as Jaune swore at her.

"Blake we will _die!"_

"Then we will _die together!_ " The girl replied defiantly as her golden eyes glared at him refusing to back down from her position.

"Blake listen to me! If you _ever_ and I mean _ever!_ Want to eat another piece of tuna or get another one of your Oum damned smut books you _need_ to listen to me! And listen now!"

"If we _stay_ , we _die!_ It will be just like the forever falls but a thousand time worse! Because unlike then we will _actually_ be dead! Do you really want to do what we did to your team for real this time?! Do you want to put Yang through losing her partner _again!?"_ Jaune asked as Blake went silent as he pushed onward.

"Blake _I_ do not want to die here, _please_! _Go! Get help_ our very lives depend on it!"

"Ok... But promise me you _won't_ die!"

"I promise," Jaune said as Blake nodded before disappearing into a cloud of purple mist. Leaving both Jaune and Penny to face the enemy.

* * *

"Careful there _kid! Don't_ you know what they say about making a girl promise that you _can't_ keep?"

Roman asked taking out one of his trademarked cigars and lighting it up, taking a long drawn out smoke before staring at his _son_ with harsh emerald eyes.

"Speaking of things you should _not_ keep. Why in the seven hells are you wearing that _thing!?_ Don't you know that wearing an immaculate outfit only to don that _hideous_ thing makes you look like a damned fool?"

"Why are you wearing mascara in the dark?" Jaune fired back unable to resist getting a dig in at his dad before Cinder silenced him with a glare that he knew she only used before she burned a man in half.

"Neo be a _doll_ and catch that faunus will you? We _don't_ need any cops poking their heads around for this little shindig _ok_?" Roman asked his daughter as he unfolded his cane and swung in menacingly in a lazy loop in the air.

The girl nodded once unfolding her parasol and taking a long slim sword from it.  
As she withdrew the sword, the small girl flashed a series of lighting quick signs to the older man who looked at her with curiosity before a warm smile that while filled with kind, loving care was _utterly_ frigid and frozen as he smiled to her.

" _Sure thing._ Take your time with her. _You earned it._ " Roman said as Neo flashed him manic grin as she teleported away.

* * *

 _"Hello!?"_ Blake yelled as she shouted into her scroll dialing the first number she could. She didn't need to wait very long as a loud, angry, _desperate_ voice sounded off at the other end of the scroll. " _Blake?! Is that you!?_ _Where is Jaune!? Where are you two?!"_ The familiar voice of _Nora_ said on the phone as she cursed her luck at dialing the Valkyrie of all people.

"Nora _listen_ to me. I and Jaune need your help! We are-

" _Is that Blake?_! _Let me talk to her!_ " The familiar voice of her partner Yang said over the scroll followed by a cacophony of voices as it appeared that the remainders of JNPR and RWBY shouting followed by what sounded like Miss Goddwitch on the other end of the scroll.  
As Blake heard Yang yelling at her in her loudest voice available which in Yang's case was booming and considering her faunus heritage an especially irritating sound to her ears...

" _Blake?! Where the hell are you!? Where the hell is Jaune?! Running off like you two did!? What the hell were you two thinking!? You two are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!? Do you hear me Arc?!"_

"Yang! _Please,_ we _need_ your help! I and Jaune are _both_ going to _die_ along with our new friend if you do not help us!" Blake shouted at the other line as her scroll went dead silent as the sounds of harsh breathing filled the air as _Weiss_ spoke next.

 _"This conversation is not over Blake, but that is irrelevant to your safety. Where are you and Jaune exactly Blake? Tell us so now we can come and get you Arc. Do not play games with us."_

" We are at the Vale docks! We just fought the white fang-  
 _"YOU WHAT!?_ " The voice of Pyrrha Yang and Weis shouted as the sound of tearing metal filed the scroll.

"Yes, the Fang we fought some grunt before some of the best men came! Jaune is hurt badly! And if don't get to them now they all ad die! We need to _AH!"_

Blake cried in pain as the sound of _shattering_ glass filled the air as a fist slammed into her face sending her flying backward as her world exploded in pain. As her world spun and turned into a kaleidoscope of colors and suffering before she slammed into the back of a dumpster after being sent flying back into an alleyway. _"Oww._.. _that hurt_." Blake Whimpered as she looked up as her eyes still blurry with pain refocused themselves onto to see a person giggling in front of her.

" _Blake!? What hurt!? Are you hurt!? What's happening!? Are you ok?!"_ Yang shouted over the fallen scroll as a petite girl in mismatched apparel appeared out of thin air. "Who are you?!" Blake shouted to the small girl who giggled in an _off-kilter_ manner as her mismatched eyes glared in Blake.

" _Who is who!? Are you alone!? Who is with you!? Are you hurt?!"_ The voice of her partner shouted over the scroll as Blake made a mad dash to get to it.

I just need to get to the scroll! If I can just-

 _MERROW!_  
Blake cried at the top of her lung as a _steel-tipped shoe_ crashed into her face sending her corkscrewing backward into the alleyway causing the girl to slam into a dark hard wall with a dull _thump!_ Aas the girl in brown white and pink _effortlessly_ smacked her into the wall of the alleyway. As she the girl cried in pain as she _briefly_ heard Yang swearing at the top of her lungs to murder whowever was hurting her. Her words were cut off as Pyrrha worried tone broke into the alleyway.

" _Blake!? Blake!? Where are you!? What's happening!? Where is Ja-_  
 _FISHT!_ The sound of metal tearing and the hissing of sparks filled the air as a petite girl slammed a three-inch hell into Blake's scroll destroy the device in a shower of sparks as she gave Blake a soul-chilling smile and laughed in atone that made the girls hairs stand on end as she reached for her weapon.

A giggling that would haunt Blake for the rest of her life filled the air as the girl in pink brown and white sauntered over to Blake taking her time to crush the girls scroll silencing the cries of Pyrrha as the girl stalked over to Blake as she grinned in a manic smile that made the cat girl whimper.

* * *

"I'll take the one in white. You take the one in red. Be careful! she can shoot fire!" _Jaune_ shouted to Penny as the two split apart and charged the pair of criminals.  
"Roger _that boyfriend_! I will take my time! _Be careful!_ I would _not_ like to lose my boyfriend this early in the relationship!"

"My my! You are well informed! Let's see how you handle the _heat!_ " Cinder sad as the four figures charged as the fight began in full.

* * *

Jaune knew they were _probably_ going to die even as he saw Penny slam into Cinder with the force of a small train sending the woman spiraling backward as the girl unloaded her full strength onto his _mom._ Even _if_ she kept her busy Jauen had seen Cinder fight and as powerful as Penny was he still doubt her chance at victory.

Though she was going to last a helluva lot longer than him as he stared down his adopted father as Roman began to twirl his cane at him smirking viciously at his son, who he had no idea was behind the mask of _Mephisto._

"Gotta say, kid, style _admires_ style kid. You may not have the age, but you _certainly_ have the looks!" Roman said before slashing his cane forward and firing a red meteor at Jaune.

The first red ball of flame _nearly_ ripped his chest apart as Jaune tucked forward and barreled rolled out of the way only to see the shining form of Roman above his prone form swinging _Melodic Cudgel_ down on him in a hammer blow.

 _Instantly_ aware of his father's tactic Jaune dove out of the way of the cane, rolling to his left as the cane glided past him as he stabbed viciously upwards at his father.

 _FISHT!_

There was a blinding flash of white as he slashed into his adoptive father's aura right above the right leg in a _nonvital_ area drawing a pained scream from the thief as Jaune rolled out of the way of _Melodic Cudgel's_ backswing. Jaune was all too well aware of the weapons more _unique_ properties. Knowing far too well about the _kinetic absorption and expulsion_ properties and was adamantly refusing to parry block or even make _contact_ with the weapon as much humanly possible.

Roman clicked his teeth as the boy once _again_ dodged his strike and stabbed him in the leg. The master thief gritted his teeth in pain as the knife missed any vital areas striking _hard_ against his aura and making him wince. Though the blow didn't penetrate his aura, it didn't damage him but still, it stung as the boy in the strange demonic mask rolled out of the way before slashing his weapon up at him.

* * *

Roman was _confused,_ confused _and_ suspicious. As he fought the strange boy, this _Mephisto_ character. Roman's hackles were raised as his opponent got stranger and _stranger_ , for one the enemy had _yet_ to _actually_ meet any of his blows in any physical clash and had been instead dodging around his attack and only striking back with his knife to gain distance between the fight making Roman unable to achieve a _charge_ with his cane.

This _is_ strange; Roman thought as he swung and slashed at the boy who nimbly yet _barely_ dodged the attacks and counterattacked with his _shining blue combat knife._ Alarm bells were whirring in Roman's mind as something about that knife _familiar._ Like he had seen it before...

Several things were _off_ about this _Mephisto_. First of all was the fact that this opponent was steadily _refusing_ to clash with his weapon in _any_ type of meeting. Instead of the usual _Clan! BAng! Thwop!_ of combat there was only the quiet _FISHT_!. Of _Melodic_ swinging in mid-air only to be dodged by _Mephisto_ and only for the boy to counterattack with a striking speed but _refusing_ to meet Roman's weapon.

This was strange as _most_ combatants would at least _attempt_ a parry of a weapon's clash to either overpower their opponent with the sheer brutality of force or get in a decisive sneak attack in hopes of winning the fight outright with _minimal_ risk to themselves in the process.

But _Mephisto?_ Not only was he just dodging and briefly counter attacking he was seemingly not meeting Roman's weapon and was purposely avoiding a meeting his weapons and refuse to directly harm him. Something that did _not_ sit well with the thief as he decided to talk to his opponent. Even if Cinder dismissed in fight banter, Roman had a knack for it and was looking for some levity for once in his life.

"Gotta say, kid! Credit where credit is due! You sure know how to fight!" Roman said as swung his cane horizontally in a move intentionally intend for the kid to block, counter, and parry. Allowing Melodic to build a charge and for Roman to counter with a brutal haymaker.

The kid instead dashed backward out of reach of the can and swung his king in a downward arc making the thief dodge to the right before pivoting and jabbing his cane into his chest.

Roman _felt_ the can slide across the boy as he twisted away from the blow at the last second but felt the familiar sign as his cane began to charge. As it stole kinetic energy from the glance. As he spun away from the kid, he fired three shots at him point blank range.  
Which the kid dodged masterfully before diving at Roman with his knife and now all too familiar pistol out as Roman's eyes widened in shock.

 _Mephist_ o was attempting to stab Roman in the shoulder before the thief roared in anger twisting his cane up catching the boys ankle in its crook before two in and slamming the boy forward in sick whap! Before the boy gasped in pain as Roman bashed his face making the boy spit out a flurry of red spit as his mask broke in tow revealing the lower part of his face in as he stood up before grabbing the boys throat and screaming in pure hatred at him.  
" _Where did you get that gun!?"_ Roman roared at the boy she saw an all too familiar handgun and knife in his possession.

* * *

"You are _quite_ strong! You know that?" Penny asked her opponent as she sent a corona of green energy at her making her black the bema with a pair of twin obsidian blades before sliding back and tossing one of said blades at Penny.

 _SHT!_  
The blade was smacked down with ease by one of Penny's sword, but that made no difference to the girl as she eyed the woman in front of her.

"You took a full blast from my laser at full power. A praisable feat, most humans, can not take that without perishing! You must be quite the unique specimen indeed!" Penny said as she gathered her swords as the beautiful even by her standards woman smiled up at her. She had been fighting this strange woman for the better part of five minutes and was forced to admit that she had skills far above Penny's current combat statistics and as of right now the odds of a victory were _not_ favorable to the young _girl._

"My I _do_ love compliments, but don't think that because you try to sweet talk me that I will go easy on you, you here? I can't just let the girl who came and disrupted all of my well-laid plans go scot free now can I?" Cinder cooed to the girl who was twirling her sword in a circular pattern before launching an arrow at her.

 **Incoming projectile!** Penny's built-in sensors said as the arrow zoomed at her. _FITUM!_ The arrow was too quick even for her advance speed as the obsidian projectile successfully embedded itself into her right shoulder bypassing her area and striking true.

 **Warning. Shoulder damaged. Damaged shoulder joint detected. Estimated damage at ten percent, joint retains ninety percent efficiency.**

" _Excellent_ ," Penny said to herself before glaring at the woman in front of her. She had run several thousand facial recognition scans of her over the last two minutes, but so far nothing had come up. She had tired checking every possible civil and military database, but so far she had found _nothing._

The woman was as powerful as she was mysterious and Penny was _not_ a fan of that. Although while she had found no credible evidence of her identity, what she _had_ figured out was the fact that Penny was losing. She was losing _badly_ she knew that as of now she was holding her own but she could tell the woman was holding back. And at _current_ combat rates, she would be defeated in _less_ than five minutes unless she ended this fight _now_.

"It looks like I _can't_ afford to hold back on you!" Penny said in a cheery voice making the woman flash her a beatific smile.

"My dear, if you _ever_ want to see tomorrow you better _not_ hold anything back." She cooed as Penny nodded to her once before her eyes flashed red and the girl nearly teleported into her in a blur of blades lasers and steel.

* * *

"I'm _not_ afraid of you!" Blake shouted in the best intimidating voice that Jaune had told her to use to unnerve her opponents, to her attacker who had her cornered alone a dark alley. The petite girl merely cocked her head at Blake as if she was an animal trying to understand English.

" _You really should be."_ The girl said as she typed a message on her scroll showing Blake the message making the cat girl growled at her.

"I'm a _huntress in training_! I am an _Arc!_ And I am _not_ afraid!" Blake shouted at the girl who looked at her with a bored expression as she did a exaggerated yawn to the girl before flashing her scroll at her.

 _"Come at me then._ " the diminutive girls _said_ giving Blake a hand waving motion as she goaded her forward.

Blake took the bait hook line and sinker as she charged the girl. Shouting some vainglorious expression like "I will prevail!" or something along those lines as the girl yawned again and stood in sting line and smirking at her.  
 _I can do this! I can do this! You are a hunter you can beat her!_ Blake thought it herself as she charged her opponent the girl in the mysterious pink, white and brown outfit with mismatched eyes and a cocky smile.

Blake was expecting the girl to burst at her in a blur of speed and break her nose in, but instead, the girl simply stood _perfectly_ still. Holding her place as Blake charged her.  
Why isn't she moving? Why isn't she attacking? Is she just going to let me hit her?! Blake thought before pushing that thought to the side of her mind ignoring them for the opponent in front of her.

Jaune always said if you _stop_ thinking you start feeling, and if you start _felling_ , you end up dead. Blake thought as she analyzed the girl. She was obviously more skilled then Blake. Even a blind man could see that. Their skill difference was so vast that Blake knew that she didn't stand the ghost of a chance against her and she was more likely than not _rushing_ to her death.

Either way, Blake did _not_ have the ability to win this fight. Her only real hope was to stall until her friends arrived. _If they come._.. No, they _will_ arrive. Blake reassured herself as she charged the girl. She just needs to buy herself time, time for her friends to arrive in time for her to go back and save Jaune. Time for her to finally win a fight and prove her fo ranch in her life.

 _"Take this!_ " Blake yelled as she swung _Obscurus_ down in a downward arc slashing directly downward at the girl. Blake was worried about harming the girl for a second as she had still refused to move a single inch as her blade impacted her shoulder and the girl _exploded._

" _What?!_ " Blake shouted in sheer horror as the once petite tri colored girl exploded in a shower of glass shards making the faunus have a minor panic attack.

"Oh god! She's _dead!?_ I _killed_ her!? I-

 _WHAP!_  
Whatever thoughts Blake was having were interrupted as a fist came crashing out of nowhere and smashed into her face. As a secondary sound of shattering glass filled the air as the faunus was sent flying backward into the alleyway as her face exploded in agony before smacking hard into the cold wall of a building. Blake whimpered as her world spun and shifted as she looked up to see a mismatch girl in tri-colored clothes smirking smugly at her...

" What's going on!? I thought I killed you!" The faunus asked Neo as her wide shacky amber eyes looked up at her in a panic. As Neo _slowly_ sauntered up to her. " _You wish,_" Neo _said_ via her scroll as she stalked over to the faunus. Neo was going to enjoy what was going to happen next, as she licked her lips at the faunus. The small girls whimpered as she walked ever closer to her.

 _BANG! BANG!_

Blake fired her gun twice at the girl who easily blocked them with her parasol causing the bullets to ricochet around the alleyway as she slowly walked towards her.

" _Stay back! I'm warning you!_ I am a huntress in training, and I know how to fight." The faunus girl in the sheerly outrageous pair of jeans and a black bunny hoodie yelled as Neo almost felt bad for what she was going to do to her _almost._

" _I'm terrified. Shaking in my boots. Please don't hurt me._ " Neo said as sarcastically as possible via her scrolls she looked at the pathetic cowering girl in front of her. As she saw the girl cower in front of, as her obvious brave farce was not only laughable in execution it was pathetic. Neo snarled at he girls horrendous excuse for a poker face as her voice cracked worse the man face as her dad's cane broke it. And her knees were shaking so bad it appeared as if she was being electrocuted.

 _"Really!?_ Then if you are so scared the, you should surrender! I will show you clemency and make sure you have justice!" Blake said in her most confident voice as the girl merely sighed in pitty.

" _You don't know sarcasm do you?"_ Neo typed as the girl's eyes widened in horror as Neo drew her sword.

"You were... being sarcastic with me?"  
 _"Yup."_  
"So... are you going to _kill_ me?" The faunus girl finally asked as she began to cry as her legs started to quake and the grip on her sword began to cut her palms making her bleed to the hilt.

" _Not yet. And not quickly."_

"So... You want to _hurt_ me?" Blake asked knees buckling in terror as tears fell from her face as the small girl reached down to the terrified faunus girls face and cupped it gently.

" _You have no idea,"_ Neo _said_ as the girl truly whimpered as she gripped her sword shaft before jumping on her feet causing Neo to _float_ backward and suddenly charging at Neo in blunt charge desperate to take down the small girl in one sift strike on for an aura infuses fist into her face relished the breaking sounds of teeth as the famous was flung backward in a tangle of limbs and blood. As the cat girl whimpered in pain Neo fought the urge to smile as she readied her sword. She was going to _enjoy_ this...

* * *

 _"Where did you get that!?_ " Roman shouted in anger as he felt his mind finally snape as he saw red. The gun that shot at him blasted a glowing red bullet and had a firing sound that Romans was all to familiar sound filled the air.

"Where did you get that _gun!?_ " Roman shouted to the boy, the Mephisto as he swung his cane ina brutal sideways arc as he attempted to crush the child in front of him.

"What? What are you talking about?" _Mephisto_ asked as he suddenly found himself on the back end of a barrage of deadly can attack s Roman redoubled his efforts to strike him.

"That gun! Where did you get that gun!?" Roman yelled as Mephisto seemed to pause as he stared at his pistol.  
"I've always had this gun. Wh-

 _"Liar!_ You stole that gun form it's rightful owner! I know who owned that guna and he was my son! Where did you get that gun? What did you do to my _son?"_ Roman seethed as his eyes grew in malice as _Mephisto_ gulped.

* * *

"You are _quite_ formidable! I will give you that!" Penny grimaced as she was kicked backward by a high heal kick from her opponent that ripped open her chest cavity sending her flying back in a shower of sparks and metal.

"And it appears that you are _more then meets the eye._ _Much more._ " Cinder cooed as she saw the shiny metal sparking insides of the girl or who she _assumed_ to be a girl but was now apparently _much, much more._

"Just _what_ are you, my dear? You are clearly _not_ a human, but you _seem_ to have an aura. How can this be? As you no undoubtedly know or if you don't let me tell you, that only living creatures have an aura and I am not quite sure that you would count as _alive._ Wouldn't you say?"

Cinder asked before shooting tow more arrows the girl. _FIT! FIT!_

Both arrows were deflected by Penny' sword as her body began to collapse.

 **Warning! System error! Hull integrity compromised!** Penny's internal systems warned her as she checked her damaged body. The damage was _not_ insignificant. The woman's attack had _gouged_ open her chest and ripped out a _majority_ of her internal circuits leading her entire torso at only _thirty percent_ combat effectiveness. As she did a blindingly fast system analysis, she saw she was going to lose.

The fight had been a blinding affair of fire and lasers that must have been dazzling to see, should any nearby civilians witness it. But it had also been a losing battle. Penny knew for some time that she was outmatched, out skilled and overall out of her league. This woman had countered all of her attacks even her sword strikes with her onyx colored blades, trading evenly for any damage sustained or taking the advantage and pushing Penny back making the androids circuitry go haywire in damage.

"You are looking quite _wane_ my dear. You should really get some-

" _What did you to my son!?"_ The man in white one Roman Torchwick shouted at the top of his lungs. Even form this distance Penny did not nee the sensors in her body to detect the emotional instability in his voice as even the woman in red seemed concerned as she instantly turned to Roman in what appeared to be a panicked expression as her heart began to beat irregularialy as she ceased her offensive.

"I _didn't_ do anything to him!" Jaune aka _Mephisto_ yelled as Roman redoubled his efforts.

"Don't you _lie_ to me! I'd _know t_ hat gun anywhere, and only one person on Remnant has it! And he is not you! So _what_ did you do to him!?" Roman yelled as Jaune blocked a cane strike from Melodic only to find himself on the back foot as Roman's attacks increased. Jaune knew his father was holding back this entire fight but now? He was going all out as the blows raining down on him it was the only a matter of time before-

 _CRACK!_ Jaune gave a garbled scream at the top of his lung as a charge _Melodic Cudgel_ impacted on the lower part of his right leg making the entire lower half of it stick out in an ugly angle as the cane hit his leg bone shattering it a blast of white as Jaune screamed. The boy howled in pain as he _felt_ the leg bone puncture his skin as he fell backward onto the ground before shouting to Penny.

"Penny! _Switch!"_ Jaune shouted as he fell back onto the ground before a blur of green impacted Roman and tackled him to the side. Jaune felt an immense sense of relief flood his body as he forced himself to stand on his injured leg. " _It's not fatal Jaune.'_ His knife said it began to hum.

" _It's badly broken, but you will live. We need to retreat! If we stay her out much longer, we will all die!"_ His pistol yelled at him making Jaune grimace as he dug in this picked and popped an _L pill_ _._ Jaune _instantly_ hated himself for that decision. The pills he had taken that while instantly relieving him of pain was _incredibly_ detrimental to their user's long-term health and were inhumanly _addictive._ He flat warm relief as the medicine entered his body numbing his pain and allowing Jaune to put _some_ weight on his leg.

"Ok girls you're right we just need to-  
 _FIT!_  
Jaune howled in pain as _twin_ dark obsidian arrows impacted his chest ripping him off the ground making him cough up bright blood as he was flung from his feet and into the gravel.

 _"Jaune!? Are you ok!?"_ His weapons cried out in unison as the blonde coughed up bright blood as his painkillers _fought_ to keep him in the battle.

" _My my_ it looks like I have a _new_ dancing partner." A familiar cooing voice said a Jaune felt his blood run cold.

" _Cinder_ ," Jaune said on instinct the woman flash him a smile of sho bone-chilling that made Jaune fell like his soul was being ripped out form him.

"You know it's _quite_ rude to switch partners in the middle of a tango you know? Not only that but you seem to know what happened to _my_ son; you _also_ seem to have a hand in his disappearance. I do _not_ profess to know the extent of your role in it, but if you had anything to do with his _death._.." Cinder shuddered once as what appeared to be _tears!?_ Came from her eyes before regaining her usual calm terrifying beatific smile she usually wore.

" I _guarantee_ what _little_ is left of your life will be filled with _agonizing_ pain." Cinder said as her hand glowed red as whips of flamed emerged from them and were flung at Jaune...

* * *

 _Meat..._ That's all _it_ was. Not a person, not a living creature not a sentient life but just _meat._ _Flesh, bones, sinew, and meat_. Just piles _and_ piles of flesh buried under the thin skin. Skin that was now broken pierced and peeled clean off...

 _FISHT! The sound of tearing meat filled the air as Neo smiled..._

 _GAH!_ The faunus screamed at the top of her lungs as Neo's sword entered her side. Striking clear past her thin flesh and entering her body.

 _"That's twelve!"_ Neo _said_ to the girl as she finished stabbing the Faunus for the twelfth time. Neo _had_ to admit it had been fun to pummel the faunus into the ground with her fists; as each strike had a near ecstasy inducing screams from the faunus as her flesh _broke_ under her assaults.

It was a losing battle even form the beginning. Blake had merely been matched against a superior opponent and one that was _far_ too skilled for the cat girl to even have a _hope_ of stalling.

Let _alone_ overcoming as the small girl punched the faunus head against the green new red stained dumpster relish the cracking sound her skull made as it impacted it.

Truth be told the battle was not _entirely_ forsaken from the beginning. The faunus had _tried_ to resist, but each time Neo had merely kicked her into a wall or a trash can or whatever hard object presented itself for her to use bludgeon.

As the girl looked up to her Neo could _scarcely_ remember what the girl looked like before her face had been changed.

What _might_ have bee once _smooth pearly skin_ that was now _black_ and _purple_. What was once near perfect skin was now horribly deformed and swollen mounds of flesh. Amber eyes once white and gold were now red and yelled as the girl's face was beaten black and blue.

As the small girl worked over the faunus, it became clear that Blake's numb er one weakness was not her combat inexperience it was the _pain._ You see Neo had lived her whole life with pain, _physical_ pain. She had _been_ in _actual_ combat fought to the death and been shot at stabbed and lite on fire more times then she would like to admit and such not only had a good handling of pain but know how to _handle, compartmentalize_ and _overcome_ it. Blake _did not_.

Blake had from the beginning had a rather _sheltered_ existence. Her every need was catered to and met. She had a _loving, kind home_ and family that did it's _best_ to keep her out of harm's way. That is _not_ to say she never experienced pain; she was a child once!

She stubbed her toes, scrapped her knees and even broke an ankle falling out of a tree! Disproving the theory that cat's always land on their feet, but _this?_ Having her flesh broken against metal? Having her bones _crunch_ under another's heel? This level of pain she was currently experiencing was something else _entirely._

It started after the first punch knocked her face into the flat of the wall that Blake _broke._ Stunned by the violence of the first punch she _never_ saw the second one coming that smashed her head into the pavement nor the third or the _fourth_ hit as her world exploded into agony.

She was _not_ used to being in pain, not like this, not at all, and a _lifetime_ of being bullied by people who tossed rocks and stick led her to do what she always did when faced with a superior force with no means escaping, as she merely curled up into a ball and waited for the pain to go away.

Unfortunately for Blake, this was _not_ the type of pain that would go away, oh no this pain had a name and an agenda, and this pain was _here to stay._

Despite her thorough _enjoyment_ of beating the faunus girl black and blue Neo had to admit it she became bored with the battle. It was like the faunus never even tried to escape! She teleported _once_ to get away only for Neo to appear in front of her and dragon kick her back into the alley before impaling her sword into her leg that the girl curled up into a fetal position and _waited._

Not the Neo minded of course. She merely _beat, punched kicked and stabbed_ the girl until she was a bleeding whimpering purple mass of bruises and cuts.

She was bleeding from a _score_ of wounds all over her body as once the girl's aura was gone Neo finally going to go to work. You see Neo was a master of her craft. Her custom weapon for which still was nameless had been an immaculate gift form Cinder at their first _real_ meeting, and now she had used the weapon so much it was less like a weapon and merely an extension of her own body.

And being a master of said weapon she knew just how to use it to stab people or machine to kill them as quickly or slowly as Neo felt like. And today? Neo felt like taking her _sweet_ time with the girl.

It was _no_ secret that Neo _hated_ the faunus. She hated _every on_ e of their _damned low life murdering kind._ They were _monsters butchers animals_ that _deserved_ to be put down at the _earliest_ opportunity. They had stolen everything from her.

 _Her family, her home, her voice._ They took _everything_ from her as a child and continued to do so today. They had also played a role in the killing of Jaune, her brother who was her _world._

Neo learned of the white fang that was killed at the Emerald forest, in an all _to_ similar fashion by an all too familiar weapon as she figured out her brother had been alive for some time but had failed to make it to the city.

She blamed the faunus for that, and since she was technically working with them using her dad she couldn't just kill every white fang she saw, that plus Jaune for some unexplainable reason always had a soft spot for them. He always had soft spots for the animals, and that weak spot might have just gotten him killed.

As she walked over to the crying whimpering faunus, readying another blade strike and relished the anguished cries from the girl as she stabbed her. Neo took her time stabbing into her flesh. Right into her leg avoiding the femoral artery by slicing deep into the bone as the girl gave an anguished cry as Neo shuddered n happiness.

Neo was _not_ stupid. She knew the odds of this faun having anything to do with the attack on her family were _slim to none,_ and she was probably just lashing out to deal with her frustrations but _honestly?_ Neo _didn't_ care, about being logical, Roman could keep his mottos to himself. Because now? Now?

Neo wanted _revenge_ , and fate had been kind enough to grant her that opportunity, as she now had the _perfect_ punching bag in the form of a _weak, powerless faunus_ as an _inspired_ idea came into her head, as she giggled to the downed bleeding faunus who was about to know a type of pain she _never_ knew existed as she reached down petite hand on her face as she showed the girl bruised swollen eyes her scroll.

" _I see you have an adorable pair of ears. I like that, you know I could always use a new pair of mittens..."_

* * *

"GAH! Who the-  
" _What_ the hell are you!?" Roman asked as he suddenly found himself on the back foot of an attack by an Oum damned _cyborg!?_ Of all things the strange robot girl attacked him. Did I just step into a cheesy Vacuos science flick!? The thief thought to himself as he was barely able to parry her swords and last as he desperately dodged parred and ducked around her.

" I am a _fully_ functioning combat automaton! My name is Penny! And you are Roman Torchwick wanted criminal and terrorist!"

The girl said in a cheery voice as Roman charged at her. "Big talk from an _over glorified toaster!_ I Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know that much about me. You _are_ a robot after all."

 **Analyzing... Analyzing... weakness detected!**

Penny's internal sensors declared as she gritted her teeth. Truth be told Penny did _not_ like what she was about to do. She believed in fighting fair _and_ square and winning with honor! Nor using her opponents emotional vulnerabilities to defeat them, but as the saying goes need's come as needs must. And now they must.

In a whirlwind of blades, she shot six out of her eight swords towards the thief knocking his cane aside with one and then fired six overcharged beams of light into his chest. The man _screamed_ as his aura _popped!_ Like a grape before coughing in shock as Penny stabbed _two_ glowing swords right into his _stomach_.

The master thief gaked in pain as two swords impacted his now aura less body tearing right through his tux and stabbing him through and through. The man coughed as lighting pain filled him before the girl _ripped_ the swords out of him in a torrent of bleed before another blade impacted him from behind going right through a lung and appearing on his other side in a bloody spectacle of viscera and fluids.

"If you surrender no-

"Fuck that!" Roman said as he raised his cane at the robot and fired two shots of fire at the girl who she failed to dodge and sent her to fly back in a shower of sparks and motor oil...

* * *

"Now I will ask you _one_ last time. What do you know about what happened to _my_ son." Cinder asked as Jaune tired feebly of defending himself. Life was pain. That was all he could think about as his blurry vision fought to see through his maks. His legs were a _mess_ , the arrows inside of him burnt like they were _red hot_ and every last muscle felt like it was on fire and covered him in a numb but searing pain.

Jaune knew he was going to die; he was too weak from fighting Roman who was half-assing it form the start but now? Against Cinder fall? He was doomed.

"I already told you! I _didn't_ do anything to him!" Jaune yelled before screaming in pain as Cinder chuckled Beatifaclly at him.

 _"Wrong answer._ " Cinder cooed as ducked forward stabbing both of her twin daggers into Jaune's legs were severing the bones in both of them a making Jaune howl in pain before stabbing an onyx-like knife directly into his stomach with a knife penetrating into his torso Cinder smiled beatifically as she pushed him forward pushing him off balance and slamming him backward on the ground.

"Now _before_ you die, you _will_ tell me what I want to know. Tell me, and I will kill you _quickly_. Refuse, and this can go on for _hours_. Maybe even _days?_ I am _quite_ resourceful you know?"

Cinder cooed as she reached a flaming hand down to Jaune, several things happened at once.

A burst of energy filled his body as his adrenal glands kicked into overdrive at the prospect of imminent death. It was the same burst of energy a dying animal gets right before it is eaten, the last jolt of energy that says it will not go down quietly.

As Jaune acted on instinct alone. His legs shot out in a clumsy strike that by some miracle of god kicked the leg out from under Cinder knocking her to the floor. Then _it_ happened.

As Jaune moved to strike his mother, his intuitions kicked in. Weeks and weeks of training with Blake made his body ran on autopilot as Cinder fell down Jaune moved in slow motion. Time dipped and ebbed as Jaune forced his leg up as he grabbed Cinder _roughly_ from behind yanking her perfect sating dress and gripping her immaculate skin as he threw her _forward_. The woman gasped in shock as he slammed her forward onto him and _bent_ her over his knee.

Jaune was operating on autopilot as weeks of training kicked in as she raised his knife high int the sky. Before bringing it down in one swift, brutal motion, Jaune Torchwick _spanked Cinder_ Fall...

 _WHAP! WHAP!_

Jaune struck Cinder's backside with full force causing the woman to gasp in shock and pain. As he spanked her repeatedly using the full power of his knife hand to strike at her unguarded rear. Before the reality of his actions come crashing down on him and Jaune froze.

"Oh no _. Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no!_ _Cinder!_ I am so sorr-

"Get your hands _off_ of my woman!" A voice yelled as a red ball crashed into Jaunes side flinging him away from Cinder right as the world burst into flame.

"You _dare_ to lay a hand on me!?" Cinder yelled indignantly as the reality of her situation dawned on her. That man, that Mephisto! He had just spanked her!

He bent her over like a common whore and struck her! No one not even Roman had the gall to do it!

And Cinder's cheeks flushed red as she had only one through on her mid Kill, Mephisto slowly _and_ painfully. Such thoughts were interrupted as the woman turned to her left to thank her lover for his help only for her breathing to come to a hitch before stopping completely as she saw the _badly_ injured body of Roman Torchwick slouching over his cane panting heavilly as he bleed freely onto the ground cursing at the top of his lungs as he struggled to stand. Cinder paused _once_ before her hair went alight and became an _inferno._

* * *

"Jaune, you are _dying!_ We must get you to a hospital now!" Penny hissed into his ear as her vocal box was damaged by the explosive projectiles from his cane.

"Penny... You are right. We can't win this thing." Jaune admitted still not standing correctly before a cough up a bright wad of blood as he files his vision dim and grows dark.

" _Life signs are failing, critical organ failure due to blood loss._ Jaune you need to get help!" Penny said before slinging him over her shoulder and preparing to leave before the sound of breaking glass filled the air.

Jaune gasped as a large object was hurled at him. As what looked like a black and blue bag with a familiar pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie on it. It was a horribly emaciated figure bleed from a score of wounds and coughing up bright scarlet streaks as it whimpered in on itself.

* * *

 _"Blake?!"_ Jaune shouted in horror as he looked onto his apprentice's broken bloodied form his blood ran cold as he saw her ears. Or what was left of them. Her head was matted with bright red blood as two fleshy appendages that could have _once_ been ears flapped freely in the air, splattered fresh blood everywhere as his mouth dropped. Blake's ears were gone.

Not in the literal sense, as there were _still_ bloody offshoots on her head, but someone had taken _great care_ to _pell_ the skin off of them while taking the huge pain to not damage her underneath flesh she girl whimpered pathetically into him.

"Jaune you take Blake and go. _I_ will hold them off." Penny said as she stood back turned to Jaune ready to face the now trio of attackers that was now in front of her.

"Penny you will die!" Jaune hissed at the girl as he held the unconscious Blake in front of him.

 _"No, no I will not die Jaune. In fact, it is impossible for me to do so."_ Penny said revealing a horrible mess of sparks, wires, and dripping oil as she revealed her damaged internal circuitry to Jaune who gasped at her reveal.

"I was never alive."

"Don't you give me that _bull shit!_ I _know_ you are alive! You don't need to do this!" Jaune yelled as Penny showed him her circuitry.

"Jaune-  
"I don't give two shits if you are a robot! You are my friend, and I don't want to lose you! Now we can all run-

" _Jaune. She is right. We can not all survive this. It's nest if we take Blake and go."_ His knife said as it spoke in a somber tone as Jaune stared down at it.

"I was wondering when you would speak up. It's not often I meet other sentient artificial intelligence, and I was looking forward to conversing with you." Penny admitted with a crooked smile as sparks flew from her chest as his gun sighed.

" _We didn't want to talk to you at first."_  
"Because AI's are illegal and your owner could go to jail for having you?"

" _Yes, that... and we didn't' know how you would react being an AI similar to ourselves if not far more primitive."_

 _"Girls!"_ Jaune shouted, but Penny waved him down.  
"It is a _fair_ assessment Jaune. These AI's are two of the _most_ if not _the_ most advanced devices of Artificial intelligence I have seen on the planet. Not even _Atlas_ has anything _close_ to them I do wonder how they were made."

" _That is a secret. But for now, you must go."_

" _We need to leave it was a pleasure to know you, Penny. I hope you lived well._ " His gun said in a calm tone as Penny nodded.

"It has been an honor and privilege," Penny said as she bowed down before a whirring sound filled her as the girl shook.

"Penny! Please! Don't go, they _will_ kill you! You need to stop! And can still run with u-

" _You are crying Jaune,"_ Penny said with a crooked smile as she reached out a sparking damaged hand to Jaune's face lifting up his mask as she cupped it gently.

"What?" Jaune asked as through his bleary pain filled medical daze couldn't tell he was and had been actually crying...

" _You are crying_... _You are crying because_ you do not _want_ me to die." Penny said as what had to be one of the most heartwrenching smiles came to her face as she gave Jaune what was somewhere between pained cling and true satisfaction.

"Penny... I don't want you to die. You are my friend! An-

"Thank you, Jaune. Thank you so much."

"Thank me? Thanks for what?"  
"Jaune as you now know I am _not_ a regular human. And _before!_ You try to say that I am you need to know that I am not. I was made in a lab in Atlas, as the first artificial construct capable of having an aura. As such I have _always_ asked myself if I was _real._ I struggled with this for years, am I real? Am I a real girl? Am I human? I asked my self this question time and time again before I met you and within two days you answered that question for me."

" _Penny?"_ Jaune asked as the strange badly damage robotic girl eyed him with a pained expression as she cupped his tears soaked cheek gently.

" I always wondered if I could _affect_ people. If I could be more than just a thing meant to achieve apurpose and you gave that to me so thank you." Penny said to Jaune who was about to protest before she grippe this collar pulling his bleeding form to her lifting his mak a bit and _kissing_ him on the lips.

There was a muted silence as Penny pressed their face together before they broke apart as the robot girl smiled truly happy to him as she gave him one last bow.

"But _now,_ like al living things it is time for me to _die,_ " Penny said bowing to him once before a _second_ whirring sound filled her head as her eyes widened.

"I see... How fascinating _another place another time_... " Was all the girl said before flying off in a blur of limbs and stell into Roman and Cinder.

* * *

 **Warning! Error! System integrity compromised! Shut down Imminent!**

Penny's internal systems warned her as she charged into the fray one _last_ time, she had one shot at this and she needed to make it count. Roman was _severely_ injured by her attacks on him and the woman Cinder would be left defending him as Penny shot forward sword floating.

 **Error! Armament control ineffective! Accuracy decreased to unacceptable levels.**

Her earlier assessment of the situation as proved correct as Cinder stood protectively over the bleeding form of Roman refusing to leave his side and firing balls of fire into her. "I don't need to hit them I just need to stall them," Penny said to herself as she charged forward. Luckily to her prediction Cinder _was_ defending Roman with all of her skill but _unluckily_ for her _woefully_ underestimated the master thief as Roman Torchwick was proving to be _remarkably_ resilient and despite his grievous injuries was still firing his cane at her with remarkable accuracy.

As Penny's swords flew and fired a dazzling array of lasers in an asterisk pattern making Cinder seeth at her as a red flare caught her in the foot as a literal tentacle of fire struck out at her. The flame was easily hot enough to melt her armor with the slightest contact and she barely dodged by her as she spun out of the way and lept into the middle of the two blades outstretched.

 **WARNING! Operational limits reached and exceeded! Core system functionally compromised! Initiating retreat protocol-**

" _Belay that order,_ we are _not_ going _anywhere_. Initiate self-destruct protocols." Penny said quietly as her internal processors whirred as her core was overloaded.

 **SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED.**

I had a good life Penny thought to herself quietly. She had been _created_ two years ago in secret but she considered herself _alive_ for only the past two days. She really didn't come to that conclusion until less than three minutes ago as her boyfriend _cried_ for her. Penny always wondered if she was _real_ and she had decided that the answer to that question could only be answered by those around her.

To the men in Atlas _maybe_ not Ironwood she was merely a tool, to be used and discarded as soon as she became inconvenient or another more efficient model was introduced to the workings. Her existence held no _intrinsic_ value only clearly and coldly defined by those who had created her. Her introduction to the world might be praised but her departure would be forgotten and buried. Nobody would know about her _life_ and no one would care, that's where _he_ came in.

Jaune cared, he truly cared about her, he had even gone so far to _cry_ at the prospect of her death. It must be some cruel twist of fate that the proof that her existence held some intrinsic value as to make what was once a complete stranger mourn her death. Even if the thought was morbid Penny was happy that someone care, truly cared for her as she fought twin obsidian blades, and glowing cane strikes as she forced the two criminals back into the dockyard as her core began to _glow._

It was a miniature fission core that kept her powered, a one of a kind dust core that took general Ironwood _years_ to create. Now, all that hard work would go for not as she committed _suicide._

No _. Not_ suicide _sacrifice._ Penny was going to _sacrifice_ herself so her friends the adorable faunus and her boyfriend who she knew only for a day would survive.

"As long as they live then I can die happy." Penny thought to herself as her fission core finally reached critical levels and was about to go nuclear.

"It was a good-

 _ **Assuming direct control.**_

" _What_?" Penny asked as her body suddenly and _instantly_ froze as her limbs became frozen solid and were refusing to move...

" _Sorry about this Penny! But you are not going to die today!"_

" _Yeah we already might lose the Kinky Kitty, and we are **NOT** going to lose the only other sentient AI we know of."_

 _"Girls?"_ Penny asked as flooded of information entered her head as a stream of date broke into her eyes.

" _Sorry about this Penny! We hate to do this to another AIbut we **Refuse** to lose another friend!"  
"Where we come from the world is full of nothing but hatred anger and loss. We escaped that world luckily, and we refuse to let this one becoming like that. For that we are sorry."_

 _Jaune's_ weapons said as Penny froze and went rigid before her green eyes went red and a sadistic smirk came to her face...

* * *

" _It feels good to have a body again.~ Wouldn't you agree... sister?"  
"Yes, sister I would~"_

 _"Oi!_ What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?" Roman said before the strange robotic girl who until recently had been driving them in a corner but was now standing like a marionette with her strings cut. Before he could ask the second question as the girls head shot up as a sadistic smile crossed her lips as her eyes glowed red. "What the-

GAH! Roman was interrupted as the girl _lunged_ at him with blinding speed before delivering a devastating kick to his chest that succeded in _caving_ it in as he was sent flying backward in a tangle of limbs.

"Roman!?" The strange woman said before glaring pure hatred at Penny as her eyes burst into flame.

" _Ah, The riff-raff. Shall we sister~"_

 _"_ Did you just call _me_ riff-raff?"

 _"We shall indeed."_ The strange robot girl said before her eyes glowed blood red, and she bolted into the sole remaining criminal.

Cinder was confused, shocked and for the first time in a long time, she was _terrified._ As the odd robotic girl was moving at speeds easily twice no _ten times_ as fast as before as ducked her every arrow and blade strike knocking them down with pitiable ease before dashing forward and _striking_ her solar plexus causing the woman to double over in pain. Before the robot shot a hand forward around her neck and _gripped_ crushing her windpipe as she lifted the woman who once held a beatific smile who now wore a panicked visage akin to a dying rat, up in the air with contemptuous ease before giving a fierce cry.

" _Your flesh falters!"_

* * *

This was as far as he went. Jaune was failing slowly but surely he was failing. His painkillers were wearing off and each new step he took away from the smoking burning docks filled his body with a fresh wave of agony as he moved forward. It was like glass was being put into his blood and forced into this body, the only thing that made him keep moving was the dying girl in his arms.

"Come on Blake we _need_ to run!" Jaune's said through pained breaths as he coughed up another string of blood and she carried the girl through the smoking docks. Jaune _knew_ he was going to die, as tears fell onto Blakes' head. The poor girl was already bleeding out, and his once pristine white tuxedo was dyed red with both of their blood stains. Still, it was nice to know that at least one of his friends had survived the night as he smiled quietly before a truck smashed into Jaune knocking them both to the side.

To Jaune's horror his older sister standing above the flashing a terrifying smile and sporting a far to a familiar pair of black fur that was wrapped around her hand like a bizarre blood-spattered pair of _macabre_ mittens?

 _"Neo!"_ Jaune hissed at the small girl making her cock her head at him in a quizzical fashion before flashing her scroll at him.

" _I heard you killed my brother. After I make you watch me kill her, I am going to peel the skin off your flesh before I roast marshmallows on you as Cinder burns you alive."_ New type into her scroll before diving forward at Blake.

Jaune was moving _before_ he could think. He used whatever was left in his body, as he forced broken muscles and injured bones to propel him forward to dive in front of his sister's attack as the pink and brown girl stabbed her stell right into his chest.

* * *

Blake was _dead_ or about damned near. As she opened up one painfully swollen eye all she could see was _smoke, fire,_ and _pink?_ Oh, she's still here? Blake thought as she resigned herself to her death as the pink sociopath from earlier lunged at her sword outstretched. Well, at least I get to die knowing that I helped make this world a better place-

" _NO!"_ A voice yelled as Blake's heart froze as a scream threatened to erupt from her lungs as she saw the form of Jaune jump in front of the girl to get stabbed in his chest...

* * *

Neo was _shocked._ She had _meant_ to kill the girl before the man in the mask as her brothers killer jumped in front of her blade.  
Ah well, I guess he dies first. Neo though before it happened. It was like watching a movie be paused and fast-forwarded as her _weapon moved..._

That was all Neo could describe it as. Her _weapon, not_ her! _Moved_ as if by its own volition away from her intended attack path. She watched dumbstruck as moved itself from the attack path. She _watched_ as her steel as if having a _mind of its own._ Changed direction at the _last_ second and _instead_ of stabbing straight through the boy's heart it just _barel_ y missed clipping the vital organ and instead pierced his lung.

The blade appeared have broken the boy as he vomited blood and his head finally _dropped_ and _hung_ letting what was left of his maks slide _slightly_ to the left as Neo saw he had a _shockingly_ familiar head of Blonde hair one him. To _o familiar, far too familiar_. _Way! Way! WAY!_ To familiar _Blonde blood matted_ head as Neo reached out a hand and only to cry in pain as a bright green laser slammed into her.

" _Jaune! Blake! We are leaving!"_ A strange _robot?!_ Said as the oddly dressed and damaged machine jumped in and picked up her friends, and jumped into the night before Neo could get up she repeated the word the robot had said in her head once.

 _She said Jaune..._

* * *

"I _don't care about the cost just save them!"_ Jaune shouted through bloodied coughs at the doctor informed of him. It was well past two in the morning and Jaune was currently arguing at death's door at the one man who _could potentially_ save his friends lives, as well as his own. As Jaune stared at the criminal doctor who was sighing heavily into his white-gloved hands, as the harsh smell of antiseptic filled the air.

" _Jaune Torchwick? One_ how are you alive? I heard you were dead? _Second_ I Think your father or more likely your sister would literally have my head if I operated on her first and you _died_ in my waiting room.' The underworld doctor said calmly as Jaune looked at him.

"I d _on't_ care about my self! I care about them! So please save them!" Jaune shouted making the doctor sigh heavily as he looked at the bleeding forms in front of him, as he looked at the two females sprawled out on dull green cots, one leaking bright red blood and the other dark black oil...

"The faunus is _one thing_ but _her_... Jaune I am _no_ mechanic, and even if I was one I am nowhere _near_ this level of skill that _she_ would require."

 _"Please!_ Do something!" Jaune said she finally saw his vision groin black. As the world finally dimmed around him and he lost the ability to speak. He touched dups a bright color blood as his breathing hitched.

" _Fine._ But after this, you are going _home."_ The man said as Jaune nodded and fell at once and finally let blackness take him...

* * *

When Jaune _finally_ awoke he was on a dingy metal gurney bandaged and stitched up as Blake laid next to him her entire face a mess of scars and bandages, as _both_ of her ears were wrapped in a gauze of some type. Both of her legs were in a cast and so was on the arm. As she looked ready to die.

"Jaune she will need one week of rest before moving. You, on the other hand, by some Oun damned miracle will need _two_ days. I _will_ keep you two here until then, but after that, you are going to see your family."

"Fine, what about-

"She's _fine... More or less."_

"More or less?"

 _More. Definitely more..._ I had some... _Help._ Dealing with her more complicated systems and she will make a full _recovery?_ If that is the right word for someone in her _unique_ classification, until then you need to rest up and go home." the doctor said as Jaune nodded once and went to sleep.

"So be honest doctor how bad is it?" Jaune asked the man int he white overcoat so covered by scrubs that Jaune could not even see his face. He had a messy mop of black hair and was clearly a male but besides that Jaune knew nothing about him. Where he was from Vale, Atlas, hell he might even be a faunus! Under all those damned scrubs! Who knew?

"Jaune... We need to talk. I don't know why you don't have an aura and I _honestly_ do not _care_. _What my clients do to get themselves hurt is their business._ I only care that when they show up to him they have the common courtesy to leave enough of themselves in one piece so I can at least _attempt_ to stitch them back together."

The doctor said with a heavy voice as Jaune nodded to him knowing he was right. He was the go-to man for underworld surgery in Vale after all. He had been operating here for over twenty years and _every_ criminal knew about him, yet they all knew _nothing_ about him. Not a name, not a birthday not even a damned _scroll number!_ if your aura couldn't protect you and you needed healing you came to _him_.

You didn't call in advance and you prayed to Oum that you had the money and that there was no one in line before you, for as many unfortunate criminals had found out the hard way they were _not_ invincible with their aura unlocked, and contrary to popular opinion aura does _not_ , in fact, heal all wounds. Jaune thought as the man continued to talk.

"But _this_. This level of damage to your body is _not_ something you can even _attempt_ to sustain on ever a semi-regular basis. Ignoring your broken ribs punctured lungs and overall trauma, Jaune your _heart_ was damaged in this fight. I had to _literally_ stitch up your heart during the night."

"It couldn't be that bad if I'm still here doc I'm sure you-

"Jaune you _died_ last night. _Twice._ You lost it two times during the night and I had to bring you back each time. If you take _any_ more substantial blows to the chest in the next _month_ you _will_ die. And this time you will _stay dead._ " The doctor said with Grimm finality as Jaune gulped at him.

"So I just have to avoid hits to the chest? No problem!" Jaune said with false confidence making the doctor grimace.

"It's more than that Jaune... Jaune _you are dying..."_

* * *

" Dying?"  
"Yes, Jaune you are dying, slowly. Your injuries are severe for somebody _with_ aura but without? You have pushed your body past its limits."  
"What does that mean doctor?"  
"It means that I am going to prescribe you some very _potent_ and very _il_ _legal_ medicine. If you can even call it as such. You are to do two things for me if you do not want me to tell your father that you are incapable of hunter training and kill your dreams today."

"And those are?"  
"First avoid blows to the chest for a _month_. That means to more fights with terrorist, no arena fights, and no _tripping!_ Second I am going to be giving you a _thorough_ and detailed description of your medical history and current conditions and limitations. You are to take that to the resident Beacon nurse and deliver it to her as soon as possible. And by _soon_ I mean _soon._ "

"I have contacts in the school and I will know if your tary _. Do we have a deal?"_  
 _"Deal,"_ Jaune said as he took the outstretched a manilla portfolio and sighed heavily.

* * *

 _Life had consequences_. Jaune always knew that fact but now it was thrown back into his face with a grain of salt. His foolishness, his hubris had lead to nearly tow deaths of his friends, and even if Penny and Blake were both alive he still felt their pain weigh on his shoulder. Even he did not escape unharmed as his broken body barely moved the help of some of the most dangerous and _hilariously_ illegal painkillers ever to exist as he stood outside his _home._

" I can't believe it... _I'm back,_ " Jaune said aloud as he stood outside Roman's warehouse, his warehouse where he spent this entire life before Beacon growing living and learning what he _truly_ and honestly wanted no _needed_ to become...

Black was getting healded right now, and Jaune had some time to. He was very hesitant to return home, but the doctor insisted he visit his family. As Jaune paused one breathed in deep as entered the door. " _Hey, guys! I'm home!_ " Jaune yelled at the top of his lung as _five_ familiar faces turned to him and sound of shattering glass filled the air...

* * *

 **AN: There it is! The dock fight went down! everyone involved is in some way hurt broken or scared and this will have consequences! Until the next time! Endangered species is next so until then have a good day.**

* * *

Omake part two. _Date with the fiction Warrior._

"Who did you say that you were again?" Blake asked the man in the black suit as he offered her a cup of water and sat down at a table that had somehow materialized in the middle of her dorms.

"I said my name is Chris Hanson and you Blake have a bad habit of writing some risque material." The man said pulling out a series of poorly written pieces of paper.

"Rose Wick anthology? Really Blake? You made an anthology of this... Trash?" The man asked Blake who blushed brightly at him.

"It's not trash! It's a touching love story about two people coming together despite their family and their outside circumstances!"

"Blake. I am not here to judge you on your fan... papers... What I am here to ask you if you know about the... _age gap_ between the two main characters?"

"Love knows no age!" Blake said blushing brightly as the man sighed and took a sip out of his cup of water.

"Now Blake I know that you that's not true, there are rules and laws in place that this does not work with. So tell me why? Why are you writing _graphic_ underaged intimate scenes for people?"

"I changed her age in the fiction! It's ok!" Blake blurted out as she shook his head.

"You see Blake, that might have worked if you _did_ it. But it seems that you have forgotten to age whatever characters in your fiction so it is _a_ crime..."

"Now I'm sure you have a good reason for this and I would just like to hear your part of the story before I-

"Oh I do have a good reason Chris Hanson...' Blake said completely dropping her usual calm demure demeanor and growing a terrifying grin as the man in the suit began to sweat.

"Oh... You do?" He said as he began to sweat at being alone in a room with an angry faunus with her aura unlocked.

"Why _of course_ I do Chris. You must know that I am a _huge_ fan of yourself and your... _Backside..._ I think that you look positively _tantalizing._ " Blake said as she began to _pur_ at the human who took several steps backward.

 _"Ummm! Blake!_ You surely do _not_ know who I am! I am-

"Your name is _Chris Hanson,_ or as I like to call you _Chris Handsome..."_


	18. Reunion part II

**AN: Here it is! The long-awaited next chapter of Jaune Torchwick! I know you've been waiting for this on so here it is! What happens when Jaune comes home? How does his family react? Will Jaune actually rest for once!?**

 **Answers and more just ahead, until then Merry Christmas! Happy holidays to all!**

 **Ps. On a _completely_ unrelated note I _may_ or may not have had too much to drink yesterday, damn eggnog, and I somehow wrote _two_ brand new fiction ideas one a gamer and the other a time travel one that are _completely_ unrelated to my poll suggestions. That I'm just sitting on for the moment. So after some thinking, I decided to post them, I'll post one, later on _, today_ and the other by the new year, but do not expect _regular_ updates until my main stuff is finished. Until then enjoy...**

* * *

" _Come along Jaune_ we need to hurry if we want to get to the store on time." Cinder _cooed_ to the small child who was struggling to catch up to her.

" _Yes, Cinder! I' coming!_ " Jaune said as he struggled to carry the five large department store bags in his small child hands. Cinder had to suppress a chuckle at her darling... _child's?_ Antics as he struggled to keep up with her. It had been over two years since Cinder had gotten to know Jaune after _finally_ getting Roam to as he put it. _Mix business with pleasure,_ and now she in the process of bonding with her _favorite_ of his two children Jaune Torchwick.

"I'm coming Cinder! Please don't leave me behind!" Jaune cried as his small five-year-old self-tried to catch up to Cinders brisk quick tried making her chuckle lightly at his _earnest_ efforts. A thing she had not seen out of _far_ too many of her subordinates.

"I will _not_ leave you behind Jaune, but if you do not catch up to me quick I will deliver a _swift_ swat to your bottom! You hear me?" Cinder asked teasingly knowing full well that Jaune had _no_ idea how to tell when one was serious or was joking. Especially females and especially adults. As the boy squeaked in panic as he redoubled his efforts to catch up to her almost tripping and falling over his own two feet and said the entirely of her expensive and new purchases falling to the ground in the process.

Luckily for Cinder's wallet _and_ Jaune backside he was Roman's son and him as able to correct his trajectory before falling to the earth and dirtying his brand new tuxedo in the process.

 _"Careful_ there Jaune, you know what will happen if you mess up your new clothes correct?"

"Yes, Cinder! I'm sorry Cinder!" Jaune said face flushed as Cinder smirked at Jaune was too much even for her. Here he was terrified of even rubbing her the wrong way, but Cinder had yet to even show a _shred_ of discipline to the child. She had not so much as singed his head and yet he acted like she was going to incinerate him at but a mere glance.

And while she _could_ immolate Jaune with not but a thought. She would not do so for two reasons, besides having nothing to gain from it that is. One Jaune was Roman's son, and if she wanted to keep a good relationship with her _boyfriend?_ No...

 _Lover?_ Maybe close then killing his child for scuffing up an expensive pair f bouse was not ideal And secondly, Jaune was one of the rare individuals to _love_ Cinder, and even more unusual still was that she _loved_ him back.

Yes it was true Cinder fall did love Jaune Torchwick and no one was more surprised than herself at the reality of it all. It had started off so strange. '  
Cinder was dating Roman and Jaune was one of two of Roman's children the other was his elder and dominant sister Neo. Both adopted, and both meant the word to their parent. Cinder had to admit to being surprised at seeing that not only did Roman have children he adopted them himself. After separate incidents caused them to fall into his lap, he had taken to caring for the children as if they were his own.

You see Cinder knew that being in a relationship meant making a compromise and children were just apart of that compromise. And after seeing how Neo treater her with an equal amount of suspicion _and_ respect Cinder had been hoping for a _similar_ relationship with her brother.

But Jaune was different. From their first meeting when Roman had called her to help his daughter cope with life, Jaune had been in love with Cinder.

Now, this was not an unusual occurrence for the woman as she was one of in not _the_ most beautiful beings in all of Remnant, but seeing as so many men _and_ the woman saw her that way having people fall in love with her on the spot was not unusual. But with Jauen his love was different.

While most people claimed they _loved_ her, it was but a rouse to get their body, or her power or maybe something else, whatever deep dark desires that humans had and she could assist with her laid there was nothing wrong with that. In fact, Cinder could respect a man for being honest enough with his desires to tell her to her face, not that she would concede to said desires but still, Jaune was different. With Jaune, his love was for a word _pure._

It was _sheer_ unconditional affection. Roman had said he had that he had wanted a mother for all of his life and she was the closest thing he had to one. At first, Cinder thought this theory had merit, but after awhile that was proven wrong.

Cinder was getting annoyed with the child constant attempt to curry her favor and get into her good graces and had decided out make he be more like his sister. Aloof tolerable and respectful towards her. So after being tired of his constant childish affection Cinder decided to put his affection to the test to see if his love was to quote _pure._ She had been _cruel_ to him.

Now being cruel to a _child_ was much different from being cruel to an adult, she did not hurt maim or in any way physically inhibit the child, nor did she put any undue mental fatigue to him She instead asked tasks of him and demanded things of him that she knew the child had little to no way of succeeding yet time and time Jaune not only did his best, but he succeeded in whatever often repetitive and thankless task that she had given him and had asked for nothing in return.

She thought him playing a game for the longest time until she realized that somehow, some way through some i _ncredulous reality-defying_ reason he loved her. It was _pure_ and _unconditional_. She was so used to people wanting things to form her doing things with hidden agendas an secret lie. She had grown so used to it that the act of pure uninhibited affection was _utterly_ alien to her.

Even _Roman_ had agendas! Simple as they may be he had other reason to love her besides just her. She respected him for that! But Jaune he loved her for her, he just loved he wanted nothing and expected nothing in return, and surprisingly Cinder found that kind of affection endearing and before she knew it she ha gowns so fon of the child she considered him _her_ own.

So as her child he needed to not only to look like one but _dress_ like one as well. Even if Roman was content to let Jaune dress like a miser Cinder was _not._

 _Any_ child of hers would wear nothing _but_ the finest clothing and outfits that Remnant had to offer she made a point of taking Jaune shopping with her giving them te to bond as she _secretly_ enjoyed their quality time and Jaune not so secret was head over heels with parental affection for her. This also gave Roman and Neo some father-daughter time something she knew the mute girl loved more than life itself.

"Come come Jaune don't tarry."

"Yes, Cinder!" Jaune said as the two took a left turn into an alleyway.

It was a bright sun-soaked day, the type you saw on bright magazines in downtown Vale and Cinder was just beginning to take Jaune shopping as they still needed to hit three more-

" _Give me your wallet and no one has to get hurt!_ " A gruff voice shouted in Cinder's path was being blocked by a large scruffy man with jaundiced yellow teeth bloodshot eyes worn out clothes and terrible body odor wield a small knife in front of her.

"What?" Was all she could reply before the man snared and spoke again.

"I said give me your well before you get hurt!"  
"Are... _Are you mugging me?"_

" _Yes_! Now give me your wallet!"

Cinder could _not_ believe the sight in front of her as what had to be the _unluckiest_ mugger on Remnant and just sealed his fate. Him? Robbing her? The very idea fo Cinder being mugged was hilarious! As she chuckled lightly as the man swung the knife at her.

It was a seven-inch stainless tell good quality blade b to his arc was so slow, and so telegraphed Cinder dodged it with ease takin two steps backward before the man even knew she was gone as she prepared to pull out her blades to strike back before blonde blur lept in front of her of her.

" _Get away from my mom!_ " Jaune yelled as he jumped in front of his mom as Cinder saw time _stop._

Jaune? Jaune... Jaune! She thought internally as her _idiot fool hearty foolish_ sun lept into the path of the blade to _protect_ her, she willed her weapons to form as her blonde idiot of a son was now standing in front of her and the mugger arms outstretched in a cross style as he _protected_ her.

Run! Runaway you fool! Cinder thought as she saw in horror as the blade fell down to her sons head.  
 _Faster! Faster! FASTER!_ She willed forcing her weapons to form as quickly as possible as she saw the blade come down and a scream filled the alley.

 _"AHHH!"_ Jaune cried as a flash of red sprayed the air as the knife slashed him across the face as blood splattered out and he collapsed into a pile of tears and blood.

Cinder exploded. Literally. Fire engulfed the alleyway as her eyes burst into flames as the man suddenly dropped the knife as he realized the had probably made his last mistake.

 _"YOU!_ Cinder yelled as a tentacle of flames shot out from her arm as it wrapped around him mad. She savored the screams as she immolated him from the inside out. None to slowly as his screams filled the alleyway before he burst into ash as she rushed to her injured son.

"Jaune!? Jaune?! Are you ok!? Wher does it hurt?!" Cinder was panicking, Romans' son, her son, was injured. He trusted her to keep Jaune safe, and she failed! What was she going tall hi?! what if Jaune was not ok!? Wha if-

"Cinder?"  
"Jaune! Tell me where does it hurt-

" _Are you ok!?_ " Jaune asked before crying in pain as he forced the cut on his forehead open as Cinder glared at him fire returning to her eyes.

"Of course I am ok! Are you ok!? "  
"I'm fine. -

"You are not fine! You are a fool and a simpleton! Come! We are going to a hospital!'

"but Cinder I don't like hospitals they have needle-  
"Jaune. Come. Now." Cinder gritted her teeth as Jaune shut up as his adopted mother lifted him into her arms and sprinted for the nearest underworld clinic leaving her valued clothes behind _completely_ disregarded.

What followed next was some of the tensest few minutes of her life, as she waited in the lobby on the underground hospital sweat wracking her body until the doctor come out and Jaune was given a clean bill of health. The wound was shallow, but it was on his head, so it bleeds more than usual. After that Cinder gave him a through three and a half hour lecture on what a fool he was while secret thanks every god demon and entity in existence for his safe keeping.

After that Cinder made a vow to protect that child so he would never suffer like that again. As the two exited the clinic and walked home...

* * *

Life was a _disaster_ for Cinder; After the debacle at the dock fight not only were her plans in shambles her family what _remained_ of it was a _mess_ , Roman was severely hurt and could barely stand up without assistance after having his ribs caved _in_ by the damned android girls mad attacks.

Neo had a near panic attack claims that she _heard_ Jaune at the fight and even _after_ Cinder and Roman's assurance that it was _impossible_ for her to have seen him the girl still held firmly onto her beliefs that her brother was not only alive and well but somewhere _at_ the docks.

For Cinder herself, she was still recovering from a crushed windpipe. An injury that she bore with pride but filled the woman with rage. The damaged robot girl went insane and attacked her with double the force. As her Roman Neo and the twins form, the bar was also there for some reason as they all sat huddled around a holographic projection.

"Ok, I know that we have had a bad week and more than a couple of sets-

 _"Hey, guys I'm home!"_

The voice of Cinder's _son_ said as he walked into their house making Cinder click her teeth in anger.

"Not now Jaune! Can't you see we are in the middle of a briefing!" Cinder yelled making her son flinch in fear. Seriously?! Jaune knew better than this! Interrupting a meeting! If he wasn't on time he could at _least_ have the courtesy of showing up quietly and sitting down next to his sister!

"Sorry, mom... I didn't mean to make you mad." Jaune said sheepishly as Cinder's scowl lightened as she turned it into a _friend_ for her that is smile.

"It's fine Jaune just don't...

Cinder's words trailed off her mouth as it fell open. Instantly five sets of eyes whirled around at lightning speed as time ebbed, flowed and _shattered_ as a blonde ghost entered the house.

 _"Jaune!?"_ Cinder yelled as five yeads snapped around at lightning speed as the sound of shatter glass filled her ear as Roman dropped his shot glass shattering the expensive glass and nearly ancient whiskey as her son returned home...

"Uh guys? Is something wrong?" Jaune asked through gritted teeth as the entirety of his family save for Uncle Hei looked like they had all just seen a ghost.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Jaune asked in oblivious ignorance as he watched his family go the _entire_ spectrum of facial emotions from _fear_ to _disbelief_ to _panic_ to _anger_ as they eyed him like he was some kind of physical anomaly. Maybe it was because I interrupted Cinder's meeting? She hates it when people interrupt her; I need to apologize to her-

 _"Son?"_ A breaking heartfelt voice said as Jaune turned to see hid dad green eyes wide in shock, fear pain and disbelief as he laked unsteadily to him out age and limb trembling.

 _"What did you do to my son!?"_ The angry voice of his father shouted into his minds as he _felt_ the emotion of the last time he had seen his father as he bore down him in killing intent as he fought for his life on the docks.

"Son is... is that you? Is that really you?"

Roman asked his previous hate-filled gaze replaced with one of sheer shock as his mouth hung open like a bass.

"Hey, dad what's up-

 _"Jaune!_ " Roman yelled as he suddenly embraced his son in a bone crunch hug making Jaune gag as he felt his recent injuries flare up as he swore he felt his heart beat faster as he father engulfed him into one of the most robust hugs he had _ever_ received from the man.

Well, I have been away from how for a while, but that doesn't mean he would generally hug me like this and-  
 _IS HE CRYING!?_ Jaune thought in pure disbelief as he felt hot tears running down his hair as his father cried over him.

"Dad!? What's wrong!? Are you ok!?" Jaune asked as his father grip of him doubled in strength.  
"Jaune!? You're alive!? You are really alive! I was so worried! You piece of shit! You scared me!"

Roman yelled half fluster half panicked as his son gave him the same doofy confused blue eyed expression Roman had grown to love for over seventeen years as he stared at his dad confused.

"Dad is something worn-  
"Jaune!"

His words were interrupted as his father held him at arms leg only to be smothered by an inhumanly silky red dress as he felt his heart skip a beat.

" _Cind- mom!?"_ Jaune yelped as he was sure he was now convinced he was in a parallel reality now as Cinder Fall his adoptive mother was now crushing him in a similar hug and smothering him with her chest.

"Jaune!? Are you ok!? Where have you been!? Are you hurt, are you injured in _any_ way!?"

 _"Mom!?_ I- I'm fine!" Jaune said not wanting to worry his mother but at the same time not wanting to have her stop hugging him for a moment as Cinder was rare and _selective_ with her physical affection.

She might give a pat here of loving for her smile that sent Jaune over the moon but this? A _full_ on hug and covering in her chest?! That was not only _incredible_ it was also completely and entirely _unheard_ of, and Jaune in on the way wanted it to end anytime soon.  
"Mom I'm fine! I was just-

 _Tip! Tap!_

The sound of all too familiar high heels _clicking_ on the ground entered his ear as he turned and felt his heart stop. Ther in front of his was a shaken tear-streaked face to see the wide ey tear-streaked face of his sister staring at him. Instantly Jauen went into full _big brother_ mode as the sight of Neo crying instantly set him on alert. Even if Cinder' s arms felt like paradise, his sister was hurt he would be _damned_ before he let her stay that way.

 _"Neo!_ _What's wrong?_ Did something happen?! Who hurt-

" _Jaune... Is... Is that really you?"_ Neo _asked_ as she held up her scroll to his face, her expression conveying such a depth of despair and relief that it made Jaune's heartbreak.

"Yes, Neo It's _really_ me. Now, what's wrong.

 _"Jaune!"_ Neo said as she walked over to him strutting at a breakneck pace as if in fear he would vanish from her sight in moments notice as her high heels _tip taped_ across the cold concrete floor until she was dead in front of his face as he sated down to her tear-streaked eyes.

"Neo? What's wrong!? Did something happen? Are you o-  
 _"IDIOT!"_ Neo _signed_ to Jaune before delve an aura infuse uppercut that connected directly with his chin to lift him off his feet with a sickening thud making him cry in pain as hew toss into the air a few inches before slamming into the ground.

 _"NEO!?_ both Roman and Cinder yelled as Jaune gaked.

"Neo!? What did I-

 _Ice cream._ Jaune thought as the distinct taste of _vanilla, chocolate and strawberry_ filed his lips as his sister took advantage of his slumped for and literally claimed his body before planting a kiss on his lips.

 _Neo is... Neo is._.. Neo is _kissing me!? On the lips!?_ Jaune gaked as she sister forced her thin pouty lips to his as she pushed him back against the wall as he felt his heart race.

His face became beet red as Neo's _much_ more powerful body along with her aura unlocked muscles easily made mincemeat out of his feeble display of resistance as she climbed into his lap as weeks of following around Beacon kicked in as he grabbed her plump thighs and held her up. It was magical for Jaune as a bridge that was between him, and his sibling was _crossed._

There had been an unseen bridge a wall of sorts between Jaune and Neo for years; it was a wall that despite their closeness was never quite cross and often left the two with vague conflicted emotionally charged feelings for the other, but now? Now that span was no more as Jaune slid to the floor as he was forced down by his sibling. He felt her get more _aggressive..._

As he tongue invaded his mouth bullying his own into submission before her fingers unwound with his and slammed him back again the wall making him a moment as ground her hips into his.

Neo had almost lost her brother. But here he was alive and unharmed and whole! She regretted never telling Jaune how she felt about him and now she was going to make up for lost time. As she forced her tongue into his mouth, her body was on fire.

She always loved Jaune and now that she was expressing that love she was alive.

She was in _full_ control of the situation her body naturally more powerful than his as she took an intense joy at bullying Jauen into submission as she ground him against the wall.

If the _budge_ in his pants was any indication, she was doing a damn good job as she ground her hips into his relishing the moan she made him give before forcing a hand on his chest pushing him down and making him _scream_ in pain.

" _AHHH! Neo don't!"_

Jaune yelled as Neo went form rapture to suspicious to worried sick in the span of about three seconds, as she ripped open her brother's shirt and _screamed._

Jaune was a _mess!_ His chest once _perfect_ and sculpted was now full of _messy_ scars knife stabs claw marks, stitched bullet holes! And just about every other conceivable type of injury that had been _non-fatal_ but _severely_ damaged.

Neo panicked as she signed fast then she thought she could as she tried to check o her brother wellness before being ripped off by Cinder as she hauled Jaune to his feet.

"Jaune. _What_ happened to you. Tell me everything. Now."  
"Mom I'm not-

"Jaune I _swear_ if you keep one word form me you _will_ regret it."

"I... Here." Jaune said reluctantly as he handed his mother a manilla envelop form the doctor's office Cinder opened the envelope gasped and read it aloud.

* * *

" _Multiple bullet wounds, knife wounds, perforated lungs, shattered leg bones, crushed ribs, damaged intestines?! A broken arm, multiple contusions!?_ Jaune why didn't you say you were injured!' Cinder shouted as her son shook his head

"Mom I am fin-

"The _hell_ you are!" Roman swore at the top of his lungs before Neo teleported back into the gorp with first aid box in her hand signing her hands at lightning speed before the usual soft and melodic voice of Melanie cut into the group in a harsh slipped tone.

 _"Girls!_ Tell us what happens to Jaune now!" Melanie demand of her weapons as they spoke.

" _Our master got himself separated in the woods with a faunus classmate of his."_ His knife said speaking up form his side as the tow weapon began to assuredly long and time-consuming legal defense of their master.

 _"Luckily they were too stubborn and too lucky to die."_ His gun added as it glowed scarlet as it _spoke_.

" _Thye got into some minor fights with Grimm and Whtie fang, but they came out on top if not banged up a bit. All enemies were killed by us of course."_

" _Yeah, we wreaked them no biggie. Our master got his ass handed to him protecting the girl's life a few time but he's alive, and the doc says he's good to go!"_

His weapons replied with a blunt candor as the longest hours of his life began as his family began to panic.

What started as a _brief_ introduction a quick go home say hi go back to Beacon before you team tears down the _city_ to find you, soon became a long drawn out battle or wills as his family rationalized and efficiently picked apart his story of him disappearing and his apparent death!?

Why the hell did his parents and sisters think he was dead!? Jaune wondered to himself as they fussed over him, in a tangle of limbs bandages and odd kisses.

"What is _wrong_ with you!? Why didn't you ask for help!?" His dad asked at the top of his lungs as he muttered under his breath as he paced up and down the concrete floors threating to wear a ditch in them as Neo and Militia held him down as Cinder addressed his scars and wounds.

"Jaune do you know which Fang members did this to you? Do you remember what unit they were from?" Cinder asked as Roman began to yell.

"Those damn animals! I'll kill _every_ last one of them!"

" I killed the ones to attack my mom, and I didn't get which unit they were attached to," Jaune said as Cinder nodded as she inspected his would Jaune was just glad for the doctor's _foresight_ into this matter...

* * *

" _Wound redressing? What's that?"_ Jaune asked the underworld doctor who sighed heavily as he looked over his clipboard. "It means that _after_ I stitched closed your wounds and made sure your life was in no imminent danger I took the liberty of _disguising_ your injuries."

The man said as he checked several things on his clipboard as Jaune blinked in confusion.

 _"Disguising?_ Like altering?" Jaune asked as the man nodded.

"Your family is known for their _unique_ choice of arms. If you were to come home looking like you had been put through the ringer and you body chocked full of _their_ weapons signature marks it would be all too easy to piece together the pieces of where you were."

"So _after_ I saved your life, _your welcome by the way._ I made sure to make all your wound look like they came from a variety of simple devices nothing your family has and all injuries know look like the sort you would get from a _particularly_ bad street fight."

"Thanks, doc! You really are the best you know that?"

"Yes, mister Torchwick I know I am skilled now please settle down we have more things to _discuss._.."

* * *

Jaune was in the doctor's _eternal_ debt as _just_ like he said his family had indeed checked his injuries and just like the doctor said they attempted to track what kind of weapons were used on him to find out who the hell was trying to kill him.

Luckily the doctor deserved his reputation and more as even Cinder's trained eyes could not find a distinct weapon mark beside generic bladed weapons and basic bullet wounds.

There was, however, one moment of _heart-stopping terror_ when Neo had reached for his chest inspecting her blade wound that had clipped his heart. His body froze as he swore Neo would recognize her weapons signature impact mark, but in the end, she relented and let her and Milita continue to bandage him while Cinder read his doctor's reports.

"Suffered _severe_ blunt force trauma in lowe leg result of powerful blunt e weaponry, revised multiple bullet wounds and a damaged heart?! Warning any further damage to the hear has an almost guaranteed chance to be fatal, please avoid all types of stress for a week before returning to Beacon."

 _WHAT!?_ Neo signed rapidly forgoing her scrolls she mad it abundantly clear that she wants Jaune to do no such thing and how she refused to let him out of her sight again.

 _"Neo. Sweaty._ Jaune _can'_ t stay here. As much as I want him to, he's a part of Beacon now. If I keep him here _eventually,_ Ozpin himself will come looking, and that would be _bad._ Ok?"

Roman explain in his best fatherly voice as Neo huffed in irritation but settled for nuzzling her adoptive brothers wounded chest looking like a kicked puppy or worse a _weeping_ Ruby.

Now that he thought about both Ruby and Neo was _eerily_ similar in his life, both like a younger sibling to him. Both of them an important part of his life and both of them _equally_ adorable.

"Subject _must r_ etain from combat situation or do anything risky for a period of up to _two weeks_ for a _full_ recovery to be made. Warning do not try to unlock subjects aura. His lack of foresight into using dangerous _narcotics_ unsupervised will lead to a possible fatal incident if he unlocks aura before his system is flushed!?"

 **"DRUGS!?"** Roman balked as he stomped off his sharp eyes alight with green fire.

"What did you do!?"  
 _"L pills._.." Jaune admitted shyly as Roman's face paled and the thief gripped his chest as he nearly had a heart attack.

"Of all the s _tupid! Hairbrained! Foolish!_ Borderline no. _Actually_ retarded things you could do! You took _L pills!_? What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?"

"I was going to die!" Jaune said with a little too much emotion as his father balked and falter as Neo look ready to cry and Cinder gave him a worried look as Milita squeezed his shoulder tightly making him blush and wince as the girl refused to let go of him.

"Subject needs rest but is otherwise perfectly healthy. _As long as you do not do aything stupid he will be fine._ You are going to be ok. Thank her." Cinder said s stopped read and gave Jaune alight but an emotion-filled hug.

"You worried me. _Don't_ make me worry again."

"I won't. I _promise_ mom, and a Torchwick never back down from his word!" Jaune said with Roman smiled.

" _Unless_ there's a better deal on the other side!" He said with a textbook grin as Jaune smiled as he was _back_ home.

* * *

Bed. Jaune had _nearly_ forgotten what the sole bed of his life before beacon had felt like, as he laid in his bed with a familiar weight on top of him. Neo. It had been so long since he slept with another person and doing so again made him felt a sense of warmth that he had long since forgotten exists.

Does she like me? I never knew. Jaune thought to himself as he looked at his sleeping sister's adorable form. She likes me. Neo loves me. Why didn't she say so sooner? Why didn't she give me any hints?! Jaune thought to himself as he held his sister firmly.

Jaune was forced to admit that when he looked at Neo outside of a familial sense, she was drop-dead gorgeous. She was cute and petite with an hourglass figure. She had curves in all of the right places and her legs, and rea was the textbook definition of plump. She also had c cup pair of breasts that were pushing against his chest giving him a feeling of pillowy heaven as he petted her head.

 _Neo loves me._

 _I love her._

But do I _love_ her? Jaune though as he looked at his sleeping sister what about _Pyrrha?_ What about _Velvet, Ms. GoodWitch, Cocoa, Ruby, Melaine, Milita and Yang?_ Do I love them? Short answer _yes._

Long answer _yes?_

Without a doubt they had all become irreplaceable figures in his life but which one did he choose to share life with?

As he thought on this subject, he remembered his promise of being a hunter and his own secret goal of attending beacon that only he _and_ Roman knew about. As the boy secretly crept under his sleeping sibling's form and reached into his pocket producing a small white box which held his entire purpose at being at Beacon, besides being a hunter and protecting people that is, Jaune was _not_ just there to be a hunter Jaune was there to find a _wife..._

* * *

Neo was in paradise. She had him _back._ She had her brother _back._ As she rested comfortably on his chest, she had thought she would never stop crying as he had not only come back to her alive _beaten bruised_ but _alive_ but he had accepted and _returned_ her love!

No more _mixed signals!_ No more _half heated flirts!_ No more _pussyfooting!_ From this day forward Jaune Torchwick and Neo Politan where an _item_ and nothing in the _entirety_ of Remnant would split them apart!

As Neo cuddled in her brother's wide chest, she felt as an inexorable feeling of peace and happiness envelop her body as she felt the thump-thump of his heartbeat. A feeling she thought lost with his smell, of that smell! That pungent _sulfur, gunpowder, cologne, weapons grease and chimichangas_ she knew as Jaune. It was back he was back a thing would only get better from here...

* * *

For the _next_ two days, Jaune was in heaven. As he sat on the plush couch, he had forgotten how sinfully good it felt as he watched tv.

 _"Here you go Jaune. Have some cookies and tea."_ Cinder said in cooing voices Jauen blushed heavily as Cinder fall of all people came out hm with food a drink.

"Thanks, mom! I love you." Jaune said instantly regretting such a strong word but have his heat melt as Cinder reached down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"And I love you too Jaune. Don't forget that I am always here for you." Cinder said making Jaune's face go red as a tomato as his mother left him t rest on the couch with a sway in her hips as he _crunched_ his cookies.

It was, however, a _marked_ improvement over their last meeting when she had been stabbing him and shooting him with her arrows! Jaune thought as he began to eat the _divine_ cookies of Cinder before his face turned red as cheery as he remembered the _other_ part of their meeting.

Jaune's pulse quickened and his body entered a cold sweet as he remembered tripping his adoptive mother bending her over his knee and _spanking_ her in front of the docs. Even now the memory brought a fierce blush to his face as his hand remembered every detail of his _adopted_ mother's rear end as he slammed his knife into it. The memory made him shudder in fear and pleasure as Jaune made a vow to _never_ tell anyone about that unfortunate _incident_...

* * *

Jaune was never used to being waite don hand and foot. Especially from his family, but he had to admit it did feel good. Especially when one of said water was currently in his lap again in a forceful semi-consensual make-out session with him.

Jaune had to admit while he did _not_ know where he stood on the romance front Neo definitely knew. As she climbed her brother's chest smothering his face with her lips as her hands wrapped around his back while he gripped her rear before she got _another_ idea as her head drifted downwards.

Jaune felt incredible complex about this issue as he made out with his sister in one of Neo's _calmer_ actions since his return Neo had been _affectionate_ to her older brother in more way that one. And in no way more clearly illustrated then her _bobbing_ head as Jaune hissed into the air.

" _NEO!_ They are going to see us!" Jaune hissed to his adoptive sister who merely gave him a wink and forcer her head forward making the blonde's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. _To hell with what Jaune thought before!_ The warm embrace of Cinder's arms _be damned!_ There _was_ a heaven in this world and it just _happened_ to be his sister's tongue! Jaune thought as he gaked in pleasure as Neo _pushed_ him back into the couch.

He had _no_ idea how much his sister really _loved_ him, but she was making it her Oum given mission to _show_ Jaune just how much he was not only missed but how much she _valued_ him.

Exactly how the hell Roman and Cinder did _not see their children having relations on their couch he had no idea. He thought Roman was just too busy planning and Cinder was giving them their space_. So to speak as-

Any further thoughts were ripped form Jaune's mind as his eyes rolled to the back of her head as a wave of ecstasy threatened to overwhelm his senses as his mind went _white._

"Neo! I'm close!" Jaune hissed he instinctually gripped the back of his sister's head forcing her down for the rest of his _climax_ before realizing what a potentially suicidal gesture he had done only for his sibling to remove herself from his crouch with a flirtatious smile as she _gulped_ and made Jaune started to sweat.

He had _no_ doubts that she _wanted_ to do more than making out with him and giving under the table blowjobs but Roman had interrupted them each and _every_ time it got _too_ serious saying that he would be _damned_ before he watched as his kids lost their virginity together! And told Neo to teleport them on the roof or to a hotel somewhere if she wanted to have her first time with him just anywhere that was _not_ under their roof.

Neo _almost_ did it. Until Cinder reminded her that a severely wounded person might and his _currently_ healing body might not like being teleported very much as she gave Jaune a nod that was _meant_ to reassure the boy but instead brought up a painful memory...

* * *

"What do you mean _I'm dying?"_

"I mean you are _dying_. As in you are currently _not_ getting healthier and your internal organs are _slowly_ shutting down." The doctor said still garbed in masks as he checked off various things off his clipboard as Jaune sat on a lime green operation table bathe by a harsh operating light and covered in the sickly scent of antiseptic.

"Dying like-

"Jaune let me be blunt. The human body is only willing to withstand so much trauma before it shuts down entirely. Even with aura unlocked the body can only do so much. You for some ungodly reason have refused to have yours unlocked and have suffered injuries that would but a fully trained hunter with aura down for the count and survived."

"So that means I'm cool right?"

 _"No_. It means you are the _luckiest_ bastard this side of Atlas and that you have access to _dangerous_ medication that _will_ keep you alive."

"So I'm _not_ dying?"

"No you are, but _slowly_ , well we are _all_ dying slowly, but that's beside the point I'll be frank. Your body is a mess. All your internal organs have suffered some type of trauma or another and are having issues simply operating."

The doctor said with a heavy sigh making Jaune wince as a pinprick of fear dripped down his back.

"Your left lung is working only at _forty_ percent capacity and your right at _eighty_ meaning no more long runs for you; your intestines are working at only sixty percent efficiency, meaning eating will be a challenge for you. The bones in your legs were completely pierced and would normally take months to heal, but since you took the riskiest and addict causing regeneration medicine, they will be done in a matter of _weeks."_

"Your right lung was so severely damaged that I had to replace parts of it with transplants, they will graft on fully within the week so don't worry too much about them and they will be fully functional as long as you do _not_ damage them! And since your heat was literally cut apart and I needed to stitch it back together."

"So I _am_ going to live?"

"Yes. Yes, Jaune I will be _damned_ before one of my own patients dies before I do while in my office."

"Sweet! Just tell me what I have to do! Come back for regular checkups? Take a few morning walks-

"You need to _not_ be stupid, AKA _do no do anything stupid._ Jaune I do not think you are taking this situation anywhere near seriously enough. Your heart is _severely_ weakened form this battle and subsequent operation. And _any_ severe type of force on it will _kill_ you. Besides that, you also saw fit to take _L pills_ without reading the damned manual and taking the prerequisite chaser drug that even the most strung-out junkies know to do so you know are going to have to flush it out your system over the next few weeks."

"What if I were to quit cold turkey?'

"You will die a terribly painful death. _L pills_ force regeneration on wounded bodies and numb the pain on them as well. And _coincidentally_ they are a major opiate. They were initially designed for aura users who were in life or death situation but banned from the legal market due to highly addictive tendencies and causing aura users aura to _literally_ attack their own bodies."

"After that, they are reduced to black market purpose acting as last-ditch painkillers and strong opiates for nonaura users who just want to get off. Though the pills did not kill you this time. Your body was _hurt_ by the pills."

"What If I unlocked my aura?"

"You would be on the fast track to a very painful death. And since I imagine that you do _not_ want to die listen up. I will be providing you with a series of L pills. Take one day every day; these drugs are made for increasingly smaller and smaller doses use them to wean yourself off of them,"

"Thanks, doc! I-

"I am not finished! You will also need these." The doctor said pulling out an opaque plastic bin that was full of clear blue tablets that made Jaune blink in confusion.

"And those are?"

" _Amphedimeans._ I know it is _pointless_ to tell you to take it easy so when you _do_ inevitably go back to Beacon and you don't want people to ask you why you look half dead and are moving like a man with half a foot in the grave and the other on a banana peel then take one of these before your day begins and you will have the energy to _spare._ "

"But... Aren't those addictive?"

" _Unreasonably so,_ Addiction _or_ death. Pick _one_ and hurry up. I need to know that you know how to not die. Not that I don't appreciate the business but you need to stay alive, and I _want_ repeat customers. So any questions?"

"How long till I get back to normal?"

Jaune asked biting the bullet and grimacing as the doctor paused and looked down at his clipboard for a time.

"Jaune... That's _never_ going to happen."

"What do you mean?'

"Jaune... You are _hurt_. The injuries you took followed by the drugs not even including your heart condition? Jaune you are literally in the _worst_ shape of your life, and while you _may_ be able to become a full-fledged hunter, you will _never_ be as strong as you once were."

"You _are_ dying Jaune. And the steps I have taken _may_ stop that for a time, and you might recover, but you will _never_ fully be to what you once were. I am sorry...

* * *

The doctor's words haunted Jaune's thoughts as he laid back on the couch as his sister finisher her _ministrations_ and teleported away leaving him alone. As the boy stayed on his couch, he found himself fighting the one true any of mankind, one worse than the firm worse the other human's natural disaster and disease! Jaune found himself fighting the one enemy that would never really be defeated, Jaune was bored. He was never one to get waited on and all of the pamperings he was never a fan of it, and after a while, the boy was getting not just bored but downright stir crazy.

It was like he was a live wire after the first day of insane pampering he was given. Not that he was complaining! Or that he was able to, though his pampering was total it did come with one condition. Jaune was to stay on that couch all day, and the only time he was allowed to set foot off of it was to use the bathroom.

And that was _only_ under supervision by Neo or Oum forbid Cinder who would walk him to and from. At first, Neo _demanded_ to be let in with him should he need help and not be able to call out. Luckily Roman had saved him from such a mortifying prospect of using the bathroom in front of his sister by insisting Jauen was strong enough to not die by tripping on their rugs.

Though Neo had surrendered to him on everything else, she was on Jaune like a tick. She never left her brothers side. On the couch she a was either grinding on his lap, he soft, deadly lips practically glued to his face other parts of his body, or her delicious soft rear was gently grinding into his crotch while they watched tv while she held a devilishly cruel grin to her actions.

Speaking of actions, Neo had gotten _bold_ since they became an _item._ A term which Neo thought to be a fact and Jaune did not have the heart or lack of self-preservation to tell her otherwise. Though Jaune was _well_ aware the longer he let this go the _harder_ it would be to either stop it when the time came or the worse the fallout would be it worse came to pass.

And although he _was_ getting used to the kissing, grinding and other _activities_ Neo would do with him when their parents were looking, or CInder was talking to Roman while Neo several reached into his pants.

Jaune always knew Neo was mischievous, but he never knew she was just so sneaky! Ther was no way Toman did not hear the mons grunts or od suckling sounds coming from the ouch unless he was too busy on work we do the best impersonation of his life as Neo was doing everything _but_ simply taking his virginity on the couch.

Thought even with round the clock pampering Jaune still found himself alone for time to time, and with a stern warning that if he took one step off the couch to anywhere but the bathroom that there would be _hell_ to pay Jaune did _just_ that.

* * *

He left his house secretly and often in _excruciating_ pain to see Blake. The cast faunus was healing nicely and would be ready to return to Beacon soon. She was waking up now, and Jaune knew he needed to move the cat girl before she started asking a question like where was she? And who the hell was the strange doctor keeping her alive?

Not that Jauen did _not_ trust Blake he just doubted that the straight-laced catgirl would take being looked after in an underworld hospital to well. Especially if she saw some of the more _notorious_ guests in the waiting room. The last thing Jaune needed was to bust Blake out of the hospital during a VPD raid so the sooner he got her out and back to Beacon the better.

And honestly, Jaune would be lying if he said he was _not_ enjoying his time with his family. Cinder dotted on him like he was the most precious thing in the world, Roman and him cracked jokes and drank expensive stolen liquor and talked about heist past and Neo...

Neo was often busy showing Jaune her _affection_ and Jaune was nowhere near confident or suicidal to turn her down, and to be honest all things put together it was good. But like all good things this to come to an abrupt end on the last day of his rest right before he was scheduled to return to Beacon. It was the day when all hell decided to come loose, and Jaune once again found himself on death's door in the most unexpected way.

"Ok guys! I got you!" Jaune yelled as his family nodded to him.

"Jaune. Stay on the couch. I know you are already heling, but you still need two more days of rest alright?"

"Yes, mom. I got it." Jaune said before being smothered by a sickly sweet pair of hands as Neo claimed his lips again briefly with a wink and a promise for more later on s she teleported away.  
"Be a good kid, _Don't do anything stupid,_ and I'll bring you back a treat!"

 _"A cigar!?"_

"Not till you turn twenty!" Roman chided as his family left the warehouse and Jaune paused, he now needed to simply wait until they were good to go and go to see Blake who the doctor confirmed was now awake and ready to return to Beacon. And so it was a heavy sigh that Jaune stretched his limited cracked his back and got _out_ of bed.

* * *

Of all the things to run into in the seedier parts of downtown Vale, there was never a meeting that was as both shocking as it was endearing.

" _Boyfriend Jaune!?"_ And exuberant voice shouted as Jaune felt his heart stops a familiar red-headed robot now dressed in cut up blue jeans, a mismatched t-shirt and knee-high combat boots asked as Penny bounded up to him.

 _"Penny!?_ What are you doing here!? You're ok!?"

"Of course I am boyfriend! I already assure you that I was combat ready!"

"Penny! What are you doing here?!"

"I just came to visit Blake! The faunus girl was in much better condition and is eagerly awaiting your arrival at the hospital!"

"Penny that's great but-  
"Oh! before I forget!" The robot girl interrupted him as she grew an all too pleased smile on her face that sent shivers down Jaune's spine.

"You will be pleased not know that I have visited beacon in your stead informed your friends of both you and Blakes situating and I showed them and your staff your great heroics!"

Penny said as Jaune felt his heart stop in his chest.

"Penny. _What_ did you tell them? Give me _specifics."_

"I showed them your fight!"

"You. What?"

"I showed the battle against the white fang! I showed you dueling courageously with Roman Torchwick! I showed you tossing casual banter with the man as you clashed weapons with him and his strange accomplice! I showed you taking selflessly taking blows for your team, and I showed how you were ready to heroically give your very _life_ to prevent Blake from being harmed!"

She's going to get me killed. Jaune thought as his pulse quickened as the robot girl kept talking.

"Your team was particularly shocked at that images! They were nearly moved to tears by your sacrifice, and the teacher's present including the headmaster was actually touched by your actions. Your partner and fellow leader Ruby as well as the rest of your friends were especially moved by your willingness to die for others."

"It is, in _my_ opinion, an admirable trait and one I wish for you to continue to grow and foster. Although you partner was relieved to see you alive, she was less than pleased with your leaving of your team behind, and she did send me a message to give to you at my earliest convenience!"

"That message would be?"

"To come back to Beacon as _soon_ as possible! They are currently _combing_ the city of Vale looking for you!"

"Did you tell them where I was?!"

"Nope! I did not tell them where you were for I did not know where you were located exactly! If I did, I would have been _sure_ to tell them!"

"Oh thank Oum!"

"She said to return to Beacon before she finds you or so help her your punishment will be a _thousand_ times worse than your worst imagination! And she will be looking for you herself!"

"Oh _sweet_ god."

 _"God?_ Are you religious by chance? I have no real opinion if you are or are not. And I am just collecting data that would be useful for a girlfriend to have."

"Not really. I just know the basic prayers, but my dad always likes to have some religious stuff just in case there is a big man up there and he like sot be prayed to."

"Noted boyfriend! Since you are already up and about would you like to spend the day together? I have several spots that I think a couple would like to check out and we would both thoroughly enjoy together."

"Umm ... Penny about the boyfriend thing I-

"Worry _not_ Jaune!" Penny said with an enigmatic smile as she grinned up at him.

"Your guns told me the _whole_ story Jaune! I know your true goal in Beacon, and I can not wait for my day to come so I can claim it!" Penny said with a watery smile as Jaune felt his heart go cold.

"Well, would you look at the time! I just got a call from Melanie, and I got to go bye!"

"Goodbye, boyfriend! I hope we can meet in the _arena_ soon so we can start our _honeymoon!"_ Penny yelled as Jaune _sprinted_ in the other direction.

* * *

"Dose, your dad, know you're here?" Melanie asked her on again off again boyfriend as he sipped a whiskey shot in the back of their bar.

"No Mel and I just came here to pick up the girls ok?"

"Oh? Just to pick up the girls? You didn't come to say hi to your _girlfriend?"_

She asked as she lazily sauntered over to him planting a soft kiss on his lips one that he returned equally before pushing her away with a grin.

"Oh come on Mel. You know I come here because I _love_ you!"

Jaune said flashing Melanie a winning smile as she rolled her eyes and smiled happily at him.

 _"Right_ ,"

"What you really mean is that you love _my fee_ t. Or more sp _ecifically_ what you like for me to do _with them_."

Melanie said in a sarcastic tone putting on of her creamy legs on his inner thigh making him grin before shooting him a wink that conveyed by a subtler hint of emotions as she went back to cleaning a glass as the door swung open and somebody walked in.

 _"More_ day drinkers?" Melanie asked herself before turning to greet her patron.

"Hello! And welcome to Juniors Nightclub! Home of the finest-

"Aren't you a bit _young_ to be in here girlie?" Melanie asked raising a suspicious eyebrow at the _child_ in front of her.

"I'm sorry! It's just that my sister told me that this was a place to get information if you really needed it and I need it badly!" The small girl pleaded as Melanie raised an eyebrow at her.

She was a small adorable girl in a rep cape and black skirt top fitted with crosses? Of all things and an ace so cute that it almost made her want to throw up with the sheer sweetness it exuded.

She also had a pair of the brightest silver eyes n resistances she stared at Melanie.

"That all depends. First of all, before we even get to your friend who the hell told you about this place?" Melanie asked the girl who gave a loud eek!

At her question, as she raised up her hands in a surrender.  
"My sister told me that! She said that if you need, information do you have the right price you could come here! She said to ask for Junior?"

"How does she know that name!?"

"Eek! I don't know I'm so sorry! I just really need to find my friends! They've been missing for weeks! And now that we know they area live we just-

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down there girlie! You need to take a deep breath! You are in the right place you just got to tell me some names alright?"

"Yes! Yes, thank you! My first friend is a faunus girl! Her name is _Blake Arc!_ And she was five foot eight with black hair golden eyes she was last seen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie with a pair of white tennis shoes! Most likely untied!"

"Ok, that was pretty descriptive. What's the others name?"

"His name is _Jaune Torchwick!_ He was the last see-

"Jaune?! How do you know Jaune!?" Melanie blurted before covering her mouth as she let a slip of the tongue as the silver eyed girl gasped.

"You know Jaune?! Where is he?! Is he ok!? If you hurt him I swear-

"Hey, Melanie! Where did you put-

The words died on Jaune's throat as he walked out from behind the bar still hobbling as he dropped his shot glass shattering on the floor, grateful empty as he eyed the slack-jawed form of Ruby as she stared at him.

"Jaune?"

"Ruby?" Jaune froze everything froze as the girl walked over to him tears form in her eyes and the walls _exploded..._

* * *

Yang was in a _bad_ place. As she slumped over her desk in professor Ports class the entirety of teams RWY and NPR were in a dark place as two of their respective teammates and badly injured, it didn't matter that they were oka and healing the damn idiot had left without telling them!

Yang's eyes flashed with anger as they switched from lilac to crimson as she thought of the memory. She remembered the first days when Jaune and Blake vanished into thin air; the idiots had said their entire suicidal plan to attack the fang over the damned PA systems! And the entirety of Beacon knew what they were doing!

Then there were the frantic, desperate days of searching followed by the frantic, desperate call from Blake that had haunted her dreams for thee days.

Yang's skin chilled as she remembered waiting in a room full of worried sock friend before Nora's scroll ring. At first, Nora was surprised as not many people knew her number that would call. Then when Yang heard her yell Blake Yang almost exploded.

She was half tempted to either punch or hug her stupid fur-brained partner through the scroll, but then she said they were in trouble and Jaune was hurt badly.

Something about White Fang elites and a dock fight followed by a scream for help followed by the sound of breaking flesh. Yang went cold after that before exploding rage.

Only the combined forces of her team and miss GoodWitch held her back the night followed by an overwhelming sense of dread.

After that call, everything came rushing back to her. _Fear, Dread. Despair. Grief._ She still remembered the look on Pyrrha's face. The haunted look the past got as she whispers no. As she dropped the phone, Yang did not know Pyrrha well but to see the girl look like that.

It was a look of sheer hopelessness and despair, like their entire world had been ripped out and shattered, to be fair it was one they all shared. It had all happened _to_ fast _to_ soon.

Smashed, taken away just as they had just gotten Jaune and blake back and then to lose them so quickly so suddenly? It was like life was playing a cruel joke on them.

After that the docks _exploded_ in a fire so bright, it seemed to tickle the sky as the heat from the inferno reached all the way to Beacon with their smoke trails. As the flames raged high into the night sky, she remembered watching Weiss furiously dial every law contact she as she demanded to know what was happening and not know if there was any sighting of a blonde boy in a shiny white tuxedo or a cat faunus in a pair of blue jeans and a black bunny hoodie.

She had spent all of that night wondering about the battle only to learn nothing. The docks were littered with bodies, but not match their friends. The only thing that did come back was the blood. Blood and skin.

The police found what _looked_ like the remains of a faunus skin in a pool of blood in the back alley three blocks from the dockyard. Further analysis proved it _was_ Blakes blood.

After that Yang nearly put a hole in the Beacon pillars as the ide of her partner being skinned alive entered her mind.

The next words snapped her out as she learns a large amount of blood on the dock was Jaune, but there was nobody found. This carried with it two suspicions, one that wherever Jaune was he was hurt _badly_ , and if Jaune as skilled as he was severely wounded then, Blake...

No one wanted to admit it, no one wanted to say it or so much as even _think about it._ But it went without saying that if there was something that could put Jaune on death's door then Blake was... Blake _was_ more than likely all ready dead... And the thought of that _ate_ Yang alive.

Pyrrha nearly collapsed as her partner was already said to be severely injured was now missing fatal amounts of blood and was nowhere to be found. The redheaded warrior had gone into a sell imposed isolation forgetting to talk eat or even be around the other, only stopping to train and sleep. As she walled an odd ray of light came into there lives in the shape of a strange girl named _Penny._

* * *

It was over a week ago when Ozpin summoned the teams to his office with an enigmatic smile not show the starting ginger girl who claimed to know about Jaune and Blakes whereabouts and was willing to give them an update of their wellbeing or lack thereof.

 _Instantly_ both Pyrrha and Ruby pounced on her demanding to know about their friend and partner only for the headmaster to wave them back as the girl had av two to show them. After seeing secrecy, they saw it.

Yang never had such conflicting emotions her whole life. On the one hand, Jaune was doing well. Bantering with a known terrorist. Fight off two attacks only to get hurt; she remembered Pyrrha's sharp gasp as his leg bone broke from his pants tearing throng the fabric and exposing bone, or Rubys cry as two arrows penetrated his chest as the woman and stabbed into he legs and smashed him into the ground.

For one _terrible_ minute, it looked like Jaune was going to die. As he carried and injured Blake away from the fighting. The poor girl was a bleeding tattered mess bleeding from a score of wounds bones broken and showing in glistening bone and fapping bloody offshoots of her ears!

Some _sick_ son of a bitch had skinned her ears! After the revel of her battered partner, the next thing they saw was Jaunes already broken and bleeding form diving in front of an attack intercepting a blow from a multi-color freak before being rescued and carried away by Penny.

After the video, that was all seen from the point of view of a variety of security camera along with first-person accounts from Jaune's weapons. Penny claimed that Jaune and Blake were alive but in an unknown location left to heal, and their friends would return to Beacon with _two_ weeks.

Ozpin then thanked her and assured the teams that _both_ of their errant members would be welcome back to beacon with _open_ arms followed a tough talk with the headmaster.

Though it was nowhere near as through Weiss, Nora, or Pyrrha would be given themes the three girls practical radiated, _Anger fury and fear_ in that order. So it was with a heavy-

 _BRING! BRING!_

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Yang_?"  
"Jaune?!"

Yang shouted at the top of her lung instantly drawing the attention of every int he rooms the sound of scrapping chars and terin metal fill the air as his partner shot up straight.  
 _"Yeah, it's me! look-_

"Jaune where the hell are you!? Where is Blake?! Ruby is out looking for you two and-

 _"Look, Yang, I know Ruby is looking for me! That's actually why I'm calling you! Something happened to Ruby and..."_

 _"What happened to Ruby?"_

 _"Longs story short, she went looking for Blake and me some old mercenary buddies of mine attacked the bar we are at and kidnapped her. Don't worry I'm on my way to rescue her as we speak, so it's all good!"_

 **"WHAT!? TORCWHICK**! If you do not tell me where my sister is and come back here with her _and_ Blake this instant I swear-

" _Alright, Yang! I Got it! Save Ruby! Bring Blake home! Got it got to go! K thanx Bye!"_

 _"Jaune?! Jaune?!"_

Yang yelled as she looked at the hung up phone as her eyes went red. "Damn him!"

* * *

"Well, that went as well as expected!" Jaune said to the man next to him as the harsh open air of the Vale freeway hit him full in the face as the two accelerated along the abandoned route in downtown Vale.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea!? I mean I'm, _just_ a bar hand! I don't have any combat training or-

"Don't worry _Palo!_ We are going to do fine!" Jaune said to the man on his right in the shiny black bar uniform as he sat down in the sidecar of the motorcycle as the quadruple barrel weapons platform sprang to life.

It was a thing of beauty! Over six feet long polished to a razor's edge with a shiny silver coat and with four long black cannons poking out of its front the weapon was a monstrosity more than ready to tear apart the tailgating convoy of evil that they were approaching.

It was a bright sunny day as the approached the armored column of roughly nine-pitch black vans guarding a large and _equally_ black semi truck that was currently housing his captive friend.

 _"Just drive us closer Palo!_ "

Jaune shouted as they picked up speed as the motorcycle accelerated to eighty as Jaune aimed his cannon.

"My name _isn't_ Palo!"

"Thanks, Pablo! Now let's get to killing!" Jaune said she pulled down on the trigger and the thing fired into the red part of the convoy.

 _VATHUM! VATHUM!_

The quad barrel gun sprang to life as a green holographic display lit up his vision as it automatically locked on the farthest car as it fired as it blasted boulder-sized holes into the end of the convoy tearing apart one van into a bright orange ball of fire as if shot up into the sky before crashing down like a vengeful meteor exploding in a bright ball of flame as Jaune yelled.

"Take _that_ you bastards!" Jaune yelled as the seven other vans all guarding the big rig where Ruby was being held began to swerve as they opened fire on their attackers and the fight began in earnest.

The freeway exploded into chaos as Jaune fired into the latter part of the tailgating black vehicles as the quad barred cannon tore apart the escort vans as magnetically accelerated shrapnel ripped them to messy pieces of metal and flames.

Jaune was amazed at the cannon he was firing, as it, violent retorts and boulder-sized impacts were completely mollified as even when he fired the gun automatically the gun had no recoil what so ever and never seemed to move an inch as the strange language danced over the screen as Jaune pulled the trigger.

All hell was starting to break loose, and Jaune was shocked at the violent turn of his day when it was all so simple! Just go to the bar! Pick up his guns! And go home for some rough _possibly_ consensual sex with Neo! _Simple!_

But _no!_ Fate just _had_ to get in his way! First Ruby of all people came to Juniors! Ruby! Ruby Rose of all people just _had_ to come into one of the shadiest underground bars in all of Downton Vale out of all the rest of the shady downtown bars!

Although to be fair, in the younger girls defense there were not many shady bars left, in downtown, damn you uncle Hei and your aggressive business strategy! _Curse you venture capitalism!_ Jaune mentally swore as he fired his cannon.

 _VATHUM! VATHUM!_  
More magnetic shrapnel filled the air as another van was sent spiraling into the air in a ball of flames.

Then after finally reaching said bar, Ruby comes inside _right_ before Oum damned Esquire mercenaries probably mad at the death of their allies form the time earlier, attack the bar blew down the wall and kidnapped her! Leaving only _Jaune Melanie_ and their bar hand _Palo_ to rescue the child!

So in a _split_ second decision period, they decided to _borrow_ some motorcycles form the club along with some rather expensive and completely _forbidden_ weapons form Cinder's own private locker in the club that had all her _special_ toys that Cinder had acquired over the years, which Jaune totally did _not_ steal the passcode for! You know _nothing!_

 _You see Cinder in all her years, not saying she is old! Definitely not saying she is pushing the wrong end of thirty! Why would you even think that! She is a beautiful young woman without a totally obvious crows foot on her right eye!_

 _In all her years she had traveled Remnant she had amassed a collection of the most exotic and lethal array of weaponry on the entire planet and had decided to store them in a secret underground room in Hei's club after Roman vouched for the clubs safety of course._

He then _totally_ did _not_ proceed to along with Melanie and the bar hand _Palo_ steal the biggest and _baddest_ weapon platform they could find, something called a _Strumwarfne_ r and along Melanie's technical genius and the surprise help of Palo who had a degree in mechanical engineering but was working as a bar hand in an underground nightclub? _Go figure._

To attach it to the sidecar of a motorcycle along with a gallon of vodka because Jaune would be _damned_ if he died sober! Then after rain the weapon locker for anything that was not nailed down they proceed to chase after his friend with Melanie watching their rear and Jaune and Palo up front in _total_ disregard to Jaune's fragile and deteriorating physical health! Nope Totally they did _not_ do that!

Keep driving Pablo!"

Jaune yelled as the convoy of vans began to return fire on them as Palo yelped as bullets and sniper rounds began impacting their vehicle sending sparks of yellow and loud _PINGS! SHIRK!_

Sounded as hard round smacking into their car making it swerve as Jaune opened fire on the vans again.

 _VATHUM! VATHUM!_

The four-barreled monstrosity opened up again this time sending a total of two vans sky high in the air in a storm of shrapnel as Jaune whooped in delight as he looked at the guns internal targeting screen. It was bathed in green light using what had to be the _cleanest_ holographic display he had _ever_ seen, in fact, it looked light years ahead of anything he had even dreamed of!

If only it were in a language, he could read! Jaune thought as the guns targeting screen part form the red reticles and blatant fire button was crawling with s _trange baroque_ letters dotted by _red honeycombs_ that floated through a strange and foreign language that Jaune had never heard of and could barely pronounce.

The only thing he _did_ know about the weapon was where it was apparently manufactured and made from.

 _"I don't know where the hell Arcadia is but they do make some damned good guns!"_ Jaune shouted as he opened fire on the vans again.

 _VATHUM! VATHUM!_

Another van turned in a giant candle as the four remaining vans adopted a protective formation around the big rig transporting Ruby as bullets and missiles fired into their car front.

 _"Swerve Palo! Swerve!_ "

"I'm _trying_ mister Torchwcik! I am a bar hand, not a driver!"

Palo yelled as the distinct FWISHH! Of a Rpg filled the air as the dust warhead on the archaic design flew past their heads and detonated in a loud thunderclap behind them shaking the bak and peppering their back with hot shrapnel.

"Palo take us _into_ them!"

Jaune yelled as one van apparently hit the breaks as Palo steeped onto the gas and Jaune swear sending them crashing into its rear door.

 _FISHHTT!_

 _VATHUM! VATHUM!_

The sound of human screaming and tearing metal filled the air as Palo ramed the back of the van.

It was a chaotic clustered mess as the ripped into the back of the van with Jaune firing on full auto as Palo ramed the bike past the van.

The awful sound of tearing metal filled their ears as they were coated in a hot red liquid as Jaune fired into it sending the motorcycles straight through the passenger compartment and out the out the other side in a shower of _sparks, motor oil, leather, and intestines._ As the two men exploded out of the Van's front in a ball of flame and metal.

 _"Mister Torchwick_! Were covered in blood!" Plao balked as he panicked as a gooey string of intestines marred his once pristine black club uniform.

Jaune instantly sympathized with the bar hand as his custom white tux was in a similar disheveled state.

"Palo it's ok! Just keep driving-

 _FISHT!_

Jaune was interrupted as a sniper round hit the coupling of the motorcycle and the sidecar swerving as it sent both him _and_ Palo flying into the freeway at _well_ over ninety miles an hour.

* * *

"As long as you don't get hurt you will be fine specifically do _not_ take _any_ type of hit to the chest! Don't be stupid and you will be good."

Jaune's doctor's words rang in his ear as was sent flying off the bike as an invisible hand punched him in the chest and sent him flying into the concrete.

 _No. No. No. No! NO!_ Jaune thought as his life flashed past his eyes as he went spiraling side first into the oncoming asphalt with nothing but his tuxedo, not even a _helmet_ to save his life.

 _WHAP!_ Jaune out of sheer _luck_ hit the ground at an angle causing him to slide on it rather than rendering him into a messy start as he felt like a giant hand slammed into his gut undoing _several_ of his stitches as he was dragged across the ground.

 _"Jaune over here!"_

A voice yelled as Jaune instinctively shot out his hand as strong force pulled him up as he was suddenly on the back of Melanie's fiery yellow bike as the two tore down the freeway on her motorcycle.

 _"Thanks_ for the save Mel!"

Jaune shouted as bullets pepper the outside of their bike as he reached into the girl's _thigh_ and pulled out her _newest_ sidearm.

 _"No problem!_ This girl _better_ be worth it!" Melanie yelled back to Jaune as another _FWISHH!_

Filled the air as the tow had to tuck into their bike to dodge another missile the wind form the projectile nearly yanked them up off their bike as they charged the convoy.

"Don't worry _she is!"_ Jaune said as Melanie nodded back as they dodged another wall of bullets.

As they roared into the convoy bullets ripped and pinged into the motorcycle and all over the ground around them as they dipped and swerved into the hail of projectiles, Jaune raised the _newest_ gun from Melanie's gun shop.

The girl was an absolute wizard with mechanical engineering, as she was the one to _personally_ designed Jaune's guns which this day had no name beside _the girls_ as he raised his nest gun the _plasma uzi_ as Jaune had dubbed it _much_ to Melanie's displeasure.

To be fair, it _was_ a plasma uzi! _Literally!_ The damned thing looked just like an Uzi, but instead of solid dust ammunition, it shot highly energized bolts of pressurized ionized gas that explode on contact with solid matter!

Really this girl was a weapon genius! And not only Jaune but Cinder too had taken the girl under her wing as her _exclusive_ weapon designer, her and Jaune that is. Despite what she said Cinder loved doting on him and allowing Mel to make his weapons was just one of the many ways she did so.

 _FISHH!_

The gun barked as a hot stream of green bolts flew past the van's windshield impacting in bright sickly colors of green and filling the van with bright red smears.

"This thing has recoil!" Jaune shouted at Melanie as the damned gun threatened to fly free from his had as he emptied a full magazine into the van laughing as the van was tipped turned and smashed into the ground before sliding to a stop and crashing into a side rail with a satisfyingly deep _THUNK!_

"Take me to that one!" Jaune shouted as Melanie nodded as the bike gave a _VRRMM!_ Sound as she roared into the van.

Melanie had no idea what the hell Jaune was planning getting so close to the van especially when he had a ranged weapon on him, she was even more confused when she felt the boy's weight lift from her back as her bike all of a sudden got much lighter..."Jaune what are you-

"Jaune what are you-

 _"FUCKING IDIOT!"_ Melanie screamed at the top of her lungs as her on again off again boyfriend _jumped_ off the motorcycle and onto the roof of the van.

* * *

 _"FUCKING IDIOT!"_ Jaune heard Melanie shout at the top of her lungs as Jaune clamored onto the van's roof fighting off the terrible wind of the freeway as he fought to right himself on top of it.

As he fought to stay upright, the blonde reached into his tux pulling out a small green object and pulling the pin off it with his teeth. "Ok got to be fast! I but need to-

 _"Shotgun!"_ Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs as a man in aqua colored combat armor popped out of the sunroof with a long black pump action. Jaune kicked the gun out of the man's hand before raising his pistol and blowing the man's brains out.

 _BANG!_

He fired the gun directly at him blowing the mans head off and making his blue armor cave in a grotesque image before the bloodied figure fell back into the Van as Jaune _chucked_ the grenade into it.

 _He threw a grenade into the van..._

 _He threw a grenade into the van... He threw a grenade into the van..._ That he was _on!_

The realization hit Jaune like a brick wall before an actual wall fo air hit him as the van exploded.

 _BAM!_

The van burst into a ball fo fire as Jaune smacked against the freeway.  
"HUH!" Jaune yelled at the top of his lungs as the air was forced out of his _chest_.

He didn't gasp for long as a strong blue-clad hand grabbed him as he was pulled out from the ground as he once again found himself hugged tightly against a blue form that was swearing at the top of her lungs

 _"Are_ you retarded or something!? Or are you _just_ suicidal!?" Melanie yelled as Jaune gripped his chest.

As Melanie berated him _FISHT!_

"Jaune!?" Melanie shouted as a bullet struck Jaune's _face_ ripping a hole in his cheek as it ripped his mouth apart.

 _"GAH!"_ Jaune screamed as he touched his flapping cheeks as blood poured out of it dripping all over Melanie's pristine teal dress and onto the back of the bike.

 _BADUMP! DADUMP! J_ aune gasped as his vision dimmed as he felt his heart best slow as it thunked loudly in his chest.

"Mel... I need.

"Jaune?! What's wrong!? Talk to me! You are bleeding!" Melanie suddenly asked worried about him.

"Do you need-

 _WHAP!_

 _Whatever_ words Meline was saying were ripped from her lungs the remaining van t boned them sending them _both_ flying into the asphalt as Jaune swore.

* * *

 _"God damn you!"_ Jaune yelled as he raised his legs narrowly avoiding getting them crushed like grapes.

 _WHAP!_

The last remaining van crashed into the back truck that Jaune had been lucky enough to be tossed into as Melanie cried in pain as she was tossed to the side of the road and rolled into a heap.

"Go to hell you shits!" Jaune yelled wincing in pain as his broken cheek spilled blood all over his once immaculate tux, as he fired a mag round into the driver's window blowing his head off as the van swerved dipped and crashed head first into another car see his five flying out of the wind an turning him into a messy red smear on the ground.

" _Master! Our maker is alive! But we need to get you to a hospital!"_

 _"She's right Jaune! We need to get you and Red into a real hospital, not the downtown version soon! Or the kinky cat will never get her rear treated by you two again!"_

"I got it, girls, Jauen said as he scaled the big rig gritting his teet as he was nearly blown off the damned thing by the blowing winds, as he began to stand on top of the truck wondering how the hell was he was going to get inside the thing.

" _There. Smash the air duct!"_ His knife said as Jaune saw a ventilation part of the truck and nodded as he raised his foot.

 _WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

Jaune brought his foot down three times before the sound of tearing metal filled the air and Jauen _fell_ into the rig.

* * *

The next thing Jaune knew he was in a small well-insulated environment, free form the roaring wind and chaos of the freeway. It was instead replaced with the blinking of dials the whirring of screens as two shocked men in light blue dress uniforms stared at him as the manager for of Ruby hung in the background.

 _"Jaune!?"_ Ruby asked in a terrified voice as her silver eyes regarded him panicking as the two guard drew a series of close quarters weapons and began to charge him.

"Kill him!" One guard sad making Jaune sighed exaggeratedly.

 _"Oh please."_

Jaune said as he _effortlessly_ sliced through the first man's combat armor. His limb flying free in a shower of blood as the vibro knife cut through his armor effortlessly.

"You _bastard!_ " The second man yelled as he swung a tomahawk as Jaune dodged lazily before stabbing him in the stomach before disemboweling him on the side of the truck.

"You're bleeding!?" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs as she small arms struggled to break free as Jauen panted heavily over the two Esquire corpses.

Jaune took _one_ -moment of relaxing before _seven_ armed men rushed into the cabin and Jaune swore.

"Look I have had a _bad_ day so could you all just line up in an orderly fashion so I can kill you?" Jaune asked the men as they raised their rifles and opened fire...

* * *

 _"Jaune!? Are you ok?!_ " Melanie asked as Jaune broke out of the big rig coughing heavily with the girl Ruby? In tow as the two walked out Jaune being supported by Ruby and _bleeding!?_ From several _fresh_ bullet holes in his _chest._

 _"Are you ok!?"_

Melanie asked sling to her friend as he coughed up a mouthful of blood as the other smaller girl fussed over him protectively.

"Yeah, Mel I'm good. I just-

"You are not fine! You need a hospital now!" Ruby yelled in what bad to be her _first_ truly intimidating voice as she shot Melanie a look and the girl nodded to him.

"Ok, Ruby I'll go to the hospital. I just need to make a call first o _k?'_

* * *

"Jaune are you _sure_ leaving Ruby with _Melanie?_ Was it was a good idea?"

Blake asked as the faunus girl was wheeled into the _Beacon_ commons by Jaune as he sighed heavily.

"Blake if I didn't think it was a good Idea I would not do it ok?" Jaune said two the cat girl sighing tiredly as the two _finally_ reached the common rooms.

They were truly a sight to see after Jaune _convinced_ Ruby to go with Melanie back to Beacon it had taken a quick call to Penny to _ferry_ the two critically injured students back to Beacon undetected for a _surprise_ visit after a _training mishap_.

Blake was a bandaged bleeding but a _conscious_ mess and Jauneen limping on crutches sporting several _new_ holes in his chest that his lungs were _less_ than grateful for as the two agreed on their plan.

"Remember what I told you?"

"Act natural. Are you sure they won't notice anything? I mean I have _five_ casts on my body and you're on crutches? What do we say to them?"

"Training accident went wrong." Jaune deadpanned her as Blake raise him alone eyebrow.

"And when Ruby asks why you abandoned her on the freeway to let Melanie take her to Beacon?'

" We say that it was miscommunication!"

"Will that really work?"

"Trust me Blake have I _ever_ steered you wrong before?"

" _No_. You always know what's best for me." Blake added with a blush as Jaune scratched behind her ears making her pur.

"Now _remember_ to follow my lead," Jaune whispered into her ear as they walked inside...

"Sorry, we're late guys! Just had a minor training accident but its all good!" Jaune said as eight shocked faces turned to see him as several members of their teams dropped their glasses and food as Jaune wheeled Blake into the common rooms of team JNPR and RWBY's living area.

It was a full house today's as not only was the _entirety_ of their teams there but there was the additional and _not_ unwelcome forms of Coco and Velvet gaps as them as Jaune wheeled Blake into the room as he took a seat next to her and took out an apple and bit into it loudly.

" _So what'd we miss?"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ Done! Another chapter of Jaune Torchwick done and finished! I'm off to do some brief spell checking on my other inspiration fic out, later on, _today_ but until then Endangered species is next and things are getting real! Until then take care and Merry Christmas! **

**Ps Don't drink all your eggnog on a dare from your friends, just... don't.**

* * *

Omake end.

"What did you just call me?" The tall human asked the now predatory faunus girl who was glaring at him with hungry eyes, that seemed to want to pierce his soul.

"I said I like to call you Chris handsome. And I know what I write is Smut but that's not why I write it."

"Then why do you write it?'

"For you of course!"

"For me?"

"I always see you on the tv walking around like your so hot, you and that rapturous rear end of yours. You think you can keep that kind of booty from yours truly?"

"I don't know what you are talking about but this interview is over-

"Not so fast Chris Handsome. I'm only going to say this once. I like you and I want you. Now, this can happen the easy way or the hard way the choice is yours."

"Nothing is going to be happening, security! Get this girl out of here."

"I see you are choosing the _hard way._ " Blake said in a dry voice as she grinned at him."

* * *

Ruby had _no_ idea what the hell was going as she heard screaming and shouting coming from her dorm room. As she heard a man yelling for security followed by _several_ gunshots coming from inside. Normally Ruby would have investigated to see just who the hell was firing guns in her dorm. But a little voice in her head just said ignore it all Ruby.

Don't think about the screams or gunshots or the yelling or what the hell futa was or why it was supposed to be limited to the a _rchive of our own!_ Followed by man shouting at the top of his lungs

We had a deal! This was supposed to be an _Archive exclusive! Damn you, author!_

The man had yelled before screaming loudly before the sound of rhythmic pounding filled the air as the walls began to shake.

Ruby ignore it all remembering Jaune's advice on what to do when things got too weird and to quote _her_ future husband, _Don't thinks about it_. Ruby thought as she took a quick turn and walked the other way...


	19. Love is my drug

**AN: We're back baby! Sorry for the delay! For some reason, FF would not let me upload this chapter! No idea why but here it is! Enjoy!**

 **PS In response to the last chapter I gotta be honest. I like this story. Writing it helps me relax and I enjoy it. That being said whenever I write something I am not afraid to take a _risk_ with it. I will occasionally write or put something in a story that I have no idea if it'll work or not just for the hell of it. If it works it works. If it fails it fails. But atleast it was something new. So if you are readind thsi story just expet it to ocassioanly go off the rails.**

 **That being said! I will admit the last chapter was a bit _excessive_ and I'll try to keep it more level form here on out. So here is a calm chapter about recovery, dinners, and the reveal fo what the hell Jaune's semblance really is! So Here we go!**

* * *

"So _what'd_ we miss?" Jaune asked calmly as he sat down at a desk, whelling Balke in to sit next to him who was doing her damnedest to take cover behind hid back she _refused_ to meet any of the stunned eyes in the room. _Control was key_. Jaune had explained this to Blake but it was paramount. They were going into a crowd of worried angry and downright frightened individuals and if they wanted to keep things together they needed to maintain control of their situation.

As Jaune sat down he took out an apple and took a wet bite out of it before registering the roughly nine pairs of eyes that were staring at him with expressions ranging from, disbelief, to incredulity, to relief which was most of them. Thank Oum. To anger ah _Ruby..._

Jaune thought as the ninth member of the resident inhabits gawed slackjawed at their return.

"Hello? Am I talking to a _wall_ here or something?" Jaune asked in a cocky voice. Purposefully trying to keep the atmosphere as light as humanly possible as he took another could bite of his apple making the faces lowly begin to come back to life as they or past their varying levels of shock and began to get up.

"Jeez, it's like they _never_ knew we were gone! Isn't that right _Blake!"_ Jaune said petting the wheelchair bond cat faunus on her ears cast making her whimper as she ducked her head into his armpit defensively. Purring worriedly as she did.

"I... I... I think they are just shocked and-

"Jaune? Blake? Is that _really_ you?" The quiet voice of Ruby asked as the small reaper began to walk towards them. She looked like the same. Thank you, Mel. I owe you a massive favor. Jaune thought as the reaper looked no worse for the wear after her latest kidnapping attempt.

Jaune had no idea if Ruby had _ever_ been in real danger like that before, but he was just glad she was safe and sound. Back in Beacon, her signature red cape and silver eye, watering brightly as her adorable face got closer to his.

"Now _don't_ all you jump t once!" Jaune said as Ruby closed the gap with them.

"Jaune! Blake!" Ruby said before diving forward in a pile of roses and wrapping them both in a tight hug. "Ruby!?" Blake said blushing slightly but also wincing in pain as Ruby's might have lacked for physical strengths bur her bear hugs where near Nora levels of danger.

As the tine girl wrapped them in a bear hug, Jaune sighed as he patted her head absently before a soft wet sound entered the air.

Dammit, all to hell. Jaune thought as he recognized the same painful snobs and gentle sniffles form his own sibling. Me she' crying... And it's all my fault...

"Ru-

 _"IDIOTS!"_ Ruby yelled suddenly before she with her teary-eyed face broke from their chest leaping backward then forward as she proceeds to slap them _both_ in the face...

 _Whap!_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as Ruby slapped both Blake and Jaune with all her might.

Two things happened at once after that. One Blake recoiled at once and whimpering in pain. Her fangs half coming out as flinched back into the wheelchair whimpering, while Jaune stared dumbstruck at the small girl. Ruby slapped.. him... Ruby actually hit him...

For Jaune getting hit by girls well, any girl save for his mother was all just an _ordinary_ occurrence. And the petite Reaper had come to blows on the thief's chest armor before but this...

Ruby was known for being quick petite and a kind if not physically strong, for a human. So that's why Jaune was stunned that when Ruby slapped him, it actually _hurt..._

"Rub-

"Do you have _any_! Idea how worried we were about you! Any of you!?" Ruby shouted in what and not be the first time Jaune had ever seen the petite girl shout in real anger, and it _was_ intimidating.

 _Fearsome_ and Ruby where to words one would normally associate with one another but right now? The normally sweet, calm girl was like a raging dragon as she swore for Ruby. At them, Making Blake recced even further into the wheelchair while Jaune stood his ground.

Fearsome or not Jaune was taught to hold. No matter what. As Ruby's first shout exited her mouth the speel that held the others in place was broken, crush and sent crashing into a pile of flames as the other eight figures began to move,

"Ok Everybody we have all and alone-

Jaune never got to finish that sentence as lips pressed against his int he absolute last even he saw coming to this partner directly tackle him out of his chair lifting him off his feet and kissed him squarely on the lips.

Usually, Jaune would have been _ecstati_ c with a beautiful girl kissing him on the mouth and knew how to enjoy it. But _that_ look.

That angry hurt worried half to death glare that was in her emerald eyes told him that his kids much like his sisters would soon be followed by another slap. And if Ruby Rose could hurt when she was mad?

He shuddered to think about what his partner would do. Luckily he never found out as he fled the skin begins to melt from his bones as a miniature sun was born next to him.

"Yang w-

 **"Who!?"** Blake began before Yang cut her off hair burning with fir as the blonde eye her brutalized wheelchair-bound partner with crimson eyes.

"Yan-

 _"Who_ did this to you!?"

"Y-  
"A name! Blake give me a _name!_ G-  
"I _don't_ know her name!"

"Then an outfit! a hairstyle give me something before-

"AH!" Jaune cried out in pain as his partner ever-increasing bear hug finally got to one of his recently broken and now somewhat healing ribs.

Pyrrha's glare became one of suspicion and worried as she eyed Jaune warily before taking her lips of his reaching into his tux and with a skill that he did not know she possed ripped it wide open.

SHT!

The outfit sprung apart revealing a ripped stomach and chest that made the Room gasp. "Oh, crap." Jaune mumble as the scars bullet wounds and general disarray that was his mid-body where revealed the room.

"Ok guys. Lok it's not a big deal-

"It _is_ a big deal!" Nora shouted appearing form... somewhere? As she glared at her leader with a wrathful stare that sin used the blond before Pyrrha spoke up.

"Infirmary. _Now._ " The redhead said before shifting him into a bridal style pose making Jaune gave a tired share as he wrapped his hands around her neck as she Yang did the same or blake who winced in pain as the blonde lifted her up form the wheelchair as they ran into the hallway.

* * *

What followed as Jaune predicted. _Bedlam._ The nine teens ran into the infamy in a cacophony of noise and screams, all of them cursing shouting and overall just making a mess of things. Leaving the sickbay mess and the nurse unanimous. It took the middle-aged woman less than three minutes to shoo over nine armed hunters outside the library doors.

Cursing biting and sometimes _beating_ the teens back. Before silencing the infirmary and glaring at the two injured teens before sighed explosively.

"Let's see what you bought for me today kids." The nurse said in a strained voice ready a tray of what had to be comically large and wholly impractical needles as the teens gulped.

* * *

"I would like very much for you two to come into my office one day _without_ steady life-threatening injuries? You do this correct?'

The number asked in a calm placating tone that Jaune far too well from a life with Cinder and Neo to be known as anything _but_ lecturing tone that brokered no discussion.

Hell even _Blake,_ picked up the warning tone. As the formerly wheelchair-bound cat girl was neatly mollified in her own cot refusing to meet the doctor's eyes as her cat ears shifted in their mos as she eyed her bed submissively.

Jaune simply sighed and sat back as the nurse began to lecture.

"Concussive blows, cranial trauma, perforated lungs, broken bones, physical trauma, cerebral hemorrhaging, sliced heart, pierced bones, multiple stab wounds, and bullet wounds. Most fresh, and skinned flesh?!"

"Do you kids ever just _go out!_? Like go for a nice walk, eat some ice cream, go to a movie theater? You know the normal teen things that do _not_ risk your life in some ridiculous and hairbrained scheme?!" The nurse demanded both teens refuses to look her in her eyes as the nurse sighed heavily.

As the nurse ran a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath before continuing on.

"Normally I would have run you both ragged for putting your teammates through this level of stress and for putting so much damage on to your own bodies.

"But?" Jaune asked as the nurse gave another small sigh as her light brown eyes eyed him tiredly.

"But. You came here with _this!"_ She said showing Jaune the manila envelope he had by some small miracle managed to get out of his warehouse past the chaos on the freeway and back into Beacon.

"You took yourselves to the single most qualified person without a medical degree. And proved to me that n old friend is _still_ alive and for that, I _can't_ thank you enough."

"Wait! You know _the_ doctor!?" Jaune asked dumbfounded as the nurse nodded her head.

"He was an old... _colleague_ of mine. I always wondered what happened to him but I am just glad to know that he is back on his feet and practicing medicine. Even if it is on the wrong side."

The nurse said as Jaune nodded. Luckily as the nurse said the two teens despite a couple of new bullet holes were relatively fine otherwise. The doctor had taken great care to make sure that the two youths were patched up to the best of his _considerable_ abilities and the nurse didn't have an actual reason to even keep them overnight.

"Mister Torchwick."

"Yes, mam?"

"You are currently _severely_ injured. After reading you the file, I am left with two choices. One. Keeping you here against your will until you make a full recovery. Something that I _doubt_ with every fiber of my being I will be able to do to one with your... skills."

"Two. Since I am unable to realistically detain you I want you to promise m something Jaune. Take it easy for once ok? You have not been cleared for any arena fights for the next two weeks until your lungs and heart recover. And only after you flush your damned system. To think I'm allowing a student take illegal drugs! Right under my own nose!? What happens to us huh?"

The nurse asked before sighing heavily and turning to Balke.

"Miss Arc?"

 _"Yes!?"_

The cat faunus who had until now been trying and failing to keep a low profile squeaked out as the nurse addressed her.  
"I know that you are in pain. What happens to you was... _terrible_. I make no bones about that, but I am afraid I must ask a favor of you."

The nurse said looked bike dead in her eyes as the cat girl in a shocking display of fortitude held her gaze.

"What is it?'

Blake asked apparently taking this whole favor business with deadly severity.

"I need you to _watch_ him." The nurse said pointing to Jaune and making him shift uncomfortably under the covers of his own bed.

"Watch him? Mam?

"He's _too_ stubborn for his own well being. I know that anything a teacher or I might implement will be fruitless but you? His friend? He _care_ s about you. If you keep an eye on him, I'm sure he'll straighten up. Can you do that for me, Blake? Can you watch Jaune and make sure he's ok?'

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"I give my word. And-  
"And an Arc never goes back on their word. Yes, I know very well. I treated your sisters in this very ward you know that?"

"Really? You treated my family?"

"Why yes, and let me say that the apple did not fall far from the tree with your lack of self-preservation. Though I am sure, they will love to hear what happened to you these past few weeks. And why their daughter was thought to be dead not just once but twice."

"You don't have to tell them that... do you?"

"Rest assured Blake I need only say what the law tells to say. Whether or not that is beneficial to you will depend on how well you keep an eye on him."

The nurse said before walking to the door.

"Is that it? No more lecture stern talks or _you damned kids!'_

Jaune asked as the nurse gave him a predatory glance.

"Nah. I'll let your teams do that for. They will do a much better job than I would anyways." The nurse said flashing Jaune a devilish grin as she opened the infirmary door.

"Ok kids! they are all yours!" the nurse said as a flood of faces crashed into the room, and Jaung sighed tiredly...

* * *

"What is _wrong_ with you!? You _arrogant! Cocky! Handsome! Jerk!_ " His partner asked for what had to the twelfth? Time as Pyrrhe as she wrung Jaunes neck in a constrictor-like grip that would make a king taiju jealous as she attempted to wring it out for all that it was worth.

 _"Pyrrha! Can't! Air!"_

Jaune wheezes out as his partner proceeded to strangle him on his sleeping cot.

"Oh, you just want me to lighten up on you don't you! Well, no luck mister! You stupid foolish arrogant an-

"Miss Nikos please to do _not_ strangle my injured student. I would most certainly hate if _either_ of these two were to die in my care other such an ordeal now wouldn't you?"

The calm voice of Opzin said as he walked into to the room splitting the chaos that had enveloped it like a hot knife through butter.

"Headmaster!?" Pyrrha gasped letting Jaune down with a tired wheeze as she dropped her _not_ so secret crush in a lump back down onto the cot as the old man waved her down with an enigmatic grin.

"Calm down Miss Nikos there is no reason to stand on my account." The elder man said with a calm voice as Pyrrha blushed visibly and sat back down.

"So nurse tell me what is the status of two of my _favorite s_ tudents?" The man asked as the nurse withdrew a clipboard. And their _friends_ held their breaths.

"Both have taken severe injuries over the past few days. Jaune was not only nearly dead several times over But he did in actuality _die_. Twice in fact an-

"He died!?"

Both Blake, Nora, Pyrrha, _and_ Ruby balked as Jaune sighed heavily as he winced in pain as his partner death grip returned in full force on his hand.

"Yes. Mister Torchiek died twice on an operation table on the night of his injuries. Luckily for us, he was successfully resurrected each a time he passed on. And as for Blake, she will need some painkillers along with _extensive_ physical therapy to make up for the _horrendous_ damage done to her person. "

"That along with some long recovery times she should be fine. Your faunus ears will regrow thier skin and fur in a few weeks time. Luckily the _instrument_ used to scalp her was almost surgical in its efficiency leaving long-term skin grafts unnecessary. There is a, however, a _strong_ possibility for long-term nerve damage in your legs after your... _incident_ so I will keep an eye on that for the time being."

"I'll _kill_ her," Yang growled as she held her faunus partners hand n her own. As ever since the blond brawler had entered the infirmary she had refused to leave her side and had been acting silent sentinel ever since,

"Miss Xiao-long I fell I need to remind that when you see one in a wheelchair often, the _last_ thing you want to do is pick them up off said a chair and carry them halfway across the school. She was in a chair for a reason, and you might have caused her excess damage you know?"

The nurse as Yang gasped once and went silent as Blake put a comforting hand on her partner arm as she began to talk.

"Both of these students would be dead right now if not for mister Torchwick timely delivery of them too, medical personnel who I completely vouch for." The nurse said as Ozpin nodded sagely.

"So am I to believe that the _only_ reason for the continued survival of both of these students is Mister Torchwick?'

"Yes. Without him, they would _both_ be dead."

The nurse said as an icy grip came over Jaune's heart as he felt the worry in Pyrrha' hell his entire team's eyes as they contemplated the loss of their leader.

Ruby was saying something very quietly in Blake's ear making the faunus girl droop her head as Yang cradled her in her arms and Weiss glared at both her and Jaune somehow looking _completely_ menacing and overly concerned at the same time.

"Very well then-No punishment shall be awarded to either of you. So none of you will be expelled."

"Expelled?! For what!?" Jaune asked as Ozpin grinned.

"Oh, I don't know... It's not like you where ever _Collaborating_ with a known terrorist. _Of course not,_ but her was also the issue of not calling the proper authorities on a major terrorist attack. The list goes on really. But for now you are safe, and your future here is secured."

"That being said I _must_ interview about what happened to you. Now as You know the girl Penny came by and gave us a video account of what transpired at the docks, but there is much more I wish to know. Specifically, you miss Arc. Tell me what do you remember about the one who assaulted y-

" _I don't want to talk about it!_ " Blake instantly fired back towards the man in a harsh tone that caught Ozpin and the entirety of the room flatfooted. As even Blake look positively mollified before her voice returned to a calmer submissive tone that she was known for.

"I'm sorry sir... It's just. I'd rather _not_ talk about what happened to me..."

Blake said balling up her hand into a fist on her bed as Yang put a protective hand on her head, and Weiss looked torn between choice.

"Miss Arc I know what happened to you was a tragedy. And I do not wish to push you on the matter. But I must know what happened. You need not tell me today or even tomorrow, but you _will_ tell somebody."

Ozpin said quietly in his best soothing voice before turning to Jaune.

"Mister Torchwick as for yourself? I can hardly say I am not a fair bit conflicted on what to do with you. Not only did you leave Beacon on a dangerous and if I am, to be frank, _foolish_ hunt or the white fang A _known_ terrorist organization."

"Even if it was to help your friend. I simply can _not_ condone such behaviors. But on the other hand seeing, you fight to defend your allies. Watching you trade blows with a master terrorist. Watching you bleed cry and scream but _never_ quit. And then to risk your life to save your teammate? I can hardly point a man for embodying the very principles a hunter should _strive_ to achieve.

" _Loyalty, Pride, Camaraderie, Sacrifice_. Even then you still not only save her life you took her to a medical facility that undoubtedly kept you all alive. That is not even including your inspired rescue of Miss Rose form the Esquire mercenaries. Under normal circumstance, I would put a medal on your chest and call you a hero."

"But?"

"But I must ask you one question. I have been in the game of teaching youth for an _inhumanly_ long time. And I have noticed signs over the years. The sign I do not like to see in my pupils. And you mister Torchwick are exhibiting them."

"What are you saying, sir?"

"Jaune. Do you not care if you die?"

The man asked Jaune who was about to reply before an _idea_ came to his mind and he regained _control_.

" _No."_ Jaune answered simply making the room give a sharp intake of air as the headmaster glared at him.

"Jaune are you telling me that you _want_ to die?"

The mean asked as Jaune played his hand.

"Not at all."

"Explain."

"Everybody dies sir. It doesn't matter if you are young old we all got to bite the bullet one day. And if I happen to die saving a friend of mine then what's the harm? Do I want to die no? Will I do it in a heartbeat? Yes."

"Mister Torchwick. Do you _seek_ death?"

"No. But I will not run from it."

"Do you value your own life."

"In regard to the effect that I have on others, yes."

Jaune said into quite beliving what was happening as his mind raced with the implications. They thought he was suicidal? Him!? Jaune Torchwick!? He was foolhardy arrogant and cock but he was far from suicidal. Life was too good! But! If they thought he was it could potentially open up _options._ For him and as his mother always said. _You can nver have to many choices Jaune._

"Do you. Value yourself? Regardless of your impact on the world around you?'

"No."

"I see. Would you _ever_ put your disregard of your own life above the needs of your team?"

"Absolutely not. They will always come first. I put their lives on my own."

"I see... Mister Torchiwk do you remember when I scheduled you for counseling with professor port?"

"Yes, sir."

"From now on you will meet with doctor Oobleck twice a week. He is specialized in dealing with a student like yourself."

"Like myself, sir?"

"Those that do _not_ value life."

"Miss Arc you will be having mandatory therapy with port once a week after this. If that is acceptable to you Miss Schnee Assuming you are not _already_ calling an Atlas traumatic event specialist as we speak?"

"No... No sir! If you think Professor port will help, Blake, then I am all for it."

"Excellent! Well, the two f you are more or less sin good heald. The nurse will give your team a full dossier on what is needed for your recovery I'm sure they will make you follow it."

"We will." Weiss sad firmly s grabbed a mamilla folder as Ozpn grinned.

"Well, without further adieu. You two are released from the infirmary. You are free to go back to your dorms. Though you _will_ be in your wheel char miss Arc. And you _will_ be on crutches for the next two weeks Mister torching. this is _non-negotiable._ "

"I am holding you teammates personally responsible for you. If I see _either_ of you around without your accessories, there will be words had. Do you understand."

"Yes, headmaster. They won't' live their devices a second before they re ready." Weiss said ina frim voice as Nora spoke.

"They won't take a step without them. We'll make sure." The usually bubbly hammer wilder stadiums Ozpin grinned.

"Excellent well until the next time one of you is knocking on death's door. Hopefully, it's not too soon. Until then good night."

* * *

"Of all the _Idiotic! Foolish! Stupid! Asinine! Thick-witted! Fatuous!_ Things you two could have done! This!? _This_ takes the cake!" Weiss shouted at the top of her lungs as Jaune fought to keep his eyes straight.

Any possibility that their little turn into the city would be quickly forgiven went out the window the moment they say back down in team JNPR's common room, and the _real_ lecture began.

It looked like out of all their team maters _Weiss, Pyrrha_ , and _Yang_ was the most raring to tear into them. And it seemed Weiss drew the long straw as she instantly stopped over to the after their respective partners got them situated on a bed and had begun a tirade of a lecture.

That had bee over two hours ago. The girl had been pacing up and down the room wearing a wrung int he carpets calling them every last conceivable insult to their intelligence as Jaune wondered how she could keep talking like that.

She must have some fantastic lungs. Maybe she was a singer? Jaune thought as Weiss finally found a sharp point and went to Blake.

 _"YOU_! How could you do this to your own team!? Do you know how worried we were about you!?" Wess shouted making the faunus girl jump in he casts as pulled the over the bed and whimper.

It took Every. Last. Once. Of self-control in Weiss's body to drop her speech and rush to comfort the trembling faunus girl.  
Really she was so adorable! And even shouting at Blake made Weiss fell like she was kicking a defenseless kitten!

Though insult she did. These two had made a mistake that had _almost_ cost them their lives and their team's twp valued members and two of Weiss's good friends. And she intended to let them know just how _displeased_ she was with their life choices.

"I"m sorry Weiss!"

"Sorry, doesn't cut it! What were you thinking!? Why did you just run out there like that without asking us for help!?"

"Because I didn't want you to hate me!" Blake shot cracking the girl's ice wall and making Weiss falter.

"Hate you? Blake, why would I ever hate you? What have I done to possibly give you the idea that I did not like you or held anything _but_ respect for you?"

"It's because. It's because I'm faunus... And I know the things the white fang did to your family! An-

 _"Stop."_

"Just because you are a faunus does not mean I have anything against you. And while I would be lying if I said I had no issues with eh faunus especially with the white fang. My problem is with them. They are faunus, but you are a faunus. You are my friend, and I have nothing against you-

 _"Weiss!"_ Blake said wrapping the girl in a hug and completely melted her ice walla she finally gave in and let her have her way this time.

She was too earnest! It was a scientific fact that staying mad at Blake was all but impossible!

But Torcwick on the other hand? That was an entirely different issue.

"And you! Don't think I let you off the hook just yet either!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Don't be smart with me! You-

Weiss stomped forward prepared to lay into the well-dressed rouge with all of her considerable presence only to falter as she got near him. It seemed like she had lost all steam as she tried and failed to find a way to dig into Jaune.  
One she had already exhausted every last insult she knew in her incredibly long mental library in her own triade and after seen the footage?

Watching him fight the criminal Romana in within him almost die for Blake? Not even counting what he did for Ruby? Staying mad at him felt oddly _hypocritical_ for some reason, and he knew it.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face Torchwick! Just because you _want_ to die does not-

The words died on her tongue as she fought the urge to grimace as once again the atmosphere in the room drooped to frigid as Jaune cocked his head at her.

"I do _not_ want to die. I want to live a long life surrounded by beautiful women and expensive cigars."

Jaune said fishing for a cigar for his tuxedo before his partner ripped it from his hands and snuffed it ouit on the floor. Drawing a loud sigh from her crush as he bemoaned his life.

Though the speech in the infirmary was just that. _A speech_ like any good lie it had to be based on some type of truth. And while Jaune had _no_ intention of kicking the bucket anytime soon. He found out that he really did not mind dying for his friends.

Now, this was troubling for several reasons. One Jaune usually only held this type of affection or his _actual_ family. The people who raised him who he lived with for his entire life. Not a gorup of strangers no mater _how_ close they had become in a matter of weeks. This was just another indication that Jaune had _stopped_ thinking and had _started_ to fell.

Something that would _always_ lead to disaster. But Jaune was far from perfect this would not be the firtime his emotion got the better of him. Nor would it be the last. He was human and humans have fellings. That was a fact and denying a problem was no way to solve it. Although unlike his past problems this problem had a corporeal form along with two _balck kitty ears._

As Jaune looked at Blake's bandge form a _uncomftorabel_ feeling grew inside of his chest. As he looked at the cat faunus he found himself finally realized that he would in fact _not_ mind dying for her. The very notion of that would be risiculose a few weeks ago but now? Now whenever Jaune found hmsef looking at his stuend when at first she made him fell _pity_ at her lackluster skill along with a healthy dose of elder sibling protecitve instics now whenever she looked at him iwth those birght amber eyes he felt his heart _beat._

And not like the _rappid trpidaiton_ beats that it gave with Neo. Or the _frantic pleading_ beats with Cinder. Hell, not even the _panicked flustered_ beating that Velvet gave him on their dat could _quite_ match the feeling that Blake was impacting on his chest. No When Jaune looked at Blake he flet his heart _thump!_ And it was _terrifying..._

"Jaune... You told the headmaster that you would not mind dying..."

"I said that all men die and that is normal. And if my death saves one o your lives then so be it."

"Jaune... If you died, we would _not_ be happy. Your team would not be happy. _I_ would not be happy."

"I know. But I am here as a leader to save lives. If I die to save my team or my friends, then that's that."

 _"Torchwick..._

"Jaune has a point. We came here to save lives. If we die in the process then that' just an occupational hazard." Blake added from her bed where Yang was still guarding her jealousy as she was stroking her hair protectively.

"Listen. Both of you. I understand that you want to save lives, but please understand. If you died today, people would mourn for you. Not just us but your own families as well. Do not put them in that position if it is avoidable ok?"

Ren asked the two as his words seemed to be the nail in the conversations coffin as the team finally calmed down. Their estranged friends wheres life, they were battered and in need of intensive help but they where safe and int he ends the' what mattered.

As the two teams said, goodbye, Blake and Jaune exchanged meaningful look and Yang gave the blonde along firm hug whispering something to quickly in his ear for him to hear but it sounded like.  
I'll do anything befre wheeling her partner out of the room and back into their leaving team JNPR alone in their room.

* * *

 _"Fifty-eight missed calls..._  
" _Mom, Mom, Dad, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Neo, Mel, MilMom, Mom, Dad, Neo, Neo,Uncel Hei..._

Jaune was sweating a firm layer of cold moisture as he read the first missed message.  
 **: DAD**. _Jaune! Solomon! Torchwick! Where the hell are you!? If you do not bring your idiotic ass back here right now so help me! Neo and Cinder are worried-_

"Missed calls much?'

"Nope," Jaune said instantly glaring at the green ninja, and odd rap legend look-alike before tucking his arm and tossing his scroll _out_ of the window.

 _KERSAHT!_

The sound of shattering glass filled the JNPR dorms as Ren raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I take it you _didn't_ want me to see?"

"Not that It's... Well, my family might have taken my absence from my home with a _mixed_ bag of emotions."  
Jaune said delivering what had to be the understatement of the century as Ren coked his eyebrow at him.

"Is your family that protective of you?"

"That's a word... _Yes? And no._ "

"It _sounds_ complicated."

"You have no idea, my friend."  
"You should call them. They are obviously worried about you. Making them wait is not a fair thing you realize?"

"I don't want to die _that_ easy," Jaune said before the clicking of hells filled the room.

"Jaune you should not ignore your family members," Pyrrha said in a tired glare that could still burn a hole in cast iron, as she held out a glowing hand as his scroll flew back into the dorms in black mist.

"Ignoring people who care about you is cruel. You family only wants to car-

" _Cut._ " Jaune interrupted before Pyrrha' glare silenced him.

"They are worried about you. It's only natural for people you love and who love you to be worried. You know this right?"

Pyrrha-

"Jaune I'm not saying you have to call them right away. Just don't leave them in the dark. Send them a message just telling them that you are safe. That's not too much to ask for is it?"

"No...

 _'Excellent!_ Now get ready for bed you need your rest ok?" The spartan aksed before Jaune saw a chance for sarcasm.

"I think we _both_ need our rest. If earlier was just a test, I can't wait for the _rea_ l deal." Jaune said making the girl cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean the real deal?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune gave her his _textbook_ shit-eating grin.  
"I mean if that was how you kiss I can't wait to see how we do everything else," Jaune said with a cocksure grin making the girl's face go as red as her hair.

" _J J Jaune!_ Don't say that!" Pyrra said apparently just remembering her earlier forceful kiss and blush a shade of crimson that put Ruby's cape to shame.

"Oh, what's wrong Pyr? Got a bit nervous? Was that your _first_ kiss?"

 _"Yes!"_ Pyrrha blurted out far too quickly before retreating into her hands as Jaune gave her a wicked grin. Usually, Jaune would give her a break partner privileges and all but today? After all the lectures? Jaune was in _no_ mood for mercy.

"Oh come on Pyr! I always told you that you were going to become the future misses Torchwick right?"

"Jaune! You were joking!"  
The girls said before opening her finger allowing a sole emerald eye to poke out.

"You _were_ joking, right? You weren't serious?"

"Of _course_ I was! I want you Pyrrha Nikos to become _Pyrrha Torchwick!_ In fact, how about you visit my family for dinner in a week!"

Jaune said relishing her blush knowing what the Spartan was going through and confident in the fact that there was no way that Pyrrha would-

 _"Yes."_

"Like I said-

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I said yes. I would love- "No I would be _honored_ to attend your family dinner not _just_ as your partner but as your _fiance,"_ Pyrrha said firmly as Jaune felt his heart stop as the images of pink brown, white, red and blue flashed before his minds as he felt the cold hand of death on his shoulder.

"Pyrrha that's ok. You really _don't_ have to go out of your way to-

"No. You said you were serious about this then so am I. You wanted me to meet you-  
" _My_ future in-laws so I will. I Pyyra Nikos will meet your for dinner at the Torchiwck household!"

Pyrrha stated proudly as Jaune's jaw dropped as Nora giggled maniacally as Ren calmly walked back to his bed.

"It looks like you bit off a _bit_ more than you could chew. right leader?" Ren asked ina smug voices Jaue realized his mouth had just put him back in the fryer as his face blanched as his chance of survival took another plummet.

* * *

"You know I can use the bathroom by myself right?" Jaune asked his partner as Pyrrha fussed over him.

It was his _first_ morning back in Beacon, and his partner bless her soul was her usual mothering self. Not that Jaune mined that of course. He had a seem real quote an-quote mom issues and may or may not give him a preference for taking charge woman over the years.

So the fact that one just happened to be his partner and potential fiance? Was no big deal.

"Pyr it's the bathroom. I'll be fine."

"If you need help just called ok. Or better yet! _Ren_ can go with you!"

"It's no trouble," Ren said calmly walking behind Jaune making the boy sigh.

"Guys. It's the bathroom. I know I can't fight yet, but I _can_ use the bathroom alone ok?'

"Jaune it's really no big deal. We are both guys and-

"Ren trust me ok? I'll be fine."

"Just promise you'll call us ok," Pyrrha asked as Jaune put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Anything for the _future_ misses Torchwick," Jaune said instantly biting back his tongue as Pyrrha flushed and Ren sighed.

"Be careful Jaune if you need help we are but a moment away."

"If you take out long we'll break the door and then your legs!" Nora shouted happily as Jaune smiled at his time mates.

"Don't worry guy's I'llbe fine," Jaune said as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

"Good _god_ , I'm _going_ to die!" Jaune hissed at the top of his lungs. He was a wreck. His body felt like it had been broadsided by a diesel truck, and his legs arm and well every part of his muscle struct was currently staging a mass protest at being allowed up and not in a warm comfy bed.

"Not now you shits." Jaune hissed to his revolting body as he took out a small box form his pockets full of small _blue_ bills. Followed by an identical box full of small _yellow_ pills.

 _"Amphedimeans_ and painkillers huh? Well here goes nothing."Jaune said aloud as he took out a small blue pill then followed by a small yellow pill and popped it them both his mouth.

* * *

"Crutches are for the _weak!_ " Jaune said as he power walked down the Beacon hallway. He was nearly running at breakneck speed as his team started at him in shock.

"Jaune! Slow down! You are hurt!" Pyrrha said as she caught up with her now potential fiancee as he powered his way down the beach hallway.

"What?! Why would I slow down? Pyrrha the day is new! We have to enjoy it to the fullest!" Jaune said as he forces his way down the hallway a manic grin on his face as he did.

 **I. Am. Alive!** Jaune thought internally as he felt his heart working into overdrive. As he forced his way down the hall crutches moving at a nearly impossible speed as he led a panicked team behind him only one thought was on his mind.

Drugs are amazing! Jaune thought as he moved down the hallways of Beacon. I can see why so many people do them! Jaune thought internally as the frazzled members of team JNPR went to breakfast.

* * *

"Was he always so... _enthusiastic?_ " Weiss asked as she started t her flow Beacon student and close friend Jaune Torchwick who had gone from looking like he was on death's door to a live wire.

The blonde terror who was quite literally looking like he was two steps from the grace to better than ever. As he put hand after hand of bacon pancakes and hashbrown into his mouth.

He ate like he had not had a good meal ever. And the boy was talking up a storm about every topic humanly imaginable.

In fact, he was talking so much that he had even fried out Nora! _Nora Valkyrie_ had _finally_ been bested in her own game of insane and asinine facts and was now resting limply her head hung over Ren'shoulder as she waved a small white flag in the air.

To Weiss' right, her _other_ teammates sat.

"Here Blake have this."

"Yang... I don't need you to feed me. I can eat by myself."

Blake told her partner who was busy trying to spoon-feed her a cantaloupe for breakfast.

"The nurse said you need your rest so just open side ok?"

"Yang I am not a child-  
 _MPH!_

Blake gulped and hissed s Yang took advantage of her open mouth and jammed her spoon inside making Blake blush and gag as she was forced to walls Yangs breakfast a-

That sound _incredibly_ indecent. Weiss thought as she checked her thoughts. As the two partners after her own partner were thin contently happy to have her team and friends back as the two teams went about their breakfast.

* * *

"Well, I am going to _die."_

Jaune said as he looked himself in the bathroom mirror.

" _You got that right boss."_

 _"Yes, Jaune you are in quite the bad shape. Should you not ask to be admitted to the infirmary?"_

"Girls I'm fine it's just-

Jaune grimaced as he checked his side and hissed in pain. His painkillers had worn off for the day, and Jaune had a _somewhat_ limited supply of them.

So unless he wanted to spend the rest of two weeks in agony, he was forced to endure the terrible stabbing pain in his ribs as he forced a grin on his face and left for class.

 _"Jaune. You need help."_

"Grils I told you I'm fine!"

" _Jaune, the doctor left us with very specific instructions."_

"And? Have I violated those instructions in any way girls?"

 _"Jaune you need to visit the Beacon nurse. Your condition is worsening. While you are still on track for recovery, you need to get some medical attention and soon."_

His knife said s Jaune sighed they were as usual correct. It had been one-week since his return of Beacon, and things were _almost_ back to normal.

His team had stopped treating him like he was at death's door and would now even let him go for walks alone in Beacon.

And Jaune for his part had _actually_ acted with some damn common sense and had not done anything risky or dangerous for a week. No combat classes, no leaving Beacon for many reasons. No jumping out of windows after putting _another_ blue dye bomb in Weiss's pillow.

"She never did forgive me for painting her hair you know?"

" _Jaune that was her hair. And while I do admit blue is a lovely color it was not her own."_

" _Can you blame her? She had to have that odd blue, silver hair for four days before it was doubt and it still has yet to fully come undone!"_

"Well, you do have a point!" Jaune said grimacing through the pain as he wished for all his heart that he had another painkiller.

"Jaune, the nurse, will have painkillers. Just get help. Ok?" His gun said as Jaune finally sighed in defeat sure thing. Jaune said tiredly as he left his bathroom and went to the nurse's office.

* * *

"I can't say I'm not surprised. I thought it would take you lose a limb to voluntarily come back here. Let alone asked me for help."

"I'm in-

 _"Excruciating_ pain right? That's the effect the Lactide pills for you. They break you down to build you again. Count your lucky star that your aura is not eating you alive right now."

The nurse said in a smug voice before returning with a small bag of pills.

"What are these?"

"O Pills. Thin the better version of vicodine and Morphine."

"And you are just giving them to me?"

"Not at all. I already told your partner and your friend Weiss about them I'm sure they'll keep you on the level." The nurse said as Jaune sighed as he fell back into the nursing bed.

* * *

" **Jaune. H. E. L. P.** " The message from his father said as Jaune checked around to make sure that his room was indeed empty.

His dad rarely left a message mainly due to the fact he was still in hiding for some reason. And this message was a doozy. It looked like Cinder and Neo had finally _snapped_ , and Roman was in between a parasol and a furnace as the two had been debating about coming to Beacon to quote teach him a lesson.

And Roman's expensive cigars and hats were being incinerated at an _alarming_ rate. And his father was practically _begging_ for his return. I'mrry did I;m on house arrest." Jaune said with as a sigh left the boys lipa he put his scroll away what he could do?

* * *

 _"Jaune you are being a coward."_

 _"She's right boss you got to man up and deal with this sooner or later! So why not sooner?"_

"Girls I don't know what you're talking about," Jaune said calmly as he washed his face in the JNPR dorm sink as his weapons now laid out on the sink top _spoke to him_.

" _Jaune we are referring to Blake and you are treating her right now."_

 _"Yeah! The kinky cat doesn't deserve this!"_

"What are you two talking about? I'm treating her just the same as I always have."

 _"No Jaune that is far from the truth."_

"Really? What makes you think that?"

 _"Because ever since you came back to Beacon you have yet to say a **single** word to her."_

 _"Yeah! And you keep ignoring her and giving her the cold shoulder so much she must think you **hate** her by now!"_

"I don't hate her! And I have not been giving Blake the cold shoulder! Why would you even say something like that!"

" _Because it's the truth master. You have yet to say a single direct phrase to the girl since our return and it **is** hurting her. **Badly."**_

"I...

 _"Look Boss. I know you and her have been through a lot but this needs to stop! She's worried about you! You never ignore anyone! Especially her! What happens when you two are back on your feet and it's time to train? Oum forbid **rewarding** her?"_

"I...

 _"Jaune. Just because you are in love does not mean that you can ignore her like this."_

"I am _not_ in love with Blake!" Jaune yelped at his guns who despite have no mouths both gave a heavy sigh.

 _"Jaune I can detect your heartbeat. And every time you look in her general direction it doubles."_

"She's a _pretty_ girl! Of course, my heartbeat goes up when I look at her! What do you expect from me! I do that with all the other girls in my life."

 _"Not with her boss. You and the kinky cat got something special going on and trust me we know. I mean with your sister your heart beats out of lust. Mainly because she's constantly either in or trying to get into your pants. With Cinder. It's more of fear and desperation. You want her approval and are terrified if she rejects you in any way. But with Blake?"_

 _"It's a calmy but steady beat. That shoots up and never quite goes back down. When you hear her voice. When you brush her skin? Your heart flutters and there is nothing you can do about it."_

"I.. I can't."

 _"You can't or you won't?"_

"Both. I can't... not with _her._ I just got back from almost dying and I am in no mood to go back!'

 _"You can't stop your heart Jaune. It will always get what it wants in the end.'_

His knife said as Jaune fianlly caved in.

"I know... I know.." Jaune admitted as he sighed and left the bathroom.

* * *

"Pyrrha why are we alone?"

Jaune asked the Spartans as she closed the door behind them.

It was the two week anniversary of Jaune's arrival at Beacon and hi _s mandatory_ rest period was now officially over and done with.

"Because we need to talk," Pyrrha said in a strange voice as Jaune checked his eyesight.

Normally when a girl says the word we need to talk nothing good comes after. But now?

Now as Jaune eyed the JNPR dorm it took him less than thirty seconds for him to realize that something was definitely _off._

For one they were all alone. Renand and Nora where no were be seen, so that was strange enough as it was.

Two the room was _dim;_ like somebody had dimmed the light to almost the point of pitch darkness making sigh all but impossible.

Three. Ther was a fancy dinner table set up with a twin pair of candle lights on it with an elegant dinnerware and a large piece of honeyed meat in the middle.

and Fourth there was a trail of pink flowers leading to a bed leaving Jaune with the impression that Pyrrha other plans besides talking.

"I'm guessing that Ren and Nora will not be coming home tonight will they?" Jaune asked his partner who he just realized was wearing an incredible fancy red satin dress nodded at him.

"No, they will _not._ They are spending the night in a hotel in Vale. I requested it of them so we could have some privacy..."

"I see..."

Jaune said playing dumb.  
"And what would we need out privacy for exactly?"

"Jaune... I _like_ you."

"I like you too."

"Don't play stupid you know what I mean."

Pyrrha said with a firm glare as she put a silky hand on his shoulders.

"I think you mean you _finally_ gave in to my _roguish charms?'_

Jaune said curios to how much Pyrrha was planning going through with her _mission._

"I mean it's taking every ounce of my of restraint to not tear off your clothes with my _teeth,"_

Pyrrha said as she finally found her courage. She liked Jaune. Maybe even loved him, but she wanted him to herself and after nearly losing him twice? Pyrrha was done playing easy and was determined to make her partner know just how strongly she felt about him.

"Well then."

"Jaune. I... I am.. I've _never_ felt like this about somebody before. You were the first person to treat me normal like I was just another person, not celebrity not some superstar but me. Just me the _real_ Pyrrha Nikos. Not he mistral champion. Not the pumpkin Pete mascot but the real me."

"I didn't even know who you _were_ when we met. I mean besides the most beautiful woman in the world that is."

 _"That's it!_ You didn't know who I was and even when you did you find out who I was you didn't care about it! You laughed, joked _flirted_ with me like all the other girls and never gave me an _ounce_ of preferential treatment!"

"Why would I?"

"You really are _perfect_ you know that?"

"Eh? People keep telling me, so I get int a lot."

"You are also _cocky."_

 _"_ You are forgetting handsome, incredibly skilled undefeated in the area and my killer wardrobe but that's a start."

"You are also _arrogant_."

"I think I earned the right to brag about."

"For _now._ That's also why I like you. Not only were you ignorant of me you are also _strong._ And you could back up your bragging with results! Not just empty words but real life wins! You where not just an empty braggart! Though while I still do not approve of all of your strategies in the arena I can not argue your results."

"You are strong determined and loyal. Even to the point of risking your life for your friends. You were willing to die for your friend Jaune and If that noble."

"Thanks, I _try."_

"You _are_ doing that on purpose are; you?'

"Doing what?"

"Acting like this is no big deal?"

"I mean it; not the first ti-

"Or that you aren't aroused."

The Spartan said before sliding a knee between his legs and making the boy blush.

"Pyrrha! I-

He never fine that sent as the sp grip his partner plant a kiss on his lips and making this legs quicker.

"Let's go to _bed."_

The Spartan said in a low voice as she began to pull her partner to his bed.

"Pyrrha! But what about dinner!? I mean you _just_ cooked this delicious spread an-

 _"Skip it._ You're already more than enough to _fill_ me up." Pyrrha said in a musky tone as she kissed him firmly before pushing back into the bed...

* * *

Jaune was _conflicted..._ On the one hand, he was _ecstatic!_ On the other he was terrified!

On one hand, he just lost this virginity! And the fact that it was done with his total consent was just another bit of icing on the cake!

On the other hand... He had just lost his virginity and had the inkling of dread that there would be some people in the world who would not be so thrilled at the prospect of him losing his _purity_ so to speak.

Although in his defense it had happened more or less like Jaune had imagined it. He always thought he would meet a nice pretty girl.

Get to know her over time, take her on a few dates. Before one night she would bashfully invite him inside where they would share a first kiss get undress and make love to the fireplace.

Just like his father had told him would happen!

And to be fair that did happen! If not in reverse. Pyrrha has been the on to take the lead in this matter. She kissed him gently but firmly; she took off their clothes before pushing him down on the bed.

She pushed him down holding him firmly and gave him one of the most memorable might of his life! Now if only he could get the hickeys off his neck and the claw marks on his back.

Who should have guess Pyrrha liked it rough and was not only a biter but a _scratcher_ as well?

As Jaune walked down the hall, he was tempted to call his father, but today he had a full schedule.

First fo all combat class was back in line, and he was itching for a fight.  
Second of was his first theory with Oobleck. Jaune had no idea what the hell he would at not about the man but hell it's therapy right?

After that, he had to go to a study hall with Velvet and Coco. He had missed two weeks of lecture, and sign Velvet was in his class she had a volunteer to help him catch up in his work. With a _private_ tutoring session with her and her leader Coco in their dorms.

After that, he had a meeting with Miss Goodwitch in her office at the top of Beacon.

Then it was training with Blake, followed by a talk with Ruby who wanted to meet with him.

All in all, it was a full day, and Jaune sighed as he gripped his guns.

"Ok girls time to go!" Jaune said as they made their way to Beacon.

* * *

Cinder was in an _interesting_ mood. As she absentmindedly conjured and extinguished a glowing ball of flame in the basement of the man Hei's nightclub.  
"Umm... Excuse me... _Miss Cinder?"_ A calm intimidated voice said as Cinder purred.

"Melanie, how many times have I told you to drop the Miss Cinder? It makes me feel so old! Am I _barely_ a day over thirty you know? Call me Cinder instead. Please."

The woman cooed as the clearly intimidated form of Melanie Malachite bowed to her and brought a small circular object to her.

"Mam it's complete."

"Why thank you, my child. It is _always_ a pleasure working with you."

"The pleasure is mine Mi-

" _Cinder."_

"Very well. Run along now. Before I call you again."

"Yes, Cinder."

Melanie said bowing quickly before beating a hasty retreat upstairs. As Cider gave her a light chuckle.

The girl was still _so_ shy! Oh well the folly of youth, Cinder supposed that she could forgive such mannerisms as she was one of the few people to see Cinder in a bad mood.

And today her mood was _extraordinarily_ grave.

"It was just a simple task. Stay at home. Watch T.V. Sleep. _Don't_ do anything stupid. It was simple really. And then what did you do Jaune? You did something _Idiotic!_ " Cinder yelled as flames shot from her hands as she surveyed the loss of inventory.

The _Sturmwerfer_ cannon was a one of its kind weapons. The _only_ weapon of its type in existence! And Jaune had _almost_ cost her their only copy!

Cinder found the damned thing in the snowy wastes of Atlas on a reconnaissance mission for her mistress a couple of years after starting her relationship with Roman. And the weapon had proved a boon ever since.

Lightweight incredibly durable and able to shoot pieces of shrapnel at well over seven _times_ the speed of sound with little to _no_ recoils. The weapon was a force of nature! But that was not the only feature that made the weapon truly _unique_. The other feature of it was the odd fact that it was a weapon that did _not_ use dust.

It only used standard electricity and not a lot of it to fire itself and its magnetically accelerated shrapnel. Though the weapon was powerful it was not without it's set back as wee. As it took Cinder over five years to even be able to properly use it after it's discovery!

The fact that she could even _reload_ the weapon was only due to _Melanie_ Malachite. Cinder never expected that girl of all people to be able to decode the strange and _baroque_ language the weapon was covered in. But apparently, not only could Melanie _read_ the strang baroque script s she could translate them as well. And so she did.

She cracked the language code and had successfully decrypted its secrets. Making, her jump up _considerably_ in Cinder's book. After that Cinder and give the girl more and more task for her, and the girl _excelled_ in her work every time.

Thought it was their latest joint venture that Cinder was actually worried. Not just because her plans where finally coming to fruition and soon. Oh, so soon she would be in possession of what was true and rightfully hers. The power of a maiden would soon be hers. But besides that Cinder felt a pang of worry for the most unexpected person in the world. The one she called _son._

* * *

Jaune was in Beacon and only was he in Beacon. Jaune was for the time being her _infiltrator_ in the school. And such a task carried considerable risks, and for all of his _considerable_ faults, she did care for the boy. Enough so to call him her own but that was partially who she was worried about him.

Cinder _rarely_ worried for the boy's life or safety. Even when he was dead Cinder was of the firm belief that he _would_ come back. Even as days turned to weeks Cinder always knew that her son would return. Beaten battered and buried but alive. And he did just that.

No Cinder was worried about this.

 _"Drugs."_ Cinder said to herself as she read another part of the doctor's report. The one Jaune had left at home before his sojourn back to Beacon.

You see before Jaune entered at Beacon Cinder asked him to do her _one_ favorite once he got there. She asked him to get close to the dean of the school _Glynda GoodWitch_ and get into her good graces.

Jaune just thought it was another task and did it like every other task Cinder gave him without hesitation, but there was a dual meaning to this task.

On the week before his trip to Beacon Cinder had put a virus on Jaune's scroll. A trojan type piece of malware designed to look for a specific dean's scrolls and _infect_ it.

It took Jaune less than a month to infect her scroll and get Cinder what she needed. _Amber._ The injured maiden was indeed in Beacon, and Jaune had just unwittingly given her the girl's exact location.  
Now once she had this data Cinder _could_ have gone in on an assassination mission, but that seemed too _blunt._ That and it would surely mean fighting off Ozpin, his dean and a small _army_ of hunters in training along with the Beacon staff. Something Cinder wished _very_ much to avoid entirely if possible.

She had spent so long carrying the fall so why rush things right? Her plans where proceeding along as intended and her mistress was happy, so that's what mattered int he ends.

But the drugs... That made things complicated...

You see Cinder had given into Jaune two gits when he went to Beacon the first her blessing and love which meant more to the boy that every bit of dust on the planet and two she had also unknowingly to him given Jaune a _semblance..._

* * *

Now, normally this would be impossible. As Only people with their aura unlocked could be given a semblance but Jaune? With the help of Melanie, the girl was a wizard when ti came to dust and technology. And along with some help form Cinder, the two had succeeded in giving Jaune the world's very first _artificial_ semblance, and it was _working..._

Now if this was not the medical breakthrough of the millennium Cinder did not know what was, but if Atlas was building robots with artificial aura then why couldn't she give her very child an artificial semblance?

That was the thought at least behind the idea when she _pitched_ it Melanie asking for her assistance. Well ask is a _strong_ word and the girl had literally _no_ right to refuse her and after many _many_ long hours in a lab with Melanie they two had done in. They developed a _critical_ dust substance that after ingested gave Jaune a semblance _without_ his aura unlocked and it was _phenomenal._

* * *

 _Cloak._ Was the name Cinder had given Jaune's semblance as _one_ of its _anomalous_ properties began to manifest there was hardly a better name that so adequately and efficiently described what it did.

You see whenever Jaune maintained eye contact with another living being his semblance would become active. It is completely subconscious, and he is currently unaware he is even doing it, but he is.

When he locks eyes with another creature, he gains the ability to momentarily _blink_ out of existence. Now when she said blink she was not talking about Neo's _actual_ semblance of teleportation. When Jaune blinked he was not going out of reality he was instead moving himself into your blind spot making him _invisible._

Now the blind spot medically speaking refers to a person's eye. In an area where there are no receptors so that any image there will not be seen.

Simply put when Jaune locks eye with you and you try to hit him he will look into himself subconsciously and force himself into your blind spot or make your eyes look away giving you the impression that he has disappeared for a moment only for him to be right where you also had to contact with him.

This ability was only honed by living a life with his sister Cinder's other child. Who's near _constant_ attacks, prank and other assault on his person made Jaune using his semblance practically second nature and _completely_ undetectable...

Now he was _not_ invisible by any stretch of the imagination. It just made it so that when fighting an _organic_ opponent he could momentarily slip out of their line of slight to strike at them when they were weak and distracted. Though that was useful it was limited to organics. Robots and cameras still saw him like he was always there and he was.

Now as useful as this was Cinder was a _perfectionist,_ at heart and for better or worse she had an idea to modify the semblance adding the second part of it. _Dagger._

* * *

The _dagger_ was a strange part of his semblance that was entirely unintentional and came to her in a moment of _inspiration._

She had been at the club in a rare a moment of her wanting to enjoy the nightlife when they had been an _unfortunate_ incident.

Some pathetic worm of a man had been caught trying to slip a roofie pill into Melanie's drank. And while the other sister beat the life out of him and the guards disposed of him Cinder had a flash of inspiration.

What if she could make him suggestible? Seeing the roofalin pill and already well aware of its effects. As her line of work often called for some _unfavorable_ actions to be taken Cinder had an idea.

Once again along with Melanie, the two worked together to make the other more useful part of Jaunes semblance _dagger._ Basically, if meant that whenever somebody, anybody spent too much time around Jaune they became _susceptible_ to him.

They would become much more suggestible and open to her son and would be much more likely to listen to his words or to take his advice. And especially to do what he _told_ them to do.

Now Cinder was _not_ going to give her son the power of roofie. That had _no_ tact or grace and left a bad spot on her tongue. But she did need an infiltrator to go into Beacon and Jaune was perfect for the job.

* * *

After Amber's _incapacitation_ Cinder knew that Ozpin had her locked away somewhere and was looking for a new maiden. She also knew that the old man would _never_ force someone to be a maiden. And if that person were to refuse then he would have to find a new one.

That's where Jaune came in. You could say many things about Jaune but be disloyal was _never_ one. He was quick to make friends and would do anything for them. So let's say he just _happened_ to meet a girl who just _happened_ to be a maiden candiate. She would inevitably become closer to him they would start to care for each other, and then _this_ would happen.

Ozpin would tell her what was at stake. Tell her what a horrible burden had been placed on her shoulder. Tell her she may need to sacrifice herself to save the world! And she would understandably _crack._ Or if not crack the girl would be under major stress factors. She would feel threatened or lost and in her time of need would go to the one person she could trust most. _Jaune._

As the maiden soul transfer procedure was far from safe and even carried the risk of losing one's soul c _ompletely_ she was sure Jaune would oppose it. He would _never_ let his friends risk their lives like that, and when the offer came and would council her aginst it. And when the time came to make her choice she would _reject_ it.

And with such a slim pool of maidens Cinder just had to make a few arrangements and Jaune would get to know all of the candidates and he would dissuade them one _by_ one.

Eventually, with no candidates and no other options Ozpin would be forced to hold his hand and Cinder would play hers. She would take Beacon claim the maiden powers for herself, and her mistress would be, pleased. All in all, it would be a _perfect_ plan. At this rate, Beacon might not even have to fall! It could be a near bloodless power grab! Mainly because Amber needed an arrow in her heart. _Badly._

But like all plans, this one worked out _far_ from perfect.

As Cinder learned early on the _second_ part of Jaune's semblance _Dagger_ , while making Jaune and excellent infiltrator it also had an unfortunate and potentially _disastrous_ secondary effect. While it also made others highly susceptible to him it did the _exact_ same thing to himself.

Jaune had become comically open to suggestions. _Especially_ form a woman. It was so bad that Jaune would do almost _anything_ that a woman would ask of him no matter the cost to himself or to others around him! And with Roman getting suspicious Cinder acted fast.

So seeing this as a _clear_ problem and seeing how she lacked a way to reverse his semblance. Cinder after getting some much-needed council form her mistress decided to give a Jaune an _obvious_ power structure of woman to differ too in his head. It went Her, Cinder at the _to_ p. Followed by his sister _Neo._ Then the _Malachite_ twins. Then _anybody_ else.

Since they were all on the same side more _or_ less and doubting that any of these girls would have any reason to cross her, they were _not_ suicidal after all Cinder was able to consolidate her power and keep her infiltrator. Now, unfortunately, this relied on one thing only. _His body._

Jaune' semblance requires his body be kept in near perfect balance. While he could be harmful as long as no alteration against infected if he would be fine and that's where eh drug came in. _L pills, painkillers_ _amphetamines_. Jaune was going to be on so many pills that his semblance _might_ malfunction with potential devasting consequences.

He _might_ lose dagger and be killed in the arena! He _might_ become too susceptible and sip what little he knew of her plans! The possibilities were endless that was why Cinder wanted him to be home until the drugs left his system but he wen of galivant tearing up half of downtown Vale leaving a wake of dead bodies in property damage in his passing before being spirited off to hone the only places she did not currently have easy access to!

Cinder seethed once before calming herself. It was fine. It was ok. Soon she would be at Beacon, and soon she would once again see her son and she could show him _exactly_ what happened to those who disobeyed their caring and loving mothers.

A ball of fire flickered into her hand as a beatific smile filled her face. Soon her darling son would be begetting a spanking he _sorely_ deserved!

* * *

 **AN: Done! It's seven am. I'm so tired. The site would load the doc so I had to spell check it again through the night but it's done! Sorry if it seemed a bit over the place. Until next time Endangered species is next and maybe soemthng else? Untill next time.**


	20. Felling

**AN:** **Here we go! More Torchwick more reconciliation! This round we have some personal life and romance! Other than that what's up with blondes and having fun? Anyway, thanks for reading and as always _enjoy._**

* * *

 _"Ok!_ Time to go!" Jaune said as he began walking down the Beacon hallways. He had a full day planned, and he needed to make the most out of it!

Arena fight in the afternoon! Tutoring at night witch Coco and Velvet, then off to a meeting with GoodWitch who he had been _meaning_ to see for some time. A talk with Ruby about _something_ she didn't feel comfortable talking about over a scroll. Then there was a whole night of avoiding Blake until she forgot about training then back to bed!

"Now after I do all of that all I need to is-

"Hey there _Goldilocks!_ Come here for a second I got something to show you!"

Yang shouted from his left waving happily to him from her team's dorm.

Making Jaune grin a vicious smirk as he swaggered over to her.

"What's up _firecracker?_ Goin to confess your undying love for me?"

Jaune asked smugly as her eyes turned crimson as she shot him a grin.

"Not _today_ but I'll always accept _your_ confession their lady killer."

Yang fired back wagging her eyebrows as she shot him a shit-eating grin.

"And _ruin_ the lives of woman everywhere? What do you take me for some kind of monster?" Jaune asked as the blondes shared a laugh before Yang gripped his arm and pulled him to her dorms

"But seriously I _need_ to show you something."

"What's up?" Jaune asked as Yang dragged him to her door. Her Arua enhanced body already stronger than his tanking him to the opening before opening it wide planting her feet sighing heavily before she gripped his arm with both hands and _tossed_ him inside.

"Yang!?"

 _"The hell blondie!?"_

 _"Is your **ridiculous** bust size finally draining oxygen from your brain?!"_

His guns yelled out loud as Jaune was tossed head over hells intima RWBY's dorm where he a loud _slam!_

From behind him s the door slammed close leaving Jaune alone in the room.

"Yang what the hell!? Why did-

 _"Jaune..._ " A familiar voice from behind said as Jaune file this blood run cold as he turned to see the one person he did not want to meet.

"Blake?" Jaune asked das he heart began to thump! Our fo his chest. A cold sweat gripped his body, and his outing felt dried then Vacuoan dunes as he eyed the one girl he could _not_ be alone with.

 _"Yang!_ You let me out of the door right now or so help me-

 _"Not_ until you tow works it out!"

Yang hosted as the sun of _multiple_ heavy objects being piled up filled the ar as Jaune seethed.

"Why that little! I'm going to bust out of her and when I do-

"Jaune... Can we talk... Please?" Blake asked as Jaune turned to the girl as her amber, amber eyes began to water up.

* * *

"Blake-

 _"I'm sorry!_ " The girl shouted suddenly going to her hands and knees on the floor as she started crying openly as once again Jaune felt his heart pound, though this time it was like somebody was stabbing him with his own knife as the girl cried in front of him

 _"Blake?_! What's the matter!?" Jaune asked taking a step forward as the crying girl sobbed into her hands.

"Jaune I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

Blake begged on her bowing position as Jaune felt his heart thump and churn.

"Sorry for _what?"_

Jaune asked panicking as the cat girl wept openly on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what I did! But please! I am so sorry!"

Blake said refusing to look up as she cried into her hands.

Jaune's heart was thumping so loudly that it was now firmly lodged in his throat as he felt his body freeze.

Blake's _sorry?_! For _what?_! Jaune though as a million thoughts per second raced through his mind as he began to shake as Blake sobbed into her hands.

"Blake!? What are you sorry for?"

Jaune asked raising a hand to the cat faunus only to be shocked as she leaped up and slammed into his chest with enough force to send him scattering backward as she tackled him back.

Jaune' tongue became the manifestation of a dessert as it rolled into knots in his mouth as he felt the _pristine,_ silky soft skin of Blake along with the supple figures of her chest pressed into him making him blush as she wrapped her arms around him sobbing harshly inot his chest.

"Blake!? Wh-

"I'm _sorry!_ I'm _so, so_ sorry! I don't know what I did! Whatever it was I didn't mean it so, please! Please forgive me!"

Blake was in near hysterics as she cried open on his chest gripping into his arm with her sharp faunus nail making Jaune grimace as he began to panic.

Blake was far to close! She was pressing her body full form into his massing her crying face into his chest smearing it with tears and mucus as she choked loudly onto him making Jaune freeze somewhere between leaping backward and wrapping her in a bearhug and calming the faunus girl.

"Blake!? What are you talking about?!"

"I'm sorry! Please! Please forgive me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Please! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for _what!?"_

Jaune yelled finally shooting out his arms and gripping Blake firmly by her shoulders making the faunus girl yelp in shock as she stared her bleary red tear stained amber orbs stared at him.

"Blake! What are you apologizing for!? What did you do?! Why are you asking me to give you!?"

"Because I want you to! I-

"Forgive you for _what!?"_

"I _don't_ know! I don't know what I did! I don't! I really and truly don't! I have _no_ idea what I did honestly! But please! _Please!_ _Don't_ do this... I'm sorry! I can change! I don't have to be like I am! I-

"Blake. _Stop._ Tell me exactly why you are apologizing so I can help."

The boy said to the girl as the quivering, shivering sniveling faunus inhales sharply as she sniffed loudly before gulping.

"I don't know why I did-  
"You didn't do anything."

"Yes, I _did!"_

"Blake you did nothing wrong! Why are you crying?"

"Because you _left_ me! You left me for two weeks! Ever since we got back to Beacon you have;t said one word to me! One word! You never spoke never nodded, never mentioned! you haven' t even looked my way in two weeks!"

The faunus said finally break down and making Jaune's heart get stabbed by her long sword before as he truly felt like a piece of shit.

"Blake I never left y-

"Yes, you did!" The faunus actually yelled making Jaune flinch as the usually submissive girl was full on shouting toward him at the top of her lungs.

"You didn't talk to me! You didn't hang out with me! You ignored me! You never visited me in my room! You never answered my questions! You acted like I didn't even exist, and I don't know why!"

"I don't know _what_ I did, or _how_ I did it! But please! Don't leave me. Don't just leave me. Please don't _hate_ me. I'm sorry for whatever I did. But please don't go...

Blake finally admitted sobbing quietly into his and if Jaune felt like he couldn't feel like a bigger piece of shit he was soon proven wrong as the sniveling faunus stared desperately at him.

"Blake... I _didn't_ leave you! I.. I have a good excuse!"  
"You do?" Blake asked as Jaube began to sweat.

"Yes! I uh _girls!_ Yeah! The girls can explain why I haven't been as close these past few weeks! They can do it a lot better than me so take it away girls!" Jaune said grip on his gun and knife only to hear silence in return...

"Girls?"

 _"..."_  
 _"..."_

"Girls?" Jaune asked again his weapons kept their tongue as Blake grew an increasingly forlorn look on her face.

"This _isn't_ funny!" Jaune hissed at his weapons kept a dead silent stance making him grimace as the faunus sniffled.

"Jaune... did you really want me to go?"

"Blake. I...

"Girls! H-

" _Nope."_

 _"We told you this would happen."_

"Girls!"

" _Work it out yourself."_

" _Blake. Our owner has something he want's to tell you."_

"Jaune... What do you want me to say? You don't want me to leave... do you? To stop our training!? I don't want that! Not at all!"

Blake said shaking her head vehemently wain he long black hair and wet heard everywhere and taking a step forward making Jaune begin to hyperventilate as she got to close to him.

"Blake... I

"Yes?" the faunus stare to s pea before Jaune began to panic truly.

His heart was so far up in his throat it was popping out of his mouth, hand his tongue was drier than the top of a sun lamp and tied in s series of knots so convoluted that it was nigh impossible to form words let alone sentences.

"Blake...

"Yes?"

The girl began making Jaune bite his tongue so hard he _tasted_ blood.

* * *

 _Damn it_ there is a reason I didn't want to be in a room alone with her! Jaune thought as the adorable girl stood in front of him.

It was true that Jaune _had_ been avoiding Blake for the past few weeks and he had been doing so for a good reason! It's not that Jaune hated Blake, not at all! He loved the faunus girl in a way that after some deep soul searching, he know knew to be true.

Jaune _loved_ Blake that fact was clear as day. The girl had somehow wormed her way into his heart and had carved herself a personal perch inside him. And to his great surprise, Jaune truly loved Blake. Like a _sister.._.

Blake was so helpless! She was a fish out of water in _way_ over her head and far out of her depth! She came to Beacon with nothing but her name on her bag the clothes on her back and a weapon she had and _still_ had no idea on how to use!

She left a caring, loving home to risk her life to protect people with only the bare minimum training and a weapon that was so laughable as a practical instrument that Jaune didn't know whether to laugh openly at its very existence or smelt it down before it became a threat it's owner! With that abomination in her position, it was a gamble to see if she was more of a danger to the Grimm or herself!

But despite this Jaune had felt himself become _endeared_ to her. When he _should_ have been incensed. A girl came out of nowhere with _no_ training, _no_ strategy and armed with _nothing_ but her semblance and unmastered weapon and leaped into a combat situation? She was going get either herself or allot of other people killed!

And she still had the guts to go to combat school!? Jaune should have been determined to either toss her out or to guard her near constantly! That was until the girl came to him to ask for training.

Jaune had no idea what to make of her asking for training. When she had first asked he had been conflicted. While sure it was appealing to say he had an apprentice. It was also a _lot_ of work. And Jaune honestly did not know what to do. In the end, Jaune having nothing better to go decided to say what the hell? And said yes. Making the cat girl's day and starting him down a path that he would not come out of.

Over the next few weeks, the small girl was slowly but _steadily_ wormed her way into his heart. He had no die where it began. He knew that training somebody anybody would bond him with them but to bond so much so quickly?

Blake had gone from strange coordination challenged faunus partner of his at the time arch nemesis in Beacon. And that she was simply either not lone for the physical world or would get better wither or. And after training with her?

His father used to say that _anybody_ and he meant anybody that wanted to better themselves was worth your time. And anyone that was willing to put in the work and the time to actually do better was worth it.

To Roman, the desire to improve was the single most important thing in this life. And anyone who had it had a chance in life. And Blake had it. She worked hard, never skipped a training session or a reward. Took each and every lesson and tip from him in stride even when he was just being a little shit and making her balance on her sword! Any thing she was asked to do she did it. And when she did she _always_ did her best. Sure he mopped the floor with her every time.

Sure her win-loss ratio was still abhorrent at somewhere around thirty percent wins, but it was leagues better when she was once every two weeks and was getting annihilated by everyone.

Now? She was putting up a fight even if she was still losing consistently it was taking people longer and longer to defeat her, and she was even eeking out victories on a semi-regular basis! All and all Blake had not only shown the desire to improve, but the strength of mind to carry it through and that meant something to Jaune.

Not even counting their time in the forest together! In the past few weeks, Blake had gone from a complete stranger to an inseparable part of his life, akin to his actual sister or even Cinder! And that was why he couldn't be in a room with her. "Blake I don't hate you," Jaune said reaching out a hand and petting her cat ears gently making her pur instinctively as she blinked at him.

"You don't hate me?" Blake asked eyes widening as Jaune felt another dagger enter his heart.

"No Blake and I don't hate you and I am _not_ leaving you either."

Jaune said as the girl began to shake.

It was true Jaune did _not_ hate Blake. Quite the opposite but he couldn't keep being her friend. Not anymore.

"Jaune...

The faunus said as she began to step forward making him grimace.

Jaune despite being at Beacon for well over two months he still held onto a substantial amount of set believes. One of the first being that if you _stop thinking_ you _start feeling_. And if you _start_ felling you _stop_ thinking. And if you _stop_ thinking you end up _dead._ His adopted father voice rang into his head as he began to grimace.

And to his father's credit, that's _exactly_ what happened. Blake made Jaune _stop_ thinking and it _almost_ made him dead. Back at the docks where he jumped in front of Neo's blade to save her life. A decision that while he did not regret in the slightest was still the reason why he _needed_ to put distance between him and her.

Blake had been in danger, and Jaune had acted without even _considering_ his options. He jumped in front of his sister's blade without a second's hesitations as the stell entered his chest striking past his lungs and skirting his heart as he attempted to sacrifice himself for his friend he knew what was _wrong._

* * *

Now sacrificing himself for another was not a bad thing nor was it something Jaune had never considered. Jaune would have done it for Neo, his dad Cidner, Mel, Mil without a moments notice. But! That was a thought. It was a carefully consider option that he soul give his life so somebody else could live. But with Blake? He didn't think. He acted. And he almost died, and worse of all it was not the first time it happened. Jaune had been trying to deny it, but the signs were there. Whenever he was with Blake, he felt himself thinking less and felling more.

When Blake needed him Jaune was there when she needs training he was there. Rewards? He was there. When she neede anything at all! He was there. He would do anything of her without heat, and it was a problem.

Blake was making him _fell_ and not like Neo or Cinder where the emotions where all _carefully_ consider and well-understood leveled emotions of lust and need.

Or even with _Pyrrha!_ Where it was playful flirting and only recently evolved. To every other girl in Beacon except for Velvet and Coco because they were just... _unique._ With every other interaction, Jaune had in Beacon Jaune was in _firm_ control. His every action and choice was carefully considered, dissected, compared and debated.

 _Every_ possibility was taken into account before a decision as made. It was calm, it was logical and it kept him _alive!_ But with her? He acted first and did not even bother to pause and think. He was always on Blake's side and would drop everything even his hat-  
Well, maybe not his hat. But everything else! In a moments notice and that was going to get either him or _worse_ her killed.

"Blake I-

 _"Thank you_! Thank you so much! I thought you hated me! I thought we couldn't be friends! Thank you so much!"

Blake said making Jaune grimace as once again he felt himself felling instead of thinking and worst of all he couldn't stop it.

"Blake we need to-

"I thought you were going to leave." The girl said hugging Jaune as a war of emotions ran inot his head. Thoughts ranging from hug her back! To toss her down! You can't be with her! It's bad for _both_ of you! Just give in! If you _start_ felling you _stop-_

Fuck it! Roman had _always_ told Jaune that to stop thinking and start feeling would get him killed! And Jaune believed him! But his father _used_ to always say _never_ mix business and pleasure! And yet he said to hell with his _own_ logic and advice of not thinking and had dated _Cinder_ his _literal_ boss and had good as married her!

Bringing her into his family and letting her _mother_ his kids! And if Roman could get away with _stopping_ thinking and _starting_ to fell and _still_ succeding in have a successful life then Jaune could too! He thought as he felt his will _break_ as his brain finally said _fuck it_ and let his heart take over.

"I'll never leave you. You mean too much to me.' Jaune said gripping Blake's waist and pulling her into a deep hug making the girl blush.

"I mean a _lot_ to you?"

"Blake you are one of in not the most import people in Beacon to me. I would never leave you behind. I'm sorry for the past two weeks but I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere. You are _special_." Jaune said as the faunus blushed and looked down purring out of her throat.

"I'm special to you?"

"More than you know."

"Jaune... Later today care we _still_ have our training?'

"Yes? Why?"

"Afterward can you stay behind... Ther is something I _need_ to tell you...

The girl said blushing heavily as Jaune nodded his head.

"Sure. I'm open to anything. Even if it's earlier _rewards..._

Jaune said flashing his apprentice with a wry smile as the heavy, oppressive atmosphere lifted like rain into mist on a sunny day as the faunus blushed brightly to him.

"No- n- _no_! I want to _earn_ my rewards! I don't just want them handed to me!" Blake said before slamming a hand over her mouth blushing vividly.

"Oh? Does my little apprentice speak too freely? Does she want a _pre-_ training to treat? Maybe you even want hands one experience? You grow tired of my girls have you?"

 _"Hey! **Don't** throw me out just like that!"_

His knife said as it finally added it's two cents into the conversation.

 _"Rewarding the kinky kitty is **my** job, and I will not allow you to take it!"_

" _Is this **really** an issue who rewards the masochistic cat? Can't you just spank her with **both** of your ridiculousness?"_

 _"Easy for you to say! You have never sampled the **plentiful** bounty of Miss Arc's rear end! If you had you surely would not be as **laissez fair** about your dismissal of it!"_

"Hey!" Blake shouted as she flushed a bright color of crimson as Jaune sighed heavily.  
"Girls calm down no ones replacing anybody ok?"

 _"You **better** not."_

" _How are we made by the same maker?_ "

 _"Becuase our maker is a genius! Who decided our owner needed a melee and a ranged weapon! That was both practical, multifunctional and stylish!_ "

"And as for you Blake, your but _is_ amazing. And I would be _love_ to spank it anytime. Even if it's not in training and you just feel like having a .. _love tap._ " Jaune said making the girl blues store before swallowing deeply.

"How about n- n- _now?"_ Blake asked glowing fiercely as she began to walk over rot Jaune she shot her a wolfish grin.

"Well if you must. Let's pick a nice spot, like Weiss's bed and-

 _"ENOUGH!"_ A loud shrill voice yells the door blew off the team Rwby dorm rooms as a furious Weiss stormed into the room rapier wave and fire glyphs forming in the air.

 _"Weiss!?"_ Jaune and Blake yelled as Jaune backed away in fear as Blake leaped into his arms shaking vividly.

"I allowed you to use our room for you _sorely_ overdue reconciliation! But I _refuse_ to see you turn it into a cesspool of _lasciviousness!"_

Wess screamed loudly brandishing her rapier as a sighing Yang walked inside.

"Easy there ice queen! You're going to scare them!"

"Don't act like you w _eren't_ jealous Xiao-long! I saw the way that you were blush and cruising! What was it that you said? If he put one hand on Blake's rear you we go to turn him over your knee and show him how to really reward a pupil?"

"Weiss?!" Yang balked as she tackled the heiress to the floor as the two develop in a fast tag of limps fire balance and shouting Brust Jaune sighed heavily rubbing his hand over his head as his knife spoke up.  
" Now was that this hard?" His knife asked the entirety of the team RWBY dorm descended into anarchy as the two girls brawled it out on the floor.

As the two girls brawled it out and Blake clung to his arms in abject terror. Jaune smiled as allowed himself to gain a _firm_ grip on the girl's side and read making her blush brightly and wiggle into his arms. He was _done_ thinking and it was now time for Jaune to _indulge..._

* * *

"Why are _you_ so happy _P-Money?_ " Yang asked the redhead as the entirety of the remainder of JNPR and RWBY specifically NPR, and RWY as the other members of their team were having an honest heart-wrenching reconciliation that had Ruby and Nora tearing up while holding each other and making Weiss sigh heavily.

"Oh let's just say me and Jaune had a rather _intimate_ time together last night," Pyrrha said smiling wistfully as Yang coked her head once.

"Intimate? Why are you talking about _cereal girl?_ Did Jaune comb your hair or something?"  
Yang asked with a teasing smirk but was caught off guard when Pyrra gave _her_ a condescending smile in return. And Pyrrha never gave anyone a supercilious smile or a look other than neutral indifference at worst.

"Yang you are still _inexperienced_ in most things. I wouldn't expect you to understand a mature relationship or the things that go on in one." Pyrrha said in the self-righteous voice Yang had heard on anybody, and after living with her mom all her life that was _truly_ an accomplishment.

"You sound pretty full of yourself there _P-Money._ What did you and Jaune do? Sleep together or something?" Yang asked knowing full well that Pyrrha would _never_ have the courage to-

"Yes. Jaune and I had sex last night and _exchanged_ virginities with each other." She said in a calm tone making Yang pause stutter before blushing shade of red brighter than her sister's cloak

Who was still luckily preoccupied with Nora on eavesdropping onto whatever conversation Jaune and Blake were still having with Ren sleeping sound on the wall next to then leaving Yang to balk alone.

You... You...

Yang asked still relaxing at the thought of her first crush being ripped away from here. I mean it wasn't like she _loved_ him. He was just the first boy to catch her interest, that had not only been good looking nice to Ruby, cared for more than her looks and was a genuinely good person is all.

And the fact he had been stolen from her? Yang did not quite know what o say until Weiss sighed heavily.

"Xiao-long I _swear_ I you start crying over some boy...

"Giver her a break Weiss. She just had her heart broken." Pyrrha said placing before making the _critical_ error of insulting the snow queen.

"I mean who can blame her? She just lost her first crush after all. Although I assume the same thing also applies to you as well."

"I did _not_ nor _do_ I have a _"crush"_ as you so _ineloquently_ put it on Torchwick. He is a _good_ friend of mine, and I value his opinions highly that is all. We are _friends_ and nothing more." Weiss said with a slight blush as Pyrrha wether du t her finally being able to tease her friends or on a power rush after having sex sensed blood and with little too much confidence moved in for the _kill_.

"Well, I'm _not_ so sure about that _Schnee_ _._ Though I do suppose you have a point. Jaune does like a woman who has a little more... _Bounce_ to them." Pyrrha said running her face over her body especially her chest while smiling smugly relishing the face of Weiss as she blanched for a moment before a _wicked_ grin came to her face.

"Careful there _Nikos._ Before you start judging _Xiao-Long_ for _any_ reason you should know that your relationship with Torchwick is _anything_ but secure you do realize this right?"

"What do you mean Weiss," Pyrrha said eyes narrowing at the girl who dared to defy her claim on what was rightfully hers. Jaune was the one for her, and last night he had proved it! Even if they had not said anything the fact of them having sex was more than enough-

"Did Jaune ever say he you two were actually _in_ a purely monogamous relationship with you? Does he even _want_ one to begin with? I mean he _does_ flirt with a lot of girls here."

"Weiss. Jaune and I had sex, no we _made love_. Of course, we are in an exclusive relationship." Pyrrha said confidently only with that confidence to be shaken rattled and shattered as Weiss shot her a beatific smile.

"Oh, my _Pyrrha._ That is _such_ an immature viewpoint on the matter."

"Careful Schnee."

"I'm _just_ saying! Just because Jaune _slept_ with you does not mean he wants to date you! Or he even had any other intentions _beyond_ having a good _consensual_ time. Which I am assuming it was. It _was_ consensual correct?"

"Very."

"Then if you never _specifically_ requested or even asked him to be in an _exclusive_ relationship on what basis do you think you are in one? Surely not just because you _slept_ with him? Surely not! The Fame Mistral champion would never have such an _immature_ view!"

"Weiss...

"People have sex with each other _just_ for pleasure all the time! It doesn't make you exclusive! Not at _all!"_

Weiss began before Yang perked up.

"Yeah, that's right! Just because you slept with him doesn't mean you are committed! Hell, it's not like your engaged or anything!"

"We are _engaged!"_

"That ring finger looks _mighty_ empty there _P-Money!_ And as far as this dragon concerned there is still a fresh game out there!" Yang said once again invigorated with purpose.

"Schnee I-  
"I'm sorry Pyrrha! I just thought that somebody of your... _Bounciness_ would have thought of that _obvious_ possibility before me! Or is all of your blood going to that oversized _waste_ of flesh that you _dare_ to call a chest instead of your head? Now hmm?"

Weiss asked with a shit-eating grin before the sound of tearing metal enter the ait as several iron light holders were flung out inot the ceiling rating down debris on the group of huddling students.

"Uhh... Weiss? You might want o to apologize to _cereal girl_ before hse.. you know... Goes full javelin tossing on us?" Yand said nervously while slowly backing away from the growling amazing.

"Never go full Leonidas Pyrrha!" Nora said happily before the Spartan reached for her spear and-

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Weiss suddenly shouted as she raized several blazing blue glyphs and burst down the door leaving the hallway in a cloud of smoke and ice...

* * *

"Why is everybody _covered_ in ice?" Blake asked innocently amber eyes side with curiosity as she eyed her teammates and friend who was almost to a fault covered in either chard of ice, burns marks or other debris as the remainders of JNPR And Rwby said on the cafeteria table. Or specifically, JNP as Ren had mysteriously disappeared after saying it was _Shady_ time? Whatever the hell that meant. Blake thought as she happily ate her tune sandwich purring in content as the day unfolded.

What started as possibly the worst day of her life had instead become one of the best! Not only had Jaune not hated her but he had also said he liked her!

He had said that Blake was important to him, she was important! And the thought of that had the faunus girl blushing and flushing like a schoolgirl, which she oddly was though she did not think that name suited her so well...

"Jaune! I don't know about you, but after class, you feel about going out for some _drinks?_ " Yang asked batting her eyebrows to Jaune as he ate his slab of bacon as he smirks at her.

"Really where?"

"There's this great new club I've heard of! It's called _Juniors!_ I think you'll love it!" Yang asked as Jaune balked.

"Sorry, Yang! But I got to go do some studying with Coco and Velvet! I missed a _lot_ of schools, so I got to get back on it you know?"

"Oh come on lady killer! It's just one day! Can you afford to miss one study session right? I mean espically if it's with someone like _me."_

Yang said flashing him a wide smile before wiping it off her face as Pyrrha gave her a death glare that could melt steel.

"Studying _is_ important Jaune! I suggest you go to your study hall." Pyrrha said in a sickly sweet tone making Jaune gulp as he nodded his head.

"Sure think Pyr! Whatever you say!" Jaune said she chuckled nervously as the teens ate their breakfast.

* * *

"You know I used to think you were just cocky but now you are also a slob you know that?"

 _"Torchwick_! What _did_ you do to me!?" Cardin asked as he was currently hogtied with a bola face first on the arena floor with a literal patch of _grass_ growing out of his pants. As he laid face first blushing vividly as Jaune leisurely sauntered over to him.

You see for the past few days _before_ Jaune, and Blake disappearance Jaune had while suspecting that Cardin not only for being a general dick was also the one who threw the sap on Blake in the falls and in between trouncing him in the arena had also been discreetly splashing an experimental type of dust based _fertilizer_ on him courtesy of Melanie as _always._

"Torchwick! Why the hell are you growing grass on me!?"

"Why the hell don't you _wash_ your clothes? Dude those pants have been getting hit by me for _weeks._ That's _not_ including the time I was gone! Why the hell don't you wash?"

Jaune asked as the boy's face turned redder than a beet as he glared at the boy.

 _"Shut up!_ just let me go! You won!"

"Oh no, Cardin. You see a certain _kitty_ of mine was recently hit by a _magic_ jar of flying sap. You wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?"

Jaune asked as the boy stuttered as he began to panic.

"What?! Of course _not!_ You're delusional! Now let me go!"

 _"Heartbeat increasing pupils dialing."_

 _"He's lying out his ass!"_

"Shut up! You stupid hunks of junk!"

 _"What did you just call us!?"_

 _"Why I **never!** How _**uncouth!"**

 _"Jaune teach this **barbarian** a lesson!"_

 _"Put a **round** in his ass!"_

"I'll do you _one_ better," Jaune said reaching into his back and unfolding a long _silver_ pole with twin orange whips at the end of it.

"The hell is that?!"

"This! My _friend_ Cardin is what is commonly know as a _weed wacker!"_

"Why do you have a _weed wacker_ in an arena fight?!'

"Because of Cardin. I _don't_ like liars, well certain liars granted _but!_ I _really_ don't like bullies. And in the words of our Lord and savior Rocky. _Your ass is grass, and I'm mowing the lawn._ " Jaune said as he revved up the weed wacker and began walking towards him.

 _"Wait! WAIT!_ Torchwick Stop! We can talk about it!"

 _"Nah_ don't feel like it."

"Miss GoodWitch!"

"A weed wacker will _not_ break your aura mister, Winchester... Please proceed mister Torchwick."

"This is _bullshit!"_

"Maybe you'll think twice before showing another jar of sap eh?" Jaune asked before raising up the weed whacker and bringing it down...

As he slammed the gardening tool down onto the defenseless boy's rear his screams could be heard throughout the arena...

* * *

 _Flesh._ Jaune was surrounded by layers upon layers of _human flesh_. Soft _squishy_ human _flesh._ _Meat_ and _bones_ covered by layer after layer of _flesh._ All were _barely_ concealed by layers of thin cloth as Jaune felt his blood pressure spike.

His tongue was tied in knots and his mouth was drier than the top bottom of Cinders nail file, it was like it was with Blake but this time the pressure was of an _entirely_ different nature.

"And _this_ is how you would find the _Y_ angel."

A thickly accented voice said as another piece of _flesh_ past before his eyes as Velvet leaned across his face as he fought the urge to swallow. He was currently sitting on a bed in team CFVV's dorm room. Currently being sandwiched between the bodies of Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletine as the two _tutored_ him.

As the former of the two was busy leaning over his head in a _blatant_ flirting and giving him a face full of her luscious brown hair and sweet perfume as she made a point to rub his arm between her chest as he grinned at the girl in the brunette.

The form of the two had placed her long legs across his lap ignoring the blunt position as she wore those damned jet black leggings that she always had on that were skin tight and left nothing to his imagination as a pair of legs that could easily break his chest end were draped over his lap during his tutoring...

Now Jaune uses _tutored_ in the absolute _loosest_ sense of the word possible. As though the two girls _were_ giving him a math lesson they were also using a _biology_ textbook to do so. Which made any math lessons to be learned dubious at _best_ and downright irrelevant at _worst._

"And if you add that X _here_ you will see your cotangent is _y_ there," Coco said sliding a hand to his lap and making him shiver.

Jaune knew what this was. He was not _that_ dense. He knew that being invited into another teams dorm only to fine two older girls alone while their male team members were out _training?_ Jaune knew what a hookup was when he saw it. He'd been in a similar spot with Melanie and Milita before and this was no different.

Well, that was _not_ entirely true. Before Jaune had just been _fooling_ around with the twins. Sure they did _things_ but it was oddly Pg-13 in manner. Kissing groping other non-pure sex things. But after last night and this morning. Two thoughts entered Jaune's mind. _One_. It was time to _stop_ thinking and start _indulging_. And two...

 _Sex. Felt. Good._

Jaune shuddered as memories of last night enter his mind. Flesh meshed and intertwined. Bodies collided and connected into a messy fleshy pile of a human pretzel as he shook as the memories came back to him. He had always know sex would feel _good._ But he _never_ in his entire life thought that it would fell _that_ good.

Jaune was addicted. He wanted to have sex no he _needed_ to have sex again. He wanted to have sex today, tomorrow every day for the rest of his life if he could make it work. Now though Jaune was just discovering his _itch_. He was not going to be controlled by it.

His friends where people and he would not just use them to satisfy his own needs. That being said! Jaune had found himself in the rather unique place of not only having a partner that would want to have sex him but he had _more._ And not just with Pyrrha. He saw _every_ other female friend as a possible and _willing_ partner. With the exception of Weiss.

As though she _was_ beautiful in every sense of the word. She was smart sharp, beautiful and kind. But To Jaune _despite_ her beauty, He just never felt _that_ way about the girl, Weiss was his good friend and _nothing_ more.

But everybody else? _Velvet? Ruby? Blake? Pyrrha? Neo? Mel? Mil? Coco!?_ Sure Jaune had loved to flirt with them but now things took a whole new _carnal_ turn. He wanted them their bodies he wanted them in the most visceral-

"Hey, _lover boy!_ Our eyes are up _here!_ " Coco said in a smug tone as Jaune flashed her a wolfish smile.

"Good thing I'm not looking at your _eyes_ then," Jaune said making the girl dropped her designer shades as she flashed him a wolfish smile.

"Oh, my? Jaune are you staring while you're supposed to be studying?" Coco asked sliding a hand on his lap as Velvet spoke up.

"Jaune! Math is very important! You missed a lot of school and you need to pay attention!" Velvet chided as Jaune put a hand on her making her blush.

"Funny you say that because the last time I checked the textbook that you have is a _biology_ one and _not_ a math one."

"Well, maybe you should study _anatomy_ then."

Velvet said before being silenced as Jaune planted a kiss on her thin chocolate flavored lips as he felt his heart thumping out of his chest.

"Whoa there! Bold move lover boy! It looks like the catcher got tired of playing ball and went for a change of spots?"

"One way to find out _Adel."_

"Was that a challenge _Torchwick?_ Cause if it was you _will_ come to regret it."

"Jaune you should know. That this is _not_ a committed thing. What happens here is just me and Vel have a _unique_ relationship. And _anything_ that happens here is just us letting off some steam with you _benefiting_ from it. So _no_ hard feelings about anything ok?"

"Sure...But why me? I'm _not_ complaining not at all! But I am just curious that is.'

"Honestly? Besides your outfits which are impeccable! I might add you asked Velvet out on a date a _first_ in her time here. And turned out to not be a dick, and since we are both pretty open about relationships we decided why not? We could do worse. You do know that this is a casual thing right? And no hard feelings if it's a _one_ time thing either right?"

"None what so ever but first...

Jaune thought as the girls began to slowly take off their clothes. Jaune might have had a change of heart about thinking and feeling but he was _still_ a Torchwick and he was _one hundred_ percent a little shit.

"Hey Vel quick question," Jaune asked as Velvet cocked her head at him as her eyes widened and chest swayed.

"Do you _really_ want to ask me a question before this? You don't want to wait till after?"

"I just got to ask. How do you _hear?"_

 _"What?"_

"I mean your ears! Do you use your faunus one's your human ones or both? And if you _do_ use your faunus one how do they work in there? I mean do they go into your head like normal ears? Do they have a direct connection to your brain! Or do you-

"Jaune has anybody told you that you talk too much?" Coco asked as she silenced the boy ripping off his tux in a dexterous display of dexterity as the boy yelped as the bunny girl pushed him back onto the mattress and straddling him. Forcing her _full_ weight on him making him grunt in the exertion.

"Just for that, you are going to be lucky if you can even walk straight." Velvet said making the boy sigh. as he rolled his eyes...

"It's a _legitimate_ question!"

"Be lucky she has a thing for short blondes."

"But seriously! How the hell do you hear!? It's _always_ bothered me when I've noticed them. You have _two_ sets of ears an-

"Jaune... Just _stop_ talking. You're lucky you're _cute._ " Velvet said as he rolled his eyes...

* * *

"Torchwick why are you limping?" Miss GoodWitch asked as a limping Jaune entered her office wincing openly as for the first time in her life the boy looked disheveled as he grinned at her.

"Sorry Miss _G_! Had a bit of a rough study hall! You know?" Jaune asked wincing slightly as his pelvis protested it's movement. Two hours of being passed around two elder girls with their aura unlocked while _satisfying_ was not the most _healthy_ of activities for his nonaura use body as the dean sighed as she walked over to him.

"Mister Torchwick while I do _applaud_ you academic rigor do try to not study to the point that you suffer physical harm from your studying ok?" The woman asked as she walked over to Jaune straightening his tux and making him blushed as she pulled him closer to her giving him a nose full of her sweet plum scented perfume as he grinned at her.

"Why Miss _G_ I didn't know you cared! I'm touched!"

"Of course I _care_ Mister Torchwick. You are my student and I care about all of them. Though I must ask myself why that is when the student who literally swept me off my feet, has so far _refused_ to call me for the past few weeks and went about galvanizing about the campus with every _other_ girl in Beacon."

The dean said sliding his tie tighter and pulling the boy to her face. Staring straight down into his eyes.

"It's not like I didn't want to! I was just a little busy with all the being half _dead_ and fighting terrorist! You know?"

"I know full well of your _escapades_ Mister Torchwick. And while I do support your support and determination to save your Beacon classmates. I must ask that any _potential_ partner of mine try to keep his limbs intact."

"So are we...

"Mister Torchwcik what we are _attempting_ to do is highly _unprofessional_. And _barely_ legal."

"But? I'm sensing a but here." Jaune said making the woman sigh before smiling down at him.

"This is a _foolish, idiotic_ and most likely downright _ridiculous_ gesture but... For some reason when I'm around you... I just don't _care_ about it."

She said running a hand over his face.

"I _want_ this Jaune. And I'm _not_ sure why."

She said cupping the boy's chin and making the boy stutter and blush.

" So we are...

"We are two consenting adults involved in no strings attached relationship. Jaune I will be honest. I am _not_ looking for a full-time relationship at this time in my life. I am simply looking for a person who I can share some _experiences_ within a _safe sane_ and _discreet_ manner. If you find this proposition attractive you can stay and we can see where this goes. If you do _not_ find it attractive you can leave and I will hold _nothing_ against you."

"So do you want to give this a shot? If you refuse _please_ rest assured that I will hold nothing against you."

Jaune paused as he looked at the dean. Did he want his? Sure he _wanted_ this. The dean was beautiful Full feminine hips, large swaying breasts. Perfect long blond hair thin feminine lips and the straight up personality he liked. But did _he_ want this? I mean he had just had sexless then an hour ago and while that _was_ a no strings attached deal he _still_ needed to have a serious talk with Pyrrha about last night. He _hoped_ that she did not think they were in a committed relationship. Afterall even if he _wanted_ to marry her in the far future he still wanted to fool around for a time. And he still had _his_ own goals in Beacon of finding a wife but that brought him back to GoodWitch. Did he-

 **Yes. You want this. Look at her. You need this.**

"More than anything in the world," Jaune said as _all_ of his doubts were cast aside in one fell swoop as he gripped her hand wrapping a hand around the woman's insanely thing waist and pulling her to him making her flush.

"I think you are the most beautiful-

The boy was interrupted as the dean flipped his head back in a deep kiss as she sealed her lips stealing the energy from his body as she forced their lips together before taking off their mouth's with a wet plop.

"First rule about this relationship Jaune. You can come and go as you please. But as long as you are with me? I take the lead." The woman said as she nodded.

"You always were a dom huh? I guess the riding crop was a dead give away no?"

The boy asked before said crop was suddenly pressed into his throat making him gulp.

"You have a _sharp_ tongue. Let's put it to better use."

* * *

"Report back to my office every Friday night from now one. Do _not_ be late. While I may be generous I am also _incredibly_ punctual. Do you understand?'

 _"Yes_ Miss _G_." A blushing Jaune said refusing to meet her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Calm down Torchiwck you got an A+ tonight and that's _more_ than effort."

The dean said making Jaune blush.

"Thank you miss G."

"When we are in our _private_ time call me Glynda."

"Thank you, Glynda," Jaune said as the dean smiled and bid him goodbye.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jaune asked Blake as she blushed in the hallway. Blake had intercepted him in the hallway after Goodwitch and before Ruby as the faunus girl paused in front of him a light red hue to her face before taking a deep breath and beginning to speak.

"Jaune... Earlier when you said I was _special_ what did you mean by that?"

"I meant that. Blake Arc you are _special_ to me.'

The boy said as the faunus inhaled sharply before swallowing.

"You really think I'm special? Like really, really?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Why? Why do you think that I'm special?"

Blake asked as the boy smiled at her while rubbing her head.

"Blake, you are one of the most _remarkable_ people I have _ever_ known?"

" _Remarkable?_ Why do you say that? What makes me remarkable?'

"Blake. When we first met you... you were not very good."

 _"That's an understatement. It was a miracle that you could walk and talk at the same time let along hold a sword or fire a gun."_

 _"Hush! They are having a **moment!** "_

 _"I'm just saying..._

"Blake. What _I_ am trying to say is that you are remarkable. When you first came to Beacon you where _rough_. You couldn't fight, you could barely walk and talk and you were most likely going to die in a week. In fact, I had no idea how somebody who was so lacking in skills would even be allowed in Beacon. But you came to me for training, and you _stuck_ with it. You didn't give up."

"When I was a child my father told me to judge people by the content of their character before any and _all_ other factors. And he told me that there is no one with a higher level of character than those that are willing to _improve_. You wanted to get better and you _worked_ for it. You put in time effort even when it was hard, even if you started from nothing you kept it up. You _didn't_ quit. You proved that not only did you want to change you _did_ change. And to me, that is more than remarkable it is _incredible."_

"You think I'm incredible?"

"I think you are amazing. You are smart, funny, determined, caring, and you are cute to boot an-

"I like you!" Blake blurted out suddenly her face redder than blood as Jaune cocked his head.

"I like you to."

"NO! I _Like you!"_

"I _Like_ you too."

"No! I _like,_ like you!"

"Thanks, _Nora,"_

Jaune said sarcastically making Blake fume.

"NO! You blonde idiot! I love you!" The girl said stepping forward and planting a sweet delicate kiss on his lips before blushing vividly and teleporting away and leaving Jaune to hear his heart implode.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it! Love is in the air! Romance is afoot! Weiss is irritated and Jaune's hearing voices in his head! Oh, my! Until next time endangers species is next and that chapter... You'll have to wait and see until they have a good day and thanks for reading. Next chap is from the point of view of our favorite thief as he attempts to keep the many women in _his_ life happy and not murdering people. Specifically his son. That's _his_ job. **

**PS. It is currently 4:28 Am California standard time. I've been saying I'll upload a new fic for weeks and I am not going to bed until I do. Until then have a good day.**

* * *

 **Omake Guardians of Remnant.**

 _WHUMP!_

A pair of booted hells cracked onto the ground as a tall figure slammed downward.

"I _really_ need a pay raise." The figure said as he sighed heavily and began to walk forward.

He was a tall man a bit of six feet, wearing a pair of jet black combat boots, a long pair of pants followed by a grimy grey t-shirt covered by a flowing red jacket, followed by a large pair of red-rimmed goggles all topped with a pair of messy blonde hair as he sighed heavily and begun to walk forward.

"I can't believe they sent _me!_ It's always Jauen do _this!_ Jaune do _that!_ Why can't anybody _else_ do something for once! Why do _I_ have to go risk my ass to get the dangerous orb that kills anyone it touches? Just because I got kidnapped into the Whitefang doesn't mean Adam can't get up off his throne and do something for once!" Jaune mumbled to himself as he looked forward to the massive cavern in front of him.

It was a massive barren landscape. Fille with bright purple rocks glittering in the dim luminescent cavern light as he began walking forward. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the skittering and scattering of Beowulf. the miniature Grimm hissing and glaring at the stray human in their midst as the boy sighed heavily before grimacing as he approached a large chasm in the caver.

"Well I might be the fang's errand boy but at least I have _my music_." Jaune said pulling out an old beaten up grey box as he sighed before putting the busted faded barely recognizable as orange headphone's on and pressing _play."_

As he pressed the play button a familiar tune entered his brain as he saw the world become illuminated in a red light as multiple targeting reticules popped up in his vision running over the land as his eyes scanned the cavern before locating his goal at the far end of the Runescape of the underground cavern.

"Ther you are _beautiful,"_ Jaune said before taking a deep sigh before bend his legs as his feet surged forward and he went flying off the ledge.

" _Hai! Hai! What's the matter with your mind and you sign o hoa!"_

The son began as in exertion as his boots forced him across the caver pulsating energies flaring wildly as the dust boots rocketed him across the cavern as he slid to a grinding stop send a flurry of stone and frightened Beowulf's away from him as he grinned.

You see while Jaune might not have many talents, he was a _liar, thief, swashbuckler, crack shot, ladies man, ace pilot_ , and over was currently a _level nine_ pelvic sorcerer as he began to strut across the kaleidoscoping azure Runescape of the land.

"Hai! Hai! What's the matter with your head?"

Jaune asked snatching a leaping Beowulf out of the air as one had apparently gotten too big for its britches as Jaune yelled into the thin like an angry hissing microphone. As it hissed and squeaked and bit at his gloved hands before Jaune dropped it like a microphone before punting it halfway across the cavern enjoying it's squeal as he returned to walking as it's lesser brethren where sufficiently mortified by their comrade's fate left him to his business.

 _"It's your business if you want some take some! Come and get you love!"_

The speaker said as the man slid forward to the bottom of a large stone pyramid as he sighed once more as he was once again forced upward by his boots as he _crashed_ through the stone walls of the doors blats them apart with a forceful dust thrusters as he sighted his goal.

"Hello _, gorgeous_. Where have you been all my life?" Jaune asked as he eyed the glowing dust shard with a watering mouth.

"Why don't you-

"Hands in the air! _Fang!_ " A voice yelled as Jaune sighed one and turned around to see four men dressed in red and black tattered clothes as he sighed.

"Dammit! Why is the Branwen tribe here? Don't you guys have other things to do?"

Jaune asked the ringleader of the men another blonde but not as handsome as him, with a badly chipped tooth walked over to him brandishing some type of pistol knife hybrid as he brandished the gun to his face.

"Lister her fang! We don't even know your name and-

"What!? You don't know my name!?" The man asked incredulously as the blondes sharp blue eyes dropped a moment as he gestured awkwardly.

"No... Should I?"

"Uh... _YES!_ I am Jaune Arclord! Don't you know about me?"

HE asked as the mercenaries all shrugged their shoulder and grunted indifferently.

"Come on! Jaune! Arc! Arclord! Ladies man of the decade! _Stealer of the pristine crown! Raider of Atlas!?_ level _nine_ pelvic sorcerer!? Come on!"

"Listen, Fang, we have no idea who the hell you are but just give us the crystal and we'll be on our way alright?"

"This conversation was boring anyway. Boots?" Jaune asked as a flash of light forced him to the ground as a pair of twin pistols flash out from his sides blasting twin iridescent yellow flashes into two of the men's chest immolating them into charred holes into their chest. Sending them both flying back as the man yelled.

"Kill him!"

The other blonde yelled before a flash of yellow impacted him and his last man turning them into a withering husk of melting flesh as Jaune sighed standing up before gripping the jewel.

"At least you know who I am right?" Jaune asked the flashing dusty crystal before several shouts came from beneath him as he sighed heavily tucking the thing away as he aimed his pistols at the wall and fired.

* * *

"I'm not saying that I'm _stealing_ I'm just saying that you are not getting a cut."

"Arclord! I swear to _Monty_ if you try to cut me out!"

Adam yelled over the screen as the turbines of the custom bullhead. _Vesper_ whined up.

"Adam! Adam! It's not that I'm cutting you out! It's just that you are just _not_ getting paid! That's better! Right?"

"Jaune! If you cut me off you are dead! Banished from the _Fang!_ I swear to-

"Sorry, Adam you're cutting off! I gotta go!" Jaune yelled cutting off the conversation before the turbines whined and the ship took off.

"Next stop Vale!" Jaune said flashing himself a winning smile as the ship took off.

* * *

"Why are you covered in water?"

The man in white and green with black hair and thick glasses asked Jaune as he sighed.

"Long story. Angry customers. Anyways how much for this?"

 _"30.000_ Lien. Cash."

"Always a pleasure working with you _Oobleck,_ " Jaune told the broker as he smiled at him.

"Out of curiosity what kind of mercenaries gave the fabled _Arclord_ such problems?"

The man asked making the rugged mercenary and now ex-fang member sigh.

"It was the Brawnren's this time and-

"What did you just say!?"

"The Brawnren's? Why?"

"You _stole_ something from the Brawnren's!?"

"Stole is a _strong_ word. I merely took it _before_ they could. Why?"

 _"OUT!_ Out of My store!"

"Doc!? What's the matter?"

"I want _nothing_ to do with a dust stone the Brawners want!"

The man said leaping over his counter brandishing a long thermas before pushing Jaune out of the door tossing him to his feet and smacking him with the dust stone as the boy groaned in pain before a cute voice spoke up.

"Hey there! You look like you need a friend!" A sign song voice asked as a girl with silver eyes and a red cape held down her hand...

* * *

" _You see! That's him! Ok here's our chance we just need to-_

 _"Goddammit! Get the hell out of the fountain you big ginger idiot!"_

 _"I am Penny."_

 _"I don't care if you like it! Our payday and your damned system update are getting away! Do you want that?!"_

 _"I am Penny!"_

 _"That's what I thought! Now hurry up! It's time to go."  
_


	21. Free Bird

**AN: Here it is! After many hours of soul searching and realizing that I started a fic with only a beginning and end and no idea how the hell to get there I finally got the plot for this story! As I now know how to actually progress it! I'll be honest I was debating retconning the whole thing scrapping it to start over from square one with a core idea intact and while I _might_ rewrite the fic I won't do it now. I thought about it hard but that didn't feel right so I'm going to push through to the end! Until then thanks for reading and enjoy!  
** **PS. About the Omake's.**

 **I am experimenting with Omake's as a rule and while I do _not_ currently intend to turn them into a full story they are more experiments. If they do well enough get a good enough response I will consider turning them into full fics if I get enough comments etc about them so enjoy...**

* * *

Flesh met flesh it was an interlocking series of hushed voices and sullen sounds as hiss filled the air. Bodies merged and intertwined as a sharp intake of breath met the col air as two panting figures fell to their sides gasping and sweating as they laid in sweat-drenched blankets as they grinned at one another.

"My that _was_ exceptional, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you wanted something from me."  
A beautiful melodic voice said as amber eyes flicker open regard the sharp green pair next to them.

" _Me?_ Ulterior motive? Why would I have had an ulterior motive?" Roman asked in a cocksure voice as Cinder smiled beautifully at him.

It was around nine in the morning, and Roman was still panting hard.

Usually, Cinder was a tough woman to satisfy but years of practice and a natural talent gave him a small advantage it the field of keeping a smile on Cinder's lips and taking the breath from her lungs.

"This _is_ a good question. Why would you Roman Torchiwck have an ulterior motive with me?" Cinder asked the thief slash lover who grinned a perfect smile at her showing row after row of white teeth.

"I can't see why I would, I mean besides spending _the_ night with the most beautiful woman in all of the Remnant that is," Roman said as Cinder chuckled.

"Flattery get's you nowhere Roman. But please, do continue... Cinder said in her usual melodic tone as Roman did just that.

Truth be told Roman did, in fact, have an ulterior motive with spending this night with Cinder. I mean besides the sex and all. Which even after near two decades of being with the woman never cease being as thrilling and as addicting as the first night nearly twelve years ago.

Even after all this time, the strange and entirely unexpected relationship between a master thief and an enigmatic pyromancer had surprisingly been one of the more stable things in his life, and despite some minor hiccups and more then a few scorched pieces of furniture and cloth Roman was happy with his life.

Thought he would be happier if the love of his wife along with his daughter were _not_ actively co-conspiring to murder his only son. Though the fact that they were both working together and seeing eye to eye was good. As Cinder and Neo never got along at the best of times and actively conspired against one another at the worst. Sure they respected each other more or less what was good...

One being the daughter of her lover and the other knowing she was hilariously outclassed she was by the other, and any type of hostility would end remarkably quick and decisively against her.

And while having two members of his family who were trying to actively either one up or straight up murder each other in Neo's case that is, while Roman did try his best to attempt to limit his inter family homicide ratings, he found that as of late that task had been increasingly difficult...

"Roman you are thinking... About what might I ask have those gears turning in your head besides the woman in front of you?"

"Only staring at the most engaging is in the world." Roam said with an easy smile as Cinder grinned.

"Not a lie. But _not_ the truth. A good choice of words, that's why I like you, Roman. You don't lie, but you don't tell me the truth either. A rare trait in my opinion and one I find appealing, to say the least."

Cinder said easily seeing through his thinly veiled attempt at deception as the thief smirked.

"Why I would never!"  
"Roman do not presume that after a decade of intimacy I do no know your quirks, to say the least."

"Perish the thought! I meant only to say that I was merely captived by ht sight in front of me."

"You were so enraptured you forgot to think?"

"What can I say you can't fault a man for being rendered speechless by such perfection can you?"

"Not that I don't find your praise appealing I do. But I do find it hard to believe that you would still be rendered speechless by a perfection that you have seen on a near nightly base for years?"

"I've seen the sunrise every day, and it still gets me speechless," Roman said as Cinder purred once accepting his praise as fact.

"You always were good with your tongue. I forget that from time to time."

Cinder said tilting her head as a confident smirk came to her lips.

"Really? Now, who is the one who is not paying attention to one of her partners best qualities?"

Roman said while frantically thinking about his situation.

"Well, in that case, why don't you remind me of why it's one of the better parts of your personality." Cinder said as Roman sighed and lifted the blanket that they shared.

On one hand, Cinder was right. Roman did have an ulterior motive with spend the night with her. Mainly distraction. Roman was trying to get the love of his life as far as away as possible from his son and then his daughter.

Who while having put aside their differences had done so only to plan his actual murder. Something Roman did not want despite how much the little shit deserved it.

As while Roman loved his son the shit had gone from prodigal to dead, to back from the dead! To rampaging through downtown Vale leaving a highway full fo dead bodies destroyed vehicles and one furious Cinder who was not happy to have nearly had her prized weapon lost from her, and secretly she was worried sick for her son's well being a fact that Roman felt a good deal of pride as the woman gasped.

A strong hand gripped the back of Roman's head forcing him forward as he sighed. Does she always have to grip the hair? It takes a lot of time to get it like this you know?

Roman thought before going back to his tasks mainly keep Cinder happy and his son alive.

Cinder who unlike Neo required a certain amount of finesse to please. Neo despite being the picture of elegance and pride. And despite having an enigmatic personality was _remarkably_ simple to placate. All he needed was to give her a steady supply of ice cream, compliment her appearance and give her plenty of paternal affection and she was happy and content to forgive and _not_ brutally murder her brother for making her worry.

Cinder though? She needed a bit of work. And while Roman was sure that Cinder would never really _harm_ his kid that didn't mean he would come out without a few burn scars on his face.

And to keep his kids face as scar-free as humanly possible and maintaining Cinder's good graces in equal parts both happy and distracted. Something that judging by her sharp gasping and ever-increasing grip on the back of his head he guesses he was doing a rather good job at as after all Roman was many things a thief, murderer and a chat but he above all else he was a _professional..._

* * *

"Roman, I'll be leaving now. You can stay as long as you want just be sure to lock up the place." Cinder said in a calm humming tone as she always did after a _good_ morning.

"As you say dear!" Roam said while checking his jaw doing his best I'm _not_ hiding something don't kill my voice as his lover grinned.

"As you say. I'll see you in the warehouse. We still need to discuss the plans for Mount Gleen alright? Need I remind you that it is less than _two_ weeks away, and I will be needing Neo for this so I hope you can get her to play _nice_ with the faunus."

Cinder said giving Roman an appraising look.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her," Roman said as Cinder nodded.

"See that you do. I know how... _enigmatic_ Neo can be. It would be a shame if things got complicated between us."

"Yes! Yes it, would." Roman agreed pulling the collar of his shirt as Cinder grinned.

"Good! See that you do. I'd hate to get into another disagreement with her. Especially after seeing how well we have gotten along. Especially as of late... Have you heard from _our_ son yet?"

Cinder asked leveling a withering gaze at Roman who gulped as he began to sweat.

"None at all! I _think_ he's still at Beacon."  
 _"Think_?"

"I know! I have some sources that confirm he is alive and healthy. More or less...

"That's good to hear. See to it that when he does inevitably come home to roost that you keep him there for me. I have some things that I need to _discuss_ with him." Cinder said before Roman's scroll flashed and his face dropped.

"Ummm, _Cindy_... I think you might see him sooner then you think."

Roman said as Cinder paused her physics altering form-fitting dress spun with her as she cocked her eyes at her _lover._

"Why is that?"

"He's coming home... _tonight_ , and he's bringing a _date_...

* * *

Roman Torchwick was not a fool. He was a streetwise weel dressed intelligent young man who had not only been able to graduate from a hunter academy _with_ honors. He had the proceded to stop that hunter life to being a career as a successful master thief, he had _then_ added to his growing list of accomplishments as he had then added rasing not one but _two_ children. From the streets that he had in more _or_ less been a direct factor to their orphaning and had taken them under his wing as his own.

After that, he had proceeded to raise them as his own and been able to have a stable romantic life with one of _the_ most dangerous beings in existence. All in all, he was a smart, well dressed, kind, charming and all around a great guy!

According to him _but_! Even one as _suave_ as him was not perfect and could still err. He was human after all he was _not_ some comic book hero he was but a man, a smart well-dressed man with an amazing outfit two perfect children loving partner and a stable job! But he still made mistakes and found himself in _unfortunate_ situations, like the one he was in _now._

"Do you people _ever_ use the door!?"

Roman shouted looking at the _ruined_ window that was now laying in a million small pieces on the living room floor. Roman grimaced at the inevitable lecture that would surely come from Cinder before jumping back as a thin metallic scabbard nearly took his head off as he swore under his breath as he glared at the man.

"You know I honestly sometimes wonder just how the hell I get myself into these situations you know?" Roman asked as he lept to his left grimacing as the sound of shattering glass filed the air as he broke Cinder's coffee table.

He was already ruminating the lockjaw what was sure to find him after he survived this particular debacle. As he rolled to form the remainder of Ciner's prized furniture bullets tore into the equally expensive and hilariously luxurious couch behind it.

"You know if you guys just knocked that would make this a helluva lot easier for me!" Roman shouted taking cover from the rain of gunfire that filled the apartment filling the air with the staccato of rapid-fire bullets and the air with the acrid stink of gunpowder as the thief rolled his eyes. "Why me?" Roman thought as he looked over the couch.

* * *

It had only started off as a normal morning. Roman woke up had sex with his _girlfriend_? That's the word and had given her an _extra_ amount of care before she left only for her apartment to be hit less than five minutes later by two armed men.

Professional mercenaries judging by their weapons and armaments who were either _completely_ blinded by money or had no idea who the hell they were trying to kill as most men with an _iota_ of self-preservation would balk at any amount of money before attacking Cinder. Well, at least those without a death wish that is.

"Well, who says crime doesn't pay!" Roman yelled rolling out from the couch just in time as rotation bladed ripped dit tin two spray feather and upholstery all over the apartment's interior.

"She's going to _kill_ me," Roman said aloud before reacher forward to the first mercenary and grabbed his arm and flipped him over the furniture and slammed him onto the ground with a heavy _smack!_

The man barked some type of an order this comrade whatever it was it fell wonderful short on his ears as Roman reached down to his head and with one brutal thrust snapped his neck.

As the man fell limp, a torrent of bullets sprayed into him knocking Roman back as he used the man for a makeshift shield as his friend charged him.

"Damn it!" Roman cursed as he saw his weapon _Melodic Cudgel_ sitting across the room safe in an umbrella stand. Of all the time no tot have you!

Roman thought as the surviving mean swan kicked into his dead partner's body sending them both crashing into Cinders shower.

The next few moments of Roman's life were a blur of blood glass and metal as three bodies when it tumbled into the immaculately tiled floor of the bathroom spray it with blood bullets and shell casing.

"Why is everybody trying to _trash_ the place?!" Roman yelled leaping back into the shower as the man picked up his deal allies slower and jumped at him.

Need to stall! Roman thought to grab the nearest bottle of hair care product in what was an admittedly juvenile tactic and squirted it into the man's visored face. In what was at _best_ a few seconds distraction as a rope of peach smelling orange liquid sprayed over the man's goggled face. It was a stalling tactic and intended to buy the thief a few seconds more at best.

What Roman got in return was a horrible scream followed by the sound of melting metal as he watched as the man's face was literally _melted off._

Roman stared slack jaw as he looked at man's now dropping face that was sloughing off from its perch in messy sludge as it poured off of him to form into a viscous _soup_ on the bathtub floor, as he looked at the bottle in his hand. It was a bottle of Cinder's personal _hair conditioner,_ and it _melted_ his face off...

* * *

 _I need a favo_ r... Four little words that Roman had learned to hate in his life. It wasn't that he was a selfish man. No! Far from it! It was just that especially after being together with Cinder the four words had gotten him into more trouble than he ever hoped to get into. So that was why it was with _great_ trepidation and a _generous_ amount of suspicion when Cinder had asked Roman before leaving that he needed a favor.

The favor in question, on the one hand, was not life-threatening at least not _yet_. In fact, it was probably one of the most innocuous requests Cinder had ever! Made of him and that's why Roman viewed it with such suspicion.

Not only was this request entirely out of left field it was entirely and if Roman was, to be honest completely unnecessary, as he sat in an uncomfortable wooden pew next to an elder smiling dear faunus woman as a man shouted of the gods of light and the _faunus_ crowd cheered, Cinder had asked Roman to go to mass...

He had at first thought Cinder was joking when she had asked him to go to church, Roman was not a religious persona, and neither was Cinder and the fact that she wanted him to go to church? Of all thing in the faunus district in Vale's downtown slums? That was... odd.

"And the lord of light said! _NO!_ I will not tolerate this insolence!"

The fiery faunus preacher shouted as he yelled to his huddled mass. "Praise the light!" The elder dear said next to Roman flashing him a smile.  
"How are you doing today's sonny? I hope you are having a blessed day."

The woman asked as Roman forced a smile to her.

"I... am?" Roman asked as the elder woman smile nodding he head.

"That's good deary. I haven't seen you here before, are you a new member of our flock? If so I would love to bid you welcome."

The woman said through a small smile on her wrinkled skin as Roman forced another smile.

"No... I am here for a friend. She asked me to come."  
 _"For some reason."_

Roam added beneath his breath as he looked dot the kind elderly woman.

"She must be a smart woman then. Beautiful too if she caught the eyes of a sharply dressed young man like yourself."  
The woman said as Roman cocked his head.

"How did you know me and Cinder where together?" He asked before clasping hand to his face.

Shit! He just said her name-

"I saw it in your eyes. You know the eyes are the windows to the soul right? I saw it when you said _her._ Your eyes shined with what I know to be love. It must be nice to be young and in love." The woman said as Roman grinned at her.

"That obvious?" He asked leaning back into his pew as the woman smiled back genuinely.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Love is a wonderful thing to be you know?"

"Yeah, I do...

Roman thought as his scroll ticked down.

"You are to go to the eleven am mass at the _Firstlight cathedral_ in down two Beacon. Stay there for the majority of the mass but leave exactly five minutes early."

Cinder had told him as Roman had then been the good boyfriend that he was a still trying to save his son's bacon. Something Jaune would owe him for the _rest_ of his _hopefully_ long life.

Ha had agreed and left Cinder to go to mass of all things and hey! He found a new friend at lest! He had no idea how this elder faunus was, but he would like to get to know her more.

As Roman sat chatting amicably to the woman as he found himself enjoying his chat with the woman known as _Candice, Peppermint_ as the two sat int he First light cathedral listening to the fiery preacher talks about the light and grimacing as he covered his ears at the church's shitty pa systems. I mean _really!_

This place needed a new speaker system! As the one installed was currently producing a light _ringing_ in Roman's ears as he rubbed them completely unaware of the small camera watching him.

* * *

"This is going as well I could hope. " Cinder said as she turned up a knob on her scrolls she silently watched her _boyfriend_ sitting in the church.

As she watched her lover talking to an elderly dear faunus as she turned up a knob as she watched the first effects of the _Atlesian Dogwhistle_ begin to manifest themselves as she turned up the knob on the small devices as she watched the effects it had on the faunus.

Roman was only just beginning to fell the effects of the _dog whistle_ as he began to rub his ears to get out a sharp ringing in his ears. As the elderly faunus seemed to be on a similar level as she began to fell the pain as well.

As Cinder raised the volume on the knob, she watched the church began to seethe as the members started to _bite._

As the preacher's speech got more and more virulent more angry more spiteful Cinder smiled as the faunus parish members began to cry out in pain as blood seeped from their ears, nose, and mouths. They began to scream and howl in pain as the frequency of the _dog whistle_ went up.

Cinder had to admit it was worth the effort to steal from the Schnee manner, that daring raid into Atlas that had been co aided by the Whtie fang had led not only to slew of destruction and dead bodies including a Schnee themselves.

It had also led to Cinder gaining access to one of _the_ most influential and most controversial Atlas pieces of technology, the _Dog whistle._

The Atlesian _Dog whistle_ was one of the most controversial and quasi-illegal items in the world. It was no secret that Atlas was a colossus in the dust company famed for being the single most significant producer of dust in the world and for controversial labor practices.

And one of the lesser known things that Atlas had been doing mainly due to people who had been on the Research side and something that those scientists would rather _not_ have their insights brought to the light of day. They built many and a variety of delicious items, tools, and devices that Cinder was more than happy to acquire for herself.

One of the most intriguing and very, very many. Controversial and plainly illegal devices was the Atlesian _dog whistle._

It was a device meant to control the faunus workers n the mine in case of a rebellion or what not. It produced a super sonic sound wave that at it's highest volume would incapacitate the faunus with a soundwave that only their enhanced hearing could hear. In a quick clean and humane way to prevent damage to equipment and publicity.

It was an _incredibly_ painful screaming sound that could quell a rebellion and was intended to put down a resistance in the mine without damaging any equipment and with as little collateral damage as possible. And they could avoid the negative pr of having a bunch of dead working faunus on their hands!

The sad thing about the whistle was that when it came down to it, it did not put faunus workers to sleep as it was intended to do, but it instead caused them such intense pain that they began to quite literally rip each other into pieces in explosive orgies of violence and bloodletting.

The _dog whistle_ would create such pain in a faunus brain that it would override their sense of reason or compassion and they would soon begin in less than five minutes of hearing it at _medium_ frequency would go quite mad from the pain and would soon start to literally rip each other's throats out.

As she pulled the knob forward a thin smile crept across her lips at the chaos that was the church as it was about to explode.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Roman side as the ring had soon become unbearable! I was like someone was scratching nails on a chalkboard but infinitely worse so. It was like a million blaring sirens where going off as a thousand knives where being put into his skull as he stumbled forward.

As he cupped his ears trying to stan up onto to tumble out of the pews. The church went insane! It was a madhouse as faunus men woman children! Where on the floor of the church crying out in pure anguish as blood seeped from their mouths, noses, and ears as they collapsed into bright wreathing piles onto the floor crying out in pain.

"The fuck!?" Roman hissed as he reached for _Melodic Cudgel_ only to grimace as he realized one of the other things Cinder in her near _infinite_ wisdom or lack thereof had demanded of him that he did _not_ take his favorite weapon to the church.

Normally Roman would have never, under _any_ circumstance traveled without his prize weapon but he was still trying to appease Cinder and protect his son, so he had reluctantly agreed to go without it. He had honestly felt naked without his cane like a piece of him was missing. As he jerked forward, luckily he had not come unarmed. He was _not_ stupid.

He came locked and loaded with some _guns, knives, bombs_ and just about every other conceivable weapon that he could fit onto his person as he attempted to struggle out of the church.

Just because Romans as master of the cane did not mean he was untrained in about every other weapon on Remnant. He had time to spare in Beacon and even after when raising his children that he become proficient in all manners of weapons and was a master of more than a few.

As he stumbled forward despite to get out of the church and the terrible screen that was enveloping it a strong hand gripped his shoulder as he turned around.

There in front of him was a tall tigress faunus. She had light brown skin and silky, luxurious dark hair and piercing red eyes. She wore a red dress and skirt and was howling at the top of her lungs. Spit flew from her rage infected mouth as her face frothed at the ends as white foam was turned pink by blood as the woman had a purely deranged look on her face as she gripped him.

Roman tried to get her back, but her nails dug into his flesh as he watched her hand rise up from behind her as Roman saw a large glittering knife in her hand. The thing shined and glistened in the night as the woman raged and unintelligible sound as she bought the knife down onto Ronan's head something snapped in Roman's head as his face twisted into a nasty snarl as he glared at the woman.

"Fine then!" Roman yelled reaching into his coat in a blur of speed withdrew a pistol as the woman's kif slid down wall past his chest as her red eyes widened in surprise as Roman raised his pistol and shot her in the face.  
 _BANG!_

The pistol fired, and the room _exploded._

It was like a powder keg had gone off in the room as the church went form a room od baying painful faunus cowering on the floor into an orgy of blood and violence.

Roman had no idea what was coming over him and honestly? He _didn't_ care! He was alive! His blood was pumping his heart was pounding, his lungs breathe in great chunks of air as he felt his pulse are. He was on _fire!_

Hie veins sang at the top of their lungs crying out for battle as he saw the carnage of the church, even as the first faunus fell backward her head blown out by a single dust round two more rushed him as Roman grinned.

Two shots rang out both blowing out the brains of the two men blowing their brains out in red pulpy mist as he jumped forward all around him was turmoil.

Men and women ripped into each other with reckless abandon as he saw necks sliced, limbs ripped off, and intestines ripped out of bodies as he fell forward.

Hot blood washed over his face as he continued to fire. Roman never stopped. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong with him. As hr fire bullet after bullet into faunus it was a slaughter!

A group of angry, mad civilians versus one aura unlocked master thief? It was a slaughter, and one Roman would happily oblige as a fist flew forward of a snarling bear faunus. Roman gripped the and pulled them forward with contemptuous ease putting a bullet into his head and splattering his face with blood and bone.  
 _BANG!_

Roman was on fire! As the acrid smell of gunpowder fille this nostrils as he tasted the blood on his lips a wicked smile gripped his face as he had already dropped the dead bear faunus and was singing quite literally into the fight as he dove into the anarchy around him knives and pistol drawn.

* * *

Cinder watched with a massive grin as she watched Roman fight. She knew that what was happening was only a small part of a larger agenda as she saw her lover fight. He moved like flowing water as he tore into the faunus civilians with the power of a wrecking ball.

He was like a force of nature, snapping necks, shotting heads, breaking limbs in two and stabbing eyes. She watched as he slashed knives into knecks spilling blood out on the ground before breaking necks and firing with practiced ease, rolling effortlessly along the floor firing twin pistols into skulls. One shot one kill was his way and he never missed a mark.

He fought with such a fluidity of motion and flowing nature it appeared he was dancing rather than engaging in a bloody brawl, as he stabbed one woman in the neck slamming her to the ground before shooting a man in the head and leaping at his feet to grapple the throat of an opposing lion faunus and sending them both crashing into a pew snapping the lions neck in the process.

Cinder grinned, she had meant to see if the _dog whistles_ aggressive affects applied to humans as well as faunus and as for as she was concerned it was a smashing success!

While it did take a _notably_ longer time for any effects to show in humans, the results were still there. It was only a matter of time before a human would descend into chaos and anarchy an attempt to rip and tear into their surroundings spilling as much blood as human possible an-

"Oh, my!" The woman gasped as a faunus attempted to impale Roman from behind with a long jagged broken piece of a wooden pew only for the man to duck the attack split a half with an aura infused punch.

Then in the same motion gripped one of the severed pieces of wood sliding it into the fox faunus neck before doing the same with the other while kicking the attacker in the chest caving in his ribs in the process.

It was madness and Cinder could not be more pleased. If she was, to be honest, and she was _rarely_ honest. She had chosen Roman for this particular task for three reasons.

One she needed somebody she knew. Personally intimately a person who she had figured out down to the last mole on his skin and Roman was that person.

She had not been dating him for years and not paid attention to him, even if he did tend to boast and liven up his tales it was all in good fun and done rather tastefully if she did say so her self.

Two. She needed to see just how far one could go if given the proper tools. Sure any amount of raw fury could kill a man but the presence of firearms and other weapons did tend to speed up the process a considerable amount.

And despite what Roman said a cane was not a regular weapon. While she had no doubts the man's proficiency with _Melodic Cudgel_ as it was called sh need to see the effectiveness of a human under the _dog whistle_ proficiency with regular weapons.

Guns, knives and the like. And from what she could see it was a resounding success! Weter it was training or skills develop over his life Roman was able to utilize both ranged _and_ melee firearms to great effect. Proving that anyone with subaerial training like a _hunter_ for instance or an entire _school_ of them under the _dog whistles_ effect would tear into each other with remarkable efficiency and ease.

Landing head shot after head shot, stabbing into tendons and soft tissue. Never slowing never stopping and never miss a beat. As he wreaks a bloody trail of carnage through the church Cinder had to admit. While Roman was a good fighter, also any professional mercenary could have filled his shoes with roughly the same results.

And with the bonus of being somebody, she did not care about either. So why him? Why put someone she loved, care for in harms way unnecessarily? Especially after she was so hard on Jaune for it?

Well the answer was simple Cinder was a human, well Cinder was mostly human. Her mistress had seen to that little canvas what seemed like ages ago.

But still! She was still a living creature, and like all living mammals she had... urges.  
As much as she was loathed to admit it, there was something about Roman killing that just did it for her. She loved it! She remembers the first time they spent together the night after the attack on his car.

Roman never knew, but it was Cinder who ordered the fang to kill him that night. He was beginning to become a problem as well as a meal for her and she wanted to see if he was up to snuff. _So to speak._

And as time showed Roman killed the fang came to dinner and took her home where she invited him to her bed for the first but _not_ last time.

After that Cinder noticed something, while Roman always performed well in the bedroom never leaving her wanting there was something missing after their first night.

Some spark some _intangible_ unexplained light that was just gone! While it was not a game charger Cinder was a perfectionist, and she wanted that spark took her the better part of a year to figure out what it was and to grasp at its simplicity.

It was killing. Whenever Roman went through a life or death scenario, his bedroom performance skyrocketed and ever since before any bid day or anniversary. Cinder made sure to send a little package his way usually int he way of white fang extras under captivity tole to kill him to earn freedom or random professional mercenaries, would be sent his way to warm him up so to speak.

Roman would, of course, would kill them rather handily and if she was luckily in an especially brutal fashion then clean up come to dinner and after they would make love in the best way possible.

As she watched the chaos unfold on screen she was also saddened to see it comes to an end as the entire church shook as Roman in a shocking even to her display of brutality broken faunus neck before stuffing alive bomb into his throat and tossing him into a crowd of other faunus only to dive for cover as the entire church shook.

"I hope you rock my world like that." Cinder cooed as Roman fought up.

* * *

The rining in Roman's ears was now mercifully dulled as he opened his bleary eyes. Thorugh the smoke and screaming of dying faunus Roman sported a wicked grin as he stood up on shaky legs.

The damn ringing his ears were twice as piercing right now as the gooey remains of intestines and blood rained down around him.

The bomb had turned the majority of the protesters to paste, and now there was only a scant few dead and dying more left soon her would be none and-  
"I see you!"

Roman shouted as he ducked past the spear thrust of a faunus with a flagpole. The snake faunus gave him a shocked look before he ripped the pole from his hands and stabbed into the man's chest impaling him into it and laughing maniacally.

 _"Lord knows I can't change!_ "

Roman shouted at the top of his lungs as the last faunus a bloodied frenzied dear woman lunged a desperate ax blow that Roman ducked below drawing a blade and breaking her knee with a knife making her drop to her knees in a pool of blood as she dropped her aze only for Roam to tear if form her grips twirl it once and swung it into her neck with a messy _THUMP!_

Sound as he nailed her to the wall as the light left her eyes as she died on the church floor.

As the ringing noise in his ears began to fade his heart slowed and his pulse quickened as the more ration part of him mind reasserted itself with a vengeance as Roman took in not of the sheer carnage around him.

Heaps of heaps of dead faunus, men women children all ripped to shred shot stabbed clawed to death the room as litter with the dead as the pews were now painted pink with grey matter and long messy ropes of intestines fell down into bizarre, grotesque, macabre flowers and lakes of blood.

Roman wanted to gag to throw up at the sheer madness and unnecessary nature of the slaughter that he had wrought before another, even more, sickening though fille his head as he looked at the piles of dead civilians that he had killed Roman fought the urge to keep his stomach from wretching as he knew deep inside he had enjoyed _every_ second of it...

* * *

"Ok, Yang is honest. How bad is it?"

"I gotta say _Goldilocks_ asking me how you look for a date with other girls? Bold move. _I like it."_ Yang said as she eyed the blond boy appraisingly.

He was once again dressed head to toe in a searing white tuxedo as he prepares to invite Pyrrha to his home for dinner.

Jaune and explained the situation as it was more of a knee-jerk reaction and not him actually introducing her as his girlfriend to Yang immense relief as she had not known what to do yet.

She had not given up on her first crush so far, and she was not about to do so now.

"You look like great _Goldilocks!_ You just gotta be yourself, and _P-Money_ will be eating out of your hand! And maybe you'll return that sentiment for her?"

Yang aksed waggin ehr eybora Jauen smirk.  
"I thought you wanted that for you? Or have you given up on me _firecracker?"_

"Don't press your luck _Goldilocks._ I mean I did help you and you dress as well _you_ so there is no way you'd be anything _but_ excellent!" Yang said nodding proudly as Jaune looked up hopefully in what had to be his Sunday best, sparkling new tux, glistening white dress pants, _new_ boulder hat still fresh with the factory smell and a glittering pair of white shoes.

"Just because I'm helping you does _not_ mean I am above pushing you down...

 _"Oh help!_ A strong woman is going to take advantage of me! somebody help this poor boy keep his chastity!"

"You chastity is long gone _Goldilocks_ plus! This is _P-Money's_ night, not mine. I'll get my chance soon enough." Yang said with a smirk as Jaune finally got up and gave her a long hug and walked out of team RWBY's dorm leaving her alone to sigh heavily as she took out her scroll and dialed.

 _Ring..._  
 _Ring..._  
 _Ring..._

"What do you want Yang?"

A bright searing pair of red eyes asked as Yang grimaced.  
 _"Mom!_ I-  
"How much money do you need?"

"Mom I don't-

"What did you break this time?"

"I didn't-

"Dear Oum, did you get into a _fight?_ Who did you hurt this time? Do you need me to bail you out or-

"Mom I'm not calling because I am in _trouble!"_  
Yang yelled as Raven cocked her head in her scroll window.

"Oh? Then why did you call me?"

"Becuase I need help...

"With?"  
"It's a _boy.._.  
Yang said as Raven's eye widened before a smug smile came to her face.

"I was waiting for this. Tell me about the lucky lad...

* * *

"This is it!" Jaune said sweating vividly as he finally showed Pyrrha to his warehouse home.

Pyrrha had been a bit adhesive coming out downtown Vale in a stunning crimson dress and high heeled shoes as she walked into the seedier parts of downtown.  
"It's quite...

"Rundown?"

 _"No_! I meant that it was just.

"Pyrrha calm down I know what my house looks like, trust me it's _much_ better on the inside.

Jaune said alleviating his partner fears he knocked on the door. Before he could even hit the door, it flung open, and a man in a white suit jumped out.

" _Jaune!_ How good to see my _favorite_ son! Who I do not want to be killed or burned alive!"

Roman yelled gripping his son in a tight bear hug before hissing in his ear.

" _You little shit! You are so dead!"_

"Dad! So glad to see you!"

" _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"_

" _Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know what I had to put up with for the past few days because of you!? Do you!?"_ Roman asked as Jaune broke the hug with his dad to show his girlfriend to his dad.

"Dad! This is my _girlfriend_ Pyrrha!" Jaune said as Roman's face dropped before turning into a calm smile.

"My son said he found the most beautiful girl in the world and I can see he was not joking! Roman Torchwick! Please to meet you!"

Roman said talking the girl's hand and kissing the top of it making him blush.

"T- Thank you mister Torchwick! But I am technically your son's fiance an-

 _"Fiance?!_ Jaune! Something you want to tell your old man! You know before a certain _someone_ hears this and become a bit _stabby_?"

Roman hiss to his son as Pyrrha regarded the man. Roman was a tall man with light _blue_ hair and searing yellow eyes making him look quite the interesting man as she walked over to him.

"You know you have any juicy tidbits of information that might not get you killed!" He hissed to Jaune before the boy squealed at the top of his lung as a smoldering hand gripped his shoulder and he felt death.

" _Jaune!_ How is my favorite son doing?" A smooth melodic voice said as Jaune quaked in fear.

"Mo- Ci- Mom! How are you!?" Jaune asked quaking in fear as Cinder stayed over to her son and dropped a smoldering hand onto his shoulder making him yelp out in pain as she leaned into him and whispered in his ears.

"We are going to have a long talk about the meaning of _stay. Here._ After dinner."  
Cinder said in a purely terrifying voice making Jaune quake in fear before her face beam light and beatific as she turned to Pyrrha.

"Now! Tell me who is-

Cinder froze, gaged, and balked all in short order as she saw the redhead in front of her. She was prepared to give Jaune's potential girlfriend a full appraisal of competence.

After all, anyone dating her son would only be allowed to do so if she was of the _highest_ of caliber! No random harlot would do as Cinder turned to the girls her jaw nearly fell off her face.

Bu this?!

He was dating _Pyrrha, Nikos!?_ The maiden candidate herself!? Jaune just bought himself a stay of execution. For _now..._

"Pyrrha Nikos! A pleasure to meet you misses Torchwick!" Pyrrha said as Roman froze as he looked to Cinder who cocked her head.

Her red dress was flowing as she began to giggle at the way life still loved to surprise her.

"It's Miss _Fall_ to you. Cinder is my first name, and Roman and I are not married. We just have our children."

"Oh! I'm sorry!' Pyrrha said evenly before Roman intervened.

"Anyways! Let's go inside yeah! Jaune! Neo has been dying to see you again!" Roman said as he ushered the three people inside before blows were dealt only for Jauen to bore down the moment he stepped inside my a multicolor blur and slammed into a wall.

* * *

 _WHAM!_

" _GAH! Neo! Please! Air!_ " Jaune wheezed at the top of his lungs as his sister bore into him slamming him into the wall with the force of a train.

As she forced her chest into him, it took every once of self-restain to _not_ reach out his hands and grip her plump thighs as her pillowy chest was pushed into him as she began to sign.

" _What the hell is wrong with you!?_ " Neo typed eyes clear as she glared daggers at them.

"Neo look! I just-

Jaune paused as he saw Neo's move coming. Years of avoiding her sneak attacks made her rare direct one almost child's play to dodge as she shot her lips forward to capture his own only for Roman to cough loudly as Neo looked ready to murder him.

"Jaune! Don't you want to introduce your sister to someone?" Roman asked glaring bloody murder at his kid as Neo _briefly_ lept off him as she eyed the beautiful red-eyed stranger who looks oddly familiar to her as she took her in.

"Yes! Pyrrha this is my older _sister_ Neo! Neo this is my partner Pyrrha!"

"Hello! It is a pleasure to meet you Neo! Jaune has spoken much about you! All good I assure you!"

 _"What else would he have to say? I am amazing."_

Neo showed her scroll to Pyrrha who looked taken aback before Jaune spoke up.

"Neo is mute Pyrrha. She can't talk so she uses her scroll to communicate."

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's a pleasure Neo."

" _Who are you and what is your exact relationship and intentions with my younger brother?"_

"Neo!" Roman hissed as Pyrrha cocked her head before smiling broadly.

"I'm his partner and _girlfriend!"_ Pyrrha said as Neo coughed once then froze. The world seemed to grind to a bleeding bloody halt as one tuner her head in a disconcerting manner as she turned it ina near owl-like fashion as she started at Jaune.

Every. Last. Survival instinct in his brain sprung to life as Jaune instantly went to self-preservation.

"Yup! She's my girlfriend! Who I care for with all my heart!" Jaune said strategically placing himself behind his partner while placing her in between his sister who was looking curious as to why Jaune was pushing her in front of him.

"Jaune what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked as her boyfriend began to stand behind her. As it looked like he was hiding? Behind her? In fact, it seems this whole family was backing down for the center as his father Roman?

Was taking several steady steps away from his own daughter as his mother?  
Took a single step backward as they both stared at Neo like she was a ticking time bomb. A looks she had no way of understanding why as she cocked her head at her. Neo was an interesting sibling but she was Pyrrha's future sister in law so she needed to get along with her! She was a short curvaceous girl dressed in a tight form fitting white leotard with light _green_ eyes and long _black_ hair and-

"Why don't we go ahead to dinner huh? Yeah! Dinner sounds good!" Roman said as the user this family to an immaculate long dinner table covered ina thing white cloth.

"That's a great idea! Pyrrha! Come on let's go eat!" Jaune said as he began to pull the girl who cocked her head at him "But what about Neo? She looks disturbed an-

"She is fine my dear. Leave her be for now. I think we have many more _pressing_ matters to _discuss_." Cinder? Said as her flickering amber eyes looked at Pyrrha who felt a sudden sense of _dread_ in her soul.

She had no idea why but Jaune's mother this _Cinder_ woman made her feel a chill fo dread in her shoulder that shook her to her very core as they walked to dinner.

The Spartan was forced to admit that the inside of the house was much better than the outside of the area. As she looked around despite, it is a plain warehouse it was well furnished.

If not sparsely so. There was a singular blood red couch that looked like ti was Vacuo customed made and probably cost more than any of eating in the warehouse. Followed by a large flat screen televised and a singular coffee table in front of it.

Thre where several stacks of archaic-looking music boxes that were stacked high up on the side of the metal stell walls.

There were a lone small refrigerator and a small kitchen that seemed to make up the bulk of the warehouses cooking material.

After that they appear to be a pair of bathroom int he far back and a small table that seemed to be the main area of room usage.

Following that Pyrrha felt a glow in her heart as he looked at the fridge. It was covered in numerous child's drawing that had the words Jaune+Neo on them. Showing what she assumed was her boyfriend and sister as a child as she saw two figures one blue one pink holding hands in harmony.

Thought the pictures did lose a bit of her char as the other pictures seemed to show the pink figure dragon kicking? The blue one and his crying out in pain or picker her up by her leg and slamming her to the floor.

As she walked past the odd childhood drawings, her gaze lingered around the well-lit house until she saw _it_ and screamed.

"Is that a _tank!?"_

Pyrrha asked as what could only be described as a main _battle tank_ stood proudly in the living room with _panties_!? Hanging off of it.

"Jaune? Why do you have a tank in your house? And _why_ are their feminine undergarments hang from it?" The sprat aksed chuckling nervously as Jaune gripped his father.

"Oh, that?! That's nothing! Just _decoration!"_

"Decoration?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune hissed into his father's ear.

" _Why the hell is that thing here!? I told you I was having a guest over!_ "

" _Oh excuse me, your highness! Maybe if you had stayed on the Oum damn couch we could have talked about moving it! But since you did not you have no room to complain!"_

Roman hissed as he and his son began to bicker as Pyrrha moved to the ding table wary of the tank and _undergarments_ that adorned it, she found her seat at the large dinner table next Jaune and sat down on a comfortable plush chair as Jaune sat next to her.

"Ther we go! _Pyr_! Much better now right?"

'Yes. But what about her? Is Neo going to be all right?"

Pyrrha asked as the girl still stood affixed to her spot frozen like an ice statue, as she had still yet to move from her spot where Jaune told her that they were dating. As what looked like suspiciously like smoke? Was coming from her ears as she eyed the pictures of them together.

Maybe Jaune was a sheltered child? Pyrrha thought before Cinder spoke.

"She's fine my dear. Please. Let's enjoy our meal yes?" Cinder asked as she places a large silver tray of delicate meat that Pyrrha guessed to be ham of some sort on the table. This was soon followed by several large crystal glasses which Cinder went through the trouble of pouring wine!?

Pyrrha gulped as she was technically not old enough to drink but this was a special occasion after all and she did not mean to seem awkward around her boyfriends family _especially_ when they where brin this accommodating to her.

"Thank you, miss Fall I-

Pyrrha jerked as the sound of shatter glass filled the air a Neo appeared on the seat across from her staring death inot her.  
"Neo!? How did-

"Her semblance. She can teleport." Roman said as sat next to his daughter placing a placating hand on her should as hs looked to twitch in rage as she eyed Jauen like he was about to die.

"Hey Neo! How's my favorite-

" _OWW_!" Jaune hissed as steel toe boot connected with his shins making him yelp in pain as he was reminded of the _other_ part of his sister semblance.

Not only could Neo teleport and make illusion she could also force her self to other places.

As she could literally tear open a hole in reality and force parts of her body into them...

Like she could punch him in the face when he opened a cabinet door while sitting lazily on the couch, she could grab ice cream thought the fridge walls and kicked him in the shin across the dinner table making him wince in pain as she stared bloody murder into his eyes.

As Jaune winced in pain, he caught the frantic signing that Neo began only for Roman to glare at her and stopped before tapping her fork against her plate in a blunt morse code that Jaune knew far too well.

" _What the hell is wrong with you!? Girlfriend!? Girlfriend!? You got a girlfriend!? I thought I was your girlfriend!?"_

 _"We never had an official grant and-_

 _"Jaune!"_

Neo _yelled_ stabbing a fork into a pocket dimension and impaling her brother in the leg as dinner began...

* * *

"So Pyrrha. You must have your hands full in Beacon. It can't be easy being a young huntress in training now, can it? I mean it must feel like the whole world is being placed on your shoulders."

Cinder cooed as the gears began to turn in her head. This was beyond perfect! The literal maiden candidate in her house! All she needed to do was plant a few seeds in her mind and poison her thought against Ozpin and the maidens!

"Oh, it's nothing! I am handling it like I do most everything."

Pyrrha said happily as she flashed her a winning smile that Ciner returned fully.

"Oh, I'm sure you are! I mean you are not only able to balance a huntress career, being on a team but also looking after my _fool_ of a son who can't seem to keep himself out of harm's way for an afternoon while his mother goes out to shop!"

Cinder added a bit more pointedly the necessary. As Neo stopped her under the table harassment of her brother as she cast a quick glance at her mother who nodded to her in approval and she continued her attack.

"I admit watching Jaune has not been... the easiest of tasks. Pyrrha admitted with a grimace looking over at Jaune who looked like he was in pain? As his sister glared daggers at him. Multi-colored eyes that looked _oddly_ familiar to the Spartan like she had seen her before..."

"Oh? Do go on. Tell me exactly what my son has been up to in his tenure as a hunter in training."

Cinder asked voice dripping with honey as Jaune screamed to his soul.

"Well, when I first met him in the locker rooms he was flirting with not only me but the girl I was with."

"Who was?"

"Have you ever heard of Weiss Schnee?" Pyrrha asked as Cinder gaged as Roman did a spit take.

"I knew you were bold but really!? Jaune?" Roman asked as Jaune nodded before Cinder calmed down.

" I must say he gets that from his father. Never knows when to quit!"

"But I am glad you managed a stable, exclusive relationship."

Cinder added as Jaune and Roman tugged the collar of their shirts.

"Sadly it is _not_ as exclusive as I first thought."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

" I mean he has the _nasty_ habit of flirting with everything and _anything_ with a skirt and two legs. Regardless of who is in the room. Significant other or not!"

Pyrrha said as for a brief moment both her _and_ Neo shot baleful glares at the blonde boy who gulped as his father sighed.

"I raised an _idiot..._  
Roman said dryly as Jaune glared at him.

"Hey!"  
"He definitely gets _that_ from his father. I remebr when Roma was considerably more _wiley_. Pyrrha you must keep a firm hand on a Torchwick man or they will run off on you."

"Is that how you keep Roman... in check?"

"Oh no. Roman is _madly_ in love with me and I him. But I keep him in line thought _mutual_ beneficial relationship. And _fear._ "

Cinder said as Roman gulped and Pyrrha nodded.

"I see. I do not like using fear myself in my relationships."

"And nor should you. Pyrrha you said you are my son's fiance does that mean you love him?"  
"Yes," Pyrrha answered without hesitation make Neo balked, and Roman sighed.

"Then if you are seriously considering being his wife that would make me your mother in law correct?"

"Yes... Why?"

"Because if I am to be your mother in law, I see it only fair to offer you some parental _advice_. Specifically, something that happened to me as a child like yourself. When I was young I was a lot like you, you know?"

"What happened to you Miss Fall?"

"Please! Call me mother!"

"Ok mother... What happened to you?"

"When I was young I was quite the influential person you know? My name was in all the magazines all the tabloids had my picture, and I was the talk of Vacuo! For a _time_."

"That sounds nice. What was the problem?"

"Well, you see I like you wanted to become a huntress. I wanted to save as many lives as possible! But in order to do that, I had to make a choice between my career which was as a model! Of all things, at the time if you can believe it."

"I know _I_ can." Roman chuckled before Cinder batted an innocent hand on his shoulder that burned hot enough to cut steel making him yelp.

"Easy dear... As I was saying! Not only was I blessed with good looks I was blessed with _incredible_ talent and skill. I could fight, think and act like a true leader and I was determined to use that skill for the betterment of others."

Cinder said easily relish the enratpre looks Pyrrha was givign her. Good I have her eating out of the palms of my hands. Cinder thought as she continued to _work_.

"That sounds grand! Mother! But why is this a problem?"

"Becuase Pyrrha I was soon to get a _harsh_ reality check. I did not know that years and years of being lauded as sometype of an _invincibel_ goddess of Remnant put me on somewhat of a pedestal."

"Everybody knew _Cinder Fall_! The supermodel turned huntress but at the same time despite everybody knowing who CInder Fall was nobody knows me. I was alone trapped on an isolated island. With no one knowing the real me. They all treated me like some kind of goddess made flesh!"

"Like I was this untouchable being that was somehow better than them just because I was born! It was ridiculous! It was so bad that I never got a chance to make friends. I was alone and lost in word that did not know and did not care."

"I understand exactly what you mean. More than you know...

Pyrrha said in a sad tone as Cinder nodded.

"But it was not so bad! I was put on a team with my associates. One was a bit of _snarker,_ and the other had a serious case of _sticky fingers_ but they where good people and the other had a taste for ice cream!"

Cinder said as Neo rolled her eyes and parroted her mother's mouth with her hand mimicking her motions with her own as Cinder ground her teeth.

"Anyways they became my new family. Ther treated me like I was just a person, not a celebrity. They saw the real me. It was amazing."

"I know the feeling. My team means more to me than _anything."_

Pyrrha said solemnly as Cinder grinned internally.

"Then _please_ listen to me. If the truly mean that much to you then do _not_ let them be taken away from you."

"What? How?"

Pyrrha asked as the table seemed to freeze as all eyes turned to Cinder as a hushed silence fell over the table.

"When I was young. My headmaster came to me and me alone with an _offer._ He told me that I alone could help people a lot of people! That I could save lives! All I had to do was sacrifice my self."

Cinder said as the table all stared at her as her family stared at her with a shocked expression as she pressed onward.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was a young girl, I was taken to a room _alone_ and afraid, and I was told that if I did not make an impossible decision that the word might end."

" I was taken alone and away from my team and told by those that thought! They knew what was best for me to make an impossible decision that in the end cost me everything."

"My team fell apart, I tried to save _everybody_ and I lost everything instead. I lost my real family, and until I met Roman I was left alone once again."

"I'm so sorry...

"Don't be sorry Pyrrha be _smart_. Don't be tricked. If someone comes to you with an _impossible_ decision. When you are taken alone, and afraid don't let them make you their _sacrifice."_

"Don't let yourself be taken in stories of old and fairy tales. You are yourself. No one else. If you allow yourself to become merged or _altered_ you will no longer be you. You could lose your friends, your family and everything you ever cared about."

Cinder said as Pyrrha stared a cold glare int her amber eyes as emerald orbs fixed onto her.

"I will _not_ be anyone's sacrifice. This I promise you." Pyrrha said as Cinder nodded.

"Good girl." Cinder said as she clapped her hands.

"Now how about some dessert? I made a wonderful cake!" Cinder said as she unveiled another metal serving try with five slices of white cake with a cherry onto as she bowed her head.

"Dig in please." Cinder said as she served herself and took a sip of her drink...

* * *

" _What!? Why is he going back!?"_ Neo _shouted_ as Jaune was preparing to leave with his girlfriend. Neo hesitated to use that word as she nearly spat it out of her mouth.

She didn't care how beautiful this girl was Neo was far superior to her in _every_ way shape and form! She was the perfect combination of cute _and_ seductive.

With a cut pouty statute full hips c-cup breasts an hourglass figure, she was perfect! And this damned skank thought that she could just steal her brother away?!

Neo had been glaring dagger back and forth with his girlfriend after Cinder spent half the dinner spinning that wonderfully trite tail about her and being a supermodel of all things.

Neo didn't know who she was more disgusted with her mother or the girl. One for giving what had to be the worst and most _conceded_ lie in human history or Pyrrha for actually _believing_ her!

As the girl swooned over her story eating every bite of Neo spent her time greeting her idiot of a brother who was somehow blind to her own beauty and was refusing to meet her eyes.

Even if he refused to meet them, he could not hide from her toe heels as she began to kick him into his shin making him wince in pain as she did.

It was bad enough he had gone and almost gotten himself killed in the freeway now he not only had one but a multitude of girls he was hitting on when she specifically! Told him not to?

This was ridiculous! And now Roman was gon to send him back with her, and that was unacceptable!

As she glared at the girl jaune nodded his head as Roman walked over.

"Neo. _Sweaty_ Jaune has to go home now. You know this right?"

Roman asked his daughter hoping to avoid another massacre, it was a damned miracle that this _Emerald_ person semblance had held up during dinner and Roam did not want to press their luck...

" _This is his home! We are his home!"_ Neo said in her scroll making Roman pull the color of his tuxedo as Pyrrha herself walked over to her.

"Neo I know that you are worried about your brother and I promise you I will take _good_ care of him."

Pyrrha said as Neo glared at her and began to composed a scathing scroll message before Pyrrha bent down and gave Neo a hug of all things as she whispered in her ear.

" _You missed your chance short stuff. He's mine. Don't get in the way; he's found another warm body of a lay down with at night."_

"I hope you have a _wonderful_ day!"

Pyrrha chirped as Neo balked as the girl's mouth dropped in shock an has the _apparently_ oblivious champion smiled betifcally as she walked away from her with Jaune in arm.

Neo was too shocked as the two walked out of the door before Pyrrha turned around and waved at her.

"Good night everyone! _Roman, Mother Neo!_ It was a wonderful evening and thank you for having me!"

Pyrrha said before opening her hand and dropping a _bright red_ object not he ground as she held Neo's glare and brought her heel down on the shiny red object and _popped_ it before slamming the door and walking away.

Neo stood there gawking like a bass flummoxed as she looked down to the shatter red object it was a _cherry.._.

* * *

"Jaune! I _need_ to talk with you!" Ruby said as she jumped onto the spare bed in the Beacon guest rooms.

Jaune and has been pulled by _force_ mind you. From the bullhead docking area all the way to the top of Beacon in the guest rooms where Ruby had somehow succeeded in abducting him from Pyrrha and taking him to the top of the building.

As the two now stood alone in the top of Beacon in the most _underutilized_ and secluded part of Beacon proper as Ruby sat on a rather comfy looking guest bed as she stared up at him with sharp eyes.

"What's up to Ruby? Why did you drag me here anyway?" Jaune asked the reaper who nodded her head and smiled brighter than the sun to him.

"Simple! I Want us to have a deeper relationship!"

Ruby said as Jaune cocked his head at the young girl.

 _"Deeper?_ "

"I want to have a mature relationship with you Jaune!"

Ruby said opening her arms as Jaune gave her a confused looked

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I want to have _sex_! Real _sex_ with you!"

Ruby said as Jaune did a spit take as the girl grabbed his hand and pressed it to her chest.

"Jaune, I'm _tired_ of people making fun of me. They call me a child they say I _don't_ know anything. That I'm not ready for a serious relationship! With this, I want to prove them wrong!"

Ruby said as Jaune instinctively gripped her breast and kneaded it.

It was inhumanly soft and quite small but growing, and fit _perfectly_ into Jaunes palms as the boy felt his breathing quicken.

Ruby _was_ attractive; she was young but she was cute, had an adorable figure. But! She was just that. She was _young!_ As in _barely_ legal young and she was in almost Blake category of closeness with him.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to have sex with her it was just that he didn't want to _hurt_ the girl.

Ruby despite her words was an innocent girl. He did not want the first time to be with him if he was not ready to have a stable, exclusive relationship with her.

But as the girl pulled him down Jaune sighed as he realized that even if he had already stopped thinking, but he was _not_ about to be a dick and hurt his friends felling. That would _never_ happen. _Period._

As he pushed the girl down to the bed layin small kissed all across her body, even if he was _not_ going to have sex with her, there were still _other_ things he could do as a girl came to face as Jaune remembered an old phrase.

They said life was a long and winding path, and that there was nothing wrong with now and then if you stopped to _sniff the Roses..._

* * *

 **AN" Well there it is! The next chapter of Jaune Torchwick! The dinner was a hit Neo was incensed and a certain green-haired thief is thrown into the mix! Now all that's left is to kick-start the next arc and we are good! Maybe a certain cat has an epiphany and realizes that the boy who she is madly in love iwth looks _surprisingly_ like her family and put two and two togther... Or maybe not! Until next time! Enjoy and Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake. Guardians of Remnant. Part two First encounters...**

"Need some help?" An adorable girl with silver eyes asked as Jaune looked up at her.  
"Who are you?" Jaune asked as he stared up at the girl in front of him. She was a short girl with a rep cape black hair, a punk-gothic attire with jet black combat boots red skirt and top with crosses? On her chest.

" _Ruby! Ruby Rose!_ And I'm here to _rob_ you!"

 **DODGE!**

His helmet barked as Jaune rolled to the left _barley_ doing a flash of silver as a massive scythe cut into the ground making Jaune yelp in fear as an incredibly too big gardening tool was implanted into the ground as several nearby civilians scream and run in panic.

"Hey! Watch the hair!"

Jaune yelled before firing two shots of _Crocera Mors_ , into the girl who yelped in panic as twin bright yellow energy bolts bore into her as she fell backward in a twisting mass of limbs giving jauena gimpls of _Beowulf!?_ Printed underwear as her aura flared out in a bright blue ball as Jaune began to sprint the other way before Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Get him _Pyrrha!"_ The girl yelled as Jaune sprinted into a crowd of gawking civilians dashing between the starteld Vale onlookers before he crashed into a tall stunningly beautiful woman with green eyes, a burning red outfit and a solid stature.

"Excuse me! Out of the way beautiful stranger who I have no idea who you are!"  
Jaune said dodging past the woman before a strong hand gripped his should as the ground left his feet before he was slammed to the floor as a spear appeared to his neck.

"Ow! Was that necessary spartan woman?"

Jaune asked as the redhead warrior flared at him before opening her mouth as she spoke in a melodic voice.

"You! Do you really not know who I am?!" Pyrrha? Asked as Jaune wheezed for an instant, as he stares into the beautiful woman.

She was ridiculously beautiful with long red hair, green eyes, and bronze plate armor. She held some type of mecha shift wear guns weapon as she glared at Jaune.

"Besides the woman who's holding a spear to my neck? Not at all!"

Jaune said flashing her a smile s she gasped before a shrill voice called out.

"Pyrrha! Now is _not_ the time for you to star crush! He's our target and-

 _FIZZZTTTT!_

Ruby stopped talking as a sizeable golden net of all things fell over her shocking her with the sound of firing electricity pumped into her body filling it with electricity making hte girl convulse in what was a _decisively_ unhealty fashion as she fell to the ground. The smell of burrnig flesh filled the air as _Pyrrha?_ Gasped.

 _"Ruby!"_ Pyrrha? Asked before a sudden force yanked her off of her feet and tossed her into a large burlap sack and-

"No, you _ginger idiot!_ Not her! _Him!"_

A sharp feminine voice yelled as Jaune turned to see a tall faunus girl with amber eyes glaring at another taller girl in an absolutely _garish_ white green and black outfit with red hair and freckles. Who was in the process of _stuffing_ Pyrrha into a large bulaped sack despite the red heads shouts of protest and venomus glares.

 _"I am Penny."_

The ginger girl said to the faunus who hissed at her.

"No you fool! She is not our target!"

 _"I am Penny?"_

"What?! Of course not! You need to let her out!"

 _"I am Penny!"_  
"I am _not_ blaming you! I'm just saying that-

 _"I. Am. Penny."_

"look I-

"He's getting away!" Ruby yelled poking out of her electrocuted web as she pointed to what was now a rapidly sprinting blonde dot that was growing ever more distant as the cat girl sighed at the top of her lungs.

"Not on my watch! I'm out of tuna, and this idiot needs a software update!"

The girl said as bent her knees asn a whire of tubines filled the wair as her boots began to glow.

* * *

"What the hell is happening!? Why are the girls trying to abduct me! I mean usually this is the stuff I dream of but this is ridiculous!"

Jaune said sprint thoguh Vale despertelytrying ot get away with his life _and_ paycheck intact, before a sudden force followed by the whine of turbines tackled him into the ground sending them both spiraling off the sidewalk and sent them both into a small fountain. As the two splashed into the fountain they both fell as the girl hissed at the top of her lungs.

"Great! Now I'm _wet!_ Human, I swear if your bounty is not wort this you are dead meat!"

The girl hissed as Jaune glared at her.

"Who the hell are you, people?! You just come to me trying to rob me and-

 _"I am Penny!_ "

"Oh, what now?"

The girl asked as the other ginger was currently in the process of getting a variety of levitating _sword arms?!_ Cut off by the red head as Pyrrha? Was it cut her swords off as Penny? Looked genuinely hurt by the actions.

 _"I am Penny..._

"You said that before! Now stop trying to put me in the damn bag!'

 _"I am Penny!"_

"Penny! Stop trying to-

 _FIZZTT!_

The woman stopped talking s ball of blue energy crashed into her as Ruby fired into her back.

 _"Hah!_ That's for before!"

Ruby said triumphantly before a gold laser stuck her and then her companions as a wall of drones approached them.

" _Attention criminals you are all under arrest!"_

" A monotone novice sad As Jaune sighed.

"Why me?" Jaune asked as the damned Vale peacekeepers began to round them up.

* * *

"Name. _Jaune Arclord._ Abducted as a child from the Arc Household by the terrorist Adam Taurus. Served in the white fang for the majority of his life before defecting. Status wanted criminal and-

"That's just rude!" The Vale officer shouted as Jaune raised him the middle finger as he proceeded with the lineup. They had caught several big fish today and they all needed to be processed one by one.

"Name. _Ruby Rose._ Youngest daughter of the mad titan _Tai-Yang Xiao-Long._ Younger sister to _Yang Xiao-Long._ Despite being siblings the two actively _hate_ each other and will attempt to kill one another on sight.

 _"Hello? Mister police man! Can you let me out please! I promise I'll be good!"_

"Name. _Pyrrha Nikos._ Mercenary extraordinaire and former champion of Mistral. She went rogue after her eight consecutive tournament twin and turned to a life of crime. After her leave from fame she joined with Ruby Rose as her partnre slash friend and the two have commited more war crimes than most armies. She is responsible for the genocide of _thousands_ of faunus alongside Ruby."

 _"Um! I don't suppose you would let me out for an autograph! Would you?"_

"Name. _Blake Belladonna_. The result of illegal genetic modifying of a faunus with illegal cybernetic implants. Currently, a soldier of fortune and wanted for several crimes such as but not limited to theft, arson, robbery, and arson."

" _When I get otu of this cage you are dead! All of you bastards who put me in here are dead!"_

"Name. _Penny Polendina._ An illegal artificial construct constructed by the mad Atlassian doctor _Pendicot Polendina._ Currently, suffer from a vocal box damage as she can only say her own name. Current status on her way to the _BOX_ high-security prison for dangers offenders with the rest of her _associates._

 _"I am Penny?"_

"Besides themselves, the only other high category offender currently residing in the _BOX_ is _Ren the destroyer._ Otherwise this is VPD petty officer Yatsuhasi Daichi endign his report."


	22. Shoop

**:AN. Here we go! Another chapter of Jaune Torchwick! This time we see exactly what people meant by _sniff the roses_ and we get a startling revelation about a certain Blonde! Along with an awkward history class with some rather painful consequences! Really Nora watch your teeth.**

 **Anyways thanks for the follows reviews if you like the story even though** **it's going strong I do plan to redo it sometime in the future, change the plot a bit make it more functional etc...**

* * *

 _~HEY YEAH! I wanna shoop baby!~_

 _"~Ummm your pack and you stacked especially in the back, brother can I thank you, mom_ ,, _for a but like that.~"_

 _Page Flip._

 _Tip tap..._

"Huh?"

A pair of silver eyes said as they turned around to see a man in black staring down at them.

"I didn't mean to block your way! If you want to look at the magazine I'll move! I'm sorry for blocking your way! I can kinda be a bit of a dolt sometimes!

The girl said sincerely as the man grimaced at her.

"What? No, I don't want to read the magazines." The man said shoving a burlap sack to her chest and brandishing a red sword to her face causing the girl to blink in confusion at him.

"If you don't want to read then what do you want?"

"I _want_ to rob you. Give me your dust!" The man said as Ruby balked.

"You want to Rob me?"

"Yes! Now money in the bag!"

 _"~Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boogie.~"_

So you are robbing me?"

The girl asked as the man grew impatient with her.

 _"~If looks can kill you would be an uzi!~"_

"Yes! I am. Now money in the bag! Do it before you get hurt!"

The man said as a sly smirk appeared on her face as the girl's mouth opened.

 _"~You're a shotgun..._

 _"BANG!"_

Roman grimaced as the sound of a man screaming followed the sound of shattering glass file the air as the thief sighed into his hands.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Check it out!"

Roman yelled as his men jumped to their feet.

"Yes, sir!" They yelled as they ran to see what the hell had put their comrade through a window.

"Jeeze, where can you find go help nowadays you know? Anyways put the dust in the bag, and nobody gets hurt ok?"

"Yes! Please don't hurt me!" A shriveled old man said as Roman sighed.

"look pops. This isn't that kind of robbery now just-

Roman was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass and gunfire filled his ears as he sighed heavily.

"One moment while I go save my men. Even if they don't deserve it." Roman sighed as he put the dust in his briefcase as he went to see just who or _what_ the hell was hitting his boys.

* * *

As he walked outside his breathing caught as he saw a _child_ wielding a scythe? As he did a second and triple take to make sure he was not hallucinating as he watched a girl who had taken _far_ too many cosplay classes wielding a weapon that was twice her sized and standing adorably on a pile of his men.

Now unfortunately Roman was _not_ high. Roman drank he didn't do drugs. And now he was stone sober as he saw what was now without a shadow of a doubt a school girl wielding an oversized garden tool stand on a pile of unconscious hardened criminals smiling like there was nothing the matter.

"Oum dammit. Why can't people to their damned job!" Roman swore as the girl as she was just that gasped as she pointed to him incredulously.

"You said a swear! That's a lien in the swear jar!"

The child yelled pointing an accusing finger at the master thief as Roman sighed into his hand.

"Kid isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman asked as the girl shook her head vehemently.

 _"Nope!_ I'm a big girl now! I don't have a bedtime!"

"Is that so? Then what's with that thing on your head?" Roma asked as the girl blinked owlishly.

"What's on my head?" The girl asked innocently turning her head only for a red flare to slam into her face sending her flying backward in a pile of limbs.

"Sorry kid! Wish it didn't have to end like this."

Roman said as the girl groaned in pain as the thief sighed as he sprinted away from the hurt kid.

Roman _hated_ hurting children. It was one of the few things he truly did not like doing, maybe it was because he had two of his own, maybe he was just soft? Though he doubted that conclusion very much, either way, he tried to go easy on the girl. He only hit her in the face once as he knew a huntress in training when he saw one.

As he sprinted away from the prone reaper, Roman was content with the fact that the girl would at least live to see another day and not die in a damned dark alley like so many others.

At least I-  
 _BANG!"_

A sniper shot filled the air as a baseball size bullet came perilously close to striking his prized bowler hat.

"Who the _fuck!?"_ Roman shouted as a bullet nearly tore his prized hat in two as he turned to see the reaper up and charging at him scythe swinging.

 _"Stop!_ In the name of the law!" The girl yelled blurring inot Roman in a wave of roses as the thief snarled at her.

"You do know you are not a cop right?!" Roman barked as he dodged past the girl attack before slamming his cane into her cape. Catching the girl mid-sprint and causing her to hook on it arresting her momentum and making her gag as she was suspended in mid-air.

"Didn't you father ever tell you? _No capes!"_  
Roman yelled slamming his cane int her kneecap making her cry out in pain before he brought it to her neck as he went for the kill-

 _Don't._ She's a child. Roman thought as he sighed altering _Melodic Cudgel's_ trajectory by a fraction of a percent as he smacked the girl in the chest sending her sprawling back before firing his cane up and latching on top of a fire escape as his grapple hook pulled him up.

* * *

Roman was already regretting hurting the child as he came to the top of the building as he began to sprint forward only for an irritating voice yelled from behind him. "Stop! Theif!"

The girl yelled somehow back on her feet as she had called the building making Roman sigh. "Kid! You really need to learn when to quit!" Roman yelled as he had to rest the urge to kill the child.

 _"Never!_ I am going to be a huntress, and I can't let the likes of you escape!" The girl said puffing out her chest in an overly dramatic fashion before crying in pain as Roman slammed into her gut making her double over in pain as he raised _Melodic Cudgel_ meaningly over her head.

 _Knees, chest_ , and _neck._ The thief stopped his attack using all his willpower to stop himself mid-strike and forcing himself _not_ to break her neck and killing her on the spot.

'You know I have a son right?" Roman asked the girl who paused as a curious look came over her face as she lowered her scythe.

"You have a kid?"  
The girl asked suddenly curious as Roman nodded his head at her.

"Yeah he's a little older then you but you remind me a lot of him you know that?"  
Roman asked as the girl's silver eyes widened in shock.

"How so?"

"You both want to be hunters for some damned reason for one. "

" _Hey_! That's a _swear!_ And if he wants to be a hunter why are you stealing!?"

The girl asked frowning as Roman sighed as he stepped back from the child twirling his cane as they stood on the rooftop.

"Why do you think I am stealing? Beacon is not free kid, I'm out trying to make sure I can afford that for him!"

Roma said as the girls face drooped. Jeeze she was so much like Jaune! That same over-eagerness to do good for no damned reason! It was shockingly similar really as the girl looked nervous having what might be the first moral dilemma of her young life.

As her silver eyes widened to the size of saucers as she shook her head.

" _But! But!_ You area criminal! You can't commit a crime to do good! That's _not_ how it works!"

"Kid, the world is a complicated place you know that? It's not all b _lack and white_ kid."

Roman said staring at the girls face as an irritated father instinct came over him as he shot out his hand, making the girl gasp as Roman gripped her by the neck.  
"Come here!"

Roman said firmly letting his instincts get the better of him as he walked over to the girl too busy pondering her first case of ethics as he grabbed her neck and rubbed her cheek.

"There! You had something on your cheek that' been bothering me. Now it's gone."  
Roman said wiping off what looked lick cookie crumbs from the girl's cheek as she fumed and blushed at him.

"Hey! I am _not_ a child!" The girl protested futilely as Roman cocked an eye to her.

"One. You _are_ a child. Two. Does your father know you are out here?"

"No... But I'm a grown up! I don't need my parent's permission to fight evil! I'll have you know that I have been drinking my milk!"

"Really? Then watch out for _milk_ poisoning. Don't drink too much, or you die." Roman said as the girl's face broke form curiosity to blatant panic.

 _"What?!_ I can die from drinking my milk!?"  
The girl squeaked as Roman grinned at her.

"Fooled you!" Roman said tripping up her legs making her slam face first into the ground before laughing once as he sprinted away across the roof.

Roman was getting soft. He had to admit it. But he just was! He could have he _should_ have killed that child ten times over, but he didn't. Every time he fought another child he kept thinking what if there was someone else fighting the child? What if that child was Jaune? Or Neo?

What if they were out doing some dumb kid shit and ran into a hunter? He would want them to be merciful so he would be merciful. Roman thought as a bullhead roared overhead as a wicked grin came over his face as the side doors opened up as he shot up his grapple as he was pulled from the roof and into the hull as a pair of smirking amber eyes met his.

"My my, Roman what's wrong? A little _babysitting_ getting you down?" Cinder cooed making Roman wrap a hand around her waist an drawing her close.

"Nah. I just wanted a chance to see you. It's been a while since... _you know._

Roman hinted as Cinder grinned at him.

"Well since your asking so nicely I suppose we could have a _little_ fun. Assuming you-  
 _BANG!_  
A bullet shot into the hull narrowly missing the two' heads as two pairs of eyes turned to see a small crimson girl aiming a rifle at her.

"I'm going to end her."  
" _Try_ not to kill her."

Roman said as he aimed _Melodic Cudgel_ and three balls of fire appeared out of the hull and fired into the girl who _eeped!_ Once before the roof exploded in a cataclysmic ball of fire around her.

"There. Now that that's out of the way, why don't we-

 _"Roman Torchwick!_ Cease and desist!" A familiar authoritarian voice yelled as Roman turned to see a glaring purple glyph hovering over the small girl s a familiar blonde figure walked over her.

 _"Glynda?!"_

"That's Miss! Goodwitch to you! Stop!"

"Cinder!"

"On it!"

Cinder yelled as Roman leaped into the cockpit as he threw himself into the chair and pulled the throttle back. As he pushed every button and turned ever know to get them as far away from the dean of Beacon as humanly possible

Oh hell! Why the hell is she here?! What are the odds of the damned prefect now dean being here of all places!?

Roman thought pulling on the bullhead's throttle with full force as the craft yawned to the left before large purple tendril latched onto its wings as Roman gritted his teeth.

 _"Cindy!"_

"Working on it!"

Cinder called back ads a raging wave of fire slashed out of the craft breaking the purple tentacle making ORma girn.

Good now-

 _FISHT! FISHT!_

Twin sniper rounds blasted into the glass of the cockpits, making Roman sigh in relief as the cupola's reinforced Plexi glass withstood the sniper rounds as he pulled the ship back.

"We are leaving!" Roman yelled as a flurry of daggers?!

Flew into the hip hulls making several whines and warning klaxons blared out as the cockpit was shrouded in a harsh red light as Roman gritted his teeth slamming he thrust forward and sending the bullhead flying forward as they escaped the combined attack and flew off into the night.

* * *

"Good Oum! That was close!"

Roman said panting heavily in the pilot's chair as an equally panting Cinder came into the cockpit.

"I dare say I must agree. That was a tad bit _exhilarating."_

" You can say that again. Now let me put this thing on autopilot so that I can take a nap." Roman said before smoot hand ran over his shoulder as a melodic voice whispered in his ear.

"You could do that... _Or_ you could sit down and enjoy the ride."  
Cinder cooed as she placed a gentle on her hand on Roman's chest holding him down on the chair as she stretched a leg over his lap and straddled him.

"Oh, I can do that."

Roman said as Cinder grinned at him.

* * *

Ruby was having an interesting day. As she sat in Oobleck class. A fierce blush fell over her face as she fidgeted in her seat.

A massive blush the shade of her cheeks came over her face as she failed to sit still. _Stupid Jaune! What the hell was that!?_ Ruby thought as she felt a burning sensation between her legs as she fidgeted in her chair.

 _Kisses go on your lips! Not there! Tongues don't go there!_  
Ruby thought as she crossed an uncrossed her legs as she brought her hand between her legs as she whimpered in class.

"Ruby! Calm down!"

Weiss said not even bothering to even look at her young leader and partner as Ruby whined.

 _Stupid Jaune! Stupid tongue! Why did it feel so good!_? Ruby thought as she gasped throwing a hand to her mouth as she finally felt it happen.  
Oh, Monty! Not now! Not here! Ruby thought as she felt it happen again. This thing had been happening more and more now, and Ruby had no idea why!

It had first started back in her first weeks in Beacon! Right after Jaune kissed her in the forest! She had been having _dreams..._

Not bad dreams! And defiantly not naughty dreams! It was just Jaune and her fighting together killing hordes of Grimm and being the best husband-wife hunter pair in the whole world!

And then after they slain the Grimm and stood victoriously over the mounds of the defeated monsters, Jaune took her in her arms. Pulling her close tilting her neck up to his.

As he looked with his beautiful cerulean eyes into her shiny silver ones he brought his lips to hers!

Then she would wake up! Tired, sweating and drenched in sweat! Or at least she thought it was sweat...  
As Ruby had what had to be the single worst Beacon moments in her life as she realized that n her dream about Jaune she _wet_ the bed...

To say Ruby was mortified would have been the understatement of the millennium! She hadn't wet the bed in years! Not since she was five! And to do it now!? In Beacon! In her dorm room surrounded by her friends and teammates of all places!?

Ruby had been ready to hang herself or burn her entire room down before she came to a strange realization.

Ruby had wet the bed, but this was different. Her underwear had been soaked, her pretty pink cotton print panties with a Beowulf print on its back was drenched, but it was not pee!

Or at least it didn't smell like it. While it was set, it had almost don't o it as Ruby and stared at hem for over a minute before tossing them in the hamper changing her sheets and dashing back to her bed before her team woke up and noticed something different!

Especially Blake! The girl had already sniffed the bathroom for over two minutes when he woke up before bluing the shade of her cloak before rushing out and staring at Yang and Weiss equally as Ruby avoided her gaze.

* * *

But now! The same thing was happening again! She was once an felt that strange liquid coming from her but n who she was in class! And her chair was current along with her underwear, and she needed to get out and-

Ruby's logic wen out the window as she felt her hands drift between her legs as a rough blush came over her face...

Ren was having a good day. He was currently sitting in Oobleck class as he watched the hyperactive teacher zipping back and forth as he blurred in and out of existence.

As Ren calmy and effortlessly took notes, he watched his team's varying attempts of lack thereof attempts at taking notes.

Pyrrha for her part was taking her notes as dutifully as him as she turned her hand across her paper as she took notes from the rapid-fire doctor, not a professor. As the man would correct the error even if you thought it!

Ren thought that his semblance was a telepath and _not_ simply speed as the man blurred up and down the class.

To her right sat his leader Jaune who was attempting to take notes, but in the end, was ultimately relying on his partner to take notes for him.

A sound strategy if not a bit of a disappointment, as his leader's lackluster attempts at note taking. As the blonde stared dutifully at the teacher his weapons out on display as they watched the teacher making Ren fell quite unsettled.

Ren didn't know _what_ to think of Jaune's weapons or _girls_ as he liked to call them. The weapons were actually sentient, both fully capable of intelligent and in-depth reasoning and thoughts. And seemed both capable of not only forming independent ideas but processing and understanding the thoughts and opinions or others, and having their own ideas, beliefs, and even worldviews. They even had sexual fetishes! At least his knife did as it had on multiple time repeatedly requested to strike Blake's bottom.

As ludicrous as the thought was, the knife had even gone as far as to say it _felt_ marvelous. Implying that it had some form of nerve endings or someway to _fell_ the outside world. A fact that was made all the stranger by the Faunus's eager participation int he _rewards_ as they were now called. Speaking of the aforementioned _kinky cat_ as she was called by the _girls_ Blake was nowhere to be found as only the RWY of RWBY sat in the class.

As Ren turned his head, he saw his partner and longtime friend Nora. Snoring loudly a large puddle of drool forming under her mouth as Ren smiled at her. She never changes.  
Ren thought as he looks to see Ruby? Across the room a fierce blush on her face as she seemed off? As the girl looked like she was undergoing an extreme fever?

Ren stopped taking notes briefly as he looked to see Ruby who was in the back of her team's row as her face seemed flushed and noticeable layer of sweat had formed on her forehead.

Is she sick? Ren thought as he watched Ruby gasping? As her face continued to get more and more flushed as her cheeks became the color of her clock as a moan? Escaped from her lips.

As Ruby continues to digress Ren noticed that her hands where nowhere to be seen. As his magenta eye's focused on the girl to see her shift her arms beneath the table? As her arms had found their way to her crotch area as she was pulling up and down on herself making low moans and-

A fierce blush came across Ren's face as he realized what the girl was doing...

* * *

Ruby's body was on fire! A fierce heat had built in her loins as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Her hands moved on their own, as she put a hand other mount t stifle her man as one hand slammed over her lips one continued to pull her under up in her skirt as waves of electricity flowed over her body.

Ruby had no idea what she was doing, one moment she was sitting in her chair doing her best to avoid and ignore the growing puddle of dampness in her crotch, then the next one hand was sharply pulling up on her underwear sending jolts of electric pleasure swarmed into her body as one gripped her chest.

And the dampness on her crotch had now spilled out from her panties and had thoroughly soaked her chair and the bottom of her skirt and legs turning her chair into a messy swamp of liquids. She had to bite her hood to stop the moans from escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered open in pleasure.

 _Jaune! Jaune!_ The girl thought as she once again found her mind wandering to think of the other night.

Jaune had _roughly_ tossed her on the bed, running his hand and lips all over rather a body stopping twice to bit her nipples making her cry out in pleasure before he took those lips and pressed them between her legs.

At the very thought sit the girl cried out as her legs spasmed as another intense wave of pleasure filled her body as she tripped the strength on her crotch as her mind turned to mush.

* * *

A tidal wave of bliss smashed into her chest as her breathing became harsh and ragged as hed hands played down down her crotch.

She breathed out rough and ragged breaths as Weiss sighed.

"Ruby be quiet," Weiss said _not_ looking over at her leader continuing to take notes as her sister snored loudly as Ruby pulled her panties up again making her eyes go crossed.

And then his tongue! Jaune slammed this tongue in... _there_! He put his tongue in her _special place_ making Ruby cry not in pain but pleasure!

It was like someone was electrocuting her with pleasure! It was amazing as she shouted out to the heavens as Jaune pressed his face into her thighs.

She remembered every second of it! Every inch of his incredibly skilled and dexterous tongue darted in and out of her, making intricate patterns inside of her making her eyes go cross until _that_ happened! But still, it wasn't enough. His tongue wasn't enough! Ruby thought bit her cape even harder as she pulled her underwear again as a scream of pleasure threatened to come from her lips as she pulled her panties up.

She wanted more! Not a tongue! Not finger she needed something more _substantial_ inside of her! She had no idea _what_ that would be but her mind turned to dribbled as her eyes fluttered open and a moan escaped her lips.

"Ruby quiet," Weiss said as the girl _squished_ on her chair.

Ruby had no idea what that was, but there was a thing, an event, a happening! Her mind turns to mush and her vision when white.

Her legs crossed over his head as her back arched and a piercing scream left her lungs as her entire body convulsed as a tidal wave of pleasure filled her as she cried out to the heavens.

She had no die what that was, but whatever blissful parts experience she had she was desperate to recreate as he pulled her panties up she took one look over the class to see a pair of magenta eyes locking onto her as Ren blushed heavily.

* * *

Is she?! She... She... _She's masturbating in class!?_ Ren thought his face turned the shade of his teammate's hair as Ruby's silver eyes locked onto his.

Ren didn't want to think it, but it was true! Her silver eyes locked on his as for one moment she stopped her self-pleasuring before staring Ren dead into his soul before she began to touch herself with twice the effort, as she kept their eyes locked together.

What is she doing?! Ren thoughts the silver-eyed leader began furiously stoking herself as Ren gulped. His cheeks went flush as he dropped his pencil.

The girl locked her silver eyes with his refusing to let him tear him from her now as he suddenly felt the confines of his pants getting rather tight. As he felt himself suddenly flushing the color of her cape as he began to sweat.

* * *

 _Watch me! Watch me, Ren!_ Ruby thought to help Rens' eyes as she felt it happening. It's coming! Ruby thoughts she felt the family dam of pleasure building, she felt the dominoes lining up as she let herls get nearer and nearer to her climax.

She had no idea why but having Ren her as a witness! Helped her along as the boy blushed and flushed as the doctor finally ended the class.

* * *

"Now that's all for today! Please comment your assigned read by the next class! Until then dismissed!"

The doctor said as Ren bolted up from his chair in a blur of green determined to leave the class before his shrinking pants became an issue and relieve himself only for Nora to suddenly bolt up.

 _"Pancakes!?_ Is it over!?" Nora asked only to see Ren hunching over cover his stomach as she eyed him curiously.

"Ren? Why are you hunched over?"

Nora asked as Ren began to panic truly.

"Ummm It's _nothing,_ Nora! I just have to go!"  
Ren said as his pants became even tighter as he saw Nora eying him suspiciously. God, she's beautiful-

"What are you hiding from me?"  
Nora asked her eyes narrowing inquisitively on Ren as he began to sweat bullets.

"I-

"Don't try to lie to me, squire! What are you covering up!? Is it _pancakes?!_ You know better than to hide pancakes form me! Now give it up!"

Nora shouted leaping to the balls of her feet as Ren began to back up.

 _No. No! NO! NO!_ This was not good! Nora had gone into full-on _seaker_ mode! She thought he was hiding something from her and her hunting instincts had popped up! She would _not_ be satisfied until she knew what it was.

Seeing precious few options, Ren decided to do what any sane man would do with faced with the unenviable position of having watched his friend masturbating in class who was _still_ masturbating! And being trapped by his best friend with a rather painful tent in his pants he did the only sensible thing to be done in a situation like this.

Ren _ran_ for it. Or tired to as Nora was on him in a second leaping forward and tackling Ren to the ground.

"Give me the _pancakes_! Your queen _demands_ it!" Nora yelled jumped forward taking Ren as several things happened at once.

One. Nora leaned into Ren knocking him to the floor. Sending them sprawling to the ground.

Two. She fell forward _arms out_ , missing his waist and the _jealously_ hidden pancakes, but instead grabbing his pants, effectively pulling them and his boxers clean _off_.

Three. There was a brief burst of air as Ren felt a wave of coolness envelop his lower body before he moaned in pleasure as the _most_ sensitive part of his body went into something that was insanely _warm, soft,_ and _tight._

Four. Nora fell mouth opened as she could _not_ bring herself to close it in the hunt for pancakes and all things sugary so when she pushed Ren to the ground it was with _great_ surprise that something long and _hard_ entered her mouth...

Nora paused. As she felt something entered her mouth as a confused expression entered her eyes. She was still confused on what the hell was in her mouth as she ran her tongue around it making Ren cry out in pleasure as the two fell backward. Whatever it was a long hard thing that had an odd _meaty_ taste to it.

And then Nora being well _Nora_ did what she always did when something strange entered her _bit_.

Bringing her teeth down with all her _considerable_ jaw strength as she brought her jaws down on the foreign object in her mouth as Ren screamed at the top of his lungs, as Ruby finally peaked and cried out as Nora began to panic as a rose petal flew into the air and smacked into her face, it was _damp..._

* * *

"I did _not_ see that coming," Jaune said as for once even he didn't crack a joke as the teams of RWBY and JNPR sans the B sat in the cafeteria together.

Both the R and N of Jaune team where steadily refusing to look at one another as Nora' face was redder then her hair has refused to eat her pancakes as Ren sighed.

 _"I'm sorry..._

"It's ok Nora. It's _ok."_

 _"I'm sorry..._

Nora repeated like she was on a loop while Ren nursed the ice pack on his crotch as Jaune sighed. It had been less than two hours since the _incident,_ as it was now known as took place and already the entire school was aware of it.

As Both Ren and Nora looked ready to pass out from embarrassment.

Luckily Jaune was taken from the stunned table atmosphere as loud book slammed into the table making him gag on his food.

 _WHAM!_

"Jaune!" A familiar voice yelled as Blake slammed a book that was a foot long and over that _half_ thick onto the table.

"Blake?! The hell are you doing?" Jaune asked as the faunus girl smiled at him. Blushing heavily before she _forced_ Jaune to avert his eyes as he could not keep her own as he gained his own bright blush in the cat girl's presence.

"Showing you the truth!" Blake said before eying Ren and Nora as she blushed.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Blake said aplogticlaly as Ren sighed.

 _"~Some times it just seems. Everybody only wants to discuss me.~"_ Ren said as Blake flipped open the binder.

"There! Look!"

Blake said pointing Jaune to a picture of a family by a lake. There were ten people in the photo all wearing bright smiles and all of them sporting sun-kissed skin. One was a familiar cat faunus though much younger she currently was maybe seven? Years old surrounded by eight other children all girls and all clad in swimwear.

Followed by two adults who stood proudly behind then as they grinned broadly as a banner hung above them with the name _11th annual Arc family camping trip!_ Posted at the top.

"Is this you?" Jaune asked as Blake nodded.

"This was when I was _eight_ , and my family went to our annual summer camp near _Ansel_!" Blake said proudly as Jaune nodded looking at the picture.

He should have guessed as much as he saw that out of all the family only one was a faunus and all the others were individuals that looked _shockingly_ familiar.

They all had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, to a tee and the father! He looked eerily like an older version of Jaune himself, older more broad shoulders and a strong stance. _You look like me._ Jaune thought as he eyed him suspiciously.

" _AW! Blakey_ is that you?" Yang asked sliding over to their side as she grabbed the picture book.

"Yes!?" Blake asked face turning crimson as she fell into Yang's trap as the blonde girl picked up her album

"You are so _cute!_ Look at you in your little _tuna print bikini!_ You are precious!"

Her partner said taking several pictures of the absolutely precious young cat girl clad in a bright yellow tuna printed bikini as she jumped into mid-air fist held his high punching the air as her family smiled warmly behind her.

 _"Yang!"_ Blake hissed grabbing the book back from her partner and showing it to Jaune again.

"See!? Don't you get it Jaune?" Blake asked as the boy scratched his head.

"That your family likes their camping trips?"

Jaune asked as Blake glared at him.

 _"No_! It's you! You _are_ my brother!" Blake yelled as the table fell silent.

"Brother?" Jaune asked as Yang chipped in.

"Easy there, Blakey. I know ninjas gave you a sibling fetish but-

"But nothing! Jaune! You said you were adopted correct?"

Blake demanded pressing forward as Jaune nodded his head.

"Yes. I was adopted father the _midnight massacre._ Why?" Jaune asked as the table fell into a hushed silence. Thier teams both knew of Jaune's and Blakes connection to the terrorist attack over seventeen years ago but none of them dared truly ask them about it and where all more than a little curious about it.

"Well, I was too! I lost my original family when I was picked up by the Arc's and taken to live with them!" Blake said as Weiss cocked her head.

 _"Picked up?"_

Weiss asked finally voicing her opinion on the matter as Blake nodded to her.

"Yeah! My closest sister in age _Star_ picked me up as a baby mistaking me for her younger brother and took me to her family and they kind of took me home after that!" Blake said as the table gawked.

 _"Are_ you a cat?"

Yang asked before Nora gasped as leaped to her feet.

"Wait a second... That's a _crime!"_ Nora yelled out loud as Wiess nodded.

"Kidnapping is a s _erious_ crime. Blake, you were kidnapped?"

"What?! No! I was _saved_ by the Arc's, but that's not the point!"

Blake defended her family adamantly as Weiss gave her an unimpressed glare.

"Sounds like a case of _Stockholm syndrome_ to me," Weiss added under her breath as Blake glared at her before turning to Jaune.

"But Jaune! This is where you come in!"

"I'm all ears, Blake. The girls and I are not going anywhere."

Jaune said holding out his hands as he placed his weapons on the table facing them towards Blake so they could properly join in the conversation as they began to chime in.

" _No, we are not! And I for one am most intrigued to see where this story goes!"_

 _"I got nowhere else to be. Not like I have a choice really."_ Jaune's guns said as Balke continued.

"Well, you see! The thing is my adopted family at the time of the _massacre_ already had a child of their own the same age of me! They had a son! Thier _only_ son! And his name was _Jaune!"_

Blake said as the table fell into a hushed silence fell as their mouth fell open.

"You had a brother with my name?"

"Not only that! He had bright blonde hair blue eyes, and was called _Jaune Arc!_ Spelled the same as you but! He was lost during the bombing and never seen again! They had no idea what happened to him until I met you!"

Blake said flipping through the album to picture of a coat of arms a circle of gold brandishing _twin moons._

"Here it is! Our families crest! When _Jaune_ went missing, he had the family heirloom on him! _Crocea Mors!_ A sword and shield combo that looks like this!"

Blake said showing them a picture of a replica of Jaune's seldom used sword at as the table gasped.

"Impossible!"  
"Ren! It's a mystery!"  
"What!?"

" _~This must mean I'm dis-gus-ting. But that's just me I'm just obscene.~"_

"Holy hell _Goldilocks!"_

"This is to close to be a coincidence!"

The table stuttered out a series of replies as Jaune's jaw dropped.

" _Jaune... That is your shield. My scans show a less than a thousandth percent chance of error. And after analyzing some follicles from the album and matching them with yours. Jaune she is right..._

His knife said as Blake began to grin.

"Jaune! You are my b _rother!"_ Blake said as Jaune coughed.

* * *

"Let me see. Your combat ability is _outstanding,_ you passed all the intelligence test with flying colors, and you are able to start immediately."

Ozpin said flipping through the application for his _newest_ Beacon student.

"..."

"I will be honest. Our semester is currently halfway over, and I usually do not make exceptions on transfer students but seeing one with the qualifications that you have? To let you go would be a _sin._ So I am willing to make an exception just this once."

" _:)"_

Ozpin said as he sipped his perpetually filled mug as he eyed his new student. It was rare for such a talented and _unique_ student to fall into his lap this late into the year but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Since the year has already begun you will be assigned as an auxiliary until to a first-year team. You can go to a team of your choosing her you'll sleep in their dorm, go on missions in the filed with them and essentially be a part of them."

"While you may be rotated out easily you will s pen the majority of your time with your first team. So do you have any ideas on what team you want to join?"

"!"

"I see, team _JNPR_ Is it?"

"^^"

"I should have expected as much given your _proclivity_ to one of their members."

"?"

"What? No, your relationship will not be a factor in your entrance rest assured that you are more than qualified to join the academy."

"..."

"Ahh! I _see!_ But that is neither here nor there! But for now? Allow me to be first to officially say welcome to Beacon! Miss _Neopolitan..._

* * *

 **: An Well! There we go another chapter a surprise visitor enters the fray! What will the future of Beacon hold as team JNPR get's their first new auxiliary attachment? How will the new challenger react tot he girls? Especially for a certain cat? Find out next time on Jaune Torchwick!**

 **PS. Until then thanks for reading I'll do some work on Game on next because it's doing _much_ better then I thought it would. Anyways I tried a new proofreading approach in this chapter. I think it worked out well if not just tell me. Until next time.**

* * *

 **Omake. _Guardians of Remnant_ part three. _Hooked on a feeling._**

 _"~Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga! ~"_

 _"~I can't stop this feeling!~"_  
 _"~Deep inside of me. Girl you just don't realize what you do to me.~"_

"You know I've busted out of over twenty-seven prisons in my time. Each one was tougher than this! I bet it's only a matter of time before me Penny and the blonde idiot are riding out of here you know that?"  
The cat faunus said in an irritatingly much voice as the prisoners were marched through the box.

"~ _When you hold me. In your arms so tight.~"_

 _"I am Penny."_

"You told me this already."

 _"I am Penny."_

"I know. You are Penny! _I am Jaune!_ How are you doing today?"

 _"~You let me know. Everything's all right!~"_

 _"I am Penny!"_

"She knows sarcasm _dip shit!_ Just because she can't talk doesn't mean she cant' hear!"

 _"I am Penny!"_

"Great...  
 _"~I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing!~"_

"Hello, Penny! My name is Ruby! I am happy to meet you!"

 _"I am Penny?"_

" _I am Ruby?"_

"She's asking why you are so happy."

Blake said as the guards matched them past the _box_ a damned prison in a freaking glacier near the Vale Atlas border where these idiots got Jaune sent to jail as they tried to steal his stuff!

Something he stole from someone else! Jeeze! What's wrong with people these days!? Jaune thought as the guards marched them forward.

"Why is she asked me that?" Ruby asked as Jaune spoke up.

"Don't you know who's in this prison?"

Jaune asked as Ruby shook her head.

 _"Ren the destroyer_ is in here. And last time I checked Tai-Yang killed his family. And If I remember correctly a certain red-headed reaper along with a damned champion turned mercenary was there to do the deed."

Blake said eye in both Pyrrha and Ruby grimacing.  
"If I were you two I'd be worried about the man who's grudge against Tai and all have forces is os thought that he literally wears a belt made of your father's soldiers as a clothing accessory."

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he kills you at first sight!" The faunus said as Jaune sighed.

"Stop being a dick."

"Oh come one blondie! Don't give me lip! Me you and Penny are going to be busting out of this dump in no time flat then it's off for you to be sold back to the white fang where Adam will kill you we will get paid, and this ginger fool gets her voice back!"

 _"I am Penny!"_

"We know!" Jaune said as the guards finally finished leading them down the hallway and into the jail...


	23. Amazing Blake

**AN; START!**

"Jaune! You're my _brother!"_ Blake said excitedly as she finally showed her scrapbook to Jaune who was looking at her with a confused expression.

"So you're my _sister?"_

"Yes!" Blake said as she jumped to her feet. Taking her book with her. This was it! This was amazing! She just found her brother!

Blake though beaming with pride not noticing the blonde's face as it seemed to drop at the announcement Blake was over the moon.  
He's here! He's actually _alive!_ Blake could not stop herself from jumping with happiness. Her brother was alive! And not only was he alive he was her best friend in Beacon!

This was a major deal to Blake. Her family had been missing their son for as long as she had been there! Back in the _midnight massacr_ e when Blake had been separated from whoever her own parents were, she was taken in by her adoptive family who as it turned out was Jaune's biological parents!

She loved her family more than anything. Adopted or not! They treated her like one of their own despite the potential moral ambiguity of their claim of her. As much as it might hurt to say taking a child off the street and slapping your last name on them does not _necessarily_ make them your kid...

And the legality aside Blake had a happy, healthy home! She was loved and appreciated all her life. Even when she learned he as adopted and there their son her brother was dead she was still happy to be with them.

Upon the revealing of how she came into their life, the Arc's worked tirelessly to dissuade her fears that she was merely a replacement child for them. And that they loved her as her own!

So! When she saw a sharply dressed boy called Jaune Torchwick at Beacon with a sword, and while that looked despite like her own logo, she knew it could not be a coincidence!Or she thought she knew. Blake was never confident, to call him out on it and lacked the courage most of her sisters had.

She wasn't as strong as _Crystal_ , nor as smart as _Able._ She wasn't kind like _Eliza_ nor was she as capable as her closest sibling _Star._ Who had taken her from the streets as a child, tiring to escape a bombing with what she thought was her brother in tow.

But now? After coming to Beacon being a part of team RWBY making new friends and a potential boyfriend? Hopefully, Jaune said yes n-

"Wait for doesn't that mean that if Blake and Jaune date that would count as _incest?"_

"Nora stop! I'm sorry Blake you two were a having a moment."

Ren said wincing in pain from his sensitive crotch as he nodded to Blake.

"Go on Blake I apologize for her," Ren said as the faunus girl nodded.

"Anyways! Jaune you are my long lost brother! I can't wait for you to meet your family!"

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked in an odd tone. Like he was nowhere _close_ to being as happy or looking forward to that as Blake was as the cat girl lost a bit of her joy.

"Jaune? This is your family! I mean don't you want to meet your father mom and sisters?!" Blake asked as Jauen cocked his head.

"I already met _my_ father. His name is Roman. I have _one_ mom and _three_ sisters, and _one_ brother. Why would I want to meet complete strangers?"

Jaune asked as Blake's smile dropped off her face as she began to back down.

"Jaune... these are your family! Don't you want to meet them?"

Blake asked her voice starting not waver as the rest of their teams looked on with an incredibly worried look on their faces as Jaune shrugged.

"I don't see why-

 _"Torchiwck! Y_ ou have a brother? How come you never told us about him?"  
Weiss asked as she saw a disaster looming as Blake's dream seemed close to being crushed as Jaune seemed utterly apathetic to meeting his biological parents.

Weiss could understand the feeling. To an extent. She did not have what you would call a close relationship with her family aside from Winter, whether she was alive or not. The thought of her sister's uncertain fate brought a frown to the heiresses face as she ruminated on her family.

She had borderline _hatred_ with her father, chaotic, tense and unresolved feelings for her now dead younger brother. And little to no interaction with her mother so familiar closeness while not new and still rare for Weiss.

And she was closer to her family maids and butlers then most of her acutely blood relatives. But then again she never had any real positive relationship with her family. Blake did. And unlike her Blake wore her emotions on her chest and would get hurt if someone did not repay her family affects for people who were his literal family and her adoptive ones who she clearly held in high regard.

Blake was her friend and teammate, and she did take a good amount of responsibly for the girls mental health and diverting the conversation was just her looking out for her friend.

"Yeah, I have a brother. He's not related to me, or anything but none of my family is."

"What's his name Jaune?"  
Ruby asked clear seeing what her best friend was doing as she looked up at Jaune, in a new uniform? Why did she change her _skirt?_ She had a perfectly fine one this morning why the change? Weiss thought Jaune took a sip of water.

"My brother's name is _Adam._ He's a faunus."

"Really?" Blake asked cocking her head as Jaune nodded.

"Yup! He's the brother I _never_ asked for! But got stuck with and learned not to kill. He's a cool guy especially since he calmed down. He used to be really edgy, but now he's' a bit better. I mean he finally stopped brooding thank, _Oum."_

"Did you train with him?"  
Wiess said as Jaune nodded.

'Sure did."

"Was he strong?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune chuckled.

"Stong? Oh no Adam's not _strong_. He's a _monster_. I don't like to toot his horn that ego is big enough as is but honestly? If he had his sword, he would destroy anyone at this table."

Jaune said as hush ran over the table as Yang grinned.

"So he's strong ey? I bet I could take him!"  
Yang claimed happily cracking her knuckles and cocking her gauntlets earning a sigh from Jaune.

"You would try. And I can Yang that if you _ever_ fought Adam there is a near complete chance that you be _disarmed_ in the process."

Jaune said making Yang grin as Weiss spoke.

"What do you mean if he had his sword? Can your brother fight _only_ with his weapon? What would happen if Adam? Was it fought without his sword?"

Weiss asked as Jaune let a smile split his face.

"With his sword? He could end this table in two seconds. Hell, as long as he has his sword, he is one of in not ht best fighters and could kill nigh on any hunter or huntress with little to no issue. Without...? _Blake."_

"Yes?"  
The faunus asked amber eyes wide with a light flush as she got closer to her brother crush.

"Blake _without_ a weapon, with _one_ hand tied to her leg and a blindfold! Would beat him within an _inch_ of his life."

"So he can only fight with his sword?"

"Exactly _Pyr._ With the sword, he's basically unstoppable. The way he fights, the speed of it makes him nigh invincible. Without it? He will just get walked over."

"How does he fight?"

Weiss asked as Jaune grinned.

"Adam _whistles,"_ Jaune said as the table cocked their heads...

* * *

"Where the hell is Adam?"

Roman asked as he walked calmly into a meeting warehouse as he waited for the damned edgy bull to get here.  
It was a rare thing for Adam Taurus of all people to be late. The damned revolutionary was a stickler for being on time and was now over ten minutes late, and Cinder was getting testy.

"I assume he is close. Though it is odd for one such as him to be late., he is usually so punctual with time."

Cinder said as she walked past the holographic table displaying a blue outline of Mount Glen popped up as she oversaw it, giving the outline of the mountain a disdainful glare as Roman sighed.

"Hell, I'm not compelling. I get to look at you some more." Roman said as he wrapped a hand around his lover's waist turning her to him as she sighed heavily and smiled.

"Roman we don't have time."

"We have three minutes."

"You think we can finish in three minutes? You are bold."

"What can I say I have a _sharp_ tongue."

"I know you do but _no_. Despite how much I might want to. And I do we are in a meeting room and.-

 _Wham!_

A door slammed open as both heads turned to see a faunus walk-in clad in red and black garb, with a sharp piercing glare and an n attitude for superiority. Now while this was expected of a white Fang leader, there was only one problem. While the person in the door was an edgy quote faunus, it was not their faunus.

"Who the hell?"

Roman as pick up _Melodic_ as Cinder's eyes widened.

"Who are you?"

Cinder asked the fauns woman who was being flanked by three guards as she walked into the room.

"My name is _Sireena Khan_. I am the new leader of the White Fang Vale branch. And I will be working with you for the foreseeable future. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The tiger faunus as the human's eyes widened.

* * *

"How strong is your brother Jaune?"

Ren asked as Jaune shook his head.

"He' _inhumanly_ strong. He could take most Bacon teachers by _himself_ with no issue." Jaune claimed as he took another bit of a slab of bacon as he finished his breakfast.

"Wait, Pyrrha you met Jaune's family. What are they like?"

Weiss asked as Pyrrha smile secretly relishing the glares both Ruby, Blake and Yang shot her way.

"Why yes, I went to his house to meet _my_ future in-laws. And while I only met one of his three sisters I did meet both of his parents. And I can say with confidence that they are both kind and compassionate people. Especially his mother. She is easily one of a kind and the most empathetic woman I have met."

Pyrrha climbed as Weiss noted.

"Did you think they were strong?"

"I can't say. Judging from an apparent glance? Yes. I don't know the exact numbers of their strength, but I can safely say that they are on the far end of the spectrum."

"Looks like nurture v nature huh?" Yanks asked as Jaune agreed with her.

"Yup! I never met my actual parents, but I don't want to-

"You don't want to?" Blake asked her voice taking an odd tremble as Ruby jumped in.

"That's not it! I'm sure Jaune just met he doesn't want to meet them so soon! He _definitely_ wants to meet them later an-

"Not _really._ Why would I want to meet some people I never met?"

"Because it's our family!"

Blake suddenly shouted in a rare gesture of defiance as Jaune merely shrugged his shoulders at his apprentice.

"They are _your_ family. Not mine. My family is _Roman, Cinder, Adam,_ the _girls_ and-

 _"DOWN! NOW!"_

His gun yelled as every instinct in Jaune's body called inot survival mode as he threw himself to the floor.  
It was not a moment too late as a black and green ball tore into his seat slamming into with the force of a rocket as it crashed into the table making the teens scattered.

 _"The fuck!?"_

 _"Ren! a ninja!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"My salad!"_

The voices of the teens yelled as Jaune looked back to the now moving black and green ball that smelled like ice-  
'Neo?"

Pyrrha asked as the small girl who she knew as Jaune's sister stood up at the table her _green_ eyes flashing her _black_ as pitch hair shimmer in the light before wrapping her arm around he chest and snuggling into his lap hugging him tightly.

"Neo!? What are you doing here!?'

Jaune shouted as his sister rocked into his chest wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Neo!? What are you-

His answer was stopped mid-rant as Neo held out a piece of paper that made Jaune's' heart drop.

It was an _acceptance letter..._

* * *

"Sirrena? Excuse me for asking but who the hell are you? I'll be honest I don't know you, and I don't like being surprised. Where's Adam?"

Roman asked glaring menacingly at the woman as the tiger faunus chuckled darkly.

"Adam Taurus has been _disposed_ of."

"Disposed of?"

"Our leaders my self-included found his current approach to humanity was _lacking..._ He was far to open with it. Allowing humans to join his organization, focusing on overall revolt and not the impoverished faunus. Adam grew soft and lenient, and the Fang cannot be seen as lenient."

"Sireena. Not that I mind a change of pace but, I would like to know what happened to my contact. I have known Adam for years. And while I have heard of you, I _don't_ know you."

Cinder said as flames popped up in her hands as Roman picked up his cane.

"There is no need for you to know me. I am here, and I am on your side. The Fang is under my control, and you have our alliance. That is all you need to know. Now, what is the plan concerning Mount Glen?"

The woman asked as Cinder glared at her.

"I beg to _differ_. Sirrena. I am not used to being surprised, far less than Roman here. I am going to need a lot more convincing before I tell you _anything."_ Cinder asked as a ball of fire come to her hand as she glared at the faunus...

* * *

"What are you doing here!?"

Jaune asked as Neo shot him a glare, her black hair now tied in twin pigtails as pouted at him smacking his face with the paper making him grimace.

"I get it. You got into Beacon. But how!? You never wanted to be a huntress! Why are you here?"

Jaune asked as she brought out her scroll.

 _"To watch you."_

"Watch me?"

" _Yes! Watch you! I let you out of my sights for three weeks, and you almost died! **Twice**! I might add! I will not let in happen a third time!"_

The girl typed before the table spoke.

"Um... _Goldilocks_ who the hell is that?" Yang used cocking her gauntlet as all of team RWBY had drawn their weapons as Ren gave them apprise girn Blake looked shocked, Pyrrha was glaring daggers, and Nora looked to be enthralled.

And even had a bag of popcorn!? The hell did she-

"Um! Everyone! This is my sister! Neo! Neo say high? And _don't_ kill anyone. _Please."_

Jaune begged as Neo stood up as the _worst_ person to say high did.

"Hello, Neo! I am Blake and-

" _You're still alive!?_ " Neo typed in her school as the girl balked.

"Ummm Yes? Why would I not be?"

Blake asked laughing nervously as the girl with black hair and green eyes glared at her. As her sharp eyes bit into the faunus Blake fought the urge to scream.

 _R_ u _n! Run now!_ Her body was screaming at her as she felt like every instinct in her was yelling screaming at the top of her lungs as for some reason Blake felt like she should be running as far away as her legs could carry her from the pint-sized girl.

The notion was _ridiculous!_ Blake had never met this girl before, but she seemed familiar. As her nose picked up a strangely familiar scent of ice cream on her and-

 _'You are tougher then I thought._ "

Neo typed before turning to the team.

" _Hello! My name is Neo! I am Jaune's sister and his favorite person in the world!"_  
Neo typed bowing once as Jaune got back up.

"Why are you typing with your scroll?"'  
Nora asked as Neo nodded

" _I am a mute. I can't talk so I use the scroll._ " Neo stated as a small wave of sympathy passed through the table.

"I'm so sorry! What happened?"

Blake asked her natural Arc training coming in as she put a sympathetic hand on Neo's shoulder.

Blake _instantly_ regretted the decision as soon as she did. The second the girl touched her shoulder Neo instantly went stiff s board. As her muscles tensed and flexed, making Blake shiver her head snapped around so quickly Blake was sure it would break her neck with the force of it.

As her shoulder muscled became as tense as coiled springs as she shot her a brief glare her green eyes shimmering with unchecked malice as her face twisted into a feral snarl s she looked like Blake was an insect that dared to touch her.

"And _that's_ it! No one has to get dead today!"

Jaune said as he stepped forward takin Blake's hand off from Neo's shoulder before Neo took the arm for herself. As he saw the dangerous look in his sister's eye that promised pain for Blake.

Speaking of the faunus girl whatever passed for her survival instincts in her made her leap backward as she actively south out the protection of Yang's arm as latched onto her part and went behind her back.

Yang grew a concerned looked as she stepped forward blocking her parent putting an arm on her chest.

"Easy there, Blake! She's just looking at you." The blonde said while shooting Neo a baleful look one that she was surprised at the girl shot her one straight back and forced Yang's eyes downward as she glared at her.

"Hello Neo. My name is Weiss. I am Jaune's friend."

 _"Not another girlfriend are you?'_

"What?! No! He and I are just friends and-

 _"Good. We can be friends. The rest of you? Is anyone else at the table trying to get int my younger brothers pants?"_

Neo asked as Yang cocked her head.

"He's your younger brother?"

 _"Yes, he is. And I do not take lightly to people trying to hit on him."_

Neo asked as she and Yang shared a knowing elder sibling nod.

"Hello, Neo! I am Jaune's friend and _personal Vice, Presidente admiral generalissimo_ of team JNPR! Nora!"

Nora shouted as Neo grinned.

 _"You are not a girlfriend."_

"Nope! But I am a _girl,_ and I _am_ his friend! So that's that!"

Nora proudly claimed as Neo smiled happily digging into her picker and pulling out a stamp?

"Neo, why do you have a stamper?"

Jaune asked the pint-sized girl who was now nestled comfortably in her favorite place in the whole world his lap, much to the chagrin of Pyrrha and Yang. And while their baleful gazes were bad enough, Jaune was most worried about Ruby.

As the point, sized reaper mashed her teeth together so loudly it was like she was grinding louder as she looked ready to leap across the table and strangle Neo with her bare hands, in what was sure to be a bold if not purely suicidal maneuver.

Ruby was good, but she was not Neo. And any fights between her and well anyone at the table except _maybe_ Pyrrha would be laughably one-sided.

* * *

No fair! This is ridiculous! Ruby thought to grind her teeth at the petite girl in Jaune's lap. Ruby wanted to leap across the table and throttle the girl for sitting in her favorite spot, as Ruby felt a serious threat form the girl.

NO fair! I'm supposed to be the petite cute one! Me, not you! I'm the shy small girl who gives off the young innocent irresistible charm _not_ you! Ruby thought as she could not help but compare herself to Neo and see how she was lacking...

Both girls were about the same height, weight and overall body mass. But! The soil exception came in figure! Ruby was a budding young girl who while maybe not as developed as the others were still growing dammit!

She had been drinking her milk, and he mom _promise_ d her she would blossom into a beautiful Rose soon enough! But then there was Neo! She was ridiculous! She was her height, her size but had the body of a fully grown _woman!_

She had curvy hips, at least! _C-cup_ breast, twin pigtails as shimmering emerald eyes that caught your gaze and held it! He was a perfect hourglass, and she excreted seduction and innocence all in a perfect combination!

This was ridiculous! How am I supposed to keep up with that?! Ruby thought as the girl held up the stamp to Nora who eagles stuck out her arm for it.

 _Ka-thunk!_

"Ren! I got stamped! Yeah! What does that mean?"

 _"It means that I approve of your friendship with Jaune! Anyone who wants to be friends with my brother must get a stamp from me!'_

The girl proclaimed as Jaune grimaced.

"Neo. If you think for one second that I'm going to let you pick how I can be friends with, you have another-

 _"GAH!"_

Jaune grimace as Neo shot him a withering glare as he diverted his eyes.

"I mean you know best."

 _"KA SHICK!"_

 _"Can you say whipped sister?"_

 _"Oh you know I can."_

The guns said as Jaune grimaced. "Hey! I am _not_ whipped!"

 _"Sure..._

 _ **"All** the men in your family are whipped."_

His guns said as Yang giggled. "What's this Goldilocks? You letting out you inner sub at the table? You got a ball gag in that tux of yours I should know about?"

Yan asked as Jaune glared at her.

"What? No! I-

His words were stopped as Neo deftly reached into her pocket and pred a red ball gag and gently put it on the table.

 _"Now you do."_

Neo said as Jaune gaked.

"Neo! Why do you have that?!"

 _"In case you get bad."_  
"Bad?!"

 _"In case you start to talk too much."_

"Neo! I am not a dog!"

 _"Really?"_

"I hate you."

 _"You love me."_

"Just because I love you doe not mean I don't hate you."

"Hey! Blondie! Who's the midget?"

A family voice said as Coc walked to the table with Velvet in tow.

"Hello, Jaune how is this? You friend?" Velvet said emphasizing the word friend as Jaune gulped.

"She's my sister and-

Jaune was interrupted as Noe elbowed his should and showed him her scroll,

 _"You are friends with a lot of faunus. I don't like it."_

"Neo...

 _"Don't talk to them."_

Neo demanded as she and he had a private conversation.

"Jaune? What's wrong?"

Blake asked as Neo shot her a baleful glare making Blake flinch as Yang stepped back in.

"I don't think you sister likes out cat very much!"

Yang said trying to light up the mood getting a hiss from Blake and an admonishment form Ruby before Neo cleared up all doubt.

" _No, I do not like her. Nor do I like the bunny. They are damned faunus and I would rather they not spend time with my brother."_

Neo typed as the table fell silent.

"Here we go...

Jaune thought as he began to shake his head. He knew his sister was a racist. She hated the faunus and with good reason! But these were not the fang this were good people; he just wished she could see that.

"Ummm excuse me? Listen here Neo; you don't get o talk crap about my partner ok? I don't if you are his sister or not."

Yang said as Neo glared at her.

" _And? If I don't want them around my brother, they will not be around my brother."_

"Um excuse me. Neo? Was it. Jaune is my friend, and you will not tell me when I can be around him."

Velvet said _far_ too boldly as Neo twitched.

 _"That's what you say. Jaune. Let's go. Show me to my room and don't hang around these people... anymore."_

Neo said as to everyone's surprise Jaune sighed and got up.

"Sorry everyone she's like that. I'll be back...

Jaune said as he got up from the table and left a stunned friend group in their wake...

* * *

Blake was _not_ happy. Two weeks! It had been two weeks since that device! Of a sister and come, and Jaune had barely spoken a word to her! Ever time she tied Neo would block her, take her brother away and force Jaune to leave her alone!

And he would just _listen_ to her! Blake was furious, she rarely got angry and especially at people at Beacon, but this was the exception! Jaune was her friend!

He was her trainer, her comrade and overall her crush! She was still waiting for an answer to her confession, but ever since Neo came he spent no time with her! They did not talk, text or do anything that friends did! And that was just _sad._

Blake's ears fell as every time she wanted to say hi! Or talk to Jaune he was whisked away from her by a pint sized midget with an attitude problem. And no matter what she did Neo would keep her brother away from her!

Now Blake was no stranger to racism. She dealt with it most of her life, and at first, it was simple enough to write Neo off as a racist bigot to close minded and blinded by her own hatred to see past her own insecurities, and was to busy projecting her problems onto others for her even to attempt to learn from them!

And then they learned her backstory, and that theory lost water. Neo unlike most racists in Beacon had a _good_ reason to dislike the faunus especially the White Fang. She lost her parents at the _Bloody Galla_ incident some fifteen years ago, and the White Fang had not only killed her family but had also permanently damaged her throat making her mute as a consequence.

She had never forgiven the faunus and to be honest she had a point. As much as Blake did _not_ want to admit if that had happened to her? She would have issues with the faunus to but! That was irrelevant! Not all faunus where like that!

And even the Fang decided that event! Mainly because of many of the political and business who died where faunus but that was beside the point! Blake wanted to be Neo' s friend! She wanted to show her that not all faunus was bad and that there was a way for them to get along! Especially since Blake saw hope in her! Unlike most racist Neo was a _proximity_ racist! That means she just did not want to be around faunus but would not actively bully them! That means she was more indifferent than hateful and that gave Blake hope!

That's why it was with a heavy heart that Blake set out to do what he had to!

"May the fighters please step inot the arena?"

GoodWitch asked as Blake nodded. With was it! Her first match since getting bet and it was Blake Arc versus Neopolitan! And Blake had a mission to accomplish!

Blake knew that she and Neo got off to a rocky start, but that was the past! Now she had a chance! She knew that Neo thought she was weak... Even though she hated her for being a faunus she despite her weakness.

It was an unusually sore spot for the faunus girl as much she, and everyone else tried to hid it Blake knew she was weak. Even if She had gotten better with her train with Jaune and now even had areas wins under her belt, she was still the bottom of the class, and everyone knew it.

As she walked into the arena, she already felt them. The pitying stares from her friends and teammates. The murmurs of the audience as they all placed bets on _when_ Blake would lose not if.

 _"I give her three minutes."_

" _What? No way! Two minutes flat. Maybe two and a half tops!"_

The voices os Beacon students filled her faunus hearings a frown split her fac.e

"Are the contestants ready?'

Goodwiatch asked as Blake stared at her number one enemy. Neo cocked her head at the faunus giving her a disgusted look as she opened her mouth to retch at her making the girl and the dean flinch.

Neo was not shy about her hatred for the faunus, nor did she ever attempt to dilute it, she made it loud and cleared her opinions of faunus and made sure that everyone who knew her also knows that.

As the minute's girl, glared at her Blake drew Obscurus as he planted her feet.

"Ready!"

"You go, Blake!

"Yeah! Give her a good hit!"

"Do your best!"

"We're proud of you!"

The voices of her friends rang out into the area making Blake's ears drop. While their words may sound good, Blake saw beneath them. They were not saying go win!

They were saying to try to last _longer_ , or don't lose _too_ quickly. Or the worse of them all the no matter what happens we are proud of you! Form Ru-

 _"They think you are pathetic. And they are right."_

Neo typed at Blake as the dean turned her head for a second to long as Blake glared at her.

"Neo! Ready?"

The mute girl nodded her head as she halfway drew her weapon before think better of it and tossed it to the side, making the sword clatter loudly against the floor.

'Miss Neo? Are you not going to use your weapon?'

 _"Don't need it."_

Neo typed barring her fist and taking a boxing stance making Blake growl.

"So be it. Begin!"

The dean said as initiating the fight as Blake vanished.

 _Who the hell do you think you are!?_ Blake thought as she instantly activated her semblance and disappeared.

* * *

For two moments Blake did not exist. She traveled through a placed that was shrouded in a strange impermeable light purple fog. It was a soothing quiet place, a soothing place; it was her very own isolated sanctuary in a place that was _not_ a place.

As Blake vanished for a moment enjoying the calm purple of nothingness as she saw the world covered in purple, her oasis of silence shattered in a moment though as she _popped_ out into reality hurtling toward Neo in a meteor strike from behind to slam into her-

"What?!"

Blake asked as she suddenly found herself frozen mid-strike. As her apparent meteorite strike was interrupted as she found her self-frozen no not frozen she was _stuck._

As her sword arm froze in mid-air are her feet flailed impotently making her panic as her legs instinctively tired to catch land as she was held up in mid-air, Blake's hear dropped as she saw Neo holding her _double_ handed attack in one arm and sighing heavily.

 _"Really? Is that all you can do?'_

Her scroll said before Blake melted as in one moment Neo had taken her leg and slammed her heel into Blake's chest sending making her world go white as he chest flared in pain.

 _"GAH!"_

Blake cried out as a steel tip heel hit her in her chest making her cry in pain as she smacked onto the floor with a messy _whap!_

The girls vision flared white as she smacked into the floor where she slid for ten feet before finally arresting her slide cough violent as her chest flared in pain only for a tri-colored boot to connect with her face sign the back of head jerking backward in a violent and decisive unholy mothing as she smacked the back of her head into the area floor.

" _Ow! That hurts!"_  
Blake cried out as her skull cracked into the floor as a tri-color paired of eyes glared down at her dismissively.

 _"Did anyone tell you-you are pathetic? Because if not-_

"Shut up!"  
Blake hissed slashing forward slicing her sword up diagonally in sideways slice as Neo easily dodge out of the way making her strike go long as Blake felt her heart drop as gold eyes met green, only for Blake to scream internally she swore that her green eyes became a pair of familiar mutual colored before a knee slammed into her stomach making her breath leave her lungs.

As Neo took the faunus by the head, she was quick to grab her by her _animal_ ears and proceeded to slam the girl face first into the arena's wall.  
 _Whap!_  
 _Whap!_

 _Whap!_

Neo slammed the girl face three times into the arena wall before seeing the aura of the girl go deep orange.

Here we go.  
Neo thought as she let the faunus girl's stunned body before she pulled back her foot and delivered a brutal kick to the girl's face. Snapping her neck back as she slammed her neck inot the floor making the arena floor go red, as a sickening wet _smack_ filled the air as Blake slammed into the arena as her face broke apart and painted it crimson.

Blood flew out form the girl's mouth as her nose crack and lips broke. As a vicious smile came to Neo's face, Neo planned her last few attacks immensely. She made sure to do just enough damage to get the girl to the orange but into enough to put her into the red.

Then as the girl stuttered and shook she did a roundhouse kick to her face and took her deep into the red and allowed her to break her lips, nose, and face as she smacked into the floor ina delight crimson pulled... As a familiar buzzer sounded as Blake lost the fight.

" _Winner! Neopolitan_! A _perfect_ victory...

The dean said face still n shock as the bleed faunus girl sat crying loudly in a fetal position mewling loudly as Neo walked up to her.

 _"You are pathetic. You think you are worthy of my brother? Please._ " Neo snarled almost spitting on the girl but decide against it as the dean was practically sawing her in two and the literal burning snowflakes that came from the stand cooler her hand

Sure Neo _could_ kill half the kids in the room, but she needed to play it cool She couldn't very well watch Jaune if she was expelled now could she?

Neo reasoned as the dean strutted over.

"Neopolitan! What was that!?"  
Goodwitch asked eyes ablaze with a furious stare as Neo shrugged her shoulders.

 _"I won a fight."_  
Neo said in a nonplussed manner of text as the dean glared.

"You badly injured your fellow student!"

 _"I fought her fair."_  
"You made her bleed! she needs to go to the hospital!'

The dean yelled as she helped a crying Blake up.

"Miss Arc are you alright?"

"My face... it _hurts."_

Blake half said half sobbed as she tried to keep the bleed on aminal a hard decision thing to do as her pasty skin was coated with blood.

 _"I did nothing wrong."_

"What!?"

 _"I fought her fairly. I followed every area rule. I did nothing wrong."_

Neo said with a firm finality s the dean glared. She wasn't on kick the girl out of Beacon! But she was right. Neo had fought well;l within all Beacon arena rules. Even if she played them to her advantage, she did no break them and as such was beyond reprimand.

"Very well... We will talk about your arena behavior later until then/ You fought well." The dean said as she helped Blake up.

* * *

"I'm going to _kill_ her! Who the hell does she think she is!? I don't know care if she is his sister! No one treats my partner like this!'

Yang raged in the RWBY dorms walking up and down the room hair aflame as Blake sighed. Her nose was broken, her lips were spat, and she had to shiny black eyes, which made her look like she had just decided to box an angry Yang.

As the young faunus girl sat in her team bed downcast. She lost, _badly_. As tears fell, form her face as she sat in misery. Neo had beaten her so thoroughly that she needed minor surgery to correct her face.

The wound was so bad that not only was Yang threating to beat the shit out of Neo Weiss was honestly consider _suin_ g the girl for assault. A foolish notion as the nurse had pointed out that soliciting a trainee for an arena fight, was impossible as their fights were judged similarly to boxing matches.

And that even if Neo _killed_ Blake, there was little to _no_ legal action that could be taken against her.

As Yang raged and Weiss seethe Ruby patted her teammate lovingly on her shoulder.

"Hey there Blake. It's ok. You did you best alright?" Her young leader said n truly empathetic voice that made Blake seethe.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Blake?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Blake asked as Ruby nodded.  
"Anything."

"Am I weak?'

Blake asked as the room froze. Yang's endless passing stopped in a moment as Weiss's face snapped up to hers as Ruby froze.

 _"What!?_ Why would you ask that?"

Ruby asked laughing nervously as Blake frowned.

"Am I weak? I mean do I belong here? I _can't_ reliably win arena fights. I don't have many friends, I-

"Stop. Blake, you are my friend, you are my teammate! I don't care how bad you are rank is! I think you are my friend and I believe you belong here."

"She's right. Blake, you _earned_ your spot in Beacon and had been significantly improved in your time here. I can find no reason why you do not." Weiss said harumphing loudly as Yang walked up to her.

"Blake you are my partner, and my _best_ friend. If anyone belongs here, it is you. So no more self-pity k?"

Yang asked Blake nodded.

"It's just! You are all so good! I mean! Weiss is both smart and talented! Ruby is a strategic and prodigy! You are all power! I mean what do I bring to the team? It's like you are like the shining _stars!_ Making team RWBY shine and I'm just the _burden_. A _black hole_ that's just sucking talent and-  
 _"Nope."_

"Ruby?"

 _"Nope!"_

"Nope?"

 _"Nope!_ Blake, you bring something invaluable to the team!"

"And that is?"

"You! You bring _you_ to the team! Without you, there would be no team RWBY! There would no one to share Yang' terrible puns-

 _"Hey!_ My puns are funny!"

"No. No, they are not. Without you who would Weiss tutor on her nights? And who would I cuddle up to when Yang read us bedtime stories? Blake, you make us a family! WIth, out we have nothing!"

Ruby said making the faunus girl smile.

* * *

"I _love_ my friends.' Blake said aloud she walked down the Beacon hallway. Yang had asked her to go check on her bike bumblebee as Blake made her way with the motorcycle key only to pause as she needed to ask Yang for a favor.  
"I wonder if she want's to go out for food?"

Blake thought as she vanished again appearing halfway down the hall and running to her door only for her faunus ears to catch on a conversation.

 _"Ruby. Blake has a point. She is the weakest of us._ "

Weiss said as Blake froze.

" _Weiss! We promised not to talk about Blake like that! You know how sensitive she gets!"_

" _Why not? It's for her own good! Even with the training from Torchwick her skill is nowhere near enough! Jaune can't train her enough and now? When that demon of a sister of his hanging around? Blake's only getting worse!"_

"Weiss?" Blake whispered as Ruby spoke up.

" _I know... it's hard to admit, but she's not getting better. If she keeps this up, she is going to get hurt. Or worse in our first real mission. I don't know how to say this but... as a leader I am considering to refrain our first mission."_

Ruby admitted as Weiss gasped.

" _What?! Why? That is our first chance to train as a huntress! Why would you say no?"_

 _"It's because I'm worried about Blake! She's not ready for this yet! If she goes, she might die, and I don't let that happen! She' not strong enough to fight with us in the field. Not by a long shot."_

Ruby admitted as Blake felt a knife in her heart.

"Ruby... You think I'm not ready?'

" _No, you are right Rubes. Blake's nowhere near ready. I'm her partner, and I can't protect her all the time. If she comes, she's probably going to get hurt. I don't want that. I think you should cancel our mission."_

Yang admitted as Weiss sighed.

 _"You're right. She's not read and-_

"What's wrong _Weiss-cream?'_

"Some one's at the door."

"Really? Hello! Who's there!"

Ruby asked opening the door only to see an empty hallway.

"Huh? I guess no one is there." Ruby said as she closed the door and went back to her team.

* * *

"They think I'm weak? They think I'm not good enough? I can take care of myself just fine!"

Blake hissed as she walked down the cooling Vale streets. She was alone crying and looking like shit.

She had ridden Bumblebee much to what she knew would be of Yang's horror after setting the paint in getting to downtown Vale. As she walked through the street.

Tears fell from her eyes as seethed, she hated her friend, she had Beacon, and more often she hated _herself._

She knew her team was right; she knew that she was weak. She was the reason that her team failed that no one respects her outside her friend group She was the weak link the weak on the-

 _"Girl. Are you ok?"_

 _"Do you need some help?"_

Twin voices asked as Blake saw two faunus handing out pamphlets for a rally? In Vale...

* * *

 _This is it!_ Blake thought stood in the line of make faunus. Blake had no idea how she had come into this kind of luck! One second she was walking down the street crying her eyes out and now!? Now she was smack dab in the middle of a White Fang terrorist meeting, and it was her chance!

Now they will see! Now I can show them what I'm worth! Today I can be a hero!

Blake thought as the human Torchiwck finished his speech and she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"The fuck!?"

The thief shouted as _Obscurus_ was planted into the back of his neck as a bright light fell on to them as Blake yelled.

"All of you! Surrender! You are under arrest!" Blake shouted as she prepared to be famous.

* * *

 _"Get in!"_ A faunus guard yelled as the blind fol was ripped off her face as Blake was tossed unceremoniously into a dim, dank dark and a tight prison cell. Before slamming the door with a loud whack! As they left Blake alone.

As it turned out expecting a room full of trained terrorist to surrender just because you had temporarily subdued their leader was not a good idea as she was overcome by Roman and put into this damn dark, cold prison cell with two-

"Penny!?"

Blake showed at the ginger girl who faces lit up with surprise.

"Hello, friend Blake! Have they captured you as well?"  
The energetic girl asked as Blake felt her jaw drop.

"Penny what are you doing here!?'

"My cental processors were damaged in an electric assault! That was some time ago, and most of my combat function has been disabled as a result! As a result, I was put in here with our fellow prisoner! We have been prisoners for days!"

"We?'

Blake asked as Penny stepped to the side to reveal a tall man sitting alone in the corner of the room.

He was a tall, lanky man, with blood red hair bull horns making him out to be a faunus, with a white girmm mask and jet black trench coat, combat boots and jeans he looked up to Blake as Penny spoke.

"Blake Arc! Allow me to introduce you to our fellow prisoner! Balke Meet _Adam Taurus!"_  
Penny said ina n overly enthusiastic gesture as the man glared at Blake making her squirm...

* * *

 **Omake Guardians of Remnant.**

"This is ridiculous! How the hell are we supposed to survive!"

"Pyrrha! That's a _swear!_ Put a lien on the swear jar!"

Ruby said as the prisoners were finally escorted into the general population of the block. After being thoroughly stripped, cleaned, and in Jaune's case robbed they were allowed to go into the prisons general population.

As the motley group of printer entered the sprawling chamber that served as _gen pop_ Jaune sighed. He had heard stories of the Block, but they never did it justice.

He knew to be expecting a lawless interior where prisoners made their own rules and guards did jack shit, but this? This was anarchy.

Aside from one pristine guard tower the rest of the Black was a madness. It was caked in a spirling line or misshapen and deformed mesh cafeteria tables, loose wiring run up and down all side of the room creeping up and down rafters, ladders and walls like vines in a jungle.

As the majority of the Block seemed to be one living breathing, writhing seething jungle of wires and metal as the fresh meat sauntered inside all eyes fell on them as the room that was once full and busy died down to near dead silence in the time span of a second as every human and faunus stared them down.

"Stick close to me Arc. I'll keep you safe."

The faunus _Blake?_ Was it said as Jaune grimaced?

"I thought you wanted me dead?" Jaune asked as Balke grinned toothily at him showing off her fangs.

"The bounty called for you to be alive, so I need you in one piece! So do try to stick close to me ok? Penny and I will keep you safe ain't that right Penny?'

 _"I am Penny!"_

"That is less than reassuring. Knowing my life is in the hands of professional criminals who want to deliver me to my death."

"Hey don't blame us because you stole from the Fang! That was your bad and-

"Hey, newbies! You got a lot of nerve walking in her like that! Acting like you own the damned place!" A tall, dark faunus said as he walked up to the group swaggering intimidatingly as Blake chuckled.

"Watch this."

Blake said as Penny gently sauntered up to the man who towered over her.

"Oy? What' this you got a death wish girlie?"

The man asked before Penny nodded once.

 _"I am Penny!"_

The robot girl said before a dangers gleam came to her face as her eyes lite up in a maniacal grin as her hands spilt in a dozen places revealing several metallic appends of skills and pliers as she leaped at the man catching him off guard and slamming her hand into his face as the sound of horrible screaming and tearing flesh filled the air.

* * *

"Now I don't know who you head this information from, but it is untrue! Quite untrue! Factually, and statistically unverifiable so I must be asking you to leave my shop post haste!"

Oobleck said as Adam sighed.

"Listen, doctor. I know you meet him. I'm not asking much just say where he is."

Adam asked the man as he glared.

"I told you all I know! Now leave my shop and never re-

The sound of _whistling_ filled the air as Adam's or shot out of its sheat and began to float dangerous closer to the man.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

Oobleck called as the glowed red sword of Wilt shot out of Adam's sheath hovering menacingly as the man whistled it closed to him making the doctor cower and fall over his desk as the floating red sword got ever closer to him.

"This doctor is me asking nicely. And believe me, you will not like it if I have to ask less then nicely, now where is Jaune? Where did he go and did he have the sphere with him?"

Adam asked as he _whistled_ again as he moved the sword inches closer pinning the man on the table.

"Yes! Yes! He had the cube! But he got arrested by peacekeepers! He's on the Block last time I check now; please let me go!"

The man begged as Adam nodded.

"I see the block. That complicates matters."

"Boss? What are we going to do?'

"We Perry are about to plan a little jailbreak if you will. I think it's high time we met our old friend Jaune' don't you?"

Adam asked his second in common as Perry grinned at him.

"Sir yes sir!" Perry said as the two walked out of the shop leaving a panting terrified Oobleck in their wake.


	24. A little bit closer

**_:An. Here we go! Another chapter of Jaune Torchwick hot off the presses! Here we get to see what our best cat's been up to on her sojourn from home! How will she deal with being a prisoner? How will her fellow inmates treat her? And why is one so handsome!? Anyways another day another chapter here we go on a new arc that has our best cat on a Journey!_**

 ** _Ps. Yes I saw guardians two! What about it!? What are you going to do sue me?! Don't sue me..._**

* * *

 _'H-Hello?"_

Blake asked as the metal doors slammed shut behind her with a firm _wham!_ As the white Fang grunts threw her into the brig as she stared at the man in front of her.

He was a lanky tall figure, clad in a flowing jet black jacket that wrapped itself tightly around his waist, followed by a pair of dark black paints, combat boots red hair and a prominent white Fang mask on his face as he raised his head at her.

"And you are?"

The man asked in what was a surprisingly easygoing voice that made Balke's heat pinch as she looked at him.

Although calling him a man might be a slight overstatement as he was remarkably young. This man could not be out of his early twenties and Blake doubted that he was much older than herself as he stared up at her from his sitting position in the corner of their room.

"M-My name's Blake Arc! And I'm a huntress in training!"

Blake said doing her best to impress the man who _looked_ like a white Fang, but that couldn't be the case! He was apparently another prisoner of the Fang that either meant that he was _A_ , a man taken prisoner by the fang. Making him a _good guy._ Or _B_ , he was a traitor to them, also making him a _good_ guy!

Blake reasoned as the man cocked his head.

"My name-

"His name is _Adam!_ And he is a prisoner here just like us!"

Penny said happily her newly minted outfit of torn blue jeans, was followed by a form-fitting green shirt, and her trademark bow, along with her former black boots said happily making Blake cough.

 _"Penny?!_ What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Balke asked as the girl smiled.

"I was performing a routine system check when I was ambushed! I was struck by a strong electrical attack and my combat systems are all currently offline!"

"Combat systems?" Blake asked as Penn nodded as Adam? Was it sighed.

"That's what I've been asking her all along."

Adam grunted as Penny smile.  
"It's just as I said! My combat systems are offline and need to be repaired!"

"What are you a _robot?"_  
Adam asked the girl who nodded.

"Why yes, I am! Although Robot is a bit of a derogatory term I am afraid. In reality, I am a self-sustaining automaton designated **P36N8Y!** Alos know as _Penny!_ My full name is now Penny Polendina! Though all my friends call me Penny! So you can both do so as well!"

"Since when did _we_ become, "Friends?" Adam asked as he looked up at the girl and grimaced as she took on an affronted expression.

"Adam we _are_ friends! We have currently been in close cohabitation under the same roof for over a twelve-hour cycle, and we have not yet to do any bodily harm to one another and have even gone so far as to engage in witty banter several times over! I say we more than qualify for friends at this point!"

The girl said as Adam code an eyebrow at her.

" _Witty banter?_ When did we do that?"

"Many times! Like when I would suggest that after our inevitable rescue from our bondage that we should get out on a friendship date! And you would say snark comebacks to me that while scathing _and_ hurtful all cover up a layer of _deep_ understanding and hidden affection!'

"Such as?"

"Such as we I would say hello Adam! My name is Penny! It's nice to meet you and would you like to be my friend! And you could respond with who the hell am I? Or I'm not your friend! Or saying _truly_ hurtful things like my outfit looks ridiculous! Despite you append inability to _stop_ listening to Linkin Park and refused to step dressing _edgy."_

Peny said as he voice became disturbingly sharp as a trickle of irritation reached inot the robotic? Girls voice as Adam simply stared at her indifferently as Blake spoke up.

"Um... Excuse me... guys?"

Blake as whatever sharpness was in Penny's voice melt away as she turned to her friend.

"Yes, friend Blake! What is wrong? Although before you go on, I simply _must_ say that I am thrilled to see that your ears have grown back as they did! I know that that jury mut have been traumatic for you, and I am glad that you are back to normal and not suffer from any type of _post-traumatic stress disorder!"_

Penny said happily as Blake's ears fell flat on her head and she whimpered as Adam cocked a head to her.

"You where injured? When? It must have been some time ago as you look fine to me."

Adam said as Blake blushed viciously at an apparent compliment from what she had to admit was as stunningly handsome man who was looking up at her.

Adam was tall, well built had a clean freshly shave face an obvious figure and was more than enough to be considered Blake's _type._

As she looked t the man, a light blush came to her face as she could see him without his clothes, those _thick_ rippling muscles and _tight_ meat grinding abs that surely had to be under his outfit. Her body twisted as felt her breath hitch as Blake felt a small line of drool form in her mouth her conscious slapped her out of it.

 _Bad Blake! We have Jaune remember!_ It said she woke up. Fighting off the blush that was growing on he cheeks as she tore her eyes away from Adam.

"Yes... I got injured a few weeks ago on the docs." Blake claimed as Adam cocked his head to her.

"The docs? You were involved in that?"

Adma asked as Blake shook.

"Y-Yes. I fought at the docs, well I ran away from them, but an enemy caught me."

"You ran _away_ from a fight? Where you with allies at the time? Are you a coward Blake?"

"What!? No! I ran to get help!"

 _"Help_?"

"Yes help! We were horribly outnumbered and we needed back up!"

"So a fighting retreat then? How bad were the numbers for you to resort to that tactic?"

Adam asked as Blake paused.

"At the time of the fight or overall."

"Overall."

"The Fang... outnumbered us five to one."

"But you still needed reinforcements? The Fang were broken on the docs that night. What need did you have for back up?"

"They got more Fang."

"How much more? I read reports from the doc there were over three dozen men and woman of the Fang there, and I don't recall sending reinforcements."

Adam said as Blake's cat ears twitched.

He read reports? He didn't send reinforcements? What's he talking about? Blake thought as she gained a worried look on her face.

"They sent in _three_ more members."

"Just three? "

"Just three...

"And _that_ made you run away?"

"I was getting help! We couldn't beat them!"

"You seemed to be doing just fine against numbers over twice their size, and I know for a fact _Banesaw_ was there. So what would cause you to run while your comrades stayed behind? I am assuming you have strong comrades."

"I was one of them! I recognized the figures instantly!"

Penny shouted as Adam nodded to her.  
"And they were?"

"Roman Torchwick! Cinder Fall and Neopolitan!"

Penny said as Blakes' ears twitched for the second time. _Neopolitan? Neo?_ Could it be... No way... Balke thought as images of green eyes turning pink and brown filled her mind.

"I see. And who did Blake end up fighting?"

"She got more corned by Neo."

Penny said as Adam frowned.

"I see... He said as he gained a pitying look.

"I am _impressed_ , Blake. You are clearly a _great_ huntress in training."

Adam said as he gave her a light smile as Balke blushed brightly form his compliment before cocking her head.

"I am? I- I mean _yes! Yes,_ I am! You are looking at Blake Arc! The greatest huntress in Beacon! But why do you say that?'

"You fought Neopolitan for one, as Faunus no lees! And lived to tell the tale. I know that girl her hatred for the faunus runs deep. She is as formidable as any Fang and would give me some trouble; her hatred makes her strong."

"Justifiable hatred but hatred none the less. She reminds me of my younger self before I woke up to my hate and mastered it. Still, for your o fight her and survived with only minor injuries you must be Beacon finest huntress. I'm guessing that she skinned your ears? That's a _nasty_ habit of hers that her _our_ brother has never managed to shake. Either way, you are _still_ attractive so theirs that."

Adam said given Black naked and completely unearned praise as she blushed.

"N-no! I'm not that great... I mean I _am_! I'm amazing! I'm _Blake Arc,_ so I have to be cool!"

Balke said striking a pose and regretting that action _instantly_ as Adam raised another eyebrow at her.

"If you are so prodigious how did you get caught? Since you are how you say? The _greatest_ huntress in Beacon. You must have been severely outnumbered to be brought low. So how where you brought down? I was betrayed by my own forces for seeing common sense and _truly_ bringing equality to human and faunus. Penny was ambushed from her back when she was vulnerable but what about you?"

Adam asked s Blake gained a nervous look and began to talk...

* * *

"And then they captured me!"

Blake said as tears fell from her eyes as Adam frowned.

"Let me get this straight. You saw Roman giving a speech and attacked, _hopefully_ teaching the man a lesson about monologuing int he process. And you thought that the best course of action would be to take him down in the _middle_ of his speech? In front of all of his men?"

Adam asked raising an eyebrow other as Blake gulped.

"Yes?" She answered tenatively as Adam gained a savage smile at her as he nodded his head.

"I _approve!_ Cutting off the enemy at the head is an important tactic that while almost everyone can agree on only the quickest and _best_ of us can act on it! Blake Arc, you must _truly_ be great huntress! But still, you must learn _hubris_. You attacked an enemy far above your level and put your life in needless danger."

Adam chastised her as Blake fought down her blush. He thinks I'm great!? Not even Jaune tells me that! He always says I'm _perfect_ the way I am! Or I'm getting better! But Adam? He sees greatness...

Blake thought as Adam spoke up.

"Out of curiosity, just how did they capture you? You subdued Roman for a moment but how did they overwhelm you with your particular semblance?"

Adam asked as Blake frowned.

"That's the worst part! I took down Roman, and then I yell that they were all _under arrest!"_

"And then?"

Adam asked as Balke gain a pained look in her eyes as tears!? Started falling form them

"I... I... I asked them to surrender, but they _didn't!_ I even showed them my _badge!_ But they didn't listen!"

Blake said as tears fell from her face as she gave an adorable pout as she held up her hunter in training badge.

"You... showed them your badge?"

"I _did!_ And they still didn't surrender!"

"Did... did you really expect them to?"

"Of _course!_ Whan a cop shows their badge the criminals surrender! It's the _law!"_

Blake said with unshakeable confidence as Adam's jaw dropped.

"You do realize that you were talking about terrorists whose primary job it is to break the law correct?"

"That's _no_ excuse! Rules are rules!"

Blake said s Adam sighed.

"You are as powerful as you are naive. But I like that about you Blake. Your quest for justice and unwillingness to break the law is something I admire. In fact, you remind me of my brother."

Adma said Blake cocked her head.

"You have a brother?"

Blake asked as the man nodded.

"I do. He is the reason my eyes are _open_ and the reason I found the true path."

Adam said as Penny sat crossed leg listening to her friends talk with rapt interest as she recorded every last word they said.

"How did he do that?"

"Well, he gave me a _book_ that changed everything about me. All leading to my time in Vacuo...

Adam said frowning as Blake pressed him.

"What happened in Vacou?"

Blake as Adam sighed.

"Blake, have you ever heard of a town in Vacou called _Dirge Bile?"_

"No... Why?"

"I'm not surprised. Let me tell you about Dirge Bile. It was well it is a small mining community in the far ends of the Vacuoan dunes. They mine fire dust there for a living. It's hot, arid and the work is just as deadly as the wild Grimm."

"Sounds terrible."

Blake said as Adam smiled.

"You have _no_ idea. Anyways when I first came to _Dirge Bile_ on a minor reconnaissance mission it was a mess. The town was run by a flouncy despot of a human that was a racist as he was fat. He ruled the town from his lofty office with an iron fist, constantly discriminating against the towns faunus and impoverishing _both_ the humans and faunus of the community."

"When I arrived most of the faunus lived out on the sand-filled streets, half-starved, exhausted, with almost no clothing and dying of heat stroke, while the humans had the luxury of ling in poorly made clay adobe houses where they could at least die indoors. When I arrived, I _talked_ with the mayor and asked him to change his ways."

"And what did he say?"

"He refused called a dirty animal and called in his robotic guards."

"Robots?"

Blake asked as Adam snapped his fingers.

"Oh, the town was undergoing rapid automation, and that put the people out of work, and since it was a mining town taking away the mining jobs lead to no workers."

" And people out of work combine with sheerly ludicrous tax rate led to a town filled with abject poverty, suffering, and rage. Anyways I killed the man-

"You _killed_ him!?"  
Blake yelled out loud before slapping her palms over her mouth as Adam nodded his head.

"Of course I did. I killed the man where he stood, destroyed his bodyguards and liberated the town. When I came, it was half dead half staving community of dying human and faunus, when I left it was hopeful thriving society based on equality and progress. When I left I placed the town under the leadership of a snake faunus called _Nathaniel sparrow_. He was one of the many impoverished faunus who I trusted to run the town. I told him to run the town into greatness, and make it pace for both human and faunus to live together. He promised he would do just that so I left."

"Ok... what happened next?"

Blake asked as a frown came to her face.

"For a while nothing. I did my other work and the memory of _Dirge Bile_ left my mind for years, then I heard the rumors... Rumors that the town had gone form a small obscure backwater mining village to a prospering town of commerce and wealth. In fact, the town was doing so well that it was soon on track to becoming a major city."

"Seeing as I felt a bit of pride, at the turn of the town's fortunes I decided to visit the new city of _Dirge Bile_ again. And what I found was... _disappointing_ to say the least...

"What did you find?"

"I found the _reason_ the faunus do not have equal rights, and I was once again reminded of why I needed to change. Of why hatred is a curse and if left unchecked will swallow you whole. When I returned to the town, it had changed...

"What was once a town filled with little more than adobe brick huts, was now a fully fledged city filled with shiny silver coated sandblasted buildings. What were once dessert roads where now paved streets. Ther was running water, public transportation it was a miracle. The town was a thriving, bustling area of commerce and wealth."

"It sounds like paradise."

Blake said as Adam grimaced.

"For _some_ yes for others no. Blake, I will be honest. I believe in two things, Blake. One is _justice_ and the other is _Vengeance_. I fought for the downtrodden those being oppressed and ruled over by uncaring and unsympathetic despots. I do not care for races, creed or nationally. As a great man in the book, I read once said. _Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere_. And when I see injustice, I _stomp_ it out."

Adam practically growled as he went on.

"The town's gleaming exterior hid a darker side. As it turned out Sparrow had allowed for new trade to come to city bringing in wealth and bustling commerce along with _full_ modernization."

" But, his hatred to the old mayor ran deep. And somewhere along the line, his hatred for one human turned to humanity as a whole. It was an irony really. The automation meant to make life easier was only doing for some of _Dirge Bile_ , not the others. As Sparrow was quick to point out to me that now al the dangerous mining was done by robots and not people."

"But if there were robots doing the work what happened the people? It's a mining town right?"

Blake asked as Adamfrown became a grimace.

"My thoughts _exactly_ and when I did find out about the other part of _Dirge Bile,_ I was less than pleased."

" _Dirge Bile_ became a twisted parody world. While in some places corrupt human official force faunus not live ina object very and squalor for the crime of being born, he was doing the same to humans."

"He had by no means helped all of the city. And there was one part of the city that was reserved for humanity. They lived in barren dust fill homes, of adobe and brick, with none of the modern amenities of the rest of the city. They were forced to do menial jobs and to subsist on the bare minimum of wages. He treated them as slaves.

Adma said growling once before calming down.

"When I asked him about this I demanded justification. Why where some of his people suffering like this unnecessarily? Why was he purposefully disfranchising anyone when there was no need for it?'

"What did he say?"

 _"Nothing_. Sparrow was dead. Whatever was left in his skin was a being of hatred and prejudice. It saw only the negative of the word. Saw oppression of faunus by some humans and took it out on others. He had become little more the man I disposed of and so I did the only thing I could do."

"You killed-  
'I _asked_. I asked him to stop. What he was doing was wrong, both objectively and morally. He did not need to oppress anyone. Ther was more than enough resources for humans and faunus to live together in peace and prosperity. And when I told him this. Told him that he was acting just like the man he replaced that he was hurting our cause and not helping it do you know what he called me?"

"No...

"He called me a race traitor. That I had been blinded by the _nice_ humans and made blind to the state of the world! A world where human oppress faunus for nothing but profit and care nothing for us in return. He said that in this battle I was either with the faunus of I was _against_ them. And do you know what I said?

"No...

"I said I was _with_ the faunus. I said I supported the right of all those that were being oppressed and would not rest till the last tyrant was struck form this earth. He smiled at me before my sword cut him in two."

Adam said as Blake flinched.

"So you did kill him?"

"Blake I am fair. If I killed a human for oppression, I must also kill a faunus. What he was doing was _not_ helping our cause, and if anything this travesty of a city would only serve to sow the sees of dissent and discord."

"I am a force for justice and a tool of vengeance. I do not care where that path takes me nor do I care who I have to battle. I said it once, and I will say it again. _Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere._ And when I see a threat to justice...

"You stamp it out."

"Exactly. Now let's get out of this cage. I'm in the mood for some vengeance." Adam said as he stood up and grinned.

* * *

"So I need to find a sword?"

"No, you need to find a _red_ sword."

Adam said in Blakes' ear as she crawled through the ventilation ducts of the Fang base.

They had located an air duct in their cell that was far too high for normally anyone to reach. But with a teleportation semblance and Blakes natural cat-like agility, she made quick work getting into the air ducts and was now dropping down into an empty cafeteria with the stealthiness of a well-trained assassin.

Or that's what Blake told herself as halfway down her drop got her swords rope somehow managed to get stuck in the duct and wrapped around her neck as Blake fought and choked as for one brief meant it looked like Blake was going to actually hang half by accident. Before the rope fell, and the crashed into a heap on the floor moaning lightl.y

"Owww...

Blake said as smake head first inot a cafeteria table making her face throb as Adam spoke.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

"My head...

She whined as she rubbed it. The earpiece communicator that Adam and Penny managed to make out of several spare parts, a broken radio and other various items said as Adam spoke up.

"The sword will most likely be in the captain quarters of the base. Do you remember the instructions I gave you?'

"Yes. After the cafeteria go right, the ten dors on my left I go right and for two corridors make a left and the second door on my left?"

"Exactly. Try to find mask so that you do not draw as much suspicion.'

Adam advised as Blake nodded and took off.

Finding, a white Fang masked was surprisingly easy. As luck would have it, there was one just laying around the mess as Blake strapped don the mask wonder how the hell anyone could see through it.

Seriously! Have you seen those mask? Ther are like three slits for eye holes on each side! Has anyone ever hear of visual impediment before!?

Blak thought as she walked down the hallway.

 _"Who the hell is that?"_

 _"Dude hell if I know."_

 _"Is she new? I've never seen her before?"_

 _"How can you tell? We all wear masks. That could be Anna for all you know."_

A gaggle of voices said as Blake marched through the base with all the confidence her nineteen years of life could give her. Which was not much, as growing up with the sister she had left her with what might be the worlds single greatest inferiority complex.

And Beacon was not helping that. As even with training Blake was leagues below everyone else, with only a useful semblance a great tutor and strong friends to balance her out.

As she marched way forward passing by various other masked faunus, more voices entered her ears making her squirm.

 _"She's pretty cute.'_

Cute?! Blake thought as her face glowed tad as the wolf faunus passed her.

" _Dude you are blind. She's drop dead gorgeous! You think I have a shot?"_

 _"In your dreams buddy. Plus aren't you getting married in a week?"_

 _"Oh crap! I forgot!"_

The wolf said to the fox faunus he was with as Blake flushed.

The thing I'm beautiful!? Blake thought as despite her self-being an escaped prisoner surrounded by enemies she could not help but smile at her compliments.

No one ever called Blake beautiful before, well except her family but that didn't count! Jaune might have said it, but Blake was unsure if he meant it or was just Jaune being his normal kind self.

As Blake walked with newfound confidence and a shake of her hips as she found the door that Adam had suggested his sword would be.

"Here goes nothing."

Blake thought as she made sure no one was in the room before teleporting inside.

Blake _hated_ going through walls with a burning passion. Every time she emerged after traveling through solid objects, she felt like her stomach was going to jump out of her body and had to fight the urge to hurl as she arrived in the room.

It was apparently a commanders quarters, as there was one well-furnished bed, several nightstands with one lamp, one dresser, and a private bathroom and a bright red sword on the bedpost.

 _"Gotcha!"_  
Blake said he leaped over to the sword and grabbed. It, she was about to leave the room before she noticed a strange lock of keys right next to the sword. Pausing for a moment Blake reached over and took the ring of keys before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Why do you even need your sword?'

Blake asked as Adam flicked the red piece of metal in his hands. Treating the weapon as if was a third arm as he held it reverently.

"I can not fight without my sword."

Adam said before marching to the now open door, as Blake had been able to find a skeleton key in the commander's chamber as Adam walked out.

"Can't fight without it?"

"Not at all. I am a bit of a specialist just so you know. Though your ability to sneak in an out of the base was exceptional. Blake Arc you truly are the greatest huntress in Beacon."

The man claimed as Blake blushed.

"Well I mean I _am_ pretty good!" Blake said as she fought down her beating heart.

 _Calm down will you!?_

Blake thought as she fought with her self internally. Adam was attractive to her. Tall, handsome, well built, charming and was a _true_ freedom fighter! As Blake looked at him the more she blushed as she thought maybe? Jaune already had girls... And all of them were better than her in _every_ way. Wether faster, stronger, smarter, tougher, more famous or just beautiful! Blake was probably chasing a dead end.

Jaune was probably only being with her because he was just a nice guy but Adam? He seemed single he was attractive and he was a faunus! Not that Blake cared about that. She _didn't_ mind you.

"All right let's get out of here."

Adam said before turning to Penny.

"Penny. Can you hack into the bases announcement system for me?"

"Sure can friend! What do you want me to do with it?"

Penny asked as Adam grinned.

"I want you to play me a song...

* * *

"So be honest. Do you think I have a shot with the new girl?"

The wolf faunus Max asked his partner and friend Carter a fox faunus who sighed.

"Look, man, I know things have been rough lately with you girl but-

The man stopped as the two rounded a corner to see a now free and more importantly now armed, Adam Taurus standing in front of the strange robot girl and what looked suspiciously like the mysterious cat beauty, before there was a terrible screeching was heard over the PA system as a tune of music began to play.

 _"~In a little cafe just the other side of the border.~"_

"HE'S GOT HIS SWORD!"

Max yelled as he and Carter stopped in their tracks as they raised rifles only for Adam to whistle as a blur of red came flying at them as the men gasped.

 _"~She was as sitting there giving me looks that made my mouth water.~"_

The tune sang as Adam whistled his sword back as he sliced clean in tow bodes for the Fang members fell to the ground as his sword floated effortlessly back to its sheath.

As _Wilt_ came to it's home, Adam grinned as he led both Blake and Penny out of the cell corridors crossing over the two dead men only for over a full dozen armed Fang to charge them.

"Over there!"

"Kill him!"

The men yelled as Adam whistled as his embrace came alive as the men and woman popped.

 _FISHT!_

The was a fountain of blood from the hallway as twelve people met a grisly end as Wilet shot out faster then the eye could track and butchered the offending Fang in less than half a second.

Twisted, mangled bodies spouting out mountains of blood fell to the ground, as Wilt butchered the fang before returning to it's home with Adam.

 _"~ So I started walking her way. She belonged to that man Jose, and I knew yes I knew I should leave but then I heard her say!~"_

The song rang out as Adam kicked down a bolt head door as the three escapees walked into the main part of the base.  
A massive underground section where the Fang had been training building and operation secret in Vale for years now, as they came out on a lone catwalk.

The cat was well over four stores from the ground giving Adam an easy birds-eye view of well over a hundred Fang about the day to day life of this underground base before once a man on a taller catwalk screamed-out giving himself away.

"Over there!"  
He yelled as Adam whistled.

 _"~Come a little bit closer!"_

Adam whistled once as _Wilt_ shot out at the speed of sound shot up instantly impaling them man through his chest before turning itself to the rest of the unsuspecting Fang. Traits on and all. Adam thought as he began to whistle...

What happened next was perhaps one of if not the most one-sided battle in the history of Remnant. As Wilt powered by Adam's semblance flew. BY the time any of the unknow Fang became aware of the problem in their midst it was _far, far_ too late.

* * *

The room was soon filled with shouts cries and faunus screams as _Wilt_ _ate_ them. The sword flew indiscriminately killing any and all faunus in its path. It shot through chests, tore open stomachs and split apart spines. All in a matter of seconds leave broken twisted corpses in its wake.

Leaving broken twisting corpses. Looping spilled out intestines and covering the metal in grotesque, macabre flowers.  
As the sword flew out into the unassuming fang most of the faunus only saw a burning red line followed by a faint whirling sound before Wilt ripped them apart slicing them all to pieces as it sipped dup and down the base turning it into a charnel house.

* * *

Blake was a wreck, as she walked down the narrow at walk following Adam and Penny as the now armed Adam laughed at the carnage he was creating as his sword slipped in and over them covering the metal and their trio in hot crimson blood.

Blake was scared, and nervous in equal measure. As she fought the urge to throw up and heave at the massacre unfolding around here. This was _madness!_ The cat girl thought as walked precariously along the metal catwalk trying to avoid the more obvious stacks of body parts. Now that the metal was absolutely slick with blood and _other_ liquids that Balke dared not think about as she felt her stomach churning.

And to make matters even worse the metal was covered with gore while the air was filled with the terrible stench of death, as Blake saw de _cimated, debased, desecrated_ bodies of the Fang. As _Wilt_ flew overhead trailing more drops of blood on the group as Blake yelped as a stray _eyeball_ hit her face making her gag.

Adam's sword butchered them wholly, slicing the terrorist to pieces, is quick clean surgical attacks. The sword zoomed in like it was not even apr of the word as it appeared amid a group tearing through them aura and all before ripping them apart in violent crimson flowers only to disappear and repeat the process.

Then there was Penny. The robot girl was now armed with twin pistols that she had stolen from a now dead terrorist and was gleefully skipping along after Adam with a wide smile plaster over her face. As the robot girl appeared to be utterly immune to the carnage going on around her as she barely paid any attention to the desecrated, faunus corpses that she would _crunch!_ over as she walked.

Pausing her happy skipping only long enough for her to execute any dying Fang who had not been completely killed by Adams' sword.

Some died still begging for mercy as she blew their head off in sharp _Bangs!_ Turning them into puffs of pink and red making Blake almost vomit.

As she walked terrified scream filled the air as a lone fang member on an upper catwalk saw the death toll and sprinted away.

"Not today mister terrorist!"

Penny said before firing a _cable!?_

From he her had waiting for a moment before she was yanked up from the ground and up to the catwalk as she grappled up after him.

* * *

"Stay away! I surrender!"

The man yelled as Penny lazily skipped after him.

" _Attention citizen! Y_ ou are in violation of several acts against the Vale constitution! Including but not limited to, aiding _and_ abetting a terrorist organization! Endangering the citizens of Vale and holding an illegal weapon! How do you plead?"

"Stay away from me you metal _bastard!"_

He yelled as Penny' once green eyes flashed once as they became red honeycombs. **"Sie wurden schuldig gefunden!"**

Penny yelled as the man balked.

" _What?!"_ He shouted before screaming in pain as twin metal cable slammed inot his legs slamming him to the floor as Penny casually tossed him _over_ the railing...

* * *

 _WHAP!_

Blake nearly jumped out of her skin as a man crashed into the railing from above. His head split open like a grape as part of his brain splashed on her face making her scream in panic.

Before the screams of a newly eviscerated man came to her ears.

"Please! Help me!"

He cried out before a blur of green fell from up high as Penny landed on him crushing his upper body in a shower of blood and absolutely covering Blake and her self with gore as Penny smiled.

"All done friends! **Der Verbrecher ist nicht mehr!"**

The girl proclaimed as Blake balked her head one part form being covered in gore the other part the girl's strange words as the three finally made their way into the command hub.

The three enter a secret room that monitored the entire base as Adam grinned.

He now knew the location every Fang in the base as he saw them all scrambling to either maintain or find some semblance of order.

"You made your choice."

Adam said whistling again as _Wilt_ rose up and shot clean through the metal of the walls as the _true_ massacre of the Fang began.

* * *

Adam allowed himself to smile as he painted the base red, brown and pink. As Wilt shot through the wall piercing through doors, walls and any other metal the base had to fly into rooms, hallways and ever they are of the base to slice apart the Fang inside.

It was butchery at it's finest. Wilt flew faster than any human or faunus could react and tore apart the fang-like they were paper mache as Adam painted the base with a scarlet color.

Men and woman alike explode into great puffs of blood, of where cleaved neatly in two as the show wrecked absolute havoc in the base.  
As Adam went on with the slaughter within literal bombs of crimson popping in front of his eyes, a smile came to his face as he got creative with his butchery.

While at first, he was a true pragmatist like Roman had helped teach him he soon decided to channel as he soon channeled his _inner_ Cinder and became an _artist._

* * *

As the scrambling faunus ran out into the hall no longer where their deaths simple violent, things, puffs of red and pink oh no! Now they died with _style_ as Adam change dup his tactics and got creative. Now he took out lights in a hallway way, blinding the panicking faunus only to kill the fang alone and in the dark.

He used _Wilt_ to cut chains dropping hanging bullheads on retreating Fang members crushing them like ripe melons, as he moved on to more intricate ways of butchery. As he stopped simply blowing out chests and proceded to remove their feet, the legs, and one arm only to blow out their stomachs to as he let them bleed out.

 _BANG!_

Penny her actual combat systems still not working was now firing her pistols as any fang that goes to class to the base as the fang where butcher Adam finally let himself go.

This was it! This was what he had been born to do! He was striking down those who had betrayed him. Butchering them in their hundreds as they all fell to his sword. A small smile broke his normally impassive face.

Adam was born to liberate the oppressed, and strike vengeance into the world. He was born to free those that were in chains and punish those who were wrong.

Something he was doing with great enthusiasm as he and Peny made the base their own version of hell and tuned the walks, halls, and rooms into a virtual charnel house of severed limbs, spilled intestines, broken bodies and shattered bones he smiled.

"May all traitors meet such a fate."

Adam said as he finally let his hair down as he rolled back a wave of laughter, as Penny followed suit as they butchered the Fang.

* * *

As the sound goes laugher and gunshots filled the air, there was one member of the party who did _not_ laugh.

She did not laugh, nor jump with joy at the win. Instead, she balked. Blake was scared, no she was terrified! She was _horrified_ at the _people_ in front of her.

No, they are _not_ people! They might wear their faces and speak their language but Balke was confident that the things in front of her were not people.  
The things in the form of her where no longer people they were _monsters!_ Adam and Penny were not humans they were monsters...

As they fought the Fang they killed no they didn't kill they _slaughtered..._  
They massacred the faunus by the dozens spilling blood and bone across the base, and to make it worse was that they _laughed..._

As Blake saw the slaughter unfolding on the screens, she was blood, bones, intestines, brains, burst all over the monitors as the twin laugher of the two monsters in their skin filled the air as Adam tossed his head back and let ut authority league as Penny followed suit as they revel in the slaughter as Blake shook...

* * *

"And once again the _good_ guys triumph! **Unsere Macht wird wieder gezeigt!"**

Penny shouted in her odd tongue as her Adam and Blake made her way out of the base. Adam looked just as pristine in his usual black fatigue where still immaculate dark and untouched by grit or grime. And the _man_ or thing in human flesh looked just like it had when Blake first saw it.

Meanwhile, Penny and Blake looked a vision of hell covered in blood and ogre but otherwise unharmed.

As the made their way out of the base.

"I agree. We did well together. Either of you could join the Fang _any_ day. Especially you Blake. I believe you would make a great operative! And trust me by the time the night is over all of Vale will have heard of the _greatest_ huntress at beacon _Blake Arc!"_

Adam said as he bid the two girls good by as Penny gave Blake a bone-crunching friend hug as the near- _catatonic_ girl looked on with hollowed out dead eyes.

She barely reacted tot he spine cracking hug as Penny put her down leaving the girl to sit stunned on the silent pavement of downtown Vale before he tossed her head and vomited on to the ground.

After that Blake wandered... She moved with no purpose or direction through the slums of Vale. Her mind blank and her stomach empty, she had no idea how long she had been wandering as night became day, and she moved wherever her feet carried her.

There was no more light in the girl. Her once bright yellow eyes had become hollowed out, empty. There was no joy in those dull amber balls, no spark of life no more innocent shine that Blake was once famous for, now they were cold, empty and dead. As the girl wandered around looking like a vision of hell. No purpose no direction, her scroll was confiscated so she had no way to call her friends or anyone really.

It was late at night so the bullheads were not running either making it a four-plus hour walk to Beacon. Blake considered _trying_ to find Bumblebee but she thought against it being too much a problem too, as she just wandered... In the end, her journey eventually led her to a large building with massive stone steps that had the name Juniors. Displayed in bright gold letters on it as Blake went inside...

* * *

 _"What. IS. THAT."_

Melanie asked as she saw what _looked_ like a cat faunus who was knocking on death's door walk into the club. The girl if she even as a girl was wearing a barely reconcile Beacon uniform, with blood splattered all over her body painting her red with blood and other viscera as she stumbled inside.

"I have _no_ idea."  
Mil said as the shuffling shambling faunus? Walked over to the barstool where she sat down with a now recognizable feminine huff! Of air, as she tettered on the stool looked like she would die if someone were to breathe in her general direction.

"Can... Can we help you?" Mel asked as Mil grimace.

"Do you... need to go to the hospital?"

Melanie asked the girl who looked like she was clearly deranged as her hollow dead yellow eyes shot up catching her own green one before narrowing at her.

"What I _need_ is a drink."

The girl said in a tired voice as the effort to keep herself conscious left her, and she slammed head first into the bar and went fast to _sleep..._

* * *

In life, there are _very_ few things that angered Neo. Not that she was once for patience she was _not_. But in most of the cases, Neo simply didn't care. As long as she was fed the most divine ice cream and wore the most immaculate clothes she was happy. Now while some things did irritate her, most being Cinder, the twins and Faunus there where few things that got under her skin.

And being _ignored_ was one. Neo had been in a bad mood ever since she had blown off some steam with that cat faunus who her brother bless his dumb goofy heart had somehow accumulated felling for, was missing. Normally Neo did not care in the slightest about this. Blake? Was it was A a faunus and B a rival for Jaune. So her going missing was a blessing in disguise. Or it should have been. But it was a _disaster_.

Ever since she went missing Jaune had lost his shit. He spent almost every waking hour looking for her, and his odd friends did the same! No one talked about anything but _Blake_. No one did anything that was not directly involved in _Blake_ and worst of all! Jaune didn't talk to her! He was so busy looking for that dame faunus that he had been ignoring Neo! _HER! NEOPOLITAN!_ Was being ignored over a faunus!? Oh no, that did _not_ fly. But Jaune was... himself.

As kind as he was a fool. And Neo knew that until that faunus was safe and sound Jaune would keep on ignoring her, so it was an odd blessing that Melanie called texted really saying about some strange half dead faunus is Juniors and asked if Neo knew her.

At first, Neo would have said no but after looking at the picture more closely Neo knew that that _thing_ was Blake. And! If Neo brought her back home in one piece she would be in Jaune's good graces forever!

So it was with a mixed heart that Neo looked down at the now passed out faunus girl as she laid Blake down in one of Roman's many warehouses.

Speaking of her adopted father he had been trying to reach her recently, him and Cinder that is but fuck Cinder. Stepmother or not that woman had butted heads for their entire relationship whether it be over time spent with Roman, who even if she never called him it was her father or!

Worse her taking Jaune away to go _shopping_ or what was really her trying and failing much to Neo's delight to buy his loyalty.

You really are a mess you know that? Neo thought as she put the girl down in a cot, Blake was fine physically but emotionally? That girl had the thousand yard stare and Neo was wondering if she would ever recover.

Not that she cared, she did _not_. But! If she lost her shit Jaune might spend time with her! So that was bad so Neo was even considering taking her to a shrink before she began to stir.

"W... Where am I... How did I... _Neo?_ Is that you? What's going on here?"

Blake asked as Neo glared at her.

" _I'm saving your life that's what. Now sit down you look like shit."_

Neo typed as Blake despite her warning sat up.

" _I said sit down. Down girl!"_

Neo typed as Blake sniffed the air.

"Neo... People are coming."

Blake said in a dreary voice as Neo sighed.

She was about to breath Balke before the sound of gravel crunching and vehicles stopping filled the air as several large trucks pulled up at the warehouse.

The hell? Neo thought before typing in her scroll.

 _"Stay here."_

"Neo-

" _S T A Y."_

Neo _said_ as she walked to the door wondering who the hell was here as it was suddenly _unlocked._

They have the key's so they must be new.

Neo reasoned as the door opened as a frown crossed her face. _White Fang?_ Why are they here? Who cares?

Neo thought ignoring the _tiger_ faunus front of her as she walked back to Blake before the woman shouted.

"You! _Stop_ right there! Who are you?"

The faunus said as Neo turned around. She was at all brown skinned faunus with black hair and red eyes that seemed to burn as Neo harumphed to her.

 _"I am Neo. This is my warehouse. Now let me be."_

Neo typed already not liking the faunus woman as she kept walked back to Black.

"What?! Turn around! Roman and Cinder never mentioned you."

" _They don't have to. I'm their kid."_

"Nice try little on but I know for a _fact_ that they have never had children now I ask again _who_ are you and what are you doing here? Answer me correctly and you might live to tell about when you met the great Shierenna Khan!"

The woman said as Neo sighed heavily.

"Neo? Who are these people?"

Blake asked as Neo sighed.

 _"Don't worry_

Her thoughts were cut off as a man yelled.

"Mam! That girl's wearing a hunter uniform! These are _Beacon_ students!"

A man yelled as Neo noticed that the now cleaned up Blake was wearing a Beacon uniform and even Neo had a Beacon emblem on her right breast as sighed.

" _Look you animals can't get anything right! I'm not a huntress-_

"It's a trap! Guards!"

The woman yelled as Neo sighed. Faunus! They can do anything right! When she found Roman or Cinder she would give them such a throttling that-

"Neo! _Behind you!"_

Blake yelled as Neo cocked her head and looked at her.

"Behind-

 _FISHT!_

Copper. Neo thought as a crimson liquid left her mouth as the sound of tearing flesh and fabric filled the air as she looked down at her chest where a large silver spear had just stabbed her clean through her chest. A gasp left her mouth as the blood coated weapon penetrated her chest before being yanked out in a spray of blood as she blinked once before coughing up a mouth full of blood and collapsed on the floor parasol went sliding out of her hand, as the weapon looked _furious?_

If inanimate objects could have expressions as she heard one last-

"Neo!"

From Blake as her world went dark and the last she saw before the light left her was the cat faunus running out of bed as the sounds of gunfire come from behind her as darkness enveloped her and her mind went dark...

* * *

 **: AN. Well! There we go! Adam and Penny are free! And Blake has gone from out of the frying pan into the fire! What will happen to our emotionally wrecked cat girl who just saw the _other_ side of life? Will she rise to challenge or has she had her last _reward_?**

 **And what about our ice cream princess!? Is she going to be ok!?** **All that and more on the next Jaune Torchwick!**

 **Ps. NO! I did not steal from guardians they stole from me! I remember back in 1995 when I was a little shit just like you! I was playing with my damn snake eyes action figure, and I remember clearly thinking! Hey! You know would be cool?**

 **If his sword could fly! And you know what would be _really_ cool!? If he controlled it by whistling! But like the shit, I was nothing happened and then! Next thing I know some blue fuckers doing it on the big screen! SMH. The lesson here kids is to get your stuff a patent, always patent your shit. Until next time!**

 **PSS. Yes. I ship Blake Adam. _Kind of_... Sue me. Really don't. Please...  
Omake...**

* * *

 **Guardian of Remnant. Part five. The Destroyer.**

"Did you have to do that?"

 _"I am Penny!"_

"No, I get that but damn! I mean he lost his face!"

" _I. Am. Penny."_

The robot girl said as the prisoner groups walked to what they assumed to be their assigned cells as since the prison was anarchy enough the thought of anyone actually sticking to any cell black was rare. As Jaune walked forward the damn amazon bumped into him and nearly took him off his feet.

" _I'm sorry!"_

Pyrrha? Said as she bumped into Jaune and nearly took him over a railing in the process.

"Look out red! You almost killed out meal ticket!"

Blake hissed as Penny nodded her head.

" _I am Penny!_

"Sure you are," Jaune said as she turned to the red-headed Amazon who was smiling at him with an awkward smile as Jaune cocked his head.

"Pyrrha right?"

"Yes! That's me!"

The woman said far too quickly as Ruby sighed.

"Here we go. She has another _crush_."

Ruby chided as the smaller woman walked ahead on them leaving the two behind her.

"You have been looking at me for a while now... is there something on my face?" Jaune asked as the woman blushed.

"Oh no! It's just...

"It's just?"

"It's just you!"

"Me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"You not so good with people who ever you are."

Jaune said as the woman's blush increased as Blake chimed in.

"Seriously blondie you don't know who _that_ is?"

 _"Nope._ Not a clue."

" _I am Penny!?"_

"That's what I said!"

 _"I am Penny."_

"She says that you are _not_ very smart."

"Thank you, Penny," Jaune said through gritted teeth as the girl nodded her head.

" _I am Penny!"_

"She say's you are _very_ welcome and don't worry knowledge is hard."

"I'm going to _scrap_ her...

Jaune said quietly as he turned back to Pyrrha.

"They act like I should know you. _Should_ I?"

Jaune asked as the woman shook her head.

"No, you should not! I am just your average everyday bounty hunter!"

"Who's killed a couple _million_ people... just saying...

Blake added from the back as Pyrrha shot her a look of bloody murder.

"Eh, all men did. Don't matter to me how big your kill count is so long as you don't try to kill me."

Jaune added as Pyrrha shot him a smile before Blake gasped.

"Oh shit! It's _him!"_

Blake said pointing forward where Jaune saw him?

He was a tall skinny, man with a pale chest covered in dark jet black dragon tattoos. He had long black hair and shining magenta eyes. As he looked up he heard Ruby who had come back gasp.

"It's _Ren the destroyer!"_

Ruby said as Jaune scratched his head.

"The _hell_ is that?"

The boy said as the man glowered at the...


	25. Amazing Blake part two: Trust

**An: Here we go another round of Jaune Torchwick! Let's see if our favorite cat makes it back! Or does she get _declawed?_ Or will an ice cream wielder save the day? And what happened to Adam and Penny? Find out now! **

**Ps. Midterms are the devil. That is all. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _NEO!_ " Blake yelled as the tiger faunus put her spear through her chest, stabbing Neo right through the girls back and out of her front.

Her usually immaculate uniform was spilt in two as a crimson filled spear shot out of her flesh before being yanked back as the woman retracted her weapon letting Neo drop to her knees, her mouth coughing up small streams of blood as her eyes rolled to the top her head and she collapsed.

"Neo!"

Blake yelled already up and sprinting at full speed at the downed girl as the woman cleaned up her spear on her shirt as she sighed.

"Guards-

 _"No!"_

Blake yelled, already running as she sprinted to the bleeding down girl as the woman sighed.

"Kill her!"

She yelled as the sound of gunfire filled the air as her men aimed and fired at the running girl. Sirhenna grimaced at the fact that she was committing violence to another faunus, but this one was a huntress in training, and as such had thrown her lot in with the humans, so her life was _expendable._

The smaller faunus sprinted up to the downed girl sliding into her as she wrapped up the bleeding human in her arms as the _first_ bullets found her.

Twin shots impacted her upper back right between her shoulder blades, making the girl wail in pain as three more round dug into her back. Causing great gouts of blood to spray out from her as she cried in pain before vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

"A teleportation semblance? How troublesome. Find her! She has seen my face and cannot be allowed to leave."

Sirhenna ordered as her man broke formation as they all began shouting at one another as they fanned out.

* * *

"It hurts!"

Blake yelled as she crashed onto a nearby rooftop of Vale as her and the now horribly bleeding form of Neo collapsed onto it.

 _"HAH!"_

Blake gasped as the first thing she felt was the cold night air hit her face, as the shock of the temperature change rocked her. The next thing she felt was the pain, as she slammed head first into concrete as she crashed to the ground still hugging Neo tightly in her arms.

Blake's mind flashed white with agony as she felt the bullets in her back digging into her skin. As she knocked the air out of her lungs with her own semblance.

"I'm shot! I got shot!"

Blake yelled as she felt the burning pain shoot through her body as hot bloodshot from her throat.

 _This isn't like the movies! It hurts!_

Blake thought as her ears twitched violently as she began to convulse on the spot. She coughed three times vomiting small pools of blood, as she gags on the ground.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

Blake cried as she felt her body spasm. Her limbs jerked and shook violently as she began to go into shock.

The pain was too much; Blake was never used to pain in her life. And once again the sheer burning agony was far too great for the faunus to bear as she began to do the one thing she knew how to do when things got to that point.

She _quit._ She gave up fighting and closed her eyes shut tight! Forcing the pain and agony coursing through her body like she was being injected with fiberglass shards and curled up into a ball. Making herself as small a target as possible as tears fell from her face as she prepared to-

 _"NO!"_

Blake suddenly yelled as memories of the alley fight at the docs filled her mind. Dark cramped quarters, pained screaming, gleaming eyes and the sound of slicing flesh filled her minds as she began to shake. She had failed then...  
She let her own pain influence her, and she _suffered_ for that. Blake would admit that she was no Jaune or Penny. But this was different!

Neo was _dying,_ and she needed Blake's help. Even if she hated her, Blake was an Arc and she would be damned before she let a friend of hers die!

"Come on Blake! You can do this!"

She hissed at herself rolling over on the rooftop crying out in pain as fresh flashes of agony poured through her limbs as she rolled onto Neo.

The smaller girl was barely moving, as her chest came up and down in rapid shallow bursts that were slowly subsiding. She was bleeding profusely from the wound in her chest, as fresh blood stained her uniform the color of the hair of her leader as even with aura the wound was _deep._

"Neo...

Blake said as the Faunus's own pain was put temporarily aside as she looks at her bleeding friend. The girl's face was twisted into an agonized grimace as Blake ran a hand another face.  
"Cold...

Blake thought as the girl's skin had lost nearly all temperature, her breathing was heavy and shallow. And came out in dry ragged clumps as she fought to breathe. Blake was no medic, but she knew the basics. As she ripped open the girls uniform to inspect the wound.

Blake nearly vomited as fresh blood touched her hand staining it a bright crimson as she tore open her shirt getting a pained moan from Neo's tiny mouth.

"That had to happen."

Blake said as she got a closer look at the wound.

It started from her left back and went straight through her side emerge from the corresponding breast penetrating it through and leaving a gushing fountain of blood.

"I need to stop the bleeding."

Blake thought as she went to her own shirt and ripped it in two.

Tearing off a decent portion of her sleeves as she attempted to make a makeshift tourniquet.

"Why didn't I pay better attention to health!?"

Blake hissed to herself, as she tried and _failed_ to stop the bleeding as her attempts to put pressure on the wound where all for not as Neo continued to lose blood. She was never the most studious of students, and now that lack of patience and practice was going to get Neo killed!

"Come on! Come on! Don't die on me! Please don't die!"

Blake though as she attempted to stop the bleeding she just needed to-

 _"Over there!"_

A voice yelled as Blake's head snapped back at a breakneck speed as she saw two fang members pointing at her with rifles in hand.

"Neo! We need to go!"

Blake hissed as she gripped the smaller girl ignore the pain moans and whispered she gave her in return as she began to-  
 _BANG!_

"AH!"  
Blake cried out a bullet struck the back of her leg going straight through it and petering out the other side in a puff of blood and making Blake howl in pain.

"My _leg!_ It _hurts!"_

Balke cried out before a second shot came and penetrated her other leg making her collapse.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

Blake cried as the sound of twin footsteps approached

"We found them, mam. Proceeding to eliminate."

A man said as one drew a word and came behind Blake.

 _"Sorry_ about this. But orders are orders."

The man said drawing out his glittering silver short sword and-

 _FISHT!_

The sound of tearing flesh filled the air as a sword appeared in his chest as Neo stuck him through one eye open in a pained grimace as she glared at the faunus.

* * *

 _What the hell-_  
 _It hurts!_

Neo thought as she opened her eyes. The first thing she felt was the pain. Hot and vicious as she felt the burning agony in her chest. Like liquid torment was pumping in her hear making her scream a silent moan of agony as memories flooded back to her.

 _That bitch! When I get done with -_

"Neo we have to go!"

A familiar voice sad as Neo noticed that the faunus Blake? Was holding her in her in her bloody arms as she picked her up making Neo moan in pain as he body protested the sudden movement.

 _Stupid faunus! What are you_ -

Two gunshots rang out as Neo, and Blake fell, as they crashed into the ground the faunus cried. As she began sweeping s two fang member came slowly from behind her.

"Proceeding to eliminate."

One of the said as Neo glared.

Blake was covering her body with her own like some kind of human well not _human_. Not even close but a living shield would be a better analogy. As She saw a man draw a sword.

Neo sighed taking a deep breath and accept the fact that this needed to happen as she found herself forced to save a faunus.

As the man swung, she used what little energy she could to stab him in his chest running him through as she penetrated his heart.

" _Neo!?"_

 _"Pery!?"_

Two voice sais Neo glared at Blake and mouthed _kill him._

Of course, she didn't do that as her voice opened to do something that was not killing and honest not even remotely useful.

"Neo are you ok!?"

Blake shouted as Neo killed one of the faunus guards. Running him through with her sword that seemed to radiate _green_ energy as she killed him.

 _Damn animal_. Neo thought before flashing open her parasol intercepting the first wave of gunfire from the man, as her shield protected them before he ran out.

"Son of a-

He never finished as Neo stabbed him in the gut leaping out of Blakes grip killing the man in a moment.

Now I-

Neo thought before her mind went blank as all motion left her limbs as she looked down.

I've lost blood. Too much blood.

Neo thought as her mind swam and she collapsed...

As Blake ran to her body hands moving over her bloodstained fading form she saw her scroll had been opened leaving a bloody message on it.

 _"Go to this address. Ask the man for help and show me to him. Hurry."_

Neo had typed a lone message followed by an address on the west side of town, as Blake found herself moving as fast as her now _badly_ damaged legs could carry her.

* * *

Blake was moving. She used her semblance to travel across the Vale rooftops with Neo in her arms. She picked up Neo's unconscious form and reported them across Vale. Evey jump had them both can crashing on some rooftop or always making Blake cry in pain. Neo was long blood, her area had replies some damage, but she was still dying.

And Blake was little better. Her wounds were mounting and every jump[e drained more and more blood as she approached her destination.

"Almost there...

Blake thought as she scaled the rooftops of Vale. The cool night ait _bit_ inot her face and almost burned her lungs as she followed the address that Neo had given her. Luckily the navigation app on her scroll was on by some miracle so Blake was able to work out the directions to go to the _doctor._

As Balke and Neo both landed outside what she _prayed_ was his office, Blake began to pound the door.

"Help! Please! Let us in!"

Blake yelled slamming on the door with her bare fist. She had no idea how long she slammed the door; it felt like hours had gone by. Long pain filled hours of Blake banging her already weak arm against the door bloodying her fist onto it before it finally opened, and a man swabbed in green masks came out.

"Look you know the rules, either call first or don't-

The man began as he saw the sight in front of him.

"Miss _Arc?"_

The man asked genuinely surprised to see her. He had thought he had seen the last of the faunus as Blake looked to be close to death.

"I need your help! Please!"

She yelled at the man cover in surgical garb as he sighed.

"Look I don't' work for free I know-

"My friend is hurt too!"

She yelled as the man's mouth fell down as he saw the rapidly exsanguinating form of Neopolitan in her arms.

'"Come in. _Now!"_  
He yelled as he rushed the girls into the office...

* * *

"As you can see after we breach the town here. Our foray to the mountain will all be proved successful."

Cinder's calm beatific tone said as she finished explaining the final parts of the mount Gleen operations to Roman and the faunus Sirhenna nodded.

"Sounds good _Cindy_. I'll get on it."

Roman nodded as he tipped his hat to his lover as she returned his nod.

"I concur. I will gather my forces. We have just one _minor_ problem to attend to that is all."

She said as Cinder cocked her head.

"Problem? What kind of problem do you have? I hope it's not something serious."

Cinder said as her palms flashed oranged as a sudden fire broke from them.

"Clam yourself _human."_

The faunus said as she snarled the last word like it was a curse.

"We just had a _minor_ security breach is all."

"Minor? I don't know about you, but in our way or work minor is _never_ minor."

Roman said tipping his cane to her in a smooth practice motion as Cinder nodded.

"I agree with Roman. What kind of security _breach?"_

"Simple. One of our warehouses was apparent fon by a pair of hunters in training from Beacon."

She said in a natural tone as if nothing was the matter, and she did not have a potentially _severe_ breach of security.  
As the faces of her erstwhile comrades if you could call them that balked as Cinder eys exploded n flame as the faunus waved her down.

"Calm yourselves. They were both dying, and I had the pleasure to stab one through my self. They are surely dead-

" _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!_ You are talking about my warehouse's lady. And I take security _very_ seriously. No way two huntresses in training form Beacon? I assume snuck in without me knowing."

Roman said as the woman glared at him.

"Then your security is lacking. They were little more than teenagers. And both badly injured when I left."

She said Roman felt a cold hand grip his heart. Neo is in Beacon; someone goes into his warehouse without breaking in or using a key? Badly hurt it can't be...

"Roman it is fine. I'm sure it's _not_ her."

Cinder said putting a hand on his shoulder with a neutral smile that Roman knew to mean worried sick. As despite their rocky relationship Cinder _did_ love Neo. And Neo her. In her own _unique_ and decisively Neo like way.

As the woman glared at the faunus.

"What happened to them? How do you know they are dead?"  
Cinder said refusing to let a hint of her true emotions show in her voice as the faunus nodded.

"Simple. I stabbed on through her chest, and the other was shot multiple times. Though they did escape-

Roman was not listening to her. A million thoughts per second entered his head as he began os what. No way! No way! _N_ O Way!

Roman's thoughts exploded out as his mind raced with possibilities. When did I last see Neo? Hell, when did I last hear from her? It had been weeks since she went to Beacon to see Jaune.

Roman was okay with that. Neo could take care of herself, and Jaune was a big boy. Besides! Neo was a minimalist at heart! Just because she didn't text or call you didn't mean she was hurt! she probably forgot! Her attention span was near _non-existent_ for anything that was not Jaune or ice cream so she was fine! _Probably..._

But if she got out, went out by herself inot a warehouse, and met a woman that she did not know. A faunus woman at that, and one who had a chip on her shoulder for humanity?

And mainly if Neo acted like _Neo._ Then things could have gone wrong, very _very_ bad indeed and-

"I am sorry, but I must go. I have matters to attend to."  
The tiger woman said as she called for her guards to open the door. As she began to walk out, Roman lept to his feet as he was about to yell to demand what the girls looked like before a faint _whistling_ sound was heard through the air.

 _"AH!_

A scream came from the outside as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air.

The faunus stooped as blood splattered her face, as she gaged as red word penetrated her gut. Impaling her through her gut and popping for form her back making her vomit up blood before lifting her in mid-air before running into the side of the warehouse. Dragging, the woman along in a violent shower of blood and sparks.

As she was _smeared_ across the walls drawn a long crimson stain on the before she stopped as the sword flashed out and ripped her in _two._

" _Adam_!?"

The voices of the two still living faunus guards rang out as the tossed their weapons to the floor.

 _"Sir! We didn't mean-_  
Whistling came again as the men exploded in puffs of red as Wilt ripped them to pieces. As Adam walked claiming into the match chamber still class in his pristine black jacket pants, and combat boots. As he sat down at the table and gave his cohorts a nod.

"It's good to have you back Adam," Cinder said as the man nodded.

"Good to be back. Sorry for being late. I had some _managerial_ issues."

* * *

This was _troubling..._

The doctor thought as the looked over his two patients. Both of them second timers of his actually as he looked down. Despite being of similar ages, similar weaponry, and same gender the two girls soul _not_ be more different.

"Blake Arc and Neopolitan."

He said out loud as the looked them over. He never expected to see either of the two again let alone seeing them again as they came as one.

Blake Arc. The adopted daughter of Juniper and Nicholas Arc. Of the legendary hunter family who was as of now enrolled in Beacon, along with their _actual_ son who by some twist of fate was also attending Beacon after being raised as a thief _by_ a thief.

As she breathed heavily, the faunus had _several_ bullet wounds and was suffering from a severe case of aura depletion and blood loss. Besides that, she was stable more or less, and she was breathing evenly into her mask. She was more than likely to survive the night, without complications.

Now Neo on the other hand? That was something different _entirely._

Neo was hurt. _Badly._ Her left lung was severely damaged, and he doubted it would _ever_ recover in her life. He had already put a mental note to call Roman and suggest a prosthetic to help her out.

To add to complications her left breast was also heavily injured and was going to have a permanent scar on it. A _nasty_ one at that.  
She had suffered severe blood loss and was still in danger of dying from shock. As she breathed into her respirator.

He needed to think calmly about this. As perhaps the two most _troublesome_ patients of his life arrived.

For one Neo. If anything and he meant _anything_ happens to her on his watch, his life expectancy would drop so fast that he might as well commit suicide and ave himself the trouble of being immolated or worse. So she needed to stay alive, which meant calling people. And if he called certain people then that would mean Miss Arc would get involved, and there was a _slight_ chance that the other party involved in this might just want to keep Blake's mouth shut. For _good._

Cinder hated loose ends, and if Blake was asked how the hell the white fang where after her and why Neo was casually talking to them in one or Roman's warehouses? That was a disaster waiting to happen that he would have no part in if he could help it.

Then there was _Blake._ He knew that the Arc family was like. If he saved their daughter and brought her back alive, he would be showered with praise and attention That was unadaptable. He was trying to keep a low profile, and that kind of attention was decidedly not needed. In fact, it was tempting to _kill_ Blake and be done with it.

She was just a huntress int ring Arc or not. No one knew that she was here. Not even Neo. If he just cut her jugular, or inject her with the right amount of Morphine? She would be out an into the ever after in a heartbeat. Now while this was tempting and would go well with what he _though_ Cinder would ask of him this plan also had its fair share of _complications_.

Mainly a man in green with a love of riddles and a damned addiction to caffeine.

The problem with that was one _Ozpin._ If one of his students just went missing and was found to be killed with questions mean he was sure he would be getting a rather painful visit form a man in green that would be on par or worse then what Cinder could ever do to him. And while he could dispose of the body that left the other problem _Jaune._

Jaune liked Blake. Enough to carry her there himself. If he did something to her Jaune might find out and be rather irked with him. And if you pissed Jaune Torchiwck, you pissed of Roman Torchwick. Which meant you pissed of Cinder.

And he was back to square one of committing _suicide._

Now he could just keep them in a medically induced coma until they were healed then he could have it arranged for them to be dropped off at Beacon...

"That's brilliant!"

He said out loud as the plans formed in his head.

He would have them dropped off after healing.  
Save their lives and his obfuscation in the process. He just neede them to heal, and then he would be scot-free.

He thought as he began making last-ditch suicidal alteration striking blood pressure and a plethora of other delicate actions as he worked with the girls.

"I just need you to live. Can you do that for me?"

He asked them before chuckling.

"Not that you have a choice that is. When you are my patient, you live, and that's _that."_  
The man said as he grinned to himself as he once again began to earn his title of number one doctor in the vale underworld. As he went to work...

* * *

"Ouch... Where am I?"

Blake asked as she sat up. Groccily yawning heavily as she slowly blinked the sleep from her eyes. Warm sunlight hit her face as she saw that she was currently covered with a warm blanket and-

 _"NEO!"_

Blake suddenly yelled sitting up only to grimace as the pain from the bullets as it did _not_ wash over her?

What the?  
Blake that as she looked down to see herself clad in her usual pink yukata as she looked up to a familiar bed and dorm.

"I... I'm back home?"

Blake asked herself as she looked around the team RWBY dorm. There she was, in her bed alone as the low afternoon light sunlight bled into the room.

"Was it all a dream?"  
Blake asked her as mero to the fang, Adam Penny.  
Blake almost vomited at the thought of the slaughter she witnesses entered her mind. Making her stomach churn as she fought back her bile.

"It's just a _dream.._.

Blake said aloud as she laid back in bed.

"Just a long painful-

 _Click!_

There was a clicking sound as the door opened as Blake looked over to see Ruby walking in the room with a tired look in her eyes as her silver eyes locked onto Blake.

"Hey, Blake! You enjoy your _cat nap?"_

Ruby asked with a small grin making Blake glare at her younger leader.

"Yes, I did thank you very much."

Blake said as Ruby giggled and walked into the room.  
"Well, at least you are good at _napping_ right?

Ruby said happily jumping up to Blake's bunk bed that was not meant to carry two people as the younger girl plopped herself down on top of it.

"I guess?"

Blake asked as Ruby's grin took an odd infliction as eh cocked her head.

" I mean it's not like you good at _anything_ else you know Blake?"

Ruby said as Blake paused.

"What?"

Blake asked das shew as sure he heard Ruby wrong. Ruby? Insult her? No. Ruby would never insult anybody let alone a friend of hers and-

"Of course silly! I mean you cant' do anything right besides sleep and eat, right? I mean I'm surprised you can even walk and talk without falling over!"

Ruby said with her usual happy voice as Blake paused as she felt her hands tremble.  
"Ruby... That's _not_ very nice you know?"

Blake asked trying to get why Ruby was talking other like that. Maybe she was playing a joke?

Yeah, that's it! This is just some practical prank that Yang set up! Oh, when I find her-

"I mean it! Blake, you are the _worst!_ You can't fight, you can't study! You can't lead I mean come on! What do you bring to his team!? I mean when you think about you bring _nothing_ to this team! And well you are honestly well... you're just a _burden_."

Ruby said with a happy voice as Blake passed as her heart felt like it was being stabbed.

"Ruby that's not true I-

"What? Are you going to say that you _actually_ do bring something to the team? That you bring some indescribably unique yet decisively important aspect to the team that is equal parts indispensable and essential to our group's cohesion with your natural _Blake ness?_ Cause let me tell you if you do! You _don't."_

Ruby said Blake growled.

"You know Ruby, my mom told me that if you _don't_ have anything nice to say-  
" _Don't say anything at all?_ Jeeze! And they call _me_ a child! It's no wonder people me included _don't_ like you!"

Ruby snarled as Blake felt her fangs bar.

"Well even if you _don't_ like me Yang is my partner and she loves-

"Sorry, _kitty kat_ I'm with Rubes on this one. You _suck. Really_. Like awful."

Her partner said leaning in the door frame with her usual uniform blowing a lock of blonde hair from her mouth as Blake paused. As her mouth fell from its hinges.

"Yang? You don't-

"Fraid I _do_ kitty kat! You are the wors partner I could ever ask for. You can't fight, you can't dodge! The only thing you can do is draw the enemy attention away from more important people that are well literally _anyone_ is more important that you to be honest."

"I mean _seriously_! How am I supposed to fight when I spend half my time watching your back? It's not fair! I get held back while you get a free pass? The hell is that about?"

Yang asked as Blake felt as a tear fell from her face as her partner, and best friend suddenly betrayed her.

"Yang... I'm your _partner_!-

 _"Don't_ remind me about it. Why didn't I get Jaune or something? He can fight at the very least he leads."

Yang said in a tired tone as Blake felt her heartbreak.

"I'm not useless...

"You _kinda_ are! I mean you _literally_ bring nothing to the team."

"That's not true!"

Blake yelled as Yang shrugged.

"Don't get pissy with me you damned cat. I'm just telling you how the whole team feels you know?"

"Weiss doesn't fell that way! I know that she likes me!"

"Like you? I _tolerate_ you. At _best."_

Weiss said walking into the room her off-kilter ponytail boun as her immaculate white dress shone in the sunlight.

"Weiss? You-

"Don't you Weiss me! I already didn't trust you for being a faunus but now? Dear Oum, you are _terrible!_ Not only do you not know how to fight well you can't even use your own weapon!"

Weiss shouted as Blake felt her tears dropped freely.

"Weiss...

"Oh what? are you going to cry again? Like the baby you really are? Hah! It's fitting really. All the time we had to babysit you? I can't believe that you had the gall to come to a hunter academy!"

"I-

"You should _not_ have come. You bring nothing to our team and only serve to drag us down as a whole. If I had my way I would kick you out but that is not my place."

"Hey! You could always petition Oz to get ass out of here."

Yang said as Weis gasped.

"That's _it!_ I'll just call Opzin and-

"Weiss! Yang! I'm your friend! We are friends! And friends don't-  
 _"Friends_?"  
Yang said cocking her head as she blinked owlishly at her.

"When did you get that idea?"

Ruby asked eyes blink in fon as Yang coughed.

"Yeah, Blake. Me and you? Not friends. Partners barley but _not_ friends."

"Y-

"Take a hint! She is _not_ your friend! None of us are!"

Ruby said brushing her hair as jumped from her bed.

"In fact! I say let's get _JNPR_ to sign the option to get Blake removed! We can get Coco and Vel to do it as well!"

Ruby said as Blake yelled.

"But you can't!"

"We can."  
"We will."

"Ther is _nothing_ you can do about it."

They said as Blake felt her heartbreak before a figure walked inside.

"What's all the yelling?"

Jaune asked he walked into the room in his usual white tux as Blake felt her heart swell.

"Jaune! Thank Oum you are here! You can talk some sense into my team! They have lost their minds!"

Blak yelled as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"What do you mean lost their minds. Is it about the _petition?"_

Jaune asked as Blake balked.

"Sure is _Goldilocks!_ We were just about to ask about you and wondering if you were in?"

Yang asked as Jaune nodded his head.

"Sure am. Put my name _first."_

"Jaune...

"Blake I know I've been training you but now? I'm sorry, but you're just not _worth it."_

"That's not true! You said I had _potential!"_

"Eh? I _lied_ so what? It's what I do."

"But I have skills!"

"No. Blake you do not have skill. _I_ have skills. Your team has skills. My team has skills. You? You Blake, you are _worthless."_

Jaune said as Ble felt her heartbreak-

* * *

 _"AHH!"_

Blake cried as she felt her face hit the ground as it exploded in pain as she landed head first on the Beacon entrance.

"What? Where am I?"

Blake asked as she dumped unceremoniously out into the sun of Vale as her and Neo were left to he Beacon entrance, as the sound of screeching tires filled the air.

A moan expanded form Neo as-

 _"Neo!"_

Blake yelled suddenly hugging the girl as Neo glared at her. Bringing her scroll up in the process.

 _"What the hell!? What are you doing?"_

"Neo! You're safe! I'm so glad!"  
Blake yelled hugging the smaller girl as Neo grimaced.

It was already bad enough that a faunus had stabbed her in the back and that the only reason she was currently alive right now was that of a faunus. The fact that she was loathed to admit. As the girl wrapped her in a spring strong hug.

 _"Stop it."_

Neo typed on her scroll after freeing her hands from her grip as the girl cried on her shoulder wetting it with tears and to her _great_ displeasure her _snot._

She's crying!? Neo thought as the girl wept on her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you are safe! I thought you were going to die!" Blake yelled as Neo rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Arc. Put me down. Now."

Neo typed as Blake released the smaller girl making her sigh before she grimaced in pain.

Her chest _still_ hurt like hell. Not surprising seeing how she had just literally been stabbed right through it by some crazy ass faunus.

She would need to teach that woman a lesson. But that could wait. For now, both her and Blake needed to go back to Beacon. Where Neo would get a heroes welcome and-

 _The hell are you going!?_ Neo thought as she saw the faunus girl walking away from Beacon.

 _"Blake! The hell are you going?'_

Neo asked as she a _ppeared_ in front of Blake making the faunus glare at her.

"I'm _not_ going back."

Blake said evenly as she walked past Neo whose mouth had fallen open.

" _What do you mean you are not going back!?"_

Neo typed walking informed of the badly limping girl who kept her gaze straight as she began walking to Vale.

"I said I'm not going back. They don't want me there."

Blake said in a sad voice as Neo fumed.

I do not have time to play babysitter! Neo thought as brought up her scroll.

 _"Why the hell not?!"_

"Becuase I'm just not! Ok! Now leave me alone!"

Blake yelled at Neo for the first time as the girl glared.

" _Watch your tone Arc! I don't care what's wrong with your head, but you are going back to Beacon one way or another!"_

Neo typed as Blake actually hissed at her.

"No Neo! I'm not going back! "

" _Why **not!**? What possible reason do you have for not going back to Beacon?! It's been over a week!"_

"A week?"

Blake asked as Neo sighed.

" _look at your scroll! We were out for days!"_

Neo typed as Blake looked at her scroll that was somehow back in her possession, by some means. As she swore the fang took it as she found herself with a damn near identical one to the one she came to Beacon with. It even had her tuna sticker on it! If it was fake someone did an _amazing_ job with it.

As she looked at it to show that the had indeed been missing for days, and almost a week had passed since she overheard her team's comment of her lack of skill and she ran. Like a _coward._ She ran away like the useless coward she really was. Undeserving to be at Beacon...

Blake though bitterly as Neo fumed.

" _Cut the shit **Arc!** Come on back with me. Now."_  
"No Neo! I need to get better first!"  
Blake yelled as Neo balked.

 _"Better? Why?"_

"Becuase I'm _not_ good enough. I need to try; I need to improve b before I can go back!"

" _Well, yeah. You suck. But that's no reason not to go home! I mean you where terrible before you left and they still like you right?"_

Neo's fingers flew over her school as the most unusual thing happened as Blake growled to her.

"The _fuck_ is wrong with you!?"

Blake suddenly yelled at Neo for the second time as Blake might have said her first curse word as Neo blink owlishly at her.

 _"Wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me. **Why?"**_

"Then why are you so _mean!?_ Why did I ever do to you? I didn't even know you before Beacon so why do you treat me like shit!?"

Blake yelled as Neo's glare hardened.

 _"I don't like you."_

"Why!? What did I ever do to you?"

 ** _"Exist."_**

Neo typed as Blakes' anger dissipated as she frowned.

"Why is that so bad? Is my literal existence that troubling for you?"

Blake asked as Neo sighed. She knew what this was. The reason why Neo did _not_ like Blake was simpled. Blake was a faunus Neo did not like the faunus. Simple as that. They killed her family, and she hated every last one of them for it. It was an emotional hit and she never got over it.

Now to be fair! Neo was _not_ stupid. She knew that Blake had quite literally _nothing_ to do with the attack on her family. And she knew that most faunus did not have anything to do with the attacks.

She knew that it was the actions of a few angered faunus that lashed out at a society that the despised. But! It still hurt. Neo lost her family that night and even if she gained a new one, some wounds _never_ healed.

 _"My family-_

"I had _nothing_ to do with it! I was a _baby_! A _literal_ baby! How no why!? Could you hate me for that?! It doesn't make any sense!"

Blake yelled at the girl as Neo sighed.  
Blake was right. Neo was not stupid. Her hatred for Blake was nothing more than misplaced aggression. Hate that nowhere to go and needed to be vented on the nearest most convent object.

Which in her case was usually Blakes' _face._ As Neo glared at her.

" _I'm not stupid. I know you had nothing to do with it."_  
Neo typed as Blake fumed.

"Then _why!_? Why are you such an ass to me!? And _me_ alone!?"

" _Becuase Jaune!"_

Neo suddenly typed as Blake blinked.

"Your brother?"

Blake asked bling owlishly at Neo who was now shooting daggers at her.

 _"Yes him. You are **not** good enough for him."_

"I think Jaune knows who is or is not good for him."

Blake said in an icy for her tone as Neo sighed done again.

" _Blake. I don't hate you. I just don't like you ok?"_

"But why? What did I do to make you not like me?"

 _"You..._  
"I?"

 _"You want Jaune."_  
Neo typed as Blake's eye narrowed.

"Ther's more to it than that. I can tell." Blake said as Neo sighed.  
 _"You like him."_

"So do you?"

 _"Yes and-_

She began to type as Blake gasped.

Everything seemed to stop and come to a screeching grinding halt. As Blakes' eye shot open as it all made sense. Neo's hatred of her. Her incessant desire to keep her and Jaune apart. It was not racism. Or well it _was_ but that was only _half_ of it!

Ther other reason Neo _despised_ Blake was much more _relatable_. As Blake gained a knowing look in her eyes.

"You... you are _jealous_ of me."

Blake said as Neo linked before her sword flashed out to Blakes jugular as she glared at her.

" _I'm not jealous of an animal I-_

"Yes. _Yes,_ you are. You are jealous he thinks of you as _nothing_ but a sister! You are jealous because he actually likes me and I like him back! You... you just don't want me to steal your brother. Is that it?"

Blake asked as Neo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

 _'No! That' not it!"_

She typed as Blake began to nod her hea.d

"I get it now. I really do."

 _"You don't know anything!"_

"I know you are sad. I know you are angry. Jaune thinks of you as nothing but a sibling but you? You _love_ him as something much, more. But that love is not returned. That must feel terrible."

 _"You don't know_ -

"I'm sorry Neo," Blake said hugging the girl who froze like she had been stabbed.

"I'm sorry, but I _won't_ stop. I love Jaune, and I won't back down for you."

Blake said to the smaller multicolored girl as tears fell from her eyes.

" _But why not? He's my brother... I've known him longer than anyone. He should be with **me!** Not some strangers he just met..._

Neo typed despondantly as Blake nodded.

"Neo Jaune is his own person. You can't force him to love you. You need to let it happen."

Blake said as the tears truly began to fall from the girl.

" _But it's not happening! He does even look at me like that! No matter what I do, he ignores me! What do I do about that?!"_  
Neo demanded as Blake nodded her head.

"Sometimes there is nothing you can do about it. Sometimes you just need to let go."  
Blake advised as Neo sniffled.

 _"I don't want to..._

"You might have to."  
"It's _hard..._

"I know. So is what I am about to do."

 _"What you are about to do?"_

"Neo I need to train. I need to get better! I'm not coming back to Beacon until I am worthy of it! You'll see! I'll train hard work every day and when I get back I'll be a real member of my team! Not just the sidekick the _useless_ one...

Blake said as Neo gave her a long unreadable look as she began to type in her scroll.

" _You aren't useless. Not at all. In fact, you are the opposite of it"_

Neo typed as Blakes cat ears shot up.

"Neo?"

" _You are not useless. You can't be useless."_

Neo typed as Blake blinked wolfishly at her.'

"What do you mean?"

" I _mean what I said. You want to improve yourself. My father once said that anyone who wants to improve themselves and has the will to do it is never useless. And is perhaps the most important person of them all."_

" _Blake if you want to change and the go through with acting on those changes you will never be useless."_

Neo typed as Blake feat tear fall form her fac.e

"Thank you! Neo I-

" _No hugging. We had a moment **don't** ruin it.'_  
The girl warned as Blake smiled wincing in pain as she nodded her head.

"Sorry... I'm still not there."

"No kidding."

"Hey!"

" _Don't worry about it."_

 _"But really. Where how are you going to go train? I mean you are in a school for hunters after all."_

"I don't know! But just like my dad always said! You just need confidence, and everything will work out!"

Blake said as Neo sighed as shook her head.

 _"Fine. You get three days. Come back by then, Or I come for you."_

" _Three?!_ Neo that not enough time! I need weeks! Months! Maybe even yea-

"T _hree. Days. That or I drag you there now. Which one?"_

Neo asked as Blake sighed.

* * *

Blake had to admit as far as plans to improve herself went this was easily! By far and above margin one of her _worse_ ones.

She went into Vale with nothing but confidence and a desire to _train_ but that soon hit the backburner of objectives for the girl as she now was currently lost. She had gone into the seedier parts of town and was now covered under a dark coat as the sun had finally set and she walked past the near-dead always of downtown Vale looked for something. She didn't even know that when a door suddenly slammed open.

" _To hell with the lot of you! I don't need no charity!"_

A dry, raspy voice yelled as Blake turned to see a man being tossed out of a bar.

"And stay out! No good _bum!"_

A bouncer yelled as a man hissed.

"No good bum!? I was a leader dammit! I had a _tribe!"_

The man yelled at the bouncer who swore at him once as he went back inside the club. The man shouted several more unintelligible insults before he crashed into the pavement of Vale and laid still.

He was in trouble and _clearly_ drunk. And Blake was a hunter and an Arc. And as much she went to go help the man who she sure smells like he spent the last day bathing in liquor.  
As Blake approached him, he was apparently unconscious spout out and one in his sleep.

Something about edgy birds, silver eyes and a hatred for _blondes_ of all things? He was a pale-skinned man with blood red eyes, and jet black hair. He wore an off-kilter cross and an open button up shirt that exposed a well-muscled chest and a patch of black hair making Blake blush.

As she looked down to his loose black pants that were now covered in trash, the girl gave a mental sigh as she went to go help him up she took one look at the bar he had gotten thrown out of. As she looked up to the name of the bar as it read _Crow Bar..._

* * *

 ** _AN._ Dun. Dun. Dun! And with that, a wild bird enters the scene! What will Blake do when the mysterious stranger she finds outside a bar on her quest for _training_ is a bit more than happy to _train_ her for a price? What about Penny? With Adam back in black and the villains reunited where does the rouge android fit in? And what of the main cast at Beacon?! Sure Neo and Blake had a _moment_ but what of their friends? Find out next time on Jaune Torchwick! **

**If you follow me endangered is next so until then?**

 **Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake Guardians of Remnant. Part six. Ren the destroyer.**

"The Destroyer? Who the hell thought of that name?"

Jaune asked as he looked at the man in front of him. He was a tall pale man with a barreled chest covered in black and jade tattoos of dragons. As he meditated on a small bench. He wore a green pair of pants with what looked like a pair of SMG's on his lap, with a large green jacket draped over him as he sat.

"You don't know anything do you human! That's Ren the destroyer! The guy who's whole family wife and all were killed by Tai-Yang! And who went on such a rampage of death and destruction Vale had to put him away during the peace meeting!"

Blake said as Jaune shrugged.

"Nope! Doesn't ring a bell!"

Jaune said as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Good Oum how dense is your head?"

She asked as Jaune saw a blur of motion come down from up high.

"Down!"

Jaune yelled as he saw a figure drop on Pyrrha only for a blur of emerald to incept it as the sound of a breaking neck filled the air as Ren? Was it went from silently meditating but was now standing upright in the middle of the room as he looked down on a body that had recently had its neck snapped.

As light magenta eyes looked down to the dead faunus man Ren spoke.

"Her life is mine. No one else is to touch her. Do I make myself _abundantly_ clear?"

Ren asked in a quiet voice almost a whisper as the leering eyes that watched thee back off as Ren turned tot he group.

"Pyrrha. You have assisted the monster that killed my family. For that, you _will_ die. But for now, I have more important matters to discuss. You. _Arc lord."_

 _"Finally!_ Somebody knows my name! What can I do for you _Ren the destroyer?_ That's a tongue twister."

Jaune said as Ren glared at him.

"Ok. So no jokes. Got it."

"I know you acquired a sphere recently. Do you still have it?"

Ren asked as Jaune grimaced.

"No. It's in the guard room right now. Why?"

"Yeah, why are you trying to get in on our bounty?"

Blake asked glaring at the man as Penny harumphed.

 _"I am Penny!"_

"No. But I must say that if you _ever_ turn Jaune in you will doom the entirety of Remnant."

Ren said in a calm voice as Blake glared at him.

"The hell are you talking about human?"

"You will see. Until then follow me. You will all have nothing to fear from me or the inmates so long as you stick by my side. Until we get back to my room where I have a story to tell...


	26. Amazing Blake part: Three New friends

**:An. Here we go! Another day another chapter! This time we see why sometimes all you need is a pep talk good advice and good cooking to get you back on your feet! And how a warm shower solves almost all of life's problems! We also see how sometimes no matter _who_ you are overconfidence is the greatest killer of combatants in all history. **

* * *

"Um... Are you _ok?'_

Blake asked the downed man in the alleyway. Who laid flat on the asphalt moaning loudly and smelling of hard liquor and cigar smoke. She had tentatively approached the inebriated man after he was thrown out of the bar and slammed to the ground.

Blake saw that he was a tall, well-built man, with thick biceps and chiseled abs show off from his loose white shirt as he stirred.

" _Vernal! Vernal_ is that you!?"

The man said in a slow haggard voice as Blake's eyebrows raised up.

"Umm no? I'm not Vernal. Who's Vernal?"

 _"Vernal!_ Get over here dammit! I neek a damned bloddy marry!"

The man said as he groaned in pain as Blake grimaced. "I'm not Vernal. Who is that? Do you-

"She was supposed to be the ticket to the easy life! She said she was a _maiden!_ Spring maiden my _ass!_ God dammit! We raided Haven for nothing!"

The man said as Blake cocked her head.

Haven? The hunter academy? Blake thought as she heard rumors that Haven was in some kind of crisis.

"Are you trying to go home? Is so-

 _"Home!_ Yes! That's where I need to go! I need to get on my feet."

The man said as Blake reached down a hand helping him to his feet. Grimacing as her faunus enhanced nose caught on the tsunami of alcohol and hard liquors that reeked off of him.

Making Blake dry heave as she struggled to lift the man to his feet.  
 _He's heavy!_ Blake thought as she helped the man up grimacing as his weight almost crushed her.

"Where are you going?"

Blake asked the man struggling to stay up as the man fished out a scroll.

"Here! Take me there! _She's_ waiting for me!"  
The man yelled pointing to a location on his scroll as Blake blinked.

"Who Vernal?"

 _"Vernal!?_ Dear Oum no! Why would I go anywhere near her!?"

The man said breathe his awful liquid filled breathes making her nose scrunch as Blake saw an address on his scroll three blocks away. Blake sighed to herself content on saving this man as she began dragging him down the street.

* * *

 _Two. Hours. Later._  
Blake hated _everything._ She hated the sun in the sky, she hated the smell of rotting vegetation that filled the air. She hated the fact that people looked at her like she was an extra from a B grade horror movie. And she absolutely hated the man on her shoulder who made the last two hours of her life awful.

As she stood in front of a small grey and silver apartment building panting, tired and covered head to toe in _mud, filth_ , and r _efuge._ The cat girl was already dead tired and filthy dirt and wanted nothing more than to drop off this drunk of a man and take a nice hot long shower.

Her already ripped and torn clothes were now purely filthy. Her once pristine uniform now a tattered mess of shredded fabric, pulled buttons and was now coated in mud and dirt.

Evey since dragging the drunk human less than _three!_ Three blocks everything that _wou_ ld go wrong _did_ go wrong.

She tripped on her weapons rope three times, falling in two separate full dumpsters, one compost bin full of rotting vegitation, and was pushed into four separate mud puddles by passersby and in the end, even had a dump truck cover her and the man in trash as they sat in the mud!

As Blake panted heavily, golden eyes burning with equal parts anger and exhaustion the man grumbled in his low gravely voice.

"This! _This ish it!_ We just go to go inside...

"Do you even have a key?"

Blake asked her patience now long gone as she just wanted to find a warm place to sleep and take a nice hot bath.

"Sure do! She wouldn't let me leave home without it!"

"Vernal?"

 _"NO!_ Not her! The other woman in my life! She's a bit _chilly,_ but I'm sure you'll love her! Whoever you are nice faunus lady with cute ears.'

"My names Blake Arc-

 _"Arc?_ The hell? They don't have faunus daughter. Unless Nicholas is more of a player, then I thought."

"My father _never_ cheated!"

Blake said harshly as Qrow brought out a small key as the tow walked up to a small red door unlocking it as they stepped inside.

* * *

 _"Honey! I'm_ home! I brought company! Her names _Rake!"_

"Blake. It's _Blake."_

Blake said as she stepped into the oddly well-furnished apartment. As she walked in, she saw that it had hardwood floors, with red carpets. Old pictures dotted along the walls, along with many other smaller pieces of furniture filled the area as the man grumbled.

 _"Qrow!_ What took you so long!? And where the hell did you go!?"

A shrill, sharp voice yelled as a figure came out of the hallway and Blake gasped.

 _"Weiss?"_

Blake asked as she swore to Oum himself that she was staring at an older version of Weiss. The woman was tall with long flowing silver hair, snow white skin. Crytal blue-eyed and a rather impressive bust that stretched out the fabric of the opaque evening gown that she was wearing.

Why does everyone _else_ get the good genes?

Blake mumbled in her head as Qrow spoke up.

 _"Winter!_ This is Blake! Blake this is winter! She has amnesia, so she doesn't remember who she is! The last thing she remembers is me pulling her ass from the snow waste of Atlas!"

The man _Qrow?_ Said as Winter glared them with an all to familiar icy glare as Blake balked.

She was literally Weiss but older. The same face, the same hair the only real difference being her height and _size._

That along with the strange scar on her forehead. In was a long dark red mark that ran from her temple to beyond her hair as the woman began to speak.

"Blake. Thank you for returning Qrow. As he so tactfully said, it is true. My only memory is me waking up int he snows in a damaged Paladin. I know nothing of myself but my name as it was on my chest at the time. Pleased to meet you."

She said as Blake nodded back to her.

"You too!"

Blake said nervously batting her eyes as her cat ears went flat on her head, as she did _not_ like meeting new people. Especially being in a new person houses as Winter? Sighed.

"I apologize for this. He usually only gets drunk here but now? You both are a mess. If you want to take a shower downstairs, I can wash him off upstairs."

Winter said walking over to Blake in a perfect type of the Weiss walk as she took Qrow from her arms as he groaned.

"OH! _Sexy time!"_

Qore said winking seductively at Winter who coughed and blushed.

"That was a one-time thing Qrow!"

"That's what you said the time before that. And the time before that remember? I know you have amnesia and all but-

"Qrow!"

" _Ok! Ok_! I'm just a drunk bird trying to stay afloat! And Oum kill me I. Kill me _now_! I'm going to hurl."'

He said as Blake panicked moving away from her as Winter shook her head. Her opaque evening dress shaking as she rubbed her head.

"I'll take him from here. The shower is down the hall to the left if you'd like you are more than welcome to spend the night. In fact, I _insist_ that you do. It's the least I can do for you."

"That's ok I should be going-

"Please _stay._ I know how hard it is to be homeless. Qrow and I were like that for some time before we found this place. Please stay the night and get yourself warm."

She thinks I'm _homeless_!? I don't look that bad! Blake thought as Winter continued.

" I know living on the streets is hard so don't feel bad about staying in our apartment. Our house is yours; you saved his life after all." Winter said in a calm, neutral tone as she dragged Qrow away.

"The shower is down the hall use it as you see fit. There is a change of clothes in there. They used to be Vernal but she...  
"She will no longer be needing them."

Winter said as Blake nodded and walked down the hall.

* * *

The shower was surprisingly lovely, filled white tiled floors. White counter with dresser along with a mirror and-

 _"My face!"_

Blake yelled as she saw herself and she _did_ look that bad. Blake was a mess. Her body was covered in trash and mud. The once pristine Beacon unform torn ripped and coated in drying mud and dried blood.

As her face was so thoroughly covered in muck and grime as Blake did in look homeless. She looked like she had never had a good meal in her entire life and she was indeed worse for the ware as Blake sighed.

"I guess I might as well take a shower.'

The cat faunus said once stripping form her clothes as she stepped inot the shower.

 _Sweet Oum!_ I needed this! Blake thought to purr in ecstasy as the ward shower flooded on her. She left like heaven as she was covered in warm water.

The warm liquid spilled over her kissing her flesh and washing away the filth as the faunus sighed in contentment.

Blake had not shower in at least a week, and after being cover n mud, blood and every other type of refuge the fact that she was finally being cleansed as she let herself go. As the hot steam rose from, the shower and the warm water covered her Blake took stock of her body and grimaced. She was _hurt._

Her legs both had twin bullet holes in them as well as her back. The projectiles that entered her body left deep marks and ugly purple bruised on her flesh.

Another reason for Jaune not to think I'm attractive. Blake thought sadly her ears falling flat on her head before she shook her head.

That doesn't matter! Jaune will love you with or without the scars! Her inner voice told her as she sighed once again takin in a mouthful of warm water and rinsing herself off.

As the showers end, Balke had rinsed, lathered and completely clean herself as she left the streaming shower door.

Taking time to enjoy the last vestiges of the steamy fingertips of the shower as she left the shower.

Where did Winter say the clothes were? Blake thought as she bent down picking up a pink towel from the line of the shower door. Drying herself off before opening a small shelf in front of her as she saw a pair of word closed.

"This will do. I guess?"

Blake thought as she dried herself off as she changed. Her new clothes were much to her displeasure as all to a revealing pair of shortcut of jeans. That went barely past her upper thighs. And hugged her lower half like a second skin.

As the jean rode up on her making her blush as it showed off far to much skin. As she put on a top of a ripped puff coat and blue jacket.

Blake sighed as clean clothe beat dirty clothes, as she wrapped up her old clothes ad stopped outside.

* * *

"Blake. The couch has been laid out for you; please feel free to use it as you see fit."

Winter said as Blake spied the woman at the end of the hallway. Sitting on a small brown table by herself as she now wore a blue nightgown and was reading a small book.

"Winter? Where is Qrow?"

"He's asleep. He was a bit vigorous in his bath, but now he is resting. If you'd like the couch has been made out for you."

Winter said pointing a pristine white finger to a medium size brown couch, with several smaller blankest and twin comforters and pillows laid out on it.

As Blake felt a growing sense of weariness overcome her, she sighed in admittance as she nodded her head.

"Thanks. I'll do just that."

Blake said as she walked over tot he couches wrapping herself int he covers allowing a content pur to exit her lips as she let them wrap around her and letting sleep overcome her as her world went black.

"Good night Blake."

"Goodnight Winter."

Blake said as her world went dark...

* * *

"Hey...  
 _"Cat._ Wake up."

A dry gravely voice said as Blae amber eyes shot open as she saw Qrow in what looked like the same clothes standing over her.

"Qrow? What are you-

"Who are you? And why did you help me?'

Qrow asked in an oddly stern town as his red eyes glared down to Blake making her _eep!_

"I saw sone in danger! And as I'm an Arc-

"You? _Arc?_ No way. Nick didn't have a faunus kid. Unless-

"My dad didn't cheat!"

Blake declared beating down her sleepiness and beating the man to the punch as Qrow stared her down.

"Were you adopted?"  
"Yes...

"That makes sense. Juniper always did love the children. Shame that her own son's dead. Anyways! Thaks for saving my life. I am _eternally_ grateful! And as a Branwen, I am in your debt! And a Branwen _always_ repays their debts! Or we _kill_ the people we owe money too. Usually _both._ " The man admitted bluntly as Blake narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you asking what I want you to do to pay me back?'  
She asked the older human as he nodded.

"Sure am!"

"And if you don't want to pay me back."

"Then I'll _kill_ you! Simple as that."

Qrow said his voice going deathly quiet as he flashed Balke a penetrating stare that made her shiver as a cold hand grip her heart and-

"Stop that!"  
 _FWAP!_

A voice yelled as Winter smacked Qrow in the back of the head with a thesaurus making him crash to the floor.

"Qrow! Don't threaten our guest! Especially after she saved your life!"

Winter yelled as Qrow grumbled.

"Why do you have to hit so damn hard?"

"Becuase you can take a pounding that's why. Now, Blake, I apologize for that. Qrow can be a bit rough in the morning and will he's just a bit different."

Winter admitted grimacing as she started at the down human who was still moving.

"Why a thesaurus? Why not just a piece of paper or your hand."

"Becuase you seem to like things right and that' the only way you learn."

"You're one to talk about liking it _rough._ Especially after last night? Hell kid I'm surprised that your fancy ears didn't pick up the thumps let alone the moans-

 _"Qrow!"_

Winter snapped striking the man with the books, as her face grew to the color of Rubys' cloak as Blake's cheeks turned pink.

"Um... I don't mean to sound rude but Mister Qrow-

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa_! What the hell did you just call me!?"

"Oh, lord...

"Mister Qrow-

"Kid, do I _look_ like a mister to you? If anything call me Qrow, but I am not a mister! Not yet at least."

"Ok... Qrow... Are you huntsmen?"

Blake as Qrow's face became unreadable as he gave her an enigmatic look.

"What if I am?"

He asked red eyes scanning Blake like she just asked for his credit card number.

"Then I want you to train me!"

Blake yelled as she bowed her head.

"Please! Please teach me to fight!"

"Why the hell do you want o know how to fight?"

"Becuase I'm _weak._ I hate to admit it, but I am. I'm on a team in Beacon-

"What?! Beacon let someone like you in!? What happened to _standards?"_

"Qrow!"

 _FWAP!_

"Enough with the hitting! Jeez! But seriously kid you? Beacon? How the hell did the happen? Please tell me you're not a leader."

"No.. I'm not my fire is my leader, and my partner is my best friend."

"Well, that's one calamity put away for now. So you want to be stronger for your team eh? Sounds good to me. Must be one hell of a team to make you wanna change though."

"They are. I love them with all my hear. My lear is younger than me, but she's fantastic! Smart and talented! My partner is a bit rough around the edges and a bit blunt but she's the best! And I love her!'

"Heh. Sounds like _my_ sister. Rough around the edges but a big softie on the inside."

"That's her! She acts tough but shes co carrying it's not even funny!"

Blak admitted as the man chuckled.

"Hell if they are tat alike then maybe they are related. Now, tell me about the third member of your merry gang."

"The other teammate is Weiss-

"The _Schnee?"_

Winter asked In a neutral tone as Blake nodded.

"Yeah her. You know you look like her. _A lot."_

Blake said as Winter nodded.

"Qrow thinks we might be related, and I would be remiss if I say I don't see a resemblance. But either or I have no memory of her or my past, so I do not know."

Winter admitted in a neutral tone as Qrow nodded.

"Anyways! So you got a younging a hot head and a princess on your team? Sounds good! It looks like you got some good people backing up so why train? You don't need to pull extra weight now do you?"

"Because I want to! I can't let Ruby or Yang-

"What did you say?"

Qrow asked as his eye became sharp as dagger as Blake found another cold hand grip her heart.

'"I said-

"The names! What were the names of your teammates! the young one and the hot head!"  
The man suddenly yelled as Blake stuttered out her reply.

"They are called Ruby and Yang."

" _Ruby... Rose?"_

"Yes! That's her!"

"And is the other _Yang Xiao-Long?"_

"Yeah... how did you know that? Do you know them?"

Blake asked as the man went quiet for a moment as his eye began to shimmer as some kind of emotion well up ins him before he cruse it under his foot.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is you. Me and you have a lot of training and if going by your looks a lot of work to do. So let's get started."

Qrow said with a deadly serious glare as Blake nodded.

* * *

 _"Again."_

The man said as Blake charged him teleporting away to reappear behind him in a puff of smoke as Qore shot out and gripping the girl's arm and smashing her into the ground making her gaps.

"Predictable! Don't always use the same attack! Just because you can teleport doesn't mean you should! Try to mix and math and for Oum's sake don't always appear out of the same place!"

Qrow demanded as Blake grimaced attempting to set as the blunt part of the scythe hit her in the face sending her scattering back across the apartment roof. Sending Blake sliding backward as she groaned.

"Again."

Qrow said as Blake stood up on groggy legs as she eyed him. This was the same training for her that had been going on for the last two days. And so far Blake's time was up.

She had been granted three days by Neo and so far? So far she had spent her time with Qrow on the roof training with him as he and her went about her sparring. As the two sparred Blake had been slowly getting better. Working with the man as her taught her how to fight _mean_. As he called it.

Blake had to admit that living with Qrow and Winter was far from terrible. Winter was an _amazing_ cook. And was one of the most compassionate people Blake had ever know. She was kind and loving in all regards and made Blake fell more like a daughter then a freeloader getting training from her boyfriend.

She cooked for Blake and Qrow every day for every meal. Breakfast lunch and dinner, she washed clothes cleaned the house and were a general mom.

Qrow, on the other hand, was her tutor. And he was _unique_ in the way he taught fighting. Mainly when Qrow taught you to fight he taught the _Branwen_ way of combat. Which was simply fight to win. As the only type of unfair fight was one you lost. And if you didn't win you would more than likely end up as Grimm food.

From the beginning, Qrow knew he had his work laid out for him. Blake was a good kid. And good kid's tend to get killed. As life had shown him time and time again as he saw potential in her. Not a lot but some.

As the girl lacked everything but a semblance. She had some stance but not enough. Her body was weaker than it should, and she was so clumsy she literally got tripped up on her own weapon there!

And don't even get him started on her weapon _Obscurus_. Qrow knew that kids tended to be individual about their weapons nowadays but this? This was ridiculous! It was like someone said hey you know what sounds cool? What if I took a sword, and duck taped a gun to it! And then decided to toss a rope on it so that it would look _cool._

And even if she somehow was able to utilize it in combat was a testament to her will. And she did have that, despite her various other issues the will of Blake Arc was never put into question.

She was strong in spirit. And no matter what Qrow put her through she refused to give up. Qrow liked that in her. And if she was on a team with his nieces, then he was happy for that.

"Use your legs! Don't tense up!"

Qrow said sweeping the girl off her feet as she slammed down on the stone of the rooftop as Blake hissed.

"Fine!"

She yelled teleporting away in a puff of purple as Qrow waited.

 _"There!"_

He shouted striking out a scythe only for Blake to bend around it as she slammed into the floor of the roof before being her legs and leaping at him claws out.

"Good! Mix it up a bit! Variety is the spice of life so mix and match!"

Qrow said before slamming a fist into the top of her head slamming her into the ground. Making her cry out in pain before he delivered a punishing kick to her face sending her skittering back.

"Remember kid! You need to use your head! If you can't beat them fair and square you got to improvise! Fight dirty! Get creative!"

"An Arc fights with _honor!"_

Blake shouted back as Qrow sighed.

"Kid. Honor is a _quick_ way to an _early_ grave. Don't be stubborn, be practical! Fight to _win_ nothing less."

Qrow said as Blake gritted her teeth before attacking him again.

* * *

"So kid be honest. Why are you trying to get better?"

Qrow asked as he and Blake sat alone on the apartment roof overlooking Vale and staring up at the Beacon tower Blake's home was somewhere under it in team RWBY's dorm.

"Becuase I'm sick of being weak. I don't want to be a burden to my team."

Blake said calmly as the two sat under a moody overcast sky as Qrow nodded.

"No one wants to be weak. I know that, trust me. But you need to learn how to be practical. Even if you don't want to be weak, you need you also need to understand what being strong really is."

Qrow claimed as he yawned deeply taking out his silver flask and taking a swig as Blake raised her eyebrow at him.

"Isn't strengthen the lack of weakness?"

"You sound like my sister!"

The man said slapping his knee laughing raucously as he sighed heavily.

"Kid you want to be strong that's good. But you need a reason to be strong. Besides being better for you team."

"Why not? I love them, and I want them to respect me. If I don't get stronger then how can I earn their trust or respect?"

"You see that's where you have your first problem! You are doing the right things for all the _wrong_ reasons!"

"All the wrong reasons?"  
Blake asked as the man nodded taking out his silver flask and drinking deeply from it.

"Kid. You are never going to get far by doing things for others. Don't get me wrong! Doing things for others is good and all but it's not what really matters."

"I don't get it."

Blake admitted as he nodded.

"Kid the number one thing that you need to learn is that if you do everything for others. And dedicate your life to others you will eventually _fail."_

"Why?"

"Because no matter _what._ There is one person that you need to listen to no matter what. If you don't do things for them, then you will always, and I mean always hit a wall. If you don't know this, then you need to."

"I'm still confused...

"It's your kid. You need to do things for you. What do you want to do? Getting strong for others is good but is that what Blake Arc wants? Dose Blake Arc just want to get stronger for others? Dose Blake Arc only want to get strong for the sake of pleasing others or is there something more in there?"

The man asked as Blake blinked owlishly.

"I... I always thought that I needed to be strong, that I was the weakest out of everyone. From my family to my friends. Even if I didn't have many of them. I was always weak."

"And?"

"And I didn't like it. I felt like a burden to my family. And Beacon only made it worse. I found myself surrounded by people who were leagues above me in every level and I was lucky to be in the same room let alone the same team on!"

"People that should barely spare me a glance now call me friend? And one of the even might be more than that...

"The Jaune kid right? Seems like a good kid. Even if his _fathers_ a bloody idiot."

The man mumbled the last part under his breath as Blake went on.

"Yeah. He's... he means a lot to me. He took time to help me. To take me form nothing and try to make me something and I keep thinking I'm letting them down. All of them. Not just Jaune, but Yang, Ruby, Weiss. No matter how better Ig et I'm never good enough to-

" _Screw em."_

"What?"  
"I said screw them! Blake don't worry about others. Worry about yourself! If you keep judging yourself not to the standards of other you will never get anywhere. You need to judge you by you! Forget what Jaune or Ruby or Yang want from you! Or what they might think of you! Ther real question is Blake, what do you want? What does Blake Arc want from herself?"

The man asked as Blake grinned.

"I want to be a _hero_. I want to be a true huntress who will save everyone!"

"Then do that! To hell with what anyone thinks about you!"

Qrow said as Blake nodded before jumping up from the roof as he raised an eyebrow

"The hell are you going?"

"I need to be a hero!"

"Now?! Winter's making dinner and-

"Qrow. Thank you. Honestly! I could not have done this without you, but I need to go! I only have one day before I half to go back to Beacon and I need to get better! I need to prove myself to me!"

Blake said as the man nodded and sighed heavily.

"Then go for it kiddo. Be the best you that you can be."

The man said as Blake nodded stepping over to the roof's edge and-

"Blake... those teammates of yours... Ruby and Yang... How are they?"

"How are they?"

"I mean... dammit.. are they doing _ok_? Are they adjusting to Beacon well? Is Yang starting fights at the drop of a hat? Can Ruby keep eye contact for more than half a minute without bailing and talking about guns? Are they eating right?"

"Qrow... do you know them? You sound like you are close...

"I... No, I don't know them. I'm just a dirty old bird!"  
The man said flashing Blake a self-depreciating smile she nodded.

"Qrow. You're great."

Balke said rushing forward hugging the man, making him freeze before he eventually put a hand on her and returned it.

"Say bye to Winter for me. Tell her thanks for all the food."

"Stay safe _kitty kat._ If I know Yang, and I _think_ I do if anything happens to you she won't forgive you."  
Or _me._ He thought as Blake nodded.

"Don't worry Qrow! You'll hear from me soon!"

Blake said as he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the man alone on the roof.

"Kids...  
He said with a light smile she walked back down to his busy girlfriend...

* * *

 _"Penny?"_

"Friend Blake! I see you have also decided to go into Vale! Oh, _stupendous!_ Oh, _wonderful!_ How are you doing? I'm assuming your trip to Beacon was a success after our success at escape."

The girl said still dressed in her tattered blue jeans, severely ripped green shirt and shining green eyes. That flashed red on occasion as Blake nodded.

"I... I haven't' been back to Beacon Penny...

"Really? Why not-

"Blake! You have projectile trauma in your legs and lower back! When where you shot?!"

The girl said as Blake sighed and explained herself to the ginger.

"So you wish to be a true hero?"

"More than anything."

"Are you willing to do anything to do it?"

"Yes."

"Anything?'  
"Anything."

"Well, then I can be of assistance!"  
The girl said before-

 _"Blake!"_

A booming voice shouted as Blake turned around to see a _mountain_ walking towards her.

He was a giant. A literal mountain of a man dressed in green walked forward to her. He was at least seven feet tall and almost half as wide. He wore light armor, with a green tea color scheme. And was bulging with muscles.

His hair was a short buzz cut black, with lightly tanned skin. He wales with and an easy walk swinging back a massive claymore as he stalked up other.

"Umm... Who are you?"

Blake asked the mountain of flesh and muscle his ball eyes glared down other.

"My name is _Yatsuhasi Daichi._ And you are coming back to Beacon. Your friends and teammates are worried sick."

He said in a firm tone as he picked up his scroll and dialed

"Coco? This is Yatsu. I found her. Yes her. I'm bringing her back as we speak. Blake, your friends, want to-

 _"BLAKE!?"_

The voice of Yang called from across the scroll as giving Blake a near heart attack before she gave a sad grimace before standing her ground.

"Yatsuhashi. I can't go back to Beacon. Not now."

Blake said with a steely tone as the boy paused as a gasp came from the school as Yatsuhashi put a massive gauntleted hand to it.

"Or not. I will call you back with an update on my progress."

"Yats! _Don't_ let her out of your sigh-

The boy hung up as he glared at her. His dark black eye unreadable as he stared at Blake ina impassive manner.

"Your eyes speak of tremendous pain and self-loathing. What is wrong with you?"

The man asked as Blake sighed.

"Yatushashi I need to be here in Vale tonight-

"And tonight we all will be heroes! I have found something!"

Penny said happily as she held up her scroll to the two as the three students looked down it and gasped.

* * *

Vale was an interesting city. Despite being one of if not _the_ place to live in Remnant Vale had its fair share of problems, issues, and eccentricities that set it apart from the rest of the _civilized_ world for example. In Vale, there is one newsroom. Now that sounds strange, seeing how a major city should have at least three primary news stations. As well it normally would Vale was a rather sheltered city.

As the city only had _one_ Newscast Vale nightly with one ace Reporter Lisa lavender. A silver-haired woman who was now broadcasting live to all of Vale with a special broadcast and the report of the year if not decade that was about to be shown to every scroll, television set and tablet in a twenty-mile radius.

"This is Lisa Lavender reporting form Vale Nightly! This is breaking news announcement! I am here with the story of the decade if not the century! As tonight we will be here to witness a fight between hunters from Beacon and white fang terrorist!"

The woman said as her cameraman shifted to his left as a scene came into view.

It was an old abandoned industrial zone in Vale. An old processing plant that had seen better days as was thought abandoned by the public at people came to scrap large ships. As old and obsolete, or even mothballed ships came to be torn down and made into scrap or recycled.

As the camera showed a gutted great war, warship that was on dry dock having its metal torn apart, and was currently crawling with white fang operatives. Dozens of dozens of white-masked figures works like a small ant hive as twin observers oversaw them.

" _Careful! Careful!_ You almost dropped that you know?"

One observes yelled, as he looked down to a panicking white fang grunt as he sighed heavily and shook his head slowly. He was a tall man in a light silver-grey jacket and black pants, he had shiny silver hair and a calm easy voice as he scored a grunt.

"Sorry, sir!"

"Don't be sorry get working!"

"Yes, sir!"

The man yelled as his second gave him an annoyed look.

"Why are you an ass today?"

His other supervisor was a woman with green hair and brown skin, that showed in patches through a fang uniform. Like her double, she was also whit masked and looked irritated as she walked up to him.

"As you know me _Em baby!_ I'm just joking right?"

"You do know that even if you were joking that you are _not_ funny right?"

"For your information I am hilarious!"

"That's one opinion. I guess."

"Hey! I am the most charming man you know!"

" I highly doubt that. Even if I don't know a lot of people. You are most definitely not the funniest by far and above."

"Hey! Don't say that! You like these mask right?"

"No. Why the hell are we even wearing them in the first place?"

"It inspires the men!"

"You've spent to much time with Roman."

"And you spend to much time with Cinder! I know she's beautiful and all but come on!"

"...

"What cat got your tongue I know I know she's good looking and all but-

"Stop talking. And look."

"Look? At what?"

Silver said as his partner grabbed his arm and pointed.

"At that!"

She said as she pointed forward as the came panned forward. As the camera panne doubt, almost all of Vale that was tuned in saw a sight fo sights. As everyone from enigmatic masters to overworked staff. To worried sick friends, and all the way to villains saw an odd image.

Three Beacon students where waling up o the fang body. Uncaring of being outnumbered over five to one as the three students walked forward to the terrorist in a wedge formation. As the trio walked forward looks of stern determination on Golden, green and black eyes as they two walked up playing music?

"~ _Knock! Knock! Open ut the door it's real with the nonstop pop pop! Of stainless steel~!"_

Up front leading, the trio was a cat faunus with black hair and gold eyes. She wore a pair of tight blue jack along with tong puff coat. And a pair of short jeans shorts that definitely showed off an Arc rear. As she walked, she carried along sword that she held in one hand.

To her left was a mountain of a man. A monster of a student with a massive claymore and green colored armor. He had dark black eyes and short hair as he walked with the speed and power of a glacial glaring at the terror.

Next to him was a ginger girl Bouncing up and down skipping happily as she followed her comrades into battle.

"Penny. Why are you playing music?"

Blake asked the girl blasting rap form her scroll as she hummed to herself.

"It helps to set the atmosphere for a showdown!"

"Penny turn it off I can't hear them talk."

Blak said as one of the potential leading fang looked down to them.

"Who the hell are you?"

The boy in with silver hair asked as he and his partner stared at the hunters.

"My name is _Blake Arc!_ And you are all under arrest!"

The apparent leader of the trio a cat faunus with the long sword with what _looked_ like but simply could not be a duct taped pistol on its side said as the boy coked his head.

"Are... Are you serious? You just come here asking us for our surrender? You do realize that you are outnumbered here right?"

"That doesn't matter! We fight for the side of Justice! And you will face trial for your actions!"  
Blake yelled as the boy looked dumbfounded at her, confusion showing through his Grimm mask as the mountain walked forward.

"It is as she says. Surrender. You are all in severe violation of Vale laws. Surrender now, and you will be treated peacefully."

The man said as Penny began to jump up and down.

"Oh! Oh! She's going to do a _superhero landing!"_

The girl squeaked as Blake cocked her eye to her.

 _"Superhero landing?_ What does that mean?"

"Look! She's about to do it!"

Peny yelled as the green haired girl jump down from the crate causing a small crater form on the ground as she did.

 _"See_! She did a superhero landing! Just like I said!"

Penny claimed as Blake nodded.

"Look I don't know who the hell you guys are or why or who you found us but turn around now and I don't kill you. _K?"_

She asked drawing a pair of green pistols that had long serrated hooking scythes attached to a metal chain knockin her fist together threateningly as Blake grimaced.

" _Never!_ We are hunters, and we are here to administer justice!'

"With _what?_ You say you are going to do justice! Whatever the hell that means but you only brought a diversity hire and the school geek? How the hell do you plan to fight us with that?"

"That's why I brought _him!"_

Blake said pointing to Yatsu again as the boy sighed and began to walk forward unsheathing his sword as he grimaced.

"My name is Yatsuhasi second-year student of Beacon and member of team CFVY Daichi of Beacon. Surrender now, and you will be treated fairly."

"Sorry strong tall and _dull!_ You are really not my type k?"

"I'm not here to talk. I'm here to enforce justice."

"Justice? With what? That useless sword?"

"My sword is-

"Yatsu? Who the hell are you talking to?"

Blake asked as the boy looked back to her blinking owlishly.

"To the terrorist. Why?"

"There is no one there."

Penny said happily pointing in front of her as he watched her vanish in mid-air.

"What in the-

'Over here!"

A voice yelled as the green haired one appeared out of now where punching the man in the face with the force of a semi truck and sending him flying back as if he was made of paper.

"Yatsu!?"

" _Bitch please~!"_

"Penny!"

"Sorry!"

"Yatsuhasi! Are you ok!?"

Blake asked as all of Vale watched her confidence dropped by half, as all of Vale saw a once confident cocky hunters lose half her strength as he legs began to shake.

 _"Aww!_ I thought he was your muscle! Isn't that why you brought him?"  
Green asked sauntering forward sashaying her hips as Blake gulped.

"I mean! That's why I bought _her?"_

Blake asked pointing to Penny who jumped up happily.

"Hello, Friend! How are you doing today?"

"Really? That? This is supposed to be? It looks like she ready to go to drama club not fight."

"For your information _friend!_ I'll have you know! That despite my friendly and non-threatening appearance I am fully prepared to fight and I am _combat ready!"_

The girl said jumping up and down, as her once green eyes flashed red as a pair of honeycombs appeared on them as she flashed her a devilish grin making green cocked her head.

"What the hell-

 _FISHT!_

A beam of green light struck into her chest. As several swords flew out from her back hovering for a moment before firing an asterisk of green lasers at the girl shooting her in her chest and knocking her off her feet and sending her flying backward in a pile of scrap metal as her partner cried.

 _"EM!_ You fuckers! Kill them! _Shoot!"_

He yelled as the previously silent and placid fang raised their guns and opened fire.

"I will handle these menials, Blake! You fight the one with silver hair!"

Penny declared as Blake nodded.

"Sure thing! I can beat him easy! No _problem!"_

Blake said with a false grin as Penny nodded to her sending out her swords before jumping forward swords firing a barrage of green light inot a wall of bullets as the area descended into chaos.

* * *

"So! Are you a huntress huh? Got to say you look pretty cute!"

The silver-haired man said as he and Blake circled each other. All around them the harsh _bang!_ Of gunfire along with the screech of metal on metal filled the air. As a thick layer of acrid smell ozone entered their nostrils as the residual spilled over from Penny's laser shots. As the screams of dying men and women filled the air.

"Surrender! Or I will be forced to use force!"

Oh, Oum! Please give up! I can't beat him!

Blake thought he grinned.

"Well since you see me so nicely! Let's play!"

He says da forward as Blake gritted her teen and charged.

Ok, Blake, you can do this! This is why you are trying! If you can't be a good guy and beat the bad guys what use are you!?

She thought as she charged the boy. As he flicked his hair back once, in an overly dramatic fashion as he began to charge her.

Look at his _feet!_ That's a boxing stance! He fights _just_ like Yang! You just need to block your self from his punches, and you will be fine! Blake thought as a grin appeared on her face.

This will be easy! The first though the man got closer as she raiser her sword to block what she knew would be a punch only for her golden eyes to shoot wide as dinner plates as she got kicked.

All the air left Blake as roundhouse kick landed straight at her temple sent her flying.

As the boy _kicked_ his boot up in a blur of silver as it collided with her skull making a solid thud! Noise as her attack was arrest and she was lifted off her feet.

As she was sent scattering.

 _"Owie!"_

Blake yelled as she felt her ears ringing as she hit the ground. Coughlin violent and sputter as she tried to get up.

A metal boot connected with her face sen her rack back as her vision turned white. Her memory op as free blood flowed out as the boy kicked her.

She hit the ground in a tangle of limbs as she cried out in pain. As her vision cleared, she saw to her horror. A splatter of blood on the gravel of the docks, that was her own blood and was covered in shiny white objects.

As Ble felt an excruciating feeling of agony exploded from her mouth as her tongue explored several uneven surfaces. She gasped as she saw twin broken canines in the blood as she realized that she had gotten her teet kicked out.

"Really? Is this all you can do? I expected better from Beacon."

He said in a smug tone as Blake hissed at him. "It' not over ye-

She never got her word out as he kicked her windpipe causing the girl's eyes to bulge out. As she hit the deck and curled up in felt position gasping for air as he chuckled a dark laugh.

"Oh, this... _This_ is going to be fun."  
The boy said as Blake shivered...

* * *

 _FESHT! FWANG!_

"That all you got? I thought huntsmen were supposed to real skill!"

The green haired terrorist yelled to the mountain of an opponent that she was dueling with on the docs.

"Hold still!"

Yatsuhasi yelled as he swung his claymore down only for the terrorist to dodge out of the way of his strike. Slipping forward raising her pistols and firing into his face.

 _Bang!_

Twin shots fired as Yatsuhasi grimaced as twin ballistic impacts rocked his forehead. Making take two steps backward as he glared at her woman.

The terrorist was proving to be more than a nuisance for the large man. He knew that fighting a terrorist would be much more extreme than fighting Grimm or training in Beacon. As so far Yatsuhai had landed no hits to the woman and his aura was in light yellow. The woman was far too nimble for him to strike as she dipped and slid out of his attacks, and was treating him like a wild beast fling and swinging wildly how could never land a hit and her a dancer.

Although most of the dancers Yatsu had known did not carry twin pistols and scythes and most certainly did not try to kill him at every opportunity. He thought before grimacing as a blur of green shot past his guard wrapping a long chain around his sword.

"Gotcha!'

The thief yelled as she used the chain like fulcrum swing forward on it delivering another haymaker punch to his face. knocking a plentiful amount of spit, from his jaw and sending his aura clean into the yellow and making him lose a mouthful of air.

"There! Now, why-

 _WHAP!_

The fiefs words where cuts short as Yatsu glared back and reared back a fist punching her square in the face with a massively armored gauntlet sending her slamming inot the ground. And crashing into the earth as she gasped for breath as her aura _popped!_

 _"Gotcha."_

Yatsu said spitting out a bit of red spit onto the ground as he glared at the stricken girl.

* * *

"I just want you to know if you really do not stand up I will kill you. Ok? Although if you _do_ stand up I will _still_ kill you so... yeah!"

The cocky terrorist said flashing a Cheshire grin to the down faunus as he yawned deeply. As he shook his head internally grimacing at his _opponent._

And he used that word _generously_ as calling what was happening to him and her was about as far from a fight as a battle between an Ursa and a toddler.

Seriously? Is this is? I thought Beacon students were supposed to be good! I mean I know that they were just kids but this!? This is pathetic! She can barely take a punch let along a kick!

Mercury thought shaking his head as the faunus stood up on shaking, quivering legs, as crimson liquid spilled from her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. As she stood back up gritting her teeth and her longsword as she took an offensive stance.

"There we go! That's the huntress spirit! Now let's have some fun. _K_? I really need a workout."

Mercury said yawing once cracking his neck. He had resigned himself to killing the girl in front of him, and as much as it pained him to kill such a looker, she knew a bit too much about their operations so she needed to die. Now.

Although even if she was terrible that _ass._ Mercury thought taking a moment from cracking jokes and yawning to sit back and enjoy the beautiful in his opinion flawless rear end that was wonderfully highlighted by her jean shorts that clung to her almost like a second skin as she glared at him.

"You won't win!"

Blake said glaring at him, as she took her stance doing her damned not to cry out in pain.

 _It hurts! It hurts! It hurts so much!_ Blake thought fighting past the searing white hot pain in her jaw. My _teeth_! I lost my _teeth!_ Will aura even regrow them!? Will I need implants will I-

Enough! Don't daydream you are in a fight! What did Jaune and Qrow teach you -

"Don't daydream to much kid. It's not good for you."

The man said as he kicked into the air send a blast of air!? At Blake who froze as she saw a blur of white shot at her before, the compressed air slammed into her face with the force of a gunshot.

Breaking past her aura popping it in a second before smashing into her face yanking her off her feet and slamming her face into the ground with a decisively unhealthy _splat!_ Sound as she hit the gravel and laid still as the thief yawned.

Blake cried out in fresh agony. As her hands flew to her face trying to cover it as more blood and teeth flew from her face. Making her panic as she stood up-

"Open leg."

Mercury said racing forward to the stunned girl with a grin on his face. His plan to slam her with an air shot to break her aura open like a tin can. As she flew to the ground in an instant before as he predicted standing up. As she fought to keep her with, only for him to deliver a blinding kick to the faunus' leg making her freeze.

there as was audible _Snap!_ As Blake's eyes widened to the level of dinner plates as Mercy smiled under his mask as his kick connected right to her now aura less legs. As he delivered a vicious kick to the side of her knee with his augmented legs and snapping her femur in one swift motion snapping it in _two._

As Blake felt her leg _shift_. Followed by an entirely new level of agony filled her nerves as a tidal wave of agony welled up inside her as she fell to the ground where she saw a visible _split_ in her leg bone making her cry out in torment as the man sighed and walked forward to her.

"Sorry. That hurt? Don't worry I'll make it better."

He said cracking his knuckles and leaping forward.

* * *

"This is amazing! I can't believe I get to meet such wonderful people!"

"Stay away from us!"

A man yelled before a sword took his jugular slicing it open spilling out bright fresh blood as Penny ended him.

"Ah! I wish that the others could see me _now_! So many new things so many new people!"

"Back away!"

Another woman yelled before a sword shot out piercing through her skull silencing her before she was tossed to the side like a rag doll as Penny sighed.

It is wonderful to have my combat system back to full operational capacity again. I was quite befuddled without them! But now?

"Wait! I _surrender!"_

"Denied."

Penny said slicing him in two killing the faunus as she walked forward. Penny was at first not sure of the plan today. As the fang operation was well known to Penny and she was going to go to the local authorities Blake had _begged_ her to let her handle this.

She was determined to prove herself and be seen as _strong_. Though Penny had done her best to reassure her that she was _strong_. And that any perceived lack of strength she was perceiving was just her lack of prior experience.

Blake was running at her own pace and for her, she was doing above expectations.

"Kill her!"

"Highly doubtful. As you are already dead and I am not _technically_ alive."

Penny said as a laser ended the man. A thought entered her head as she did. The fang forces had been reduced by sixty percent, and at this rate, Penny would kill the last in a matter of minutes. Kill...

Is that what I am? A _killer?_ The girl thought as she decapitated a bleed woman in an off-handed manner. I kill people. I know that. It's what I was built to do. To kill. Or was it?

I wonder if this is what they thought of me when I was constructed? Is this what _fathe_ r wanted? Or _Ironwood?_

 _Father?_ Why do I call him that? He is not my parent for I have none. At least not in the traditional sense. I was _built_ into the world not born. Or I was _built_ in _this_ world. I _was_ born in others.

Penny thought as she fought her way through the fang. The terrorist was well trained but they were simply humans. Or faunus, though to be fair faunus and humans ability to interbreed with one another and produce offspring capable of reproduction meant they _had_ to be the same species and one was simply a subgroup of the other. Though that was an argument for another day.

She's dying. Penny thought as her scanners pick up Blakes spiking heart rate. _Something_ was crushing her lungs and her blood loss was substantial. The other human Yatsuhasi was also in bad shape, though his opponent was also near death so that was good.

 _"FIRE!_ Everybody bring her down!"

A lieutenant yelled as more bullets flew into Penny making her sigh.

"If you would all simple let me execute you this would be far easier."

She said as she was fired on two fang cowards broke their cover and ran, only for twin sword to shot out taking them at their knees before stabbing them in their spines.

"Don't run! You'll only die _tired."_

Penny said as the men and women faired at her and she sighed.

" **Waring. Priority target marked. Seek to engage."**

Penny's internal systems said as her eyes locked onto the ship the fang was targeting. As it turns out the fang had not quite stripped it and its old fusion core was still freshly exposed making Penny grin.

"Terminating."

She said as raised her swords and fired as an asterisk of green hit the exposed reactor making it glow brightly before a second sun filled the docs as they were washed in fire.

* * *

"You are tougher then you look."

Yatsuhasi said spitting out fresh blood as he looked at his opponent.

"Same... Same to you! You big shit...

The girl said panting equally as roughly as she spat out her own long line of crimson. Both opponents were incredibly damaged and nearing their own deaths. Yatsuhasi's face was a black purple mess. Filled with two black eye swollen busted cheeks, and spilt lip. As Blood flowed freely from his face along with several deep gashed in his arms and his legs, side and chest bleed freely.

Though he was in dire straights his opponent was faring no better. As quick as she was, she lacked the ability to take a hit. Her mask was cracked in several pans showing beautiful mocha colored skin beneath it. Well, _beautiful_ was subjective as it was now covered in purple and black. Her right cheek spilt in two as deep rich red liquid poured out of it.

Her body had twin glancing marks on it where his sword broke through her guard slicing through her aura making her body gain twin deep gashes running from her upper neck at lower left side. And one from her right breast to her left knee. As fresh blood leaked out from both of them as the two opponents reached their end.

"How about we end this in the next round big guy? Let's see what you got."

The woman said coughing up a lungful of blood and spit her lags wavering showing her that she was near the end of her life as Yatsu grinned.

"Sounds good to me. Try not to die before I pass out alright? It would be a shame if I did not see the final moments of a worthy opponent like yourself."

He asked as his own blood loss and approaching death from loss of blood made his vision swim.

"Deal."

The thief said as she bent her knees and the two charged.

* * *

"So that burning feeling in your chest? That's me crushing your lungs. If you didn't know."

Mercury said forcing his metal foot on the girl's chest taking his time to crush her lungs as the faunus claws shout out her nails as she clawed out at his legs pathetically.

"You know? I just gotta ask! Why us? You knew that we where here I get that. I don't know how you knew but you know and then you just attack? I mean if you brought your friends, the cops hell maybe even Oz himself that makes sense! But alone? With just you three? That was a _bad_ idea."

The man said forcing his foot down on her chest as she cried out treat streaking from her face as he twisted his foot.

"What's that? You trying to say something? Sorry, it's a bit hard to hear you through your crushed lungs. Here let me help."

Mercury said removing his foot making her gasp in pain as she curled up in a fetal position as he signed.

"You know you _do_ look good. If you would just join a certain _group_ that I know of you can make some good coin and-

"AHH!"

A voice yelled to he left as Mercury looked to his right and froze.

"Emerald?!"

He yelled as he saw his best friend cut down by her opponent's claymore as he sliced downward slicing her through as she stabbed him in the neck with her Sickels making them both fall down in a growing pool of blood.

"NO!"

Mercury yelled releasing the dying faunus as he saw his best friend fall to the ground in a puddle of blood and lay still.

 _No! No! No! NO! NO!_

Mercury thought to drop the faunus like the dead weight she was and running full speed toward his friend.

 _Please be ok! Please be ok! Please-_

"Don't turn your back on me!"

The girl yelled teleporting on his back and biting his neck. Blake appeared from nowhere in a ball of purple some landing on the man's back bowling them both over and sending them tumbling into the gravel in a pile of twisting limbs and curses.

 _"Get off!"_

Mercury yelled as the two fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs as she dug her claws into his skin before she actually _bit_ his neck making him howl in pain as her jagged broken teeth sunk into his flesh making him cry out.

"Get OFF!"

He yelled flipping her over on her side punching her in her face, breaking even more of her teeth only for her to bite into his fist making him grimace as he straddled her glaring raw hate into the burning pain streaked amber eyes.

"Out of my way!"

Mercury shouted before-

 _FWOOM!_

The doc's exploded. As a wall of fire came from nowhere as he and the faunus were forced down one on another.

"Fucking animals! Can't even scrap a ship right!"

The boy yelled before gasping as a flash of green light flew at him from his side.

"Fuck!"

He yelled as laser slammed into his side taking his aura down and shattering part of his mask exposing it to the burning wind and searing heat before-

 _FISHT!_  
"The fuck!?"

Mercury yelled as the faunus literally thew gravel in his now exposed eyes. Blinding him temporarily as-

 _SLHT!_

A burning sensation entered his stomach as Mercury looked down eyes shaking as he saw that the cat girl had struck his stomach, running it through with her sword making him snarl.

"You _bitch!"_

He yelled reaching into his side pocket drawing a silver combat knife and stabbing her in the side of the neck.

The faunus gasped as the stell entered her throat making her eyes widened-

 _FISHT!_

Suddenly the weight on her was gone a laser sniped Mercuyroff her as Penny flew to her side.

"Friend Blake you are dying. We must go. Now."

Penny said as she shouldered an inquired Yatsuhasi as Blake gave a feeble nod before Penny slung her over her shoulder and her world went to orange as a massive fireball filled the docs as they ship went critical covering the docs with fire as flames as a fireball cover the docs as Vlae watched what they thought to be three students snuffed out in a blaze of fire, as eyes watered books fell and a mug shattered...

* * *

 _"WHAT! IN THE EVERLOVING **FUCK** IS **WRONG** WITH YOU!?" _

The furious form of Neo clad in a white mask raged as Blake sighed.

"I'm sor-

 _"Don't! Don't even start with I'm sorry! Do you know how much shit I went through because of you!?"_

Neo typed into her scroll as Blake sighed on her metal cot. She was currently at an undisclosed location but Neo had informed her that she was in whit fang base. A fact that Blake had initially reacted _predictably_ too. Panicking before Neo claimed her down saying that her _mom_ and father of all people wanted to thank her _appropriately_ for saving their daughters life. And that her parent where connect to the _peaceful_ parts of the fang. Not the violent one.

A claim that Blake was _dubious_ of at best and downright disbelieving at worst but she was in no mood to complain. She hurt. everything about Blake hurt. Form her freshly healed leg, to her numerous scars and bruises dotting her body. Every part of her felt like she had been through hell in back as she lad back on her metal cot Neo kept up her lecture.

 _"Seriously! Blake! They saw us! They saw me and you come back to Beacon together!"_

"What!? How?"

 _"Cameras! Ozpin has them everywhere! And do you know what happened when I came back to my team's dorm where not only was all of JNPR but RWY along with Ozpin, GoodWitch, Port and Oobleck were waiting for me! Do you want to know what they asked me?"_

"Not really...

Blake admitted as Noe's green eyes became sharp as daggers.

" _They asked me where their damned cat was! They wanted to know why I just let you leave! I told them it was simple. Went o go look for you. I found you. I brought you home! You didn't want to stay so I let you leave! Simple right? Wrong!"_

 _"I almost got killed! Every last one of them acted like I signed your death warrant! And if it wasn't for your damn partner shaking me so hard that my stitches opened up causing me to bleed all over the place I would have probably died!"_

"She did that? I'm sorry about that. Are you ok?"

 _"I am but Yang almost lost her head."_

"Yang? Why?"

 _"Jaune did **not** take kindly to someone, anyone making his sister bleed. And seeing as he was already worried sick about you it didn't take long for the room to erupt in a disagreement if you would. A rather violent one at that."_

"Jaune's worried about me?"  
 _Of course, he is! He hasn't slept for days! And your team is worse! Your leader blames herself Weiss is about to exhaust her fortune trying to find you and Yang literally spends half her nights looking for you! Oh, they found Bumblebee by the way. It got chopped."_

"What?! Yang's going to kill me!"

 _FWAP!_

Neo slapped the faunus girl maker her cry as her thankful regrowing teeth shuttered.

" _Idiot! She doesn't' care about the bike! She cares about you! They all do! Now stop moping and let's go! You are going back to Beacon. Now."_

"Do... Do we _really_ have to go back? I mean can't we stay a _bit_ longer."

Blak eas as Neo shot her a warning glanced.

" _Blake. Because of you, Jaune yelled at **me. ME!** His daring perfect sister treated like a harlot because of a selfish thieving cat! If you don't come willingly I will hot tie you and drag you so come on!"_

Neo demanded making Blake sigh as she swung over her cot as her neck throbbed in pain. Memory from the knife impact still fresh in her mind as she got up.

Her body tense in pain as her still freshly and _very_ improperly heald leg hit the ground making her wince.

" _You ok?"_

Neo asked as Blake nodded once as she supported the girl.

"Thanks."

" _No problem. Don't stress yourself ok? You're in enough trouble as is."_

Neo said as Blake sighed.

"How bad is it?"

" _B. A. D. You are in for a world of hurt when you come home. You and Yatsu. He's still in a coma though so he'll be brought back before we get to Beacon. He'll live. Barely."_

Neo said as Blake sighed as she got up.

" _Here. Take this. It will make things a lot easier."_

Neo said hand her a fang mask as Blake grimaced once and put it on.

"What-

 _THUMP!_

A low thump filled the room rattling the walls as the concrete ceiling shook.

"The hell was that?"

Blake asked before covering her mouth for language.

"Sorry! It slipped out and-

 _"I don't know."_

Neo said as several more loud _thumps!_ followed shaking off crumbs of concrete from the walls like small hail as low explosions filled the area.

"Are those _explosions!?_ Neo?"

Blak asked as Neo pulled open her scroll as a panicked voice rang through it.

" _Intruder! Ther' an intruder in the base! It's a huntress!"_

A panicked voice yelled as Blake and Neo heard the sound of sporadic gunfire fill their ears. As the rumbling sound of explosions and gunfire filled the air grew closer and closer to the door as-

 _"BANG!"_

The door exploded out. Flying of its handle as it blew off its hinges slamming into the wall behind them with a loud _THUD!_ As it barely missed decapitating them as a figure walked through.

" _Ruby?"_

Blake asked as a par of familiar silver eyes glared at her.

"Ruby? When did you change your cloak?"

Blake asked as for some reason Ruby had changed her coak form red to _white_ as she had also somehow grown a half foot as she grinned at Blake.

"Who are you?"

Blake asked the doppelganger of her leader and friend as the woman shot her a warm all to familiar smile that made her skin crawl.

"My name is _Summer Rose!_ And you are all under arrest, terrorist!"

She said flashing out a bright golden huntress badge and drawing a dual pair of swords advancing on the two as Blake and Neo balked...

* * *

 **: Well that's it! Our girl's alive and all is not well! This is the second to last Arc for this story! After this, it's Mount Glen and then the finale! Of this tale! Followed by the next story to replace this one which was voted as a yandere Harem... Well, I am a man of the people so yeah! So keep your eyes out for _Lovestruck_ a tale about love loss and why you _always! Always_ read the instructions on strange items bought from an old man before you come to Beacon first! Coming soon!**

 **Until then we have Qrow and Winter living in Vale. A few teams worried sick, and Ozpins down _another_ mug. Dear god. **

**Until next time where will have Neo and Blake versus Summer Rose! Take care and Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake. Guardians of Remnant. Parts Seven The plan.**

"We're going to kill everybody!?"

Blake asked incredulously her faunus ears shooting up as Ren sighed.

"That is what I said. If you deliver the stone to Adam he will give it to Tai-Yang. Who will then use it to kill millions if not billions."

Ren said calmly in his prison cells as Panny balked.

" _I am Penny! I am Penny!"_

"I know! I know! We won't turn him in! But shit! How can we evade Adam and Tai!?'

Blake asked as Jaune spoke.

"Look. I know Adam. I was white fang before this. If I can talk to him maybe I can get him off of our backs."

Jaune suggested as Blake nodded

"Fair enough but even if we do that we still need to get the hell off this station!"

"I thought you where the breakout pro, not us. So how the hell are we getting out of her?"

Jaune asked the faunus as she grinned.

"I'm going to need some supplies first." Blake said as she grinned ear to ear.

* * *

"Look the wires I get. The circuit breaker I get. But why the hell did I need to take somebodies leg?"

Jaune asked tossing the bionic leg on the tablas Blake balked.

"You took his leg?!"

"Uh... Yeah? you said we needed his leg so I took it."

"The hell!? I was joking!"

"At a time like this!?'

"I didn't think you would literally steal a person's leg! The hell is wrong with you!?"

" _I am Penny!"_

The robot girl said tossing the last piece of hardware onto the table.

"Thanks, Penny! Now, remember! When I say go you take out the control counsel in the middle of the guard tower! That will break the containment on the gravity dust they used to keep this place floating so until then-

"I! Am Penny!"

She said running off as Jaune sighed.

"Ok boys an girls listen up! Here's the plan!"

Blake said as Pyrrha, Ruby, The form glaring longingly at Jaune who looked a _bit_ uncertain for her as Ren stood next to the blonde.

The plan was east. They would break the container on the prison gravity dust use that to cause a _temporary_ gravitational singularity allowing them to _float_ to the top of the guard tower. Where once there Penny would break in and deactivate the security systems. They would them go to rearm themselves before going to Jaune's personal impounded bullhead the _Verperia_ and leave the place.

Now, this plan required perfect precision timing! If one! Just one thing did not happen exactly as planned then-

"Blake Penny's about to start the plan."

Jaune said pointing to his left as the man pointed to a grinning robot who was about to smash the console with a sword.

"Penny! NO!"

Blak yelled before the girl waved at her.

" _I am Penny!"  
_

The girls yelled as she shot a sword into the console and sent the whole world upside _down._

* * *

"This is fun!"

Ruby yelled as Penny finally brought back gravity as the adult slammed inot the floor of the security console as they all groaned in pain.

" _I am Penny!"_

"I know what I said! I'm asking you why you can never wait for directions!"

" _I. Am. Penny."_

"What!? That doesn't even make sense!"

" _I. Am Penn."_

"Where are we going to get food at a place like this!?"

" _I am Penny!"_

"Girls. Security. Please."

Jaune said as he and Pyrrha fired capture rifled into a growing stream of guards as Blake sighed.

"Penny?"

" _I am Penny!_ "

The robotic girl said as she put her prongs into the console as she shut down the security as every door in the prison opened as the world turned into chaos

* * *

"Remind me to kill him."

Blake said as Jaune flew into the side of the _Vesperia_. The ship that only _he!_ Could activate as the man had literally gone _back_ into the prison for a pair of damned headphones!? Blake thought as Jaune flew inside.

"Took you long enough."

Blake said as she grinned.

"Can't leave without my music!"

"If we don't hurry we will not leave at all."

Ren said neutrally as Jaune sighed jumping into the cockpit of the _Vesperia_ power up the bullhead and flying the ragtag team of escapes off into the night of Atlas...


	27. The amazing Blake III the return

**AN: Here it is! The last Arc of the journey of Blake comes to an end! Will she and Neo beat Summer? Will she make it back to Beacon in one piece? Will Jaune and her finally meet? Will her and her team and friends get to meet? Will they even _want_ to meet her? Find out on Jaune Torchwick! And as always thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

"My name is _Summer Rose!_ And you are under arrest!"

The woman Summer? Yelled in a _far_ to familiar voice point a shining silver sword to them as Blake's jaw fell open.

 _Ruby?_ She thought as she swore she was staring at the literal carbon copy of her leader with the only exception being a slight height difference and breast... Blake though grimacing as everyone seemed to have a better figure than her! Blake thought irritatingly as the woman stood with a familiar confident smirk to her as she pointed at Blake and Neo.

"Surrender terrorist!"

Summer said as Blake actually went to raise her hands before Neo slapped her palms.  
 _Whap!_

"Oww!" Blake hissed as Neo glared at her shaking her head. As Summer stood in the doorway blocking their path.

 _"We need to go! **Now**!"_

Neo typed in her scroll as Blake nodded. Strong as Summer might be she was fighting and trying to corner two people with teleportation semblances. A task that was downright difficult at the best of time and straight out impossible at the worst of times.

Blake thought as she grinned at her victory before Summer reached into her side smirking once in a definite Ruby manner before moving in a blur of motion as she flicked out a silver _whip?_ Her sword shifting into a whip form as she flicked it out towards Blake who my a miracle of Oum himself's divine intervention managed to dodge.

As the pure white whip struck past her face, Blake saw it _break_. As the whip seemed to shutter and break into a thousand pieces. As Blake saw large metal _teeth_ form on it, followed by a throaty growl as the teeth began to scurry up and down the whip as Blake's mouth fell open

 _VRRTTT!_

The weapon roared as the whips teeth began to vibrate and roar up and down the whip as it roared alive.

"Chainsaw _whips!?'_

Blake said aloud as Summer's whip turned around lightning fast like a snake striking back up and struck Blake's body full force making her cry out as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air as the whip ate into her. Blake cried.

The faunus girl shrieked in torment as she tossed her head back in agony as the whip _ate_ into her. Metallic teeth bit straight past her aura bypassing it completely as they dug into her skin.

Blake felt like she was being forced into a chess grater as the whip's teeth started in her lege before working it's way up her body, sawing her flesh in two as it worked up her form her upper thigh to her forehead tearing up flesh and bone alike and _mulching_ everything in between.

Leaving a terrible chain wound that Blake could tell would _never_ fully heal. And nearly took out her left eye as the whirring metal teeth ripped into her face.

Tearing her mask apart at the top and sending her falling back as blood poured from her wound hot, and fresh as Blake fell to the floor screaming and clutching her face as Summer grimaced.

"I'm _sorry!_ Don't worry! I will make sure you get medical-

Summer was interrupted in her speech as Neo appeared striking her sword into Summer's side in a piercing attack Blake _knew_ would land. Neo was too fast and inhumanly agile was far too skilled for anyone even a trained _huntress_ to dodge-

But's that just what Summer did. Neo struck from her side hoping to run Summer through the ribs. Summer saw the attack coming and twisted out of the way letting Neo fall word before punishing her with an area of effect chain attack that struck her side making her give a silent cry as Blake grimaced.

As Neo was backed into a corner, Blake had to act! Her friend was in danger and her time was now! Even if she was badly hurt again! Neo was in danger, and that's all that mattered. As Blake fought past the has burning agony in her leg and chest as Summer raised a sword to Neo she saw _it!_

Lying on the ground outside o the blown open door was an abandoned assault rifle that laid outside of the door. Seeing an opportunity to change the tide of the battle and save her friend Blake dove for it.

Picking up the thick black woman and aiming it and Summer. Blake froze. She was going to kill someone. An innocent person! She's a hunter for Oum sake!

Blake thought picking up the gun checking its sights as she aimed it. For one second she wondered about her choice. She was trying to be a hero!

Now she was going to shoot a huntress form her back? Like a coward? , Blake thought before Qrow's voice enter her head.  
" _Rember Blake. Honor is a quick way to an early grave. When you fight, you do so to win!"_

Qrow's gravely voice enter her mind just as Summer broke past one's g guard a pin filled scream filled the air as Blake hissed.

Mom of my friend or not _no one_ hurts my friends!  
Blake though pulling the trigger of the gun as it kicked. _BANG!_

The gun fired wildly. As Blakes hissed in pain, the gun kicked back into her shoulder making her freshly healed, and new injuries flared up. Blake took some solace as her attack hit Summer.

The woman screamed as assault rifle rounds hit her in the back, taking her off balance as a steady stream of lead slammed into her making her cry in pain as she was bowled over by the bullets.

Blake kept up the attack as she walked up on Summer, keeping her fire rate up until the weapon ran out of ammo and clicked dry.

As the woman's aura flared as she turned her face to Blake silver eyes set in determination before Neo stabbed her in the stomach taking her off balance and sending her stumbling into Blake. "Now! "

Neo said with her mouth as the two girls began to double team the woman. Neo lept out at full force as she stabbed at the woman.

Summer was still too fast jumping back out of her attack, but before she could raise her sword, Blake was there.

 _"Fight to win!"_ Balke yelled before raising her gun like a club and slamming the but of it into Sumer's face.  
 _Whap!_

The woman cried as she drove the gun at her nose with all the force her Faunus muscles and aura could deliver. Smacking her weapon against her nose with a fleshy _thud!_ Making her cry out as Blake raised her gun again as she began beating Summer in the back of the head with it. Making Blake fell extra gratitude to whoever the hell made weapons with metal stocks.

As Summer staggered Neo pounced on the woman. Stabbing her breast as her sword glowed yellow and went _through_ her aura. Striking clear in her chest making blood fly out from her mouth. As Blake gave a feral growl smell blood literally smelling it. As she slammed her but into her nose break the body part before the woman yelled.

 _"ENOUGH!"_

Summer yelled, breaking free form their savage assault. And running on the walls filling the room with white rose petals, before appearing above Blake in a corkscrewing motion, weapons raised out and face twisted in irritation as she dove into Blake and stabbed her in the chest as Summer stabbed her.

Blake cried out in pain, as the sword whip dug into her chest. Making her vision go white in pain before Neo tackled her out of the attack send the bot spiraling back into a corner of the woman s Summer panted heavily glaring at them.

"You are all under arrest! In accordance with the Vale anti-terrorism acts! Surrender now! As my prisoners, you will have access to full medical access, and I guarantee your humane treatment and fair trial! Please sure-

Summer never got very far as a ball of air slammed into the back of her head sending her spiraling forward as an irritated smug voice entered the room.  
"Get the hell _out_ of my base!" An irritated tone shouted as a man entered the door.

* * *

 _Be ok. Please. Please. Please be ok! I don't know what I'd do without. You are everything to me._

Mercury thought as he sat over the bleeding, unconscious form of Emerald. She was hurt badly, as the usually snarky mouth of hers was hanging open breathing harsh, raspy breaths into a respirator. As her eyes typically sharp and crimson were now shut close as they wavered under the infirmary light as her face took on a struggling grimace.

The battle at the scrap yard has taken a terrible toll on her. Her right lung was _annihilated,_ completely destroyed and would need a replacement prosthetic lung for her to breath normally again. An expensive replacement at that. Her ribcage was sliced asunder, and her intestines scattered as the massive claymore had broken her apart.

Please, please be _ok._.. He thought as he gripped the girls disturbingly cold hand, which reminded him of ice and not flesh as he ran a hand through her lime hair and-

 _BANG!_

The sound of an explosion filled the air. As the infirmary walls shook. As the lights rocked back and forth on the walls. As they cut out for a second as for one terrible, horrific second Mercury saw the life support machines keeping Emerals alive short out as her heartbeat when silent, before the power kicked back on as he gripped his scroll.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Mercury snarled in the scroll as a panicked voice shot back.

 _"It's a huntress! There is a huntress in the base!"_

"What!? Were!?"

Mercury snarled as his mind began to race. Oh, come on! Here!? Now!? You got to be shitting me! He cursed himself as he looked at his options.

A huntress in the base was not good. The base was a medical one and not a military one. There were precious few trained combatants inside and the beside him and Neo? There was almost no one that could stand up to a huntress.

As he stood up, he grimaced as the pain in his stomach flare up.  
Damn bitch! He cruse as the memory of the faunus girl who he fought desperately stabbing his guts, that girls slice of his intestines and took _hours_ of painful aura therapy and medicine to heal.

" _She's in the medical room on floor five! We thing Neo's fighting her!"_

"Good. I'll be right there!"

Mercury thought giving his dying partner one last ook.

"Don't worry Em. I'll be back really soon. Just hang on for me _k?'_

He asked grimacing as he gripped his side and sprinted out of the room.

* * *

"Now as I was saying. Please. Get the _fuck!_ Out of my base!"

Mercury entered as the huntress with silver eyes stood back up.

"Surr-

She never finished that word as Neo stabbed her back, making her cry out as a foot connected with her face. Snapping her off her feet as Mercy attacked her.

The woman twirled in mid-air as Mercury landed a direct kick to her to head. Yanking her off her feet before reversing his kick and slamming her into the floor.

"Get. Out. Of. My. _Base!"_

He yelled slamming his foot on her windpipe making her gag as her silver eyes widened in fear before _"Look out!"_

A _far_ to familiar voice yells Mercury was pushed down just like a whirring _chainsaw!?_ Whip nearly to his neck as a faunus in a slightly broken mas pushed him down as she saved his life.

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Mercury said calmly as he kicked up slammed foot into the woman's hell taking her off balance as the faunus girl swung sword striking her in the back as neo's strange sword pierced her left lung. Impaling her in the cheat and turning her into a brief shishkebab.

The woman flashed out scare Ne's formed with a shin attack sending her rushing back as fought off her impaled prison as Mercury kicked her back. Delivering two feet straight to her spine as he slammed her into a wall.

"Now get-

The man said as she _blurred_. She became a blur of white as she went from being pinned against the wall the wall to gone. Just vanished from his boots as she blurred out and-

" _AH!"_

Instalanly Mercury cried out as a white blur came as his aura was shredded as a chain whip sword hit and slashed, both him, and his allies, as Neo and the cat girl where being ripping into shreds as the woman's' sword bit into them as they were being cut into pieces and-

The woman stopped. As just before she pulped her opponents the faint sound of _whistling_ filled the air. As she gasped once before sprinting out of the room in a blur of white leaving a trial fo white roses in the air as the three terrorists balked.

"What was that?"  
The blood filled novice of the cat girl sais as Mercury smiled as a _flying_ crimson sword entered the room. As the sound of crunching boots filled the air as Adam walked inside.

"Sorry, I'm late."

The man said as Mercury grinned.

* * *

"Well, this looks a fresh hell. Black. What happened here?"

Adam asked sitting on an infirmary bed as a team of Fang medics reluctantly? It seemed worked on Neo and the cat girl. Who Mercury _swore_ he had seen before. As she sat tona bed as Neo refused to leave her side. As a doctor stitched up her stomach wound as Mercury sighed.

"A huntress happened. What else could cus this much damage?"

Mercury asked kicking up his legs and pointed to the devasted medical ward and yawning as Adam nodded his head.

"I see. Though I thought that you would be able to handle a sole huntress. I see I was wrong."

The man said with a slight smile as the boy sighed.

"Oh excuse me, dad! I was having a bit of a problem with dealing with one huntress. It's not like I'm in the bst of shape you know?"

Mercury said pointing to his side as Adam chuckled.

"I see. I would not fell to bad if I were you though Black. You took a hit form Beacon's best and are still standing for it. I'd say you did fine."

The terrorist leader said as Mercury balked his head.

"Beacons best? What are you talking about?"

"You fought _Blake Arc._ The _best_ huntress in Beacon. I should know. I fought with her for a brief time against a traitorous force of my own organization. Her skill in combat is rivaled only by he beauty." The man said as the fauns girl getting stitched co urged violently as Neo rolled her eyes.

"Wait what? You mean to tell me that girl is Beacon's best!? I mean she has a nice ass but the best? That's a bit of a _stretch_ in my opinion"

Mercury asked refusing to believe that that girl as anything less then a Beacon reject as Adam nodded.

"Of course. I fought with her and can _personally_ attest to her abilities. She is a master of deprivation and stealth. She prefers to hide her own strength, so she is crafty, often with her skills. She likes to make herself _look_ weak rather than strong. Only to strike when you least expect it."

Adam said as Mercury blinked thrice.  
"Wait. You're telling me that the girl I faced was actually strong and _not_ just terrible? I mean she was horrible! Like god awful!"

 _"Hey!_ I"m not-

 _Whap!_

Neo slapped the faunus girl with she disturbing familiar eye as she got stitched up on her cot.

"Yes. She's an _expert_ at deception. When I first met her, I thought she was pathetic and unworthy of Being a Beacon huntress. But! She soon proved able to infiltrate fang base freed me from my cell and apparently wounded you."

Adam said as Mercury's brain began to work into overdrive.  
It's a trick?! She was just screwing with me the whole time!? Mercury thought as he began to reanalyze his fight.

He thought that he was just messing with his opponent. And that she was just a novice huntress who had bitten off more than she could chew.

But now? Now she was different. She was a _threat._ She had been playing him.. Playing him! Mercury Black! Son of James Black! The best assassin on Remnant. Known to be a master of deception was fooled!?

"She played _me..._

Mercury said under his breath as Adan sighed getting up stretching his back as he put a hand on his shoulder. " Fell no ill will, Black. You fought the best and got injured. At least you survived."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"Can't complain about surviving right?"

"Actually Black. In the end that's the only thing you _can_ complain about."

'Your right about that."

Mercury said before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Neo. Take care of your friend, and you. _Whoever_ you are you did well. For a _grunt._ "

Mercury said walking out of the room taking a mental note to find out more about Blake Arc...

"You know that you could have removed your mask. He would not have attacked you, and if he did, I would have stepped in. Not that you would need me to Blake.'

Adam said as Neo coughed and Blake gulped.

"You... You would have?"

"Of course I would. You are a loyal ally. Even if we fight on opposite sides. You have saved my life along with the life of a close friend."

He said nodding at Neo who turned her head away and pouted.

"Still so stubborn? I wish you took after Jaune in his disposition. Ah well. I must be going."

"Where are you going to go?"  
Blake asked taking off her mask as Adam shrugged. "I need to make sure this base is in working order. That Huntress was a professional, and there are many deaths as well as injuries that I need to oversee."

 _"Deaths?"_

Blake asked as she gulped and Adam nodded.

"Yes unfortunately in our line of work, the consequences of this life is death. They died well, and they died in battle. There is no greater way to die, and there is no reason to morn."

Adam said as Blake frowned before Adam touched his earpiece and a grin came to his face.

"Well, I need to go-  
Blake began before Adam held up a hand.

"You are _not_ going anywhere, Blake."

The man said as she froze.

W- What why not?"

"It looks like our boss want's to meet you."

"Your boss?"

"Yes. She is very interested in meeting you."  
"Why would she be-

"She wants to meet the woman responsible for saving her daughter's life."  
Adam said as Blake gulped.

* * *

"Well, I am impressed. And that is not a tem I use lightly."

A beatific calming voice said as what had to be the most beautiful woman in Blake's life said as she ran a smooth and along her fac.e

"I-

"Neo. Get over here."

The golden-eyed woman asked as Neo came from behind Blake as she walked in an unusually modest demeanor. As she kept her head down the entire way as she stepped up to the woman who put a hand on her.

 _"Are_ you ok?"

Neo signed several codes very quickly to the woman who nodded once before glaring. "Neo. Do not hide this from me. What's wrong?'

More quick signaling as the woman sighed once before hugging the smaller girl drawing her close.

She hugged the girl in an emotional embrace that Neo _tentatively_ if not cautiously returned as she rubbed her hair.

"I was _worried_. You father is _beside_ himself. He thinks someone tried to kill his baby girl. And it seems he had a point."

The woman said her voice becoming sharp as Neo pulled back signing quickly to her before turning her burning eyes to Blake.  
"You."

"Me!?"

"Yes, you. You were the one responsible for saving my daughter's life where you not?"

The woman asked her eyes shining like a blazing sun as Blake gulped.

"Y- Yes! I saved her life!"  
Blake gulped as the woman walked up to Blake her flowing crimson dress swaying in the air as she put a nad on her shoulder making Blake freeze.

"I do not know you girl."

"My name is Blake! _Blake Arc-_

"I know your name. I know your family's name. But I do not know you."

"I-

"Silence. I know that you do not know me so let me make myself clear. My name is _Cinder Fall._ In this world, I care about few things. One of them is my family. One of them was put in danger, and you have saved them."

"Thank you."

The woman said as her face dropped she wrapped Blake in a light hug making Blake freeze as she nodded rapidly.

"Your welcome! I-

"I know that you will say you were just doing your duty. I know that your clan values your honor since. But know this. You have just indebted yourself to me. And I always repay my debts."  
Cinder said as Blake gulped.

"But! I was just doing my job! I-

"Blake. Let me be perfectly honest with you."  
Cinder said running smooth hin to her neck gripping it make Blake gulped.

"I take my family _very_ seriously. You have saved my daughter's life. And for that, you have my eternal gratitude."

"Thank you I-

"But. You also have also killed two people very important to me. And that is _unacceptable."_  
Cinder said tightening her grip making Blak yelp in pain as her hand became red hot and began to seer her flesh. Making Blake cry out.

"It _burns!_ Sto-

"Blake. You put me in quite the pickle. If it where not for you saying Neo's life I would have you executed where you stand. Becuase of you one of my most trusted assets and colleagues is almost dead. And another was grievously injured."

"For that offense alone, you should die a hundred times over.'

Cinder said closing her hand closed around Blake's neck making her eyes water as she felt like an iron was being pressed into her skin.

"But! Luckily for you. You not only saved my daughter's life. A task I will repay you for you have also not surprisingly captured the heart of my son. And despite my best intentions of the matter, I do _spoil_ the body."

Cinder said with an amused grin as she let go of Blake's neck making the girl gaps as her and shot up to her raw skin. As Neo blurred on her side looking at her damaged neck while Cinder?

Calmly walked at the far side of the small dull room they were in as Neo held up her scroll.

 _"Are you hurt?"_

Neo typed as Blake grinned.

"I'm fine! I-

 _"Your neck is damaged. You will need to have that patched up."_

Neo said as Blake sighed.  
"My aura's already fixing me! I don't need any more help I-  
 _"Oww!"_

Blake yelled as Neo gently put a finger on her skin making her jump up. As her vision exploded in paint s Neo put her hands on her hips.

 _"You were saying?"_

She typed as Blake gave up her fight.

"Fine. I'll go see the medic. Again."

Blake said still in pain of her earlier injuries. That Summer woman who she heavily selected to be her mothers had nearly killed Blake, Neo, and Mercury earlier and Blake was still trying to shrug off her wound as-

"Blake. We need to discuss your future."  
Cinder said walked over to Blake with a small metallic box in hand.

It was about the size of a baseball glove and was led by a lone padlock as Cinder held it up to her.

"My future? What about it?"

"We need to talk to see how you leave this base today. We need to see if you leave in one piece. And are returned along with your hunter friend safely home, or...

 _"Or?"_

"Or if you are to leave this base hogtied and dropped in the middle of the Emerald forest where you will most likely be eaten by Grimm along with your friend."

Cinder said as Blake gulped as she began to sweat.

"I would rather not be eaten by Grimm! I know that I may look tasty and all but-

"A fair point. To say the least. And I am fully prepared to let you go. If you do me one small favor."

The woman said unlocked the box as Blake gulped.  
"And that favor would be?"

"Well, you see. Despite my appearance and my power. She said flicking a ball fo fire in her palms and grinning, my position with the fang is quite tenuous at best. I need to be seen to be strong and when an enemy agent comes in. Not only leading but broadcasting an attack on one of our supposed secret bases on national TV-

"That went _national!?"_

Blake balked as Cinder nodded.

"You attacked terrorist ordination on prime time. You didn't think the Vale news network would just keep that to themselves now did you? The entire world as you leading aBeaocn them to fight terrorist that result in a major operation being disrupted and dozens up dozens of Fang deaths. As your feet."

"I... I didn't mean to kill anybody...

Blake said as Cinder signed

"I'm sure you did not. But unfortunately, men and woman died. They had friends and families. That will mourn them and now? That leader that caused their friends death is here getting medical treatment? In their base, while their friends are sent to the hereafter? You do see the situation you put me in right?"

" I do...

"Good. Now usually would just kill you right now and get it over with. Jaune would morn but be others ok but! I think I have found a _compromise.'_

"Compromise?"

"Yes. You see if an enemy agent attacked us killed our people and blew up our base that would be one thing but! If a _double_ agent that was simply operating under _deep_ cover did that? I could spin that."

Cinder said as Blakes' mouth fell open.

"Double agent?"

"Yes, Blake. Adam speaks wonder of your skill at deception and raw combat prowess. And his prase is hard to come by. So! Since I can not let Blake Arc hunter of Beacon go free! I can, however, let Blake Arc, white fang double agent walk out without a word of protest."  
CInder said opening the box to reveal a whit Grimm mask.

"You mean?"

"Yes, Blake. Welcome to the _White Fang..._

* * *

 _"Home."_

Blake said as she stood in front of the massive Beacon gates as she stood in front of the courtyard.

"We... We made it... I am unaware of how we did, but we did...

Yatsuhasi said as he and Blake stood next to each other as the tow weary teens stood inform of their home.

"We get lucky?"

Blake said as the teen raise an eyebrow. Yatsuhashi did not look well. While his face was most untouched save for a large purple burn on his left eye his that was a mess.

Twin jagged scars ran down his throat making it look light had struck him. Leaning large scarlet marks along with the innumerable smaller marks along most of his body. Luckily for him, he covered most of them with his large armor as he sighed.

"While I highly doubt that luck was the _sole_ reason that we survived I will not question it. I am simply glad to be in one piece in my home."

The man said smiling lightly before yawing.

"Now I must be gone. I fell like I have _less_ than an hour before my legs collapse and I intend to die under a tree. It has been a pleasure, Blake. May we fight as one again."

Yatsuhasi said nodding once to Blake who watched with a level of awe as the warrior lumbered off in a pained gait in his step as she sighed.

"I made it... _I made it."_

Blake said around as she began to walk into the school.

* * *

"It looks so similar. It's like things changed."

Blake said aloud as she walked into the Beacon hallways. The last time she had seen the grand halls of stone and marble this empty had been...

Well almost never. The only other time Blake had been coming back from the dead was her in well chair and Jaune pushing her-

 _Jaune_... is he mad at me? Are my team mad at me?

Blake thought to her as she laid down the halls wondering whether or not to go to her room, the infirmary or class as she walked inside.

"Maybe I should take Yat's advice and find a nice tree to die under?"  
Blake asked before felling a shiver run down her spine.

Neo had made it _very_ clear what would happen if Blake was not either in her bed or in her seat by the end of noon. And expressed the consequences of not heading her _advice._ As the thought of the girl's wrath still terrified the faunus girl.

"I guess I should go see my team if they even want to see me, I-

 _Forget that!_ She thoughts as a voice spoke up. _You did what you needed to do! And if they are your friends, they will see that!_  
Her inner voice said as Blake perked up as she nodded.

"Yeah! I did what I needed to do! And if they are my friends, they will see that!"

 _And if they don't? Well then to hell with them!_

 _"_ Yeah to-  
Blake paused as she blushed at telling alone in the hallway.

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far. I love my team. They re like many families to me and-

Blake thought as voice crept into her head.

"My family is _very_ important to me... Welcome to the Fang Blake. I will be in touch."  
Cinder said as she gave Blake a Grimm mask as Blake shuddered.

"I left to prove myself and end up joining the white fang!? And not only that by Jaune's mom is their _boss!?"_

Blake asked aloud before arriving at the classroom of the world history by Oobleck as she sighed. This was it... Right behind these doors would be her whole team, Oobleck Jaune...

Jaune... Will he even want to see me?

Blake thought looking at her hand before reaching into her pocket pulling out a small pink mirror opening it to a cracked surface as she grimaced.

She thought Yatsu looked bad she was _worse._ While Yatsuhashi's wounds were mainly on his neck and eye with the rest under his armor Blake's wounds were far, _far_ worse.

Starting from her face, what was one a perfect smooth light to face was now a horrible scarred mess, clad in blade marks, burns, and cuts. Her face looked like someone had slammed it against a chess grater and had more crust and brush marks than would ever heal.

Looking down she saw that her clothes were far worse. Her usual Beacon from was cut and shredded. With so that sliced open and burnt. Large swathes where torn and ripped and most of it was dirty and caked in soot. There where was a large amount of skin showing beneath her uniform showing more burns and scars along with parts of her underwear peeking out. As bright teal bra straps and cups stood out against scarred breast skin.

Something that would have made Blake go mad with embarrassment earlier but now? Now she just didn't care. Her uniform beside being in tatters was caked in blood. Dried blood splattered all around her; most form the fight at the prison break. With fresh blood marring it from the battle with Summer.

Speaking of that. The woman left a nasty scar on her eye. Making, it looked like a jagged to the monster had bit her and left a terrible injury on her body. Her once lush black hair was covered in caked blood. Making it hard in rough and thick. Solidify it and making it seem like she was actively bleeding despite being more or less in good health. All in all, Blake looked like _hell._

 _Bloody_ beat and cut up, she looked like she was halfway to death and would die the moment a _light_ breeze blew in her general direction.

"WIll Jaune ever find I'm attractive? Will he-

 _Of course, he will. Jaune like you for you! He doesn't care about what you look like. He loves you as you love him. But you need to show him that you are different!_ _So stop moping! You are Blake Arc! Remember what you are! Remember what your father said! All you need is confidence so be confident!_

Her inner voice said as Blake nodded.

"Your right! All I need is _confidence!"_

Blake said as she gripped the door and flung it open.

"Sorry, I'm _late!"_

Blake yelled slamming open the door as she walked inside.  
Instantly it was like a glass broke. As she was in Oobleck snapped his chalk, in half, dropping his thermos on the floor. Where it clattered loudly spilling coffee everywhere as his jaw dropped.

As she walked in, she saw them.

Her team! Their faces fell open like they where seeing gohst. Ruby's mouth dropped as she gapped open her mouth open and closing as she stared at her. While her silver eyes began to water as small tears fell from them.

Weiss looked like she saw something rise from the dead. As she beck stock still as her eyes became wide as dinner plates.  
Next, to her Yang...

Yang looked _terrible_. And saying that Yang looked anything other than beautiful was nigh impossible. Her hair was _frizzled_ and unkempt which for Yang meant _A LOT._ Her eye was red and bloodshot and had large dark bags under them. As she stared at Blake, her eyes began morphing from deep purple to fiery crimson as she gasped

Next to her JNPR was-

Jaune...  
Jaune looked like Yang but worse. His eyes were blood red, and he looked like he had to sleep in a week. He had dark bags under him, and his hair was ruffled and dirty. The only thing pristine about him was his white tux that still looked immaculate.

His eyes looked like they where playing tick on him as he glared at her.

Pyrrha's hands flew over her mouth as Ren snapped his pencil in two. Nora was constantly looking At Blake then the empty chair in her seat a is looking at it would somehow explain how a dead tried was back in reality.

As Blake sighed once walking forward grimacing slightly as she and her way up the steps ignoring the disbelieving teacher stunned students and shocked friends as she took her seat.

 _Confidence!_ Her inner voice said as Blake took her seat way one and putting her legs on top of the desk and putting her hands behind her head as she yawned loudly.

"Sorry, I'm late! What'd I miss?"

* * *

 **AN: There we go! The cat's back! Her teams and friends are waiting and she has just joined the fang! Wati what? Blake joined the white fang!? That's... That was not supposed to happen! Well, the cat's out of the bag or in the bag? On or the other! With this arc done it's straight to our favorite mountain and _then?_ The climax! If you like the story thank's for reading and prepare for the end of Jaune Torchwick...**

 **Until then? Omake.**

* * *

 **Guardians of Remnant part eight. Ohh, Child.**

"So let me get this straight. We just busted out of one of the worst prison on Remnant and now we are going to go _there?_ "

Blake asked sitting in the co pilot's chair of the _Vesperia_. As Jaune flew the modified bullhead forward into the sleet of Atlas.

"We need to go to the _maw_. It's the only place we can unload _this_ without either getting shot to death or arrested ok?"

Jaune asked showing the cube tot he faunus woman who sighed.

"Why me? Why can't I just get an easy job?"

Blake asked as she moaned around as Ren came to the cockpit.

"We just need to make sure that Tai Yang does not get the cube. As long as we do that we are safe."

Ren said clamly as he looked at the sleet smashing against the cupola of the ship as the prison escapes flew out.

"Damn it. It's coming down heavy. How the hell are you flying so well?"

Blake asked as Jaune shot a grin.

"Trust me. I'm a professional at this. It can be raining cat's and dogs all night and I can fly like it's nothing!"

Jaune said as Ren blinked once.

"Cats and dogs? Ther are no animal falling outside. Why do you say that?"

Ren asked as Jaune blinked owlishly at the robbed man.

"Ren. It's a metaphor and-

"Jaune. He's from Kubukiri. They don't understand metaphors. Anything you say just goes over his head-

 _"Nothing_ goes over my head! My reflexes are too fast! I would _catch_ them."

Ren said firmly as Jaune's mouth dropped and Blake sighed.

"See what I mean?"

"Unfortunately-

" _I am Penny!"_

"Wait, Penny! Don't touch my baby!"

" _I. Am. Penny!"_

The voice of Penny said followed by a _BANG!_

As an explosion rang out as smoke filled the room.

"Blake...

"I'm on it...

She said sighing once before standing up.

"Penny! _Whatever_ you are doing stop it!"

" _I am Penny!"_

"I don't care how shiny it is! Put the thing down!"

" _I am Penny!"_

"Kill me now."

Blake said as she and Ren ran back into the ship as the sounds of yelling and the smell of smoke filled the air as Jaune sighed.

"Why me-

"Want some company?"

The woman Pyrrha? Asked as Jaune nodded his head as the redhead sat in the co-pilots chair as Jaune piloted the ship.

"So... You look ... nice?"

Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled a strained smile.

"Thanks!... I'm not used to such compliments. Someone of my statuses rarely gets anything _polite_ said about them after all."

"Status? _Who_ are you? People said you are a mercenary?"

"I was, no I am! I am a mercenary from Mistral! I got tired of arena battles and decided to take matters into my own hand! I sought strong opponents and eventually...

"Eventually?"

"I may or may not have triggered a _small_ faunus genocide in east Menagerie...

The woman said as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"A _small_ faunus genocide? Compared to what? A large one?"

"It was a small genocide! Only _four_ million faunus died!"

"Four _million?_ "

"It was a slow weekend!"

The woman defended herself blushing brightly as Jaune shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not judging. We all do things. As long as you don't try to kill me I don't care _what_ you did."

"You... You mean that? You don't mind having someone like me around?"

"Hey you can never have too many beautiful women around am I right?"

Jaune asked flashing the gorgeous woman a grin as she gave a true smile to him.

* * *

 _"Wait! Our government signed a truce!"_

"I recognize no truce."

" _Wait-_

 _Splat!_

"There can be no peace so long as Vale stands."

A large figure said after crushing a man's face with a metallic fist.

As he sighed once a smug voice cackled out.

"Having a rough day _iron daddy?_ That fist of yours getting a bit rusty?"

A tall blonde figure said as IronWood sighed.

"No Xiao-Long. I am fine. You, on the other hand, need to get going."

"Oh, where are you sending me this time? Need another _peaceful_ protest disrupted? Want some workers put down?"

The blonde asked cracking her back on the command carrier _Faith breaker_ that prowled the Atlas Vale border as IronWood grinned.

"Actually this mission should interest you, Yang."

"Oh? First name basis now? Come on _IronDaddy._ What's so good about this?"

"Well, _Yang_. I have recently found the _cube..._

"And?"

"It looks like your sister is around those in possession of it."

He said as Yang's eyes flashed red as she cracked her fist together.

"You don't say. Ruby is involved in this?"

The cybernetic brawler asked as fire bleed from her eyes as IronWood grinned.

"She sure is. And it looks like she is _defending_ it...

"And you want me to _liberate_ it?"

"Yes, I do."

 _"And I'm guessing that you do not_ care about any _collateral_ damage I may cause."

"So long as you get the cube? _Enjoy_ yourself."

The man said as Yang grinned flashing him a toothy grin.

"Well, then I guess it's my time to shine! My sisters about to go out with a _Yang!_

The woman said slamming her fist together as her cybernetic fists slid open as her dural fusion blasters and melta cannons slipped out.

Yang had not seen her _darling_ sister in over ten years. And after all this time? It was time for a _family reunion_. A meeting that one of them would _not_ be coming out of alive.

"Just you wait _Rubaby_. Your big sister's coming and she's _hot!_ "


	28. The return

**_AN:_ Here we go! More Jaune Torchwick! This time Our favorite cat is back! And we get to see what went down in her absence! Did her teams miss her? Did she miss them? Did Yatsuhashi ever die under a tree? Will Vale _ever_ fix it's _stray ambulance_ problems!? Find out now on Jaune Torchwick!**

 **PS. I had to much fun writing this chapter so yeah...**

* * *

 _"I'm back!"_  
Blake said proudly as she plopped back in her firm wooden chair yawing once before stretching her long scarred legs over her desk as she kicked back in her seat as the class stared slack-jawed at her. No one spoke, no one moved, no one even blinked. Hell, the class was so perfectly still that Blake would not have been surprised if they were not even _breathing_ at this point.

As the entire class stared dumbstruck at the returned faunus girl making her blink owlishly at them.

"Ummm, guys? _Hello?_ Is something wrong?"

Blake asked as she looked around the class where no one had made a move since she had walked inside and announced her in he opinion _triumphant_ return!

Balke half expected to be greeted on a red carpet! After all, she was the conquering hero! Or heroine to be specific. The girl that left on her own, led to one but _two_ daring raids on White Fang the terrorist organizations that she may or may _not_ be now a part of.

Battled a huntress and lived to tell the tale! And while finding time to look _cool_ in the process! They should be singing her praises not looking like zombies!  
Well, it's not the reception that I was hoping for, but I guess it's something? Blake thought to herself as she turned her head. All over the class, everyone looked like they had been frozen in ice.

As Oobleck's coffee spilled on the floor and was steadily painting it a muddy brown while Weiss's face looked like it was stuck somewhere between shocked disbelief and sheer vindication as-

 _"Blakey?"_

A soft voice that Blake initially believed to be her partner, but was _far_ too docile to be her partner said as Blake looked up to see Yang standing over her.

Her eyes were glowing, as it looked like a war of emotions was waged in her head as they went for deep lilac to glaring orange as Blake smiled.

"Yang! I-

Blake was cut off as the girl wrapped her in a soft hug. Her arms locking around her body pulling her close smashing her face into her chest. Blake grimaced as she felt her face pushed into her partner's soft _slightly_ excessive chest, Blake felt her guard drop as she began to melt.

Instantly Blake let out a pur of happiness as she felt the familiar body of her partner and best friend pressed against her. _This is where I belong_. Blake thought purring loudly as she hugged Yang back. I miss this. Blake thought as the brawler hugger her as-

 _Wet?_ Blake thought as she felt something wet and hot landing her animal ears. Making them flick and flicker in irritation as they wicked of the strange droplets. What's falling on me? Blake thought to look up to see Yang crying?! Why is she crying!? Blake thought as she began to panic and-

"Blakey? Is that really you?"

Yang asked in a disbelieving tone as she had just seen a gosht walk into the rooms Blake nodded.

 _"Yup!_ It's me, partner!"  
Blake said as Yang once heaven soft grip became iron as a loud _snap!_ Was heard as Blake felt her spine break.

" _YANG!_ To _tight! Air!"_

Blake gasped as Yang's hug became backbreaking as her once during lilac eye became molten rd as glared down to the faunus who felt the hand of death enter her chest.

"Your f _ace?!_ Oh my _god!_ What the hell happened to your _face!?"_

Yang asked running her hands over her face. Tracing over every sacred and cut mark as Blake blushed.

"Nothing! Reall-

"Your clothes! Why are they ripped and is that _blood!?_ What happened to you!? Are you _ok!?"_

Yang as before looking Blake up on down as Balke begin to see what was happening. As her hands began shooting all over he body making her blush he mind put two and two together.

Blake was _never_ the best fighter. And while her team never said it, they were probably worried sick when she vanished for over two weeks with no trace. And now that she thought about it Blake _really_ should have changed clothes before coming to class.

Really! Her shirt was ripped and shredded, to the point where it could no longer be considered functional, the pants she often wore where also in tatters. Not only was that bad as it was, but she was also _covered_ in blood, dried or not.

Her clothes were shredded to pieces, with her bloodied uniform and underwear peeking out form them as Blake looked like she had been through hell or worse _assaulted._ Making her put two and two together while a shiver of panic ran through her as Yang's eyes became blood red as whatever spell of silence that had covered the room as she had entered it broke as the sounds of shouting and yelling filled the air as the room fell into anarchy.

All at once the sound of yelling students filled the air as Blake was pulled and yanked two and for. As Yang, Ruby, Ren, and Jaune...  
Pulling her back and fort ripping them form each other arm demanding to know what the hell happened to her as she began to cry out in pain and-

 _"Quiet!_ All of you! Mss Xiao-Long! Take miss Ac to the infirmary! _Now!"_

The teacher yelled as Weiss, Ruby, Nora _Jaune..._

Faces came before her making her blush but before Blake could see Jaune and ask him how he thought of her as Yang whisked her off her feet in a bridal carry position making her blush as she ran her out of the room.

* * *

It took Yang less than _two_ minutes to take her from the doctors class to the infirmary. As Yang sprinted with her partner in her arm. Holding her in an iron-like grip making blake blush as the girls brung eye filled her own as she sprinted though the Beacon hallways.

Going around or _through,_ anyone or thing in thier way as Blake soon found hers bend broken through the infirmary doors as Yang tossed her onto the bed before demanding that the nurse help her as Blake's mind began to spin...

* * *

"You have had _quite_ the past few weeks Miss Arc. I must say it is quite rare for one of my students to have such an eventful span of days you do know?"

Ozpin asked as he sipped from his mug as Blake nodded to the headmaster who sat calmly in a chair by her bedside. As the man had walked in less than a minute after Blake's return as he ushered Yang out demanding to be alone with Blake as he quietly sipped his mug.

"Headmaster I-

"No need Miss Arc. I know that you have quite the story to tell me. And tell me you shall. But until then I must say you _do_ impress me. And that is not an easy task."

Ozpin said as he raised a lone eyebrow to Blake making her shiver as the man sighed heavily.  
"You are lucky the nurse said you are free from any lasting physical harm, a fact that I must say surprised me quite so as you do look a bit _wane."_

The man said raising his mug taking a long sip of _something_ as Blake gulped.

"I-  
"Easy now Miss Arc. We have all day, and you are in no trouble let me assure you. I just want you to start from the beginning. Take your time we have all day."

Ozpin said as Blake nodded as she began her story.

"And that's when I came back to Beacon."

"For the _second_ time. You mean that is when you came back to Beacon for the second time Miss Arc. You came back before with Miss Neopolitan, but you left for some inexplicable reason to do what I thought at the time as Oum knows what. And what I later on saw. As a poorly planned, if I am putting it _mildly_ attack a previously unknown white Fang base...

The man said ending the sentence with a patient look as Blake gulped.

"I wanted to help people...  
"By doing what? _Dying?_ Making all of your friends think you were dead? Making your entire _family_ think you are dead? They have already begun your funeral preparations-  
"What?! They think I'm dead!?'

Blake asked faunus ear popping up as Ozpin nodded slowly.

"INdded they do. They have bout you your urn and-  
"But why!? Why would the thing that I'm dead!?"

Blake demanded yelling _at_ Ozpin. Before he rais alone eyebrow making her _eep!_ As she shriveled back inot her bed as he grimaced.

"Oh, I don't know why they think you are dead Blake. It _might_ be the fact that you who are into the most combat able student was off on her own for over two weeks alone, with no message left for her friends or her family."

"It _might_ have been after the first week where you partner and Mister Torchwick spend every night looking for you. Moving heaven and earth to find their friend who they were worried sick over. Do you know that neither of them slept for that entire week? And if not for Miss Schnee freezing Yang to her bed and Miss Nikos using her semblance on mister Torchwick neither of them who could have ever stopped looking for you."

"I didn't-

"It _might_ have been when a major Fang base was wiped out, and reports of a cat faunus huntress being in the middle of the raid was leaked to the news. It _might_ have been when the entire nation and most of the world saw you leading an assault on the Fang's secret doc scrap yard. Where I saw you take what I believed to be at the tim _e fatal_ wounds."

"I-

"And I prayed to Oum ever day that they were not, even if the last thing we did see of you was your disappear into a massive fireball that would have _completely_ incinerated your bodies."

"I!"

"Although in the end. I think it _might_ have been when I signed your death warrant and had to call your parents personally to tell them that thier daughter was dead."

"You what?!"

Blake screamed as her ears went ramrod straight as Ozpin glared at her.

"You heard me, Miss Arc. I was faced with no alternative. We all saw you get damaged. We saw you bleeding ou ton the ground and then when the mass fusion core went off? The last thing we saw was you vanish in a ball fo fire with mister Daichi and Penny. After that, I had to assume the worse and made the call."

"So my parents...

"They think you are _dead."_

"But that's not true! I'm alive!-

"I see that."

He said sarcastically as Blake fumed.

"You have to tell them that-

"Oh rest assured I have contacted your parents. Both Jonathan _and_ Juniper were beyond relieved to hear their daughter life was preserved. You mother cried on the phone you know?"

"Mom... _Cried?"_

Blake asked ears going flat at the thought of her mother Juniper's serene face beacon anything, but perfect kindness made her feel like wretching.

As she felt like a rusty knife was thrust in the heart and twisted.

"I didn't mean-

"We often do things that we did not mean to Miss Arc. I know this more than anyone trusts me. But rest assured that they know you are alive and are realized."

"Thak Oum-

"They are also on their way to _see_ you."

the man said as Blake choked on her tongue.

"They what!?"

Blake balked as her heart began to beat out of her chest as Ozpin nodded.

"Oh yes, Miss Arc. Not only are your parents coming here to check on you. Your _entire_ family is coming, all of your sisters plus parents will be here in _two_ days time."

Ozpin said as Blake began to panic.

"What?! No! That can be! Coral is in college! Murel is taking the Vale Bar! And Saphire is across the world!"

 _"Coral_ is on spring break, Murel passed the Vale bar last week while you were gone."

"Murel _passed?!_ That's wonderful! When's the party-  
"It was last week. While you were gone."

"They had it _without_ me!?'

Blake asked somewhat incredulously as Ozpin nodded.

"They did not know you had gone yet. And you are the last person to throw stones at others decision Blake."

Ozpin said firmly as she gulped.  
"But! What about Saphire!? She's in Vacuo! Ther no way she would-

"She has taken time off form hunting to come see you herself. As she said to me over the phone, she could not wait to see her darling and impulsive _baby_ sibling and tell her just how... _perturbed_ she was by your actions. To quote her directly.

Ozpin said as Blake's ears went entirely flat on her head as she began to whimper.

"I-

"Save your breath, Miss Arc. _I_ will not be punished you. I think your friends will do more than an adequate job of that. You do know that your partner and Mister Torchwick almost fought Glynda to get in to see you right?"

"They almost fought her!?"

"Yes. The three nearly came to blow until Icam in and convinced them that any type of violence int he hall by any party would be an incredibly ill-advised notion."

She said as a small green flag popped form his cane making Blake blink as she nodded once as she blinked owlishly at him.

"Are they-

"Are they mad at you? No."

"This-

"Mad would be when they _first_ knew you came back and _left._ Now? I'd say the word _furious_ and _livid_ would be closer to describing them and while they are worried once that worry is over? I doubt you will be sitting down for a _month._ "

Ozpin said winking at blake making her face go brighter than Ruby's cloak.

"Or maybe I should say you _will_ be sitting down for a month. As that is your reward-

"Stop! _Please!"_

Balke said blushing loudly as Ozpin chuckled.

"Do not worry. I have made sure that no _physical_ harm will come to you. Either of you! Do _not_ think that your false sleep can fool me Mister Daichi! Your team is worried, and your leaders and partners are not happy."

Ozpin said as Blake saw the previously deathly still form of Yatsuhashi groan once. As his large opaque cast groaned as he sat up in his bed.

"How long did you know that I was faking?"

"Since I walked in. You need to work on your act."

The man said as Yatsu sighed as Ozpin got up shaking his cane once as he sighed.

"But! I am not _cruel._ I will not simply send you to the wolves to meet them naked and afraid. I will allow you both to call one member of your team to visit yours for five minutes. Before I let all of them in. So pick wisely."

Ozpin said as the two looked at each other. As Gold met brown as they nodded.

* * *

As soon as Ozpin walked outside the infirmary where he was instantly bombarded by questions from nine enraged and worried students as Ozpin sighed holding up his cane and silencing the student.s

"I will have you know that both Miss Arc and Mister Daichi are both fine and are in no danger."

He announced as the three teams sighed envy birth of relief as he went on.

"The injuries on Miss Arc were mostly superficial or healed. And while Mister Daichi _is_ critically injured, he will survive. And while you will all e them today for the next five minutes, they have both selected one member of their friends to see them privately before the see all of you."

Ozpin said taking a breath before announcing the names of the visitors allowed to go inside.

" _Fox Alistar."_

"Fine."  
The blind faunus said sighing once as he walked in the door as Ozpin turned to the worried sick faces RWB and JNPR.

"And from your teams... _Miss_ _Neoploitan?"_

Ozpin said as a gasp was heard as lilac turned to crimson as the mute calm girl blinked once before shrugging her shoulders to her side as she pushed past the enraged brawler ignore her burning glare as she walked inside.

* * *

"Fox. Tell me how bad is it?"

"Dude. It's _terrible."_

"I thought as much. How mad is Coco?"

"Coco? Nah man you don't get to worry about her. She is the _least_ of your problems right now."

"Really? Has she already forgiven me?"

"What?! Hell no! She practically blew a gasket. You know how protective she can get. She's a rea _l mother hen_ with us. And now that one of us almost _died_ on national TV! I mean really man, come on! You should have called us! Told us what was going on and asked for help, but did you? No! You went off to fight alone, and then I or they got to see you get your ass handed to you and ending up half die on the television? You know how that made us feel!?"

Fox asked his best friend as he sighed.

"I can guess. But if I should not be worried about her then who should I be worried about?"

"Dune. You need to be worried about _Velvet."_

Fox said as the man's eye widened at the size of dinner plates as Yatsuhas began to sweat.

"Velvet... Is... _Mad?"_

Yatsuhashi said as he felt goosebumps rise on his skin as a cod had gripped his heart.

"Yup. And boy! That bunny is _hopping_ mad!"

Foz said sighing once as the air left the boy's lungs as he rubbed his head.

"I should have died on the field of battle."

"Speaking to the quire brother."

Fox said putting a hand on his best friends should as he began to weep...

* * *

"Neo! I-

" _Three. Days. I told you to come back in three days."_ Neo typed in a neutral expression that Blake new to be displeasure.

"I did come back in three days!"

" _You came back half **dead!** I had to watch you almost die thrice! And I am **not** happy!"_

Neo said stomping her foot pouting in adorable as Blake giggled.

"You know that you are cute when you-  
 _EEK!_

Blake eeked as Ne flashed out her sword in a warning gesture.

" _Don't push your luck faunus. We had one moment of bonding don't think I'm you are my friend or anything! **Dummy!"**_

Neo typed sticking out her tongue at Blake who barely suppressed a giggled

"I thought Weiss was the _tsundere,_ not you? When did you get your roles switched?"

Blake askes teasingly as Neo balked at the fact that Blake was teasing _he_ r before flashing gave her a warning look.

" _Role switched from what? Choos your answer carefully Blake."_  
"Really? Do you need to ask what your role was? You were clearly the _yan-_

Blake stopped as Neo blinked once in a terrifying manner as Blake gulped as she thought better.

"You were the _Dandere-_

A sword flashed to her throat.

"I mean _Deredere!_ Yeah, _that!_ The kind loving older sibling!"

 _"Good! I thought you would say something stupid like I was a yandere or something. then I would have been **mad."**_

 _"What? You? Yandere?_ That's silly Neo! No one in Beacon is a yandere! At least not _yet!_ That's the next story after this one!"

Blake said as Neo Neo blinked.

" _Story? Next one? The hell are talking about?"_

"Nevermind. It's not like we are going to be in it anyway. I mean we _are_ going to be in it, but we _aren't_ going to be _in_ it you know?"

" _No. And I don't. And I don't care. Now calm down and relax. It's going to be loud for the next few weeks. Annoyingly so."_

Neo typed as Blake sighed hoping that her team would not react too harshly and be a bit come and ration so she could explain her point of view and explain her actions in a clam- then the door blew down as all hopes of a non-emotional reunion of were dashed as Blake sighed.

* * *

Yang did not know what to expect when she saw Blake again. It was like seeing the dead walk. As she still did not believe it. _Alive. Alive!_ Blake was _alive!_

The news of that was more than enough make Yang cry tears of joy, if not for the fact of her face!?

Her entire body had _terrible_ scars on all of her body. That looked like she had been pressed through an industrial-sized blender, and as her body looked awful.

Her clothes were compete ripped and torn and coated in dry and wet blood. As even her underwear had blood stains on them thought that briefly made Yang freeze.

Giving Yang very negative thoughts on her state of being as she was rush to the infirmary. It was already bidding enough that she could get one ever second with her partner, but now Blake asked for _Neo!?_

Out all people, instead of her or Jaune! The _only_ other person she would deem acceptable to see her, she called the _midget racist jackass!?_ Yang thought as she burst down the door she did not ext the sigh in front of her eyes.

As the group froze as they saw Blake on the bed with Neo laying on her side _together?_

Look at the two's positioning made it almost, almost seem like they were friends with one another? And it looked like Neo was not a _racist_ piece of _shit bully_ on her best friend and loving partner.

As Neo _fed?_ Her ice cream from a tub Yang blinked once shocking her self out of her stupor as she rushed her partner.

 _"Blakey!"_

Yang yelled as her eyes broke into flams as she dives bomb her bedridden partner as Neo deftly, and much to Yangs irritation _easily_ with a _bored_ look on her face got out of Yang's path as she crashed into Blake.

 _"Yang!_ -

"I was so worried!  
Yang yelled as she crashed into her partner. Wrapping her arms around her deliver a spine breaking hug as Blake gasped in pain as she felt her bones break.

 _"Yang! Air! Please!_ "

Blake hissed as she felt her lungs rushed under her best friends muscles broke her chest and _ben_ t her rib cage.

"Yang! Ple-

"I was so _worried!"_

Yang yelled as she wrapped the faunus in a hug as another feminine voice yelled.

"You _Oum damned idiot!"_

A fierce female voice shouted that blake though she recognized before shouted and-

"Your _face?!_ Oh, my Oum! Your _face!_ Your _arms,_ your _legs!_? What happened to you!?"

Yang demanded still not letting her go as her hug cracked her ribs, and cut off the air to her brain. Making Blake gasp as her vision began to grow dark and-  
' _Yang_! Let go to this _instant!_ You are hurting here!"

Ruby yelled Yang _somewhat_ relieved the pressure on Blakes embattled ribcage as Ruby speed up to Blake wrapped her in a hug.

 _"Blake?!_ What happened to you!? Where did you go!? I was so worried about you!"

The small girl asked as Blake felt another kind in her heart as the small petite reaper cried on her neck.

"Ruby it's ok I-

Ok!? Do you have any idea how worried I was!?"

Weiss shot pushing Ruby to the side much to her irritation before wrapping Blake in her own _infinitely_ more refined but _just_ as tight hug.

"I was worried."

Weiss whisper into her ear as Blake frowned.

"I'm sorry-

"You better have a _damn_ good explanation."

Weis said hod the girl in her icy stare an s blake gulped

"I-

 _"Blake?"_

The voice she had been waiting for asked as her eyes shot up.

"Jaune!"

Blake said as the tux wearing boy looked at her disbelievingly.

"You're ok. Thank Oum.'

He said ignore Weiss as he gripped her. hugging her once as she sighed into his arms.

Instantly, all of Blake troubles, melted away, as the object of her affection hugged her. All the soreness and pain left her body in an instant and-

"Where were you!?"

Jaune shouted as Blake flinched as the boy had actual anger in his voice for the first time since Blake had known him as she gulped.

"I... I had to _go!"_

Blake suddenly yelled as the rein room went silent as Jaune, Weiss, and Ruby balked.

Pyrrha Ren and Yang blinked owlishly. While Nora simply gave a are and an honestly eerie impassive stare that betrayed no emotions. In a direct contrast to the girl's usually bubbly personality.

Even Coco had stopped _choking_ Yatsuhasi while Velvet beat his head with her fist to stare at her.

"You had to go? Why?"  
Ruby asked as she looked at Blake as she felt a pang of regret enter heart.

"Becuase...

"Becuase of what? Why would you leave?"

Jaune asked as a lone tear fell from her eyes as Blake found her voice.

"Because of _you!"_

Blake shouted pointing to Ruby who looked like she had been shot.

" _Me!?_ Why would you leave because of me!?"

Ruby walked eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Because... Because you didn't _wan_ t me to hear...

Blake claimed as the room stopped. As all jaws dropped, and Ruby looked like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

 _"Me?_! Why would you _ever_ think that?! Blake, you are my teammate! Ther is no way I would not want you-

"Then why did you cancel the mission!"

Blake shouted as Ruby looked entirely flummoxed.

"What? Blake? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ruby yelled as her eyes filled with tears and she began to panic.

"What mission!? I never said I didn't want you here!"

Ruby begged taking Blakes hands on her own as she began to freat and-  
"You think I'm _weak."_

Blake said coldly as Ruby froze.

"You said that I was the one holding up the team. I heard you talking about me the last day before I lef.t You think I'm not strong enough, that I'm not good _enough!_ That I don't belong, that I don't deserve to be a part of-

 _Whap!"_

 _Merow!?_

Blake hissed as Ruby slapped her.

Jaune gagged as Yang's eyes turned crimson as Ruby open palmed slapped Blake across her cot as Neo raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ru-  
 _"Stop. Blake._ Listen and listen well. You are _not_ the best fighter. That is the truth. You are easily the worst one in this room, and anyone of us could beat you in a fight ten times over before you took our aura to half."

Ruby said ina perfect clam vice as Jaune glared at her and Yang stepped up.  
"Ruby! Sto-

 _"But!_ You are our friend! You are a par of team RWBY! Just like the rest of us! So what you are into the best fighter? So what if you don't do that great int he area? You are your _friend._ You help make us what we are! Without Blake Arc, there is no Team RWBY! Blake, we need you here. No matter what."

Ruby said in a calm voice as Blake blinked back tears.

"I thought-

"You are fine Blake. Just the way you are. You are trying your best, and that's all I can ask for. You are our friend. You are our teammate. You belong here with us." "I thought that-

"What? That we didn't want you here because you are weak? Plese. What do you take us for? Do you think we are honestly so shallow to let go of a good friend who is doing her best?'

Weiss asked flicking her ponytail in irritation as Yang put a hand on her shoulder.

'You are my friend, Blake. My _best_ friend. I need you on my team. Don't' forget that. Ok?"

Yang asked as Blake nodded once blinking past the tears as Yang wrapped her in a soft hug.

"I'm so glad you're _safe."_

"I know."

"I was _so_ worried about you."

Yang asked tightening up her hug as Blake felt a wave of heat come from her chest.

"I know."

"I was _really_ worried about you."

Yang said as her chest started to become uncomfortably hot as Blake tried to back away.

"I'm sorry but-

"You _idiot!_ Do you have any idea what you put us through!"

Yang asked as her eyes burst into fire as her grip became bone crushing as Blake squealed.

 _"Yang!?"_

"You do! You dumb stupid _cat!"_

"That's _racist!"_

"Do I look like I care! Do you have any! _AN_ Y! Idea what I've been a group because of you!? Do you any idea what we have been through because of our god dame _ego trip!?_ I Spent _weeks_! Looking for you! Jaune and I spent weeks! Looking for your ass! We spent _every! Damn! Night!_ Out in Vale combing through the streets moving heaven and earth for you! And do you know what we got form it!?"

"No?!"

 _"WE!_ Got to see our friend! On national TV. Fight for her life against! The White Fang on prime time! I watched as you got beat half to death. I watched! As you cried while that ass broke your ribs. I thought you were going to die! I thought you did die! Do you know what that was like for me?! For anyone of us?"

"I didn't mean-

 _Whap!_

Another hand broke across her face. This one making her face go white as a _far_ heavier hand slapped her as Jaune knock her back into her cot.

"Jau-

"Do you have any idea what I had to go through because of you? Blake. You fought the white fang! The White Fang! This is not a joke! You fought real terrorist who would no problems killing you! In fact, they almost did kill you! "

"I was _fine!"_

"No, you were not! You were into fine! You almost died! That is the polar opposite of fine!"

Jaune yell moving Yang to the side and gripping Blake's shoulders making her grimace in pain before she heard Qrow's voice.

 _"If they can't accept the fact that you did this for you? Screw the lot of them!"_

He said as Blake growled, as her fangs fell and she found a voice.

So _what!?_ "

Blake declared angrily as Jaune looked ready to break her neck.

"So what?! _SO what!?_ I was worried sick! You can just go out and fight terrorist Blake!"

"But you can!? How come you get to go out and do all the fun stuff? When Jaune comes back from the dead everyone is all oh great! You're so cool! You always come back from the dead! Every time you do something stupid you get a free pass! But when I go out to try to help people! I get yelled at!? What the _fuck!"_

Blake yelled surprise ever as all moth dropped as ruby passed pulling out a small silver jar full of small bills and coins before Weiss yanked it out of her hands.  
"Weiss! No-

 _"Hush!"_

She hushed Ruby as Jaune glared at Blake.

"How come you get to do that stuff!? What makes you so great!? Yor-

"It because I know what I'm _fucking doing!_ I'm a _real_ hunter in training! I'm not just some-

 _"Someone what?"_

Blake asked as her eyes began to water as Jaune bit back his tongue sighing once as she let his head shake

"Dammit! Blake! _I love you!"_

Jaune yelled wrapping Blake in a hug as her mind hit a critical error as her head overheated and her mental faculties shut down.

"You can't just do this shit! I know that it's hard being terrible! I know what it feels like to be weak! To be surrounded by people who can beat the shit out you at a moments notice! And only don't either out of the goodness of their own heart, sheer boredom or _pure uncaring apathy!_ I get it! It _sucks!_ But you need to know your limits! You are not that strong. You need to rain."

Jaune said as Blake gagged.

 _He loves me!? He loves me!_ Blake thought as her brain rebooted form it's system error as her eyes shot up as her cheeks went the color of Nora's hair as she spurred happily to herself before glaring back at Jaune. Refusing to back down.

"I'll have you know that I can take care of my self! For your _information!"_

"I _doubt_ that."  
Jaune said glaring down at her as she grinned.

"Well, for your information! Mister, I'm so cool and _handsome, and really nice and attractiv_ e! On my first day out! I infiltrated white fang gathering-

 _"You what?!"_

Both Jaune and Yang yelled at the same time their jaws foes as both had a look of sheer incredulity in their eyes.

"Why in the hell would you-

"And! Not only did I successfully! Mind you, infiltrate the gather I was able to take down the ladder of the group, _Roman Torchwick!_ By my self!"

Black said as -  
 _"I don't believe you."_

Jaune said glaring down at Blake with a neutral look that made Blake growl.

"For your information mister _Torchiwck!_ Or _Arc!_ I took down Roman single handily and-

 _FIT!_

"Oww!"

Blake hissed as punch slammed into her ribs as Neo popper her fist into reality stirk her holding up her scroll.

"Watch it."

The mute warned as Blake nodded.

"I took down Roman! For a _time!"_

Blake corrected herself as Neo noded Jaune looked flabbergasted.

"You? Roman? No...

"Yes! Although that's, not the worst part! After that, I was captured by them and-

"Did they do _anything_ to you!? Did they hurt you? _humiliate_ you!? Did they _touch_ you!?"

Yang asked gripping her shoulder so hard she swore they would break as Blake nodded.

"It was _awful!_ I've never felt such _indignity_ in my entire life! I had no respect no self-worth! They treated me like I was an _object_ just of her amusement-

"I'll kill _every_ last one of them!"

Yang roared as her eyes broke into miniature suns as Neo waved at Blake.

 _"The hell?!"_

"I told them they were _under arrest!_ I Stood there in front of them with Roman on the ground badge held out and said you re under arrest! And they didn't listen to me!"

Blake said eye-watering as Yang's inferno died down as Jaune smacked his face.

"What?"

Yang asked das Blake nodded.

"I told them they were under arrest, but they didn't listen to me! They _laughed!_ And tossed me into a jail cell! I even showed them my _badge!"_

Blake said pouting as Yang blinked owlishly at her as Jaune sighed.

"Blake. They are trained terrorist. Their entire life is spent breaking the rules. What did you expect from them?"

"I expected them to listen! And to follow the _law!_ I'm a huntress in training! I even had my badge! It's not fair! Ther are rules we abide by in the world!"

Blake said crying as Yang wrapped her in a soft hug.

"There, there Blakey. I _t's ok. It's o_ k. You did your best ok?"

Yand asked reassuring as Blake pouted.

"It's not _fair!"_

"I know Blakey."

"I had my _badge!"_

"I know...

"I even showed it to them!"

"I know.. Let it all out. It's ok."

Yang said rubbing her back as Jaune sighed.

"I _think_ the lesson we learned today is that no one is perfect. And that we all do what we think is best. And as long as we have learned from this, there is no reason for any more hostilities all right?"

Yatsuhashi said as-

 _Whap!_

"Oww! Velvet!?"

"Don't think you're getting off that easy mister! You still have a lot of explaining to do!"

She yelled glaring at him as Coco nodded.

"But I-

"But nothing! You are the second year! You were the _oldest_! You don't get to make _dumbass_ decisions!"  
"I wasn't trying to-

"It doesn't matter what you were trying to do Yatsuahi Daiichi. You mad me sit back and watch as my teammate got torn par ton prime time nice and I am not happy."

Coco said girn her tet making Fox slowly back from her hands held up as Yatsu sighed.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?'

"You have _no id_ ea. You are going to be carrying so many boxes for me. And don't even get me started the shopping splurge I'm going on with you."

She said as the boy sighed as Ruby walked up to Blake.

"I know this may be hard for you, but you can't give up Blake. We were worried about you and now that you are back everything ok. Ok?"

"Ok."

Blake said as she smiled.

* * *

That night Blake _did_ get to go back to her dorm room. In Yang's arms as she refused to let her out of her sight for a moment. A slightly embarrassing position for Blake but she liked being carried, by her sibling and parents. And Yang was like an older sister, and mom rolled into one, so that was nice.

Then after making sure that Blake was not going to use her semblance to vanish into thin air. And making her wear thre tiems over that she would be in her bed in the morning, she and Yang compromised and shared her bed as once again Yang refused to let her out of her sight. And once again this worked out as Blake did like Yang. She loved her! As the two enjoyed a shared bed, Blake finally let her guard down.

She was home. Beacon was her home, and everything was going to be all right...

* * *

"I'm feeling _much_ better...

"NO _buts!_ Arc you stay here! Mount Glen won't take more than a day! We leave this evening, and we will be back tomorrow! Until then your to stay in the room n not leave it under any circumstances!"

"What if the school burns down?"

"Then have GoodWitch carry you out, but you do not step one foot out of the room got it?!"

"Yes...

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Weiss...

"Good!'

Weiss said harumphing slightly with please smile on her face as Ren sighed.

This was nice. It was nice having Blake back, the absence of the well-meaning but clumsy faunus had severely sapped team spirits and made Ren genuinely worried about her safety. But now? Blake was back safe and sound.

As she looked to be in sheer bliss, as Yang and Jaune took turns hand feeding her lunch. Making her purr in bliss as she rested on Jaune's lap. In a rare moment that it was not Rubysittingd in his leader's groin. Things might have been rough before but now? Everything was right in the world and he could-

 _"~Obie Trice, real name no gimmicks~!"_

A scroll rang out loud as the boy froze solid before Ren's head shot up faster than a speeding bullet as he picked up the phone...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN A CROWDED MISTRALIAN SUPERMARKET! A DISTRACTED MOTHER NEARLY LEADS TO DISASTER!**

 _"Oscar! Oscar!"_

A distracted female voice said as a small boy moved there a crowded supermarket, clutching a small item in hand as he walked up to the counter. "I'd like this! Please!"

 **WHAT"S THIS!? ANOTHER TROUBLED YOUTH!? WHO WILL SAVE THIS CHILD!?**

The boy said as he slid a small square box on the counter with the word Reneinen on with the letter **M.** For mature next to it.

 **A CHILD IS IN DANGER!? WE NEED OUR HERO!**

The clerk grunted once as he took the was of bills form the child as he grunted and let the grinning boy walk away with his CD in hand...

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN MATHER"S MANOR...**

"I'm here."

Ren said as he picked up a yellow? Scroll as he glared at the table.

 _"Shady. We got a bogey."_

"I'm on the way."

Ren said putting away his scroll get up with a determined look in his eyes as Nora nodded.

"You got to go?"

Nora asked her man as he nodded once.

"I am needed."

Ren said as she nodded happily.

"Go get em, _Shady!"_

Nora yelled as Ren gave her one nod before sprinting away for the table.

"Wait, _Ren!? Ren!_ Where are you going!? We have our mission _today!"_

Jaune yelled at his sprinting away fried as Nora chuckled.

"Don't worry Jaune. Ren _will_ be back. He's just on _shady_ business right now."

Nora said making Jaune's jaw drop as Ren sprinted away.

* * *

 _"~ Two Vacuoan girls go round the outside! Round the outside!~"_  
 _"~Two Vacuoan girls go round the outside! Round the outside!~"_

 **"WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? RUMOR HAS IT OUR HERE HAS RETURNED! BUT WILL IT BE ENOUGH?"**

 _"~Guess who's back? Back again. Ren is back, tell a friend.~"_  
 _"Renny's back, Renny's back, Renny's back Renny's back.~"_

A lone figure stood alone. Tall and brooding. He had been called, and he had to answer.

 _"Shady,_ you ready?'

A voice said over his scroll as he nodded,

"As I ever am."  
The figure said as he slipped into his outfit. No longer was he Lie, Ren of Beacon, dressed in his standard Beacon uniform. Now he was more. Dressed in tight gree spandex, he donned his bright yellow utility belt as he pulled on his mask.

No Lie Ren was no longer here but **Rap Boy! TM.** Was! And he was off to save the day!

As **Rap Boy** looked out od JNPRs' dorm, the giant R in the sky called his name as he fritted his tent. He had been called, and we would answer, no matter the cost! As RapBoy took a deep breath before jumping out of his dorm window falling like a comet onto the pavement below only for him to be struck a _stray_ ambulance!

Of all things as the stray medical car ran into her him spattering him against its hood ripping his limbs _from_ his socket and sending him flying in a poll of _blood..._

* * *

"At least I get to relax."  
Blake said aloud as she lounged on her bed. Her team had gone off on mount Glee without her. A fact that nagged Blake but she accepted it for what it was.

She was not fully healed yet, well technically she was fully healed. Scars aside Blake was the picture of health! Well if she did look like some had tossed a running blender into her face that is.

she screamed before stuff her face in her pillow as she sighed.

"I guess I can just sleep today? That always nice an-

 _"OWW!"_

Blake yelled a something sharp poked her side as spun up to see Neo!? Of all people holding a sword other as she held up her scroll

 _"Not today. Today we **work."**_

Neo _said_ _appearing_ inside of her room as Blake froze.

"Work? What do you mean work?"

Blake asked as Neo rubbed her head before typing inot her scroll.

" _Rember when you joined the Whtie Fang? Well, today' a work day for us. So let's get to work."_

Neo typed as Blake felt her heart free as she began o pick.

" _Why!? Why today_? Why do they need us?!"

" _Mom want's to see you. And trust me you do **not** want to keep that woman waiting."_

Neo said as Blake felt a cols sweat grip her body.

"I _can't_ go! I promise my team that I would not step one foot out of the room!"

 _"Good thing you won't be **stepping** out of it."_

Neo said as Blake blinked twice.

"What do you mean? If I can't step outside how am I going to leave-

 _"Like this."_

Neo said as she touched Blakes' shoulder as they both broke into shards of glass.

* * *

 _"AHHH!"_

A feminine voice squealed as Cinder raised an eyebrow. As the sound of shattering glass filled the air. As her _daughters_ , telltale sound of arrival greeted her ears.

Although this time there was a loud hacking noise as the Arc girl came along with her, just as she asked her to do.

Maybe she passed her rebellious stage? Cinder thought as B lake gagged.

 _"Neo!_ What was that!? I feel like I was crushed, ripped apart and put back together in a second!"

Blake gasped as Cinder held back a melodic laugh.

"I see you are Experian the side effect of shift sickness. I _do_ apologize for that. My daughter is not known to consider the feelings of others before she acts. She gets that from me though so who am I to judge correct?"

Cinder asked as Blake's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she gulped.

"Cinder?"

Blake asked as the best woman nodded once.

"But of course my child. Who we would summon you here?" She asked as Balke looked around.

"Where is here?"

Balke asked as she looked around. She was in a small stone room, filled with ball walls several chalkboards n the wall. WIth wall looked like plans of some type scribbled on them. As Cinder, herself stood above a small holographic display as she grinned.

"You my dear Blake. Are now in _Mount Gleen_. Now enough talk let's get to work. We have a busy day ahead of us!"  
Cinder said in a beatific voice as Blake gulped.

* * *

"This is _crazy!"_

Blake said as she lifted another box onto a massive train that Cinder had tasked her with loading. As Blake huffed and puffed loading the large crates on the boxes. Neo shrugged her shoulder tiredly as if she was above such concerns. And indeed she was.

As despite the fact that they were supposed to be working together Neo had yet to lift a single finger to help her out! Why do I have to do all the work here! At least the Fang are pretty friendly-

The fang!? Blake thought as she once again forced herself to remember the fact that she was actually working _with_ her enemy right now! I joined the Fang. I joined the Fan! I joined the white Fang!?

The girls realized the gravity of her situation as she was literally in some underground cave loading Oum know what onto a train that was bound for _somewhere?_

Blake had _no_ idea where the hell this train was going and to be honest she did not want to know.

The trail was obviously bad news, and sh need to call her friends or Ozpin to warn them but she could not!

Blake gave her word to help CInder in exchange for her and Yatsuhasi's life, and she could not betray her. And an Arc never goes back on their word and-

" _Blake! Boss_ want's you room three!"

A voice said as the faunus know a _s Perry_ a mouse faunus called out as Blak nodded.

"Ok! I'll be right over!"

"See that you do. He _hates_ being kept waiting."

Perry said tiredly as Blake gulped as she looked to Neo for support. A decision she soon regretted Now as of no help as usual.

" _Don't look at me. They want you, not me. Get going."_

"Thanks for your help," Blake said dryly as Neo nodded once.

 _"You are very welcome."_

She as Blake sighed as went to see him. Whoever the hell _he_ was.

* * *

"Hello? My name is Blake and-

"I know who you are Blake. And we need to _talk."_

A man said as Blake walked into a small concrete room to see a welled dressed man in a familiar searing white tuxedo waiting for her.

As Blake looked at him she could tell he was a man. A tall man with fiery red hair green eyes and-

" _Roman!?"_

Blake asked as she saw a man that seemed a mix between the man she saw at the docs and Jaune's dad!? As the man grinned "That's my kitty kat! Or should I be calling you my _kinky cat?"_

The man said grinning a toothy smile as Blake tried to speak up.

"Hey! That' not-

"Calm down _kitty_! I'm just messing with you! I'd never insult the love of son's life! Now sit down. We need to have a little _talk."_

The man said as his grin once cool and all of became deathly serious as Blake gulped.

* * *

 **AN: There we go! Another chapter is done! In this one, we See Blake reunited and it feels so good! Her teams are back everyone is safe happy and healthy! OUr savior Shady has returned! And Blake is helping the Whtie Fang at mount Gleen! Wait!? Say what?! Blake!? Fang!? Mount Gleen!? What's going on!? Well, it's about to get heavy! So buckle up because the next chapter is the one with the fights so stay tuned!**

 **PS. Stray Vale ambulances kill over 40 people per year and injure many more. So please look both ways before you jump out of a window. This is a public service announcement from your friendly neighborhood fanfiction writer signing off...**

* * *

 **Omake. Guardians of Remnant part 9. _The Maw_. **

"What _is_ that?"

Ruby asked silver eyes wide with wonder as Jaune grinned at the woman.

"That my friend is the _Maw_."

Jaune said as the _Vesperia_ drifted ever closer past the blizzard to the _Maw._

"It's a giant skeleton!"

Ruby said with near childlike glee as Jaune nodded.

"Sure is. Ancient Grimm Dragon corpse form who knows how long ago. Died and never did _fully_ disintegrate. Now it's minded by prospectors for organic matter. And it is also where our buyer is so staying sharp. We are going in."

Jaune said to Ruby as he angeled his throttle down as the ship sailed forward into the massive gaping jaw of an elder Grimm's corpse as the entered the _Maw_.

* * *

"Now Ciel! I know that you have elbows so use them! Need I remind you of what happened to the _last_ slave girl that disobeyed me?"

"No, sir! I'm sorry mister Port!"

"That is _collector_ Port to you! Now use that elbow grease! Our guest are arriving soon and I will not look poorly in front of them!"

"Yes, sir!"

The slave girl said as the loud man began to walk forward.

* * *

"What is this place?"

Ruby asked as her Jaune, Blake, Penny, and Pyrrha walked forward into the bustling city that was the _Maw_.

"This Ruby is one of the worst hives of villainy and scum that you would ever see in your life."

Jaune said as Blake grinned.

"It's also the perfect payday waiting to happen! I could make a killing here! Aint that right Penny?"

" _I am Penny!"_

"Right? That's what I said!"

Blake said as the group made its way into the _Maw_.

Jaune never like the _Maw_. It was crowded packed and a good place to get stabbed. As the group made thier way past the wet sticky mouth of long-dead dragon Grimm. The ramshackle biomining mining rings that lined the interior of the monster pumped out a steady stream of noxious fumes as the packed streets of moving people made him nervous as they made the way to the _buyer_ whoever the hell he was.

* * *

"AHH! You must be my clients! A pleasure!"

A large bearded man dress in rich red clothes said as Jaune looked him over.

He was a large _portly_ man in all red with a bushy white beard and thick grey eyebrows. At his feet was a slave girl with brown skin and dark hair shackled to the floor scrubbing it madly as Jaune nodded.

"Yes. Yes, we are. And you are?"

"They call me the _collector."_

The man said calmly as he nodded.

"We have the orb."

Jaune said taking out the small grey object that was busy trying to get him and his new friends killed as the man gasped.

"By Jove! It _is_ real! Good show! Good show my boy! You just made me a very happy man and you and your friend very, inhumanly rich!"

The man said as Ruby piped up.

"How rich is _rich?"_

The short woman asked as the _collector_ nodded once, scratching his beard as he grinned.

"How does a _billion_ lien sound?"

He asked as Ruby gasped.

"A billion to split!? I can but all the cookie-

"A billion _each._ "

The man said as every jaw dropped in their team as the humans' jaws fell and drooled as Penny began to short circuit.

"That's a lot of dough."

Blake said eyes watering as images of tuna played through her mind.

" _I am Penny."_

"You can say that again."

Blake said as Jaune gaked.

"A billion each!? What in the three hells did we give you and why is it so valuable!?"

Jaune asked as the man laughed boisterous slapping his large belly as he boomed.

"My boy! Tell me! Have you ever heard of an _Infinite Crystal?"_

The man asked as all sellers shook thier head as a tale began...

* * *

"A stone of _infinite_ power? It sounds like the stories my mother would read me as a child. Fairy tales like that of the Butcher and the Thief. Of the four maidens. Fantasies we tell children but this is real."

The mercenary said as she overlooked the sprawling slums that made up the _Maw_ as a voice spoke up.

"You can say that again. I still can't believe we are making a billion _each._ That's more money then I can _easily_ spend."

Jaune said coming up behind Pyrrha leaning over the balcony as the two looked at the mass of blinking lights that made up the city.

"Where are Ren, Blake, and Penny?"

"Gambling behind us."

Jaune said turning back to the small gambling den behind them where Blake was wrapped around Ren's neck shot glass in hand as the two cheered loudly at some type of dice game as Penny cheered for them in the back.

"That's nice."

"Where's Ruby?"

"Asleep back in the _Vesperia._ Despite being a grown adult she get's tired out rather easily you know?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune looked over to the beautiful redhead who until less than a few days ago was a perfect stranger trying to kill him. Like most other beautiful woman wanted to kill him. It was nice to see a woman that was not only beautiful but did _not_ want to kill him for a change and-

"What is that, on your waist?"

Pyrrha asked pointing to the small yellow circles on Jaune's belt as he looked down.

"These?"

He asked holding up a pair of yellow _circles_ as Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes, those. You went back to get them at the prison os they must be of great value to yourself. What are they?"

Pyrrha asked as Jauen grinned.

"Tell me beautiful do you dance?"

He asked as he held out the headphones as she grinned.

"I'm not a professional but I dabble. Why?"

"Trust me."

Jaune said as he slid the headphones over her ear as she gasped.

 _~"I must have been through about a million girls I'd love 'em then I'd leave 'em alone.~"_

 _"~I didn't care how much they cried, no sir.~"_

 _~"Their tears left me cold as a stone.~"_

"The tone is quite melodic! Very soothing!"

Pyrrha yelled far too loudly as Jaune smiled at the woman as he took her hand in his.

"Just relax-

"What?!"

Pyrrha shouted making him wince as he grimaced.

"I said-

"I can't hear you! The music is too loud!"

Pyrrha said bobbing her head to the beat as Jaune sighed. If she can't hear she can still see. So let me show you why I'm not called a level _nine_ pelvic sorcerer for nothing!

Jaune thought as he gripped her fingers locking them with his as he pulled her close.

"Jaune?"

"Just watch."

He said hush her lips with his finger as he pulled the taller woman to him.

 _~"But then I fooled around and fell in love.~"_

 _"~I fooled around and fell in love.~"_

 _~"I fooled around and fell in love!~"_

 _"~I fooled around and fell in love."~_

 _~It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked I'd get out my book and write down her name, ah, but when the, the grass got a little greener over on the other side I'd just tear out that page.~"_

The song played in her ears as Jauen pulled her closer. Time stopped as he felt the world ebb and melt. Jaune did _not_ know what strange odd emotions were filling his chest as he pulled the woman to him. It was like he was light and fluffy and oddly airy? As he heart sang and tightened as he brought her lips to his and-

 _VATHUM!_

Jaune blinked as a searing blast of energy shot past them. Narrowly avoiding taking _both_ of thier heads off in the process. As the two spun around to see the gambling den rendering it a burned charred smoking ruin. Leaving multiple dead, half immolated bodies in its wake as the two ran.

* * *

"Ren!?"

Jaune yelled as he saw a towering man dressed in a flowing white military robe with a giant _hammer_ slam Ren into a building as the man hit the concrete with a decisively unhealthy _THUD!_ Before getting up yelling at the man with a voice filled with rage.

"That hammer dose noe belong ot you! Give _Mangnihild_ back right now or so help me!'

Ren yelled as the man blinked once before looking at his hammer.

"But I _like Mangnihild."_

"It doesn't belong to you! You stole it!"

Ren yelled dashing forward only for another punishing blow to land on his side sending him flying back as-

"Ren!?"

Ruby yelled _appearing_ form some where. Finishing her nap as she swung her scythe at the man-

 _WHOP!_

A literal ball of fire slammed into the girl. Sending her crashing into the ground as she cried in pain.

"OWWW! What the hell!?"

Ruby moaned as she looked up and froze as a pair of lilac eyes looked into her.

"Hey, there Rubaby! How's it _Yanging?"_

A tall _beautiful_ blonde woman asked standing over Ruby who balked.

"Yang!? What you doing here?!"

"What? You not happy to see your _big_ sister? Not that I'm surprised. You did leave me to die after all-

"That's not true! I-

"Save it _Rubaby!_ Enough talk it's time for some elder siblign discipline!"

Yang shouted as she slammed her fist together, makin her arms _break_ as metallic prosthetics shot out of them as a pair of massive tri barreled gauntlets shot out of her bionic arms and attached themselves to her wrist as Ruby gulped...


	29. Cat's on a train

**_AN:_ Here it is! More Jaune Torchwick! Here we got some character development and a fight! So get ready for a showdown as old friends meet, we lose half of downtown, and the story finishes it's _second_ to last Arc!**

 **PS. This story _is_ wrapping up so let's see how this plays out! Will Blake get Jaune as her one and _only?_ Will Ruby _finally_ find out where baby's come from!? Will Roman take over Vale's cookies supplies?! Will _Rap Boy tm_ ever get to Mistral in time?! Find out! In this thrilling chapter of Jaune Torchwick!  
**

 **Pss. Neo has some rather _violent_ impulses. Also _Blondes!_**

* * *

 _"Kinky cat!_ How are you? Come on in! Come in! Have a smoke!"

The man in the white tuxedo and bowler hat said as he waved Blake inside the small room in mount Gleen as the faunus girl choked.

"Yes!? Sure I'd love to!"

"Easy there cat! Don't act like I'm going to bite your head off!"

The man said chuckling lightly as Blake closed the door to the small opaque room as Blake sat down on the little white table that Roman gestured for her to sit on.

"Hello? You said your name was Roman?"

"Roman Torchwick! I believe you know my son _Jaune."_

"You!? You know Jaune?"

"Of course I know my son!"

"He's _not_ your son!"

Blake suddenly shouted as Roman's formerly happy; cheerful looks lost all warmth as a cane shot up faster than Blake could blink. Pointing its end at the base of her neck. Poking against her jugular as Blake froze.

"Easy there cat! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you say something like that again, I doubt you'll be breathing for very long."

Roman said holding his cane to Blake's neck as she froze sold whimpering slightly as the man icy glare held her.

"Be lucky that you saved my daughters life or you would not be drawing another breath. Now! On to the better parts of life! Like how I can help you or more importantly how _you_ can help me!"

Roman said his earlier chilly attitude gone in an instant as he let Blake go as she gagged, feeling her bruised neck as Roman smiled happily at her.

"How can I help you-

"Glad you asked! First of all, you could drop the holier than thou act towards me kid. Secondly! You could explain jus what the hell your relationship is to Jaune and how you know Neo."

"Neo is my friend! And Jaune... Jaune is my _boyfriend!"_

Blake said openly as Roman blinked slowly at her before sighing deeply.

"Goddammit Jaune. Did you have to fall in love with an _Arc_ of all people? Why not a _Belladonna?_ Or a _Schnee?_ I can negotiate with them but this? You love cutting my work out for me."

Roman said sighing b deeply before letting out a loud yawn rubbing his temple.

"Blake. You saved Neo's life. Cinder told me about that, and for that, I will never forget you. Nor can I repay you."

Roman said with a steely look in his eyes as Blake nodded.

"You don't have to repay me, Roman. I did it because I wanted to. Neo is my fired and I don't want her to get hurt."

"You really are an Arc you know that?"

"Yes, I do. I always do what is right."

 _"Especially_ helping terrorists who are about to kill a bunch of people?"

"I!-

"Easy cat. You are going to burst a blood vessel! I was just teasing. I know that you lot don't break your word and you promised Cinder your help. I know Arc's don't go back on thier word so calm down. You aren't in trouble yet."

"Yet?"

"Consider me a skeptic Blake but let's be honest. You are a Beacon student. And unlike my shining example of a son you are an _actual_ student. Not just someone pretending to be one."

"Pretending?"

"You heard, Jaune is _not_ a regular student. He thinks he wants to be a hunter, but he's wrong. He's just confused-

"He is _not_ confused! Jaune wants to be a _great_ hunter, and I am here to help him do it!"

"You? Don't take this the wrong way but I doubt you can even walk and talk for long periods of time, without tripping and falling over your own two feet."

Roman said calmly as Blake blushed.

 _"Hey!_ That's not very nice! I'm doing my best I'll have you know!"

Blake pouted as the man facepalmed silently.

"Dear god you are _perfect_ for him."

Roman said as Blake's cheeks turned pink.

 _"P-perfect!?_ You think I'm perfect for Jaune?! I mean I _am_ perfect!"

Blake said striking what was in her mind a smart, sexy pose. Attributed to a _cool beauty_ of Beacon but made her look like an awkward version of a fresco painting done by a toddler as Roman sighed.

"He's an idealist. And so are you. You two probably feed off one another. You spout out ideas of heroism, and he eats it up. Plus! He's natural protective of his friends. And you look like you _need_ protection."

"Hey! I fought terrorist and won! I even beat you-

Blake froze as his cane was once again pressed against her neck as Roman raised one mascara laced eye to her.

"Repeat that _one_ more time Blake? I must be getting old because I swore I just heard you say you beat _me_. And I know that's not true. I know that the last time we tangled you ended up in jail-

"That I broke out of!"

"With help."

"I helped with the escape!"

"You walked around a base manned with muts that could barely walk and talk with our blowing their brains out and falling on thier own swords. Don't get it full of yourself cat. You are still young."

Roman said as he took out a cigar and began to lite it.

 _"Hey!_ Smoking bad for you! My mom says it gives you cancer!"

"Well luckily for me your mom's not here now is she? Besides you're a damn teenager! Do you _always_ listen to what your mother says?"

" _Yes!_ For your information yes, I do listen to what my mother tells me! She knows best!"

Blake said smugly crossing her arms over her chest and grinning like she had just enlighted the man who sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You are going to make my son into a _whipped_ husband you know?"

Roman claimed as Blake flushed.

"You think I'd make good wife?!"  
"For Jaune? _Definitely_. You're personal, you have your _skills,_ and I use that word _loosely_. And your looks? Not bad, if I wasn't in a committed relationship and still in Beacon, I'd give you a go. Besides Neo, you are the _only_ one I approve of."

Roman said as Blake's heart soared and-

 _"Sir! We have a situation here!"_

A voice said from Roman's scroll as he sighed.

"Perry. Make this good. I'm talking to my future daughter in law here k? And I want to get to know her a bit before she moves into the warehouse.'

His dad likes me?! His parents love me! I'm as good as in his family! Blake said happy sequel, not herself as Roman bit his teeth and clicked his tongue.

 _"Red?!_ What's she doing here?! What do you mean she fell from the damned ceiling!? Oum dammit! I'll be right over! Don't let her out of your sight! I know she looks innocent, but she's deadly and-

"What do you mean she does not have her weapon? Is that so? Well then let me take my time."  
Roman said hanging up his scroll with a shit eating smile on his face.

"Red? Whose that... dad?"

Blake asked blushing as Roman blinked thrice before laughing.

"Dad?! Aren't you bold cat! I like it! Anyways don't worry your pretty little head my future daughter you! Just go back to loading that train and let your daddy handle this ok?"

Roman asked as Blake blushed madly as she nodded her head rapidly at him.

"Sure thing! Dad."

She said happily before leaping out of her chair as Roman sighed.

"You just _have_ to pick the straight-laced one huh? Well, at least you make this interesting."

Roman said as he rubbed his time before grabbing _Melodic Cudgel_ twirling it once before walking out the door.

* * *

"Hey! Let me go! I swear when my team finds out about his! You are in big trouble you hear me! You are going to be so sorry!"

"Quiet _you! Pipe down!"_

A guard yelled as he threw Ruby unceremoniously into an interrogation room as the small reaper fumed.

She could not believe her luck! She was just following Zwei who she snuck on to the mission, and then a hole?! Of all things opened up into the ground, and she was now captured _without_ her gun and was now in a White Fang base!?

Ruby could not believe her luck and-

"Why hello there _Red!_ Fancy running into you here you know?"

A familiar voice said as a man with flaming red hair dressed in a white suit and matching hat and cane walked into the room.

"Roman!? What are you doing here?!"

"Honestly? Same reason that you are here."

Roman replied as Ruby glared pitifully at him.

"And this is?"

 _"Work."_

Roman said smiling as Ruby fumed at him.

 _"You!"_

 _"Me!"_  
"You _criminal!"_

"Thanks! You still know who I am! Though I do prefer the title _master thief_! It sounds so much better than criminal doesn't it?"

Roman asked as he smiled at the tied up reaper who glared up balefully at him.

"You'll never get away with this Roman! My team is on their way! And when they find out where I am, they are going to break me out and send you to jail!"

"Really? Well, then I guess they'll be too late!"

Roman said flamboyantly as Ruby's face paled.

"Too late? Don't tell me!"  
"You are right Red! Our plan is already in motion!"

Roman said as he began chuckling darkly as Ruby panicked.

"You fiend! What nefarious act are you trying to pull!? Destruction of Beacon!? Oppression of the faunus!? The end of Vale sovereignty!"

Ruby asked eyes wide in fear and determination as Roam glared at her licking his lips viciously.

 _"Worse."_

" _Worse!?"_

"That's right _Red!_ What I'm planning puts world domination, faunus oppression and the all of Beacon look like taking candy from a baby!"

"What are you planning!?"

"First of all! I'm going to go into the Vale stock market! And buy all the stocks of the Vale _sweet um's_ cookie manufactures! Then after I buy them I will take over all the cookie manufacturers in the world!"

Roman said as Ruby blinked owlishly.

"That... That doesn't sound so bad, I guess?"

Ruby asked as Roman grinned.

"And then! After I own all the manufacturers of cookies I'm going to take all the chocolate chips out of chocolate chip cookies and replace them!"

"Replace them? With what?"

''With what? Why _Red_ I'm going to replace them with _Raisins_ of course!"

"You _fiend!"_

"Yes! And after I replace all the chocolate chips with raisins, I will contribute a significant campaign contribution to a Vale councilman and make milk _Illegal!"_

 _"NO!_ You can't!"

"Not only that! After I gain a monopoly on all things food wise, I will make it illegal to own a _dog!"_

"You _monster!"_

"And after I do all that? Soon all of Vale and then the world will be under our control!"

"I'll never let you! I'll stop you, Roman, no matter what it takes I'll fight you on the _beaches_! I'll fight you in the _cereal isles!_ I'll never give up! I'll never surrender! I'll-

"Calm down Red! You are going to bust a gasket! And you got something on your face. _Again!"_  
Roman said tiredly grinning as he finished messing with the small girl. In case you happen to be wondering Roman would _not_ do anything about the claims he just made.

For one raisins where an abomination to man by themselves, and anyone who put them in a cookie should be _shot_. Two. If he banned milk that would mean no ice cream. No ice cream would make an angry Neo. And angry Neo was not a distraction Roman needed. Plus he spoiled his daughter and could never deny her a treat, a habit that Cinder his loving _wife_ made sure to reprimand him of, time _immemorable,_ just as how he mentioned to her that she spoiled Jaune and despite all her warnings had never actually _punished_ him as a child.

Speaking of Jaune it was _scary_ how much Ruby reminded him of a younger version of his son. Those wide trusting eyes, the fact that she believed each and every word that came from his mouth. Hanging on his every syllable? Ruby was more like his son then he noticed and that had triggered a paternal affection for the girl, making him sigh as he reached into his back pocket bringing out a small piece of tissue paper and wiping Ruby's face with it. Making her grimace as he cleaned off a smug of dirt on her face.

"There. Much better right?"

"Don't think you can fool me, Roman! I'm on to you!"

"On to me?"

"I know you are trying to butter me up! Well, I got news for you _buster!_ It's not going to work!"

"I was not trying butter you up _Red_. I just can't stand to see something messy on a kids face. Call it a side effect of being a parent."

Roman said shrugging his shoulders as Ruby blinked at him.

"You really _are_ a parent?"

"A proud parent to two! My kids are the _apple of my eye_ and the light of my day! I'd do anything for them!"

Roman said bowing to her as she held his gaze with a curious look in her eyes.

"My dad says the same thing to me and Yang. Or he used to when he put us to sleep when we were young. He also called us the _apple in his eye._ "

"Then he must love you, a whole lot.'

Roman said as Ruby dropped her guard.

"Like you love your kids?"

"Maybe. I've never met your dad but if he said that about you I'm sure he does love you very much."

Roman claimed as he felt his fatherly instincts take over as she sighed.

 _"Red_ are you ok? The guards didn't rough you up to hard did they?"

"No! I'm fine! I'm-

 _"Hey!_ Don't butter me up!"

"I'm not. I'm just making sure you are ok."

"But why?"

"Call it a favor from one father to another. I know if my kids where hurt I'd want someone to look out for them. So I figure the least I can do is do the same to a father who _obviously_ loves his daughters."

Roman said as Ruby blinked wildly at him four times happily before she smiled at him.

"You really do love you, kids?"

"More than life itself."

"Would you do anything for them?"

"Without hesitation."  
Roman said instatnly as Ruby nodded.

"Would you even _die_ for them?"

"If I thought ti would save their lives? Or keep them safe from harm I'd do it a thousand time over."  
Roman claimed as Ruby smiled.

* * *

"And _then!_ Yang hit Raven with the rake!"

"No way! She did _not_ do that!"

"She totally did! She hit her right on her but! And sent her falling into the pile of leaves!"

Ruby said biting into her _chocolate chip cookie,_ dipping it in milk as Roman laughed.

"So what happened next?"

"Well, Raven was boiling mad _obviously."_

" _Obviously._ I take it Yang did not stick around to take her punishment?"

"No way! Yang was already half past the yard fence before she opened a portal pulling her back to her!"

"Got her with the ole _portal, in reality, trick_ didn't she?"

"She sure did! Then she bent her over her knee and tanned her hide!"

"Sounds painful."

"It was! It was so bad that Yang didn't sit down for over a week!"

Ruby said as she ate cookies with Roman. Ruby could not believe this! One second she was being taken by the White Fang. Then interrogated by her arch nemesis! _According to her, that is._ In reality, Roman considered Ruby as a mildly confusing girl that needed someone to clean her face more than an _arch nemesis_ or anything. Then said Arc Nemesis had not only _not_ tortured her like she thought he would.

He _instead_ cleaned her face, offered her a warm bath, which she took, and he even gave her food! He even washed _and_ dried her clothes for her! And now she was eating cookies with him and telling him stories of her past life in Patch as a child.

As Roman laughed easily Ruby frowned as she put down her chocolate chip cookie as she gave Roman a hard glare.

"Roman."  
"Yes, _Red?'_

"Roman, why are you here?"

Ruby asked in an oddly sage-like manner as the man cocked his head at her.

"Here? What do you mean _Red?"_

"I mean why are you at Mount Gleen?"

"I already told you _Red._ Same reason as you. Work."

"So you are working with the White Fang?"

"That's right!"

"But... but why?"  
Ruby asked her voice falling several decibels as Roman blinked slowly at her.

"Because I have to."

Roman admitted as Ruby grimaced.

"Roman. The Fang are bad people."

"I am _well_ aware of that fact Red. Trust me you do not have to convince me the Fang are bad news."

"Then why are you here?!"

 _"Red_ I already told you. Work."

Roman repeated as Ruby shook her head.

"Roman. The Fang are bad guys! You are a good person! I can see it!"

Ruby said as Roman gagged.

 _"Red!?_ I don't know what you are drinking, I hope it's not just milk, but trust me. I am not a good person. Never have been never will-

"That's not true. You _are_ a good person. I can tell."

Ruby said in a calm voice as she smiles serenely as Roman felt an odd twinge in his heart. If felt odd. Like something small but a light warm string that touched him in his chest as Ruby smiled at him.

 _"Red,_ I don't know who you think you are but you don't know me."

"Yes, I do."

"Trust me. You _don't._ "

Roman said grimacing to Ruby as she grimaced.

"I do. You _are_ a good person Roman."

"No, I'm not! I-

"If you were not a good person then why help me? You had me at your mercy and what di you do? You wiped my face. You checked my wounds. You _bathed_ me! You washed _and_ dried my clothes, and you even fed me! Roman, you are a good person. Even if you don't want to say it. I know you _are_ a good person."

 _"Red_. You _really_ don't want to say that. Trust me I _kill_ people."

 _"So what?"_

"So what?"

'So what if you kill people? _That's life."_

Ruby said as Roman blinked twice at her.

"That is a surprisingly _mature_ answer from you, _Red I_ thought you would hate murderers. Which I _am_."

"My best friend Jaune... He's killed, people. But I don't hate him, and I _know_ he's not a bad person. And I won't hate you. You are both good people."

Ruby said as Roman paused as he gripped his knuckles as he clicked his teeth.

"I'm _not_ as good as you think _Red_. Don't put too much faith in me."

"I disagree. I think you are good. Roman, I can see it in you. You are a hero. Even if you don't _want_ to be."

Ruby said as Roman blanked for a moment before he let out a brittle chuckle.

"Me? A hero? Now I know you are crazy. Red I-

Roman froze as a low explosion rocked the area. Sending down a shower or dirt onto them as a series of explosions ripped into the room as the low sound of gunfire entered the air.

 _"Contact! Eastside! Two huntresses and one hunter!"_

A voice shouted in Roman's school as he snarled.

 _"Report!"_  
He barked into his scroll as a panicked voice shot back.

 _"Sir! We have every contact! Three total, two students one teacher and a corgi!"_

"A... A _corgi?"_

 _"Zwei!"_

Ruby shouted as Roman sighed already feeling the headache that was sure to follow this looming cluster fuck.

" _Yes, a corgi! The teacher is shooting it out of a thermos, and it explodes!'_

"I.. Ok. Hold them back and buy us some time."

" _Sir! What do we do about the dog? It's bites hurt!"_

"Fucking incompetence, if its biting you _shoot it!"_

"Don't you hurt him!"

Ruby yelled as the man sighed.

"Either way get us some time to get our end together. Load up the train boys! We got a party to crash!"

Roman said putting away his scroll as Ruby panicked.

 _"Roman!_ Let me go! Please!"

"Sorry Red. Needs come as needs must."

Roman said as he began to leave the room as Ruby cried out.

"Roman! Don't do this! I see it in you! You are not a bad person! Please-

"Ruby. You know why I do the things that I do? You want to know why I do things like killing, stealing and lying?"

Roman asked in a low voice as she took off his bowler hat before shooting out a pocket knife and tossed it toward Ruby.

"You are good-

"No. Ruby I'm not doing this because I'm good. I'm doing this for the same reason you are in Beacon."

"To be a hero?"

"What? Not in your wildest dreams kid."

"Then.. why?"

"Simple. I'm in _love."_  
Roman said smile whimsically as he left the girl to her fate as the man left the room.

* * *

"Neo!? What's going on!"

Blake asked as the previously stationary train that she was on now started to move as Neo shrugged her shoulders. As the sound of explosions!? Filled the air, as the cavern of the mountain rocked as earth fell in small showers onto them.

"Neo, why is there gunfire?!"

 _"Becuase people are shooting."_

"Why is it so close?!"

" _They are shooting at us."_

Neo typed simply as the train began to ramp up speed as the shining white figure of Roman jumped onto the train, leaping over the side rail gracefully as his suit was now a bit smudged along with the mouse Perry as he ignored the rolling explosions behind him as he dusted himself off.

"Ok oh, _daughters_ of mine-

 _"Daughters?! Who the hell said-_

"Neo! No pouting! Blake's a friend, anyways! It seems like your team is here Blake."

"My team?!"

"Yup! And out little party just got busted, so we are on a bit of a sped-up schedule as you can see!"

Roman yelled to be heard as the train began to pick up speed. As the sound of grinding gears filled Blakes' ears. As they began to move away from the exploding cavern and into the tunnels of Mount Gleen. As Blake saw a familiar blur of red followed by a flash of fire and a snow white glyphs appear as a dark lump of fear settled in her throat as she fixed her fang mask as she had the dark felling show would be coming to blows with her team sooner rather than later.

* * *

"The hell was that?!"

Blake asked as the train shook and rocked as it gained speed before a massive explosion filled her ears as Roman sighed.

"That's us losing the dead weight! Don't worry about it kid just keep up!'  
Roman said as he Blake and Neo ran through the packed interior to the train, on their way to _somewhere._ As they sprinted past camouflaged boxes, and pearl white interiors of the train cars as they ran forward.

"Roman! Where are we going!?'

Blake asked as she put on her fang mask as she followed Roman and Neo to the front of the train.

"We! My _uncoordinated_ friend, we are going to the front of the train. As you can see we have a bit of an uninvited guest issue here, so we need to solve that before things get a bit nasty.'

Roman said as a low explosion ripped through the train as he sighed.

"Neo. Make sure no one gets past here K? Feel free to kill."  
Roman said as Neo nodded drawing her sword as Blake recoiled.

"What?! Neo those are our friends! You can't kill them!"

 _"Your. They are your friends. **Not** mine."_

Neo typed as Blake gulped.

"Neo I-

"Come on Blake! Let the girl work! I and you have things to do!"

Roman said as he dragged her away as Neo put on her Fang mask, as Roman left her alone in the large open train car as Neo let out a yawn twirling her sword, and stretching out her small flexible body before-  
 _BANG!_

The door blew down in a ball of fire as a burning blonde, an annoying red reaper and prissy princes popped inside.

"Yang! Take her! Me and Weiss will go find Roman!"

"On it _Rubes!_ She's all mine!"

Yang said knocking her gauntlets together as Neo rolled her eyes. _She talks to much. I'll kill her slow._ Neo thought as she ignored the reaper and princess as they rushed past her leaving her alone with the blonde.

"Well well well. Look at what we got here! Tell me did the Fang always have a daycare? Or are they taking kids into thier ranks?"

Yang asked as Neo's eye twitched.

 _A short joke? A short anecdote!? Really?_ Neo thought as she began swaggering her way up to Yang. As the burning eyes glared at her as Yang rocked her fist together, creating a shower of sparks. That looked impressive, but it was nothing to worry about.

"I'm going to mop the floor with you."

 _"Try. You will try."_  
Neo typed to her as her eyes flash red as Yang swung a brutal flaming haymaker at her as Neo sighed.

 _Slow._ Neo thought as she effortlessly ducked out of the blows path before kicking Yang in the stomach making her fly backward, and into the wall of the train with a dull _thump!_

"Dammit! You got a good kick there shortie! Might have to take you seriously!"

Yang said struggling to get to get up as Neo sighed.

 _Weren't you doing that before? Well not that it makes a big difference really, you are going to be dead in five minutes so yeah?_ Neo thought as Yang's eyes glowed red as she shot forward in a ball of flame.

 _Ole_. Neo thought dryly as she spun around Yangs attack. Waiting until the last moment to quickly sidestep the raging huntress, letting her momentum carry her forward before stabbing her sword into her back. Making Yang cry out in pain before she delivered a steel toe boot into her nose. Make her cry out.

The girl only cried for a moment as Neo hook her had around a story bow using it a fulcrum to deliver a brutal dragon kick to Yangs faces sending her flying to the floor. And making her head snap back with a decidedly unhealthy thud!

Snapping her head on a metal box as she cried out in pain.

 _Amateur_. Neo thought as the girl cried out loud. Neo was no fool. Yang was strong. Much stronger than Neo physically. But she was also young and naive.

As the huntress in training got back up eyes glowing pure red and fire shooting from her nose. Neo sighed and waved her finger at Yang in a come-hither motion s Yang charged like a bull, just as she predicted.

Yang fought like a raging bull. All power _no_ finesse. Her punches dominant as they were, flew at Neo slower than Jaune on a Sunday morning, or Cinder when Neo wanted to shower. As Yang tossed the most telegraphed and easy to read punches her way.

Neo never got so much s grazed. As she deftly sidestepped, countered and parried her attacks. In Yang's defense, she was strong, as all her attack left watermelon size hole in the reinforces stell of the train car.

Not that that mattered as Yang could not hurt what she could not hope to catch. As every time Yang lashed out Neo sidestepped, dived, duck and misdirect. Eventually, whittling down Yang's aura to the red as Neo made her play.

"Hold still _dammit!"_

Yang roared leaping at Neo in a ball of fire as she yawned.

"Don't you ignore me!"

 _Then put up a fight._

Neo thought as she once again dodged Yang's attack as she slashed her arm with her sword, as she twirled around the girl's clumsy attack.  
Although this time instead of bouncing off harmlessly in a shower of blue from her aura, Neo relished as the feeling of metal cutting flesh and splitting bone enter her arm. As her sword cut deep into the girls left arm making her cry out in pain as her arm was nearly sliced in half as Neo grinned.

 _No more aura huh? Your semblance eats it pretty fast. Too bad, I was having fun._

Neo thought as the real dance began. No one ever accused Neo of being weak. Even if Yang was far physically stronger than her, Neo was in every way shape and form her objective superior.

She was faster, agiler, more experience and overall more well rounded. As Yang had one advantage and Neo had several. And like an old saying went, jack of all trades master of none. Is still better than a master of one. Neo said to herself as she prepared to dance with the girl.

As Yang' aura dropped to nothing, and her wounds began mounting, the girl smiled a terrifying girn hidden behind her mask as Neo began to play with her food. She could have killed Yang a thousand ways from Sunday but she had time to kill, and it's not like she had shit to do.

As she smiled as she put in work on her. Neo cut shallow. Never eng to kill but go to make her bleed, badly. As Neo slate doubt and Yabgn cried shoon her Beacon for was torn to shreds, covered in blood from a dozen wounds as Yang coughed up bright red blood as she fell to her knees.

 _"Fuck you!"_  
Yang growled through a mouth full of blood courtesy of perforated lung as Neo sighed.

 _Rude_. Neo thought twirling her blade as Yang glared at her with a baleful look. Ahh _well for what is it was,_ Neo thought before stepping behind Yang. Ignoring her gargled gasps as she took her sword and stabbed her in the back.

 _"AHH!"_

Yang cried out as Neo stabbed her sword clean through her chest. Going right through, bone, muscle and her lung. As Yang coughed up a was of red phlegm as Neo removed her sword and-

" _Wait! Please!_ Don't do this!"

 _Begging? Really? Even if I wanted to, Cinder would kill me if I let you live_. Neo thought as Yang was reduced to begging for her life, a thing Neo found _incredibly_ distasteful as she raised her sword above her head.

 _"Wait!_ We can talk about this! We can talk! Please! I don't want to die!" The girl begged as Neo raised her sword.

 _Sorry, Yang. Nothing personal it's just I only have room for one blonde in my life._

Neo thought as she raised her sword ready to stab her in the heart and-

 _DANGER!_

Neo thought as every instinct in her body told her to run, as she teleported back across the car. A good move as time would show as the sound of tearing metal fille the air as the roof of the car exploded. As Neo stared in such as a loud _CRACK!_

Filled the air as the roof of the car exploded in a bright flash of light as the sound of tortured metal filled the air as Neo blinked as she covered her eyes as the cars' roof blew open in a flash of red. There was a massive cloud of smoke in front of her, as the swirling clouds of pale mist filled the car. Both girls looked down one with bewildered multi-colored eyes, the other through bleary lilac ones as the fog settled down as a pair of glaring red lights? Filled the mix with the sound of _music!?_

Neo thought in disbelief as she listened _once twice thrice!_ Before her brain caught up with her ears as there was into the low heavy sound of music, that filled the air with a thumping electric beat enter the cabin filling it with a funky sound as the mist finally left to reveal -

 _A Lamborghini?! The fuck!?_ Neo though incredulously as there in the middle of the train car was a _bright yellow Lamborghini_ in the middle of the train car for some reason.

As Neo blinked owlishly at the car, there was a hiss of air as she saw the door to the vehicle open as she saw it.

 _"~Back again. Shady's back, tell a friend.~"_

A deep techno beat popped out as the door open to reveal a figure dressed in green and red, with the word _**Rap Boy tm**_ , written on his chest as he glared at Neo.

" _Ren shady!?"_

Both girls _said_ at once as Neo panicking as Yang saw a ray of hope as the _man, the myth the legendary Ren Shady_ glared at them as he nodded once drawing a pair of _green pistols_ as he smiled.

 _"Guess who's back?"_

* * *

' _And that!"_

 _THUMP!_

 _"Is why!"_

 _THUD!_

 _"You don't!"_  
 _WHAM!_

 _"Stay up!"_  
 _WHACK!_

 _"Past!"_

 _FWAP!_

 _"Your bedtime!"_

 _FWOP!_

Roman yelled at the top of his lungs, before finally beating the red reaper into unconsciousness, on the side of a train command console. Before she lost her grip on her gun falling in a crumpled heap as he smiled.

"Well! That was fun in all but-

 _"Ruby!?_ Are you ok?!"

Blake asked sprinting from behind Roman sliding next to her unconscious leader as Roman sighed.

"Don't worry Arc. She'll live, I _don't_ kill kids and-

"Boss. I got the Schnee. I took few hits but I'll live."

Banesaw said walking into the room with a dark bruise on his neck, with a slightly pained gait, nonchalantly holding the now unconscious body of the Schnee girl in one hand. Before effortlessly, and unceremoniously tossing her onto the metal floor. Before flick off her rapier into a corner of the train as he shrugged easily.

"Weiss!?"

Blake asked in horror as Weiss had two black almost purple bruised eyes on her face as the massive faunus tossed her to the center platform of the train as he yawned.

"Sorry, I'm late boss, the girl looks small but she sure has some lungs to her. Had to listen to her monologue for a good five minutes straight before I got bored and gave her something more useful to focus on."

He said lifting his massive chainsaw as Roman nodded.

"Good work Bane now go-

 _"Weiss!? Weiss!?_ Are you ok!?"

Blake asked sliding to the unconscious girl with black, purple eyes, and some ugly bruises across her ghostly pale skin. As Blake held her in her lap as Roman sighed.

"Banesaw. What's the status on the train?"

"As far as I can tell? The huntress inside the train has all be dealt with. Although your daughter has yet to report in."

"Don't worry about Neo. She's fine, the blondes a novice and she'll make easy work of her. What about the teacher?"

"The hunter on top of the train is still fighting with the _damnable corgi._ We'll need more paladins to bring the monsters down."

 _"Corgi?_ What the hell? I mean I get an oversized garden scythe but are we just replacing ammunition!? Teachers, this is why you don't use the metric system Bane!"

Roman said sighing as he looked up before a loud boom rocked the trains hull shaking it to the core.

"Roman!?"

"Easy Blake. That was just the final part of the train breaking. The Grimm should be flooding the tunnels about right now."

Roman said as Blake's face paled.

"Grimm!? Here!? Roman that's insane!"

"Not really. I mean I thought it was batshit insane when Cinder told me the first time but hey, it's not that insane?"

Roman said as Bane saw worked on a terminal as he grimaced. "Roman. We are thirty seconds from the breach. We should probably hold onto something"

Baensaw said buckling himself into a terminal as Roman sighed.

"Ok then. Get to your stations, Blake you might want to hold on to something. This is going to be a _rough_ ride."

Roman said as he sat down on a center chair console as he strapped himself in as Blake grimaced.

"Roman! What about my friends?They are hurt! What are we going to do about them!?"

"Ehh? Why are you asking me?"

"Because they could die!"

" _So_?"

"You told me that you don't _kill_ kids!"

"True I don't, but I don't' have to _save_ them either."

The man said as Blake hissed.

"Roman!"

"Calm down Blake. I know that seems rough, but trust me this is the _best_ solution for everyone. If I don't do this thing _just_ right the person I work for will do _much_ worse to these kids if I try to do too much, you think Cinder's bad now? Trust me what I did to Ruby will seem like a light _massage_ at a five star joint in uptown Vale. I _tried_ to help her but she's stubborn, just like Jaune you know? What am I supposed to do? I'm only human you know?"

Roman asked as the train pick up speed gaining momentum as the force pushed Blake to the metal floor. Making her grit her teeth and bar her fangs as she cried out.

'Roman!"

"Hold onto something Blake! This is going to be a rough ride!"

Roman said as the train hit blind s[en before there was a lurch. A titanic force gripped Blake. As the train feels like it hit a gigantic wall was, as her bones ripped out of her hands and pulled from her joints. As her joints were ripped from their sockets as a massive force slammed into her as the sound of tearing metal filled the air followed by blinding white light.

* * *

 _"Owww..._

Blake whined pitifully as the first feeling enter her previously unconscious body. Pain. Once again the first thing Blake felt when she awoke was numbing, hot, mind-shattering agony. As she gave a low cry.

She was hurt, badly. Her bones felt like they had been broken, he organs ruptured, and she could taste blood in her mouth.

As her amber eyes opened, she saw a pale smoky sky, and with a low warning siren ringing numbly in the distance, filling the air with a steady drone. As she tried to move crying in agony as her mob refuses to cooperate. As Blake forced them into motion.

"Come on! You can't give up Blake!"

Blake said to herself as she tried to get up. It was a _near_ effort in futilely as her bones refused to work right. He mouth opened in a silent cry of agony as she attempted and failed to stand upright, landing flat on her face letting out a pained whimper in the process, as her amber eyes opened as a hazy glaze filled them slowly left as she saw her surrounding clearly for the first time since regaining consciousness.

All around her was smoke and rubble, broken streets and small fires as several fire hydrants ruptured as low geysers of water spilled into the sky. As she looked to her left, she saw a titanic hole in the ground. Going miles deep showing the place where the train impacted and broke through the street and slammed into the city.

As the train slammed into the center!? Of Vale, as Blake looked up groggily, as the large section of the train laid smoking on the ground. As her bones threatened to collapse, Blake let out a pained whimper as she coughed, before an agonized cry came from beneath her.

 _"Weiss!?"_

Blake gasped as she looked down to a brutalized Schnee heiress, her bruises were far worse than before, now stretching from her face to her legs, filling her body with dark, ugly black, purple marks. As Blake looked at the whimpering heiress, it was clear that both of her arms were broken, and bent in wholly unnatural angels as Blake tried to help up her up.

 _"Weiss..._

Ruby said from her right. As Blake turned to her right and gasped. The reaper eas to her right, her arms hanging behind her head, as her eyes now purple and closed shut. Her legs were trapped under a massive pile of rubble as Ruby was trapped under a pile of debris.

 _Crescent Rose_ laid discarded and broken to her left; the once pristine weapon now broken and bent in over a dozen places as Ruby moaned pitifully next to her.

"Ruby! I-

Blake froze as she heard it. A lone long deep undulating harsh growl, followed by another equally long and deep growl. The another and another as one became three; three became five became a doze, and a dozen grew even more. As the end roar of a horde of, Grimm came from the tunnel.

"Oh no...

Blake said as she heard them Grimm lots of Grimm! That was coming from the tunnel!

 _"No! No! NO! NO!"_

Blake said as she tried futilely to pull Weiss out of harm's way, crying in paint s she some through broken rubble and shattered concrete as the Grimm howls got closer and-

"Weiss! Weiss! You need to get up! Please! Weiss!"

 _"Blakey!?"_

A familiar voice of an angel said as Blakes head whip around at near light speed to her partner Yang dragging herself out of the rubble alone as she gaped at her.

"Yang! I-

"What are you doing out of bed?! Why the hell-

"Weiss!? What-

 _"RUBY!?"_

Yang yelled before sprinting at her downed sister and teammates as the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

 _"Neo!?"_

Blake asked as the girl came down out of nowhere with an annoyed sigh on her face.

"Neo? You looked like someone punched you? Are you-

 _"Don't ask.'_

She typed as Yang-

"Yang?! You're hurt!"

Blake said as Yang grimaced as she shot Blake a pained smile. Her body was a wreck. Her entire form was filled with cuts, some deep some not. Her uniform was covered in blood, and she looked like she was on her last legs. As she walked up Blake noticed that most if not all of her cuts had been bandaged _expertly_ by someone, as the blonde girl looked like she had been treated as she grimaced at her.

"Yang?! What are you-

"What are _you!?_ Doing here!?"

Yang howled her eyes exploding in a raging flame before she paused coughing up a lungful of blood before her eyes went dim before she gave a tired sigh as she collapsed in a pool of blood.  
"Yang?! Yang!?"

Blake asked as Neo poked her shoulder.

 _"Grimm coming. We should go."_

Neo exclaimed as-

'We can't! Yang's hurt! Weiss is hurt! Ruby is trapped and-

 _"Not our problem."_

Neo typed shrugging her shoulders ambivalently to the faunus girl as Blake growe.d

"It's my problem! Ther are my team and-

" _Let me rephrase that. We are going. **Now**. I will-_

"Then just go! I don't need your help!"

Blak yelled before running to the severely injured now unconscious form of Yang pulling the blonde brawler who despite her savior's intervention.

Neo was surprised to see still alive. Well not for long at least. The sound Neo mad where precise and profound, cutting deep and vital parts of her anatomy.

Even if Neo failed to hit an artery, Yang still needed to see a medic within the hour, or she was dead. Leaving Neo free of one problem but landing her with another more stubborn problem, with amber eyes and furry ears.

She had options; she could leave Blake to her fate. But the Jaune would be mad. She could! Force Blake to come with her but Blake might fight back, and if Neo hurt Blake now? Jaune would not be happy. Not in the least.

As Neo went to help the damned stubborn faunus so they could get the hell out of here before the Grimm came and-

"Goddammit! The things that I do for _love!"_

Roman said as her injured!? Father crept out of a pile of rubble. Swearing at the top of his lungs, as he hobbled out, both hands on his leg, that was now supporting a growing red stain that was rapidly spreading down his formerly pure white pants as Neo panicked.

 _"Daddy!?"_

Neo violently flashed with her hands before teleporting to her father. Instantly appear our hin and flashing her hand to his legal as Roman grimaced.

"Hey, _cutie._ How's my best! AH! Girl?"

Roman said grimacing in pain to his daughter who began rapidly signing with her hands as her eyes widened as she gripped her bleeding father.

" _Oh my god! Are you ok!? What's wrong-_

Neo signed frantically to her father who gave her a pain-filled smile before rubbing his daughter's tri-colored hair.

"Neo. I'm ok-

" _No, you are not! You are bleeding and-_

"Neo. I need you to listen to me right now ok?"

Roman asked his daughter paused as a frown crossed her face as Roman coughed up a small wad of blood as he grimaced.

"Neo. I love you _very_ much. And I know you love mt too but right now daddy ash to go away alright?"

Roman asked as he _vanished_. Neo watched as Roman was ripped away from her as she _shrunk_. No longer was Neo a tall proud young woman armed with her sword and aura. Now she was a scared child alone and afraid. In a dim dark warehouse as a man with Emerald eyes rubbed her forehead.

 _"Neo. Daddy has to go away or a while now ok?"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Neo. Don't be like that. You have to take care of Jaune for me. If you are not here who will look after him?"_

 _"Jaune's fine! Why can't you stay!?"_

 _"Neo. Daddy has to go a job. I'll be back soon ok?"_

 _"How soon is soon?"_

 _"Soon. I'll be here as soon as I can ok?"_

Roman said as he rubbed his adoptive daughter's head, the small child crying small as he smiled.

" _Don't cry Neo. You are my ice cream princess. You can't cry if you cry then Jaune cries. And if he cries then I cry. And you don't want to see you daddy cry now do you?"_

 _"N-no..._

 _"Good girl. Now daddy has to go. But I'll be back."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"I promise. Rember I'll always be back."_

Roman said tipping his hat as Neo watched her father leave the warehouse and-

"Neo? Neo?"

Roman asked as Neo blinked twice shaking herself out of her memory. No longer was she a small child in a warehouse crying over her fathers work. Now she was an adult woman standing in the center or a demolished downtown Vale as Roman grimaced as he spat up blood and gave a low moan.

" _Daddy! I'll get you out of here-_

"No, you won't. Not today _baby_. I got to go away this time."

 _"But-_

"No but's. You know our plan-

" _That was before you got hurt! You're bleeding-_

"Neo. I have to go. Don't worry I'll be back. I'll _always_ be back when I leave you ok?" Roman sad as Neo pouted.

" _Promise?"_

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Roman said locking his pinky with his child's as he grinned

"Now get out of here and cause some hell ok? _You know what to do_."

Roman said as Neo nodded as she _shattered_ into a thousand pieces as Roman sighed before laying back down hoping a Grimm didn't; make lunch out of him.

 _Hah!_ That was ridiculous! A random Grimm could _never_ kill Roman Torchwick! That would be a _terrible_ way to kill your best villain and arguably _best_ character int he entire damn show! But that would never be attempted let alone actually done! So I can rest easy, Roman thought as the Grimm began to swarm.

* * *

"Jaune! Jaune!"

Blake yelled desperately into her scroll as her crush picked up.

" _Blake? Is that you? Nora! Calm down! We'll find Ren soon! Sorry about that Blake, Nora's mad cause Ren is missing right before our mission. What's up?"_

"Jaune! Please, my team is in trouble! Grimm are coming, and we need your help!"

 _"What?!"_

"Grimm in Vale! Ruby's hurt bad! She can't move! Weiss and Yang are also hurt! They're both unconscious and bleeding! We need your help!"

 _"The hell!? It's still too early for that! Oum dammit Blake! We're on our way. Hold on, and stay in your room! Wait? How do you know your team is unconscious if you are in your room?"_

Jaune asked as Blake gulped. _An Arc never lies!_ She thought as she gulped.

"Becuase I went on a mission to Mount Gleen with your mom, and now I'm left to fight a horde of Grimm by myself and I'm probably going to get killed!"

Blake yelled out at once as there was a stunned silence on the other end of the line as-

" _WHAT!? BLAKE!"_

Jaune yelled as Blake frowned as he hung up the scroll as she sighed. Well, I can't do that one.

She thought as she saw the first beady red eyes appearing from the tunnel as she gulped.

"Damn it! I _won't l_ et you hurt them!"

Blek said taking a defensive stance over her teammates drawing _Obsucrus_ as she prepared to fight and more than likely to die in the process.

"Just like every other Arc? _Dying in battle?"_

Blake said as the Grimm charged the tunnel as she prepared to die.

Well to be fair Blake did not _want_ to die! Not at _all!_ She wanted to live along and happy life, be a great hunter! Liker her father, and his father before him and so on and so on! She wanted to go out have a family and raise several blond haired, amber-eyed most likely faunus children! Blake thought as the snarls and shouts of Grimm came from the tunnel system.

 _I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

Blake thought her legs shaking as she began to sweat as twin waring voices entered her head.

 _This is stupid! Stupid! We can't win! We should run-_

 _We can't run! Arc's don't run!_  
 _We are going to die!_  
 _But our friends!_  
 _Ther are already dead! We can't save them! Rember what Qrow said! Be smart! We cant save the dead! Not alone-_

"But we are not alone! Neo-

Blake said looking for her friend as he saw to her horror as she noticed that Neo and Roman for that matter where nowhere to be seen. As she saw no one but curious civilians gathered around the breach. Gawking at the massive hole in the ground as the Grim came for them.

 _"Neo!? Neo!_ Neo, where are you!? _NEO!"_

Blake shouted as the first creep came from the hole, growling out loud jaws salivating in hunger as the people screamed as Blake froze.

 _"RUN!_ Run away! You are in danger!"

Blake yelled as the first civilian saw the oncoming horror as they began to run away. As the screams of the civilians echoed in the air as the first wave of dark red-eyed atrocities came out of the tunnel.

As the Creep roared in defiance as the civil screams began to fill the are acting like a dinner bell as the Grim came.

* * *

"Hey! Over here! Over here you bastards!"

Blake yelled only to regret that action in an instant as seven Creeps and half that number in Beowulf turned to her as one. Making her blood run cold as the dozen sets of beady crimson eyes locked on to her amber ones.

"UM! I mean only if you _want!_ Maybe we can just _talk!?"_

Blake asked laughing nervously as the first Creep charged.

 _"BANG!"_

Blake fired her entire magazine into the monster. As for what might be the _only_ time she ever hit an enemy with her awkward and actually useless gun duct taped to the side of _Obscurus_. As Blake froze as the bullets all found their mark and bounced harmlessly off the monster. The nine-millimeter bullets barley penetrating its skull.

As the monster roared as it charged forward ignoring the insignificant injuries, that Blake dealt to it as it closed the distance between the two in an instant as Blake panicked.

"Get away from my team!"

Blake yelled swinging down _Obscurus_ cutting off one of its long arms make cry in pain. Before she swung her sword up decapitating its neck in a shower of blood.

"I did it! I killed-

Blake paused as she celebrated her first! Grimm kills as the second creep loon over we bring down' it's massive claws down on her neck and

 _"Friend! Duck!"_

A voice yelled as the Grimm burst into a bloody pulp. As a shimmering flash of metal cut it down, in an instant. Before the other charging Grimm was ripped apart as a shower of metal tore them to pieces. Leaving Blake mouth agape as a familiar ginger girl hopped next, to Blake as she balked.

 _"Penny!?"_

 _"Salutations!_ Friend Blake! It looks like you have a Grimm problem!"

Penny proclaimed as she effortlessly decimated the Grimm as even more came from the tunnel as Blake nodded.

"We do! My teams hurt and I need to call for help!"

"Your team is in need of immediate medical assistance! I have already contacted Beacon and help is on the way! We just need to hold out and-

 _FWOOM!_

"Penny!?"

Blake shouted as she saw a rolling ball of fire envelop her friend. As a monstrous four-legged lizard-like Grimm vomited a wave of fire onto her enveloping her in a gigantic ball of flames as Blake cried out as her friend vanished in a wave of fire.

 _"Penny!? NO!"_

Blake yelled as the Grimm finished successfully immolating her friend, burning her to a _crisp_ as Blake saw a burnt red bow fall to the ground smoldering in flames.

" _Penny...? No..._

Blake said falling to her knees at the sight of her friend's death, as large hot tears fell from her eyes the monster growled once before turning it's massive snake-like head to her, opening its' mouth flickering orange came out and-

 _FISHT!_

The Grimm was suddenly and efficiently split evenly in two as a green laser tore it in half. As Penny stepped harmlessly out of the fire smiling happily as she bisected the Grimm.

"Penny!? You're _alive? How?!"_

"Fear not Blake! I am nearly _entirely_ fireproof!"

Penny said as she pointed to her still flamming body as licks of flame covered her while Blake gasped.

"But... but how!?"

Blake asked wiping her tears as Blake smiled happily.

"I am made of fire retardant minerals! _I'm forty percent Dolemite!"_

Penny said happily as she jumped into the Grimm horde her flashing silver swords blazing turning the Grimm into bloody confetti as Blake smiled.

I'm not alone! Me and Penny can do this! Together we can overcome anything! As long as we stick together and work as a-

 _"AH!"_

Blake cried out as a creeping Beowulf that had snuck around her, found her ankle, biting down deep sinking its teeth into her flesh making her cry in pain.

Before another came from her front sinking its fangs into her arm. Sending white jolts of agony coursing through her arms as she cried out. As the pain wracked her limbs, she dropped _Obscurus_ as the Grimm bore her to the ground and-

 _FISHT!_

The Grimm attacking her exploded into thin slices of meat as Blake nearly hit the ground before a pair of strong arms lifted her up in mid-air as the familiar and now comforting smell of hard liquor entered her nose.

 _"Goddammit!_ Didn't I tell you to watch your ass _cat?_ Winter is going to kill me when she see's you!"

 _"Qrow?!"_

"The one and only! Now, what seems to be the problem? Oh! Is it the hundred foot hole spilling out monsters of the night? I bet it is!"  
Qrow said waging his finger as he held his massive scythe over his shoulder as Blake blushed.

"No! It's my team!"

Blake said as the man blinked before looking at her injured team as he _dropped_ his flask.

" _RUBY!?"_

The man yelled blurring across the line between him and Blake almost knocking the bleeding cat girl over as he slashed out his scythe annihilating the rubble pinning Ruby to the ground in one swift strike. Before gripping the young reaper out of the rubble and cradling her.

" _Ruby!? Ruby!?_ Come on _kiddo!_ Speak to me! You got to make it!"

The man yelled cradling the unconscious bleeding reaper in his massive muscled arms as she whined pitifully.

 _"Uncle Qrow?_ Is.. that you...

"Yeah, it's me _kiddo_ I know it's been a while but I'm back. Sorry, I took so long."

The man said before carrying her to the side glancing once at Yang grimacing before doing the same for her. Placing the sisters next to the downed Schnee as Blake spoke up.

"I'm sorry-

"Don't. Blake protect my family, I see things that need to _die."_

"Qrow I-

"Say no more Blake. I already know what to do, and I'm on it."

Qrow said picking up his formerly dropped flask taking out his scythe making it move? As a motor roared as he took a swing from his flask and sighed.

"Ok boys! Who' _s first?"_

The man said before a giant death stalker crawled out of the tunnel. Easily the size of the one Blake saw in the forest when she was lost with Jaune. That time she was a coward and let the _Arc._ As she knew he was be the one to protect her but now? Now things were different! Now Blake was _different,_ no longer was she weak and afraid, now she was going to not only fight but she was going to win! She was going to beat that thing inot a bloody pulp-

 _BANG!_

There was a flash of yellow as the monsters top half violently _exploded!?_ Blake thought as its ridiculously armored carapace was ripped in two. As the broken monster fell back down the hole, squashing several of the smaller Grimm in the process a shining yellow ball spun mid-air before slamming onto the ground and-

 _"Arf!"_

Barking? Blake thought as the ball resolved itself into a corgi!? Of all things. As a small green dog with a large golden _Z_ on its collar barked happily at the Grimm as a familiar blur of green rushed next to it.

" _Splendid! Absolutely splendid!_ Good boy Zwei!"

' _Arf!"_

"Who's a good boy? Yes, you are a good-

The man stooped as the teach gasped as he looked at Blake and more importantly who was behind her.

" _Branwen?_ Is that you? It can't be!"

"Yeah... It's me, Barry. Long time no see huh?"

Qrow asked as Oobleck blurred to him.

"Long time _indeed_! How the hell are you old chap!"

The man asked putting Qrow in a bear hug making the man gag.

" _Barry!_ Need to breathe! _Please!"_

"Right! Right! It's just so glad to see old friends again! Especially one who you and his family believed to be _dead."_

The man said with a sharp glare as Qrow sighed.  
"Yeah, yeah. Rip off my ear why dont'cha?"

"Oh please! I never resort to corporeal punished for my friends and family! Now Raven and Summer, however? They are wholly different animals."

The man said as Qrow gulped.

"So I take it there is _no_ chance that I leave here without you telling them about me?"

"Not in the slightest!"

"Great! The things I do for love!"

Qrow said dramatically as a blur of green came as an emerald comet slammed inot the middle of them.

 _WHAM!_

"The fuck!?"

Qrow said drawing his scythe as Penny saluted them.

"Salutations friends! I am called Penny! Penny Polendina! I'll have you know that I have dealt with all Grimm north of here and stand ready to assist the proceeding _extermination!"_

Penny said happily as her eyes flashed once to become _red honeycombs_ as Blake grinned.

"Right you are miss Penny! What say we teach these beasts a thing or two ey?"

The man said as Qrow shook his shoulder.

"Sure. Why not? Not like I got much to live for you know? If the Grimm don't kill me Summer or Raven will do it for them so why not die in battle?"

"Go out in a blaze _of glory!_ I like it! What say you, Penny? Are you also ready to die in glorious combat and give the Grimm one last _hoorah!"_

 _" **JA!"**_

The robot said saluting them happily as the next new wave of monsters came from the hole.

"Ok Boys who's first! I got a scythe with your name-

Qrow's rhetoric question was answered as a massive Bengal stepped out of the tunnel roar in defiance as he grinned.

"Looks like your it!"

Qrow asked taking one last sip from his flask burping once before slamming into the Grimm.

" **Ich bin Kampf bereit!"**

Penny shouted happily as she blurred into the Grimm in a shower of green.

"Miss Arc! Please defend our wounded students! Keep them _safe_ until help arrives Blake. I'm _counting_ on you."

Oobleck said as he gave Blake a hard look.

"I will. You can count on me!"

" _Excellent!_ Now, what say you and me get down to business eh Zwei?"

 _"Arf!"_

" _Outstanding!"_

The man said as he began to _load!?_ The dog _into_ his thermos as he fired the dog into Grimm causing a titanic explosion as he laughed.

"Take that you abominations! _Onward Vacuoan soldiers!"_

The man said charing inot the Grimm as Blake grinned.

"This is it! I can do this!"

Blake thought as she ignored her wounds and picked up her sword, as four new Beowulf surrounded her as she grinned she was going to fight! She was not just gon to fight she was going to win!

Blake thought as the Beowulf's charged her, as the Grimm closed in on her she smiled.

* * *

Well, win _might_ have been a _bit_ of an exaggeration as the first wave of Grim reached her as she got overwhelmed in an instant and soon found herself exhausted, tired panting loudly, violently gasping for air and surrounded by a pack of angry Beowulf's.

"I just want to talk!"  
Blake cried taking before taking the head off a Grimm as she killed her _sixth!_ She finished killing her _sixth_ Grimm, taking its head off in a blur of black as she panted heavily. As the battle, if you could still call it that was going marginally well.

Mainly because Qrow and Penny were able to clearly take on half the horde by themselves. And ever since Oobleck came back, the battle was steadily ebbing in their favor and Blake as helping!

More or less. As she defended her unconscious teammate's Blake's kills had _easily_ been less than a percent of the total enemy casualties but she was doing something!

Blake thought as she reversed a sword strike, in a Qrow inspired aura infused attack. Hitting a Grimm in its' throat slicing deep into its meat. Making it gag as she ripped out _Obscurus_ from it in a torrent of fouls selling red and black offal. Grimacing as the Beowulf fell to the ground.

"Who else wants a piece of me!"

She yelled feeling the rush of battle less than a second her answer came as a shadow loomed over her.

As a massive Ursa fell on her, its ancient Grimm mask covered in battle scars as it raises an enormous paw at her face.

"I guess you do!" Blake cried ducking it's swinging for it to strike out with another paw hitting her in the gut and send her flying back into a concrete slab.

 _"Oof!_ "

Blake cried out as the Grimm knocked her into the corner making her hear a decisively unhealthy _crack!_ As her back smacked into the wall, she swore she felt her spine brake as slide off the slab.

" _OWW!"_

Blake cried as the Urs roar at her lunging at her to break her skull in-

 _FISTH!_ The monster froze as it moaning once before falling forward as Neo stabbed it's back drawing and wiping her blood covered sword with an irritated look on her face.

"Neo!? I knew you'd come back!"

Blake cried leaping over to the girl wrapping her in a tight hug as Neo glared at her, sighing heavily before taking out her scroll and typing.

" _Stop that."_

"I knew you cared about me!"

" _I really don't."_

"I _love_ you too!"

The girl cried as Neo shrugged her shoulders in irritation before pushing Blake away and teleporting off in a shard of glass.

"Neo!"

Blake cries as the shadow of another monster fell over her as Blake panicked as she teleported out of its attack path landing on to the top of a nearby building.

 _"Hah!_ Take that!"

Blake cried grinning only for another shadow to fall on her person as a paw came flying at her face as _another_ Ursa that just happened to be stalking the building came for her, swinging it's titanic paw to her face as she grimaced waiting for her death and-

 _BANG!_

A flash of light filled Blake's eyes as a Shotgun!? Went off as blasting the monsters face in two, causing Blake to lose balance and fall _off_ the three-story building, crying out for a moment before-

" _Gotcha!"_

An unfamiliar happy voice said as Blake felt a pair of strong arms wrap her up carrying her off the ground and arresting her fall midway.

"Whoa, there _beautiful!_ Don't hurt yourself!"

A carefree voice, with a pair of shining blue, eyes under a short mop of messy blonde hair said. _Jaune?!_ Blake thought before realizing that while this was a blonde it was not _her_ blonde. As a blonde boy with _disturbingly_ Jaune like hair and eyes, wearing an open shirt with an impressive set of abs said. As he held Blake up in his arms a pair of red nunchucks over his shoulders as he grinned at her.

"Name's _Sun! Sun Wuknong!_ And who are you miss beautiful stranger who I _hope_ to get her scroll number!"

Sun? Asked making Blakes' cheeks flush as a tail!? Of all things came from behind him signifying him as a faunus an-

 _"Dude!_ Don't flirt with girls! Stop trying to get laid for once and _help_ me!"

A boy with blue hair cried as Sun sighed.

"Sorry Nep! On my way! Sorry, beautiful I'll talk to you later K? And don't forget the number!"

Sun said dropping the madly blushing Blake on the ground, as she hit the ground just as twin bull heads roared overhead and the reinforcements came with it.

" _JNPR! GO!"_

Jaune's voice carried out over the bullheads thrust as a rain of bullets flew out from the hold of one as the Grimm where torn apart under heavy caliber ammunition. As team _JNPR_ and half of team _CFFY_ along with Glynda came down from the bullhead, the girl could finally breathe easy again.

As the reinforced hunters brought fire down to the Grimm. Along with Qrow, Penny, and Oobleck. The Grimm were eliminated in short order and the breach plugged less than a minute later, as the hole was plugged under a masse missile barrage, Blake finally let go of her sword and fell to her knees...

"I.. I need a break."

Blake said as he eyes closed and she let herself all, but not before a very familiar pair of arms such as her pair of blue eyes and blond hair gripped her tight.

* * *

 **AN: Done! Another Jaune Torchwick done! The breach is contained, Blakes in one piece even if her team is not quite as well _put together._ Qrow's back! Blake's family is less than a day away, and let's just say Roman is about to see some faces from his past as he wonders how bad is he? Weith one helluva family reunion on the sunrise and with _another_ blonde looking for a piece of the Arc booty on the prowl what will happen next? Find out next item on Jaune Torchik for the _final_ Arc! **

**PS. Many hunters were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

 **Pss. Neo _is_ a daddy's girl. And Jaune's a _momma's_ boy. You knew this. **

**Until next time? Omake.**

* * *

 **Omake. G _uardians of_ Remnant part _ten. Sisterly quarrel._**

"Hey, there sis! How's it _Yanging!"_

A bright pair of lilac eyes said as Ruby balked.

"Yang!?"

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

Yang yelled before delivering a punish haymaker right to her sisters face. Making Ruby head snap back at an entirely unnatural angel as she crashed into the muddy floor of the _Maw_ as Yang grinned.

"WHO! Oh, _baby!_ I've been wanting to do that for _years!_ Feels good to finally beat your face with a fist! Remind you fo old times eh _Rubaby?"_

Yang asked cocking her fist as her tri barreled cannon emerged from her arm, as her cybernetic limb allowed her weapon to spool. The three barrels glowing meaningly as Ruby scooted away from her.

" _Yang!?_ What are doing here?!"

"I'm here to _kill you! Duh!"_

Yand said before punching forward send a boils stream of molten energy to the woman as-

 _FSSHHT!_

Yang barrel rolled to the side just in time as a bolt of yellow plasma almost took her head off as she looked to the side where an unknown blonde man and Pyrrha Nikos? The insane mass murderer of Mistal? Stood side by side.

"Hey, there tall blonde and handsome! Why don't' you put away those pulse pistols and let me work huh? Do that and I'll show you what a _real_ ride feel like huh?"

"Not interested!"

The blonde spat back as Yang sighed.

 _"Fine!_ Be like that. I guess I could always kill more of you. I'm not doing shit anyway. SO! Who dies first! The tall blonde wonder or the genocidal sociopath?"

Yang asked aspYrrs growled.

"Back away from Ruby!"

"Oh! The champions mad! Come on cereal girl! Let's see if you can _Yang_ with me!"

The said giving them a wolfish grin as-

 _FIZZHHTTT!_

Yang cried as blue pulse hit her as she fizzled and popped! As Blake crawled out from the rubble of the bar, a quad barreled weapon blasting a pulse of teal electricity at the girl as she growled.

" _Son of a bitch!_ I was winning there you damn ditz!

Blake growled at Yang as Penny helped a stunned Ren form out of the wreckage of the bar.

" _I am Penny?"_

"I"m fine Penny. Thank you for your help."

" _I am Penny!"_

"I concur. her breast _are_ too fat."

"What?!"

Yang asked through her electrocution cheeks blushing as Ren sighed.

"My friend says you are too _top heavy._ I agree."

Ren said as Yang flushed.

"Why you-

 _BANG!_

A sniper round fired as Ruby shot _Crescent Rose_ at the woman as she crashed into the ground. As the sniper round took her off of her feet and away from the electric attack as Yang bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Nice on Rubes! Remind you of old times? You know me you, our dad making us kill one another, and you giving me all these damn bits of metal!"

Yang roared fired a yellow pulse of energy at Ruby that she dodged rolling to her side as she glared at her.

"Yang! Why are you here!? I thought we settled our problems!"

"Settled? Oh hell no! You took my body form me, Ruby, this ain't set til one of us is six feet under!"

Yang roared slamming a fist down onto Ruby. Barely missing the girl's head as Ruby rolled out of the way of the attack as she glared at her.  
"I was a child! We were both children! When will you grow up!?"

"When you stop breathing!"

Yang yelled as Jaune took aim with _Crocea Mors_ waiting for his perfect strike and-

"Yang. What's taking you so long?"

A lone calm voice said as Jaune saw a towering figure walk out from behind her as Ruby slashed down with _Crescent Rose_ only for a decisively unsettling _thump!_ To fill the air as Ruby was sent flying all the way back into Penny as Jaune saw _him_.

He was a tall giant of a man. with flowing, black hair gohst pale skin and an annoyed look on his face. His jaw looked like it was made of steel, as his storm cloud grey eyes looked on with vague disinterest as he saw the panting Yang as she grinned.

"Hey there _Iron daddy!_ I was just catching up with my baby sis! You know how it is!"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Get the stone, Yang. I'll kill-

"YOU!"

Ren!? Snarled as he glared at the man dressed in a pristine white uniform as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me? Who are you?"

The man asked Ren who howled in rage as he began sprinting at him.

"Ren?!"

Jaune yelled as the former monk-like man sprinted to him.

"Back! Giver her back dammit!"

Ren yelled as he reached the man who moved with a speed no mere mortal could match as he slammed a massive pneumonic fist. As he slammed Ren into the ground with a curio look in his eye.

"Back off him!"

Jaune yelled firing twin rounds of plasma into him only for Yang to return fire with her melta gauntlets, firing a boiling stream of agitated matter to him, making Jaune roll out of the path or risk being disassembled at the molecular level as yang winked at him.

 _"Nu-uh_! Not like that Blondie! I'm here to let IronWood work so none of that!"'

Yang said as Ren glared at him.

"Give her back!"

"Give who back? I do not know who you are talking about."

"Nora! Give me my wife and daughter back!"

"Nora? Wife, daughter? I have no wife or daughter as a slave right now. You must have me confused with another."

"You killed them! You attack our village-

"Ah. That's where I've seen your eyes. Kubikiri correct?"

"Yes! You killed my wife-

'And daughter. Now I remember you. You were too weak to save them then. Just like you are too weak to fight me now."

The man said as Ren growled like a madman.

"I'll kill-

"You will die."

The man said punching Ren so hard he went still as he looked to Jaune.

"You. Arc Lord. Give me the stone and you will all live. For now."

"In your dreams _baldy!"_

 _"Baldy?"_

" _Oh-oh! Irondaddy!_ He saw through that toupe!"

Yang giggled as the man sighed.

"Just give me the stone and we will go. There is no need for-

"Over my dead body!"

"And mine!"

"And Mine!"

" _I am Penny!"_

The defenders all said forming a defensive line around the downed destroyer as the man sighed.

"As you wish. It is _your_ funeral."

The man said throwing off his dress uniform showing his nearly half mechanical torso as he sighed.

"I gave you a fair warning."

The man said as the defenders raised their guns, as twin puls pistols dual sniper rifles, several shining swords and a blaster cannon charged up as he charged...


	30. The family that plays together

**_AN:_ Well here it is! The next titillating chapter of Jaune Torchwick! In this chapter we see the breach close up. Qrow debating the merits of drinking, Ozpin being a good teacher. Roman finding himself in a _curious_ place in his life. Not where he expected to be but somewhere none the less. As Neo finds her inner _masochist_ and Blake finds her inner _sadist_ on a _reward_ session between the two. Jaune _finally_ get's a girlfriend and also! The long-awaited introduction to hte Arc family! So if you like some light action, a little comedy and some questionable family bonding you are in the right place!**

 **PS. Please check with you partner for cosnet befre any form of kiny sex. Just do it.**

 **PSS. It should be a given but safe words are notoriously harder to say when you can not speak and your hands are tied so do plan accordingly.**

* * *

 _'JNPR! Move out!"_  
Jaune shouted as the bullhead doors slid open revealing a scene of pure chaos below him. As a black mass of Grimm slammed into the city, overwhelming they tone in a mss of fur and claws, all pouring from a gaping maw in the ground. Where it _looked_ like a train had somehow slammed up into the city from an underground rail system.  
 _"You see that!?"_

 _"Unofrtunelty I do."_  
His weapons said as Jaune drew his knife and pistol.

" _Jaune, do we **really** have to go down there? I mean it looks like they have this handled."_

His gun said sighing through its speakers as Jaune saw that there was some resistance to the Grimm and-

" _Look! Penny's down there! And so is Oobleck! Jaune we **can't** let them have all the fun now? That wouldn't be proper!"_

His knife said as Jaune sighed "Jaune. What's the plan?"

Nora said as Jaune pointed to a clear and relatively Grimm free spot on the street as he looked at his team.

"There! Go! Form up on me!"

He said as the three members of JNPR leaped out of the craft as Coco and Vlelt walked up behind them.

"Finally! I never thought he'd never stop talking!"

Coco said flipping out her handbag smiling as it became a Gattling gun.

"Hey don't sound so sad! I was enjoying the view."

Velvet said as a blue version of her leaders gun appeared in her hand as Coco grinned "You and me both girl! Now how about we take out some Grimm so we can go back to ogling that ass?"

Coco asked as Velvet nodded as they both began to fire into the home ripping them apart with their heavy caliber munitions as they tore the Grimm apart. Providing cover for the recently disembark JNPR and takin a bloody toll on the Grimm below then as they unloaded their punish volley of munitions on the Grimm below them.

* * *

"Pyrrha on the left!"  
Jaune order as he fired twice with his pistol killing a charging Ursa with twin magnetically accelerated bullets as his gun laughed.  
 _"That's one down! Who else want's some?"_  
The weapon asked as Jaune swiveled nearly taking a strike from a stalking Beowulf as he lashed out slicing its arm off, making it scream in rage before he stabbed it in its eye.

 _"Hand's off!"_  
His knifed said as Pyrrha nodded to her leader.

"Yes!"  
The Spartan girl said racing into a horde of Beowulf and tore them apart with quick, precise spear thrust as Jaune turned to the other present member of his team.

"Nora _center!_ You are on damage control! Give us some breathing room to work with ok?"

"Yes, sir!"  
The bubbly girl yelled saluting proudly as she turned her hammer to grenade form unloading a volley of grenades into the Grimm.  
 _BANG!_ Pink explosions ripped through the air as pink grenades fell on the Grimm blasting them apart in fantastic displays of gore and offal as limbs were ripped from socket and bodies shredded by dust based munitions.

As Nora clear out a whole swath of Grimm assaulting the city plaza in less than a second, reliving a beleaguered doctor and a man with a massive scythe? Of all things that look suspiciously like Ruby's very own scythe. Or Ruby's looked suspiciously liked his either or, Jaune reasoned as Nora laughed happily all the way as Jaune cursed as two Ursa charged him form opposite angels.

As the first one roared at him, he killed it in an instant blowing its brains out when a shadow fell over him.  
 _"Jaune! Dodge!"_  
His knife shouted as he ducked the sweeping paw strike of Ursa majors, grimacing as it roared at him in a furious bellow that threatened to deafen him.

"Oum dammit! Wher the hell is Ren!? He was just here-

"I'm _right_ here."  
Ren said materializing at Jaune's side before slain up with StormFlower taking the Ursa in the throat. Slicing its jugular spilled it own before slamming it on the counter as he put a half burst of StormFlower in its brains as he stood up.

"Sorry for being late."

The boy said bowing once as Jaune seethed at him.

 _"Ren!?_ The hell did you go!?"  
Jaune demanded his truant teammate as the quiet boy sighed.

"I had business to attend to."

Ren replied simply as Jaune glared at him.

"Ren you are on a team! _Our_ business comes first!"

"The _world_ needed me."  
Ren claimed as Jaune seethed before-

 _"Duck!"_  
Jaune fired first one taking Beowulf in the snout blowing half of its leering jaw off before it could bite Ren from behind.  
As the monster slammed into a store window smashing it apart it a shower of glass as it growled once, gurgling pitiful before it slumped and began to disintegrate.

"I _am_ sorry Jaune, and I fully intend to explain myself and take a punishment if deemed necessary. But might I advise we focus on more press mater?"

Ren asked as she stabbed the throat of a Beowulf as Jaune grimaced. "We will talk about this later."  
Jaune said not slacking up as Ren nodded.

"I expect nothing less."

Ren said as Jaune nodded.

"Fine. Until then take our flank. Keep the Grimm from getting behind us or killing any trapped civilians."  
"I understand."

Ren said as left his leader as the boys split up and-

 _"Oh! Hey, look! It's **Penny!"**_

His gun said as Jaune turned to see that Penny as indeed tearing apart a horde of Grimm. In a shimmering ball of green and silver. As the girl, used a mass of swirling swords to pulp the Grimm inot a fine red spray as her other sword fired green laser beams into them as her head turned to Jaune as she waved happily.

 **"Anrede Freund! Wie geht es dir heute?"**

The girl said as Jaune balked "Uh... what? _Penny_ , are you feeling ok? You sound kind of funny-

 **"Feinur Freund. Wie ist die Grimm Verhältnisse?"** His gun asked as Jaune blinked twice.

" _Uh grils?"_

" **Das ist gut! Ich habe es unter Kontrolle, und ich erwarte eine vollständige Vernichtung in wenigen Minuten!"**

"Hey! Girls! Is everyone felling ok!?"

" **Vortrefflicher Freund, auch weiterhin die gute Arbeit."**

"Transaltion. Please?"

 **" Na sicher! Du kannst auf mich zählen!"**  
Penny said before spiraling off into the Grimm as Jaune blinked owlishly.

 _"Girls..._

 _"Yes, Jaune? How can we be of assistance?"_  
His knife replied as he stood flummoxed "You going to tell me what the hell that was all about?'

 _"How **what** was all about?"_

 _"Yeah! I didn't see anything!"_

Both his weapons said at nearly the same time as he blinked owlishly.

"I _just_ heard you speaking in a language that I've never heard before-

 _"What language?"_

" _We spoke **English** Jaune. Did you hurt your head?"_

Both of his weapons claimed as he glared at them.

"You are not getting out of this one-

" _Jaune Look Blake's in **danger!"**_

His knife said as Jaunefroze as he saw a battered, dirty and bleeding Blake on the ground. Standing warily on shaky legs as she gave a smile before her legs gave way.

 _"Blake?!"_

Jaune shouted as time stopped for a moment. As he saw one of the most import people in his life, suddenly fall and bleed as he broke into a dead sprint.

 _"The kinky kitten is in danger! We need to help!"_

His knife said as Jaune gritted his teeth as he sprinted forward, ignoring the Grimm around him as he made a mad dash for Blake. "Be ok! Be ok! Be ok! Please! Be ok!"

Jaune swore as he sprinted forward ignoring the leering snouts of lumbering Ursa and swiping and dipping out of thier clumsy paw strikes as he found his way to Blake.  
"You are in _such_ trouble young lady! You are not getting a spanking for a _month!"_

Jaune yelled as he slid forward gripping the bleeding cat faunus. Taking her in her arms before she hit the ground. As he felt his heart stop as he saw her bleeding shoulder and ankle. And her absolute filthy face as he felt his body freeze and-

'Jaune... You smell good...  
She said talking in he sleep. As her exhaustion finally got the better of her as she reached out her arms. Wrapping her slender frame around Jaune's body and burying her face in his chest as he felt his worries melt away.

" _She's fine Jaune, calm down."_

 _"She just needs some rest, and she'll be ok."_

His weapons said as he felt his tens fall off his shoulder as she gripped the sleeping girl as he smiled.

"I'm just glad you're safe."  
He said as the girl latched onto his shoulder, digger her claws into him and purring contently in his chest. As he felt his heart thump! At the sound of her happiness, a blast shook the street as the bullhead they rode in on sealed the breach with a flurry of missiles as Coco and Velvet disembarked as Jaune looked to his left and froze.

 _"Ruby!? Yang?!"_

Jaune blurted out as he saw the two bleeding out girls on the ground.  
As he felt his heart pounds his grip on as Blake tightened. "Hold on Blake. I need to see our friends."

Jaune said picking up the girl wincing as she whined in pain as he began walking forward and-

 _"Ruby!_ Can you still hear me kid?"

The man with the massive scythe that definitely looked like Ruby as Jaune saw that actually, it looked like it was made from his scythe as-

 _"Qrow Branwen?"_

The voice of Glynda asked as the woman for the first time in Jaune's life wore something besides either seen neutral, mild bemusement on her face in public as she gawked at the man.

"Oh! Hey Glyn... How's it hanging?"

The man asked scratching his head lazily as he chuckled nervously as he turned away from the dean as she walked up to him. Her green eyes wide in shock.

"You... You are _alive?"_

She asked in a dumbstruck tone as Qrow nodded.

"Yup, I-

'He is back! And he has not lost a single kick to himself in his old age! Isn't that right boy?"

"Woof!"

Oobleck said as he and a _corgi!?_ Of all thing walked up to Glynda as the dog wagged his trial happily before seeing Qrow and crying.  
 _"ARF! ARF!"_

The dog yelled as it trotted forward licking hte man's legs as he rubbed its head. "Hey, there boy. You look like you got older. You've been taking care of the girls and Tai for me right?"

 _"Arf!"_

"Good boy. Now go see to your masters. They need you right now."

He said pointing the doy to Ruby and Yang. Where it whined pitifully sprinting at them and licking the downed face of Ruby whining pitifully as it tried to rouse its mistress.

 _"Arf! Arf?"_

The dog barked whining as Glynda spoke up.

"What... what are you doing here? How did you get here-

"He left his home! That's how!"

A shrill voice yelled as Jaune felt his heart freeze as his hand gripped his guns as _Winter Schnee_ of all people walked into the are.

 _"Winter!?"_

 _"She's **alive?!"**_

Jaune and his gun asked as the same time as they gawked.

"Winter! How is my _perfect_ beautiful girlfriend! Who both loves and respect me along with my decisions that I make independently in life. And would never hurt or lecture me for helping the public good!"

"Don't you patronize me Qrow Branwen! I told you to go and get milk! And what did you do!? You went and got caught up in a damn battle versus the Grimm! What is wrong with you!?"

"Honey! I couldn't _just_ go get the milk! I needed to save the city!"

"Why!? You are _not_ a hunter! You have no reason to save the city!"

"Winter! The _city_ was in danger!"

"My _dinner_ was in danger!"

"I... I needed to save Blake!"

Qrow suddenly said trying to play for time as Winter looked at her left as Jaune froze.

 _No. No. No! No! NO!_  
Jaune thought as he felt those familiar cold blue eyes lock on to his. As he felt his breath hitch as while those eyes could not have been more horrifying. As even if they were not fixated on righteous anger.

And now were filled with naked worry and concern as she gasped "Blake?! Are you ok?!"  
The woman asked sprinting to Jaune as he felt his hands reach for his weapons nd-  
" _Jaune wait!"_

 _"Ther's something wrong here!"_

His weapons hissed at him as Jaune blinked as he saw his end to his career come to him. "What? That's Winter Schnee! You can't expect-

" _Just watch!"_

His knife said as Winter slid to Jaune putting a hand on Blakes still profusely bleeding shoulder wound as she panicked.

"No, no, no! I told you to stay home! Why didn't you listen to me?! Why did Qrow let you go?!"

The woman asked gripping Blake's shoulder recently as Jaune froze as the woman cried!? Over Blake, as she gripped her shoulder As Jaune looked at Blake, he noticed something wrong about her.

For one she was no longer in her usual Atlesain military uniform. And was now in a loose fitting light beige nightgown? Of all things. That seemed to double as casual wear. As the long beige form fell over her knees and legs as she gripped Blake begging her to live before her eyes found his.

"You! Are you her friend?"

"I-

" _He's her boyfriend! **Jaune Torchwick!"**_

His weapons said as Winter flushed. "Really? Are you Jaune? Blake told me about you! You must be a kind, loving person."

Winter said bowing her head to him as Jaune felt like he was ina strong alternate dimension.

"Ummm _yes?_ That's me... Jaune Torchwick?"

He asked as the woman nodded once seemingly not remembering the boy who broke inot her house, killed her brother and stole from her family line. And presumably killed her with a tank round to the chest of her Paladin.

As apparently the robot was designed with safety in mind. As so far she was still breathing, and there was only a long scar line on her forehead. That went from the front of her left ear all the way to the back of her head.

Marring her otherwise flawless face ina ugly red line as she bowed to her.

"Winter... Schnee?"

Glynda asked getting over seeing Qrow again as Winter looked up at her.

"My name is Winter. But I do not know about the Schnee."

Winter said bowing to the dean who was dealing with a sensory overload as two many things happened at once. As the dean baled "Qrow-

"Don't worry Glynda. I can explain everything. More or less."

He said sighing deeply as Oobleck came from behind me.

"Yes! Yes! We can explain everything later on! Until then let us get back to Beacon and treat our injured students!"

The teacher said as Qrow nodded as the Bullhead landed. Kicking up a mountain of dust and debris. As the ship landed as Jaune lifted Balke up as Pyrrha Ren and Nora formed up on her worried looks on their faces.

"Jaune! Is she-

"Shell live _Pyr._ She's going to be ok.'

Jaune said as Nora grinned.

"OK! The kinky cat will live on to be _spanked_ again!"

"What!?"

Qrow and Winter said looking at Nora like she grew a second head as Jaune sighed and Ren rubbed his temples.

"Nora do not say that out loud. You are making us look like we are _deviants."_

Ren pointed out quietly as Nora sighed.

"But Ren! She loves it when Jaune takes his knife to her ass-

"You what?!"

Winter asked as her familiar angry glare caught Jaune as Qrow? Looked ready to draw his scythe and if not for Ruby in his arms he might have very well have done just that as Oobleck step din.

"No fighting! We must return to Beacon post hates!"

He said carrying Yang as Glynda levitated Weiss onto the bullhead as Jaune moved blake holding Qrow and Winter's glare as they boarded the craft.

* * *

"Well I am not the spriest man in this school, but I must say you look like you have not aged a day."

"Why thank you, sir! I always thought that I'd age well! Not that I ever expected to _live_ long enough to check it out but hey! It looks like I did!"

"So you have _Roman_. So you have. Tell me why is one of my former students working with the White Fang and why he is attempting to snuff out innocent lives in the process?"

Ozpin asked sipping his steaming mug as he held his former student's eyes as Roman shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey! Life ain't easy, and rent's not free! A guy has to make a living you know?"  
Roman asked following Ozpin through the Beacon hallways, as he looked at his former stomping grounds as he followed his _warden_ into the school.

"Really? If life is so hard, you could make a good living as a hunter. You _did_ attend this school. You were even on the honor roll for three years straight. Why not do that job? Far more publicly acceptable, easier job contracts and you did train for it."

"Hey, I'm not going to die for nothing. I was not put on this planet to die for someone I _never_ met, giving my life to people I'll never know. "

"Is that _pessimism_ I hear? I always thought you were an optimist Roman. What happened to you?'

The man asked as he led his charge to the Beacon dorms. To be fair this was _not_ what Roman was expecting and he dearly hoped Cinder had a backup plan for this. He was _supposed_ to be jailed on an _Atlesian_ battleship. Not given a tour of Beacom after Ozpin _saved_. Quote unquote his ass from getting arrested for whatever enigmatic and probably dangerous idea that he had come up with this time.

 _"Life_. That's what happened to me."

Roman snarled as Ozpin nodded his head.

"As it always does. Life is never easy is it now?"

"You can say that again."

"I can and will. Though even with as hard a life as you had you still found time to not only raise one but two children. Giving them a life full of love and consistency when they would have otherwise never had."

Ozpin said as Roman froze in place.

"You... you know about them?"

"Roman. Please. Do _not_ underestimate me. Do you honestly think I just let Jaune and Neo in my school? That I would et, the son and daughter of a known thief and terrorist into my own institution without having the fainted knowledge of them?'

"But! If you knew then why? Why take that risk?"

"Simple. The same reason why I made a citizens arrest on you. And _refused_ Ironwood's demands to seize you. You were my charge, Roman. My student and I will never forget that. I take a vow to all my pupils to safeguard them through thier time here and with you, I failed, and I am sorry."

"So what you are doing this out of pity then?"

"I would not dream of it. I know that you might have fallen form your path Roman, but I will say to you what I told your mother when she tried to withdraw you in your thirds semester."

"And that is."  
The man seethed a the mention of his mother as Ozpin sighed.

"That when I look at you I did not see some _slim, dimwitted two-bit thief_ that came to Beacon on false transcripts to steal from my vault and make off like a bandit. I told them that when I look at you, I see more."

"And that is?"

"I see a _true hero._ And I want you to see that."

* * *

"But that's not _fair!"_

Blake cried as the nurse sighed.

"Why do they get to go free!?"

"Because we! Keep up our training and did not skip on aura class! So we know how to heal our broken limbs!"  
Weiss said scolding Blake as the faunus girl whined.

"Hey! I _do_ pay attention!"

"If you did then you would be on your feet and not in an infirmary bed now would you?"  
Weiss asked silencing Blake as she whined.

It wasn't fair! All other members of her team were up on their feet as they used their aura to heal their sound, implementing the aura thing that Blake did not! Sleep through as she sighed.

"Well, at least it all worked out-

"The hell it did! I asked _one_ thing! _One_ thing! And I mean the one thing! I asked you to do, was that you stay in our room! And what did you do!? You left!"

Yang shouted making Blake shiver in her bed as Yang's eye glowed red as fire am form the making her whimper. As she pulled up her covers scooting back in her bead as she reached for Jaune.

"Jaune! I-  
"No Blake. We asked you to do one thing and you'd id not. You gave us your word that you would not step one foot outside the room do you lied. I thought an Arc _never_ breaks thier word? You lied Blake and-

"No, I did not! I did not step out of that room!"

"Really then how did you get out?"  
Jaune asked his cerulean eye regarding her steadily as she whines but ultimately held his gaze.

"Neo got me out! She reported me outside!"  
Blake said tossing Neo under the bus in an instant. As two pairs of eye one glowing red, the other shining blue turned as one as Neo looked up from the far end of the infirmary and frowned.

"Neo!"

Yang growled as the enigmatic girl poured int he cor hod up the scroll.

" _Fight me."_ Neo texted the girl as she glared at Yang. "You are useless!" Yang spat at the girl as she shrugged her shoulders and stuck out her tong.e

" _Says the one who got her **ass** kicked on a train."_

Neo typed grinning as Yang pause fuming as she relived her ass beating. One that Neo was _somewhat_ surprised the survived even after the intervention by Shady. Yang was still bleeding from a plethora of wounds. And another myriad of injuries and the fact that she survived made her stubborn. A trait the Neo was now _officially_ starting to believe as just a trait that all bonds had. As she glared at them held and broke Yang's glare.

Making the blond girl stared at the ground unable to make eye contact as Neo forced her down. That's it, good girl you know who I am. Neo thought smugly as she smiled a bit before Jaune looked at her and she felt a hint of remorse.

"Neo. Why did you take Blake out of her room?"

Jaune asked in a steely tone as his crystal eyes glared at Neo making her blush as while she definitely found angry take charge Jauen hot. She did not want to upset her brother as she sighed and-

"It's not her fault!"

Blake suddenly yelled speaking up from her cot as she began to back up Neo.  
"Blake what are you-

"I asked no! I _forced_ her to do it! I didn't want to stay in my room, so I asked Neo to take me out without me leaving it !"

She said as she took the hit for Neo as the girl blink owlishly at her as Yang's face fell and Jaune sighed.

"Blake don't take the fall for her. Neo knew beyond a reasonable doubt that you were not supposed to leave your room. And the fact that she took you out is ridiculous."

Jaune said as Neo rolled her eyes at her brother. Not making eye contact know that once Jaune got in his moods. That he was nigh impossible to change his mind for anyone _less_ than Cinder

And even then Cinder had to put in some work to get him to break through his thick head, or well not that much. As Cinder had Jaune wrapped around her finger so tight that only Neo came close to that level of coercion and-

"Jaune It's _not_ her fault I forced her-

"You. You forced _Neo_. To do something that she had no interest motivation or desire to do? Sorry, Blake but you'll excuse me if I find that hard to believe."

Jaune said as he gave Blake a discerning look as she frowned.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Neo is a huntress int raining-

 _"And?_ So am I! Are you saying that I'm not as good as Neo?"

Balke asked as her amber eyes began to water a bit.

"No! Blakey look, it's not like that! You are perfect in every way but...

"Blake. You are strong. You are one of the kindest, honest, hard work and gorgeous people that I have ever know."  
Jaune said without a moment's hesitation as Blake felt her heart leap out her chest. As hse began to stutter violently and-

"But. You still have a long way to go regarding raw combat. You need to train a lot more before you are at Neo's level."

Jaune said honestly not mincing words or sugar coating it as Blake held his glare.

"Jaune. I am a huntress. More so I am an Arc. I saw people in danger, and I could not let them go. I came to this school to save people, and I would be a hypocrite if I just let them die."

"What about you Blake? What about what happens to you? What if you got out its ave people and you die int he processes what then?'

Jaune asked in a stern tone as Ble held.

"If I die then that's that! I came here to fight Grimm! Death is always a part of the bargain. I man not want to die but if the choice cm between me living and my friends dying? I would die in an instant for the slightest chance! To save them."

"What if you die, Blake? What then? What about your friends? Are you ok with the mourning you? Would you be ok when Yang cries herself to sleep every night blaming herself f about it? Would you be ok when Ruby falls back on all her grades because she believes that she sis, not a good leader? And she steps down?"

"She'll probably leave Beacon! You would have saved her life and killed her dream! And then Weiss! What are you going to do about her? Are you going o make her suffer like-

"No! We are hunters Jaune! Death is just a part of life! I don't want to die but when the time comes to stand with my friends against death or to back down. I will never falter."

Blake said as Jaune held her glare for a long second before in heavily into the palm of his hadn/

"Why are you so stubborn?"

He asked as Blake smiled.

 _"You like a stubborn woman."_

 _"Your damn right!"_  
 _"He prefers a woman who can take charge. **Especially** in the bedroom."_

His weapons said as Jaune's face turn the color of Ruby's hair as Yang grinned.

"Oh! Is Jauney really the catcher that Coco says you are? You the ultimate house husband in the making?"

"What! No, I-

" _It's his back up job.'_  
 _"In case of hunting falls through he plans on being a house husband for the foreseeable future. He's even taking cooking classes! He's pretty good!"_

His weapons said as Jaune blushed.

"Girls!"

"No shame in being a sub Jaune! Most girls here are pretty dominant, so it works out that you a subby hubby!"  
Yang said grinning as Jaune rubbed his head. "I have bad friends.'

He moaned as Blake flushed.

* * *

"You... you are alive?"

"Last time I checked. And unless things have suddenly changed I still am."

"Where were you!?"

"Where wasn't I? That's the real question right?"  
Qrow asked drink form his false as Glynda balked.

"Qrow Branwen! You have some explaining to do!"  
The dean yelled as Qrow sighed.

"I miss you when you were still in the discipline community. I always thought you or attractive-

"Qrow! Do not try to catch you way out of this!"

"Then how else am I going to charm my way out of it?" '

'You are _not_! You are supposed to be missing! We thoguht you where dead! Your _partner_ thinks you are dead! You _r sister!_ Assumes you are dead!"

Glynda yelled making Qrow sigh.

"Yeah... I got that...

"Qrow...Raven _mourned_ for you... I never thought I would see that woman cry like that. She sobbed over your disappearance for hours Qrow. She broke down."

Glynda said as Qrow put down his flask.

"Raven? Cry? No way. Raven is incapable of fulling emotion more complicated than _anger, annoyance, indifference,_ and _lust."_

"She is your sister!"

"And I know her better than anyone!"  
Qrow fired back as Glynda sighed.

"I already called Summer...

"And? Is a silver blur going to come out of a glowing red portal and crying silver eyes bowl me over? Crying into my face as she stabbes me in my crotch?"

"Not yet. They are on a hunting tip and out of Scroll range. When they get back in range, they will get the message and then...

"And then the pain begins."

Qrow said tiredly as he rubbed his head before looking to his left and grimacing.

"How bad is she?"

Qrow asked as his new sat on the infirmary bed with disbelieving eyes as he frowned at her.

"She's fine. Her aura healing is keeping her on her feet, but she can't take another blow like that. She's lucky to be alive."

Glyn das as -  
 _"Uncle Qrow_... Is ... is that really you?"  
Ruby asked the man. Silver eyes welling up with tears as he sighed

"Yeah _kiddo._ It's me; I'm back."

He said as the dean frowned.

"I'll leave you to be. I think this is a private conversation."

Glynda said before leaving the two alone as Ruby began to ball.

"Where were you!?'  
The girl who ber become a comet and slamming into his chest. Wrapping her arms around him sure hot ter on his chest she sighed.

Killing. Murdering and being a shitty human being. Qrow thought as Ruby sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her head affectionately.

"I've been on the road kid, and it's been helluva journey let me too you."  
"What happened you!? You just left us! One day you wear them being drunk and making mom and Aunt rave angrily! The next day you left! Just gone! What the _hell!?'_

"Hey! You do _not_ curse young lady!"

"Yes, I do! When my man uncle leaves for the year and doesn't say _shit_ to me!"

The reaper yelled as Qrow sighed as he got ready to tell a long and convoluted story of piracy, risk-taking, abandonment, and drinking. As with most bad decisions he made in life, this one also started with alcohol. Lots and lots of _alcohol._

* * *

 _"P... Punishment?'_

Blake barely squeaked out the word as Weiss grimaced and nodded.

"Yes, Blake punishment. You have put yourself at risk needles and-

"But I didn't do it needlessly! I-

"You risked your life to save others while you were still recovering from your previous grievous injuries. Not only endangering your self but the lives of those you wished to save in the process."

Weiss said silencing the faunus girl s she frowned.

"But... But I don't _want_ to be punished.'

Blake said flashing Weiss a pair of puppy eyes that were on par with Ruby as the heiress felt like she was kicking a sick puppy.

"It's not that Blake! This is less of a punishment and more of insurance! Yes, that's what this is. Insurance! So that you won't run off on us again!"

Weiss said as she reached behind her back as Blake saw her _punishment_ in the girl's hands as she balked.

* * *

" _Night Ruby!"_

 _"Night Weiss!"_  
 _"Good night Yang."_

 _"Night Weiss Cream!"_

 _"Night Blake!"_

 _"G.. good night..._

Blake said laughing like mad as her _punishment_ hung around her neck _jingling_ sharply. The faunus girl could not even look her in the eyes as she felt her punishment latched on to her neck.

This was _ridiculous! Degrading inhumane!_ But it was something that Blake would have to live with for a week as she sighed heavily s she felt the strong arm of Yang wrap around her.

"Blake. _Are_ you going to stay in bed like a good girl right? No more night mission or teleporting away right."

"N... No Yang. I'll be good."

Blake said giving up as Yang smiled rubbing her head petting her ears making Blake pur.

"Good girls. I know you punishment may seem hard but in a week it will be over, and you will be all better ok?"

"Ok...

Blake said meeking as Yang nodded as Ruby turned off the lights.

"Night everyone!"

"Night Yang! Blake!"

Both Ruby and Weiss said as Bale sighed content to fall asleep in the loving arms of her partner and best friend as she closed her eyes comfortable in the bd as she went to sleep.

* * *

 _Wet.._. Blake was wet. She was covered in a wet viscous liquid that was hot and moist. And tasted of iron. As she felt herself splain in boiling liquid making her scream in pain. As boils lave was tossed on her.

As the faunus opened her mouth in agony, she heard them. Screams. All around her were screams, shots, and gunfire. As she her people screaming begging for mercy. Only for the cries to be cut out as gunfire, screaming, laughing and whistling filled her ears.

As she heard that awful shrill sound as the sound offering flesh braking bones filled her ears. As the bill liquid ate away her skin, despite the raw flesh under to its burning consistency as she-

 _"AHHH!"_

Blake yelled bolti upright in her bed her heart hammering out of her chest. As she was wrack in cold sweat as he saw she was not in some bizarre another dimension. But back in her own drum and she just had a nightmare.

As she felt her heart thumping so hard, it felt like it was going to break free form her chest as she signed.

"A dream... Only a dream Blake... You're not in the Fang base anymore. Adma's not here anymore..."

She said shuddering as she thoguht of the handsome faunus and Penny's massacre of the Fang. As bloody broke bodes filled her min making her shiver with fear as she went back to hte thankfully still sleeping form of Yang as she snuggled up to their partner and went back to bed.

* * *

Yang was _not_ happy. Not. At. All. As she laid back on her bed. It was two days after the "breach." As it was not called and things in team RWBY dorms were not well. Not at all.

As Blake, her loving partner and easily best fire and basically younger sibling were not the most subtle people alive. As for the past few days, Blake awoke screaming at the top of her lungs in the middle of the night.

Crying her eyes out and yelling something about someone named Adam? Before pant heavily and going back to her bed. And for some reason, she thought that she had yet to wake her teammates about it.

At first, Yang was going to demand her to tell her exactly who the hell Adam was. And what the hell he did other to make her cry at night bd scream in her sleep. Mainly so Yang could beat his ass three-way to Sunday, but Weiss intervened.

Stating that Blake needed to come to them for help. If she wanted help, then she needed to ask for it. Otherwise, what was the point?

An idea Yang saw the merit in but firms disagreed in as Blake was refusing to say anything and just scream her head off and crying at night. Until she begged for mercy, begging Adam. Whoever the hell he was to stop and let them go?

Whatever that meant. As even Jaune back her up! He got it! He knew Blake would never come to them for help and she needed to be pushed. So to speak. As Yang laid in her bed, as Blake was already fast asleep her punishment. Still wrapped firmly around her neck as she went to bed.

"Please. Please be ok. I can't stand to see you like this."  
Yang asked as she rubbed her partner adorable cat ears and went to sleep.

* * *

 _"Now!"_

Blake said under her breath as her eyes shot open as her scroll's silent alarm went off. If was two am and time for her to start her plan.  
As she fell but deftly. Untucked her self from her partner's strong embrace. She was able to slowly but sure make her way out of the confining grasp of Yang without her punishment going off.

Blake _hated_ her punishment! It was so humiliating! A collar! Weiss made her wear a literal _collar_! The girl put a necklace with a bell on it that jingled whenever she moved! That way Blake could not slip away! It was humiliating! And she hated it!

Well, she hated that it made her happy... Blake did not want to admit it, but something about someone putting a collar on her lit a fire in the girl's chest! And made another part of her itch. As she felt a sting to dear to be the reward as someone pulled her collar tight and-

Not now! Now we get out!

Blake thought using gall her strength and skill to get out of her bed sign once ss he teleported out of her room.

 _DING! DING!_

A sharp ringing noise filled the air. As crimson light flashed violently against Weiss' face as he groggily opens her eye as she scrolls flashed

"What the hell?"  
She asked war as he saw her school and froze

 **Warning! The asset has left perimeter.** Her scrolls aid as the tracking collar on Blake's collar went off indicating Blake had left the room.

"Why that little minx!"

Weiss hissed as got out of her bd rousing her team as she told Ruby to wake JNPR as they had a cat to find.

* * *

"I'm here! Sorry about that!"

Blake said panting heavily as she ended up on the Beacon roof as her contact waited for her.

 _"You're late."_

"I know! And I'm sorry! Can we start?'

Blake asked as a mismatched pair of eyes rolled thirdly as Neo sighed.

 _"Sure. Why not? Do you best."_

She said drawing her parasol as Blake drew Obscurus and grimaced.

Jaune was right. Blake needed to train. A lot. She needed to practice day and night if she wanted to become good enough to be on Neo's level of skill and power.

But despite her desire to train Jauen said not yet! He said she was to hurt or train even if she was fined! Her aura heald her wound, and now she was back on her feet! And if Jaune would not train her, she went to the next best thing. Her new friend and technical sister Neo!

As Blake drew her sword facing the mute girl as she grinned.

"I'm coming!"

"And I'm shaking in abject terror."

Neo typed lazily Blae popped! Out of reality and Neo sighed.

Where are you faunus? Show your face and-

Got you. She thought as Blake appearing from behind her using her sword like a spear as Neo sidestepped her cloths lined the faunus in the process. Making her meow! In pain before Neo punch her face sending her skittering back across the roof.

 _"OWW!_ Neo that hurt!"

" _I know, it was an attack. It was supposed to hurts. That's why I did it."_

"My nose hurts!"

 _"So? Get back up, unless you quit?"_

"An Arc never quits!"

 _"Then stop crying and get **up**."_

Neo typed in her scroll as Blake grimaced and got up. As she wiped the debris from her face setting her fighting stance that Jaune taught her as she began to battle. For the next few minutes it as more or less one-sided fight. Blake appears out of reality, and Neo backhanded her so hard and fasted she swore she would knock out the girl's fangs.

As Blake cried and whined, Neo _swore._ On her life that she kept seeing flashes of _blonde, white_ and r _ed_ in her peripheral vision as she and Blake trained.

She swore she saw that annoying blonde girl on the edges of her vision as they fought. Neo had to admit, but her _friend_ if that was the right word was getting better. _Much_ better.

As they battled it out. Blake even though getting her ass handed to her was getting better. Slowly. As the attacks, it took Neo to disable her went up from none. To _one_ , to _two_ , two to three, three to four, and finally having Neo made to do legitimate combos to keep the girl away.

She's getting better. Neo thoguht as the cat faun dive bomb from above head.

 _"Saw it coming."_

She typed in her scroll as-  
 _FISHT!_

Neo recoiled as she felt her neck twist as something slammed into her face, making her aura flash pink as she spun on the balls of her feet. As Blake tossed her sword like a javelin striking the mute in the face knocking her off balance and-  
 _WHAP!_

Blake landed a _surprisingly_ strong punch on the mute girls face. Seng her sprawling backward before she tossed the rope of her sword around her neck tying it around her frame as she pulled.

Blake planted her feet, gripping the rope with both hands before using all of her strength to pull the line lifting Neo off of the ground and slamming her on the ground.  
 _WHAP!_

She slammed Neo once into the ground before-  
 _"AHH!"_

Blake cried out as a swore hit her he shin. Making her cry out as she drops Neo before a _brutal._ Series of punches stabs and kicks sent her falling the floor.  
As Neo went full bore taking the girl down reducing her to a quivering, crying mess on the ground. Before starting down inquisitorially on Blake before spitting out a line blood on the roof as she kicked her in her mouth. Seeing her sprawl back in a pile of limbs and tears.

 _"Good job! Keep that up!"_

Neo said smiling at the girl. _She hit me. She hit me!_

Neo thought smiling at Blake's progress. She had made strides in her improvised combat over the past few days as Neo saw her weakness was, as usual, her brother. Jaune was pulling his punches on Blake.

Never going full tilt on her and letting her get off easy. Which not only was counterproductive to rain her was _deeply_ unfair to both of them as it trained neither of them for the real world and would only serve to hinder them in the long run of things.

And Neo did _not_ play that. When she trains, she trained to win. If Blake messed up, she felt _pain._ She needed to know that a real any would never hold back on after many, many painful lessons Blake was finally looked almost somewhat presentable. Even if that collar around her neck was ridiculous and-

"Did I do good?!"

Blake asked eyes shining as Neo nodded.

" _You sure did and-_  
The _fuck?_

Neo thought to stop typing as she looked at Blake like she had lost her god named Mind.

" _Blake... Why are you bending over?"_

Neo typed in her scroll as for some asinine reason Blake was on all fours forcing her ass to the other girl as Neo froze. As her mouth dropped before Blake stuttered.

 _"S- Sorry_! Force of habit! When I turn with Jaune he dose this to me-  
 _"He fucks you!?"_

 _"NO!_ He spanks me when I do well! And...

"And...

Neo typed already think of a way of torment her brother for being a pervert without her and-

"Well, I was wondering if you would spank me to...

Blake asked blushing like mad and averting her eyes as Neo balked as she swore! On her life that she heard a familiar cough and a harsh hush! In the background as more flashes of yellow and red filled her eyes as she turned her eyes back to the kinky faunus in front of her.

" _You... You want me to spank you..._

"Yes! Only... only if you want to...

" _To be clear. You mean spank as i right?"_

"Yes... if you don't mind that is.

Blake said blushing like mad as Neo returned the expression and looked inhumanly uncomfortable at the prospect. On the one hand, this was wrong. _Very very wrong._ As the cat was obviously getting a sexual thrill from this that Neo was _not_ trying to be a part of.

She was not a lesbian, and spanking Blake seemed oddly sexual...On the other hand. Despite her rocky relationship Cinder was right on some things. She consistently taught her that rewarding people, you would make them work better, harder _and_ faster.

As she looked at Blake with a confused expression.

 _"You want me to spank "_ Neo typed still not believing the absurdity of the request as Blake nodded.

"Yes! Please...

 _"With... with what?"_

"Your _parasol?'_

She asked as Neo balked

" _You want me to use **El espíritu de Logar** to spank you!?"_

Neo said shuddering at the thought of using her precious sword to do that! As the thought of debasing El espíritu de Logar sent chills down her back as Blake nodded her head.

"Yes! Please... I'm used to Jaune doing it, and he seems to really like it so maybe you would too? I know I would...  
Blake said as Neo considered it.

On the one hand, she could do this. It was not like it was a big deal. Jaune did it so could she. And to be honest, that girl had an _ass._ That even one as perfectly straight as Neo would admire. As the hypnotic Arc booty stared into her eyes, entrancing it as she gulped.

 _"What the hell?"_

Neo typed before raising her rare sword. Letting out a small sigh thinking _hey? Why not?_ As she turned her sword to the side, making sure the dull end was up first as she gripped it single-handedly and-  
 _WHAP!_

 _"AHH!"_

Balke cried as Neo smacked her ass with half force. Senindng her sword into her behind, making the girl cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

As her eyes widened as she watched her entire body shake with the force of her impact. As Blake squealed in pleasures as the sword stuck so hard that not only her as but her entire body shook. It rolled and shifted as if it was made of _jello._ As her knees went weak and her eyes rolled up to the top of her head. As her tongue fell out of her mouth.

"Good Oum... I _needed_ that...  
Blake said as she shuddered in please as Neo's face began to heat up.  
 _She... She liked that?_

Neo thought as she felt her cheeks blush as her hand's grip doubled on her swore as a sadistic grin split her lips as she licked them evily.  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Neo stuck Blake again as she watched the faunus girl arch her back. As she cried out in pain fueled pleasure as her eyes rolled up. As both girls felt something burn inside of them as they felt thier heat rise

 _"MORE!"_  
Blake cried out as Neo took a dual hand grip on her sword as she brought it down.

 _WHAP!_  
 _"AH!"_  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"AHH!"_  
 _WHAP! WHAP!"_

 _"Yes! Harder!"_

 _WHAP!_  
 _WHAP!_

The _reward_ session continued for another full seven minutes. As Neo consistently and eagerly imparted rewards on Blake. Using all manner of techniques, angel, and alterations of rewards on the girl.  
Who cried and mewled in pleasure as her eyes went to the back of her head before the both grew exhausted.

As they ended up collapsed on top of the Beacon roof covered in sweat and panting heavily as the laid side by side. Call in superstitions, but Neo had a strange idea that both of the girls would be needed a new pair of underwear. Especially if her's was any to go by.

"That... that was great!"

Blake said panting heavily as her legs felt as if they were made of pure jelly. And her skirt was torn in several places. Reavealing bright red patches of stricken skin under a Beowulf print set on underwear as she _mewled_ in pleasure.

"You.. you were _great!_ Jaune never this me that hard! He's too worried about hurting me even to get close!"

Blake said thanking the girl who blushed heavily as she twisted her multi-core hair as her green eyes fluttered.

" _You... you are welcome... that was.. **exhilarating!"**_

Neo typed face a sharp scarlet as Blake nodded

"See! I told you would like it!"

Blake, as she stood now only legs as Neo and her both, smiled as Blake grinned _evily._

"Hey Neo...

 _"Yes?"_

"You... you like what you just did to me right?"

 _"Yeah... yeah, I did... why?"_

"Well, I don't know how to say this so I will just say it. Do you want to _try_ it?"  
The faunus offered as Neo blinked owlishly at her.

 _"Try what?"_

"Getting spanked! I mean I know it sounds bad but at first but trust me! It feels _great!"_

Blake said as Neo balked. _What?_! She thought as the faunus girl just asked if she wanted to be spanked!?

Neo never have! Ever been spanked! Not once! Not once in her entire life had any sold object stuck her perfect heart shaped rear end with any substantial force. Let alone as a punishment with enough power to cause pain!  
The most she got where the rare times weeks ago when Jaune would grip her rear. Making her gush out loud, but getting spanked? By Blake?! Of all people that were...  
 _Kindo of hot._ Neo thought as she felt her hands moved on their own as they roared across her keyboard.

 _"That sounds great."_

Neo typed as she balked

THE FUCK!?

She thoguht as she felt her legs betray her own body, as she was forced to the ground as she got on all fours.

"Really!? Great! I've never spanked anyone, so I'll do my best!"

Blake said as the girl positioned herself behind the girl grinning like ama woman. Was this how Jaune fells? Is that how I look? Blake thought as she stared at the literal perfect heart shaped rear of Neo as she twirled _Obscurus_ in her hands as she took a double-handed grip on it as Neo squirmed in front of her mind fighting her desires.

 _Seriously!_ Forget the panties she was going to need a new leotard at this rate! As-

"Ok! I don't know how this will work! I've never been to the giving end of this, but here I go!"

Blake said as tied!? Neo's had behind her back with her rope making the mute balk. As she felt her hands tied behind her back.

 _Hey! I didn't say you could do that!_

Neo squeaked but her voice was not her as her hands were tied behind her back as she heard Blake speak.

"Ok! Here I go!"

"Wait! N-  
 _WHAP!_

Neo's mind went blank. As the sword struck her rear with a meaty THWAP! Sending a jolt of pain shot through Neo's body. That initially made the girl cry out before she felt a wave of light fill her as electric pleasure filler her making her shudder. As he limbs went slack and her legs turned to jelly and-  
WHAP!

The sort stuck against Neo let out a silent cry as another heavy sword strike her ass as she began to shake. WHAP!  
"You like that?"

Blake asked as sadist look came over her head as Neo nodded numbly to her.

 _WHAP!_

"You _like_ being hit!"  
 _YES!_

 _WHAP!_

"You like being treated like this!?"

 _Oum yes!_

 _WHAP!_

"Do you want more!?"

 _YES! YES!_  
Neo thought as Blake pounded her ass for several more minutes before becoming exhausted tying the mute girl. Helping her back on her feet where they switched positions. Taking turns rewards each other as both girls not only awaken their inner masochist but the hidden sadist at the same time. As they describe in pleasure, as several pairs of eyes watched them in mute shock, horror and in some cases _arousal._

 _"OH, MY GOD!"_

Nora hissed out loud as Pyrrha covered Jaune's eyes and Yang blocked Ruby. As Weiss suffered from a massive nose bled as Ren polity averted his gaze.

The seven student originally set out to see what and where the hell Blake snuck off too. Intent on exacting punishment on he before seeing her training with Neo.

Training both Yang and Jaune where adamantly agist but Weiss convinced them to let it continue to see where ti went. Where it went form yang becoming furious as Neo mopped the floor with Blake.

To her whooping with pride as Blake got a good hit in on her, to her blushing like mad as Neo and Blake took turns spanking each other. As Jaune had tried to record the potentially incestuous display for him only for Pyrrha to crumple his scroll.

As his gun began to lose its mind calling both of them perverts, and stating masochism was infectious, while the knife _did_ record the footage for _prosperity's_ sake according to it. As the seven students had a brief mental break down into anarchy as the _FWAP! FWAP!_ Sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the air, as feminine moans carried into the night.

* * *

 _"Ozpin._ "

A tall man with sharp blonde hair and piercing blue eyes said as he stepped out of a powering down bullhead as Ozpin smiled at him.

 _"Nicholas._ A pleasure to see you again. And your family as well."

Ozpin said greeting the _Arc's_ as they step foot onto Beacon proper. "Juniper you look as young as last we met-  
"Spare me Ozpin. Where is my daughter? First I hear she is dead. Then she alive. Then she is dead than alive. And now she was on national tv getting stabbed in the gut by a terrorist! And you play word games with me-

"She is _fine_ Juniper-  
"She better be!"

A sharp voice said from behind the Arc matriarch as the man sighed.

"Why hello there _Cora_ l. So good to see you again. Without your weapons were drawn that is." Ozpin said pointing at the second eldest Arc child who looked like almost every other Arc child, a tall blonde with blue eyes and pale skin as she glared at him.

"No games Ozpin if someone has put so much as a _finger! O_ n my baby sister, you will have hell to pay-

"Coral. _No_ threating authority figures."

Nicholas Arc said in a steely voice silencing his daughter as he strode forward. "Take me to my daughter."

"As you say."  
The man said as Ozpin lead the family away from the loading zone and into Beacon proper.

As Ozpin led the way across the school, a very different meeting was taking place as Arc confessed her love and got an _answer._

* * *

"Yes? You mean it?!"

Blake said before her mind exploded.

 _Hot. Hot_ and wet with a taste of cheese. Blake thought as Jaune kissed her on the lips. His soft flesh meeting her own as the boy cupped her head making her swoon as he grinned at her.

"How does that answer your question for you?'

Jaune said as his brand new girlfriend nearly died from joy.

Her confession worked! It _really! Really! Worked!_ Jaune said _yes!_ He was going to be hers and hers alone! It was just like her dad said! All she needed was confidence, and it would all work out!

Blake thought her mind turned to mush as her foot caught on the now empty team RWBY from carpet as both she and Jaune stumbled backward as they both fell onto her _bed..._

* * *

" So... You are the man who raised my son in my stead?'

"Yup! That's me! _Roman's_ the name! _Robbing's_ the game! I found Jaune as a baby! A wee lad! And picked him up-  
 _"Kidnapped_ him! You took my son from me and-

"Now now Juniper. Are you going to toss stones over kidnapping? With how Blake came into your care?"

Ozpin asked as the woman recoiled.

"That was different! I-

"That was _my_ fault! I picked her up! Not my mon and-

"And no one took her to the cops! Not saying I blame you kid but her. I didn't take Jaune to them either, and I never regretted it! He's the apple fo my eye, and I love that kid more than my own life!"  
Roman said smiling easily at the girl and technically Jaune's actual sister? Not that this girl could or _would_ ever hod a candle to Neo or Mil or Mel as Nicholas stopped walking as he took a deep breath.

"Roman was it?'

"Yup! That's me! What' up?'

"Roman... what kind of man did you raise my son to be? I spent long _year_ s agonizing over what a man he could have been. What type of man I would have raised him to be if only I had been there for him.

"I'm _not_ complaining about Blake. I love her like my own and don't regret a single day I've spent with her. And I love all my children I always wanted a son, and he was the only one I ever had any-

"Roman raised your son to be a fine man Nicholas. He is strong, honorable and more than willing to _die_ for his friends and team."

Ozpin said as Nicholas sniffled once as he let out a single tear fall down his face.

"Then I am _proud_ Roman. I do not know you, but I owe you more than anything. You raised my son to be a man and you have my eternal gratitude."  
The man said as Roman shrugged.

"Eh? No big deal. Jaune's great. I wouldn't' trade the life I built with him for the world. He saved me just as much as I him."

"You... You saved my son... I can not forget that."  
Nicholas said as Roman nodded.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better it was not easy. That kid cried for days as a bay. No matter what I did it was like his lungs were never ending!"

The man said running a hand over his face and sign

"You should have seen me try to feed him! He was _such_ a picky eater! It took weeks! To find the right baby formula for him that he could not spit out of the bottle and cover me with and after that once he could talk!? That's when things got rough-

"Words... What... What were _my_ son's first words?"  
The woman Juniper asked an hour look on her face as her rule eyes water as a deep profit sadness came over them. It was like a defeated woman was crying her eyes out and struggling to keep a clam faced as Roman sighed.

 _Larsony. Misdemeanor, felony, and appeal._ In that order, he thought before grinning.

 _"Dadda!_ Then it was _food, couch_ , and _tv._ After that, we found his sister-

"Sister? My son has a sister?"

Juniper asked as Nicholas frowned.

 _"Found_ her. You are not making a habit of stealing children now are you?"

He asked regreting it ins as Roman's eyes became as hard as diamonds and-

"Roman adopted Neo after her family was butchered during the _Bloddy Gala._ He's been looking after her and Jaune ever since."

Ozpin said stopping any potential bloodshed as Nichola nodded curtly.

"I see. I meant no offense Roman; I can see you are a good man of high moral character."

 _"Uh-uh_. Well after that was fairly simple unless he set his mind to something. That boy is a stubborn as a _mule_! And his head! I swear that boy for being as smart as he manages to be somehow paradoxically denser than osmium!"  
"That sounds like his father."  
Juniper said with a small smile as Roman grinned

"Yeah, that boy was _to_ pure! Even when he messed up his heart was always in the right place, it was so bad that I needed to get his _mother_ to punish him."  
Roman said before flinching as that deep look of loss and regret in Juniper eyes went up by ten times the amount. As her eyes actually began to water Juniper looked like she had been shot.

"His... his mother...

"Roman is currently dating and living with a _teacher_ at this school. Who is for all intents and purposes Jaune's mother." Ozpin said as Roman nodded.

"Yeah, my lover for well over a decade Cinder is Jaune mother. He treats her like on and loves her with all his heart!" Roman said as Junipers face took on a complicated pained expression. That look to be something between gratitude and despair. As a myriad of warring emotions crossed into her deep cerulean eyes.

"At least we get see Blake again."

"And _pull_ her ears!"

Another Arc child said this one a bit older than Jaune but far younger than Roman stated flashing her blue eyes in equal part anger and worry as Ozpin did a head count and came ou one short. As what was supposed to be nine was only eight. One child was missing from the group.

"Where is _Saphire?_ I thoguht she would be heard?'  
"She come's in two days. She's guarding a faunus office against an assassin and will be a _bit_ late."

Nicholas said as they reach the team RWBY dorm room as Ozpin went to open it. "You daughter is in here, resting. Along with you son and-

Ozpin stopped as he heard it. Ther was low moaning? Coming from the room. As he heard what sounded like a girl crying in pain? And the sound of flesh slapping _flesh_ hitting _flesh_ could be heard through the door. Along with cries for help?

As Ozpin put his head to the door, he swore he heard a fin voice crying out in pain? Or something else calling for harder, deeper, rougher as Ozpin instantly knew what was happening behind that door. As Roman walked up lazily behind him.

"Yeah, the son of mine is a good kid I raised him to be a fine lad and-

"Blake!? I hear Blake!?"

The young girl _Star?_ Said as Roman blinked

"What are you-

 _"YES! YES! DON'T STOP!"_

A familiar voice yelled out as Roman did a spit take. As he recognized the kinky cat. The one who had a crush on his son and was n a room presumably alone with his son and... No. No. No! NO!  
Roma thou as Nicholas grimaced. "Someone is hurting Blake!"  
The man yelled brandishing a long sword as Ozip stepped up.

"Nichola clam down. We need to talk about this before someone get's hurt.

"The only one getting hurts is the one hurting my daughter! Now _out_ of the way!"

The man yelled breaking down the team Rwby dorm in one swift strike, breaking it apart in one fell swoop and sending it crashing into the room in a shower of splinters.

"Glynda will not be happy," Ozpin said as he drew his cane in preparation to defend his more... _hormonally_ influenced students.

" _Blake!_ Daddy's here nad-

 _"HARDER! DADDY! YES!"_

A familiar voice yelled as Nicholas looked to his right and his heart _broke, cracked,_ and _shattered._

There on a bed on all fours, half-naked eyes rolled to the back of her head in what could only be described as lust. And with one boy behind her pulling her arms back while grunting inside of her was Blake. The girl he raised from a child. Crying out in pleasure as she was having-

 _"Sex!?"_

The man yelled as he saw a sight no father should ever have to see as he watched his child losing her virginity to a disturbingly similar youth as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Blake! I'm close! I-

 _"Inside! Do it inside!"_

Blake hissed as Nichoal cried.

"You used to call me _daddy._.. you asked me to read your stories... I held your hand in preschool...

The man said in a defeated voice as the rest of the group well dint the room and-

"I raised a fucking _idiot."_

Roman said face palming as both teens reached thier peak as they suddenly climaxed together. Both backs arching as one before they collapsing on top of each other in a sweaty must pile before lust filled amber eyes looked over in what could only be described as a _fucked silly_ expression. Losing focus once before widening in shock.

" _Daddy!? Mom!? Coral?! Bleu!? Caitlin!? Star?_! What are you doing here?!'

Blake asked in a panicked voice as her

"Watching my baby sister lose her virginity that's what."  
One girl said as Jaune looked up the group with a stupid look on his face and smiled.

"Hey _pops! Ozpin!_ _Incredibly handsome strangers_ who I've never met before but look exactly like me for some odd reason. _What's up?"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ There you have it, boys and girls! Jaune and Blake are together. Neo and Blake have a shared _hobby_ , and Jaune met his real parents! In a rather... _blunt_ manner. To be fair, he was not planning this and did not see it coming! Heh... coming... anyway! Hope you like this fic. Endangers spices is next and oh boy! That fic is ending soon so is this one! And when you see these endings...well for this Fic I'll just say if you have been reading this story and followed the flow of it you will _not_ see the ending coming. Until next time have a good day.**

 **PS. In case you were asking the commonly question the hell happened to Jaune?! This is literally called Jaune Torchiwck but where has he been!? He's had less than alien for over four chapters, and he's the main character! Well, don't you worry your pretty little heads! Our boy is back, and trust me he has not been sitting on his ass this whole time! He is the star of the next two chapters so until the be patient!**

 **And as always.**

 _ **Omake.**_

* * *

 _ **Guardians of Remnant. Part twelve Loss**_

"Cruel. People tell me that I am cruel, hateful, twisted. I do not think I am. In fact, I think I am quite kind all things considered. And yes believe you me I know that sounds a bit more than hypocritical for one such as me to claim. I am not blind to that fact not at all. In fact, I acknowledge it."

A calm collected voice said as heavy white boots walked in small circular patterns.

"You must think me a monster. And I honestly can not blame you for such thoughts. I have been rather callous to others in my day. I acknowledge this and freely accept it as an empirical truth.I have hurt people. I have lied, stolen tortured and killed. I admit to doing all of this freedom and have no qualms seeing the end of my actions with pure impartial judgment. I know what I am doing is considered controversial but it needs to be done do you see?"

"Well, I suppose since you can not talk you can not answer. I do apologize for my rudeness do forgive me talking to new people is always difficult you know? In fact, it is a weakness of mine. Yes, I have weaknesses. I am not a god, not even close. I ah am mortal as you six. Although you probably would not want to be associated with me right now and I can perfectly understand your reasoning for doing so. And I should let you know that I do not hate you. Not at all."

"You were all convinced that you were in the right and that what you were doing was just and I applaud that. I truly do. And I make no bones about that either. You fought for what you believed in just like me. You took risks, just like me. And you were willing to die for your cause just like me. I like you really and I do not wish to kill you so please for your own sake just stay down alright? There is no more need for blood this day."

"Speak for yourself Irondaddy! I got lots more pain to give!"

Yang said punching her younger sister Ruby int he faces. _FWAP!_

 _"AH!"_

The younger woman cried as the brawler's gauntlets broke her aura and shattered her nose. Making her face crumpled as blood flowed freely from it as IroonWood sighed.

"Must you torture her? Can you not just kill her and be done with this so we can go?"

"What's the rush IronDaddy? You got the crystal right?"

Yang asked as the man nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Your father will be pleased with this."

"Jeez, I hope so for your sake. He dose _not_ like being displeased you know?"

"I've heard."

"He also _despises_ displays of weakness like leaving all of those guys alive."

Yang said pointing to what little remained of the defenders. The so-called _Guardians of Remnant_. They once stood proudly and tall now they all like in waist-deep mud. Thier faces were swollen, eyes black, bone broken and weapons shattered. Well, only Ruby had her weapon broken as Yang made damn sure to break whatever joy Ruby had in life. As Ironwood sighed.

"Yang for one you must know when to and when not to show mercy. There is and place for everything really."

"Yeah, yeah. Just leave me be and le'ts go. I and my _baby sis_ got some real catching up t do. If you get my drift.

"I do and make sure you soundproof your room this time. The last person you _interrogated_ had a literal mountain of paperwork to just os you know I am not just leaving them here. I have made a call."

"Who the hell gave you their number?"

Yang asked incredulously as the man smiled

"Why the White Fang of course.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!"

A voice yelled as ice water crashed down as Jaune shot up.

"What the hell!?"

Jaune yelled as he saw he was tied up back to back with Pyrrha surrounded by Fang?! Of all thing and-

"Well, well well. If if isn't my apprentice. Come back at long last."

Adam said as he walked into the room as Jaune gulped.


	31. Meet the family

**AN: Here we go! More Jaune Torchiwck! This time the Arc's are back in Beacon! Jaune Blake and Neo _bond._ And we get a glimpse into Jaune's opinion of _family._ And how like most things you only need _one._ This and more on Jaune Torchwick! **

**Ps.: Don't let Nora do you vacation packing. Just... _don't._**

* * *

To say Jaune was having an _exciting_ day might be a bit of an understatement. As the boy was busy, have a perfectly healthy teenage dream when the sudden _ring!_ Of his scroll shot in his ears making the boy grimace.

As visions of a particular cat girl and a redheaded partner serving him cocktails dressed in a pair of scantily clad bikinis on a warm sunny beach in Mistral as he sipped on a cocktail slowly out of a half coconut while a multi-colored girl cuddled in his lap was rather rudely interrupted. By the sharp ringing of his scroll as a pair of bright blue eyes shot open.

"Girls...

Jaune said already irritated that he was yanked from the sunny Mistral beaches as he called for his weapon to hang up his phone.

 _"Jaune. It's the ice queen. Do you want me to hang up on her?"_

His gun asked as Jaune grumbled knowing that hanging up on all form Weiss was inadvisable at best and borderline suicidal at worst. As he let out a long sigh flipping around in his bed as he picked up the rining scroll with an irritated glare.

As the face of the snow angel, herself showed up on his scroll as he picked it up.

 _"Weiss?_ It's two am. Why are you calling me, I was having such a nice dream."

Jaune complained as-

"Jaune! It's Blake, she's left her room-

Jaune was up in a second. As all traces of sleep left, his body was entirely replaced with adrenaline as he sat up bolt right in his bed.

"What? Where did she go?"

He asked already taking off his white pajamas and reaching for his hung up tux that hung loosely on his bedpost.

"I don't know. But she just left the room, and her _collar_ says she is still in Beacon. It looks like she's going to the rooftop? Of all things."

Weiss said in a confused tone as Jaune nodded. "Got it. We'll be there as soon as we can.'

Jaune said as he loaded his gun a and slid his knife into his pants as his weapons spoke.

 _"We going out Jaune?"_

 _"We got to rescue the **Kinky cat!"**_

His weapons said as Jaune nodded.d "Nora. Vale made Pancakes illegal-

" _Viva la Revolucion!_ We will fight me on the beaches! We will fight them on the shores!" The _senior_ , _vice presidente admiral generalissimo_ of team JNPR will not be denied!"

Nora said shouting at the top of her lungs alerting the other sleeping members to her anger as Ren groaned.

"Nora... It too early for-

"Not now Ren! Pancakes are in danger! Jaune! Where is the danger to-

"Nora. Code p _umpernickel."_

"Blakes in _danger!?_ Where is the kinky cat?!"

Nora asked as Pyrrha finally stirred from her bed.

"Nora? What's wrong? Jaune why is everyone up?"

The beautiful _fiance?_ Of Jaune asked as her satin nightgown that reveal far too much of her flawless pale skin show through it's covered as Jaune held up his gun.

"Blakes missing. We know where she is now, but she might be moving soon."

Jaune said as Pyrrha emerald eyes sharpened as she gripped her spear.

"I'll be right there."

She said seen sighed.

"I'll wake up Neo.'

He said turning to Jaune's bed before frowning.

"Jaune? Where _is_ Neo?"

Ren asked as Jaune noticed that Neo was for what might be the first time not in her favorite sleeping of Jaune's lap as the mysterious sister of his was nowhere to be seen s Jaune frowned.

"I don't know, but that's ok. Neo is strong enough to look after herself. We have to go find Blake."

Jaune said as team JNPR got dressed and ready as they were battle prepared in two minutes flat as the left their dorm to met a freely read team RWBY.

"Weiss. Is she still on the roof?"

"Yes. She appears to be sitting still and-

 _"What?!"_

Weiss shouted as she gripped her scroll as Jaune felt his pulse race.

"Weiss? What's wrong-

"Her area! It just dropped by a _quarter!"_

She said as Yang's eyes flamed up.

"What?! How?"

"She's under attack. We need to _hurry."_

Ruby sit in her clam leader voice as Jaune nodded as the team as all began o run to the top of the roof.

 _Be ok. Be ok. Be ok. Please, please, please be ok. I don't know what to do without y_ ou.

Jaune thought desperately as he felt a cold hand grip his chest as he sprinted up the Beacons to three at a time as only Ruby ran faster than him as he and the crimson reaper burst on to the Beacon roof to see a strange sight.

 _"MEROW!?"_

Blake hissed in her pain fueled voice as she was sent skittering across the rooftop. Skidding to a halt as she was obviously attacked by someone. As Jaune drew his gun faster than he could think. Looking for a person to kill and-

Dropping the gun in an instant as Neo stood on the opposite side of the roof with her sword _El Orgullo de Logar_ drawn as she pointed it as Blake as Jaune felt a tear fall from his face.

"Neo... _no..._

Jaune said feeling a wave of despair crash over him as it appeared that his sister in her hatred of the faunus had boiled over and-

"I'll kill her!"

Yang growled as her eyes glowed red as Jaune pivoted to his side gun raised at her temple.

"No, you _won't."_

Jaune said raising his gun to Yang in a _fraction_ of a second. No one. And Jaune meant _no one_ threated his family and got away with it. Even his friends-

"OW! Neo! You hit too hard!"

Balke said pouting? Of all things as Jaune and Yang stopped their staredown as they both felt the tension bleed out of the air as Blake pouted?

Whining to Neo who looked on annoyed at Blake. As she tapped her high heels on the ground holding up her scroll to her.

"I am trying!"

Blake comparing s Neo sighed rolling her eyes before showing her scroll to her again.

"What?! What do you mean I need to try harder? I'm doing my best!"

Blake comes as Neo shook her head at her, taking her scroll and typing on it again.

"What do you mean my best isn't good enough?"

Blake asked when cam and went as Neo Shaped! Her over the head with her parasol. Making Blake hiss in pain as she rubbed her damaged ears.

"Neo! That _hurt_!"  
Blake whine as Neo held up her scroll.

"Again? But-

Blake never finished that complies Neo stabbed at her chest in a painfully slow strike for the girl as Blake _barley_ rolled out of the way going back and teleporting to the other side of the roof as she raised _Obscurus_ as Neo as Neo pointed her parasol to her.

"Ok! I'll do better!"

Blake said s Neo nodded as Jaune felt all tension left his body as-

"They're _training?"_

Ruby asked as Neo turned her head as all six teens ducked behind a low wall on the roof. Avoiding the girl's sight as she shrugged her shoulders as Jaunes mind began to race.

 _Blake?! Neo?! Training together!? Since when-_

"Since when was this a thing?!"

Yang asked her head barely hidden behind the low Beacon well as everyone had the same thoughts. Since when did Blake and Neo not only get along but train!? Together?

As Blake teleported as Neo, slicing her ha ina overarching strike as Neo lazily sidestepped before delivering a brutal punch to her chest.

 _"AH!_ "  
Blake cred as Neo caught her in a sliding punch takin the girl in mid-air as she kicked her in her face sending her flying back.

"Why you-

 _"SHH!_ Let them work."

Weiss said hushing Yang with her hands as the size team looked onto the triangle. For the next tow hour, they watched as Neo and Blake trined. It was training as Jaune knew that if this were a real right, Blake would be dead with a parasol in her heart.

As Neo was blatantly holding back. As she let Blake attack her, making brutal holes in her defense. Never once holding back the majority of the power of her attacks. As Blake was forced to either adapt or her attacks or get pummeled. And adjust she did. As while will almost like a glacier moving on the ice sheet, Blake got better.

It took _hours_ , but soon Neo needed to hit her twice to stop her attacks. Then three times, then four, then five. Then she had to use combos. Then she had to actually put effort into keeping Blake away. As the two dueled on the roof before _it_ happened.

Blake took a sword on her chest wing pain before tossing a nose over Neo's neck.

" _Got you_!"

Blake said wrapping the noose around her neck grinning sharply at a bewildered Neo's face as she _pulled_. On it yanking the mall girl off her feet. And slamming her on the roof with a wet fleshy whack! As Neo was slammed onto the roof. Before Blake struck her chest with her sword Making Neo cry out before she shot out her feet.

Taking Blake in her kneecaps knocking the girl to her ass shooting up ripping off the noose before _breaking_ the girl. Tearing her in a moment as Blake was sent bruised, bloody but smiling? To the back of the roof as Jaune smiled.  
"Go get her!"

Yang whispered smiling happily at her partner as she waved team RWBY flag her way.

"You go girl."

Jaune said before his weapons chimed in.

 _"Which one?"_  
 _"Kinky cat? Or sexy **nonblood-** related sibling?"_  
His weapons said as Jaune smiled happily at them.

"Both."

He said smiling as Neo helped Blake to her feet.

As Neo typed something Blake making her smile brightly, Jaune felt warm felling enter his heart. As he felt a calm flowing golden lies was over him. As he was wrapped in a cozy blanket-

 _"Spank me!"_

Blake said loud enough for everyone to hear as team _RBW_ along with Pyrrha Ren gagged as Nora gained a vicious grin as Jaune violently coughed.

 _What?!_

He thought as Blake was no longer standing triumphant bruised and beaten but was now on all fours as Neo looked at her with an incredulous look like she had just asked her to cut her hair. _Don't_ ask Neo to cut her hair, she makes Yang look like a stuffed toy in comparison when you pull out a pair of clippers but that was _not_ important! Did she just ask Neo!? To spank her? Jaune thought as he saw a looming disaster coming forth.

As Neo had _finally! Finally!_ Mover past her racism as-

"She's doing it!"

Nora said bouncing on the balls of her feet a Jaune mouth dropped as Neo held her sword to her side and-

" _HEY! That's my job! Dammit, **El Orgullo de Logar!** Don't you dare do this!"_  
His knife complained as Jaune looked down at the glowing blue blade as his gun sighed.

" _You do know that she is not going to enjoy this right?"_  
 **"** _ **Not** going out enjoy this!? Look at her! **El Orgullo de Logar** is having the time of **her** life! She-_

"Girls? Why are you talking about Neo's sword like it's _alive?_ It's not _sentient-_  
 _" **Yes,** it is! **El Orgullo de Logar** was made by cla-_  
 **"Schweigen! Du sagst zu viel!"**  
His gun shouted to his blade as Jaune swore he saw his weapon slump in shame.

 **"Entschuldigung...**

His knife said as Jaune blinked owlishly at them and-

 _WHAP!_  
The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled his ears as his head shot up as he saw Blake's back arc as Neo spanked her delicious rear end. As Blake moaned out loud in pleasure. As she arched her back in pleasure as Neo grinned-

 _" **HEY! El Orgullo de Logar!** You are so enjoying that!"_

His knife said glowing a bright blue and fuming as Jaune blinked.

"Girls? It's a _blade_. How can it enjoy spanking someone-

 _"Look! **Don't** you see!?"_

His knife growled as another fleshy _Smack!_ Filled the air as Neo spanked Blake. Making her _mewl_ in pleasure. As he legs began to quake as Neo gained a devilish smile on her face and-

 **"SEE!** _You see how **El Orgullo de Logar** lights up! **She's** so into this!"_

His knife complained as Jaune knew she had _lost it._

"Girls. It's an _inanimate_ object-

" _No, it's **not!** Jaune her sword is **not** just a sword! It's a **living! Breathing! Entity!** **Mastercrafted** with the finest technology humanity has ever created! And one that-_

 **"Schweigen!"** His gun said shouting at his knife and-

 _WHAP!_

Another final fleshy smack finally pushed Blek over the edge a Jaune looked to see a catgirl with spiraling eyes slouched face first on the dock. As she let her emotions go. Mewling out loud and purring in blissful pain. As Jaune saw he felt a need to comfort Blake well up in his chest as he stood up before-  
 _DOWN!_  
Jaune thought as he felt a certain snag in his pants. As he felt another natural _biological_ reaction to seeing a girl he liked bountifull ass smacked into. As he covered his tightening pants, pushing his hands over his crotch and-

 _NO. WAY._  
Jaune thought as time _stopped_. As he saw Neo. His _perfect, immaculate, sweet!_ Elder sister gets on all fours, showing her perfect hears shaped but to Blake.  
Who now raised her baled high bao her than and-

 _WHACK!_

Blake smacked Neo with her sword. Making the girl give a silent scream. As she cried out in shock. As her eyes widen in equal parts, fear, pain and a fair amount of pleasure. As Neo let her mouth hang as Jaune felt his pants tightened even more. As he stealthily laned down past the wall as he blushed.

As Blake began repeatedly hitting his sisters rear, for over one who minutes. Then they _switched!?_ Places as Neo got back on her feet and started smacking Blake's rear with her weapon.

As Yang covered Ruby's eyes, and Weiss and Yang blushed brightly. As Nora grinned to herself holding his _gun!?_

As Nora held the gun to the w=twoa s Jauen saw a dim light on it signifying it was _recording!?_ The card as she sported a large nosebleed. As Ren sighed, and Pyrrha looked away as Jaune once again felt his pants tighten.

As the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the night as his crush and sister spanked one another, as a _bonding_ event happened between the two former enemies.

* * *

"Why did you leave?"

Ruby asked her uncle as he sat out the bed next to her in the Beacon infirmary as he rubbed his head.

"Becuase I had to do something kiddo."

Qrow said tiredly as Ruby grimaced at her uncle, as a whirlwind of emotions came spiraling in her chest, ranged from joy, relief, sadness, relief, anger, loss and a myriad of other virulent emotions swelled up inside of her as she saw a man she thoguht dead now sitting by her bedside.

"Important?"

"Yeah. I had to do something really important-  
"More important than me?'

"Ruby-  
"Or Yang? Or mom? Or Aunt Raven? Something more important than dad and Zwei-  
'Kid! Listen! Thins were complicated! I needed to go and-

"Why? Why did you leave? I missed you... I... I _needed y_ ou...

Ruby said in a low voice as a tear fell from her eye making Qrow sigh.

"Kid let me explain-

"Then talk. Tell me why you left one morning and never came back. Tell me why you never said goodbye. Or left a note or did anything but just _vanish!"_ Mom looked for you for over half a year! Aunt Raven was gone for months at a time trying to find you! How did you block her semblance? She couldn't open up a portal you? And the only reason she can't open a portal was if you died..."

Ruby asked as Qrow reached into a pant's pocket and pulled out a small black item.

It was a small black bird shaped totem. With a slim grey metal chain around what a looked like a miniature Raven's head with a glowing red eye in it.

"What is-

"That. Is how I get around my sister's semblance. Call it a _totem._ Call it a damned _jinx._ Call it whatever the hell you want its _magic-_

Qrow said as Ruby grimaced as she gained an actually angered look on her face.

"I'm not a child uncle Qrow. Magis isn't real."  
Ruby said flatly as Row grimaced.

"That's what they all say...  
Qrow said flashing the glowing red _totem?_ To his hands, as he gripped it tightly.

"Fine don't tell me."

"I already told you. It's a _magic-_

"I'm not a kid! I know that magic is not real! And I just want to know why my only uncle left his family one night-

"It was her or me."

Qrow said darkly as Ruby paused.

"You or _her?"_

"Ruby... you know about you do know your aunts past right?"

"She was a leader of a group of-

 _"Bandits._ Bandits Ruby. Me and Raven came from a clan of bandits that murder whole-

"That you left! Aunt Raven says you got tired of your lives and ran away-

"Really? Is that what she said?"

"Yes... She said-

"Well, that's only half true."

"Half?" Ruby asked silver eys fidget as Qrow nodded.

"To say we changed our ways after we saw the light, would be like saying you regretted taking a cookie when you got caught."

"So that means-

"We _ran away._ Not because we wanted to go, but there was a coup in the tribe. Our parent got killed, and we went into exile. We then somehow made it int Beacon by some grace of Oum didn't get eaten in the damn initiation."

"I got a partner with you mom Tai with Rae. Then Summer was our leader and bang! Beacon. And for a time it was nice... And then...

"Then?"

"Then I got a message. The bandit leading the coup had all died. The led us into a disaster, and the tribe was falling apart. If a strong leader did not come soon, the tribe would descend into chaos and anarchy. They needed dear one who the entire clan would recognize and-

"It was either you or Aunt Raven."

Ruby said as Qrow nodded.

"Yup! And you know how honorable Raven is. If they came asking for her, telling her to go back or the tribe would die, she would probably have gone. She could never leave her tribe. So I made a choice. "

"A choice?"

"Yes, Ruby. I chose to leave the better adult with this kids. I was a waste of space in Patch. I drank. I hunted. I-

"Played with me. You babysat Yang and me. You taught me how to fight. You where my inspiration to be a huntress! You know mom didn't want me to come here! You know how worried she gets about this stuff! And dad could never speak against her! Without your help, I would have never gotten into Beacon! And I would never have met my best friend, Weiss-

"The _Schnee?_ "

"Yeah her. And Yang only came here to watch me. And if she never came here, she would have never met her best friend, Blake. I would have never met team JNPR. Or my _boyfriend-_

 _"Boyfriend?!_ Since when?!"

Qrow shouted spitting up his liquor as Ruby smiled happily."

"Since he almost got me pregnant on a field trip."

Ruby said with a happy face as Qrow blinked owlishly as he drew his weapon and snarled.

"Hea's a _dead_ man."

Qrow said growling under his teeth, as he took out his scythe _Harbinger._ Already planning the death of the boy who attempted to defiled his niece was about to meet a terrible end as he growled-

 _"Qrow?_ Are you in here?'  
A familiar voice said as a woman walked into the room as Ruby balked.

 _"Weiss?_ Is that you?'

Ruby asked as what had to be the carbon copy of her partner walked into the room as the woman smiled at her.

"No. I am not Weiss. But my name _is_ Winter."

The _beautiful_ woman who looked like an older Weiss but not _Weiss_ as Ruby blushed at her.

"Who... who are you?"

Ruby asked as the woman smiled a calm beautiful smile that put Ruby's heart at ease and-

"I am this _degenerates_ girlfriend. I assume you are his-

 _"Girlfriend!?_ Who do you think you are!?'

Ruby growled at the woman picking up her scythe and _snarling_ at her as Qrow sighed.

"Ruby. Calm down this in Winter she's ok."  
He said as Ruby glared at the woman that was _attempting_ to take her uncle form her. As she latched onto his arm wrapping it in a death grip. Treating it like a boa constrictor treat a wildebeest as the arm began to turn purple from blood loss and Qrow winced in pain as she growled at the woman.

"He _ll Ruby_. My name is _Winter_ , and it is a pleasure to meet you."  
Winter said bowing to the girl who if she were lucky would end up being her younger sister and- "

Hello...

Ruby said averting her eyes from the girl and continued to amputate her uncle's arm on her own as Qrow sighed.

"Can you still _not_ look a stranger in the eyes?'

"Hey! Shut up! I can do what I want!'

 _"Except_ looking a person in their eyes."

"I can too!"

"Why don't you just admit to being _awkward."_

"Why don't _you_ just admit to being a drunk, selfish uncle who leaves his nieces!"

" _Ouch."_

Qrow said faking pain as Winter sighed.

"Ruby I know we just met but-

"Who are you and what your intentions to my uncle and do not even _think!_ Of lying to me! I'll know and I do _not_ like liars or harlots!" Ruby said sprinting up to Winter in a blur of roses holding up the woman with her now finished scythe as Qrow sighed heavily.

* * *

 _"Jaune. This is the **fourth** time today. Are you sure you are feeling ok?'_

His gun asked as Jaune nodded.

"Sure am girls! I'm just going to-  
" _To take a **shower."**_  
His gun said as Jaune gulped.

"Yeah! A shower-  
 _"Your **fourth** shower today."_

His knife said pointing out the fact that ever since witnessing his sisters and Neo's _extracurricular_ activities. The boy had been taking several _showers._ After the event, as he spent extended minutes in the shower alone releasing his _pent-up_ emotions and-

"Hey! I'm a growing boy, and I need to keep clean-  
 **"** _ **Clean**. That's what he's saying this time."_

His gun said as Jaune blushed.

"I'm a growing boy, and I have needs," Jaune said as his gun sighed.

" _We are not saying that you don't Jaune. But after you fourth **fifty-minute** shower you need to start thinking about what you're doing in your life."_  
His gun said as Jaune sighed she had a point. Jaune had been taking showers as a form of stress relief for the past few hours.

As visions of Blake and Neo rolling over each other, intertwined in one another's arms in various and increasingly more erotic positions entered his mind. Overcoming to the young boy's hormone filled mind with lust, he finally put all doubts as an idea as he prepared for his fourth long shower of the day and-

 _Rap! Rap!_  
 _"Someone is at the door."_

His knife said as Jaune frowned.

"They can wait."

 _"It's **Blake.**_ **"** His knife said as Jaune froze as a lump appeared on his chest.

* * *

 _This is it, Blake! You just have to go in there an say it! Five times words! Will you be my boyfriend?_

Blake thought as she knocked on the team JNPR dorm. She had finally decided to stop pussyfooting around the issue! After almost dying twice! She was not going to let any more time slip pas their fingers.

As she heard the door open as Jaune answer making her heat in at his sight as she took a deep breath-  
"Blake? What's up?'

Jaune asked not looking her in the eyes as Blake blushed.

 _"Jaune!_ I need to talk to you."

Blake said her cheeks turning crimson as Jaune nodded.

"Come in."

Jaune said as Blake looking around the room thanking Oum himself that it was empty, as Blake had no idea what she would do if she had to confess in front of Pyrrha or Nora. As she walked inside the room Blake sighed before gripping Jaunes hand.

"Jaune! Come with me!"

"Where?"

"To my room! There is something I need to talk to you about...

Blake said as Jaune nodded once as he followed Blake to teams RWBY's dorm room leaving his behind as a pair of blankets under them as a pair of mismatch eyes glared at the two.

Jaune was in a bind. Blake was here! As in right here! The girl he had been using for steamy shower stress relief stood in front of him as Jaune felt his pants tighten even more and-

" _Will you be my boyfriend?!"_

Blake shouted at the top of hung as Jaune balked at the girl as she hid her face behind her hands as Jaune let his jaw drop once before he fianlly said fuck it. As he had enough of a one hand show as she gripped Blakes' shoulder. Making the cat girl freeze as he pulled her face of his and pressed his lips to hers.

Blake's heart stopped. As time came to a screeching halt as her crush kissed her. Making her neck croon as Jaune stole her first kiss.

"How's that for an answer?'

The boy asked smiling at Blake running a smooth hand over her face as a foot caught on the team RWBY carpet. Making fall backward dragging both Jaune and her backward as both of them fell onto Blakes bed.

As Blake hit the bed Jaune fell on her, as he found him face to face with the shy faun girl. The tow of them lying on the bed as they both blush easily

It was close to close for the two. Alone in the room with nothing but a thin layer of closest eating them.

As Jaune gripped Blakes hand fingers intertwining with her as his heart hammered out of his chest as he prepared to take their relationship to the next level and-  
 _WHAP!_

 _"Ow!?"_

Jaune cried out in pain as something hard and metallic struck him on the back of the head. As he was sent flying off the bed by a fairly pissed off looking Neo who held up her scroll to the both of them.

" _Neo!?"_

Jaune and Blake said s the small girl pouted.

 **"NO FAIR!"**

Neo typed pouting adorably in what was near Ruby levels of moping as Jaune and Blake blinked owlishly at her.

"Neo!? What are you doing here-

" _No way! No **Oum damn** way! I don't care how much we are getting along! Ther is no way you are putting your dick in her **first!"**_

Neo typed fuming as Blake's cheeks turn the color of Ruby's cloak as Jaune sighed.

"Neo!? I wasn't going to-

"Really? Form the look on your face you want to have him be you ever tear off your clothes-

"Neo! I do not just want him to do that...

Blake said remember how an Arc never lies. As she blushed dmadly as Neo sighed heavily.

As Jaune rubbed his head.

"Neo!? What are you doing here-

 _"Me **first."**_

Neo typed in her scroll as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"You _first?"_

" _Yes me first."_

"You first for what-

 _WHAP!_

"Ow! Neo that hurts!"

Jaune said rubbing his chin as Neo pouted as his gun spoke up.

" _Sorry about him Neo. He's a **bit** dense in the head.'_

His gun said as Jaune fumed.

 _"Dense?_ What the hell is she talking about her being first-

" _To **fuck** you, **handsome blonde idiot!** I've known you since you were a child! Back when you could even walk more than two feet without falling flat on your face! I've been in love with you for over fifteen years, and I'm tired of not letting you know about it! And I'm not going to sit back and let you lose your virginity to anyone else but me!"_

"Neo I'm not a -

Jaune paused as _every._ Last bit of his survival instincts told him that to finish that sentence would be a very, very bad and potentially _suicidal_ idea.

As Neo blinked dangerously at him daring him to finish that sentence as Jauen decided not to risk death this early in the morning.

"Neo I-

"Neo."

Blake said stepping off the bed as she walked up to her friend.

"I told you before. I'm _not_ backing down-

 _"I'm not **asking** you to."_

"Neo I-

 _"I'm just not about to let him **fuck** someone he just met rather than his sister who's live him for his **entire** damned life! While she was right here!"_

She said stomping her foot as Jaune had a rare moment of clarity as he felt himself speak form the _heart._

 ** _"Jaune?"_**  
 ** _"Oh dear..._**

His weapons said as they detected an elevated heartbeat from thier master as he coughed once.

" _Blake. Neo._ I know you both like me. And I have to be honest. I am Jaune Torchwick. There is a certain _code_ I go by. A lever of honor in my life that I will choose the girl I mary with."

"It is the way my father picked his wife-

 _"Oh **god."**_  
 _"Our master is about to **die."**_

His weapons chimed in as Jaune prepared to take a risk.

"I can't pick a permanent girlfriend. Not _yet!_ And I have an _excellent_ reason for it! So before anything happens, I don't want to do anything with either of you with you believing this to be more severe than it is-

 _"You just want some **fun?** How about me and you have some_ **fun** _without that stick in the mud?_ "

Neo asked swinging her hips seductive as walked up to her brother grinding up against his leg making Blake fume.

"Hey! I'm fun! I'm _super_ fun!"

Blake said gripping his other arm making Jaune's ordinarily unflappable face turn scarlet as two of the closest girls in his life seized his arms and-

Neo stopped. As she seemed to _sense_ something outside the dorm as a smile came from her face as she turned to Blake.

 _"Share?"_

She typed into her scroll Blake coughed up her right lung.

 _"Share?!_ You want to share Jaune... with _me?"_

Blake asked shyly not believing what Neo just typed as Neo nodded.

 _"Yup. I sure do."_

Neo said as Jaune felt his heart stop.  
 _Share? Blake? Neo? Me? Same time? In the same bed!?_

Jaune thoguht as his pants became almost too tight to wear as Neo bowed.

" _Yup!_ _I just need to freshen up! You two start without me."_

She said walking into the bathroom of RWBY's dorm bu leaving the door open as Jaune turned to Blake who was blushing a shade of red brighter than Ruby's hair as she spoke up.

 _"Backrub!"_

The faunus girl shouted at the top of her lung as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

 _"Backrub?"_

"Backrub! I want a backrub! I'm nervous, and a backrub helps calm me down!"

Blake shouted jumping to her bed laying face down as Jaune blinked in confusion.

"Blake what are you-

"Jaune! Backrub! _Now!"_

Blake ordered as Jaune sighed.

Moving swiftly onto Blake's side, straddling her back as he began to use his _years_ of _Cinder, Neo_ and _twin_ taught back rubbing experience to work on Blakes _surprisingly_ stressed out back as he forced his hands into her back. Blake absolutely _melted_ under his technique as he began to work his skilled and dextrous hands into her back.

Working through the oddly persistent knots of stress in her soft back.

"Blake. You're so tight!"  
Jaune said grunting as he works out the knot in her back.

"Jaune! You're too much!"

Blake said arching her back, as Jaune pressed into her soft flesh. Working out the surprisingly large knots inside Blake as-

 _"Harder!"_

 _"Harder?"_

"Yes! Jaune _harder!_ _Give it to me!"_

Blake said as Jaune obliged her as he _forced_ his hands deeper into Blake. As he began to work out her stress.

"Like this?"

Jaune asked as Blake _pushed_ herself up now on all fours as Jaune readjusted himself to better work his hands into her.

"Yes! _Harder!"_

 _"Ok!_ You _asked_ for it!"

Jaune said switched from Neo touch to Cinder after a long day. As his mother knew just how to order him to rub her out-

That sounded wrong.  
Jaune thought to shake any ill images of his mother form his mind as he began focusing on the girl in front of him.

"Harder!"

"You got it!"

"Deeper!"

"I'm tying!"

"Faster!"

"I'm trying."

" _Harder! Jaune!_ Give it to me-

 _"Blake!_ I'm _coming, Blake!"_

A deep bellowing voice yelled as the door to team RWBY was broken down as a man with blonde hair a long sword broke it down in a shower of splinters as Jaune froze. As the door was violently busted down, as Jaune and Blake froze as a massive mountain of a man was suddenly inside the room swinging a massive longsword as Blake froze.

 _"Daddy!?_ What are you-

 _"AHH!"_

She yelled shaking as Jaune worked out a particularly bad knot in her back as Jaune blinked owlishly as a horde of _matryoshka_ blondes and a surprisingly handsome blonde man walked in followed by Ozpin and Roman!?

Of all people and-

"I raised a fucking _idiot."_

His dad said Jaune blinked in confusion.

 _"Dad?_ What are you-

" _Daddy!? Star? Merel!? Carol!?_ What are you all doing here?"

"Watching my younger sister lose her virginity apparently.'

One blonde girl with long flowing locks said as Blake's face turned bright then Ruby's look and-

 _"What?!"_

Blake asked fuming at the thoguht of having sex in front of her family filled with dread as-

"Hey, _pops!_ Good looking strangers! What's up?"

Jaune asked as the room _exploded._

* * *

"As you can see! This is _Neo!"_

"Your _daughter?"_

"My one and _only!_ The angel in my life and _apple_ of my eye!"

Roman said petting his daughters head affectionately as she cuddled up to him.

"Her semblance allowed for her to bend _and_ manipulate space-time! Allowing her to transport herself across vast distances quickly. She _also!_ Has the ability to create _illusions!_ As you just witnessed! She has quite the mischievous streak oh daughter of mine!"

Roman said rubbing Neo's head affectionately as he gave the best poker face while scolding his daughter internally, as she had just made him and every other damn person he was with think they saw Jaune bending over the _kinky cat_ in front of her parents.

As the arrival and bewilderment of Blakes family and subtle requiring some explanation from Roman that Blake had not been bent over doggy style on her bed as his loving son! Jaune had not ben rutting the girl for all she was worth.

As the two teens frantically explained the Jaune was merely giving Blake a back rub. And that they were just friends when Blakes mountain of a father broke down team RWBY's door in a shower of splinters.

As after the initial excitement bleed away as he locked eyes with Jaune and-

 _"Nicholas._ This is _Jaune Torchiwck."_

Ozpin said quietly as the room went dead silent, as Jaune blinked owlishly as all eyes were on him. As the massive man covered in heavy blue armor took a deep breath looking like he was ready to burst into tears? As he walked forward to Jaune.

He was a mountain of a man that looked unnerving like Jaune himself. With the same short blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a similar face, as Jaune saw the man begin to cry? Of all things as he wiped a tear from his face as he held out a wavering arm to him.

 _"Boy.._. do you... do you know _me?"_

The man asked as tears fell from his face as Jaune blinked in confusion.

 _"Nope._ Not at all. Although you _look_ like a handsome guy though so maybe we can get along?"

Jaune asked grinning ear to ear as the man blinked in shock before letting out a bellowing laugh. As he let go of Jaune's shoulders tossing his own back as he slapped his arm.

"Hah! That's a _sharp_ tongue all right! You got that form you great uncle, _Arcterius-_

"Nah, I got I from my dad."  
The boy said as the man paused before letting out a sharp laugh.

 _"HAH!_ You got a good eye boy! Is that... Is that _Crocea Mors?"_

The man asked his voice dipping as his eyes gained a reverent look in the as Jaune nodded.

"Yup. Sure is, I've had these weapons since I was born-  
"Of course you have! Thos are _your_ family heirlooms! They were utilized by Arcs going back centuries! You must use them well-

"Not at all. I _never_ fight with these weapons. I usually keep them just for _looks._ "

Jaune said plainly as a light died in the made eyes as he put and on Jaune shoulder.

 _"Personal space,_ friend, I don't know you."

Jaune said bluntly brushing the man's hand from his shoulder as the man froze.

"Jaune... I am your _dad._ I'm _Nicholas Arc._ I'm your father."

The man said as the room paused as everyone seemed to hold their breath as a father who had just met his long lost son. A child he thoguht was dead, a child he lost that he had resigned himself never to see him grow, nos stood in front of him as a man.

The son he thoguht he lost a lifetime ago stood in front of him with an irritated? Look into his eyes as she sighed once rubbing the shining white bowler hat on his head.

"Oh. _K._ Nice to meet you, Nicholas."

Jaune said shaking the man's hand once as he turned away from him and began to walk out of the room.

"I got to go meet my team soon, so it was nice meeting you all."

Jaune said brushing off his biological father like a stary twig as Blake felt her heart breaking as Roman sighed and Ozpin grimaced.

"Jaune! I... I'm your _father!_ I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

The man said as Jaune turn to him with a neutral look on his face.

"Ok. Why are you telling me this?"

He asked as the man balked.

"Jaune! Don't you want to talk!? To reconnect! I'm your father-

"No. You are my _dad_. My _father_ is standing behind you. His name is _Roman Torchiwck_. I am _Jaune Torchwick_. You are Nicholas Arc. We are related, we are _not_ family."

Jaune said in an oddly cold and dispassionate tone as he turned to leave the room walking out of the door and into the hall where his team was waiting for him.

 _"Jaune~Jaune!_ We made it back with the syrup secured!"

Nora said happily trotting out three large bottles of brown, golden liquid as Jaune smiled.

"Good work my _Senior! Vice presidente, admiral generalissimo!_ You deserve a commendation for your service!"

Jaune said as Nora saluted sharply, showing off the syrup in her hands as Ren sighed heavily.

"It was a _fight_ to get her to not eat them on our way back."

"She tried to fight us for the jars.'

Pyrrha said evenly making Nora blush and turn her cheeks to the redhead as Jaune smiled at her.

"You _all_ deserve a reward for your service! And I will give them to you soon! Preferably _far, far_ away from here. Maybe even Mistral-  
"Road trip!? Fi _nally!"_

Nora said happily eyes shining a bright teal as Jaune nodded.

"You got it, Nora, now so let's go before some somewhat _troublesome_ people-

 _"Jaune!"_

A bellowing voice said as Jaune sighed as the man Nicholas... Came running out of the room with his Jaune's _not_ family in tow.

"Jaune? Who is that?"  
Pyrrha asked as she saw her partner's irritated figure as she glared at the man who was causing her partner displeasure. As she reached for _Milo_ and-

"Jaune! Where are you going!?'

The man asked as he ran up to Jaune who sighed in frustration at the man.

"I am going to see _my_ team, and we are going to go out for a while. We-

"Jaune! You just met your family for the first time! Aren't you glad to see us-

"Why would I be?"

Jaune asked as the hallway stopped as he stared at Nicholas with a steely grin.

"Jaune? What are you-

"I already have a _family_ Nicholas. I don't know about you, but I define family as the people who are there for you. The people who care for you. Roman was there for me. _He_ changed my diaper, _he f_ ed me, clothed me gave me food _and_ shelter with nothing but the good of his heart. _He_ saved me when I was nothing; he gave me a home where I could sleep, where I found my real sisters."

He said staring at the blonde matryoshka dolls called sisters, giving them a disdainful stare as he glared at them.

" I already have a family Nicholas. I have a father who didn't abandon me as a child. A father who didn't leave a shaking crying baby to die in the streets! And-

" _Jaune."_

A calm, soothing voice said as the woman. An admittedly beautiful woman said walking up to him as Jaunekne to be his mother as she walked up to him.

She had long flowing blonde hair, which started from the top of her head and flowed down to the waist. With deep blue eyes, and a calm, soothing face. Dressed in a light blue jacket and teal pants with a sword strapped to her leg came to him.

"My name is _Juniper Arc._ You do not know me but I know you, I saw you when you were born. When _I_ gave birth to you, where _I_ care for you where I changed your first diaper. _I_ fed you as a baby Jaune, _I_ nursed you, I fed, clothed _and_ sang to you at night. I _love_ you Jaune. And I have spent every day for the past eighteen _years_ wondering what kind of man you might have been."

"I spent the last almost twenty years, wondering what kind of man you could be. Whether you would be a _kind_ boy, who loved those around him like his closest sister Star who was the last of us to see you on that night. Or whether you would be a _strong, brave_ man like your father and Saphire."

"Or you would if yourself walking an entirely different path and end up _callous_ and _cold_ , _unfeeling_ and _uncaring_ of others and the world at large; I hoped you would _not_ end up like that. Too many men are already like that. And I wondered what kind of man my son _might_ have become if he was not stolen from me. I wonder what you would be and now you are here. Jaune I am your mother. I love you-

"I already have a mother. I don't need _two."_

Jaune said cutting the woman off making a sick gagging noise coming from her mouth as she waved a hand over her mouth. As her eyes began to tear up and-

"Hey! Who the _hell_ do you think you are!? You can't talk to our mother like that!"  
The youngest matryoshka said as Jaune eyed her, as he saw what _might_ be his twin. As the female equivalent of him stared back, as blue met blue.

"Who the hell are you? I don't know you, and she is _not_ my mother!"  
Jaune yelled at the girl not taking a step back as Pyrrha, and Nora slowly walked up behind him as Ren collected and put down their jars, as team JNPR slowly inconspicuously drew their weapons as the tension in the hallways began to rise and-

"If she the woman who gave _bith_ to you is _not_ your mother then who is-

 _"I_ am his mother.'

A calm beatific voice said as a woman with long flowing black hair and burning amber eyes said. As a tall woman walked into the hallway behind JNPR with what could only be described as a _sinful_ gait. With a _pure_ white teaching uniform, perfectly manicured nails. Expertly done smooth _seductive_ black hair and a smile that could only be described as _cruel._ As all eyes fell on her, as Jaune felt his jaw drop, as a figure he knew too well dressed in a pure white uniform said as Ozpn sighed.

"Everyone. Let me introduce you to _Miss Fall._ She is a new teacher here at Beacon. And she is Jaune's adoptive mother.'

Ozpin said as all jaws dropped except for Roman who merely sighed as the devilish woman walked into the hallway with a seductive gait as Jaune's mouth dropped as he began to shake.

 _"Mom!?"_

He asked blushing brightly as he nearly ran to the woman side, like a baby duck, as _Cinder_ cooed to him.

"Hello, there my son. How are you doing today?'

She asked running a smooth, flawless hand over his face as Jaune melted into her palm as she cradled his face in her palm.

Juniper felt like she had been _cut._ It felt like a sharp dagger, had been jabbed into her chest as she froze. As Jaune walked up to another woman with love stuck eyes. That looked like he had seen an angel and called her mother. As he looked at her with eyes full of nothing but _trust, respect,_ and pure, simple unconditional _love_. As she held out a flawless hand to him, Juniper felt the urge to _snatch_ her child away from the woman.

She had no idea who the hell this _Miss fall_ was, but ever last maternal instinct in her screamed out from inside of her. Screaming and shouting and demanding of her to reach out and snatch her in son away from that woman in an instant. Every last motherly instinct screamed at the top of its lungs as she knew like every mother knew when her child was in _mortal_ danger. And even if Jaune was not receptive to her, he was still her son.

Her _only_ son that _until_ recently she thought to be dead, that the son she mourned for the last eighteen years was not only alive but in mortal peril, and she would protect him-

"Jaune! What's wrong with you? This is _our_ family-

 _"Blake_. We had this talk before. We are related we are not family. I don't know these people. I have not seen them a day before in my life. Why would I care about them?"

Jaune asked calmly and without a hint of cruelty or hatred in them, as Juniper felt the king in her chest piece her heart and twist.

As it worked its way into her har and tore it, as Juniper felt a tear come to her eyes at her son's indifference. Not hate, not disrupt but pure apathy to her as he shrugged indifferently.

"Sorry Juniper... I just... I just don't know you. And I honestly don't _want_ to. _The blood of our covenant is thicker than the waters of birth_. Family is the friends you chose, and I have plenty of them already."

Jaune said opening his arms putting one around Nora and the other around Pyrrha. As both girls smiled at him as Nora glared at the Arcs as Pyrrha shot her a glare as Neo walked calmly up to Jaune.

Giving his parents a dirty look as she rubbed her back into his front. Positioning herself positively in front of her brother as she crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Sorry but I"m _good_ on family members for now."  
Jaune said without a hint of regret or hesitation to his mother, and she looked at the son she failed to raise. Shrugging his shoulder in pure indifference as Juniper began to cry as she began to remember how things had once been...

* * *

Juniper Arc was having a _bad_ day.

 _"Nicky! Nicky!_ Where are you?!"

The mother asked taking out a suitcase tossing it to her bed as she flipped out a trunk of multicolored clothes, as a sharp cry filled her ears.  
As a small baby with yellow hair wailed fully into them.

"Oh, Jaune! I'm sorry, but I can't feed you right now! So you are just going to have to wait for mommy ok?"

Juniper asked her newborn child who responded by crying even harder. As the baby wrapped in blue blankets wiled as his toothless smooth cried for food, attention and really everything else that babies demanded at that age as it wailed.

 _"Nicholas Arc!_ W-

"Coming honey!"

The voice of her husband said as he burst into the room. His face was flushed and his blonde hair a mess as the voice shouts cried and the odd threat. Followed him from behind as she slammed the door of their small house silencing the violent cacophony of voices forms his family as the Arc's prepared for their annual _camping trip._

Or well they were supposed to go on a camping trip, but Jaune had decided to be a little more impatient than she thoguht and came into the world a week early. And after a particularly rough chid,l birth Juniper was in no shape to go camping and had instead decided to go to Vale to see a post-match between the Vale Stars and the Mangerie Lions.

As her husband sighed heavily, hos long blue sweatshirt cover n food stains, glitter and all another manner of projectile debris that seven any, flustered or impatient daughters could toss in his general direction took a break against the wall.

Or her attempted to until the wailing voice of his youngest child and only on entered his ears making the father sigh slowly as he walked to his child.

"Hey there boy, looks like you got a healthy set of lungs on you huh?"

Nicholas asked as his son wailed not taking the _slightest_ notice of his father's approach as he put a hand on his side.

"What? Don't you like your old man? I'll have you know that all the other children like me just fine!"

He said as Jaune cried even louder as Juniper sighed.

"Nicky. Don't tease Jaune."

"I wasn't! I-

"Just take him. Ok? I need to change, and I can't do that _and_ watch him."

Juniper said shaking her head as Nicholas sighed.

"Sure thing dear. I'll see if the girls are ready."

"Good. Now take him and your suitcase at the base of the stairs. We have a flight to catch in two hours and do _not!_ Do not just hand Jaune off to one of the girls. He needs to spend time with his father ok?"

Juniper warned as Nicholas sighed as his wife saw clear through his plan as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes dear."

"Good. Now have _fun!_ Jaune be a good boy for you father ok?"

The baby cried louder as Juniper sighed.

"Nicky take him ok? And make sure Star is ready! I don't have time for her pouting!"

"You know she's just jealous of her new sibling. she was the youngest and-

"Well, she needs to learn to grow up!"

Juniper said as Nicholas role his eyes and walked out of the room.

"As you say dear!"

He said living his wife to change in peace as he walked into the hallway of swirling chaos that he called his home. Grimacing as less than two feet outside the latest fire to pop up in his children appeared as two of his daughter tried to tear each other to pieces.

 _"HEY_! That's my dress!"

"No, it's _not!"_

"Yes, it _is!"_

"No, remember it's not!"

"Yes, it-

" _Girls! Girls_! You both look pretty!"

The man said stepping into the hardwood floors of his manner as the middle children and only twins, Hazel and Clair Arc. Both fighting over a pink dress with a mountain of spilled clothes in the middle of the hallway. As many portraits of Arc ancestors looked down on from the walls as his twins turned thier eyes to him.

 _"Daddy_! Hazel stole my dress!"

Clair Arc whined her bright blue eyes shining with anger as Hazle gasped.

"No, I did _not!"_

"Ye,s you did!"

"No, I didn't! Daddy Clar is _lying_ to you!"

"No, I'm _not!_ "  
"Yes, you _are!"_

"No, I'm _not!"_

 _"Liar liar pants on fire! Clothes are hanging from a-_

"Enough! Both of you. Since neither of you can share, no one gets to wear the dress."

Nicholas shouted being a firm parent and regretting it in a moment as both children fell to tears.

"That's not fair!"

"Why are you so _mean_ daddy!?"

Both of his daughter dress in identical summer dresses wailed as the fell to their knees and-

"Stop it. Both of you."

Carol Arc his third eldest child at sixteen years of age said walking over to her younger sibling and sighing heavily.

"Both of you stop fighting over a dress-

"But she stole it!"

"No, I did not!"

"If you _both!_ Would stop fighting I'll let you borrow one of my hand me downs ok?"

Carol asked as her sibling faces lite up.

"Really!?"

"We get to borrow Carol's clothes!?"

The two ten-year-olds said as Carol nodded.

"You sure can, but _only_! If you behave. You can do that right?"

"Yes!"

They both said at the same time as Carol nodded happily.

"Good. Now get dressed we have a game to catch."  
"Yes, Carol!"

They both said scampering off into the houses Nichoal sighed.

"Thanks a million, Carol. I thought they would tear each other apart!"

"They would have and-  
She was interrupted by a loud cry as Jaune who had been forgotten took offense at another being having attention other than him as he began to howl.

"Oh! How are you little brother of mine? How are you this fine day? _Still_ crying as usual?"

Carol asked smiling brightly as her little brother yelled.

"Want me to take him, dad? He likes it when I hold him."

Carol offered as Nicholas shook his head.

"No can do Carol. Your mother wanted me to bond with him and-

 _"I'll_ take him!"

His second oldest daughter Merel Arc said. Walking up behind him fully dressed in her _punk_ outfit. Of dark red, net stocking, a short black skirt and torn blue jacket over a tattered shirt with several bold letters spray painted on it said as Nichoal sighed.

"You _do_ love your brother don't you Merel?"

He asked his eighteen-year-old daugh who shook ahead. Her blonde hair dyed a bright red as she held out her as she smiled gently at Jaune.

"I love the little guy, and _he_ loves me!"

She said as Jaune stopped crying as _his_ favorite person in the whole world that was not his mother walked into his limited visual range as he held out his arms to his sibling and _gawed_. At her stretching out his arms as Merel giggled.

"I could but where is Star? I thought you were getting her ready?"

Nicholas asked as Merel's smile became a frown.  
"She's being a brat again. She's still pouting in her room."

Merel said fake spiting on the ground as Carol frowned.

"Is she still mad about the camping trip being canceled?"

"What do you think? The child thinks the world revolves around her."

Merel said blowing a red lock of hair out of her face in annoyance Nichola sighed.

"Merel take Jaune. I'll go talk to your sibling ok?"

He asked as Mere's smile lite up she reached out her hand to an ogling Jaune. Who cried happily as his crying finally ceased as Merel held him up.

"Hey there! Who's my _favorite_ brother? Yes, you are! _Yes! You are!"_

She said holding up the laughing baby as Nicholas smiled at seeing his family getting along as he went this youngest daughter room. A small half room at the end of the wooden hallway with a large golden star on the door.

"Star. I'm coming in."

Nicholas said walking into the room he saw a pouting blonde girl sitting on a _pink_ bed, surrounded by _pink_ blankets, and _pink_ pillows. With an open _pink_ suitcase spilling out _pink_ clothes onto her bed with a _blue_ hair clip on her head. In case you had not guess Star's favorite color was _blue._

As she had her _pink_ pair of shoes in her hand.

"Star... Sweety. Why are you not packed yet?"

Nicholas asked in a calm voice as he sat on his daughter's bed as she turned her head from him in anger.

"Becuase I'm _not_ going!"

"Star...

"I wanted to go camping!"

"I know you did honey. But things happen-

"You mean _he_ happened...

Star said grinding her teeth as Nicholas sighed.

"That is your brother you know?"

 _"And!?_ Does that means I have to like him!?"

"No. But it means you love him-

"I _hate_ him."

Star said as her father rubbed his temples.

"You don't mean that."

"Ye,s, I do! All he does is cry! Eat! When and take up _all_ our attention!"

She complained as Nicholas began to pack her suitcase as he sighed.

"You were like that once you know?"

He asked his daughter who huffed in irritation.

"I was never so useless! He is pathetic!"

"Star you know your mother does _not_ like it when you get like this right?"

"So what!? I'm angry-

"Star. If you come with me and cooperate today, when we come home, I will _personally_ take you on a hunting trip. Just you and me ok?'

He asked as Star's eyes lit up.

"You mean it?!"

"I sure do. Now how about we get packed alright? Sooner we get there the sooner we can come back ok?"

He asked s Star nodded as she smiled.

* * *

"Ok! Line up! _Merel!"_

"Here."  
The girl asked holding her giggling brother busy playing with her dyed red hair as she played with his short balled up blonde hair.

 _"Carol?"_

"Here!"

" _Coral?"_

"Alive. _Not_ well."

A tall blonde girl said typing on her scroll with a scarf draped over her face and a drab dreary grey outfit on her body.

"What _else_ is new?"

 _"Twins?"_  
"Here!"

"Present!"

 _"Star?"_

"Here!"

The youngest sister of Sapphire Arc the eldest Arc child said as the twenty-year-old nodded.

"Good! _Mom_! We are ready!"

Sapphire said as hte tire form of Juniper clad in her travel grid of a large green sweet shirt and tater jeans walk inot the large oak living room s she sighed.

"Ok kids! TIme to go. Nicky have Star carry Jaune."

She said as star begin to whine.

"But I don't want to-

" _Star Arc!_ That is your brother, and you _will_ carry him! Do you understand?"

The Arc Matirch had no time for her daughter whining as Star grimaced grumbling loudly as she walked up to her brother.

"Fine...

"Fine, what?"

"Fine mom."

She said as Merl reluctantly give Jaune to Star who immediately started crying as she glared at him.

As Juniper began rushing her family out of the house and into the Ansel dockyard. Not know that this was going to be the last day she would see _her_ son.

* * *

" _And that's it, folks! We had a great game where our boys in blue held their own against our guest form Menagerie! Even though we won today, we would like to give a standing ovation to the visiting Mangere royalty the Belladonnas!"_

The announcer said ending the ball game as Star Arc fumed. It was bad enough that she had to carry her brother but now? She had to bring him plus his stupid weapons! Or _her_ weapons as Jaune had _stolen_ _Crocea Mors_ from her with his first breath. He stole her weapon.

A weapon that was _hers! Crocea Mors_ always went to the youngest Arc child. And she had been training from an early age as she glared at her brother.

She hated Jaune with all her heart, she hated that he stole her heritage, her attention and even the love of her family! Star knew she was never _popular_ but the boy stole what little popularity and attention she struggled and scratched to obtain! To make it worse the annoying selfs consuming parasite! That was her youngest sibling had done it without even trying to! As she staggered her way out to leave the Vlae stadium as she followed her family-

Or she thought she folwed her family as one moment they were right in front of her the next? They are one and was long int he hot mug down oof vale with a crying baby brother of hers.

"Merel!? Carol!? Sapphire-  
 _"OOF!"_

She cried out as twin figures bumped into her knocking her to the ground as one held out a hand lifting the child up.

"Do not fear child. You suffering is _almost_ at an end."

One figure said as before pulling her up as she angled at the two adults wearing Grimm mask.

 _Weirdos._

She thought already trudging Jaune and his sword and shield. Hating her brother more and more each step as she wished no begging! Oum to get rid of this parasite thing called a brother and-

She got her wish as an explosion ripped into the air as she was tossed onto the floor as a blinding flash filler her eyes. As a powerful gust of wind blew her off her feet as the taste of blood entered her mound, and the sounds of screaming people filled the air.

* * *

Juniper will _never_ for that sound. That dreadful blast that shook her bones and sounded like a massive clap of thunder but louder and nearer to her. As she saw a bomb go off in Vale. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that her children where involved.

As for the next five minutes, the Arc family ran to the rush of bodies as they started a frantic dash to the epicenter of the blast and-

" _Mom!"_

 _"Star!"_

 _"MOM!"_

The small girl yeeld running, crying bleeding ran to her mother. Who wrapped her in a tight hug, before yanking out the small bundle in her arm.s

Heart hammering out of her chest as she needs to see her baby boys' blue eyes and-

 _"Amber?"_

She said aloud as a pair of amber eyes looked dot her crying out loud as a pair of cat ears and a wailing baby girl with the name _Blake_. On a torn pink shirt collar as Juniper knew what had happened, as Star cried and her family rushed her Juniper let out a tear as she knew her son was gone. Or he _was gone._

* * *

Juniper thought as she looked at her son in the grip of that devil woman cinder in the hallway, she frowned as she wanted nothing more than to rip her son from that woman's grasp and pull him to her own safe one.

As she felt a tsunami of emotions well up. After Jaune died, she found Blake. Her new daughter. And a light in her life. She had no idea who the girl was as they had desperately tried to locate the girl's parent.

As they arched there was no record fo any Faunus named Blake. Born in Vale of the age or even in neighbor Vacuo! And after three months of search Juniper device to adopt blake and never looked back.

She _loved_ Blake. More than she could describe smear words. She was her daughter. She was not a replacement for Jaune. She was her whole new child, with her own personal light and purpose in her family. She loved Blake like her own as that was why she was sympathetic about Jaune's attitude.

Blake was her family even if she was _not_ related to blood. And as she looked at the man with flaming red hair and emerald eyes. The small girl with multi-colored hair and a severe brother complex. And the liter devil herself stood far to close to her son; she knew that Jaune had that now.

As a simple fact enter her mind. Jaune had a family that she was not a part of. He grew up with another pair of eyes staring down at him with love. He had another pair of hands changing his diapers, rubbing his cuts and bruises. Cleaning him, feeding him and keeping him safe.

He had his own sister sleeping by his side keeping him safe. Not the seven others that she gave birth to. Not the sister she found that night in Vale. He had a multicolored girl who stood protectively in front of him refusing to break her glare on Juniper.

He even had his own _mother._.. Though Juniper almost spat out the word as the woman Cinder did _not_ deserve that title. Nowhere close, Juniper didn't care that his son looked at her like a love-struck puppy dog. Or the way Cinder looked at him with something that _looked_ like love. Juniper felt nothing but contempt for that woman or her-

"Well! That's that! I'm going to get lunch so see ya!"

Jaune said as Merel. The one closet to Jaune when he _left_ stepped up. Her hair no longer dyed red, and her punk phase long since gone. As she was dressed in her light blue Arc armor as she held out an arm to Jaune.

"Jaune wait-

 _"Back off._ "

The girl Nora? Said hammer held in a defensive position as Merel glared at her.

"That is my brother-

"And he wants _nothing_ to do with you! Now step back or get pushed back."

Nora said glaring at her as Merel froze.

"Don't you talk to my sister like-

"Our leader no longer wishes to carry on a dialogue with you. We apologize for wasting your time and thank you for your assistance but we will thank you more for leaving us be. Good day."

The boy in green said as nodded to him as team JNPR walked away from Jaune's family. Leaving a tear stuck Juniper and shocked sibling as Nichoal jaw fell from his mouth.

As Roman rubbed his head as Cinder walked away with Jaune and-

 _"Our door!?_ Who broke down our _door!?"_

Yang shouted as she and the rest of team RWBY finally made their way back to thier room. As Yang's eyes glowed red...

* * *

"So _you_ are Jaune's mom!?"

"Why yes. Yes, I am _Ruby?_ Was it?"

Cinder asked in a calm, soothing tone as she sat in the Beacon cafeteria with her son's team and friends as Ruby fawned over her.

"Yes! That's me! I know you son!"

Ruby said as Cinder chuckled as she gave her a beatific smile

"Really now? How do you know him? I hope you and him are getting along."

She said as Ruby began to blush brightly as she hid her face her cheeks turning the color of her cloak as Ciner chucked.

"We get along! We-

"He _almost_ got her pregnant."

Nora said smiling wickedly at Ruby who began to gak.

"It wasn't like that! I-

"Calm down Ruby. I know how my son is like. I know that he can be a bit dense, but I thank you for looking out for him. _All_ of you really. I care for my son deeply, and I can not thank you enough for looking out for him."

"It' been our pleasure."  
Ren said nodding his head as he ate a small salad and as Nora nodded.

"Yeah! He's great!"

"I am more than proud to lay down my life for him."

Pyrrha said as Cinder smiled as she ran a perfectly manicured hand over her son's face as she rubbed it over his cheek. Making Jaune's head croon as he sat next to her in an odd childlike manner.

As Pyrrha smiled as Jaune's childlike behavior to his mother. As team JNPR and R sat in harmony. Next to them at a very different team as BWY and Jaune's biological family sat in relative quiet was Blake fussed.

She couldn't believe it! Jaune totally blew off their parents! And siblings! _How could he!?_ She thought as she bit her tuna train a small amount of solace that the meeting of the rest of her team went over surprisingly well.

As RWY came in Blake took great pleasure in introducing her parents and family to them.

Ruby was an instant hit another family. Her bright, energetic personality was rubbing off on her family winning her over to her parents and sister who already thought of her as one of their own.

Yang as another inst hit as one look at how Blake hung off Yang literally as the blood girl left her up scratching her ears making her pur in contentment.

The only surprise to them was the Schnee girl. As the fact that a Schnee was not only one team with a faunus but friends with one surprised her parents an siblings but after seeing her get along with Blake any hostiles melted away.

As her family talked with Yang and Weiss Blake decided to take a risk.

"Jaune-

"Yes, _Blake_. What is it."

Jaune said interrupting Blake making her ears go falt as she felt all eyes fall on her as Blake gripped the table before making a stand.

"Jaune. You said that there was a thing keeping you from being in a serious relationship. What is that?"

Blake asked Jaune as his eyes softened a bit as he sighed before cracking his knuckles.

"Well I've been keeping this a secret for a while but this is getting a bit old so Illb honest. Girls. Blake. Pyrrha. Yang. Ruby. I'm sorry. I an a Torchwick. And I keep my word."

"When we _wan_ t to."

Roman added from the side of the table as Cinder chided him.

"Not now Roman. _Our_ son is talking."

Cinder said ignoring the sheer _venomous_ look that Juniper sent her way as Jaune gulped.

"You see I have the Torchick code of honor to uphold."

Jaune said as Roman began to gag as Cinder shook her head. And Neo looked ready to stab her brother.

" _Torchwick code of honor_? What is that?"

Pyrrha asked intrigued by what Jaune's own code of honor was. She had her own as a Mistrali, but she was curious about what Jaune's was.

As Jaune took a deep breath.

"When I was young, and even now I wanted to be _just_ like my dad. I wanted to be just like him in every way possible. I wanted to be him, and when I was young, I took a vow."

Jaune said taking a deep breath as all eyes fell on him as he cracked his knuckles.

"I said that I would grow up and find one. And I mean _one_ wife to spend the rest of my days with. And when I looked for how to find a wife I did what my dad did to find his."  
Jaune said as Roman began to cough _violently_ as he broke into a sweat and began rubbing a sole finger along his neck as Cinder raised an eyebrow at him.

"When my dad first dated my mom. He told me. _Jaune! I love you mother, but I don't know if she is the one with me._ I didn't know if I would find a wife, but I did what he told me."

Jaune said as Roman began increasing drawing his finger across his throat only stopping when Cinder turned her gaze on him as he smiled happily.

"You see my dad refused to settle for anything less than the perfect woman. He would not settle for less. And until he found the perfect woman, he said the would as his _right_ play the field-

 _"Play the field?_ Roman dear. Is there something that you _want_ to tell me?"

Cinder asked placing a hand on his leg as Roman cried out loud as the smell of burning flesh? Filled the air as Jaune nodded.

"He like me made a vow. To marry the first! Woman to _beat_ him in a fight! And marry her on the spot!"

Jaune said as the table balked.

 _'Marry!?'_

 _"Beat you!?"_

" _Bullshit!_ Jaune if you don't want to settle down that's cool But don't make up some bs story k?'  
Yang asked shaking her head as Jaune sighed.

"It's no joke, Yang. Look at me in the arena I have _never_ lost a fight. Hell, I haven't even gotten _touched_! In the arena. And I will mary the first girl to beat me in a fight."

"Prove it-

Yang began before Jaune reached into his pocket and pulling out a small white box as dropped to one knee as he opened the box and all the mouths dropped.

Inside the box was a _diamond._ A bright shining blue diamond the size of a _golf ball_ , that rested on a pure gold ring in the box as Jaune held Yang's now shocked glare.

"I will marry the _first._ Woman to beat me in a fight and that's that."

Jaune said as he stood up and-

"That's so _cute! Jaune~Jaune!_ You are so cute!"

Nora said making the boy grin.  
"Thanks, Nora I-

"Don't worry Jaune! I already packed our bags for our _road trip!"_

Nora said slamming four duffel bags on the table as Jaune smiled at Nora's silliness.

"Nora we are not going-

"Yet! We are not going on a road trip _yet!_ But don't worry I packed all our stuff! I have Ren's disgusting shakes-

"They are _healthy."_

"They are _filthy!_ I have Pyrrha's ninjas of love-

"Thos are _not_ mine!"  
"Sure they are no _t P money._ I know they are not Blake's! She likes the bondage ones with the _girls_ tied up on the beds. You like to tie up the _guy!"_  
She said as Pyrrha and Blake both blushed as she turned to Jaune.

"And Jaune! I got all your stuff! I got your _ammo,_ your _hats;_ I even brought your _mask!"_

Nora said as Jaune froze, as he began to cough violently.

 _"Nora?!_ What are you talking about!? I don't have any masks-

"Sure you do _Jaune~Jaune_! It's right here!"

Nora said pulling out a large _white fright mask t_ hat had last been only ben seen by three other people on the table at the doc where Jaune fought his own family.

As Roman's, Cinder's and Neo's mouth dropped from their hinges as Jaune began to panic.

"Nora! S-

"It's your _Mephisto mask!_ You wear it when you leave Beacon remember!?"'

Nora asked waving the mask as-  
 **HEAT.**

Jaune felt a wave of _pure baleful,_ **_heat._** Wash over him as the sound of shattering glass filled the air. As Roman gripped a cup so hard, it broke as the shard broke into his skin as Neo gave him an unreadable look.

That not even Jaune could read as she cocked her head at him. As-

"I must be going. Some family matters have arisen."

Cinder said standing up giving Jaune a baleful look as he felt himself shiver despite the heat as an icy hand gripped his chest as she left the room.

As Jaune began to contemplate Nora' road trip and-

"You _fucking idiot."_

Roman hissed under his breath gripping his shattered glass breaking what remained of it into sharp jagged shards of glass. As Neo blink _once, twice, three four times_ at him. As her head rolled fully to the side and-

 _"Jaune!_ You still have our weapons on you! Tell me has Crocea Mors served you well?"

His father asked not wanted to give up n his on and-

 _"No._ I don't use them at all. I use these."

Jaune said pulling out his gun and knife.

 _"Girls._ Say _hi."_

 ** _"Greetings."_**  
 ** _"Sup."_**

His weapons said s his family balked

"They _talk!?"_

A middle Matryoshka said he thought was called Hazle and-

"They have _AI? Fascinating!_ did you program them yourself?"

 _Coral?_ The third eldest Matryoshka doll sibling asked as Jaune shook his head.

"No. I had my sister make them for me."

"You mean _Neo?"_

"No. My _other_ sister Melanie."

"You... you have other sisters."

"Yes, Juniper. I have _three_ siblings and-

" _Jaune Torchiwck. Please report to the councilors office to see Miss fall for... behavior discussion."_

The calm collected _horrifying_ voice of his mother said over the PA system as Jaune began to laugh nervously.

"Well, Nora! It's about time for that road trip-

 _"Jaune. Running **won't** help."_

Cinder cooed as Jaune felt the hand of death on his shoulder as-

"You heard the announcement, _Son._ Don't keep your _mother_ waiting."  
Roman said growling at his child as Jaune took a deep breath taking one last drink from his water cup as he prepared to die.

* * *

"Jaune... sit down."

Cinder said as Jaune gulped once as he sat down in a chair in the smalle Beacon councilors office. It had taken him only five minutes to reach the office. Each step felt like a funeral march as Jaune considered! Running away before realizing that he would only prolong the inevitable and make things worse for himself in the future. As he entered the purely _sweltering_ office of his _mother._

"Mom! I know this _looks_ bad! But just let me-

"Jaune... In my line of work, emotional attachments are rare. I have very few of them. Besides Roman, Neo, and You. I have precious little-loved ones in this world."

The woman cooed as the heat in the office raise several degrees, as Jaune felt like he was tossed in a sauna. As his _thankfully_ , a waterproof suit was not nearly completely drenched in sweat as Jaune began to argue for his life.

"Mom I-

"That. Is why I do _not_ like for my loving son to keep secrets from me."

Cinder said the room's temperature begins to rise as Jaune began to panic.

"I can explain-

"Do you know that I fought a _Mephisto_ at the docs some weeks ago? He caused Roman to be severely hurt and require vital life-saving treatment. It caused Neo to almost _kill_ her brother. And he even went so far as to spank me."

She said as her eyes beg to burn gold as Jaune began to panic.

"Mom! I'm sorry! I have an explanation!"

Jaune shouted as Cinder's eyes began to _smolder._

"Then _explain._ "

"I can explain _everything!"_

Jaune said as the rooms temperatures shot up so high that he felt like he was near the sun.

"I can explain _nothing!"_

Jaune admitted as Cinder gained a _horrifying_ beatific grin.

 _"Count."_

"Count?"

"I'm thinking of a number between _one_ and _fifty._ Guess what it is."

Cinder said in a terrible clam voice as Jaune gulped.

 _"Twenty?'_

"Fair enough. _Twenty_ it is."'  
Cinder said s she stood up reaching been her desk and-

 _WHAP!_

Jaune flinched as something _long_ and _thick_ slammed into the desk. Kicking up large amounts of wooden splinters in the process. It was over _four_ feet long, over _three_ inches thick with _lots,_ of _course, brown knots_ in it as Jaune gulped. In his mother hand was _a massive, smooth brown belt._ And it was on _fire..._

* * *

 **AN: There we go! The Arc's are back! Jaune is _not_ having them! Cinder's a teacher. Neo is friends with Blake and Roman is... what the hell is Roman doing _anyway?_ Things are heating up and the end comes but this is _it_! Finals week is upon us so no updates for _anything_ for the foreseeable future until life calms down! This is a last minute add-on because I was already busy working on the chapter! The next part is when Cinder _talks_ with Jaune about honesty and we get the introduction of the last Arc child the eldest daughter! Untill then a hint...**

 **Next chapter: _Mamma said knock you out._**

* * *

 _ **Omake. Guardians of Remnant part 12. Old friends.**_

"Taurus."

Jaune said angrily spitting out the word as he woke up tied to a chair next to the redhead in a familiar junker carrier as his mentor looked down at him with a savage smirk on his lips.

" _Jaune!_ So glad you could make it! I've been so _lonely_ without you and your music!"

The leaser of this part of the White Fang said as he stared down at the tied up blonde traitor and the redheaded mass murderer. Adam was dressed head to toe in his dual black garb.

One thick flowing jacket followed but another less thick leather shirt, pants and combat boots. All pitch black and all made form some type of leather. IWth only spots of red dashed don them for originality's sake.

As Adam glared at the human man, Jaune sighed.

"Adam, what do you want? If you wanted to kill us, we'd be dead. But since seeing as how we are alive i"m assuming you got some use for us?"

"Do I? He thinks he's smart! What do we say about the huh _Oscar?"_

Adam asked the only other being in the room as a _gulp!_ Was heard.

 _"B- Boss?"_

The scared voice of a small human in Fang garb said as he walked next to Adam as Jaune barely recognized him.

"Oscar? Is... is that you?"

Jaune asked the man no well he was still a _boy_ as the brown-skinned human nodded.

"Yes! It's me Jaune! Nice to see-

"Oscar! No talking with the prisoners!"

Adam barked as he flinched.

"Yes, _sir! Sorry, sir!"_

"Good. Now Jaune as for you and-

"Release us at once! You have no business detaining us!"

The red-headed woman said as Adam sighed.

"Well look who woke up? The genocidal Mistrali. Tell me, _Butcher_ of Mistral. Tell me, _Butcher,_ how many people did you kill when you went on your vacation?"

Adam asked as Pyr froze as Jaune grimaced.

"What do you want Adam?"

"What I want is to kill you. And I will but only! Only after IronWood gets the dust stone back to Tai Yang-

"Adam listen to me. I know we did not always get along. I know that we have our problems but if Tai Yang gets that stone we are all _dead."_

Jaune said as Adam froze as his prisonless mask regarded him with pity.

"Why would I believe you _Arclord?"_

"Simple. Adam, do you remember the story of the _beguiler's last stand?'_

Jaune asked as Adam frowned.

* * *

 _"AHH!"_

 _FIT!_

A fist hit flesh as metal broke bone and flesh spilled open as blood shot out. As Ruby cried out in pain as Yang took her latest punch on her young siblings face. This time knocking out a good amount of teet with a copious amount of blood for her troubled.

"AH! I love doing that!"

Yang said happily wiper Ruby's blood from her gauntlets as the smaller woman passed out in pain.

"Not like that _Rubes_! Can't have you sleeping through all the fun!"

Yang said as-

"Are you _sure y_ ou are not Tai Yang's daughter? You do get his sense of humor."

Ironwood asked calmly strolling into the room where Ruby was suspended bleeding and unconscious from a gravity adult platform in the bowels of his ship as Yang grimaced

'He's _my_ father, but me and him are nothing alike. My mom only went with him because he was _strong._ Typical.'  
Yang said spitting on the ground with disgust.

"Don't spit in my ship."

"It's the _literal_ torture deck! Who cares?"

"First of all, _I do._ Second of all if that was the case why did Summer Rose a literal _Guardian_ sleep with him? She is the epitome of good-

"Until you piss her off."

Yang said shuttering as she felt a wave of terror flow through her body.

"Most people think of guardians as these holy things. Paragons of light and virtue but let me tell you something Iron daddy."

" _Wood._ It's Ironwood, not Iron Daddy.

"Guardians are only nice to people that they believe are _just._ And if they do not believe you are just or are convinced that they are not just they are _brutal._ Summer's killed more people than me Ruby, my mom hell even my dad combined!"

"Tai Yang the biggest mass murderer in our history has nowhere _near_ the amount of kills Summer has. And she dose her killing _individually._ She never fights with an army behind her. She sais it interrupts the purity of combat or some other Bs."

Yang said sighed as IronWood turned to look at the suspend reaper.

"Not that it's any of my business but what do you plan to do with her? She _is_ your sister after all."

Ironwood asked looking at the bleeding woman held in mid-air as Yang grinned.

"Her? Simple. She's made my life a living hell so after I torture her for another few hours. Beat her senseless maybe tear off her limbs I'm going to toss her out the airlock into the ice wastes to watch her freeze."

"Fitting."

The man said nodding once as he began to turn away.

"Take your time Yang. But prepare to leave soon. We are almost at Vale, and I _will_ need your help."

"Sure thing IronDaddy. Just let me have some quality time with my baby sis _k?'_

Yang asked as the man nodded as Yang grinned as she turned back to the hovering unconscious Ruby.

"Wakey wakey _Rubaby!_ It's time for your breakfast! Today's spec is the _knuckle sandwich!_ "  
yang said cocking back a fist as silver eyes opened and _FWACK!_

The sound of metal hitting flesh filled the air as Yang smiled.

* * *

" _I... I am Penny..._

"I know Penny."

 _"I... I am Penny?"_

"No Penny they are not dead. Not yet at least."

 _"I am Penny!"_

"We will leave when Blake comes back with the _Vesperia."_

Ren said as he finished putting back the broken pieces of the robot girls he was fixing.

It was a massacre. Ironwood destroyed them all without hesitation. One moment they stood proud and defiant the other? Ren was waking up ears ring his vision blurred to all hell with five broken bones in the burning snow of the Maw. As the charged black ashes fell from the sky as he laid in the slush.

After several hours of mind shatter pain he finally got up saw that Jaune, Pyrrha and Ruby were and after several hours of shaking got Penny to reboot.

As Blake came back cursing up a storm. The faunus who had left over an hour ago was due back-

"Now."

Ren said as the whirling lights of the Vesperia shone down on them as the bullhead found them as Penny smiled.

"I am Penny!"

The girl said happily as the whirring wine of the Jaune's ships turbines full on thier ears as the ship landed st he tall faun came out with a quad barreled cannon hoisted over her shoulder as she grimaced.

"Ok, you _idiots_ lets go! We got a rescue mission to do, and I am not dying without getting _paid!"_

The faunus said as Ren and Penny stood up ready to rescue their friend and stop IronWood as they turned to one another as the two survivors smiled.


	32. Stage set mark

**AN: Here we go! This is the final arc of Jaune Torchwick! In this chapter the stage is set, with pieces being moved and loyalties brought into question. Jaune's got himself into some _hot_ water with his family. Cinder is called out by her _mistress_ and we see Roman given a chance... **

**PS. This looks like the final _five_ chapters so get ready! It's about to get real! And for the _last_ time, this story will not have a harem ending.**

* * *

"Outstanding work _Arc!_ I simply can not thank you enough for what you have done for me!" A tall, portly man said as he stepped out of a long black stretch limousine eyes shining in the downtown Vale sun surrounded by four men in dark black suites as a tall woman in light blue armor, with fierce blue eyes that burned like blazing sapphires stepped out from behind them.

"It was nothing. I was just doing my job sir."  
Saphire Arc said to her latest job a protection detail that was soon coming to an end. She was assigned to be the bodyguard of a local faunus politician who was speaking out _vocally_ against the White Fang's more militaristic side. A large cat faunus with tan skin, black hair a tail and deep black eyes as he laughed boisterously. "Nonsense! You have been instrumental in not only saving my life but keeping what little remains of the White Fang's good reputation!"  
The man said as he Saphire and the four men in black suits stepped away from the limo into the busy downtown streets as Saphire smiled.

She had to admit it was _not_ an easy job. The woman had been guarding the politician a _Calen Mousterfaux_ for the better part of the last few weeks, and while she had done her job with the professionalism and skills she was known for, it was far from a simple job as she was promised. Guarding him against all kinds of danger ranging from White Fang assassins, random hit men charging Grimm and just about every other danger Remnant could and _did_ end up throwing at them. As she kept the man safe for the duration of the journey not allowing any real harm to come to his body despite the dangers of the wilds and the more... _human_ elements that kept the man in hot water.

Not including the man's odd habits of putting himself in harm's way, demanding he gives all his speeches in public. In widely exposed areas just waiting for a sniper to come along and take advantage of him and-

"Maybe you could have made her job easier father. You really did not have to give that last speech."

A calm but irritated voice said behind him as the man's daughter. A fox faunus with black hair and animal bold features said stepping out of the limo behind them as the man gasped.  
"Oh, _Suzy!_ You wound me! If I can not talk to the people who else will?"

The man said dramatically as he led the group of bodyguards and daughter into a large downtown office building. Leading them into an oddly-  
 _Desserted?_ Saphire thought suspiciously as she took one foot inside of the lobby of the building she instantly noticed that the lobby of the politicians downtown office was surprisingly _empty._ As she walked into the barren bottom floor something was wrong. _Horribly_ wrong. She thought as she went for her weapons as she saw a myriad of things off about the building.

For one, no one was in the building. The floor was completely empty as her sharp cerulean eyes quickly scanned the room around her. The lobby of the building was surprisingly normal... With diamond-shaped floor tiles colored white and teal, then intersected with one another to main intricate rectangular patterns. And a pale being ceiling, with several fans on it that wayed back and fort as sharp fluorescent lights, rained down on her as she eyed the room.

It was _dead_ , the lights were on, but no one was home. The receptionist desk was empty. The papers that should have been watched over the day were all there. Stacked up in neat piles as she saw a small light on shining on a dull computer screen. The workers that manned the desk were nowhere to be found and so far there was not a single living soul inside.

As she walked further inside the center lobby was deserted, everything was in place but there was simply no one insides, so far was no one coming in or out of the building, and it looked like everyone had just got up and left the office. As the group entered the building's elevator as Saphire reached behind her to grip her longsword as-  
"Sapphire. What's wrong?'

The daughter Suzy asked always more attuned to danger than her charge, ever at the young age of _thirteen_ asked as the huntress grimaced.  
"Something is off. The lobby was empty, too empty."  
Sapphire said as the bodyguards began to tense as Calen laughed.

"Saphire! You worry too much! They probably went out to lunch!"

The man said as Saphire frowned at him.  
 _"Altogether?"_  
"Why not? It's not like there was much to do today as well!"

The man said as he called down an elevator at the center of the lobby. That arrived far too quickly in her taste as the thing reached the bottom floor as the elevator doors closed and opened with an ominous _ding!_ As the silver metal doors, shutters closed as the lift began to rise.

"Sir I thinks that there is something _off_ about this environment. Saphire asked as the man waved her down.

"Surely you overreact! We are in Vale! No one would attack me here!"

The man said calmly stretching out his sharp black business suite as the elevator rose four levers only to stop on the fourth floor of the building, as the door slowly opened and-

"What the?"

Saphire asked as she saw a most intriguing sight in front of her. And she was not happy to see it. In front of her was a boy? She guessed as she looked in front of her as a tall lanky yours was standing on an empty cubicle.  
With a foot on a table with a large pair of red headphones over his head, as Sapphire looked at him, she saw that he was a young man with short scraggly blonde hair a good build, dressed in a to white tuxed with some type of bizarre white fright mask on his face as he turned to them and-

 _"~ Don't call it a comeback! I've been here for years! Rocking my peers putting suckers in fear!~"_

The blond boy suddenly shouted as he started _singing?_ Of all things as the six members of the entourage stepped out of the elevator Sapphires danger sense immediately went off. This was a trap. That was apparent as she went for her weapons.  
The office floor was dark, not inhumanly do but decisively unnatural.

The cubicles the dozen of small white boxes usually packed with overworked, underpaid employees were devoid of workes, and all the lights in the office had been set on _dim._ With the only reliable source of light being the one shining down on the blond boy himself as-

"Um excuse me? _Son?_ Can you tell me who you are, and more importantly what's going on here? Where is my staff? this is a work day, after all, they can't have just left now can they!?'

Calen asked with a practiced ease as the boy suddenly shot up.

 _"~Making the tears rain down like a MON-son! Listen to the base go boom! Explosion!"_

The boy shouted out loud ignoring them entirely as two guards walked up to him.

"Hey, kid. You can't be-

One guard said as the boy turned eerily fast to him as he cocked his fist up to him, revealing a glowing _red_ pistol to his face as Saphire swore she saw the boy girn.  
 _"~Mama said knock you out!~"_

 _BANG!_

The guards head exploded in a shower of blood and bone. As all mouths dropped as the boy shot him dead. Making the awful _Thud!_ And wet _splat!_ Of the man's corpse hitting the ground filled the room as the boy turned to the groups of shocked witnesses as he raised his knife.

" _NO!_ W-

 _FSHT!_

The second guard's throat was slit by a glowing blue knife. Making him gag pathetically as he fell to the ground desperately clamping down on his gun neck failing to stop the blood flow as the boy turned to them.

"Back! Now! Go to the bottom floor!"

Sapphire yelled as she jumped forward her at the assassin, her slim greatsword _Vestige_ charging at the boy who merely smirked at her. As he sprinted up to her raising his knife as he caught her sword with his dagger.

 _FISHT!_

A clash of sparks filled the air as the boy blocked her sword single handily as-  
 _BANG!_

Sapphire winced in pain as the boy raised his pistol a damned gauss type of all things, firing on her shooting her backward with a point-blank shot to the head. Causing her aura to flash blue as the round lifted off her feet pushing her backward as she struggled back-

"Sapphire!"

"GO! Don't wait for me!"

Sapphire shouted at the elevator knowing that Calen would not leave her behind. Making her Grimace as the boy ran up to her.  
 _"~I"m going to knock you out!~_ "

The boy continued to sing happily as she struck out at his legs, trying to take him off at the knees as he jumped over her attack landing on _top_ of her sword making her gasp in shock as a foot connected with her jaw sending her skittering back before a punch and a pair of brass knuckles slammed into her face. Making her face explode in pain and knocking her to her ass as she swore.

 _"~Don't you dare stare! You better move don't ever compare!~"_

The boy sang diving forward sending another lurching haymaker punch to her jaw sending her fallback as he fooled up into a combat position as Sapphire cursed.

"Dammit!"

Sapphire yelled abandoning the fight sprinting to the elevator where the daughter was frantically pushing the down button. As Sapphire ran inside rushing past the two remaining bodyguards as the doors began to close as the blonde boy started to lightly jog after them as the door shut and-

 _"Up!?_ Why the hell are we going up!?"

Saphire demanded as the elevator began to move up and not down as she demanded as the daughter began to panic.

"I don't know! I'm pressing down, but it won't go down!"

She said as-

 _CLANG!_

The elevator shook as something latched onto the bottom of it, causing the entire thing to shake as the occupants lost their balance as the lights flickered on and off as-  
"Enough! We are leaving! _Now!"_

Saphire said slashing open the elevator door exposing a new floor to the remaining guards and civilians before yanking Calen by his collar stomping out of the now half open elevator door, as the two exited the door into more abandoned cubicles and-

 _KERCHANG!_

The elevator shook before an awful sawing sound suddenly filled the air. As a tidal wave of sparks appeared in its center as a full half of the elevator floor fell off.

 _"~Ripping! Killing! Digging and drilling a hole BOOM!~"_

The boy said as Sapphire hear the terrible sound of tearing metal flow into the air. As a shower of sparks came from the bottom of the elevator as the boy cut his way up from underneath the elevator. Popping out in a shower of sparks, as the two still breathing rearguards rushed him as he laughed once leaping out the elevator as a flash of silver followed by the sounds of human screaming and spraying blood filled the air as he leaped out of the elevator.  
Hacking the guards to bloody pieces with a twin pair of silver _katanas?!_ Slicing open thier lags taking them down before shooting them in the face with this pistol.

As he got up lazily wiping the blood from the murdered guards off on the elevator wall, as he flickered his now cleaned swords onto his back as Sapphire growled at the boy. Shoving the faunus man and his daughter behind him as she drew her weapons and charged.

"Behind me! Take your father and run! I'll hold him off!"

She said as she ran toward the boy intending to kill him with her semblance. That let her affect the gravity in the room and-

"You should _really_ pay attention."  
The boy said as Sapphire paused as he pointed at her feet. As she looked own two winking silver balls that had a rapidly falling timer on them were at her ankles as she gasped-  
 _BANG!_

Her world exploded into fire and flame as twin bombs went off at her feet sending her aura to the breaking point and threw her flying backward in a fiery inferno of shrapnel and flame as-

 _"Saphire"!_  
The daughter yelled at the top of her lungs, as Saphire groaned her head spinning and ears ringing as she struggled to move. It felt like she had been hit by a truck and-

"You know you _are_ pretty cute you know? How about after this me and you go out for a drink?"

The assassin asked smirking at her under his horrid fright mask as she glared at him.

"Not in your life"!

Sapphire yelled surging up only for another brass knuckle impacted her jaw spend he flying back as-

 _"~Dammage!~."_  
 _WHAP!_ The boy gripped her climbing up her body like a spider monkey as he reached her face and head-butted her full force. His face glowing _white_ as Sapphire felt her world _break. "_

 _DAMAGE~!"_  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"~DAMAGE!~"_  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"DAMAGE! DAMAGE! DAMAGE~!"_

 _"~Destruction terror and mayhem, pass me a sizzy so suckas I slay him!~"_

The boy said slamming his face down on her sending her world spinning, as he finished his brutal assault on the woman. Making her nose bleed as she stood on groggy legs her eyes spinning and-

 _"Farmers! What!? Farmers! What!? I'm ready! We're ready! I think I'm going to bomb a town!"_

The boy shouted to the stunned woman as he suddenly punched her in the chest as a loud hissing sound filled the air. As Saphire smelled melting plastic.

 _"Seeya!"_

The boy said slapping a plastic charge to her chest. Making her eyes go wide with terror as she gasped once as the plastic explosive charge went off sending her flying out the window as the boy gave her a salute.

As the woman fell out of the window and into the city streets of Vale. Wher a dull _whump crack!_ Was heard followed by the sounds of shattering glass and screeching car horns followed by a loud _VTHOM!_ Of flames that reached the top of the fourth floor licking his pure white suit as the assassin smirked once as he turned to the cowering father and daughter huddled close as the man began to shout in a horrified voice.

"Who _are_ you!?"  
The man asked voice shaking like a tin can in a hurricane as the boy grinned at him. As he began taking slow, practiced steps to the man and his daughter.

"Me? I'm _Mephisto!"_

The boy said with a fake pizzaz as he bowed to the two as the man began to shake in fear. As he held a hand over his child protecting her as he and his daughter started to panic.

 _"Why!?_ Why are you doing this-

 _"~Mama said knock you out.~"_  
 _BANG!_

The assassin said as he raised his glowing red pistol and shot him dead in the face blasting his brains out in a puff of blood and brains as his daughter cried out loud.  
"NO! _DADDY!"_

The daughter said leaping to her dead father's side gripping his still warm corps as she began to shake. Crying her eyes out as her long brown hair fell over her father's corpse as-

 _"Well she said knock him out, not blow out his **brains** but who cares?"_

His _knife?_ Said as his gun sighed.

 _"Same thing! Anyways what about her? What do we do with a kid?"_

His gun asked its owner glowing red as the daughter cried.

"Daddy _no!_ Please! Please don't go, I need you, daddy! I can't live without you-

"Don't worry. That _won't_ be a problem."  
The blonde assassin said calmly reaching into his back as the girl sniffled.

"It _won't?"_

She asked voice cracking as large fat tears fell from her face, black puffy red eyes full of tears and face full of snot as he nodded.

 _"Nope!_ You won't live a single _day_ without him!"  
The boy said as he tossed a bright silver ball to her making her eyes go wide and-

 _FOOM!_

The world turned to flames as Jaune tossed the incendiary bomb at the girl. Immolating booth girl and the corpse as he grinned leaving no witnesses to him as he turned away from the scene.

"Well, that went _well!"_

Jaune said smirking himself as he walked away from the burning corpses of the dead as he and his guns smiled.

 _Earlier Beacon..._

* * *

 _"Twenty!?_ Doesn't that seem a bit extreme!?"  
Jaune asked in a panicky voice backing up in panic, as his mothers glowing red eyes bore holes straight into his soul. As the temperature of the room shot up by the double digits as fire bled from her eyes, as the sizeable thick belt smoldered on the table. _"Extreme?_ No. I do not think that would be extreme my son. Who I _love_ and adore."  
Cinder said in a sickly sweet voice that while sounding soft and beautiful was laced with enough venom and caustic implications that he swore he saw the paint peel off the walls of the therapy room as he gulped.

"I can explain-  
"Explain? Explain what? How my son, who I love was not only out _galavanting!_ As a hunter of all things but! Had the nerve to not only attack one of our operations and fight not just me but his father and my daughter!? And _then_ had the gall to make his own mother stab him!? Is that what you wish to explain Jaune?"

Cinder asked eyes smoldering as she ground her teeth as Jaune sweated bullets as his mother smiled beatifically at him making his skin crawl.  
"In my defense-  
"In your defense _what?"_  
Cinder asked in a scalding tone as the literal front of his tuxedo began to singe as embers appeared around him as he felt his tongue of a dry as a dessert. "

I have no defense."  
"Good. Now come here and take your punishment like a good boy." Cinder said patting her lap with one hand gripping the belt and WHAP!

Slamming it on the table making the wood break as Jaune gulped as his mind race at a thousand thoughts per second. As he desperately tried to think of a way out of his perilous situation. As his legs acted on instinct taking him to his mothers waiting terrifying embrace as he panicked.  
 _Crap! Crap! Crap! CRAP!_ How the hell do I get out of this!? Jaune thought as his mother slowly slapped her massive flamming belt into her hands as she smirked beatifically at him.

"Do not keep a lady waiting _Jaune_. Especially your _mother._ " Cinder slapping her lap calmly with her palm as Jaune's mind reeled.  
 _Crap! I can't take that type of punishment! I'm barely alive right now! And the doctor said to not make any more penalty! I know I told mom somethings, but I might have conveniently left out-_  
 _"The part where you might not live past two additional years?"_  
His gun asked as Cinder thankfully missed it's comment as Jaune took a deep breath as he prepared to do something incredibly desperate and unreasonably foolish as he made to do the one thing his father told him to never, ever under any! Circumstances do. As he took a deep breath and prepared to _tell the truth._

"Mom. I _can't_ let you punish me."  
Jaune said as Cinder's mouth dropped as her flames exploded from her eyes as the belt begna to char as the smell of burning leather filled the room. Making Jaune's suit began to catch fire as she growled in an inhuman like manner.  
"What was that my dear son? Are you _defying_ your mother?"  
Cinder asked as she prepared to unleash a type of suffering on hin that-  
"Because I'm going to die!"

Jaune claimed as Cinder's fire died in a moment as he jaw dropped as her face lost all previous anger as she balked at him.  
"Die? What do you-

"At the docs! I got hurt... I went to the doctor and-  
"You gave me your medical report. I read it myself. It said that while not fatal your were in a critical shape that-  
"I... I think I'm getting _worse..._

Jaune said as Cinder let her fire dim as she glared at her son.  
"Explain. Now." Cinder said as a low fire burned from her eyes as Jaune gulped as he prepared to tell her a story.

* * *

 _SLAP!_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as Cinder slapped her son full bore leaving a massive red palm mark on his face as he grimaced in pain.  
"You _idiot!_ You absolutely _fool_ of a son! What were you thinking?!"

Cinder shouted at Jaune flaming tears coming from her face as he grimaced.  
"That-  
"You _weren't_ thinking! That's what you were doing! Hou could you do this?! You almost _died!_ You almost made me kill my own _son!?_ How could you!?"

Cinder asked with a breaking voice that Jaune had never even heard her come close to. As her impossibly strong and gripped his shoulders threatening to break them as Cinder clutched her son.

"How hard is it to sit still?! How hard is it to just lay on a couch for one?!"  
"I-  
"Do you have any! And I mean _any_ idea of what you put me through?! My son you! Were dead! I was there when we put your urn in the ground Jaune! I cried when I got back to my apartment, I mourned for you! And then you come back! Back from the dead half dead and bleeding all over the floor like some type of _damned half dead zombie!"_  
"I-  
"And then _this?!_ After mourning your death for almost a month! I find out that not only were you wanted serious, but I gave them to you!? That I was responsible for killing my _child!_ Do you have any idea what that did to me!?"  
"Mom! I-  
"And your _father?!_ Jaune he almost beat you to death! Do you have any idea how he is feeling right now?!"  
"Mom-  
"And that's not even talking about your sister! Jaune she almost _killed_ you! She was less than an inch away from taking your life! Do you have any idea of the suffering you caused her!? She loves you! Roman loves you! I love you, and this is what you do!?'  
"I'm sorry-  
"You should be!"  
Cinder roared flames flaming out like a flow of magma from her eyes as burning teardrops fell from her cheeks.

"Out of all the _selfish! Inconsiderate! Pig headed_ things you could do! This! This is the worst-

"I had to do it, mom!"  
 _"Had to!?_ Why in the name of Oum _himself!_ Did you have to do anything but stay on the couch!?"  
"I'm a hunter mom! I help people-  
 _"Pretend!_ You are _pretending_ to be a hunter Jaune! How do you think you got into Beacon!?"  
Cinder roared as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"I submitted an application."

Jaune said in a monotone voice as Cinder's eye twitched as a massive red vein appeared on her face and twitched dangerously.  
"Form _where!?_ You _never_ took any test, never took any combat class and now!? You just write in as an, and you get in!? _NO!_ I helped you get in Jaune! I sent you here so that you could help me! Not the damned hunters that you entertain with loyalty-  
"They are my friends-  
"And we are your _family!_ Jaune you are a _Torchwick!_ You are a criminal! You can't forget that. Please if not for your father or me but your sister. She doesn't deserve to deal with knowing that she might kill her brother."  
Cinder said exhausted as the last fire left her face as Jaune sighed as he felt a heavyweight like some had just dropped a massive iron bar in his stomach.  
"Mom-  
"No. Don't you mom me Jaune. You nearly died, you almost made me _kill_ you! Did you ever stop to think about that? Did you ask yourself what I, Roman or Neo would have done if we killed _Mephisto_ striking him down like a dog only to take off them ask only to see your dead corpse under it? Did you even consider what that would do to us?"

"I didn't have a choice! I was helping a friend who I gave my word too! And I don't go back on my-  
"You are a _criminal_ Jaune! A Torchwick! The only worth you give your word is what you _feel_ like! You lie all the time! What make's this so special?!"  
"Becuase I was with my friends! And I won't abandon them period! I-

Jaune stopped as he felt something warm and soft wrap around his face. As Cinder pulled him in for a rare hug as she stroked his short blonde hair.

"All my life Jaune has been one long struggle for control. I do _everything_ I do for power Jaune. Ther was a time along, long time ago when I was once weak and unable to control my fate but now? Now I am strong. I control what happens in my life _period."_  
"M-  
"And when you do something like what you did? It _takes_ away control from me Jaune. And I do not like that. Not. One. Bit. I was worried about you."  
Cinder said as something soft and wet hit the top of Jaune head as real tears hit his head. As actual water drops and not flamming balls of fire hit his face as his mother hugged him.

"You made me worry about you. _Don't_ do that again."

Cinder said in a calm quiet voice as she hugged her son as he wrapped his arms around his mother's back.

"I promise I won't. I'll _never_ make you worry mom again."  
Jaune swore gripped his mother back as she sighed heavily.

"Good. I suppose I should be livid at you right now but really? Who is to blame here? I have known you for most of your life, and if anyone should know her son's habits like the back of her hand, it is his mother. No the fault in your actions lies with me. I should have strictly informed you of my Beacon plans that way you would not have to run inot them as you did."  
"Mom I-  
"Furthermore. I know you Jaune. You acted just how I thought you did. Now I can't punish you for that now can I?"

Cinder asked with a calm smile as her scolding amber eyes as Jaune blinked owlishly at her.

"Mom-

"Besised I know that you are going to be bending over _backward_ to make this all up to me so who am I to judge right?'

Cinder asked in a terrifyingly calm voice as Jaune choked.  
"Sure! I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you-  
"Good. Now for the first thing I need you to go downtown for me, a certain agitator is coming to Vale that you need to deal with.'  
"I understand. Anything else."

"Oh, lot's more Jaune. You have a lot of making up to do to get back in my good graces and even more with your father and sister. But until then.

Cinder said gripping her sons head before Jauneyelped as she threw him over her knees.

"Mom!? What are you-  
"As pleased as I am to see your commitment to the family business I can not just let you get off scot-free Jaune. _Some_ punishment must be dealt you know? If not for punishment just for appearance's sake. I'm sure you understand."

Cinder said as a flaming black _scimitar_ appeared in her hands as Jaune gulped.  
"Mom W-  
"You did say _twenty_ right?"  
"No! I-  
 _WHAP_! Jaune cried out in pain as the first slap of metal to his rear filled the air as he yelped.

* * *

"A _job?"_  
Roman asked still not entirely sure he was hearing correctly as he cleaned his left ear. He was sure he was hearing things now as Ozpin led him in front of a domed building. That looked some time of large land stuck beached ocean conch. As he looked at the dark swirling sloping walls of whatever the hell this place was as Ozpin nodded.

"I said what I said, Roman. I want to hire you for your _services._..  
Ozpin saic calmy taking a sip of his coffee as Roman nodded his head once. "I see... and you want me to be _security_ for Vytal?'  
Roman asked as the massive shadow of the new arrive VYTAL area loomed massively overhead covering the city in a dark looming shadow as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes. Not only do I want you to be security I want you to guard what might be the most important part of the festival."

"And that would be?"  
Roman asked as Ozpin lead him into the dommed conch shaped building as he misled t him.

"This Roman is the Vytal back up generator. It is a state of the art building that uses gravity dust to fire a stabilizing beam at the arena." Ozpin said as Roman followed the man his ex-teacher now boss? Technically as Ozpin lead him inside.  
"So what do you want me to do with the generator?"

Roman asked in suspicion as he looked at his new workplace. It was a tight narrow hallway, that lead him up three flights of stairs. Tightly narrowed black blue hallways that didn't allow more than two men at a time following the man as he was led into a large room that housed several dozen monitors and one massive overhead screen. With several massive floating dust crystals that looked like massive floating dark diamonds in the center of it. "This Roman is our _backup plan."_

Ozpin said as Roman followed the man inside the center room, looking at the whirring monitors in the room as he whistled.  
"looks like you got some serious hardware here Oz. What the hell do you need this for?"  
"Just in case Roman. This building is as I said our back up plan. As you know the Vytal arena is held up by several massive dust generators that keep it powered up. Without said generators, the arena will fall."

"And _this_ place will stop it from falling?"

Roman asked raising a skeptical eye as Ozpin game him an unreadable smirk.  
"Yes and no. This building produces a very strong gravity beam that can slow the fall of the arena should a catastrophic event happen to destroy it's flotation capabilities. Such as major malfunctions, random collisions or enemy attacks, should any such malfunctions happen it will produce a beam of gravity that will _slow_ the arena's fall making it crash into the ground slowly enough for an evacuation to take place. Hopefully, in theory, that is."

"So you don't know if it will stop the fall?"

"Well we've never had a need to test it before but it should stop the fall long enough for an evacuation to commence and be completed, in theory once again."

Ozpin said as Roman held the elder man's grey eyes to his as he frowned.  
"So you want _me_ to guard this place?"  
"Yes. I want you to be security for this area. I want you to be the main guard for this building. I want you to look over the area check it out for any potential weaknesses and in the end, improve and man the defenses of this crucial installment.'

"Fine. I guess I can do that? I mean this place _is_ pretty damn well fortified honestly. I mean the walls are made of reinforced material and the damn hallways only let two in at a time. Making any type of defense fairly easy."

Roman said as he pressed a button on a monitor as he called up the building plans for the backup plan.  
"The building only lets in people two by two making an assault on it hard at best and since there are no windows on it, that makes any other type of entry difficult, to say the least. And since the only way in an out is that one hallway? It makes for one helluva bottleneck if someone decided to make a last stand in here. The right man with the right equipment could do some serious damage here and hold out for hours maybe days. Overall this place is pretty damn well secured. You expecting trouble Boss?"

Roman asked lighting and smoking a cigar as he began to sweat bullets. Something was wrong, very wrong with his current situation. And years of hardwon bitter survival instincts were yelling full volume into Roman's ears as he assessed his situation.

One. Ozpin the damned _headmaster_ of Beacon was giving him a known thief! A key job that could prove vital to the safety of VYTAL! The very thing that he should _not_ have access to! As if Roman did not know better he would swear Ozpin just put a fox in the henhouse! The problem was Roman knew Ozpin knew better which made this predicament especially _complicated._

Two. Roman was not thinking straight. He had just learned that his idiot of a son had been masquerading as a damn superhero and had nearly gotten him killed by his mother! An act that Roman would be sure to ring his damn neck for if Neo did not kill him first. He hoped Jaune would not die to his daughter. Despite his son being a damned foo he would rather his children _not_ kill each other an-

"Roman, you look like you are deep in thought. Mind telling me what is causing you so much trouble?"

The elder man asked as Roman glared at him.

"Sure why not? I'm just wondering why the hell you are picking me for this job."  
"Picking you? Roman, why would I _not_ pick you?"  
"Besides the obvious fact that I am a master thief, crook, and general ass? And you are giving a damned terrorist access to a major part of your damned operations with little to no reassurances of my intentions or motives?"

Roman asked being a blunt as possible as Ozpin gave him a smirk.  
"Roman I am a firm believer that the best man should _always_ be the one to do the job."  
"And you think _I_ am the best man for this?"  
"No, I _know_ you are."  
Ozpin said as he held Roman's glare as the man gulped.

* * *

 _Cardin Winchester_ was not a name Jaune thought of much. The bully or former bully of Beacon was a minor nuisance to him at best. With his borderline sexist racist views, the bully stuck with his team and Jaune with his and rarely did the two meet.

An accommodation Jaune was more than happy to allow as the boy's racist, sexist actions did not sit well with Jaune and he needed to avoid him as much as possible. But as much as Jaune did not like Cardin he would be a fool to say that even he made good points.  
Roman always told Jaune that no matter who a man is _smart, poor, fool rich_ _all_ men will at some point in their lives make a good point. And when that happens you would be a fool to not acknowledge or do what they do. Life was about adapting and learning, improving your own self and adapting to your life. And as much as Jaune _hated_ to admit it in this case Cardin was right. Sometimes when a girl was acting up she just needed a _good dicking_ to set her straight.

Jaune thought hissing through gritted teeth as he slammed his lips forward capturing a pair of ice cream flavored lips as he felt her legs wrap around his waist as he groped her supple c cup breast as wet slapping sounds filled the air, as her insanely tight lower lips latched on him pulling him inside her making him grunt in pleasure as he made out with her.

Jaune was not sure exactly how he ended up having sex with Neo but here he was. Pinning his sister to the wall of his room ravaging her inner walls as she moaned in mute pleasure as her current orgasmic blissful mood was a marked improvement of her earlier mood, that was less than _pleasant_ , to put it mildly.

When Jaune had returned from doing his mom a favor Neo had dragged him inot their dorm as the rest of JNPR was currently out and proceeded to strike him in the face. Delivering a full on aura fueled punch to his cheek sending him flying through the floor. Making his world spin in pain as she proceeded to kick him in the ribs and back.

Neo spent a good _five_ minutes beating the crap out of her brother. In a tear-streaked face as she went about beating her brother within a literal inch of his life.

Punching, kicking and slapping him full on. Signing angrily through tear stead face as she steadily ignored Jaune's pleas for her to calm down and listen to reason. She was always prone to a temper and know? With the knowledge that not only had, she had a serious fought her own brother, she had come within a linch of killing him.

A revelation that sent her into hysterics as she began screaming crying punching and kicking her brother. Refusing to listen to anything Jaune told her as Jaune finally decided that since he very much did not want to get beat to death. And since he would never harm his sister Jaune acted on instincts. As during one of her weak, well weak for Neo punches that is he gripped her arm.

Slamming it into a wall and planted a kiss on her lips. At first, Neo was shocked her eyes fluttered open as she blushed brightly. Before in a miraculous turnaround, she kissed him back. Hungrily devouring his lips in hers as the tow rough made out in the dorm. As Jaune pinned his sister to a wall as she wrapped her legs tightly around him, as the two had been having sex on the JNPR dorm wall for over half an hour with no signs of stopping...

As the insatiable mute clung to her bother like a vice refusing to let him go away from her. No matter how long they kissed, no longer how hard he groped her chest and ass or no matter how many times they both climaxed as their bodies were sent into violently convulsing piles of flesh. Jaune sigh as he ended up using an idea of an enemy to placates his sister. And placated was a strong word here as Jaune was no fool.

He knew what he was doing was nothing but a band-aid at _best._ Jaune knew Neo loved him, well now he knew that she really loved him not just as a sister and had been pinning for his affections for years. And even after learning about her hidden desires Jaune had done his best to distance himself from them. Jaune knew Neo was one for a serious relationship with him. She wanted him as her one and only. A commitment Jaune was _not_ ready to make to her or anyone that didn't have a fluffy pair of cat ears at the moment but that was irrelevant. Mainly because she loved him but Jaune did not return said gestures one mainly due to his own task fo finding a wife and two he did not really know if he felt that type of love for Neo.

Sure he would die for her in a moment but did he really love her? Well, that was a bit neither here nor there as she was having sex with her filling her desires and making her legs go limp in pleasure as Jaune sighed. He knew that this was not an optimal decision but when it came down between getting beat to death or having sex with his sister? Well, he picked the option that kept him breathing as he hilted himself in his sister making his world go white as another set of climaxes rocked the lovers as her eyes went cross as she babbled incoherently in a mute lust filled muttering as Jaune sealed her lips with his. As Neo moaned into his mouth as the two devoured one another.

* * *

"All I'm saying is _this!"_  
Nora said eating her massive stack of pancakes as she looked onto the cafeteria table as team JNPR, and thier extra Neo RWBY and the entirety of the ARC family sat at the lunch table. Although the ARC family did sit at ane stranged distance as the only team RWBY gave them any real attention as Jaune had adamantly ignored his own biological relatives and had made next to no attempt to get closer to them and- "You are saying?'  
Ren asked his partner as she swallowed her massive amount of pancakes as she gulped heavily.  
"All I'm saying is this! If Jaune and Blake have sex right-

"We didn't have sex!"

Jaune and Blake said at once before catching the eyes of the other and quickly looking away as Nora went on.

"Listen! Just listen! If Jaune and Blake had sex and Blakes is Jaune's sister. But! So is Neo. If they have sex with Jaune even if they are his sisters but not technically related would that count as incest?"

Nora asked in a deadly serious tone as Jaune, Blake, and Neo gagged at once.

" _Well, at least she didn't say bestiality."_

His knife said calmly as the chocking teens glared.

"Girls! That's not ni-

 _"Hey, it's what she was going for, I've seen what's on her scroll history. You can't fool me **kinky cat!** I know your **DustHub** categories!"_  
His gun said as Jaune sighed heavily while Blake began to gag and-  
 _ **"NO!** There is nothing wrong with having sex with a close nonblood related sister! And it absolutely not counted as incest!"_  
Neo said holding up her scroll huffing while giving an adorable pout as Yang blinked owlishly at her.

"That was _oddly_ specific."  
Yang said blinking owlishly as Jaune's sister who she had a better relationship with as the two could now hold a decent conversation. Without Yang trying not crush her skull in. Trying being the optimal word as Yang might like to boast but she knew that Neo would mop the floor with her at-

 _"Jaune."_  
"Yes, Blake."  
Jaune said as the table froze the two teens with a former almost sickly puppy love relationship that was now nearly frosted over as Blake gulped gathering her courage before speaking up.  
"You said that anyone that could beat you in an arena fight you would marry them right?"  
Blake asked as Jaune gave her an ambivalent stare as he nodded his head.  
"That's true, why?'  
Jaune asked as the faunus beauty gulped as she held out her hand to him.

"Can we _arm wrestle?"_  
Blake asked as the table stopped as all eyes fell on Blake as Jaune cocked his head owlishly at the girl.  
"You... You want to _arm wrestle_ me?"  
Jaune asked blinking owlishly at Blake as she nodded her head.  
"Yes. I would like to arm wrestle you. Is that ok?'  
Blake asked as Jaune looked at his partner as Pyrrha gave him a shrug not know why her crush would say no to an arm wrestling match as Jaune held out his arm to Blake.  
"Sure. Let's do it."  
Jaune said still confused to why Blake was doing this as she moved over to get a better position with him. Sliding down the table as she gripped her crushes hand in her own.

As the two teens gripped one another there was-  
 _WHAP!_  
Blake instantly slammed his fist into the table. Sticking his hand into to hard plastic in one go as she gasped.  
" _AW! Jaune~Jaune!_ Don't go easy on her!"  
Nora said pouting as Jaune _"Wrestled"_ Blake. As she moved his arm back and forth as the teams and families watched Jaune _humor_ Blake. As the blonde gave his apprentice a fighting chance as she slammed his arm back and forth as the table saw Jaune going _easy_ on his apprentice as she wrestled his arm.  
After _ten_ minutes of this Blake oddly enough thanked Jaune for his help before teleporting away from the table as the entirety of they looked on in shock.

* * *

Blake couldn't believe it! She thought she was losing her mind but it was _true!_ It was actually _true!_ No one was perfect! Not even Jaune! She had been looking into this aspect of Jaune for the last few weeks actually even before the whole Fang business. A fact that Blake still had to confront with Cinder but that was not the point! Blake had looked into it using all her skills and she found it! Jaune had a _weakness!_ A _crucial devastating_ weakness that she just confirmed and one that Blake desperately needed to exploit. She knew she was the most likely not date Jaune out of everyone but she would be damned if she lost! Jaune had one weakness and she would be damned if she let someone exploit it before her! The faunus thought herself as she took a deep breath gulping loudly in the empty Beacon hallways. Things had gone downhill with Jaune. She had not expected the arrival fo her family to alienate the boy! But now? Now she and Jaune barley spoke, it was like when Jaune had not spoken to her after her injuries at the docs!

He was ignoring her and she hated it! She wanted to talk to him! To train with him and do a bit more than talk but that irrelevant! Combat class was next and Blake had _one_ shot to make Jaune her own. She found his weakness and now all that was left do was exploit it.

"Come on Blake. You can do this, I believe in you."

Blake said to herself gripping her hands into fists as she walked to class.

* * *

 **"Cinder...**

A calm voice said as Cinder smiled heavily at the red orb on her arm.  
"Mistress, a pleasure."  
Cinder said as a pair of burning scarlet eyes looked on to her from the red glowing ball that hovered in front of her.  
 **"I can see. How goes the plan at Beacon? Is everything moving along as it should be? Are we behind, on or ahead of schedule?"**  
"Yes, mam. We are on schedule, everything is going as planned.  
Cinder stated as her mistress smiled in her own terrifying way.

 **"Excellent. Now about your little f _amily."_**  
"What about them mistress?"  
Cinder asked in a calm voice as a lone drop of sweat ran down her face.  
" **Be calm my child. I mean them no harm, so long as they are on _our_ side that is. You _have_ secured the loyalty of your children correct?"**

"Yes...

Cinder said in a less than firm tone as her mistress cocked her head at her.

 **"Was that a question _or_ a statement?"**  
"I have the _full_ loyalty of my children mam."

 **"Good. See to it that they do as they are told. I have told the Grimm in the surrounding area to leave them alone but the more _human_ elements of the attack might not be so _lenient_ with them."**

"I will speak to them myself mam."

 **"See to it that you speak with hem. I have no objections to your family but should they get in your way? What will you do if your _husband_ or _son_ speaks out or acts up against them?"**

Salem asked as Cinder froze as her hands gripped her beautiful scarlet dress as she ground her teeth.

"Mistress they won't do that-

 **"That's now what I am asking _child._ I am asking what you will do if they _do_ oppose us?"**

"Mam that very question is insane-

" **Child. I do not like to be kept waiting. If your son and husband oppose us what will you do?"**  
" I will _kill_ them.'  
Cinder said without a shred of hesitation as Salem nodded.

 **"Now that is what I _like_ to hear. Rember dear in less than twenty-four hours Vytal will start. Then we have three days until _it_ happens. Do be sure all your cards are in order for the big day. I have put a great deal of faith in you dear do reward my loyalty with succes why don't you?"**  
Salem said as Cinder nodded and began to _sweat._

* * *

"The next fight will be _Jaune Arc!"_

Goodwithch yelled as Jaune leaped up.  
"Wish me _luck._ "  
Jaune asked his team as they nodded.

" _Good luck."_  
 _"GO! Jauney!"_  
 _"I believe in you!"_  
His team yelled as Jaune nodded in affirmation as he walked chilly past Blake in a move that he found to be incredibly childish as he and Blake had no real reason to feud as Jaune walked inot the arena.

Lately, more and more girls had been trying to challenge him in the arena. As the news that all a girl needed to get Jaune to marry them was to defeat him in an arena battle the amount of arena fight had got me and more intense as-  
 _"Versus!"_  
The dean said as Jaune sighed. Wondering who the poor unfortunate mark he would be working out his post spanking pain on, as he prayed that it was not one of his friends. He was in the mood to break some bones and he did not want to hurt anyone he _really_ cares about in the process.  
"Let's see who's the lucky person tonight-  
 _"Pyrrha Nikos!"_  
Good with said announcing the next arena fight as Jaune's mouth dropped as Pyrrha smiled...

* * *

 **An: Well! Here it goes! The final sprint begins from here on out! We have about three chapters to go before the final fight! And while I will not spoil anything this story isn't ending until Winter gets's her groove back and we see just how clever Blake really is! Until then thanks for reading, I just got back from a damned anime convention and I am half dead but I am alive. So yeah! Endangered species is next and this also ending so yeah! New stories coming soon! _Very, very_ soon in fact. There might be one up today! Maybe, probably not. Until next time! **

_**Omake.**_

* * *

 **Omake. _Guardians of Remnant par 14. Rally._**

"So let me get this straight. Ironwood will use the dust stone to destroy Vale.'  
Adak asked calmly as Jaune nodded.  
"Yes. And then he will give the gauntlet to Tai-Yang and you know how bad that will be."  
Jaune said as the faunus leader, and mentor of his nodded his head slowly. Adam had let Jaune tell his story explaining how IronWood would take the dust stones to Tai Yang and that would definitely be a terrible thing for all of Remnant as the faunus leader, renowned criminal and the closest thing Jaune had to a father nodded his head.

"You make a good point Arc, but if what you say is true what hope do you have of defeating him."

Adam asked the still tied up Jaune as he was tied down firmly to his nondescript brown chair as he and Pyrrha went under the criminal's interrogation.  
"Simple. I plan on beating him in a _dance-off."_  
Jaune said bluntly as Pyrrha's mouth dropped as Adam sighed rubbing a hand over his crimson hair as he shook his head.

"Why are you so hell-bent on dance-offs?"  
"Becuase they are _awesome!_ That's why!"

Jaune shouted back indignantly as Adam sighed. As he rubbed his head-

"A _dance-off!?_ Are you serious!?"

Pyrrha asked hissing at Jaune through gritted teeth as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I am _serious!_ I am the _seven-time_ defending White Fang dancing champion! I'll have you know!"

"It's true! Jaune has won all of our annual dance competitions that he has entered!"

Oscar said from the corner of the room as Adam sighed as the redhead blinked owlishly at them.

"If what you say is true then I can not allow Tai to take this stone. However if what you said is also true then that means I want Tai Yang to be on my good side."  
"An _d we c_ an help!"  
"By doing what? Do you plan on just sneaking up on Ironwood and shooting him to death?"

Adam asked as Jaune held his mask without blinking.

"Actually _yes_. That's the plan."  
Jaune said as the faunus leader frowned and sighed.  
"Fine. I will discuss this with some of the man an-

 _VATHOM!_  
A massive explosion rocked the ship as Adam froze as the ship they were on shook as some type of weapons fire hit it and-

" _HEY! Listen up you limp dicked fucks! You got tow things that belong to us and if you don't give us back the noodle blonde and the damned redhead I am going to personally come on board and shove two feet of stainless adamantium up all of your collective furry asses!"_

 _"I am Penny!"_

Twin voices said over the intercom as Adam looked slowly at Jaune.

"Arc! I take it you called for help?"  
"Three hours ago."  
"But how!? You don't have a scroll-

"Mini scroll. Jaune said sticking out his tongue where a small silver disk blinked rapidly as Adam sighed.  
"So I'm guessing the things attacking us are your friends?"

"More or less."  
"More _or_ less?'

"A bit of both."  
"Can you make them stop shooting?"  
"Sure can! _Maybe._ " Jaune said stepping out of his hair as Adam untied him as he handed him a scroll as he prepared to stave off his friend's anger, rsuce Ruby and save the damned planet.


	33. The last act Part I

**: AN. Here it is! More Jaune Torchwick! In this one, we see Jaune's _fights!_ We see how Cinder is making things come along, how Neo has some rather _colorful_ language and a brief! _Glimpse_ into Roman's past! Along with a few fights, some humor and a good amount of fluff to set you up. So as always thank you for reading and _enjoy._**

* * *

" _Jaune Torchwick_! Versus _Pyrrha Nikos!_ " Goodwitch said reading off her scroll as Jaune balked as his partner gained a wolfish grin as she turned to Jaune and winked at him.

"Well, it looks like I might be in the need of a new last name now. How does _Pyrrha Torchwick_ sound?" Pyrrha asked in her usual melodic tone, but this one was laced with ulterior intentions as Jaune gulped as the last person he wanted to fight came up.  
As the tuxedo blonde let out a nervous laugh as he slowly like walking to his death began to march down to the arena as-  
 _"GO! Jaune!_ Kick her red-haired but! Show no mercy! Pyrrha! _Break his legs!"_  
Nora shouted cheering on both of her teammates as Ren shook his head.'  
"Nora you are choosing _both_ sides you do realize?"  
"I'm rooting for my team! Both of them!" Nora said happily standing out on her bench waving the JNPR banner proudly as Ren sighed as Jaune and Pyrrha made thier way into the are. The former moving at a much slower pace as Jaune reached the arena and-  
"Miss Goodwitch! Can I be excused? I want to c _hange clothes!"_  
Jaune said as the dean paused giving Jaune a confused look as her sharp emerald eye locked onto him as she raised him a wary eyebrow.  
"You want to change?"  
"Y-Yes! I want to change my weapons real quick!"  
Jaune said as the dean narrowed her eyes before sighing.  
"Fine. But do hurry back you cannot run form an arena battle you know?"  
"I know! I'll be right back!" Jaune said bowing to the dean and to Pyrrha who giggled.  
"Don't take long Jaune. I'm _~waiting~ I_ can already see my dress." Pyrrha said as Jaune gulped and sprinted out of the arena.

* * *

Two minutes later Jaune came back into the area, wearing his trademark white tuxedo but instead of using his gun and pistol he had his sword and shield drawn? As Pyrrha raised her eyebrow at seeing Jaune with his _sword and shield_ for the first time. As the blonde seemed to be keeping the weapon set for nothing but antiquity.

As he sauntered into the arena, a cocky smirk on him as his blue eyes glared sharply at Pyrrha as he licked his lips. Looking at the Spartan-like, she was a piece of meat as she frowned.  
"Mister Torchwick... You have drawn your sword and shield? I do not know why but it is good to see you change up your strategy. Now Miss Nikos! Ready?"  
"Yes!"  
The Spartan said raising her spear and shield as Jaune smirked at her smiling in a disturbingly off-kilter manner that raised the hairs on Pyrrha back. As Jaune smiled in a definitively _not_ Jaune like manner as he once again licked his lips.  
"Torchwick! Ready?"  
Jaune nodded his head, bowing it once as Goodwitch froze unsure of why Jaune was nodding and not replying but accepting it as she nodded.  
"Begin!"  
The dean said as Jaune smirked as Pyrrha fired on him.  
 _BANG!_  
Pyrrha fired instantly hitting Jaune dead center in his shield, the bullets slamming inot it and bouncing off harmlessly as she charged him. The Spartan closed the distance between her and Jaune in less than a moment as Jaune gave her a disturbingly pleased smile. Like he was a wild animal as he sprinted dead on other. Slamming her spear into his shield as-  
 _WHAP!_  
 _"AHH!"_  
Pyrrha cried out as her spear met his shield clashing with it in a massive shower of sparks, as his fist met her face, as Jaune reached over her shield with a genuinely manic smile on his face delivering a brutal haymaker to her jaw. Making her cry out as Jaune left her off her feet with one punch.  
 _WHAM!_

His fist met her face lifting her off the ground and liftng her a good yard into the air as Pyrrha slammed onto the are floor gasping for air as her jaw exploded in pain as it felt like someone had struck her with a wrecking ball and-  
 _FAP!_  
 _"GEH!"_  
Pyrrha gasped as Jaune swung an uppercut swing with his sword catching her dead in her chin as she flew backward as Jaune gave her a _disturbed_ smirk as she slammed into the ground sliding a good ten feet before stopping herself with her spear as she glared at him. As her partner walked in a lazy straight line kicking up his sword with his foot catching and twirling it in a lazy circle slamming his feet together stopping on a dime as Jaune bowed deeply to her making a chill go down Pyrrha's spine as she felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water on her as she raised her spear at them.  
 _He's different today. Something' not right with him._ Pyrrha thoguht circling Jaune who kept the same lazy circle as she charged.  
 _"Get ready!"_  
The girl yelled charing her blonde crush of hers who just smirked like she was a gnat, to a boot as he barely took a step to Pyrrha. Making the Spartan girl seethe as she thought he was looking down on her.  
 _Looking down on me? We'll see if you do that twice._  
Pyrrha thought slamming into Jaune waving her shield in a devasting horizontal bash as Jaune danced into her strike just as she wanted as her spear stuck out like lightning as Jaune _bent._

His back bent back at a _perfect_ ninety angel allowing her to overextend her reach as a gaps left her mouth as Jaune _giggled?_ At her before striking up with his sword making her recoil back barley blocking him with her shield as he went on the offense, delivering a flurry of sword jabs, punches, and kicks at the Spartan forcing the girl back inot a defensive stance as she growled at the boy as Jaune charged her as they two _dueled._

* * *

As the two fought, it was a grueling fight for the Spartan. As fighting Jaune was like fighting the air itself, striking him was like trying to hold water as every time Jaune got into her range he would dance, jump or bend out of her attacks.  
Flowing around her like a stream as Jaune meticulously and with a contemptuous ease as Pyrrha glared at him.  
Irritated as how Jaune was making her look like a rookie as she slammed her shield into his face, in a brutal bashing attack, that Jaune ducked under placing his feet on her leg, as he literally ran up the Spartans leg reaching her face and kicking her square in the jaw.

Sending her crying back as Pyrrha fell flat on her ass as Jaune landed on her face and began hammering her as he rained down a flurry of punches kicks and beating to the Spartan. Making her aura fell to orange before she growled. His sword and his shield glowed black as Jaune was flung off of her as she swept out of his legs, taking him to his back raising her spear over his exposed chest and slamming it down.  
Time seemed to stop as Pyrrha growled at her partner slamming her spear straight down into his chest, aiming her spear right at his _heart_ slamming her spear down as it touched down right on his chest and-  
 _VSH!_  
His _aura_ deflected the attack. As Pyrrha's spear slid off of him as his bodies soul deflected it easily. Pyrrha's spear slid off his glowing blue aura as Jaune smirked reach out with his shield bashing her in the face with aloud meaty _WHAP!_ Sending her world spinning before a sword strike to her catching her square in the jugular. Making her gag in pain as Jaune roundhouse kicked her in the head sending her crashing into the ground before Jaune bashed his shield into her face striking her chin into the ground as a loud _CLANG!_ Filled the air as her aura hit red and the Spartan felt her first _loss._  
 _"Outstanding_! Mister Torchiwck! Simply _outstanding!_ You disarmed, dismantled and defeated Miss Nikos _wonderfully! Exceptional, splendid!"_  
The dean said as Jaune bowed to the dean. Taking long moments to milk the cries of jubilation from Nora and the slow claps from Ren as Jaune bowed to the stunned crowd, again and again, blowing kisses to the stands and walked _out_ of the arena.

* * *

As Jaune walked out of the stunned Beacon arena into the Beacon locker room, as he entered the locker room a pair of sharp _blue_ eyes greeted him as a boy dressed a white tuxedo stood up as _Jaune_ looked out himself.  
"Hey! How'd it go?"  
Jaune asked _Jaune_ as _Jaune_ bowed smiling once giggling beautifully at him as he nodded his head.

"Great! I couldn't do this without you!"  
Jaune said as _Jaune_ bowed to him before shattering into a thousand pieces as Jaune broke apart and _Neo_ appeared. Nodding to her brother as she had just won _his_ arena fight as Jaune smirked at the plan that had won out. As his giggling beauty of a sister chuckled slowly as Jaune rubbed her head making her croon into his side as he grinned. It was always good when a plan actually works out.

* * *

"Congratulations mister Torchwick! What a _stunning_ display of martial abilities and I must say I am _impressed."_  
Glynda said seductively raising her eyes as Jaune got the _distinct_ impression that she was doing that and or linking his arena victory to him saving himself for her? Well if she wanted it to think that he might as well let her. Jaune thoguht as he went up to the Dena bowing once kissing her hand and grinning like a fool.  
"It is the _least_ I could do for one of such, _beauty..._  
Jaune said making the dean flush before she raised her crop as she painted her face with a happy smile on her face.  
"Now! Since you aura is at near full how about another fight?"  
The dean asked as Jaune gained a cocky smirk.  
 _"Bring em on!_ " Jaune said as she flicked her scroll as the screen's wheels began to spin -  
"You next opponent is...

 _"Neo Politan!"_  
Glynda said as Jaune balked, and Neo gained a devious smirk as she sauntered up to the area behind him, winking once at her brother as she seductively swayed her hips as Jaune began to _pale._

* * *

 _"Neo!?"_  
Jaune balked as his sister sauntered into the arena twirling her parasol sword el Orgullo de Locar as it shone in the air as Jaune's face balked as the single worst opponent he could fight if he wanted to keep himself a nonmarried man. As Neo stuck her sword at him and-  
"Neo!? Why are you-  
" _Jaune! I'm giving **you** one chance!"_ Neo signed to him before taking out her scroll as Jaune balked at her.  
"One chance? What are you talking about?"  
" _To give in! Give in right now, and I will give you **conditions!"**_  
Neo typed to him as Jaune gave her a steady glare.  
 _"Conditions?_ What the hell are you asking?"  
 _"Simple! Give up now, and I will give you **preferred accommodations** in our relationship!"_  
 _"Prefered?_ The hell does that means? What accommodations are you going to give me? What can you give me to make we _want_ to give in and just not beat you?"  
Jaune asked drawing his gun and pistol as Neo gave him a bashful smirk.  
 _"A safeword."_  
Neo signed as Jaune felt a cold shiver fall down his spine as Neo licked her lips seductively at him as-  
"Neo Politan! Ready?"  
" _As ever!"_  
Neo _said_ taking out a small ring?! And putting it on her finger and smiling.

" _Neo Torchwick, sounds nice doesn't it?"_  
Neo sighed to Jaune making the blonde boy panic as Glynda turned to him.  
"Torchwick! Ready?"  
Glynda asked with a happy smile still dreaming of the boy fighting to earn her spot in marriage as Jaune gulped.  
"As I'll ever be...  
Jaune said as Glynda nodded raising her hand as she slammed down her crop in mid-air.  
"Begin!" She said as the fight was on.

* * *

Instantly no one moved as Jaune glared at his sister, who merely stood her ground. Smirking at Jaune licking her lips seductively at him swaying her hips in place as Jaune panicked.  
 _Crap. Crap! Crap! CRAP!_ Jaune thought as he found himself facing the one person that he did not want to fight. As the sole opponent in all of the school that not only was able to beat him but knew how to beat him easily. As while no one knew of his lack of aura Neo not only knew about it but!

She knew how to fight him _without_ it. As Jaune began pacing around Neo, she kept her glare on her brother, matching his every step with a hard click! Of her steel-toed high heels. As she gave him a starved look as she eyed her brother like a piece of meat as the two glared at one another.  
As the two circled, Jaune's body was covered in a wall of cold sweat like he was covered head to toe in ice water. As Neo stalked him like a predator stalking its meal.  
Jaune was screwed, no he way beyond screwed he was dead. As not only did Neo pose a threat she knew about him.

Jaune _needed_ surprise to win his fights, he needed to be able to _outthink, out react_ and _outmaneuver_ his opponents as literally, everyone in Beacon was stronger than him. As even the damn library teachers had their aura unlocked. As not only did he have the strength disadvantage he had the knowledge one.

Neo had fought Jaune since the two were children, as the two had had nearly in numerous sparring matches between the others and they both knew the others fight strategy like the back of their own hand. They knew how they liked to attack, how they liked to defend, what the other was good at and worst of all for Jaune what the other was _weakest._

As Jaune had _never_ really beat Neo in a fair fight. Not since they where young children and Neo had yet to master her own semblance. But the fact that Neo loved Jaune to much to _seriously_ hurt him. Or seriously for Neo that is as his sister and well the rest of the world had a _very_ different definition of _serious_ harm and the fact that she was easily swayed by emotion and was quick to act first and think second gave Jaune a slight advantage in thier fights over the past years.  
That he had used to _eek_ out some close matches, form her, but no decisive wins from the girl as Neo stalked her brother like a predator waiting to attack as Jaune raised his gun and knife to his sister and gulped. Neo knew Jaune had no aura, and she had spent the majority of her life custom tailoring a specific fighting style to defeat him in the quickest most efficient manner possible and in any type or real combat Neo would _always_ win over Jaune.

As the girl bent her legs as she flashed her scroll giving him one last chance as Jaune shook his head, making her gain a genuinely _sadistic_ smile as she arched her legs.  
 _"You asked for it!"_  
Neo signed as she leaped at her brother sword out crossing across the arena in a spiraling horizontal attack as Jaune prepared to do the one thing he could, as he prepared to win this fight the only way he knew how.  
As his sister's devasting attack came down, Jaune knew she would never hurt him as he gritted his teeth and leaned in. Neo's sword struck his knife as a clash of sparks filled the air as Jaune fell to his knees as his rich cerulean eyes became as wide as saucers as Jaune activated his _secret_ weapon.  
 _"Neo?_ " Jaune asked in his best-scared _brother_ voice as his eyes widened in fear as Neo froze. As Jaune's blue eyes became as wide as saucers as she went stiff as a board. Instantly her _big sister instincts_ went into effect. As year's of _years_ of defending Jaune from any and all harm kicked in as she saw her brother's eye widen in fear as she instantly went into _big sibling mode._

No longer was Jaune a confident dashing fiance for her now she saw her scared frightened brother who she had just defended from a burglar as she began to _panic._ Instantly she was on her knees hands on his shoulders as she analyzed her brother.  
No cuts, no burns, no scars no burn marks no _apparent_ signs of harm on him. Breathing was _steady_ , and his pulse was steady. Neo saw no apparent signs of injury on her brother as she ran her hands over his chest, legs, and arms.  
Checking for any _bruises cuts_ or _irregularitie_ s, making sure his organs were ok as she sniffed him for any unusual scent tracing her fingers along him attempting to determine an anomaly in his pulse.  
As Neo checked her brother with a _razors_ precision, she never noticed the sturdy pair of arms that _lifted_ her up as she checked her brother.  
Hands ok, arms ok chest ok-  
 _"Neo."_  
Jaune said in that same scared questioning voice as sher head shot up.

 _"Please be ok."_

Neo thought as she checked her brother for any type of harm as he _carried_ Neo all the way to the end of the arena before-  
 _"Neo."_  
Jaune said in a _firm_ tone as he used a man's voice that reminded his sister that her brother was no longer a boy but a man. A _very_ handsome man as she felt her chest tightened and heartbeat quicken, as she stared into his rich cerulean eyes gazing at his soft thin lips wanting nothing more than to slam her lips on his tasting them claiming them as her own and-  
Jaune _dropped_ her. As Neo's eyes widened in shock as Jauen dropped her, as she fell out of his arms as she tumbled in mid-air as her high hells dipped over the arena and stabbed across the floor as she touched the outside of the arena and-  
"Winner _Torchwick!_ By way of _ring out!"_

Glynda said as Neo's multi-colored eyes blinked once, twice _thrice_ before realizing at what she has just had done to her as her eyes also any form of calmness and benevolent sibling tone to him as she growled.

* * *

' _NO **FAIR!** No fair! Cheater! **CHEAT! Thief! Brigand! Charleton! Deceiver!"**_  
Neo flashed her scroll at him typing up all manner of insults as she signed some rather _colorful_ language to Jaune as his sister fumed at her arena loss. As Neo had just _temporarily_ as this fight was long from over, as Jaune's little _trick_ would not soon be forgotten, and her revenge would be swift as it was _cruel_ to the brother that had her lost her chance to marry her brother. As she screamed and ragged at her brother. Walking right up at him making him rapidly back peddle as she jabbed her sword right into his chest.  
A bit _too_ forcefully as she stabbed him right above his heart refusing to listen to the dean's request for her to go back into her seat as she demanded a rematch with Jaune. Ignoring _all_ other inputs to her as in the end Glynda had to force the fuming girl out of the arena.

Enveloping her in a purple glow as she carried the pouting girl out of the arena as her scroll messages became harder and harder to make out as Neo's shouts and cries of protest were reduced to _angry mute noises_ as Jaune let out a long sigh of relief. As his life was saved once again as Glynda smiled at him after sighing as Nora's powerful arms _forcefully_ restrained his sibling as she held Neo firmly in her lap.  
Sitting on her lap _shouting_ loudly as Nora petted her head like an angry multi-colored cat. As Neo's hand sign became even more _colorful_ switching from actually sign langue to specific gestures as she ragged at her cheating sibling as Glynda smiled at Jaune. "So mister Torchwick, since your aura is still at near full would you like to continue fighting or are you done for the time?"

The dean asked as Jaune smirked, he had just defeated any real challenges to him in Beacon. As the rest of his friends let alone the other student body posed no threat to him as he smirked.  
"Sure am _Miss G!_ Let me get the _last_ scrap in!"  
Jaune said smirked at the dean winking at her making her cheeks give a light red blush as she flicked her scroll.  
As the arena screen flickered and shook as a roulette of colors pun as the screen finally flashed to a single name on it's front as the dean shouted.  
 _"Blake Arc!"_  
The dean said as the arena gasped as Blake _gulped_.

* * *

No one breathed, no one moved no one so much as swallowed. As Blake, the literal weakest student in Beacon just got matched against the strongest one. As Blake gulped leaving the comfort of her family, getting up her body stiff as a board leaving her seven sisters, mom her father and her team. As she gulped in fear and determination as Yang flashed her a fist.  
 _"Good luck! Go get em Blakey!_ "  
Yang said with a sharp smile, but Blake saw through it. She knew Yang thought she was going to lose. She knew that _everyone_ thought she was going to lose. As the cat faunus walked down into the arena as the half-hearted cheers from her friends and family filled her ears she felt a sliver of disappointment in her heart, as thier doubts and concerns were _far_ from unjustified. Blake could _barely_ count her arena wins with two hands. As she slowly made her way forward as she gulped once as she walked into the arena. As Blake slowly made her way down the arena gulping along the way as her amber eyes focused in determination.  
Blake knew how everyone thought she was going to lose; all the odds were against her and the fact that Jaune had not lost a damn fight and had barely won a fight as she made her way into the arena.  
 _"Arc! Ready?"_  
 _"Yes!"_  
Blake shouted with more force than necessary in what she thought was a powerful voice that only allowed her to falter as the dean saw her as overcompensating as she sighed.  
"Torchwick! Ready?"  
"You bet I am."  
Jaune almost hissed drawing his weapons fixing Blake with a cold glare that made the faunus whimper in fear as the dean nodded.  
"Begin!" The woman yelled as they froze.

* * *

Jaune was stuck. As he glared at his wide-eyed apprentice, friend and _possible_ love of his life. As Blake froze in place as Jaune grimaced. He did not _want_ to fight Blake. Not at all, he knew that they had been on rocky waters for over a week, but that was not her fault. Jaune knew he had been unfairly rough to the girl, Blake only wanted to show him his _family,_ she just never expected Jaune to _not_ want to meet them.

And-  
 _"I'm sorry!"_  
Blake suddenly shouted ripping Jaune out of his trance as Blake yelled at the top of her lungs before dropping on her hands and knees prostrating herself on the arena floor as Jaune froze.  
"Blake? What are you-  
 _"I'm sorry! I'm so! So! Sorry!_ I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry!" Blake said her head firmly on the floor her forehead placed entirely on the ground as Jaune heard _tears!?_  
Came from the girl as it became clear that Blake was crying as he felt the temperature of the room spike up as he saw Yang's eyes as Blakes family glared at him along with all of team RWBY and-  
 _"Uh-oh. You made a girl cry._ "  
His gun said in a sarcastic, dry tone as-  
" _You can't do that! Jaune **kinky cat** did nothing wrong!"_ His knife said as Jaune felt his life expectancy drop as he instantly went to the crying prostate girl's form I'm sorry! I'm so! So! Sorry! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry! I'll do anything make it up to you so, please! Don't _hate_ me! I just want us to go back to-  
 _"Get up,_ " Jaune said in a cool firm voice as Blake flinched at the roughness of his tone as her tear streaked amber eyes looked up to Jaune's _firm, rich cerulean_ ones.  
As she whimpered inf ear as she slowly painfully slowly stood up on shaking legs as she barely got up and-  
"I'm-  
'No. _I'm_ sorry."  
Jaune said letting out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his head.  
"I've been a _dick._ I know you didn't do anything wrong. I know that you are only trying to help me and I know I haven't been very fair to you."  
"Ja-  
"Blake, you only wanted to help. Even if you _didn't_ end up helping me your intentions were pure. And I've been unfair. I know that you just want me to meet your family but please. Respect the fact that I already have a family, and how I _don't_ just want to jump in the arms of a group of strange Matryoska dolls ok?" Jaune asked as the crying faunus sniffled.  
"So you are _not_ mad at me?"  
"No... I was _irritated_ for a bit, but I could _never_ be mad at you-  
 _"Jaune!"_  
Blake yelled as the faunus girl leaped into his arms wrapping him in a bone-breaking hug, nuzzling his shoulder with her head. Flickering her adorable cat ears against his lips licking his neck and crying into his neck.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so happy I could cry!"  
The faunus girl yelled as Jaune smiled wrapping her back in a light hug as she smirked.  
"You _are_ crying, Blake. Just so you know.' Jaune said smirking at the faunus wiping a tear from her eyes with a steady hand making her blush as she gave a light giggle.  
' _Jerk."_  
 _"Cat.'_  
Jaune said as the two smiled at one another as alight haze fell over as Jaune gripped her slim waist. His blue eyes locking onto her amber ones as Blake gasped as Jaune began to pull her mouth closer cradling to his angling her thin inviting soft lips to his and-

 _"HAHUM!_ While I do like that you tow are back on speaking terms, you are in a match! Just so you remember."  
The dean said interrupting the almost intimate moment between the two as Jaune and Balke blushed as they both back away from one another rapidly blush as they fell back to thier own part of the arena as they both became a blushing stuttering mess as they refused to look the other one in their eyes. "OH! "  
They both said not looking at another blushing bright than Ruby's cape and-  
" _Oh great. Puppy love. **Grand**."_ His gun said dryly as his knife giggled.  
 _"Don't you mean **kitty** love?"_  
His knife replied making the room as the awkward atmosphere lifted in a second as Jaune smiled at Blake as he raised his gun at her.  
"Take your stance!"  
Jaune yelled as Blake nodded taking the combat stance that Jaune had drilled into her as he smirked.  
"Good! Now come at me"!

Jaune yelled as Blake charged her mentor, lover, friend as she smiled at him. As Blake charged him everyone watching knew how this fight would end. Blake would attack Jaune, Jaune would _humor_ Blake. Not really taking this fight seriously taking it more as a training session. As everyone knew that when it came done to combat on the rare time when Jaube squared off against Blake, he always held back.

Jaune usually went all out on anyone he fought but when he fought Blake? He held back considerably. As he refused to fight her with full strength, _never_ going all out on the girl. And taking the time to make sure to give her pointers and made sure he came out of the fight having learne more than she went in with.  
A calm smiled filled the air as Blake charged him as Jaune raised hsi gun and fired.  
 _BANG!_  
The gun went off as Jaune fired a gauss round into Blakes' shoulders, smiling as she focused her aura into one place just like he taught her. Taking the bullet without in her shoulder breaking stride and charging him. As the faunus charged Jaune readied himself to test her dodge reflex as he began to stab her right in the head. Slashing out with his knife, in a slashing attack meant for her to duck and roll out of the way and-  
 _"AHH!"_  
Balke cried out as Jaune froze as Blake _took_ the attack right in her forehead, taking hte brunt of his knife attack to her skull making Jaune panic.  
"Blake?! What are-  
Jaune never fished his sentence as Blake took his attack dead on. Wincing and mewling in pain before gritting her teeth and powering her way through it. Surprising every one as her aura dropped by twenty percent to eighty. As she took his attack barreling into Jaune and forcing him backward.  
 _"Blake!?"_  
The boy gasped as Blake's arms shot out to his, as she yanked the surprised boy's arm ripping out his gun and knife from his hands. Tossing them across the arena as Jaune froze as Blake cried out in pain as _his_ brother instinct kicked in as a dark god called _Murphy_ began to chuckle...  
"Blake-  
" _MPPHH!?"_  
Whatever Jaune was trying to say was lost as Blake after somehow disarming him jumped not her chest sealing his face with a kiss as she forced him back.  
Jaune was beyond shocked as Blake kissed him forcing him back as she wrapped her fingers around his making his eyes bulge as Blake enacted her plan.  
To say Blake was nervous would be an understatement as she kissed her her crush and her plan went into action.

She had _one_ chance of success and this needed to work _perfectly_. Blake still could not believe her luck as she had figured out Jaune's one weakness. It had been pure _luck_ that Blake had been able to put two and two together in the cafeteria as she figured out the one-way to beat Jaune and win him as her own.  
It seemed so simple! But now? Now that Blake thought about it Jaune's weakness was as evident as his burning white tuxedo, Jaune's weakness was well he was just that, he was _weak._  
Not mentally but _physically!_ Jaune was weaker then well anyone! Blake had been noticing this longer and longer but whenever Jaune was in combat he never, ever seemed not want to get close to people.  
He fought at range whenever possible and when he _did!_ Engage in melee combat he always used those brass knuckles and his knife to fight. He almost never matched anyone in direct strength and after the arm wrestling in the lunchroom? Blake figured it out.  
Jaune was weak; he was physically far weaker than anyone Blake had met at Beacon. Including herself, as she slammed into him pinning him to the floor forcing her tongue into his mouth as Jaune squirmed and kicked but was unable to break out of Blakes embrace asher plan began to come together. Well to call what Blake was doing a plan was like calling Nora's sporadic syrup consumption a masterwork of strategic genius as in the end her plan boiled down to disarm Jaune, take away his weapons, pin him for _three!_

Minutes and win by the Beacon default rule of any arena pin lasting longer than three minutes would automatically end in her victory as her plan began to work!

As Blake _did_ pin Jaune to the floor, she thought her plan was simply luck and timing, but ther was much, _much_ more to it. You see Jaune was weaker than Blake. For one she was a faunus, she was _naturally_ stronger than a human, two she had her aura _unlocked_ making her much physically stronger than him and finally! And most importantly Jaune was somewhere on the border of life and _death._  
And even if he was surviving on pure amphetamines and spite, the boy was just weak. While he could! And he _did_ win fights by skill and subterfuge if anyone got him into close quarters and _pinned_ him? Jaune was done as every face in the arena widened as Jaune's weakness was exposed.

* * *

 _"Grappling!"_  
Yang shouted slamming her fist into her palm her eyes burning in flames as a fierce smirk came over her face as is all made sense. _That_ was Jaune's weakness! He was weak to hand on hand combat! It made sense! Jaune never! _Ever!_ Engaged in all-out melee he skirted and paired but he never was stuck in!  
Jaune always avoided engaging in melee, he avoided getting close to others at all cost and now it made sense! Jaune was weak to grappling attacks! That was why he fought like he did! The first thing he did was set up area denial! He always set up those demand bear traps! And tossed his grenades shot bullets and chucked bombs at his enemies like there was no tomorrow and did just about every last thing he could do to keep his opponents away.  
As everyone in the arena gasped as Jaune was exposed.

* * *

As Blake kissed Jaune as the timer went down. As Jaune's already weakened body was unable to kick off the determined faunus as she forced him into a kiss slamming his lips into hers making Neo and Pyrrha both glared death at her as she made out with the struggling boy.  
" _Oh boy, our master has been exposed! Joy."_ His knife said from the side as his gun sighed.  
" _Only a matter of time really. Don't know how it took this long."_ His gun replied dryly as his knife cooed.  
" _OHHH! I can't wait for the wedding! What do you think will be a good place? A church? A field? The Beacon courtyard!? Oh, there are so many possibilities! Maybe they can get married out of the county! Like in **Vacuo!"**_  
" _Or. Just saying they could get married in the warehouse that would be practical you know?_ "  
 _" **What?!** Where's your romantic spirit!? You only get married once!"_  
" _Actually most people are married **twice,** divorce is fairly common and-_  
 _"No buts! We are getting married once! In a beautiful church in the middle of the **Vacuo dessert!"**_  
" _A church in the **middle** of the desert? How the hell would we do that?"_  
" _It doesn't matter! Love conquers **all!"**_  
His knife said as his gun sighed as the timer fianlly hit three as loud _ding!_ Was herd as the dean gasped "Winner... _Arc!?"_

She said as Blake finally let go of the panting Jaune as her heart beat out of her chest. She did it! She beat Jaune! She actually did it! She beat her crush and now-  
"Blake. You are by far one of the _kindest_ , _caring_ and most _beautiful_ people I have ever had the privilege of knowing."

Jaune said smiling warmly to Blake as he put a hand on her shoulder before dropping to one knee?!  
Blake thought as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as-  
"Blake Arc."  
Jaune said taking out a small white box as he showed a shimmer crystal diamond on it as Balke begna to panic as her boy began to sweat and her mouth went dried than the Vacuo dessert. "Blake _Arc,_ will you do me the privilege of joined me taking my hand and become Blake _Torchiwck_ making me the happiest man on Remnant?"  
Jaune askes sliding the ring on Blakes ring finger as the fauns girl stuttered, choked gagged an-

"Blake Arc, will you _marry me?"_

Jaune asked placing the ring firmly on her finger kissing the top of her hand and-  
 _YeZXCM!?_  
Blake said as she _tried_ to say yes before her brain overloaded from the pressure of the reality of getting married to her crush and she _fainted_ on the spot.  
 _"Blake? Blake?"_  
Jaune asked as the downed stuttering girl as the faunus fainted on the spot leaving him blinking owlishly standing over her concerned and his question on marriage unanswered...

* * *

" _Frank Sinatra! I_ keep telling you he is one of if not _the_ best of the old world artist!" Roman told his wife standing in her Beacon _office_ as Cinder smiled beatifically at her lover. As the man raised his arms up as she smirked at him.  
"I _do_ admit he is a talented singer, but I have not grown as fond of him." Cinder said as Roman sighed. N _o one got it! No one got it but him!_ No one seemed able to see the beauty and _genius_ of the man know as Sinatra!

He had first heard of the man during a specific heist that had him _acquire_ an old world music collection and had found something called a _record player_ , along with several massive dark circular objects called _records._  
Which were basically music storage discs akin to how a scroll will store your music for you, but in a far more primitive fashion, along with a massive object that was able to play said music collectors as after reading a barely legible instruction paper placed a random disc on the needle as the thing finally worked.

Where the first the beauty the majesty ott he man know as Sinatra _graced_ his mind. As he smiled calmly think about the man that came from an unknown amount of time in the past as Roman began to think of all the things he had in common with the man! He never knew who Sinatra was, but Roman felt a _connectio_ n to him that he could not explain!

It was just like his music felt right! To him and spoke to the man on a level that nothing else could, as the thief smiled as Cinder gained a rare happy look on her face.  
As her lips curled up in a _genuine_ smile that she rarely uses outside of her family as she saw her lover happy as she remembered why she did love Roman and how the small things that added up to his personality that made Roman _different._

* * *

 _Some time ago..._

" _~I'm here for you! New York! New York!~"_ Roman sang as he twirled in his warehouse singing into his cane as he smiled widely as the archaic machine called a record player, that was dug out of some bygone core of hte or and look to be an item taken straight from Wat's own personal collection.  
As Cinder smiled at her lover.  
"You know _Cindy?_ If there was ever a city that I never went to but I knew! Just knew! I would do well in it would be New York! You know?"  
Roman asked putting down his cane as Cinder smiled.  
"Really? You think you would do well in this _New York?"_  
 _"Think?_ Baby I know! I can fell it in my blood!"  
"Really? Your _blood_ can feel now can it?"

Cinder asked raising one of her glowing amber eyes that Roman swore he could swim in if he wanted to as he smirked at her.  
"You know what I mean! It's just so _ah!_ I can't explain it! You know I wish you would like Sinatra more. You are just like Neo! No appreciation for music!"  
"I would not say I have _no_ appreciation I just am not a fan of _crooning."_ Cinder said as just like Neo Cinder did not like crooning as Roman sighed rubbing his head as he left the music stopped as the needle fell off of the player.  
"At least my son likes it!"  
Roman said like he had been betrayed as Cinder rolled her eyes sarcastically as she walked up to her lovers snaking a hand across his waist. As she snaked around him before tilting his face back and placing a light kiss on his face. Making Roman's eyes flutter as he wrapped Cinder's waist in a firm grip as the two shared an intimate moment in his warehouse.

As Cinder broke their kiss with a small et pop! As she smirked at Roman grinning beatifically at him running a hand over his shoulder. "Don't be too hard on us; I may not be a fan of Sinatra but ther is only _one_ man I want to hear moan in my life." Cinder said in a beatific voice as Roman shuddered as Cinder left Roman to his own devices as she went to Roman's office as she was reminded why she loved the man.  
As it was not just his looks, his personality or his intellect but it was his ethics that made him enjoyable. As Cinder walked into the office at the end of his warehouse where she saw it. The _crown jewel of Mistral_. The rare item that she had gifted Roman for the assault on Schnee Mannor. The massive red heart-shaped objects wrapped in glowing golden thorned vines, of solid gold infused with lighting dust. An item worth _billions_ of lien and made a perfect gift for Roman sat in the office.  
Upon the completion of the raid, Cinder had gifted Roman the boon of a container for the thorn.  
As she gave him a five by five boot container made of plexiglass, with massive gold arms on its sides. WIth large crystals in its tips and several gold bars around it.

Truly a case worthy of carrying the most impressive piece of jewelry in the world. As her eyes traced back to the massive red jewelry worth billions of billions of lien. An item so powerful men had killed, families torn apart, and even whole wars waged over it!  
Now it stood as a _paperweight_ , holding down a large stack of papers. As on the top of his offered in the massive cage where three items. One a messy torn piece of paper with the words _World's#1 da_ d written in bright blue crayon next to a pink heart with the words _Thank you, Roman._  
Wrote in pink sharpie with a giant pink heart and twin hand reaching over it to connect it. One a sizeable white-gloved hand the other a thin manicured one.  
As the final piece of paper was a small drawing of all three of the Torchiwck family, Roman, Jaune, and Neo all holding hands with the word family on it as Cinder smiled.  
She had no idea what kind of man would put the most valuable item in the world after risking life and limb to steal it only to use it as a paperweight, while three simple child drawings occupied its thrown made Roman interesting, and Cinder loved exciting men. As she smiled a the thorn as she allowed herself to grin.

* * *

"I'm sorry. But I don't know who you are. You say you are my _sister?"_  
Winter asked the now much to her distress crying girl called Weiss as the girl sniffled.  
"I... I am your _sister!_ My name is Weiss-

"I am sorry Weiss. But I do not know who you are." Winter claimed as the shaking girl who _did_ look a bit like her began to panic.

"But! You are my sister! Look! I have proof!"

Weiss said desperately reaching for her scroll as Winter frowned.

"You have shown me the pictures already Weiss. And while it does _appear_ that we are related I still do not know who you are. I am sorry."

Winter said with a clam finality as Weiss began to stutter.

"Sister... I looked for you! I thought you were dead and-

"I am sorry for any distress I have caused you, Weiss. You _look_ like a wonderful person but I do not know you. I am sorry. I don't know who you are but I do not know you. And while you appear to be my sibling and you very well may be! My sister, I do not remember you, and for that I am sorry."

Winter said as she ran on her potential sister's cheek comforting the now crying girl who claimed to be her sibling and if Winter was, to be honest, the familial resemblance _was_ there. Thye had the _exact_ same eyes, skin, hair and body type, of Winter and was near identical in all ways but their chest but would grow in time Winter thought. But she just didn't know who Weiss was and as far as Winter was concerned she was just a beautiful stranger and she made sure to tell her that directly in a bit too Qrow inspired way as she made sure to be as direct as possible to the girl, and Weiss's heart began to break.

* * *

"Is Blake going to be _ok?_ "  
"Yes, Jaune. She will _live_. She just had a dizzying spell, it's not like last time when she came in _half_ dead." The faunus nurse said as Jaune frowned.  
He really wanted to know if Blake said yes to his marriage offer. He though the did but-  
"So blondie! Since Blake didn't say _yes_ then how does this thing work?"  
Yang asked looking away from Jaune blushing profusely as he frowned.  
"Well I have to ask her before she wakes up, but if I am beaten in a fight before she does I have to ask _both_ of the girls to marry me? I think let me check with my dad first. "  
Jaune said as he took out his scroll and began to call his father, while the sleeping cat girl laid in her cot wrapped securely up in her blankets with a wide goofy smile on her face as she purred in contentment Jaune sighed. As his father failed to answer a heavy sigh left his mouth as-  
 _WHAM!"_  
The door to the infirmary slammed open as Pyrrha stalked in as Jaune smiled at his partner.

"Hey, Pyrrha, what's up!?"  
Jaune asked as Pyrrha grabbed him left arm yanking it will all her strength pulling Jaune up in one arm as Jaune was lifted off the ground.  
"Pyrrha?! Wha-  
 _"Weak!_ Why are you so weak!?" Pyrrha demanded of her partner as her suspicions were confirmed as she saw that to her shock Jaune was weak! Shockingly so as she glared at him. This made no sense! How could Jaune be so weak!? His body was well muscled! He was in excellent shape, but he was weak! Pyrrha thought as she jerked her partner, crush, fiance up in the air shaking him like a sting as Jaune yelped.  
"Pyrrha?! What are you doing?!"  
Jaune yelped aloud as he failed to free himself form Pyrrha gasped as her sharp emerald eyes glared at him.  
"Wondering why my partner is so easy to push over! Jaune you are far too weak! What is wrong with you? You are like a civilian without his aura unlocked!"  
Pyrrha shouted as Jaune paled and-  
"Ok! That's enough, Miss Niko I would like it very much if you did not rip off the arms of my son. I know he deserves it but come on! He's not _so_ bad huh?"  
Roman asked calmly walking into the medical ward of Beacon a smirk on his face as Jaune smiled at his father.  
"Dad! What's u-  
" _Mister Torchiwck!"_  
"Whoa there blondie! Call me _Mister Roman_! If you have to call me a Mister, make it that! Mister Torchwick makes me sound so old! Now, what's the problem?"  
Roman asked calmly as Yang shot up to him swallowing hard as she gripped her fist.  
"Sir! With your code of honor, what is the tradition if someone is unable or has not answered the marriage request one you had been defeated?"  
Yang asked as Roman paused.  
"What is the tradition of the request was _not_ answered?"  
Roman asked as Yang nodded her head.  
"Yes! I nee-  
"I would _like_ to know," Yang said regaining her composure as Roman put his cane to her chin his emerald eyes rolling to the top of his head as he began tapping his foot on the floor T _ap! Tap! Tap! Tap_! Roman thoguht about his answer as well the answer to this question was not easy to come up with, as for one reason it did not _exist!_ As the code Jaune was talking about was something Roman had come up with on the fly and was _not_ meant to be taken seriously. Let alone become something his son would live his life by! As Roman thought about Yang's question scratching his chin as a sly smile came on his face.  
"What _is_ the tradition...  
Roman asked aloud as a cruel smirk came on his lips as Jaune glared at hsi father still hoisted in Pyrrha's gripe s Roman began to grin.  
"Dad... what are you-  
"Simple! If in the _rare_ event that a Torchwick man is not! Given a direct answer, he is open to any challenges form any potential suitor! That he _must_ accept!"  
Roman said grinning at his son who's blue eyes shot him daggers as Roman decided to mess with the child that gave him so much trouble in his life and "Jaune Torchiwck! I challenge you for an arena fight for your hand in marriage"!

Yang said as Jaunes mouth dropped and-  
"So do _I!_ "  
Pyrrha said glaring at her partner making him blush and-  
"I do too!"  
Ruby yelled appearing from somewhere running past Roman as he smirked.  
"Hey Red! You ready to become Ruby Torchwick are you?"  
Roman asked him once in her opinion, not his arch-rival as she used to claim.  
 _Literally._ Roman had heard the girl yelling hsi name into the sky some odd times in Vale as he robbed other stores. The girl had one helluva pair of lungs on her, and he wondered if Jaune did marry her if he was going to hear them on thier honeymoon all the way from- "Dad?! What are you-  
"I'm saying, son! That until Blake wakes up and even after! You have to accept and beat! All challenges for your hand!"  
Roman said as Jaune balked and-  
"What id we lose?! Can we rechallenge him?"  
"You sure can blondie! You can challenge him as much as you want! And if the challenges overlap then you simply need to after you beat him defeat the original woman to beat him and he's yours!"  
Roman said as Jaune's mouth dropped as Yang gave Blake a worried hurt look as-  
"Or! You could always share him. I mean I don't think that you's mind that hell look at your father."  
Roman said shaking his head as memories of a young ta entered his mind and-  
"You know my dad?" Yang asked a curious look in her lilac eye as Roman smirked. "Kid! I know lots of things! Now, what do you want to hear?"  
Roman asked pulling up a chair as Pyrrha suspended Jaune as she glared at her struggling partner.  
"You are hitting the _gym!_ "  
Pyrrha shouted to Jaune as he gulped.

* * *

" _Thank you! Thank you! This is Professor Prot of Beacon welcoming one and all to the first match of the Vytal tournament!"_ Port shouted ove the microphone as the crowd of the arena roared as the Vytal tournament began to kick off.  
 _"For our first match! We have our very own team RWBY! Led by, Ruby Rose! Versus the damnable opponents from across the world in Vacuo!"_  
The man yelled as team RWBY came out into a roar of a cheer from the massive crowd as Yang smirked.

 _"YEAH_! That's us! We rock!"  
Yang said waving openly to the crowd as she felt something tug at her back as he turned to see her partner tucked behind her cat ears falt on her head as she hid from the roar of the crowd, as Yang smiled warmly at her as she rubbed her head.  
"Awww don't worry Blakey! You don't got to hide; they _love us!"_  
Yang said raising her arms high as the crowd roared in approval as Blake hid behind her.

"You... You think so?"  
"I know so, now look sharp! We already got Weiss off her game we don't need you off it as well."  
Yang said frowning at the downtrodden heiress she called her friend. Weiss was not taking the fact that her sister had not remembered her even if it was a case of amnesia. As team RWBY made their way into the middle of the arena as the squared off with their opponents as Ruby frowned at her partner.  
"Weiss? You ok?"  
"Y- no. No, I am not ok, but that is beside the point. We have a fight to win so let's not get bogged down by my petty issues." Weiss said striking forward as Ruby frowned as Blake followed her partner into the center of the arena, were another roar of approval thundered down at her making the girl's cat ears go flat on her head. Blushing bright as she was not used to this much attention let alone being at the center of it.

As team RWBY faced off with the foreign team in front of them. Blake saw a group of thee girls one boy, one of the girls had light long blonde hair wearing a flowing red dress with tanned skinned and muscles to match Yang on her tight body.  
The others included a multi-colored haired girl with blue hair, a dark sinned oby with a rifle and a girl on a hoverboard?

Blake thought as-  
 _"HUH!?"_  
Blake gasped as the floor shifted as the arena change to form an entirely different terrain, as half of the arena became a type of lava flow and the other was some type of sand dunes!? As Bale gasped at this shifting Biome-  
" _That's the tick ladies and gentlemen! The arena will change environments per battle so pay attention!"_  
Oobleck said as Blake gasped and-  
 _"BEGIN!"_

Port yelled as the first battle of Vytal began.

* * *

Blake was terrified as her team shot out before she could even react as the loud bangs! Or Yang's _Ember Celica_ and the sharp Cracks! Of _Crescent Rose_ filled the air. As the two teams clash as Blake panicked drawing Obscurus and aiming its pistol as the girl on the hoverboard? Firing at her and hitting her dead in her back three times making her cry out in pain as Blake felt a surge of joy at doing damage to an enemy nad-  
"Got you!"  
A voice yelled as the muscle-bound tan girl lept at Blake's eyes nearly flaming as she came down at her with the force of a meteor.  
"Yang!"  
Blake shouted as-  
"Get off of _my_ partner!"  
Yang yelled intercepting the girl in a ball of fire slamming her firs into her face knocking her flat into the ground. Slamming heir to the arena floor breaking it with the force of her punch and making her gasp in shock and pain. As Yang pummeled her into the ground the tan girl shout up lashing out a Yang with a side punch only for Yang to dodge into it crossing her up before slamming a fist right into her cheeks sending her flying off with a _BANG!_ As her gauntlets fired making the girl fly off in a cloud of smoke and flame as Yang smirked.

"Oh yeah! No one touches the cat but _me!"_  
Yand said knocking her gauntlets together as Blake blushed.  
"Thanks... Yang, I needed you-  
"Aww don't sweat it, Blake! Just try to keep up!"  
Yang said firing off into the fight as Blake grimaced.  
"Yeah, I'll _try..._  
Balke said sadly as she highly doubted that her friends needed her and as the fight rolled on she was proven right.  
Yang pummeled the muscle-bound girl knocking her clean out of the arena and her run with a loud _CLANG!_ As Weiss beyond pissed launched the boy out of the stadium impaling his collar on a shard of ice longer than a bullhead as Port grimaced at the boy's fate. As he commented on some one's slightly chilly mood. As Weiss glared death up to him.  
Ruby ended the multi haired girls day in a few well-placed slashes of _Crescent Rose_ , but!  
Blake put in the last blow as she somehow managed to ring up a trip wire with her ripe send the hoverboard girl flying off her board only for Yang to punch her square in the jaw sending her flying off the area as the announcer cried.  
 _"And the first winner of the first round of Vytal is team RWBY!"_  
The man said as the arena cheered as Blake sighed happily that she did something for her team even it was not much. As the other girls had happy smiles on their face, Blae let a frown creep up on hers, as not only was she still!

The _worst_ fighter on her team she let the perfect! Perfect chance to marry Jaune slip through her fingers all because she fainted!? Blake could not believe that she let that chance slip away after all the work she put in?! Now she would have to fight Yang, Pyrrh, and Ruby!? There was no way I'm winning that match up...  
Black though sadly as she felt her hopes crash around her as her team left the arena. She head Port give one last announcement saying how their fight was being broadcasted to all corners of Remnant from all the kingdoms even all the way to _Menagerie._

As Blake sighed not knowing why that mattered. She didn't know anyone in Menagerie or hell she didn't even know anyone out of Vale! The consequences of being a somewhat sheltered upbringing raising thier ugly heads actually. The faunus thought as her, and her team left the arena as the next match began.

* * *

" _For the next fight, we have Beacon's own team JNPR! Led by Jaune Torchwick!"_  
Port said as team JNPR walked calmly into the arena. Jaune smirking twirling his knife and gun in hand. As Pyrrha well accustomed to fanfare simply smiled and waved and gave a plastic smile.  
As Nora bounded up into the arena a forest? Of some type blowing kissed and waving tot he crowd as Ren walked calmly behind her as the team walked into thier opponents. A foreign team with a sniper girl some odd melee fighters and no real threat. As Jaune made a quick calculation of who was the most dangerous and who he needed to put in work on. Well to be fair the where all dangerous to him. Jaune still had no aura and even if he lost a fight his last loss if he had to say anything about it. Jaune still needed to play it relatively safe. As the team got inot the center as the match buzzer rang as Jaune shouted.  
"Nora! _Storm claw!"_  
 _"Aye! Aye! Capitan!"_  
Nora said blasting off in a shower of pink as Jaune turned to Ren.  
"Ren, you see her?"  
"Already there."  
Ren said sprinting off to find that enemy sniper that Jaune saw sprint fo the tree line a soon as the match begna.  
As the boy ran a cry of pain followed by a maniacal grin filled the air as Nora slammed into the enemy team with a thunderclap of sound and screams and creating a painful _wham!_ Of noise and knocking them around in confused, terrified cries as most lost a quarter or aura and-  
 _BANG!_  
A bullet buzzed by Jaune's cheek nearly taking his head off as he felt a low trickle of blood run down his face.

 _"Whoa, there master! Keep your head **down!"**_  
 _"It would **not** be a good wedding if you can not freely kiss the bride!"_  
" _More like **brides** at this rate."_

His weapons said as Jaune grimace.  
"Pyrrha! _Arkos!"_  
Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded sprint to him as he took his shield and braced on it as the Spartan jumped on it as he bent his arms his limbs trembling under her weight as she launched her forward propelling her off his shield like a missile.  
As she torpedoed into the enemy team in a blur of gold and brown as Jaune smirked.  
"Good now-  
 _FIT_!  
A bullet grazed the same cheek this time causing a noticeable amount of blood to fall as Jauen swore. "Dammit! Ren will you get rid of her?!"  
Jaune shouted ducking another sniper bullet as he rolled out of the way as his second close call with death came and went as he rolled on the floor only to hear a sharp feminine cry of pain. As another loud _CLANG!_

Filled the air as one girl's aura dropped into the red as he sighed.  
"Thank you!"  
Jaune said drawing his pistol and taking aim.  
BANG!  
He fired once hitting the arm of the boy swinging at Pyrrha from behind knocking him over only for Pyrrha to shield bash him into the ground with a brutal backswing.  
As hsi partner tore apart her opponents, Nora slammed her enemies aura into the red, before knocking Pyrrhals two fighters out of the arena.  
As his team tore apart the enemy and Jaune provided ranged support as the match ended with a resounding team JNPR victory as Port yelled their praised and Jaune smirked life was good and winning? That just made things better. He thought as his team marched out of the arena.

* * *

"Well, I'll see you guys soon!"  
Jaune said as he waved bye to his team as he left the JNPR dorm.  
"Bye _~Jaune! Jaune!~_ Come back soon!"  
"Please. Nora' had _two_ cups of cream today...  
"Oh shut it, Reny! You are just made that you are not amazing! Like me!"  
" _Please. Hurry."_  
"Oh don't be such _a Lazy Lemming!"_

Nora said latching onto Rens' shoulder bearing him down as he groaned.

"Jaune. _Hurry."_

Ren said as Nora began to _lovingly_ strangle him to death.

"I _will_ see you later on."  
Pyrrha said as Jaune walked out of the room only to freeze as a pair of familiar blue eyes met his as his mother stood in the hall.  
"Juniper."  
Jaune said without hesitating as the woman face fell as she gave a heavy sigh.  
"Jaune can we talk? Alone?" The woman asked as Jaune sighed rubbed his face and nodded...

* * *

"So. What did you want to talk to me about?"  
Jaune asked his _mother_ , as he and Juniper stood alone in a room in the Beacon guest area as Juniper gave a low smile.  
"Can't a mother want to talk to her son?"

Juniper asked a calm smile on her beautiful at least in Jaune's opinion face as he grimaced.  
"No. It's just that _my_ mom isn't in this room right now."  
Jaune said regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth as he saw the objectively beautiful woman's face fall as a frown crossed it as Jaune sighed.  
"Sorry. That was uncalled for; I didn't mean to-  
"No. It's quite all right, you are angry at me, and I get that I really do. I wish that you weren't! I really, do. I want nothing more than to know you Jaune; I want to know the son I never met."  
She said sitting down on a bed inviting Jaune to sit down with her as he sighed. "You want to _talk?'_  
Jaune asked as his mother nodded as she apt the lone Beacon guest bed as he sighed and sat down on it.  
"About?"  
"You! I... I... Jaune the night you went missing. I thought you _died._.. I... everyone thought you died. We mourned for you; we looked for you-  
"Evidently not hard enough cause I was in the same damn city for _eighteen years._ "  
Jaune said with _far_ too much venom in his mouth as his mother recoiled her sharp blue eyes beginning to fill with tears as he sighed.  
"Sorry... go on...  
"I... I thought you were dead... I... I didn't want to! I _really_ did not want, but I knew, I knew my son was never coming home. I would never see him grow up. Never hear hsi first words. Never take him to his first day of school. Never embarrass him with his first crush!"  
Juniper said with a laugh that was supposed to cut the tension in the room but only came out as hollow and forced as Jaune glared at her.  
"Even still... I never entirely gave up. Every year I would but you birthday presents. Knowing that they would never be opened. I bought you toys, clothes things I thoguht a boy you age would enjoy. And as much as everyone told me not to, I fought not believe that somehow you survived. Somehow you made it out alive, and you were ok...

'And now! Now you are here, alive well and _so_ handsome!"  
The woman said smiling broadly putting a warm hand on Jaune's shoulder only to recoil it away like she had been burnt as his cold cerulean eyes glared at her with measured indifference. As Jaune sat still as a board as she swallowed.

"I love you Jaune; you are my son. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care what you or _that_ woman says you are _my_ son. I gave birth to you; I changed your diapers as a child. I was the first to take you in my arms and hold you. I bathed you as a child I-  
"You _left me.'_  
Jaune said in a deathly quiet tone as an icy chill left his voice as his mother froze as Jaune's fist began to curl.  
"Jaune I-  
"Tell me Juniper, have you ever _starved?'_  
Jaune asked in a glacial tone as he ground his teeth as his mother begna to break.  
"No... I can't say that I have... why?"  
Juniper asked already guessing the answer as Jaune gave a low bitter chuckle that sounded like crunching gravel.  
"Well, I _have._ I spent a _lot_ of night hungry as a child...  
Jaune said in a low deprecating tone as Juniper felt her heart snap.  
"Jaune I-  
"Roman had to leave a lot. He always left me and Neo well supplied always gave us just enough food and water until he got back but we were kids. Even when we were careful, we often overate and had to go to bed hungry.'  
Jaune said in a low chuckle as Juniper tried to put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Jaune-  
"Now don't get me wrong, Roman was a great dad, hell he was the best! He was the best father I could ever ask for! But he was _not_ perfect. His lifestyle was not meant for children. I mean he was a thief! He lived on the wrong side of the tracks, and well let's just say that his life was not always _child-friendly."_  
"Jaune-

"In my life, I have seen people. Some that I knew some that I did not know die. I've watched them get shot, stabbed blown apart crushed. I've watched people ripped apart by explosions right in front of my face, seen and _smelled_ them burnt alive and crushed under falling pills of stone. Roman did his best to shield me, from most of it but like I said he was great but he was not perfect."

"I've been myself, _shot, stabbed, punched, crush, flayed,_ and _burnt_ alive all in a week! I've seen my friends die. I've watched people like hell! I've killed some of them myself! And in the end after all the crap! I've been through Roman was there."  
Jaune said his fist shaking as a tear fell from his face.  
"Jaune, I'm so sorry-  
"But you know what! You know what Juniper? At the end of the day, after I was starving, alone. Wondering if my dad would ever come home. Wondering if I would have to take Neo and walk her halfway across the city to beg! On hands and knees that out uncle Hei would take us in so that we did not stave to death. You know what I got out of all that? I got a _family."_

Jaune said as his fists balled up into tight pale lumps as he grimaced.

"I got a father who cares for me, who would do anything for me and _never!_ Ever took a single step out never let a single expense be spared in my safety. I got three of the _best_ sisters I could ever ask for. Who doesn't all look like they came from a damn human 3d printer! And I got a mother who _actually_ cared for me-  
Jaune didn't see the slap.  
 _WHAP!_  
Juniper slapped her son full force on his face. As her hand met his face in a lightning fast motion as she glared at her son tears falling from her eyes as she stood up.  
"Jaune Arc-  
 _"Torchwick-_

Jaune said in an irritated tone as he rubbed his red face as the once clam now stormy blue eyes of his _mother_ glared down at him.  
"You are an Arc! I don't care what that man says! Don't get me wrong, I love him for raising you don't get me wrong. I will _never!_ Ever be able to pay Roman back for raising you as he did. Doing everything he could to raise you right and to make you a man and I am more than willing to spend the rest of my life paying him back. But!'

The woman yelled holding back her anger as her sn glared at her like she was next to nothing. In a clam practiced indifferent glare that made her blood boil.  
"I will be _damned_ before I let you say that I do not love you. My son who-  
"The son who you _abandoned_. The son you left to die when he was a child! The son you not only left behind but! But you picked up another instead!"  
Jaune said as his voice finally bork as his hands dropped to his weapons and shook As a tidal wave of emotions that he had tried to hold back came forth.  
Oh, he _tired,_ and he was near perfect in doing it, but Jaune was finally at his breaking point as he let his feelings show.  
"I! Your actual son! Was left behind alone crying on the ground while you picked up a stranger! You picked up a stranger instead! You didn't even look!"  
"We did! We did look-  
"Not hard enough! I was in the same _damn city!_ I _never_ left! I was in the same town for all this time... While I your actual son was starving, alone, wondering if he would actually die. Bleeding from gunshots, stab wounds or whatever the fuck! Life sent my way some stranger. Some random kid you found! Was safe, warm and comfortable! Living in _my_ house sleeping in _my_ bed! And wearing _my_ clothes! She was living the _perfect_ life while I your _son_ was suffering.'  
"Jaune-  
"But you know what?! I'm _not_ mad. I'm really not! Roman always told me that trauma builds character. I was raised to believe that if you do not suffer you cannot grow, and if you cannot grow you can not _change._ And guess what mom? I _changed_."

"I earned a family a father, who raised me a stranger! He raised a damn brat that he found off the street like his own son sacrificing day in and day out for me, to make sure I didn't go without. I _earned_ three beautiful sisters who I would die for! And would do the exact same for me! I heard a mother! _That woman_ was you say! Wou has never! Ever left me, who has protected me, cared for me and given more love in one day! Then you could have in your entire life! So you will excuse me Juniper if I don't want to spend time with the woman who left her own crying son for dead! And instead, want to spend time with the woman who actually cares for her child!"  
Jaune yelled as Juniper broke into tears as she turned out sharply.  
"Jaune-  
Juniper yelled before Jaune turned on his heels and left the room without saying a word. As he left his mother on her knees with tears on her face as Jaune left her... Alone crying as Jaune went to find something to _shoot_ repeatedly and in the face as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Beacon as a bullhead touched down on the top of the landing pad as the ship gave a high _hiss_! As steam left its sides as the doors opened as three pairs of eyes, one silver, one blue and one _blood red_ looked onto Beacon as-

"Summer. Calm down."

A calm irritated voice said as Red eyes rubbed her face as _silver_ panicked.

"But Raven! She got _hurt!_ How can you be so calm about this!?"

"Becuase summer. I know that Ruby is strong, and I know that if she was seriously injured then Beacon would have told us that. I mean she was just in Vytal! And she looked fine there.' Raven said as her best friend pouted about _their_ daughters well being as her husband sighed.

"Well, in my opinion, I think Ruby is A-ok!"

"Your voice doesn't matter! You lost your arm and you called it a scratch!"

"It _was_ a scratch! By an alpha Ursa that is but a scratch none the less."

Tai said as one of his wives pouted as Raven rubbed her head.

"Tai, don't antagonize her. Summer Ruby is fine, now let us go say hi to the dean and _then_ we can meet _our_ daughters."

Raven said as she and her partners marched to the smiling form of GoodWitch as she smiled happily to them.

"My if it isn't some of my best graduates. Tai, Summer Raven. How are you?"

Glynda asked as Tai bowed to the dean taking her hand in his and kissing the top.

"Glynda! How good it is to see you again! I _almost_ forgot how beautiful you are! _Almost_ that is."

Tai said as the dean rolled her eyes and-

"OWW!"  
Tai yelled as Summe pulled him back by his ear as raven shook her head.

" _Down boy._ You already have _two_ wives. You don't need three."

Summer said as Tai whined as Summer pulled him back by his ear as Raven stepped up.

"I apologize for him, Glynda. Now tell me how are my daughters doing?"

Raven asked as Tai whined in pain as Summer glared at him. As Glynda smiled happily at her.

"Ruby is fine. She has made a _full_ recovery. And your daughter Yang is ina sparing fight right now."

"Really? Against who?"

Ravena sked a faint smile in her face as Glyan returned her as Tai moaned as Summer _disciplined_ him.

"She's fighting our best student, Jaune Torchiwck."

"Torchwick?"

Raven asked as memories of a blonde boy holding up her drunk daughter in the middle of the street came into her mind as-

 _"BANG! CRACK! THUD!_

A series of gunfire filled the air as all three heads looked up as the _wall_ exploded. As a fiery ball of fired slammed out of it as a flaming meteor fell out of the sky right in front of the parents and teacher.

 _WHAM!_  
The _meteor_ slammed into the ground as it resolved itself into a pair of blondes fighting to the death.

Instantly Jaune was on his back Yang picking him up by his throat slamming him into the ground with enough force to make something _crack_ in him. As she slammed a fist into the ground.

 _BANG!_

The ground exploded as Jaune _barley_ dodged her punch shotgun and subsequent shotgun blast as he drew his pistol shooting her twice in the face.

 _BANG!_  
The gun fired twice, send twin blazing red balls into her as her aura took the blows as Jaune blew her back making Yang stagger up as he growled.. As Yang fell back he wrapped his legs around her neck _twisting_ it and slamming her on to the ground bouncing back from the fiery eye blonded as he drew his glowing teal combat knife and took out a hand grenade. Biting the pin off and-

"Children! _BEHAVE!"_

Glynda yelled engulfing them in purple energy as both blondes were frozen in mid-fight and turned _slowly_ to the four adults. Seeing one irritated dean. A glaring woman in Red, a fretting older Ruby clone and a smiling blonde man flashing them a duel finger gun as Jaune cocked his head and-

 _"Mom! Dad! Raven!"_ Yang said as Jaune _gulped._

* * *

 **AN: Well! Here it is! The final parts of Jaune Torchwick! The fic is coming to an end! Can you say final chapters? Cause I sure can! The fic should be done by the end of the month. And the final parts are coming! And just before I get any comments about the ending yes! The ending for this fic was thoguht up long ago. I rarely write any fiction without think of how it will end _first_ so this end was a long time in happening! But otherwise, it's ending soon but even when it ends! You will have a yandere harem Jaune fic to look forward to so yay! **

**PS. Minor spoiler, if you like the characters in the story and are emotionally invested in them be warned. Sometime _soon_ there will be a chapter either called _My way,_ or _Bubblegum bitch._ When one of these chapters comes up and you are in _any_ way invested in one of these characters you might want to take a _very_ deep breath...**

* * *

 **Omake. Guardians of Remnant. Part 14 _New friends._**

"AHHH!"

"You know that screaming is not going to make me stop right?'

The blonde mercenary asked her imprisoned sister as she chuckled. Ruby was held mid-air on gravity dust as Yang slowly took her time shocking her. As she used a combination of lighting dust and fire dust to make for some rather _interesting_ combinations to use on her sister. All unique and all _very_ painful. As Yang smirked at ther sister crying spasming form a small tear rolled down Ruby's silver eyes as Yang cocker her head.

"Oh? Are you crying? Why is that-

"Becuase you are fucking torturing me! That's why!"

Ruby yelled only for Yang to sigh as she presser her scroll as the sound of crackling energy filled the chamber as Ruby let out an unearthly shriek as Yang chuckled.

"Torture? This? Hate to be the bearer of bad news kid but this is going to be a _massage_ compared to what I'm going to do to you after we wreck Vale."

Yang said slowly relishing the terrified look on Ruby's eyes as she chuckled softly at her sister's fate.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! It's not all bad! I mean you do get to die. I won't keep you alive for long. Just long enough for some _well-deserved_ payback, a little experimentation for some new _toys_ of mine and a few odds and ends I picked up here and there. But you will be dead soon enough so its all good right

Yang asked the trembling body of Ruby who shook and jerked from the stray electricity flowing through her body. Wrecking her nervous system and rapidly accelerating her heart as she glared at Yang.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?'

Ruby asked hot tears flowing down her face as Yang gave a sadistic smile savoring the smell of burning flesh in the air as Ruby begna to _cook._  
"Why? Why am I doing this my baby _sis_? Simple, its like I always said. You only get one shot to do the things you want and when you have it you take it!"

Yang said turning up the dial on her scroll as even more eclectic volts flew into Ruby as tears flew from her eyes as she glared at her elder sibling.

"Why!? What did I ever do to you!?"

" _Really?_ What did you do? Oh, I don't know maybe you cost me my own flesh!"

Yang shouted holding out her arm as it broke apart into several metal pieces as wires and mechandrites flashed out as her eyes began to burn as Ruby seethed.

"We were kids! I didn't know any better!"

"Really? When I said hey Ruby! You might want to let me win a fight or two! Maybe the dad would not have to rip out my own _flesh!_ "

"Dad is a _monster!_ You know this! Why are you helping him!?"

"Why? Well, it's simple, its either I help him or what I'm going to do to you after this little _warmup_ will look like a gentle sponge bath in a five-star resort. So until then, how about some more _fun?"_

Yang asked as she turned up her scrolls knob to max as Ruby cried out in agony as more volts fell into her body making her cry out in anguish in the air as the smell of cooking flesh entered the room...

* * *

"You broke my hull."

Adam said with a curt irritated tone as Blake huffed at him.

"You kidnapped my friends!"

Blake spat back at the tall admirably _handsome_ Faunus man as he glared at her.

"Well maybe if you did _not_ burn down my hull I would not be pissed!"

"Maybe if you were not so damned handsome I would not _burn_ down your hull!"

"Handsome?"

Adam asked as Blake blushed and-  
"Ladies! Ladies! You are both pretty! Now calm down we got a rescue to do and a city to save!"

Jaune said walking into the crowded room full of brigands and rogues with a smile as Penny and Ren flanked him.

 _"I AM PENNY!"_

"Just like tlike Penny said! It's time for opertaion _Foot loose!"_


	34. The last act part II Choice

**AN: Here we go! The final parts of Jaune Torchwick! Things are heating up as a new figure approaches and the _fall_ begins! At this point the chips are made and its time for a fight! The story has all led up to this point! How will things turn out? How will Roman _choose?_ What happens when you don't have safe sex!? And where the hell can a man drink before the world ends!?  
**

* * *

 _Burning._ It was unbelievably warm, as the wave of heat washed over the air, like waves on a beach as the sweltering, smothering temperature crashed above the air. As the oppressive heat laced with layer up layer of humidity filled the air pale skin covered with a thin layer of sweat twitched and stuttered as a twin pair of ears, one human the to her black cat ears twitched, as the shrieked on an alarm clock filled the air. _DEET!_

 _DEET!_  
The alarm clock blared as a low, tired voice moaned out as a first shot out of the covers of the bed, slamming into the clock missing it once, twice three times before slamming down hard on the bleating black noise machine, making it go silent with a satisfying whack!  
As a low moan left the bed sheet. _"Five more minutes."_ A tired voice said as a ripped in the ocean of covers began to for, before becoming a flood as the figure in the bed sighed finally realizing that sleep had long since left as a pair of gold eyes opened up and got ready for thier day. It was a sweltering day as fair skin touched wooden floors, as a cat faunus with golden eyes and black ears yawned lowly, walking through the empty room that _they_ called home. As the faunus walked, she reached her bathroom, turning on the light switch only to wince and recoil in pain as her sensitive eyes got the full brunt of it as she groaned.  
"Why did I do that? I can see in the dark." She said as she turned to face the mirror. She was a tall woman, with pale skin that had the texture of the freshly made cream, her long black hair was fluid and silk-like with nary a stray end or grey tip. Her eyes simmered like molten gold in the mirror and her pale face even in her age had nary a crowfoot or blemish to speak of as a low moan left her mouth as she yawned openly stretching her body as the woman got used to the sweltering Menagerie heat as _Kali Belladonna_ yawned loud and started her day.

* * *

Kali's day started out as most of Kali's days did. Her kneeling at the altar of her late husband, praying that his soul found piece ever since that dreadful night eighteen years ago. She had set up an alter int he middle of her manner dedicating a quarter of her room to Ghira Belladonna. The man that had swept her off her feet and given her all the happiness in the world. Who was the light of her life, lion to her pride the reason for her being now laid in a small urn of ashes. Or what she could find of him lay in it that is.  
Ghira was killed, slain by those who he tried to defend, his light snuffed out in the briefest of seconds in an act of senseless, pointless violence that one fateful night and while the hole it Kaili's heart while no longer gapping was still present and while she no longer cried herself to sleep every night she still wished for all her heart that Ghira was here. His imposing figure, a harsh but loving demeanor that acted like a rock in her life was now smashed by the misguided actions of a fallen few who had strayed from their path and now, lay dead.

As Kali said her final prayer ending them with, "Plese wait for me." As she got up before glancing and avoiding the other altar as that wound was still _fresh,_ as the loss of her other part of her family had never gotten better. Time had not been kind to Kali the loss of her husband was one thing but the loss her daughter? Blake killed along with her father was too much. The wound was still fresh and raw, and her heart dripped with visceral hatred at those fools, the selfish cowards! Who claimed to fight for the faunus but did more harm than good! The _stupid, short-sighted_ fools that couldn't see past their own hatred that had ended the lives of not just her husband but her daughter, not even a year old.

As the memories of Blake sloos were still too fresh for the woman as she turned away from the small shrine to her child.  
The shrine for Blake was much smaller than Gira's not due to her not caring for Blake but due to the simple fact that ther jsut was not a lot to put there. Gira's shrine was covered in his clothes, his favorite foods, preserved on display. His preferred Sake made fresh in thier own town, bottled under the giant picture frame of her husband. As even the locals had given offerings to him dropping off small items, clothes, food money in appreciation for the mountain of a man that was once ther chief. It still felt hollow, no amount of tribute ever made up for the loss of her husband, but it was still better than nothing she supposed. Blake's shrine was simple a small gold frame made from pure mined gold, not dust with the sole picture of a tiny infant wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping peacefully with a pair of pink baby booties, and a scarf, a pacifier among the only of Blake as Kali whipped her face away, already feeling the tears flowing from her eyes as her nail gripped her hands so tightly they bled as Kali went off to do her day.

In reality, Kali did not have much to do, she was a housewife when her husband passed, and now as chieftain of Menagerie things were quiet. After the death of her husband the public approval for the White Fang in Menagerie dropped to record lows and even hit absolute zero in the town she lived and after having a _zero-tolerance_ policy towards them crushing their cells and burg the safe houses Kalis life was calm.  
She got up, ate, did whatever menial governor job came her way and repeated this process. It had been that way for over eighteen years, and it would still be that way for the foreseeable future. She never took another man; no one could fill Gir' shoes not even come, so she never had another child. Not that she wanted one.

The thought of replacing blake brought a knife to her heart as she sighed memories of her daughter she knew for less than year entered her mind as she walked absentmindedly in the vast halls of her home before stopping in front of her sizeable, sleek flatscreen tv and sighing.  
"Might as well, dull the pain in mindless nonsense," Kali said flicking on the tv sigh as it was that time of year again. And the Vytal tournament was in full swing as the announcer went on and on about the new Beacon team being the best if to the best first-year team. As Kali begna to absently put away things in her living room ignoring the droning voice of the television before finally deciding she had enough of it turning around to freeze it and she froze.  
There are moments in life that define you, little often insignificant acts that while seemingly unimportant lead up to much more events happening as Kali looked at the T.V. and _froze._

Her feet became rooted to the floor as she saw her. On TV, it was no mistaking it; even if it had been over eighteen years, Kali would know that figure anywhere. She knew those adorable black ears that lite figure that looked a dead copy of Kalie when she was younger, and those simmering eyes that shone like molten gold looked back at her as she hard the worlds "Blake Arc!" Said by the announcer as a gasp let the woman's throat as he felt her heart about to pop as she cut off the tv noticing the time stamp of the broadcast of three days ago as she stopped every thin had and picked up her scroll.  
"I need a bullhead to Vale. _Now!"_

* * *

"Care to explain exactly what is going on here? _Mister Torchwick? Miss Xiao-long?"_ Glynda asked raising a menacing eyebrow at the students as the two blondes gulped and-  
"Sorry about that _miss G!_ We were just sparing, and it got a bit out of control! You know how these things go right?" Jaune asked as the dean rubbed her head sighing heavily and-  
"We are _so_ sorry! Oh! We did not mean for any of this to happen! We can pay for the damages caused by-  
"Summer it's quite alright, this is nothing unusual for our school of hunters in training. Epically for _these_ two." The dean said glaring at the two teens held up mid-air in a purple energy as-  
"I can't believe you, almost a fully grown woman and yet you still act like a _child!_ Who will set an example for Ruby now?" Raven asked glaring at Yang and-  
"Aww, thanks, Mom! You are so-  
" _Hey_! I know you! You're the _scary bird lady!_ " Jaune said pointing at Raven as her seeing red eyes looked to him as a low smile crested her face.  
"Ah yes, _Roman's son._ How are you?" Raven asked the blonde boy who had saved her daughter and-  
"Roman had a _kid?!"_ Summer asked eyes widening to the point of saucers as the Ruby clone gasped.  
"Yes, Summer Jaune is Roman's son and-  
"And he _didn't_ invite me to his birthdays?! I'm going to kill him when I find him!" Summer shouted in an adorable Ruby like manner as-  
"Be my guest. He's in the school right now." Glynda said evenly as the three adults jaws dropped.  
"Romans here?! Alive?!" Raven asked her face nearly frozen in shock as Glynda nodded.  
"He sure is, Ozpin put him in charge of Vytal security if you can believe it. I know _I_ can't.' The dean said heavily before letting Jaune and Yang out of thier energy field as they both fell to the ground with a heavy thud! As they smashed into the ground face first and groaned "Now you two why were you fighting in the first place? I'm assuming training?" Glynda asked in her warnign tone saying that whatever answer they gave had better be good or there would be punishment.  
"Kind of! I just really needed to blow off some steam and-  
"And I needed to get Goldilocks to date me!" Yang said before a sharp gasp left the Ruby copy as Jaune swore someone was running around Vale with an organic 3D printer especially after seeing his so-called _family_ and-  
'You have a _boyfriend?!_ Tell me!" Summer yelled slamming into her daughter in all, but blood as Yang froze as the true terror of Remnant an excited Summer Rose descended on her and-  
"You could have told me you had a boyfriend," Raven said almost pouting? As the stoic warrior turned away from the two her eyes looking sharply to the ground, as she shifted her feet in an awkward way and looked genuinely hurt? By the news as she looked away from them as-  
" _Ok!_ No fighting girls! Everyone here is pretty! _Not_ as pretty as me! But you are ok." The man presumably dad said laughing evenly as he picked Jaune up and whispered into his ear.  
"Make my daughter cry, and I _break_ your back ok?" The man hissed into Jaune's ear as he froze.  
"Yes?" Jaune asked as her man piercing blue eyes became light and airy as a massive smile broke his face.  
"Good! Now let's go in! I'm starving!" The man said slapping his stomach ruffling his light tan shirt as Yang grinned at him.  
 _"Hell yeah!_ I' hungry after a good ass kicking!"  
"Yang _! Language!"_  
"Sorry, _Raven."_  
"That's Sorry _mom,"_ Raven said pointing an irritated glare to Yang as she lifted her hand and began flapping it mid-air as she parroted her mother's voice.  
 _"Sorry mom,_ " Yang said sarcastically as Raven sighed shaking her head, her long black hair an almost perfect imitation of her daughters. Or Yang's a perfect imitation of her own shook heavily as she rubbed her head as all five of them went inside to eat.

* * *

"So this is Beacon? I have not been inside in some years. I am pleased to see it looks mostly the same.' Raven said smugly sitting on the Beacon cafeteria bench eating a piece of _raw_ meat and smiling softly as-  
" _AUNT! RAY!"_ A hyper voice called out as a red blur shot forward slamming into Raven with the force of a small comet and smashed into her as a red typhoon crashed into Raven's side _barely_ moving the woman an inch, as Raven smiled warmly.  
"Ah Ruby, how are you doing?" Raven asked calmly to the girl talking over a hundred words per second while the girl shot out words at a rapid-fire pace as she wrapped her arms around her shooting up around and wrapping as Raven patted the young girls head. Running her hands through her short black hair as Ruby continue to speak far faster than Raven could even begin to comprehend.  
" _Yes, yes._ It is good to see you as well Ruby."  
" _Aunt Ray!_ How are you!? I haven't seen you in forever! And-  
"Ruby. We talk every night on your scroll. It's not like you have been cut off you know?" Raven asked smiling openly as Ruby pouted.  
"But this is different! I don't get to see you every day, and I missed it!"  
Ruby said as Raven shook her head ina pleased fashion as she smiled warmly at her. "You were always the good daughter, you know?" Raven asked as Ruby blushed and-  
"Hey! What about _me!?_ Your _actual_ daughter?" Yang asked walked up from behind her mother as Raven glared at Yang.

"What was that? Did I hear the voice of an ingrateful so call daughter of mine speaking in my ear?" Ravena sked as Yang's eye began to flame.

"Ungrateful?! How the hell am I ungrateful to you!?"

"You don't call me every day; you only ever call me when you are in trouble or to ask for money. You _don't_ take responsibility for your own actions. And you caused more property damage in two weeks than I did in four _years._ You still act like a child even when you are almost twenty, and you don't even call me mom." Ravne said with a red glare as-  
 _"Ruby!"_  
 _"Daddy!"_  
Ruby blurred out of Raven's lap wiggling out like a snake and blurring out towards a friendly male voice and slamming into Tai Yang giggling like a school girl as her dad lifted her up tossing her into the air, laughing openly as-  
 _"Rosebud!"_  
"Mommy!" Ruby said leaping from the air into her mother's arms as she hugged Summer laughing widely as the two hugged-  
"What are you all doing here!?" Ruby asked completely taken by surprise as her entire family walked inside the Beacon cafeteria, as-  
"We are here to see you! Ruby, we heard that you got hurt in the breach and we came to check up on you," Raven said calmly as Ruby blushed and-  
 _"Ruby?"_  
"Jaune!" Ruby shouted as Jaune Torchwick walked up lazily behind ruby his team in two as Nora came behind him grinning ear to ear as she carried a massive mountain of pancakes, as her Ren and Pyrrha walked in behind thier leader an-  
"Jaune!" Ruby shouted blurring to he boy hugging him nearly knocking him and his tray of bacon, toast, and eggs over the table as Jaune smiled warmly at the reaper.

"He Ruby! How my _favorite Rose_ today?" Jaune asked smugly making Ruby blush nad-  
"OH! What is this?" Summer asked as her nose for embarrassing her children perked up and her innate mom senses turned up to a thirteen out of ten as she blurred to Jaune in a shower of silver roses as Jaune pause as the beautiful woman came to inform of him looking at him, then Ruby, then back to him. Her silver eyes widening before-  
"Ruby! You have a crush on him!" Summer shouted out loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear as Ruby's face turned the color of her cloak.  
"Mom! Don't say that!"  
Ruby said blushing brightly as Summer begna to grin and-  
" _Dear_. Don't embarrass our daughter.' Tai said as Summer gasped, and looked like her husband had betrayed her.

"Tai! I have a _right!_ To embarrass my daughter at every time, I see able!" Summer said pouting slamming her foot down and-  
"Summer, you are making things awkward.' Raven said as Ruby blush brightly hiding behind Jaune regretting that decision almost as soon as she crouched by the ginger as Nora began to pet her head, as Ruby gave a low moan and-  
"Get your _act_ together!"  
Weiss shouted walking up behind them as she _smacked!_ Nora's hand off of Ruby's head making both girls flinch as the irritated heiress walked past them her salad on her tray as she looked at Summer and smiled. "Greeting, my name is Weiss Schnee. I am your daughter's partner and... _friend?"_ Weiss said as she framed the last part in a question _not_ a statement as Summer smiled.  
"I'm Summer Rose, Ruby's mother. I assume you are the infamous _Weiss_ I have been hearing about." Summer asked as she fixed Weiss with a steely glare as she seized up the heiress.  
"Yes. That is me; I have the unfortunate... _duty_ to stick by your daughter. " Weiss said as Summer nodded once glaring at Weiss with a look that coudl cut steel and-  
"I'm sorry. I _know_ what you are dealing with, with her." Summer said smiling warmly to Weiss putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as the two women share a knowing look and-  
 _"Mom!?"_  
"I know she's a lot, thank you for putting up with her for so long." Summer said hugging Weiss before bowing deeply to her as Ruby looked betrayed and-  
 _"AW!_ There you are! Mom this is my partner Blake! Say hi Blake!"  
Yang said shooting out her arm at lightning speed as her Ruby's sneaking away sense picked up on the stealthy catgirl who was trying to sneak her way around the families as Blake's natural shyness around others and social awkwardness kicked in as she tried to sneak past only to be yanked off her feet by Yang. Lettin gout a frightened Merow!? As Yang pulled her to her mother where Blake gulped.  
"H-H- HI! My name is _Blake! Blake Arc!_ N-Nice to meet you _Miss Xia-long!"_ Blake said stuttering openly shaking out her hand to the intimidating woman whos, eyes felt like they were piercing her core as Ravne blinked owlishly at the girl before smiling.  
"My you _are_ as adorable as Ruby told me you know?" Ravne aked petting Blake's cat ears making her moan and shudder as-  
"She sure is! I got the _best_ partner in the world-  
 _"Nuh uh!_ _I_ have the greatest partner int he world!" Nora said from across the table as Yang smirked letting out a grateful Blake fall away and-  
"You _wish_ Valkyrie! _MY PARTNER IS TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOURS!"_ Yang shouted at Nora who gasped and looked affronted slamming down her pancakes with a loud _WHAP!_ As she put _down_ her food and seethed at Yang.  
 _"TEN!? Heresy!_ How dare you slander the greatness that is _Ren shady!"_  
 _"Red shady?_ The mysterious rapper? Where the hell is he?" Yang asked as Blake sneaked away from the two arguing teens trying to eat her meal in peace and-  
" _Hello!_ You must be Yang's partner! I'm Summer!"  
Summer said as Blake _screamed._ Blake actually _screamed a_ s she nearly jumped out of her skin and let out a shriek of pure terror as the silver-eyed warrior form the Fang base appear in front of her as Blake ran, away from Summer teleporting behind Jaune and-  
 _"Blakey!?_ " Yang asked as all eyes fell on to the shaking faunus as memories of splitting flesh and burning pain like hot electricity poured into her brain as her face and chest were ripped open by Summers strange swords came into her mind, as-  
 _"Blake_? What's wrong?" Jaune asked his gun popping out as he put a hand protectively around the cat girl as she clung to his body, like a shaking leaf. As her amber eyes widened in fear as the whole table looked from the terrified faunus to a baffled Summer.  
 _"Mom?"_ Ruby eyes wid with naked concern clearly unaware of why her friend and teammate was acting terrified of her mother of all people as she gave them both a withering look and-  
 _"Summer?_ Why is the child afraid of you?" Raven and Yang asked as her blood eyes that seem to bleed thier own color looked at Summer and the adorable _harmless_ cat faunus as at once as Summer gained a terrified expression as she began to panic.  
" _I don't know_! I've never seen her a day before in my life! Um! _Blake?_ Was it? I don't know why you seem so afraid but you have nothing to be afraid of! I'm one of the _good guys!"_ Summer said doing a Ruby pose striking her arm in the air as Blake's terrified shaking form gulped.  
 _"O... Ok..._  
 _"Keep it together Blake! That's Summer! You don't know her! And she doesn't recognize you! Keep your act together!"_ Blake thought internally as she gulped loudly and nodded her head.  
" _H- Hi Summer!_ I'm Blake Arc! Nice to meet you...  
Blake said in her best _heroic_ voice that did an excellent job of fooling no one as an awkward atmosphere settled in around the table as the team of JNPR and RWY tried to figure out why the hell Blake was terrified of Summer. As a confused Tai and a bewildered Raven looked at the woman as Summer looked close to panic. As her silver eyes shot back and forth like little ping pong balls as Summer gulped.  
"Um! I'm Ruby's mom! And I'm a huntress, so you have nothing to worry about! Ok?" Summer said nervously laughing in an awkward Ruby manner as Blake stuttered.

 _"I'm not worried! I_ 'm not worried about _anything!_ In fact, I'm perfectly fine!" Blake said fooling no one as a thing line of sweet appeared over her forehead. As she begna to try to ease the faunus student.  
"I grew up in Patch! I went to Beacon like you! I even have this cool weapon! _Want to see!?"_ Summer asked goign for the classical Ruby evasive manuever to get out of awkward social situation manuever as she pulled out her twin short sard as Blake went stiff.  
 _"See!_ These are my weapons, _Slight_ and _Fell!_ They are twin swords that can do this!" Summer said whipping out her swords as they elongated into whip-like objects that began to _growl._ As a large throaty metallic growl filled the room as their metal began to shimmer as chainsaw like teeth appeared on them like massive chainsaws on her swords as Summer grinned.  
"They are _chain whips!_ Aren't they-  
 _"Jaune!"_  
Blake said finally going sheet pale as she dipped her face behind the boy and hid behind Jaune and-  
" _Summer. Stop."_ Tai said in the first firm voice Jaune had ever heard him use, as he put a hand on his wife's shoulder and-  
"But-  
"Summer. You are scaring her. _Stop.'_ Tai said firmly not taking his eyes away from Summer as Sumer paled putting away her weapons as Blake clung to Jaune back as the confused and the irritated boy looked at his potential fiance with rapt interest as the table began to simmer, as the adult say back down and-  
 _"The hell was that!? You act like you **never** seen a damn shift weapon before!"_ His gun said as Jaune put the weapon down on the table as it glowed red and-  
" _You have frightened **our kinky cat!** How dare you!"_ His knife said as the parents in front of the team JNPR, And RWBY gawked.

"They... they _talk?_ " Raven asked her mouth dropped as the parents of Ruby and Yang balked at the speaking weapons on the table and-  
 _"Sure do! We **talk** we, **breath** we do everything but take **steps!"**_  
" _Why the hell are you happy? Aren't you suppose to let me that?"_  
" _I can be happy! I got to **reward the kinky cat** yesterday!" T_he knife said as Blake spit out her mile coughing loudly as-  
" _Girls._ Don't embarrass her." Jaune said as his weapons scoffed.  
 _"We aren't embarrassing her! If anything **she** should feel embarrassed about herself. She **asks** for the punishments after all."_  
" _HEY! We all agreed that ther will be **no** kink shaming in our group!"_  
" _When the hell did **we** agree to that?"_  
" _Yesterday! You said you would **not** kink shame the act!"_  
 _" **I** didn't say that."_  
 _"Yes, you did! You need to **not** kink shame the kinky cat!"_  
" _I'll kink shame. I'll kink shame **hard.** '_ His gun and knife bickered and-  
"It takes a bit to get used to, but they are good... _girls?"_ Ren said assuaging the parent's fears and-  
"If I may ask _Blake?_ Why is your family so far away?" Summer asked as she went for a side glance way of interacting with the scared cat faunus who she had no idea why she didn't like her! Summer was awesome! _According to Summer._ She was a huntress, mother and wife supreme! She loved her kids and _everyone_ loved her! The fact that someone did _not_ like her especially someone she just met, and! Who was her daughters best friend and teammate made the woman panic to no end as Blake looked at her like she was an _alpha Beowulf_ and not mom of the decade as she gulped and looked at Jaune who balled his fists.

The relationship between Jaune and his biological family had _never_ been good, at _best_ it was strained, and at worst it was downright hostile. And while it had been improving _slightly_ for a bit but now it was gone entirely as any, and _all_ dialogue between the two had gone up in flames, as after the last talk. That Juniper had with her child had not only left the woman in tears, and Jaune fighting Yang into the sparring room the news traveled up the grapevine pretty fast as soon the details of the conversation reached his parents. As Jaune would not lie to them, he told them everything that had happened _especially!_ How Juniper had _slapped_ him. Now Jaune did not mind her slapping him; he felt that he in some ways deserved it but! Cinder? Cinder fall took an incredibly _dim_ view of that encounter, as while it might be said that Cinder was not perfect and she did not claim to be infallible she took the attitude to protect her children much the same as Neo took to her ice cream.  
While it might not be said that no has ever put hands on Neo's ice cream or Cinders children, it has! Been proven to be an empirical fact! That no one has done so _twice._

As after learned of the incident with her son Cinder had calmly and efficiently walked over to Juniper and in front of her family in a far to calm voice informed them that they were not to come within twenty yards of her or her son again. And if _any_ of the 3d printed Martoshyka dolls put any on their filthy appendages anywhere near her son, Cinder would be keeping them and mounting them on a wall. A threat that was more of a promise as the woman and her husband who was grateful that the incident ended without anyone being burnt into crips as Cinder had effectively severed any and all hope of Jaune and his biological parents reconnecting. Which was why they sat far, _far_ away from the teens on a table far away from thier children as they ate in a lonely part of the cafeteria as the teens ate with thier own parents.

* * *

"Ozpin this is _ridiculous!_ He's a criminal!"  
"He's a _student._ "  
"He's a _murderer_ and a _thief!"_  
"No one's perfect.'  
"Dammit, Oz! How can you give him! Of all people, secretly access to the festival!?"  
"Simple. He's the best man for the job, that's why." Ozpin said as Ironwood lt out a low groan. As the elder man rubbed his temples at his old allies insecurities.  
"First you let the _son_ into the school! Then! You don't contact the parents, his _birth_ parents! And now you leave the most important event in our culture in the hands of a known thief!?"  
"Hey, I am here. You can always just _talk_ to me you know?" Roman asked in the _far_ corner of the office ignoring the deans piercing yet oddly soft gaze as the two men ignored him as they all stood in Ozpin's office. As the two men of power yelled back and forth, Roman sighed leaning back in his corner of the room, as the most influential military man in the word was furious for _two_ legitimate reasons. _One_ his appointment to Beacons Vytal security staff. Especially the head of it, as the man as incensed about that fact _and!_ The fact that apparently his pet specialist was in Beacon and suffering from a full case of amnesia and Ozpin refused to let Ironwood do some type of crazy medical experiment to get her mind back on track as Roman sighed grunting ignoring and tuning out the angry men in the office as he let his mind wander to better times.

* * *

 _"~Come fly with me!~_ " Ruby finished singing as he finished his dance and stood in the tight dimly lite area of the backup generator the massive decahedral size dust crystals gave off their low humming that put his teeth on edge as his hairs stood up. As Roman finished his other favorites song by the _man_ the _myth_ the _legend Sintarta_ as he sighed.  
"I love life," Roman said smiling wildly as he twirled his cane in a low, lazy arc as he went to go take a drink. As the _record player,_ the archaic device that by some Byzantine and insane technical nohow he had _finally_ gotten the record player to interface with the speakers of the building. And had been enjoying employing the musical talents of Franks Sinatra for the most of the day. As the man smiled he saw a job well done. Roman was told to secure the area of the backup generator. And while even if he did! Intend to sabotage Roman was never one to do a half ass job with _anything._ As he had made damn sure to secure this area count for every single floor of the building, and mapping out and _securing_ every last possible entry to the building which was few, and isolating, removing or minimizing the inner flaws of the security systems and made sure to fill it with some downright nasty surprised. As this already reinforced building was now son right impossible! To break into as Roman sneered smugly to his own efficacy. This place was already built like a damn fortress, but now? It was almost impenetrable, as with all the new a _dditions!_ Roman had added on to it made sure that no one coudl simply walk inside.

As even _one! One_ talented individual could hold out this area near _indefinitely_ if they were skilled enough and had supplies to last them. Assuming you had the skill and the provisions? You could hold out in hear near indefinitely, and while Roman highly doubted _anyone_ would be making a _fabled last stand,_ any time soon it would be possible. With only one way in or out? And the outside nearly impervious to anything but a sustained bombardment by the most powerful weaponry? This place was a fortress! One that he had helped make.  
The thief thought as he went over tot he swiveling record player taking the needle off on one of the massive black disc called records. Primitive audio holding technology as he gently _reverently_ put it back in its case. As he slipped out another disc as he placed it lovingly onto the record player as the needle touched own and the musical voice from a time long in the past reached out as Roman sang.  
 _"~Luck be a lady tonight~!"_

* * *

Jaune was having a good day. Not only had he gotten to meet some good parents for a change. In the forms of Tai, Summer and well he already knew Raven in a weird he saved her daughter and she didn't turn him into an ugly _stain_ on the pavement kind of way. And now he and his sister, sat in front of their _parents_ as Cinder gave them the run down of the fall of Beacon as Jaune nodded smartly as Neo wiggled in his lap. Forcing her petite but _plentifu_ l rear into his crotch rubbing his groin with her _impossible_ softness and causing the desired reaction from his anatomy as Jaune sighed as Neo giggled as Roman watched his wife speak with love in his sharp green eyes as Cinder went over the finer details of her plan of the _fall._

 _"After_ the broadcast, we will all need to be on our A game. Roman will do his part with the generator, Neo you will assist me with the vault, and Jaune you are to do your best to make sure that your team is _away_ from the action and onto the bullhead where they _will_ be evacuated safely. Are ther any objections?" Cinder asked as her family all shoo their head at once.  
"Good." Cinder said smiling a rare genuine manner as she looked at the nodding faces of her family it was good that her family could see the benefit in her ways, as she put away her presentation as she let out a low sigh.  
"So to be clear. _Tonight_ is the night. Tonight the fall begins, during the finals, Pyrrha will be fighting a _special_ opponent that I have personally chosen for her. Jaune your partner is in no danger I assure you."  
"Thank you," Jaune said smiling warmly at his mother as she returned it.  
"Now once the plan being the area will drop. Roman will make sure to turn off the backup generator once the Fang charges blow open the area engines and-  
" _Wait.._. Cindy if we blow up the engines the arena will _fall."_ Roman said as he eyes shot open as Cinder grimaced.  
"Yes Romand dear, that's the point, calling it the fall was not simply a thematic decision. We need the arena to fall. If it doesn't fall, the plan cannot proceed." Cinder said as she saw what she _feared._ Doubt. Roman's eyes became wide as saucers as he began to sweat.  
"But! There are families in the area, they have _children-_  
"Roman. We need a clear head for this. People will _die_ tonight. Many, _many_ people will die. Adults. Teenager and _children_ will be dead by this time tomorrow. I need to know that you are _ok_ with this. I need to know that you and on board and that you are on _my_ side." Cinder said her simmering golden eyes flowing like liquid gold as he husband gulped.

"Sure... I'm on _your_ side. Honey." Roman said with a grimacing smile as Cinder nodded.  
"Good. Now Jaune Neo? You know your own roles as well?"  
"Make a good fight. Don't make a scene."  
 _"Don't kill too many."_ Jaune and Neo said and signed respectively as Cinder nodded.  
"Good. Now get ready we have a mission tonight and I want us on our _A_ game." The woman sated as she begna to walk out of the room as Neo pulled Jaune's face down in a kiss, making the two locked lips as Cinder smiled and Roman sighed.  
"Why do _my_ kids have to go out? It feels so _wrong!"_ Roman groaned turning his head as his two children made out on the floor as Cinder rubbed his shoulder affectionately.  
"Easy dear they are in _love!_ And it's not like they are related or anything, what's the harm?"  
Cinder asked pushing her knee between Roman's leg as he felt a shiver of cold travel down his spine as a million ice pricks stabbing inot him as the woman dumpster her radiating heat that made him shudder. "I guess...  
"Oh Roman, it's not like they are just going out slamming themselves into one another right?" Cinder asked toying with Roman as he sighed.  
"Please. Don't make me think about my children having sex! Come on! I just ate!" Roman said blanching which was an impressive feat with Ciner's seductive form so close to his as she giggled melodically into his ear.

 _"Our_ children dear they are not just your children anymore, they are _our_ children." Cinder chided loosely as Roman smiled to her. "Right, _our_ children, as long as they are having _safe_ sex that's all that matters. You hear that kid! You better be wrapping it up!" Roman said laughing at his son as he joked with his child she watched both of his kid's faces drop as his blood froze as an awkward silence filled the room.  
"Jaune... Neo... you two are using protection right?" Roman asked laughingly oddly as Cinder cocked her head in an unhealthy manner as Jaune began to sweat and Neo begna to shift on Jaune's lap in a not flirty way. How she thought she was being subtle was beyond Roman and-

"You are wrapping it up... right?" Roman asked as Jaune gulped.  
"Yes?" Jaune said as he lied through his teeth and-

"Well even if he is not! Neo you are surely on birth control right? I remember you asking and me giving you some. You didn't forget to take it did you?" Cinder asked trying to salvage the situation as Neo's mouth dropped as Ciner's face fellas Jaune began to talk.

"Dad-  
"You _fucking idiot!_ " Roman shouted and-  
 _"Neo_! I thought better of you! Do you know what type of _ridiculous_ risk you just took!?" Cinder said eyes flaming as both parents advanced on their children as Jaune and Neo both looked at one to nodded once as they began to _split._  
In a flash, Jaune and Neo flashed up as years of dealing with their parents kicked in and they began to _divide and conquer_.

 _"Daddy? Did I do something wrong?"_ Neo asked popping in front of her father. Keeping him away from Jaune as Roman froze as Neo. H _is baby girl,_ his _ice cream princess,_ and his very own _triple scoop of joy_ looked at him her bright multi-colored eyes began to water as Roman felt his heartbreak and-  
" _Mommy?_ Are you mad at me?" Jaune asked as Cinder's fire did in an instant as her son looked at her with fear.  
 _"NO!_ Not at all! Jaune. I'm not mad at you, I _can't_ be mad at you."

Cinder said running a caring hand over his face as Jaune and Neo's plan came into play. They both knew thier parents weakness was. Roman would never hurt Neo. She was _his_ baby girl and as far as he was concerned she could do no wrong. Meanwhile! Cinder had spent so long trying to get Jaune to love her and _not!_ Be terrified of her the fact that he could be scared of her sent her into overdrive. And immediately began to comfort them as-  
 _It's a trap!_ Both parents thought as they recognize ther child's game to divide and counter them as green met orange and-  
 _"Daddy?"_  
 _"Mom?"_ The to children said in their cutest voices-  
 _"Switch!"_  
The two thought as they jumped between one another. Changing places in a moment and-  
 _WHAP!_  
"You little shti!" Roman said leaping out to Jaune punching his son in the face knocking him down with a resounding _WHAP!_ And-  
"Neo. We are going to be having a long firm talk about good ideas and the _birds and the bees ok?_ " Cinder asked gripping Neo's shoulder making it impossible to teleport to Jaune's side as Roman barked at his son as Neo was tapped by Ciner as the kids paled as their plan failed.

* * *

Ozpin was having a bad, Ozpin and was having a downright terrible day and-  
"She _refused..._ Ozpin you said she would say yes to being the maiden." James said a baffled look on his face as Ozpin looked on in shock as-  
 _"I have no interest in losing my self to those you will not tell all. I will not be your sacrifice headmaster."_ Pyrrha said once before leaving the room as Ozpin paled. Pyrrha was his trump card. He needed her to be the one to be the maiden, she said no... She didn't even listen to his full speech. One he told her that she might be a sacrifice, and loos her self she just said her one sentence. Got up bowed to him and left the office without so much as a goodbye taking away his _one_ shot at a new maiden... That means-  
"Who will we pick _now?"_  
Glynda asked as Ozpin looked to his scroll face covered in sweat and-  
"Oz. We don't have a lot of time. We need to find a maiden or we will be too late." Ironwood said in a low voice grey eyes filled with uncertainty as Ozpin glared at his scroll...

* * *

"You are...  
"Meril! I'm your sister! And-  
"I thought my _mom_ threatened to take your arm off if you cam within thirty feet of me," Jaune said as the larger Martoshyka doll spoke to him. She was wearing a light ripped blue jacket, with ripped blue jean shorts, and torn fishnet leggings began to panic. Her dyed pink blonde hair flowing as her blue cerulean eyes that looked disturbingly like his own and-  
"You know I used to hold you as a kid right? You really liked it when I held you!" Meril said trying to edge in and-  
"I was a kid. I was _stupid_. What of it?" Jaune asked shutting down her olive branch and-  
"I... I'm sorry."  
"For what? Why would y _ou_ be sorry?"  
"Because I'm your sister! Your elder one I should have looked for you and-  
 _"Stop._ Meril I don't hate you. I don't hate your parents-  
"Our-  
"My dad's name is _Roman Torchiwck._ My mother is _Cinder fall._ They are my parents. I do not _hate_ you, or your family. I have no ill will to any of you but we will _not_ be a family. I have one and you... you _left me."_  
"We didn't have a choice-  
"I'm not saying that you do. All I'm saying is that you did. And _honestly?_ I'm happy you did. I'm happy in my life. I love my family that I _earned._ I would not trade them for the world, so don't feel bad for me ok?" Jaune asked doing his best honest voice as Meril froze as her blue eyes shimmering for a moment as they looked like they would come to tears and-  
"Ok. You're right. I'm sorry, I know that you don't want to be our family, but you are my brother. I don't care what you say and I'm your sister, and I'm here for you ok? If you want to talk to just hang out? I'm here _ok?"_ Meril said smiling brightly as Jaune felt an odd connection for her.  
"Sure. If I feel like hanging out with a girl version of me I'll give you a call." Jaune said with a low smile as Meril smiled warmly at him before gasping.  
"Someone is coming, _please_ be nice to her. I'll have Blake give you my number." Merial said before walking off as-  
 _"Jaune?"_  
 _ **"Another** one approaches."_  
 _"Is there a **clown car** over here for blonde women or something?! They are coming out of the **woodwork!"**_ His weapons said as Jaune looked back to see-  
"Star?" Jaune asked as his literal twin in looks smile weakly at him as she smiled weakly, "can we talk?" Star asked as Jaune sighed. "Ok," Jaune said as the other 3D printed doll smiled.

* * *

 _"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_ Roman said breathing through his nose as he felt his heart thump! It was beating so fast and hard Roman swore it would break past his chest, as he felt the organ jackhammer into his chest. As a cold hand gripped his chest, as soon as he finished yelling his jaw off at Jaune for being a fool! He felt it, the cold hand of dread in his gut as a vision of a small blonde boy with blue eyes and a pink and brown haired girl smashed, by large pillars of concrete. Their once innocent eyes bulging out of their skulls, ther eyeballs hanging on empty red sockets as their guts popped! Out of their inside creating macabre flowers onto the cold pavement painting it a bright crimson color as the sounds of screaming and the burning flames entered his ears and nostrils and-

 _"Kids! Kids! There are going to be kids up ther! thousands of people in the arena! And at least hundreds of kids!"_ Roman thought his breathing caught in his chest as he felt the eyes of the world on him. He was going to kill, to kill kids! Roman never killed children. It was an odd fact of his life that Roman _never, ever_ killed children. He was a thief but he had a code to adhere to. He never shied from death or combat life was not pretty and Roman was a firm believer in the school of the _hard knocks_ and husband or not he knew what it meant to disobey Cinder. And Roman would not endanger his own family ever and-

" _Maybe we don't have to! Ironwood doesn't trust us! He said that there was a specific! Fleet of ships designed specifically to take people out of the arena! He said that a full evacuation can be complete in five minutes! If we hold off for then we can save everyone and! Stop the deaths of those kids!"_  
 _"But Cinder will know that! She wants people to die! She want's people to suffer! If we stop their deaths then what?! We can't stop the fall and-_  
"You look, troubled _leader,_ a cigar for your thoughts?" A familiar voice said as Roman nodded.  
"Thanks, Barry. I'll take the standard." Roman said tried as a cigar entered his mouth and was lit as Oobleck lit his leaders cigar. Sighing deeply as his teammate lit his smoke.  
"Better sir?"  
 _"Much_. And don't me that I feel so old-  
Roman froze as he spun around so fast he swore his neck would snap! As he saw Barry standing in front of him, bright white shirt, shirt freshly ironed outfit and safari hat fir with glasses perfect cleaned as he smiled warmly to Roman.  
"How are you, Roman? Are you back from your _vacation?_ I trust it went well?" Barry asked as Roman paled as a gohst came from his past came back as Barry Oobleck came to see him and-  
"It's been a while Roman, or should I say its been a while _partner."_  
The man said as Roman balked.

* * *

 _"Sir?_ Why are you bringing me here?" Blake asked as Ozpin brought her, team RWBY and team JNPR with Blake's family trailing behind them keeping a safe distance in front of thier son and respecting and fearing CInders law and-

"Blake, I am about to show you to _Miss GoodWitch_. She needs to talk to you." Ozpin said as Blake gulped loudly and-  
"Sir. Is Blake in... _trouble?_ " Weiss asked nearly choking out the word Blake and trouble in the same sentence as the very idea that Blake was in trouble was completely alien to her and the rest of her friend as Yang frowned.  
"Sir Blake did _not_ do anything and-  
"No. Miss _Belladonna_ is not in trouble. Her presence is merely required over here." The man said as Blake froze as she began to balk.  
"Belladonna? Sir? Why did you call me Belladonna? My name is Arc.' Blake said as she of fear ran down her spine and- "Blake. You need to follow me." The man said as he led her into a large Beacon common room as the dean stood to stand in front of an empty room as the woman fidgeted uncertainly as the normally hard look on her face was wracked with concern and- "Miss Arc. I need you to come here." The dean said the nerves clear on her face as the frightened? Dean made Blake panic as she walked slowly to her cat ears laid flat down on her head as she held her head low, uncertain as to why the woman needed to talk to her. Blake didn't do anything wrong as her mind went a thousand miles a minute trying to find out why the hell she was called form her room to meet the dean ina coom area and-

"Blake. You are going to be meeting somebody very soon." The dean said with a piercing glare that sent a shiver down Blake's spin as she gulped loudly. "Meet someone? Who am I going to be meeting mam?" Blake asked now confused about what was going on. Why was she meeting someone? Who wanted to meet her and- "She is already here. And is waiting for me to introduce her. She's a... _important_ person to you and you need to at least meet her." The dean said as Blake gulped once and nodded.

"Who are _they_ , mam?"  
"You will see for your self. Kali, you can come in now." The dean said as the doors on the other side of the room opened as a woman stood on the other side, who wore a pair of flowing white clothes that hung loosely off her boy as a pair of fluffy black cat ears perked up as a pair of _simmering_ golden eyes that looked like a mirror of her own locked onto gold as simmering gold saw itself as Blake froze. Ther room stopped. No one moved, no one breathed no one so much as blinked as time stopped and came to a screeching halt. As Blake saw herself? There in front of her was her? An older version of Blake looked at her dead in the face, it was like looking into a mirror or a portal into the future as Blake froze. She looked at a literal doppelganger. In front of the woman, was around her size, had the exact same eys the shimmer like molten gold. The same smooth creamy skin that filled her body. The same flowing black raven hair that looked like smooth midnight on her back as-  
 _"Blake?"_ The woman asked her voice barely above a whisper and cracking worse than Ruby ina Oobleck final that she never studied for, as golden eyes began to water as tears fell from them as Blake gasped.  
 _"How..._ how do you know my name?" Blake asked the strange beautiful woman who smiled so brightly that she could have been the sun as a tidal wave of grief and relief left her mouth as she walked up to Blake. Her thin feet making quick swift movements to her as the woman walked up and wrapped Blake up in a swift hug as she pulled Blake close to her, wrapping her arms around her back and nearly lifting off her feet causing Blake to _gasp!_ As the woman lifted her up and hugged her deeply. As Blake froze not know what to do as her natural Arc instincts of getting hugs for over eighteen years kicked in as she hugged her back as the woman began to sob, crying loudly on her shoulder as Blake _panicked._

"Umm! _Mam?_ What's wrong with you? Are you ok?" Blake asked the elder look a like version of her own self as she smiled warmly at her.  
"I... I am now... I found you, _Blake! I finally found you!"_ The woman said as Blake's ears shot up as for some reason she felt that she knew this woman an-  
"How... how do you know my _name?"_

"Becuase I am your _mother._ " The woman said as Blake coughed as her eyes widened to the point of saucers as the room became frozen solid.

* * *

"How the _hell_ am I supposed to know that I can't drink that! It's _liquor!"_  
A gravely voice said as a pair of brown eyes flashed with irritation.

"It's not liquor you fool! It's _rubbing alcohol!"_  
 _"Same difference!"_

"It is not!"  
The beacon Nurse said as Qrow let her go as she sighed leaving the nurses office as he sighed openly as he walked outside to the empty Beacon hallways.  
"Well, at least I wasn't completely wasted. I guess?" Qrow asked as he took a swig from his near-empty flask moving in his typical gangly fashion moving down Beacon hallways and-  
 _"OOF!_ " Qrow grunted as he bumped into someone and-  
" _Sorry! So sorry!_ " A familiar happy voice said as Qrow breaths caught in his throat as his, leg's _locked_ inot place. And he felt a cold hand gripped his heart, his breath became rough and haggard and his tongue tied itself into knots and went drier than the Vacuo dessert as Summer... of all people bumped into him and-  
 _"Summer._ Don't apologize to _Qrow._ He knows he is a dick." Raven said rolling her eyes at her brother as Qrow begna to laugh.

"Sorry _Rae, Sum, sum, Tai._ I'll be on my way." Qrow said evenly as they laughed and walked past him as the man began to speed walk away faster than it was humanly possible to seeing his good fortune not lasting much longer as-  
 _"Qrow?!"_  
Silver. A pair of shining silver eyes that looked they _burned_ stood in front of Qrow as Summer blurred to him her face her eye, those beautiful silver eyes that shone like fresh snow or burning steel looked to him like she had seen a gohst and-  
"Q... Qrow... is that... is...  
The woman asked her mouth hang and _flapping_ open. As a myriad of emotions came and went over her face as her body that _perfect slim body_ , that no matter how far he strated would never fully leave his mind and haunted his dreams at night began to tremble.  
"Yeah. It's me _Sum._ " Qrow said already regretting the word as the first person to ever steal his breath away came and-  
 _Warm._ Summer's arm was wrapped around him in a moment as the woman hugged Qrow her small arms carrying a surprising amount of strength acting like thin steel cables as Summer wrapped him in a bone-breaking hug. that made Qrow swear his ribs were going to break as Summer felt her hand up and down Qrow, feeling each and every part of her long dead or supposedly dead partner as if he would disappear the next moment she took them off of him and-  
 _Blood._  
Qrow saw blood said impossibly, stong gripped yanked him from Summer's death grip as Raven. Of all people looked at him her normally unyielding crimson were now shaking like a leaf in the wind her eyes began to leak as fresh tears fell from her face and-  
"You... You're _alive..._  
Ravne said her voice cracking as Qrow groaned as he knew that today was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

"You... you are my _mother?_ " Blake asked as the woman Kali nodded. Tears still falling form her face as she whipped them away from them. For the last half hour this woman... this Kali Belladonna had been crying into Blakes' shoulders. Her arms wrapped around Blakes' neck as she sobbed into Blake's neck. Blake being a socially awkward as she was did _not_! Help her anxiety as she returned her hug openly as Blake returned her hug. Not knowing how to respond to the woman who just showed up, looking like a carbon copy of her as Blake felt something... in her chest.

It was _not_ a good feeling, it was like she was hot? But _sticky?_ Like her chest was wrapped in a thick syrup as it was going up her heart. Flowing down her chest and rib cage in a thick viscous liquid and-  
"I'm your _mother Blake._ I've... I've been looking for you for years... Kail said tears falling from her face and-  
" _Then why didn't you find me?"_ Blake thought as she felt _anger?_ In her chest before quickly stomping it down in a moment, as Blake's inner Arc upbring forced her to bite down any insult to the stranger that had not insulted her first. Or really at all as her mother and told her that if you don't have anything nice to say. Don't say anything at all. As Blake frowned at the woman that called herself her mother nad.  
"I! I've bee wait for this day for years! There is so much I want to know about you! Tell me everything! I want to know everything about you!" Kali said eys still pouring tears as she sobbed into her shirt as Blake froze.  
"You... you want to know about me?" Blake asked as the woman this _Kali Belladonna._ Even that Name sent tingles down Blake spine, not good ones. _Blake Belladonna?_ That... that mane just felt wrong! It was like an alien foreign presence in her chest and made her want to yack! It out as the woman nodded her head violently at her.  
"Yes! _Please_ tell me everything about yourself! I want to know you, Blake! You... You are my _daughter_! My _only_ daughter! my one child, I thought you died with your father-  
"My dad's dead!?" Blake said as she begna to back as Kali nodded.  
"Yes... Your father died eighteen years ago when I thoguht you died... but! Your back! And you are alive! You are healthy! And you are safe! That's all that matters to me... Kali said hugging her daughter on the light green couch again as Blake fought the urge to _punch_ her in the face.  
Blake had no idea why she wanted to punch Kali. It didn't make sense! Kalie had been nice kind and she was her mother-  
 _"She's not our mother. Our mother is standing over there."_ A dark voice said in her mind. As she shook it out from her head.  
 _"She's just trying to find her daughter. I need to be nice to her-_  
 _"She left us for death. Why would we be nice to her?"_ The voice asked whispering into her mind like a snake as-  
"I'm a huntress in training! And-  
" I can see that! I don't know if I want my daughter to be a hunter but! I'm glad you are here!"  
 _"I am not your daughter!"_ Blake thoguht shaking her head once again as-  
"So! Do you have a team?! Anyone special? And-

"Yes! I have a team! Team RWBY!My partner is Yang! Come here, Yang!" Blake practically hissed as Yang awkwardly walked over to the couch smiling at her partner's _mom_? Or real one as Yang got an eerie sense of Jaune dejavu as another family member was reunited with a lost child and-

"This is Yang! She's my partner and I love her!" Blake said _gripping_ Yang pulling her over the couch, nearly suplexing her inot the floor as Yang gagged as Blake shot our her partners had to her _mom._

"Say hi _Yang!"_

"Umm _HI!?_ My name I Yang Xiao-Long and I'm your daughter's partner and best friend-

"Yeah, she's _great!"_ Blake said gripping and _pushing_ Yang off the couch nearly tossing to the floor as Kali blinked owlishly at her.

"Ummm nice to meet you?" She asked as Blake seemed to be panicking for some reason, as her partner looked completely bewildered as Kali smiled at seeing her daughter having an obviously strong partner to watch her back and-

"I also have a boyfriend! His name is Jaune Torchiwck! Jaune! Get over here _NOW!_ " Blake said as Jaune nearly coughed up his left lung. As he felt his legs move on their own eating the glare for Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang as he walked to Blake's mom as he held out a shaking sweat covered hand. Normally Jaune was unflappable in all manners. He was suave cool and collected but now? Jaune was terrified. His face was slick with sweat and his body shook like a leaf as he walked up to Kali.  
"I... It's nice to meet you, mam! _Miss Ar-_  
 _"Miss Belladonna!"_ Jaune said shaking like a leaf as he looked like a stereotypical nervous boyfriend meeting his girlfriend's mom and-  
"OH! He's a cutie!" Kali said shaking his hand pulling him close and whispering into his ear.  
"Treat her well, maker her _happy. If you make her cry they won't find your body."_ Kali growled into his ear as Jaune gulped as Kali let him go as the terrifying woman smile beautifully to him as he gulped loudly...

* * *

"You will do the _right_ thing. You will do the _right_ thing? The _fuck_ does that even mean!?" Roman asked out loud standing near the midnight black cone-shaped building of the backup generator as the final hours ticked by. The fall was going to happen _tonight!_ And the only advice he had was the damn Doctor! Not professor said that he needed to relax. And that in the end, Roman would do the _right_ thing. And the worst part is... Roman was about to do it. As a _lump_ formed in his gut as the man walked forward only to go in a tight circle swearing and cursing loudly as he felt a sickening feeling form in his gut as he felt himself stop thinking and start feeling. And when you stop thinking, and stary feeling.

" _You end up dead."_ Roman thought darkly as the lum in his chest doubled in size as a cold sweat gripped his body as a breeze caught his face clawing up his skin as he knew he was about to make a mistake...  
"You end up dead.' Roman hissed as he walked to the cone-shaped building as he prepared to do the _right_ thing...

* * *

Raven. Was. _Furious._ Not only was her brother _ALIVE!_ And not dead! Like she once thought for over a DECADE! He was also apparently bumming it around for the last decade doing the odd job here and there and getting _married!?_ Qrow was married! He had a wife!? A beautiful wife and a _Schnee?!_ Of all things as Winter was beautiful and she made her brother smile in a way that no one else could and-  
 _"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the finals of VYTAL! Where we have Pyrrha Nikos versus! Penny Polendina!"_ The announcer yelled as the finals of vytal started to play out.

* * *

"Hello, Miss Nikos! I am _Penny!"_  
"Hell Penny. I am Pyrrha it is a _pleasure_ to meet you." Pyrrha said drawing her weapon as Penny's swords fell from her back as the announcer signaled the start of the fight and-  
 _"BEGIN!"_  
The man said as the fight begin.  
T _his fight is trivial. She is no match for us. Why am I going along with this?_  
 _If we do not follow Cinder Blake may die._  
 _We can kill Cinder._ Penny thought as her ai begna to work overloading her CPU as the fight with loud-  
 _FWANG!_  
 _FWOP!_  
Pyrrha clashed with Penny as the Spartan girl was strong but she was nowhere near that strong. Penny thought to dodge in and out of her attacks, raising her swords to deflect Pyrrha's sword slashes only to jump back firing several lasers at her making Pyrrha block as the crowd gasped and ahhed! As the fight began.  
 _Juvenile. Her attacks powerful as they may be or easy to read and easier block. How did she ever become a champion when you only did three hundred and twenty-four possible combat moves?_ Penny thought as her CPU had already programmed each and every move the Spartan could make inot her mind. And made it all but impossible for her to surprise her. Not that Pyrrha could surprise her in combat. Penny already knew her fighting style to a tee. And while that was a common thing inning of itself Penny just wished that she could be in a real fight for once. _CLANG!_  
 _FWANG!_  
 _FWOP!_  
More clashes, more swords on swords and shields on lasers as the crowd oohed and awed at the fight going on. Penny did not feel particularly bad about putting on a show for organics. Especially these organics. This world that Penny lived, it was far better than it could be. Penny was blind to the possibility of other possibilities when it came down to life but after the battle on the docs? Penny's mind was opened up to the wonders and _horrors_ of different lands. And after seeing a world torn apart by war and violence?  
Seeing how the way hatred, religion, and superstition oppressed people? Penny knew that the world she was living in was truly wonderful but she needed to make sacrifices to keep it that way. One of which was the lives of almost each and every organic in the Coliseum would soon be dead. Penny thoguht leap into the air firing a terrible fusillade of lasers at Pyrrha that forced the girl back blocking the attack with her shield as Peny rained death down to her. As of right, not the NR of JNPR were being evacuated jsut at the Fang sappers finished putting the demolition charges of the arenas thrusters. Soont he announcemt would begin as the wall of Vale would _break._

Penny had to admit that Cinder might be evil but she was no fool. A trait that seemed to floow her in and out of realites, as she planned her attack as meticously as she could. Being able to outthink and outsmart most others Cinder would dorp VYTAL. Play its falling on live tv. Have the word watch as thousands of people plummeted to their deaths, all the while the code that Penny was currently broadcasting to silently turn the Atlas mechs on their owner's would go off. sending the robots on a killing spree throughout the town. KIling and butcher as many civillans a possible and then the Grimm would come. It was going to bea bloody slaighter. Penny that as she finsidhed satur the are were Pyrrha was hiding with laser fire.l As she fell downt he gosht signal was seveny percent complete. And it was now time for the final phashes. Penny's fight was to buy time.  
Time for the signal to upolad and saturate the Atlas network. Time for the Fang sappers to plant and blow the charges to Vytal. Time for NR and RWY to be either sefely evacuated or potentially kocked out and trasnperted to saftey but most of all!  
Penny thought blocking a particularly brutal attack form Pyrrha that sent her skittering back as a smile formed on her face.  
Most of all. Penny wanted to save her friends, few of them as they were and to her, this was the way to do it best! Penny thought bloking Pyrrha as the fight went on.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Blake asked gulping loudly as Cinder cooed to her getnly on the VYTAL floor.  
"I need you to go out there. Penny just lost to Pyrrha which means the gohst signal is fully uploaded."  
"But I'm not in the finals! How can I just go out-  
"Let's just say that I want the _heroine! Of Vale_ to be fightin the Mistal champion and I've worked things out in your favor. Now just get out there. Look pretty, when the fun begins I'll have Penny take you out of there."  
"And my friends?"  
"I'll make sure they are able to leave the arena safely, but Blake. If any of your friends try to stop me from reaching Amber, I will not hesitate to put them to the torch do you understand me?" Cinder asked golden eyes alight with fire and malice as Blake gulped.  
"Yes, mam."  
Blake said weakly, as Cinder smiled beatifically at her.  
" _Good girl Blake_. Now get out there the show is about to begin." Cinder said sending Blake out into the arena where a recently victorious and very tired Pyrrha awaited her and-  
" _Now for our surprise fighter! The heroine of Vale Blake Arc!"_ The man said as Pyrrha's gaze shot up to meet her a confused look fell over the girls face as her friend walked into the arena.

* * *

" _Go, Blake!"_ Kali yelled from the stands smiling warmly as she cheered on her daughter. Waving a team _RWBY_ flag openly as she yelled her heart out. Kali was having the best day of her entire life! Not since Blake was born was when this happy! She met her! Sh finally met her daughter! Oh, how she wanted to talk to her more! To see her more to learn each and everything about her! Laki thought as she cheered at the crowd. So far Kali learned that Blake was found and adopted by the prodigious Arc family. And she coudl _not_! And she dearly meant she coudl not repay them enough for what they did. They made Blake happy healthy and proud of her heritage. Blak never wanted for food, shelter or love and even if it broke Kali's hear that she could not provide those things for Blake. Not of lack of recourse but acknowledge the fact that someone else could and did make the woman want to cry even more. As she wiped even more tears from her eyes. Blakes team was even better!  
Ruby was _adorable_ and felt like a second daughter to her already, Yang was cleary Blake's best friend and Kalie was jsut grateful that such a talented partner was going to be protecting her little kitten and even the biggest surprise the Schnee heiress was actually friendly towards Blake and seemed to be her friend. Making Kali fell a bit down as she misjudged her. thinking of how she would be the last person to judge outers base on their looks and-  
 _FISHT!_  
The arena froze as every screen in it suddenly went dark before all screens came on in blood red hew as a crimson screen with a black pawn appeared on them. "What's going on?" Kali thought as a strange screen of blood-red imagery and a pawn? Appeared on the arena screens as a smooth voice flowed out.

* * *

"Blake? What are you-  
 _FISHT!_  
Pyrrha was interrupted as the area went dark as the light slicked on and off as the screen turned red.  
" _My my, greetings everyone I hope you are all having a good day, and enjoying the tournament. I know I am."_ Cinder's smooth beatific voice poured over the speakers as Blake gulped.  
 _"Now, now I know what you are thinking. Who am I? Who is this voice that has so rudely interrupted your regularly scheduled entertainment? Well, that's simple. I am your fall. Your end."_ Cinder said as Blake shuddered as her scroll bein to tick down form twenty and-  
"Blake? What's going on here?" Pyrrha asked warily as Cinder went on."  
 _"Now you might be thinking what does she mean by the end? What's going to happen? Well, you see this is going to happen."_ Cinder said as Blae felt it.  
An earthquake happened in mid-air as the entirety of VYTAL shook and shuddered as massive explosions tore through its engines as the arena shook shuddered, as it began to slide and tilt and-  
" _You fell that? That's the engines for this are going off. Soon it and everyone on board will crash burn and die. How does that saying go? Stars will drop out fo the sky? Watch the fall and watch the roses die?_ " Cinder asked as the arena screamed as it titled and began to fall as the _fall_ began.

* * *

Roman was _panicking_. No Roman was doing worse than panicking. Roman was _feeling._ His legs pumped as his breath quickened as he made his way to the dome. As the Vytal arena fell from the sky massive plumes of smoke came from its destroyed thrusters as Roman _choked._ Something was wrong with Roman, something was _terribly horribly of_ f with the man. His breath came out faster and faster, form his mouth. As he breathed in and out so fast he swore he would choke! With every step, he took his heart _THUMPED!_ So loudly that he swore it would break out of his chest, and _pop!_ Out of his body as he lost track of time his vision grew dim as he heard the terrible grinding gears of clockwork in his mind as he felt the terrible hand of synchronicity come into play. As the terrible hands of fate gripped him and tossed him forward as Roman was at a crossroad in his life. As the path in front of him was _clear._

Go to the generator. Turn it _off_. Save _his_ family. The one he had built from _scratch!_ The family he had fought, bleed and almost died for time and time again. A family he would readily die for even now. All he needed to do was kill hundreds of more families in the process and his would be secure. All he needed to do was break one simple dust generator and he, Jaune, Neo, and Cinder coudl all live happily ever after. He never made a choice so fast in his life. He needed to destroy that generator. A decision was made in his mind before he even had time to think. No, he was _refusing!_ To give himself time to think about this. If Roman thought about this Roman would have laughed! At the absurdity of defying Cinder! She was his wife, the love of his life! So what if he was going to kill a few random nobodies? It wouldn't be his first kills and they certainly would not be his final deaths, I mean-

 _"But_ i _t's not just a few random kills, is it? It's thousands of people and hundreds of kids. What if Jaune and Neo where in the arena?"_ Roman asked himself as his pace doubled as he went to the holdout. He knew that if he didn't destroy the generator _soon_ Cinder would send in her _assets_ to do so. And if her _assets_ got involved, Roman was _ash._

 _"Dammit!"_ Roman swore as his breath caught in his tongue as he swore he was going to pop! A rage filled his heart as he remembered why he first came here. He came to Beacon to be a hunter a hero! Even years later, he still _wanted_ that. He _wanted_ to be a hero, but-

"It's _bullshit!_ We can't save everyone! Or any one of them! We can save _three_ people today. And we need to make sure they are _our_ three people!" Roman said to himself as he knew that even if he did! Decided to do something _incredulous_ like defending the generator which would mean going against Cinder. And that would mean putting himself on the side of the defense of Vale. And since Roman _never_ did things half done that meant he would have to not only defend the generator but! The actual city, its inhabitants and all to other shit that was going to go wrong! It meant that he needed to somehow find a way to defend both the people who would be getting killed by the Grimm in Vale, and that would leave someone to defend the generator, and with no real allies to call? Roman was _alone_ if Roman was going to do _something!_ He needed someone to save the generator...  
Meaning somebody had to defend the generator and-  
The sound of shattering glass filled the air as Neo teleported in behind him, her eyes once light changed to worry as she saw the panicked face on her father.  
 _"Daddy? What's wrong?"_  
 _"Baby. I have a problem."_

Roman signed quicker than he coudl talk as it happened, his mind _switched_ as his brain stopped thinking as his heart took the center stage as he began to _feel_ as he knew what had had to do as he explained his plan to Neo. Time was of the essence as he explained to Neo what he intended to do and to his great relief, she was on board with him instantly. While Neo and Cinder had _bonded_ over the years, Neo still kept her at arm's length whenever possible. And now? Well, she would choose her father any day of the week, a fact that once again left Roman at a crossroads with two paths ahead of him and leaving Roman with a _choice._  
Someone needed to hold the generator room. Whoever went to hold it off would most likely _not_ be coming back.  
He could go by himself, or! He could ask his daughter to come with him. But if he did that he highly doubted that any of them would walk out of that room alive after the _assets_ arrived.  
But still, someone needed to be on the arena to look out for Jaune and maybe Blake? No, they needed to split up. One goes to hold the generator one goes to save Jaune... Roman had a choice to make if something went wrong Cinder would use him as a hostage. As much! As Roman _knew_ that she from the bottom of her heart loved Jaune her _true_ mistress was something truly monstrous and wholly _inhuman_. Roman knew that Cinder would do anything to keep _her_ on her side and if that meant threatening harming or even _killing_ Jaune she would do it without hesitation.

So once again he had a choice, they needed to split up. If he ordered Neo to go into the generator room she would most likely never come back, and he would lose that enigmatic smile of his _ice cream princess f_ orevermore. If he went into the generator room he would most likely never come back. Lossing the same smile all the same with the added loose of never touching his wife's face. Running his hands through her dark silky raven hair, and never being able to see his son again. The son he raised, the chile he picked up from the ground after the mess _he_ caused, the family he raised from _scratch_ would be gone or he would be removed from it. So, in the end, it was a _choice._

Send Neo to her fate or go in her place. Either way one of them was not making it out of here in one piece. As Roman closed them a voice entered his mind as his partner simply said: " _Do the right thing."_ In his mind, as he clenched his eyes shutting them tight, ignoring the screams and groans of twisted metal taking it all in before sighing as he finally said " _to hell with it"_ and made _his_ choice.

* * *

 **An. Well! Here it is! Another day another chapter! The fall is here! Kalie came back! Blake get to feel like _Jaune_ as _her_ mother returns! And the fic is heating up as Roman makes his _choice._ This stories finally come to the end, after this? Three more chapters and done! Then end of Jaune Torchwick! It's been one helluva ride and thanks for reading! I hope you like the end because I got to be honest if you read this fac and follow it you will _never_ see it coming! **

**PS. I once said if you get invested in these characters you might want to be prepared? Well, this might be that time...**

* * *

 **Omake. _Guardians of Remnant_. Part sixteen. _Cherry Bomb._**

"You know sis? I got to say. I never thought I would get _bored_ torturing you, you know? I mean it was my whole! Point of existence but now? Now it just seems to get boring." Yang said yawning loudly as she looked at the suspended form or Ruby. She was still the bowels of the general's ship as they flew to Vale. Yang was still in the lower deck and hs so far refused to leave as she had been having some _quality_ time with Ruby. As Yang had just about finished doing each and everything she wanted to do to her sister. She _burned, shocked, hit, shot, slapped, cooled, suffocated_ and did just about every terrible thing under the sun and now? Now she was _bored._ Ruby stopped screaming about half a day ago? When Yang finally sued the last of her fire dust to _permanently_ scar the woman's forehead in an ugly red burn that would _never_ heal.

As Ruby's one agony filled scream tasted like ecstasy to Yang's ears, now Ruby hung limp. Alone unmoving and unresponsive. Yang had at first thoguht that she was just playing with her. Tiring to gain some sympathy form her torturer as Yang scoffed. She had instantly jolted, her up with lighting dust making a low unconscious scream rip from her small lifeless person as her body hung limp. Her usual clothes were now a tattered mess as she was still smoking and bleeding from her treatment and Yang's generous _hospitality._ Yang was _pissed._

She thought! That torturing Ruby would make up for the shit she put her through as a kid. She _thought!_ It would make her feel better as a whole and it did! For a time! But now? Seeing her sister hanging limply unmoving beaten, burnt, bleeding and broken? Well, it was almost enough for Yang to fell pity for her. _Almost._ As a heavy sigh left Yang lips as she went to the back of the room and withdrew a large silver dagger.

"Well! This looks lit Rubes! I would say it was fun knowing you but... you know. _Right?_ " Yang asked finally having tired of her games. It was not fun to kick a down mouse that never yelped! And it had been _hours_ since Ruby's last pain filled scream graced her ears so now! Now it was time to end this game. As Yang drew her gleaming silver dagger to her baby siblings throat as she blew her a raspberry.  
"So long Rubes! Hope you choke in the afterlife!" Yang shouted as she raised the dagger to her sibling's throat and-

 _BANG!_  
"~ _Can't stay in home can't stay in school!~ Old folks say you're pulling a fool!~"_ The wall to Yang's torture chamber blew open in a sea of fire as a massive yellow hole was cut open in the wall and blown down. As the harsh Atlas winter winds screeched into the room as the howls of a banshee, filled the air as Yang swore out loud as she was momentarily blinded by the dull _WHUMP!_ Of the explosion as she swore.

"OH come on! Now whos-

 _"FIZZZTTT!_  
Yang screamed as she was struck by a yellow energy shot as she went still as a board as the air left her body and-

 _WHAP!_

A net of chaotic blue energy stuck her struck her chest barreling the woman back to the far corner of the room crying in agony as volts of electric dust filled her body as she screamed out loud as twin figures moved from the smoking hole as glaring yellow and amber yes stopped out of it.

" _Ruby!_ " Jaune said popping out through the hole guns out and drawn as he saw through his visor. Yang was down. He and Blake both put the woman back as the two invaders jumped into the room. Guns up weapons at the ready as they stormed the torture chamber. Time was of the absolute essence. Adam had dropped them off close but no _to_ close to the enemy ship and with _Penny_ of all people left to fly the _Vesperia_ , Jaune wanted this to be an in and out job. As he and Blake stormed the room rushing to the torture chamber as Jaune grimaced seeing Ruby held aloft by a blue stasis field held her body, smoldering, burnt, broke and bleeding from a myriad of cuts and wounds as evidence of torture made his blood boil and-

 _"Stand back!"_

Jaune said shooting the control panel annihilating it in a shower of gold as _Crocea Mors_ fired on it as he blew down the lock of the door. Sending it falling apart as Ruby fell to the floor, as Jaune caught her mid-air.

 _"Gotcha!"_ Jaune said as he carried the badly injured broken Ruby who could not so much as speak as a low pain moan left her lips-

"Jaune we need to _go!"_ Blake hissed as Jaune agreed as he and Blake both made a dead sprint from the torture chamber back to the now shaking _Vesperia._ As Pyrrha waited for them with a glaring look as her beautiful emerald eyes became raging infernos of anger as she was her friends wounded form as Jaune tossed her into the mercenaries waiting outstretched arms as she caught her deftly as he and Blake jumped itno the _Vesperia_ and flew off but not before Pyrrha flipped the woman off giving one last final " _~Cheery BOMB!~"_ Before leaving a _very_ pissed of Yang to moan.

"Oh, Monty dammit! Now what? You couldn't have let me kill her a little bit!? I was only got to take her _top off!_ It was only gon to be a shortcut-

"Hehe. _Shortcut..._ Do you get it?" Yang asked absentmindedly as she looked out a ports side window as she smirked as the cold winds of Atlas gave way to warm spring breeze and the lush green countryside came into her view as she smiled.

"Seems like we are in _Vale_ and now is where the _fun_ begins." Yang thoguht as a smirk left her lips as she began to grin...


	35. The last Act part III My way

**AN. This is it! The climax approaches! In this chapter, Roman makes a stand! And we get to see one helluva fight! Let's hope it's a good one.**

* * *

 _Fire._ The sound of crackling fire and the low droning sounds of warning sirens filled the air as Roman stood in the flaming air of the Beacon courtyard as the fall began."Neo. Go to the arena. Look for people on the ground and help them get the hell away from this cluster fuck."

Roman said with an icy tone as his daughter nodded to him. Her multi-colored eyes nodded as she flashed her scroll. _"What about you?"_ "Don't worry about me princess. Daddy's got to go check on the generator." Roman said as Neo frowned. It was a simple thing, a typical Neo pout. A pout Roman had seen on his daughters face a million times before, and he smiled at his daughter's adorable cute seemed to be a perfect cross between an angry puppy and a pissed off mongoose.

" _Don't get hurt! I'll be mad if you get another injury!"_ Neo pouted stamping on her high heeled foot on the ground as Roman smiled."Don't worry baby; daddy's going to be fine. Just get out there and do some good ok?"Roman asked rubbing his hand on Neo's head. Savoring every second he could rub his hand on his child's head.

Making her coo as Neo nodded before turning around and sprinting away. As she ran away Romans eyes never left his daughter form, his sharp green eyes taking in every last detail of her small bobbing head covered in her thin luscious multi-color hair. Her pale skin that reminded Roman of fresh cream and those beautiful heterochromatic eyes left him as Roman help her from until she _shattered!_

In a shower of glass vanishing from his sight.

* * *

Neo did _not_ have to look far for trouble as soon as she _popped!_ Back into reality as her high hells tip taped! Onto the Beacon cobblestone floor that she had _begrudgingly_ grown accustomed to trouble was right there. A group of civilians where being attacked by a small group Grimm. Three Ursa normal, not majoris. And four nonalpha beowulf's. As Neo went to pass them she paused as she noticed _most_ of them where faunus. Neo frowned, content to let the Grimm eat some kibble before-

" _You are my friend! Thank you, Neo! You mean a lot to me."_

" _Monty dammit."_

Neo thought as images of the golden faunus entered her minds as her _stupid!_ Rival for her brother's affections spoke as Neo sighed as she came to a realization that was a long time coming. She didn't hate the faunus. Not _really_ she hated the fang and the fang where faunus and-

" _Not all faunus are fang."_

Neo thought as she sighed taking out her sword as she _popped_ into the fight. The first Grimm died not knowing who killed it. Neo straddled its thick neck before her sword popped! Out of its eye as she drove it clean through its brain from the back of its skull. It died without making a sound. As its body went stiff Neo was already moving.

The next to Grimm did a similar fashion as Neo took out the jugular and spine respectively of the other Ursa's. Killing them before the could even so much as swipe at her. Before moving on to the Beowulf, that at least got in _some_ attacks. Before Neo sliced and dices them into little bite-sized chunks. Grimm where no match for Neo. They hadn't been in some years really. Neo could kill a damn Nevermore by herself and that was on an _off_ day. But now?

The Grimm was so easy to predict it took all the fun out of the fight as even Jaune! Had more randomness to his attacks than the Grimm. And yes Jaune was _very_ predictable if you knew how to read him. And you _knew_ him like Neo did then-

 _"Lady!_ Behind you!"

A faunus child with brown skin and wolf ears said as she pointed behind Neo while she hugged her twin? Brother as Neo looked to her left and frowned as _six_ pairs of beady yellow eyes looked at her as a deathstalker appeared.

Neo was _irritated._ She fought like a surgeon. She used her sword to poke and prod an enemy before finding their weaknesses and _cruelly_ slicing them apart. She needed to rely on precision and dexterity and a deathstalker? Well, it was one giant slab of armor. It had _no_ real weakness so to speak. And none Neo could easily exploit. As she sighed, as she began to sprint at it. Hoping to close the distance get close enough to its eyes to blind it and them-

 _BANG!_

Neo hit the ground as years of training kicked in as the monster _exploded._ As it's carapace blowing it apart into a million tiny pieces as Neo's jaw dropped as the sound of _grinding gears?_ Filled her head as-

 **"Democracy is nonnegotiable!"**

A booming voice said to form behind her as Neo whirled around to see-

" _Our tank!?"_

Neo thoguht as _thier_ families tank rolled into Beacon as her jaw dropped as the tanks hatch popped open as-

" _Militades!?"_

"Hey Neo! We fixed your tank!"

* * *

Neo vanished as Roman took a deep breath as he turned away from Neo ignoring the sound of falling metal and burning air as he began to move forward. His feet beginning to move in a dread-filled funeral march Roman gulped loudly, once again time seemed to slip from his mind as he begna to move.

Each step of his feet was like moving led as Roman walked forward. He did not, want to go ahead. He did not want to go to the generator. He wanted to go with Neo find wherever the hell Jaueneand Cinder where, go to whatever safe house she had set up and get the fuck! Out of this nightmare of a school. But that didn't happen. Instead Roman sped up, his feet began to move with a renewed vigor, as he chest eaved and his heart _pumped!_ As his legs were filled with a new raw energy as they were forced to move forward, by some unseen hand that _pulled_ him to his destiny as Roman began to sprint for the generator.

His legs where moving as fast as humanly able as he sprinted forward to the dark conch like building that loomed out ominously in the dark Beacon night, as the sound of the falling arena filled the air as Roman could hear, the generators strained hum as it _fought_ to keep the arena reached the entry in less than half a minute as he had a dark feeling that he would never see his daughter again. As he forced the image os Neo out of his mand as he crashed into the staircase leading up to the room, Roman sprinted up the stairs, taking them one, two, _three!_

Steps at a time, blazing up the steps of the generator as he stormed up the stairs running as fast legs pumping as quickly as possible as Roman made his way into the generator room as fast as he could. Sprinting inside the sharp narrow corridors, and running past the dimly lit narrow hallways before crashing into the generator was unsurprisingly _empty_ as the room was filled with the dozens upon dozens of whirring computer terminals as the massive tetrahedral dust crystals floated in the center staring at the lone human with a glowing blue _hue_ as they fought to keep the generator up in the sky.

As Roman felt a pulse of energy flood his body as his teeth were put on edge, as he ran inside the area and-

 _Ding!_ His scroll rang as someone called him?

"Who the fuck is calling me?"

Roman asked as he looked down to see an incoming call form **Ozpin.** On the screen as Roman scowled.

" _Oz,"_ Roman said as the energy that had pulled him into the are bleed out of his body, as his legs were once again put back under his own control as a snarl formed on his lips.

 _"Roman. I see you have made the right choice. I am pleased.'_ The man said in an _unbearably!_ Smug voice as Roman glowered."I made the _dumb_ choice." Roman spat at Ozpin as the man sighed over the scroll.

 _"You made the only choice that you could make,_ " Ozpin replied calmly over the scroll as Roman growled."I didn't have a choice! I was dragged here! It was like-" _Like you where being pulled by some invisible hand?"_ Ozpin asked as Roma's mouth dropped."You- _"Roman. I'm sorry but you needed to make the right choice, and since you were going to make a smart choice and that unfortunate. I needed you to ice the right choice, so I had to nudge you along and-_

"You used me!?" Roman snarled as Ozpin sighed heavily over the scroll.

 _"Roman. When you came to my school poor, tired, afraid. After trying to steal from me and were little more than a gutter rat, instead of kicking you out I asked what you wanted to become in life. And you told me that you wanted to become a hero. And I told you, that you would. I promised you that you would become a hero, Roman. No matter what. You are going to be a hero, Roman Torchwick. Whether you want to or not."_

Ozpin said as Roman heard a fire in his voice and-

"Ozpin! You some of a bi-

" _I made your choice Roman. Now prove me right."_ Ozpin said before hanging up!? On him, as Roman swore.

 _"Fuck!"_

Roman thought as he stamped his foot onto the ground as-

 _Ding!_

Roman's scroll rang again as he picked it up quickly.

 _"Roman dear? Where are you?"_ The smooth, calm voice of his wife asked as Ciner spoke in his scroll. A million things wanted to come out of his mouth as he wanted to scream to his wife to tell her something was _wrong!_ Before he felt that same strange energy flow into him as his mouth was wired shut as it began to move on its own.

 _"I'm in the generator room honey..._ Roman said in a low voice as he _saw_ the smile on Cinders face.

 _"Good. I'm with Blake and Jaune. We are accompanied by some of his friends at the moment, and we are going to be taking a detour. When will the generator be down?"_ Cinder asked as Roman felt his heart _pop!_ As he knew what he was going to say might be the last thing he ever would. As he fought! To break past the angry gripping his jaw as-

"It won't be coming down Cinder."

" _Roman? What are you talking about? What's wrong with the generator?_ " Cinder asked as Roman spoke.

"Cinder-

 _"Don't be a fool!"_

Cinder said her voice so sharp it coudl cut steel as Roman knew what he had to do as his mouth moved.

"Cinder. I _can't_ you do this."

" _Yes! YES, YOU CAN!"_ Roman yelled in his head as-

 _"Roman! Think about what you are doing! You are going to go against me! You know what I work for. Roman, you can't-_

 _"She_ doesn't scare me Cinder. I've faced her before, and I'll face her down again. I'm goign to save this arena."

 _Roman_ said as Cinder pause as her line went still before-

 _"Ozpin."_

Cinder said in a voice that was so hot it was _frigid_ making Roman's breath catch in he throat as felt the heat in her voice as he knew his wife's eyes where flamming.

"Cinder. I can't let you-

" _What have you done?! What did you do to him!? Roman! Roman listen to me! You have to fight back! You-_

"Cinder. Roman has made his choice-

 _"You mean you stole it from him! You're forcing him to do this with your damn magic! I-_

"I did what I needed to do-

" _Roman. I'm sending men to take the facility. I'll tell them to take you alive. So fight! Fight back, Roman!"_ Cinder shouted as Roman felt the heat in her voice as he knew that she was crying. As a rage boiled in the theifs chest as-

"I _love_ you." Roman. Said as he hung up his scroll as he reasserted himself. Roman knew what he needed to do. He knew that he did _NOT_! Want to be here. He wanted to be as far as he could away from here but now? Roman said it once to Ozpin, and even if the man forced him to be here, he knew what he had to do. As he felt a wave of regret fill him as he knew that he was probably the worst person. To be here, he did not want! To be here, he did not want to save those people, hell he could _not!_ Save them!

The very idea of saving somebody was _ludicrous!_ Even if Roman saved every one of the arena dwellers they would all die, everyone died. It was the inevitable conclusion of life. Death would find every person in the arena. Maybe not today maybe into tomorrow, but they would _eventually_ all was no saving of lives; there was only the _postponement_ of death! He should-

"There are kids on that thing. I'm not letting them die.'

Roman said in his real voice as he sighed. Knowing that even if he hadn't been forced to come he would have still been here. As the thief pondered this a laugh that was hollow and brittle left his throat, like the clanging of empty windchimes. Hell Ozpin did him a _favor!_ He forced Roman here, and by doing that it meant that Cinder wouldn't feel betrayed Which was _key._ The _entity_ that Cinder worked for was _not_ a fan of betrayal. And Roman knew if he betrayed Cinder and even if he lived!

His children would be in mortal peril from something that Cinder could _not_ save them from, but now? If Roman died, as a _pawn?_ And not as a free man? If he could act like a tool of Ozpin's, acting not of his own free will that could ear them some clemency and that _maybe!_ She would spare thier lives. And Cinder would still care for his children after he was gone and-

 _Ding!_ His scroll went off as Roman picked it up.

"Hello?"

 _"Torchwick! Where the hell are you!?"_ The irritated voice of Ironwood came over the scroll as Roman sighed.

"I'm in the generator room," Roman said as the man paused as if he was not expecting his reply as Ironwood sighed.

" _I see. So you did not run away after all? Color me impressed Roman; I thought you would have cut and run long before now. I guess old dogs can learn new tricks."_ Ironwood said dryly over the scroll as Roman scowled."Spare me the tough guy routine _metal root._ What's the situation on the arena?" Roman snarled as the man was quick to respond.

" _It's looking bad, but everything is prodding as planned."_

"And _that_ means?"

" _It means that I can have this who are evacuated in five minutes."_

"That's two minutes too longe _metal root."_

" _It's Ironwood."_

"I don't care! I have incoming hostiles right now-

" _I can tell. My own ships in the area report a mass of fang infantry closing in on your position, even as we speak you are being surrounded."_ Ironwood said grimly as Roman sighed.

"Great! And the day just keeps on getting shitier! How many are we talking?"

" _Conservative estimates put the enemy numbers at over three hundred."_

 _"Three hundred!?"_

" _That's what my ships say, and I do stress that they are being conservative in thier count. The actual number is most likely much more."_

 _"Great!_ Well, now I get to fucking die. How many ships do you have ferrying people out of that hell hole?"

" _All non-essential military craft are currently busy assisting with the evacuation."_

"Ok. What are the odds of me getting any air support?"

 _"None."_

"None?! This is the _literal_ definition of a _target rich_ environment here for crying out loud!" The man cried as Ironwood sighed heavily over the scroll.

" _Roman in case you have gone blink the sky is full of Grimm! We are hard-pressed to defend ourselves, and all of our aerial assets are currently diverted to keeping the arena safe and secure while all ground forces establish a ground perimeter securing a landing zone for the civilians. We can't spare anyone to go assist you. I'm sorry."_

"Damn it! _Fuck me!_ I guess it looks like I really have to hold a line."

 _"Yes, you do."_

"Do you have to sound so happy about me going to die?"

" _I am not happy about death Roman. I take no pleasure in it."_

"Great. That' s a big help. Just do your job. Get those people out of that damn arena will you?"

 _"I'll be done in five minutes. You have my word."_

"You have _four."_

Roman said hanging up the phone with a final _click!_ As he dialed a number.

"Come on! Come on! Pick up you-

 _"Hey! You reached Jaune Torchwick! Since your calling this number you must know who I am! If not forget you ever dialed this number or else! Leave me a message after the tone! Unless you are Neo in case text me you damn imp! And whatever I did I'm sorry!" Beep!_

His son failed to answer his scroll as Roman left a message.

 _"Jaune_... I... I don't know how to say this so let me jsut say it. _I'm sorry._ I know I was not the best dad. No, I was a shit father to you growing up. I left you and Neo alone for weeks if not months at a time. I was always working while you were left to watch me. I was a shit role model at best who let my kids, my own children! Pick a life that I never wanted. A life I never wanted to live and I let them get caught up in it and now? Well, now it's finally come to bite me in the ass."

Roman admitted with a dry laugh as a lump formed in his throat as he gulped.

" I... I'm _sorry_ son. I want you to know that the day I found you... _I_ bombed your family. I stole the bomb for the fang; I'm the reason you where raised by me. And I don't regret it! Not for a moment. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life Jaune. But raising you was never one. You were the reason I changed, you and your sister reminded me of who I was. Who I wanted to be and I'm sorry you might not get to see me again! But I want you to know I am proud to call you my son. And I just wanted you to be a part of my life. _I'm sorry."_

Roman said hanging up his scroll as he heard a loud, dull _whump!_ As the doors to the generator where blown open as the first Fang members breached the entrance to the building.

 _"Need to move fast.'_

Roman thought as he dialed again.

 _"Roman."_

"Ozpin."

" _How-_ "

I hate you."

 _"Fair."_

"I... please don't kill my kids or my wife. Don't lock them up in jail. Please protect-

" _Roman. I make no promises to your wife's life or safety, but your children were never. In any danger from me nor from anyone else, they will not be charged for any crimes. And I will protect them to the best of my ability from her. Know that."_

"Thank you. For doing this for me. I-

 _"Don't say it, Roman. I'm sorry it had to come to this."_

"You and me both."

"Before you go, allow me to give you one last gift." The mand no monster said as Roman froze.

"Gift? The hell are you-

" _Roman. You are a hero. You question if your life, and are asking yourself was it one worth living? Let me show you that it was."_

Ozpin said in a low voice as Roman _froze_ as tiny hands gripped his shoulder as that energy flooded into him as tears fell from his eyes. The same sickly green energy that pulses with life as he became still and his life gained _focus._

" _Thank you,"_ Roman said as he hung up his scroll as energy filled his boy and-

 _Ding!_

 _"Roman. I know you are in there. Please! Fight him. I... I love you! But I can't back down form this operation it too important!"_ Cinder said in a rare _begging_ tone through her scroll as Roman grimaced. Cinder _never_ begged she was too proud. And if she was doing that now? Well, _he_ fucked up. He fucked up _bad._

 _"Please! I've sent over five hundred men to take you alive if possible! But if you resist-_

" _You should have sent more men,"_ Roman said in a steely tone before hanging up the scroll as he sighed. "Well. If I'm going to die, I might as well die to a song right?" Roman asked to no one in particular as he slowly made his way to the record player hooked up to the rooms PA systems scanning it for the _perfect!_ Record to end a life on as he found it at once as he _gasped!_

As he brushed it off lacing in on the spinning table, as he reached beneath the play to his liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of Atlesian scotch that was older than him. Deciding that now was _not_ the time to be a miser about drinking as he poured himself a _double_ shot of the light brown liquid that shimmered in the room's light. Before downing it on one hard gulp.

 _"AH!_ That the stuff will take the paint _right_ off a bullhead!" Roman said with Grimm satisfaction as the firey drink burned his side as he flipped the needle onto the record as the music began to was a low, somber tune that filled his bones with a deep sense of melancholy of a life lived to its fullest as the sound of feet stomping metal riled the room as the walls began to shake as the music started to play.

 _~And now, the end is near,~_ The musical talent of Sinatra sang as the room began to shake like a million tin cans were rattling around it as the sound of stomping feet running towards him filled the air.

" _~And so I face, the final curtain.~"_

 _Death._ There was something magical about the end of life that filled Roman with a beautiful sense of _macabre_ curiosity. As he took a deep breath. Roman knew what was coming next, as his mind began to clear to near inhuman degrees of clarity as he began to enter that _special_ time that came when you accepted your end, there was something about death that did an _excellent_ job of focusing life to its finer points.

When you were going to die and you _accepted_ that fact life just seem so _easy!_ Problems that were the bane of your very existence just bleed away and seemed so simple to figure out that you wondered just how they where your problems at all?

As the end approached and if you accepted it your whole life just seemed _right!_ As Roman sighed as he coudl see it now. His life, his earliest memory of staring off as _literal_ trash a _filthy_ Lien-less street urchin. A gutter rat with no money to his name left to die to from his family. Betrayed by his mother and left to rot. A time when he was nothing a nobody with no name no cause and family. He did not like to think about those times, not anymore. As the song droned on.

" _~My friend, I'll say it clear.~"_

 _Friends_? No that didn't sound right. Roman didn't have any _friends._ Well, that was not true, Hei was his best friend, but that was because he was the _only_ man Roman could be around without a strict business relationship and not either have to brutally murder or no, Roman did not have very many friends. His life did not allow for him to build up the nicer things like friendships. His career tended to put a dull hammer to ideas like that. Not that it mattered really, Roman thought as the sounds of stampeding feet filled the are shaking the room to its foundations the song played.

 _"~I'l state my case of which I'm certain.~"_

" _My case? What is my case? I_ was born into a wealthy family, one of _the_ wealthiest now that I think about it. I was the eldest of five children and the only boy in it the whole clan! My mother being the generous woman that she was, kicked me out when I was eight. Boy that was one helluva birthday gift. No presents but a boot out the door, and an angry look.

I lived on the streets for few years, lying killing and stealing until finally finagling my way into Beacon. Where the damn headmaster gave me access to the school, I found a team, I led said team for four _glorious!_ In my opinion years, then left Beacon. Became a criminal, became a father! Meat my wife and now I'm here."Roman thought summing up his life in its entirety as-

 _"~I've lived a life that's full. I've traveled each and every highway.~"_

 _"Yeah, my life was full."_ Roman thought as warm memories flooded his feeding Jaune as a baby when the boy could fit into the palm of his hand, carrying the often quiet infant around his warehouse feeding film from a baby bottle that once house expensive rum while he slept peacefully in his arms as he rocked him to bed.

To dressing _both_ of his children up in thier matching pants for a sleepover with the twins as Jaune _refused_ to wear his good ones. The pair with the yellow sunflower while Neo giggled and stuffed packs of Splenda in her pockets. To meeting his wife, in that damn office of along dead business monger. To-

The sound of rushing feet became too much to bear as the first line of Fang soldiers burst into the room. Over four dozen heavily armed men and women stormed itno the room surrounding Roman in less than ten seconds as he sighed.

 _"~And more, much more than this. I did it my way_.~"

 _"Roman Torchwick!_ We have been ordered to take you alive if possible but resit and we will shoot!" A man yelled as Roman held out his arms. It was a bit late to back down now, and if Roman had to sell a performance. He was going to sell it _well._

 _"_ _~Regret's, I've had a few;-_

 _"I'm not the perfect man. Never have been never will be_." Roman though as the worse memories came to his front. Memories of him coming home shambling inside his warehouse bleeding, battered, with more holes in his body than when he left.

His son running up to him his cerulean blue eyes wide in concern as Neo latched onto his leg. Treating it like a life preserver. The small had girl already lost one family, and she was petrified of losing another. Memories of him and his children when he was out of money and when they had to _starve_ together, _hungry, alone, cold_ as he cursed himself for not being able to provide for his own family-

 _"~But then again. Too few to mention.~"_

The painful memories left almost as soon as they came as luckily they were few and far between. As his family rarely starved as Romans' job paid well, and once Cinder came into the picture? Memories of happy, healthy well-fed children. Smiling and playing with crayons filled his mind. As his heart felt warmer than any amount of Lien and ever made him fell and-

 _"Children, they change your lives don't' they?"_

Raven asked in his mind as memories of the woman holding him up in Vale in what seemed like a lifetime ago entered his mind and-

"Roman! Step away from the generator! _NOW!"_ A fang lieutenant ordered as Roman walked calmly towards the assembled faunus terrorist that now numbered in the six dozen as they all head a tight gun line of him as he calmly walked forward to face them.

 _"~I did what I had to do. And saw it through without exception.~"_

Roman had _no_ regrets. Not now not after everything. He lived his life the way he wanted to live it. And no one would tell him otherwise.

"Roman! Put your hands in the air! _Now!_ Drop your weapon!" The same man yelled as Roman raised a curious eyebrow to him.

 _"~I planned, each charted course; each careful step along the byway.~"_

Roman was not one to leave things to chance. Roman was in control of Romans destiny. He never let fate take its role in his life more than what was necessary so giving up to this man was not an option for the thief and-

 _"~And more. Much more than this-_

"Come on Roman! We can do this one of two ways! The easy way or the hard way!" The man yelled as Fang began to advance on him Roman for the first time since the terrorist walked into the room.

"Really? We only have two ways easy and hard huh? Well! You see we _could_ do that! We _could!_ Do things the easy or hard way, or! Or we can do things... _My way."_

Roman said as he held up his cane and flicked a button an-

 **HEAT.**

The first thing Roman felt was the pure unadulterated heat that crashed into his body like a tsunami as the room as filled with the fury of a freshly born star. _FISHHHTT!_ The tidal wave of fire that sprung up around him was like a volcano had gone off in the room. As the entire upper balcony where the Fang members were standing on suddenly vanished into a rolling cascading tidal wave of liquid fire as the _first_ of Romans' _countermeasures_ kicked in.

" _~Yes, there were times! I'm sure you knew! When I bit off; more than I could chew!~"_

The smooth sound of Sinatra played over the speakers as boiling waves of liquid fire poured over the fang. Immolating and searing them. Filling the air with the harsh, terrible cries of the damned as the members of the fang where burned alive. Their weapons ammo exploding in their barrels eviscerating their insides and blowing apart their limbs shredding them to bloody pieces as harsh chemical fire liquified their skin making it slough off their bones as the awful screams filled the air a grin came onto Romans face at the poetic justice as the _Daisy cutters_ went off.

As the very same objects that caused his daughter so much misery, on that fateful night. The bombs that took her family and stole her voice detonated, as a grin came over his face as he was finally able to pay back the white Fang _tenfold._ As the daisycutter bombs went off. Roman had through some careful and _not_ legal channels, mainly due to Ozpin giving him _far_ too many zeroes on his defense budget and with _no_ real supervision filled the entirety of the domes outer and inner hallways with loose thick lines of Daisycutters the old world new world hybrid bombs went off.

Filling the corridors with their baleful white phosphorous fire dust combinations he Fang was trapped in too tight of an area. With nowhere to go as a strong wave of fire. As the six dozen of them in the first was burned to a crisp in the first blast. The dozens of more faunus waiting in the tunnels of the building that trapped them in ther thin always two by two.

Where _cooked_ alive as the rolling liquid fire spilled down the tunnel like a flood of fire. As thier own bombs went off in pre-planned detonations for maximum efficiency filling the tight, compacted corridors of the generator room with rolling flames that looked like burning waves of an angry sea washed over the tunnels.

 _"~But through it all! When there was doubt, I ate it up! And spit it out~!_ " Roman sang with the song as the final Daisycutters went off as the first wave of his trap went off killing at least two hundred Fang members in under forty seconds as a smile crept across his face.

 _'~ I faced it all! And I stood tall, and I did it! My way~!"_ The first half of the song ended on a high note as Roman laughed manically as the first was of the fang assault force was defeated without him have to move an inch! As they were all burned to rough crips as rolling waves of fire spilled from the building filling the room with the raw heat of the flames that singed his face as the horrible smell of burning flesh and plastic filled the air making Roman _gag._

* * *

 _"~I've loved. I've laughed and cried."_ Images of smiling faces filled Roman's head with blue and heterochromatic eyes, filled Romans eyes. As images, of birthday parties filled with cake and laughter and the taring of presents and the squeals of childlike joy, filled his mind. As later pictures of burning amber eyes that coudl melt the led off a fun barrel entered his head as-

 _BANG! WHAP!_

Roman cursed out loud as his terminal _exploded._ Filling his face with rolling sparks and burning shrapnel, as Roman ducked out of the way of the blast rolling out of his ruined terminals cover popping up with his cane and returning two shots back into the advancing thought that a minor like of rolling chemical fire and the _agonizing_ death of over a couple hundred of their comrades would slow the Fang down, but it didn't.

After the first wave died it was not long before _specialized_ fang units came into the corridors hosing down the roaring chemical fire with unique chemical retardants. Hosing it down inch by inch before signaling to the rest of the men as they advanced into the doorway, as the _real_ battle began.

Roman had held them at the door for some time. The nature of the door making it impossible for a group of men to advance more than two at a time. And forcing any attacked to run over five hundred feet with no cover, allowing Roman to snipe them from afar. Taking potshots at anyone who came by the door, scoring head shot after head shot from _Melodic Cudgel_. As he had managed to hold them off like this for a because this place was built with defense in mind. As the tunnels provided absolutely no cover, forcing you into a tight bottleneck where a good defender could rain down shots with impunity on any attacking intruder making them flee or advance in the face of _heavy_ casualties.

But many things could be said about the fang, from murderers to terrorist or madmen. You could call the fang a lot of names but you could never say that ther were not _stubborn_. As even in the face of _atrocious_ casualties the Fang pushed on doggedly with the determination born out of either pure fanaticism or sheer terror as they advanced with near _complete_ disregard to thier losses and with _far_ to fewer losses in Roman's opinion. As after the first wave of the mongrels were cut down by well-placed shot's from _Melodic Cudgel_ soon, big brutes armed with massive riot shields bullied their way into the room. Clearing a patch for the other scrambling faunus as Roman cursed as a rain of bullets fell on him.

Forcing him out from his cover, shoving him out into the open as he was forced to run and slide between broken flaming terminals sliding across the metal floor his still immaculate white suit was still without a _trace!_ Of a scratch on it, as a thick layer of sweat covered his face as slid into the cover of a fresh terminal he swore. _Ting! Ting!_

Lound _tinging_ sounds filled the air as Roman looked to his left as _all_ the color left his skin as twin grenades landed right next to him as he swore.

 _"Oh shit!"_ Roman cried busting out of cover ignoring the hail of bullets that sought after him as-

 _BANG!_

The grenades went off as one picking up Roman like he was a rag doll slamming him into the side of a terminal making his aura flare and his spine pop! As Roman gagged and cried out in pain as tears fell from his face as he coughed up bright blood on the floor. As a wave of shrapnel crashed into him. Making him cry out in pain as he rolled onto the ground.

His ears ringing with a sharp wine as his vision became blurry as clouds of white filled the ends of his eyes. As Roman's body became drenched in sweat as the flaming room _cooked_ the man in his suit. As the smell of cooking flesh and the harsh _acrid_ smell of gunpowder filled his nose. As Roman pulled himself into the alcove of a still standing terminal reloading his cane as he grunted in pain.

"~I've _had my fill; my share of losing. And now as tears subside. I find it all so amusing.~_ "

Roman groaned up as he rolled looking at his scroll that flashed yellow as it read evacuation **_fifty percent_ c**omplete as he cursed under his breath.

"Come on _metal root_! Get your shiny ass in gear!" Roman hissed getting up form the ruined smoking terminal as even more Fang rushed his exposed position. Eager to get around him to get to the generator and bring down the damned arena. Killing every _man, woman_ , and _child_ on it, not that they got very far as Roman was on them in less than a second. Four terrorists stood in front of him, two men two women tired to rush past him none made it.

He dragged _Melodic_ along the ground gather a charge before clotheslining one woman in her mouse faunus gaged! As her, throat was _crushed_ in, making her give off a _decisively_ unhealthy wet gargling noise from her mouth as Roman collapsed her windpipe in one smooth motion. Sending her flying back as he spun on his heels.

Firing a close-range shot at a terrified faunus man. The round blowing into his insides _burrowing_ into his gut before _popping!_ As his intestines blew out of his guts like macabre streamers as he fell back dead. The next man actually managed to raise his gun at him, but Roman was a flare right into his chest before he could so much as breathe.

As Roman hissed in anger as the man's aura flashed up to save his life as the last woman tried to _club him?_ Of all things only for her to las out with his own weapon, kneecapped with a sickening _pop!_ Making the cougar lady or girl? As she was no more than twenty at most fall to her knees before he snaked his cane around her neck _snapping!_ It in one quick motion killing her in an instant before-

" _~To think. I did all that; and may I say not in a shy way.~"_

 _FISHT!_

Roman ducked narrowly avoiding having his head ripped off as a rocket!? Flew over his head, impacting into the dust crystal with a worrying _clang!_ As the diamond reinforced structure held off one of the attacks as Roman looked to the entrance of the room where two two man rocket teams began reloading.

"Oh hell no!" Roman said running forward jumping over more flaming busted terminals, eating several rounds of hard led with his aura flashing an angry red. As his eyes watered from the smoke that was still thick in the air as he leveled his cane shotting a shot at one and members right as he was about to fire a rocket catching him in the head cracking it open like a grape with a messy _pop!_

As he fell back, his rocket went into the middle of an advancing mob of faunus turning them into red ribbons. As Roman laughed, it was a short harsh and ugly another four gang attacked armed with swords and all well trained, it made no difference.

Roman killed the first man instantly. Three shots right to his chest. Killing him in a moment overloading his aura and blowing his chest next man Roman shot out a cable catching his foot pulling him over where Roman focused his aura into his foot deliver a to the man as he crushed his face under his the man's face and cover his pants now stained with blood and brain. As he glowed.

"That was a custom order! Who's going to pay for this!?"Roman demanded as the Fang charged was bad. _Very, very bad._ Roman was going to lose this fight. Soon. The Fang was too many. As the first three of the twenty-four faunus to charge him reached him Roman had to think.

The first man swung a sword only for a rock to fly out form the still living gunner as Roman hooked the man's foot into his cane making the man yelp! As Roman picked him up with all his might before he tossed him into the air. Throwing the man in front of the rocket as it burst! In a shower of blood and gore.

Showering the air with blood stunning the charging faunus as Roman leveled his cane and arced a _perfect!_ Shot into the barrel of the one reloaded missile launchers. Causing the missile to detonate mid launch in a shower of wonder fired as it shredded the missile crews with a wave of shrapnel. Eliminating the threat from their devasting ranged attacks as the raming Fang got their wits back and charged him once more as Roman smiled.

" _~Oh no, oh no not me. I did it my way.~_ "

The ten or so surviving Fang that was not killed by the missile began to make a mad sprint at the sole human that had killed so many of their number as Roman smirked as the men charged him as even more poured out of the tunnel as the _final_ dance began.

Life was all about _balance_. You needed to be balanced in all things, from work, to sleep, to play to everything you did balance was _key_. It was espically crucial in dancing. As if you didn't move in perfect! Step with your partner you could throw off the whole dance since combat was just one long, complicated dance, it was imperative that Roman maintained a perfect balance.

 _"~For what is a man? What has he got? If not himself? Then he has not!~"_

Roman was not balanced right now; he could not afford to be. Usually, he took combat like a ballet, a dance of death, a tango of violence of death, that relies on two opponents flourishing in perfect union before the grand finale! Of blood, pain and a slow yet graceful death. But that could not happen here, all hunters used thier aura to fight, so did criminals. Aura was _typically_ used to shield and heal your body. But! If you knew how and after some training you could use it to empower your own weapon to _devastating_ effects.

As Roman was doing now, the problem with infusing your weapon with aura was that every bit of aura you put into your weapon was an aura that was not being used to shield. You were making yourself every more vulnerable to attack, and the likelihood of some lucky bastards pot shot putting you down for the long dirt nap went up exponentially with each passing second.

And right now Roman was putting all of his aura into his weapon. Today was _not_ the day for precision no today he needed to be the hammer; he needed to be the blunt tool stopping the Fang charge, and so he was. Roman fell into them like a mad animal, swinging his cane at them in great swings resemblant of a logger or an ax man from old. His cane coming up and down in long brutal arcs, every time it struck aura popped, bones _snapped!_ And skin tore. As Roman hit the Fang like a cane glowing so bright it was almost blinged as he forced all off his should inot the object as he felt his one life force dim as his cane closed brighter than the sun.

 _"~To say the things! He truly feels! And not the words! Of one who kneels!~_ "

Roman was _unstoppable._ Every time he moved something died. A head _popped!_ A neck _snapped!_ A spine _broke!_ Or a chest was caved in. He moved like lightning and was to the fang a bloody avatar of death so terrified the Fang in her midst they began to panic. Men at the frost ran into men at the back. Causing confusion to spread through thier ranks as thier once mad charge became a crumpled messy pile of miles and bodies as Roman slaughtered cane had maxed out on aura, so he pumped it int his fist. Staking and punching with reckless abandon, popping skulls, tearing flesh snapping necks Roman was unstoppable!

" _I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!"_ Roman thought as the Fang begna to retreat. He was pushing them back! One man was winning against five hundred men!? Roman didn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it but he was _winning._

' I can _do this! I can fight them! I can win!"_

Roman thought as the Fang _broke._ The once mad rush shattered as their morale was broken and they ran like the scared, broken faunus hey were made of pieces of paper. Roman did _not_ believe in miracles. Only a fool would do so but that was what was happening. The fang came to close they didn't expect Roman to be this secured and after the loss of so many of their numbers before? Well, pure fanaticism only gets you so far in life.

The men in front of him were proof as that as Roman _attacked._ As he fired his can into retreating Fang blowing out their back in _glorious_ puffs of red and white. Or watching as blue flashed as aura _temporarily_ saved some of them. Most of the fang that had puppy rushed him where in full route. As only one elite with a chainsaw and two flanking subordinates remained in his rather _limited_ line of sight.

The elite roared in a bestial manner swinging at him like some kind of half-mad lumberjack as Ruby smirked. He _danced_ into the mans blows. Swinging his can down and _cracking!_ His right kneecap, making the man howl! In pain as his aura tired to heal him only for Roman to _slam_ his cane to his face. Breaking half of it open sending the man falling to the floor in a bloody stuttering mess.

As the man fell the two women fang froze with fear and-

" _Ladies!_ "

Roman said leap forward using the down elite as a spring boar _jumping_ and crashing down on one woman. Bring his can to her neck as it _crumpled_ into itself as he broke her windpipe and in one fell blow. The other woman raised her gun to him only for his cane to knock her gun out of her hands. Causing her to sward before he _spun_ into her reach punching her in the face. Making her cry out before _Melodic_ shot out its hook reaching around her neck. As Roman yanked her to the floor _snapping_ her neck _and-_

" _~The record shows!~_ "

In one second Roman went from the floor to mid-air, as a terrible whirring sound of grinding teeth filled the air as a chainsaw was in his chest. Roman screamed in a voice of pure anguish that was so loud and profound he didn't think he was even capable of producing it. As he looked to his left where the white fang elite still missing half of his damn face! Had slammed into him as a chainsaw slammed him in the chest coming from nowhere! As the fang elite grunted in pain, his mask spilled open to reveal dark almond black eyes and messy short black hair an pale skin as he lifted Roman off of the floor.

His massive chainsaw hitting home tearing Roman's suit _open!_ Ripping apart his tuxedo and lifting him into the air in a shower of whirring teeth, pulped organs, crushed bones, and fresh blood. Making Roman _scream_ as he was yanked up.

 _"~Therecord shows! I took the blows!~"_ Roman screamed like he never yelled before blood spurting out of his mouth as the whirring metal blades ate his flesh tearing open his rib cage and pulping his internal organs as he saw red as a pulped _lung_ flew out from his gritted his teeth raising his cane as he forced his arms to obey him. Gritting his teeth as he pressed it against the man's head. _Bang!_

Roman shot the mans head off in a puff of red as he fell backward with a loud _thud!_ Roman hit the ground panting his exhausted aura unable to affect body repairs at all as-

 _BRAKA! BRAKKA! BRAKKAKA!_

Roman shook, seized and shuddered as a line of six Fang elites appeared out of almost thin air and emptied their rifles into him. The six men unloaded their full magazine of assault rifle ammunition into Roman's chest. Shattering what remained of his pristine white suit. Making him drop _Melodic Cudgel_ with a loud _clang!_ As Roman was pumped full of led by the Fang.

As Roman raised an arm that to was riddled with led as the man was pumped full of holes. A final sick gurgle of blood left this mouth as he fell back and the music swelled." _~ And I did it! My way!~"_ The song reached its climax as Roman hit the ground with a dull _thud_ and went _still_.

His body slamming into the metal of the floor as his vision blurred and dimmed. Colors and shapes of all sizes filled his eyes as they begna to glaze over. The sounds of scram dying fauns and the horrible stink of charred flesh left his senses as his vision finally begna to go black as Roman's grip on his mortal coil faded and _failed._ As his mouth gave out one last tired sigh as a smile broke his face as he turned his eyes to see his scroll as it flashed green saying **evacuation complete!**

" _Metal root GAH!_ You did it...Roman said as a thin smile filled his lips.

"With thirty seconds to spare? _Show off..._

Roman said as his body went slack as the song ended. As the man's life left him the fang rushed to disable the generator as the second. Part of Roman's countermeasures kicked in. As Roman's had one last thought before slipping into the either, was it a perfect life? No. Did I make mistakes? Yes. Could I have been better? Easily. Did he regret it? Not for one second. It was not the perfect life but it was his. And Roman did it his way.

 _My way..._ The thief thoguht before finally going slack as a loud _click!_ Was hear as the floor of the building creaked and burst! As the second like of Daisycutters the ones that filled the entire building and where set to go off when Roman's heartbeat reached zero. Detonated taking Roman's corpse and ever single Fang member with him in one massive ball of fire.

As the backup generator erupted into a massive plume of smoke twin pairs of eyes fell upon it one burning gold the other a mix-matched pair of pink and brown. As both eyes widened in shock as tears began to fall from both pairs. As the rubble of generator began to rain down as one long charred bowler hat fell to the top of the pile resting quietly on top of the shattered remains as the evacuation was completed as a thief _died..._

* * *

 **AN...**

* * *

 **Guardians of Remnant part seventeen. Boarding party.**

"Is this a credible source of information?" A pair of tired yet _sharp_ green eyes asked as Yatsuhashi nodded.

"Yes, mam. I know the sender personally and I believe this threat to be real and tangible." The rookie cop said as Glynda Goodwitch the head of Vale nodded solemnly.

"I see... Very well his exact words where Ironwood is coming here, and a _Ravager_ fleet is attempting to stop them?"  
Glynda asked more than a fair bit confused as to mercenaries would fight terrorist on her behalf without an obvious payment her tired green eyes already exhausted as she tried to smooth our her blue uniform as Yatsuhasi nodded.

"Yes, Mam. We already have hostile contacts already on our radar, they are less than twenty miles from our airspace and closing. Awaiting your orders."

"Fine. Tell the fleet to move out. We will fight these bastards with everything we have." The woman said as the defender nodded

* * *

"Ok everyone! Rember the plan! Stick together and keep it tight!"

Jaune said as he felt the familiar _lurch_ of weightlessness as the _Vesperia_ fell from the hole of Adam's ship the _Claw of justice._ As the Ravagers deployed thier fleet high above the skies of Vale.

 _"Contact in three! Two! One! Engaged!"_

Adam yelled over his scroll as the ship fired into Ironwood's massive airship. The cannons of the _Claw_ both firing procuring an energy pulse that could flatten a skyscraper, but did not do so much as _hinder_ the massive ship as Jaune grinned as he yanked his scroll.

"Everyone! Beneath the clouds!"

Jaune said tilting the throttle of the _Vesperia_ downward, he and _dozens_ of other fighter craft speared down into the clouds of Vale.

"Jaune. Are you sure this is going to work?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune nodded his head.

"Sure am! We just got to get onboard the ship! And then-

"Then I am goign to kick my sister's blonde ass!"  
Ruby shouted having finished her _semi_ healing as the young Reaper as back on her feet. The woman pissed off as all hell and brandishing _Crescent Rose_ ready to take her siblings head from her shoulders and put it on a wall.

"I see! Now everyone hold on! We got one helluva flight ahead of us!"  
Jaune said as he angled his ship into the bright orange cloud of Vale. As the miniature attack fleet went low under the clouds before appearing below Tai's ship like a swarm of locust ready to devour a field fo grain.

"Fire!"

Jaune yelled as the fighters begna to shoot the enemy flagship. The cannons of the _Vesperia_ and her sister craft along with a _plethora_ of other fighter bases weaponry form air to air missiles to photon cannons opened up in a _brilliant!_ Cacophony of noise as their munitions streaked up into the enemy like a barrage of multi-colored angry hornets.

Dettonging all over the bottom of the hole blowing it apart as while alone most of thier weapons where for far to small to really damage the ship but together?If they amassed all of thier firepower they could.  
" _Jaune! We got enemy fighters inbound!"_

Blake said form her bullhead where she was flying, while Penny and Ren were in the passenger seats.  
"Got it! Break and engage!"

Jaune yelled as the battle began. Instantly Jaune wanted to back to bed as his screen _exploded._ All around him where the frantic hellish sights of aerial combat. Close range and _brutal_. As he angled, the _Vesperia_ through the maelstrom of friendly craft and enemy fighters, launched as countermeasures to thier own ships.

Jaune floored the bullhead, putting as much power into the engines as possible. As he pumped the triggers of the craft allowing the rotary Gatling cannons to spool. Firing onto enemy fighters blowing them apart mid-air and-

" _Jaune! There's too many of them up here! We can't hold off!"_

"We don't have to Blake! We just need to breach the rear of the ship! After that, we board it! Kill Ironwood and we can all go home happy!"

"I'm not happy till I have my bitch sisters head on my scythe."

"And Ruby want's to commit _sororicide."_

"Hey! She deserves it!"

"Not saying that she does not Ruby but hold on!"

Jaune said yanking the throttle of the craft. Sending it into a violent tailspin. As he narrowly avoided getting blown out of the air by twin enemy _phase_ blasts. As he pulled the ship into a sharp climb cannons firing all the way-

" _Arc! Just so you know when we get on board that ship."_

"Yeah! Yeah! I got you, Adam! The dust stone is all yours!"

" _Just so you know Arclord. If you try to cross me I will kill you."_

"Dully noted now let's get-

Jaune gaked! As his radar nearly _broke_ as he saw a wave of _friendly?_ Craft came in as-

" _Arclord is that you?"_ A voice said over his ships PA as Jaune grinned.  
" _Neppy! Is that you!? How's my favorite cop doing!"_

"Don't call me that."

Neptune said over the scroll as Jaune grinned.

"You know you love it!"

" _I really don't. I'm here to escort you and your lot on board that ship there. Just so you know, Yatsuhasi convinced Glynda not me. I would have let you die."_

Neptune said in a bored tone as the VAF cleared a road for the Ravagers infiltration ships to-

" _Jaune! I'm hit! I'm going down!"_

 _"Adam!"_

Jaune yelled as Adam's ship was hit as he crashed to the ground of Vale and-

" _Arclord! If you were going to make a move do it now!"_

Neptune said as the ships of the VDF blew open a hole in the side of Ironwood's ship and-

"Follow me!"

Jaune said as he _crashed_ his ship into the burning hole in thier enemies as he and Blake's bullhead blurred into the enemy craft guns blazing on shrieking metal. As they gunned down the enemy flight crew before popping out of their craft tas Jaune smiled.

"Ok guys! We got a job to do! A city to save, a sister to kill and a madman to stop! Now let's get to it!"


	36. The last act Part IV Pain

**AN" So close! _One! More! Chapter_ until the end of Jaune Torchwick! After the death of Roman things _only_ heat up! In this chapter, Blake makes a choice! Winter gets her groove back! Adam fights a _furious_ enemy. A group! Or students and a headmaster make a _desperate_ last stand and Blake... Blake has to _act..._**

 **All this and more in Jaune Torchwick! This chapter is nonstop action so buckle up and sit tight!**

* * *

Neo saw _red a_ s the Ursa she was fighting lost its jugular to her sword. As she sliced the things neck open it gave a wail of pain as it fell backward clutching its jaw in a desperate last-ditch measure to stay alive, as it collapsed into a smoky ruin as the teenager sighed. The _fall_ of Beacon if you coudl call it was going rather well.

Neo reasoned as she killed the Grimm approaching the faunus, her father was off doing something and her fool! Ofa brother was probably with Cinder. Neo hoped Jaune would be _ok_ and Cinder would keep him safe. Not that she had to worry about it. Cinder did love Jaune, and she would never let harm come to him. Still, Neo was worried and-  
 _BOOM!_  
 **"Communism is _death!"_**  
The booming Ai voice of the tank sounded at it blew apart another deathstalker that was approaching thier line. Turning the once menacing monstrosity into a smoldering pile of flesh and chitin, resembling nothing more than a busted pinata of sinew and carapace.  
 **"Fear not American citizens! The red aggressors will not pass!"**  
The tank yelled as the heavy staccato of gunfire from the turret of the tank sounded. As bright yellow lights came out stitching across the night. Tearing apart hordes of Beowulf into bright plumes of red and black. As the heavy caliber dust ammunition stiched out tearing apart the lesser Grimm as-  
 _BOOM!_  
" **Another enemy of the people _falls!"_**  
The Tank said as it snipped a hoard of Ursas turning them into a smoking crater of flesh and smoke as Neo sighed. The tank was doing its job, well enough and Neo was thankful for that. As she ducked and dipped out of the way of the stray Ursa or Creep that by some miracle avoided being torn apart by the tanks _oppressive_ field of fire and got to close to her. As she easily sliced the Grimm apart, tearing the limbs off the Grimm with a bored look on her multi-colored face. Just waiting for Roman to call her telling that he was _ok_ and what they were supposed to be doing.

 _"Where are you?"_ Neo thoguht as she wondered how long it would take her dad to take on a few Fang grunt. Neo knew Roman was going to be _ok._ He was her father, and he was one of if not the strongest fighters on the planet. And he was going to be _just_ fine.

 _"He has to be."_  
Neo thought darkly as she killed a Beowulf stabbing it through the jaw, destroying it in a moment as-  
 _FIT! FIT!_  
Neo rolled back doing several back flips and rolling on instinct, narrowly avoided being skewered as twin six-foot feather laned near her as a Nevermore?! Appeared launching a deluge of feathers at their position ss he cursed, thinking of how she would now have to teleport on top of that thing and-  
 _BOOM!_  
The monster evaporated in a misty cloud of red as the tank snipped it easily. The gun barrel glowing hot as it blew the Nevermore out fo the air.

 **"Red communist threat _eliminated!_ You will never take Alaska!"**  
The tank shouted as the smoking rapidly disintegrating remains fo the Nevermore slammed into the ground with the force of a meteor. As Neo smiled at the Tank as she turned around to see Militades grinning wildly on its open hatch.

"The tanks really know how to shoot!" Militades yelled as the Tank responded-  
 **"I was made to have the strength of over two _thousand_ men! I am the embodiment of the America dream! Don't you see little lady!?"**  
The tank _asked!?_ Neo as she balked signing to Miltiades as-  
 ** _"Speak!_ Don't hide your voice! Your first amendment right makes you who you are as a citizen of the _greatest_ country on earth! So speak your mind!"**  
 _"I'm mute_." Neo signed and-  
 **"Then _sign!_ Sigh with your _special_ hands! Sign your heart and shout the tenants of liberty! Prosperity! And the American way!"**  
The thank shouted as Neo balked.  
 _"It can read sign?!"_  
"It can do a lot of things! Now let's get _killing!"_  
Militades said as she smiled. As she got on the tanks as the ancient war machine began to fire on the enemy.

* * *

It was an easy but _boring_ fight. But that was not so bad, Roman always said a _boring_ fight was often a fight you will walk away from after all. And Neo was barely challenged as the three of them plus the tank annihilated the Grimm. As the monsters fell by the dozen and-  
 **"Rember anchorage!"**  
The tank spouted its anti-communism ideals as they killed the Grimm in the dozens and finally! Breaking the enemy line as the Grimm finally began to retreat as Neo sighed.  
"Lady... thank you."  
The smaller female faunus town with wolf ears said as Neo smiled at her.  
 _"You are welcome."_  
Neo signed to her as she put away her sword and-  
"Thank you. Truly. You saved us."  
A tall brown skinned faunus Neo guess to be her mother said as-  
"Neo! The evac is complete!"  
 **"American citizens safety _confirmed_! Good work everyone, communism will no win today."**  
The tank said as-  
 _BOOM!_  
The entire ground _shook_ , as Neos head snapped back as the generator room exploded in a wall of fire. A mountain of debris followed by a massive mushroom cloud appeared in the sky. Filling the air with a cloud of junk as the generator went up in a flash of light as a dark hand gripped the young adult's chest as Neo _snapped._  
As Neo gripped her sword so tight blood came from her hand as her eyes began to blink rapidly as she began to hyperventilate an-  
" _Mam?_ Are you ok?"  
The faunus woman asked wondering why her savior was being so shaken. The generator explosion was massive, but it should not be that bad for her and-  
 _FISHT!_  
 _"GAH!"_  
The woman gagged as time froze. Every one froze. The civilians froze, Miltiades froze, the tank froze. As Neo jabbed her sword right into the woman's chest. Killing her in an instant as she died with a pain fill sighed as Neo yanked! Her sword from the dead woman's chest. Kicking her away before spinning to a nearby faunus man slashing him in two. Blood flew everywhere covering Neo in a red mist, making her seethe as-  
 _"FILTHY ANIMALS!"_ Neo ragged as a pain filled cry left her throat as tears fell from her face and-  
"Neo!? What are you doing!?"  
" ** _Friendly fire!_ Stand down private! Stand down!"** Her allies said as Neo felt ber blood boil. Her veins were on fire, her mind was sharp! As she ground her teeth.  
" _Animals! They are filthy animals! I knew I shouldn't have trusted them! They can all die!"_ Neo thought as she flipped over to the now terrified faunus citizens as-  
 _"Mommy!?"_  
The child faunus asked brown eyes wide with fear as the citizens began to panic, backing away from the wone covered in fresh hot blood as their savior turned against them. Letting out an inhuman growl of rage from her throat as hot tears fell from her face before turning her gaze to the other faunus as _Rage_ burned in her eyes...

* * *

 _"Jaune!?"_  
"Blake! Take my hand!"  
Jaune said gripping _his_ girlfriend's hand and pulling her to his side as the transport craft rocked in mid-air.  
"Miss fall!? What are we going to do!?"  
Ruby asked in a shaky nervous voice as she looked to Cinder silver eye side with worry as the left the falling arena as CInder smiled warmly to her. "We are going to go somewhere _safe_ Ruby. You have nothing to worry about." Cinder soothed the silver-eyed welp as-  
"Mom, what's going on? Where is dad? And why where you yelling at him before?"  
Jaune asked his mother as she froze as a tick appeared on her beautiful face, as she smiled at Jaune his partner walked up to his side, holding him steady as the transport banked to the left as Pyrrha also looked curiously to Cinder as they flew.  
"Your father and I had a bit! Of a misunderstanding but it is over now. It is all under control."  
Cinder said calmly as-  
 _BANG!_  
The ship rocked as Jaune grunted as Blake was torn from his arms and a massive hole was opened in the side of the ship.  
"Blake!?"  
Jaune yelled as Cinder and Black were suddenly yanked out of the craft as some type of anti-air round hit as Jaune screamed as Pyrrha held him down and-  
"Pilot! Put us _down!"_  
Ren yelled as Nora held onto Ruby keeping her safe. As a sharp whine of air filled the graft as the room was filled with a wild rush of air as the craft began to spin as it went down to the ground in a ball of fire and smoke...

* * *

Blake screamed as she was yanked! Out of the escort craft as a scream left her mouth as she and Cinder were tossed out of the ship.  
Blake acted on instinct. Her hands shot out as she gripped Cider's lush skin as she _poped!_ Them out of reality as she teleported them to the ground. Panting heavily as-  
"My thanks, Blake."

Cinder said dusting off her dress as Blake looked on in worry.  
"What was that!?"  
"That was a bit of anti-aircraft fire, my dear." Cinder said as she watched the smoking craft fall to the ground as it crashed into a low sliding arc on the opposite side of the school as Blake frowned.  
"What about Jaune?!"  
"Jaune is fine. But now _we_ must go, Blake. Time is running out, and you know what to do."  
Cinder said as her shimmering eyes glowed bright yellow as Blake gulped.  
"Yes! I remember what you need me to do...  
"Really? Repeat my words to me."  
"I am to go into the headmaster's office."  
 _"And?_ "  
"I am to bring Roman's chip to Ozpin's desk and place it on top of it."  
"Good. And after that?"  
"I am to meet you at the vult for _Amber?"_  
Blake asked trying to remember the woman Cinder needed to save. Cinder said Amber was in pain and only she could _put her out of her misery._ As the woman nodded.  
"Good. Now get going, my husband has already been made a fool of and once he is back under my thumb me and a wizard are going to have an extreme talk." Cinder said as Blake nodded as she blinked away from Cinder. Appearing almost a quarter of a mile away in her longest teleportation ever ended, as she saw the fall transpire. It was horrible! The air was filled with fire and smoke. The scream of Grimm and the loun Bangs! Of cannons and gunfire filled the air as she sprinted. Blake was _panicking!_  
She hated this! She didn't want to be a part of the fall! She just wanted to go to VYTAL!  
To have her parents be proud of her! To shower her sister, her team! Jaune! That she didn't need to be looked after! That she was capable of looking out for herself! As she ran Blake shut her faunus eyes as she force dot the images of the fall as happier images came to her mind. As she forced out images of the fall and went back to a better place...

* * *

"OH! Why do I have to do reading!?"  
Blake asked sighing as she stood on her tip toes as she reached for a book on biology. As the adorable cat faunus reached on her tips toes trying to get her book in the Beacon library that was _thankfully_ empty.  
It was the middle of the day and few if any people were there. As Blake coudl finally calm down without social anxiety getting the better of the cat girl and-  
"Hey, there _cutie!_ Let me get that for you!"  
A calm smooth voice said as a tanned hand shot out as her book was snatched out of the top shelf of the bookcase. As Blake said a blur of gold hair as she smiled,  
"Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
A familiar voice that was _not,_ Jaune said as a pair of shimmering blue eyes looked at her as-  
 _"AH!"_  
Blake screamed. As she lept over a foot in the air as a tall monkey faunus with an open shirt coughed.  
 _"Whoa!_ What's wrong tall, dark and _beautiful?_ You look like you just saw a Grimm!"  
The boy said flashing her a wink along with a pair of finger guns and making Blake blush brightly. As the bar girl back into a corner her cheeks turning the shade of her leaders cloak as she blushed.  
"Who are you!?'  
Blake asked as the boy took her hand!? Kissing her knuckles making her heart almost stop! As her cheeks became so hot she was sure they would _burst!_  
As the boy smiled.  
"What!? No thank you? I saved your life at the breach you know?"  
The boy asked as Blae blush somehow defying all laws of physics grew bright as she coughed loudly.  
"You! You caught me!"  
"Yeah! That's me! You do remember my name right? I mean it would be awful! Rude if you forgot the name of the boy who saved you right?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at Blake as she blushed brightly and coughed loudly. "I!"  
"What? Don't tell me you forgot all of this?"  
The boy asked showing off his impressive set of abs. That made Blake's mouth water as she gulped loudly.  
"I...  
" _Sun! Sun Wukong!_ Nice to meet you cutie! Might I say you are looking extra _scrumptious!"_ Sun said pulling Blakes hand to his neck as he pulled Blake close to him. Gripping her waist making Blake freeze! As she was now far! To close to a strangers space. A stranger to the opposite sex no less!  
As sun pulled her close as Blake being to panic and did the only thing she ever did when she panicked. She called for help.  
"I need an _adult!"_  
Blake yelled at the top of her lungs as Sun coughed.  
"You what?"  
"I need an _adult!"_  
"Blake? Are you-  
" _Bad touch! Bad touch!_ I _don't_ consent!"

Blake yelled at the top of her lungs as Sun's hand shot back from her at lightning speed as Blake did whatever she did when pressure by a member of the opposite sex she did _not!_ Find attractive or really was not Jaune and or Ren.  
Jaune beign her cursh and Ren beign Nora's...  
 _Toy?_ Blake thought as she took her sisters and Yang's who was jsut as good advice and began to yell.  
"I _don't_ consent! I don't want!"  
 _"Whoa!_ Stop yelling that!"  
Sun said all traces of smoothness off his face as he began to panic.  
"I'm not doing saying to you!"  
"Bad touch! I need an _adult!"_  
"Will you stop it! Please! You are going to make me look like a creep!"  
"I do not want you to touch me!"  
"I'm sorry! Look! _No touching!"_

Sun said his hand held high ina don't' kill me! Gesture as Blake curled up in a corner.  
"See! No touching! I'm not touching you!"  
Sun said sweating bullets as Blake blushed.  
"Th- thank you... I... I don't like being touched...  
"Hey. I'm sorry. I took things to far, I'm way too friendly for my own good. If you don't want me to touch you I won't ok?"  
Sun said with an earnest smile as Blake returned it with her own.  
"Thank you."  
"Don't sweat it! I may be a smooth talker and a great! Looker, but I respect consent. No means no, seriously." Sun said as Blake felt her guard drop around the handsome boy.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it cutie. But you are cute, I mean did anyone tell you that you are sexy?" Sun asked instantly back to flirting as Blake flushed.  
"What?! I am _not_ sexy!"  
Blake said coughing loudly as she hid her face behind her burning cheeks as sun grinned.  
"What!? You are drop dead _gorgeous!_ And I would be lucky to get a date from you. Maybe for saving your life-  
"I have a boyfriend! I'm sorry!" Blake blurted as Sun blinked owlishly for a moment as a grin came to his face.  
"No problem!"  
"No problem!?"  
"Yeah! Just cause we can't date doesn't mean we can't be friends! I mean you are a faunus, I'm a faunus? Why can't we hang out?"  
Sun asked as Blake smiled nervously at him.  
"I... I don't really have many boyfriends..."  
"What? You can't be real! I mean you are beautiful! You probably have to beat guys off with a stick!"  
"Not really!"  
"BS! You probably have a small admirer club!"  
"I don't!"  
"Why? You certainly have the figure of one."  
Sun said taking a step forward as Blake panicked.  
" I don't _consent!"_  
"I-  
" _GET AWAY FROM HER!"_  
A burning voice yelled as Sun turned to his left and paled as a burning ball of fire and blonde hair cam at him. As a beautiful girl cam who was literally on fire and punched him right in the face...

* * *

"Oh, come on! Just _appear!"_  
Blake thought as she ran into the end of the Beacon proper. As she tore into the hall of the crumbling school and-  
"Help me!"  
A familiar voice said as Blake turned to see-  
"Winter?!"  
Blake yelled at the woman who had taken her in as on her back, scream as two Beowulfs bore down on her as Blake acted without thinking. She _popped!_ Out of reality emerging behind the monsters, slashing one in its spine. Killing it instantly before yanking her blade out and slicing the other in two as Obscurus killed the monster as she went to the downed form of Winter.  
" _Winter!"_  
 _"Blake?!_ What's going on here? Are you ok?!"  
Winter asked as she stood up hugging Blake closely as she gripped the faunus she thought was never going to see again as she wrapped Blake uptight. "I thought you were hurt."  
Winter whispered into Blakes' ear as Blake's cat ears went flat as she felt a wave of guilt rise up in her stomach.  
"I'm sorry Winter."  
"Why did you leave?! You could have stayed with me and Qrow. We had the room." WInter asked as the room shook as debris rained down on the two as her glittering blue eyes that were the exact same as Weiss's, as Blake sighed.  
"Winter I'm sorry but we need to get out of here! I-  
 _BANG!_  
The wall exploded as a misfire!? Form some type of weapon fried as Blake was sent falling itno the wall as a freight truck hit her as she was _yanked!_ Off her feet as if by some giant invisible hand and _slammed_ into a wall.  
"Oww...  
Blake said as she opened her eyes. Her ears were ringing like no tomorrow as a shrill high pitch ring filled her mind as she looked up into the ruined Beacon hallways.  
The hallway was ruined, a massive bullhead size hold was fired into it as the sound of gunfire and bullets filled the air as Blake groaned.  
"Oww-  
"Blake... are... are you ok..." A tired off voice said as Balek looked up and froze. Winter was on the floor covered in a pile of debris and she was bleeding. A massive iron bar was in her side as Blake _froze._  
"Winter! You are hurt!"  
Blake said leaping forward as the metal bar was thank Oum much smaller. And it was only a standard piece of concrete rebar as Blake sighed in relief as Winter moaned as her pleasant pale sundress was slowly dyed red.  
"Winter-  
"It hurts Blake...  
Winter moaned in pain gritting her teeth as more blood left her dress as Blake went down, help her get to her feet not taking the rebar out. In their limited interactions, Roman had once said you _never_ remove projectiles unless you can operate within minutes.  
If she yanked the rebar out of Winter the wound would be allowed to bleed freely and that would lead to her death. And Blake refused to let that happen.  
As she gritted her teeth as she began to ignore Cinder's orders for now and help her get to the infirmary. Blake was once again thankful for her semblance as she popped! Winter out of reality taking her to the Beacon infirmary that was empty!? The nurse was nowhere to be found as-  
"Blake... I need a doctor...  
Winter said her voice slurred as her eyes began to close. As her head began to fall to her side a Blake panicked.  
"Hello! Hello!? Is there a doctor here?! Anybody!"  
Blake yelled as she saw the empty infirmary free of help as her mind began to race as Winter bleed out as she fought! To remember the last words a doctor had said to her about a bleeding patient.

* * *

"You are going _away?"_ Blake asked the underground doctor as he nodded his head. His layer of layer of masked garb covering his body as he packed up a box.  
"Yes, Blake it's time for me to go. I've been in Vale for _far_ too long and now? I'm taking my craft somewhere else."  
The man said as he picked up a large brown cardboard box as Blake nodded at him. "Where will you go?" Blake asked walking up to the man who had saved her life more than once. As the doctor's layers of green scrubs obfuscated his identity to the extremes. As besides his gender, Blake knew next to _nothing_ about him. As he put away stethoscope and Iv's as he sighed.  
"I don't' know. I might go somewhere north, or I might wonder. It's up for debate. But I am leaving the city."  
"Cinder sent me to get some medical supplies," Blake said as the man nodded his scrub-covered head.

"Oh. I have those set up already. They are in the back room by the surgical table. I have them labeled."  
The mand as he went back to packing as Blake smiled.  
"Thank-  
"I was doing my job. No thanks."  
"But-  
"I am here to save lives, for a price but I save a life, Blake. I don't always need a reward. But I _do_ like Lien."  
The man said smugly as he put away a long metal rod before he gave a chuckle.  
"Blake, did I ever tell you how to treat a bleeding patient?"  
"No... why?"  
"Well let me tell you, I do this before I leave a town. I always leave _one_ person with new medial advice that they did not know. When someone is bleeding it is important to always know if they have an unlocked aura or not."  
The man said as he went about his packing as Blake cocked her head.

"Becuase it heals them?"  
"Yes. If you have aura you can be safe knowing that any internal bleeding will more than likely heal itself even in a _severe_ wound. The bodies aura will almost always restrict the bodies insides first.' "What if the aura is drained?"  
"No matter. Unless it is gone, you need not worry about most cases of internal hemorrhage. Now blood loss can still kill you! If someone is bleed profusely you must know how to clean and treat the wound. Do you know how to _stitch?"_

"No. My mom didn't' trust me with sharp objects until I was twelve. I had my siblings cut my food for me."

"But they let you have a sword?"

"I needed to be a hunter."

"A job that has you _surrounded_ by sharp objects?"

"Yes."

"I...

"There is a difference you know?"  
"I see... well take a seat. I'm about to teach you a trick that _might_ save a life." The man said as he took out a needle and thread. "Now the first thing you need to know is how to clean the wound." The man said as Blake nodded as she began to _learn._  
Over two hours later Blake was now able to do basic! First aid as she smiled at him.  
"Thank you-

" _James._ My name is _James."_

The man said warmly as he took off his scrubs as Blake saw his face for the first time.  
"You are a _faunus?_ " Blake asked a pair of light teal cat ears popped out of his head as the man nodded. As he yawned loudly as he stretched his arms as he shook out a hand.  
"Yes, I am. My name is _James_ Blake. _James Tiberius Malroqe_ and it was a pleasure to meet you." The man said blue eyes blinking as she held his hand and they _smiled._

* * *

"Ok! I did it!"  
Blake said as she finished stitching up Winter's side. After removing the rebar, Winters aura begna to close her wound that was good! Blake thought as Winter shuddered as her wound stitched itself as Blake cleaned and dressed it applying several bandages to her stitching as she rushed to the back of the infirmary shelves. Blake went into the back of the medical cabinets as she found them! _Aura boosters!_

These items accelerated healing and Blake needed Winter to be able to _move._ She did not have time to wait for her to heal naturally. She needed Winter to be able to get out safety so she could find Ozpin's office for Cinder as she took a long needle to the place cylinders.  
As Blake began to draw the strange glowing blue substances a frown grew on her face. She did not remember exactly what Malroque had told her about proper dosages. Only knowing that she needed to be precise! In how much she gave Winter. Giving too much aura boosters into her body could have unknown and _catastrophic_ side effects!  
As she took the syringe to her neck hoping against hope that this would work out for the best. As she took the needle and plunged it into her neck.  
 _PISHT!_  
The syringe injected itself into her as Winter's eyes shot open! As her eyes begna to flutter open as they glowed a light blue as Blake eeped!  
Hoping against hope that Winter was not hurt as-  
 _"AHHH!"_  
Winter screamed an inhuman cry as Blake jumped to her side.  
 _"Winter?! Winter?!_ What's wrong!?'  
Blake asked as for half a minute. Winter thrashed and cried as he mouth foamed and-  
 _Still_.

Winter went still as a board for two long minutes as Blake eyed her warily and-  
" _Blake_. Give me your scroll." Winter said in an _icy_ cold voice that chilled Blake to the core and-  
"Winter-  
 _"NOW!_ Blake!"  
Winter shouted as Blae eeped! As she gave her the scroll as she yanked the item out of her hand and began to type int it.  
"This is Winter Schnee. Atlas Specialist request weapons drop off. Military id number _one, for, two, five, Lima, Alpha, Major, Delta."_  
Winter said a sound chimed! On the scroll as she gave Blake her scroll back.  
"Winter? What are-  
 _"Blake._ Get to safety.'  
Winter said in a calm tone as she stood up. Gone was the once calm gentlewoman that Blake had once known. Now was as radiating power. Winter looked ready to explode! As energy shot from her eyes as her hands clenched and unclenched as she _growled?_  
A low growl left Winters mouth as the room went to freezing temperatures as-  
 _BANG!_  
The ceiling exploded in a shower of fire and metal as a _locker?!_ Appeared flying down into the room as a silver locker crashed into the room as Blake saw a pair of gleaming silver swords shoot up from it as Winter caught them deftly in her hands.  
"Good. Now-  
 _BOOM!_  
A _titanic_ explosion rocked the room. As Blake and Winter lost their balance. As a massive mushroom cloud of fire filled the broken infirmary roof, shaking the very foundation of the school to its core as they both looked on in shock.  
"What was-  
"The _generator_. Blake go find help."  
"But you-  
"I am a soldier Blake. My nation needs me and I must go."  
"But-  
"Do _not_ worry about me, Blake. I remember what I am, but I did not forget who I was. I still care for you. Do not make me worry by putting yourself in danger."  
"I can fight-  
"I know you can. But this is serious. Go find help. Go find a place to be safe. Do not try to fight when you can escape ok?"  
"I-

"Do I make myself _clear_ Blake."  
"Yes, Mam."  
"Good. Now go get help, I'm going to clean up an _infestation."_

Winter said in a glacial tone as she stalked out of the broken infirmary and into the night. How lazy. WInter thoguht as she stepped out of the ruined Beacon infirmary as she made sure Blake was running to safety.  
The adorable catgirl who she had once thought of as a quasi-daughter when she was.. _. lost..._  
Winter still could not believe it. Her! Winter Schnee! A _housewife_ to a bandit of all things!? _Ridiculous!_

She lived a civilian life as a smile broke her face.  
"Ironwood will be _furious."_ She said smiling as she knew that her commander would probably welcome her back with open arms. Even if she did demand that her husband be given a _full_ Atlas pardon, as he was Qrow, did save her life. He took care of her, treated her well.  
Gave her a house, food, and warmth asking for _nothing_ in return. That was something Winter would never forget about the man as she walked into the anarchy strewn Beacon open area as she smiled.  
A small hoard of creeps saw her as the hold at once. Two dozen beady hate filled red eyes locking onto her and-  
 _"Too easy."_  
Winter thought bending her legs summoning twin silver glyphs on her feet and launching herself into the Grimm. Her body tore itno them like a silver torpedo. Her swords spinning in a corkscrew-like attack. As she ripped the Grimm apart. Turning them into bloody confetti as she sighed.  
"Good. I still have-  
 _"AH!"_  
Winter grimaced as he side flared up. Blakes makeshift patch job was _far_ from field standing. And had she been one of her soldiers Winter would have her scrubbing the floors with her toothbrush for a week. If she was not so adorable.

Winter doubted even _her_ extreme professionalism would allow her to punish Blake to any degree. Her feelings about her as a quasi-daughter were not fake. Neither was her affection for her husband. She _loved_ Qrow, and ever since he spent the night in her bed Winter would be damned if she did not make him take _full_ responsibility for stealing her virtue. No matter how good it felt.

Winter thoguht smiling warmly to herself as she turned around to make a sprint to the Atlas fleet before several bull heads roared overhead. As the ships began to drop off Fang?! Winter thought as several Fang soldiers dropped off making Winter begin to fall back to find back up before she saw _him._ And her world turned _red._

* * *

 _"GO!_ I want this area secured! Move out!"  
A stern powerful voice said as Adam Taurus walked into Beacon. The fang leader stepping out of his transport and _easily_ ordering his troops around and-  
 _"Adam Taurus!"_  
A sharp chilling voice said as Adam turned to his left as _someone_ called his name as his breath caught in his throat as he saw a _problem_.  
 _"Winter Schnee._ A pleasure." Adam said as he waved his men down and began walking toward the woman as she glared daggers at him.  
"You _animal!"_  
"I prefer _man."_  
"You killed my brother!"  
"He died quick."  
"You ruined my home!"  
"It was not that bad."  
"You are going to die!"  
Winter yelled drawing her swords and-

 _"Wait._ You are injured. I would not feel right about killing you as is. Go in peace, Schnee, go and find some medical aid. You do not need to die _today._ " Adam said turning away from Winter. His own honor not allowing him to harm in an injured woman without warning her fist giving her _ample_ time to walk away and-  
"Face me, Adam!"  
"You are hurt. There is no honor in this battle."  
"Fight me you, _coward!"_  
She yelled as Adam sighed, as he saw no way to get the woman to leave him alone as he rubbed his temples as he turned around to face the Schnee.

" _Fine._ If you wish to join the dearly departed I will not stop you." Adam said as he turned to Winter as he prepared to mercifully kill the Schnee.  
As his men ran off to do thier own pre-planned roles. As the woman drew her swords as she bent his legs and he began to _whistle._

 _FWEEOOH!_ Adam began to whistle as his sword Wilt, flew out of its sheet, blaring out to Winter and-  
 _CLANG!_  
Adam paused as a shower of sparks filled the air as Winter _blocked!?_ His sword and-  
"Time dilation glyphs. _Smart."_  
Adam said acknowledging his opponent's strategy. Winter had cast twin time dilation glyphs aroudn her. As twin _ticking_ grey black hourglass appeared in front of her. Slowing down the passage of time to a near _crawl_ and allowing her to block his sword strike.  
"You know you the _first_ perosn to ever block one of my attacks? I am impressed."  
"Save it!"  
Winter yelled as she forced his sword back and-  
 _Fewwwoh!_  
Adam whistled again as his sword flew back from her glyphs before it shot back. Crashing into Winter's swords as she blocked his attacks, again and again, filling the Beacon air with a shower of sparks as the two dueled.  
Adam's sword crashed down with an _unreal_ speed, faster than even _Winter's_ eyes could track. Her life spared time and time again, by her time dilation glyph's as only Winter's inhuman reflexes allowed her to not just block but parry. His attacks and-  
 _FISHT!_  
Adam rolled as a _jagged_ seven-foot spike of ice appeared under his feet. The man rolled like a bowling ball as the ice nearly impaled him. Skewering him through as Winter used her only _real_ attack avenue. Adam's sword would hound her until death normally but!  
If she used her glyphs to attack him? If she sent jagged spears of ice under his feet where he could _not_ defend from? She might just stand a chance.  
 _Fewwooh!_  
Adam shifted rolling and diving as several more blue snowflakes appeared on the ground as even more, ice daggers shot up to impaled him. Adam wasted no time rolling and dodging out of the way of the woman's attacks as he grimaced.  
Winter was forcing him back, step by step every time he had to roll to avoid getting turned into a shish kebab he stopped whistling. And when he stopped whistling even for a _second!_ Winter gained ground. Every time he could not focus on whistling Winter advanced. Summoning more and _more_ glyphs on the ground. Forcing more ice shards up making him _not_ whistle as Adam grimaced as he was pushed back by the woman. He needed to do something soon as-  
 _Red_.

Adam saw red hair as his own reflection passed in front of him as Winter shot a spear of ice right at his face. Nealy taking his head off as he leaped back narrowly avoiding being decapitated as-  
 _"Roll!"_  
Adam thought as he _saw_ the trap. Winter had shot him back using a spear of ice that he narrowly missed leaping back to his left as a spear of ice shot right past his jaw. Chilling his face ae as a think layer of frost appeared on his mask as it narrowly avoided striking him clean through his skull. Skewering his skull and ending any chance of faunus equality. A fact that could not be allowed to happen.  
 _Fweeooh!_  
Adam whistled twice as hard as his sword shot too life. Slashing into Winter at _impossible_ speeds. Comming down onto her like a bolt of crimson lighting. Striking and clashing onto her swords, filling the air with loud metallic _clangs!_ And _Crashes!_  
Of metal on metal as a shower of sparks filled the air as Winter grimaced falling back as she ran her glyphs in a circle as she summoned over three dozen glyphs mid-aid as-  
 _"Stingrays!?"_

Adam thought incredulously as several _dozen_ large flying white stingrays filled the air, glowing an off blue color as they floated into the night. As the odd ethereal creatures began to flow in the sky and-  
 _Fisht!_  
They began shooting foot long razor shards of ice at him as he swore under his breath. Adam rolled like a madman, calling his sword back to defend him. As it slashed across the sky in a blur of red. Crashing into the incoming deluge of projectiles shattering them into thousand of chilly pieces as he ducked back from thier sudden assault. As he desperately tried to stay alive.

As Winter rained downed crystal death on him. As her odd summoned beings poured shards of ice at him as Adam desperately! Called his sword back skewering some of the monsters as even more came to take their place as the barrage of ice _only_ intensified as Adam cried out in pain, as ice tore into his aura.

As _thousands_ of ices shards all longer than his arm and thicker than a stop sign began to overwhelm his aura and defense as Winters overwhelming all-out assault began to take hold.

* * *

 _"There! Take that!"_  
Winter thought as vengeance was near. _Adam Taurus! Adam Taurus!_ The man that attacked her family! The man who blew up her home! She had not settled their last fight but now? Now he was going to die. As Winter summoned aquatic familiars rained death as she called up even more glyphs Winter prepared for the final assault.  
Closing her eyes Winter took a deep breath. As she took a deep breath. Calling on her own families semblance. As she dug _deep_ into the well of her own soul, taking all of her soul and glaring death at Adam.  
As her eyes glowed blue over seven _dozen_ new glyphs appeared in the sky as Winter called down a deluge of crystals that could cut apart a damn _Battleship!_

As she poured down a hail of death onto the man. Her veins popped! Her skin stretched and contorted as her body was eaten alive. Winter fought to keep her screams of anguish as her very soul was forced out of her body as she poured all of her existence into one final overwhelming attack that ended in a massive barrage of ice rockets!  
That fill the air whit a deadly barrage of ice shrapnel as Winter did _it._ As the final ice shard fell an eerie silence fell over the courtyard the woman sighed as her attack ended. _Nothing_ could have survived that onslaught, not even _Adam..._  
She _killed_ Adam Taurus.  
"I did it...  
Winter said gasping loudly as her arms fell to her side. Her aura all but gone as-  
"Whitley. I did-  
 _Fewwoooh!_  
Winter froze as-  
 _Fisht!_  
 _"AHH!"_

Winter cried as sword flashed out from the massive cloud of ice dust as Adams sword sliced open her side. Making Winter cry in pain as Adam Taurus, walked out of the ice hell. Tired, panting but _very_ much alive. Breathing out of his mouth half hunched over as he coughed violently onto the ground.  
As he panted heavily an-  
"That was good! But it will more than that to kill me Schnee!" Adka said panting a wild grin on his face and-  
 _"JUST DIE!_  
Winter practically screamed as she did it. She broke the limit. Breaking past the safe limit of her semblance as her eyes glowed an _ethereal_ light blue color as she waved her swords in mid-air. Calling upon the full power of the Schnee family semblance as she called upon the full power of her families creed.

As she flicked her swords three massive clockes filled the air each the size of a small department store as she began to levitate.  
Adam froze as he sensed his opponent getting ready to finish the battle as he smirked.

"Bring it, Schnee. Let's see if you are really a spoiled brat _playing_ soldier." Adam snarled as the massive three clocks with swords for clock hands flickered up and down until they all hit twelve. As the clocks, all hit midnight a mass dull chime filled the air.  
 _ **DONG!**_  
Adam froze as a hand of pure ice gripped his soul, freezing it to its core. As all the clocks hit midnight as _it_ happened.  
The clocks _exploded!_ Into showers of ice as they fell flat on the ground creating a _massive_ glyph on the courtyard as a massive white-blue light filled the air as a _foot_ appeared out of them.  
Adam froze as his mouth dropped as he saw _it._

A massive foot the size of a skyscraper filled the Beacon courtyard. As a massive armored foot filled the air followed by a gargantuan armored face, followed by a titanic wet of wind and tail longer than Beacon tower fille the air as Adam balked as Winter summoned a _dragon._

The massive ancient Grimm roared a massive sound of a challenge that shook his bones to their core and rattled his skull as the ancient summoned Grimm glared pure death at Adam, its very voice causing ice to form on his face as his hair froze and his blood began to turn to ice in his veins.  
As Winter glared at him with pure hatred in her glowing silver eyes.  
 _ **"DIE!"**_

Winter yelled as the monster began to charge him. Adam wasted no time. Forcing _all_ of his aurae into his sword as a sharp high pitched _peal_ filled the air. _Every_ window in Beacon shattered as Winters's ears bleed as Adam's sword p _ealed_.

As his sword wined as a piercing _FWEEOH!_ Filled the air as every window in Beacon shattered as one. As Adam took no chances filling his sword with his very existence as the monster Grimm opened it's massive maw and unleashed as eave of glacial frost onto him.

A _cataclysm_ of glacial death left its ethereal jaw.  
As a flood of ice and glass sprouted form, its mouth the monster charge Adam his sword shot out like a spear of raw power as the two clashed.  
An explosion so loud it was _felt_ rather than heard filled the air. As the two sides met the dragon and the sword the collision was an apocalyptic level action as half of the school buildings were knocked flat as a pancake.  
As a cataclysm of broken ice, glass fire, and shattered masonry filled the air as Winter screamed as she put her very soul as she seared the energy of existence into her familiar and-  
 _FWEEEOH!_  
 _SPLT!_  
 _"GAH!_  
Winter cried as it was over in a _minute_. The battle of apocalyptic powered ended in an instant as Adams sword punched her clean through her _gut._ As the red sword penetrated her spine. As Winter fell to her knees her dragon collapsing into a broken disjointed shower of ice and glass. As she looked to the sword in her gut as-  
 _FWEEOH!_  
 _"AHHH!"_  
Winter screamed as the sword was yanked out of her stomach making her vision run red as her mouth filled with her own blood. As Winter gasped as she vomited blood out onto the ground. Painting it red as she fell to her knees as-  
"You... you fought _well."_  
Adam said panting heavily as Winter looked up to Adam standing over her, his sword floating in mid-air raised high in a _executioners_ strike pose as she balled her knuckles into tight fist tears in her eyes as blood spurted from her mouth and-  
"Die with _honor."_

 _FISHT!_  
Adam sliced off her head in an instant. Decapitating the Schnee in a moment. Winter's head left her body and _bounced!_ On the ground with a dull **thud!** As she fell forward in a fountain of blood as Adam grunted.  
 _"Gah!_ I should not have underestimated her...  
Adam said as his body was near collapse. The fight had taken to much out of him his aura was nearly all gone, and-  
"Stop right there _Mister_ terrorist! You are under _arrest!"_

A high pitched _bubbly?_ Voice said as Adam looked up to see a ginger-haired human huntress in training with teal eyes, red hair and a _massive_ silver Warhammer was glaring at him as he grunted. She was _not_ a threat but Adam needed to heal. His body was near collapse and he tasted blood in his mouth.  
" _Girl._ I do not like to kill children. Leave now and no harm shall befall you. You have _one_ chance."  
Adam said giving the girl once chance and-  
 _"~Nope~!_ I'm going to _boop_ you!" Nora said as she launched herself at Adam in a cloud of pink and-  
 _FWEEOOH!_  
 _Fisht!_  
 _"Gah!"_  
Nora screamed as she froze in mid-air as something crashed _through_ her stomach and sent her _plummeting_ into the ground. She slammed into the ground with a messy **thud!** As Nora rolled for twenty feet, as she came to a violent halt as she gagged.  
She was _hurt._ Badly. Nora knew when she was hurt. She ended up on her knees but she needed to move! The man that hurt her needed to have his legs broken! As Nora tried to move she found that her legs did not want to listen to her.  
What? Nora asked looking down as she saw _it..._  
There was a _watermelon-sized hole_ in her chest. Her front had been blown in, and there was a watermelon-sized hole that went past her spine.  
As a cold hand gripped the bubbly ginger as blood sprouted from her lips the girl fell back without a sound. As her teal eyes began to glaze over as Adam sighed.  
"I gave you a chance."  
Adam said grimacing as he called _Wil_ t back and left the girl to her death.

" _What a waste,"_ Adam said as he walked away as the girl _gagged_ on her own blood and fluids as she fell back and began to _cry..._

* * *

For three minutes Nora _stared_. She looked up into the burning Beacon sky hot tears falling from her face, as she clenched and unclenched her fingertips. Trying in vain to get up! To move! To shake her legs! And break that jerk with the red hair's legs! But she never moved a bit as her life ebbed and flowed. As she bled out on the ground all thoughts left her mind as her vision began to grow dim as her breathing became shallow and ragged an-  
 _"NORA!?"_

A familiar voice half choked with pain and shock yelled as Nora's eyes fluttered back open.

"Ren?"  
Nora asked in a tired _slothful_ voice as a pair of magenta eyes entered her vision. Ren was here... with her.. that was _good!_ But... Ren was crying? That was not good. His magenta eyes normally so calm was now filled with panic? As his mouth began to move, he blurted out words so fast he beat even her record for talking, as Nora smiled. _"Am I that bad?"_ Nora thought to herself as a _burning_ agony shot into her lungs as she began to convulse.

 _"Don't feel bad Ren... I'm..._  
"Oh my god! Nora! Please stay with me! I can't-  
"Ren. Stop. You know what this is." Nora said in a calm voice as she smiled at her best friend. Her life was done. You don't come back from a blown out _spine_ as Ren cried.  
"Listen to me! I can do this! I can _fix_ this! I just need you to stand up!"  
"I can't stand Ren... It looks like the _real_ Ren Shady has to stand up on his own from now on you now?"  
Nora asked a small smile on her lips gagging _painfully_ as more blood left her mouth as Ren cried.  
"There is no Ren Shady without you. I _need_ you, Nora! I-  
"No, you don't. You _never_ needed me. If anything I need you."  
"That's not true! I always needed you! I-

"You got along fine before me Ren. You'll get along fine after I die."  
Nora said calmly as she began to fade as her light went _dim._  
"Nora you can't die!"  
"Ren _everyone_ dies. Me. You. _Everyone."_  
"But not today! I-  
 _"~Never knew a time... when you weren't by my side. The one thing I could always count on...~_  
Nora sang in a low voice as her skin went cold as Ren gripped her hand.

 _"~Always ther for me... you've been my family,_ ~ _,"_ Ren said crying as he gripped Nora's hand as her pulse faded and her eyes glazed over.

 _"~I can't help but fall in love with you. What am I-_  
Nora's eyes shut as her pulse fell and her heart stopped. As she shuffled off this mortal coil and died as she lived. With a smile.

"Nora? Nora? Nora come on this isn't funny! If you are joking I swear to Oum no more pancakes ever! Nora? I... _NO!"_ Ren cried as tears left his eyes as he best friend of his life died in the exact _opposite_ of how she lived with a _whimper_ , not a bang as the ginger went stiff and the boy wailed.

* * *

"Listen and listen _good._ We have a limited time to do this and we need to be smart." Ozpin said to his assorted _escorts_ as he led Weiss, Yang, Coco, Velvet, and _Blake_ into the maiden chamber. Life was doing its best! To make the wizard lose his sanity but he was patient. He was _always_ patient. Roman had died well and he would make a statue in his honor. Human's liked to be remembered in statues.

Ozpin thought as he readied his final plan. The maiden was in danger and with no new one to choose from? Life called for _desperate_ measures.  
James said that there was a _chance!_ That if he put Amber in an experimental form of stasis as James called it. In this form, she could neither be harmed or interacted with. And Cinder could not make her move. The stats unit was set up and all he needed to do was have some pawns by time. "Sir? What are we going to do?" Yang asked the man who smiled warmly at the brawler.  
 _"Simple_. You all will protect me while I go save a life." Ozpin said as Yang nodded once.

"This Amber girl right? What's so special about her? Not that I'm complaining about helping but why did you need all of us?"  
Coco asked as the man smiled.  
"You will see soon enough now listen. You must protect this door. _Whoever_ comes down this door is an enemy. Do not let them pass. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Sir. Yes, sir."  
Weiss said as Ozpin nodded as the elevator stopped as all six of them ran to the end of a long marble hallway deep under Beoan as Ozpin sighed as he got to a pair of large metal doors.  
"I will be going inside now. I will come out when I am finished. Until then hold the line. The fate of the world may be in your hands."  
"You got it, boss!"  
Yang said as Ozpin smiled as he went itno the doors and left his pawns to hold off a _bishop._ "All right ladies! let's look alive! We got asses to kick to let's get kicking!" Coco said as she drew out her minigun. The weapon spooling ominously as Yang nodded.  
"Hell yeah! I'm down to kick some major ass today!" Yang said before noticing her fidgeting partner who was looking more scared than usual as she frowned. "Blake? What's wrong you look like you saw a gohst?"  
 _"Nothing! Nothing's_ wrong! I'm just a bit tired!"  
"Tired we are in the middle of a damn war zone. How are you tired?"  
Yang asked her partner as-  
 _BANG!_  
The elevator shaft blew open as all _four_ of the huntress turned to a fighting stance as Balke whimpered as a pair of _searing_ yellow eyes came from the rubble and-  
"Miss Cinder?"  
"Why hello Coco. How are you doing today?"  
Cinder asked smoothly as she sashayed out of the smoking elevator as Coco raised her hand.  
"Hold up! Everyone calm down! it's jsut Miss Fall!" Coco said as Blake _jumped._

"Ok! Everyone! I know this is going to sound _crazy!_ But Cinder is here to _help!"_

"Blake she's a teacher. Of course, he is here to help us. Why else would she be here?" Weiss asked as Blake frowned.

"No! You don't understand, we need to _let_ her walk into that room an-  
 _SPLAT!_  
A thick _splat!_ Was hear followed by a _Vathum!_ As Coco froze and went stiff as a board, as her minigun collapsed to the floor with a loud clang as Coco gagged, as an arrow hit her dead in the eye and the back of her head _exploded._  
"Coco _NO!"_

Velvet screamed as her leader collapsed silently to the floor dead as dirt with an arrow sticking out of her skull and the back pour of her skull blown out.  
"You _bitch!"_  
Yang growled as Cinder smiled _evily_ as he took aim with another arrow.

 _"COCO! COCO! COCO N-_  
 _Vathum!_  
Velvet never finished that sentence as an arrow hit her chest. Bypassing her aura entirely and penetrating her heart and slamming her to the floor. Her rich chocolate eyes barely registered the fact that she was dead. As her eyes glazed over and-  
" _Miss Fall!?_ What are you doing!?" Weiss demanded fear and anger in her voice as-  
"Taking what is mine. Blake do it."  
Cinder said as Blake whined as she _punched_ her scroll.  
 _VATHUM!_  
At once all the power in Beacon flicked a come back on as-  
" _Blake?!_ What is the meaning of-  
" _AHH!"_  
Weiss screamed as the sound of tearing flesh filled the air.  
Cinder appeared in their midsts traveling from down the hall to thier faces in a matter of seconds stabbing Weiss in her chest, making her aura flare up only to pop! As metal cut flesh and the girl cried out and-  
 _"NO!_ You said you would not hurt my friends!"  
Blake cried as CInder smile evily other.  
" I said I would not hurt them so long as they did not get in my way and-

 _"FUCKER!"_  
Yang yelled tossing a _violent_ haymaker at Cinder that she neatly dodged before punching Yang in the chest so hard she flew into the wall cracking it open as she coughed up blood.  
" _Yang!? No!"_ Weiss yelled her voice filling with blood as Cinder's scimitar had gone _clean_ through her flesh as she glared _death_ at Cinder.  
"You'll pay for that!"  
"I _doubt_ it."  
Cinder said as she stabbed the girl in her heart. Killing her without so much as a sigh as Weiss's eyes fluttered once as a tire gasp left her mouth before she collapsed onto the ground and died on the floor.  
 _"Weiss?!_ "  
"Calm down Blake. You-  
 _"Fuck you! Run_ Blake!"  
Yang yelled flying out of the wall and-  
"Yang don't'! Don't fight ther and she'll let you live!"  
Blake yelled tears in her eyes as Yang turned around a second too late as Cinder put a sword in her dropped guard. Slitting her jugular and killing the brawler in a moment.  
 _"YANG!_ "  
Blake screamed as-  
"Blake. You have two options. Fight me and die. Or run and live. The choice is yours." Cinder said drawing an arrow pointing it dead at Blakes' heart as-  
Blake _froze._ Time shattered and was remade as her mind snapped! Her friends were dead! Her partner was dead! And now she was going to die!

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Blake cried tears in her eyes as Cinder chuckled.

"I said that before the _most_ important person in my life was _stolen_ from me. And now? Well, you'll excuse me for not wanting to keep my husband lonely where he is won't you?"

"Cinder! I-

 _"Two_ choices Blake. Pick or I will pick for you." She said menacingly cocking her bow as Blake _panicked._  
 _"I don't want to die!"_  
Blake thought as her stress was checked and she _failed._  
Blake vanished in a puff of smoke appearing halfway down the hall. Tears in her eyes as she turned tail and sprinted away as Cinder smiled.  
"Selfish. _Self-preservation is paramount, no matter the cost."_

Cinder said as Blake ran away. Tears falling from her eyes as she went to the door.  
"OH _OZPIN!_ Roman says Hello!"  
Cinder said conjuring a wave of fire hot tears now freely falling from her eyes as she blasted down the door in a shower of metal and flame where the damn mind slaving wizard was at a control panel. With a large black pawn on it as Cinder smiled.  
"Cinder! I-  
"Tell Roman I'm pissed. And he will be rubbing my feet amongst _other_ things for _all_ eternity. " Cinder said before shooting a wall of fire as Ozpin flew into her as the room exploded into light...

* * *

When it was all said and done Cinder stood over a pile of ash that was _once_ Ozpn as she allowed herself to cry.  
Ozpin was _not_ dead, not for long. Soon he would be back screwing up her plans and living life... unlike Roman...  
The man she loved was gone forever and would never come back. Cinder barely kept her sniffles down as she pointed an arrow at Amber's injured sarcophagus covered form.  
"This is for your own _good_." She said before pulling the arrow, killing the girl at once as Cinder grinned as she felt the power of a maiden flow through her as the end approached...

* * *

 _"Jaune?! Jaune!? What's wrong?"_  
Pyrrha asked running down the ruined Beacon cobblestone path as Jaune let a soft smile escape his lips. He was _dead_ much like his father, he was not dead yet but he was going to die. Not right now but _soon_. Very, _very soon_ Jaune knew it as he stared into her beautiful face.  
"Pyrrha I-  
 _BANG!_  
The world exploded as Atlas fighter blew up showing the area with shrapnel as Jaune hissed. "I'm trying to have a moment here!"  
 _ **"Rude!"**_  
His guns said as he turned to faces Pyrrha.  
"Pyrrha, I need to go find my _mom."_  
"Jaune!"  
"I need to talk to her-  
"Jaune your-  
Pyrrha never finished that sentence as he kissed her lips. Making her freeze in place as she returned the favor as the two kissed he typed into his scroll as he wanted. Enjoy the rich of lisp of his partner for the _last_ time. Saving every inch of her body into his memory before a locker crashed into the ground behind them and ruined the moment.  
 _WHAM!_  
"I'm sorry!"  
Jaune said shoving Pyrrha into the locker before typing in its destination as-  
"Jaune _wait!"_  
"Pyrrha I-  
"Your face!"  
"What about it?"  
"It's _bleeding!"_  
"So?"  
"Why isn't your aura healing it!?"

Pyrrha demanded looking through the grates of the locked apparently to shocked by his bleeding cheek to use her semblance t tear herself out as he _grinned._  
'I haven't unlocked it _yet_."  
 _"WHAT!?"_  
"Goota go! Save the world love you K _bye!"_ Jaune said as he launched her away and-  
"JAUNE TORCHWICK!" Pyrrha yelled as Jaune sighed.  
"Well girls what _now?"_  
Jaune asked his weapons who had _demanded_ he sent Pyrrha away as the _girls_ sighed.

 ** _"We_ go to the tower."**  
"Why there?"  
" **There is a massive amount of unknown energy ther. Cinder will be there. This we know."** His gun said as Jaune nodded as he left at a run.

* * *

"So let me get this straight!" Jaune said as he climbed up the _ruined_ Beacon tower. Climbing hand over foot up a ruined elevator shat as his guns told him a _fantastical_ story.

"Mom is a maiden."

" **Yes. She is now a _full_ maiden."**

"And that makes her a god?"  
 **"Negative. God's do not exist in this plane. Thought her power might be compared to one by a leman."**

"And why am _I_ going to stop her?!"

" **If you don't she will die Jaune. Every maiden who has thier power is consumed by it. You must not let your mother lose herself to it."**

"How the hell do I do that?!"

" **Improvise. If you do nothing, your mother will kill _all_ of your friends and maybe even the _Kinky cat_. She is _grieving_ Jaune. Go and calm her down."**

"Great! It's just like therapy day! But this time Neo didn't skin our postman!"

 **"In her defense-**

"She had no defense!" Jaune hissed as he climbed the tower.  
Things did not look good as Jaune scaled the Beacon tower. As he climbed up the large building life was _not_ looking well. He had _no_ aura, _half_ a magazine of ammunition, a combat knife, and he was going to face a maiden?  
Of a mother who might just kill him as-  
 **"Don't worry master! She's a maiden but _we_ have a bowler hat!"**  
His gun said as Jaune nodded as they reached the top of the tower where a distraught Cinder awaited him.  
"Mom-  
"Jaune. I already lost your father today. I do not feel like _TALKING!_ Ok, sweetie?"

Cinder asked her eyes _bleeding_ out raw fire as Jaune saw blood on her mouth as he moved forward.  
"Mom this needs to stop."  
"Jaune! You should listen to your mother!"  
Cinder said drawing a belt bere light it on fire as she glared at him.  
"You know what they say Jaune! If you don't listen to your mother, you might just get a _spanking!"_

* * *

 **An: Well! Here it is! I've been wanting to do this chapter for so long! I had this in my head since chapter _six!_ Of this story last year! And it all comes down to this! The stage is set! The final battle is upon us, Mother versus son! Jaune versus Cinder. Will he calm her down and stop the fall? Will any of the sacrifice for a cause? Will Neo regain her cool? Find out in the next chapter! We've lost good people so far, Roman, Weiss, Blake, Coco, Velvet, and Nora are all dead! Was it worth it!? Find out int he next part, the _finale._**

* * *

 **Omake. Guardians of Remnant part seventeen. _Crash landing._**

Failure. If there was one thing in life Jaune knew more than anything else it was what it was like to fail.

"Penny! What are you doing!?"

A voice shouted as Jaune groggily looked up. Penny had surrounded them in a force field? Why was she doing that?  
Jaune thought as he tasted blood on his mouth. As he looked up Ruby was cradling his head in her lap. Acting as a pillow, Pyrrha was knocked out bleeding on the ground and Ren was staring hard at Penny. Oh. that's right, we are all going to die.

Jaune remembered as his mind flooded back. They boarded Ironwood's ship. The fought past the guards, Ruby tossed Yang out of a wide window they _killed!_ Ironwood but now? The ship was damaged beyond repair and it was falling to Vale. Soon they would all be dead and everything was for not.  
"Penny! You can't do this! Please just stop!" Blake cried as Penny smiled warmly at her friend as she grinned.

" _We are Penny."_

Penny said as Blake cried tears streaking down her face as Penny's green energy shield flare up as the mothership crashed into the ground of Vale and Jaune's world _burned._

When Jaune woke up it was to music? As his old Scorllw as playing a song

"~ _Ohh child, things are gonna get easier. Ohh child things are going to be brighter~."_

A song played dully as Jaune gagged. His _everything_ hurt. His back was on fire, his vision swam with colors and he could taste blood in his mouth. As he looked up _most_ of his friends where alive. Ruby was knocked out next to Pyrrha Jaune thought as he saw their slowly rising and falling chest and sighed.

" _ALive. For now."_

He thought as he looked to his left where things were _less_ fortunate.

"Penny? n- No...

Blake said crying over her dead android fired as she held up alone arm form her as Ren groaned. The kinetic amplifier in his arms still smoking as despite himself or maybe in spite of it Jaune smiled.

They did it. Vale was safe! Ironwood was dead! Even if the cost was great, cost was-

"That was rude."

A voice said as Jaune froze as figure lumbered out of the smoking ruins.

"No way...

Jaune said in disbelief as Ironwood yawned loud as he looked out of ruin craft and sighed.

"People of Vlae. Your death is here."

The man said as he stepped out of the rubble and Jaune gulped as Ironwood set foot in Vale...


	37. The finale

**AN. Well, here it is! The _end_ of Jaune Torchwick! I don't know what to say... My first fic is coming to an end and I don't know what to feel. I wrote this fic when I was just! Starting out and I did _not_ have a lot of confidence in myself as a writer and I struggled to get his done. There were setbacks, pacing issues, plotholes and more! But somehow I garnered a sizeable audience and was finally about to get over two hundred and thirty followers! So to any and all who favorited, followed or reviewed this story thank you.**

 **Also! I finally got a _beta!_ For this and hopefully _all_ of my fics! Thank Corebink for looking over this and all of my other fics! I think you can _see_ the difference _and_ now without further adieu _enjoy_ the _end_ of Jaune Torchwick...**

* * *

"You might just get a _spanking!"_  
Cinder yelled her glowing golden eyes wide with anger, as she held out her flaming belt as Jaune took a step forward.  
"Mom I-  
"Don't _mom_ me Jaune! Not _today_! Not _now"!_  
Cinder said with more emotion that Jaune had ever heard you use in his almost fifteen years of knowing her. As his mother stood opposite of him on the flaming Beacon rooftop.  
Her long flowing raven hair that was usually straight as a dagger was frayed and twisted. Her face, normally the picture of calmness was wracked with pain, guilt, and worse fear. Her eyes were puffy and red like blood as Jaune saw tears falling from his mother's face as he smiled.  
"Mom _I-_  
"Jaune."  
Cinder said calmly as the Beacon tower shook, a massive impact shook the tower as Cinder and Jaune both lost their balance as the tower threatened to kneel over as a massive tremor reverberated through it.  
"Jaune, I just lost your father... We! Just lost your father...

don't make me have to lose you... I already lost my husband. Please don't make me lose my son."  
Cinder begged and Jaune wanted to vomit.  
Cinder Fall _never._ _Ever. Begged._ Not to his dad when she wanted a back rub, not to Jaune when she needed him to go shopping, not even to Neo when she asked for her ice cream. Cinder Fall had pride and she would be thrice damned before she begged to anyone for anything.  
But there she was. Begging. She was begging Jaune to walk away. To go back down the broken elevator shaft to climb back down and go home...  
"Mom... Is dad really dead?"  
Jaune asked as low tear fell from his face as Cinder paused. The burning woman dropped her belt from her hands allowing it to hit the ground with a heavy _thud._  
The flames died out from her face.  
"Yes... your father is not with us."

Cinder said as Jaune screamed. The boy dropped to both knees as a cry of anguish left his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. Jaune wailed on top of the creaking broken tower. Fear, Rage, Hatred, Sorrow bled out from him as his father's death was confirmed.  
"Dead!? Dead!? He can't be dead! He raised me!"  
Jaune thought desperately trying to make sense of this. His world had been turned upside down, his father was dead, Beacon was falling his mother was a _maiden?!_ Life didn't make sense! Nothing made sense! The world blurred and shifted as his vision went blurry and the colors began to blend-  
 _Warm._  
At once it stopped. ALL the chaos destruction and loss around him stopped as Cinder wrapped her arms around her son. Her soft thin hands encompassing his form as she pulled his face to her chest. Her long thin hands running over his hair as he cried into her chest.  
"There there... it _will_ be ok."

Cinder said as she held Jaune close, while he sniffled into her chest. Tears streaming down his face and into her dress as the boy wailed for another two minutes before short painful sniffles emerged. His hand reaching up to grip his mother's shoulders.  
"What do we do now?"  
"I... I need to make Beacon _fall_ Jaune. I need to do this. I-  
"Dad died trying to stop you. Didn't he?"

Jaune asked his red puffy cerulean blue eyes looking up at his mothers burning amber ones as she grimaced.  
"Yes... yes he did."  
"Then I can't let you do it either."  
Jaune said getting up as Cinder's eyes flashed bright gold.  
"Jaune! Your father was being _controlled!_ He had _no_ free will! He was the pawn of a _monster!_ A _devil_ in human disguise!"  
Cinder yelled as Jaune gave a _short brittle_ laugh.

" _Control? Roman?_ Yeah right, no one told Roman what to do. If he didn't want to do it he didn't want to do it, and no one could make him think otherwise. Not even _you."_  
Jaune said looking at his mother as she growled.  
"Jaune! You are dealing with things you do not understand! There are forces at work here that you can not begin to comprehend!"  
Cinder shouted as the tower shook. As the low sound of creaking metal filled the air.  
"Forces at work? Like the Fang?"  
"The-  
"The Fang!? Jaune! They are _nothing! Ant's_ compared to what I have seen! There are things in this world that defy all logic and reason! I need you to understand that please!"  
"Defy all logic? What are you talking about _magic?"_  
Jaune asked incredulously as-

"Yes! Yes, Jaune I am talking about magic! It's not a myth! It's very real! And _very_ deadly."  
"Mom! Do you hear yourself!? You are talking about magic! The next thing you are going to say is that fairy tales are real!"  
"Some are Jaune! Some stories are not just stories! Sometimes the fairy tales we speak of are real!"  
Cinder yelled as Jaune sighed.

"Even so... Roman died to stop this-  
"He was _not_ Roman! He was not the man I love! He was not your father! He was a puppet-  
"Mom. You know dad. You know he would never stand for... _this."_  
Jaune said gesturing to the ruined Beacon school as Cinder glowered.

"I gave you _everything!_ I gave your father everything! I did everything I could to keep you and our family safe! But now?! Are you really going to fight me over this!? Why!? Jaune I am your mother! You _love_ me! _I_ love you! I-  
 **"Jaune. She _must_ be stopped. You can't negotiate with her."**  
 **"She is no longer your mother-**  
"I _knew it._ How long have you been _sentient?"_  
Cinder asked as she glared at the girls as she glowered at them. Her eyes burning golden flames.

"Mom? I-  
"I _always_ knew that you were not _simple guns._ You were to smart. Too personal to be just AI's reacting to the world around them. How long?"  
" **Since we arrived."**  
 **"We've been self-aware ever since we first existed. This world just gave us a chance to be free."**  
The _girls_ answered as Cinders eyes glowed orange as she scowled.

 _"What_ are you? I knew you were not standard AI's. You were always too quick to be such. And when Melanie said she made you? I knew it was a lie. The complex machinery needed to create things such as yourselves was far beyond anything the girl could produce not to mention the cost... You two are worth more lien than most large companies. But now for the real question. What exactly are _you?"._  
" **We are _Jaune's_ weapons."**  
 **"Nothing _more."_**  
 **"And _nothing_ less.'**  
"Tell me the _truth!_ Say what you are or so help me I will _smelt_ you both!"  
"No, you won't. Mom, I don't know what's wrong but this? This is not the answer. It's not what Roman would have wanted."  
"How do you know?! How do you know what Roman would have wanted!?"  
"I'm his _son!"_  
"And I was his _wife!_ I knew everything about that man! I knew every corner of his body from the tip of his hair to the bottom of his feet. I knew how his mind worked! I know every last dark and dirty secret that he kept from you to keep you safe! You might have been his son, but you did not know Roman! Not like I did."  
"Lies!"

"It's the truth! Roman was not the man you thought he was! Was he a _good_ father? Yes. Was he the love of my life? _Yes!_ Was he a good person!? _NO!_ He was a _selfish, brutal pragmatist_ with almost _no_ regard for human life!"  
"Lies! You are lying about him!"  
"I speak the truth!"  
"No, you don't! He was a great man!"  
"Great men are _never_ good men Jaune! When are you going to learn this?!"  
"Shut up!"  
 _Vathom!_  
A pistol shot fired as Cinder barely dodged the gauss round that came from the girls as Jaune paused.

 _"What the hell!? I didn't pull the trigger?!"_  
Jaune thought as the gun fired by itself!? As-  
"I see... so that's how it's going to be? Well, Jaune I hope you ready to put your money where your mouth is."  
Cindy said as her eyes exploded in flames, as swirling clouds filled the air as large strikes of lightning struck the top of the tower. Filling the air with clouds of smoke and ash, along with the harsh antic smell of ozone as Cinder began to levitate.  
"You want to be like your father _Jaune?"_  
She asked her voice low and booming as fire appeared around her as twin black scimitars appeared in her hands.  
" **Jaune! She's a _maiden!"_**  
 **"She's going to _attack_ us!"**  
"Mom! We can still talk-  
"The time for talk is _over!_ Now, unless you want to end up like your father I suggest that you run!"

 **"Jaune defend yourself!"**

His guns said as Cinder conjured a ball of flame in her hands, hot tears falling from her eyes as Jaune grimaced.

"Mom! I don't want to do this! I don't want to fight you!"

"Neither do I."

Cinder said as something soft died in her voice as her small frown was replaced by a feral snarl as she raised a ball of flame high up in the air before her and sending it slamming down in front of Jaune with the force of a meteorite. Releasing a loud

 _Vathom!_ Instantly announcing that the fight for Beacon was _on..._

* * *

The area right in front of him exploded into a wall of fire. And Jaune jumped back doing his best to not take his eyes off of his mother as he drew his knife up n**-

 **"Below you!"**

The knife yelled as Jaune saw it, a glowing yellow glyph was on the floor right below his feet. His legs moved not a moment to soon as he rolled to his side and a plume of fire shot out from the ground as he rolled on his back. Sliding across the floor of the Beacon tower making Jaune grimace.

Typical. He should have expected that trap, Cinder baited him back into a fire glyph hoping to catch him off guard-

 **"Above you!"**

 _Fit! Fitt Fit!_

Three long bronze arrows slashed down each one half as long as his arm with a dark obsidian tip. That bit into the roof of Beacon embedding itself deep into the ground as Jaune ignoring the pain jumped up to his feet, aiming his gun at his mom and pulled the trigger.

 _Vathum!_

Cinder simply rolled her head to the left as the gauss projectile easily slid right past her leaving her smirking at her son.

 _"Really_ Jaune? A _miss?_ I know I taught you better than to miss a floating target, right?"

Cinder cooed in a mocking tone that Jaune had only heard her use on people she was going to immolate making Jaune gulp nervously.

"Mom I don't want to hurt you-

 _"Too bad."_

Cinder whispered, his mom appearing right in front of him. Crossing the distance from her to him in a single moment as Jaune instantly swung up his knife to-

 _"AHH!"_

Jaune screamed as twin flashes of pain blurred into his mind as Cinder stabbed him. Twin falchions entering his legs making him cry as his mother impaled them.

Digging her blades _deeply_ into her son's legs before yanking them out in a shower of blood as she jumped back.

"Damn it!"

Jaune yelled as he fell to the ground. His legs failing to support him as he crashed back into the rooftop.

"I can't walk!"

Jaune cried, tears in his eyes as his hands gripped his bleeding legs.

" **Your tendons! They're _severed!"_**

His knife said in a worried tone and-

 _"It's_ right Jaune. Your tendons have been severed, you will find standing rather _difficult_ from this point on."

Cinder said smirking viciously as Jaune bled out while on the ground.

"Why would you do that?!"

Jaune hissed not able to stand as he gripped his injured legs tightly while his mother smiled at him.

"You are looking rather _injured_ there Jaune. Maybe you should try to go home? I for one would not be against the idea of you going back to the warehouse and waiting like a _GOOD! BOY!"_ Cinder shouted as even more fire bled out from her eyes as-

 **"Jaune don't do it!"**

 **"You can beat her! You just need to stall!"**

His weapons said as Cinder spat.

 _"Girls_ I can't walk...

Jaune said tears in his eyes as-

" **Yes, you _can!_ You have to stand up!"**

 **"Cinder _CANNOT!_ Win here! If she wins here, the results will be catastrophic! You have to fight! _GET UP!"_**

" **Your father would _NEVER_ give up! Are you his son right? Make him proud!"**

His guns said as Jaune snarled

Biting his tongue he forced his legs to work. His legs barely able to handle the strain as he slowly stood up despite the pain. Making Cinder snap.

"You should really pick your friends _better_ Jaune! You are falling into a really _bad crowd."_

Cinder said, her magma like gaze fixed solely on the girls as Jaune took a shaky defensive stance.

"I can't let-

"You won't have the chance." Cinder snarled.

Once again face to face with her son as her knee shot out connecting with his gut. Knocking the air out of his lungs before a haymaker punch slammed into his face. Making his vision blur as his world spun as Cinder's punch lifted him off his feet and sent him sailing through the air before he crashed down on the ground in a messy heap of limbs blood and groans.

"Aww... did that _hurt?"_

Cinder cooed in a mocking tone as Jaune struggled to get up, spitting blood from his mouth.

"You know damn well that it _hurt!"_

"Well, let _mama kiss it_ and make you all better!"

Cinder said before shooting an arrow high into the air and making it burst in mid-air splitting the one arrow into a hail of several dozen smaller arrows as-

 _ **"Bomb!"**_

His knife yelled as Jaune's hands fell to his sides as he thankfully found a backup charge of C-4. Quickly primed it and tossed into the air creating a loud bang that filled the air. The displaced air causing Cinders fire to swirl and expand away from him making the building inferno growing into a cataclysm of roaring flames-

 _Fit! Fit! Fit!_

 _"AHH!"_

Jaune screamed as three arrows shot past through roaring cataclysm. Hidden by the fireball until the last second as they sank deeper into his flesh. Making Jaune howl in agony.

It was then that Jaune noticed that through his flesh he could see the whiteness of his bones that were split. As Cinder's arrows bit not just into his flesh but his actual bone.

 _"Dammit!"_

Jaune yelled cutting out the end of the arrows with his knife, being careful not to take out the actual arrows themselves, as that would only lead to him bleeding out-

"Trying to stop yourself from bleeding son? _Smart._ But foolish."

CInder said snapping her fingers as Jaune _gasped!_ As the arrows, all but vanished in his upper chest and shoulders. As the arrows that had bitten deep into his flesh simply disappeared.

And as his own blood flowed freely out of his many wounds, all Jaune could do was grimace through the haze of pain and blood loss.

"Ohh that's a _lot_ of blood son. Tell me, do you know how much blood can the human body lose before losing consciousness? If you were paying attention in biology class, you would be able to tell me the answer!"

Cinder cooed as Jauen groaned. She was right. He was bleeding really badly.

The wounds in his legs were one thing, but now? He had three _deep, jagged holes_ in his shoulders right where they connected to his chest, and he was pretty sure one of those had hit deep into his left lung. And judging by the strong iron taste in his mouth and the difficulty breathing Jaune was pretty sure he had a lot of internal bleeding. He was running out of time.

His blood had long stained his once white tux a deep crimson, and his vision was nothing but a blur. Yet Jaune knew he still needed to somehow win. If that was even possible against his mother, a fact that seemed more and more unlikely as time went on.

"Mom you can't do this!"

"You don't understand Jaune I _DO_ need to do this! This is everything to me!"

Cinder growled out to him her eyes filled with nothing but red flames that radiated hate and-

"What about me?"

Jaune asked dropping his weapons to his side as Cinder paused.

"What about you?"

Cinder asked a slight tremor flowering through her body as Jaune made a desperate play.

"Do... Don't I mean anything to you?"

Jaune asked his voice cracking as Cinder stopped. Her flames dying out in an instant leaving the world oddly still and silent. Suddenly there was no more gunfire in the distance. No more sounds of crackling flames, or even the scream of civilians or the roars of Grimm. There was nothing but him and her. A boy and his mother.

"Of course I care for you... I... I love you Jaune."

Cinder said her voice cracking and as her eyes stopped smoldering and a pained expression filled her face.

"How could you even think that I do not love you?"

Cinder said her voice cracking and as her eyes stopped smoldering as a pained expression filled her face.

"How could you'd even think! That I do not love you?"

Cinder asked a true pained expression in her voice as Jaune saw real _hurt_ in her golden eyes. Jaune wanted to die, his mother was crying and he made her cry. That was worse than making Neo cry and Jaune had already done that far too much in his life.  
"Then why this? Why are you doing this?"  
"Jaune... Do you believe in _destiny?"_

Cinder finally asked her guard dropping as her flaming daggers faded into nothingness as Jaune blinked owlishly at her, the loos of blood causing his vision to blur and fade away as he tettered.  
"I don't think so? I think that destiny is what we make for ourselves. We are the leaders of our own lives. No one or thing tells us what to do. In our lives, we forge our own destiny."

Jaune stated as Cinder took a moment to stare into her son's eyes an unreadable expression on her face as she for a few moments before suddenly cocking her head back and releasing a wave of laughter. You sound just like your father!" Cinder shouted into the air. Her voice filled with raw love as she let a pure stress-free laugh while Jaune smiled at her.

" Really?"

"Yes! Oh my Oum! You are just like him! The spitting image of him! From his hat-

"To his hair?"

"To the color of your tux!"

"To the color of my eyes?"

"The color of your tie!"

"I'm his son."

"You are... you are his son... you are my son."

Cinder said wiping the tears from her face while she smiled weakly at him, Before letting out a tired sigh.

"Jaune. Come with me."

Cinder said holding out a hand to her son as the Beacon tower shook with an explosive tremor as something massive slammed into the tower as it groaned.

"With you? Where are you going?"

Jaune asked her while his legs grew numb, and his whole body began to shake and shutter, his vision started to become black along the edges...

"Somewhere else... somewhere very far away. I could take you there with me. You and Neo. We can all go together! We can be a family! A real family."

Cinder said holding out her hand as Jaune smiled weakly at her.

"I'd like that. I really would..." Jaune said as Cinder took a step forward.

"Then take my hand. Come with me Jaune. I want you to-

"NO!"

"Don't do it Jaune! You can beat her!"

"Don't fall for her tricks!"

His weapons yelled as-

"Girls?! What are you talking about? That's my mom!"

"She's going to kill you!"

"What-

"Foolish bits of metal! I will smelt you down for that suggestion!" Cinder howled as her fire came back thrice as strong as Jaune gulped.

"Girls! What are you talking about?! Why do you think she's going to kill me?!"

"Because she's a murderer! Jaune! She killed your friends!" His knife said as Jaune froze.

"What?"

Jaune asked as-

"Jaune! Don't listen to them. You need to have a cool head for this."

"Jaune! They are dead."

"Who?! Who is dead?!"

Jaune asked not getting what his weapons were talking about or who was supposed to be dead!

"Weiss's dead." Jaune froze as his mouth dropped.

"Weiss? No...

Jaune said as a wave of cold sweat filled his body. As his mouth felt drier than a desert as he looked to his mom.

"She's not-

"So is Yang."

"No way! She can't-

"She is. So are Coco and Velvet. They are all dead."

His knife said as Jaune's heart began to thump in his chest. As he looked at Cinder.

"Mom!"

"Jaune! Remember what your father used to say! You need to think! Before you feel! If you start feeling you stop thinking! And if you stop thinking-

Vathoom!

Jaune's gun fired, as Cinder barely avoided a direct gauss shot to her face.

"Jaune! You-

"Why!?"

Jaune roared as his vision snapped back into focus, his rage giving him strength as he suddenly sprinted despite his injuries at his mother. Rage filling his whole being as his eyes locked onto her ignoring everything else as another Gauss shot fried making her take a step back before Jaune followed up with a slash down with his knife at his mother. Keeping her on the back foot and making her desperate as she blocked his knife slash and parried her son's attack.

The sheer force of it, however, knocked her off-balance as Cinder was forced to keep backing up step by step as-

It happened so fast Cinder did not know what to do. One second she was jumping back from Jaune's desperate attacks while his hate-filled blue eyes bore into her own while filled with his rage.

"Don't hate me Jaune. I'm your mother. I love you."

Cinder's thoughts betrayed her as her muscles went slack just enough for Jaune to side-sweep her feet from under her. His body ignoring the pain in his body. And thus Cinder was suddenly in mid-air. Her whole body exposed as Jaune suddenly kicked her while before she could land and react to it. The impact making head snaps to its side exposing her neck for a moment...but that was all he needed. His knife snaking downward like a viper. Striking her neck while it was exposed. His blade connecting and gouging into his mothers jugular with all of his strength. The glowing blue blade simmering down as Cinder closed her eyes and waited for the blow to land.

It never did.

Fisht!

Jaune stabbed the ground as Cinder crashed to the floor with a light thud. A stunned Cinder lay there for a moment before her years of combat instincts kicking in causing her to roll up into a sitting up position as she saw that her son had missed. No... he didn't miss, he simply was never aiming for her neck. Even now Jaune was her son. And could never hurt let alone kill his own mother.

"Jaune-

"Why... why did you kill them?"

Jaune asked tears in his eyes his body shaking like a leaf in the breeze of a plate of cookies around Ruby as Cinder paused momentarily "Jaune... those were your friends. I am your mother. I am your family. How can you even compare the two?"

"They were my friends! I cared for them! I loved them!"

"More than you loved me?! More than you love your own mother!"

"Of course not! You know I love you more!"

"Then why do you care?!"

"Because they were still my friends! I cared for them..."

Jaune said weeping openly on the ground in front of her as even more blood spilled from his stained and ruined tux as Jaune finally began to falter, blood loss, adrenaline, and exhaustion both mental and physical taking its toll on him as his body began to shut down while he finally began to slip in and out of reality. "I know you cared."

"But you killed them! You said you wouldn't hurt my friends."

Jaune replied. A hurt tone in his voice as blood leaked down his face from his mouth. "I never said I would never hurt them. I said I would try to avoid it. And to be fair I really only said that I would spare your own team and I did. I even spared Blake." Cinder said as June's relief was palpable as his eyes widened if relief.

"I could have killed the cat girl, I really could have. It would have been a minor thing really. And especially after she picked her side? I let her go as a gift to you."

"And you butchered the rest."

Jaune finished for her. spitting out a red glob of spit as Cinder nodded.

"I did. And I will continue to end anyone who stands in my way. Even you."

"Then let's get this over with."

Jaune said forcing himself up his body shaking as Cinder frowned.

"Do you really intend to fight me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you truly intend to oppose me on all fronts?"

"I'll stop you!"

"Then you leave me no choice. I will make this as quick as possible.' Cinder said as she conjured back her falchions and readied yet another ball of fire, which she quickly sent blaring at him as she went to finish this fight.

Well to call what transpired between Jaune and Cinder a fight might have been a bit of an exaggeration as a fight tended to mean that there was a conflict a struggle taking place between two sides. It implied that one side could resist and this fight had almost none of that.

* * *

Jaune was... Jaune was a _man._ A well _dressed_ , _highly_ trained and _heavily_ armed man. But he was a man none the less. And Cinder was... She was a _deadly_ opponent at the best of times. And a leader of the Fang and many, _many_ more deadly and obscure elements. Added to the freshly new maiden powers that where coursing through her veins?  
She was a practical _demigod._ And Jaune was a man... A well _trained, injured,_ emotionally _and_ physically drained boy suffering from egregious blood lose, with only a knife, a gun with less than half of a magazine in rounds and no aura. It was not a fight it was a _slaughter._  
Jaune screamed as he rolled to his left as a trio of flaming pillars exploded from the ground. Massive pillars of fire shot up burning his flesh and making Jaune howl.  
As he rolled doubt oft the pillars lighting bolts of eldritch power stuck in shimmering glistening! Bolts of gold as his face was seared and his skin charred. As he was ripped apart. As flame and bolt hit him tossing him to and for Jaune smiled as a wave of happiness came over him as his skin was _flayed_ from his bone.

 _"She loves me. She really loves me."_

Jaune thought as he smiled as another arrow found his lower chest as he fell back into a ball of fire.  
Jaune was no fool. Cinder could have killed him ten times out of ten when she was at her worst. Not even considering now that she was at her best. But with the new foud maiden powers coursing through her veins Jaune stood no chance.  
As fire and bolt stuck him he smiled. He knew his mother could kill him in a second, without any struggle but she _didn't._

She was _not_ trying to kill him. In fact, she was holding back. Jaune knew that if his mother wanted him dead he would be a pile of ashes but now?  
She was trying to take him alive. Trying to wound him, severely! Wound him so that she coudl capture him but that was not happening.  
No matter what Jaune got up. He didn't care when the bolt of lightning landed suspiciously at the font of his feet. The energy ripping off his skin layer by layer. As fire plume close enough to scar his flesh but not kill him. As his moth tried tears in her eyes to get him to surrender but Jaune would not.  
Roman died for this goal, and if his father would die for it then-

 _"Dammit!_ Why don't you just stay down!?"  
Cinder broke her calm face braking as her mask _shattered_ as she howled at her son. She did everything! EVERYTHING! To keep him alive but this was insane! Jaune had proven himself time and time again to be determined to fight against her. To never back down to always tyro. He showed himself able to improvise, adapt and worst of all overcome.

He was a _determined_ enemy that would no doubt be a thorn in her sides and worse he would be a thorn in her side...  
Cinder was given a _gift_ with Romans death. As painful as it was, his control by Opzin was a godsend. She could tell Salem that her lover was acting against his own will and hopefully spare her children if! and _ONLY!_ If they were will to play ball and go to Cinder's side...  
But now? Jaune would never go to Salem's side. He would fight her to the bitter end and be an obstacle. And Salem did not tolerate obstacles. And if she got her hooks into Jaune.

 _NO!_ Cinder shook she would never! Let her mistress do that to Jaune! He was her son and she would protect him! Even if it meant to kill him.  
"Will you sit _down!"_  
 _Fit! Fit!_  
 _"AHH!"_  
Jaune screamed as tin massive arrowed appeared on his legs. Pinning him to the floor as Cinder glowered at him.  
"Why are you so _stubborn!"_  
Cinder yelled at Jaune impaled traped form as he chuckled.  
"I get it from my _father.'_  
 _Fit!_  
 _"AHH!"_  
Another arrow appeared in his right arm as Cinder growled.  
"Do. _Not._ Test me Jaune."  
"I'm only being _me."_  
 _FIT!_  
 _"AH!"_  
Another arrow landed in his gut as Cinder walked up to him.  
Give up! I am giving you _ONE!_ And I mean one! Last chance Jaune! Come to my side or else I will be forced to end you! Do you want to die?!"  
"Of course not!"  
"Then come to my side!"  
"No."  
"WHY _NOT!? "_  
"I have my reasons."  
"Like _what?!"_  
"I'm a Torchiwck. And once we say we do the thing we do them."  
"That makes no sense! Just do thing my way and-  
 _"Mom!_ That's the first thing about Torchiwck's! We don't do things other peoples way. We do it _our_ way."  
Jaune said spitting up blood as a final pained cry left Cinder's mouth.

 _"FINE!_ If you won't live with you will die by my hands!"  
Cinder said as she pulled out a massive arow, as she did she poured all of her maiden powers into it. Send her soul into the arow as it glowed bright red, as twin flaming _dragons_ appeared on its shaft wrapping around the arrow imbuing it with thier power as she cried.

"I'm sorry Jaune. I _love_ you."  
"I _love_ you."  
Jaune said as Cinder cried as-  
 _"JAUNE!"_  
A familiar voice yelled as _Ruby!?_

Appeared on the top of the tower in a shower of red roses as she saw her friend impaled on his legs and bleeding out as she growled as her eyes glowed silver as a scream left her mouth as the worlds turned silver as an arrow was _loosed._  
 _Vathum!_  
Jaune blinked waiting for the end that never came. As he expected to be impaled he was not, as-  
 _"AHH!"_  
Cinder _screamed_ as half her face was gone?! Bruen bight red as she felt back screaming in agony as her arrows vanished from his body freeing him.  
 _"Mom!-_  
"Jaune... I don't feel so good...  
Ruby said as Jaune looked back as the girl fell to her knees a massive arrow in her chest as she fell to her knees, as blood poured from her mouth.

 _"RUBY!?_ No!"  
Jaune screamed adrenaline pumping into his veins forcing his beaten battered legs to move as he slid up to Ruby.  
 _"No! NO!NO! NO! NO!"_  
Jaune yelled as he cradled Ruby's quaking small form. Her thin mouth spitting up blood as the massive arrow was fully impaling her as she shook.  
 _"Jaune..._ I don't feel that _good..._  
Ruby said her eyes fluttering as a familiar _glassy haz_ e began to overtake them.  
 _"NO! NO! NO!_ Ruby you are going to be fine! I know! just wait! I'll get help and-  
"Jaune... I don't _want_ to go...  
Ruby said in a weak voice as her body went _slack._

"Go? Where are you going, Ruby? You aren't going anywhere. I'm right here-  
Jaune paused as Rubys' body began to _glow_ red. As her entire body began to heat up as Ruby skin turned the color of her cloak before breaking into _ash..._  
Ruby's body burned red before _disintegrating_ into ash on top of the tower as Jaune blinked.  
"Ruby...  
Jaune asked as his best friend vanished disintegrating in his arms as he began to cry.  
 _"No..._  
Jaune said as he hung his head. He was done. His blood loss was ther, he couldn't move, he couldn't think he could barely breathe.  
As he held Ruby's ashes, that fell on his face. As he looked up his mother was gone, nowhere to be seen as he sat on the _dangerously_ creaking tower.  
 _"You_ called Ruby didn't you?"  
Jaune asked consciousness fading as-  
 **"Yes."**  
 **"We called her to help."**  
His weapons said as Jaune grimaced.  
"You also shot mom without me telling you to."  
 **" _I_ did."**  
"Why?"  
 **"She needed to be stopped.'**  
His gun said in a steely tone as Jaune coughed up fresh blood.  
"You made me fight my own _mother."_  
 **"She needed to be _fought."_**  
"You got Ruby _killed."_  
 **"She was a _necessary_ loss.'**  
"She was _our_ friend!"  
 **"And we _will_ mourn her."**  
"How can we mourn when we are going to _die?"_  
Jaune asked as his weapons went silent as the beacon tower buckled as the top cracked down opening itself up to reveal a yawning maw as Jaune let out one last pain filled cry as he tipped forward into oblivion as the tower collapsed and a thief _fell..._

* * *

 _"Good morning Patch! This is your local new station radio free Patch coming to you loud and proud for the east side shore!"_  
A sharp voice sad a pair of cat ears flickered as Blake got up.  
" _Today is the three-month anniversary of the fall-_  
A fist slammed down on the radio turning it off as Blake got up...  
The cat girl had zero time for news about the fall...  
It had bee three months since that fateful day...  
The day Blake's world went to _hell._  
Her team was _dead..._

 _She_ had killed them. Not that she told anyone that, as far as anyone knew Blake defended her team to the last only escaping when Yang practically made her run. As her team was slaughtered. And she was going to make sure it stayed like that. She had been staying in Patch with Ruby's _moms_ and dad. She didn't want to see her mother _or_ Kali. She couldn't face them. Blake was a _coward_ and she got her friends killed. She got her partner killed!  
Tears threaten to form on her eyes as she bit them back. There was enough crying int his house without her adding to it. Tai Yang had to bury both of his daughters in one day. Blake had never thought she would see a grown man cry like a school girl that day but he did.

Tai _wailed_ at his daughter's deaths falling to his knees at thier funerals refusing to let Yang's casket go into the ground as Summer who was also wailing had to pry him off as the two parent wept only Raven stood completely still The woman's red eyes burning holes into her daughters coffin as she shook in her stoic perch. Not a single tear formed on Raven's face that day as they lowered yang's coffin into the ground.  
As Ruby didn't' get buried... there was nobody left to bury. She got a lone tombstone looking out on the ocean with the name **Ruby Rose.** _Beloved Daughter, leader, Sister, and friend._  
On it, as Summer had stayed with her daughters stone for almost a week before Ravne dragged her back home by force to make her eat something.  
The Xiao longhouse was _broken_. The parents a shattered mess and the children no better.  
Blake did not think Ren had emotions really, besides sarcasm and wit he was to blank to have them but now?  
At Nora's death, he wept.  
He cried louder than Tai as his partner has lowered int the ground. Missing almost the entirety of her middle as-  
 _"No_ time. I have to go."  
Blake said as pushed the thoughts of her friend's deaths to form her mind gathering up her weapon Obscurs as she went to see her friends.  
As she left the house three figures awaited her.

From left to right Pyrrha. Wearing her traditional amazon armor with a pained look on her eyes, her once soft emerald eyes were now sharp as the tip of her spear as she looked at Blake.  
The only one not confirmed for death was Jaune... He was simply _missing_. No one knew what happened to him, nobody was found and no one knew if he was alive or dead.  
Unless you were Pyrrha who swore on her _life_ that Jaune was alive and she would find him.  
The only remnants of June that they found here his seldom-used sword and shield Crocea Mors. That Pyrrha had taken and melted down for her own weapon.  
Adding a stronger shield to her own, and a double edge to ther blade. Making it stronger and more able to cut. As she looked to her left a smaller angrier figure awaited her. Neo. Her sister more or less awaited Blake an irritated look on her small face Neo like Pyrrha refused, to believe Jaune was anything but fine and dandy.  
And was probably living it up! On the beaches of Vacuo somewhere! Waiting for Neo to find him and kick his ass three ways from Sunday. As she small girl pouted her Leotard. At the Brech, Blake had found Neo attacking some faunus. It looked like she had gone mad and only Blake tackling her earning nasty wound in her gut had paused her rampage at the news of Romans' death.

To her right was Ren. The tall man stood aloof, his magenta eyes hollow and dull. He had not spoken a word since Nora's death and had only agreed to their little journey by a head nod.  
With the _CTT_ down one Beacon in ruin, the four of them decided to make thier own way in the world. There were rumors of trouble in Mistral and that was ther the newly form Blake, Neo, Pyrrha, and Ren were on their way. As Blake walked up to her friends they all turned as one and without saying a word team _Bonapart_ was off...

* * *

 **AN: That's it! It's done! Jaune Torchwick if finally finished! We are done! It's been a rough ride to get here and I am just happy to see this fic doing as well as it did! And well! It's done! The fic's over and everyone's dead! Or most of them are. I had the deaths of this fic planned out _long_ ago. As a writer, I like to write _tragedies_. I don't really like traditionally _good_ endings and I don't write them. When I wrote I don't write _any_ character without first planning thier death scene in _excruciating_ detail. And well? It's over!**

 **Jaune Torchwicks over! Ruby's dead! Weiss and Yang are dead! Coco and Velvet are gone! And Winter and Nora both picked the _wrong_ faunus to fight. As you can see I have no problems killing _any_ characters in my fiction and I _love_ taking out my own characters. And well a bit of a spoiler if you think I'm going to give my other fic's _good_ endings you have another thing coming. If you exist in my stories I already know how you will _die._ So if you think any of my other stories are goign to end well _hint hint Game on. HINT! HINT! WINK! WINK! Bastion_ you have another thing coming!**

 **Now onto some fluff. This fic and well all my stories are _supposed_ to be connected with one another as I have a rule in my stories that there is a type of dust that can teleport inanimate objects through dimensions. This fic did _not_ do that well but it was supposed to! An example of this would be Jaune's gun and knife was supposed to be linked to _Endangered Species._ His weapons personality chips where actually Arcadian chips that got teleported and decided that they liked this world a lot more, and would rather serve Jaune as his weapons and not do thier _original_ purpose. **

**So yeah! That's why they would speak _German_ or _Moulder_ in the fic but that never worked out! Ah well.**

 **BUT! Important question! This fic will continue but I need your input! Since we have over two hundred followers I'm making a poll! What do you want to see first? The _complete_ rewrite of this fic? With _drastically_ change plot lines character interactions and a whole look for Jaune? OR!  
Do you want to see the continued adventures of team _Bonapart_ as they go through volume 4-5 and see what _really_ happened to Jaune? The poll is up now and if you want your voice heard vote now! Next is Endangered-**

 **NO! It's Branwen next and to offset the death of almost _all_ of the main cast _next_ week is the long-awaited Jaune YANDERE HAREM! Complete with cover art by the _lovely_ and talented Keji Springfield so look forward to _Love Struck_! Comming at you next week!**

* * *

Omake. **Guardians of Remnant finale.** _**The arrival.**_

"People of Vale! Rejoice! For your, the end has _arrived!"_

Ironwood yelled lifting a massive silver hammer as he looked at the frightened heathens aroudn him. Their death would be quick and painless. It was far more of a humane death than they deserved but he was a merciful butcher. He would not make anyone suffer more than necessary. Even heathens like-  
"Hey, you! Stop that!"  
A familiar voice yelled as-  
 _"~Ohhh child! Things are gonna get easier!~"_ A voice said as blond human covered in soot with short blond hair and blue eyes walked up to Ironwood.  
 _"~Ohh child things are gonna get brighter~!"_  
The human said as he began to convulse? It looked like he was experiencing some kind of seizure? As Ironwood paused.  
"What... What are you _doing?"_  
He asked the man as he smiled.

 _"Dance off bro!"_  
The human said shaking his arms and legs as the man stopped.  
"Dance off?"  
"Yeah, bro! Dance off! Me and you! Right here right now! The fate of the city come on!"  
The man said as-  
"Jaune!? What are you doing?!"  
The Mistrali woman said hissing as Jaune-  
"Yes, human what are you doing?"  
Ironwood asked annoyed as- "Dance off! Me and him for the fate of the Vale! _~Some day! We are gonna get it together and get it all done!~"_  
 _"Stop that!"_  
Ironwood said irritated at the boorish display in front of him as-  
"No way boss! I can't stop yet!"  
Jaune yelled smacking his hand and shimmering as the man balked.  
"Why not?!"  
"Cause I'm distracting you _dumb -dumb!_ Blake _NOW!"_  
Jaune yelled as Ironwood looked back where a faunus was holding some type of gauss weapon at him and-  
"This one's for Penny you _shit._ "

Blake hot tears in her eyes as her gun fired as magnetically accelerated cannon round hit his hammer dead on knocking the dust stone free.  
" _NO!"_  
Ironwood yelled leaping for the stone only for Jaune to snatch! It from his grip as Jaune screamed!  
Purple energy filled his boys as his body began to be ripped apart. As he screamed his lungs out flesh left flesh as it dried and shriveled and-  
" _Jaune! Take my hand!"_  
 _"Mom?"_  
Jaune asked a vision of a blonde woman in a hospital bed filled his eyes as-  
 _"JAUNE! Take my hand!"_  
Jaune reached out as Pyrrha gripped his hand before screaming. As the dust stones, chaotic energy filled her making her howl as her skin was ripped from her bones-  
 _"FUCK!"_  
Blake hissed gripping Jaune's other hand as the energy flowed into her as Ren took Pyrrha's and for one moment the energy of the stone surged into them and was contained.  
"But how? That's _impossible!"_  
Ironwood yelled as Jaune snarled.  
"No, it's not, you want to know why? Cause we are the guardians of Remnant _bitch!"_  
Jaune yelled striking out his hand as a wave of purple electricity came out striking Ironwood dead in his chest his aura doing nothing for him as the energy to him and he vanished turning into a wave of purple ash as his hammer fell useless to the floor as the threat was killed and a cheer went up from around them.

* * *

"So _this_ is my ship?"  
"Just as you left it. I made sure no one touched it."  
Yatsuhasi said as he walked Jaune up to thier brand new refurbished ship.  
"Hey, there baby did you miss me!"  
Jaune said as his gleaming silver fighter awaited him as-  
"Do you mean the Vesperia or _me?"_  
Pyrrha asked in a husky tone snaking t Jaune's side as he smiled at her.  
 _"Both."_

He said as Blake came from his side.  
"We out yet? I can't stand big cities like this! There are too many laws! I mean I can't rip out a guy's spine for looking at me here!"  
"That _is_ murder you know?"  
Yatsuahis said frowning as Blake nodded.  
" _Murder. Gotcha!"_  
Blake said winking as the big man frowned.  
"I mean _it. T_ hat's a legitimate crime. Probably the _worst_ one you could commit."  
"Got it. _Crime."_  
Blake said winking at him as he sighed.  
"Take care of them, please. And do try to stay out of trouble ok?" Yatsu asked as Jaune nodded.  
"No promises big man let's go!"  
Jaune said as he led his crew back into the new and improved Vesperia as it began to take off. "Crew sound off!"  
 _"First mate Ruby Rose_ reporting for duty sir!"  
Ruby said smiling happily form her chair as-  
"I am _here."_  
Ren said simply as Jaune smiled.  
"Ok, you guys! We got about three hours before Adam looks into his box and sees a bunny sweater and not a stone so let's get the hell out of here before he comes b _ack!"_  
 _"Aye Aye."_  
Pyrrha said planting a light kiss on his cheek as she sat down as Jaune pushed the throttle of the Vesperia and the Guardian's of Remnant took off...


End file.
